Blind Date
by Lil' Dark
Summary: Yugi needed money to get into the newest tournament. To earn money, he accidentally sets his brother up to a paid date, without the latter knowing so. What will happen when Yami finds out? Will love blossom? A slow burn-romance Monarchshipping story, Atemu x Yami, rated M for a reason! Currently set as finished, but will continue in a new 'file'/'book'.
1. Blind Date

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I know, I should really be working on other things, but this I wanted to share with you. For now, it is a one-shot, but I have been writing more chapters for it as I fell in love with the concept.**

 **Genres: Romance, Humor and General  
Warnings: not so much, nothing really happens.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I just wish to write fanfiction surrounding the couple Atemu x Yami.**

 **Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date**

/\/\/\/\/\

Yugi groaned as he flopped onto his bed and pretended to die. It would make things a lot easier, he'd have to admit. Though it would also make it impossible to become a pro-duelist. He won Duelist Kingdom, but that didn't mean he was there yet. Slowly he lifted the hand holding a crumbled piece of paper, staring at the thick black numbers at the bottom line. Twenty-five thousand dollars... He'd have to pay that much to be able to enter the tournament he'd been looking forward to for a few months. Everyone would be there, the best Duelists the world had to offer... though at this rate, he wouldn't be there.

He didn't have an amount of money like that, not between now and a week's time. Life sucked... he was finally good at something and then the opportunity was snatched away from him. Turning onto his stomach and opening his laptop to video-chat with Jonouchi, he tried to explain the whole problem to the blond. Jonouchi merely laughed and shook his head.

" _Yug', that's a lot of money_ ", the blond said and Yugi groaned loud, flopping his head back onto the bed.

"I know! Don't remind me". For a moment there was silence.

" _You could always date a rich guy_ ", Jonouchi muttered softly and Yugi lifted his head to stare at his friend. Rolling his eyes up to the ceiling, Yugi frowned.

"No. Way. Besides, who'd go out with me?", he asked, "I'm too short, too chubby, too childish and way too shy". Jonouchi shrugged slightly.

" _It's fine by me Yug', just trying to offer ideas. You could also try to pick a lock and rob a jewellery store, but the first won't end you up in jail. You'll be going out with a guy. Nobody needs to know he pays you for it, and there are nice guys, you know?_ ", the blond offered and Yugi groaned.

"Jou, please... Trying to set me up to a rich guy won't solve my problems. They'll just make them bigger", he muttered to his sheets, though Jonouchi chuckled.

" _That's why they invented cold showers, Yug'_ ", he retorted, laughing at Yugi's beet-red face. " _Anyhow, I gotta go. See ya Monday at school!_ " Yugi waved as he was still incapacitated to speak at all. Leave it to Jou to humiliate him into the next world. At least he wouldn't have to worry about the tournament anymore...

Looking up when his laptop bleeped as he received a message, he stared at the link Jonouchi shared. _Seriously?_ , his mind provided, though his hand moved of its own accord and clicked it. His curiosity got the better of him once again and he could feel his face warm at the suggestive pictures and titles. He swallowed thickly when his eyes were glued to the invitation to have a " _From Top to Bottom-filled Night_ " joined by a very suggestive photo.

His mind was screaming at him to abort the mission, until he noticed an invitation that was rather... calm. Especially between all the other loud messages upon the forum. It asked for a passionate date, price to be discussed by the one who offered. Yugi stared at his hand as it once again moved without him actually wanting to, but he didn't object enough and his amethyst eyes were looking at the invitation suddenly. It was a very neatly written, quite decent, message.

 _Currently I reside in Domino City and wish for some company during my stay. A diner-date with a stay in the most luxurious hotel is guaranteed. Please contact me for more info._

Yugi's hands trembled as he touched his keyboard. _How much?_ He couldn't believe himself when he'd pressed the send-button and held his breath anxiously. Within his mind he was begging for the other, who called himself "Pharaoh", to not reply. Or already have a date. This was all Jonouchi's fault, he'd set him up to do this. There had to be another way. There had to-

 _Send me a picture and I'll tell you_. Yugi cursed. What had he done? He couldn't turn back now, could he? What if this was a pervert? Yugi hit himself. Of course it was a pervert, that was why the guy was on the forum in the first place. Curious to know how much he was worth, Yugi scanned through the many photo's on his laptop and closed his eyes as he clicked a decent one.

Say no. Say no. Say no, he prayed. Too young, too chubby, too- Oh shit. Not good... _That_ was not a picture of him. _That_ was a picture of Yami... his brother... who'd murder him for even attempting this.

 _Very nice. How much do you ask?_ Yugi stared at the message and he could feel his eye twitch. There was a pervert on the other end of the internet who thought his brother was nice-looking. Well, duh, everyone with a brain thought his brother was nice-looking. Nothing new about that, nothing to worry about.

 _Thirty thousand?_ Yugi replied back. He didn't have time to think.

 _Deal. Send me your address and bank-account number, I'll transfer the money to you. My chauffeur will pick you up tomorrow, six pm sharp._ It was done before he knew it. He'd given Pharaoh all the details he needed... Yugi had just set his brother up... had sold him to a pervert. Slowly, he got off the bed and walked from his bedroom towards Yami's, gently knocking on the door.

" _Come in_ ", his brother's deeper voice called through the door and Yugi gently opened it. Yami was studying, as usual, a thick notebook next to an even thicker book. Crimson eyes turned to him and a broad, warm smile appeared upon Yami's lips. Yugi tilted his head, his brother was absolutely worth thirty thousand dollars, wasn't he? Slender, but muscular... a little taller than Yugi, perfect pale skin and a brilliant brain too. His tri-coloured hair was much like Yugi's as well, except for the edges. Instead of amethyst, they were crimson, like Yami's almost all-seeing eyes.

"What's up, Little One?", Yami asked, chuckling softly when Yugi pouted and tried to glare at him. His chuckles died slightly when the sweetest of smiles curled his little brother's lips.

"I arranged a date for you", Yugi said as he got closer and hopped onto Yami's bed. Yami rose an eyebrow elegantly and tilted his head.

"A date?", he questioned. Yugi nodded.

"A blind date. You'll like it". The smaller brother knew that wasn't very convincing, yet, he couldn't come up with something else. Yami stared at him, before he turned back to his desk and scribbled something into his notebook.

"I don't need a date, Yugi. Besides, the last one you put me up with was a disaster. I don't need a repeat of that, thank you", he said, though he turned when Yugi sighed loud.

"But, Yami, please?! After all the trouble I went through? You can't just blow him off". Yugi fiddled with his fingers slightly. "You need a break from studying and I don't want to see you end up all alone if I ever move out of the house", he tried. Yami stared at him with disbelief.

"It'll get grandpa off of my back?" Yugi knew he was sounding pathetic, but it made Yami chuckle softly.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to go on a date so that you'll get the best deal out of it?", Yami asked, pointing at Yugi with his pencil. Yugi rose his shoulders, smiling guiltily.

"Yes?", he sort of admitted. He sighed loud in relieve when Yami laughed at him and shook his head. There was still hope, Yugi believed. Especially when Yami sighed softly in his defeat. Yugi would know that sigh from miles away, he'd heard it many times before.

"Fine", Yami consented, "when?" Yugi grinned as he hopped off the bed.

"Tomorrow, six pm sharp. You'll be picked up at our home", Yugi said, repeating the message from the pervert. Yami rose his eyebrow again.

"Picked up?", he asked and Yugi nodded.

"Yeah. By his chauffeur", he answered. He watched how Yami frowned a little sceptically, before returning to his book and scribbling.

"Sure, Yugi. Whatever you say". Yugi still smiled as he exited Yami's bedroom, though a cold shiver ran down his spine. He knew that tone Yami had said the last words with. That meant Yami's gears had started turning... No, Yugi had to believe his brother wouldn't find out until tomorrow. Flopping back onto the bed because his world was sure to end by tomorrow, Yugi groaned softly. He didn't have to worry about the tournament any longer.

Yami was going to kill him.

/\/\/\/\/\

Yami sighed softly as he stepped out of the house five minutes before six. Dressed in neat, yet tight black slacks and a dark-blue blouse, the crisp spring air was a little chilly to the exposed skin of his lower arms. He thought of slinging the jacket around his shoulders instead of holding it, but he dismissed the idea when he saw a pair of headlights come his way. Goosebumps appeared on his skin, though he was certain it wasn't just the breeze creating them. He was a little nervous, he had to admit. Yugi had different ideas about guys to date than him and it was true, his last date Yugi had set him up with had been a complete and total disaster.

Raising a sceptical eyebrow at the expensive car parking in front of their door, Yami watched the chauffeur exit the car and walk up towards him. The door was held open as the chauffeur lay his eyes on him.

"Mr. Muto?", he asked kindly and Yami took a deep breath as he took a step forward and entered the car. His paranoid side told him to please get out, back inside and hide underneath the blankets. That this was a bad idea, though his reasonable side told him he had a switch blade in his pocket which he was more than capable of using.

"Thank you", he said as the chauffeur let him enter in his own time, before closing the door behind him. Crimson eyes looked around the car, pale hands almost afraid to touch the leather seats. The car itself was spotless, cleaner than Yami had ever seen a car, though it was a pleasant surprise. He stared at the mini-fridge and the endless row of buttons in the ceiling, though he didn't touch anything.

Except for his seat.

He barely felt the car being parked ten minutes later and he gazed out of the window at the luxurious restaurant before him. Yami caught himself before he opened the door, not wanting to offend the chauffeur, who had already gotten out of the car. Thanking the man once more, he received another bow in return. Stepping inside the hallway of the restaurant, he checked himself once in the mirror covering the wall. The hallway appeared to be at least three times its original size that way and Yami gazed around, deep down very impressed.

Truth be told, he had never before in his life set foot in a restaurant like this one. The decorations looked expensive, the floor was nearly able to reflect his image as good as the mirror and everyone was dressed impeccably. It almost scared him to walk forward to the waitress assigning people their seats and as he had to wait a moment, Yami couldn't help but let his crimson eyes gaze around the room. The restaurant was filled with men dressed in suits and women in evening gowns. Yami could even see several high ranking business people at a table with goblets of wine and an entrée served to them prior to his coming.

"May I help you, sir?", the waitress asked kindly and Yami turned to her with a smile of his own.

"I am here to meet with Pharaoh", he said confidently and she nodded at him, before making her way passed the many tables to a more private area. Room dividers were set up around this part and it was a lot quieter than it had been at the front of the restaurant. The waitress knocked gently, before entering the slightly closed-off area.

"Your guest is here, sir", she said softly and Yami followed her inside. Candlelight burned delicately, the table seen to with beautiful plates and cutlery, decorated with a silken tablecloth and a vase filled with red roses. Yami smiled slightly, his crimson eyes falling upon the man standing up from behind the table he had occupied. It surprised Yami they looked so much alike, even their height was nearly identical.

"Thank you, Clarisse", the man said softly, his baritone voice a little deeper than Yami's. He was dressed handsomely in his black suit, the red tie complimenting his rose-red eyes as well as his tanned skin. The man was slender built, muscular in just the right places and Yami allowed his eyes to wander. A smirk appeared upon tanned lips and crimson eyes were drawn towards it, before Yami locked eyes with the stranger.

"You're not shy", the man commented and Yami smirked boldly.

"Why deny my eyes the sight?", he asked and a soft chuckle was his answer.

"Indeed, why not?" Yami smiled when he watched rose-red eyes wander over his own body, his skin warming as he allowed the other to take him in. "Though were are my manners? Please, sit", the tanned man said as he pulled the chair back for Yami. Though he was flattered, Yami remained where he was.

"This is not a blind date, is it?", he asked softly. The tanned man smirked slightly.

"Whatever you wish really, you agreed to the appointment, the money is yours". Yami took a deep breath as he slowly rose his hand.

"I knew it", he muttered, followed by a "One second", motioning for it with his hand and he received a questioning stare in return as he took his phone from his pocket and dialled quickly. As soon as the other end picked up, Yami spoke: "Yugi? When I get home, I hope you'll have the knives under lock and key, for God help me if I find one, I _will_ sever you from your manhood instantly", before hanging up. Rose-red eyes stared at him with mirth, the man chuckling softly while Yami took a deep breath to calm down. He glared at his phone once more, before pocketing it with another deep breath and calmly turned to the other man to apologize.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, but my brother had better be warned. I'm sorry you've been set up by him and I sincerely apologize, but I have not come here to sleep with you", Yami said and he bowed his head in shame. He heard the other man sigh softly.

"It is too bad you've been set up by your brother, though my "advertisement" never stated I wanted a bed-partner. It would be a waste of our food, unless you're eyes were lying?", the man asked and he pulled the chair he was still holding back just a little. Yami rose a sceptical eyebrow.

"Just a date?", he asked. He couldn't lie to himself. This man was very attractive, at least to him he was and so far he had been a real gentleman. Yami knew he had a weak spot for those kind of men. A gentle nod came from the other.

"Just a date", was the answer and Yami took a small step forward. Slowly, he extended his hand towards the other.

"Yami Muto", he said and a smile was send his way, the tanned hand warm against his own when the other took it. Yami couldn't stop his knees from trembling though when a soft kiss touched his knuckles.

"Call me Atemu, please", he said softly, not yet releasing Yami's hand as he indicated towards the chair. Yami could feel a blush covering his cheeks as he sat down and was gently guided towards the table. Atemu sat down opposite of him and rung a small bell. Yami stared at the new waitress rounding the corner and thanked her for the menu. His normal glass was filled with cold, refreshing water, while his goblet coloured red with wine. As she left, Atemu looked at him.

"If you rather have anything else to drink, please say so", he offered and watched how crimson eyes stared at him once more. They were beautiful, he mused quietly.

"I actually don't drink that much, Atemu. It's all right as it is", Yami answered and Atemu smiled. Yami slowly tilted his head with a smile of his own. "Though you don't seem to mind", he noticed and that received him a chuckle. It was a nice chuckle, Yami mused.

"No, I don't", Atemu merely shared with him, but that was fine. It said enough and Yami slowly opened the menu. "You can pick anything you wish", the tanned man said, before he turned his gaze towards the dishes he could chose from. Yami held his breath, releasing it slowly as he looked at what could be served and the prices next to them.

"Are you sure? This is very expensive, outrageous even", Yami muttered as flipped the page. Atemu chuckled softly, but nodded.

"I am sure", he answered, before closing his menu and allowing his rose-red eyes to rest upon Yami once more. He studied him as Yami read the menu, never before having to assure his "date" that it was fine whatever they picked. Pleasantly surprised by himself, he found it a welcome change. Crimson eyes caught him staring and Atemu smirked.

"Yes?", the pale man asked softly and Atemu nearly purred.

"Nothing. Just that one look is hardly enough to take all of you in. One look is definitely not enough to appreciate you, to see how your anger made you beautiful or how your humble self is flattering. No, I needed another look", Atemu said and he smirked at the blush covering pale cheeks.

"You're flirting me with me", Yami replied boldly and Atemu chuckled.

" A man can try. You were bold enough to start it when you came in and stared at me". That received him a curl from Yami's lips in between a smile and a smirk.

"Well, like I said, I couldn't deny my eyes the sight. But I didn't just say that to get on your good side, Atemu", Yami replied, a soft chuckle escaping him as Atemu seemed to almost pat himself on the back teasingly. He watched how Atemu took a small sip from his wine instead and Yami looked back at the menu again though it was with the other man still staring at him. Letting his finger dance across the letters to find something to eat that was not priced outrageously, Yami glanced back up to Atemu again.

"Yes?", he whispered again playfully and another chuckle came from the tanned man.

"Just wondering if you're doing this on purpose", Atemu replied and Yami rose his eyebrow.

"Do what on purpose?", he asked.

"Trying to hide behind that piece of paper". Yami slowly lowered the menu, he wasn't hiding. He just didn't know what to pick. Besides, those smouldering rose-red eyes were distracting him, it truly was Atemu's own fault. There was also the fact Yami didn't want to be caught staring, Atemu was handsome in his suit and very attractive otherwise.

"Well... I don't know what to pick", Yami answered, placing the menu atop the table and give a slight confused-kind of shrug. Atemu sat back in his chair and softly rang the bell.

"How about I order something and surprise you?", he asked. Yami stared at him.

"So you can try to undress me?", he asked, though that received him a soft snort.

"I'm not- Okay, I was trying to undress you from the menu, yes. I have succeeded", was the counter and Yami had to admit it was a good one. He listened how Atemu ordered their entrée, first course, main course and desert quietly, not willing to know how much it would cost the tanned man. Deep down, he felt a little guilty about still accepting the date. Especially considering how expensive everything was. When the waitress left, Atemu turned his attention back onto Yami and tilted his head slightly at the change of atmosphere.

"Something wrong?", he asked softly and crimson eyes looked up at him.

"Just that... you must be very lonely", Yami pointed out and rose-red eyes turned away slightly. "I feel a little guilty for accepting the date, everything is so expensive, Atemu...", he started softly, but the tanned man rose his hand slightly.

"You didn't know it was me you'd be meeting, right? You've been set up on a blind date with me. Let me surprise you, let me give you an evening you'll enjoy. Let us both enjoy ourselves", Atemu said and rose his glass towards the pale man. Yami sighed softly as he picked up his own, once again surprised at the gentleness with which Atemu spoke and his sincerity. A kind smile appeared on Yami's lips as he touched his goblet with Atemu's.

"You're a real gentleman, Atemu", he commented and the tanned man curled his lips in between a smile and a smirk.

"I can try, especially because I'd like to stay in the "keeping my parts"-zone", he answered in return and Yami laughed as he remembered his threat to Yugi. Atemu joined him in his laughter, which had Yami warmed from deep within him to the tips of his toes, before Atemu steered the conversation towards wanting to know him and Yami told him things about himself. About how he and Yugi aspired to run the game store their grandfather owned, that he was now in business school to make sure he was capable of doing so and that he wanted to open up more stores around the city as well. He told Atemu of how his soon-to-be-murdered brother was actually very kind and wanted to teach children how to play games. Yami embarrassed himself when he didn't know which cutlery to use as their courses arrived, though Atemu was kind enough to help him out, which only coloured Yami's blush more red.

The food was as exquisite as the restaurant itself, Yami wished he could cook like the sous-chefs clearly could, but he enjoyed himself whilst he asked Atemu for his favourite thing to do in his spare time, after Atemu had asked it to him. The tanned man chuckled softly as he played with his dessert slightly.

"Actually... I like to go to a park or botanical garden to find some peace and quiet. Away from the meetings at the office", Atemu answered softly, savouring the taste of the strawberry ice-cream. Yami nodded slowly. He hadn't asked the tanned man about his profession. In fact, Yami didn't want to ask too many personal questions as he was afraid he would offend Atemu in doing so. The latter had been kind to him as well while asking his own questions, mainly about Yami obviously, though Atemu was also interested in his choice of profession and Yami gladly told him about it. Atemu had mentioned a few times he worked at an office and Yami was smart enough to know it was a very good position for the man to afford dinner at a restaurant of this calibre. He didn't mind though, he wasn't guilty anymore about accepting Atemu's invitation to stay either. He was enjoying himself, Atemu was a kind man and Yami was flattered by him too.

"Can I get you anything else?", Atemu asked softly, snapping Yami from his musings and crimson eyes locked with rose-red. Gently, Yami shook his head.

"Thank you for the offer, Atemu, but I'm full. I had a wonderful evening, but I really should head home", Yami said softly, pushing his chair back slightly. Atemu rose up as he did, helping him with his chair and Yami could feel his cheeks warming up. It had to be the tiny amount of wine, even though his mind screamed at him to stop lying to himself. He was really flattered by Atemu, simple as that.

"Here, let me show you out. Charles will take you back home", Atemu said, gently offering Yami his coat, before he helped him with into it. Yami slowly turned, warmth brewing beneath his skin.

"It's all right, the game store isn't very far from here. I'd like to take a stroll home, if you don't mind. I like doing so, even if it is nearly the middle of the night", Yami said softly whilst Atemu walked him to the exit of the restaurant. The front of it was still very full with people enjoying themselves and Yami was surprised he hadn't heard them whilst he had been with Atemu. As they stepped outside, Yami glancing at Atemu when he didn't pay his bill and the chauffeur came up to meet them to show them towards the car.

"No, Charles, Yami and I will go for a stroll", Atemu said as the older man was about to greet them. Yami added an elegantly raised eyebrow to his glance. Atemu chuckled softly.

"I wouldn't be a real gentleman if I didn't walk you home, right? Besides, I wouldn't forgive myself if something would happen to you on your way", the tanned man explained himself gently. Yami looked away slightly to hide his blush, though rose-red eyes caught it anyway. Charles bowed before the tanned man.

"As you wish, sir. You're coat?", he asked, which Atemu accepted, before he allowed Yami to lead the way home. Yami accepted the offered arm, the crisp spring air clearing his head slightly. It did nothing against the fire beneath his skin however, though it was pleasant to feel it. Rose-red eyes glanced his way and Yami tilted his head slightly.

"Yes?", he questioned and Atemu smiled at being caught.

"Nothing", he murmured, though that received him a small shove against his side. He listened at Yami muttering "Liar" playfully, which broadened his smile. "All right, I give up. I was just really curious as to why your brother would set you up for a date with me". He watched how the gears in Yami's head started turning, the younger male biting his lip slightly.

"You never asked how much", Atemu commented softly and Yami sighed.

"No... I guess I didn't want to know. You really have to withdraw that money anyway, I won't allow him to keep it", Yami said, his crimson eyes burning and Atemu chuckled.

"Thirty-thousand", he said, waiting for a reaction from the pale man. At first, Yami's face went slack, before a frown appeared and those beautiful crimson eyes were set aflame.

"Oh... I know where that money is for", Yami growled softly and curious, Atemu rose his eyebrow. He didn't need to ask though. "It's that bloody tournament he wants to go to, I'm sure of it! He needs twenty-five thousand dollars to enter. Just because he won Duelist Kingdom he thinks he can take on the whole world!", Yami ranted, before he halted when Atemu laughed. Again, that joyous sound and Yami kept quiet just so he could listen to it.

"Your brother has guts", Atemu said, still chuckling softly. Yami snorted.

"But no brains, obviously. As if I wouldn't find out, I'm not stupid!", Yami exclaimed and Atemu silently agreed to that. Yami certainly wasn't stupid, he had figured out his brother's plan after all... he was smart, kind and good-looking. To feel guilty about accepting the date, to have interesting stories to tell, to offer a listening ear in return and to, put bluntly, reject Atemu before it had all really began. Those qualities drew Atemu towards Yami like a moth to a flame.

"Please, Atemu, withdraw the money transfer. I don't want you to pay for Yugi's tournament", Yami said softly, snapping the tanned man from his musings.

"Actually, it's _my_ tournament", he replied and crimson eyes stared at him. Atemu chuckled softly.

" _Your_ tournament?", Yami asked, which received him a small nod.

"Together with Kaiba Corporation I am holding this tournament. It started out as a bet, really, between Seto and myself. I said I could earn more profit from a tournament than Pegasus had done with Duelist Kingdom. He said I couldn't, so here I am, trying", Atemu explained.

"So, you're not an arms dealer then?", Yami asked, Atemu laughing as he grinned teasingly.

"You thought that was my profession?", Atemu asked a little bewildered and Yami shrugged. "Why didn't you ask?" Yami looked away at the question.

"I didn't want to offend you, though I am very happy to know you're not an arms dealer. I... I am very happy to know you respected my view upon this date as well, Atemu", Yami said softly as he watched the game store come into view. He actually slowed his pace a little and Atemu followed in his steps. The tanned man had never been so unwilling to let go.

"You couldn't offend me, Yami, I'm sure of it. This evening you have proven that there are still people out there like you", Atemu said softly and Yami stopped walking as he turned to Atemu questioningly. "As an answer to your earlier question, yes, I am lonely sometimes. I have been looking for someone who could take that away, though until you, I hadn't met someone and I was starting to lose hope. Thank you, Yami, for this evening". Yami smiled kindly.

"It was my pleasure, Atemu, to meet you and date you. Though I am not worth thirty-thousand dollars. Take your money back?", Yami pleaded softly, but Atemu merely smiled as he let go of Yami's arm slowly and took a pale hand in his own instead.

"Tell you what. Considering we have to take a rain check on that luxurious hotel room and I'd like to see your brother compete, I can let him enter for free, _if_ you'd be willing to spend another evening with this lonely man?", Atemu asked, smirking slightly. Yami rose his eyebrow.

"Hotel room?", he asked and Atemu bit his lip slightly. Yami gazed at the other man, could feel his discomfort and sighed softly.

"Yugi is going to die", he muttered, which made Atemu laugh softly and Yami was glad it did. Somehow, he didn't want to see Atemu sad or lonely or in any kind of discomfort. He smiled kindly as he was able to take Atemu's worries away. "I enjoyed myself tonight, Atemu, and you were a true gentleman. One I didn't know were still alive these days. I'd be more than happy to join you on another date again, though this time, don't involve any money?", he asked. Atemu smiled, before kissing the top of Yami's hand gently.

"I promise", he whispered, before taking a step back and another, walking towards his car as he left Yami a few steps away from the front door. The pale man stood frozen on the spot, slowly raising his hand to wave at Atemu, glad the other couldn't see the beet-red blush covering his cheeks. He had just agreed to another date with Atemu... He was going to date Atemu... A man who had just kissed the top of his hand in goodbye...

For several moments, Yami remained outside, giving himself some time to overcome the blush and gather his thoughts before walking towards the house. Entering the game store from a side-entrance, he left his shoes near the door so he wouldn't create too much noise. It was already late, everyone was probably asleep. He rose to his full height however as the lights atop the staircase blinked to life and someone came down.

"Yami? You're still alive! You haven't been kidnapped! How was the date?" Yami didn't turn around as he heard Yugi's voice call out to him. Instead, he lowered his hand into his pocket, only then glancing back at Yugi with his crimson eyes burning. Flicking the blade into the light, he smirked.

"Yugi? _Run_ ".

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you for reading the newest addition to my ever-growing list of stories. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you can.  
If I have enough chapters written, I might post a continuation. For now, the story is finished. **

**Thank you and byebye!**


	2. Sakura Shrine

**Hi Everyone! So, yeah, I figured I could post a new chapter to this story. It actually is the longest chapter I have ever written in my life. I didn't mean for it to get this long, but I couldn't find the right moment to break it up, so therefore I decided to keep it as it is.**

 **Big thanks to all of you for reviewing to the first chapter! I'm glad you liked the chapter, I hope you will enjoy this one as well!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 2**

/\/\/\/\/\

Sighing softly, rubbing the back of his head, Jonouchi wasn't sure if he could join his friend at the lunch table. When Yugi looked up, smiled and waved at him, he let go of the breath he'd been holding as relieve washed over him. He hadn't been able to contact his best friend at all during the weekend, nobody had, and a small nagging in the back of his mind had told him it was all his fault.

"Hey Yug'", he said, grinning slightly as he sat down. Amethyst eyes looked up at him then and his grin froze upon his face at the glare he received.

"You are lucky to be my best friend, Jonouchi, for if Yami ever finds out you shared that link with me... I don't want to think what he'll do to you", Yugi said. Jonouchi bit his lip, raking a hand through his blond hair. He didn't want to know what Yami would do to him either... Especially not when he remembered Yami was actually a very good cookie-baker and in the possession of wooden ladle's, sharp knives and other kitchen appliances.

"Wait, why would Yams ever find out? Were you caught?", he asked and Yugi sighed loud as he rested his head atop his hand. He was a little angry at Jonouchi, but ultimately it was all his own fault. He should have known better, Jonouchi had been messing around with him. At the curious glance he received, Yugi dropped his head onto the table. Jonouchi rose his eyebrows.

"Ilookedatthelinkyousharedwithmeandaccidentallysetupmyownbrotherwitharichguy", Yugi said as fast as he could. Jonouchi remained his stare at Yugi's head still resting atop the table, before he wrinkled his nose.

"Sorry Yug', didn't quite catch that", he muttered honestly. It took a moment for Yugi to look up at him and wave him closer. Resting his ear as close to Yugi as the table between them allowed, Jonouchi had to strain to hear Yugi whisper to him.

"I looked at the link you shared with me and accidentally set up my own brother with a rich guy". Yugi slowly sat back as he watched Jonouchi turn his head to stare at him, blink once, before the words hit him like a train.

"You did WHAT?!", Jonouchi screeched, alerting the whole school ground, before he burst out laughing. Yugi waved his hands frantically as he tried to calm Jonouchi down, but the young blond was holding his stomach as he laughed, doubling over to lean on the table. Even though the other students resumed their lunch, Yugi was still in his panicked state, pleading with Jonouchi to stop laughing. Wiping the tears from his face, while still chuckling softly, the blond sat up slowly.

"You can't... can't be serious", he managed to say between large gulps of breath, before snickering again at Yugi's attempt to glare him into the next world. At his words however, Yugi's face turned beet-red and he pouted.

"It was an accident!", he whispered in a hush, afraid the whole school could hear him if he'd talk any louder. Jonouchi shook his head, his grin still upon his face.

"How is that an accident? What happened? Did he go?", the blond asked, quickly eating his lunch as he eagerly leaned forward to hear Yugi's story. Yugi drummed his fingers against the table and then sighed loud.

"After you send me the link, I clicked it and somehow I ended up chatting to someone", he started, not intend on telling Jonouchi his curiosity got the best of him and that he hadn't been able to control his own hand. "When he asked for a picture, I accidentally send one of Yami... which he accepted without further questioning". Jonouchi rose an eyebrow and Yugi groaned loud. "I told Yami it was a blind date! He went, phoned me he'd castrate me, stayed and then when he got home he tried to murder me before telling everything to grandpa!", the smaller boy exclaimed as if he couldn't believe his own brother would rat him out. Jonouchi snickered.

"I can't believe he actually went", the blond muttered. "What did your grandfather say?" The question earned him another groan and Yugi dropping his head onto the table unceremoniously. Jonouchi pursed his lips. "That bad eh?", he asked and the smaller teen hummed softly in agreement.

"I am grounded for an eternity to come... the money I was given by the rich guy is now Yami's, who didn't want to accept it, so grandpa oversees it now and then _this_ ", Yugi said, dropping an ancient mobile phone onto the table. Jonouchi stared at it with huge eyes.

"What the Hell is that?", he asked, poking it with his fork as if he wanted to make sure it was safe. Yugi shook his head with a frown.

" _That_ is what grandpa calls "a phone". I can only phone home or send my grandfather a text message. He took my own phone, I have no numbers, no internet, no games, no nothing until I die", the smaller teen complained and Jonouchi sighed loud.

"No wonder we couldn't contact you. Anzu was in complete distress over it, thought you'd been in a car accident of some sorts", Jonouchi said and Yugi nodded. The girl had hugged him so tight he could still feel his neck cramp every so often, though he was glad she cared so much. Jonouchi shrugged slightly. "Too bad about the money though... now you won't be able to enter the tournament". Yugi sighed sadly.

"I won't enter any kind of tournament until my next life, Jou. I guess I shouldn't have been so stupid, but it's still screwed up. Yami got a lovely evening out of it, as far as I know, and I'm grounded", Yugi muttered, pouting at the unfairness of it all. Together with Jonouchi he cleaned off their table and walked back towards school. He was glad Jonouchi had been able to join him for lunch, Anzu would have murdered him twice, before she would have gone into the deep end about telling him not to sell his body for any amount of money. Shyly, he glanced at Jonouchi.

"How long have you been doing this? Meeting and sleeping?", he whispered, though Jonouchi still clasped a hand over his mouth in sheer panic.

"Not so loud!", the blond hushed at him, cowering in fear of being heard. When everything resumed normally and Yugi bit him to gain back some air, Jonouchi finally let his friend go. Yugi coughed as he gasped for breath, the blond gently patting him on the back. "Sorry 'bout that Yug'", Jonouchi muttered, though Yugi waved him off. The blond shrugged slightly as they entered the classroom.

"Not that long yet and I only do the meeting. I have a regular, she's very nice and just wants to talk. No commitment, just talk. I can talk to her too and she pays for that. Got me a new pair of shoes", the blond said proudly and Yugi chuckled softly.

"Good for you", he said, but Jonouchi shrugged once more.

"I gotta pay the bills, Yug'. This works and it's nice. Just don't ever mention it to those two", Jonouchi muttered as he inclined his head towards Anzu and Honda. Yugi laughed, but nodded, jabbing his finger against the taller teens arm.

"If you promise to keep quiet, I will. Or else I'll send Yami after you if you talk", he threatened and Jonouchi nodded quickly. He didn't want to end up as a Jonouchi-cookie any time soon.

/\/\/\/\/\

Sugoroku Muto glanced at his youngest grandson as the other sighed loud for the umpteenth time that afternoon. He had stationed the other boy at the dining table, covered him with homework at first, before he'd been set to peeling the potatoes and cleaning the vegetables. He was still angry with the teenager and would teach him how a real man set to work between now and the day he died. Hearing footsteps upon the staircase, the elder turned his gaze towards his other grandson entering the livingroom and sighed inwardly.

Surely he was angry at Yugi, but when the younger sibling had been away, even the older one had been given a firm whack with a ladle. With all the brains Yami possessed, he had chosen to find out if his hunches had been right from the start. He had thrown himself into a lion's den without knowing if he would ever escape alive. In the end, however, Sugoroku was glad all had ended well and that Yami had forgiven Yugi for trying to sell him to a pervert. The elder had been a little less forgiving, but so far Yugi took his imprisonment quite well.

Aside from the constant sighing, moaning and muttering.

Sugoroku watched how Yami's head turned towards the front door when the small bell above the mailbox rang and a pale hand waved at the elder to stay seated while the youth made his way downstairs. Curious, Yugi tilted his head towards his sibling as the latter returned with two envelopes and a box in his hands. His curiosity rose when Yami was smiling as he walked towards him. "This is for you", he said, handing one of the envelopes and the box to the teen. Thrilled to have something else on his mind than peeling potatoes, Yugi accepted the box and envelope. Turning it over to try and see who it was from, he pouted when there was nothing.

"Probably Jonouchi sending me a note to ask if I'm still alive", he muttered, sneaking a glance towards his grandfather. The elder didn't budge and Yugi sighed loud, tearing the envelope open. Glancing to Yami once, though he seemed enthralled by his own letter, Yugi muttered under his breath once more. His amethyst eyes widened, however, when he spotted the logo atop the piece of paper in his hands and they nearly fell out of their sockets as he continued to read. The chair fell back as he rose to his feet, waving the letter at Sugoroku in excitement.

"It's for me!", he exclaimed a little silly, the elder looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. Yugi trembled as he read the letter out loud.

" _Hereby we wish to inform you of winning the entrance to the Duelist of the Roses-tournament for free. The box provides your qualification card as well as instructions as to where the tournament is being held. We wish to see you at the tournament_ ". Smiling because the world finally favoured him once more, Yugi beamed at his grandfather.

"No", Sugoroku said, easily crushing every kind of happy feelings Yugi had finally gathered. Gaping at the elder, Yugi waved the letter with one hand as he tried to come up with something to say. He turned to his brother for help, watching how Yami looked at him with amusement, his cheeks a faintly red.

"But grandpa!", he tried, "I have been invited!" Well, that one could go on the list of 'weakest excuses ever'. Sugoroku shrugged, that didn't matter to him, Yugi was grounded for an eternity. He could not allow the other to have fun while his punishment was still executed. Yugi failed to come up with another thing to say, his lips moved, but not a word came out.

"Gramps, it's just for one day. We could give ourselves some slack, I don't want to listen to him moaning all Saturday long about how his life is about to end", Yami said, chuckling softly. Yugi glared at his brother, who lifted his shoulders teasingly at him. Sugoroku looked at Yami and the latter sighed. "It's all right gramps, trust me. Besides, if Yugi wins the tournament he can give all the money to me". The elder shook his head.

"You really think that I'd let my grandson, who nearly sold your hide for this tournament, go to this thing? That would be like rewarding him", the elder stated. Yami smiled.

"It would also be rewarding to us", he said and the elder narrowed his eyes at the older sibling. There was something he didn't say, something he was hiding and it made Sugoroku curious as to what was the real reason Yami would allow Yugi to go to the tournament. Keeping a straight face, even though it was the hardest thing to do, the elder watched how Yugi got down on his knees and crawled his way.

"Please grandpa! Punish me all you want, but this is an invitation by Sennen Corporation itself and would you really want to deny such a strong company their wish?", he asked.

"You won the lottery", Sugoroku stated flatly, though Yugi pressed his finger against a word written upon the letter.

"Their _wish_ , grandpa, their _wish_! Please, let me go! I'll peel a million potatoes and get good grades, I promise", Yugi begged. Purple eyes met crimson and the elder could see how Yami tried not to laugh. The pale youth was biting his cheeks and bottom-lip so hard, Sugoroku was afraid he'd draw blood.

"You'll still be without your phone, your laptop, your games, your friends, the arcade and all the other fun stuff for the rest of your sentence. Oh, and I'll keep your allowance as well for the remainder of the year", the elder said slowly, though he watched how Yugi shot up from the floor and hugged him tight, screaming his thanks in his ear. Sugoroku chuckled softly, patting his grandson on the back, before he grew stern again.

"Now, potatoes please. You have more than a million to go before I am pleased with you once again", he said and Yugi nodded quickly before he shot back to the dining table and set to work. Yami chuckled softly, before he rose from the sofa and turned to head back upstairs.

"I'll just finish my last studies before diner gramps", Yami said, counting one of the good things to come for at least a week. He didn't have to do any chores at all until Sugoroku loosened the chain around Yugi's neck. Yugi spun in his chair.

"What was in your letter?", he asked curiously, while Sugoroku turned his attention back to his jigsaw puzzle. Yami shrugged.

"Nothing", he answered, his every intention to walk away there and then.

"It couldn't have been nothing, you were blushing scarlet", Yugi exaggerated, but Yami sighed loud instead of facing him.

"Did not", was Yami's reply, though he did not see how Sugoroku's purple eyes glanced at his retreating back. He had seen the red tips of Yami's ears and the softening of his face, the tell-tale sign Yami was flattered and a little embarrassed, perhaps. After twenty-one years Yami should know the elder could read him well enough to know he was lying right now.

"It was a love-letter wasn't it!?", Yugi shot from the kitchen and Sugoroku chuckled softly as Yami straightened his back.

"Was not!", he countered, before marching up the staircase.

"Grandpa! Yami has a secret admirer!", Yugi called out, laughing at his brother's embarrassment he could picture quite clearly. Sugoroku looked up from his puzzle and sighed loud.

"Don't push it, Yugi", the elder shot back and the teen jolted in his seat, amethyst eyes fixated upon the potato in his hand. He couldn't give Sugoroku any chance to change his mind. He was going to win the tournament. He would win and he would make sure Sugoroku would see he didn't want to win the tournament for himself, but for them. He would give all the money he'd earn to his grandfather. He would make sure they'd be able to fix the roof and he would make sure the hospital bills could be paid.

He would make sure he'd win.

/\/\/\/\/\

Yami sighed softly as he closed his bedroom door behind himself, muttering softly about way too curious brothers who never learned their lesson until you hit them with a brick. Though Yami was sure even a brick wasn't enough for Yugi. Sitting down at his desk, the book he'd been studying still open, he gently unfolded his letter and let his crimson eyes gaze at the handwritten words.

 _Dear Yami,_

 _Accompanied with this letter is your brother's invitation to the tournament. I sincerely hope you are not still angry with him and that you allowed for him to stay in the "keeping"-zone. The invitation I've given your brother is actually my thanks to him, even if he will never find out. Though he was foolish, through him I was able to meet you and that alone makes me grateful._

 _It is true I did not withdraw the money given to him. I am sure that you and your family will use it well, see that as a gift from me to you. Your kindness last Saturday made me realise there is more to my world than the silly dates I have experienced so far. Charles was so delicate to point out I was still sober, which made me laugh. Yet, because of his words I realised I wished to see you again._

 _Please, don't feel as if you have to. You are free to ignore my request, yet I hope you will want to meet me again upcoming Sunday. It is the last and only evening I am free this week as the following Monday I will head back to Berlin and resume my duties there as well as at my other offices. To have been graced by your kindness once more would make the travel easier._

 _Ah, yes, if you wish to respond, I will write a phone number at the bottom. Leave a text message and, if you wish it so, I will see you Sunday._

 _Kind Regards,_

 _Atemu_

He was blushing again, Yami could feel it as his cheeks had warmed up considerably. Atemu was a charmer and he knew his way with words, that was for sure. Yami was still flattered nonetheless, his eyes gazing at the phone number Atemu had mentioned. He wasn't sure what to do and gently he drummed his fingers against his wooden desk. Admitting it to himself, he'd like to meet Atemu again, last Saturday had been absolutely lovely and he was sure no one could ever top that.

Not because of the luxurious restaurant, not because Atemu had more money to spend than Yami would quite possibly ever earn in his life, but just because Atemu had been... lovely, kind, handsome, charming, smart... Yami groaned softly as he rubbed his face, the tips of his ears burning and his heart hammering in his chest. What the hell was wrong with him? This was not normal, you did not feel this way after just one date. Yami shook his head to clear his mind, pursing his lips slightly.

If one was not allowed to feel this way after just one date, than perhaps a second meeting was only the best course of action. Deep down he knew he couldn't let himself be swung off his feet by Atemu as the other would leave to the other side of the world and probably forget him altogether. Still... he couldn't deny he'd like to meet Atemu again. Just so he'd know what he actually looked for if he ever wished to date again. Though, if he had to be honest, he needed to pass his exams first and earn himself a whole lot more money if he ever wanted to achieve his dream. Becoming the owner of your own game store wasn't exactly free.

Yami chuckled at himself, before he send a message to the phone number Atemu had given him. Because he wasn't sure if it would be Atemu reading the message, he kept it quite neat. _Thank you for your letter, Atemu. I look forward to another date with you this Sunday. See you then, Yami_

Checking the small message before actually sending it, he couldn't help but smile. He really was looking forward to it, though he could also feel his nerves tingling. He just hoped Atemu didn't take him somewhere too fancy this time. Biting his lip when Sugoroku called him downstairs for dinner, Yami shrugged. He would let Atemu surprise him.

/\/\/\/\/\

"All right gramps, I'm out. Don't wait up for me, okay?", Yami called as he tied his shoes and checked himself in the mirror one last time. Trying to straighten the irritating blond bang _again_ , he caught Sugoroku watching him in the doorway.

"Have fun, come back home safe", Sugoroku said and Yami smiled.

"I will grandpa. I have my phone with me and won't walk straight into a trap, you know me, right?", the youth asked, which earned him a nod.

"I know you know when to pull back. It's just that I am an old man and love you very much", the elder said, which earned him a hug. He patted Yami on the back gently, before releasing him to wait for Atemu's car outside. Last week had been quite pleasant, yet the current cold spring air made Yami shiver and he was glad Atemu had warned him to dress warm. Closing the woollen overcoat as he stepped away from the porch, Yami still smiled a little as Sugoroku's words rang in his ears.

He hadn't exactly told them he was going out with the guy from last week. While leaving Yugi half-way in the dark, he had told his grandfather that he was going out with Atemu. Just a guy he'd met at college and who had taken an interest in him, nothing more, nothing less. Yami felt a little guilty about it, but for now it was best if they didn't know. He didn't want to worry Sugoroku and he didn't want to give Yugi the idea he had become a matchmaker of some sort. Besides, it would be for this one time only, Atemu would leave tomorrow and Yami would get back to his studying. It was a good thing neither Yugi or his grandfather had seen the car or Atemu last week either. It meant his little lie could hold, which the pale man appreciated for the time being.

At exactly five pm, Atemu's expensive black car parked in front of the Kame Game Shop and Charles stepped out to open the door. Yami smiled in surprise as Atemu got out of the car, he had not expected for the tanned man to come and pick him up personally. Crimson eyes roamed for a second, feeling he hadn't dressed himself well enough for the occasion. Atemu wore a beautiful charcoal grey suit, an off-white shirt underneath it and a red tie to complement the whole outfit.

"Yami", Atemu greeted, smiling as he walked up to the pale man. Yami chuckled softly, his knees already trembling when a warm tanned hand took up his own. Soft lips touched the pale knuckles, rose-red eyes looking up to watch how a blush spread across pale cheeks. "It's good to see you again". Yami swallowed as he nodded.

"Thank you for picking me up, Atemu. I've looked forward to tonight", he said and received another smile from the tanned man. Gently, Yami was guided towards the car, allowed to enter first before Atemu followed him. Yami sighed inwardly, why was it so hard to form a decent reply? The other had a certain kind of way with words that left Yami speechless. Which was silly, it was just Atemu, right?

"Anything to drink?", Atemu asked as he sat opposite of Yami, but the latter shook his head slowly.

"No, I'm fine. Where are we going?", he asked instead, his curiosity rising as he glanced outside to see the scenery changing. Atemu chuckled softly.

"You'll see, it's not very far. Though I'm pleased you brought your coat. I had hoped it would warm slightly, but I'm afraid we already have to be grateful for the dry weather", Atemu replied and Yami nodded. It had been raining since Tuesday morning, the sky only clearing up late in the afternoon yesterday. Yami frowned as he glanced outside and saw the many paper lanterns lining the streets. Charles parked the car somewhere and Yami had to catch himself again before he opened the door himself. Atemu chuckled as he noticed.

"Sorry", Yami muttered, but Atemu shook his head.

"Don't worry, I understand. When I was younger I did it too", Atemu said, his eyes glinting with mirth as he allowed Yami to get out of the car first. He smiled when he heard Yami thank his chauffeur from driving them to the place, before crimson eyes fell upon him. Gazing at them, seeing them light up at the sight of the paper lanterns, Atemu knew he had made the right decision.

"We're at the Sakura Shrine, aren't we?", Yami asked and Atemu nodded as he smiled. He accepted his dark grey overcoat from Charles and closed it before casually slinging an off-white scarf around his shoulders. If Yami didn't know any better, Atemu looked like any other kind of man who was not a multi-billionaire and owner of a gaming corporation.

"Yes, we are. I was hoping you might like the last evening of the festival", Atemu admitted and Yami grinned at him. He had never gone before, considering it was actually organized for couples. They'd be blessed and what-not, but the shrine itself was said to be beautiful. At the festival they also prayed for the Sakura Trees to blossom as beautiful as the year before. Linking his arm with Atemu's as the latter offered, Yami fell in step with the tanned man as they followed the paper lanterns and entered the shrine's ground through the large portal. Soft hymns were sung at them and the other couples entering, excitement blossoming in Yami's chest as he watched the different stands lighting up the way along the paths.

The shrine was built in the middle of the city, though tall trees surrounded the large park so the bustling noises didn't exist. All that was now were the paper lanterns, soft music, couples chatting as they looked at the wares being sold or as they enjoyed the park with the first stars lighting the darkening sky above them. It was unfortunate the Sakura Trees weren't blooming yet, though as they towered above him, Yami enjoyed himself by watching their growing buds. Remembering what Atemu liked to do in his spare time, Yami only thought the location for their date was fitting.

"Just a few more weeks", he commented and Atemu smiled, watching how Yami pointed at the small inscription next to the trees. "These are late blooming Sakura. They won't bloom until at least mid-April".

"I think Mokuba tried to tell me about that once before after he'd come back from an office meeting in Tokyo with Seto. Because he wouldn't stop talking about them, Seto ordered a few of every kind to be planted in his backyard that same year", Atemu told and Yami shook his head in disbelieve as he chuckled softly.

"He really did that?", he asked and Atemu nodded.

"Seto would do anything to make his younger brother happy. It's been a few years, but the trees still bloom when the time is just right", the tanned man commented and Yami smiled.

"I'd do anything for Yugi too, even though he's a troublemaker and foolish", Yami said as Atemu led him around the park gently. Their arms were still linked, but Yami liked it that way. Slowly he glanced up at Atemu, biting his bottom-lip ever so slightly.

"I know the letter says that we are allowed to keep the money, but... it is really yours, Atemu. I don't want you to feel as if you have to pay me for last week. I don't want to accept it under those circumstances... Actually, I don't want to accept it at all. It's a lot of money", the pale man whispered, though he could feel how Atemu rose his shoulders in a slight shrug.

"Perhaps it is a lot of money, Yami, but you have more use for it than I. You're still going to school, this will make it easier for you. You can also help your brother with it, though I don't think he needs it after winning the tournament yesterday", the tanned man commented which brought a silly grin to Yami's face.

"Grandpa locked the money away from him and Yugi is not allowed to touch it unless there is a real emergency. Or if he wants to buy a house when he's finally released from grandpa's sentence". Atemu laughed softly as Yami told him of Yugi's punishment.

"That bad huh?", he asked and Yami nodded as he laughed.

" _That_ bad. Yugi is without a phone, laptop, television, game station or any other kind of fun for at least the whole month. He is only allowed to use grandpa's ancient phone so he can call in the case of an emergency as well as the ancient computer that barely has an internet connection so he can make his homework". Yami smiled as Atemu laughed softly, the sound of real joy was a pleasure to his ears. He grew serious again though, while his mind nagged at him again.

"You really don't want it back?", he questioned, receiving a warm smile from Atemu that almost made him blush.

"No, Yami, I don't want it back. I want you to have it, in case of an emergency. Not that I'd want to offend your grandfather, but he is an older man. Take care of him with the money", Atemu offered and Yami smiled as he consented.

"Very well, Atemu", he whispered in defeat softly and Atemu patted the hand resting atop his tanned arm gently. He received another glance though.

"Why was the tournament so expensive in the first place? The price money was more than generous, especially since Pegasus never paid the reward from Duelist Kingdom", Yami questioned, which received him a soft sigh from Atemu.

"Because I made a mistake", he whispered guiltily and Yami looked at him worried. Another sigh escaped the tanned man as he felt inclined to explain. "Seto and I... at the moment we created the tournament we were not as busy as we are at the moment. I had to give the organisation of the tournament to someone else and he ruined it. He taught me a lesson...", rose-red eyes glanced at Yami, the latter noticing the sad glint within them.

"Don't give away something you cherish and love", Atemu whispered. Yami looked down for a moment, letting the words sink in, before he nodded. Atemu smiled then. "Seto and I will set up another tournament when we are a little less busy. When we do, everyone can enter to make up for what we did today".

"Did you still won the bet?", Yami asked, trying to lighten the mood. Atemu chuckled and pulled the other man a little closer, appreciation the gesture Yami tried to send. He was warmed to his core when the pale man did not object to their closer contact.

"Actually, I did. I made more profit than Pegasus, though not the way I wanted. Next time, perhaps", Atemu said wishfully and Yami nodded.

"Next time", he repeated, before they were attacked by party-goers and the serious mood changed completely as they were both sprayed with confetti suddenly. Yami laughed as Atemu tried to rid himself of the colourful decoration, watching how other couples were exposed to the same treatment. Pale hands were cold against even colder tanned skin as Yami helped Atemu get rid of the confetti, chuckling softly as he did so. Atemu rolled his eyes slowly, before linking his arm with Yami's once more, leading the other man further through the park. Coming to a small bridge that led to an island in the middle of the large pond, Yami turned to look at Atemu.

"I hope you're hungry", Atemu said with a warm smile, before he stepped onto the bridge. Yami followed, staring at the small greenhouse that wasn't used as a greenhouse. It held a round dining table instead, the top covered with a silken tablecloth and neatly folded napkins. The plates were beautiful, the edges decorated by silver and gold lining.

"We'll dine here?", Yami asks softly as Atemu took his hand and guided him inside the small greenhouse. Pulling a chair back for Yami to sit upon, the pale man heaved a soft sigh as he looked around. Shielded from the cold breeze, it was a little warmer inside the glass house, though the roof also held a heater. Candles were burning on the floor and upon small pedestals, vases filled with red roses surrounding them. The outside was decorated by paper lanterns and together with the candles, their light was soft and romantic.

"We'll dine here", Atemu finally answered as he pushed Yami's chair towards the table. He took his seat opposite of his partner while Yami still looked around. Crimson eyes were filled with amazement and Atemu sighed in relieve. He had really done the right thing and he smiled at his companion lovingly.

"I hope you like it", he whispered and Yami turned his gaze towards the tanned man.

"I love it... Atemu, this is beyond beautiful. How were you able to arrange this? I told you not to spend too much money if I'd go out with you again, this must have cost a fortune", Yami whispered as he looked down in slight guilt. It didn't feel right to have Atemu spend so much money on their dates... especially not because the tanned man would leave tomorrow. Yami would probably never see him again either...

"You loving it, you amazed by the sight alone is worth more to me than anything. Besides, only the roses were very expensive", Atemu chuckled and Yami pursed his lips in disbelieve. Especially as he stared at the plates and the silken tablecloth. It was embroidered with delicate silver thread and truly beautiful. The other reason he stared at the tablecloth was to pretend he wasn't blushing, though even the tips of his ears were warm.

"Who could not love this?", he asked softly, gazing around the greenhouse once more in awe. Atemu merely smiled as he watched Yami gazing around and gently he touched Yami's hand atop the table. It was still cold and he bit his lip slightly as crimson eyes turned to him.

"My only regret is that it is this cold", he murmured, but Yami shook his head slowly.

"Don't. I actually think it fits the moment", the pale man answered. Atemu didn't release his hand as two waiters came inside the greenhouse, carrying plates and bowls, the latter filled with steaming soup. Yami thanked his waiter, though his attention was upon his hand beneath Atemu's. The tanned hand was warm against his own and the gesture seemed so natural, he regretted it when they had to break their contact. Rose-red eyes continued to stare at Yami, as the tanned man was lost in his musings. He asked how Yami had been since the last time they had met, if he had minded the hand-written letter while admitting it had taken at least fifteen tries to come up with something decent, but his mind was upon a different notion altogether.

Yami didn't want him to spend money on the pale man, Yami was different. The young man was kind, smart and able to warm his core. It was so different from the dates he had already had, though if he had to be honest, he didn't want to remember those too often. He was never completely drunk, but always he had tried to punish himself for his foolishness. He wasn't foolish now, Atemu realised and he smiled at Yami as the latter told him about helping his grandfather in the shop after a group of children had come running in. It had been fun, Yugi had been able to teach them to play games, even though the mess they left behind was beyond Yami's comprehension.

Atemu laughed and nodded as he understood what Yami spoke of, even if he never had been at the end of cleaning duty anywhere in his life. He still remembered his childhood, however, and that he hadn't always been very kind to the maids. Until his mother had given him a good tongue-lashing. Chuckling softly at the memory, he watched how crimson eyes gazed at him in curiosity. Atemu shook his head slowly.

"Just a fond memory", he said, which earned him a warm smile in return.

"May I ask what it was?", came the soft question. There was a moment of silence.

"My mother", Atemu whispered, though he didn't regret telling Yami about it. Normally he'd keep that to himself, yet Yami had... gently drawn the words from his lips and the new warm smile he received from the pale man told him he didn't need to be afraid Yami would abuse such private information.

"I understand", was the soft and kind reply and Atemu swallowed thickly at the warmth brewing inside his being. Especially as he realised Yami probably lived with his grandfather for a reason, which only made this moment more precious to him. To have someone who understood that kind of loss, he hadn't really met anyone who truly did.

"Thank you", he answered in return, before he slowly got up from his seat. Yami looked at him, their dinner finished a while ago.

"I was hoping you'd join me for another stroll, before I'll take you back home. You have school tomorrow, have you not? I don't want you to be home too late and fail in class", Atemu explained as he gently took the back of Yami's chair in his hands. Yami smiled at him again in appreciation.

"A real gentleman, aren't you?", the pale man asked as he allowed for Atemu to pull his chair back and help him to his feet. His knees trembled when Atemu kissed his knuckles again gently with a handsome curl of his lips that was between a smile and a smirk.

"I try, it makes you blush", Atemu commented and he chuckled at the red hue covering Yami's cheeks. Guiding Yami outside the generous warmth the heater had provided them, they both shivered as the cold air hit them. Linking their arms, so he could pull Yami against him, Atemu was pleased when the pale man allowed him to do so again. In honesty, he was almost sure he could feel the other lean against him ever so slightly, which made him feel warm even though the cold air made him shiver. At least... that was what he tried to tell himself.

Walking back onto the market, Yami gently pulled at his arm when they came across a stand where they sold games. Atemu looked at how the other picked up several jigsaw puzzle boxes, as well as Dueling cards, gazing at them. Tilting his head slightly, Atemu couldn't help but ask: "What is your favourite game?" He couldn't believe he hadn't asked that before, though he received a soft chuckle in response.

"I did Duel for quite a long time, though Yugi has the wish to become a pro. I love jigsaw puzzles, chess, any kind of game that needs a strategy, where I need to think to win. I love Monopoly, which needs a little luck as well, but nobody wants to play it with me because it apparently takes too long to play, or so people say", Yami answered, a slight shrug at his last statement. Atemu wrinkled his nose.

"That's the good part", he answered and Yami chuckled.

"I know, right?", he asked, buying himself a new pair of dice as well as a small box that held an interesting card game to build an empire while trying to make the right choices. Linking his arm with Atemu's again, the latter pleased with Yami's willingness to do so, he followed the tanned man through the crowd. Rose-red eyes lit up at the sight of the carnival stand covered by plush animals and toys. He took Yami towards it and smirked.

"All right, which one?", he asked as he paid the stand owner and picked up the gun. Yami stared at him in disbelieve.

"You can shoot?", the pale man asked, though amazed as he watched Atemu's confident stance. Atemu still smirked at him.

"I _am_ the CEO of a gaming company. I have been taught to master every game in existence. Failed at some of them, but this one I can manage", was the reply and Yami chuckled softly, his broad smile creating a certain kind of boldness in Atemu followed by the swelling of his heart. Slowly he lifted Yami's face. "Which one?", he asked again, watching Yami bite his lip in slight embarrassment, before pointing at a kitten-shaped plush. The tanned man nodded, rose the gun to rest it against his shoulder and fired.

The end result was far more worth than Atemu would quite possibly ever admit. Yami cheering for him, the gleam in his crimson eyes as he accepted the plush from him, their continued stroll through the park. It was a shame he had to take Yami home, away from the relaxing atmosphere and the beautiful surroundings which only complimented his companion. Once the game store game in sight, Atemu helped Yami from the car and walked him towards the porch.

"Thank you for this evening, Atemu. It was very lovely", Yami whispered as he too had trouble to say goodbye. He had enjoyed himself so much, the scenery had felt like from another world and Atemu had been wonderful, a true knight in shining armour if Yami wanted to fill in a cliché.

"It was very lovely indeed. Thank you for joining me once more", Atemu whispered, planting a soft kiss against Yami's knuckles, smiling as he looked up at the blush covering pale cheeks. "May I?", warming at Yami's slightly confused glance.

"May you what?", Yami asked softly and Atemu couldn't help himself. Without explaining he kissed Yami's cheek ever so softly.

"A more proper goodbye this time", the tanned man answered, watching how crimson eyes were burning with something he couldn't quite read. He smiled at the young man who sported a brighter blush than usual, a pale hand trembling in Atemu's own.

"Goodbye", Yami whispered, smiling at Atemu as the other left, a dreamy look upon his face as a little sadness welled up inside him. He would probably never see Atemu again and with that thought he watched the tanned man enter his car and leave. Yami waved slightly, which was seen by Atemu as he looked back one last time before rounding a corner. Sitting back in his seat, Atemu slowly touched his lips, not sure what had overcome him. The feeling had been more than pleasant, the warmth settling in his being like a flame.

"Where to, sir?", Charles asked gently over the intercom and Atemu stared at the device. _Back to him_ , his mind screamed while he had to wet his lips before he could reply.

"To the airport, Charles. We're heading to Berlin", he said, though it was hard to do so. He knew he wanted to go back as much as he knew he couldn't.

"Very well sir. Did you have a good time?", the chauffeur asked kindly and Atemu nodded to himself. He had had more than a good time. Normally he'd drown himself to forget, but not this time. These two dates had been wonderful, the feelings he gained from them something to treasure. He didn't need to drink right now, that would ruin everything.

No, these dates he wanted to remember for a lifetime to come.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thanks for reading and if you can, leave a review! See you again in chapter 3!**


	3. A message from Berlin

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Welcome to part 3 of Blind Date! I hope everyone is well, thank you so much for all your reviews! They were truly fabulous to read and I enjoyed receiving them. They made my day :) I am also really glad you liked the previous chapters so much!**

 **I also realised I never did a disclaimer, so here it is: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **Please enjoy part 3!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 3**

/\/\/\/\/\

Yami smiled as he stroked the kitten's head gently. It was still early Monday morning, his alarm was supposed to go off in a few minutes, but the pale man was already wide awake. The plush brought back memories of the previous night, where Atemu had won it for him at the carnival stand set up at the Shrine's Park. He remembered how proud and confident the tanned man had looked while winning the kitten at his first try. Yami could still picture him shooting at the required targets, his face that of pure concentration, rose-red eyes focused upon their goal.

Face heating up as the memory of Atemu's goodbye kiss against his cheek came to mind, Yami buried his face against his pillow. He had been so flustered, so frozen, so flattered that he hadn't been able to move from the porch for a good few minutes. He had been relieved everyone had already gone to bed and before either Yugi or his grandfather could spot him, he had gone to bed as well. Not that he could sleep straight away as pleasant feelings, accompanied by sad ones, had been plaguing him.

Taken from his musings as his alarm rang, Yami turned it off and slowly got out of bed and dressed. While waiting for Yugi to get out of the bathroom, the older sibling could hear his grandfather rummaging downstairs and as he went towards the kitchen himself, Sugoroku greeted him with a smile before taking a sip from his coffee..

"Goodmorning", Yami replied back, picking out his breakfast.

"Had a good time?", his grandfather asked and Yami nodded.

"Yes, it was very pleasant. We went out for diner and made a stroll through the park at the Sakura Shrine. The trees weren't blooming yet, but they were holding a really nice festival", Yami told, watching Yugi enter and gather his own breakfast. The smaller sibling murmured his own greeting, still half asleep, which made Yami chuckle. Yugi could be a morning person, just never on a Monday.

"How was your date?", Yugi murmured, yawning as he sat down at the table.

"It was very pleasant", Yami answered for the second time, almost regretting telling Yugi he had had a date at all as amethyst eyes turned to him.

"Better than last week?", he asked and Yami rose an elegant eyebrow.

"Last week was nice, but this was far more pleasant, you curious monster", the pale man teased, before he got up from the table. Yugi stuck out his tongue.

"I'm sorry for asking", he muttered, mock-glaring at Yami as the latter poked him teasingly. Sugoroku cleared his throat as Yami left the kitchen, eyeing Yugi who was about to throw the newspaper after Yami's retreating form. Yugi chuckled sheepishly, before resuming his breakfast. Both Sugoroku and Yugi waved as Yami said his goodbye, slipping on his shoes before actually leaving the house. He stared at the corner he had last seen Atemu's car, sighed softly and turned to walk away.

Atemu was in Berlin. He had given Yami a wonderful time, unexpected, but very welcome. Now, Yami had to let it go. It was fine as it was and he had studying to do.

/\/\/\/\/\

Spring had finally come around the corner as the week wore on. The temperatures had gradually heightened to less colder days with the sun shining bright and the first tiny spring flowers daring to open up. Jacket and book bag slung over his shoulder, Yami enjoyed his stroll towards home in the late afternoon sun. From a distance he could see his grandfather sweeping the pavement in front of the game store, while Yugi was saying goodbye to Anzu. Sugoroku had become a little more lenient towards Yugi's sentence, though the boy was still without his phone, laptop or any other grand device. Friends were allowed to come by now, although Yami was sure only Jonouchi knew Yugi's secret.

He wasn't surprised the blond knew as he was Yugi's best friend, though Jonouchi's slightly odd behaviour had had Yami curious for a little while. Until he had been able to overhear their conversation as he'd gone to the bathroom and Yugi's door had been left open. The pale man had returned with a ladle and a death-glare in his crimson eyes directed towards the blond, who had begged him for forgiveness. Yami hadn't told Sugoroku of the incident, a little afraid the blond was never allowed inside their house again, but he was still pleased he had nearly scared Jonouchi into the next world.

He rose his hand when Anzu waved at him as she saw him before rounding the corner. Yami glanced at it briefly, it was the corner where he had last seen Atemu's car and he sighed softly, before Yugi almost attacked him.

"Anzu's asked to dance to represent the school in a tournament! Isn't that great?", the smaller sibling asked, Sugoroku chuckling softly as he leaned upon his broom. Yami smiled, excitement blooming in his chest.

"That's fantastic news! When is it? Can we go and see?", he asked, having known Anzu as long as his brother. She wanted to become a professional dancer, trying to get accepted at a famous dance school in New York. She was extremely good at dancing and finally the school saw it too.

"Yeah! She asked if we wanted to just now. Jonouchi and Honda are coming as well, it's about three weeks from today", Yugi said, showing Yami a small piece of paper with a date and address on it. Quickly marking the date in his diary so he wouldn't plan something else on it, he was then presented by an envelope which Yugi was so kind to shove in his face.

"You got a letter", the smaller boy said, a goofy grin on his face. Yami tried to take the envelope from Yugi, glaring when the other snatched it away again and stuck out his tongue.

"Yugi!", he called out, looking at Sugoroku for help, which he wouldn't receive as the elder had gone inside. Dropping his bag and jacket at the front door, he chased after his sibling who screamed as he did so. Yami was taller than Yugi, having inherited a few of the better genes of the family, though it still took a while before he had actually caught his sibling.

"Can you get off now?", Yugi asked, flat against the pavement while drumming his fingers against the cold stones. Yami ignored him as he almost seemed to relax atop Yugi's back. "You're heavy", the younger boy complained, though Yami snorted.

"I'm not fat, besides, this is your own fault. You know you can't win if Jonouchi's not at your side", Yami muttered, examining the envelope.

"It's from your secret admirer, isn't it?", Yugi teased, not being able to see Yami's glare directed at the back of his head, before crimson eyes returned back to the envelope. He thought he recognized the handwriting, but he jolted from Yugi as he spotted the small imprint of a red rose on the back of the envelope. Before Yugi could protest, Yami had gathered his bag and jacket, disappearing inside the game store as quickly as he could.

Amethyst eyes blinked in confusion, though Yugi was glad he could finally get up from the floor. Dusting himself before entering the shop, he received an odd look from Sugoroku. "What did you do?", were the accompanied words, though Yugi shrugged.

"I don't know! He just got up and left", the teen exclaimed, slightly hurt his grandfather accused him of hurting his brother... as if he hadn't learned his lesson yet. Three weeks after the "incident" and he was still chained to do his grandfather's bidding.

"I better hope not or I'll add another million potatoes to your sentence", the elder threatened and Yugi fled upstairs to do his chores. He never saw Sugoroku smile with a small shake of his head, apparently enjoying himself. He was curious though as he looked at the staircase leading up to the living area's of the building. Yami had not said another word while coming in and heading upstairs, staring at the white envelope in his hands. He would ask his grandson later, he presumed.

Not that Yami would give a completely honest answer would Sugoroku ever ask. His crimson eyes danced across the neatly written words before him, an exciting smile and faint blush giving away his feelings.

 _Dear Yami,_

 _My apologies for writing, but I could no longer go without hearing from you. I do not know how long this letter will take to arrive from Berlin to Domino City, but I will look forward to your reply. I sincerely hope you are well when this letter finds its way to you._

 _Berlin has been extremely cold without you. I admit that I miss you. I miss your smile, your laugh and your kindness. While here, no park was able to bring me some form of peace after a long day at the office, which was regrettable._

 _I'm sorry if this all offends you, but I had to tell you, even if I could not in person. The time you were willing to spend with me still lingers in my memories and I wish to thank you. Even if that too is not in person._

 _Warm regards,_

 _Atemu_

Having sat down at his desk, Yami slowly leaned his head atop his hand as he read the letter again. Atemu missed him... Atemu truly missed him while he was away in Berlin. Gazing at the e-mail address at the very bottom of the letter, Yami felt his cheeks warm as it said: _Just for you_. Did that mean only Yami knew the address? His heart hammering in his chest Yami laid the letter down and bit his lip. Could he... Could he keep a form of contact with Atemu?

Opening his laptop slowly, still unsure on if he actually could, he let his fingers do their work. Thanking Atemu for the letter, telling him he was flattered as the other still thought of him. Yami told him he still thought of the other man as well, which he did. Every morning when he had to make up his bed and arrange the kitten plush atop of it he was reminded of their last date. He was reminded of the soft kiss against his cheek, of the warmth spreading through his veins. The same warmth that would rise up every morning, only to be squashed down by reality.

Yami groaned as he lay his head atop his desk, again his skin was warm at the thought of Atemu and he sighed softly. What was he doing? Thinking of Atemu, blushing at his letter... It wasn't as if that would bring back anything. The date had not meant anything, he shouldn't be feeling this way about the other... The letter brought feelings to the surface Yami had thought he had had under control. He was attracted to Atemu, he was willing to admit that, but it was crazy too. Especially after just two dates. Yami muttered angrily at himself and closed the laptop. He would not start crushing on someone who had more important things to do.

Yet, even after digging through his study books, writing all the necessary notes, eating dinner with his family and a pleasant shower, the laptop was open once again. Yami stared at the e-mail, having changed it at least four times since his first attempt, but it didn't get any better. The message was still the same.

He missed Atemu too.

With a trembling hand, Yami wrote his own _Warm regards_ at the end of his e-mail, signed it with his name and pressed the send-button. Sighing softly, he closed the laptop again and disappeared underneath his sheets. Well, that was it. He was not as good with words as Atemu... he had probably signed his own fate... Perhaps it was for the best. Missing someone who wouldn't just step through the door to comfort him hurt more than he had ever imagined.

/\/\/\/\/\

Yami smiled as he gazed at the photo upon his phone, the wording beneath it _Thinking of you_. It didn't need to say more, the photo alone was enough. A large fountain in the middle of a park, water spraying up and trees surrounding it while the sun barely touched the horizon in a beautiful glow. It was his soft, dreamy sigh that attracted the attention of his companion at the lunch table. Brown eyes stared at him, white hair moving in the slight breeze, but Yami didn't quite notice.

"Are you all right?", the young male asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend. Yami looked up from his screen and smiled warmly.

"I'm fine, Ryou, thanks", he answered as he turned his attention to his phone and added the new phone number to his contact list. He didn't notice brown eyes gazing at his tray-filled lunch, before looking back up at him. Ryou was definitely not convinced.

"You haven't touched your food yet. Are you really well?", the white-haired man asked softly. Crimson eyes turned to him again and Yami shut his phone off.

"I'm fine, Ryou", Yami repeated, though the other was still unconvinced.

"You were sighing, you're not eating your lunch. Sugoroku isn't sick, is he?", Ryou asked and Yami chuckled softly as he shook his head.

"No, gramps is fine too. Someone just shared a photo with me and it was quite stunning", the pale man replied, shrugging slightly as he nibbled on his sandwich. Ryou rose his eyebrow, nodding slowly as he tried to understand what was going on.

"Wait... you have contact with someone other than me?", the white-haired man asked, though that earned him a glare, crimson eyes burning with a mock-angry passion. Ryou shrugged slightly. "What? You and I are only friends because I was teamed up as your study partner three years ago". Yami rolled his eyes, resuming his lunch in silence. It was a little true that that had been the initial reason for both of them to even talk to one another. But as they had shared an enormous amount of time in the library and each learned what the other dreamt of, it had been easy to become friends.

"Am I allowed contact with the outside world?", Yami asked, a playful smirk curling his lips, "I mean, you have Malik banging on your door every night. If it is the door at all... Perhaps all the banging he does comes from your bed against the wall". The red hue upon Ryou's cheeks and ears seemed even brighter because of his white hair and Yami laughed as the other man nearly choked on his drink.

"N-No!", Ryou exclaimed, catching his breath as he coughed. Yami chuckled darkly, though he humoured his friend by keeping quiet. Ryou, quite sure his friend was as normal as he could be, continued his drink as he tried to calm his raging blood. Damn Yami for being so blunt. It always took ages to get the red hue of his cheeks because as soon as Yami teased him about Malik, the images were a little hard to fight. He sighed as the bell rang, ordering them back to class.

"I'm still glad Malik likes you so much", Yami teased, gently elbowing Ryou as they entered the building. The blush returned full force and Ryou glared at his friend. Yami chuckled as he watched the white-haired man struggle. He had been a very shy and timid teen three years ago, but Malik had changed that as soon as he had laid eyes upon Ryou. He'd done everything to get Ryou's favour and still did to this very day. Yami had been jealous for a while, not because he liked Malik, but because the latter had paid so much attention to Ryou he had literally been dragged out of his shell.

Yami wasn't shy and he knew he didn't have much friends because he rather studied. Sure, he still went to the arcade, took a stroll, pulled pranks with Yugi, had Anzu crushing on him a few years ago and went out with Ryou for a drink. Occasionally, Malik would join them too and over the years Yami had gotten over his jealousy. Today it just reared its ugly head because he didn't have what Ryou and Malik had. He liked to tease Ryou about it, by all means, but today it had sort of been his self-defence. Especially because the photo Atemu had send him had made his heart flutter and sink at the same time. He was flattered Atemu thought of him while being at the park, but it also drove him crazy because he still believed he was being stupid. Yet, it also hurt to know Atemu thought of him and he couldn't be there. Which was even more crazy in his 'trying-to-be-normal'-way of thinking.

As class dragged on and on, far until Friday afternoon, Yami had found his focus once more to pass his test with flying colours. Ryou didn't ask if he was still okay, rolling his eyes when Yami had once again a higher mark than him, yet still muttered to himself as he checked his wrong answers and told himself to get it right next time.

"You'll get it right next time", Ryou said to reassure the other man, knowing full well there wouldn't be a next time. This class wasn't even scheduled for their upcoming exams next month. Which reminded him: "Are you going abroad next year?", the white-haired man asked Yami as they walked towards the bus stop. Yami shook his head.

"No, I'll stay here in Domino. I haven't decided yet at what company I'd like to be intern at though", Yami said, giving a slight shrug. Ryou looked at him.

"You haven't asked Duke?", was the question and Yami shook his head.

"No, he's too much of a rival in grandpa's eyes, but I still have him in mind might everything go wrong. At another company I applied, I wasn't sure if they could teach me what I wanted to know. I have applied somewhere else, but I haven't heard back from them yet". Ryou stared at his friend.

"What about asking Mai?" Yami shrugged slightly.

"I did think of that, I know the rules there, but I'm not sure if Mai could be a fair judge", the pale man answered thoughtfully. Ryou remained his stare.

"You can't be picky!", he said firmly, shoving Yami even though he was smaller than his friend. Yami laughed at Ryou's attempt, but shrugged as they entered the bus.

"I'm not being picky – good afternoon sir", Yami said to the driver, interrupting himself, before turning back to Ryou. "I just examine my options carefully. I can't just jump at the very first opportunity who will hire me without knowing if they'll teach me what I want to know". Ryou sighed loud.

"You do know that every business is different, right? Every gaming store has their own set of rules, every big business doesn't have the time to teach you all they know, you have to learn on your own", Ryou said and Yami nodded, rolling his eyes slightly.

"I know", he answered. "But Duke is still out of the question until even Mai won't have me". Ryou had to admit defeat upon that point. He really didn't want to have Sugoroku's wrath upon him for pressing Yami to go and meet up with Duke. Especially not after what he heard was Yugi's sentence for the unknown thing Yugi had done.

"Just make sure you have found something before the summer holidays?", Ryou begged softly and Yami smiled at him.

"I will try, Ryou. I was going to send new applications this weekend, don't worry about me. You have a boyfriend who needs that kind of attention", Yami teased. Ryou swatted him, mock-glaring at the pale man for even trying to tease him on the bus. It wasn't very full as of yet, but Ryou really didn't want to get caught blushing as if someone was banging his bed against the wall. Rubbing his face with his hands, he swatted Yami again when he latter laughed at his expense.

"It's not funny!", Ryou brought out, which received him more chuckles.

"It is", Yami replied, before he got up from his seat and wished Ryou a good weekend. Ryou waved at him, unable to answer as he watched Yami smirk at him, knowing full well what kind of weekend his friend was referring to. Damn it, now the blush would never die down, Ryou mused as the bus went on. One day he would have his vengeance, he was sure of it.

Yami merely laughed at Ryou's beet-red face, even after the bus had left. His book bag was heavy as he had brought his study materials home and worked his way passed the countless children in the shop. He promised his grandfather he would help out as the elder stared at him and with his belongings beneath the counter, the pale man set to work, the subject of his 'where-to-go-for-his-upcoming-internship' quickly forgotten. As Yugi got home from school as well, they were quick with cleaning up the shop when it was near closing time. Sugoroku sighed softly, leaning against the counter slightly.

"What a rush", he muttered, both boys agreeing with a small chuckle. It had been busy, though most kids had been swarming Yugi after he had come home. Just to hear his stories about the tournament again and again or to listen to what combo to use best with what card. Heading upstairs to wait for the arrival of their pizza's, Yami's eyes lit up at the white envelope on the kitchen table. It was much as before, with Atemu's neat handwriting on the front and the decoration of a red rose on the back. Yugi rose his eyebrow, especially when Yami put the letter in his book bag. Yami glared at him.

"So you can't grab it, monster", he teased, though Yugi's immediate answer was to stick his tongue out. At the inside, however, Yugi was nearly drowning in his curiosity. Who was the one sending Yami these letters? Were they friend or foe? What were they about? He was pretty sure it were love letters, considering Yami had blushed one time and almost made him one with the pavement nearly a week ago. Getting up from his seat to answer their door, the thoughts were forgotten as the smell of pizza wafted into his nose.

"Pizza is here!", he yelled as soon as the door was closed behind him, jogging back towards the kitchen to deliver the still hot pizza's to his family. Sugoroku nodded in appreciation as his stomach rumbled softly, Yami's following a mere second later.

"Ah, yes, what I wanted to tell you both: before the shop was swarmed with children the builders of the company I called came by. The roof can be fixed without a problem and the appointment has been made for next week", Sugoroku shared and Yugi cheered softly. The old game store needed a few repairs and Yugi was glad he could help with that. Aside from the roof, the shop would get new walls to replace the ones damaged by leakage, as well as new floors and the bathroom would eventually get redone so Sugoroku could use it easier. A new counter and cash-register had also been added to the list, as well as a few new shelves because Yugi had broken one a few days ago and Yami had suggested to just replace all of them. Sugoroku had had a little trouble accepting the situation at first, though he was looking forward to the new things as much as the boys were.

Excusing himself after dinner and having done the dishes, Yami happily flopped onto his bed in his pyjama's with the letter in his hand. It was silly, it was crazy, but he was still excited. At first he stared at the photo's falling out of the envelope, one nearly the same as the one he had received a few days ago upon his phone, the other was of a different park, yet just as beautiful. Atemu hadn't messaged him after he had replied to the first photo, nor had there been an e-mail, so the letter was a welcome surprise.

 _Dear Yami,_

 _My apologies for not responding to you through e-mail, but writing these letters to you gives me a form of peace I do not acquire while sitting behind my computer. When I do sit there, people constantly interrupt me, but while this paper lies before me, I can finally give you the time you deserve._

 _The photos are from the parks I have visited in Berlin, but they can still not grant me the peace of mind they have done so many times before in the past. The parks simply aren't as beautiful as the one we visited together. Sometimes, when I sit down upon a bench, I wish you were with me._

 _Unfortunately, I won't be able to return to Domino City any time soon, but I will certainly try to contact you more often, to find a quiet moment wherein I can ask you if you are well._

 _My well wishes go to you,_

 _Atemu_

Yami sighed softly as he took up one of the photos again. Atemu certainly wasn't making it any easier, his words of missing Yami only created a longing within the pale man to see the other again. Was he truly going mad? The swelling of his heart at Atemu's sad words, the feeling he wished he could comfort him... Was it really possible for him to develop a crush so quickly? Him, who had his nose stuck in a book more often than not?

Burying his head into his pillow, Yami tried to stop his musings, but his mind went back to the Sakura Shrine. It showed him how Atemu had held his hand prior to diner, had linked their arms together, how he had been confident he could win the kitten plush at the carnival stand. His mind offered the memory of his thoughts as he had seen Atemu in his suit, and Yami's blood immediately responded. Heart hammering against his chest, Yami pulled the kitten plush against his chest and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he pushed the images of the handsome man away.

His mind was teasing him now, as was Yami's skin as they both remembered Atemu's sweet kiss against his cheek. Smiling to himself, Yami allowed that feeling to remain until the moment he fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and if you have the time, please leave a review! See you again in part 4!**


	4. Puzzle Pieces

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I'm sorry this story is not updated on a regular basis, but I was in a bind while writing future chapters and I wanted them to be finished first, before posting this chapter. Thank you all for favouriting, following and reviewing this story! All of your messages make me smile every day.**

 **I hope you all will enjoy this slightly smaller chapter and I hope to post #5 soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 4**

/\/\/\/\/\

Drumming his fingers against the table, Yugi stopped when Anzu glared at him. Spring had hit them full on as April had rounded the corner, flowers blooming and insects coming back to life. Watching Wheevil Underwood run after them had been hilarious the first few days, but the sight had become normal and boring now they had passed mid-April with flying colours and more homework than Yugi believed was reasonable.

"What is bothering you?", the brunette asked softly as she watched Yugi frown and had to listen to him tap his foot to the ground. Yugi stopped, picked up his pen and turned his attention to his homework.

"Nothing", he murmured softly, which earned him a raised eyebrow from his friends. Honda hadn't been able to make it, but Jonouchi had happily come along for a study session at the game shop. Ever since Yugi had been denied any sort of access to technology, his shorter friend knew all the answer to their homework. Anzu snorted softly, a habit she had copied from her blond friend.

"That is rubbish", she said and amethyst eyes looked up at her innocently. He watched her purse her lips slightly, an expression which said she was worried. "You have been either tapping your foot against the floor or your fingers against the table. Something is bothering you, Yugi, I can tell", the girl continued softly and Yugi sighed. Jonouchi, immediately all ears, dropped his pencil and leaned forward as if Yugi was going to spill his biggest secret ever. Well... his second biggest secret ever considering Jonouchi knew the biggest one, even if Anzu didn't. Biting his lip, Yugi admitted defeat.

"I think Yami has a secret admirer", he blurted out and honey-brown eyes went wide with disbelieve. Yami? Study-freak Yami had an admirer? Must be some sort of geek, Jonouchi was sure of it. Anzu rose her other eyebrow slowly.

"And you're worried because?", she asked carefully, aware something might be wrong which had Yugi worried.

"Well... it could also be a stalker. Yami receives letters which he only opens upstairs in his bedroom. He receives text-messages, though when asked he doesn't tell me what it is about. He's being all secretive about it, which makes me extremely curious and worried", Yugi explained, sighing again as he tapped his pen against the notebook. Jonouchi frowned.

"You never opened one of the letters?", he asked, though that received him an immediate glare and pen thrown at his head from Anzu.

"You don't do that! What if they are love letters?", she asked, though Yugi tried to wave at her to keep her voice down. Yami wasn't home, thank the Gods, but Sugoroku was. She turned to Yugi again. "How long has he been receiving the letters?", she asked, though Yugi was surprised to see a dreamy glint in her blue eyes. She was excited, he could tell, but there was also a frown of worry upon her face that overpowered her excitement.

"About...", Yugi started, counting in his head the weeks that had gone by, "four, maybe five weeks", he answered and Anzu pursed her lips.

"Do you see a stalker?", Jonouchi asked, but Yugi shook his head. Anzu sighed softly.

"If the time is right, I'm sure he'll come to you or grandpa. Until then, all I can really suggest is that you watch him closely. He's your brother, Yugi, you will know when there is trouble", she said and Yugi smiled at her, nodding slowly.

"Yeah, I know. Though that doesn't solve my problem of being so curious", he said, laughing sheepishly. Blue eyes turned hard and Anzu pointed a new pencil at him.

"Don't you dare read his letters. They are private, personal feelings, okay?", she asked and Yugi held his hands up in surrender.

"I promise", he whispered quickly, Anzu smiling at him as he did so. Her smile broadened as she shifted in her seat, giggling softly. Jonouchi stared at her, his expression demanding she explained her sudden bubbly behaviour. She grinned.

"Well, don't you just love it? Love letters, a secret admirer", she started though the boys simply stared at her. Her mood ruined, she frowned and went back to her homework. "Men", she muttered, ignoring her two friends whom looked at each other.

"What did we do?"

/\/\/\/\/\

When both Anzu and Jonouchi had left, the shop had been closed and Yami had returned, amethyst eyes had been watching him closely. Frowning at the way Yugi seemed to follow his every move, Yami turned his back on his brother as he gently turned the rice. He had offered to take one of Yugi's chores that evening, especially since he had been standing in the kitchen since coming home.

"How was work?", Yugi asked as he set to finish the last bits of his homework and Yami turned to him once more with a slight shrug.

"It was all right, nice and busy for a Saturday. Mai was glad I could help out both Saturday and tomorrow as well", Yami said and Yugi nodded. With spring as wonderful as it was, most of the outdoor seats at _Valentine's Coffee House_ were filled with people _._ "But other than that, nothing exciting happened really. I talked to Mai about my internship for next year... She was excited when I did, already coming up with plans to teach me about business related stuff and all that", the pale man continued, chuckling softly as he remembered the blond woman listing the most important things on her fingers. Yugi smiled.

"That's good", he said and Yami nodded.

"I'm still a little afraid she'll be too kind to me during my evaluation. Or that she won't give things out of hands, but she is a good teacher and I'm sure I can learn a lot from her", the older brother replied, before he left the stove to walk towards the staircase leading towards the game store. Yugi eyed the cookies cooling down upon the hot tray and quickly snatched one. Drumming his fingers against the table again as he nibbled on the warm treat, he ignored Yami's glare send his way.

"Monster", Yami muttered, though it was teasingly, setting up the table for dinner as Sugoroku entered. Yugi shrugged, still nibbling on the cookie, as he watched Yami. The latter hadn't changed really... aside from the fact he was baking more cookies than he had done in weeks. But that could have more reasons than a weird stalker. Yugi knew Yami had been busy with studies, he had even told Mai he couldn't come to work, which Yugi knew had been rewarded with great marks. But it was a little odd still...

"Are you sure you're all right?", Yugi asked softly, which earned him a curious glance from Sugoroku as well. Ignoring that too, he watched Yami look at him, saw the gears turning inside his head, before the other smiled.

"I'm fine, Yugi", he answered, ruffling Yugi's hair after he had put the pan with rice atop the table. The curry followed next, Yugi mock-glaring and pouting as his hair was a complete mess. "But thank you for worrying", were Yami's next words. Yugi nodded.

"Sure, you're my brother", the smaller boy said, feeling old purple eyes fall upon him again. Quickly he started his dinner, not at all in a hurry to explain his behaviour towards Sugoroku. They ate in silence with Yugi doing the dishes as Yami put away the cooled off cookies. He prevented Yugi from stealing another one, before all three looked up as the bell from the mailbox rang. Yami, the first to react, went downstairs to see what it was, followed by Sugoroku.

The elder watched how Yami turned a wrapped up box gently in his hands, before crimson eyes turned towards the envelope. Sighing softly, Sugoroku touched Yami's arm as his grandson tried to walk passed him.

"Yami... Who are the letters from?", he asked softly and the pale man turned to stare at him. "You open them up in your bedroom, you don't tell us anything about them and now a box too? It is safe, isn't it? I don't need to worry about you, do I?" Yami shook his head.

"No gramps, it's fine. The letters are from Atemu", the pale man answered, though this received him a raised eyebrow instead.

"The guy you went out with a few weeks ago? He's been sending you letters? Why can't he come by?", the elder asked. Yami bit his bottom-lip gently. He really didn't want to share Atemu's words, they were for him only. The way he described the parks he visited, the way his work tired him out sometimes, the way he said to miss Yami. That were words meant for him and him alone.

"Yes, it's the one I went out with towards the Sakura Shrine", Yami answered truthfully. He figured he could tell his grandfather that much. Yet, another raised eyebrow told him the older man was not satisfied with that answer alone. Yami repressed the urge to fidget.

"He can't come because he's in Berlin. Atemu is a little old-fashioned and he wishes to write letters to me. We also have contact through e-mail and our phones, so it's not one-sided gramps", Yami explained, though he really wanted to leave now. He hadn't heard from Atemu in three days time. It was stupid, Yami knew, but he missed the occasional contact with the other man. He missed how Atemu described the parks, they brought Yami to them and in a way, to Atemu.

"Berlin? What does a classmate do in Berlin?", Sugoroku asked which made Yami chuckle softly.

"I never said Atemu was a classmate", he replied softly, which earned him a firm look from Sugoroku. Wrecking his brain for an answer, Yami shrugged slightly. "Atemu had been teaching us at school about business, I think he was an associate from the school. After a week, he asked me out and since then we've been keeping contact". Sugoroku sighed softly.

"I know you're smart enough to know when to stop. I have seen your dreamy smiles and blushes as you've received the message. I am old, Yami, not blind. Please, don't hurt yourself?", Sugoroku asked softly and Yami nodded, a tiny smile on his lips.

"I won't grandpa", he promised, even though deep down he was already afraid he was doing exactly that. Those thoughts however were smashed by his eagerness to go upstairs and read Atemu's letter, especially when Sugoroku finally let him go. Placing the box onto his desk and sitting down behind it himself, Yami let his crimson eyes scan the written words.

 _Dear Yami,_

 _My replies to you have been unintentionally short or non-existent and I wish to apologize for that to you. Therefore I do hope you accept my small gift, a token of appreciating your patience and kindness. It is a surprise as to what it is._

 _Yesterday, I took a stroll through the park nearby. I have told you of it before, it is the one with the large fountain. As usual, it was completely silent as I walked passed the blooming trees. The flowers are beautifully white, the wind taking them from their perches and it sometimes appears as if it snows. It was beautiful to see, especially since it had been raining a lot prior to this moment._

 _I wish you had been there to see it. I, once again, had left my phone at my desk in search of any form of inner peace and quiet. I regretted it as I stumbled upon the white petal-snow for it meant I couldn't show you. Yet, it never equalled your warm smile I still remember, the awed glint in your crimson eyes. You would have looked beautiful had the petals surrounded you._

 _Unfortunately, I won't speak with you for another few days. As this letter reaches you, I am not in Berlin any longer. Seto has come to pick me up to deal with a nasty business rotting our companies. Please know that your support is greatly appreciated._

 _In the meantime, I hope you will forgive me._

 _My well wishes are for you,_

 _Atemu_

Yami remembered how Atemu had told him of the fiasco concerning the tournament Yugi won, as well as Atemu being concerned about his company. To read him say there was trouble, worried Yami. Especially since he had learned that one bad link could mean the downfall of any company. Even a well-organized one as Atemu's could have the business world turned against him. Sighing softly, crimson eyes turned towards the box and gently Yami unwrapped it.

A beautiful picture of a green scenery was printed upon the front of the box and Yami smiled at the jigsaw-puzzle. It was a small box, the size that of a CD though thicker obviously, yet it still contained about a hundred pieces. As he opened the box, he found a small note inside with Atemu's hand-writing.

 _The puzzle is meant to be glued together once it's finished. This so it can serve as a picture and I hope it will become one to remember me by._

Yami blushed as he gently picked up the pieces. His crush had grown as the weeks had gone by, the thought of receiving another letter or message from the other man warming him with excitement. He was flattered by Atemu's words, more so than in the beginning, especially since Atemu kept describing the parks to him and what he'd have done if Yami had been at his side. Biting his lip ever so slightly, Yami knew he would do as Atemu asked. He would finish the puzzle, glue the pieces together and put it in a frame. He could always look at it then if he did his homework.

Opening his laptop, he thought for a moment.

 _Dear Atemu,_

 _Your letter just arrived, thank you for your kind words. Thank you for the puzzle, it is very beautiful and I will start on it tomorrow after work. After it's finished, I promise to put it in a frame. If you describe the parks you visit, I can imagine myself walking with you. I wish I had been there to see the petals fall like snow, surrounding you as well as myself._

 _I hope you are well and that you can find the one who is ruining your company. I'm a little worried, but also sure you will catch him._

 _You don't have to apologize for not writing to me. You are busy at the company and that is more important than keeping contact with me. I also enjoy your messages and letters more because they are so rare. It means you have really taken the time to write to me and that's why I love reading them. That's why I look forward to them._

 _Good luck with your travels._

 _Well wishes,_

 _Yami_

Glancing at the letter, Yami nodded before hitting the send button. He was not as articulate as Atemu, but at least he had gotten the message right. Flopping down onto his bed after changing into pyjama's, he sighed softly as he glanced at his ceiling. He had worried his grandfather with his odd behaviour and he was sure Yugi was onto him as well. Well... maybe not onto him, but at least worried enough. A soft chuckle escaped the pale man as he wondered if they thought Atemu was a stalker, though he grew serious after that. He had to tell them more, he had to make sure they wouldn't question him or were worried about him.

Nodding to himself as he knew what he had to do, he picked up his study book, though it didn't work. His eyes turned back to the letter atop his desk and Yami smiled to himself slightly. Atemu still missed him, or at least he wrote so. The warmth beneath Yami's skin grew as he looked at the puzzle box he had closed to keep it safe. His crush had definitely grown these past four weeks, Yami finally allowing himself to call it such a crazy thing. He couldn't deny it any longer though.

Not as he kept waiting for a reply from Atemu, or a picture, anything. Not as he continued to blush at Atemu's words or whenever the tanned man admitted he had been thinking of Yami. He could not deny it with the warmth settling inside of him at feeling flattered, at knowing no other man could ever top Atemu. He still remembered their date towards the Sakura Shrine, it had been wonderful and sometimes he dreamt of it. That he was back there, with Atemu. The feelings he was left with as he woke, were pleasant, as if he was embraced by warmth itself.

Pulling the kitten plush against his chest, Yami sighed softly. He was mad, gone completely mad, but these feelings... He wanted to keep them and cherish them, until his mind had finally realised he was being stupid. For now though, these pleasant feelings were with him as he fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Okay, I still love ending a chapter with Yami falling asleep. Thanks for reading, if you can, please leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. The Disaster

**Hi Everyone!**

 **So, I promised a more consistant update, so here is part 5! Thank you _Atem no Koibito_ for your review! I can't promise anything about heartbreak, but I'm glad you were able to feel jittery because of Yami. That made me smile so brightly, thank you!**

 **I hope everyone will enjoy the next installment!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 5**

/\/\/\/\/\

Nibbling on his lip, Yami stared at his notes. He knew the context, he'd been looking at them for the past week or so, but it wouldn't stay. Especially not when his eyes kept drifting back towards the small frame upon his desk. He'd done as he'd promised, the finished puzzle stood proud upon his desk and Yami smiled as he looked at it. It turned a little sad however as he let his attention drift back towards his notes. He was lucky he wasn't studying for an exam, but he had a presentation tomorrow which needed careful preparation. The mark would count like any other exam he would take in the upcoming weeks and he didn't want to fail. So far, he hadn't failed in any class as of yet and Yami didn't plan on letting his wandering thoughts ruin that three-year-reputation. Study-freak or not, he was very pleased with his results so far.

Taking a deep breath, Yami turned the page, before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He hadn't heard from Atemu since last week, which worried him and... saddened him. He shouldn't be sad though, Atemu had a company to run and he had a presentation to prepare for. Yet, the thought lingered. He had send Atemu a text asking if he was okay, but hadn't heard from him after. Deep, deep down he wondered how hard it could be to say: "I'm fine", but he squashed the thought immediately. What if Atemu was about to catch the one trying to run the company down? Yami hoped he'd done so, before his thoughts turned a little dark.

What if Atemu's car had been hit by another? What if Atemu's plane had crashed? What if Atemu was almost there to catch the culprit and he had been assassinated? Looking up from his notes, Yami pinched the bridge of his nose. He had been reading too many books again and he snorted. Atemu assassinated... They didn't live in the dark ages. Nibbling on his lip again, Yami couldn't help it though. Nobody knew Atemu was keeping contact with him. He could stay in the dark forever. He frowned then... maybe not. Atemu's death would have been all over the news, right?

Then there was another dark thought... what if Atemu didn't want to contact him anymore? Groaning loud at his own frustration, Yami put his notes aside and stared at the puzzle in its frame. He was being more than ridiculous. Atemu was far, far away and Yami ordered himself to stop pining for him. How could he even do so when the other man was just a simple crush? A very gentlemanly crush, with a soft spot for being old-fashioned. Yami sighed softly once more as he stared at the frame. It was his soft spot, Atemu had hit the right buttons from the start.

Glancing at his phone when it buzzed, Yami's thoughts were interrupted as he picked the device up. Without looking at the number, he answered: "Yami speaking".

" _Hey_ ", was the only reply he got, but immediate warmth blossomed in his chest. It was ridiculous, he knew, but he couldn't help himself.

"Atemu", he whispered, smiling. "Hey stranger". Listening to Atemu chuckle made his smile brighten ever so sightly. Reading Atemu's letters had been something he'd looked forward to, but actually hearing the man again... Especially after five weeks had his heart hammering against his ribcage. It had him giddy like a love-struck girl and Yami allowed himself to drown in those feelings. For this one time only, though.

" _Will you forgive you me? I should have answered you a long time ago, I hope by calling you I can make it up_ ", Atemu answered and Yami felt his face grow soft. Atemu sounded sincere, but the moment he had heard the deep baritone voice, Yami had forgotten the sad feelings he'd felt.

"You're forgiven", he replied, biting his lip again. "I was worried though. Nearly thought you had been assassinated". Atemu's kind and warm laugh was a gift he decided to treasure. Yami blushed scarlet however, not believing he had actually said his thoughts out loud. He was very glad Atemu couldn't see him as the warmth upon his skin wouldn't die down.

" _I can assure you, I have not been assassinated_ ", Atemu answered with a soft chuckle, _"but you worrying about me... Aside from Seto, and Charles perhaps... Nobody has done that in a long time. I- Thank you_ ". Yami smiled as Atemu tried to transfer his thoughts to the younger man. It was obvious he couldn't quite express what he was thinking and Yami couldn't help but like that side of Atemu as well. It was the tiny vulnerable side he hadn't seen, heard or read before, which made it even more special.

"I'm glad you're still okay. How have you been?", Yami asked and he could hear Atemu hum on the other side of the line.

" _I've been well, a little tired as a result of my travels, yet feeling better to know you've forgiven me. How have you been?_ ", was the redirected question and Yami chuckled softly.

"I'm well, studying for college and the house has been filled up by boxes. Grandpa thought the building company would start their work on our house this week, but it has been changed to upcoming Monday. All they've done today was a little preparation. Thanks to you, Atemu, we're getting a new roof, new walls, new floors and a new bathroom. A right mess will be upon us", Yami exaggerated and he heard Atemu chuckle on the other end of the line.

" _I'm glad I could help, though it was Yugi who won the tournament_ ", Atemu answered. Yami gave an unseen shrug.

"You made sure he was allowed to enter for free", Yami replied and he could hear Atemu hum again. Biting his bottom-lip once more, he sighed softly. "Say, Atemu?", he whispered and another soft hum. "How are you really? Don't redirect the question this time, I really want to know how you feel. Just like you want to know about me. Tell me about your travels, what you've seen?", Yami dared and he was relieved when Atemu chuckled softly.

" _You caught me there_ ", was the soft answer, before there was a soft sigh, _"Aside from my office, a pile of paperwork, long talks with Seto and digging through leads towards a leak in the company, I don't see much from the outside world. Sure, I walk through the parks, I have to or else I'll go crazy. I'm not like Seto who can sit in his office 24/7. The sporadic photos I have given you were of the times I could be damned with the consequences, to put it quite bluntly_ ". Yami chuckled at Atemu's last words, another new side of the tanned man appearing before him. Softly, Atemu chuckled as well.

" _I am well, Yami, just a little tired, but I already told you that. It warms my heart that you wish to hear of me, I admit, even though my stories are boring. The photos I shared with you have also been framed against the stark white walls of my office. They helped, as well as your messages, to have me endure the loneliness just a little more_ ". Again, Yami nibbled on his bottom-lip. There it was, the admittance that Atemu was lonely, again. He had uttered it once to Yami, on their first 'date' or whatever it really had been. Yami sighed softly.

"I wish I could help you", he whispered softly, his cheeks warming again. He had meant it though. He wished he could help.

" _You do, just not in person, but that's all right. Hearing your voice again brings you just that little closer_ ". Yami nodded to himself, it was exactly the same feeling to him. Could the tanned man really like him? Even like him the way Yami liked Atemu? In the distance he could hear a soft beeping sound coming from Atemu's end of the line and it snapped Yami from his musings. Listening to Atemu grumble softly, however, made him laugh.

" _Work calls_ ", Atemu said softly, regret in his voice. " _May I call you again?_ "

"If you want to, then yes, Atemu. I understand you're busy, though, so please don't push yourself. Get some decent sleep for me?", Yami requested. For a moment there was silence.

" _I will try. Good luck with college and sleep well, Yami_ ".

"Goodnight, Atemu", Yami answered, even though he didn't know what the time was wherever Atemu resided at the moment. Hanging up, he sighed softly, though smiled. To hear Atemu's voice again had been really nice and it lifted his heart. Looking at the picture again, he slowly picked up his notes again. Atemu had wished him good luck, he had to do his best. If the other could work hard than so could he.

/\/\/\/\/\

Sighing softly, Atemu looked at the device resting in his hand, smiling at it while Yami's voice still rang in his ear. He had tried to distance himself a little, afraid he had been losing his mind slowly. It didn't matter the places he went to, the things he saw, he had always been wishing for Yami to be there too. It just hadn't felt complete without him there and it had scared him slightly. A part of him kept writing the letters as love-struck as he was, the other half tried to keep its distance.

Yami had shown him such kindness and understanding, had been smart and awed at what Atemu had shown him, yet he had also been worried, which was new to Atemu. Worried that the tanned man had been spending too much money, worried that Atemu didn't get enough sleep, worried that he had been assassinated because he had not messaged Yami back at all.

Normally his 'dates' were just that. A moment to get out of the building, a moment to enjoy himself because he had to relieve his mind of its pressure and thoughts, but Yami had lingered. Yami had lingered so much he was in every corner of Atemu's mind, which had set the older man to thinking. Should he even feel this way? Could he feel this way? Could he do that to Yami? To wish the pale man near him, while he could not be so. To let the other know he missed him, especially surrounded by thick-headed office employees who rather crawled up Atemu's back to have his approval than work for it.

Staring at his phone, he knew he'd done the right thing. He knew he had made Yami smile while talking to him, had made him laugh, which had squashed the denying part of him ever so slightly. The part that denied his feelings for Yami, the part that whispered to him they were not true, that they were just a manifestation of his lonely side. It was scary to feel so many emotions at once while they were surrounding one man in his mind. Atemu wasn't sure what to do with them. He wasn't even sure if he was allowed to feel them.

" _Mr. Sennen? The board is expecting you_ ", the female voice said, ringing through the intercom upon his desk. Sighing loud, his rose-red eyes glaring at the device which had interrupted his conversation with Yami, he laid the phone in a drawer before locking it. Rising up from his desk, he checked his tie, picked up his paperwork and headed outside. The sound of Yami's laugh ringing in his ears warming his heart pleasantly.

/\/\/\/\/\

April had a funny way to play with the weather, it seemed, considering the warm sun had been replaced by rain. Lots and lots of rain. As well as wind, Yami mused, the door nearly pulled from someone's wet fingers as they entered _Valentine's Coffee House_. The open door brought the cold inside, as well as water, leaves and very wet people.

As would be, there was a plus side to the cold weather. Stores were selling their umbrellas as if they were free and his colleague was even wondering if they had enough hot cocoa to last the day. Yami could hear her muttering from where he was balancing on a stepladder to get the tiny paper lanterns up and around the windowsills. The whole coffee house was a mess of half-opened boxes, summer-like decorations and fake greenery everywhere while strands of festive lights were draped across the tables to see if they would fit certain spots or to untangle them from one another. Heaving a sigh, Yami blew a strand of blond hair from his crimson eyes, before trying to tie the string attached to the paper lanterns to, what should be, their spot.

"I'm sure we'll have enough hot cocoa to last the day, Charlotte. I'd really appreciate it if you would come and help me out here?", Yami called to the back, his baritone voice drifting through the coffee house. He really wanted to finish decorating before the rush would start once more, the few customers whom had just entered were not enough to stop him from his current chore. He really wanted to finish _right now,_ considering it was just them at the moment. One of their colleagues wouldn't start until mid-rush because she had to come from high school and for now, that didn't help much.

Looking back at his colleague who served the customers their coffee, he rose his eyebrow when she tried to open up another box as soon as the customers had left, leaving a trail of puddles in their wake. Mock-glaring at her to hurry it up, Charlotte waved her hands at him.

"I'm coming! Though I still need to sort this out too!", the tall brunette muttered as she stopped again next to another box filled with pink fluff and decorations. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked further ahead, her brown eyes fixated upon Yami who glared at the nail he couldn't reach. Said nail would hold the paper lanterns in place around the windowsill and would not magically come over to him. Unfortunately, Yami wasn't gifted with "tall"-genes. He was rather short for a male his age and he continued to blame his grandfather for it. Five feet and seven inches were definitely too short in Yami's vocabulary.

"They have to go up a little higher, darling", Charlotte said matter-of-factly, her eyes still fixated upon the tri-coloured haired man. Closing his eyes, Yami counted to ten with a deep sigh.

"You're the one wearing heels", he countered, watching Charlotte from the corner of his eyes.

"And you're the man on a stepladder, so get to it", a voice from the back said, a tall man entering the front of the coffee house and waving at Charlotte. "Get the mop, Charlotte, and clear the floor from the water please", the man stated next, before he waved Charlotte to the back of the room and followed after her.

"Sure, leave me standing here. Not that I'll grow another inch or two when you do that", Yami muttered to himself, fuming as he once more glared at the nail. He loved Charlotte, really, she was a good colleague and she was kind to everyone. Just sometimes... sometimes a devil reared its ugly head and she'd turn into some diva. While Charlotte could take care of herself just fine. She yelled at the deliverer when something was wrong, she washed the dishes, she took care of ugly customers and she tried to keep everything in order at The House. Until the devil came, that is, and Yami hated that moment. Not that her leaving him was completely her fault at the current moment, but the pale man decided to ignore that for the sake of his rant.

Blowing the blond strand from his eyes once more, Yami tried to tip-toe on the stepladder to reach the nail. He heard Charlotte greet a customer happily as they entered through the door, before the stepladder wobbled dangerously and he lost his balance. Gasping as the ladder lurched forward, he tried to rebalance himself by leaning back. With his heart in his throat, Yami lost his balance and fell.

Breathing hard and fast when there was no pain, Yami couldn't control his shaking or hammering heart. Trying to recover, he could only feel strong arms against his back and underneath his knees.

"This is quite a catch", a baritone voice murmured against his ear and crimson eyes shot open. He knew that voice, his mind mused, suddenly overcoming any kind of thought about his should-have-been-deadly-fall. Crimson eyes fell upon Atemu's face and the worried gleam in his beautiful rose-red eyes.

"Atemu?", Yami whispered softly, hoping he wasn't seeing things because he was actually dead. A warm smile made Atemu's worried frown disappear and Yami breathed in relieve, his hands releasing the string of paper lanterns he'd pulled from the wall during his fall, before wrapping his arms around Atemu's neck. "It's really you". Atemu chuckled softly, though he didn't let the other man go just yet. Especially not when Yami started to shake, muttering against his shoulder.

"Gods, Yami! Are you all right?!", Charlotte's voice called through The House and slowly Yami looked up from the person anchoring his thoughts that went from _Atemu's back_ to _I could have been dead_. He swallowed thickly, his lips curling to a tiny smile.

"Muto! _What_ are you doing?" Yami looked at the tall man entering the front of the coffee house as well, though his thoughts actually went to the feeling of Atemu's arms, which were still holding him, tightening ever so slightly. As he looked at Atemu's face, he saw the rose-red eyes burning as they stared at the entering man and he followed the sharp gaze back to address the other man again.

"I fell from the stepladder and mr. Sennen was so gallant to catch me in my fall", Yami answered, watching how Charlotte's eyebrows disappeared underneath her fringe in slight amusement. The tall man stared at the fallen stepladder, before he turned his eyes back onto Yami.

"Well, I'm pleased to know mr. Sennen has caught you, but that doesn't mean you can lounge in his arms all day. We have a coffee house to redecorate for the customers. Charlotte, the water", the man said pointedly at the younger woman who still stared at Atemu and Yami, before his words clearly snapped her from her musings and she hurried towards the door. From the corner of his eyes, Yami could see how Atemu's lips moved, but he gently grasped the, surprisingly, dry blazer in a fist to draw his attention upon himself. Rose-red eyes moved momentarily, the same moment the tall man turned on his heel and returned to the back of The House. Yami watched how Atemu released a long breath.

"Can you stand?", the tanned man asked softly and Yami nodded. Gently, he was placed back on his feet, before being pulled in a gentle embrace. Atemu couldn't help himself, he couldn't forget the image of Yami falling. Had he not entered – _no_ , his mind mused, _don't go there_. He tensed slightly as Yami grasped his suit in his hands, though the pale man remained where he was and happily let Atemu comfort him.

"You did not allow me to speak up", Atemu commented next and Yami shook his head while it still rested against Atemu's shoulder. The tanned man was an anchor at the moment, his legs still shaking even though they stood upon the ground. The fallen string of paper lanterns lay between their feet.

"No", Yami answered softly and Atemu tried to see the other man's face. When he couldn't, cursing the fact he was the same height as Yami instead of a little taller, he merely waited for Yami to speak up. Rubbing the trembling back gently in comfort, he could hear Yami sigh softly, before retracting himself from the tanned man slightly.

"That is Marcus Crowling, he is our new manager ever since Mai broke her foot five days ago", Yami explained softly, sitting down on the chair Atemu pulled out for him. Atemu sat down next to him, frowning slightly and Yami grimaced.

"He's bullying you", Atemu said, confronting the pale man gently. Yami bit his lip.

"I didn't want you to say anything, because he won't stay forever. Once Mai is back up and running on her crutches, she'll fire his sorry ass and he'll be gone. I don't want him to complain to Mai, I don't want her to be burdened like that", Yami continued, though he worried when the frown upon Atemu's face deepened.

"You should tell her. He is not right in the head", Atemu said, waving at the back of The House to state his point. Yami shrugged slightly.

"I can manage a few weeks. I still have to go to school, I just happened to be off today and volunteered to work. Perhaps he'll loosen up a little, he's only been here for four days", Yami said, though he groaned when he could hear his last name being shouted through The House again. Getting up from the chair, he waved Atemu towards the counter.

"Muto! What are you doing?", Marcus asked again, though this time Yami looked back at him with a hardened glint in his crimson eyes. Gently though, he pointed at Atemu.

"I was about to offer mr. Sennen a cup of coffee for saving my life. Unless that's too much to ask for?", he retorted, watching Atemu who rose an elegant eyebrow aimed at the tall man. Yami nearly broke his straight face as he watched his manager shrink in size, before muttering his agreement, leaving both men at the counter. Atemu shook his head in disbelieve.

"Honestly, that man is a disaster", he uttered, before turning his gaze back at Yami. The latter smiled at him.

"Now, throughout all our messages, you never told me what you'd like to drink. What is it the life-saving Atemu wishes to order? Before telling me what he's doing here?", Yami asked, chuckling playfully and Atemu followed him in his mirth. Though, he had to admit. If anyone was saving a life, it was Yami. Atemu could feel his spirits lift at the sound of his voice, the curl of his lips and the joy of his laughter. Mesmerized, Atemu watched how Yami prepared his coffee, he watched how those elegant fingers set out to work and he wished, for a moment, he could still hold him. Could still feel his warm body against his own, could still feel those fingers grasp his suit for comfort.

Sitting down with Yami at a table again as Charlotte told him to take a moment while she cleaned up, Atemu wished he could freeze time. How could he have been so stupid to deny himself Yami's attention the week prior to this day? How could he have hurt this man so? Yet, another thought surfaced as he was allowed to share Yami's time.

How could he let him stay?

/\/\/\/\/\

 **And that's it! A short chapter this time, but I hope nobody minds. Especially not as Atemu saved the day. I wish I could order a boyfriend like him ;) Anyway, if you have the time, please leave a review! I always look forward to them! See you in the next chapter!**

 **!Sidenote: I wrote Yami's height in feet and inches considering he lives in America. In centimetres, he's 1.70. Yes, that is taller than what he originally is, but I don't care. He's still short (I'm 1.80/5'10 XD). Sue me lol**

 **Oh, and yes, the title of this chapter is a reference to Marcus. I couldn't help myself.**


	6. Gone Fishing

**Hi Everyone! First off, a massive thank you to _Pharaohs Girl18_ and _Atem no koibito_ for their reviews! They absolutely made my day when I received them! :) I won't tell on anything, but I'm really glad their blossoming love makes you both happy. **

**I hope everyone will enjoy the next installment!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 6**

/\/\/\/\/\

 _Strong arms were holding him and Yami sighed softly. He felt warm in the comforting embrace and safe as he gently lay his head against a broad chest. He felt sleepy as he leaned in the embrace, feeling a weight atop his head and a smile curved the pale man's lips as he enjoyed the feeling. Someone whispered softly to him, but he couldn't make out the words. His heart hammered in his chest as he felt lips against his temple, followed by a soft kiss upon his forehead. Yami could feel himself shift against the warm body, eager to look up and see who was holding him. He had an idea, but his desire to know slowly won from the peaceful feeling settling over him. It was hard to look up, his eyes wouldn't listen and for a moment longer Yami let himself be drowned in his feelings and the comforting warmth surrounding him. He felt completely at peace as the voice whispered to him again. Yami looked up-_ and felt his eyes slide open to stare at his desk across his bedroom.

Taking a deep breath, Yami could feel his body waking. Blinking slowly, he could still recall the slight images he had seen, yet the feelings were far more prominent. His heart still hammered in his chest, his blood was boiling with a pleasuring warmth, his skin covered in goosebumps. It had all looked so real, felt so real, he was disappointed to wake up alone. Yet, his lips were curled in a loving smile and the kitten plush he'd been cuddling was pulled a little tighter against his chest. He could still feel the embrace around his form, knowing full well whom they belonged to now that he was awake.

Atemu was back in the city, though he had said it would be for a very short time. Yami didn't mind, he had seen the other man, he had been embraced by him. Atemu had saved him from breaking his neck, what had ever been the chance of that? Never mind the chance of Atemu having the time to come to Domino. Sure, Yami had never asked him where he had been headed to when the tanned man left Berlin, but he hadn't expected the other to be this close.

Taking another deep breath, Yami still didn't move. He was afraid that if he did, the spell surrounding his body would break. His skin was still warm as he remembered the soft kisses in his dream, the soft lips which had also touched his hand yesterday. The pale man sighed softly once more, Atemu was so kind, so considerate. He hadn't pecked Yami's cheek in public, which the pale man had thanked him for. That particular kiss was their way to say goodbye for now, not for the world to see just yet. Perhaps it was selfish, but Yami didn't know where he stood yet. He didn't know what to do or answer when Atemu did kiss him with that kind of intimacy.

His train of thoughts were abruptly broken by the sound of his alarm. Glaring at the device, before shutting it off, Yami grumbled. Every feeling he had tried to hold onto was gone. The warm feelings, the lingering embrace, the touch of soft kisses against his skin. All of it, gone in the blink of an eye and Yami grimaced as he rose up and dressed. Some thoughts returned though as he packed his bag with his heavy books. How could he answer Atemu's soft kisses to his cheek? Whenever the tanned man did, his face would heat up and he'd look away shyly. When he wasn't even shy at all! He was just... flattered... a lot. Sighing softly as he reached the kitchen through the labyrinth of boxes and renovating mess, his mind was still filled with his questions and returning remnants of his dream. He greeted Sugoroku and Yugi, before gathering his breakfast, not even noticing the odd looks he received.

Amethyst eyes turned to the elder, whom shook his head slowly, raising his shoulders slightly. The two watched how Yami nibbled on his food, seemingly far away in thought. It even took Sugoroku a few tries to finally get Yami's attention after calling his name.

"Are you all right my boy?", the elder asked and Yami blinked slowly, before smiling.

"I'm fine grandpa", he answered, taking a proper bite from his breakfast this time. "I just had a dream that I'm still thinking about". Yugi stared at him a little funny.

"I didn't hear the shower running... Must've been a nightmare then", the younger sibling commented, earning himself a glare from Yami. "Did you fail a test?", Yugi continued in his teasing. Yami stuck out his tongue childishly.

"No", he answered, "little Monster". Yugi just chuckled darkly.

"Gramps might as well leave the washes for you to do then". Yami rose an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were alleviated from your chores, _Yugi_. The one doing the washing, is you. Perhaps I should return to bed and sleep a little further", the pale man retorted, watching amethyst eyes glare at him. Sugoroku slowly rose up from the table, rolling his eyes ever so slightly as he left the two boys to their dirty banter. He really didn't need to know... He had been young, that was all behind him, which was as it should be. He accepted his grandsons as they were, but he _really_ didn't need to know. As they continued, he turned and slowly crept up on them.

"Please, spare my heart? Yugi, you will do the washing. Yami, tonight you do the dishes. Not another word, because that ladle is within reach", he warned and he watched how both men returned to their breakfast. Satisfied, he walked from the kitchen, only to hear them chuckling to one another. Still grinning, Yugi got up from the table.

"We got him good", he said and Yami nodded as he took another bite of his toast.

"Sure did", he answered after swallowing, though he received another stare from Yugi.

"So... You really didn't dream of your secret admirer?", Yugi asked, deflating when his sibling shook his head. Not that Yami would tell Yugi about it. The latter didn't need to know about anything which involved Atemu just yet.

"No, it was actually about a test which I had already done, but needed to do again. I was still a little dazed when I woke up, trying to figure everything out", Yami lied, before frowning. "I thought you'd sleep in this morning?" Yugi pouted at his question.

"I promised to help gramps and later this morning, I'll head over to Jou's. Something about an English presentation", Yugi muttered, but smiled when Yami chuckled.

"Good luck with that", he wished and Yugi shrugged.

"We'll manage. Good luck with school", the younger sibling replied as he watched Yami leave in a slight hurry. Not that Yami's hurry meant anything. He was always on time for school, a little mr. Perfect, but it got Yami some sort of respect and he landed quite the successes for it too. The last three evaluations of people where Yami had been intern at had been excellent. Yugi followed his older brother a little slower, he was glad he could help his grandfather out, yet a few more hours of sleep had also been a real gift. He could see Yami through the window one last time as he slung his bag over his shoulder to walk to the bus stop.

It wasn't a long walk and Yami smiled as the sun had finally broken through the clouds again. Yesterday had been a little depressing, but today was much better. Besides, he had seen Atemu again, the man was fine. Not assassinated as his rich fantasy had been thinking off. Turning when a car honked at him, crimson eyes widened at the car parking next to the curb. Sunglasses were lifted from Atemu's nose, revealing glinting rose-red eyes.

"Goodmorning", the tanned man said, his smile turning to a slight smirk as he watched crimson eyes gaze at the black convertible. For a moment there was silence and he slowly got out from behind the wheel to watch how Yami's gaze followed him.

Blood boiled beneath pale skin as Yami watched Atemu. The latter was dressed quite casually and he had never seen him like that... that handsome. Jeans, a blue shirt beneath a soft-grey and white pullover accompanied by a brown leather jacket. Even as Atemu chuckled, Yami let his eyes roam for a moment longer, before his attention was captured by Atemu gently kissing Yami's hand. "Stunned into silence?", was the soft question and the tanned man smiled when the latter took a deep breath.

"Goodmorning", was the warm reply as Yami finally found his voice, his hand tightening around Atemu's. He still hadn't come up with a proper answer for the kisses, but for now, he didn't want the other man to let go. He shook his head slowly in disbelieve however. "What are you doing here?", he asked for the second time in twenty-four hours, receiving another chuckle from the tanned man.

"You said you had to go to school. I thought it'd be a nice moment to see you, considering I have to head back to New York again today", Atemu admitted and Yami could feel his core warm at Atemu's considerate thoughts. He nodded slowly.

"That is very nice of you", he answered, before Atemu opened the door for him and looked at the leather seat. Slowly, Yami shook his head. "No, I can't. It's so expensive... what if I break something?" Atemu merely smiled, pulling Yami closer towards himself and the car.

"You won't. It's all right", he said softly and the pale man relented when Atemu pulled him just that little closer. Yami could feel the remnants of his dream resurface as he was nearly close enough to Atemu to be embraced again. To have those strong arms around him once more. Quickly, before he embarrassed himself, Yami took a seat. Atemu closed the door after he was seated, before taking his spot behind the wheel again. Crimson eyes looked at him as Atemu gently pulled away from the curb and drove towards the first traffic light.

"So... you can drive?", Yami asked, the wind whipping his hair back into a tangled mess. Atemu laughed softly, though another blush had spread across pale cheeks. Yami couldn't believe himself... he was so stupid! Why did he ask such a thing?

"Yes, I can drive. Why?", Atemu asked in return and Yami looked away slightly. The tanned man chuckled as he thought he knew the reason. "Because of Charles, isn't it?" A slow nod came from the pale man, as well as an unheard sigh.

"I just didn't thought you'd drive a car without Charles... Forget it, it's a stupid question!", Yami called over the wind as they drove a little faster. He watched how Atemu kept his eyes on the road as they headed for an intersection and he relaxed against the leather seat. He kept his crimson gaze upon the tanned man, smiling to himself.

"Can you drive?", Atemu countered as soon as they had passed the intersection. Yami nodded.

"I can, but I don't have a car. I only drive grandpa's ancient one to do the groceries. I can't afford a car", Yami said, though that received him a confused glance. He shook his head. "No, Atemu, I won't use the money for a car. Besides, it would be a loss considering I can go to school with the bus for free. As a student, I get a free bus pass, a car would be useless until I graduate", the pale man explained and Atemu nodded slowly.

"I agree", Atemu replied, tensing slightly when he felt a pale hand touched his arm. Glancing to his right, he watched how Yami bit his lip.

"Can you... park the car to the side of the school building?", was the embarrassed question, yet Atemu smiled warmly.

"I can", he answered, chuckling softly. "I'd ask the same of Charles when I was younger. I didn't want everyone to know I go out of my dad's fancy car". Yami sighed again.

"It's not because I am embarrassed, because I'm not. Atemu, this is a beautiful car and it beats the bus a hundred times, but I... I don't want other people to ask me questions. Do you understand?", Yami asked as he saw the school building come in sight. Atemu nodded as he gently parked the car at the side of the building, completely on the opposite side of the campus and where trees were shielding the building from view ever so slightly. Turning the car off, the tanned man turned to Yami.

"I understand completely", he answered, his reward a kind and warm smile curling Yami's lips. He could feel his skin warm at the sight, butterflies still in his stomach ever since the moment he decided to go and pick Yami up from his home. His nerves were wrecking him, but it was all right. He didn't really care Seto was probably cursing him in three languages, if not more, for his absence. Yet... he had wanted to see the pale man so bad, he had happily forsaken his duties. He chuckled when Yami tried to untangle his tri-coloured hair which was so remarkable like his own.

"This will never get right again, will it?", Yami asked, feeling like a girl for a moment as the tanned man shook his head in answer, rose-red eyes filled with mirth. Yami sighed, though chuckled softly as he examined and appreciated the car again. It definitely beat riding the bus... as well as the fact that Atemu was there. "Won't you get into trouble?", Yami questioned, though Atemu shrugged slightly.

"Probably, but that's fine. I can play hooky every now and then. It was worth it, I got to see you blush and laugh again", Atemu whispered, Yami biting his lip as his skin warmed without him wanting it to.

"I'm glad I got to see you again as well, Atemu", he answered truthfully, not wanting to get out of the car. If he would, Atemu would go away. "Will you come back to Domino?", Yami asked softly and rose-red eyes warmed as they looked at him, a smile on tanned lips.

"I will. I also took you for a ride to ask if you'd want to go out with me again? Will you allow me to accompany you on another date, to ask for your forgiveness because I am a horrible non-messaging person?", Atemu asked, Yami tilting his head as the tanned man touched the border of being overly dramatic. He chuckled softly in response however, as Atemu's words flattered him. He nodded slowly.

"It would be my pleasure, Atemu", Yami answered with a warm smile upon his lips, watching with excitement as tanned lips curled again as well. The pale man regretted the moment, however, as he could see the time and moved his hand towards the door. Atemu lay a soft hand upon his shoulder.

"Wait", he said, before he got out of his own seat and walked around the car. Yami chuckled when the tanned man opened the door for him and grasped his hand gently to balance him while the younger male tried his very best not to ruin or damage the car. "As your chauffeur and a gentleman, it is my duty to help you out", Atemu said. Yami let his eyes lock with Atemu's, even though his cheeks were probably beet-red.

"Thank you for driving me to school, Atemu. Will you message me about the date?", he asked and received a small nod in answer. Slowly, Atemu rose Yami's hand towards his lips and pressed them against the pale skin.

"I will let you know. I promise", the tanned man answered in return, straightening slowly, before he took a small step closer to Yami. "May I?", he whispered next and bend towards the pale man as the latter nodded, so he could let his lips touch the pale cheek. Yami let his eyes fall close as he enjoyed the feeling of soft lips against his skin, of the moment he was wished farewell, of feeling Atemu so close to him and he gently tightened his hand around Atemu's as they were still joined. His breath came out shuddered as Atemu pulled away from him with a soft: "Goodbye". Yami's lips trembled slightly from the amount of warmth and feelings were swirling inside of him.

"Goodbye", he whispered equally as soft, taking a small step back. He didn't want to let go though, so their hands remained as they were, still connected. Slowly, Atemu rose his hand, trying to hold onto the pale man for as long as possible. As their fingers slipped apart, the tanned man couldn't help but feel its loss as he slowly leaned back against the car and watched Yami leave. He received one glance back, crimson eyes shimmering with a loving smile upon pale lips, which was enough. Enough to make him stay and watch Yami walk away from him with a smile of his own. No matter the consequences, he remained happily.

/\/\/\/\/\

Trying to get his metaphorical jaw off the floor, Ryou ignored the sand-blond man next to him muttering about his lack of participation. But he couldn't participate... not after what he had seen. Slowly, he ran a hand through his white hair, looking at angry plum-purple eyes. He smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Malik. I just saw something that caught me by surprise", he answered truthfully and for the first time, the sand-blond male turned around to follow Ryou's gaze. A pale hand came up beside his tanned face, a finger pointing at the black convertible parked next to the curb. It was slightly hidden from view by the bushes and trees, but when Malik moved a little to the right, he could see it more clearly. Glancing back at Ryou, Malik placed his tanned hands upon his slender hips.

"It's a car", he said, stating the obvious. Ryou chuckled softly as he linked his arm with his tanned boyfriend, before walking towards the school's entrance.

"I know, but it was the someone getting out of the car that surprised me", Ryou answered, leaning against Malik slightly as the latter was taller than him. Malik hummed his curiosity, demanding Ryou to answer. "I saw Yami. I'm sure of it. He got out of the car and received a kiss from the stranger". Malik rose an eyebrow in question.

"You mean the study nerd, who I thought had no libido whatsoever, has finally caught someone?", Malik asked, a smirk appearing on his lips. Ryou swatted him slightly.

"He's just very serious when it's about school, don't you dare insult my friend, Malik", Ryou warned and Malik sighed softly, though obediently. Receiving a quick kiss to the lips from Ryou, the tanned man pouted slightly.

"I'll see you after class, all right?", the white-haired man asked and Malik nodded, his pout turning into a smirk. Ryou kissed him one more time, before heading towards the same classroom he saw Yami disappear into. Following the pale man, he dumped his book bag at his desk, before staring at the crimson-eyed male.

"So... where did you decide to go fishing?", he asked, smiling knowingly. Yami rose an elegant eyebrow.

"Fishing?", he asked and Ryou smirked slightly.

"I saw you get out of the car, Yami. The _very_ expensive car. What happened?", Ryou asked softly, sliding his chair towards Yami's desk and leaning onto it to make sure Yami couldn't escape. All warmth Atemu had given Yami was gone as Ryou stared at him expectantly. He couldn't just tell him the truth... and he couldn't tell the lie about Atemu being an associate to the school. Ryou would probably go and hunt for answers... At his silence, Ryou's smirk turned to a worried frown.

"He's not a stalker, is he? He's not pressing you, is he? I'll call Malik if he is!" Ryou's voice rose in tune as he seemed to panic, before Yami shook his head firmly.

"No! None of that! I met Atemu and we've been out on a date, that's all", he brought out, Ryou's smirk back upon his lips.

"Date?", he asked and Yami rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we've been out on a date and afterwards we kept contact. Atemu is really nice and not like the above examples your mind came up with", Yami whispered harshly and Ryou chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry... you kept silent for so long I thought something was wrong", the white-haired man said in return and Yami shrugged slightly.

"I just thought we hadn't been seen. Atemu's not really a secret, but I don't want the whole school to hear about it either", Yami warned and Ryou nodded.

"Got it, my lips are sealed", was the answer and Yami smiled.

"Good, because I'd like to have some peace and quiet on my next date".

/\/\/\/\/\

 **All right, a shorter chapter this time, but I'll try to post the seventh part a little sooner this week too. If I remember... I hope you all enjoyed it and if you have the time, please leave a review! See you next time! :)**


	7. To return a Kiss

**Hi Everyone!**

 **First: many thanks to Pharaohs Girl18 and Atem no koibito for reviewing the last chapter! The reviews totally made my day (especially because I had to work bleh). I just finished writing a future part of this story, so that's why I can update it today. After rewriting some parts, I admit hahaha (and it took longer, because fanfiction decided to delete the rewritten part. I cried... it was so beautiful and I couldn't remember what I had written before... so I had to try again, sigh). I tried to make it as good as the first try, but... I'm not sure...**

 **I sincerely hope you'll enjoy the seventh installment of this story, though! More fluff and romance, whoop whoop!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 7**

/\/\/\/\/\

Ryou looked up from his book at Yami as the pale man's phone buzzed softly for the fifth time that half-an-hour. They were on lunch break, enjoying the warm sun and fresh air before having to head back inside the college building for their upcoming test. Malik looked up as well, a smirk on his lips, but Yami ignored the tanned man as best as he could. Malik's dirty mind had already received a pencil thrown at it as well as a firm lashing out from Yami that Atemu 'was-not-like-Malik-at-all'.

"You do know he will be like me eventually, right?", Malik asked, shivering slightly as crimson eyes burned when they looked up at him from the text message Yami had been reading. The tanned man still smirked as he nibbled on his own pencil, ignoring the shiver to the best of his abilities. "He will want to touch you, he will long for you like I do for Ryou", he continued to tease, denying himself the urge to swallow rather thickly when crimson eyes hardened in their burning glare.

"Don't even go there", Yami warned, his voice barely above a whisper, but Malik sighed and took his loss. The tone of Yami's voice was one he had heard before, accompanied by the angry glint in those hard crimson eyes. Yugi's bully had not dared to look at the younger sibling again for at least a few weeks and Malik really didn't want to end up on the same black list. At the time of the bully, he had not really been dating Ryou just yet, but he had been walking with both of them towards either town, the library or to Ryou's home. He'd pretty much been like a lost puppy following Ryou wherever he went. Even if that had meant he'd spend more time inside a library than he'd ever done in his whole life.

Looking back down at his phone, Yami smiled as he read the text message, Malik once more completely forgotten. The message was from Atemu, the tanned man keeping his promise to set a date with him so they could go out together. The date itself, however, was only part of his reason to smile. The other reason was for the tanned man keeping his promise to contact him more often. Now that they were in the same time zone, he had received a _Goodmorning_ twice now. Waking up to those messages made him feel just as warm as after his dream from a few days ago. He hadn't dreamt about it again, but sometimes it still resurfaced, even if Yami tried to hide it when it would do so during breakfast with both Yugi and Sugoroku present to watch him blush ever so slightly.

 _Change of plans, my apologies. Are you free Sunday? -Atemu_

Yami looked at the message and pursed his lips slightly. Sunday would actually be better for him than Friday as he had to trade his shift otherwise. He would have done so for Atemu, considering the man wouldn't be in New York for very long and he really wanted to see him. But still... Sunday would be a better day.

 _Sunday would be perfect, Atemu. Though if you have trouble at work, I'm okay with seeing you another time. -Yami_

He sighed softly as he answered, considering that truthfully, he would not be okay with not seeing the other man, but for Atemu's sake he would be. Besides, he had seen Atemu. Twice... he couldn't become selfish now. Pursing his lips slightly, he saw Ryou rising a worried and curious eyebrow slowly.

"He's not cancelling, is he?", the white-haired man asked and Yami looked at him, the hard gaze in his crimson eyes long gone. Shaking his head slowly, Yami smiled at the white-haired man. Ryou had kept his promise of not telling anyone else but Malik about Atemu. Of course the latter would know, Ryou and him were dating, but as long as neither one of them knew of Atemu's "origins" Yami was fine with that.

"No, he's not cancelling. He's just asking if we can change the date from Friday to Sunday", the pale man answered. As Ryou stared at him, the glare returned. "He's not cancelling", were his repeated words, the tune of his voice dark. Immediately after, his phone buzzed gently and he looked at the new message, ignoring both men at the table while Malik was glaring at him for having glared at Ryou.

 _Sunday it is. Charles will come pick you up at five, if that is all right with you. I'm looking forward to seeing you again and have your kind smile to myself. -Atemu_

Yami took a deep breath in his battle to fight the blush as he felt the heat warm up inside him at Atemu's kind words. Butterflies pushed against his stomach as they fluttered around and he couldn't help the broad smile upon his lips. Ryou sighed in relieve softly, turning his head in disappointment as the school bell decided to ring for class to resume.

 _I'm looking forward to seeing you as well, Atemu. Five is excellent, I'll see you wherever you decide to take me on Sunday. Even though the curiosity eats at me. I'll talk to you again soon, class starts back up again. -Yami_

Cleaning up their spot as quickly as they could, the trio of young men walked back inside the school. Muting his phone, before entering class, everyone settled down at the pre-organized room. Tables were set apart, paperwork lay ready for them to write upon as well as school-given calculators and the teacher sighed softly as she watched her students.

"Good luck", she said, closing the doors to give them the privacy and silence they needed.

/\/\/\/\/\

Yami nibbled on his lip as he waited near the Kame Game Shop for Charles to arrive. Looking down at the small box in his hands, he squashed the urge to fiddle with the ribbon. The sun was barely above the horizon and even though it wasn't as cold anymore as six weeks ago, he still had his coat folded around his forearm so it could come in handy later that evening. The rest of his attire consisted of comfortable neat jeans, a white button-up shirt and a light-grey blazer. His coat was dark blue, going with his jeans just in case. Because Atemu had kept it a surprise as to where they would go, Yami wasn't sure if he had dressed well enough for the occasion. True, the tanned man had not said anything about his previous choices of what-to-wear, though he hadn't need to. The younger man had seen the rose-red eyes dance across his form every now and then.

Which did not help if he wanted to stop blushing. _At all_.

Looking back up when a black expensive car rounded the corner, Yami smiled when it was parked before him with Charles getting out as soon as it was turned off. "Good evening, sir", was the soft greeting and Yami inclined his head.

"Good evening Charles. Thank you for picking me up again", he replied and the older man bowed his head towards Yami.

"It is my pleasure sir", Charles answered and Yami nodded, accepting the answer as there probably wouldn't be another one. He didn't believe Charles would say otherwise than it being a pleasure, especially considering the older man was a professional after all. Stepping into the car, musing it was far more easier than the first time, Yami waited for the other man to get in as well and drive him towards his next destination. Looking through the window as they had to wait for a traffic light, Yami sighed in sadness softly. This date would mean Atemu would leave again... They wouldn't see each other for some time, which brought a question to his train of thoughts. Leaning forward slightly in his seat, he addressed the chauffeur gently.

"Charles?", he asked, receiving a soft hum in response, "Will Atemu leave for a long time to Paris?" The thought alone saddened him even more, yet he knew the tanned man had to go. It was Atemu's work to be all over the globe and to make sure his company endured through the bad times he was in right now. Truthfully, Yami was a little proud the other man was willing to defend his company as personally as Atemu did. For a moment, he could see Charles glancing at him through the rear-view mirror, before he focused back upon the road.

"I do not know, young sir. Sometimes a week is not enough for mr. Sennen to finish his work and we must stay longer at our destination", Charles answered truthfully and Yami sighed. That was not really a straight answer, but probably the best one he could get. He didn't think Atemu would know how long he would be away either.

"Does your family mind you might stay away from them for so long?", he asked with sincere worry, though he received a sad smile in return.

"My family has never minded and are sadly unable to do so any longer". Yami gasped softly as the older man spoke, biting his lip in guilt.

"I- I'm sorry", he offered, but Charles smiled kindly at him then.

"It's all right, young sir. You did not know. I still love my family very much, even if they are not with me anymore. They are a treasured memory while I finish my work for mr. Sennen". Yami was relieved he had not offended the chauffeur, sitting back in his seat as he tried to guess where they were going as he looked at the scenery passing by. Charles was a good driver, Yami mused as he felt completely safe while the chauffeur drove him to _apparently_ the other side of the city. Nibbling on his lip again, Yami wrinkled his nose slightly, before leaning forward once more.

"Charles?", he asked for the second time, afraid he would cross the line of being annoying, though another hum was his response. "If Atemu comes back to Domino... I want to take him out for a date. Do you- Do you think he will like it to go to a botanical garden which also has an area filled with butterflies and Koi ponds? I know he said he likes botanical gardens, but... would he go there with me? I want to walk with him, surrounded by nice greenery as we talk. I like talking to him..." As he finished, he could see Charles glance at him again through the rear-view mirror, probably to see him blush like a tomato, before focusing back onto the road.

"I think mr. Sennen would like that very much, young sir. He is very fond of you and wishes he could see you more often. Mr. Sennen enjoys quiet areas because the office can be so busy. You would make a wonderful choice if you'd bring him there", was the honest answer and Yami sighed in relieve. "Would you like me to drive?", Charles asked as an afterthought. Yami looked up from the wrapped box in his hands, again trying not to fiddle with the ribbon.

"Would you do that?", the pale man asked, slightly surprised, and Charles chuckled softly in response.

"It will give you more time to talk with mr. Sennen. I do not mind, it's my profession. I would gladly drive you to your destination", the older man answered and Yami smiled.

"If you don't mind, I accept your proposal". Charles nodded at Yami's acceptance, before he parked the car in front of a restaurant. Hiding the gift box underneath his coat so he could surprise Atemu when the time would be right, the pale man stopped himself again from opening the door himself. He waited patiently for Charles to do so and the older man smiled as Yami thanked him softly.

"Have a pleasant evening, young sir". Yami nodded at the words with a small "thank you", his heart swelling with warmth and nerves as he walked away from the car and towards the entrance.

"Yami? I'm here", a baritone voice called out from his right and the young male turned towards the sound of Atemu's voice. Crimson eyes roamed over the approaching man in a more casual attire than on his previous dates, which made Yami feel safe about his own clothes. As always, Atemu was impeccably dressed, though this time in light-brown trousers, an off-white button-up shirt and a dark blue blazer.

"You look nice", Yami complemented, hoping he wasn't blushing as Atemu smiled warmly at him in response.

"The same must be said about you. But then again, you always look nice, no matter what you wear", the tanned man replied, his rose-red eyes roaming across the slender frame before him and Yami could feel the butterflies swarming in his stomach. As Atemu gently linked their arms, the younger man glanced his way.

"Are you teasing me?", he asked, a playful smile on his lips. He had to know... were Atemu's last words a tease? He watched how the tanned man rose an eyebrow in slight confusion, but he pressed on. " _No matter what I wear?_ ", Yami quoted, which had Atemu chuckle sheepishly as if he was caught red-handed and Yami stared at him. "Good to know", he answered boldly, far more confident than he actually felt. His heart was hammering in his chest and the butterflies were a storm inside of him just by knowing Atemu had been trying to picture him without his clothes on at least once. Atemu tightened his arm around Yami's gently, biting his lip slightly.

"I never wanted to embarrass you, but you are beautiful", he said softly as they waited in line to be appointed their seats. Yami smiled at him, the blush finally showing after he had lost the battle with it, before he leaned against Atemu slightly.

"I know", was Yami's soft answer. He had been teasing Atemu a little too, he knew the other man would never embarrass him. Besides, it wasn't as if he could control his own eyes whenever Atemu was near him. Chuckling softly, he said: "It's still good to know though", and Atemu followed him in his mirth as the older man realised he was forgiven. He stated his name when the waitress asked for it and they followed her as she showed them where to hang their coats, before walking them towards their table. Yami smiled at the gathered families as he walked passed them, watching young and elderly couples enjoying themselves. As the atmosphere surrounded him, the pale man could feel himself relax.

"Thank you", he whispered softly to the tanned man as the waitress appointed them their table and walked away. Atemu looked at him, frowning a little in confusion once more and Yami smiled. "Thank you for your consideration. This restaurant is not as exquisite as the one where I met you for the first time. I feel much more comfortable here", the younger man admitted and he watched how understanding dawned on Atemu's face, tanned lips curling in a loving smile.

"You're welcome, though I will still do this", he replied, before pulling one of the chair's back a little so the other man could take a seat. Yami could feel himself warm up as Atemu flattered him, giving the tanned man his coat while secretly holding onto the wrapped box. Once Atemu sat down opposite of him, a waitress came to their table to give them their cutlery and menu. As they ordered their drinks, Yami was surprised when Atemu didn't order any wine, yet he waited for the waitress to leave them alone before turning a questioning gaze towards his companion.

"Are you all right, Atemu? Usually... you'd like to have some wine...", a worried gleam appeared in his crimson eyes however as he watched the other man. "Why could Charles not bring you to the restaurant? I know you wanted to surprise me, Atemu, but if you could not have made it... Are you in trouble because I am asking for your time?", he questioned softly, watching how Atemu smiled at him kindly.

"As to why I didn't order any wine, it's because I don't want to at the moment. I wish to remember this evening without alcohol clouding my memories. As for your other question: I had someone else drop me off at the restaurant from Kaiba Corporation. Charles is the only one I trust to drive you towards me", the tanned man explained, hoping he could cheer Yami up again. He did not wish to see the other so worried for his well being and his honest answer earned him a small smile as well as a tiny blush, but the worry wouldn't leave Yami's eyes.

"If you could not have made it, Atemu, you know you could have been honest with me, right?", Yami asked in return to which the tanned man nodded kindly.

"I know, but I wouldn't want to miss my evening with you even if I was assassinated", Atemu joked and Yami laughed softly at the joke. The worry made place for a warm gleam as Atemu's kind words made the fire in his core burn brighter. "It was just very busy at Kaiba Corporation and Seto wanted to speak to me last minute. It is very hard to shake him when he starts talking, to be honest. Nothing of that matters anymore, though. How have you been, Yami? How is college?", the tanned man asked and Yami knew what the man was doing. He was redirecting the question to Yami and the pale man allowed his companion to do so. It showed Atemu was still uncomfortable talking about himself after all, even if the other man didn't say a word about it.

"I'm fine, college is going great as well. We are finishing our last classes before summer break. I have a few more tests and exams to go, but they will only take a few days these upcoming weeks. I'll make it though and if I do, next year will be my last", Yami told the other man, who smiled proudly. "Next year I'll go intern for about eight months and learn the last of what college has to offer me a month prior to my final exams. I'm a little nervous, but I know I can make it", the pale man continued confidently and Atemu smiled at him with pride.

"Where will you go intern?", the tanned man asked curiously when his companion had stopped speaking and Yami smiled a little excited in return.

"At the place I work at. Mai was excited to know I wanted to be intern under her supervision. I know she will evaluate me properly. Not like an employee, but as a student who wishes to graduate next year while he's trying to study for exams... I know it's a little selfish, but I want to be intern at a place I already know. Especially a place where I know I can study and learn so much at the same time, yet feel comfortable doing so", Yami explained. Truthfully speaking, he had felt as he was taking the easy way out at first by being intern at the place he worked at, but later on he had accepted it. Mai wasn't very easy to work with all the time and she would teach him well, he was certain of that. He also knew it was what he needed, a place he knew from top to bottom, but one which could still teach him new things he had to learn.

"Mai should be excited to have you, she should be honoured really", Atemu said and Yami frowned slightly in curiosity as he could feel his skin warming at the other man's complimenting words.

"Why would you say that? You have never seen me work", Yami said softly, a curious smile on his lips when Atemu chuckled.

"Actually, I have seen you work. You make excellent coffee", the tanned man countered and Yami rolled his eyes slowly, laughing softly.

"Yes, I know I can do _that_ , but you don't know if I'll be a good manager. I might bankrupt the whole coffee house", the pale man said, voicing his slight worry, yet his crimson eyes fell upon Atemu's hand as it covered his own gently. The touch was warm as well as comforting and Yami enjoyed it as butterflies swarmed in his stomach in response. A kind smile curled tanned lips and rose-red eyes locked with Yami's as the other caught his stare.

"You're smart, kind, perceptive and you want to work. That are excellent qualities for a manager, so I am sure you will do well", Atemu encouraged, tilting his head slightly in question, however. "It makes me wonder, though, why would Mai not appoint you to manage the place while she is away? How is she, if I may ask?", the tanned man questioned, stroking his thumb gently over the back of Yami's hand in an attempt to comfort his companion. The pale man chuckled softly, blushing scarlet at the given compliments, while he remembered how Mai was dealing with her broken foot.

"Mai is herself, really. She complains about the cast, she complains about not being able to wear her stiletto's... she's a real diva", Yami said, which had Atemu chuckle softly as well. He gazed at Yami's small, slightly saddened, shrug and he frowned a little in worry. "Work is fine too, I guess. I can't be a step-in manager for Mai, I don't have the right papers yet and she needs someone to be there four days per week. Lydia, another colleague of mine, manages three days, while Marcus runs the other four. I'm still at college and therefore I can't be at The House the whole time. She can't make me a step-in manager, because college is still in the way", Yami answered truthfully and Atemu understood with a small nod, his slight worry remained however.

"For you to guess work is "fine"... It doesn't sound well and that has me worried", Atemu murmured and Yami sighed softly. He never wanted the other man to become worried about him, but work had shifted from fun to not-so-fun rather quickly.

"I don't know what to do with Marcus", Yami answered with a soft, sad sigh following his words. "I don't know what I did wrong, but I did something. When he's around, I'm not allowed to stand behind the counter and make coffee unless it's very busy. Otherwise I'm just cleaning up in the back, doing the dishes, silly kind of things really", Yami explained, pursing his lips slightly though if asked, Atemu would tell everyone the other man had been pouting. Crimson eyes turned their gaze towards the tanned man however, their hands still joined above the table.

"Will you tell me how your work was?", Yami asked softly, anything to take his mind off of his own work and Atemu tilted his head slightly. He could understand why Yami wished to switch the subject, but...

"There is not much to tell. There's an office and a lot of paperwork", the tanned man replied, sighing softly as he was reminded of the large stack hidden away in a briefcase. He did not want to be reminded of that this evening, though. He wanted to enjoy his time with the other man. At his answer, Yami smiled a little.

"Please tell me? I want to know how your day was? How am I ever going to be a good manager if I don't learn from someone who is running a company since forever?", Yami asked, earning himself a chuckle.

"Eighteen, actually. Since I was eighteen", Atemu replied and Yami's smile remained as he could hear the proud tune upon his voice. The pale man was glad his companion was proud of his accomplishments and Yami hoped he would continue to tell about his day. A small, slightly sad smile played on tanned lips as Atemu leaned his head atop his other hand. His rose-red eyes were fixated upon their joined hands as he tried to collect his thoughts, before the tanned man looked up at Yami once again.

"It's not that I do not want to tell you, but there is so much I cannot tell you", was the soft, sincere reply and with those words, Yami understood Atemu's need to protect his company and he was once again proud the other man defended it so well. As he realised this, Yami allowed himself to stroke Atemu's hand in comfort, hoping he could convey those feelings towards the tanned man. Just as Atemu had tried, and succeeded, in comforting him.

"Because of the intruder?", he asked softly and Atemu nodded slowly.

"Me and Seto are very close to catching the one who is trying to bring us down. You see, Kaiba and Sennen Corporation are two separate companies, but we help each other. We're not... merged, but we compliment one another. Kaiba Corporation is a very advanced company who runs all the Kaiba Lands in the world as well as develops gaming technology", Atemu started. Yami nodded, he knew that. Everyone in the world did, it was common news. "When Seto was focused upon building Kaiba Lands around the world, his sales department became a mess because of the managers from that time. They were pretending as if everything was fine, yet while Seto and Mokuba were away, they made a whole mess. I was able to notify Seto of the incidents and offered him to recreate his entire sales department". Yami's eyes widened slightly in awe.

"You set up a whole department by yourself?", he asked and Atemu nodded, smiling a little at the fond memory which resurfaced.

"I had to. I made sure that Seto's gaming stations were to be sold properly in stores owned by Sennen Corporation. Our family business has always been more about sales than about developing games, so it was rather easy to create a sales department from scratch with Seto's permission". Yami seemed to think on it and Atemu smiled as he could see the gears turning in the other man's head. It was unusual for him to encounter someone who was interested in his work and he wasn't sure what to tell. Yet, it was also a relieve, knowing Yami understood what he was speaking off because the other man was really smart and truly listened to him.

"I think I can understand why you would stay separated from one another. There are barely any dangers this way, yet, it's still tricky, isn't it?", the pale man asked and Atemu nodded.

"Quite right. Because we have not merged our companies, but merely compliment each other there is little to be afraid of if one pillar falls. Imagine if Kaiba Corporation burns down tomorrow, Seto will lose his technological aspects, yet I will not be dragged down because the stores I own do not run solely upon selling Kaiba Corporation material. If my company burns down tomorrow, Seto's company will also survive because he still has the amusement parks all over the world and my company is just the main office for all the stores. If either company burns down, the stores will go on as will all of the Kaiba Lands. Either one of us will just need to find a new place to work at", Atemu explained and Yami nodded slowly.

"Yet... someone is trying to destroy you both", the pale man whispered softly and Atemu nodded. Rose-red eyes continued to stare at Yami as the other frowned slightly. "He can only do that if he knows both your companies and therefore your weaknesses... Which means he's selling information". Crimson eyes looked back at Atemu, seeing a small smile form on tanned lips. It was little, but he noticed Atemu inclining his head ever so slightly and Yami could feel a little proud of himself. Encouraged by the small nod, the pale man continued: "This man, for lack of a better word, is selling information. As your company is not merged with Kaiba Corporation, he needs to have a high position to have all the kinds of information he needs... unless there are more people involved. One who goes after the information for Kaiba Land, specifically those who are yet to be build".

Another inclination and a proud smile were his only answers. Yami chuckled softly, relieved he wasn't going to far and that Atemu was actually encouraging him to continue. He refrained from speaking as the waitress brought them their dinner, bu as she left, he continued: "There would be more though", he surmised softly, "Another one would sabotage or sell information about the gaming technologies of Kaiba Corporation, while within your company someone would go after the new stores. They would probably mess up sales numbers to make them go bankrupt. You sell other games too, but if those companies lose faith in you, they'll go to someone else and you'll lose a big part of your company", Yami ranted, his mind in overdrive, before he had an epiphany.

"The tournament was the start of everything", he whispered and Atemu smiled at him again, before he softly said: "I have no idea what you're talking about". Yet, Yami knew he was right. All the puzzle pieces were falling into place, the tournament had been the start of a rapid-growing fire that wished to see two companies burn. True, he did not know why someone was out there to burn either company, but someone was and with the intend on destroying them both the hard way. If this maniac would bomb the companies without further knowledge about how they worked, both Seto and Atemu would be able to survive, yet this time... Someone wanted them to never get back up from this destruction. Now that he knew why Atemu was so busy and worried, he looked at the other man with that same feeling settling in his crimson eyes.

"Are you close?", he asked softly, the worry present upon his voice. He smiled slightly, however, when Atemu nodded as he sipped his drink.

"Very", the tanned man answered, warming to his core at Yami's beaming smile. "See, I told you. Mai should be honoured to have you as her manager, intern or not", the tanned man repeated, which had the younger male chuckle softly in humble embarrassment while he savoured the last bite of his strawberry ice cream dessert. Their dinner had been amazing, but dessert was always his favourite meal. Even though this time, it made him sigh softly in slight sadness. It meant it was almost over, yet his sigh earned him a slight worried frown from Atemu.

"What's wrong?", he asked and Yami looked at him. This time even Yami would admit he was pouting slightly.

"Our evening is coming to a close, while I was enjoying it so much", the pale man answered a little sadly, before his eyes were drawn towards Atemu once again touching his hand. The tanned thumb stroked his skin gently and Yami smiled at the comforting touch.

"I'm not going anywhere just yet. I was hoping you'd go for a stroll with me?" The question alone lightened Yami's spirits and he felt his lips curl in a smile. The butterflies in his stomach were swirling in happiness as if they knew he would spend some more time with Atemu in their favourite setting.

"I would love to", he answered, watching how Atemu got up to fetch their coats. Staring at the wrapped box he had held atop his lap this whole time, he sighed softly. He hadn't had the time to give it to Atemu just yet, considering he had been talking the whole evening about the intruder at Sennen Corporation. Yami sincerely hoped their stroll would grant him an opportunity. He smiled when the box fit in the deep pockets of his coat, while he was glad Atemu didn't see him hiding it. With their arms linked, Atemu took him from the restaurant where Charles was waiting for them.

"It will be a short ride", Atemu apologized, but Yami shook his head with a warm smile upon his lips as he followed Atemu inside the car. True to the tanned man's words, it was a short ride and Yami smiled as Charles stopped the car before a park near Yami's home. Linking his arm with Atemu's this time, he waited for Atemu to give directions to the older man, before they both thanked Charles. Walking into the green and silent surroundings of the park, Yami sighed softly as he leaned against Atemu. Yami allowed himself to enjoy the moment, especially when Atemu leaned back against him as they followed the road. He dared to be a little bold for this moment, though it felt right. Everything about being with Atemu felt right.

"I will miss you", Yami whispered softly. The silence around him, the relaxing atmosphere as well as having Atemu next to him made him whisper one of his deepest thoughts. In these moments, he wished he could allow himself to develop his crush. In these moments he wished he could be honest to Atemu and tell him of his feelings. Of the warmth that brewed inside him whenever he either received a letter or a message. He listened to Atemu sigh softly.

"I will miss you too". At those words, Yami pulled the other man towards one of the benches gently and slowly sat down. Atemu followed his example quietly, especially as he watched how Yami's nerves grew to nearly being touchable. He watched how Yami nibbled his bottom-lip, while he gazed at the flustered cheeks. The pale man was simply beautiful and adoring, yet, Atemu waited patiently for the other man to start speaking.

"You said you were going to Paris tomorrow, so... At home, I have something to remember you by and... I just wanted to give you something you could remember me by. Even if it is just a little", Yami whispered, his voice leaving him as his nerves grew. He had never felt like this before. Yes, he had been nervous, but this time... This time he was also scared. What if he interpreted all of Atemu's messages and carefully written letters wrong? What if his feelings for Atemu were wrong? What if he could not convey his feelings to Atemu the right way? His crush was something he didn't wish to develop as he knew it probably didn't mean anything to Atemu. The older man was far more experienced with these kind of things and Yami wasn't sure if Atemu's behaviour was especially there for him, or if it was normal for the man to be this way... Taking the small box from his pocket, Yami's nerves seemed to grow, before he gently handed it over to Atemu.

"I will always remember you", Atemu whispered in hopes of lifting Yami's nerves ever so slightly, before he gently undid the wrapping to look at a neatly folded, green box. Gazing at Yami slightly, whom seemed to stare at his hands instead, he turned his attention back onto the box. Gently he lifted the lid and a warm, slightly surprised smile curled his lips as he saw three neat rows of cookies looking back at him. They were each separated by a small carton so they wouldn't be able to get damaged and he turned his warm smile towards Yami instead. As if suddenly coming to life, the pale man pointed at the different cookies.

"That line is cranberry, the other one strawberry and that is chocolate-chip. I didn't know what you liked or if you were allergic, but I wanted to bake you cookies so you had something to nibble on while travelling to Paris-", Yami's rant was easily halted when a tanned finger lay itself against his lips. He blushed darkly, his mind halting and becoming blank as Atemu stroked his cheek softly

"You made these?", Atemu whispered, his baritone voice carrying an awed tuned. Yami nodded, not trusting himself to not start ranting again, while he watched Atemu looking back at the self-made cookies once more. Still smiling warmly, as nobody had ever given him a true gift before, Atemu gently closed the lid. "The chocolate-chip ones won't make it towards the hotel", the tanned man admitted softly as he chuckled at the thought. Looking back at Yami, he let his eyes roam over the other man's flushed cheeks, his hopeful crimson eyes and his nervous appearance. Gently, Atemu touched Yami's cheek again and caressed the soft skin gently.

"Thank you", he whispered, his knee touching Yami's gently as he leaned forward and rubbed his nose against a pale one. His fire burned brightly when he heard Yami's relieved chuckle. Leaning back a little, trying to get the box wrapped up gently again, his rose-red eyes were caught by Yami helping him. Stilling his hands, Atemu could only stare as his mind halted. _Beautiful_ , it whispered at him as he gazed at Yami in the pale moonlight. Crimson eyes were lit up by a happy glint, his lips curled in a gentle and warm smile.

"Your welcome", Yami finally whispered, finding his voice back and Atemu continued to smile at him. Gently he helped Yami from the bench and linked his arm back around the pale one. They were silent as they walked towards the Kame Game Shop, the sole reason for Atemu choosing said park to walk throug as it meant he could bring Yami home. Yet, as it came in sight, he felt reluctant in doing so. Feeling Yami lean against him, his head against Atemu's shoulder made his skin burn with a pleased feeling. It felt right to have the other man next to him, a feeling Atemu had never felt before and he wished he could keep it.

Delivering Yami at the front step of the Kame Game Shop, which had its roof covered in plastic, Atemu slowly released Yami's arm and held his hand instead. Kissing the pale knuckles gently he smiled warmly.

"Thank you for your gift", he whispered again and Yami smiled, blushing as he realised the tanned man was truly happy with his small gift.

"I had a wonderful evening, Atemu, thank you. Good luck in Paris, I'll look forward to your letters", the pale man replied and Atemu smiled. He would love writing to Yami, he would look forward to his responses as well. It would probably light up a fire in him he could never answer, but he would treasure the fire and the accompanying feelings for as long as Yami would allow it.

"May I?", he asked softly, knowing the answer as Yami nodded while his pale cheeks flushed a soft red. Atemu smiled, adoring the soft side Yami showed him, before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Yami's cheeks. He had been daring, if only slightly, as he allowed his bottom-lip to touch the corners of Yami's own. The pale man could feel his cheeks warming, his skin tingling as he felt Atemu's lips so close to his own and a shiver ran up Yami's spine. He watched how Atemu smiled lovingly at him and kissed his knuckles again.

"Goodnight", the tanned man whispered, yet Yami was stunned in silence. He still didn't know how to answer... How would Atemu ever know he was okay with this? That he loved these small acts of affection? That he actually longed for them? That he actually wanted to indulge in his feelings and show them towards Atemu? Instantly, he tightened his hand around Atemu's. Heartbreak or no, he wanted the other man to know how he felt. He wanted the other man to know he was okay and that he was flattered... That he actually had a crush on the other man, which was perhaps silly, but it was still there.

"Até, wait!", he softly called out, rose-red eyes turning to crimson. Taking a small step forward, Yami swallowed thickly with nerves, his throat gone dry as he pressed his lips to Atemu's cheek ever so gently. Curious, Atemu remained his gaze upon Yami as the pale man nibbled his lip slightly afterwards. He looked so nervous, it was even more adorable and the tanned man smiled warmly, his rose-red eyes soft and gentle as they continued to watch the younger man.

"Goodnight", was the soft whisper and Atemu's smile brightened, his rose-red eyes gleaming warmly. Tightening his own hand around Yami's ever so slightly, to reassure the other as best as he could, Atemu kissed the top of Yami's hand again softly. After, he took a small step back, their fingers still touching and every step was followed by another. Atemu continued to watch how crimson eyes followed his every footstep towards Charles and his waiting car, which made his own longing to stay greater. It hurt to leave, it hurt to say goodbye and the tanned man wasn't sure what to do with these feelings. Never before had they been so great, yet he knew he had to go. As he sat down in his seat and gently touched his cheek, Atemu could feel his skin warming up as he remembered the soft kiss. As he remembered the touch of soft pale lips against his skin and he could feel his face warming even more, probably to the point he was certain it was him who blushed this time.

That kiss had been the best gift this evening and he would treasure it always.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **The End!**

 **Ha, no, I promise there are more parts to this story. Just to clarify: the reason as to why both Atemu and Yami are not giving into their feelings really is because they have no idea if they'll see the other again. You'll understand with furture parts to come :)**

 **If you have the time, please leave a review and I'll see you again!**


	8. Screeching Brakes

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back!**

 **First of all: thank you for the reviews _Pharaohs Girl18_ , _Guest_ and _NaileaMarie7890_** **. I am so happy to know you have enjoyed reading the previous chapter. I hope this chapter will be just as enjoyable!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 8**

/\/\/\/\/\

Thundering his feet against the steps of their staircase, Yugi raced down towards the kitchen, making as much noise as humanly possible. Calling out to the one person he desperately needed to speak to, he came to a skidding halt in the kitchen doorway whilst nearly hitting his head agains the doorpost. "Gramps!", the teen exclaimed loudly, before marching into the kitchen and slamming his hands atop the table. Purple eyes looked at him calmly, the elder trying not to give away he had nearly died from a heart-attack because Yugi had come barging in the way he'd done. There was a somewhat stern look in his eyes with hope of scolding his grandson for scaring him like that, yet, the young teen didn't seem to be fazed by it. "I _need_ to talk to you", the teen said, stressing the word 'need' as if the world would end if he did not.

Sugoroku slowly folded the newspaper he'd been reading, still glancing warily at Yugi, who finally sat down, albeit with a huff because the elder apparently didn't understand the importance of the situation. "What's on your mind, Yugi?", the elder asked as calmly as he could possibly manage, his heart still hammering against his ribcage and his mind wrapped around the most terrible ideas he could come up with. Another "blind date" came to mind and Yami lying for dead in the gutter, but Sugoroku had just seen his eldest grandson leave, so that couldn't be it. He awaited the fallen silence, before firm amethyst eyes turned his way and Yugi took a deep breath. The elder braced himself for the worst to come.

"I _saw_ Yami kiss a man last night", were the soft words and Sugoroku stared at Yugi, his mind musing _that's it?,_ while the other stared back at him with a death-like silence hanging between them. Letting a soft sigh escape his lips, Sugoroku's gaze turned stern and serious.

"Have you been spying on your brother again? I know you did that when you were five and he thought I didn't know he was stealing from the cookie jar", the elder scolded, turning his gaze towards his plate as he pushed it aside so he could lean his elbows atop the table. Yugi frowned at him, completely taken out of his serious demeanour.

"You knew about that?", he asked in disbelieve.

"Of course. I am your grandfather", was the answer he received.

"Damn it", Yugi cursed, pouting as Sugoroku stared at him with two raised eyebrows.

"Excuse me?", came the question and Yugi flushed.

"N-Nothing!", he called out, waving his hands in defeat. Sugoroku snorted, but let it slide. Yugi sighed softly, however, which drew the elders attention back upon the teenager. "You're not worried?", the young sibling questioned, leaning his head atop his hand as he continued to pout. He simply couldn't just let go of the former topic, not while he felt like he was left in the deepest depth of secret darkness ever created, which was completely unfair. Yami was his brother! He should at least tell Yugi about future boyfriends! Sugoroku sighed softly again, not knowing Yugi's mind had gone on a rampage and for a moment, Yugi wondered if he should have ever mentioned the kiss at all... Maybe he shouldn't have, or did his grandfather know more about it than he did?

"Of course I am worried, Yugi. As your grandfather, I worry about you two boys all the time. Yet, I'm sure Yami will come and tell us all in due time", the elder replied, though Yugi glanced at him a little funny. Yami was good at keeping secrets if he wanted to, especially if they concerned something like either his physical health or mental state of mind... Why would Sugoroku even believe his brother would start speaking up any time soon?

"You know more of it", was the accusation as it dawned Yugi he was right and the elder resisted the urge to shut his mouth with an audible clap while he gaped at the teen. Yugi scooted his chair closer to his grandfather, grinning from ear to ear as Sugoroku's last behaviour confirmed everything even more. "Tell me, please? I need to know! What if it is some stalker? What if it is a trap? What if-", Yugi started, though stopped when Sugoroku rose his hands in the way of "surrender".

"All I know is that this man's name is Atemu. I confronted Yami when I grew worried and asked him if he was not in any kind of trouble. He assured me he was not", Sugoroku said, watching the gears in Yugi's head turning as the young teen tried to fit the puzzle pieces together.

"So... I at least have a name with the dark face I saw yesterday", he answered softly, the grin returning, even though it almost made the elder almost fling his folded newspaper at the boy's head. It was Yugi's new serious expression that stopped him from doing so and he glanced at his grandson, waiting for him to continue, but the serious face formed a cute pout. "Why didn't he tell me? I asked plenty of times and he never once speaks to me about anything! Not about the letters, or the wrapped gift he received or the dates or _anything_!" Sugoroku sighed softly, honestly not believing Yug's insistence about the whole subject.

"Maybe because he knows you'll tease him about it?", the elder asked, hoping that would please Yugi, but the young teen merely huffed as if he was offended.

"I would never! I'm just worried gramps! Those letters, what if they had come from the pervert? What if they demanded Yami to meet this guy somewhere or else he'd kill us all?", Yugi asked softly. Sugoroku smiled, not believing in the slightest Yugi was serious about this.

"If that would be the case", he said softly, "would Yami move to a dream-like state at seeing the letters? He is eager to read them, he is not showing any signs of distress as he sees them. Plus, I know he'd tell you if something like that would be the case. The reason as to why I think your brother didn't say anything yet, to neither one of us, is because he isn't sure about his own feelings. You can't tell someone if your unsure of something yourself, can you?", the elder asked and Yugi tilted his head and the elder watched the gears turning in Yugi's creative mind.

"So... you think Yami's in love, but he doesn't know it yet?" Sugoroku nodded slowly, watching with slight dread how a grin appeared on Yugi's lips. Slowly, he shook his head, perhaps he shouldn't have said anything... Raising the folded newspaper, he threatened his grandson.

"Do not tease your brother about it, Yugi. I warn you, I can take your phone away from you at any give time until you're eighteen years old", the elder said sternly and the young teen nodded quickly, crossing his heart. Yugi was sincere when he said he wanted to keep his phone, he had had enough time to repent for his sins. Even though it was merely his phone which had been returned to him so far, Yugi would cling to it for dear life. He would never relinquish it again.

Slowly, the elder got up from his seat, newspaper underneath his arm as he took his dishes towards the sink. "I don't have to tease him anymore anyway", came Yugi's reply and Sugoroku halted slightly at his grandson's dark chuckle, closing his eyes in a soft prayer. "You should have seen his face, gramps, it was hilarious! All I asked was if the guy had a good tongue and then he screamed-"

"YUGI!", the elder man exclaimed, preferably not wanting to hear more of his grandson's gutter-filled mind.

"Yes, that exactly. How did you guess?", were Yugi's words as he tried to sound innocent, but Sugoroku knew better and as he turned, he hit the back of Yugi's head with the newspaper. _Teenagers!_

/\/\/\/\/\

Still fuming ever so slightly, Yami took a seat next to Ryou in the bus. Bricks really, really, really would not suffice enough to have Yugi become a more sane person. If that was ever possible to accomplish. Yami hoped so, preferably in this life too. He never noticed how the white-haired man had tensed up at his raging presence and Ryou slowly rose an eyebrow as the other man sat down beside him. He let Yami grumble and murmur under his breath, however, knowing he could be on the other end of Yami's temper if he would disturb him in his musings.

"Morning", Yami muttered at last and Ryou smiled kindly, hoping the imminent thunderstorm would pass.

"Morning. Want to talk about it?", he asked softly, before his face turned horror-struck. "Don't tell me your date cancelled after all?!" Yami blinked at Ryou's panicked exclamation, yet shook his head in answer.

"No... Atemu and I went on our date. It's just Yugi being an ass", Yami muttered darkly and Ryou wrinkled his nose slightly. He knew that tone and quickly he took out his phone to text Malik in warning. Yet, he glanced at Yami when the latter looked out the window and had his mood shift immediately, a soft and sad sigh escaping his pale lips. Ryou lowered his phone as he listened to the sad sound, the slightly longing and far-away look in clouded crimson eyes. Ryou knew something was wrong, could he ask?

"How was your date?", Ryou dared to question carefully, yet he wanted to know. Yami and dating were still not really two combined words in his dictionary, he had never expected it to happen considering Yami's nose was more often stuck in a book than he was communicating with other people. Ryou was careful with his questioning, however, as he knew that sigh could mean things had not gone well. Would Yami even tell him about the date? They were friends, but if it had not gone well... Yami might feel embarrassed about it... Crimson eyes glanced his way and a small, loving smile curled Yami's lips as his face softened.

"It was lovely, Ryou. We went out for dinner, talked about his profession... he finally let me hear a little of his world, before he took me on a stroll through the park close to home. I gave him home-made cookies and he walked me home like a gentleman". Ryou was sure he did not imagine the soft dreamy sigh at Yami's last spoken word and it made the white-haired man smile as he realised Yami loved his date. His friend was truly in love... Which meant another word had to be connected to Yami aside from bookworm, genius and dating. Slowly Ryou shook his head at what Yami had done for a date. What had happened to good old cinemas?

"You're so old-fashioned. Malik would go crazy if we just went out for a stroll. Has he kissed you yet?", Ryou dared to ask, though that question received him a somewhat darker glance. Ryou tried not to be impressed by it, yet he softly fiddled with his bag.

"There is a reason Malik's not my type and it's not because he's blond. You guys go to a film, but don't see half of it because you're tangled up in your seats trying to tear each other's clothes off", Yami muttered, rolling his eyes next as he followed Ryou from the bus towards school. Ryou pouted while he felt his cheeks heating up at Yami's answer.

"At least I know what Malik's favourite film is", Ryou countered, his brown eyes going dark when Yami snorted.

"I know it too. _Ryou naked and screaming_ ". Pale cheeks immediately flared red and he lashed out, his fist connecting with Yami's shoulder. The latter merely chuckled softly while rubbing his arm for show. He shrugged afterwards as Ryou tried to stop blushing. "I'll probably go see a film with Atemu some day, but he has other interests. I'm not really into films either, but we like to go to a park instead. He says it gives him a form of peace when he's outside the office. Why deny him that?", Yami asked softly and Ryou shrugged as he tried to fight the blush covering his cheeks, walking through the open door towards their classroom.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever", he muttered which received him a new chuckle in response from the taller male. Ryou rolled his eyes as he sat down behind his set-up table. Glancing at the blank papers in front of him he wondered if he had to write an essay for this exam. He gifted Yami with two out of the six pieces of papers upon his table and he smiled when the pale man accepting them gladly. Leaning his head atop his hand, Ryou stared at Yami, his doe-brown eyes gleaming.

"So, did he kiss you yet?", he asked again. Yami glanced at him.

"No", he answered, "none of your business anyway". Ryou smirked in answer, but Yami ignored him instead. Fine... let it be this way. Ryou enjoyed the flustered look Yami had upon his face, probably way too much than he should, but he couldn't help himself. Straightening in his seat when the door closed, Ryou waited for the exams to be handed out. As he accepted the paperwork, something nagged at his mind however. If Yami had had such a great date, in his own opinion, then what had he been sighing so sadly for? What could be so bad that had his best friend in such a depressed state after a great date?

/\/\/\/\/\

With the sound of the door ringing behind him, Yugi looked up from his work of cleaning out the shelves. Even though he didn't have any classes today as he had already finished most of them, Sugoroku had seen it fit to set him to work. The horror alone had nearly made Yugi run from the shop as he had been drowned in building sounds all day, while the roof was renovated. The bell actually gave him some form of relieve, especially since the builders had just stopped drilling. A grin surfaced to his face as Jonouchi entered, bag slung over his shoulder while both Honda and Anzu followed him inside.

"Hey Yug'. We came to check out the place", Jonouchi said with a smirk on his face. As the drilling started again, Yugi winced and covered his ears with his hands.

"Let's go!", he called out, waving at the door and he followed his friends outside to some peace and quiet. The drilling could still be heard, but as they took a safe distance away from the Kame Game Shop, they could at least talk.

"How's your gramps?", Honda asked, trying to get the ringing from his ear as he poked a finger inside. Anzu rolled her eyes as she looked away from him in disgust and Yugi shrugged slightly.

"He's fine, his hearing is already pretty bad. I don't think he hears it like we do", Yugi answered, looking back at the shop where the builders were fixing the roof. New beams and new tiles were replacing the old and broken ones and even though the drilling was painful, Yugi was glad they would have a new roof finally. Even though he hated the drilling today, he would sure be thankful when it had finally stopped raining inside the house. "The roof is done first, but they've also started on the bathroom and other walls considering everything has to be cleared out and thrown away before the end of the week. _That_ ", he said, a little disgusted as he pointed at a small cubicle, "is our bathroom for the time being".

" _That?_ ", Anzu gasped softly, her blue eyes staring at the blue and white cubicle with slight horror. Her mouth gaped at the thing and a shudder passed her spine as she averted her eyes from it when Yugi sighed softly.

"Yeah... I'm really glad we got a downstairs toilet, even if that one will get renovated too at some point. But at least not until after the bathroom", Yugi said, relieve showing through his voice. Anzu nodded slowly, her gaze once again moving to the cubicle and the horrors it would bring of not feeling clean. Honda sighed softly.

"Cosy", the brunet merely muttered, a grimace on his face. Jonouchi shrugged as he gazed at the .

"I've seen worse", he said bravely, Honda giving him an odd look for it, but the brunet remained silent. "Though gramps is lucky ya won the tournament, Yug'. Made all of this possible", the blond continued and Yugi nodded with a smile on his lips. He was so glad his grandfather had accepted the help, it would make their life so much easier.

"Yeah, I know. Though I still wish he would have gotten a better bathroom-replacement", the smaller teen complained, staring at the cubicle once more, but then shrugged as Jonouchi had done. He couldn't change it after all, even if he wished he could.

"If we can help out in any way, let us know, all right?", Anzu asked softly with a smile on her lips and Yugi nodded in excitement.

"Gramps will be glad if you guys can help out! After everything's done, you have to come over and have a look. Because we're replacing the walls upstairs, I get to pick out new paint for my bedroom. You guys wanna help paint them?", he asked and Honda smirked at him, eyebrows wiggling as he poked Yugi's shoulder.

"The stars will finally fall from your walls?", he asked and Yugi swatted his hand at his taller friend to try and shut him up.

"I liked those stars, all right?!", he exclaimed, blushing almost feverishly in childish embarrassment. Honda merely laughed at his friend's expense, even though his joy also received him a dark look from Anzu. She had always been overprotective of Yugi, but Honda knew not to mess with her and her laser-vision.

"I'll help out Yug'! I'm a master at painting!", the blond exclaimed, pressing his fist against his chest proudly. Blue eyes turned his way while Anzu shook her head with a questioning frown upon her brow.

"It'll be the end of the year before you master anything. I thought you had to go to an extra class today?", she asked innocently. Jonouchi's face went slack, however, before he grabbed her wrist and looked at the time. He yelped in panic, while Anzu tore her arm from him and the uncomfortable position he was holding it.

"No! Gotta run Yug'! Catch ya later!", the blond yelled as he grasped Honda's elbow and made a run for it with his friend. Laughing at their antics, Yugi turned to Anzu while the drilling stopped once again.

"Do you have to go somewhere?", he asked, slightly hopeful she would stay a little bit longer. Yugi was relieved when she shook her head slowly in answer.

"Not yet, that is. I'll have dancing classes in about half an hour, though. I just wanted to come by and see how everything was. Does Yami still have a secret admirer?", she asked and Yugi snorted softly.

"Not so secret anymore", the smaller teen admitted, before he and Anzu walked back into the game shop and upstairs to the living area. It was a downright mess to behold right now with boxes filling the livingroom and dust covering nearly every inch of the place. The kitchen was probably the most clean of all rooms, Anzu mused, as she looked around and wondered again how much stuff people could acquire over the years. Sure, she had her own trinkets and collections, but she was sure Sugoroku had at least a hundred times more than her.

"Gramps is doing some groceries", Yugi said, interrupting her musings, "The builders drink a lot of coffee, but he is adamant to offer it whenever he can. I at first didn't understand why, but when gramps ran into some kind of trouble with the kitchen sink a few days ago, they fixed it straight away. Didn't ask any questions either", the young teen said as he opened the fridge. "What can I get you?", he asked as he took out a bottle of soda.

"The same as you is fine", Anzu answered softly, sitting down at the table. "Kindness comes around and goes around, doesn't it?", were her next words and Yugi nodded in agreement, sitting down opposite of her. As he sipped his soda, she couldn't help herself and asked: "So, I guess you're not worried anymore then either?" Her voice was soft however as she tried to get back on their previous topic and she watched Yugi shrug slightly.

"Sure, still a little worried, but not so much anymore. Yami seems to be having a good time and I guess that's what counts", Yugi admitted, shaking his head ever so slightly at his brother's odd behaviour. Yugi had never seen him this way and truth be told, it was a little hilarious. "He's been out of it a little this morning, though. I tried to cheer him up, but I don't think I did well. I don't even know why he's a little sad". Anzu looked down at the table as she heard Yugi murmur the last words. Pursing her lips slightly, she glanced back up at the younger man.

"Maybe the date didn't go as planned?", she asked, but Yugi shrugged in answer with a silly grin on his lips.

"It's Yami, he doesn't know how to date unless it's written in some romantic novel he likes to read", Yugi joked, before getting up from his seat. "You want a small tour around the dust-filled house I currently reside in?", he asked instead, knowing full well he really shouldn't be discussing Yami's date with Anzu. She had had a crush on Yami when they had been younger and sometimes he was sure she still had. Or at least still harboured those feelings whenever she saw his brother, even though she had accepted for both Yami and Yugi being gay. Yugi smiled when Anzu rose up from her seat, her smile kind and warm as she followed him through the house.

The mess got bigger as they climbed the staircase, a wall from Yugi's room completely down while dust spilled from what once had been a decent bathroom. There wasn't a builder in sight and when Anzu asked, Yugi showed her they were eating out on the curb near a large caravan. They had taken the chairs from inside the caravan outside in order for them to enjoy and relax out in the sun. Anzu smiled at the sight of colleagues laughing while they ate their lunch, before she followed Yugi back downstairs because there simply wasn't much to see yet. Back in the kitchen, the teen showed her samples of how the bathroom was supposed to look like when it was finished and she nodded her head with an impressed smile on her lips.

"It will be amazing, Yugi", she said and the latter grinned sheepishly.

"I will be long glad the shower will be back", he admitted as he walked her down towards the shop and out through the entrance. As they got back out in the sunlight, she glared at the cubicle.

"I hear you", she muttered and they laughed over their small joke, before she turned and waved at him. "I'll see you at school tomorrow! Good luck with the drilling!", she called over her shoulder and Yugi waved, thanking her for the heads up as she left. The smaller teen turned to a car honking at him and he rolled his eyes as his grandfather came up their driveway. _Time to get back to work_ , he mused with a small smile on his lips.

/\/\/\/\/\

Yami muttered softly, reigning in his temper as Marcus' voice called him for the umpteenth time throughout the entire coffee shop. _Not now!,_ his mind screamed as he gently poured milk into the pre-made cup of coffee with practised finesse. Smiling at the evenly spread out milk while it left a leaf-like imprint on the surface, he gave the cups to the giggling girls behind his part of the counter. Only when they had left, both girls still giggling to themselves, did Yami turn to Marcus. The young man sincerely had no idea what he had done wrong, but the other man seemed to be angry at him no matter what Yami did. As Wednesday had rolled around the corner and there had been no school, Yami knew he would get himself in trouble if he did go to work, but he just hadn't been able to let Mai down.

As Marcus was tapping his foot against the floor, Yami already regretted his choice and the clock had barely touched two o'clock. It took all he had to restrain himself as he watched the man's clean clothes, his tapping foot and drumming fingers. His voice alone created a twitch in Yami's eyebrow. " _What_ are you doing?" Apparently, that was the only thing Marcus could ever come up with when he faced Yami, or so the pale man believed. It was ridiculous though, couldn't he see Yami was doing his job?

"Serving coffee?", Yami countered, not at all caring anymore he was becoming slightly rude. The other man portrayed rude and the younger male had had enough of it. If Marcus had something to tell him, he should damn well speak up about it.

"Why?" Yami could feel his eyebrow twitch again. Atemu was right, this man was a complete disaster.

"Charlotte's outside, gathering empty cups, so I have to watch the front. Why? Did you have another task in mind for me?", the pale man asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest and raising his eyebrow as he stood up for himself. "Do _you_ want to serve coffee?", was his next question even though Yami knew full well Marcus did not want to serve coffee. The taller man thought himself to be better than anyone who walked around with a tray and would definitely not lower himself to the same degree.

"When Charlotte's back, there are dishes to be cleaned up and mopping to do in the kitchen. What if we'll have inspection?", Marcus asked, before he turned on his heel and left Yami without a chance to answer. The pale man bit the inside of his cheek, before sighing loud and cleaning the counter of invisible dirt. It was starting to get ridiculous and he rolled his eyes when Charlotte came back and looked at him questioningly while he muttered about murdering certain people who were not fit to walk this earth. As he did, she groaned loud in understanding when she realised who he was talking about and moved to stand next to him, patting his shoulder gently.

"I've already spoken to Mai, but she's not up and running just yet and the employment agency has no one else but him. We'll manage, I'm sure of it", she said, before bumping her elbow against his, her serious expression turning to one filled with excitement. "We didn't get to see each other again after the incident with the stepladder, but my, who was that man?", was her next question and Yami glanced at her, trying to pretend innocence. It was true he hadn't seen her since falling from the stepladder, having worked with either Marcus or Lydia instead. She snorted at him, swatting his arm softly when he would not answer and he chuckled in defeat.

"That man was Atemu", he said and she rolled her eyes, urging him to tell more. "He and I are... dating... kind of". Yami wasn't even sure what he could call his meetings with Atemu. They were dates, yes, but were they dating like a couple? _Not really_ , his mind mused, but the butterflies in his stomach told him differently as he thought back on their previous date. It had been such a wonderful evening... Charlotte eyed him with approval.

"Very nicely done", she muttered and he send her a dark look, before leaving her at the counter to get to the back and start his assigned chores. He turned however, raising his eyebrows in curiosity when she called his name: "Can you clone him?", was her question, which had Yami chuckle softly in response.

"No Charlotte!", he called back, suddenly feeling rather possessive, though his smile died when Marcus was looking at them from the small office Mai had once tried to establish. True, the older man had made it into a _working_ office, yet that would have hardly been a task in Yami's eyes. Everything had already been there, all it had needed was a proper clean up. Something the kitchen absolutely didn't need, but rolling his eyes, Yami set to the task of cleaning out the dishwasher and placing used cups into it. Turning the device on for the sake of a new chore, Yami opened the door to their supplies room and set the door stopper against it. Going down the few steps, as it was build in the basement, he found the light switch and searched the shelves for the supplies he needed at the counter. Though it was a pain to walk up and down the steps to get the necessary supplies or to put away the deliveries, Mai had chosen the basement because the room was easiest to keep cool during the summer. It was a good choice, Yami mused, especially considering the supplies wouldn't get too hot and expire because of the summer heat. Everyone, including him, disliked coming here during winter big time as it would get pretty cold.

Knowing full well he tried to carry too many bags of supplies, Yami tried to balance himself and the bags of coffee as he walked towards the steps. He gasped when he could see the door closing the last inches, before falling in its lock. _No_ , his mind screamed at him and he unkindly dropped the supplies as he hurried up the steps. _No, no, no!_ Pulling at the handle, just to be sure the door was really locked, Yami cursed. Another fault of the stupid basement was the door... it could only be opened from the outside, so he had just literally locked himself up.

"Charlotte!", he called out, banging his fist against the door. "Charlotte!" He was once again met with silence. Damn, if she went outside... no, she couldn't. She had to watch the front while he was in the back. Closing his eyes, trying to encourage himself, he banged the door again.

"Marcus?!" Again silence. Biting his lip, Yami called for Charlotte again, banging the door as he did. She had to hear him eventually, had to come look for him because he wouldn't come back. Again he called out, leaning his head against the door, crimson eyes suddenly falling onto the door stopper and he frowned as he gazed at it. Odd... he knew he had placed it against the door correctly. The pale man was sure door stoppers did not just jump from left to right in an instant without any kind of assistance. What was it doing over there? Narrowing his eyes, Yami banged the door again.

"Charlotte!", he called out, over and over again. Even when his voice grew hoarse, he still banged the door and called her name.

"Yami?!" At the sudden call of his name, the pale man banged the door again to get Charlotte's attention and he had never before been so relieved to hear the audible click from the lock being opened. Her worried expression was the first he saw, before she hugged him close and whispered muffled apologies against his shoulder. She was taller than him, so it was a little awkward, but he accepted the hug as if she was his lifeline.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't hear you, I was outside! Marcus was helping people in the front, then the rush came and you didn't show up. I'm so sorry!", Charlotte called out in panic and he patted her back when she tightened her embrace. "I'm so embarrassed", she whispered against his shoulder, though Yami didn't mind.

"It's all right, Charlotte. You came looking for me, I'm glad you missed me", he murmured back and she nodded, muttering something under her breath again, before straightening. Sniffing softly, she placed the door stopper against the door with her foot, staring a little oddly at it, before gazing at Yami. The pale man shrugged slightly.

"I must have misplaced it", he said, though that answer gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Muto! What are you doing?" As Yami glanced up to Marcus and back down at Charlotte, he shook his head slightly. A grimace appeared on her face, lips a thin line as she nodded in understanding. He didn't have any proof, she knew he didn't, but at least she believed him. She would keep quiet and for now, that was all Yami needed. Glancing at the other man when Marcus stepped a little more in sight, he had to hold his tongue when the other man crossed his arms in front of his chest and tapped his foot impatiently.

"I was getting the supplies when the door fell in its lock. I'm glad Charlotte came to look for me", was Yami's answer to the earlier question. A dark frown spread across the older man's face.

"Well, don't just stand there. You've lost a lot of time trying to take a break", was the sneering reply, before the man left. Charlotte snorted softly, but Yami patted her arm as he gathered half of the supplies and gave them to the older woman. _Not yet_ , his mind mused, though he hoped Charlotte understood his non-verbal laguage. He smiled when she nodded, before walking from the supplies room with him close behind her. He would not be left behind without her again as log as marcus was near. He looked at Marcus' retreating back, narrowing his eyes slightly as his gears turned. Marcus should have heard him if he had been in the front... why had he not come? Nibbling on his lip, Yami knew the answer, even if he couldn't prove it. Marcus had not heard him, the door stopper had been shifted from left to right which had allowed the door to fall close. That man couldn't have been more obvious, yet... Yami sighed softly as he refilled the supplies together with Charlotte, before another rush came through the door and he had to help her serve coffee. The incident and Yami's musings about it were forced to the back of his mind as he had to concentrate on the orders, a smile once again upon his face. Especially when they were done and he could read the new text on his phone.

 _The streets of Paris are wet with rain, even they miss your smile_. Flushing as he read the words, he tried to pocket his phone while Charlotte gave him a knowing look.

"Sort of dating?", she asked as Marcus stepped in his car. Yami gave her a funny look, restraining himself to stick out his tongue as they both walked towards the nearest bus stop. She giggled at his flustered look, elbowing him gently when her expression turned serious.

"Are you sure you don't want me to tell Mai?", was her soft question, yet, Yami shook his head slowly.

"No, I don't have any proof he moved the door stopper, Charlotte. You can't tell Lydia either", he said, at which she snorted. He looked at her, a confused frown playing on his face as she clacked her tongue in slight disgust.

"She's so far up his ass, I'm not sure she'll be able to hear me! He has completely wrapped her around his finger, it's scary", she commented and Yami sighed softly. Lydia was a good manager, yet easily influenced by others and considering Marcus had great charisma if he needed it... Shaking his head, Yami gave a small shrug.

"It's fine. As long as we pretend nothing happened and we can keep an eye out for each other, I'm fine with it. Mai will be back in about four weeks, maybe on crutches, but she'll be bossing us around for a lifetime to come. We just have to survive, that's all", Yami said and Charlotte huffed softly in answer.

"I can't wait", she muttered sarcastically, before hugging him close again. Yami chuckled as she did, patting her on the back gently, before waving her goodbye as she moved to the bus stop on the other side of the street. His own bus arrived earlier than hers and she waved again as he stepped on and disappeared from sight. Gazing outside the window, Yami watched the scenery drift by, before he took out his phone. Was he really dating Atemu? Even though the man was distances away... what could he even reply to Atemu's text? Yami was glad the other man still kept his promise of sending him a message on a somewhat regular basis, yet sometimes it was hard to come up with a decent answer, like it was now. He appreciated the texts though, especially the one of Atemu's safe arrival in Paris.

Yami pursed his lips slightly as he tried to come up with what he could say. He could go for something simple, he missed Atemu too after all, yet... Atemu always thought of something nice to say. The man was always able to flatter Yami one way or another. Cheeks warming, he remembered his own lips against Atemu's skin a few days ago. Whenever he saw the kitten plush on his bed, he was reminded of it and he would hug it close against his chest just to pretend it was Atemu holding him. He could use those strong tanned arms around him right now as they would be able to chase away the horrid feeling he gained while working with Marcus.

"What the hell?!", someone suddenly called out and Yami looked up from his still empty text message. He didn't have the time to catch himself as the bus swerved to the side and screeching brakes rang in his ears.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry, I had to hahaha**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I am really sorry it got out this late, but I'll try to have part 9 up somewhere this week. I don't want you guys in anxiety for too long about Yami's life.**

 **If you have the time to leave a review, then yes please, though I will see you all in part 9! Goodnight! :)**


	9. With Love

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I want to give a massive Thank You! to my reviewer _Pharaohs Girl18_. Reading the review really makes my day and I am so glad people are still enjoying this story. I also want to thank all the follows and favs as well! They too brighten a day at work as I see them.  
**

 **My sincere apologies for the cliffhanger (no, not really), but that's why part 9 came a little earlier this week. It's a shorter chapter than the last few have been, but I hope everyone will forgive me for it. With this chapter, I do believe I have just beat the word-count for _The Humanchild_ and maybe, just maybe even for _Basking in the Sun_. Though trust me, Blind Date is the biggest story I have ever written and it's still growin. Current word count for the whole fic, according to is at least 141,500. Without all my announcements. **

**So, the future holds more reading pleasure and therefore I hope you will really forgive me for this shorter chapter.**

 **Please enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 9**

/\/\/\/\/\

"Ouch! Gramps, stop touching it!", Yami exclaimed, trying to get his arm away from elderly fingers examining the forming bruise. Not that it worked with his hand in a loose sling, but he could try. The bruise itself was red now, his skin aggravated and swollen, but it didn't hurt that much as long as curious people refrained from touching him.

"I can't believe they let you go like that!", the elder muttered, the same he had been saying on the way home from the hospital. Yugi bit his lip when crimson eyes turned dark as Sugoroku touched Yami's upper arm and shoulder again. The pale man quickly rose from the dining chair to get away from the elder, even though his sore body protested against his actions. Why wouldn't Sugoroku learn his lesson?

"Gramps, I'm fine. Probably bruised all over, but I'm fine. The paramedics asked if I experienced pain in my head, felt nauseous or had trouble moving anything, but I'm fine. The x-ray says I'm fine, so _please_... Stop touching me", Yami uttered and he heard the elder heave a long sigh.

"You could still have a concussion", Sugoroku replied, but Yami rolled his eyes, his anger growing while he tried to reign it in.

"I did not hit my head, but my shoulder into the seat before me. It hurts a little, yes, but I want you to stop touching it or else it will only hurt more! It's bruised, not broken which is exactly the same as with my wrist. It's sprained, not broken and I'm long glad it's not my right wrist as I need it tomorrow for an exam", Yami said and purple eyes looked at him in disbelieve.

"You're not going to school", was the immediate response and Yugi winced, before trying to hide beneath the kitchen table as he held his breath. Crimson eyes had grown stern and darker than moments ago, which he knew was not a very good sign. He knew his brother was trying to keep control of his emotions, but his eyes said it all.

"I'm going to school. It's an important exam and I'm _fine_ ", the pale man muttered darkly, hopeful he would get through his grandfather's thick skull at last. Purple eyes stared at him, before Sugoroku pursed his lips slightly. Yami counted to ten, as he stared at his grandfather. Not that any objection would be listened to, he just didn't want to hear them. As he stared, his grandfather caved.

"Fine, but you will call me when something comes up. The nurses said to keep a good eye on you just in case", the elder said and Yami nodded, sighing in relieve softly.

"I'll give Ryou a call. He has to get on the bus earlier than I, so he can watch over me, all right?", he asked and the elder nodded at the promise from his eldest grandson. Yami smiled as he decided to sit back down at the coffee table and heard Yugi sigh in relieve as well. A soft chuckle escaped his lips, knowing he had made the air tangible with his temperament, before he turned to his younger brother with an eyebrow raised in question.

"So... does either one of you know what happened? All I saw was the wreckage when I was forced to step away from the bus", Yami said, looking from Yugi to his grandfather. Sugoroku pursed his lips slightly as he made tea at the kitchen counter. He really didn't care what had caused the accident, he was long glad Yami was home and in one piece. He knew one of the drivers hadn't made it and two others were in critical condition, yet, that didn't surprise the elder to hear that as one car had been pushed against a tree by the bus while the other two had crashed into the larger vehicle. They hadn't had the time to stop as the bus had nearly toppled over to cover both sideways of the road.

Yugi gave a small shrug. "All I heard was that someone tried to pass the bus, nearly didn't make it so cut you guys off. The driver had to hit the breaks and lost control of the wheel. Many of the passengers were all right, some a little worse than others, but the passengers of the cars hitting the bus have been taken to the hospital in critical condition". Yami nodded slowly as Yugi voiced his side of the story. Truth be told, all he really remembered was someone yelling through the bus, before the sound of screeching brakes had taken over all other senses. He had fallen against the seats in front of him, bruising his arm and shoulder in the process, before he had tried to catch himself when the bus had nearly toppled over. The new movement had made him grab onto something, which had caused him to bruise and sprain his wrist to the point of ordered rest. He was glad he was still alive though, especially knowing what could have happened. After getting off the bus, he had seen the wreckage a mere moment as people panicked, alarms went off and all the passengers whom were able to walk had been taken to the curb. The street had been an absolute mess, shattered glass and metal bits spread out across the asphalt. Paramedics had been quick and he had been taken to the hospital with other passengers who had been sort-of fine to have x-rays taken and get his wrist in a bandage as well as a loose sling.

"I am long glad you're back home safe. Try to see if you can still phone Ryou at this hour, you'll have to contact Mai tomorrow. You can't serve coffee with _that_ ", Sugoroku said, pointing at Yami's wrist in the sling and Yami frowned slightly.

"I can still take orders", he muttered, but that received him a stern look from the elder and Yami knew he wouldn't win this one. Not that his mind was up to it. He knew he would burden his colleagues if he wouldn't come to work, yet it also meant he didn't have to see Marcus, which was a great plus in his current mood.

"Maybe next week. Now, off to bed with the both of you", Sugoroku said and patted Yugi on the shoulder gently. The smaller teen smiled, before he picked up Yami's bag and took it with him. Yami rose an eyebrow, but merely because he felt he had to. Considering his body really didn't want to get up from the chair, he was long glad Yugi was willing to carry the bag for him. The pain medication from the hospital worked wonders, but not against the soreness he felt as he tried to move and climb the stairs. It hurt and he hoped he could sleep properly, rest himself and his body so he'd feel better in the morning.

"Thanks Yugi", Yami whispered gratefully as Yugi placed his bag atop his desk and smiled.

"You're welcome. It's like gramps said, I'm glad you're still in one piece as well. Call me if you need something, all right?", the smaller teen asked, before pale arms wrapped around Yami carefully. Smiling, Yami gently embraced his brother in return and lay his head atop Yugi's head.

"I'll give you a call, I promise", he said and Yugi nodded slowly, before letting go.

"Goodnight", they both said at the same time, chuckling softly afterwards, before Yugi walked from Yami's room and closed the door behind himself. Yami sighed softly as he was left alone, sitting down at his desk to retrieve his phone from his bag. Somehow, he had managed to hang on to it during the whole accident, which was rather ridiculous, but also a relieve. Before he addressed Atemu's text, which he still hadn't replied to in all the commotion from earlier that evening, he tried to phone Ryou.

" _Ryou speaking_ ", was the soft reply from the other end of the line as soon as the call was answered.

"Hey Ryou, it's me, Yami. Gramps asked if I could give you a call regarding tomorrow", he said softly, before he went to explain the whole bus accident and his grandfather's request for Ryou to look after him. "I promised I'd give you a call and you know how he is". Ryou hummed softly in agreement. He had been silent, aside from gasping in horror when Yami had told him of the accident, but he completely agreed with Sugoroku. Unfortunately, he also knew Yami wouldn't skip tomorrow even if his life would depend on it.

" _I'll keep an eye on you, Sugoroku doesn't need to worry. I'm long glad you made it out alive. It was on the news earlier tonight, what a mess_ ", the white-haired man answered and Yami nodded even if Ryou couldn't see. " _Go take a good rest, all right? The exam isn't until eleven and we'll only have a small class between two and four. You can always skip that one if you're not feeling well_ ". Again, Yami nodded.

"I might do, depends on how I feel really. Goodnight Ryou, thanks for the heads up", the pale man replied, before Ryou bid him his own farewell and they hung up. Staring at his phone, Yami looked at Atemu's text again. He still wasn't sure what to answer... should he even tell of the accident?

 _I'm sorry for not responding sooner, Atemu, something got in the way. I wish you could bring your peace and tranquillity to Domino, the streets are too crowded. -Yami_

He send the message before he could think twice, heading towards the still half-destroyed bathroom afterwards. After two-and-a-half weeks of constant building, it was getting back in shape. Quicker too, considering it had still been a mess when Yugi's friends had shown up, yet it was doable right now. Yet, the small family was long glad the roof was finished as were their new bedroom walls, even if they still needed painting. The floor had been next, though the bathroom had posed a few minor problems in the beginning. The sink worked perfectly fine, but the bath and shower had given the builders some troubles. Yami had little hope he'd be able to soak in hot water any time soon, though he wished the builders would be finished at the end of the week... Brushing his teeth, once again really glad his right hand still functioned properly, he returned to his bedroom shortly afterwards to hear his phone ring softly.

"Yami speaking", he said quickly, not looking at the screen as he had hurried to answer the device. It probably was Anzu or Jonouchi anyway, Yami knew his little brother had told them of the accident and they were kind enough to give him a call. Unless Yugi had told them he was trying to get some sleep.

" _Hey_ ", a baritone voice whispered through the speaker and Yami gasped softly in surprise.

"Atemu", he replied, nibbling his lip in joy as he was alowed to listen to Atemu's voice once again.

" _I'm sorry if I woke you, but your text had me worried. Are you all right?_ " Yami pouted as he slowly sat down on his bed. Great... he had never intended to have Atemu worried. He had just wanted to apologize for not responding sooner, especially considering he felt he had been pressing Atemu in sending more messages. He would feel like some hypocrite as he wished for messages, but wouldn't send one in return. True, something had come in between, but that was not Atemu's fault.

"I'm okay", he answered softly, "there was a small accident with the bus as we drove home". Yami figured he might as well tell Atemu about the incident now he had him on the phone. He probably would have asked anyway, considering Yami might have been a little too cryptic with his message and the pale man simply couldn't lie.

" _You... You're all right, aren't you? What happened?_ " Yami could feel his spirit lift ever so slightly at Atemu's worried tone of voice. If only he was here now, right here, next to him. That would make everything so much better. Just like the day he had fallen off the stepladder, Atemu could make it all better. The tanned man would wrap his arms around Yami and make all of the horrible feelings disappear.

"I'm fine, just a sprained wrist and bruised all over. I'll be sore tomorrow", the pale man answered in return, chuckling softly to try and ease his own sad thoughts. He hoped he could take Atemu's worries away as well, he was fine after all. Even if he missed the tanned man. "There was a driver who cut the bus off as we drove home. They don't know who did it, but they left quite a mess. One person has died... the bus hit his car and pressed him against a tree". As he spoke, he could feel a cold shiver run down his spine as he curled his knees against his chest gently. The movement was strained, but he managed while he used his bandaged hand to wipe small tears from his eyes as he realised he could have been dead too. The bus had nearly toppled over, only because two cars had hit them on the right side had the vehicle remained standing. The incident was a mess in his head, he could still hear people screaming in fear and panic, though nothing had happened to him. Nothing serious at least.

" _Yami?_ ", Atemu whispered softly as Yami pulled the kitten plush against him and bit his lip to try and keep the sobs inside, though he was sure the tanned man had already heard them. He missed Atemu, he missed him _so_ much. It wasn't just the accident, it was everything. Was he dating Atemu? Could they be considered a couple? Why had he fallen for the tanned man? Why had he fallen for someone who was on the other side of the world most of the time?

"I miss you", he whispered, his voice cracking ever so slightly as he finally said something in return. "I wish you were here, just like you were there when I fell off the stepladder... I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it". He wiped at the tears again, his sore body hurting as he tried to reign in his sobs. He felt like a kid, he shouldn't be feeling this way, he was a grown up and perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

" _I'm sorry for hurting you, Yami. That has never been my intention, I'm truly sorry_ ", Atemu whispered and Yami shook his head, even though it was invisible to Atemu. It was not the other man's fault. " _I miss you too_ ". A small smile broke through Yami's soft sobs at those words. He was being an idiot again, wasn't he? But it felt good to admit it to Atemu, to let the other man know he was being missed.

"You're not hurting me, Atemu. I... I was just overwhelmed with all these feelings, I'm sorry for crying like that", Yami whispered, embarrassed now and he could feel the tips of his ears warming.

" _Not at all, Yami, I'm glad you could confide in me. If I do ever hurt you or your feelings, I hope you will come to me. I miss you too, I wish I could come to you and hold you if that is what you want me to do. … I can't, however_ ". The baritone voice was soft as he spoke and Yami was afraid he had hurt Atemu's feelings with his silly tears. Biting his lip, he sighed softly.

"It was silly, Atemu... I know you can't come, you're very busy with work, I shouldn't have said something like that. I don't want to hurt you either", he replied, hoping he could at least cheer Atemu up a little again. A soft sigh came from the other end of the line.

" _On the contrary, Yami, it was not silly. Sometimes I, too, wish I could magically have you here with me as well. I know you can't, but I still wish for it. To have you wish for me, especially at this time... it hurts, because I can't come, but... it warms my heart just to know of your wish. Yami, your messages are like a light, especially since it's still raining in Paris. Your messages cheer me up and I wait for them to arrive. Even the ones that have me worried for you well-being_ ". Yami sighed softly and smiled as Atemu spoke, the baritone voice lifting his spirits again with his simple but heart-felt words.

"I-", Yami started softly, "I don't know what to say, Atemu... Just that it feels the same to me. I look forward to your messages because that means you think of me. Because it means you're still alive, wherever you have flown off to. I want to hear of your stories, no matter what they are about. Do you understand?", Yami asked softly, because he sure as Hell didn't. He was more than a little confused to say the least. His mind was racing from left to right, wondering if what he did was even remotely acceptable.

" _I think I do_ ", Atemu answered softly, which confused Yami even more. How could Atemu even understand when he himself had trouble to arrange his thoughts to something comprehensible? " _Truth be told, it's all very confusing_ ". Yami nodded to himself at those words.

"It is", he admitted and he felt relieved when he heard Atemu chuckle ever so softly.

" _Sorry... that had me laugh. But I feel better now. Do you?_ " Yami smiled at Atemu's worried question.

"I'm glad you feel better... I do too", he answered truthfully. Perhaps the tanned man hadn't been able to embrace him, but he had comforted Yami like no one else had been able to. The accident had left his feelings scattered in his being, but Atemu had managed to sooth him and make him smile a little once more.

" _Good... I would not have hung up otherwise. I still don't want to_ ", Atemu admitted softly and Yami shook his head. Neither did he, but he understood the implication. There was so much to discuss with Atemu, but he knew the other man had to work. He couldn't be selfish any longer. He would ask his questions another time... were they dating? Were they a couple? Could they be considered a couple at all with Atemu so far away from him? Would a long distance relationship even work? Yami shook his head slightly to clear his mind once more and he hugged the kitten plush against his chest. There was another time and place for those thoughts, he wanted to enjoy Atemu for as long as he could right now.

"I'm happy I could talk to you, Atemu. When you come back, will you go out with me again?", the pale man asked softly, the one question he wished to ask before finally saying goodbye.

" _I would want nothing more than to see you again_ ", was the soft reply and Yami continued to smile.

"I'll take you out this time though, I'll surprise you", Yami said, suddenly feeling excited and he was glad he could feel this way. Atemu chuckled softly.

" _Very well_ ", was the soft answer. " _I already look forward to the day we meet again_ ". Yami chuckled softly as well, his insides warming as the tanned man followed him in his mirth.

"Good luck at work Atemu", he said softly and Atemu hummed softly in slight sadness.

" _Sleep well, Yami. I hope you will feel better soon_ ", was the soft wish and Yami nodded as he finally said goodbye. He hoped so too, not just physically, but mentally as well. He didn't want to feel so confused anymore. Staring at his phone in his hand, Yami sighed softly as the questions kept tumbling around in his head, before he smiled sadly. He had been afraid to say it, he had been afraid to admit it... Hadn't had the time to even come up with the thought, but it probably was the reason all his questions even existed.

"I think I love you".

/\/\/\/\/\

 _Dear Yami,_

 _My thoughts go out to you. I hope you are healing well, even if the accident has only been a few days ago. I admit, I am glad we could speak to each other on the phone and have shared our wishes. Even if our thoughts are confusing right now, please know that I was honest. I miss you dearly._

 _Ever since I met you, you smiled at me. Ever since I met you, you were so different from other people I meet every day and it's a relieve to my heart. When I see you, when I am near you, I feel I can be myself and I cherish that feeling. I cherish those moments, because I know you will not judge me. You allow for me to be the person I wish I could be every day. Kind, gentle... but most importantly, to be the one person at your side._

 _My sincere apologies for my melancholy thoughts. I do not wish to upset you, but I wanted you to know I share your feelings. I share your confusion, because I know I cannot be selfish. I know I should not wish you for myself alone, but I do. I do as I work, I do as I walk through a park and I do before I fall asleep._

 _I hope to return to New York soon and when I do, I will stay for a longer period of time, I promise. I will not leave you as quickly as I did since our last meeting, I can't. You sounded so sincerely hurt when we spoke, I do not want to hurt you again so soon. Selfishly, though, when I am in New York a little longer... I can soak in your warm kindness a little more and be with you as much as possibly allowed._

 _Perhaps... Perhaps a new ending is in order this time... Though I sincerely hope it does not offend you..._

 _With love,_

 _Atemu_

/\/\/\/\/\

 **I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading his chapter. They are getting there, aren't they? Finally allowing themselves to admit they might be in love.**

 **If you have the time, please leave a review, fav or follow and I'll see you all again in part 10!**


	10. Suncrest Hill

**Hi Everyone!**

 **One big massive Thank You! to my reviewers _Guest, Pharaohs Girl18_ and _GreenAppleBling!_ I cannot thank you guys/girls enough for making my days as bright as possible. Also a big thank you to the extra favs and follows! It made me super happy to know you liked the last chapter so much and I hope this one will be just as good. **

**As a small answer to _GreenAppleBling:_ always trust your feelings. **

**Please enjoy the next part!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 10**

/\/\/\/\/\

Looking at the letter, specifically the bottom line, Yami sighed softly as he let his good thumb trace the words delicately. _With love_ , Yami mused... Atemu had said _with love_. The words warmed Yami to his core, made his skin tingle and his mind erupt in a hundred more questions, before it once again halted at the sight of those two little words. He lay in bed, notes across his sheets as he had finally given up on going to college or pretending he wasn't hurt. He had gone through his exam Thursday while drunk on pain-killers and with the hope he'd done well. If he had not been in pain, Ryou would have given him a good smacking, though Sugoroku had promised to be less forgiving as soon as Yami was feeling better.

After Ryou had brought him home on Thursday, he had been tucked up in bed, with sleep claiming him immediately. Even though Yami had no idea why he had been so tired, he had accepted the decent hours of sleep and rest well into that day's evening. He'd gone to college again on Friday, leaving early once more so he could curl up in bed, only to decide he would spend the whole Saturday tucked in as well. His body had thanked him for the rest he had finally allowed himself ever since Friday afternoon and Yami knew it was for the best. Even though he couldn't focus on his notes anymore either. When someone knocking disturbed his musings, Yami looked up at the door and smiled when Yugi entered. The teen was still surprised Yami had slept through the builders dropping their equipment, though the older sibling was almost ready to swear their grandfather had drugged him into the dreaming world. Quite possibly the reason why his head was still swimming every now and then.

"Hey Yugi", he said softly as the teen came in and sat down at his desk.

"Morning sleepy head", the younger brother joked, considering it was noon, though Yami rolled his eyes at his sibling as he tucked Atemu's letter between his notes. Amethyst eyes stared at him curiously, before a knowing smile spread across his pale lips. "Glad to know your secret admirer sends you his well-wishes". The older man smiled a little at Yugi's tease. Atemu had sent him a spirit-lifting kind of well-wishes days after their call, which Yami was more than grateful for. It did nothing to calm his mind, but he just like Atemu had written in his letter, Yami was glad they had spoken to each other even if it was not in person.

"He already did when we spoke on the phone, this is his second message", Yami finally answered, crimson eyes turning to Yugi when the latter retrieved something from behind his back. He had really been drugged, Yami mused, if he had not been able to spot that package before.

"Guess you don't want this then?", Yugi wondered out loud, showing Yami the big square box with a red rose imprinted on it while it was also carefully wrapped and had _**Delicate**_ written all over the surface. Yugi chuckled sheepishly when curious crimson eyes turned dark at his tease and Yami extended his hand demandingly. Even though his desk was already filled with well-wishing cards, as well as a basket with fruit and a huge jar filled with candies, Atemu's gift was just that little more special. Eyeing Yugi, who remained in his seat with a curious expression, Yami concluded it couldn't hurt for the younger man to see the gift. Not that he had a choice as Yugi had to unwrap the box for him, his sprained left wrist protesting as he tried to undo the tape.

Amethyst eyes widened as Yugi was allowed to see what was in the box first. There was another box, a rather small one, and he carefully extracted it from the first while disappointment settled in his stomach. A box in a box was not really- Tilting his head when the second box was still heavy, Yugi placed it atop Yami's lap and undid the ribbon before taking the lid off slowly. Whispering in awe, he watched Yami lift the small glass sculpture from inside the box. It had a rectangular shape, the edges softened, but what lay within captured Yugi's eyes the most. There was a beautiful image of a rose, the petals coloured with a vivid red as the stem was coloured with a beautiful green.

"It's beautiful", Yugi commented softly and Yami nodded slowly.

"It's from Atemu", the older man said, as if that would explain everything. Yugi looked at him, before smiling.

"So, the secret admirer finally has a name", Yugi said. He hadn't forgotten Sugoroku telling him the name, but Yami didn't need to know that their grandfather had already spilled the beans. Crimson eyes turned to him and Yami relented when Yugi continued to smile at him. He might as well tell now, he couldn't come up with an escape plan anyway. Not as he placed the sculpture in his lap and picked up the well-wishes card Atemu had added to his gift.

"Atemu is not a secret admirer... I met him at college when he came over to teach us about management. He took me out to the Sakura Shrine and afterwards, he wrote letters to me. I never told him I had a soft spot for old-fashioned written letters, but he wrote them anyway. When he does, he speaks of the things he sees and his wording is so beautiful, I can picture everything he writes", Yami explained softly, smiling as he stared at the front of Atemu's well-wishing card. There was a beautiful bouquet with roses printed on the front, though not as vivid and seemingly alive as the picture in the glass sculpture.

"Why is he not here? I would've thought he'd come", Yugi said softly, his brow furrowed in worry when he watched Yami's expression fall in melancholy.

"Atemu is in Paris, his work demands him to travel the globe. He can't be here right now", was the soft whisper and Yugi nibbled his lip in guilt. He had never meant for his words to sadden his older brother.

"Will he come back?" At Yugi's soft question, Yami looked at the younger sibling and smiled with a gentle nod from his head.

"He wrote he would and stay in New York for a longer period of time when he'd be back", Yami explained, crimson eyes turning towards the folded letter between his notes. Yugi leaned his elbow onto Yami's desk to support his head as he gazed at his brother. He was radiating some form of happiness, longing perhaps? While there was still sadness. He sighed softly when Sugoroku's words rang clear in his mind. _Perhaps Yami doesn't know his own feelings yet_ , the teen mused, before he smiled sweetly.

"You miss him", he commented and crimson eyes turned to lock with warm amethyst, before Yami nodded slowly.

"I do", the older man admitted ever so softly while a slight blush covered his cheeks and Yami's behaviour told Yugi enough. His brother was in love, even if he didn't know it himself. It was rather stupid and a little freaky, considering this 'Atemu' had to be of the same nerdy calibre as his sibling was, but it was also sweet. Even though Yugi would never admit the latter to anyone.

He was happy too, Yugi realised as he got up from the chair he had occupied. Yami looked at him and Yugi smiled. "It's okay, I gotta help gramps with dinner", the smaller male gave as an explanation and Yami nodded. "I'm sure Atemu will come back soon to kiss you again". Yugi laughed at his brother's expense, watching pale cheeks flush a little brighter while dark crimson eyes probably tried to glare him into the next world. It didn't work though and Yami knew it as he turned his gaze back towards the glass sculpture after Yugi left. Smiling to himself, Yami picked up his laptop and opened it to write Atemu an answer.

After all, he was not offended Atemu had ended the letter _with love_. Instead, it made him happy, it made him giddy and it flattered him to know the tanned man thought of him. Yes, he still missed the other man, but he felt a little better. Yugi had cheered him up with his words, they were essentially true. He would see Atemu again and perhaps have his hand kissed again. Perhaps he would kiss Atemu's cheek again.

 _I will see you soon, Atemu._

 _With love,_

 _Yami_

/\/\/\/\/\

Mid-May was heavenly as the sun warmed the city with a loving glow. Having recovered from Sugoroku's drugging tea, as Yami was still sure he had been bed-ridden the past five days because of sleeping tablets, the pale man enjoyed his work as he took orders from customers. True, it was the only thing he could do for now, keeping his wrist in the loose sling to protect it from harm, but it was better than doing nothing. Exams were almost over, he would have another one on Friday as well as next week Tuesday, but after that he would enjoy his summer break. Classes were done, so he had opted to work at The House to gain a break from studying. Even though Sugoroku hadn't let him go with much pleasure. Yami had insisted he could take orders, however, while promising to do nothing else. Truthfully, Yami had really wanted to get out of the house as the builders were wrapping up their work. After three weeks they were nearly done, just perfecting everything and making sure all was well before they'd leave the Muto's alone again. The silence would be greatly appreciated, as the drilling noises were a second reason Yami had wanted to get out of the Game Shop.

"One strong espresso, please", a baritone voice whispered in his ear and Yami turned so quickly he could feel his bruised shoulder protesting with the sudden movement. Locking crimson with rose-red eyes, Yami could feel every happy emotion rushing through his nerves as he watched Atemu smile at him.

"Atemu!", he gasped out, though he was careful when he embraced the tanned man gently. Closing his eyes when he felt strong arms envelope him in an embrace, he couldn't help but sigh softly. "I missed you", he whispered against the tanned shoulder, before he took a step back, be it unwillingly. Atemu smiled, kissing the knuckles of his right hand, the good one, ever so softly.

"I missed you too", was the answer and Yami couldn't help but smile even brighter. "Though... should you even be at work?", Atemu asked as he eyed the bandaged left wrist.

"I'm fine, I swear. All I do is take orders and appoint people their seats. That's why I keep it in a sling, just so I won't strain or hurt myself", Yami explained, before he took Atemu towards an empty table. The tanned man was dressed in a pair of jeans with a casual shirt and sleeveless jacket yet, Yami couldn't help but frown ever so slightly as he allowed Atemu to sit. Aside from casually handsome, the man looked dead on his feet.

"One _very_ strong espresso", he muttered as he took the small phone from his belt and searched the screen for the desired drink. When he'd found it, he looked back at Atemu. "When did you get back? What happened to your suit?", he asked, chuckling softly as he waved at the dark blue jeans. Atemu joined him in his mirth, tilting his head slightly.

"Why? You do not approve?", he asked and Yami chuckled softly, fighting the blush.

"Oh, I approve", he said daringly, though softly still, because there were a few customers. When Atemu smirked at him, Yami returned it with a knowing smile, before the tanned man gently touched Yami's right hand.

"I'm glad you do. I ditched the suit because I didn't want people to stare at either you or me when I'd come and visit you. As for my arrival, the plane touched down about three hours ago", the tanned man answered softly, receiving a warm smile from his younger companion. Pale fingers returned the slight gesture he tried to make, not yet holding hands, but at least some form of touch. He had missed the other so much, Atemu wasn't sure why he had left for Paris in the first place. True, to save his company from falling apart, to make sure the culprits were caught, but sitting here with Yami at his side... he would be more than happy to give all of that up so he could just stay in Domino.

His musings were interrupted when a lanky teen came over with his espresso, holding the tray with both hands as he tried to balance the cup to the best of his abilities. Yami saved the cup from an untimely death, patting the teen on his back. "You did well, Stefan", he commented, smiling apologetically at Atemu, before he walked inside the coffee house with the teen to cheer him up. Atemu took a deep breath as he watched Yami go. Warm feelings brewed inside him as he saw how Yami talked to the teen and tried to show him, with one hand, how to hold the tray to keep it balanced. Those qualities, kindness, patience and understanding, were the ones Atemu had probably fallen for. As well as his cleverness and he had to admit, very nice looks. Even in his black apron, Yami looked as handsome as always. A part of him was glad he could finally name those feelings, even if it was only to himself or written at the bottom of a letter. At first, he had been confused with his feelings towards Yami, confused as to why they existed and confused as to why he had been drawn towards the other. Weeks ago, when he had tried to distance himself from the pale man, he had tried to bury himself in work, though that had been of little help. Yami was still there at the end of the week and Atemu had cursed himself for his stupidity. Their following date, he had tried to make it up to Yami, even though the younger man had made him fall harder than Atemu had thought to be possible.

He had really never meant to hurt the younger man with his absence. He had hoped that with the large distance, they would grow apart. It was his fault perhaps they did not, but after his first mistake... he couldn't stop writing letters. He had both been blind and foolish to try and guess Yami's feelings for him, wondering if they were or were not as big as his own. And even now, he was guessing. Yami missed him, yes, but did he love him as Atemu did? Or was he just delusional? Was his loneliness finally catching up to him? Sighing softly, Atemu's musings were interrupted by Yami returning without an apron. Sipping his coffee, the tanned man allowed for their fingers to touch again ever so slightly.

"Where is your apron?", he asked softly, rose-red eyes tracing Yami's slender form as it was hugged by dark blue jeans and a black blouse. It was probably part of the younger man's uniform, but without the apron, it actually looked normal. Yami smiled at him, even though deep down he fought the blush as he saw rose-red eyes looking him up and down slowly.

"It's in the washing machine", Yami commented and Atemu rose an elegant eyebrow. Yami chuckled softly, "Lydia said I could go. I was extra today, to see if I could take orders with just one hand, but they don't exactly need me. We... We could go for a stroll if you're not too tired?", was the soft question and Atemu smiled. The caffeine wasn't working just yet, but he would gladly stay awake another twenty-four hours if that meant he could be with Yami. Drinking the last of his espresso, he placed the cup down and smiled.

"I'm all yours, after I pay the bill", he said, raising up from his seat slowly. Yami gently linked his arm with Atemu instead.

"It's already paid for. Where do you want to go?", he asked and Atemu smiled as he walked them both towards the black car on the opposite side of the street. Yami glanced at him. "You didn't offer any coffee to Charles?", he asked in disbelieve, before he stared at a woman exiting the car. Atemu smiled.

"Charles has the day off today. This is Sarah, she'll drive us instead", Atemu explained and Yami shook his hand with Sarah's gently.

"Nice to meet you, though... didn't you want any coffee?", he asked, a smile forming on the red-head's lips.

"I don't drink coffee, so I'm fine. Where to, sir?", she asked as she turned to Atemu. The older man looked at Yami, indicating the other could have a say in it. Yami smiled at the gesture.

"Do you know the way towards Suncrest Hill?", he asked and Sarah nodded. She held the door open for both of them to get in, before she sat down behind the wheel again. The screen between her side of the car and their side was up, which had Yami glancing at Atemu slightly.

"I wanted some privacy with you, if you don't mind", he answered, but Yami shook his head which made Atemu smile at him, before his eyes went to Yami's wrist as the pale man carried it in his sling.

"I hope you're not in too much pain", the tanned man said, receiving another shake of Yami's head.

"Not while I am on some serious pain-killers, though I'm not drunk on them anymore", he said, chuckling softly as he received an elegant eyebrow raised in question once more. "I had an exam Thursday and went, even though I had to take so many pain medication I felt a little drunk. Had I not been in pain, Ryou would have seriously smacked me for being an idiot", Yami explained and he watched Atemu purse his lips, probably trying to come up with a decent answer.

"Your determination is one of your strong traits, though... how did you fare with the exam?", the older man asked carefully. Yami gave a slight shrug with his right shoulder, the none-bruised one.

"I think I did well. I can still re-do it, but I don't think I need to. I could answer all questions without much trouble", Yami said, before the car halted gently and Sarah stepped out to open the door for them. Atemu helped the pale man balance himself as he got out, before he slowly held out his arm. True, prior to them getting in the car, Yami had linked their arms willingly, but would he now? Would he still want to?

"Gladly Até", Yami said softly, linking his right arm with Atemu, before he took the older man into the park. It was a decent one in the middle of Domino, surrounded by tall and broad trees as much as the Sakura Shrine had been and therefore soundproof from engines and the shopping city surrounding them. One part of the park looked out to the west side of the city where a large river had created an opening between the city buildings as it ran towards their tiny harbour.

"You said it again", Atemu murmured softly, as if to break the silence between them, while following Yami up a hill. Slowly, crimson eyes turned towards him in surprised confusion.

"What did I say?", was the soft question and Atemu smiled.

"The nickname", he mused and for a moment he was allowed to see how the gears started working in Yami's head, before a red flush spread across his cheeks and he gasped softly.

"No! I- I'm so sorry!", the younger male exclaimed, before Atemu rose his hand to silence him.

"It's okay, I don't want you to apologize. No, not at all... I merely noticed". The last part was whispered softly by the tanned man and Yami could see him look away slightly, though with a hint of red cheeks. Was Atemu blushing? Was that even possible? Was he... flattered? Or embarrassed? "I like it", was the soft confession and Yami smiled warmly. _Flattered_ , his mind mused, _definitely flattered_. Gently he halted their walk and looked down at the grass.

"This is my favourite spot", the pale man said, lowering himself to the grass with Atemu's help, which was greatly appreciated. Atemu joined him at his side, tilting his head with a smile as they had the best spot to see the sun arching back towards the horizon.

"I can understand why", the tanned man whispered, taking a deep breath as he looked at the setting sun. There fell a new silence between them, tangible to Yami as he let his thoughts tumble around in his mind. Atemu was back, he was here, but for how long? Would they go on a date again? Atemu had promised they would... What was he supposed to say? Could he address the ending of Atemu's letter to the other man? That he liked them? Could he tell Atemu of his thoughts? Of how confused he was? Of his feelings that he didn't even know how to express to himself?

"This is not going to be less awkward, is it?", he asked softly, glancing at Atemu who looked back at him.

"I'm afraid not...", was the honest answer and Yami bit his lip softly. "I don't know where to start", Atemu murmured and sighing softly in relieve, Yami's lips curled to show his sad and warm feelings.

"Neither do I", he whispered softly, "All I know is that... I'm glad you're back. Even though I don't know for how long. I have thoughts tumbling in my head and I don't know the answers. I'm confused, Até". There, he said it. The nickname came spontaneously, without thought and he was perhaps not consistent, yet it rolled off his tongue with a gentle ease.

"So am I", was the tanned man's confession, before Atemu cleared his throat. "When I had you on the phone Wednesday, I wished I could come to you and comfort you, but I couldn't and I hurt you because of that". Yami looked down at the grass below. Sure... he had wished for Atemu to be at his side, but deep down he also knew why it hadn't been possible. He had been able to rationalize everything, even though his feelings remained the same.

"You didn't hurt me Atemu... I shouldn't have cried like a girl when you phoned me. I was so embarrassed afterwards, there had absolutely been no reason to act that way", the pale man whispered, pulling his wrist free from the sling as he drew up his knees to lay his chin on top of them. A warm hand touched his shoulder and crimson eyes turned to Atemu slowly. The older man smiled at him reassuringly, a certain warmth glowing in his eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed, Yami", he said, raising his hand slightly when the younger male wanted to respond. "You had gone through an accident, a horrible one which took a life. Your small sobs stemmed from all the emotions you felt that day. Your tears were only proof you had tried to be strong for too long and it overwhelmed you. I will never think less of you because you were only human. Yet, knowing I was part of your hurt, made me feel guilty. If I had known it would have hurt... I had to speak with you after your text, however. I had to let you know I was worried about you..."

Slowly, Yami took a shuddering breath. "When you called... At the end... I felt guilty about keeping you from your work. I feel guilty now, because you felt guilty. I was selfish when you phoned me, you run a company and I understand you're busy. I knew and yet... I couldn't help myself. I was so glad you called, I wanted to have you for myself at that moment". Atemu's thumb was stroking Yami's shoulder gently and it brought him comfort. Exactly the kind he had been longing for and Yami sighed softly in relieve.

"The all-familiar downward spiral", Atemu said and Yami nodded in agreement. Probably not the best subject to discuss, though. "I'm sorry I hurt you, but you had every right to be selfish that evening. It is the reason I came back as soon as I could, why I wanted to be with you straight from the airport. I had to see you, because I wanted to be selfish too", Atemu admitted, mimicking Yami's position as he stared at the sunset. He sighed softly, might as well throw everything out right now...

"Yet, I am confused. I have never felt like this before... Am I allowed to be selfish at all? I am afraid that, in the end, me being selfish will only hurt you more. I wish for your presence when I am away, I wish for your smile, your company, your kindness. I have never felt like this before and I don't know what to do and I am honest when I say it scares me. I don't want to hurt you, which I do while leaving the country. I am hurting myself, but all of that goes away when I see you again", the tanned man tried to explain and in that instant, Yami could see how loneliness settled upon Atemu's shoulders. How loneliness had been pressing down on Atemu's shoulders for a long time and he wished he could take it away. Suddenly, most questions he had didn't matter anymore. Atemu was here, right now, which mattered the most. Slowly, Yami moved a little closer to the older man so their bodies touched ever so slightly while they stared at the sunset in their confused state of mind.

"You have never hurt me, Até. All I wished for that evening was for you to be with me, even though I understood you couldn't. It warms my heart to know you wanted to be with me too", he said reassuringly and rose-red eyes focused upon him. "What are we, Até? Are we... Are we like a dating couple?", was Yami's soft question as he stared at the tanned man. Finally he had dared to ask it, finally that one main question had passed his lips. The one question that actually bothered him the most.

"I'm not really sure... I'm not an ideal partner, really", Atemu answered, his mind agreeing with him a hundred times over, as he watched how Yami tilted his head in thought. All the older man could think of was of a way to see into Yami's mind. To know what he was thinking.

"I think you underestimate yourself, Atemu... To me you're ideal", Yami admitted and he was relieved he didn't stutter or anything of that sort. He felt just that little more confident he hadn't felt before and he wanted to let Atemu know too. He wanted to let Atemu know it was all right to discuss all of this. "It's not because you're rich or anything of that sorts, but because you try your best to be there for me. You try to think of me, you write me, you flatter me, you make me laugh and smile. Even when you are away, you're trying your best. I'm not... familiar with any of this 'dating' or these feelings. They confuse me, because I'm not sure... I don't want to offend you, but when people ask about you... I wish I could say that I am dating you. I want to get to know you, the real you". At his words, Atemu gently moved a blond bang from his face and smiled warmly. Yami returned it.

"Your words could be mine concerning my feelings... they are a jumbled mess, but they warm me to my core. I want to be with you, Yami. I want to hear your stories, though I don't know what to tell you. I don't talk about myself, never had to", Atemu admitted and gently he pulled Yami a little closer. With Yami's head resting atop his shoulder, he suddenly felt more at peace than he'd ever done. He felt as if he was in the right moment for the first time in his life.

"I want to know what you like, aside from parks and botanical gardens. I want to know about your hobbies, I want to know about your day at work. I want to know what your favourite food is... The gift I received Saturday, it was so beautiful, so thoughtful... yet made me realise I wouldn't know what to give you if you'd ever get hurt. Or what to give you at your birthday. When is your birthday?", Yami asked, the last question quite suddenly, which made Atemu chuckled softly.

"September twenty-first", was the answer and Yami smiled. It was a start, before Atemu seemed to clam up again. Yami nibbled his lip slowly... how would he get Atemu to talk again? Hit with a sudden thought, he dared to go with it.

"You like parks... You like to take long walks... Do you like to go to the beach too?", he prompted curiously. He was glad they were talking, it made him feel better to know Atemu was just as confused as he was. True... he didn't have an answer to his 'dating-question' yet, but it might still come. He watched the tanned man smile as he mentioned the beach and Yami knew he had hit the right spot.

"Yes, I love going there too. To see the waves lap at the sand, to feel the wind blow through my hair. To know a whole day passed, because I couldn't tear my eyes off of the water. I used to ride horses and chase the seagulls in full gallop. The water that sprayed up made me laugh and I remember the horse trying his best to go as fast as he could". Atemu chuckled softly as he leaned his head against Yami's, the fond memories playing in his mind. Yami smiled as he stared ahead, content to just listen to Atemu talk. "The gift I send you was a complete guess as well, to be honest... When I found it, I was hoping you'd like it as much as I did. I was hoping you'd smile at it with the warmth and kindness you have shown me", the tanned man admitted next and Yami blushed slightly.

"I loved it Até, it was beautiful and mesmerizing. Yugi helped me unwrap the box, even he was awed when he saw what was inside. When I gave you the cookies, I wasn't sure if you'd even like them, but I felt I had to give you something. Anything to show you my appreciation for you. To make you think of me", he admitted and Atemu chuckled.

"I did think of you, though the cookies never made it to the airport. I should have told you about my sweet tooth". Yami smiled as his mind mused _good to know_.

"You're telling me now, which makes it all the better. It are the things I like to know about you", he answered in return, face growing serious again. "I'm glad we talked, Até". He listened to Atemu sigh softly, though it sounded as if Atemu was relieved.

"So am I, Yami", the tanned man admitted in honesty and he was glad he had spoken with the younger man. Even if he was still a little confused, he knew his feelings were at least accepted as well as returned. Confused feelings, but they were definitely there. "Did you mind me writing _with love_ at the end of my letter to you?", he asked curiously. He had to know, though he was pleasantly surprised when Yami snuggled him a little more.

"I didn't mind, Atemu. I didn't mind at all", was the kind reply and Atemu could swear the other man was blushing even if he couldn't see from his comfortable position. He smiled though, glad his words were accepted. Even if Yami had replied with those same words, he rather heard it from the other man, just to be a million times sure he could write it again.

"Are we dating, Até?", came the soft question and Atemu held his breath slightly. Could he accept that wish from the other man? Could he give Yami what he would need most? Himself?

"I would love to, Yami, but I cannot stay at your side forever. I will leave you and when I do... what if you need me? What if something like last week happens? I don't want to hurt you. Can I put you through that? Through me leaving and coming back all the time?", he asked and Yami sighed softly as he leaned a little more against Atemu. To show him support.

"You do know I'm not made of glass, right, Até? You don't hurt me when you leave, because I know you will come back. Everything is made better because I know you'll come back to me. Will I miss you? Yes, dearly, but we can try, right?", Yami asked, trying to shift in his position so he could look Atemu square in the eye. Rose-red gazed back at him.

"I will have little time... even if I am in New York", the tanned man countered, knowing full well that was a weak excuse and he chuckled when Yami bumped a fist against his chest in mock-anger. "All right, I take it back", he said in defeat, which had the pale man smile triumphantly.

"It's all right, you're forgiven. Besides, I can easily counter your argument with one of my own, considering our time. Yes, I have more free time to spare right now, but that's because of summer break. When college starts back up again, I'll be intern at The House, while still working there occasionally. I will still need to study as well and still do my homework for the final exams next year", Yami explained and Atemu hummed softly.

"With all of my work, as well as yours, our time together will only be worth so much more, Até. If we don't try, we'll never know and honestly... I don't want to risk that. We already send messages to each other... There is a reason someone invented Skype". Rose-red eyes turned to him again and Yami gave a warm, loving smile. "I want to get to know you, I want to miss you, because it means that if you come back, we can have long walks and talk to each other the same as we do now. I want to understand you, Atemu, I want to get to know you. I want to take away your loneliness and be there for you as you are here for me", Yami admitted and he could feel how the tanned man tried to pull him closer ever so gently. He smiled at the gesture and let himself lean more against Atemu than he already did, resuming his previous position with his head against Atemu's shoulder. For a while, there was silence, but it was the good kind of silence. Comfortable, even though Yami had to await the other man's answer.

"I will miss you dearly when I am away, but will be looking forward to seeing you again every time", was the soft answer and Yami nodded in understanding. "If you accept me, I'll be yours for as long as I don't hurt you too much".

"As long as you accept me and my wishes to get to know you, Até. All of you, even the bad sides", the pale man answered in return rather firmly and Atemu chuckled.

"Even the bad sides", he whispered, watching how the last little bit of sunlight vanished beneath the horizon and coloured the sky a beautiful orange, yellow and red. For this moment in time, he would be selfish. For Yami's sake, as well as his own. He wanted to be with the other man, wanted to see him smile, make him laugh and blush at the same time because it was so endearing. Atemu smiled while he enjoyed the burning warmth deep within him as Yami leaned against him.

If this was love, he hoped he could keep it.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review, a fav or a follow! (The reviews are the best though :))**

 **I hope you liked part ten and I hope to see you again in part 11! Byebye!**


	11. The Meeting

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to part 11 of this story. Massive thank you to _Pharaohs Girl 18_ and _GreenAppleBling_ for their reviews! I really appreciate them. I'm really happy to hear you liked the last chapter so much. I hope this one will be just as good.**

 **Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind** **Date – Part 11**

/\/\/\/\/\

Stretching at first, Yami woke with a deep breath from his slumber. Enjoying the warmth settling in his being as well as the tingling of his skin, Yami curled up on his side and snuggled the blankets lovingly. He smiled as he let the remnants of his dream soothe his mind, the kitten plush firmly pressed against his chest. The pale man still felt strong arms wrap around him, he could still feel soft lips against his skin and his face warmed even more at the thought. Atemu was back, only a mere two hours away from him and Yami purred softly with that knowledge in his mind.

Sitting up slowly when he could hear Yugi thunder across the staircase, Yami snuggled the plush a little more as he leaned his head upon his knees. They had talked, Atemu had agreed they would try a long-distance relationship. They were officially dating now, right? Yami frowned ever so slightly, before giving a mental shrug. It didn't matter, Atemu thought him worthy enough to try any kind of relationship they could have and that alone made him feel warm and tingling all over.

With the silly grin still plastered upon his face, he plucked a shirt from his chair and made his way downstairs for breakfast. Yugi was running around the house, gathering his school supplies from everywhere and nowhere, before the teen plopped down at the kitchen table next to Yami.

"Morning", Yami greeted, his delight rising when Sugoroku presented them with pre-sliced bacon, eggs and toast. "Thanks gramps", he said, smiling broadly in appreciation and the elder nodded as he eyed the none-bandaged wrist for the moment and could clearly see the black and blue bruises.

"Morning and you're welcome. Yugi, sit down and eat. There is plenty of time left", Sugoroku said as he looked at his youngest grandson fly from the kitchen once more, as if a sudden thought had struck him, and back upstairs to gather what had been on his mind, before coming back down with his footsteps resembling those from an elephant. As he returned, the teen quickly plopped down on his seat again.

"Sorry gramps, but this is _the_ most important exam ever! I have to be ready!", Yugi exclaimed, raising his fist to get his statement across. Crimson eyes looked up from beneath raised eyebrows, considering previous exams didn't have Yugi riled up liked this, before the older sibling nodded in understanding.

"Algebra?", Yami asked and it seemed as if Yugi's confidence sank into his shoes. A loud sigh escaped his younger brother as depression fell over the teen while Yugi played with his food.

"Yes", was the soft answer and Yami smiled encouragingly as Sugoroku patted Yugi's shoulder.

"I'm sure you can do it, Yugi. You've made good grades during the year, you've studied hard. One last exam and then you'll have summer break, it will be a breeze", Yami said and Yugi looked at him, a small smile settling on his pale lips before he started breakfast.

"Thanks bro, gramps", he said as the elder sat down next to him with his own plate of breakfast. Sugoroku nodded, smiling at Yugi as well, before they ate in silence. Not that Yugi was hungry, but he knew he could use the energy. If he would pass this exam, he wouldn't have to follow algebra next year, which would mean he could focus more on science and mathematics as well as English. If he wanted to take over the shop from Sugoroku, he needed mathematics and English, though Yami would be the business manager. He'd just run the shop to the best of his abilities while still trying to become a Duelist pro. Perking up immediately at the thought, Yugi turned to Sugoroku.

"Gramps! I woke up this morning with an e-mail that said I've been invited to the qualifying rounds of a Dueling Tournament! I can go, right?", he asked and purple eyes turned to him. Sure, Yugi's punishment had been lifted as he had shown to be truly remorseful, but the teen was still anxious to hear Sugoroku would allow him this chance.

"Where is it?", the elder asked softly and Yugi took out his phone to check the message he'd received somewhere in the middle of the night.

"New York", he said and Yami perked up at that too.

"When?", he asked, quite possibly a little to eager to know, but he could care less. If Atemu was still in the country, maybe he'd like to see Yugi duel at the tournament. It would beat spending the day with his grandfather as well... Not that he minded, but Sugoroku was not Atemu. Not the man who had promised to try and have some form of a relationship with Yami that made him feel warm and confused at the same time. Though more warm than confused as his dream was still reminding him of strong tanned arms and soft lips.

Both Yugi and Sugoroku stared at him, though Yami gave a slight shrug before taking a bite from his toast as his sibling wrinkled his nose slightly. The teen knew something was up, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Four weeks from now, third week of June", Yugi answered softly. It was not unusual for Yami to be interested in his tournaments, even if he tried to sell his brother for the last one, but this time... This time his older brother had responded just a little too quickly for him not to get suspicious. What was in New York? Could there be something at all or was he imagining things? Sugoroku looked at the calender.

"Almost half-way through summer break. I thought you wanted to go to Duel Camp?", the elder asked, looking at the question mark situated on the Monday of the second week. Yugi pursed his lips.

"Well... I wanted to go at first, but Jou can't and I don't want to go alone. Besides, if there are more tournaments, I rather go to them than to a camp", Yugi reasoned and he watched his grandfather shrug slightly while taking his dishes to the sink.

"Fair enough", was the gentle answer and Yugi smiled.

"Besides, you're not giving me any allowance, but I still need some money gramps. I'll help out at the shop until you go crazy", the teenager teased and purple eyes turned to him, an amused glint in their eyes. Yami tried not to laugh as he brought his own dishes towards the sink and turned the tap on. Purple eyes turned to him next in a firm stare.

"Slow and steady", the pale man merely said, indicating to his wrist. "I have to keep moving it or else it'll never get better". At his continued argument, Sugoroku sighed softly, before he walked towards the staircase leading down to the store below.

"All right then", the elder said, smiling lovingly at both boys. "I'll be down if you need me", were his next words before he walked down. Yugi gulped down the last of his breakfast, watching Yami who apparently tried his best not to wince.

"Really?", Yugi merely asked and Yami rolled his eyes.

"Exam?", was the countered question, sending Yugi into a new panicked sort-of state where he dumped his dishes into the hot water, spraying Yami though the teen didn't bother to apologize as he sprinted towards his back pack, checked everything _again_ , before thundering down the staircase towards the shop. Yami could hear the teen scream a goodbye at their grandfather while he gently wiped the soapsuds off of his shirt. _Third week of June_ , Yami mused continuing to do the dishes slowly, long glad they were finished, before he went back upstairs to get dressed. Looking at his phone, he gazed at the meeting appointment he had today with Mai and everyone else from _Valentine's Coffee House_ , before smiling at a message from Atemu. It was perhaps a simple _Goodmorning_ , but that was all he needed really.

 _Goodmorning Até. Did you sleep well?_ Yami asked in return, opening his wardrobe in search for his khaki shorts as well as his brown shirt with hoodie and front-pocket. His phone buzzed again when he was halfway in saving his left wrist from being in pain, crimson eyes lighting up as he could see Atemu's name flash on his screen before it turned black again.

 _Like a rock. I can't sleep in an airplane, so I was grateful to be in bed. Did you sleep well?_ , was the returned question and Yami smiled.

 _I slept well, had a pleasant dream. Besides, our talk eased my mind, even if I never realised I was worked up about it. Which brings up my next question: could you take a midday off either upcoming Wednesday, Thursday or next week Sunday?_ Yami prayed he hadn't given away too much with his 'pleasant dream' comment, though he was eager to find out if Atemu could go on a date with him. He knew this weekend would be impossible for Atemu as well as for himself. Even though he was just an extra, he was scheduled to work this weekend. Monday he had to study for his final exam on Tuesday, but after that day was over, he had to work while finally enjoying his summer break.

Returning from the bathroom, he would never admit he was pouting at Atemu's new message. _I'm sorry I have to tell you I won't be able to see you before next week Sunday_. Another text rolled in after that, as if Atemu had been interrupted: _Why, yes, I will be able to see you before Sunday, but not as your date. I thought you mentioned you had to go to college Friday. Shall I come and pick you up?_

The second message brought a smile to Yami's lips and he eagerly wrote his own text. _I do have an exam Friday and will be flattered if you pick me up. Can you make it at about ten? I'll see you whenever you have time, though next week Sunday definitely._ Staring at his text once, before actually sending it, Yami sighed softly in tension. He knew he had to let Atemu know of what he felt and "flattered" could summarize those feelings quite nicely. Smiling to himself as a bubbly feeling settled in his being, Yami went back downstairs to let Sugoroku re-bandage his hand before he could help his grandfather out at the shop with the little work he was allowed to do.

Yami thanked every deity up there someone had invented the necessity to count inventory or else he would've been bored to death.

/\/\/\/\/\

Smiling when he was let inside The House, Yami greeted Charlotte at the door. She hugged him gently, careful of his sprained wrist, before smiling at him. "Marcus' not here", she said, which brightened Yami's day instantly. Not the same way Atemu could, but it felt good to know the other man had not been invited. He briefly wondered why, before a tall blonde woman knocked her crutch against the door behind them. She smiled at them, though, her purple eyes gleaming as she came in. Yami rose a teasing eyebrow.

"No heels, Mai?", he asked, while Charlotte tried to make as less sound as possible with her own stilettos as she picked up the bag Mai had taken with her. A pointed glare was aimed at him as Mai hobbled towards the back.

"I'd like to see you on heels and these things, Yami", she countered and Charlotte giggled before they both followed her and entered the kitchen area where two tables were set up with drinks, cookies, chocolate and other kinds of snacks. A brunette waved at them coming in while she was fixing herself some coffee, before a red-head of Yami's height raised his hand slightly in greeting.

"Lydia, fix me some coffee too? Latte, please and Colin? Can you give me a hand?", Mai said, her tone firm yet gentle as she ordered everyone around. The brunette lay a gentle hand against Yami's shoulder as she looked at his wrist. He had left the sling at home, considering he didn't need to work, though he still held it against his chest for any sort of protection.

"How's it goin'?", Colin asked as he placed a chair with pillow next to Mai's seat and helped her balance herself as she sat down. Opening her bag, she deposited a folder atop the table with a few pieces of paper and pencils as well.

"It's fine. Pain-killers are a miracle", Yami answered the red-head and Mai nodded as she gratefully accepter her coffee from the brunette.

"Tell me about it!", she exclaimed, before looking at Yami. "Though I'm glad you're still alive. Just because some bastard decided to risk his life...", the woman fumed and Yami smiled at her as he sat down.

"It's fine, Mai. I've been offered counselling, but I'm fine so far. I can talk about it with gramps and Yugi, though I was not the one who lost his life", Yami answered and Mai shook her head, still fuming. "On another note... how's your foot?" Purple eyes looked at him, before they rolled towards the ceiling.

"Like you said, hurray for pain-killers. The cast is itchy, I can't wear my heels... And I look like a freaking idiot on these flat-soled shoes! Look at them! Horrendous! Plus, aside from all that, I can't go to work, I can't boss you four around and I have to rely on some guy from the agency. I can't wait until this thing comes off", Mai ranted, though she had four pairs of eyes staring at her. Charlotte rose her eyebrow.

"Rely?", she asked, trying to get a little more explanation from Mai and the blonde woman sighed loud.

"Sort of. The first point of this meeting I'd like to address is that I have had a word with Marcus. I know he cleaned up the office, which I thanked him for as there were bills to pay I had forgotten about, but I also want him to work more in the front. I know he's ordering you guys around and that's not something we do here at my House. Unless it's me, I can do anything", Mai explained and a soft chuckle came from her four colleagues. "Anyway, Marcus will help out more in the front from now on, especially because I don't want Yami to do anything with that wrist of his until it's completely healed. It might take six weeks, Yami, so you'll be taking orders for six weeks or until I'm satisfied", she ordered and Yami refrained from saluting. At the hospital they had given him information about his injury which he had needed to share with Mai. He was glad he'd done so as she would give him the time to heal, although she would also have done so without the doctor's orders. Yet... with Marcus working more front than back... that he wanted to see for himself first. Luckily, Mai had hired two new colleagues for the summer break only. One was Stefan, the other Yami hadn't met yet.

"Will our holidays still be as they were?", Lydia asked softly and Mai looked at her, before pulling a few schedules from her folder and presented them to everyone.

"Holidays are as they were, though with both me and Yami pretty much out of order, we will have to teach the two new ones as much as we can. Luckily Yami won't go on a holiday, so he will be able to take orders and teach the new ones, while either one of you three will be making coffee. Is that all right?", she asked, before she turned to Yami. "You'll be supervising the newbies, all right?" Yami nodded at the given task.

"I'll help them out", he answered and Mai smiled at him encouragingly, before retrieving a thick pile of paperwork from the bag she'd brought. Colin rose his eyebrows, his unusual green eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"What is that?", he asked, putting aside his schedule as Mai opened up the first few pages.

" _This_ ", she started, "is the start of a lot of paperwork to follow". Well... that had been a rather cryptic answer and Yami rose his eyebrow. Mai laughed softly. "I'm planning to open up another coffee house in the city". For a moment longer the people around the table were silent, before everyone exclaimed in surprise.

"Hush, hush! I'll explain!", Mai said, trying to calm the raging storm as Charlotte and Lydia were chattering to one another about the possibilities that would rise with a second shop. Yami merely stared at Mai, who smiled as she opened up the amount of paperwork a little more to a certain page. It was a picture of The House as it had been a few years ago.

"While I could do nothing with one of my feet up in the air, I ordered a few cleaners around to clear the mess in my house. It took them a few days, but eventually everything was sorted and I found this. This book of paperwork was the start of my coffee house and while reading through it I felt an itch. This coffee house is doing great, with many thanks to you guys, but I have checked every aspect and I can open up a second one. One where I can make sure others will know of our great coffee and other beverages we sell. I itched to have something to do, so I have worked everything out as far as I could on my own and it's achievable", Mai continued to explain and she went through the pages as she talked.

"When will you open it? Where?", Colin asked and Mai pursed her lips.

"I know I want it to be in the semi-northern part of the area. For this House, I chose the centre of Domino considering we're close to the bus stops as well as the subway and the shopping district. The other area has a rather recently build shopping mall and there are a few slots left to fill in, as well as plots that are destined for companies and hotels and the harbour is close by. I think it would be ideal to receive tourists there together with the customers at the mall. Plus, everyone who works there might come over for a cup", Mai reasoned and Yami nodded mentally. Instinctively, he knew she had picked a good spot, especially because the newly opened up mall was very busy during weekends and would get regular customers in due time.

"Will we stay here?", he asked softly and Mai turned to him.

"Originally, yes, but eventually you guys may shift between the Houses if you so wish. I will of course need your knowledge to be passed on to new employees, so at first, everyone will need to work at both places as I whip the newbies up in shape".

 _But_ , Yami mused, _what about my internship?_ Lydia asked something next, but Yami wasn't listening. Would Mai take him to the newly opened shop? Would she teach him there how to start something from scratch? Would he be able to learn something only books had taught him so far? It would be an amazing opportunity if he was honest.

As the evening concluded, Yami stayed behind slightly when Mai touched his elbow as he got up from his seat. Staring at her in question, Mai pursed her lips slightly. "Nothing is concrete yet, Yami, but if the new coffee shop opens up... it will affect your internship. You don't have to look for another place, really, never, no", Mai quickly said and Yami chuckled softly. He had never thought of having to find another place, Mai was a woman who kept her word. No matter how hard it would be, she would try and succeed most times.

"I understand Mai. I'm just wondering if I'll stay here or if you'll teach me about how to start from scratch?", he asked, tilting his head slightly. Mai smiled.

"If the new shop will open, it will be during your internship. I still need to find the most suitable spot in the mall, fill in a ton of paperwork and have the whole building decorated the way I want. You'll be intern with Marcus at first, with me stopping by every now and then", she said, though Yami stared at her.

"Marcus?", he asked for good measure and she nodded, before giving a soft sigh.

"I spoke with him Yami, I told him to get his ass of the floor and get to work or else I'd ask you to do his job. With your summer break, you would be more than capable to get in the hours, but with your wrist, you can't. I will not let you risk hurting yourself because I want you to manage this shop with Lydia. You can't hold a cup of coffee with that", she said, pointing at his wrist and Yami nodded in agreement, even if it did hurt to have the truth slap him in the face. If he hadn't have that accident, he'd be learning a lot more than he would do now. Mai couldn't use him, she merely kept him because she was being nice. That didn't really feel good, but Yami accepted the fact with grace.

"I need to heal my foot first as well before opening the new shop. So it will be after summer break one way or the other. I know Marcus has been a bit of a lazy ass, but I know he can teach you stuff. Even the things I don't know. Just promise me that if he's being stupid, you'll come to me, all right? I can't fix something if I don't know about it", she said and Yami nodded again.

"I promise Mai. I'll come to you when I need to. I'm glad you spoke to him though, I'm sure he'll work now". Mai laughed as he chuckled, helping her up from her seat as best as he could with one hand. There was a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she waved one of her crutches around.

"You bet he'll work or else I'll bash his head in with one of these", she threatened with a smirk on her glossy lips. Yami followed her outside and waited for her to lock the door, before waving at a chocolate brunet next to a purple convertible. The other man raised his hand in a returned gesture, stepping away from the car he'd be leaning against to walk over to both Mai and him.

"Finally", the man muttered, his blue eyes shining with mirth as he took the bag from Mai and squeezed Yami's shoulder gently. The good shoulder, thank the Gods.

"Don't be picky Valon! We had a lot to discuss!", Mai argued back, waving a crutch at Valon's feet, though it only resulted in her losing her precious balance. Valon caught her, which had Yami sigh in relieve, before Valon nodded to the car.

"Get in, I'll take you home", he said and Yami smiled.

"Are you sure it'll fit?", the pale man asked in return and Valon smirked.

"Mai just has to sit in the back then, right, lovely wife?", the older man teased, which resulted in a smack from a perfectly manicured hand against his broad chest. "Yeah, thought so", he muttered, before helping Mai into the car with her foot resting upon the seats in the back.

"Are you sure?", Yami asked, considering he could just take the bus home. Valon revved the engine as Mai waved him over.

"Come on, Yami. Valon will take you home, my treat", she said and Yami chuckled as he got in and closed the door behind him. He would _never_ do so again in his entire life, however. Rolling his eyes when he was waving Mai and Valon goodbye, the latter speeding across the road he sighed softly in thanks to still be alive. That had been freaky scarier than the bus accident. He greeted his grandfather and Yugi as he returned home, though went back upstairs with the excuse he was tired. Once up, he sat down at his desk and nibbled his lip slightly.

To be intern and have Marcus teach him gave him the creeps, if he was truly honest with himself. Especially because he knew the other man didn't like him and Yami didn't know how to fix that. Nor did he like the manager at all himself. Mai would be considerate with his wrist, but would Marcus? True, Mai had spoken with the taller man, but would that help? A tiny smile appeared on his lip as he thought back on what she had said. Had he not been in an accident, he would have been taught how to run the shop, because she thought he was more than capable in doing so. The compliment made him smile and he undressed himself gently. He remembered Atemu's compliment from weeks earlier suddenly as well. That Mai should have been glad to have him and that warmed him to his core. Atemu thought he was worthy, so he should be fine. Marcus wouldn't be able to say anything about it, now would he? Yami would show him he was more than capable to hold his ground, to learn how he would be more than a great manager.

 _I'll be better than him_ , Yami mused as he cuddled the kitten plush against his chest. _Way better_.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **There, done! Thanks for reading and if you have the time, leave a review! It was actually fun writing this chapter, though Yami burning with passion at the end is still my favourite. I'll try to update with part 12 soon!**

 **Thanks again! Byebye!**


	12. Suncrest Hill II

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Again, a massive Thank You to _Pharaohs Girl18_ and _GreenAppleBling_! I really appreciate their reviews and it's always a joy to receive them! I'm really glad you liked the previous chapter and I hope this one will just be as enjoyable!**

 **No kitten plush this time, but something better :)**

 **Please enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 12**

/\/\/\/\/\

There were a few more things Yami loved about Atemu than just him being kind and handsome. The tanned man's punctuality was amazing as well as his excellent driving skills. Yami felt relaxed as Atemu had driven him to college to morning, which was a relieve compared to his ride from Valon yesterday evening. As always, the tanned man was a real gentleman by opening the door for him, which had made Yami blush and smile, though more so when Atemu kissed his cheek softly. As Yami waved the tanned man goodbye, after thanking the other a million times for picking him up even though Atemu should probably be in New York, Ryou decided to walk up to the pale man from the corner of the college building with a knowing smile on his lips as he had seen all of it.

"That looked like a kiss", the white-haired man said, trying to tease Yami to get an answer, even though he was at first rewarded with a dark look from burning crimson eyes. Ryou tried to ignore it, though the cold shiver running across his spine told him differently. Yami huffed softly instead of answering, before walking off. Ryou chuckled softly.

"At least he likes you. Don't worry, I won't turn into Malik", Ryou said as he fell in step with Yami. Crimson eyes turned to him.

"You better not. Besides, it was a kiss on the cheek to say goodbye. Malik won't exactly grow excited because of that", the pale man countered, watching how Ryou smiled at him with a small bump of his elbow against Yami's.

"But you do", was the answer and Yami could feel his face warm. Yes, yes he did, though he never said that out loud to Ryou. Not that he had to, Ryou could apparently read him like an open book, which was something Yami was unfamiliar with. Yet, deep down, he liked it. He liked to show off he had someone who cared for him and vice versa. He was taken from his musings as Ryou chuckled softly while they entered class.

"Malik still wants to have his car however". Yami grinned at those words, shaking his head.

"No, what Malik wants is your ass in that car. He won't get either one". Ryou flushed a bright red and smacked Yami's arm in retaliation. When Yami winced slightly, Ryou still glared at him, face beet-red.

"That's also for last week, turning up drunk for your exam. I sincerely hope you didn't fail it, especially for my sake", Ryou uttered, knowing if Yami failed any kind of exam, he would have to listen to him moan all day. As Yami rubbed his arm gently and wrinkled his nose their teacher came in and asked for order. Ryou quickly sat down beside his friend, with the older woman walking passed them while handing out their papers. Yami grinned slightly as he looked sideways at Ryou who pursed his lips at the sight of the paper before him.

"I didn't fail", Yami answered slowly, raising his paper ever so slightly while Ryou leaned forward to stare at his mark. Brown eyes turned dark as Ryou's jaw went slack, _that_ was a great mark. As he shook his head, a pout appeared on the white-haired man's lips.

"Unbelievable", he muttered, heaving a sigh before folding his own finished exam and placed it in his book bag. "Talk about a way to smash someone's hope of ever passing the year". Yami tilted his head slightly at Ryou'd dramatical answer.

"I'm sure you're doing well, Ryou. Besides, two more exams to go, what can possibly go wrong?", the pale man asked, though he crossed his eyes to stare at Ryou's finger nearly touching him against his nose.

" _Don't_ jinx it", Ryou warned and Yami nodded, a small chuckle escaping him.

"I won't, Ryou, promise", he answered in return, before order was once more called for. Blank paperwork was handed out, before the teacher gave them their exams. Pencils were drawn and the clock was set. Yami heaved a soft sigh as he read the first question, scribbling away gently as he knew the answer. Sometimes he would look at Ryou, who was busy with his own answers, which made the pale man smile. He knew Ryou was often worried he wouldn't pass the year, though his marks were nearly as good as Yami's. Just because he was a nerd, didn't mean Ryou had to be one.

For the past three years it had been him who had dragged Ryou to the library, as he had been too persistent to study instead of making friends. Sure, Malik was a friend now, though at first the tanned man had been a little wary of Yami. Pretty much the same as Yami had been of the other... considering Malik would never study at the time and had nearly failed his classes. Yami had really wondered why the man had signed himself up to this particular college if he didn't want to work for it. Over time it had gotten better, especially because Malik had followed Ryou around like a lost puppy, which was still funny to mention sometimes. Yami smiled as he wrote his answer onto his blank papers. Forced hours in the library could change a man, though for Malik it had worked out quite nicely. For Ryou too, kissing behind the bookcases had become his favourite hobby overtime. Yet, Ryou hadn't changed much from dating Malik. True, he had gotten a little more confident and his mother-hen abilities had nearly gone through the roof when Malik had had a fever in their second year, but that was all right. Yami was long glad Ryou cared for him a little differently. Chuckling to himself at the memory, Yami waited outside the classroom for Ryou to show up, who was once again trying to get Yami's nose out of his book while the latter was checking his answers.

"They're already wrong if they're wrong, Yami. You can't change it", Ryou said as he took the book from the taller man and closed it firmly. "Besides, like you said. One more exam, you might as well focus on that". Yami rolled his eyes, but followed the white-haired man out the college building towards the bus stop. They wouldn't have any other classes that day, which was fine with Yami. He still needed to study for his exam upcoming Tuesday, even if others would tell him otherwise. Plus, he had work tomorrow.

"Oh, right... I need to get off at your stop Ryou", Yami suddenly said as they entered the bus and brown eyes turned to him curiously. "Physiotherapist", was the pale man's only comment and Ryou nodded.

"Good luck", the white haired man said softly and Yami nodded as he nibbled his lip. He knew he needed to move his wrist again, but after doing the dishes yesterday, he wasn't particularly favourable of movement. Squashing the feelings, Yami bid farewell to Ryou who had kindly walked him towards the building after their bus ride, before entering it confidently. He could do this, just like he would squash Marcus and be the best intern ever.

/\/\/\/\/\

At this rate, he was never going to be the best intern ever. At this rate, he would probably be fired if he decided to throw a cup of coffee through The House and hit the tall man where it would hurt him most. Yami glared daggers at the retreating back as he watched Marcus go towards the back and into the office. Charlotte gently patted him on the shoulder, but with his good hand, Yami made a fist to alleviate his anger somehow. It didn't work.

"He can't do that!", he hissed at her, before marching around the counter and walked up to Stefan. The lanky teen stood in the middle of The House, flabbergasted and with his shoulders sagging. Charlotte nibbled her lip as she fixed a glass of water and followed after Yami to the younger teen. She watched how the pale man guided Stefan to a seat and took the tray from the nearly shaking teen. Gently she patted Stefan's shoulder and offered him the glass of water to sip from, her mother instincts rising as she stroked his black hair next.

"It's all right Stefan, you did well", Yami said, trying to sound soothing even though he was still fuming. Charlotte smiled, even though the lanky teen started to shake his head.

"I walked against Marcus... I was holding a cup of coffee...", Stefan murmured, apparently still in shock. Yami couldn't blame the teen as Marcus had completely lost it. The tall man had shouted at the teen as if the world had gone down. Charlotte shook her head slowly, still stroking through the teens black hair gently. Yami pursed his lips.

" _That_ was not your fault. He walked against you, he could see you in this darn empty House, but didn't swerve to the side while you were practising with your tray. I told you to do that and you were great!", Yami said, smiling proudly as he thought back on how Stefan had really been getting better with balancing the tray. Even enough to start holding it with one hand and a filled cup of cold coffee. Stefan shook his head again.

"He's going to tell mrs. Valentine! I can kiss this job goodbye!", Stefan exclaimed, before Charlotte patted his head slightly as she tried to gain his attention. She was smiling with slight amusement gleaming in her eyes.

"I once spilled cold coffee over Mai's new stiletto's which were worth at least two-hundred dollars. She forgave me, I'm sure she won't fire you because Marcus walked into you and made you spill your coffee", she said and the lanky teen gaped at her, before she left to help the customers at the counter. Yami slowly sat down on a chair as well and tilted his head to look at Stefan.

"Look... what Marcus said was completely out of line. If one should be worried to be fired, it's him. Mai will hear from this and we stand behind you", the pale man tried to reassure and brown eyes turned his way.

"Mrs. Valentine will hear from this?", the teen asked and Yami nodded.

"She will. It was not your fault Stefan, you were doing something I told you to do. He just had to be some sort of bear as he tried to come back from his final check-up of the terrace. He's not that big really, he could have avoided you, but he decided not to. Mai will hear the story from our side too". A small smile still curled Yami's lips slightly. "Besides, we need you. With this wrist, I'm still forbidden to do anything worthy around here. We need you to fill in the gap and you're doing great so far". Stefan snorted softly.

"You're still better than me with one hand than I am with two", he countered and Yami chuckled at the response.

"Because I have had years to practise and you've had... four days in two weeks time?", was Yami's reply and Stefan pursed his lips as the truth hit him. He still shrugged slightly and Yami sighed softly.

"I know Marcus is a pain and he will stay that way, even after we've spoken to Mai. The question is, will you give up after the first confrontation or will you try and beat him? Because you can beat him, you can show him you'll become a better man than he is. You just need more time and try again. There is no shame in falling, Stefan. You can only rise after, though I would understand if you want to leave now, but do you want to give him that satisfaction?", the pale man asked softly and brown eyes stared at him.

"Who is to say he won't do it again? Who is to say he won't lose his temper again?", Stefan asked and Yami gave a slight shrug.

"Nobody, but it's up to you to decide if you want to find out or not. I won't stop you from leaving, though I will continue to help you if you stay", was the soft answer and Stefan gave a small smile. He gently picked up the tray from the table and gulped down the glass of water Charlotte had offered him. Taking a deep breath, Stefan slowly rose from his seat and Yami followed him.

"One more try can't hurt, I guess", the teen responded and Yami smiled as he gently patted the taller teens shoulder in comfort, before he watched Stefan gather his courage some more while picking up the shards of the fallen cup. Charlotte walked up to him, smiling proudly.

"I didn't hear what you said, but it must have been awesome. Mai was right in appointing you to teach both him and Sarah. You're great with them", she said and Yami smiled at her.

"Thanks, though I wouldn't want to be on the other end of Mai's crutches right now. Marcus can complain all he want, but she will still butcher him and fire his sorry ass into the next world". As he spoke, Yami could feel his temper rising again, before it peaked as he heard his name from the doorway between the front and the back areas.

"Muto! What are you doing?!" Yami swiftly turned on his heel and marched up towards Marcus. He'd had it up to here with the arrogant bastard and straining to keep calm, Yami glared at the other man.

"Not here, in the office", the pale man said as he walked passed Marcus and towards the door leading into the small office room. Marcus turned to him, one eyebrow raised sceptically.

"Why would I do that? To hear your lousy excuses as to why you were not doing your work?", the taller man asked, watching how crimson eyes turned dark and cold.

"Get in there or do you want to embarrass yourself _again_?", Yami asked, the tune of his voice as dark and cold as his eyes. He was seething and he would let Marcus know he did. Marcus set his jaw.

"I will not take orders from you, Muto. I'm the manager, you take orders from me and you will tell me what you were doing!", the taller man ordered. Yami bristled softly.

"I was doing my work! Something you have never done from the moment you got here. I was appointed to teach Stefan and Sarah how to become a barista, so I gave Stefan the idea to practise with the tray and you just barged in and nearly ran him over! What you did was way out of line", Yami challenged, a dark glare trying to match his. Truth be told, the pale man was not impressed. Marcus wasn't all that threatening.

"Who do you think you are, raising your voice to me?! That boy ran into me and I had to tell him his place! As I am with you, right now! You are an employee, Muto! You do not raise your voice to me!", was the countered reply. Yami growled.

"You're as much an employee as me, Marcus! Get that damn stick out of your ass and do your work! You're a disgrace for being a manager! You said you could serve coffee, but you can't! You said you would help The House, but you don't! What do _you_ do, Marcus? Because sitting at that desk is not your work!", Yami replied, waving his good hand at the desk inside the office. "I'm doing my work", the pale man continued darkly before Marcus could respond, "time for you to do yours. Get a tray, fill a cup and do something useful for once". As he turned away from the tall man, Yami walked back inside the front part of The House, watching how Charlotte was closing off while Stefan was mopping the floor. For a moment there was a deadly silence as Marcus stood frozen to his spot, before he seemed to shake with anger.

"Muto! This will be reported!", Marcus called after him, which made Yami turn on his heel and face the offending man once more with a cold smirk on his lips.

"Oh, you bet it will be reported. You bet I will tell Mai of how you mistreated Stefan. I will tell Mai I won't be intern with you teaching me. You have nothing to teach! You have nothing to offer to either me or The House! You are a disgrace and Mai will hear from me", Yami threatened, before he hung his apron on the hook and focused on closing off the coffee machine. For a moment longer, Marcus stood where he was, before he swiftly turned and went into the office, the door slamming shut behind him. Silence rang through the coffee house for a long while, the three occupants finishing their work lost in thought. As they picked up their bags in order to leave The House, Stefan sighed softly a last.

"Thanks Yami", he whispered, watching how the pale man blinked while he was snapped from his own musings. Crimson eyes turned to the lanky teen and even though there was still an angry gleam deep within them, they were once again warm and friendly. The pale man smiled as he patted Stefan's back gently.

"It's all right, don't worry about it. All you need to worry about is practise, practise and more practise", Yami teased and Charlotte smiled as Stefan held his breath at the idea. Yami chuckled as they left the coffee shop, Charlotte staying behind a moment longer.

"I asked if he was coming, but he wouldn't answer. He has a key, so just leave him be. I send Mai a text to come sort stuff out tomorrow or else we'll be in big trouble", she said softly and Yami nodded.

"Or me", he muttered darkly, before Charlotte laughed and he joined in her mirth. She gently hugged him, wishing him good luck with his last exam, before leaving towards the bus stop. Yami took a deep breath as he turned to walk to his stop, before he caught sight of the best thing _ever_. His anger immediately disappeared as Atemu walked up to him and he smiled happily when he wrapped his arms around the other man. Feeling strong arms wrap around him made him sigh softly in relieve.

"For a hug like this one, I'll come every day", Atemu whispered softly, stroking Yami's back gently.

"I'm so glad you're here", Yami merely said, trying to bury himself against Atemu. The man once again brought him some form of peace and tranquillity, which Yami greatly appreciated as well as loved. He never saw Atemu's small frown, though the embrace tightened slightly.

"What happened?", the tanned man asked, his voice carrying a worried tune and Yami took a deep breath.

"Muto! What are you doing?" With his peace and tranquillity shattered, Yami pulled himself from Atemu's embrace slightly, a dark and cold glare settling in his crimson eyes. Atemu still held him slightly, which to Yami was his only anchor.

"My shift is over", Yami hissed, shaking with rage, "Go away. Get in your damn car and leave, _now_ ". For a moment there was tense silence, before Marcus straightened his shoulders and walked away from the couple where Atemu still held one arm around Yami's waist while his other hand lay upon the pale shoulder. Rose-red eyes were hard as Atemu watched the tall man leave. As the car left, he gently pulled Yami back into a comforting embrace.

"That happened", Yami answered softly and Atemu sighed softly.

"You did good", he said, a small smile playing on his lips. "I am proud of you". Yami chuckled softly, relishing in the fact Atemu was stroking his back again and was trying to comfort him, which was working. He shouldn't think of Marcus anymore, Atemu was here now and that was all that mattered.

"Don't tell me you drove two hours just to see me at the end of my shift?", the pale man asked softly, though he still didn't let go. Atemu chuckled rather guiltily.

"Truth be told... I was already in Domino. Pretty much the same as the times I was able to pick you up and drive you to school. I had to be at Kaiba Corporation", Atemu answered softly and Yami pulled back slightly, smiling at the tanned man.

"That honestly makes me feel better about you being here", he said and Atemu smiled, before he gently kissed Yami's cheek.

"I'm glad it doesn't offend you, though there is another reason I'm here. I was wondering if you still had time for a quick dinner?" Yami tilted his head slightly and Atemu nibbled his lip. "It'll be very quick, I'll have to be back at Kaiba Corporation before seven". Yami smiled at those words as his mind provided him with the thought of Atemu playing hooky. It made him chuckle softly.

"I thought I would be taking you out next week?", he asked, but Atemu rose his shoulders slightly as if to say he couldn't help himself. Which he couldn't. The office had driven him mad once again and for once he had sought out the only person who could give him the peace he longed for. Yami chuckled again, before he had gathered enough courage and gently kissed Atemu's cheek in return.

"I'd love to", he answered in return, linking his arm with Atemu's gently as he was guided towards the black convertible. "For a quick bite... We could go to Burger World", the pale man offered next, rose-red eyes glancing at him.

"Burger World?", Atemu asked in return and Yami chuckled softly as the tanned man opened the door for him and he got inside the car.

"Absolutely. We can take the drive-through and eat our dinner at Suncrest Hill. That'll be a quick bite and we'll have enough time to be together before you have to go back to the office", Yami answered, though rose-red eyes continued to glance his way.

"Aha", was Atemu's mere response as he revved the engine, watching Yami send a text message as he nibbled his lip slightly. The pale man chuckled softly at Atemu's apparent confusion as well as having no knowledge of where Yami had planned on taking him after he had put his phone away.

"You have never gone to a drive-through before?", Yami asked softly and Atemu glanced at him as he stopped before the traffic light.

"No, not really. I don't even know where Burger World is", the tanned man replied honestly and he watched how Yami nibbled his lip a little more, though there was this small smile trying to hide itself. Atemu could feel his cheeks warm even if the blush would probably never show.

"Take a left at the next intersection", Yami said, following up with his plan. "I can't believe you've never really gone through a drive-through. Not even when you were younger?" The pale man couldn't help but ask this question and he watched how Atemu glanced at him again.

"Not even when I was younger. There was no need", Atemu said and he could feel Yami's hand on his arm as the younger male steered him to take a right turn next. Frowning at the huge Burger dominating the building, Atemu held his breath slightly.

"It's fun, I promise", Yami said as Atemu got in line behind a few other cars.

"Aha", was the small response, rose-red eyes glancing around, before they settled upon Yami who chuckled softly again. "Are you making fun of me?", the tanned man teased and Yami seemed to shrink in his seat.

"No! But... it's so... I don't know. We are doing something normal and you look so worried it's a little funny? So, yes, actually... I'm making a little fun of you, but I still want you to experience it?", Yami asked, before he sighed softly and hid his face in his hands in embarrassment. Atemu chuckled next, laughing softly as he could imagine what the situation would look like from Yami's point of view. Gently, he moved the car in front of the black intercom.

" _Hi! Welcome to Burger World, how can I help?"_ Atemu stared at the intercom, before he looked at Yami. What could he pick? Was there even a menu? He watched how Yami undid his seatbelt and leaned towards him and the intercom.

"Do you like strawberries? Do you even like burgers?", Yami asked quickly and Atemu stared at him.

"Yes? What, why?", he asked in confusion, but Yami merely smiled at him.

"Trust me", was the answer, before crimson eyes turned to the intercom, "Can I have two medium strawberry milkshakes and two medium classic burger menus?" On the screen below the intercom, Atemu could see the order as Yami had said.

" _Sure thing! Anything else?"_ , the woman asked, but Yami shook his head.

"No thanks", he answered in return.

" _All right, just drive up to the first window please"._ Atemu looked at Yami, who guided him around the small bend in the road surrounding the building and he rose his eyebrows at the first window. As it opened up, a woman leaned outside and gazed at the car, before she seemed to gather herself and smiled broadly.

"Hi! Welcome to Burger World! Two medium strawberry milkshakes and medium classic burger menus?", she asked, repeating Yami's order and the pale man nodded.

"That's us", he said, before taking his wallet from his bag and paid by card. Atemu, too confused by the happenings around him, protested slightly, though Yami chuckled at him and leaned towards his ear.

"They don't take credit cards", the pale man joked and Atemu stuck out his tongue childishly in response, before he moved the car to the second window. As he accepted their dinner, handing them to Yami so he could drive, he had to admit he was enjoying himself. It was as Yami said, he was doing something normal and even though it was abnormal to him, it felt good. It felt good to be with Yami in a pair of jeans and a shirt, instead of his fancy suit and a luxurious restaurant. It felt good to make him smile, especially after what had happened moments earlier.

"Are you sure we can enter?", Atemu asked as he eyed the park's entrance, while Yami stepped from the car and smiled at him.

"I'm sure, as long as we don't litter. Come Até, there is little time left", Yami answered eagerly and Atemu got out of the car as well, linking his arm with Yami's as he followed the younger male towards the spot they had occupied nearly a week before. Helping Yami to the ground gently, Atemu sat down beside him and accepted the paper bag which apparently held his dinner. It smelled good, the tanned man had to admit that. Yami leaned against him slightly, smiling at him still.

"I'm really glad you're here Até", he said softly, taking a bite from his burger and sighing softly. Atemu looked at his companion, who had turned his gaze towards the horizon they could see in the distance. Taking a bite from his own dinner, which was surprisingly good, he nibbled his lips slightly after swallowing.

"Do you want to tell me about it?", he asked carefully, feeling the mood shift ever so slightly at Yami's new sigh. The tanned man could feel how the younger male leaned against him a little more, his silence speaking a hundred words and Atemu waited in equal silence as he pulled Yami closer against him as they finished eating. Gently Atemu manoeuvred the pale man to sit between his legs, Yami's back against his chest so he could embrace the other and protect him from the world. Atemu's insides warmed as Yami accepted the new position and leaned a little more against him as he tried to pull Atemu's arms tighter around himself. This new hug was something he needed and relishing in the new feelings bubbling to the surface, Yami relented.

"It was Marcus", he finally said, his baritone voice dark and sad. "I was trying to teach Stefan, he's a new guy, to balance a tray and a cup of coffee with one hand. Marcus decided to barge in from the terrace, adamant to tell us the customers were gone, before he nearly ran Stefan over. Luckily, he was only practising with cold coffee, but it was still spilled all over Marcus' shirt. He completely lost it", the pale man started, sighing softly as he allowed for Atemu to rub his arms gently in comfort. The tanned man said nothing as he listened, his chin resting atop Yami's shoulder.

"I tried to cheer Stefan back up, but when Marcus asked what I was doing, I confronted him. I told him I was doing my work, something he hadn't done since the day he arrived. Which is true, Até! All he does is sit in the office and bark us around. Charlotte's not even safe from him anymore. I told him that he was a disgrace for the profession and that he wouldn't be teaching me anything during my internship". Atemu frowned at that slightly.

"I surely hope not. Mai accepted you as her intern, that fool can't even teach a bunch of first graders", the older man said and Yami nodded as he plucked at the grass beneath him and twirled it around his fingers.

"Mai is thinking of opening up a new coffee shop and because she'll be busy with that and the fact it won't happen until her foot has healed, she kind of assigned me to Marcus. I can't, I won't! He can't teach me anything! I don't understand why Mai won't show me how to start a coffee shop from scratch, though I figured it's because nothing has been completed yet. The idea is there, but that's about it", Yami whispered, leaning against Atemu just a little more. He was so comfortable, felt understood, he kind of spilled all of his thoughts. Tanned hands stroked Yami's arms some more, before Atemu tightened the embrace around him.

"You did well in standing up for yourself. There is absolutely no reason for you to accept Mai's proposal as well as Marcus' reign that borders the insanity. I'm proud of you", Atemu whispered and Yami smiled at those words.

"I couldn't let him get away with yelling at Stefan like he did. It was so unfair, Atemu, it did border the insanity", Yami replied, though he still gave a soft sigh. Atemu leaned his head against Yami's ever so slightly.

"If you're worried about your internship, you could always come to me. I can offer you an internship at my office", Atemu said softly and he felt how Yami shifted slightly to look at him. Atemu allowed the shift, his sincere expression locking with crimson eyes.

"Intern at Sennen Corporation? That would mean I'd be using you to get myself a good spot", Yami whispered softly, before he leaned back against Atemu again. "No, I can't take that offer, Atemu. I will not put you in the position where you will be blamed for favouring me. That would be too cruel. Besides, would you be able to evaluate me fairly?", the pale man questioned softly. Atemu pursed his lips slightly, trying to come up with a decent reply, though he knew he couldn't. He would respect Yami's wishes.

"No, I'll just step up to Mai and tell her I don't want Marcus to teach me. If she thinks I am worthy of being intern with her, she'll just have to step up and do the job", the pale man said firmly and Atemu smiled.

"Very well", he whispered warmly, feeling Yami chuckle softly afterwards.

"Besides", the other said, as if he had just come up with an idea, "if I would be intern at your company we'd be visiting a drive-through many times merely for the sole reason of me seeing you doing something normal". Atemu laughed softly.

"Normal?", he asked, "Driving through that is normal?" Yami nodded seriously, though Atemu could see how the corners of pale lips were curled in a grin.

"Perfectly normal, Até and even though I think you're handsome in a suit, I like these jeans too", Yami admitted and rose-red eyes caught the red tips of pale ears. Atemu laughed again at Yami's slight embarrassment, kissing the pale cheek.

"Really now?", he asked, nuzzling the side of Yami's neck softly as he placed tiny butterfly kisses against the pale skin. For Yami, he'd be more "normal" if the other wished for it, even if he couldn't change all of himself. Catching himself when he realised what he was doing, Atemu pulled away from Yami's neck and smiled apologetically at the pale man who had turned ever so slightly to look at him.

"I'm sorry... I got carried away", Atemu whispered, though Yami turned a little more in his embrace, pale fingertips touching his face ever so slightly. There was a kind, understanding smile upon Yami's lips, his crimson eyes warm and alluring.

"Don't apologize, Até. As my boyfriend, you're allowed to kiss me", Yami said softly, far more daringly than he actually felt. His insides were trembling, butterflies swarming around his stomach in a huge storm. Rose-red eyes stared at him, warm and sultry as a tanned hand lay against his cheek gently, a thumb stroking pale lips lovingly.

"Really?", Atemu whispered, his mind beckoning him to allow himself this moment. A moment where he was just a man, with warm feelings brewing inside him and in the company of another man who was beautiful and who he would give all his attention to. All his warmth and kindness, his respect... A man who Atemu would vow to protect forever.

"Really", Yami whispered and Atemu could feel the pale man's breath upon his lips. He allowed himself one last look, to see if Yami was truly sincere, but when he saw nothing but warmth, a certain kind of understanding and longing, he closed the gap between their lips softly. Atemu smiled when Yami gasped ever so slightly, pale fingers tightening around his arm as if the latter tried to ground himself. He tried to pull the pale man closer, even though he couldn't in their current position. Yami's lips were soft, mesmerizing and shy against his own. Atemu allowed himself to soak in that feeling, of their lips moving slightly against one another and to know Yami was accepting this from him.

Gently, he broke the kiss, crimson eyes slightly dazed and Atemu knew he probably wasn't much better. He leaned their foreheads together, balancing Yami as best as he could with their slightly awkward position, but it felt good. It felt good to be normal and to have this man with him. To be allowed to share this first kiss beween them and a warm smile curled his lips.

"I love you, Atemu". The words were soft, Yami nibbling his lip as he smiled shyly, but crimson met rose-red anyway. The tanned man smiled some more, rubbing his nose against Yami's softly.

"And I love you", he whispered in return, gently capturing Yami's lips again in a soft kiss. This time, Yami pushed a little against his own and Atemu smiled. To have this man with him, to kiss him, to love him... That alone could make his world turn for the better.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **They finally kissed! I hope you liked it very much, I loved writing it hahaha**

 **I also loved writing Atemu's first time through a drive-through. Yes, teasing him is a lot of fun :P**

 **If you have the time, please leave a review! See you again in part 13, byebye!**


	13. Butterfly

**Hi Everyone! Massive thanks to _GreenAppleBling_ and _Pharaohs Girl18_ for reviewing the last chapter. They finally kissed and finally, Yami is taking Atemu out on a date this chapter (instead of the other way around). I hope you'll like it!**

 **Please enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 13**

/\/\/\/\/\

" _Hi Yami, this is Mai. I got a call from Marcus and... I know you probably want to sort through your thoughts, but I'd really like to have your side of the story. Give me a call as soon as you can, all right?_ " Yami groaned as he walked into the livingroom, the message ending with a soft beep. Purple eyes looked up at him, Sugoroku immediately ignoring the puzzle he was working on. Putting his bag down on the floor, the pale man flopped in a chair and closed his eyes. Atemu had been so kind to take his mind off of Marcus and the whole incident, yet Mai's words brought everything back immediately. Sighing softly, Yami looked at his grandfather whom had cleared his throat slightly.

"What happened? I thought you would have a nice time with 'Atemu'. At least, your text sounded excited", Sugoroku answered and Yami sighed again, a small smile appearing on his lips. He nearly forgot Mai's message at the memory of Atemu kissing him. Soft lips against his own, a warm hand against his cheek, Atemu being gentle and caring and loving. He'd called Atemu his boyfriend, had said he loved him and the feelings were returned. Yami had never before been so happy with his daring side. Never before had he felt these fluttering feelings in his stomach, but they were nice. _Really nice_.

As Sugoroku chuckled, Yami was snapped from his musings and followed his grandfather in his mirth with a grin. "No, gramps... seeing Atemu was really nice. It's just... something happened at work and I still have to call Mai to tell her my side of the story", the pale man finally explained, nibbling his lips as he thought about the incident. How would he tell Mai about all of that? Would she even understand? Sugoroku rose his eyebrow slightly in order for his grandson to start talking and Yami sighed softly.

"I had an argument with Marcus... I told you about him a few weeks ago, when Mai broke her foot? He's replacing her for the time being, but today he was just awful towards a new colleague. Long story short: I told Stefan to practise with balancing the tray and he was doing great, until Marcus came back inside from the terrace and he ran into Stefan. Stefan spilled the coffee he was balancing over Marcus' shirt and the guy just completely lost it. I tried to cheer Stefan up, which went well and then Marcus calls me out on not doing my job, which I countered back by saying he didn't do _his_ job and he was a disgrace for the whole profession". For a moment Yami took a deep breath of air, tilting his head to the side slightly. "And, when I stood outside greeting Atemu, he called my name again as if we were still working, so I told him off and practically ordered him to get in the car and leave me alone". Gently rubbing the side of his head, Yami glanced at Sugoroku, the man still quiet as he gazed at his grandson.

"From what you told me last week, about Mai talking with Marcus... he hasn't listened much", the elder said slowly and Yami sighed softly.

"Not really. I don't know gramps, perhaps he has, but for some reason he hates me. Since the day we met I can feel he doesn't like me. He pulls me away from the coffee machine and I'm only good enough to clean the machines and scrub the floors. When I came in with my sprained wrist, he thought I was making a joke!", Yami said, seeing purple eyes hardening as Sugoroku remembered that story. No... Marcus had not been able to make the elder a fan of his, much unlike Lydia apparently.

"He is an odd man and I believe you have done everything you could to see if he would change his behaviour. You did right on calling him out for his treatment of your new colleague, though you must give Mai a call and tell her too. Tell her what you told me", Sugoroku said and Yami nodded slowly as he got up from his seat. That went better than expected... considering Sugoroku knew how heated Yami's temper could be, but the elder had decided not to talk about that. There was more though and he nibbling his lip again slightly.

"Gramps? I also told him he can't teach me anything. I don't want to be intern at the place where he is at and I'll tell Mai too. If she doesn't want to teach me, I'll ask someone else. I have eight weeks to find a new place and I know I can make that happen", Yami said, his tone a little dark though it was filled with confidence. Sugoroku nodded in understanding.

"I will help out too if that would happen", the elder responded and Yami smiled, before he went upstairs to his bedroom. Sitting at his desk, he slowly took his phone out and stared at the screen, before he allowed the device to redial Mai's phone number.

" _Mai speaking_ ", he heard the blonde say and he smiled slightly.

"Hey Mai, it's Yami", the pale man answered in return and for a moment he could hear how she shooed someone from the room, before returning back to the call.

" _Sorry hun, I want to talk in private so I had to send Valon out. I'm glad you call me back, Yami. What happened?"_ , she asked and Yami smiled. Mai had never been someone for small talk and it was nice he could just say what's on his mind straight away.

"I'm sorry Mai, but I'm going to be blunt. I have no idea what Marcus told you and that's fine with me, but he was a downright royal pain in the ass. He was cruel to Stefan when the latter spilled coffee on him by accident! He walked into Stefan, not the other way around. I told Stefan to practise his balance with a tray and Marcus came in and he didn't even dodge! He was expecting for Stefan to move aside, but the latter couldn't!", Yami started, his voice firm as he tried to get his point across. He could feel his anger rising again, differently this time than with his grandfather and Yami took a deep breath to calm down.

" _Go on hun, it's all right"_ , Mai merely said and Yami took another deep breath while ordering himself to calm down.

"When I tried to cheer Stefan up, Marcus called me out on it and said I wasn't doing my work. I was doing my work, Mai! I was teaching Stefan the basics of being a barista and that he could still become one if he so wanted. Marcus is the one who is not doing his work, Mai. He's sitting in your office and orders us around, he thinks he's such a big man, but he isn't! I told him he's a disgrace and that I won't let him teach me. I will not be intern with him, Mai, I won't", the pale man finished and he heard a soft sigh from the other end of the line.

" _Darling, I know you and Marcus had a bit of trouble since the beginning and I've tried to tell him he should be more active in the House. Apparently I haven't been clear enough...",_ Mai answered in return, chuckling ever so softly, _"Not that you calling him a disgrace is a good thing. I don't have anyone else to cover the spot, Yami and even though I agree, I must tell you what you said was rude"_. Yami snorted at that.

"I was not rude, Mai, I told him the truth. He was rude and cruel to Stefan, he's had it coming. He's turned your House into some sort of festival parade and everything you worked hard for is being ruined. I know this guy is the only one the agency has at the moment, but you can do better than that. You can sit at the office and order us around for all I care, but he has to go!", the younger male countered.

" _He won't stay, Yami. When I took your side without hearing your story, he quit_ ", the blonde woman said softly and Yami fell silent.

"Really?", he asked, rather hopefully.

" _Really. Which still leaves me without someone to cover the spot, so I'll come in more often than not to order you guys around. Until I can find a new replacement. I might not like it, but I guess it's for the best_ ", Mai said and Yami couldn't help but smile.

"Everyone will be glad you're back. Crutches and all", he said and he could hear Mai chuckle softly.

" _It's just a shame I couldn't fire him myself. Though... it also leaves your internship in a bit of a weak spot. I know... we can manage when we'll get there, I'm sure_ ", she said and Yami nodded, even though she couldn't see.

"I'm sure too, Mai. Thanks for believing me, I really appreciate it", the younger male answered in return and he could hear the blonde woman sigh softly.

" _I must admit, I already had a text from Charlotte too, but I wanted to hear your side no matter what. I'm glad you could share it with me, Yami. Even if I don't really agree with your words of choosing_ ". Yami snorted softly, followed by a small chuckle.

"As if you would have been kinder", he said, Mai laughing slightly.

" _Not really, no, but that's beside the point. I am a lady and your boss, I can talk however way I want",_ she joked and Yami snorted again softly. _"I'm glad we could talk, Yami. I hope to see you Wednesday_ ", she said and Yami smiled.

"I'm glad we could talk too, Mai. See you Wednesday", he answered in return, before they both ended their phone call. Yami had to admit, that went better than he had anticipated and it relieved him. What relieved him most however was the fact he wouldn't have to face Marcus again. Perhaps he felt guilty for binding Mai to The House, which would halt her plans for a new coffee shop effectively, but the pale man knew it would be better for The House to have Mai back. To have her wave her crutches at them while she demanded hard and sincere work. Picking up his phone again, he decided to send Atemu a text message.

 _Marcus quit his job so Mai is coming back to The House. Thanks for cheering me up this evening, I'm glad you were there for me. I'm really grateful I could talk with you, Até. I can't wait to see you next week Sunday. I love you, Yami_.

/\/\/\/\/\

Camera? Check. Tickets? Check. The address so Charles could navigate? Check. Phone? Check. Wallet? Double check. Taking a deep breath, Yami sighed softly when he knew he had everything he needed, though that didn't make him feel less nervous. Would Atemu like the date? Would he like the place Yami had picked? Would he be surprised, like Yami had been at the Sakura Shrine? The pale man groaned softly as he tried to ignore those thoughts. He would see Atemu again and that was most important, wasn't it? Immediately happy bubbles settled in his stomach when he remembered seeing Atemu twice the past week. Once when Atemu had taken him to school on Tuesday, where he had been kissed again and Ryou hadn't been able to let it go for at least the whole day. Malik had received a glare and a firm kick against his knee at the lunch table when he asked about Atemu's tongue and taste, before Yami had pointedly ignored him the remainder of the day.

Wednesday Yami had gone to work, honestly glad Mai was back though he wasn't sure if Stefan shared that same thought. Mai could be pretty scary while shouting orders from the office while keeping a firm eye on the present customers. Lydia had come by quickly too with a friend of hers, though Yami hadn't seen her really aside from a small wave as he had been on lunch break. She had stared at him at first, before waving back with a smile, which was completely forgotten when Atemu had decided to show up for a quick dinner again. Yami had enjoyed Atemu's warm embrace, leaning his back against the broad chest for comfort and their little talk before he had been forced to let the other man go, but not before sharing another kiss. The kisses had made his whole evening a little brighter, apparently enough so for even Yugi to smile at him knowingly.

This afternoon though... This afternoon he would have Atemu all to himself. Filled with excitement, Yami bid his grandfather goodbye, before he stepped outside the game shop and enjoyed the sun upon his skin. Now that June had arrived, the sun was warm and comforting. A little too hot every now and then, but because of the past rainy days, it had cooled down to a lovely degree and Yami smiled as he enjoyed himself. Smiling when the black expensive car rounded the corner at a few minutes before one o'clock, Yami felt his excitement rise. His smile broadened when Charles stepped out of the car to open the door and allowed for Atemu to exit as well. Warm hands grasped Yami's own and a soft kiss was given to his pale knuckles.

"Good afternoon", the older man said softly, smiling at Yami lovingly and the pale man returned the smile. Atemu was once again handsome in beige trousers and white shirt beneath a light-grey no-sleeve jacket.

"Good afternoon", he replied, gratitude filling his chest as Atemu kept himself to their promise. No kissing in front of the Kame Game Shop in case Yugi would be watching them. Or his grandfather... No, Yami wanted to keep that to himself just a little more. The park had been a little different, considering they had been well-concealed from prying eyes as they shared their first kiss. At college, Yami hadn't minded as much either, because they had not been at the front entrance and it had been a quick kiss, though never again as apparently Ryou was watching him like a hawk. The pale man knew he was contradicting himself constantly, especially because he would love to make sure the whole world knew Atemu was his boyfriend and on the other hand... he wanted the tanned man for himself. For now... for as long as he could. Not that his grandfather had started to pry every now and then either, but Yami still tried to keep Atemu a secret. TThe prying was fine, Yami sometimes mused, he could understand why his grandfather wanted to know... even if it could be a little embarrassing and the pale man downright refused to talk about Atemu to his grandfather. Atemu was his and his alone.

"Oh, Charles, this is the address", Yami said gently as he gave the slip of paper to the older man. Atemu looked at it curiously, but the driver took it from Yami before the tanned man could read anything. A small knowing smile curled Yami's lips.

"It's a surprise", he said teasingly, before Charles held the door open for both men. Atemu helped Yami into the car first, before he followed and sat down beside him. A small curious smile curled pale lips when the younger man saw the screen was up, dividing both sides of the car and as soon as Charles had re-started the car, Atemu pulled Yami close against him.

"I wanted you to myself just a little more, if you don't mind?", was the soft question and Yami shook his head as he leaned against Atemu. He had missed the other man, even though he'd seen him a few days ago. "A surprise though?", the tanned man asked softly next, enjoying the feeling of Yami leaning against him.

"Yes, a surprise", the pale man answered, chuckling softly as he turned his eyes up to see Atemu pout ever so slightly. "You don't like surprises?", was Yami's soft question, afraid he had done something terribly wrong. The tanned man tilted his head at the question slightly.

"Not really... I don't like letting go of a certain control, I guess. As a CEO I always manage everything, so this is new to me", Atemu replied in honesty and Yami nodded in understanding. Atemu gently lifted the pale hand and kissed the knuckles again. "Though I'm sure I will love your surprise", he continued and he felt Yami shift in his seat so they could look at each other. Relieve washed over Yami as he looked at his boyfriend.

"I hope so... I mean, I think you will, but I also want to get to know you better, Até. I want to make sure that you'll enjoy the date to the fullest, like you have done for me multiple times", Yami answered and Atemu looked away slightly. What was there to say? He had loved all the dates he had been to with Yami, though it had always felt natural to be with the pale man and to listen to his stories. Atemu wasn't sure if he could speak so freely either.

"There's not much to tell, Yami", he answered softly, though he raised a curious eyebrow at the encouraging smile upon Yami's lips. A pale nose rubbed against his own, which made him chuckle softly, before Yami took his hand gently.

"That's why I will ask you little questions. Nothing too personal, because I don't want to you to feel uncomfortable, but ones which will still allow for me to get to know you", Yami said and he could feel how Atemu tensed slightly. If he wanted to do this right, Yami knew he had to play it safe, but there was so much he could still learn from Atemu without everything turning awkward, he had to try. Even though it took all of his confidence to do so. Rubbing his nose against Atemu's affectionately on his own had been somewhat of a first too, but the pale man felt encouraged by the soft chuckle.

"Little questions?", the tanned man asked softly and Yami nodded as Atemu seemed to warm up to the idea.

"Yes, I promise. I mean, question number one is: what is your favourite colour?" Atemu looked at his younger companion curiously, before smiling warmly. He leaned against the other, the tension leaving his body as he wished he could shower the pale man with all of his gratitude. These kind of little questions were the ones he could handle, they were indeed the perfect way for Yami to get to know him without everything turning awkward. Softly, he kissed the pale cheek, creating a beautiful smile upon pale lips.

"Red", he answered truthfully, chuckling softly afterwards, "and before you ask, yes, my favourite flower is a rose". Yami chuckled as Atemu told him the second thing and the tanned man continued to smile. Talking about himself... he never really had to. Besides, he had to protect himself too as the business world was a hard and cruel one. Any kind of weakness would be exploited and could harm him more than he'd like to think. But these little things, he felt comfortable in telling them to Yami.

"Red roses", Yami murmured softly, though he had already guessed as much. On their first two dates, there had been red roses, a lot of them. On the envelopes Atemu would send to him, was a picture of a red rose. It fit, Yami had to admit that. "Any particular reason as to why?", he questioned and Atemu's eyes seemed to grow a little distant with a fond memory.

"My great-grandmother planted the first few bushes at our estate and over the years we have taken good care of them. Roses are beautiful flowers that need to be handled with care. They request kindness, patience and tenderness to bloom to their full potential. Even though we have lost some bushes over the many years they've grown, I always love to see them. Their flowers are this big", Atemu said, showing Yami the size with his hands, "and they have the most vivid red colour. As a child I was always mesmerized by them". Atemu watched how the pale man seemed to soak up every word he spoke, which too was new to him. What was so interesting about his stories, the tanned man wondered? Yet, those gleaming crimson eyes were focused upon him solely and they were smiling, as much as pale lips were.

"Do you go to see them often?", Yami asked softly, though he regretted it immediately as Atemu's expression turned sad and even more distant, though not the good kind this time.

"No... not really no", was the answer and Yami nibbled his lip slightly.

"But they still bloom?", he asked and Atemu nodded, the warm smile returning slightly. His lover was trying his best to make him feel comfortable, he did not know the memory was tainted. The tanned man nuzzled the pale man softly, sighing as he let go of the melancholy feeling because he wanted to enjoy his time with Yami to the fullest.

"Our gardeners take good care of them and last time I saw them, many roses had bloomed. Their petals are like velvet, though their thorns are sharp and very eager to protect themselves from prying hands", the tanned man answered and Yami chuckled softly. A comfortable silence fell between them as Yami leaned against the older man. Yet, he couldn't help himself when he broke it.

"A favourite animal?", he asked and Atemu chuckled, before pursing his lips as he seemed to think about his answer.

"Horses, though cats come in a close second". He looked at Yami, who stared back at him curiously and he smiled when he understood the hint. Yami wanted to know more and Atemu could feel himself speak before he knew it. "Because horses can give you a moment of freedom whilst you ride them. They are majestic creatures and when you go for a ride, you can forget the world", the older man continued and Yami smiled as he listened. "Cats are fun. They have their own minds and view us people as their servants, which I think is funny. They can be so stubborn and jealous, as well as clowns and affectionate". The pale man chuckled softly at Atemu's description, before a new silence fell. Atemu sighed softly as he didn't know what else to tell.

"How was work? Can you tell me about it? I know you captured those who tried to ruin you and Seto Kaiba, but are you both back in the safe-zone?", Yami asked and Atemu smiled as he remembered messaging the pale man Seto and him had found the culprits to which Yami had replied with a lot of cheers. Yami had truly been honest in his happiness towards Atemu, which still filled the tanned man with a loving warmth.

"The companies are doing great, actually. Seto is overseeing the creation of a new Kaiba Land and I have a whole lot more paperwork on my desk than I want", the tanned man said and chuckled softly. "But that's all right, I believe. If I have paperwork, it means my company is doing well. A few new contracts are in from other companies who wish for us to check their sales department and to make sure everything runs as it should". Yami frowned slightly as he tried to understand.

"So... your people will go to those companies?", he asked, eager to learn how Atemu's company worked. The tanned man shook his head slightly in answer.

"No, not really. Sometimes we do, just to make sure we have the full picture or if it is an emergency, but most of the time we can handle the request while we look at the paperwork we get. We check sales, we make sure everything is balanced and when it's not, the department working on the files will draw up a final report with their conclusions as well as solutions. On a regular basis, I check everything and make adjustments wherever necessary", Atemu explained and Yami nodded in understanding. "Aside from those requests, I also have two files on my desk with requests to build new store-departments overseas. One will be in Germany, which has already been discussed a little while I was stationed in Berlin. Another is a request for a new department in France, though that is only the request so far. They have tried to place the new department in Paris at first, but I refused because my office is there as well as a very big game store. It will mean, however, that I will have to leave New York for a short visit to France when the draft starts to turn to a real contract so I can debate the pros and cons, plus their share of profit", Atemu continued and he felt Yami sit up slightly, his shoulders tensing as he did so.

"When?", the other asked softly, crimson eyes staring at him and Atemu felt his throat go dry. He just had to tell Yami he had to leave him again... Why? Why had he ruined a good moment? Would Yami even accept his departure? Would he make a big fuss over it because they were dating? Because they were trying a long-distance-relationship?

"About two-and-a-half weeks from now, maybe a little earlier or later. It depends on the other company, to be honest. If they can come up with good terms, I am more than willing to meet them to discuss the contract in person. For now, we have video contact every now and then", Atemu explained and he watched Yami's lips curl in a smile. The smile surprised him greatly, was Yami able to accept his departure without further fuss? Curiosity overtook him, however, and softly Atemu asked "Why?" At the question, he could see how a slight blush covered Yami's cheeks and pale hands started to fiddle.

"Well... Because Yugi has a tournament in New York two weeks from now and I was really hoping you could come... with me? If you want to of course, I mean", the pale man said, the last few words nearly tumbling out of his mouth and Atemu chuckled softly as he silenced Yami with one of his fingers across pale lips. Crimson eyes were staring at him with hope, the slight blush still present on pale cheeks and truly, Yami was adorable.

"I'd love to come and watch Yugi win the tournament. I'd love to see you smile when he does", Atemu whispered and Yami could feel his cheeks heating up even more. Chuckling again, Atemu rubbed his nose against Yami's as the latter continued to blush. Thinking of something suddenly, the tanned man tilted his head slightly.

"Does Yugi have a sponsor yet?", he asked and crimson eyes blinked at him.

"No, he doesn't. Why?", Yami asked softly and Atemu smiled.

"I know this upcoming tournament is only a qualifying round before Yugi is allowed to enter the real arena a few weeks from now, but he still has to pay an entry fee. With a sponsorship, it would be much easier to pay for it", Atemu explained and Yami 'oh-ed' slightly. His blush returned full force when Atemu leaned towards his ear and warm breath ghosted passed his skin.

"Besides... I wouldn't want to see you sold to another", the tanned man joked, pecking Yami's lips ever so slightly as the other man appeared to be stunned in silence. Crimson eyes turned bold and daring however, when Atemu looked at Yami, a smirk appearing on pale lips.

"Why? Would you offer less this time?", he dared to ask, far more confidently than he actually felt and he watched how a smirk appeared on Atemu's lips.

"No, I'd offer far more", the tanned man answered in return, before capturing Yami's lips in a longer kiss. His insides warmed at feeling Yami's response, the pale man pushing back against him and he smiled in the kiss, initiating another when the other had regained his breath slightly. These kisses were soft and tender, exactly the ones Yami deserved from him.

"I do think you'll have to discuss the sponsorship with my grandfather though", Yami whispered as Atemu released his lips again, slightly dazed, yet still pleased at least half of his brains were functioning. The older man was an excellent kisser, though a small part of Yami took that knowledge as an opportunity to point out the pale man's own lack of experience and that he was probably failing Atemu.

"Don't worry. Not I, but someone from the company will come by at your house and discuss the sponsorship. I'd love to do it personally, but with the other files upon my desk, I can't. I'll meet your brother and grandfater at the tournament however", Atemu replied and Yami nodded, before they felt the car slow down and come to a stop. The tanned man turned towards the window to gaze outside, looking at large greenhouses combined together to form a giant one. Stepping outside when Charles opened the door for both of them, Atemu couldn't help but look around. For one moment more as gratitude and warmth swirled in his heart, he looked at Yami, the younger man handsome in his casual outfit consisting of neat dark jeans and white blouse with the sleeves rolled up towards his elbows. Yami's left wrist was still wrapped in a supporting bandage, though Atemu knew the pale man had done it for extra protection than for pain-relief.

Thanking Charles, Yami let his bag hang from his shoulder, before he gently linked arms with the tanned man next to him and took him towards the giant greenhouse. On their way, Yami watched how Atemu's rose-red eyes gleamed in admiration while he soaked up the information he could get from the area, smiling as the tanned man chuckled when he could read the sign at the entrance. _Welcome to Brookgreens Botanical Gardens_. Gently he kissed Yami's cheek, merely because he realised the other man had remembered Atemu liked to visit these kind of places. Yami nibbled his lip slightly as he blushed, tightening his hold around Atemu's arm gently, before he leaned against the older man while walking them both inside.

It was warm underneath the glass roof, but it was not too bothersome considering new clouds had begun to gather outside. As Yami showed their hostess his pre-bought tickets they were given a leaflet with information as well as a small floor map in exchange. Stepping inside the next compartment, they had to cross a small bridge to get to the other side of a man-made stream. Trying to decide where to look at first, Yami turned his gaze at the fish in the stream underneath the bridge whilst the water led to a large pond which was surrounded by blooming plants. The pathway was decorated with bushes and flowers on either side, exotic trees standing a little further away though their branches reached to one another above everyone's heads to offer lovely shade if the sun had been out. Gathering his camera when Atemu was examining a peculiar plant, Yami silently took a photo. He chuckled when rose-red eyes turned to him in surprise, a small frown appearing upon Atemu's brow. "For myself", Yami clarified and the tanned man nodded slowly, before he watched Yami take photos from the surrounding flowers.

"This is beautiful", the pale man commented as they came across a wooden bench, decorated by succulent plants which had grown to create silly looking pillows. Pots were filled with blooming flowers, as well as hanging baskets that surrounded them as they went their way. One pathway led through a room filled with orchids of different kinds, sizes as well as vivid colours and Yami couldn't help but take photos of them. A branch of the stream ran through the room as well and Yami quickly pulled Atemu towards a seat and sat down on it. Atemu chuckled as he took a deep breath, relaxing in his seat as he leaned against Yami. The latter merely smiled as he leaned back ever so slightly, while he searched his bag for something, closing the lid slightly when Atemu tried to see what he saw. Again, the tanned man pouted.

"More secrets?", he asked softly, but he felt relieved when Yami chuckled softly and pecked his cheek.

"No, but I do have another question", Yami answered and he looked at Atemu who appeared to be ready, a warm smile on his lips and the pale man returned the smile with one of his own. "I know you said you had a sweet tooth, so... Chocolate or candy?" Atemu couldn't help but laugh softly at the question, his spirits immediately lifting once more.

"Chocolate", he answered and Yami smiled broadly as he retrieved a small see-through pouch from his bag which contained mini chocolate-chip cookies. Chuckling softly as Atemu looked at them in awe, he blushed when Atemu kissed his cheek.

"You made these?", the tanned man asked and Yami nodded.

"Yes... I like baking cookies", the pale man replied, which Atemu answered with a broad and warm smile, before he returned his gaze towards the cookies. The last batch of self-made cookies Yami had given him had been delicious and Atemu was quite certain these would be too. They sat together for a moment longer, simply enjoying the peaceful sounds surrounding them as they stared at the water in the stream.

"How about you?", Atemu asked softly and Yami looked at him slowly, slight confusion on his face at the sudden question. Realising his mistake, Atemu stroked the pale cheek gently. "Chocolate or candy?" At the question, Yami smiled in understanding and he laughed softly.

"Chocolate", he answered and Atemu tilted his head slightly. He wanted to know more and gently, he urged Yami to speak. A chuckle escaped pale lips as the younger man spoke: "My favourite colour is white, actually. I love water lilies and I really like eagles, owls... predatory birds in general honestly", Yami continued and he smiled, knowing Atemu wanted to get to know him too made his heart swell with warmth. "What do you like to eat for dinner?" Atemu pursed his lips slightly.

"Chicken curry", he answered and Yami looked at him in surprise.

"Really?", he asked and Atemu laughed with mirth.

"Yes, really", was the soft answer, which had the pale man laugh softly as well.

"I would have never guessed... considering you never went through a drive-through before and all... Wouldn't have guessed for you to eat "normal" food", Yami teased and Atemu bumped his elbow against the younger male slightly with a mocking glare upon his face.

"Well, what is your favourite food?", the tanned man countered and he watched as Yami got lost in thought.

"Oh... I don't know actually. I like the obvious choices like pizza, pasta and curry as well as potatoes with vegetables...", Yami started, before he snapped his fingers, "Oh, I know! What I really like to eat is an oven dish with cauliflower and pre-baked sliced potatoes as well as minced meat with a delicious cream sauce". A fierce blush covered pale cheeks as Yami's stomach rumbled at the mentioning of food. Atemu laughed softly, taking a pale hand in his own gently.

"Sounds delicious", he commented and Yami chuckled softly.

"My stomach agrees", he answered to which Atemu nodded with a chuckle, stilling when a small bell rang throughout the rooms. As it did, Yami checked the time upon Atemu's watch for a moment, before he smiled and got up from his seat.

"They'll feed the Rainbow Lori's in a few minutes. Do you want to go?", he asked and Atemu nodded his agreement as he got up as well. Yami took the small pouch from him for safe-keeping, before they linked their arms once more to continue their stroll.

It was quite easy to find the Lori's in the giant greenhouse, the different rooms were connected to one another by a large segment that served as an intersection of sorts. Following the arrow on the signpost and the noise towards the birdcage, they were both awed at the colourful birds flying around the giant cage while people were inside with small cups to feed the Lori's. Yami glanced at Atemu, before he undid his arm from the tanned man and walked to the counter to buy two cups. When he returned, the pale man received a raised eyebrow in return whilst rose-red eyes stared at the cups presented towards him.

"If you buy the cups you donate to the small rescue centre they have for wild birds and I was hoping you'd like to feed them too?", Yami asked and the tanned man smiled warmly. Yami was so caring, for everything around him and Atemu admired the other man for it. Gently, he took one cup from his lover.

"How about you?", he asked, but Yami shook his head.

"No, I want to take some photos if that's okay with you?", the pale man asked softly as he still presented Atemu with the second cup. Slowly, the tanned man took the cup, before grasping Yami's hand and kissing the top softly.

"If you so wish. Though I'm not sure if the birds will agree with you taking photos", he said, laughing softly and Yami followed him in his mirth as he took the camera from his bag and walked after Atemu into the cage. Even though he had no cup, the Lori's still came up to him and sat down in his hair. Laughing, as Atemu was stormed next, Yami tried to take a photo while there was a feathered tail in the way. Just hearing the tanned man laugh, an honest good laugh, made Yami smile and his insides warm. He took photos as Atemu's hands were swarmed by Lori's and he laughed as one of them sat down on his shoulder to poke its beak into a tanned ear. The scrunched up face as the beak dived in was a memorable photo and while they left the birdcage with their ears ringing, Yami still laughed as he tried to help Atemu with his wild tri-coloured hair. His own wasn't any better, considering his blond bangs were all over the place and what once had been straight was now a complete mess. Atemu still laughed as Yami tried to straighten one of his blond bangs, plucking a feather from his thick black hair, before they continued to a new room. As they entered through the closed door, the heat from the room was a little much, but quickly forgotten at the sight of beautiful butterflies fluttering through the room. Yami smiled in awe as he gazed at the many different coloured wings, at the beautiful flowers where butterflies were resting upon and he cautiously proceeded to take photos of them.

Dodging a butterfly when it came down for food, Yami had to stop when another perched atop of his nose. It tickled, but he held still as he heard Atemu chuckle softly, knowing it was probably a weird sight to have half his face covered by butterfly wings. The camera was taken from his hand and Yami could see how Atemu took a photo of him, right when the butterfly opened its wings again. It was a fairly large one and Yami wrinkled his nose to get rid of it. Atemu still laughed at his expense, walking around Yami to take a photo of a new butterfly which had landed onto Yami's bag. Yami laughed as he tried to see it, before they continued their stroll again passed exotic plants and flowers as well as more butterflies, which were really interested in Yami's bag.

"Ah, nature calls", Atemu quickly excused himself and Yami chuckled softly, though he followed Atemu towards the toilets. When he was finished, he sat down to wait for Atemu at the pond in the middle of the room near the entrance of the restaurant and gently stroked the koi-fish as they came up to his hand. It was how Atemu found him and slowly the tanned man took his phone from his pocket and smiled as he took a photo of Yami stroking the koi-fish. The expression of peace upon Yami's face warmed his heart, even though he disturbed the scene when his phone flashed brightly when he pressed the button. Crimson eyes turned his way curiously as soon as the photo was taken.

"Até?", Yami asked, raising an eyebrow slightly and Atemu chuckled sheepishly as he neared the pale man and kissed the pale temple softly.

"One for you, one for me", he merely replied and Yami blushed, nibbling his lip slightly as he glanced down in slight embarrassment. Truly, he was not worthy of being photographed... Atemu sat down beside him, however, and Yami leaned against the older man almost immediately. Any kind of contact was something Yami longed for today as he could be with the other man freely.

"Very well", Yami consented softly, before he looked at the restaurant to their right. "It's nearing dinner time. Do you want to go for another stroll? I booked a table here, so we don't have to wait in line", the pale man continued, before Atemu's stomach rumbled softly and they both laughed at the sound.

"I think my body is deciding for me", Atemu said softly and he glanced at Yami to see the other nod, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, his face a little red as he couldn't stop grinning. Hearing Atemu's stomach rumble softly was such a normal sound, the slight blush covering Atemu's cheeks was endearing and it made Yami fall in love with the tanned man even more. Gently he got up from his seat at the pond, linking his arm with Atemu's as he took the older man inside the restaurant. He blushed again when Atemu pulled his chair back and chastised himself because he should know by now the other would do something like that. Yet, he couldn't stop the heat rising to his face as he was flattered by Atemu's gentleness and he softly touched Atemu's hand as it lay atop the table.

"Are you enjoying yourself?", he asked softly and Atemu's lips curled to a warm smile. Fingers tightened around pale ones, a tanned thumb stroking the top of Yami's hand. Yami couldn't help but ask, he wanted to know if his boyfriend was liking his choice for their date. Atemu smiled warmly at the pale man, gratitude rushing through his veins as he was grateful Yami had remembered what he liked. He was grateful Yami had taken him to this beautiful place.

"I love this place. Thank you Yami", the tanned man answered in return, rose-red eyes capturing the blush spreading across pale cheeks and he chuckled softly.

"I'm glad you do", Yami replied softly, a relieve spreading through him and Atemu could see how the pale man calmed down at hearing his answer. As a waitress came to their table, both men accepted the menu card from her. Atemu tilted his head slightly as he continued to watch Yami smile, though the blush was dying down ever so slightly.

"How could I not? You are here with me, smiling. I'm glad you're smiling Yami, especially after the incident with that lunatic. When you send me the message about him quitting the job, I felt relieved to know he would never bother you again", Atemu said softly and Yami smiled with slight excitement. It was true, Marcus was never coming back and that made his life a whole lot better. To share that news with Atemu had been one of the happiest things he'd done that week too. Aside from their current date, or them kissing in the park... Halting his thoughts when they could only remember the soft touch of tanned lips against his own, Yami sighed softly in relieve again.

"It is a relieve, Até. He won't be back, he won't bother me again and he won't be teaching me during my internship. To know I'll have a great time at work again thrills me and I can't wait for he summer holidays to be over. Even though we're still working it out, but Mai says I can stay and that she'll teach me one way or the other", Yami explained as he picked out his food and closed his menu. Atemu followed his example, smiling broadly, seeing Yami's excitement light up his entire face.

"I am very glad Mai is still willing to teach you, but for as long as you need it, my offer still stands", he said and Yami nodded as he smiled in gratitude.

"I know Até. Thank you", the pale man answered in return and he blushed a new shade of red when tanned lips kissed his knuckles the moment a waitress appeared at their table. It was somewhat of a struggle to fight it down, but Yami managed in the end. Even though Atemu tried to make him blush a few more times during dinner and Yami was glad they were back in the car heading home. In the car it felt safer to lean against Atemu, it felt good to have the other man to himself again and to have Atemu's arms around him. Yami sighed softly as Atemu pulled him a little closer, nuzzling him ever so softly as the older man had taken the liberty to have Yami's back pressed against his chest whilst his tanned arms circled around a slender waist. The tanned man hadn't felt happier during that day, knowing Yami allowed this touch from him. Perhaps it was in privacy, but that was all right. This touch was for the pale man alone and Atemu didn't want to share it with anyone just yet.

"I love you", he whispered in the pale ear close to his lips and Yami shifted in his seat so he could look into rose-red eyes. They were warm and gleaming with gratitude, something that was new to Yami. A loving smile curled pale lips as Yami's hand touched a tanned cheek lovingly. He stroked the skin softly, touching his nose against Atemu's in affection.

"I love you, Até", Yami whispered in return, leaning forward to kiss Atemu. His skin flared as he felt Atemu's hands tighten upon his hips, before one loosened its touch and cupped the back of Yami's neck instead. Yami chuckled softly when Atemu broke the kiss and planted small butterfly kisses upon his cheek, until the car stopped gently. The tanned man released Yami unwillingly, seeing how a small glint of sadness and longing gleamed in crimson eyes for a mere moment.

"Too bad", Yami whispered, though Atemu smiled as he followed Yami out of the car and kissed his hand softly in comfort. Relieved when Yami smiled at him again, that dazzling smile which made Atemu's knees buckle slightly, rose-red eyes fell upon the opening door and the elder stepping out of the Kame Game Shop the moment they had walked up to it.

"Grandpa!", Yami greeted in surprise, which nearly had Atemu chuckle softly because his lover had sounded truly shocked at seeing the elder come from his home to meet up with them. His insides warmed, however, when Yami continued to hold his hand, even though pale fingers tightened around his own slightly. Yami tensed as the elder neared, almost ready to drag Atemu back into the car and drive off.

"Welcome home", the elder said friendly, his purple eyes falling upon Atemu. "We meet at last", were his next words and the tanned man outstretched his free hand kindly to shake the wrinkled one.

"We do. Please, call me Atemu", was the kind answer and the elder nodded in greeting.

"Sugoroku Muto, Yami's grandfather", the elder said in return, though he stared at the tanned man curiously. "Just Atemu?", he asked, his purple eyes glancing at the black car and its driver waiting for the tanned man to return. A warm smile spread across Atemu's lips.

"Just Atemu will be fine, sir. As Yami's grandfather, you may certainly call me by my name", he replied and Sugoroku seemed to nod at that, as if he accepted it only slightly.

"Well then, Atemu. It is nice to meet you. Yami tried to keep you a secret, but I am glad I can now imagine who he goes with on his dates", the elder said, looking a little stern at Yami because he had certainly not agreed with the secrecy, but Atemu touched the other man's shoulder gently when pale fingers tightened around his hand a little more. He could feel Yami's discomfort, it practically radiated off the other man.

"Grandpa...", Yami muttered embarrassed, crimson eyes turning darker as he leaned a little against Atemu. He would have let his family meet Atemu, honest, but not until he felt ready for it. Not that a planned meeting would have been less embarrassing, Yami was sure of it, but he would have at least been ready for it. He would have been ready for Sugoroku's calculating look, his purple eyes once again going to the expensive car, before they darted to Atemu's hand upon Yami's shoulder or the fact both men were still holding hands. It was unnerving to say the least.

"The company you work for must pay you well, it is a beautiful car", the elder said as he slightly stepped around the couple, his hands clasped behind his back. Yami rolled his eyes at Atemu as soon as the elder couldn't see, which received him a grin from the tanned man momentarily, before his expression turned serious once more.

"At the moment I have the opportunity to lead a well-equipped sales department and the profit has been pleasant. Charles, who is my chauffeur, is here today as I wanted to give Yami all of my time. Charles is an excellent driver and because today had been kept as a surprise for me, only Yami and him knew where we were going", Atemu explained kindly, both Sugoroku and Charles shaking hands as they introduced themselves. Yami thanked the Gods for Charles not saying anything about Atemu's half-lie, his grandfather would have a field day if he'd find out his boyfriend was not completely honest.

"Sales department? What do you manage?", Sugoroku asked and Atemu smiled kindly.

"I manage the sales department for Kaiba Corporation. I look for opportunities, I hope to strengthen the company to the best of my abilities while overseeing what goes on financially. I help game stores which sell our merchandise to earn the profit they deserve. I know the Kame Game Shop is not listed as a store selling our merchandise, though you are doing very well without us", the tanned man replied and Sugoroku nodded.

"Kaiba Corporation is a good gaming business as well as builder of Kaiba Lands. Do you manage the sales department for the Kaiba Lands as well, considering you go to other countries quite often?", the elder asked. Atemu shook his head in answer, however.

"No, I do not manage the Kaiba Lands. The sales department I oversee also has a portion for foreign business and I travel to either Germany or France to make sure contracts are followed as well as to see how the departments are faring in the offices. My profession is a big one, though it is unfortunate sometimes as I do not see Yami as often as I'd like". Sugoroku looked at them again, looked at the tanned hand still upon Yami's shoulder whilst the other was held firmly by a pale hand. He could see the dark crimson eyes, though the elder had to know. He had to know about the man who tried to woo his grandson and sweep him off his feet. Was he to be alarmed? He had been, considering Yami wouldn't tell either him or Yugi much. Yes, the younger man would tell of their dates and about how this 'Atemu' would describe the parks in his letters. Yami would surely tell him when he'd see this 'Atemu' and he would always come home with a bright smile upon his lips. But... what was their relationship? How far had they developed these past ten or so weeks? The elder could see Yami tense when he opened his lips again to ask another question.

"Gramps, you're not the FBI! Atemu needs to go home, he has to work again in the morning, will you please allow him to leave?!", the pale man exclaimed as he felt embarrassed enough. "I'll be sure to invite Atemu home next time, so you can interrogate him a whole day if you so want, but please? Can I say goodbye?" At the soft pleading tone Yami carried, Sugoroku sighed softly and nodded. Perhaps he had gone a little far, but he surely hoped his grandson knew he had to share a little more than just a name and a bright smile every now and then. Nothing good could come from secret relationships after all.

"All right, I'll leave you two love birds alone", he said, a knowing smile on his lips when he saw Yami's cheeks flush ever so slightly, though Atemu chuckled softly and shook his hand again.

"I'll see you soon, mr. Muto", was the gentle farewell and Sugoroku nodded, bidding Atemu his own farewell before he stepped back into the Kame Game Shop and closed the door behind him. Yami groaned softly as he turned to Atemu and lay his forehead against the broad shoulder in sheer embarrassment. This was not how he had pictured for his boyfriend to meet his grandfather. Yes, it would have been embarrassing, but not like this. Yami was ready to dig a grave for himself so he would never have to face either Atemu or his grandfather again.

"I'm so sorry", the pale man whispered, grasping Atemu's shirt in his hands slightly, leaning against the tanned man when he felt strong arms wrap around his frame. His blush darkened when he heard the other chuckle with joy softly.

"It's all right, Yami. He is your grandfather and wants to look out for you. I merely hope it is all right I said some half-truths". Yami sighed softly at his words, nodding against his shoulder as he still didn't look up.

"It's all right. I never told him you where the guy Yugi set me up with. If he ever finds out, he will probably skin you alive and I'd like to keep you in one piece if you don't mind", the pale man replied softly and he smiled when Atemu laughed, again an honest laugh and Yami gently nuzzled the tanned shoulder. Atemu was warm and soft, a comfortable and peaceful anchor right now... Yami didn't want to let go.

"I'll keep my lips sealed", Atemu responded softly and the younger man joined him in his mirth until Atemu lifted Yami's face from his shoulder gently. Laying his own forehead against a pale one ever so gently, Atemu watched how a warm smile curled pale lips as their noses touched softly. "It's too bad I must leave, though. I wish I could comfort you a little longer", Atemu whispered and Yami sighed softly. It was too bad...

"I'll see you again soon, right? We'll message each other, right?", he asked and Atemu smiled at him in a reassuring manner.

"We will see each other again, I promise, though I am not sure when as of yet. It will be a surprise, but I will message you. I will request the peace you bring", Atemu answered, before he softly kissed Yami's cheek, his bottom lip purposely close to the corner of pale lips.

"I'm glad you're in New York, Até. I love you", Yami whispered, returning the soft kiss with one of his own, before he finally released the tanned man.

"I love you, Yami. See you soon", Atemu replied, before he stepped in the car and allowed for Charles to close the door when the pale man took a step back. Yami waved as they left, waiting a little while before he entered their house after his grandfather. There was a bright smile on his lips, even though he had to tell the old man to butt out of his relationship with Atemu.

Patience was a virtue after all. Even for old people and they were certainly not allowed to ruin a good date for their own curious pleasure. No way.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Yami is just a little pissed off, but that's all right! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to post it. It took me ages to rewrite it to perfection and I'm still not very pleased. I hope to have part 14 up a little sooner followed by part 15.**

 **Please leave a review if you have the time, but foremost, thank you for reading! I'll see you all again soon!**


	14. Introduction

**Hi Everyone! As promised, a new update! Massive thanks to _Pharaohs Girl18_ for reviewing the last chapter! I loved to read it when I woke up in the morning! Also thanks for the fav and follow _Arrogant-Genius_ as well as a follow from _KokomoPrincess_! I hope everyone will love this chapter too!**

 **Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 14**

/\/\/\/\/\

Amethyst eyes glanced from his brother towards his grandfather and even though he didn't know what was wrong, he could feel the tension surrounding the whole kitchen. In fact, Yugi was sure it was in the whole house except for his bedroom. It was a tension which already lasted for three whole days... and truthfully, it was driving him mad. He had happily come home Monday morning after spending the night at Jou's place, only to find these two men in their "situation". Both his grandfather and brother were overly polite if they had to speak to one another, if they spoke at all. If by any chance they didn't need to, they wouldn't. Almost nervously, Yugi tapped his spoon against his dessert-bowl and nibbled his lip as he was about to break this maddening silence.

"So...", he started, tensing when both purple and crimson eyes turned to him, "anyone want some more?", was his question as he indicated towards the yoghurt. Slowly, Yami shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips as he addressed his younger brother.

"No thanks, Yugi", he answered in return, before he got up from the table and went to the sink to start on the dishes. The younger sibling frowned slightly, knowing that the specific chore could still hurt Yami's wrist a little, even though his older brother had to do exercises from the physiotherapist. It scared Yugi slightly to know his brother chose to do the dishes while he would be left in pain afterwards, than just sit at the diningtable with both Sugoroku and him. Slowly and with a soft sigh, Yugi rose from his seat as his appetite vanished.

"Everything okay?", he asked softly, though very cautious as well considering his brother could have a temper, while he tried to help Yami do the dishes. Sugoroku left his dishes next to Yugi, before he walked out of the kitchen and into the livingroom. Crimson eyes turned to Yugi and the younger sibling was slightly confused they were so warm and kind. He could feel Yami was tense, as if he could explode any minute, though Yugi was sure glad it wasn't aimed at him.

"Everything is just fine, Yugi", was the soft answer, Yami smiling ever so slightly, before he focused on the dishes again. Yugi pursed his lips slightly as he glanced at the tea towel in his hands. Things were definitely not all right... It was even worse than the time he had been grounded. At the time, Yami had tried to make sure Yugi's "punishment" was a little less severe than it had been. Sugoroku had not been very pleased by that and there had been some tension between Yami and their grandfather for a few hours, but this... This already lasted three days and it grew colder and colder with the minute. Sighing, Yugi gently dried the plate Yami handed him, his mind working fast to try and come up with a solution.

"You know you can talk to me, right?", Yugi asked and once again Yami looked at him with warm crimson eyes and a kind smile upon his lips.

"I know, Little One, but there is nothing to tell. Not yet, maybe later", the older sibling replied gently and Yugi nodded in confused understanding. If whatever Yami could say was not to be said yet, could it be that bad? He didn't agree with not being told what was going on, considering he felt like he was left in some deep dark pit between the North and South Pole. It was cold, very cold and he was left out of the loop completely. But... if Yami was not telling him about it just yet, that might also mean the problem was nearly solved. Which was a good thing, especially if it would warm up the Kame Game Shop to liveable temperatures.

Excusing himself so he could create his deck for the tournament in solitary peace, his bedroom was a more than welcome relief. For a moment Yugi kept his back against the door, before he excavated his bedroom floor and opened the golden box he kept his most treasured cards in. The box had been a gift from his grandfather, together with many fantasy-filled adventures. Though it had been empty, it was a beautiful container nonetheless and Yugi liked to keep his treasured cards within it for safe keeping. Spreading the cards, Yugi sighed softly as he picked out the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Then there was Maha Vailo and two equip cards to raise its attack power. Gently he gathered the cards he loved the use, Gamma the Magnet Warrior, Celtic Guardian, Mystic Box, Magical Cylinder. He gently picked them all, only interrupted when an argument started downstairs. Gazing at his door, Yugi slowly got up from his seat upon the floor and opened it to hear if he'd find out what the whole cold feelings had been about.

"No, gramps, you had no right to do that! I told you before, patience is a virtue. I would have come to you, I would have let you meet Atemu when I felt the time was right. You just barged into the situation and ruined the moment!" Yugi couldn't help himself as he heard Atemu's name and stealthily moved towards the top of the stairs. Was this about Yami's not-so secret admirer? Had he heard right? Had his grandfather stepped over certain lines?

"Yami, you have been going out with this man several times, you have contact with him. As your grandfather, I have the right to know who this man is! I am your guardian and because you would not confide in me, I had to step up and do the honours myself". Amethyst eyes widened. No way... Gramps had really interrupted Yami's date? _Well... that explains everything_ , Yugi thought dryly as he pursed his lips slightly.

"Three dates, grandpa! Three real dates in ten weeks. I'm still getting to know Atemu myself and you think I'm doing God-knows-what! Why?", Yami asked and Yugi could picture him staring at the elder. Sugoroku would stare back, quite possibly from where he was still holding a puzzle piece as their grandfather always argued while he puzzled. Their stares would be dark and cold, though Yami would definitely win. His glare terrified everyone... The younger sibling tilted his head slightly as he mused upon his brother's words. Truthfully, in those ten weeks Yami had gone on three dates, had received a hundred messages and a few quick surprise-visits... Yugi face-palmed himself. Now he was the one keeping track, great... _Very well done, Yugi_ , his mind mused for the moment, before he heard Sugoroku speak again.

"Not just those dates, Yami! This man writes you letters, even though he is away in Berlin or Paris. What does he want from you? That car? That car does not suggest he needs to come over to your college and teach you how to be a manager. He's doing absolutely fine without that activity!" Yugi frowned as he heard his grandfather come up with a small weak excuse. True, the black car was a beauty to see, but if Atemu had a good job then he could afford it. Right?

"What if the school asked his employer if they could send someone over? Atemu was just the lucky guy who had to go and teach a few newbies how it's done. I'm sorry someone is interested in me and my life, gramps! Someone other than you, Yugi or my friends".

Yugi quickly scurried into his room as he heard footsteps upon the floor heading towards the staircase. Not closing his door entirely, but sitting down at his stack with cards again as if he was still deciding, he heard Yami mutter to himself about elderly people who didn't know how to stop being annoying and about trying to live his own life if that would ever possibly be allowed. Yugi sighed softly, laying the cards in his lap as he gazed at his chosen assemblage. He had never met Atemu before, but he had seen the gifts Yami showed him whenever he was in the mood. After Yugi had seen the glass sphere, Yami had been a little more open towards him considering his feelings towards the tanned man, which Yugi was happy about. The photos this 'Atemu' would send his older brother were very beautiful and as he had witnessed his older brother blush every now and then, Yugi could imagine why Yami was interested in the other man. Sometimes, the pictures had expressed loneliness and longing, which Yugi had never admitted out loud, but it would make sense. His brother was a caring person and Yugi believed that Atemu was too. He had phoned Yami after the accident after all, even though he had been in Paris and the costs of calling would sky-rocket, but it was something a real caring person would do.

Perhaps... Perhaps Sugoroku was afraid, the young teen mused as he laid a card to the side, staring at the next one as he contemplated the situation. He was not really building his deck anymore, but shifting through his stack of cards calmed his mind. Tilting his head, Yugi mused about the possibility of his grandfather to be afraid of Yami dating someone they had never seen before. After all, if Yugi believed Yami was in love then so would Sugoroku, but the elder would want to know who the person was who had drawn out Yami's affectionate side. Tilting his head the other way, the pale youth pursed his lips. Did Yami already know he was in love? Could Yugi ask such a personal thing? Amethyst eyes glanced at his door, imagining he could see through the wood so he would be able to gaze into Yami's room.

 _Probably not_ , Yugi's mind mused and the young teen agreed with it. Yami was probably a little overprotective concerning the subject and since Yugi didn't want to be frozen in ice, he would be happy to stay in the middle where he pretended to be oblivious and not be the next target of Yami's anger. Even if that meant he had to endure the tense situation for a few more days. Yami would probably forgive Sugoroku in time and then everything would be well again. Right? ...If Sugoroku could drop his protective attitude, maybe... Yugi groaned softly as he laid down on his back and stared at his ceiling. Maybe he could permanently stay with Jonouchi? Damn it, he should have gone to Duel Camp and stay oblivious to Sugoroku's conquest of repelling future boyfriends.

Though, it still made Yugi wonder. Would he ever meet Atemu, or would Sugoroku chase him off before he had the chance? Frowning, Yugi mused why was he even worried about ever or never meeting Atemu. Perhaps he was misreading things and was Yami not in love at all. _Funny, very funny_ , Yugi thought with a snort, before looking at his phone when it buzzed softly. Slowly, Yugi got up to see the message, raising his eyebrows when he read the e-mail. Forgetting the frosty argument he had witnessed minutes prior, Yugi rushed downstairs and grinned as he skidded to a halt in front of Sugoroku at his puzzling table.

"Gramps! I just got an e-mail! Sennen Corporation is willing to be my sponsor for this tournament!", he said excitedly and purple eyes looked up at him. Yugi could see how the elder pushed his argument with Yami to the back of his mind, a curious glint appearing in the old eyes as he gave the young teen all of his attention.

"Really? What kind of sponsorship? Do they have a pre-made contract? What does it say? Any details? Will someone come by to explain? Yugi, this is big news!", the elder chatted as he read the e-mail and tried to see if there was a template of some sorts. Yugi chuckled as he watched his grandfather's growing excitement, before he slowly shook his head.

"No, I didn't see any kind of contract just yet. This is just an informative e-mail and they want to know my answer. They'll send someone over when I accept and here it says I can always decline after the consulting appointment", Yugi said, reading the tiny letters below the e-mail. He looked at Sugoroku, grinning brightly. "I can definitely use a sponsorship gramps! I know I can pay the entrance fee with the prize money from my last tournament, but I really could use a sponsor. It would mean I didn't have to touch the prize money". Sugoroku nodded slowly.

"As you said, you can always decline after the consult. I'd say you should agree and hear them out", the elder replied and Yugi smiled.

"Thanks gramps!", he answered, before rushing back upstairs to open up his laptop and write a decent answer. He had no idea what it would entail to have a sponsor, but it would surely help with his tournaments. Well, as long as he would win that is.

/\/\/\/\/\

Atemu chuckled softly as Yami continued to murmur, wringing his pale hands upon his lap ever so slightly. Crimson eyes gazed at the road as the tanned man drove them towards the city centre. It was a little funny to see Yami was still peeved at Sugoroku's interruption of their date, especially because Yami had been really happy to meet up with him again. The smile Yami had had on his lips about fifteen minutes ago had been warm and kind, before he had kissed Atemu's cheek softly in greeting.

"May I?", had the pale man whispered, his thumb running across tanned lips and Atemu hadn't been able to deny him. His spirits had lifted when Yami had kissed him, softly, slowly and kindly in front of the Kame Game Shop, before breaking apart. Though it had happened moments ago, Atemu could still feel his blood warm at the memory. Especially because Yami had been daring and bold enough to kiss him in public, especially because Yami had tried to make a point to everyone who objected against their relationship.

"Penny for your thoughts?", Atemu asked softly, gazing at Yami beside him in the car while he had to wait in front of a traffic light. Yami sighed loud, setting his jaw, before he glanced at Atemu who chuckled again softly. Another sigh, before the pale man smiled and looked away rather embarrassed.

"I'm sorry", he apologized, "I don't want to be angry". Atemu gently turned the corner, parking the car close to _Valentine's Coffee House_. Truthfully, there was nothing wrong with being a little peeved and Atemu could understand perfectly well why Yami felt that way.

"Considering you were muttering about your grandfather, I can guess as to what your thoughts were. Are you really that angry with him?", Atemu asked softly, turning in his seat so he could face Yami properly. The pale man pursed his lips, which was nearly enough of an answer to Atemu's question.

"He had absolutely no right to do that! It was like an interrogation! He was asking you all these questions, while I had been doing exactly the same thing to you the entire day. I felt so embarrassed, so guilty and when I said it was not fair, we got in some stupid argument about what he is and is not allowed to do as my guardian. I just didn't want him to butt into my date with you, is that too much to ask?", Yami exclaimed, before he seemed to sink in his seat. Glancing at the tanned hand upon his knee, he allowed for Atemu to gently lift his face so he could look him in the eye.

"If it is any consolation, I did not mind. Your grandfather is merely trying to protect you, he's doing a job given to him. Be glad he does it well", the tanned man replied softly, though he realised he was too late to hide the sadness which fell upon his face as he watched crimson eyes gaze at him intently. He inhaled softly, holding his breath slightly, before Yami stroked his cheek softly. He watched how Yami nibbled on his lip, the gears in his head clearly working, before a warm smile fell upon pale lips.

"I will try to forgive him", Yami whispered and Atemu chuckled softly at the answer. Gently he played with Yami's blond bang. Truthfully, Atemu was glad there was someone trying to protect his lover from unwanted suitors. Even if that meant he himself was thrown into the pit of Sugoroku's embarrassing round of interrogations.

"It would be only for the best to forgive him. Your grandfahter is your guardian and he tries to protect you from any harm. Even if that means butting into a date to ask uncomfortable questions. What I hope for, however, is not being offended I wasn't as truthful as I should have been?", Atemu asked, watching how Yami smiled at him and tried to lean against the hand which was still playing with a pair of blond bangs. Atemu smiled warmly as he stroked Yami's cheek tenderly.

"Not really, no. With the way he was asking about the car and Charles, I think you gave the best answers in the world. If he ever finds out, I'm afraid he will keep me behind lock and key for the rest of my life", the pale man answered, grinning slightly when Atemu chuckled in mirth. Yami had hoped he could cheer the older male up just a little, he had seen the sad glint in Atemu's rose-red eyes. He remembered Atemu telling him the tanned man had had a fond memory of his mother... did that mean both of his parents were gone? Was that why Atemu could so easily forgive Sugoroku from butting in? Because he didn't have his own parents any longer?

Atemu sighed softly as he tilted his head in question. He could see those beautiful crimson eyes gleaming with emotions as gears still turned inside Yami's head. "You will not ask your question?", the older man asked and Yami looked at him, before shaking his head. Yes, he had nearly asked what had been on his mind, but then the pale man had remembered his promise.

"No, Até, I won't. A few days ago I promised you I wouldn't ask any personal questions and I stand by those words. If you ever tell me, it will be when you feel ready to share that information with me. I can see you're not comfortable right now and I will not force you. I love you, Até and I will wait patiently", the pale man answered softly, his heart lifting when he received a warm smile from his companion. Atemu couldn't help but feel relieve wash over him at Yami's words and he gently leaned forward to rub his nose against Yami's. He glanced into crimson eyes again, feeling the small nod as he cupped the pale face in his hands, before he captured Yami's lips softly. It didn't matter they were in public, it didn't matter everyone could see how he tried to pour every ounce of love he felt for the other man in this particular kiss. It was now or never, in Atemu's mind. He had to show Yami what his words meant to him.

"Thank you", he whispered genuinely and Yami smiled at him, a red hue spreading across pale cheeks as he was sure there were hundreds if not thousands of people possibly staring at him being kissed by the most wonderful man in the world. His insides calmed when he reasoned there was possibily no one and he could feel more warmth blossom in his heart because he had enjoyed kissing Atemu. He had felt a whole lot of things than just a kiss too.

"You're welcome Até", he whispered as he found his voice back, feeling a soft chaste kiss against his lips once more, before he really had to leave the car or else be late for work. He watched how a purple convertible raced through the street, finding a parking spot a little further away as Atemu got out of the car quickly so he could open the door for Yami. Still blushing, Yami grasped Atemu's hand in his own gently as the other helped him out, crimson locking with rose-red for a moment. Atemu was a real gentleman and the pale man could feel how he fell just a little harder for his boyfriend.

"Just know... I am here for you?", Yami whispered softly, wanting to make sure the tanned man knew Yami would always listen to his worries, and Atemu smiled as he nodded slowly.

"I will remember", he answered, kissing pale knuckles softly, only allowing Yami to leave after he had done so. The pale man sighed softly, taking a deep breath momentarily to try and get his mind back together. Not that it worked, considering he still felt warm and loved. With a longing feeling settling in his being, one he had never felt before, Yami watched Atemu leave. He allowed his eyes to stare in the distance, until Charlotte gently elbowed him.

"I saw that kiss", she teased and Yami turned to her. One half of his mind screamed at him to react like Ryou did and deny everything. The half that won presented a well-curled smirk upon his lips.

"Good", he answered, "because that man is absolutely mine".

/\/\/\/\/\

Stretching as he took a momentary break from reading the documents before him, Yugi sighed softly and sipped his soda. Sugoroku rubbed his beard a little, pursing his lips as he tried to come up with any argument against the sponsorship. So far, he had none. The consultant was explaining some parts of the concerning contract, showing models of how things would progress would Yugi win.

Simply said, they would pay for all the tournaments Yugi could enter, even those they would pick for him, and Yugi would give them a certain percentage of the prize money he'd win. He would wear clothing with the corporation's logo on them and he would gain an agent from them to oversee his schedule. Yet, they were very considerate with the fact Yugi was under aged and still went to school. They were even thinking of the future, which meant they would allow for Yugi to follow any kind of education as long as the company would be notified of any changes. Sugoroku sighed softly as he looked at the model. The percentage was not even a big one, but enough for the company to cover for Yugi's expenses as well as earn a decent amount of profit.

"The upcoming tournament is next week Saturday, but we can still arrange for the entrance money to be paid to you. Have you already booked a hotel for the overnight stay?", the woman asked softly, the tag upon her blazer reading 'Sarah'. Sugoroku looked up from the paperwork he had been reading.

"We would drive back and forth", the elder answered. Just because Yugi won the last tournament with a generous amount of prize money, he would not allow the teen to start waving it around. Especially not considering New York was only two hours away from their home. Had it been held in Washington, it would have been a totally different story. Sarah wrote something down on her notepad.

"Sennen Corporation actually covers the expenses for an overnight stay. I would sincerely advise you to rest well after such an eventful day", she said softly and Sugoroku looked at her. A small smile curled her lips gracefully and he sighed softly. Yugi looked up from his share of paperwork, a small nervous feeling settling in his amethyst eyes.

"Uh, gramps... I actually think that would be a really good idea. Remember Yami was a little excited about the tournament being held in New York?", Yugi asked and purple eyes turned his way. Yugi sighed softly, he knew the air had been cleared between his brother and the elder, but there was still a slight tension between them. As his grandfather nodded, Yugi continued, ignoring the tension as best as he could. "Well... he asked me if we could book a hotel to stay overnight, because New York is the city his boyfriend works. He said something about spending some time with him..." As he continued, Yugi's voice got a little softer. Sugoroku rolled his eyes.

"When was he going to tell me about this?", he asked, ignoring Sarah for the moment. Yugi shrugged slightly.

"He only asked me last Tuesday, when the both of you weren't talking to each other. He also said he still has to verify with Atemu about the whole 'spending time'-possibilities, so I'm not sure of anything just yet. Though, ms. Sarah could be right. We could use a proper rest, gramps. If I play properly and get into the preliminary-finals, I have to play five duels", the teen tried to reason. Purple eyes glanced his way again and then he sighed softly in defeat. Truth be told, Sugoroku knew he wasn't the youngest man around anymore either. Slowly he nodded.

"If we sign the sponsorship, we would gladly accept the offer of a stay at a decent hotel", Sugoroku said and Sarah nodded.

"Four stars enough?", she asked, smiling as she saw the elder stare at her with slight disbelieve. Softly the red-haired woman chuckled, before she jotted everything down on her notepad. "Four stars it is", she murmured, still smiling with mirth, before she gathered the paperwork.

"You have agreed to the contract?", she asked softly and Yugi nodded as he gathered the documents before him, Sugoroku doing the same next to him.

"We agree", Sugoroku said and gently, Sarah took a pencil from her breast pocket as she opened all of the files to the last page. A neat signature was on the three files, one for Yugi, one for Sugoroku and one for the company. Sugoroku gently accepted the pen as he signed in the name of being Yugi's guardian. Yugi was second as he signed in the name of accepting the sponsorship and Sarah signed last to complete the deal.

"Thank you for accepting the contract. Please expect an employee from Sennen Corporation to come by and take your measurements for the tournament. We should be able to finish your new jacket in time", she said, rising from her seat and shaking hands with both Sugoroku and Yugi. The teen nodded as he memorized the date.

"Thank you ms. Sarah", he answered and she nodded.

"You're welcome", she replied in return, before following Sugoroku towards the front door. Yugi sighed softly, seemingly deflating as he let the overflow of information go through his head. He had a sponsor, they would stay at a hotel in New York.

He definitely had to win this time.

/\/\/\/\/\

With the sun breaking through the clouds early that morning, Yugi yawned as he swept the pavement in front of the Kame Game Shop. As the tournament was creeping closer, considering there was only one more week to go, Yugi's excitement rose steadily. As well as his nervousness, resulting in him not sleeping properly. He constantly dreamt of combo's gone bad or him Dueling naked in front of an audience. Both dreams left him weary and tired as well as unwilling to go back to sleep, which had him sweeping the pavement even before he had had breakfast. Sighing softly, Yugi stared at the black convertible coming up to the curb, amethyst eyes widening at the fancy car. Sure, he'd seen it before as it was a little hard to miss when his brother stepped into it without too much trouble while Yugi had been watching him ever so slightly. The teen hadn't been able to help himself... If Yami didn't tell him who he was dating, Yugi knew he was allowed to use every possible way to find out himself. So, Jonouchi had been willing to lend him a great pair of binoculars. Not that he would need them this time and he tilted his head when the tanned man turned off the engine and exited the car.

For a moment, Yugi eyed the older man and rose a slight eyebrow. He was dressed impeccably, though sort of casual and formal at the same time. Yugi wished he could look this well in light brown trousers, fancy shoes, white shirt and blue blazer. The teen sighed softly as the tanned man revealed his rose-red eyes when taking off his sunglasses and smiled warmly at the younger Muto-sibling. Yugi didn't need to guess whom this man was, considering he had seen him before through his bedroom window and the magnifying glasses of the binoculars.

"Goodmorning", Atemu said and amethyst eyes locked with rose-red, before Yugi smiled kindly and extended his hand.

"A good morning indeed... I finally meet _the_ Atemu", he said teasingly and Atemu chuckled as he shook Yugi's hand gently.

"Well, I finally meet _the_ famous Yugi Muto", was the reply and Yugi rose an eyebrow.

"Famous?", he asked and Atemu nodded.

"Yes, quite famous. You won the Sennen Corporation Tournament", the tanned man answered and Yugi smiled broadly.

"You know about that?", he asked, a little surprised someone of Atemu's age knew about Duel Monsters and tournaments. Atemu chuckled at the teens apparent surprise, though his sight was taken from Yugi as the door to the game shop opened and Yami stepped through. For a moment, wary crimson eyes went from one man to the other, before he linked his arm with Atemu's gently. Yugi blinked innocently as he watched his older sibling go to the other man, a smile gracing his lips suddenly when it was almost as if his brother was stepping up to protect Atemu from any more unwanted questions.

"Goodmorning", the tanned man whispered softly, though he refrained from kissing the pale man next to him in consideration of Yugi. Yami smiled up at the older man, leaning a little more against him as he whispered "Goodmorning" himself. He turned to Yugi next.

"You didn't come up for breakfast, so I took some downstairs. Try to eat some and take a nap later today? Gramps will be down shortly", the older sibling said, looking at Yugi worriedly. The teen pursed his lips slightly, but nodded.

"I'll try. I'm not exactly in the mood to have more stupid dreams", the smaller male muttered, grateful when Yami patted his shoulder slightly in brotherly comfort. Somehow, Yami was able to comfort him with just a small pat and a warm smile send his way.

"Nervous for the upcoming tournament? Yami told me you would join again", Atemu asked and Yugi nodded, shoulders slumping slightly as he leaned against the broom.

"Yeah and it's not like I'm super nervous, I'm also really excited, but every night I make mistakes. Combo's go horribly wrong or I am running late or my Duel Monsters eat me alive", the teen explained, which had Atemu chuckle softly. The older man knew that feeling...

"It will pass, I'm sure of it and you did well with your last tournament. These are only the preliminaries, so they will be a breeze for you to get through. You have multiple combo's up your sleeve, your opponents won't know what hits them", Atemu encouraged and Yugi sighed softly. Yami patted his shoulder again softly, again with that warm smile and kind crimson eyes..

"It will be all right, Little One. Though if you don't mind, I need to take Até with me considering he promised to drive me to work", Yami interjected and the trio laughed softly, before Yugi bid them goodbye. As he watched them leave, he couldn't help but see Yami's loving smile. He couldn't help but smile himself as Yami had tried to protect Atemu from silly questions and he couldn't help but see how Atemu finally kissed his older brother on the cheek.

It was endearing to see Yami so... in love and Yugi shook his head at himself. It was weird, someone else was suddenly important too in his brother's life and the teen could feel he was slightly jealous, before he smiled happily. He was glad Yami had found someone to call his boyfriend, especially if that someone seemed to love him back just as much. Yugi frowned slightly as he continued to sweep slightly, not yet hungry enough because he was occupied. The teen simply couldn't understand why their grandfather had been so worried. What had had him so worried he had felt the need to interrupt Yami's date? It was not really fair, Yami seemed to be extremely happy. So much so, it even made Yugi smile.

 _Até, huh?_ Yugi's mind mused as it caught up to the nickname his brother had given the other man and the teen chuckled as he entered the Kame Game Shop at last. His brother was head over heels... It was almost too cute.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thanks for reading part 14, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! If you have the time, please leave a review and I'll try to update with chapter 15 as soon as possible. Will Yugi win the tournament?**

 **See you again in part 15! :D**


	15. A Smashing Victory

**Hi Everyone! As promised, a new update! Massive thanks to _Pharaohs Girl18_ for reviewing the last chapter! I really hope you'll like this chapter just as much! **

**Yugi claims his crown and even though I'm horrid at describing such scenes, I hope I did this one justice. Please enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 15**

/\/\/\/\/\

It was odd... Sugoroku stared at the amazing building before him, his mind taking notes as Yugi fussed over his belt and card-holder while Yami had gone off to park the car in the underground garage. There was nothing wrong with the building, absolutely not. The glass windows were glimmering in the provided sunlight, the entrance clean with a red carpet and impeccably dressed attendants at the doors. What was odd, however, was the fact this hotel was practically in the same street as Madison Square Garden, the place where Yugi would have his tournament. There shouldn't be any room available, not when hundreds of people were visiting New York to see Yugi, hopefully, beating all of the contestants. Yet, Sennen Corporation had managed to book three rooms in a four star hotel seemingly without any problems.

Still a little distrustful of their sudden luck, the elder had looked through the contracts of the sponsorship, yet he had found nothing. Sennen Corporation would indeed cover the expenses for an overnight stay, yet, did not need to book a hotel for them. Would they even cover the ludicrous price of this hotel? Sugoroku didn't even want to know what one room would cost, let alone three. Nibbling on his bottom lip, he smiled when Yami joined them at the front door as he didn't want to give away his throughts just yet.

"Atemu texted me and said he would meet us in front of the hotel. He doesn't want to miss anything from Yugi's tournament, he's really excited", the older sibling said and Yugi grinned.

"Glad to know he's still able to join us. When I met him the second time a few days ago, we had a really nice talk about what cards I would use or the combo's I was thinking of. He's really knowledgeable about Duel Monsters too, especially for an old guy", Yugi answered back, his grin turning teasingly and he easily ducked when Yami's hand came down for his head. Sugoroku shook his head at Yugi's teasing, knowing it was good-hearted, even though it was a little insulting.

"Who's an old guy?", a voice behind the elder asked and Sugoroku gasped softly, before turning on his heel to see Atemu smiling at them. Yugi rose his shoulders innocently in half-denial which received him another dirty glare from his older sibling, beforee Yami moved to Atemu's side. A soft kiss was placed against a pale cheek in affection and Sugoroku rose his eyebrow slightly.

"Not a proper kiss?", he asked in slight surprise. Crimson eyes glared at him next, though they were harder and darker than the moment they had been focused upon Yugi. Yami had warned his grandfather, no butting in while his boyfriend was around.

"Gramps", the older sibling murmured darkly, but Atemu chuckled softly as he pulled Yami against his side. The tanned man smiled at the elder kindly as he felt Yami lean against him ever so slightly.

"I know, mr. Muto, that we are in the middle of New York and will possibly pass hundreds of kissing couples on our way towards Madison Square Garden. I, however, believe that it would be disrespectful towards either you, Yugi or Yami if I would pretend as if my lips are glued to his. We are a couple, mr. Muto, but I believe an affectionate kiss says more than a lip-lock", the tanned man answered kindly and Sugoroku didn't know what to say for a few moments.

"Besides, gramps... I asked if we could keep the public kissing to a minimum. Atemu is very considerate to my requests, which I thank him for whenever me meet", his eldest grandson clarified and Sugoroku nodded slowly, yet, he was wary.

"A real gentleman", he said, watching how Yami linked his arm with a tanned one and laced their fingers together almost possessively. A part of Sugoroku was pleased to see this, he had been very fond of his own wife when they had been younger, yet... another part of him was extremely wary. Who was this Atemu? What were his intentions and what was his real motive to be with his grandson? Interrupted from his musings when Yugi cleared his throat softly, he saw the younger sibling pointing down the street.

"Can we discuss this as I am trying to gain another smashing victory?", the teen asked, repeating Atemu's words from a week before. Yami chuckled softly, the tanned man following him in his mirth and Sugoroku waved his hand to show he was following. Though he stayed behind just a little to see Yugi excitedly tell the tanned man about his combo's as they discussed the competition and the elder couldn't help but agree with his youngest grandson. Atemu did know a lot about Duel Monsters, games in general... especially for an "old" guy who merely managed the sales department of Kaiba Corporation. All Atemu saw each and every day were numbers made by profit, he didn't have the time to play games, did he? Sugoroku was already surprised Atemu had the time to come to Domino and pick Yami up to drive him to work. Or have ice cream with the pale young man in the middle of the day. Sure, Yami had told him Atemu had a flexible schedule which allowed for him to work at home if necessary, but still...

Everything was a little odd...

/\/\/\/\/\

He was in a bind... If he could not draw the right card, he'd lose, yet... he was almost there. As a drop of sweat glided down Yugi's temple, the young teen took a calming breath. Thousands of eyes were watching him, the spotlights were upon him as his opponent ended his turn. The white swords protecting him from harm, vanished from view and they would no longer protect either Yugi or Dark Magician Girl from his opponent's attacks. It was Yugi's turn and the field was not in his favour. Though there were no Trap Cards on either side, he only had Dark Magician Girl to protect his 550 lifepoints. A giant Fortress Whale was ready to run them both through with its massive horn, charged with 200 extra attack points due to Umi dominating the field. With his heart hammering in his chest, Yugi drew his next card and turned his amethyst eyes towards it. Smiling as he knew he'd win this turn, his eyes gleamed with excitement.

 _Exactly what I needed, thank you, Heart of the Cards_ , Yugi thought momentarily, before sliding the Magic card into the designated slot.

"I activate Sage's Stone! With this card, my Dark Magician Girl is allowed to call forth her companion, the Dark Magician!", Yugi called out, picking a card from his hand and summoning the purple-clad spellcaster to join his pupil onto the field. It was not enough, but it would be.

"Next, I active Thousand Knives! It will allow for my Dark Magician to destroy one of your monsters. Dark Magician! Destroy his Fortress Whale!", Yugi ordered, his voice rising with his growing excitement as a thousand knives surrounded his formidable spellcaster. Purple eyes gleamed in victory as the Dark Magician rose his green staff and pointed it at the whale opposing them. The knives flew through the air, piercing the Fortress Whale, destroying it instantly.

"It leaves your field right open", Yugi said dramatically, "Dark Magician Girl, deliver the final blow. Attack his lifepoints directly!" The female spellcaster rose, lifting her staff as she summoned the pink-coloured burning attack. It flew across the field and straight against his opponent, lowering his lifepoints to zero. For a moment there was silence and then roaring applause. The holograms disappeared, the lights blazing to life as Yugi won the Duel. Immediately a red blush covered his pale cheeks as he could suddenly feel the thousand eyes upon him. Yugi knew they had been there, but seeing them as they cheered and applauded for him was completely different. He waved at the gathered people shyly, trying to see where his grandfather and Yami were seated at.

"He won! Até, he won!", Yami practically screamed in excitement, his voice barely above the audience as he flung his arms around Atemu's neck. The tanned man laughed, cheering while he wrapped his own arms around Yami's waist quickly. Sugoroku next to them was waving his tiny flag with Yugi's face on it, cheering loudly for his youngest grandson as the teen appeared on all the big screens surrounding the arena.

"Ladies and gentleman! We have our winner of this evening! Champion of the Funny Bunny Preliminaries is _the_ Yugi Muto!", the announcer said through his microphone, the audience once again cheering loud as Yugi was raised on a pedestal and a young girl kissed his cheeks twice, before handing him the large bouquet and a cheque with the prize money. The audience continued to cheer as Yugi was forced to say something to them through the microphone and the young teen still blushing as he finally got backstage. It was a relieve, especially after having fought through the camera's and microphones as best as he could, while the agent of Sennen Corporation answered all the necessary questions.

"You won!", Yami's baritone voice called out in excitement and Yugi screamed his own excitement as he saw his brother and felt pale arms wrap around him in a quick hug. "I can't believe it! The _Heart of the Cards_ did it again for you! Your last draw, your last move! Excellent combo, brilliant!" The pale man beamed proudly at his younger brother as Yugi nearly jumped up and down in excitement.

"I know! I know, I know, I know! I knew I had to believe, my heart was hammering in my chest! I can't believe I won!", Yugi exclaimed, happily receiving the hug from Sugoroku, who still waved with his 'Yugi'-flag. Shaking Atemu's hand when the other congratulated him with a massive grin on his lips, Yugi finally allowed himself to take a new deep breath to try and calm himself.

"Congrats Yugi. That was an amazing move and, as predicted, gave you a smashing victory. It was a thrill to see you down there, absolutely fantastic", the tanned man said, grinning from ear to ear, before he wrapped his arm back around Yami where it had happily been before the hand shake with Yugi.

"I know! Thanks, Atemu, really thanks", the teen replied, returning the mad grin.

"The _Heart of the Cards_ will never fail you Yugi", Sugoroku said, his expression dead-serious, before they all broke out laughing as they went towards the exit. As they did, Atemu gently linked his arm with Yami instead of keeping it around the pale shoulders, smiling happily when the other man leaned against him. They halted when Yugi's stomach rumbled loud, a new round of laughter bouncing through the backstage hallway.

"Sorry about that", Yugi muttered, his blush covering his cheeks once more. "I guess all this excitement made me hungry".

"Understandable. Where do you want to go? My treat", Atemu replied almost instantly and two out of his three companions stared at him. He gave a tiny shrug. "To celebrate?", he gave as an explanation and Yugi grinned suddenly.

"I know there's no Burger World here, but we could go to Burger King instead?", he asked, turning to his grandfather who still had his eyebrow raised at the tanned man. Atemu apparently seemed to ignore it as he looked at Yugi and nodded.

"Sure, though do you want to enter with the bouquet of flowers? We could go to the hotel first and then get back here, because Burger King's at the end of the street?", the tanned man asked as he pointed to the other end of the street where the red building and large hamburger-sign could easily be seen. Yugi stared at the flowers, afraid they would not survive, yet he wished to try and they agreed on Atemu's proposal. Even though they regretted that decision when it was nearly impossible to get in or out of the hotel. Fans swarmed Yugi as they spotted him, either on the street or in the lobby and he had to sign a lot of t-shirts, notes and handkerchiefs. Burger King was even worse as children surrounded Yugi to listen to his battles and he had to sign more arms, hands, t-shirts and pieces of paper. The plus side was the announcement Yugi's meal was free after he had to pose with the staff for photos. It was the elder who saved the day when Sugoroku acted as an amazing stand-in agent while requesting for his grandson to have some time to eat, which was followed by an immediate agreement from Yugi's stomach. The hamburger was greatly appreciated by the teen, who almost tried to swallow it in one go. He was pointed at regularly, some people still coming up to get his autograph, but they let him eat in some form of peace while Sugoroku kept a close eye on the younger man.

"I'm not going to survive, am I?", Yugi whispered as he eyed the crowd standing outside. He was nearly done eating his hamburger and feared he would be swarmed by fans if he'd so much swallowed his last bite. Yami pursed his lips slightly.

"Do you think you can call that agent now, to ask if he can save you from being smothered to death?", the older sibling asked softly and amethyst eyes turned his way.

"I don't know, really... It's pretty late and he already did what he had to do when we were inside the arena. I'm not sure if I still got coverage", Yugi muttered and Sugoroku sighed softly. A warm bath and hotel bed were calling his name, to be quite honest. His old bones could use some rest.

"Why don't you give them a call? It's worth trying", Atemu said softly and he watched how Yugi nodded, before taking out his phone and dialling the given number. Sure, he had thought he'd gather some fans while battling his way towards becoming a Pro-Duellist, but not this many and not right now. It was actually becoming a little scary... He was surprised however when the agent on the other end of the line agreed to come over, as he was also stationed in their hotel and he would be more than happy to escort Yugi and his family towards their rooms. Staring at his phone as he ended the call, Yugi stared at Sugoroku instead.

"Ah... he's coming over", the teen said, still a little shocked, before he sighed in relieve. "He'll take all of us to the hotel", he continued and he smiled happily. Yami, however, looked at Atemu instead, his crimson eyes flashing slightly.

"I'm not going with you, I'm sorry", he apologized softly, smiling as he took Atemu's hand in his own underneath the table. "Atemu said he was able to take me for a stroll through the city and I'd like to go with him. So... I'll see you tomorrow?", Yami asked and Sugoroku rose an eyebrow in question.

"I'll make sure Yami is back at the hotel at a decent hour, mr. Muto", Atemu said as he noticed the sceptical look. Gently, he helped the younger man out of the boot they had occupied, Yami smiling to Sugoroku.

"Gramps, it's all right. Atemu just wants to show me a little of New York, he lives here after all", Yami said and the elder took a deep breath, releasing it softly.

"I understand, though be careful. And don't get lost!", he nearly called after the couple, watching their retreating backs as Yami linked their arms together again while leaning against the tanned man comfortably. Atemu didn't object, something Sugoroku had noticed during the day. There had always been some form of small touch. Holding hands, linking arms, a tanned arm across pale shoulders, lips against a cheek whenever it was possible. He looked at Yugi, who smiled brightly while the couple left and Sugoroku sighed softly again. Something nagged at him, but it bothered him he didn't know what it was exactly.

/\/\/\/\/\

Going through the crowd was a little hard, but as soon as everyone realised he was not his younger brother, Yami and Atemu were able to walk across the streets in relative peace and quiet. Leaning against the tanned man while they took a slow stroll, Yami pouted ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry", he whispered softly, creating a questioning frown upon Atemu's tanned brow.

"For what?", the older man asked, halting when they had to wait in front of a traffic light. Listening to Yami sigh ever so slightly, he was almost sure what was on Yami's mind. He had seen the unusual dark glint every now and then whenever Sugoroku had come up with a new odd question to ask. Yami was still not pleased with his grandfather's behaviour and deep down, Atemu wished he could take Yami's worries away.

"My grandfather... he was so embarrassing", the pale man whispered, looking down at the street to which he had more often than not begged to be swallowed up by in hopes of reaching six feet under so Sugoroku could no longer embarrass him to death. Atemu chuckled softly as they walked along the street, waiting for another traffic light, before they turned left onto the 6th Avenue.

"It's all right, Yami... Like I said before, he takes his job very serious. Yes, sometimes it was embarrassing or annoying he asked these questions, but he is your guardian and a very proud one that is", Atemu said, though it didn't lighten Yami's face. If possibly, his words seemed to darken his lover's eyes.

"He's like some dad in a film who is waving a baseball bat around as soon as you get near me. I just... I don't want him to be like that. You are so considerate of me and my feelings. Why can't he appreciate it like I do?", Yami asked softly as they walked underneath the shade of large green oak trees. The sun was still out, though already lowering, but the shade was a comfortable place to be in as the city was hot from the burning summer heat.

As they walked, a smile curled Yami's lips when Atemu tried to pull him a little closer, squeezing his arm ever so gently in encouragement. "I'll survive the ordeal", the tanned man whispered and Yami sighed softly. He had not forgotten what Atemu had told him a few weeks ago. He knew he should be happy to have a parent or guardian be willing to protect him so. It had made him realise Atemu apparently had no one, which was the sole reason as to why Yami had forgiven Sugoroku in the first place. Yet... he couldn't help but be embarrassed by his grandfather. Yami couldn't help but not like the whole incident Sugoroku seemed to create whenever Atemu was near him.

"I know you will", Yami encouraged and he chuckled softly as they continued their stroll through Bryant Park. "Though I was also serious when I said I appreciate you being considerate, Atemu. Thank you for being so kind, thank you for not kissing me in front of my grandfather and brother". Atemu looked at him with a warm smile curling his tanned lips.

"I would never dare to hurt you, Yami. You're wishes are important to me, though I was speaking the truth. I will always rather give you an affectionate kiss, than a complete lip-lock while we are in public. We might live in a modern world, but I still believe it is not wise to flaunt around", the tanned man answered truthfully and Yami smiled in return, nodding slightly.

"I agree, though it's still nice of you. All of this is nice, Até. To have some privacy at last, to be able to be with you while nobody is looking at use, staring us apart", Yami said, following Atemu as he showed him the beautiful library building.

"Some sort of privacy", Atemu replied, to which Yami chuckled in mirth. There were many more couples visiting the park currently, so Atemu was right.

"Some sort", he agreed, following the tanned man again as they exited the park and strolled through the city. The tanned man led him through the labyrinth of tall buildings as they walked down 5th Avenue whilst showing Yami around just a little as he pointed at the Empire State Building.

"I do hope you're not afraid of heights", he said softly and smiled when Yami shook his head. The view, once they had reached the top, was beautiful and Atemu gently led him towards a window. In the distance they could see Central Park and a grin spread across Yami's lips as he saw the logo of Sennen Corporation gleaming in the dying sunlight. It was an simplified design of the Eye of Horus, yet, it was still beautiful.

"Will you show me one day?", Yami asked as they watched the sunset and Atemu looked at him in momentary silence. He knew he should open up to Yami a little more, he knew he had to tell him a little more... Would showing the place where he worked really be worth something? Would that be able to still some of Yami's curiosity or would that only create more questions? Questions his lover was allowed to ask, but didn't do out of consideration for Atemu's feelings.

"I could show you tomorrow", the tanned man said softly and crimson eyes turned to him.

"Not if you feel pressured to do so", was the soft answer, but Atemu smiled kindly.

"I don't feel pressured, Yami. In fact... I appreciate your kindness and patience as much as you do my considerations. I want to show you where I work, so that you may see my imprisonment", Atemu said, which made Yami chuckle at the dramatical way he brought it. Atemu was honest, however, as he spoke of his wish.

"Very well, I gladly accept, though under the circumstance my grandfather agrees", Yami said and the tanned man laughed softly.

"Don't worry. I'll let Charles drive you home, so he does not need to worry", Atemu said, gently hugging Yami from behind, before he lay his chin atop the pale shoulder. Breathing in deeply, he could feel himself relax, with Yami holding his arms in place and leaning back against him gently. The warm sunset was beautiful to look at and they remained where they were until the last rays had vanished beneath the horizon and the street lights were illuminating the whole city.

"It really does never sleep, does it?", Yami asked as they strolled back towards the hotel, which was only a few blocks away from their position. Atemu shook his head.

"Never. New York is always in motion, but one gets used to it when he lives here", Atemu answered in return and Yami nodded in agreement. The pale man was glad Atemu walked with him through the amazing lobby, where he collected his bag from the lockers as they had already checked into the hotel in between two of Yugi's Duels, but had not been to the rooms as of yet.

"Are you coming with me?", Yami asked, a little suprised when Atemu stepped into the elevator as well and the tanned man laughed softly.

"I did promise to bring you to the hotel safely. What if you're attacked in the elevator? I would not have uphold my promise", the older man answered in return, which earned him a soft kiss against his cheek. One he gladly accepted with a returned kiss against Yami's knuckles. He continued to smile when Yami gasped in awe as the door to his room opened up and he was able to walk inside. The room was neat with a beautiful city view and a large king size bed, covered in sheets made of silk. It also was impeccably clean, the desk holding small folders and a phone as well as a small lamp. Two nightstands on either side of the bed also held small lamps and the bathroom was made of beautiful marble.

"Wow", he whispered, touching the silk sheets softly while Atemu took a small step inside and let the door fall close behind him. He smiled warmly as he gazed around, nodding to himself as it was indeed perfect. The room was something Yami deserved.

"I was hoping you'd like it. Perhaps it is not the luxurious hotel room I was hinting at on our first date, but it is all yours", Atemu said and Yami looked up at him, moving towards the tanned man's side and laying a pale hand against a warm cheek.

"It's beautiful Atemu, though I hope you know you did not have to do this", Yami said in return and Atemu nodded.

"I know, but that's why I wanted to do this. I promised you a rain-check on the hotel room if we would meet again, which we have. I know I didn't have to give you, Yugi or your grandfather separate rooms, but it is my gift to you. I want you all to have a good night's rest, Yami", Atemu said and he smiled at the soft kiss he received.

"Thank you Até", the younger man whispered softly, heat rising in his chest when a tanned thumb stroked over his lips softly. Rose-red eyes were burning brightly and Yami loved them a little more that instant.

"May I kiss you goodnight?", Atemu asked softly, receiving a warm smile and nod in answer. Gently, Atemu leaned down to capture Yami's lips in a new kiss, the feeling of Yami returning it creating a hot rush to flow through his veins. Pale arms wrapped around his neck as he let his hands fall down to slender hips while he tried to pull Yami closer to his body. It fit so comfortably against his own, Atemu couldn't help himself when he licked pale lips ever so gently. Yami trembled at the feeling and nervously parted his lips, tensing slightly when he wasn't sure what to do. He shuddered when Atemu pulled him closer again and pressed his back against the wall for support, while he touched Yami's tongue with his own. The pale man gasped as he broke the kiss, breathing hard for air with his cheeks flushing a rosy red. Atemu leaned their foreheads together as he gasped for air slightly himself.

"I'm sor-", he started, his words cut short when Yami kissed _him_ this time and Atemu almost purred as his blood boiled when he was allowed to touch Yami's tongue again. Licking the roof of the younger man's mouth, he could feel the other tremble again, his own body responding to the feeling of Yami so close against him and of Yami trying to pull him closer, while pale fingers curled in the black hairs close to his neck. It was Atemu who broke the kiss this time, watching Yami gather his bearings while he looked absolutely adorable in his flustered state. Atemu smiled as he planted small butterfly kisses alongside Yami's jaw, tickling him just a little, enough so as to make the other man chuckle softly.

"I told you before, Até... as my boyfriend... you may kiss me. Thank you for calling us a couple when you answered grandpa's question", Yami whispered, still slightly out of breath. Atemu had kissed him deeper than any other time before and it made his knees tremble in excitement. The pale man was glad his back was against the wall, for it brought support as well as some form of anchor. He listened to Atemu chuckling softly, tanned lips kissing the tip of his nose tenderly and with loving affection.

"You're welcome, though I wanted to apologize just now, because I did not know if I stepped out of line. Would you even be comfortable with me kissing you that way?", Atemu asked, though he almost seemed to muse out loud. Yami could feel his cheeks warming even more when rose-red eyes were looking at him expectantly.

"I did not mind, Até", Yami answered truthfully, which received him a warm and kind smile from the tanned man. Hot breath ghosted over his lips once more and Yami trembled in excitement as he wished for the tanned man to close the gap between them.

"I'm glad, because neither did I", Atemu whispered in return, capturing Yami's lips again in another kiss, licking them once more as he begged for entrance. The warm cavern tasted sweet as he tried to let Yami partake in the heating kiss. His thumbs pressed into pale hips as he squeezed them slightly when Yami licked him in return, initiating an exploring with their next kiss. Atemu smiled against the pale and soft lips as he wished he could remain with Yami forever, especially as pale fingers curled in his thick tri-coloured hair, pushing their lips firmly against one another. Yami made his blood boil, made him feel wanted, comfortable and at peace. Atemu treasured that as he pressed himself closer to his lover and kissed him again..

/\/\/\/\/\

 **I couldn't help but end it here, I love them kissing ;) I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review! I'll try to update chapter 16 as soon as possible!**

 **Thanks again for reading and see you soon!**


	16. Burning Brightly

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of Blind Date! This is a huge one, but a lot had to happen in this chapter to progress the story. A massive thanks to _Pharaohs Girl18_ for reviewing the last chapter, I do hope you'll like the start of this one ;)**

 **Also, thank you to _Musicgranz_ for favouriting and following this story. I do hope this chapter will be to your liking as well! Actually, I hope this chapter will be to everyone's liking. Let the fluff and drama begin!**

 **Enjoy ;)**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 16**

/\/\/\/\/\

 _Soft, gentle touches warmed his skin and his body twitched in response. There was someone with him, softly kissing his skin as their hands stroked his torso and down towards his hips. Yami moaned softly, his spine trembling with pleasured shivers. His hands squeezed broad shoulders as soft lips kissed his collarbone, a moist tongue leaving a trail of goosebumps upon his sensitive skin. Again, Yami moaned, smiling when rose-red eyes looked at him. They were beautiful, burning with passion, before Atemu kissed him lovingly. Those soft lips moved tenderly against his own, the warm tanned body pressed down upon him and Yami trembled in delight. It felt so good to have the tanned man with him._

 _Moaning breathlessly, Yami arched his back at the sensual touches created by tanned hands whilst they stroked over his sensitive skin. Thumbs teased his nipples, fingers caressed his ribcage and then down upon his abdomen. He had never felt these feelings before, but he welcomed them gladly. The thumbs were replaced by a soft, moist tongue against his nipple... Warm lips closing around the pert nub to suckle it gently... Yami gasped softly as he inhaled, his pale hands stroking down a bare tanned back almost urgently. He spread his legs a little further and he trembled when Atemu accepted the invitation to come a little closer. To kiss him again, to touch tongues and to be held close to Yami's hot skin._

 _Soft hands stroked down his frame once more, reaching places which were untouched. Lips followed, kissing his skin teasingly, before a tongue dipped into his navel. Yami gasped, arching his back as the coil in his stomach tightened. With another moan, Yami allowed the warm touch, twitching as tanned hands closed around his growing flesh and he bucked his hips slightly at the new sensation. Gasping again, the pale man enjoyed the gentle and steady strokes, the experienced thumb wiping pre-cum from the tip of his flesh teasingly. Yami moaned when Atemu kissed him once more, before turning his body so he lay on stomach. A tanned body pressed against his back and Yami pushed back against his lover's hips. While lips kissed the skin across his trembling spine and with Atemu pushing him closer to the edge, Yami felt like floating._

 _Atemu's warm hand stroked his penis again, soft, but steady while tanned hips gave another push against his body. Teasing fingers played across his frame again, a tongue licked his spine and then lips kissed the nape of his neck. Yami moaned, grasped the sheets at the overload of heat coursing through his veins. Another warm stroke, a gentle push, more and more and Yami trembled as he gasped loud and the coil in his abdomen tightened. No, he didn't want it to end, but his blood boiled and he couldn't stop these feelings... Push, pull, stroke, warm hands and that hot body against his own. Another push and Yami gasped, his muscles tense as the coil tightened so hard it almost snapped._

A half-strangled moan woke him from his sleep, a gasp following as crimson eyes shot open and Yami's body jolted awake. The jolt was immediately followed by a new moan as Yami's sensitive body disagreed with the rude awakening. As he curled up on his side, the pale man gasped for breath with his cheeks flushed and a sheen of sweat lying innocently upon his skin. Raking his hair with one hand, Yami closed his eyes briefly as he tried to bury his face into his pillow. His body trembled as he could still feel the sensual touches, the coil within his abdomen tightening as he remembered the soft strokes of Atemu's hand upon his flesh. Yami twitched as he could feel the pre-cum leaking down and by the Gods, this was embarrassing. The pale man murmured under his breath softly, cursing himself for the improper behaviour. His mind had been playing tricks on him, how could he even do that? How could he even dream of Atemu... and him... Gods, he was downright stupid, wasn't he? Just because Atemu had kissed him differently before leaving him on his own, his mind had come up with the most dirty images it could create. It was very likely Atemu wasn't even interested in him that way, yet even so... Yami couldn't disagree with his body for reacting to such images. They were still completely inappropriate!

He winced slightly as he tried to move, his throbbing flesh begging for release while his hot blood still rushed through his veins. Of course he had been almost there, almost pushed over the edge and damn, it hurt. With his crimson eyes burning slightly, Yami got up from the bed anyway. He would not give his gutter-filled mind the pleasure, so a cold shower was more than necessary. Yet, as he stepped underneath the cold stream of water and shivered, another thought entered Yami's mind. Nobody would ever find out and as he showered, redressed and went back to bed, the thought lingered. It was like a mantra he fell back asleep to, knowing he would pretend the next morning as if indeed nothing had ever happened. He would pretend for his whole life as if this night never happened.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Goodmorning!", Yugi said cheerily as Yami joined him at the breakfast table with a full plate of breakfast. The older sibling smiled, happily munching on a warm croissant as soon as he sat down. An even brighter smile was sent his way as Yugi nibbled on his own toast, his amethyst eyes bright and happy.

"Morning, Yugi. Glad to see you're in one piece, did you sleep well?", the pale man asked teasingly, as every fibre of Yugi's body told him the pale man had slept wonderfully. He had too, after telling himself he was not some hormonal teenager and needed to get a life. Yugi groaned softly, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling, before he exhaled with a deep sigh, his cheery mood dampening and Yami rose a curious eyebrow. Had Yugi not slept well?

"It was horrendous to get back to get back to the hotel last night, I tell you! We barely managed, but we were saved as soon as the agent from Sennen Corporation showed up. He dealt with the press, he dealt with the fans and escorted me and grandpa back to the hotel in no time", Yugi said, before he rose up with a grin on his lips, "He swooped down into the crowd and chased everyone off! He talked to all the people who had questions and I really wish I had his charisma. It was amazing to see, but what was most amazing was to finally lie down upon these beds from Heaven. I slept really well as soon as I got here", the teen continued and his bouncy mood returned full force, before a teasing smile curled his lips.

"How was your date with Atemu? Did you even sleep?", Yugi asked, his spine trembling at the dark glare he received from Yami. Not that he would ever find out why his brother glared at him _that_ way, as Yami had sworn he would never tell anything. Last night had not happened, aside from him waking up to the dream-like feeling of strong tanned arms around his waist which had been far more pleasant than the gutter-filled dream earlier that night. Yami smiled tenderly as he remembered the warmth spreading through his body earlier this morning, the feelig of his skin tingling as he had enjoyed the dream-like moment of Atemu's arms around him. Yugi nodded slowly at him, however, a knowing smile on his lips whilst he stared at his brother. Amethyst eyes were sparkling with something Yami didn't want to know.

"You don't need to say more, lover boy", the younger sibling teased and Yami rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. They looked up from their plates when Sugoroku joined the boys at the table, laughing slightly at the overheard tease.

"Now... who is a lover boy?", he asked, looking from one grandson to the other, but they smiled innocently at him, which gave the elder the slight notion he didn't even want to know. He would happily stay in oblivion to refrain from gaining any sort of permanent trauma and therefore he dropped the subject as he sat down at the table with his own chosen breakfast.

"Did you sleep well gramps?", Yami asked, completely ignoring the elders previous question and Sugoroku nodded solemnly.

"Even though I do not know how we have been booked in this hotel, I cannot complain about the beds. I haven't slept this well in years", the elder said and he received warm smiles from his grandsons as they enjoyed their breakfast. He could see they slept well as too, considering Yugi was a bouncing ball of excitement and Yami looked calm and collected with a loving glint in his eyes. "It's a shame we're leaving today", Sugoroku whispered and he meant it. He would have liked to see a little more from New York and make sure he could have another night of really good sleep. His bed at home was exactly to his liking, but these had been just a little better. Yami, howeverm slowly perked up at at his mood-destroying words.

"Gramps? I- ah... I actually asked if Atemu would show me around New York a little more. This is the place he lives at after all and he says he wants to. He said Charles could drive me to Domino later today, so you and Yugi can just go home. I was hoping you wouldn't mind?", Yami asked, gazing at his grandfather, who crossed his arms slightly while taking a deep breath.

"He showed you around New York yesterday...", the older man started, as if that would explain everything for his slight objection. Yami tilted his head as he was not particularly happy about lying, but he couldn't tell his grandfather the real reason why he would want to stay in New York. To Sugoroku's knowledge, Atemu worked at Kaiba Corporation after all, so a little white lie was in order. Even though he didn't understand why his grandfather would object.

"He showed me a little of New York, gramps, but I hardly saw everything in the four hour time span of last night. He said we could go to Central Park and the Statue of Liberty. Besides, Atemu is very busy this upcoming week, so I'd like to see him today before I have to wait again for who knows how long. I just want to spend time with him, please?", Yami whispered as he picked at his breakfast ever so slightly. He knew he was twenty-one-years old, he knew he didn't need to ask his grandfather for any kind of permission, but it still felt better doing so than when he would see Atemu without the elders consent. Not that it was likely for him to see anything from New York but Atemu's office, because he knew Atemu was busy with his work, but that was all right. The pale man watched his grandfather rub his beard and he could feel how he tensed up as he realised Sugoroku looked like he wanted to say "no".

"It would indeed be a waste to not spend our time properly while we are in the big city. Yugi, we should go too", the elder said and Yami refrained from biting his lip as a spark of slight anger rushed through his core.

"You're not going on my date", he said in return, before Yugi could even reply. Sugoroku looked up and then seemed to cave.

"Yes, no, we won't go with you on your date. Even though Atemu spend the whole day with us yesterday as well and it was quite pleasant", the elder answered, receiving a dark glare from both grandsons. He chuckled sheepishly however and Yami sighed softly when he realised his grandfather was teasing him ever so slightly. When Yugi realised the same, the teen sighed in relieve.

"I almost thought you'd condemn us to the love-struck couple, gramps. Don't do that again", the teen said, wincing as Yami kicked his shin without much kindness.

"You can't complain! Atemu and I are not like _that_!", Yami whispered heatedly, his mind readily admitting he had been like _that_ last night, though the pale man squashed the thought. Nobody had to know about his suddenly raging hormones or that he did feel like a love-struck teenager who had no decency at all. Even if it was hard to ignore the given images from his memories. Yugi glared back at him as he rubbed the sore spot on his leg, pouting in slight anger.

"Boys, we're in a hotel, not at home", Sugoroku reminded the two bickering men, which resulted in Yugi sticking his tongue out to Yami in response. Instead of kicking him where it would hurt, _a lot_.

"Thank the Gods we're not. I would have brought a bucket otherwise to throw up in", the teen answered and Yami stuck out his tongue as well, before he resumed eating and took his phone from his pocket. Damn Yugi... Now the images were back and that was all his brother's fault. Not that his mind complained at the returned feelings of Atemu's _naked_ body pressing up against his... Yami nibbled his lip to refrain from groaning softly as his body responded to the images by heating up rather quickly. He squashed the feelings, tried to stop his skin from tingling as he texted Atemu he was allowed to go. He was not a hormonal teenager, he was a fine young man who could control suddenly developing urges. Closing his crimson eyes as he pictured his grandfather naked, Yami shuddered as he was suddenly relieved from his indecent mind.

Sugoroku sighed softly in relieve as the upcoming argument had a somewhat 'happy ending', continuing his own breakfast in soft silence whilst staring at the teen and his older sibling. He watched how Yami shuddered and he watched how Yugi seemed to itch to kick his brother in return, but aside from that, it was silent. Not that the elders mind was silent. There was still something nagging at him and he didn't know what it was. That probably bothered him more than seeing Yami go out with Atemu again, though why, he still didn't know. There was just something about the tanned man that didn't seem right. The expensive car, the chauffeur, the black convertible Sugoroku had seen before... The elder was quite sure a manager of any kind of sales department did not earn that much money. Not even someone who worked for Kaiba Corporation. He watched how Yami perked up at the buzzing of his phone, a warm smile curling pale lips and the elder knew he should be happy for his grandson. He should be happy the younger man was able to experience these feelings... he just didn't want to see him hurt if that wouldn't be necessary.

Yami smiled as he read the message. "Atemu will come and pick me up in about half an hour. Yugi, can I stuff my clothes in your bag, so that I only have my wallet with me?", the pale man asked his younger sibling and Yugi nodded.

"Sure", he said, having forgiven his brother for the kick considering he had asked for it a little. Yami smiled as he got up from the table, Yugi joining him, before he said goodbye to his grandfather. Half an hour was more than enough time to calm his raging hormones and he waved in return as the elder waved at him with a smile, happily munching on his toast as he watched his grandsons leave.

Sugoroku realised he should be happy, but the elder knew he was not.

/\/\/\/\/\

Blushing slightly as Atemu gently kissed the top of his hand, Yami allowed his eyes to take in the sight of his handsomely dressed boyfriend. Of course Yami was still dressed in his jeans from yesterday, though he wore a fresh shirt and sleeveless jacket while Atemu was wearing a light-grey three-piece suit without the blazer. His vest accented his slender waist and the colour was nice with the man's darker skin. Yami nibbled his lip slightly, all the good feelings of last night and this morning returning when he was near the handsome man. His blush darkened slightly, before he was able to fight that as well.

"I hope you don't mind the suit, I was already at work and when I go to there, I must wear it", Atemu apologized softly and Yami lovingly kissed his cheek in response.

"I don't mind, Até. I understand", he said, lips curling in a slight smirk. "It looks very good on you". Atemu laughed softly at the daring compliment, rose-red eyes gleaming with mirth as he helped Yami in the car while Charles held the door open for them. As soon as the chauffeur had closed it behind them, Atemu turned to Yami with his own little smirk, a hand upon Yami's knee and a finger beneath the pale chin.

"Thank you", he merely said, rose-red eyes roaming across Yami's frame and he kissed the pale lips softly. "You may wear these jeans every day". Yami chuckled at the teasing response as Atemu laughed too, before the tanned man pulled his lover against himself and sighed softly in relieve when Yami leaned against him.

"Did you sleep well?", the tanned man asked curiously and Yami nodded, considering that... aside from the slightly uncomfortable shower, he had really slept well. Yet, this was far more perfect than being alone in bed. This way he really had Atemu's arms around him, which was always better than his dream. They calmed him and made him feel safe and they made him feel better too. Yami wasn't exactly sure why, but Sugoroku nearly opposing to the idea of him spending time with Atemu hadn't settled very well in his being.

"I slept well", he finally answered, smiling when the tanned man tried to pull him closer. "So did Yugi and gramps. They both really appreciated the hotel beds". Atemu smiled warmly at the given information and he was glad the Muto-family had enjoyed their time so well. Tilting Yami's face up so they could lock eyes, a small frown played upon the tanned man's brow.

"What did you tell them you would do today? I mean, last night I realised I have told your grandfather I worked for Seto, so you couldn't tell them you would see my office today", the older man said and Yami smiled warmly.

"I know. I told them we would see the Statue of Liberty and Central Park today, but I know you're busy Até. When I get home, I'll think of something to say to gramps about how my day was with you. Don't worry", the pale man answered, though he nibbled his lip when Atemu frowned in slight sadness. The tanned man was worrying and Yami sighed softly as he realised this.

"It does not sit well with me that you have to lie to your grandfather, Yami. I know I did not speak the whole truth myself, but...", the older man started, until Yami lay his finger against his tanned lips softly.

"If I would tell him you are the man who paid Yugi for dating me, he will skin you alive and have me locked up in my bedroom until I'm at least eighty years old. It's all right, Atemu, trust me. I don't like lying to him either, but I want to see you. We will tell him the truth one day, when he has accepted me dating you in the first place", Yami said softly, looking at Atemu's hands as pale fingers laced with tanned ones gently. "This morning... I got the feeling he really didn't want me to go out with you. He's not there yet, accepting me with you. If I would tell him the truth right now...", the pale man whispered to Atemu in slight honest fear and the tanned man sighed softly as he caught the offered hint.

"I understand, my love", he whispered and at those words, Yami looked back up at him. Crimson eyes could see how a blush spread across Atemu's cheeks at being caught for giving Yami a nickname, but it died when the pale man smiled warmly at him.

"My love?", the younger male asked softly, surprised with himself to how much he liked the affectionate name and he chuckled softly when Atemu nuzzled him lovingly.

"My love", he answered in return, kissing pale lips softly. "You have called my your boyfriend, you have a nickname for me, but I had nothing. I have now". Yami still smiled at him as the car stopped, giving him a chaste kiss before Charles opened the door for them. Both men chuckled softly as the thrill of nearly being caught kissing by the older man coursed through their veins, before Atemu helped Yami from the car, turning towards the building behind him after he thanked Charles for the ride.

"Welcome to Sennen Corporation", he said and Yami tilted his head upwards to stare at the massive building. There were three parts to the building, though they were built like steps. The first step was the one he faced and entered with the grand entrance spreading out before him. Yami stared at the rows of elevators, the attendants at the reception desk and the pristine clean floor. There were multiple seats in the lobby, personnel walking back and forth between the elevators and the front doors even though it was Sunday morning. Many different plants and paintings decorated the otherwise boring room and Yami smiled as he liked what he saw. "Come, this way", Atemu whispered in his ear, a warm hand upon Yami's lower back as he guided the pale man through the lobby.

"There is an underground parking facility, three large cafeteria's which serve breakfast, lunch and dinner as well as a few snacks. Throughout the building are many offices with each their own assignments. There are three main foreign floors who deal with the different stores I own overseas, and two smaller foreign floors for the not-so-well-known countries. Upon the smaller floors there is a main-attendant for each store, though on the bigger floors there are multiple attendants per region", Atemu explained as he guided Yami out of the elevator and upon a new floor. There was a long stretching hallway with nearly as many elevators as there were downstairs with at the end a pair of double doors which were leading to the emergency staircases. Behind glass windows, Yami could see the whole office was one open floored space, with the many desks as neat rows inside the room. Plants decorated the room, as well as everyone's desk being a little different. Nobody had real privacy, but the desks were still separated enough for people to have decent phone calls with other departments. Each desk had a computer and a telephone, stacks of pencils and paperwork as well as comfortable-looking chairs.

"This is the main floor for the stores I own, though there are three in total. I try to have one region per visiting representative, though all the stores can ring the office and speak with someone here if there are questions or a great urgency. If the urgency is big enough, a representative will visit the store and try to solve the issue as soon as possible. There are different floors for shipping inquiries, for main questions and complaints as well as billing and other financial questions", Atemu said as he showed Yami around the office and towards a huge white-board.

"Here are the stores these three floors are trying to oversee to the best of their abilities. Most of the stores are self-owned or rented inside shopping malls, though there are a few stores we help out as they have been in a slight financial crisis. We have special contracts for them and on the map they are coloured red. The blue colours are the stores in the safe-zone and the yellow dots are the stores currently being build". Yami stared at the map of the entire United States and smiled. He would have never thought Atemu owned and oversaw so many stores. His excitement rose as he knew there were many more than these dots as well. Many, many more. Willingly, he followed Atemu away from the office and into the elevator.

"In the second building, as well as the third building, are the floors that deal with the sales departments from other companies. There are a few companies who hire a floor inside this building so that they have better access to what I can offer them. Those companies have already used our services for quite a long time and I am comfortable knowing they are happy here within my company as well as with what I have to offer", Atemu explained, showing the floor plan inside the current elevator, before he stepped out at a designated floor and showed Yami a new sort of office. The room was still open like the previous office, though Yami saw how colleagues conversed with each other far more easily this way. It was easier to just get up and walk to another desk and people were easier to find as well. Aside from the less-privacy side, it also held more security because it was easier to spot it when someone was missing.

"When a company comes to me and asks if we would be willing to sort through their paperwork, they actually start here. These people have an eye for details and they take apart every file the company has, writing down whatever they can find and think is necessary to solve the problems. When done, a representative will come down to this floor and discuss every little detail, before he starts writing a plan of action. This is send to my office where I read through them and agree or disagree. No matter what I do, I speak with the company about our findings and plans, telling them the changes we wish to make and if they agree. We can offer many different things, just the simple clean-up so the company knows where they stand or we can give training to their employees or we can discuss a contract where we will run the financials", Atemu explained, leading Yami passed the desks, showing the pale man how his employees were digging through files upon files of paperwork as well as computer files, while they were trying to find the clue as to how to solve the presented issues.

"When we find something really bad, like a manager giving himself more money than he should, every kind of evidence is labelled on a different file and I actually get notified of it by this floor. I know I should rely more on floor managers, but I love my work and I don't mind. It is easier to call the companies myself, because if I say something wrong, I can only blame myself for my stupidity", the tanned man said as they headed into another elevator. Yami smiled at him.

"You're just a little control-freak, right?", he asked teasingly and Atemu sighed as he had to admit he was. Yami smiled as he leaned against Atemu slightly, glad they were alone for the moment as he took a tanned hand in his own. "It's all right, though. I mean, your heart lies in this company and of course you want to protect it. You enjoy your work and when you speak of the offices inside your company, you sound so proud. It's endearing, actually", the pale man whispered softly, blushing when Atemu smiled at him and kissed his temple softly.

"Thank you", the older man whispered in return, his warm voice kind and gentle, before the elevator dinged softly and he guided Yami outside. Pale skin tingled and hot blood rushed through veins when Atemu's hand lay against Yami's lower back again, though the feelings were pleasant and the younger man enjoyed them. He watched how an oak desk spread out across a semi-lobby like room with comfortable sofa's lining the walls. Plants and paintings decorated the area, though the desk was currently empty. Atemu led him passed it, opening one of the double doors for Yami and he sighed softly.

"Welcome to my office", he said, watching how crimson eyes gazed around the room in awe. Almost cautious, Yami stepped upon the black tiled floor and into the white-walled office. One side was windows only, overlooking the city's skyline as well as Central Park. The many plants inside the office, as well as paintings and photos of parks or fountains decorated the stark white walls and lifted the whole room from being boring to pleasant. There was a modern desk in the middle of the room, the glass top covered by two neat stacks of paperwork, a desk light and a large computer screen with keyboard and mouse. There was a door leading to the left, which Yami only saw because it left a black hole in the white wall. He didn't pay attention to it as he looked around the office in awe and smiled.

"It's very beautiful", he said, walking towards the photos and recognizing them as the parks Atemu had shown him through their shared photos. Atemu gave a light shrug as he closed the door behind himself and followed Yami inside.

"It's an office", he merely said softly, though that received him a slightly weird look.

"There's a difference between your office and the ones I have already seen through my internships. This one is beautiful", the pale man clarified and Atemu chuckled softly, holding his hands up in defeat. As Yami rounded the desk, his eyes fell on another photo. It was the one where he sat at the pond from the botanical garden they had visited. He stared at it in surprise, before turning to Atemu who moved to stand behind him. Even the tanned cheeks were coloured slightly and Yami couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of butterflies in his stomach at seeing his boyfriend blush.

"That photo", Yami murmured softly and Atemu looked at it with a tender smile curling his lips.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself. I know... I should have asked for your permission, but I was hoping you'd grant it either way", Atemu asked, receiving a soft kiss against his cheek in answer. Perhaps Yami was a little embarrassed at knowing Atemu had a photo of him on his desk, but it was also very flattering.

"It's all right, Até. Not that I look nice on photos, but it flatters me you have it in a frame", the pale man answered and Atemu chuckled softly. Wrapping his arms around the slender waist and leaning his chin upon a pale shoulder, he smiled as he felt at peace.

"It's beautiful to me", he answered, to which Yami chuckled in slight embarrassment. "It also gives me peace of mind while I work, plus I can take this photo with me whenever I have to leave". Yami smiled at the kind words, warmth spreading through him as Atemu's voice was tender when speaking about him and the photo.

"Talking about leaving", he said softly, turning in the embrace slightly so he could face Atemu, "how's the deal with France going for you? I'm curious, is it all right?" A warm smiled curled Yami's lips again when the tanned man seemed proud and happy as he nodded.

"Actually, the deal is going very well, even if that means I might have to leave you in a few weeks time. We have found a new location for the store they are eager to build, it will be in Lyon as I do not have a settlement there as of yet", Atemu explained softly, though he was saddened he had to bring his news of him leaving again. Truth be told, he wished he didn't have to go.

"Lyon sound very nice", he whispered, to which the tanned man nodded.

"It is. I can't go into detail with you about the contract itself, though this is a photo of how they want the department store to look like", Atemu said as he reached around Yami to open a folder and retrieved a piece of paper from it. Yami tilted his head as he looked at the photo.

"It's huge", he commented and Atemu laughed softly.

"They want to sell games from across the globe, as well as older games. There will be different sections, they say, for different kind of games. There will be a floor for Kaiba Corporation technology as well as an arcade. That's why it will be so big", Atemu explained, tracing the photo slightly. "The blue print is still being modelled".

Touching the photo gently, Yami smiled at what he believed was an amazingly good concept. "I'm sure it will become a good store, Até. I understand you can't share much information about it with me, I wouldn't want you to risk the information to be leaked either", Yami said and Atemu smiled warmly at him in appreciation. His words were exactly the kind the tanned man had expected from Yami and it warmed his heart his lover thought this way about the company. It warmed his heart to know Yami wanted to protect Sennen Corporation as much as he did.

"It brings up something else though... I will be in San Francisco for a few days next week. I know I promised I wouldn't leave so soon again, but I have to", Atemu murmured as he put the photo away and closed the file. Yami looked at him, smiling kindly, even though it was tainted by slight sadness.

"Até, you've been in New York for nearly a month and I couldn't ask for more. We haven't seen each other for a few days either when I had school or work and you were here. They'll just be a few days, I will survive being away from you for _that_ long. Is it a new contract?", the pale man asked curiously, tilting his head slightly when Atemu shook his head.

"No, it's a meeting between several companies. Quite frankly, it's a party to brag about how good we are or about the excellent deals we've made these past few months. Plus, there is a ball, ridiculous", the tanned man complained, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. A new curious look appeared on Yami's face which made the tanned man eager to know what his lover was thinking about.

"You can dance?", he asked in surprise and rose-red eyes gleamed as Atemu smirked slightly.

"Yes, I can. Though the slow waltz and Viennese waltz only", was the older man's answer, not that the difference said anything to Yami. He felt oddly surprised and intigued however at the new knowledge Atemu had shared with him. His lover could dance...

"Will you ever stop surprising me?", he asked, chuckling softly as he hoped the other man would never do so. Atemu pursed his lips for the moment, as if he seemed to think on the idea, before he laughed and shook his head.

"No, I don't think so... Especially not if it makes you smile", he answered and Yami blushed slightly as he tried to look away. Atemu pecked his cheek softly, chuckling at the red skin, before crimson eyes turned back to him.

"Will you teach me one day?", the pale man asked out of the blue and Atemu looked at him curiously. His insides were warm at the thought Yami wished to share something with him, wished to be taught something by him and gently he took the pale man away from the desk, holding his hand as well as his hip ever so gently.

"I could teach you now", he whispered and he watched how pale cheeks flushed even more, while he adjusted Yami's hands a little so they would be in position. Slowly, Yami shook his head as he tried to object to the warm hand upon his hip, or the one holding his own ever so gently. He tried to object to them standing so close, because he would surely step on Atemu's feet.

"Now? But... I don't know anything. I'm not a good dancer", Yami whispered, though Atemu smiled and gently pushed against Yami's body. The latter took a hesitant step back whilst staring at his boyfriend.

"There's nothing to it. Just follow me. It's a three-step dance which goes like 1, 2, 3 and 1, 2, 3. If I step back, you follow me", Atemu said softly and Yami laughed as he tried to follow the man in the very, very slow dance. It was new to him and he really wasn't a good dancer, but he tried and it made him laugh as Atemu smiled at him encouragingly. They turned slowly, a little bit more away from the desk and into the sunlight streaming through the glass windows. Atemu was still counting softly as they continued to dance and Yami chuckled as he tried to get a feeling for it. There was a bright smile on his lips however as he greatly enjoyed his time with the tanned man. "Then, I do this", Atemu suddenly said and he smiled, releasing Yami's hand to grasp the slender waist with both hands gently. He lifted the pale man from the floor and turned on his heels in a slight twirl across the room. Yami exclaimed softly in surprise, placing his hands onto broad shoulders and laughing as he felt weight-less for a moment, before he felt his feet touch ground again. He continued to laugh, leaning against Atemu as he was unable to dance any further and he enjoyed the sound of his boyfriend laughing as Atemu followed him in his mirth. He held the pale man softly, his arms tightly around the other man because he wanted to hold him close.

"Glad to hear you laugh again", Atemu whispered, nuzzling Yami lovingly as the pale man chuckled. Unconsciously, Yami tilted his head a little for Atemu, knees trembling when a soft kiss was placed against his neck. Rose-red eyes turned to look at him, a loving smile upon Atemu's lips. The smile was returned by a warm curl of Yami's lips.

"You tried to cheer me up?", he asked softly, leaning a little closer to Atemu, just so he could feel the tanned strong arms around him a little more. Atemu nodded slowly and Yami's warm smile broadened. "You do know I am all right with you leaving, don't you? I am not really sad, San Francisco is not on the other side of the world and it will only be for a few days. When you are gone, it makes me anxious to look forward to seeing you again", Yami said softly, hoping to explain his feelings to Atemu, hoping he could convince the other man it was allright for them to be apart for a few days. The latter nodded softly, rubbing his nose against a pale one gently.

"I understand, my love", he whispered, rose-red eyes burning with appreciation and gratitude. "I will look forward to seeing you as well, especially because the party will be boring without you. I'd like to stay in tradition, however. Would you do me the honour of having dinner with me before I leave? Are you free Wednesday evening?", Atemu asked and he watched how Yami thought about his schedule. Then, a slight tilt of the head and the tanned man could feel his insides tense ever so slightly.

"I have to work Wednesday... I could still go out with you, but I'm on closing duty and won't be able to reach any kind of restaurant before seven pm", Yami said truthfully, which made Atemu smile warmly at the younger man.

"That would be all right, I have a meeting in Domino until five and they always run late. I'll let you know where we'll eat, though I think it will be at _Sapporo Sushi_ , if you like sushi that is", Atemu proposed and Yami smiled at him.

"I like sushi and I'd really like to go out with you again, Até", Yami answered, stepping just a little closer to the tanned man's warm body.

"Deal. I shall come and pick you up Wednesday morning as I will be at Kaiba Corporation after an overnight meeting. Is that all right with you?", he asked, relieved when Yami nodded.

"That's absolutely fine with me", was the soft reply, pale lips pecking tanned ones ever so softly. Atemu chuckled softly, tightened his embrace as he kissed Yami in return.

"I'm glad it is".

/\/\/\/\/\

As Wednesday morning arrived, Yami felt like the day he would take Atemu to the botanical garde. He was checking off a list of things he had to bring with him to work or else fail miserably at being a proper date for Atemu that evening. He had his dress shoes, slacks, blouse, vest and of course, nearly as important, the home-made cookies. He knew he was repeating himself and that he needed a better gift for parting with Atemu, but the tanned man would only be away for a few days. Putting everything as neatly in his bag as he could, while trying not to wrinkle his clothes, Yami went downstairs and headed into the shop. He smiled when he watched Atemu and Yugi talking outside, the latter having been gifted with the sweeping duty by their grandfather.

"Goodmorning", he greeted, rose-red eyes turning to him with a warm glint resting within them. They were truly beautiful in Yami's honest opinion.

"Goodmorning", Atemu said in return, gently kissing the top of Yami's hand. "Are you ready?" The pale man smiled and nodded.

"I'm ready", he said, before turning to Yugi, "Good luck with work and have fun at the amusement park later today. Protect Anzu from the perverts?", he asked, which made Yugi stick out his tongue.

"Jonouchi will do that job for me, tease", the younger sibling retorted, though he eyed the broom next. "I could always bring this to protect her...", he mused and Atemu chuckled softly.

"Have fun this afternoon", he wished the teen, who smiled and nodded, before he let his amethyst eyes gaze at the couple leaving towards the black convertible. Yugi couldn't help but muse on the thought of how the way Atemu paid attention to Yami was sweet. Especially the way he tried to be there for his older brother, considering Atemu had come over to drive Yami to work today again and they would go on a date tonight as well. Sure, Yami said it as because Atemu would leave to San Francisco tomorrow, but Yugi couldn't help but think it was still sweet and deep down, he hoped he could find that too one day.

As they walked towards the black convertible, Atemu linked his arm with Yami's gently, looking back at Yugi slightly. "Did you ever tell Yugi who I really am?", he asked curiously, receiving a disbelieving frown in return. Yami shook his head as he knew he could never tell his younger sibling about who Atemu was, may it be for different reasoning considering not telling his grandfather.

"No... I can't tell him, Yugi would be patting himself on the back for the rest of his life", Yami countered, which made the tanned man laugh softly. He gave a small shrug however as he pulled the younger man just a little closer.

"We do owe Yugi for allowing us to meet. Though it was wrong, I do believe it would have been the only way for us to meet. I'd want to thank him for that", Atemu said and he released the other to open the door for Yami. Crimson eyes watched him, still glinting with disbelieve.

"What if he'll tell my grandfather? Not that I think he would if I threaten him enough, but still... Besides, he seriously won't let it go for the rest of our lives", Yami warned as he watched in horror as Atemu took a few steps back towards Yugi.

"He won't tell Sugoroku, Yami, I'm sure. He's your brother and just now, he said he was happy for us. Let me thank him?", Atemu asked and the pale man pursed his lips slightly, though he caved at the warm look upon the tanned face. Not that he could stop Atemu as he was seated in the car and the tanned man was already on his way towards his younger sibling. He didn't understand, why his boyfriend was so adamant but maybe... it would be nice to have someone else knowing the big secret as well. Atemu seemed excited about it, especially as he jogged back towards the teen to tell his younger brother the big news. It was... endearing, to say the least.

Yugi looked up from sweeping when Atemu returned to his side and he frowned worriedly. Had Yami forgotten something? "Are you his delivery boy now?", the teen asked, chuckling softly at his own joke. Atemu chuckled softly as well, his bright smile giving away he was slightly excited and Yugi wondered what for.

"No, I'm not... It is I who forgot something, actually", he started, rose-red eyes twinkling with mirth. "I see you as a friend, Yugi and I wanted to thank you for that. I wanted to thank you for supporting my love for your brother". At those words, Yugi beamed at the older man.

"That's all right! As long as you don't hurt him that is. I have a broom, you know?" Atemu chuckled as Yugi did, before he leaned forward to Yugi's ear slowly, the teen tensing in confusion as he did so.

"My friends call me Pharaoh", were the soft words, before Atemu straightened with a smirk, watching Yugi's shocked expression for a mere moment. He jogged back towards Yami, smiling as he left Yugi still in shock, the teen standing next to his broom as if he was frozen in ice. Amethyst eyes were wide, the chubby face had gone slack and Yugi couldn't help but stare at the couple in the black convertible. As he could see Atemu kissing Yami's cheek, the teen tried to say something, but nothing would pass his lips. _Pharaoh?_ , Yugi's mind mused, knowing quite certain he'd read that name before and a sudden epiphany hit him like lightning. Oooooh, dearest Gods! This man... Atemu was... and he was... Yami was...

Not one sentence finished itself in Yugi's head, though he looked down at his pocket when his phone buzzed. Atemu and Yami had already moved away from sight, though the teen answered the device with shaking hands. The caller was Yami and Yugi held his breath slightly. " _Remember... I know where the knives are. If you tell gramps, you better run_ ", were the dark words, spoken ever so softly, followed by momentary silence. Yugi gulped.

"You're dating _him_ ", he finally brought out, suddenly filled with excitement as he nearly screamed, "Ha! I set you up to the right guy this time!". The teen grinned like a mad idiot, hearing Yami groan softly. Patting himself on the back, Yugi actually felt really pleased with himself for a moment, before he was drawn back to the phone call.

" _Knives, Yugi. A whole lot of knives_ ", Yami threatened, before he ended the phone call and stared ahead at the road before him. Atemu chuckled next to him and suddenly, Yami allowed himself to laugh at the whole ordeal as well while the tanned man drove him to his work. Yugi knew who Atemu was, but he didn't care. Maybe it was nice someone else finally knew and maybe he could trust Yugi. They were brothers and they had been there for each other their whole lives. Suddenly, Yami knew he could trust his younger sibling with his secret.

"I'll see you tonight", Atemu said as he kissed Yami's cheek softly, receiving a small peck upon his cheek in return as he delivered Yami in front of the coffee shop. It warmed his heart to know the pale man was growing more comfortable with showing affection in public. Sure, it did mean Yami wouldn't blush as often anymore, but Atemu rather received a kiss in return than red cheeks. He waved back as the pale man waved him goodbye, Yami turning to the coffee shop to get started on his shift. He greeted Lydia who helped him set up the terrace tables outside, while Stefan got the coffee machines ready to go. With his wrist healing properly, Yami was allowed to do more than just taking orders and he enjoyed his work as a proper barista again for as long as his wrist held out. Serving was still a little heavy sometimes, but with Stefan's help he managed just fine. And because it were the holidays, their shift started with an unusual rush as tourists filled up the lines of their day to day clients. At noon, Colin came over as well to help them out upon the terrace, serving sandwiches and cake with coffee as Yami managed the dishwasher with Lydia replacing him so he could bring the coffee cups to the front. Rubbing his face at five o'clock, Yami was glad Stefan had set to cleaning the table tops as well as lifting the chairs upon them so he could get a hoover through the front area. Colin had already left as he had only been at the shop for the midday-rush.

"Lydia?", he asked, pulling the hoover from the cleaning cabinet. The brunette quickly looked up from cleaning the coffee machine with a small brush and smiled. Yami was glad she had warmed up to him again, even though he had had no idea why something had changed in the first place. After Marcus had left she had been a little different towards him, before all of that vanished just as quickly.

"Yeah?", she asked, smiling at him with curiosity.

"Could you count the tills while Stefan and I finish up? If we plan it right, we might be done in time so you and I can go on our dates?", he asked, knowing she had a date too as they had spoken of their plans for this evening earlier today. Lydia nodded in agreement and he smiled, pulling the hoover to the front of the area.

"Thanks!", he said as he passed her and she waved at him.

"You're welcome, it is in my benefit too, you know?", she asked with a laugh, looking up from her work as she frowned in new-found curiosity. "Though... I thought you'd see him last weekend?" Yami looked at her question and shrugged slightly.

"I did see him last weekend, but Atemu's leaving for San Francisco tomorrow and even though it'll only be a few days, we kind of have some form of tradition to have a date before he leaves", the pale man answered truthfully and Lydia smiled warmly as she gushed softly.

"That is so cute", she said, Stefan grinning slightly as Yami send her a somewhat dark look. He was not cute, thank you very much... Sighing when Lydia giggled and wouldn't stop, the pale man set to hoovering while Stefan cleaned up the terrace as quickly as he could. They wished Stefan a good night when he was finished, Yami closing the door behind him as Lydia took out the till and went to the office to start counting. Yami quickly redressed himself for his upcoming date with Atemu, pursing his lips at the nearly empty shelf above the coffee machines. Lydia was nice, but she never refilled the shelf... Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, he opened the door towards the basement, before walking into the back where Lydia was getting herself ready. She looked lovely in her comfortable jeans and loose top.

"You go, I'll lock the door behind me. I just want to get the refill bags from downstairs", he said as she took her keys from her purse. She frowned slightly.

"Leave it for tomorrow, you have a date to go to", she said, but Yami lifted his shoulders slightly.

"You know I can't leave it for tomorrow. I know I'll be there in the morning, but if we have a rush like this morning, we won't have any coffee. Besides, the restaurant is nearly around the corner and we set the time for seven. It's a fifteen minutes walk, so I can get two bags of coffee from the basement without trouble and still be on time for my date. Now, go to yours and have fun", Yami said as he walked Lydia towards the door. She looked at him a little uncertain, but then smiled and nodded.

"All right", she said, before leaving and closing the door behind her. Yami smiled, turning away from the door to roll his eyes again, before picking a clean apron from the hook and moved down into the basement. Searching the shelves of the different storage racks, he wrapped the necessary bags of coffee in the apron so he wouldn't get his clothes dirty. Tensing slightly when he heard something, Yami frowned at himself for being stupid, turning to walk back towards the door.

Gasping when he heard something again, Yami turned on his heels, but was too late. He cried out when the storage rack fell on top of him, the bags of coffee, sugar and powdered cream covering him as a sharp pain exploded into his head. He tried to fight the darkness, tried to crawl from beneath the pile of bags and he gasped in pain as he did so. Panic rose inside him, adrenaline rushed through his veins as he pushed the bags from his body. He hissed as he crawled from underneath the rack, the many bags having protected him from serious damage and he slowly got to his feet. Trembling all over, he stared at the rack. They didn't just fall over... Nothing had ever happened like that... Yami cried out at the new sharp pain in his head, though he never felt the floor as he hit it. He never heard the plate shattering as it hit the floor next to him. He never saw someone leaving the basement. He never saw the sparks or heard the door fall close in the distance. He never felt his shuddering breath as oxygen was stolen from his surroundings, thick black smoke gathering against the ceiling. Yet, his body jolted slightly as he coughed and woke, pain raging through his head and he couldn't move momentarily.

What had happened, what was going on? Coughing again, Yami rasped for breath, his lungs screaming at him. His body was screaming at him, his eyes watering as there was too much pain in his head. He got to his feet with his knees trembling and his head spinning. What was wrong? His head hurt, he couldn't see, he was confused... Coughing, he almost retched at the taste of burned supplies and fell back to hands and knees. He couldn't breath and he panicked. What was wrong? Why couldn't he breath? He had to leave, he had to go. If he did, he would get out and if he would get out, he'd be all right. He couldn't see, his eyes refused to open all the way and Yami whimpered as he urged his body to move. As he crawled on hands and knees, with his head swimming in pain, Yami winced as he hit his arms against the staircase. He coughed and retched again as his lungs screamed for air and he felt sick while his mind raged. Climbing the first few steps, he knew he had to contact someone. He needed help, he didn't know what was wrong, he couldn't breath, but he needed help. He could barely see his screen as he took his phone from his pocket, coughing again as he reached the top of the staircase. He was trembling all over, he couldn't move, but he had to. He _had_ to move.

"Até", he whispered, pressing the microphone-icon as he tried to message Atemu. He had to get up, he had to be at their date. Atemu would leave tomorrow, Yami couldn't let him down. Leaning against the wall, Yami tried to push himself to his feet again, but his hand slipped half-way as his lungs screamed at him.

As crimson eyes closed, the black shattered screen reflected a bright orange glow.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thanks you for reading! If you have the time, please leave a review!**

 **Also, my apologies for the immensely long chapter, but I hope it was worth it. I really enjoyed writing it. See you guys back in part 17!**


	17. Found Out

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of Blind Date! One massive thanks to _Pharaohs Girl18_ for reviewing the last chapter! The drama has just begun. **

**Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 17**

/\/\/\/\/\

Her heels clicked gently against the stone pavement as she exited the coffee shop. Locking the door behind herself, as she didn't want Yami to be surprised and robbed because of her neglect, Lydia sighed softly when she was released from her work at last. She could finally start to enjoy her evening and be served with delicious food instead of serving the people who had come to The House today. It had been busy with many tourists, their regular customers and unknown business people. Turning with growing excitement, Lydia gasped in surprise, before a smile curled her lips.

"Marcus!", she exclaimed softly and giggled when he captured her hands and kissed her cheek in loving affection.

"Hello Lydia, good to see you again, my beautiful", he replied, a bright smile curling his lips when she blushed fiercely at his offered words. For a moment she turned her gaze towards the ground in an attempt to gather herself, before she failed and looked up at him again, her cheeks still red. He was dressed casually formal and it made her heart flutter to know he had done this for her.

"May I now know where you'll take me?", she asked softly and he chuckled softly.

"Not yet, it's still a surprise, though I... I have come to ask you a favour. I realised I forgot something from the office and I'd really like it back. May I please borrow your key?", he asked softly, watching her nibble her lip as she thought about his request. It wasn't very professional of her if she allowed him to enter, plus, Yami was still inside and last time Marcus and him had been together it had nearly been war. But, Lydia also knew she was the only one Marcus could turn to.

"If it's really important... Just be careful, I don't want to get into trouble and Yami's inside. He's in the basement right now, though", she answered and he smiled reassuringly at her, kissing the hand with which she offered him her key.

"I promise, he won't see me and you won't get in trouble. When I get back, we can finally start on our date, yes? Just wait in the car for me?", Marcus asked softly as he accepted the key from her with a grateful smile.

"All right", she whispered, before he gave her his car keys and watched her walk towards the blue Ford. Lydia smiled as he entered the car and checked her reflection in the rear-view mirror during the time she was given. Redoing some of her lipstick carefully, she checked her eyelashes and straightened her clothes. Her smile broadened when Marcus returned, giving her keys back to her and she safely placed them in her purse. Gently, Marcus kissed her cheek, before he revved the engine and drove away from the curb with Lydia giggling softly at his affectionate antics.

/\/\/\/\/\

Trying to suppress his urge to check the time, Atemu nibbled his lip and did it anyway. True, he had arrived a little earlier, so he really had no right to be impatient, but he hoped Yami would come soon. Not that he was impatient at all... but he was still agitated by the previous meeting at his work. It had taken too long as it had evolved in a discussion between Kaiba Corporation and Mavis Games. Mavis had been adamant something was wrong with Seto's offered technology and of couse Seto had denied. Atemu had felt like he had been watching a game of tennis and he tried to calm himself by taking a deep breath. He made an attempt to block the whole meeting from his mind until after his date with Yami, because he seriously didn't want to ruin the evening for either one of them. But Gods, he needed that man right now. Only Yami could bring some form of peace to his mind.

Yet, would Yami still come? Perhaps he was held up at work... Or he was tired of Atemu barely having any time for him. Nibbling his lip again, he tanned man cursed himself softly for his foolish behaviour. He was acting like a spoiled brat, how could he doubt Yami? That was not fair towards to the man he loved and Atemu closed his eyes in shame momentarily. He enjoyed the feeling which warmed him from his core, however, as he continued to admit to himself he indeed loved Yami. Looking down at his phone when it buzzed, Atemu frowned slightly, because only a few people had that particular number... was Yami cancelling after all? Staring at the spoken text message, which literally lasted two seconds, he inhaled deeply as he pressed play.

" _Até_ ", was the soft whisper, though it rose all hairs upon Atemu's neck. His mind screamed at him something was wrong, at hearing Yami's desperate call of his name, the rasped voice... Atemu dialled Yami's number immediately, panic spreading across his face as he left the restaurant. His call went to voicemail straight away and cursing softly, he tried again. Staring at his car, he opened the door before Charles could react.

"Charles, I need you to drive me to Yami's work right now", he ordered, trying to call Yami again. The older man, feeling the urgency, quickly revved the engine and drove from the parking lot. Drumming his fingers against his knee, Atemu tried again and again, but all his calls went to voicemail instead. Yami had sounded so urgent, why did he not answer? I seemed as if his phone was dead... Tremblig with that thought, Atemu exited the car as Charles had to wait in front of a traffic light and just ran towards the coffee shop. Maybe he was overreacting, maybe there was nothing wrong... Yet, his mind screamed at him there was.

"Yami!", he called out as he beat his fist against the glass window inside the door frame. There was an orange glow in the back and for a second there was a bright spark. Atemu's heart stopped as he could see the pale man upon the floor with the given burst of light... Unconscious and in danger. "Yami!", he called again, far more urgent right now and he beat his shoulder against the door. It didn't budge, but he wouldn't stop trying. He had to get to Yami, he had to get inside and get the pale man out of the burning building.

"Charles, call 911!", he called out as the older man joined him and he took a step back. As the man followed his order, Atemu took a deep breath and kicked the door in. Smoke immediately filtered outside and he shed his jacket to hold it against his face. His eyes watered as soon as he stormed inside, the heat and burning smell making him cough as he couldn't breath. The air was thick and heavy, but he couldn't fail the one he loved.

"Yami!", he called out as he reached the other man, wasting precious oxygen and he coughed as he lifted Yami's head off the ground. There was no reaction and he knew he had to move quickly. Bringing his arms underneath Yami's legs, he lifted the younger man from the floor as he coughed. He tried to locate the door, the smoke was everywhere, but then he saw blue and red lights through the glass windows. Walking forward, Atemu gasped for precious oxygen as he stepped outside The House. He coughed as his lungs tried to take in too much, falling to his knees as he knew he was safe. He was outside, Yami was with him and they would be all right.

"Até...", was the softest whisper ever as crimson eyes fluttered for a mere moment.

"Yami?!", he tried to call out, his throat burning and he coughed as he did so. Madness and mayhem suddenly entered Atemu's bubble, paramedics storming both him and Yami with oxygen masks and beds. He wouldn't let go at first, he couldn't, he had to be with the pale man, but they wouldn't let him. Dread settled inside him as he had to watch how paramedics swarmed his lover, how they fought and tried to safe his life, before taking him away in one of the ambulances.

/\/\/\/\/\

Pacing around the emergency-waiting room was probably the best way to anger the hospital staff, but Atemu couldn't help himself. He had told doctors he was fine, but he was not really. His throat was still burning occasionally and he knew he had inhaled smoke, but that was not the first problem on his mind. He was worried, Yami was still somewhere behind those start-white doors and they wouldn't tell him anything about Yami's health because he was not family. Sitting down in one of the plastic chairs, the tanned man worried his lip and drummed his fingers against his knees to give his mind something to do. He was a little out of breath from his pacing, but the doctors had told him he had no extensive damage to his airways, though they would prefer it if he stayed overnight and had a second oxygen therapy in the morning. He would not stay overnight as hospitals freaked him out, but he had promised to return for his treatment which had been accepted. Albeit grudgingly.

Atemu frowned as the phone in his breast-pocket buzzed softly and he practically glared at it, before answering. "Vivian, I told you I was not to be disturbed". His words were dark and cold as he glared at the opposing wall. _Especially not at this time, though you don't know that_ , his mind mused for a moment as he listened to her excuses. "I don't care you have Maurice on the phone, I am at the hospital... No, I'm fine... I just want you to tell Maurice I'll call him again tomorrow", Atemu answered, cutting the woman off as she tried to speak with him on the other end of the line. Rolling his eyes towards the ceiling, Atemu got off his chair again and paced through the room. Rubbing his temple, the tanned man could feel he was losing his temper.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Vivian, but clearly that's all you can say this evening. You know what? Fine. If you are incapable of doing your job, I'll just have to do mine. Send him through", he said heatedly, though his voice was still hushed as he paced into a quiet corner and tilted his head slightly. " _Bonjour Maurice_ ", were his next words, pursing his lips as he listened to the person on the other end of the line. Rapidly switching languages, Atemu countered the man in French. He was embarrassed he had to have this conversation in the hallway of the ER, but he was glad the waiting area was relatively quiet as well as relieved he could speak with Maurice in French. Not that it helped to calm his mind. The more the man complained in French, the more Atemu lost his temper.

Snapping completely, the tanned man reverted back to English. "Maurice, _this_ is the contract you and I can agree upon, or nothing. I do not trust the woman you have in charge of your sales department. I have seen her work, it's rubbish! If you want to have a Sennen Corporation department store and arcade in Lyon, you will have a team of my people in your company to make sure we start off well! I will not have you ruin a good plan, one you came up with, remember?", he asked, before staring at his phone which only beeped softly as Maurice had apparently hung up.

 _That's a no then_ , his mind mused, though at the moment he didn't really care. Maurice was a good man, but he gave away too much of his work to other people. Plus, the woman in question was his mistress, but Atemu didn't care about that either. He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone cleared their throat behind them. Turning on his heel, his insides froze when he was met with the dark purple gaze from Sugoroku Muto. For a moment there was silence.

"Sennen Corporation?", Sugoroku asked softly, "My company? My people? Tell me, Atemu. Who are you really?" Atemu sighed softly at those words, a mask settling upon his face as he tried to remain calm. This was not his day, absolutely not, but Yami was far more important. He would not endanger his relationship with the pale man just because he would like to tell Sugoroku to please butt out of his private life.

"My name is Atemu Sennen and I am the owner of Sennen Corporation, but you already knew that, didn't you?", the tanned man asked and he watched Sugoroku's face carefully. The elder tilted his head ever so slightly and Atemu knew he was right. The elder wasn't stupid, he just found out too soon.

"Fancy suit, fancy car. It just didn't match with your excuse being a manager of some random sales department at Kaiba Corporation. I know the man is rich and he probably pays well, but not _that_ well. I asked around and this morning a sales representative told me the truth. Atemu Sennen, the rumoured legend of saving Kaiba Corporation from its downfall fit your description exactly". Atemu said nothing at those words, receiving an angry glare from the elder instead as he was not yet finished. "Now, what would a rich man like you want with my grandson? I started counting back, when could you have ever met Yami? Never at his college, you're not the kind that needs to teach students about managing to earn yourself a living, so I contacted Ryou just to be sure and asked him if he could remember someone ever teaching their class. He told me nobody ever came to teach the students. Yet, you had met my grandson and then it was merely one and one makes two". A new silence.

"You're the pervert that paid Yugi", was the soft accusation and Atemu could feel his temper flare.

"I am not a pervert, what I did was never illegal", the tanned man countered, his anger burning in his rose-red eyes as his stance tensed. He would not allow for the elder to accuse him of such a thing. "Aside from Yami, everyone knew what I offered. A diner date and a night at a hotel. I never forced anyone and I never would do such a disgraceful thing!" Though their voices were hushed, Atemu would get his point across as he hissed his voice with a certain authority. Sugoroku glared at him instead.

"As if I would believe you! You already lied to me!", the elder pointed out angrily. "Who knows what you could have done to my grandson". Atemu snarled softly.

"I will not allow you to disrespect Yami that way!", the tanned man countered and Sugoroku rose his eyebrows.

"Disrespect Yami?", he asked in disbelieve. He was calling Atemu out for his disgraceful behaviour, Yami had nothing to do with that. Atemu still snarled softly, his lips in a tense grimace as he addressed the elder.

"You disrespected him, yes. Have you so little faith in him? If someone would do what you suggest I did, he would tell you. He would never allow for such a touch, he would fight back! He would not enter your house with a smile, he would not allow for me to kiss his hand and blush at the same time. He would make sure I'd be dead", Atemu said, nearly poking the shorter elder with his finger, but he refrained from doing so. He stood tall as he defended Yami's honour, disgust clearly present on his face. "I love Yami and I would _never_ disgrace him as you suggest".

Before Sugoroku could counter, running feet came their way followed by a loud "Grandpa!" and Yugi skidded to a stop before them, goosebumps rising on his skin as he could feel the tense mood and the dark looks both men were sending each other. "How's Yami?", he asked, knowing he was interrupting something, but that didn't matter. When his grandfather had given him a call about his brother being brought to the hospital, Jonouchi had called a contact and they had sped through Domino so he could be here. He wanted to know what was going on!

"Family of Yami Muto?", a timid nurse behind them asked softly and three heads turned her way, before Sugoroku turned back to Atemu.

"I forbid you to see my grandson. You will never speak to him again. Get out", the elder warned, before he walked away from the tanned man. For a moment, the nurse froze in her steps, before she followed Sugoroku. Yugi frowned, stared from one man to the other, before Atemu nodded his head to suggest he should follow his grandfather. Amethyst eyes were wide with worry, but the teen jogged after the nurse to catch up with her a second later. Atemu remained where he was, frozen to his spot, before he lay his head in his hands and rubbed his face. The ground had crumbled beneath his feet and he felt like falling. Swallowing thickly, he took his phone from his pocket and dialled a number. There was nothing to be done about Sugoroku's verdict, which meant he couldn't stay here.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Your grandson inhaled a lot of smoke, mr. Muto and we are treating him for it with oxygen therapy. At the moment, he has been given medication against the pain from his concussion and he is attached to the oxygen machine to help him breath. Yami needs a lot of rest, mr. Muto, so even if he is awake do not attempt to make him remember what happened. We do not yet know how bad the concussion is, but most symptoms will show before the forty-eight hour mark", the nurse said softly, before she stopped at a room. Yugi stared inside, watching Yami in the hospital bed and he nibbled his lip at the sight of the tubes and wires.

"May we go inside?", he asked and the nurse nodded her consent.

"The doctor will be with you soon, though you may see Yami now. Please remember, he needs to rest in order to recover as quickly as possible", she said, her voice urgent and Sugoroku nodded.

"We understand. Thank you", he promised, before he followed Yugi inside the dark room. It was awful to see his eldest grandson as he was. Wires connected to his body, an IV-line attached to his hand and the machines surrounding him. One of them beeped softly to the rhythm of Yami's heart, the other pumped oxygen though slender tubes entering the pale nose. Slowly, Sugoroku walked towards the bed and stroked the needle-free hand. A padding covered the pillow as they couldn't bandage Yami's head due to his concussion, yet, he had needed stitches for a head wound created by an unknown object. His breathing was slow, as if the young man was asleep, but as Sugoroku touched the pale hand crimson eyes cracked open. The elder sighed softly as he had woken his grandson from his slumber against the advise, but he was also glad Yami was still alive.

"Gramps?", was the soft whisper, the baritone voice hoarse and Yami coughed as he spoke. Gramps watched Yugi wince, before the teen wiped blond bangs from Yami's face as the latter tried to catch his breath. Yugi's stroking seemed to calm his brother's mind a little and Sugoroku sighed softly in relieve.

"Hush, Yami. You need rest, it's all right. You're safe now", the elder whispered, though he wasn't sure what got through to his grandson as hazy crimson eyes looked at him. He smiled endearingly and worriedly as he watched Yami try to fight the sleep he so desperately needed. "Sleep Yami, sleep", he urged, but a soft protesting moan escaped the pale man.

"Até?", was the next question, purple eyes hardening at the mentioned name. Yugi tensed, amethyst eyes darting to their grandfather, before he looked back at Yami instead. He didn't know what had gone wrong or what had been said while Sugoroku and Atemu had been left alone, but after feeling the tense situation... it couldn't be good.

"No need to worry about that now. Rest Yami", the elder said, but the young man turned to Yugi instead in hopes of receiving an answer.

"Where's Até?" Yugi sighed softly at the desperate question, wincing at the choking cough his brother gave and opened his lips.

"Yugi", Sugoroku warned softly, but the teen shook his head in defiance.

"He's fine, Yami. He's waiting in the lobby, but the nurse said only we were able to see you now. He'll come later, all right?", he asked and he watched how Yami's face relaxed. A new soft cough made his brother's body trembled and he stroked Yami's hair ever so gently. He had seen the stitches as his older brother had looked at Sugoroku, they looked all right, but he still didn't want to agitate them. The teen ignored the hard purple eyes from his grandfather while waiting for Yami to fall asleep. He finally looked up as Yami's ragged breathing evened out somewhat.

"Yugi", was the soft whispered warning, though Yugi hardened his jaw.

"That's all he wanted to hear, gramps. I don't know why you argued with Atemu, but you can't keep him from Yami! They love each other", he said, his voice hushed as he tried to be as quiet as he could. Sugoroku frowned angrily.

"That's not love, Yugi. _That_ man is the same one you sold your brother to! I don't want to imagine what he could have done, or actually did, to him", Sugoroku countered as he pointed at his sleeping grandson. Yugi snorted.

"He didn't do anything. Yami is excited when he sees Atemu and he blushes at every small kiss! No gramps, what you just did... you can't do that. You can't keep them apart!", Yugi responded, but Sugoroku merely straightened and his purple eyes hardened.

"I can try. I will not let that pervert near you or Yami ever again".

/\/\/\/\/\

Staring through the window, Atemu sighed softly as he watched Yami in the hospital bed. Visiting hours were over, yet he looked at the nurse as she came from the small room. She nibbled her lips, because this was a bad idea, but then her eyes turned to the doctor behind Atemu and she had to comply when the man nodded at her to hurry it up. Holding the door open, she allowed for Atemu to enter the room and he thanked her with a soft whisper. Slowly, he walked to the bed, rose-red eyes scanning the machines quicklyand he suppressed a shudder, before he placed the brought teddy bear upon the bedside table. Next to it, a get-well-soon card decorated by vibrant roses. Glad he hadn't made a sound, because he didn't want to wake Yami from his well-needed rest, Atemu smiled as he could finally see the pale man again. Suprise settled over Atemu as crimson eyes were looking at him.

"Até", Yami whispered with some difficulty, though a small smile curled his lips as he lay his hazy eyes upon the tanned man. Gently, Atemu took the pale hand in his own and sat down upon the edge of Yami's bed.

"Hush, or else they'll kick me out", he whispered and he winced when Yami coughed rather painfully. A small frown settled on the pale face as the fit stopped, leaving Yami breathless and Atemu kissed the top of Yami's hand softly. It hurt to see the man he loved in such pain and he vowed that whomever had done this, would pay.

"Francisco?", Yami brought out softly, his voice barely audible and he coughed again. He was so confused and he wanted answer... What was the time? He was suppossed to be on a date with Atemu, right? Or was it passed midnight? It had taken him a good few hours before he had finally realised where he was and he was sure Yugi had had to repeat himself at least twice to explain what had really happened. Although he still wasn't sure if all of it was real. He was tired and his head was pounding even through the pain medications. The only relieve he had was by lying on his side, the oxygen tube uncomfortable against his face, but he rather had that than the burning stitches against the back of his head.

"I'm not going to San Francisco. Not with you in here", Atemu answered, gently stroking a blond bang from Yami's face as the latter tried his best to look at him without hurting the stitches. A new smile curled Yami's lips, before he grimaced.

"Bucket", he brought out, gasping as he had to cough and Atemu was just in time to help him get upright and the bucket close to him. Well, there went the second attempt of holding his food down and Gods, he felt awful. Softly, Yami moaned as Atemu helped him to lie down again and he sighed softly.

"I'll go get some water", the tanned man murmured, sticking his head out the door to summon the nurse as well, before he helped Yami sit upright again so the pale man could rinse his mouth from the disgusting taste of bile. As he was finished, Yami leaned against the tanned man, objecting when the latter wanted to put him down again. Sure, his head was pounding far worse, but he had to be in Atemu's arms for the moment. It was safe within these arms and he could feel himself calm down considerably.

"Mr. Muto? You need your rest for the concussion to heal", the nurse said softly and Yami attempted to nod slightly. He was resting, exactly where he wanted to be. Atemu sighed softly as he rubbed Yami's back, before gently lying him down again. Yami murmured in objection, though his breathing was difficult and he really didn't want Atemu to go. Where had he been while Yugi and his grandfather had been in the room? Frowning when that particular thought entered his mind, Yami looked at the tanned man again.

"Are you all right?", he whispered and Atemu nodded.

"I'm fine, Yami. I was merely held back from visiting earlier", the older man answered, before he kissed Yami's forehead ever so softly and smiled lovingly. "Now sleep, my love. I will see you tomorrow". Yami attempted a new nod, though his body wasn't particularly listening as his eyes were falling close. Taking control again, the younger male gently grasped Atemu's hand and squeezed it softly.

"Thank you for saving me", he whispered, which drew Atemu back to the bed. He gently laid Yami's hand down upon the mattress as he gave the younger man another soft kiss upon his forehead.

"I will always be here for you. Goodnight", Atemu responded softly, before he walked away from the bed and watched the pale man from behind the window again. The scent of the hospital didn't sit well with him, nor the sounds or anything else. He wanted to scream and leave, but his rose-red eyes were fixated upon Yami instead. How he wished to be able to remain...

"I love you", he whispered to nobody in particular, but it felt good to say it anyway.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **I'm sorry for not updating this chapter sooner, but I'll try to get part 18 up Wednesday, though I won't make any promises. This chapter was rather short, the next one is a bit bigger again.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the fluff at the end :) If you have the time, please leave a review!**


	18. The Fight

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to part 18 wherein the drama will continue! One massive thanks to _Pharaohs Girls18_ for reviewing the previous chapter and I hope you'll like this one as well!**

 **Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 18**

/\/\/\/\/\

Grasping the sheets slightly and pushing the teddy bear against his chest, Yami tensed as he fought against the wave of nausea. Relaxing again as it passed, he took a shuddering breath, before staring straight ahead once more. There was something wrong, something was nagging at him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. His mind was a jumbled mess, he barely remembered Atemu visiting him or either Yugi and Sugoroku. He couldn't remember what had happened, just that he had went into the basement to get two bags of coffee. Still, somewhere in his mind... he heard words. An argument, though he couldn't remember everything. It had been Yugi, he had said something against Sugoroku and Yami was sure it had been about him. Though he could also remember Atemu's name being mentioned and it made him tense. Why had Atemu not visited him yesterday with both Yugi and his grandfather? Why had the tanned man waited until after visiting hours? Because that was one thing Yami was sure of, Atemu had visited him during the night.

Groaning softly as his head hurt, Yami winced and he pressed the teddy bear some more against his chest as a new wave of nausea pushed against his throat. The nurse had said he should be resting, but how? How could he when his mind was working overtime? How could he when he was feeling sick and in pain? He was taken from his musings, however, as he saw Yugi walking passed the window. The latter smiled as he entered the room and the pale man wondered if it was visiting hours? Not that Yami cared, he was long glad Yugi was able to come over and calm his raging mind. Smiling at his younger brother, the older man sat up slowly.

"Morning, you look a little better", Yugi commented, amethyst eyes falling upon the teddy bear in Yami's hands. "When did you get that one?" The teen watched how a warm smile spread across Yami's lips as crimson eyes turned to the stuffed toy as well.

"Atemu", he whispered, his voice still hoarse and raspy. Yami refrained from clearing his throat, afraid the nausea would return again and instead he watched Yugi nod slowly. Tilting his head slightly at Yugi's tense behaviour, crimson eyes turned to the small box Yugi placed atop his bed. The teen gave him a new warm smile.

"Though they're not allowed to come until this afternoon, everyone begged me to give you these cards. Jou gives you the apples, says you could use the vitamins and Anzu put a smaller teddy bear in it. Mai will come over this afternoon as well, she wants to make sure you're all right", Yugi said and Yami nodded as the teenager helped him set up his bed so he could lean against it with a pillow propped up against the back of his neck.

"It burned down completely?", Yami asked softly, a sadness washing over him as he retrieved the well-wishing cards from the box. Yugi sighed softly as he nodded in equalled sadness.

"Everything's gone, unfortunately. I'm glad you're still in one piece, however", Yugi answered, watching Yami smile at the messages while reading them, before the teen gathered everything and placed them on the small table opposite of his brother's bed. It was good the older man cheered up slightly, though Yugi understood the saddened feelings. Especially when the teen thought about how his brother could have been stuck in the building had Atemu not come. As he placed the cards down, he also placed Atemu's card amongst the others and he smiled proudly as Jonouchi's apples were joined by a pot of candy and two different teddy bears than the one Yami was currently holding. There was also a pink bunny, almost identical to one from a battery-advertisement, but it was cute nonetheless. Leaning back against the bed, Yami was careful of the stitches while glancing at Yugi as the younger sibling rummaged around the room a little. There was tension in Yugi's movement and the older sibling wondered what it could be. Was he afraid Yami would ask questions about The House again? The pale man could understand Yugi struggled with the idea of knowing Yami could have been dead.

"Where's gramps?", the older man asked softly, suddenly hit by the fact the elder wasn't with them yet. "I mean, I'm glad you're here, but how did you get here without him?" Yugi pursed his lips slightly at the question and Yami got the feeling he had just touched upon a sensitive subject. Why, he didn't know, but the vague whispers of an argument he had maybe heard last night, drifted back into his mind.

"I didn't come alone, but he's still down the hall, speaking with the current doctor on duty. Say... when did Atemu visit you?", Yugi asked softly and Yami frowned slightly. Had Atemu gone behind Yugi's back? Why?

"After visiting hours, which is a little strange to be honest. Why didn't he come with you? Was he still being examined by someone?", Yami asked, gasping for breath as a coughing fit barged through. He knew he shouldn't talk this much, but he wanted to know, even if it left him out of breath. He wanted to know even if it left him in pain and nauseous. Yugi offered him a little water, which Yami sipped from, though he remained his stare upon his younger brother. "What were you and grandpa arguing about when I went to sleep yesterday?" There, he said it, even though he still wasn't quite sure, maybe this would give him answers. The older sibling watched Yugi nibble his lip slightly, while amethyst eyes were glancing at the door. Yami knew this behaviour, it meant his brother wanted to tell him something but wasn't sure on if he should. Or if he could, considering he was eyeing the door almost warily. Yami waited patiently, big eyes turning back to him when Yugi made his final decision.

"Atemu", he answered and Yami frowned, taking deep breaths through his nose as he could feel the nagging part alarming him. He had been right, there had been an argument and it had been about Atemu. Yami trembled slightly, coughing again when he tensed. His head hurt while certain puzzle pieces were falling into place, even though he didn't want them to. He stared at Yugi to continue, but the latter didn't as Sugoroku entered the room.

"Goodmorning Yami, I'm glad to see you up, though should you? The doctor said you need plenty of rest and we do want you home as soon as possible", Sugoroku said, coming to the bed where Yami stared at him. The pale man was confused again as his head throbbed... Why had Yugi and their grandfather been arguing about Atemu? Why was Yugi so downcast? Why was Sugoroku a little too cheery? Tensing as a new wave of nausea bubbled up in his stomach, Yami tried to sort through the overload of information and questions in his head. The pale man thought he knew the answers, but he didn't want to know them. Which made no sense and he took a shuddering breath. Purple eyes looked at him worriedly, an elderly hand patting his softly to try and comfort him.

"Come, Yami, you need rest. We brought your own nightwear, we can help you dress up in them and leave you to get some sleep", Sugoroku said and Yami nodded slowly. He would appreciate a pair of normal nightwear instead of the gaping gown he still wore. Don't get him wrong, it was easy to change out of when he had nearly vomited over himself after his first attempt at dinner the previous day, but it was also a little embarrassing to get out of bed and realise any kind of nurse could stare at him. Not that he'd been out of bed often, except for a change of sheets and a small walk to the bathroom where the doctor tried to see the extend of his concussion. To say he was dizzy and disorientated had been an understatement as it had taken him four tries to find the doorknob while it was right in front of him. At least... one out of the three had been.

This morning he had felt a little better, even though breakfast still disagreed with him, and as he slowly redressed himself in a clean pair of briefs, sweatpants and loose-fitting shirt, he could definitely say he was less dizzy. He could step in his clean underwear at the first try even though there were three different briefs in his hands. Still, him feeling better probably was a relieve, aside from the head ache and nausea, which Yami was long glad he actually did. The downsize of redressing, however, was it left him completely out of breath and it took a while to recover. As he gulped down previous oxygen from the machine, Yugi covered him up with the sheets again while Sugoroku cleaned up his room. As the elderly man did so, the teen opted to stare at the machines and figure out what they were telling him. Not that he had any understanding in them, but it gave him some sort of peace inside his warring mind.

"Oh, right! You also got well-wishes from Ryou as well as Malik. Ryou phoned the Kame Game Shop yesterday evening after we got home, completely worried. I placed a Facebook message on your profile to notify everyone you are fine, but recovering and that you are without a phone. You got a lot of well-wishes there too", Yugi suddenly said and slowly Yami turned to him.

"Yeah... where is my phone?", he asked softly, but Yugi rose his shoulders slightly.

"We think it's gone", Sugoroku answered, walking towards the cards and stuffed toys on the table. Yami watched how Yugi tensed visibly, big eyes focused upon Sugoroku. Yami frowned, drawing his attention back to the elder. Why was Yugi so tense? Sugoroku was merely looking at the cards, right? Yugi had set them up perfectly and Yami smiled as he could feel he was getting tired. Focusing back upon the conversation, he gave a slight shrug.

"Too bad, but I have enough savings. I'll buy a new one when I get out of the hospital", he said, watching how Sugoroku picked up the card with the red roses on it and a new smile graced Yami's lips, even though he frowned in worry. "Yeah, Atemu came by. Even though I don't understand why he came so late. I love the teddy bear", he said softly while cuddling the stuff toy against his chest again. Yami frowned some more when Sugoroku turned to him and closed the card.

"He came by?", the older man asked rather darkly and Yami nodded slowly.

"Of course he came by, he's my boyfriend gramps", the pale man answered, momentarily watching Yugi grasp the sheets. In that moment, Sugoroku turned on his heels and walked towards the door.

"Gramps! Where are you going? You're still holding my card!", Yami called out, unable to raise his voice, however, and he immediately coughed as he tried to clear his throat. The elder turned back around again, waving the card ever so slightly.

"I know this is your card, Yami, but you can't have it. I do not allow you to have further contact with this man", Sugoroku countered and crimson eyes widened in disbelieve.

"Gramps, it's a card! Atemu saved my life and he just wants me to get better soon. Give me back my card", he said, extending his hand ever so slightly. Sugoroku stared at the hand, but then shook his head.

"No. This card is going to go", the elder said, his dark purple eyes reflecting his anger. Crimson met purple.

"Put the card back, gramps. It's mine", Yami demanded and even though his voice was hoarse and he gasped for breath, his point came across. "Atemu gave me that card. Why are you picking on him anyway? Are you the reason he didn't come and see me yesterday afternoon?", the pale man inquired. Sugoroku still stared at him, watched how Yami gasped for breath and coughed to clear his throat and he knew he shouldn't answer Yami's question. He still did.

"I forbade him to see you, yes", the elder said and Yami could feel his anger flare. How could his grandfather be so calm about it?

"Why? Atemu saved my life, he just wanted to know if I was okay", he brought out, Yugi steadying him slightly as he leaned forward in an attempt to get a better look at Sugoroku.

"And you're fine without him", the elder answered. Yami felt his insides freeze over and he trembled.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?", he asked, crimson eyes turning to the card Sugoroku still held firmly. Atemu was his boyfriend. Atemu was allowed to see him, Yami wanted to see him. Atemu could have been hurt when saving him, so the tanned man had every right to be with him.

"Exactly what it means, Yami. I will not allow you to see this man ever again. I don't care what you believe, but this pervert will not set another foot in this room", Sugoroku answered angrily.

"But why!? Atemu and I are dating, he's my boyfriend! He's allowed to see me whenever he wants, gramps! Why are you picking on him? Why are you doing this?", Yami asked, his confusion rising as he tried to breath properly through his nose. The nagging was back too, especially as he watched purple eyes flare with more anger, but also with disappointment.

"Because you lied to me!", the elder brought out, throwing the card he was still holding to the ground. "You said you met this pervert at school, but you did not! This man is the one your brother tried to sell you to and you are willingly dating him?" Yami gaped as he tried to process Sugoroku's answer. His head hurt and his throat burned, but suddenly, the pale man didn't care anymore.

"Because I...", he muttered, before his anger flared, "Would you have accepted him if I told you who Atemu really was? NO! No, you wouldn't have! That's why I didn't tell you, because you wouldn't even give him a chance! We're adults, gramps! Atemu can date me all he wants!", Yami called out angrily.

"He's using you!", Sugoroku countered instead and Yami almost tried to get out of bed if not for Yugi holding him tight.

"No, he's not! Not that it's any of your business, but we don't have sex! Atemu doesn't pay me for anything! All we do is date! He takes me out on dates!", the pale man said, gasping for breath as he could hear Sugoroku yell back at him.

"Until he can't keep it in his pants anymore! Maybe he's just warming you up! You don't know what he's hiding!", the elder accused and Yami snarled softly.

"Atemu is not the dick you're making him be gramps! He's kind and considerate... you wooed grandma, let Atemu woo me!" He tried to yell, but his voice was failing him. Sugoroku shook his head.

" _No_. Because when he's done, he'll leave you. I will not see you get hurt that way", the elder answered in return, lowering the volume of his own voice as Yami gasped for more breath.

"You don't know that! You don't know Atemu at all!", Yami called out, shaking his head as he desperately tried to get through to Sugoroku with his voice barely above a whisper. A wrinkled finger was pointed his way.

"And neither do you, so stop yelling at me like some love-struck girl and listen to reason for once in your life!", the elder called out and Yami gasped as if he was struck in the face. He stared at the elder, silenced in disbelieve and Sugoroku sighed softly in regret. "... As your grandfather it is my duty to worry about your well being. Even if that means I have to be horrible, but I forbid you from seeing Atemu ever again". Yami trembled as he listened and then shook his head slowly.

"You can't forbid me, gramps. I'm twenty-one years old and I can do as I please! Atemu is _my_ boyfriend and _I_ am dating him. If _I_ want to see him, then so be it. Pick up that card and give it back", Yami ordered darkly, his whispering baritone voice deep and cold as his anger burned in his crimson eyes.

"Yami...", Sugoroku warned, but the glare merely intensified.

"I have tolerated your interferences in my relationship thus far because Atemu encouraged that tolerance. That ends _now_. There is nothing illegal between us, so you might as well pick up that card gramps. My relationship with Atemu is my decision. Not yours", Yami said, trembling all over as he gasped for breath.

"Yami...", the elder started, his tone still warningly. Scrunching up his face, Yami pointed at the door.

"Get out!", he screamed through the pain. "Get out! I won't have you say anything anymore gramps! Get out!" The elder seemed stunned in silence momentarily, looking at the trembling and gasping young man. Then he turned and walked out the door. Nurses walked passed him, finally having been alerted as the machinery screamed loud and Yami gasped for air while Yugi was still balancing him atop the bed. The younger sibling had not spoken a word throughout the ordeal, softly urging Yami to the mattress while he made an attempt to help his brother calm down. The younger teen listened to the murmurs and the sobs from his older sibling, gently picking up the card as he had to leave Yami's side and give the doctors the space they required. He was allowed back next to the pale man only if he promised not to make a fuss. Which was an easy promise and stroking through tri-coloured hair much like his own, Yugi sighed softly as he tried to comfort Yami. "I'm sorry", he whispered, guilt written upon his face as he stared at the sheets. Crimson eyes turned to the younger sibling, his breathing somewhat calmed down as the medication was trying to deal with the raging pain. He had vomited again, his screaming had left his throat burning and out of breath so much it actually hurt to breathe.

"What for?", he whispered even though he shouldn't and Yugi sighing softly before he answered.

"I tried to talk to gramps, but he wouldn't listen. I tried to tell him...", the teen murmured, before Yami gently pulled him in a hug. As Yugi returned the embrace, Yami could feel how drained he actually was. "I know you love Atemu, I know you would have told us if he had done something that first night... I know Atemu is sincere even if I don't know him. I wish... I wish gramps would see it that way too". Amethyst eyes locked with crimson and the younger sibling was glad they weren't as dark and cold as before.

"You tried, Little One. I love you", Yami whispered and Yugi gave him a watery smile, returning the hug again as Yami pulled him up onto the bed.

"I love you too, Yami", the younger sibling whispered, glad he could still listen to Yami's rhythmic heartbeat, glad his brother was still here. Though he didn't know what would happen now. He at least had him here right now. Which for Yugi, at that certain moment, mattered the most.

/\/\/\/\/\

Sighing softly, Yugi stroked Yami's hair gently as he watched his brother sleep. It had taken some time, but the older man had finally given up on staying awake, though Yugi was sure the nurse had given a small helping hand as well with the last dose of painkillers. Not that the teen minded, he knew his brother could use the rest. He had been out of breath for a long time after the argument, which had worried Yugi. It had also made him afraid he would be kicked out of the room, but the nurses had been so kind to explain it was not his fault. Knowing Yami was asleep, Yugi nibbled his lip as he finally walked from the room and made his way downstairs. He wasn't sure if Sugoroku was still here or not, but then again... The teen wasn't entirely sure on if he wanted to go home at all. Maybe he should go and see Jou? Anzu lived close by, he could watch her practising her dancing. Lost in thought, Yugi was surprised to see his grandfather in the lobby, waiting for him near the front desk in one of the lounge chairs.

"Gramps? You're still here?", he asked in confused greeting and purple eyes turned to him.

"Why yes. Even though you do not support my decision, I cannot just leave you at the hospital Yugi. I have an argument with Yami, not with you. Besides, I already failed one grandson, I can't fail you too", the elder answered softly and Yugi nibbled his lip slightly. Dread fell over him however as he saw Atemu entering the hospital, especially when Sugoroku saw as well.

"What are you doing here?", the elder asked, rose-red eyes turning their way. Yugi held his breath as he watched the neatly dressed man with his briefcase, his rose-red eyes glinting darkly as Atemu tried to be patient. Deep down, Yugi wished he could hide.

"I am here to visit Yami. It are visiting hours after all", the tanned man replied softly. "You can't keep me from Yami, mr. Muto. You are his guardian and I acknowledge you as such, but I am still allowed to visit the one I love. Even without your consent", were the following words, his stance proud and confident as he faced the elder. Yugi stepped in front of Sugoroku as the latter opened his mouth again.

"No gramps! We're at a hospital. You already stepped out of line, don't do it again", the teen said urgently, purple eyes turning to him next. "Atemu is right, you can't keep him from Yami. They love each other, even if you don't like it". Sugoroku bristled softly.

"I will not allow for him to stick it in and leave your brother heartbroken when he's finished, Yugi!", the elder hissed, "A man who pays for sex, doesn't know how to love. He only knows how to hurt", were Sugoroku's final words before he turned on his heels and left the hospital.

"Gramps! You can't say that gramps!", Yugi called after him and he tried to take the elders hand to make him stop walking, but Sugoroku shook his head angrily as he vanished through the double doors. Trembling from head till toe, Yugi continued to gaze through the door and sighed softly. First his grandfather had hurt his brother and now Atemu too. What was wrong? Why did his grandfather do this to them?

"It's all right, Yugi", Atemu whispered softly in, what appeared, to be a deadly silent lobby. Yugi took a shuddering breath, turning to the tanned man instead.

"How is that all right? He can't say that! He's hurting your feelings deliberately!", Yugi brought out, his amethyst eyes watching the sad expression fall upon Atemu's handsome face.

"I know and it hurts Yugi. But he's your grandfather and he is fulfilling a role that's given to him", the older man replied softly, laying a warm hand upon Yugi's shoulder. The teen snorted.

"He's not doing a very good job at it", was the angry retort, though it made Atemu smile slightly.

"Actually... nobody knows how to do that job... He is your guardian and he wants to protect you at all cost. He's hurt and disappointed at being lied to, which he needs to process first. I understand he does not trust me, I would not know what to do either if my grandson started dating someone who could pose as a danger to his life", Atemu said honestly and Yugi sighed softly.

"It's still wrong... You're not exactly oozing danger and he doesn't have the right to keep you two apart. What if you had been a normal guy? What if you would break up with Yami then? It would still be a break up, but then you'd be "normal". What's the difference? Yami would still be hurt", Yugi reasoned, staring at Atemu, before he sighed again. "Sorry", he muttered, but the tanned man merely squeezed the teens shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"It's all right, Yugi. I just hope you're grandfather will realise the same soon. I do not wish to break you apart, but I also do not wish to leave Yami. I truly love him", Atemu admitted and Yugi smiled.

"I know", the teen merely answered, before he nibbled his lip softly. "I hope gramps is still waiting for me". Atemu nodded slowly.

"He will, but, just in case", he replied, taking a phone from his pocket gently. Dialling a number, Atemu smiled as it was answered. "Yes, Charles? I will stay at the hospital for a little while, though could you do me a favour? If Yugi Muto comes to you and asks you to drive him somewhere, will you take him for me?" A momentary silence, before the tanned man nodded. "Thank you Charles. I'll give you a ring when I'll be kicked out of the room". Yugi chuckled as the tanned man said those words, though he eyed him a little afterwards.

"Anywhere I want to go?", Yugi asked and Atemu nodded. "Even Las Vegas?"

"Even Las Vegas, though I'm sure you are a responsible teenager", Atemu teased and Yugi pouted at him angrily. Atemu chuckled, before he continued, "Go and see your grandfather, Yugi. Try to listen to him, even if it will be hard. He's trying to do his best to keep you both safe, believe me", the older man said and Yugi pursed his lips slightly.

"All right", he answered, before grasping Atemu's arm. "Before I forget though, Yami's asleep. I think the nurse drugged him, but I just wanted to let you know" the teen continued softly. Atemu smiled at him and lifted his briefcase.

"I have plenty of work to do", he said and Yugi chuckled, before he watched Atemu go. He wondered how Atemu would get to stay after visiting hours, which strings he had to pull, before he shrugged and faced the double doors again. It didn't matter really, as long as there was someone watching over his brother, Yugi would take it any day. _Now or never_ , his mind mused softly and Yugi braced himself for what would probably be a very cold drive home. Unless he opted for Charles... He could always opt for Charles.

/\/\/\/\/\

Taking a deep breath, Yami murmured softly as he woke from his sleep. He had slept better than he had ever thought he'd do after the argument with Sugoroku, which surprised and pleased him. Stretching, feeling the sheets wrap around his body, he smiled slightly. He was glad he had slept well... He would need the energy to speak with Sugoroku again. To make his grandfather see it was not as bad as the older man portrayed everything to be. Plus, if Yugi had not notified everyone, they'd come down for a visit this afternoon, which he actually didn't feel up to at the moment.

As soft chuckling reached his ears, Yami opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. Rising ever so slightly, teddy bear clutched in his arms, his spirits lifted as he saw Atemu sit at the table behind his laptop with a cup of coffee near his lips. "Até", he whispered softly, a red blush suddenly spreading across his cheeks as he realised the tanned man had probably been watching him as he slept. He had heard Yami's murmur and soft noises... What if he actually snored really loud? Lying back down, he tried to wish for a hole to open up and swallow him quickly. Atemu continued to chuckle softly, however, his soft laughter coming closer until Yami could feel warm breath tickle his cheek.

"Goodmorning, sleepy head", the tanned man whispered in Yami's ear, kissing the cheek softly afterwards. Yami couldn't help the smile curling his lips in joy as he followed Atemu in his mirth, crimson eyes turning towards the older man as Yami dared to face him again. His chuckles ended in a soft cough, before he frowned ever so slightly.

"Goodmorning?", the pale man asked softly, not even sure what the time was. He knew he had fallen asleep somewhere after the argument, but it felt like he had slept some decent hours away. Atemu tilted his head slightly, though he still appeared to be amused.

"All right, it is afternoon, actually", was the soft answer as the older man sat down on the edge of the bed gently. A pale hand immediately went to a tanned one, their fingers gently touching each other. The pale man was searching for comfort from the tanned man, any kind he could get.

"I'm sorry", Yami whispered softly, but Atemu lay a finger against the pale lips as he shook his head.

"Don't be. You need your rest and I'm glad you were able to sleep so well. You talk in your sleep", the tanned man said, chuckling softly when Yami blushed once more in embarrassment. "Don't worry, nothing too bad. Something about jeans". The pale man looked at him disbelieving, before a nurse gently knocked on the door and entered with a doctor. Atemu gave them the space they needed, getting back behind his laptop as he waited for them to finish their examination. As they left, Yami tilted his head slightly, leaning against the bed in an upright position. They'd ask if he was ready for lunch... _Not really,_ he mused as he had to cough again and could feel his stomach tighten at the movements.

"Shouldn't you be in San Francisco?", he asked softly, his voice hoarse and he frowned when Atemu shook his head and joined him upon the edge of his bed again.

"No. Not while you are here", was the repeated answer and Yami nodded slowly, enjoying the feeling of Atemu's hand against his own. Enjoying the peace Atemu brought compared to this morning.

"Yes... I remember you saying that... How come you are still in this room though? It's not visiting hours", Yami said and Atemu smirked at him slightly.

"I pulled a few strings. Neither them, or your grandfather, can keep me away from you. Though I had to promise I would give you plenty of rest", Atemu mentioned, his insides freezing over as he watched Yami's face fall slightly. For a moment Yami relived the argument, the mean things that had been said, from both parties. He had ordered his grandfather out of the room... Pressing the teddy bear against his chest gently, Yami nibbled his lip.

"Gramps said such horrible things, Até. He tried to forbid me from ever seeing you again. How can he do that? How can he say all of that while he knows I love you? This morning, I screamed at him to get out of the room. I didn't want to, but I had to! He was so mean!" The tanned man listened to the story in silence, sighing softly as he watched Yami move and he shifted his own position. He pulled the pale man against himself as he sat down behind Yami and leaned against the raised part of the bed so he was able to hug Yami against his chest lovingly. "I'm glad you're here", was the soft, hoarse whisper and Atemu smiled warmly.

"I love you, Yami. Nothing can stop me from seeing you, not even your grandfather forbidding me to do so. I will challenge him if I must, I will show him that I wish to care for you. I know he's trying to protect you, but I will try to show him I mean no harm", the tanned man replied softly. Yami looked at him with a small frown.

"You're not angry?", he asked softly, almost worried and Atemu nuzzled him lovingly in response.

"I am angry, Yami, but I also try to be reasonable. Like I said before, your grandfather is trying to fulfil his role as your guardian. Doesn't mean we have to like it, but I am sure he's disappointed with you for lying to him about me. I think that is what is hurting him right now, but once he sees that I mean no harm to his family, he will change. I am sure of it", Atemu tried to reason, tightening his arms around Yami just because he could. Not too much so the other couldn't breath or would feel sick again, but enough to make it clear he was not going anywhere. Yes, he had been angry and hurt at Sugoroku's words, but he would fight for Yami. He would not just let go. He couldn't.

"I don't want to go home, Até", Yami whispered softly suddenly and rose-red eyes turned to the saddened man. "I don't want to keep facing him. I don't want to listen to his excuses. When I am allowed to leave the hospital... I don't want to go home". Atemu sighed softly, caressing Yami to try and comfort him.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there, Yami. I hear you though... I hear you", Atemu said, looking up when a nurse entered the room with Yami's lunch. As their conversation was suspended, the tanned man allowed for Yami to eat while he continued to hold him gently. His mind was already working overtime, however. What could he do for Yami so the other could rest and recover well? With what could he help Yami without having to leave him? Neither one of them would be happy with that decision, only Sugoroku would be. Atemu was snapped from his musings when Yami leaned against him, turning his head ever so slightly so he wouldn't press down on the stitches, but with the nasal cannula as comfortable as possible. He frowned a little when he saw the barely half-eaten plate, yet, he didn't comment on it. Turning to the door when there were new knockings, he smiled when Yugi entered for his second visit.

"Hey Little One", Yami whispered softly and the teen grinned as the older sibling addressed him.

"Don't tell me you just woke up", Yugi teased, amethyst eyes glinting, nodding his head at Atemu. "Now he's had to listen to your elephant snores". Yami stuck out his tongue, too tired and unwilling to move from his comfortable position. Atemu chuckled softly at the teasing display of brother love. Gently though, Yugi placed a bag upon the table where Atemu's laptop still resided, before he walked back to the bed and handed a small box to Yami.

"What's this?", the pale man asked softly, turning the box in his hands gently.

"A new phone. I am growing sick and tired of all those messages", Yugi said, rolling his eyes to the ceiling with a grin on his face while he tried to maintain the melodramatic act, "Besides, you need a phone. What if you need me? I also brought your laptop so you can reply to the millions of people on Facebook". Yami chuckled softly, regretting it as he was followed up by a coughing fit, still smiling as his eyes watered up slightly.

"Thanks Yugi... You didn't need to do that", the pale man murmured, opening the box gently so he could examine his new phone gently. Yugi shrugged slightly.

"I know, but that's all right. I-ah... I also said to people not to come today by doctor's orders and all that. You can always invite some people if you want, but I didn't think it would be a good idea to have the hospital stormed by a horde of crazy people", the teen said and Yami sighed in relieve.

"I am really sorry for them, but truth be told, I wouldn't be able to face them anyway. I'm glad I can keep my lunch down honestly", Yami said, tensing slightly as his stomach decided to speak up for itself, though he relaxed again when it passed. Yugi patted his leg softly, sitting down on one of the stools after he took the new phone from Yami and made sure it would charge well.

"It's all right", he said as he settled down, "everyone understands. They want you to get better first". Yami smiled and nodded slowly.

"I'll reply to all of them on Facebook though. Make sure they know I'm hanging in there", Yami said, coughing softly as his throat constricted slightly. Gods, he was glad Atemu was here, the warm hands rubbing his back ever so gently were a blessing. "Where's gramps?", he asked suddenly however, his mind coming up blank as to how Yugi would have been able to get to the hospital in the first place. _Public transport_ , some part of him ground out and Yami sighed softly. He was too tired and too comfortable to even register that possibility. He woke up a little though when he watched Yugi nibble his lip and he frowned in worry.

"Gramps is here, but he's waiting at the front of this floor, near the desk. I... warned him Atemu would be here, though the nurses are also a little wary of him and watching him. They asked if he could not upset you as he did this morning because it would interfere with your recovery", was the soft, but honest answer. Yami sighed softly, fumbling with the teddy bear in his hands slightly. He was still angry, yes... but he had said some awful things too. Besides... if Atemu was right... Could Sugoroku listen to him if he apologized? Nothing would be fixed yet, but it would be a start, right?

"I want to see him", Yami muttered softly, pushing himself away from Atemu as he sat up and pressed the button to call a nurse. Yugi frowned slightly at those words, a sad glint appearing in his amethyst eyes.

"Yami... you were really upset his morning and for a moment I thought you would choke to death. Gramps really hurt your feelings and to be honest, he hasn't changed. I tried to talk to him, but he won't listen", Yugi said, looking at the nurse who entered the room. Yami smiled slightly.

"I just want to apologize, Little One, that's all. No arguments, but an apology", Yami answered, looking at the nurse next while Atemu had to steady him for balance. "Would it be possible to unhook me from all of these things? I would really like to see my grandpa who's at the desk. I want to apologize for this morning", the pale man continued and the nurse nibbled her lip slightly as she seemed to think on her answer. Then she nodded slowly.

"You are allowed out of bed for a few minutes, but please, step away from your grandfather when you feel yourself growing upset. We wish to see you recover well and the incident of this morning did not help with that. You need rest, mr. Muto, but we have also seen that the company from your grandfather is able to give you that", she answered, stepping forward to the bed to gently remove the nasal cannula. She moved the IV-bag to a stand, before allowing him to raise up from the bed. Atemu steadied him, Yugi taking the stand under his control as the nurse looked at the wheelchair.

"I think I'll manage", the pale man said and she frowned at him slightly, before nodding.

"I'll just follow you with it then", she said, her voice leaving no room for arguments and Yami smiled slightly at her resolution. It actually felt good to be out of bed and to walk, it cleared his head and he felt more awake than a few minutes ago. Aside from the cold dread settling in the pit of his stomach and his nervousness settling in, he was relieved to be able to walk around a little.

Purple eyes gleamed as they locked with crimson, Yami slowly sitting down opposite of Sugoroku in one of the comfortable lounge chairs. He smiled at Yugi and Atemu, the latter holding his shoulder slightly. "Thanks guys, but I'll manage", Yami whispered softly and he could see Yugi nibble his lip as he nodded. They both left, an eerie silence falling between Sugoroku and his grandson. "You came to visit", the pale man whispered softly, the rasp returning as his throat felt dry while he tried to arrange his thoughts. What else could he say? He was a little surprised the elder had come back to be honest... Sugoroku sighed softly, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Of course I came back, Yami. Even though we disagree, I still love you and you are still in a hospital. I wish for you to recover as quickly as possible so I can take you home", the elder answered and Yami looked down slightly. If his grandfather would accept his apology, he'd love to go back home and recover in his own bedroom.

"I'm sorry for what I said this morning gramps", he murmured, sighing in guilt softly. He had been angry, they both had been, but it had not been right to treat his grandfather that way. He watched the older man, the silence thick between them as Sugoroku sighed softly.

"I am sorry for some of the things I said, Yami, but I stand by my words. _He_ will hurt you and if I could, I would forbid you from ever seeing this man again. I don't like him and I never will". The harsh words were like ice to Yami's insides and he tensed slightly as he looked at the floor.

"Why not?", he whispered softly, "If Atemu had been normal and we would have a break up, would it be any different? If Atemu had been normal, he could have been a jackass too, but he's not. He's kind and considerate. There is no love without heartbreak gramps, you know that", Yami tried, his throat burning. Sugoroku shook his head as he disagreed.

"This is a disaster bound to happen, Yami. There simply is not a hair on my head who wants to see it come true and that's why I will not accept him! He paid for sex, a sacred expression of love between two people. He's not considerate at all! He does not know how to love you properly, he's just waiting for his chance! And this time, it's for free". Yami shook his head, gasping for breath and he slowly rose from his seat. He couldn't do this, he didn't want to. He didn't want to argue about Atemu, he didn't want to fight his grandfather because it only hurt.

"Atemu's not like that gramps! I don't want to hear another word", he said, voice shaking as he fought against the burning tears. "I tried to apologize, but you just ruin everything! When I'm released, I'm not coming home gramps", Yami uttered, his crimson eyes staring at Sugoroku, a lone tear finally streaking down his cheek. For a moment there was silence, as if his grandfather had been slapped in the face with his words. "Atemu is my decision and I love him".

Slowly, Sugoroku shook his head. "Kame Game Shop is your home, Yami. It's where you belong".

"Not right now, gramps. Our disagreement will only hurt the both of us even more than it already does", Yami said, turning around slowly to look at the nurse at the desk. As she caught his eyes, she came forward and steadied him towards the wheelchair. He was drained, he didn't want this anymore...

"Very well... Let him hurt you, I'll be waiting". Yami tensed at those words, glad the nurse was pushing the wheelchair away from the elderly man. He was gasping for breath, his throat hurting as Yami tried to suppress his tears and breath at the same time. Why couldn't they talk? Why did Sugoroku say all of these things? What was wrong with them?

Coming back to the room, Yami rose from the wheelchair as soon as he saw Atemu seated at the table. The nurse was quick in following him with the IV-stand, while the pale man settled himself on Atemu's lap and tried to curl up against the older man as best as he could. Shuddering as he sobbed with embarrassment, Yami felt relieve wash over him in the strong embrace by Atemu's tanned arms. He savoured the feeling of comfort against the warm body as he was rocked gently. He objected as the tanned man had to put him to bed, Yugi covering him with the blankets carefully while the nurses hooked him back up to the oxygen tank. He murmured softly as he tried to calm down with Yugi rubbing his back gently as Atemu stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry", Yugi whispered softly, crimson eyes focusing on him as Yami wiped at his cheeks. He slowly shook his head.

"No, Little One. I'm sorry", the pale man whispered, before he could feel Yugi's arms wrap around him carefully. He embraced the teen back, closing his eyes in slight bliss with the knowledge of Yugi still being there for him. "Thank you for accepting my relationship with Atemu", Yami continued and amethyst eyes looked at him with a warm glint.

"I can see you love him, Yami and I'm fine with that. I'm happy for you, for the both of you", the teen answered, looking at Atemu as he said his last words. Atemu patted Yugi's shoulder gently, before the younger man released his sibling slowly. "I'll go and take gramps from the hospital and see if I can talk some sense into him. I'll see you tomorrow, all right?", Yugi asked and Yami nodded. Atemu took the teens hand in his though, sighing softly.

"Call the number I gave you if you need anything, all right?", Atemu asked and Yugi nodded.

"Will do, Atemu. Thanks", he said and Atemu gave him a small smile, before the teen waved and left the room. The tanned man resumed his stroking of Yami's hair as a new kind of silence fell into the room, the pale man's crimson eyes staring at seemingly nothing.

"I can't go home...", the younger man whispered suddenly, "I don't have an internship..." Atemu shook his head slightly.

"Hush, don't think of that now. You need rest, Yami or else they'll kick me out of the room as well", Atemu replied softly. "You can still follow your internship at Sennen Corporation and we'll think of something. There are plenty of apartments in either Domino or New York or Berlin, if it matters". Yami looked at him, before casting his eyes down again.

"I can't take advantage of you, Atemu. I don't want you to get into trouble and it's not really professional", the pale man answered in return. A tanned finger placed itself softly against pale lips as Atemu hoped he could silence Yami that way.

"The reason you do not wish to take advantage of me, is the reason as to why I am even offering. I know you are very capable of solving your own problems, but this time... please accept the help I can give you", the tanned man pleaded softly. Yami sighed softly.

"I can't just go to your home, Atemu. I don't want to burden you", he said and he frowned when Atemu looked down ever so slightly.

"I don't really have a home, Yami. I practically live at the office, but you can't. You need a home and we'll find something. I promise, but please... go to sleep. You need your rest or else the nurse will give you some more medication than what she already gave you", Atemu said and Yami felt his lips curl in a tired smile. He was exhausted and drained and he wanted to sleep, but his mind kept repeating to him he was homeless, without a job and without an internship. Could he accept Atemu's help, could he burden the tanned man with all his troubles?

Then again, Atemu was here and that was all that really mattered for now, didn't it? Atemu was right, they would get though this. They would get through Sugoroku's denial of their love, they would find a solution to Yami's problems and they would conquer whomever was against them. Time and time again if necessary. A small weary smile made it to Yami's lips as his body was slowly shutting down, though for another moment he woke up and it granted him the sight of Atemu seated at the small table. Yami was unsure on if he had actually slept, or what the time was, but the curtains covering his windows were closed. The tanned man sat in the light created from Atemu's laptop and small desk lamp, but he was beautiful nonetheless. The small frown on his brow as he was clearly thinking about something, the way his slender fingers tapped upon the keyboard and especially the way his rose-red eyes would gleam every now and then. Atemu was here and that alone brought a sincere peace to Yami's core. Atemu was watching over him and it made Yami smile. There was strife, but there was love too.

 _The fire really showed how lucky I am_ , Yami mused as he felt his eyes slip shut again, the image of Atemu at the table burned into his memory. _He's a fantastic man and I am truly lucky_.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thanks for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review! They always make my day :)**

 **See you all again in part 19!**


	19. To find a new Home

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to a new part of the story! One massive thanks to _Pharaohs Girl18_ for reviewing the last part and one thank you to _Atem no koibito_ for reviewing part 7! I hope everyone will like this part just as much!**

 **Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 19**

/\/\/\/\/\

Soft chatter could be heard from the hospital room when one walked passed it. One voice was still hoarse and a whisper, the other deep baritone and slightly amused. When one looked through the window, they could see the couple upon the bed, the pale younger man resting his back against a broad chest, tanned arms around him as if to protect him from the world. A laptop was situated upon the pale man's lap, the younger man pointing at the screen and sighing softly.

"I can't just accept that, Até", Yami murmured as he scrolled through the pictures and leaned a little more against the tanned man. Truth be told, he was very comfortable, resting between Atemu's legs, against the warm body and especially with those strong arms around him. He knew Atemu was trying to cheer him up and that looking at apartments was necessary, but he couldn't just accept the older man paying for everything like that. He wouldn't. He still had Atemu's thirty-thousand dollar cheque and his own savings. Yami wanted to make sure he could take care of himself, the tanned man was helping him, yes, but he would not allow for Atemu to just start paying for his apartment. He wanted to leave the Kame Game Shop, so Yami knew he had to solve his own problems.

"Why not? Don't you like it?", Atemu asked and Yami looked at him.

"That's not the reason why, Até. The apartments you're showing me are beautiful, but they are way too expensive. I can't afford them and I will _not_ accept you to pay for them", Yami said quite firmly and he sighed when rose-red eyes looked at him. "I will not take advantage of your money and influence, Atemu. I can't... Accepting the fact I'll be intern at Sennen Corporation is also because I don't want to fail college in my last year. Just like I don't want you to spend a lot of money on our dates... I can't and don't want to accept charity, Até. I'm not like that", the man pleaded softly in hopes of Atemu not being offended and would understand.

For a small moment, there was soft silence. "I know you would never accept charity, Yami. The fact I'm offering to help you is because I know you would never take advantage of me. The reason I also offer you the internship is because I don't want you to fail college either, but also because I like to help you. Sometimes you need someone to help you out further and I'm glad to be that person", Atemu replied softly and Yami nibbled his lip slightly. Atemu curled his lips in a small smile. "If the apartments are too expensive, then we can look for different ones, though you will get paid for you internship". Yami sighed softly as he looked down at the screen again.

"I know, but still... These are outrageous prizes, you have to admit that", Yami muttered and Atemu gave a soft chuckle.

"I agree", he answered and Yami exited the page to search for new places he could stay at. Truthfully, he was glad Atemu was with him, considering he could tell Yami of the different neighbourhoods in New York. At first the pale man had searched for apartments in Domino, but while talking to the tanned man, he had decided to go for the big city instead. It would be hard to move out, especially because of the circumstances, but it would be easier to get to Sennen Corporation. Besides, he would still live on his own, but he might be able to see Atemu a little more often as well. Even if it meant separation from Yugi. Sure, Yami knew he had to grow up at some point and get a place for himself, but... he didn't have to like that particular part just yet. Yugi was his brother and Yami had taken care of him a fair deal of his life. As much as Yugi had taken care of him, as well as being the only one knowing who Atemu really was and accepting the relationship between the tanned man and Yami. Aside from all that, Yami wasn't sure what he really wanted. He was glad Atemu was helping him out, but he was afraid he would become a burden in the end. True, the tanned man said he wouldn't ever become one, but here he was, leaning against Atemu in search for help in his ruined life. A life he ruined himself.

"I love you", Yami whispered softly out of the blue, but he could feel the tanned man's arms tighten around him ever so gently in a comforting embrace.

"I love you too, Yami", was the soft reply, accompanied by a soft nuzzle beneath the pale ear, which was only made possible because Yami had been unhooked from the nasal cannula to see how he would fair on his own. So far, so good, though Yami was already missing the extra oxygen the machine could give him. Not that his breathing was bad, he just seemed out of breath altogether. Crimson eyes closed slightly as Yami enjoyed himself and he smiled lovingly as Atemu was very good at cheering him up. It felt extremely nice to be with the tanned man and Yami sighed softly in relieve, before he saw Mai stepping into the doorway.

"Hi doll and hello handsome", she said rather sultry, placing a hand on her hips as she eyed the couple upon the bed, her purple eyes gleaming. Yami blushed, looking away slightly as he put his laptop on a side table while Mai stepped into the room and shook hands with Atemu, the latter chuckling softly. "Mai Valentine", she said, smirking at Yami ever so slightly with a knowing look upon her face.

"Atemu Sennen", the tanned man replied, not sure on how he would be able to ease Yami's embarrassed mind. Gently he curled his arm around the slender waist possessively, watching Mai tilt her head ever so slightly. She knew love when she saw it, she knew cute when she saw it too. Her employee with his boyfriend fit both statements, especially as he blushed rather darkly.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the man who swept Yami off his feet", she said and crimson eyes turned to her. The corner of Mai's lips curled slightly and she winked at the younger man, though he did not appear to be reassured. "It's all right, Yami. I'm just teasing", the blonde woman offered and she watched the pale man curl his lips in a small smile.

"I know Mai, you just surprised me, that's all", Yami offered in a soft excuse, before he could feel Atemu shift behind him, loosening the embrace gently. "Até?", he asked in confusion, already missing the warmth the other man provided when he left the bed. Atemu smiled apologetically at him, his rose-red eyes gleaming warmly.

"Don't be alarmed, it's all right, but I will let you and miss Valentine talk in private. I, too, must make an important phone call and even though it will not be in English, I will leave you both to your conversation. I'll be back later", Atemu explained and he could swear Yami was nearly pouting at him. Probably would have had Mai not been in the room with them. Atemu's attention was once more caught by Yami as the latter tilted his head, frowning slightly.

"I know it's stupid to ask, but you speak other languages? Enough so to hold a decent conversation?", the pale man asked and Atemu chuckled softly.

"Yes, I do. I'll tell you one day. _Auf Wiedersehen, mon chéri_ ", the older man whispered, taking Yami's hand in his own as he kissed the pale knuckles gently. Yami smiled, not because he understood what Atemu had said, but because it had been so heartfelt it even made him blush again for all the right reasons. Flattered from head to toe, Yami watched Atemu leave, before he leaned against the upright part of his bed and looked at Mai. She stared at him, as if she tried to read him and he let her. She smiled though, patting his hand softly.

"I'm glad he's taking such good care of you", the blonde said softly and Yami smiled.

"He saved my life, Mai. He's really looking out for me... Atemu was supposed to be in San Francisco yesterday as well as today, but he just didn't go", Yami said and watched how Mai still smiled, perhaps a little knowingly this time, but he let it slide. Sure, before Mai others had come over to visit, but nobody had seen him together with Atemu as she had just done. It was embarrassing, because she had smiled _that_ way. As if Atemu and him had been in some compromising position... He didn't want her to think bad of Atemu either, so her words were a kind relieve to his overreacting mind. Yami watched Mai as she turned serious however.

"How are you holding up, doll? I'm glad your boyfriend is here and that you smile, that you have someone to take care of you, but... how are you holding up?", she asked softly and Yami could feel his spirits fall ever so slightly. Truth be told, he was actually holding up fine as long as either Atemu or Yugi were in the same room as him. If they weren't with him, like early this morning, he'd feel very lonely. Especially with just his mind to accompany him. A mind which would try to figure out why Marcus would have wished for him to burn alive, a mind which would come up with memories of his arguments with Sugoroku. A mind that would not calm down until someone stepped into the room and comfort him one way or the other.

"I'm fine, actually. Sometimes my mind goes into an overdrive, but I'm fine nonetheless", Yami answered truthfully and Mai sighed softly as she could see there was more. Tilting her head, her purple eyes demanded more from Yami and he smiled sadly. "Officers came by this morning, they were finally allowed to see me from the medical personnel. They said Marcus is in custody, charged with arson and attempt to murder. Why though? Why would he want me dead?", he asked softly, staring at Mai. "And then I think of The House and of how ruined it must be. I am so sorry, Mai".

The blonde rose her eyebrow slowly. "You don't have to be sorry, darling. I must be sorry for not seeing the troubles sooner. You have tried to warn me, I fired his sorry ass, but never would have guessed for him to become a complete lunatic! I should have seen the signs though... the signs of him hating you", she whispered softly and Yami shook his head.

"No, Mai, it's all right. He's tried to let me eat dirt from the start, that's not your fault. He was just a disgrace of a human being, though... how was he caught?", Yami asked softly, because that was something the officers hadn't shared with him. They said it had been because they didn't want to burden him too much, but he really wanted to know. Mai gave a tiny smile.

"Lydia said he was the last to enter, because she had borrowed him her key. I'm not pressing charges against her, merely gave her a good yelling. She's sorry, Yami, very sorry. As for why he did it... It's a poor excuse", Mai murmured, Yami frowning at her with curiosity eating at his insides. What had compelled Marcus to hate him from the start? As he continued to look at Mai, she seemed to cave. Yami rose slightly so he could look at her more intently.

"Nobody told you?", she asked and he shook his head.

"Nobody else knows. The officers didn't want to tell me either, said it was detailed information for their investigation and they didn't want to burden me", Yami answered and Mai nibbled her lip slightly. Could she tell such delicate information? Would it even be useful for his recovery? She lowered her gaze as Yami continued to stare at her.

"When he first met you, you made excellent coffee and he was jealous. When he found out you were gay and you argued against him, he simply lost it. After he quit, he kept contact with Lydia just so he could use her. He'd been watching the shop carefully, asking her about the schedules, just so he could plan all of this", Mai said softly and Yami stared at her in stunt silence.

"Because I love Atemu?", he asked softly, sinking back against the upright part of his bed with a soft sigh. One more against his relationship with Atemu. How many more were to come? Not that Marcus' opinion mattered, but it was still a blow to his core. _Asshole_ , Yami's mind mused and he frowned angrily at his sheets. Mai sighed softy, patting his hand again gently.

"Don't worry. He will be prosecuted for what he did and sit a long time. You won't have to see him ever again", Mai said, smiling warmly and Yami looked at her. He nodded slowly, even though he knew he might have to testify against Marcus in the near future. Which brought him to another point. In the near future, there was no internship at Mai's coffee house. Everything was burned down and even though Mai was busy with her second project, the burning down of her original shop would keep her busy for weeks to come. It was another reason as to why he had accepted Atemu's offer. He needed an internship and this was perhaps his only way of not failing college.

"I'm sorry everything burned down Mai", he uttered softly and she sighed softly.

"So am I", the blonde woman answered and he looked away slightly.

"Because of that... I have to quit my job. Atemu offered me an internship at his company and I accepted. I can't fail college, but because of this internship... I have to quit, I might go overseas and I won't have a lot of time to work in Domino while I am in New York", Yami explained softly and Mai nodded.

"I wouldn't have accepted any other kind of answer from you, Yami. I would not have accepted for you to wait for anything to happen on my end, while your college is so important to you. I am glad you tell me this, honest. I was already worried", the blonde said, though she smirked and winked a little. "I do hope you'll behave though". Yami stared at her.

"What do you mean?", he asked, though he had a dark feeling he already knew what she was talking about. Mai chuckled as she smirked.

"So close to your boyfriend, Yami. I do sincerely hope you behave", she teased and Yami glared at her in mock-anger. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, her words immediately reminding her of _that_ dream he had while he was in New York. Now was not a time to remember such a thing and his crimson eyes gleamed a little dark while Mai laughed. Slowly, she rose up from her seat and he smirked.

"No heels, Mai?", he asked, staring at her flat shoes and purple eyes turned dark as the blonde woman gazed at him, not amused.

"Unfortunately, no. I'm long glad I can walk without those damn crutches. This is the best I can do for now, but just you wait mister. I'll get back into them!", she said, rather determined, before she patted his shoulder slightly. "I'll give you some more rest and time with mr. Handsome and multilingual. I'd love to hear him speak some more French", Mai teased, her purple eyes gleaming again.

"I know you would, but he's mine Mai. He speaks French to me", Yami countered, smirking teasingly and she laughed, patting his shoulder again.

"Oh, I do hope so", she murmured, winking once more, before they bid each other farewell. Yami watched her leave, sighing softly as he hoped the hot feeling in his face would die down any time soon. Leave it to Mai to get him all riled up and blushing, which she knew she did on purpose. Perhaps to cheer him up, perhaps to tease him, but it still made him smile slightly. Not that Atemu ever spoke French to him, but she didn't need to know that. He was glad she had accepted his resignation, however, which was another step closer to becoming an intern at Sennen Corporation. One step closer to maybe, perhaps, actually move to New York.

Atemu had explained him a little about the internship and Yami's mind slowly went back to it as he picked up his laptop again and searched for eligible apartments. He would get an assignment from Atemu he could work on for seven months, having access to different employees and computers as he would need them. Atemu would try to teach him about managing a floor and with said assignment, he would be allowed to oversee a couple of people whom would do work for him. They were trained people who would be able to teach him while he would attempt to steer them in the right direction. Aside from that, Atemu had asked him if he wouldn't mind going overseas to experience different departments. Yami knew he wouldn't mind, he would get to see Atemu work and establish contracts throughout the world. Even though he was a little nervous. Would he do well? What was to be expected from him? Would employees blame Atemu for favouring Yami over the other intern? Yami didn't know who it was, but he knew another would be intern at the corporation with him. At soft knockings, Yami was taken from his musings by Atemu who smiled at him lovingly. Yami returned the smile, gladly accepting Atemu's soft kiss against his temple, before the tanned man resumed his previous position behind his lover. Yami looked at him, felt tanned arms wrap around his waist and he frowned ever so slightly.

"Are you all right?", he asked softly and Atemu hummed softly.

"I'm fine. A few difficult decisions, but they were necessary. Maurice from France called while you were in the ER and I basically told him we either had a deal or not concerning the department store in Lyon. Perhaps not a very good thing to do, but there are a few other companies willing to sit around the table with me and Maurice knows it. He is trying to worm his way back to my side, but I was able to graciously tell him he's had his chance and that Lyon was now occupied by someone else willing to run the department store and the arcade for me. Plus, he needs to come back with pretty good conditions if I wish to reconsider. He had been very adamant in calling me a surplus of unpleasant names", the tanned man explained softly, burying his nose against the side of Yami's neck ever so slightly to seek out comfort only the pale man could offer him.

"Not very professional", his companion muttered and Atemu agreed with a soft hum. He relished in the fact Yami stroked his arms in another attempt to comfort him, while he let the pale man lean against him.

"Sometimes, it simply is the way it is", he answered in return, though Yami snorted softly. Atemu winced as the snort brought on a coughing fit and he summoned the nurse when the pale man continued to have difficulties breathing. As Yami was hooked back upon the nasal cannula, Atemu had removed himself from the bed again so Yami could lie down and sleep. He sat on the edge however, stroking through thick tri-coloured hair lovingly.

"Até... Should you not go back to New York and get some decent sleep? I mean... I saw you yesterday and it must have been late as the curtains were closed and it was dark. You were here again early in the morning, I don't want you to overwork yourself just because I am here", Yami whispered softly, though he closed his eyes in bliss as he could feel Atemu's fingers softly carding through his hair. The tanned man smiled warmly.

"I'm staying at a hotel in Domino, Yami. And I'm fine, work is fine too. I admit, I get more work done here than at the office. Vivian's not calling me every five minutes for seemingly desperate people on the phone. The stack of paperwork has gotten seemingly smaller. I just... want to watch over you, for now", Atemu whispered softly and crimson eyes met with rose-red. A tired smile curled Yami's lips and the pale man was sure he was drugged again.

"I found a few apartments", he said, desperate to stay awake just a little longer. Atemu kissed his temple softly.

"Hush, sleep some first. You need it", the tanned man whispered and he smiled when he heard Yami murmur his soft objection, his breathing evening out nonetheless. The tanned man sighed softly as he continued to stroke Yami's hair, a loving smile still upon his lips. "I love you", he whispered softly, before he rose up and walked back towards the table he had been working at for the past day and a half. He had spoken the truth, his stack of paperwork had gotten smaller and he was now in the middle of reviewing the work made by his employees for the financial crisis concerning a different company. Rose-red eyes glanced at Yami once more, a warmth settling in Atemu's core pleasantly. The other man was truly beautiful as he slept.

/\/\/\/\/\

"You stand by this testimony?", the woman asked softly and Yami nodded. The woman, an officer from the Domino Police Department, nibbled her lips slightly as she continued to look at the paper. "You do know that this does not incriminate mr. Crowling?", she asked softly and Yami nodded once more.

"I realise that, but from what I remember that evening, I am certain I didn't see him. I don't know who hit me on the head, neither do I know who set the fire. I still don't remember sending Atemu a voice-message either, I'm sorry", he apologized, but the woman smiled at him kindly. Tanned fingers squeezed Yami's shoulder in support ever so slightly as the officer gathered her paperwork as well as her briefcase.

"It's quite all right, mr. Muto. There is enough evidence against mr. Crowling and the D.A. is communicating with him through his lawyers to hear his side of the story. He will not get away with what he did, I can assure you of that", she said kindly, shaking his hand gently. She tilted her head slightly, however, as she asked: "I did hear you will sue mr. Crowling for compensation through a civil case?" Yami nodded.

"Yes. Because of him, I ended up in hospital. He did more wrong than he could possibly imagine", the pale man answered and she nodded.

"Good luck, mr. Muto. We will see each other again in court, for which you will be notified. If you do not wish to be present at court, however, you must make sure to file in the request with the D.A.'s office", the woman said softly.

"I will", Yami answered, before she bid both him and Atemu her farewell. Sighing softly, Yami leaned against the raised part of his bed and looked up at Atemu, before the tanned man joined him upon the bed. "That happened", he commented softly and the older man laughed with mirth.

"You did well, you told the truth. My lawyers will help you with the civil case, don't worry", Atemu said and Yami frowned ever so slightly. If anyone asked, Atemu would probably admit his lover was pouting, but he refrained from saying so to Yami. They had discussed it before, the pale man had sort-of agreed for Atemu's lawyers to help out with the civil case. Yes, they knew everything there was to know about these kind of things and they were probably the best the world had to offer, but... Yami wondered if he could really take advantage of Atemu like that. Yami sighed softly as he looked at his sheets, before they fell upon the tanned hand covering his own.

"I know", he whispered softly, before Atemu could even say something and Yami smiled when a soft kiss was placed against his temple. Gently he picked up his laptop again and shifted so Atemu could settle himself behind Yami again. It had become Yami's favourite position, considering he felt relaxed and safe whenever Atemu would hold him as he did currently with Yami between his legs. Tanned arms were wrapped around his waist and the pale man wished they could remain this way. Sometimes he wished he could bury himself against Atemu and soak up these warm feelings. He trembled slightly when Atemu planted a soft kiss against his neck, a new smile curling Yami's lips.

"What did you find this morning?", the tanned man asked, remembering Yami's excitement from before the police officer had come by. Yesterday, before Atemu had left, both Yami and him had discussed everything about what the tanned man would offer Yami to help him. True to the pale man's earlier objections, he had tried to tell Atemu such help wouldn't be necessary and that he would not be comfortable with the help either. Atemu had had good arguments however, one which said Yami had other things to worry about, and eventually Yami had been able to see it would indeed be to his benefit. Reluctantly he had agreed to accept Atemu's help, though it was added to the list of "things" he had to pay back to Atemu.

"I found these three different apartments this morning, before you arrived", Yami said, opening the saved website pages so he could show Atemu the photos. He was glad the tanned man had returned, later than usual this morning as he had summoned his lawyers before going to the hospital to make sure they would set to work, but when he was here Yami wouldn't be alone with his mind anymore. He wouldn't be alone in trying to find a new home to live in, he wouldn't be alone with trying to come up with how he would tell Sugoroku he wouldn't stay at the Kame Game Shop anymore... and he would definitely not be alone with his memories of those arguments. Whenever Yugi came by, still frequently, Yami knew their grandfather was with him too, but Yami didn't want to see him yet. He knew he had to, but it still hurt.

"I really like this one. It's affordable, the photos look clean and it appears as if everything's done. I actually like the floor and the walls, the kitchen looks clean and it's complete as far as I can see. The bathroom is connected to the bedroom, plus, I have a balcony", Yami said as he showed the photos. The apartment was small, though it had a decent livingroom and kitchen. The bedroom was slightly smaller with the connected bathroom barely big enough for a shower, toilet and washing machine. Yet, everything was either painted or tiled in light colours and the kitchen actually looked very nice. "Or this one", Yami commented, showing the second page with photos of another apartment. "This one is a little further away from Sennen Corporation than either the first or the third one I haven't shown you yet. It's bigger for the same price as the first one and it will needs some serious furnishing, but the positive side is that I can alter it to my likings completely", the pale man reasoned and Atemu nodded slowly, though he pursed his lips slightly.

"What's the third one?", he asked and Yami chuckled softly as he pulled up the third page. It was actually very beautiful, Atemu had to admit that as he looked at the white painted walls and dark flooring. The colours resembled the first apartment, though all the rooms were bigger and it had a very nice kitchen if the photos spoke the truth. The bathroom itself was beautiful and Atemu nodded approvingly. "Pick this one", he commented, loosening his embrace around Yami's waist slightly so he could go through the photos again. Yami chuckled again, leaning back against Atemu slightly.

"It's close to the company and a little more expensive than the other two. I do get more space for it though and I don't need to furnish the kitchen if the photos are real. I must admit, I already send out a message to hear if I can come and take a look", Yami said and Atemu nodded again.

"You should, it's very beautiful. Did the owner reply yet?", Atemu asked and Yami shook his head as he placed the laptop back upon the side table. He wanted to enjoy Atemu's embrace without the heavy weight upon his lap.

"Not yet, besides, I won't be released from hospital until tomorrow afternoon. The doctor came by this morning and examined me. He wants me to have one more day of oxygen therapy, just to be sure. The stitches can be removed next week and they'll plan my check-up appointment at the same time", Yami explained softly and Atemu nodded.

"Charles will drive you", the tanned man commented and Yami looked at him sideways. Atemu gave a small shrug. "I only trust Charles to drive you safely away from and back to me. Besides, you don't have a car yet and you don't need one in New York. You could always borrow mine". Yami rose his eyebrows at the offer.

"No way. What if I damage them? I am already borrowing enough from you, Atemu. No more. There is something called public transport", the pale man countered and the tanned man sighed ever so softly. He didn't want Yami to believe he was running a charity, but truth be told, he did feel more comfortable knowing Charles was driving Yami than someone else.

"I know you're proud and brave, my love, but it doesn't sit well with me if you go by bus", Atemu whispered, pulling Yami impossibly closer against his chest. He felt the pale man snuggle against him, his excitement over possibly finding a new home to live in diminishing. Yami knew what Atemu was referring to and he wrung his hands slightly. Truth be told, it wouldn't sit well with him either.

"I went with the bus the day after the accident", he tried, but he snuggled against Atemu again when the strong arms tightened around him lovingly. He felt safe and protected and he let his mask fall. "Not that I liked it", was the soft whisper. "I did it out of necessity, but I was glad Ryou had been there too. At every turn I would tense up, no matter how drunk on pain-killers I was. Whenever you drove... I felt safe".

Yami smiled as Atemu nuzzled him lovingly. "It's all right, you don't have to be brave with me. The reason I came over to drive was because I didn't like you on the bus either. I wish I could have come more often", the tanned man whispered, but Yami shook his head.

"You didn't need to. The times you had come by gave me courage to use the bus again. Knowing you had faith in me, knowing you would be there for me was all I needed at the time. It's what I'm drawing energy from right now", the younger male admitted softly and Atemu continued to nuzzle him softly in an attempt to comfort him. Yami glanced at the other man and his crimson eyes watched the gears moving behind rose-red ones for a moment. Atemu was thinking about him, being there for him and wished for him to be safe. Knowing that, the pale man shifted slightly to see meet his boyfriend's gaze, before kissing Atemu's lips ever so softly.

Taken from his musings, Atemu smiled in surprise as Yami broke the kiss, the latter turning a little more so he could lock eyes with the tanned man. "I do appreciate everything you do for me, Até. Do you believe me? I'm not trying to be difficult, it's just... hard for me to accept that you only have to snap your finger and it can be done. I have always learned to work for what I wish to achieve and the same will still be while I am with you. Thank you though. Thank you for being here with me, for standing by my side and wishing nothing but the best for me. Thank you for keeping me safe", Yami said softly and Atemu's face softened as he sighed in understanding.

"My love, I know...", he whispered softly and Yami's eyes gleamed with encouragement. "I know you want to work for what you believe is right, but I just want you to be back on your feet before you start your internship. I am glad you wish to work for your dreams, Yami, it's one of the things that draws me to you. Yet, I just want you to be all right, that's all. There is no need to thank me, I do all of that because I want to be with you. I want to care for you, because I love you. ", the tanned man tried to explain and Yami nodded, smiling as he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Understood", the pale man said, because he wanted to accept Atemu's help while still being himself and he kissed Atemu's lips again, whispering a warm "I love you too" when they broke apart, before he returned himself to his earlier position. Atemu smiled as he tightened his embrace around Yami's waist gently, pulling the pale man closer against his chest. He was glad Yami understood his intentions were good-hearted and he gently kissed Yami's neck again, before discussing the apartment once more. He could see the pale man grew excited again, which brought a new smile to his lips. Anything to see his lover smile and to see a small glimpse of his sadness vanish.

/\/\/\/\/\

Crimson eyes looked up from the laptop upon Yami's lap momentarily as he admired the view from his hospital window. The sun was in a lowering arch as the clock neared seven pm, but the sky was still a brilliant blue with little hints of red. He was not that high up in the building, but he could still freely enjoy the view given to him. Would he be granted the same in New York? Would he still be able to see the sun go down or would he be too busy to even notice? Atemu and him had gone over the internship contract again and the tanned man had explained different things. Yami would be busy, but on a small positive side: whenever Atemu would go abroad, Yami could go with him if he so wanted. The older man had promised his lover the assignment would make it possible and Yami couldn't help but look forward to it.

Turning his glance towards the door as he heard knockings, Yami smiled when Yugi entered his hospital room and he closed his laptop so he could give his little brother the attention he deserved. The teen came every evening, bringing a few extra films for Yami to see on his laptop in case he would get bored. Yugi had joked Yami would never get bored with Atemu around, which had nearly resulted in a pillow fight. Whenever Yugi came to visit, Yami was also cheered up in a different way than he was with Atemu and he hoped deep down he could offer the same to Yugi. It must be hard for Yugi to sit between two fires while there was nothing he could do.

"Hi!", Yugi greeted cheerily, the teen nearly bouncing towards the bed, before dumping a small bag atop Yami's legs so the other could devote his attention to it. "Anzu waves hello from Hawaii and Jou asks if you're going back to baking cookies soon, he's out of stash". Yami chuckled as he looked at the brought films, though Yugi was right. With Atemu around, there were other things to do. Look for a new home in New York, discuss his internship, watch how the tanned man worked through his paperwork or cuddle with him comfortably for example.

"Is Anzu having fun?", he asked and Yugi smiled as he showed some of the photos she sent him through their shared messaging app and Yami nodded impressed. "Very nice", he commented and Yugi chuckled.

"I know, right? Though we do have a lovely weather here as well, I wanna bet it's awesome where she is", the teen replied and Yami agreed with him. Amethyst eyes inspected him however as Yugi turned his phone off, staring intently at Yami's face. The older sibling rose his eyebrows in question, before Yugi pointed at his nose.

"You're without tubes!", he said, a new bright smile upon his lips, sitting down upon the edge of the bed while Yami chuckled softly and shoved his shoulder gently.

"I thought I had dinner stuck on my face with you staring at me like that", the pale man replied, before he sighed softly. "It's gone because the doctor wants to test my breathing during the night. If I can manage on my own, I'll be released tomorrow". The last words were almost whispered softly and Yugi nibbled his lip slightly. He knew what that meant, Yami had told him after all. He wasn't very fond of the idea, he'd rather have his brother still at home so they could have fun, but he also realised that wouldn't happen with their grandfather not accepting Atemu as Yami's boyfriend.

"Did you find something in New York yet?", the teen asked sadly and Yami shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet. I have found two apartments which are appealing to me at the moment, but I have to see them first. Will you come with me?", Yami asked and Yugi frowned slightly at him.

"What about Atemu?", he asked, looking around the room as if he suddenly noticed the tanned man missing. "Speaking of him, where is he?" The last few days, Atemu had been really close with Yami and the younger sibling had appreciated the other man for watching over his brother that much. Especially considering he couldn't always stay, because he still had to take their grandfather back home and they had to watch the shop. Customers knew there were variable opening hours for the time being and Yugi was glad he could still visit his brother. It was easier now than when he would live in New York.

"Atemu had an emergency meeting. He left around four", Yami said, taking Yugi from his musings. "Besides, I know I will go house hunting with him, but you have to approve as well. You will be the one having a sleepover at my place, I'll buy a sleeping sofa for you so you can stay during the weekends". Yugi grinned and nodded.

"I'd love that!", he replied and Yami grinned at him as well, before his face turned a little dark again.

"I know the circumstances are a little odd and I wish they had been happier, but I'd really appreciate it if you were there with me, Yugi", the older sibling murmured softly and he smiled when Yugi patted his hand.

"We'll get through it, I know we will. We're Muto's, remember? I'll be there, hunting a new living space for you and picking out my new sofa", the teen said and chuckled softly. Yami smiled, before his crimson eyes went to the door.

"Is gramps with you?", he asked softly and amethyst eyes followed the direction Yami was looking at. A soft sigh escaped the younger sibling, before he nodded slowly.

"He's in the waiting area near the desk. He goes there while I'm visiting you", Yugi answered and slowly, Yami got up from bed. Pale hands grasped his shirt in slight alarm and they forced the pale man to look back at his brother. "Where are you going?", the teen asked in confusion to which Yami sighed softly.

"With any luck, I will be released tomorrow afternoon, Yugi... I can't just turn up at home, pack my bags and leave. I need to talk to gramps, even if we are both unwilling to change our decisions. I must tell him I'm not coming home, even if that is the hardest thing to do so far", Yami said softly, feeling how Yugi's grip on his shirt loosened. The teen sighed, but then nodded slowly.

"All right", was his soft agreement and Yami smiled, stroking through Yugi's hair.

"He probably won't understand, but I feel like I must explain myself. Or at least try to. Besides, I'm not only going to New York to make sure gramps and I won't fight anymore. I signed the internship contract today, so it will only be easier to go to work if I live near Sennen Corporation", Yami explained, but the pout remained upon Yugi's lips.

"I know", he answered in return and Yami smiled, before he steeled himself again while leaving his room. True, a part of him wanted to move to New York so he could be with Atemu as much as possible, even though that was nearly impossible. Once they would be in New York, the tanned man would obviously resume his work at Sennen Corporation and Yami would be left to himself because he still had a few weeks of vacation. His musings stopped Yami spotted his grandfather, indulged in a cross-word puzzle and the pale man took an encouraging breath as he walked towards the comfortable lounge chairs. "Hey gramps... You came to visit?", he greeted softly, purple eyes looking up from the puzzle book and they gleamed warmly when the elder spotted Yami. The latter sat down opposite of him slowly, as if he didn't want to intrude upon Sugoroku's time alone. A small smile made it upon the older man's lips and Sugoroku nodded.

"I will always come to visit, Yami. You are my grandson and still in hospital. I care very much about you", the elder said, nearly repeating his words from a few days ago and Yami nodded. He knew that, Sugoroku had raised both him and Yugi after all with a lot of tender, love and care. Sure, a wooden ladle had been their greatest fear during childhood, but that didn't matter anymore. Sugoroku had always been there for them and even though they were arguing, Yami loved his grandfather a lot still.

"I know gramps", he answered softly and lowered his eyes towards the floor slightly. Knowing his grandfather loved him and then remembering their argument still hurt. "I just... After our last argument... I wasn't sure you'd still come", Yami continued and the elder sighed softly.

"We have our differences at the moment, Yami, but that doesn't mean I hate you. I just don't come into the room, because the last time I did, everything went wrong. I won't come into the room, because I know Atemu will be there and I do not want to face him", the elder replied truthfully and Yami nodded.

"I understand", he said, before looking up at his grandfather again. "I had to talk to you, though... I will be released from the hospital tomorrow afternoon and... I decided to move to New York". There, he said it. He couldn't take it back anymore, not that he wanted. Sugoroku deserved to know the truth, he had raised Yami for nearly seventeen years after his parents died. He watched purple eyes darken and a grimace appeared upon Sugoroku's face. Yami braced himself for the anger growing in Sugoroku's purple eyes.

"You're going with _him_?", the elder asked, stressing the way of addressing Atemu as he did slightly. He didn't like it... not one bit. Yami should have seen that coming, but he hadn't want to think about it. Not while Atemu was with him and comforting him so he could recover. "Yami... your home is at the Kame Game Shop. Not in New York, not with that man... You ought to come home", Sugoroku said, but Yami shook his head slowly.

"No gramps... Yes, the Kame Game Shop is my home, but if I go there right now, you and I will only fight. I have accepted to follow my internship at Sennen Corporation, which is in New York. It would only be wise to find a home there. I won't be far away from either you or Yugi, but I will go to the big city", Yami answered and Sugoroku sighed.

"Nothing good can come from that! Go intern at Duke Devin's place for all I care, but at least come home", Sugoroku pleaded, but again Yami shook his head.

"We will always disagree about Atemu, gramps, until I can prove to you he is a good man. You only dislike him because he's rich and because he made mistakes in his life you still hold him responsible for. If Atemu had been poor and hadn't paid for dates, you wouldn't have had a problem with him. You'd see how he's kind and considerate", the pale man replied and crimson eyes locked with purple in the hopes of conveying Yami's thoughts to his grandfather. He hoped he could make the elder understand, though he also knew that wouldn't come with this failing attempt at a conversation.

"Yami, please... this man doesn't know how to love. I am afraid he'll only wish to snare you and discard you when he's done", Sugoroku countered, but Yami shook his head.

"Gramps, stop, please", he whispered, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "I don't want to listen to you bad-mouthing Atemu. He's good to me and if he does break my heart, you'll be the first to know. Until that time, my decision is final. I'm moving to New York and I'll find an apartment for myself while being intern at Sennen Corporation. Atemu is not a bad man. We're dating to get to know each other and we'll continue to do so. I'm sorry gramps, but I'll be at the Kame Game Shop tomorrow afternoon to pack my suitcase with the first necessary essentials so I can stay at a hotel".

"Which he provided for, I'm sure?", Sugoroku asked, his tone dark as he spoke. Yami shook his head.

"No, I'm providing for myself, gramps. Atemu's helping me out with the internship, with looking for a reasonable apartment and his lawyers are suing Marcus until he's without a single dollar in his pocket. There's nothing more, Atemu is just helping out", Yami tried, the elder bristling softly.

"And what would it cost you if he wants you to pay all of that back. Ever thought of that? What will it cost you?!", the elder asked, watching how Yami rose from his seat quickly, his crimson eyes once more dark and cold instead of warm and pleading. Sugoroku knew he had ruined his chance, but he had to warn his grandson of the consequences. Someone with that much money always had some dark secret to hide.

"No more, gramps. My decision is final", Yami said, his voice evened out as if he didn't feel any emotions. On the inside, however, he was slowly shattering apart. "I am going with Atemu, if you like it or not. My relationship with Atemu is my choice and I will not allow for you to talk bad about him again". Slowly, the pale man turned and walked away from the older man in his chair.

"Just now that the Kame Game Shop will always be your home, Yami. Even if he breaks your heart. I'll be waiting for you", Sugoroku said as he watched his grandson leave. For a small moment, he watched the eldest sibling tense slightly, but then he resumed his retreat and the elder sighed. Sitting back down, he waited a good half-an-hour for Yugi to return to him. The teen would barely look at him and from the red rims around his eyes, Sugoroku could tell his youngest grandson had been crying. He had probably comforted his older brother as well, a habit they had shared during their whole childhood and teenage years. Just this time... he was the one who made them hurt.

He wouldn't change though. Atemu was just a disaster bound to happen and he would stubbornly wait until that time came. Yami would see sense and he would welcome his grandson home as if nothing ever happened. But the boy would be home again, which mattered the most to him.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thanks for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review! A brief relieve from the drama, so I'll just dive right in next part. See ya!**


	20. Leaving Home

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to the next part of this story! Massive thanks to _Pharaohs Girl18_ for reviewing the last chapter! The parts you are looking for are slowly getting closer, slowly. You'll be surprised. Also a massive thanks to _lobalunallena_ for the fav and follow! This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but it was necessary.**

 **Please enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 20**

/\/\/\/\/\

Jonouchi didn't dare to move, speak or so much as look at the half-open door within Yugi's bedroom. He was helping his best buddy with picking out cards for his next deck, but the tension was practically killing him. Sure, truth be told, he was only here right now because Yugi had asked him for some mental support and at first he hadn't believed his best bud about the whole situation concerning Sugoroku and Yami. Wrong... He had been so wrong and karma was paying him back for that. It seemed as if the Kame Game Shop was drenched in frozen water, the ice slithering across the floor the moment Yami had come "home".

"Yug'... it's your turn", he whispered softly, their deck-building excuse having turned to a Duel instead. Old-fashioned without the fancy equipment from Kaiba Corporation, but Jonouchi didn't mind. Them Dueling meant he didn't have to go through the frozen Antarctic. Yugi slowly turned his amethyst eyes towards the field before him, studying Jonouchi's cards as well as his own field, before drawing. For another moment, as he heard voices come from downstairs, Yugi turned his eyes towards the door. He shuddered, as if the frozen ice had reached his bedroom, but then played his cards and won the Duel. Jonouchi sighed loud.

"That's the second time and you're not paying any attention or whatsoever", the blond complained, though he understood. He understood why the door was open, just so Yugi could listen to the conversations coming from downstairs. When they were over, the coast would be clear once more... His best bud was like a child waiting for his parents to stop fighting. It wouldn't be fun when they'd stop, though. Yami would be gone and Sugoroku would have a field day in complaining and lecturing them about bad boyfriends or anything of the like. Jonouchi still thanked every god in existence the elder didn't know he was the one who had given Yugi the link to the "Website of Doom".

Yugi didn't reply, so Jonouchi took the liberty of stacking his cards, before walking to the window. From where he stood, he could see the black car waiting while rain poured down upon it. Exactly today, of all days, it should be raining while Yami dragged one of his suitcases to the car. Jonouchi had seen him pack, the man had still been careful with all of his possessions, while Sugoroku had been a stubborn elder and had hidden himself in his game shop. The blond knew he didn't understand everything and he was glad he didn't, but to see his best bud so downcast... it even made him sad. The whole situation was sad, Jonouchi mused, as he watched how an mismatched mirror-like reflection of Yami tried to help the older sibling with his suitcases as soon as he was next to the car. There were two big ones and Yami's book bag, which loaded the trunk of the expensive vehicle with ease. Sighing softly, Jonouchi tore his eyes away from the scene and turned back towards Yugi. The teen had gotten up from the floor and stood in the doorway, staring at the open door on the opposite side as it revealed an empty room. True, the bed was neatly made, the desk and its chair were there, but it felt empty. Slinging his arm across Yugi's shoulders, Jonouchi sighed loud.

"He'll come back you know?", the blond asked and Yugi shrugged slightly.

"Not really... but I can go and visit him. He's going to New York straight away and stay at a hotel for a few days. Upcoming Thursday I'll go with him to see some apartments. He's not going to the end of the world, Jou, but it's still weird", Yugi muttered softly, going back inside his bedroom to sit down upon his bed. Jonouchi inclined his head in understanding while he sat himself down at Yugi's desk. New York was only two hours away, but the whole "moving out" was loaded with tense feelings and emotional arguments, which didn't help. Grasping the binoculars on top of the desk, he chuckled softly.

"Guess you don't need these anymore, now do you?", the blond asked and he cheered slightly when Yugi gave him a weak smile as his cheeks flushed slightly red. Any kind of smile was worth a victory on this dark day.

"Really? What has he used them for then?", Yami's baritone voice asked and both teens turned towards the older man in the doorway. He was wet, but had also clearly walked underneath an umbrella. Yugi sighed softly as he got up from his bed and hugged his brother tight. Yami sighed as well while he embraced the teen back, grimacing as he knew he would miss Yugi. He would miss the bubbly personality, the thundering footsteps down the staircase as well as the endless muttering whenever his brother was trying to do his homework or tried to put a deck together for his next Duel. He would miss his younger brother with whom he could talk when something was wrong with either one of them.

"Spying on me, Little One?", Yami asked softly, listening to Yugi sigh again as he watched Jonouchi grin slightly. Yugi shrugged in answer, before finding his voice.

"When you didn't tell... I had to do something", the teen answered and Yami laughed softly. It was perhaps a sad and broken laugh, but one nonetheless. "Do you have to go?" Of course it was a silly question, Yugi knew that much, but nothing about the situation was fair. Why could Sugoroku not see that Yami was happy? Why did it matter who Atemu was? Yami should move out of the Kame Game Shop because he was ready for it, not because the situation demanded it so.

"I have to go, Yugi. Over time, it will be easier, I promise", Yami replied, his voice warm and soft as he tightened his embrace gently. Yugi pouted in reply and the pale man smiled. He'd miss that too... "Don't be angry at gramps... he's only trying to do his best", he whispered and the pout deepened.

"I'll miss you", Yugi murmured instead of his other dark thoughts and Yami nodded.

"I'll miss you too. We'll see each other Thursday though, when you'll help me hunt for a new place to live. I know it's barely Monday evening, but I'm sure we'll manage until that time", the older sibling said softly and Yugi nodded. He'd try, that much was certain. He still wondered how everything could escalate so quickly within a week's time, but apparently it could. Watching his brother leave from his window, as he would definitely not go downstairs, he felt Jonouchi pull him close and he leaned against the taller teen in search of some comfort. Even though it was still raining, Yugi opened his window and waved, smiling when his sibling waved back from underneath the umbrella Atemu was holding for him.

He was gone, out of sight, the next minute.

/\/\/\/\/\

Truth be told, Yami was glad Charles was the one driving towards New York as it meant he could lean against Atemu while the other man tried to comfort him by just being there for him. The car was silent, except for a soft sigh every now and then as it escaped Yami's lips while he tried to stop his throat and eyes from burning. He felt strange, the whole situation screamed strange and it unnerved him. He'd been released from the hospital well enough earlier that afternoon, a final check-up and with leaflets in his bag. Yet, his headache had returned the longer he felt dread weigh upon his shoulders, but with enough painkillers he tried to ignore it. Sort of...

"Até?", he asked softly, feeling a tanned arm tighten around him in answer as Atemu hummed to acknowledge Yami's question. "What happens now? I know you booked a room at the hotel I've stayed at before, but will you stay there with me? Do you have to go back to the office? You have skipped on work since I ended up in hospital, I know you did and I understand if you must return, but... I just want to know what to expect, I guess". His mood fell further even if he couldn't see how rose-red eyes darkened at his question. Atemu didn't like the answer he had to give.

"When we arrive at the hotel, it will be a little before seven. We can have dinner, if you feel up to it, though I'd prefer to leave you to yourself knowing you had something to eat. I would understand your lack of appetite, however", Atemu answered and Yami sighed mentally. So... he was to be alone tonight. Oddly enough, he had grown used to the tanned man staying with him at the hospital. He had grown used to the fact the other man was watching over him while he slept. "I am sorry to say there is a video conference at midnight I have to attend", Atemu whispered and Yami nodded.

"Don't be sorry, I understand, Até. That's why I asked", the pale man whispered and he smiled ever so slightly at Atemu's deep sigh of reluctance. It meant a lot to him Atemu didn't want to go to this meeting either, but Yami knew he had to. "Are Sennen and Kaiba Corporation completely in the clear now?", was his next soft question, anything to occupy his mind with another thought than him leaving Yugi alone with Sugoroku, and he smiled in relieve when Atemu hummed a good hum.

"We are, aside from the whole lawyer-business that still needs solving. Plus, there will be another talk with Maurice and my lawyers, considering I can't just let him go free after I tried to give him a lot of my time for the department store. The meeting, however, is between me and the sister-companies in both Berlin and France. There is some discussing about financials, stocks-holders, new potential owners and just some bickering from either side. It's fun", Atemu commented sarcastically and Yami snorted in disbelieve. His snort was followed by a soft chuckle from the tanned man. "Yes, I seem to have convinced you", were his next words, still laughing softly and he drew a soft chuckle from Yami in return.

"Very much", the pale man said, glad he was still able to laugh and very glad Atemu was trying to make him do so. Leaning a little more against the tanned man, Yami held his small smile. Even if his grandfather was against it, this was were he felt safe and comfortable. When Atemu shifted his arm slightly to stroke through Yami's hair, the pale man couldn't help but feel his eyes drooping. "Até", he murmured softly, trying to convey he objected, but his tone of voice was more a cooing sound than anything else.

"Sleep a little, Yami", Atemu whispered in return, his fingers gently raking through tri-coloured hair. Another soft sound, this time with a little objection mixed into Yami's voice.

"Can't... I want to talk about you", Yami said, which caused for Atemu to raise his eyebrow in amusement.

"Really now?", he asked and Yami hummed. "What would be so important for you to miss sleep over?" Pale hands tightened in the vest he wore, as if Yami tried to pull himself away from his drowsiness.

"There are still things about you I want to know. Do you like cauliflower?", the younger man asked, lifting his head from Atemu's shoulder and he laughed softly at the tanned man's confused expression. Anything to get his mind off of Sugoroku or leaving home, to be honest. Sure, Atemu and him had had plenty of conversations while Yami had stayed at the hospital. Yami loved to hear how the tanned man would ride horses when he was younger, how he had set up a whole sales department within Kaiba Corporation, what he liked and disliked. The pale man was glad he knew he didn't have to buy green ties in the near future... not that he had ever planned to, red was Atemu's colour. Especially the darker kind, in Yami's truthful opinion which he had not yet shared with the older man in case the other would believe it to be ridiculous.

"I eat almost everything", Atemu answered softly, taking Yami from his musings about tanned skin and red ties, which made him blush ever so slightly. Lying his head back against Atemu's shoulder, so the older man wouldn't see, he enjoyed Atemu still stroking through his hair. It was soothing, it even kept his headache at bay.

"I know you eat almost everything, Até. I figured as much considering you go to fancy restaurants and meet with other company presidents, but I'd really like to know if you like cauliflower", Yami said, smiling when he could hear Atemu chuckle.

"Why cauliflower?", was the soft question, rose-red eyes warming as he could see Yami trying to cover up his yawn with one hand. Aside from it being adorable, it meant his little ministrations were working. He wanted Yami to relax and sleep a little. Even if it was not real sleep and it would only be for about an hour. True, he was careful of the stitches at the back of Yami's head, yet the other man hadn't made any objections as of yet.

"Because... if I have a sort-of new home and you'll come by I know what to make for dinner aside from chicken curry. I mean... I can't make chicken curry all the time, it would be boring", Yami admitted softly, still not looking at his companion as his cheeks flared with warmth. Atemu smiled in understanding as he continued to stroke the soft tri-coloured hair.

"I like cauliflower, but I'm not very fond of beans and corn. Aside from chicken curry, I really like pasta, lasagne or other dishes with rice, but no noodles. They're too thick and slippery", Atemu offered and his core warmth as he heard Yami laugh. It was still odd to talk about himself, to tell Yami of what he liked and disliked. Though... it became easier. Easier to speak of his favourite food or colour and of the things he enjoyed to do. He had enjoyed telling Yami there was nothing more satisfying than finding the fault in someone's paperwork, to find the missing piece in the grand puzzle. He would never admit it to anyone aside from Yami, considering the other had seen him enjoy himself as they made the puzzles Yugi had brought. At least, for as long as the nurses had allowed it. It reminded him of what he had forgotten while never leaving an office.

Gently, he laid the other down as Yami snuggled up against him while he had fallen asleep at last. The tanned man continued stroking through Yami's hair and smiled as he watched the pale features as they relaxed. For a moment, the younger man shifted his head slightly, before stilling upon Atemu's lap. Rose-red eyes were warm and kind as they continued to look at the other man, one whom he had watched with growing love at the hospital every day. To hear Yami's soft snores and murmurs, the way his lover woke from his dreams... Atemu had loved to see all of it and he knew he would miss it dearly now that he had to let go. Yami was right... Even though he had worked at the hospital and had progressed further than he had in weeks, other work needed to be seen to, even if he did not want to. It was work that would take him away from Yami, after all. It was the sole reason he would enjoy the upcoming hour. It was the sole reason his eyes were glued to Yami's face. Anything to have him in his memories and be able to watch him a little longer. It was the sole reason he sighed sadly as Charles told him they would arrive within five minutes. Atemu's tanned hand accompanied the sad sigh in waking Yami from his slumber, tanned lips curling in a loving smile as the younger man murmured softly in objection.

"We're here", he whispered in the pale ear softly and crimson eyes fluttered open. For a moment, Yami tried to find his bearings, raising slightly to stare at the lap he had used as a comfortable pillow. Gasping, Yami straightened suddenly with a stare at Atemu's face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep there", he muttered, a dark blush covering his pale cheeks in embarrassment. Atemu chuckled softly, stroking Yami's red skin.

"It's all right, I placed your head on my lap. It seemed much more comfortable than leaning against me all crooked. I didn't mean to embarrass you", the older man admitted, watching Yami as the latter sighed softly and nodded. He was still blushing, but it was only more endearing to Atemu and he smiled as he gave a soft, chaste kiss to Yami's lips. "Will you forgive me?", he asked softly and crimson eyes turn back to him. The glint within them was warm and kind as Yami returned the soft kiss with a smile.

"There is nothing to forgive, Até", he answered to the tanned man's question and he received a warm smile in return to his own.

"Likewise", Atemu whispered, before the car halted underneath them. Hearing one of the doors open and close, Yami sighed softly as Charles opened the door on their side. This was it then, he mused as he stared at the hotel, he would stay here for a while... Frowning in sadness as he gazed at the entrance, all Yami could think of was the day he'd spend with Atemu and his family, watching Yugi win a tournament. Now, he was here with Atemu, but without the happy feelings. No happy thoughts... Had Sugoroku already known Atemu had been telling him half-truths that day? He had objected to both of them going out the next morning... For a moment, Yami wondered if he should have seen that as a warning. Had it even been one or was he seeing things?

Though it was dry in New York, his suitcases were still wet while Atemu and him took them towards the front desk. While Yami checked in with the hostess, the tanned man asked a bellhop to assist them with the luggage. "Can we eat something at the restaurant first before going up to my room?", Yami asked softly and the hostess smiled at him while nodding her head gently.

"I'll have our attendant place the luggage in your room while you enjoy dinner. Thank you for staying at our hotel and have a wonderful evening", the young woman said kindly and Yami smiled as he thanked her, turning to Atemu next who linked their arms gently and guided him towards the restaurant.

"Only if you can stay a little longer, Até. If you must leave, be honest with me", Yami said softly, smiling when Atemu pulled him a little closer.

"I promise to be sincere, but I still have at least two hours before I really have to go to the office. I will leave at nine so I can change my current attire for something a little more appropriate, before taking things through with Seto who will come to New York for this video conference. Though... I will not leave until I have properly seen you to your room", the older man said and Yami chuckled softly.

"I'd like that. Protection against the would-be assassin", he joked and Atemu joined him in his small laughter. Anything to lighten the mood really, because Yami wanted to enjoy his time with the other man for as long as he would still have him. He listened as Atemu talked a little more about the video conference and explained him why it was necessary to have such contacts with the sister-companies. Atemu explained the companies were important to him and that he wished to know if they were fine after the whole ordeal with the selling of information. Of course Atemu knew they were fine, but he wanted to hear it from the one directing his company while he was away. Yami listened gladly to Atemu telling him about things that could occur without giving away any details. He didn't need them after all and the pale man understood Atemu didn't tell him due to privacy as well as safety reasons. It didn't help, however. Even though the tanned man had tried to cheer him up, by being overly dramatic about the upcoming conference, Yami still saddened when they stepped out of the elevator and was brought towards his hotel room.

Slowly he opened the door, the room once again leaving him in awe. It was more luxurious than the other room he had stayed at, gentle lights coming to life as he turned the switch. The desk was a little bigger with a more comfortable chair behind it. The carpet was a little more fluffy, the sheets perhaps a little softer and silkier while there was an addition to the room of two lovely lounge stairs and a small glass table. The vase on top of it was filled with fresh flowers, red roses to be exact and crimson eyes turned to Atemu. He could see the small blush covering Atemu's tanned cheeks and Yami kissed his boyfriend on the lips lovingly.

"They are beautiful", he said, trying to soak up the warm and tender smile Atemu gave him.

"To be with you in my absence", the tanned man replied softly. He embraced the younger male gently, hoped to give him some form of comfort, before he really had to let go.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow morning and I'll see you for dinner, I promise", Atemu whispered in the pale ear, before he released Yami completely. The pale man nodded, smiling sadly.

"Gladly", was his soft answer and he shared another soft kiss with Atemu, before he watched the other man leave. Yami remained his stare upon the elevator and watched how it took his only comfort away from him, before he closed the door to his bedroom. Dressing in his pyjama's, he slowly unpacked his suitcases as best as he could and used the given wardrobe to make sure his clothes wouldn't wrinkle. Not everything could be unpacked, considering he had even taken some of his winter attire with him while it was still summer out, but that was all right for now.

 _Not really_ , his mind mused as he laid down in bed and covered himself with the blankets. The air-conditioner made the room comfortable to sleep in, cool enough for Yami to huddle underneath the blankets and try to gain some sort of comfort back. His mind wouldn't stop wandering however. This was it now, he had to live in a hotel because he didn't want to be with his grandfather anymore. He was here, alone, because Atemu was apparently not good enough. _Why not?_ , Yami's mind continued to muse. The same question over and over again ever since the first fight at the hospital. Most of the time, either Atemu or Yugi had been able to console him, but tonight... Nobody would be here. Nobody would be able to give him different thoughts to think of, nobody would give him something to do or would stroke his hair to sooth him so much he'd fall asleep. Tonight, nobody would hold him gently or watch over him as he slept. The feelings crept over his curled up form, while he tried to hide from them underneath the sheets. He knew he couldn't hid from his feelings as the warm tears leaked over his cheeks. Yami tried to wipe them away, until he could feel that tiny spark of relieve they brought and he allowed himself to weep for the first time since the fire. For the first time, he just gave in.

/\/\/\/\/\

 _Voices were yelling at him and they were pulling him away. Yami screamed back, his anger rising as he grasped Atemu's arm. The scenery shifted, again and again, but the yelling and pulling remained. Sugoroku was there, his moustache trembling as he bristled while facing off with Atemu. He didn't know what to do, he was confused. There was a fire in the background, yet it changed again to a room. Yami gasped for breath, warm tears leaking from his eyes._

" _No!", he screamed, though it was the first time he could actually feel himself voice his objection. It was as if he embodied his dream-like self, as if he was him for a mere moment while the surrounding room came to a halt. Sugoroku was there, pointing his finger at Atemu._

" _I will not have a pervert touch my grandson! You are not good enough!" Yami could feel his anger rise some more, this conversation was long since gone... why was he reliving it right now? Whatever Atemu replied, Yami didn't hear. It was distorted, as if it didn't matter and it didn't. Sugoroku was again out of line, again butting into his relationship with Atemu and Yami knew he was against that. He would not be restrained, he would not have his grandfather dictate his life!_

" _Stop it!", he screamed, purple eyes turning towards him._

" _You will never see him again!"_

"NO!", Yami screamed as he woke up, jolting up as he gasped for air. Where was he? What was going on? Why was he out of breath? Swallowing the bile from his throat, the pale man could feel his anger resurface as his confusion stopped. The haunting images of his dream came back and Yami grimaced in fury. What had Sugoroku been thinking? How dare he butt in again? Taking a deep breath, Yami tried to calm himself. _It was just a dream_ , he thought, closing his eyes momentarily as he wiped the cold sweat from his brow. His shirt clung to his torso, while the sheets were tangled around his legs. As he tried to undo them in the dark, which didn't work, his anger rose.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!", he yelled at no one, grasping one of the extra pillows, before he flung it towards the opposite wall. Heaving for new breath, the spark of his anger dimmed slightly and Yami turned to the light switch to have some help in his battle with the sheets. As he was able to release himself, he rose from the bed and walked towards the bathroom to splash some cold water against his face. Slowly, Yami could feel himself calm down, though he stared at himself in the mirror. His crimson eyes were dark and cold as they stared back at him. For a moment, Yami wondered why the anger had remained, even as he had woken up. He had had more of these very livid dreams in the past, but not like this. Not where he was so furious with the whole world and himself that he couldn't feel anything else but that. Slowly, he returned to his room and plucked one of the roses from the vase atop the table. Why had they come to haunt him now? Because he was alone?

Sighing softly, Yami laid back down upon his bed while remaining his stare upon the rose. Had Atemu protected him more from his own feelings than he had at first realised? Or had he been too occupied with everything else his mind hadn't been able to process anything so far? Yami pursed his lips slightly, knowing that wasn't entirely true. He had had some dreams while at the hospital, though he couldn't remember them. At least, not all of it. He knew he had dreamt of Sugoroku a few times, though always with a different emotion behind it. He had also visited numerous houses with Atemu, all of them being in horrible conditions. One had been turned upside-down, which was still weird to think of. Yet, when he thought back upon his last dream, he could feel his anger bubbling in response, his body heating as a frown marred his features. This dream had been completely different than those from the past week and Yami squashed the angry feelings in an attempt to calm himself. He tried to think of anything else, but his mind wandered to how Yugi was feeling or if Atemu was able to bicker during the video conference and gain a profit out of it. Would the man even bicker? It was his company after all, but perhaps he'd bicker with Seto Kaiba for entirely different reasons. It didn't matter though... his mind kept returning to his dream and Yami tried to tell himself _that_ didn't matter either. His dream didn't matter, it was just a dream.

Which was a complete lie, he knew that much as he woke the following morning to crumbled rose petals next to him upon the mattress.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Many thanks for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review! I'll work on revising chapter 21 as soon as I can! See you all then! Byebye!**


	21. Cheering up

**Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner, I was struck with a form of writer's block, but if everything goes according to plan, I should be back in action! Massive thanks for your patience, as well as a massive thanks to _Pharaohs Girl18_ for reviewing the last chapter! I hope this chapter will be just as good!**

 **Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 21**

/\/\/\/\/\

As the car came to a soft halt in the parking lot, Charles turned the engine off and glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping male in the back seat. His employer had requested he would drive Yami to the hospital in Domino City for his check-up as well as drive the young man towards his friends, before picking up the other Muto sibling before they would head back to New York. The older man was completely fine with the request, especially considering his employer would be at the main office today and would not need him. In fact, ever since his employer wished to see the pale man as much as he could, Charles hadn't been happier. He'd been behind the wheel more often, instead of at the garage or his small office awaiting a call from his employer. Truth be told, the older man was happy with gaining more work. Especially because said work would make his employer smile like he hadn't done in a few years.

Today, however, he felt slight worry as he gazed at the younger male in the back seat of the expensive car. Yami was still sleeping, even though the car had come to a complete stop. The man looked like he needed it, but Charles knew he also had to go to his appointment. Sighing softly, he undid his seat-belt and turned a little more towards the sleeping pale man.

"Young sir?", he asked softly, his professional side unable to call Yami by his name. The older man would never do so, not even while Yami was younger than him or not his employer. It was expected of him to treat the love-interest of his employer with the same respect as he did to the tanned man, someone who held him in high regards and Charles was duty-bound to uphold those expectations. "Sir?", he asked again, a little louder and he smiled at the soft murmuring sounds escaping Yami's lips. The older man understood why his CEO had taken an endearing interest in the pale man. Yami was almost a softer version of the employer Charles knew, yet still as strong and confident, ready to take on the world.

Except for today, it seemed. The younger man looked tired and he had a worried frown upon his brow even as he woke with a deep breath when Charles called him for the third time. The older man watched how the pale youth took a deep breath and stretched slightly, blinking awake slowly. As crimson eyes fell upon Charles, Yami straightened immediately and rubbed his face with his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Charles", Yami whispered in embarrassment as he finally found his bearings. The older man merely smiled at him, though there was a worried gleam in his older eyes.

"It's quite all right, young sir. Do you not sleep well at the hotel?", was the gentle question, but Yami shook his head in answer.

"The hotel is perfect, Charles. Even though New York brims with life every hour of the day, I don't hear much of it. No, there are other thoughts on my mind which enjoy haunting me during the night. Because of them, I don't get much sleep, but I'll be fine", the pale man answered, smiling ever so slightly, yet he seemed confident.

"Very well, young sir", Charles said as he nodded slowly and then left his side of the car to open the door for Yami. As the younger man exited, he continued: "Just know that mr. Sennen wouldn't mind hearing of your troubles". Crimson eyes turned to the older man, a loving gleam within them.

"I can't, Charles. Atemu needs to work and I am already glad he has been able to join me for dinner these past two days. Seeing him and reading his messages take away the slight loneliness I have felt, which I am very thankful for. I can't ask more from Atemu and for the moment, I don't want to because these are problems I have to fix myself and I will. I promise", Yami answered in return and for a mere moment, the older man could only watch with growing pride at the younger man who left his side.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Yami! Over here!" Smiling as he spotted Ryou waving at him, the pale man rose his own hand in greeting, quickening his step a little to reach both the white-haired man and Malik at the small lunch table in the bright sunshine. "Hi!", was the next greeting in his ear as pale arms hugged Yami tight. Malik chuckled as he patted his boyfriend on the shoulder gently.

"Calm now, Ryou. As you can see, he's not dead yet", the tanned man joked and Yami chuckled softly. Ryou pouted, a slight angry glare in his doe-brown eyes as he stared at Malik while finally releasing his slightly taller friend.

"Don't listen to him, Ryou. I'm glad to see you too", Yami said, before the trio sat down at the lunch table and plum-purple eyes turned to him.

"We're glad to see you too. What did the hospital say?", Malik asked and he received a smile in return.

"All cleared. I don't have to come back for oxygen therapy anymore, unless problems arise. The stitches have been removed as well, the examination didn't point out any major damage from my concussion, so they think I had a really minor one. Again, no need to be seen to unless something doesn't feel right. All I hope for is my hair to grow back soon", Yami muttered as he gently stroked the back of his head where the stitches had been. A small spot had been shaved off and he looked really ridiculous. For now, there were two small plaster strips covering the tender area, but they would fall off eventually and leave him with a bald spot and no explanation.

"Yeah, you do look pretty stupid right now", Malik commented, a teasing grin upon his lips, before he grew serious again. "I'm glad you're all cleared though. It wasn't a nice thought, knowing you could have died at The House. Ryou and I have been there after the fire, nothings left. Have you seen it?" Yami nodded in answer at the question.

"Yeah, I asked Charles if he could drive me passed the building so I could see it. The sight was horrible, they're still investigating it too", he said and Ryou gently touched his arm.

"How are the investigations?", was the soft question and Yami sighed while nibbling his lip.

"They're going well, actually. Marcus has been arrested and he will remain in prison until he's proven innocent, which he is not, so that's one rest assured. Both Atemu's and Mai's lawyers are suing him for collateral damage, while he's also being charged for arson and attempted murder in federal court. They are still hearing him and trying to see if they can press other charges. One of the investigators said he committed a premeditated crime, so they can sentence him with the death penalty", Yami explained, before he tilted his head to the side slightly. "But, she also said Marcus might go for a plea bargain in which he'll gain a more lenient sentence. Though it would still be life without parole. He'll never get out again".

Slowly, Malik nodded at his words. "He hangs either way", was his soft answer and Yami agreed. To him, either sentence meant he would be safe from Marcus for the rest of his life. Which was what he really wanted. He didn't want to see the man ever again, he didn't want the man to ever walk amongst the normal people again, because if he did... Sighing softly when his mind turned into a dark alley, Yami snapped out of it as the waitress came towards their table to offer them the menu. As they each ordered something to drink, Ryou touched Yami's arm again when she was gone.

"Now... how are you?", he asked and crimson eyes turned to the white-haired man. Truth be told, Yami wasn't sure how he felt. He was relieved he had been cleared by the hospital, but he was also lonely and lost. He was confident everything would fix itself, but ever since he had gone to New York he'd have these horrible nightmares. They were eating at him and he felt lonely because for the first time... he was actually alone. Sure, Atemu would still come by every evening to have dinner with him and every morning Yami woke to a _Goodmorning_ message upon his phone, but it was not the same. He was used to living in a house with his grandfather and Yugi. He missed the thundering footsteps upon the staircase, while he had cursed them often enough as he had finally been allowed to have a lie-in. He missed going to work, he missed working at the Kame Game Shop, he missed breakfast with his family. Plus, he didn't like the way he had gone to New York... What he also missed, surprisingly more than he had anticipated, was Atemu. He hadn't realised he had grown so used to having the older man around him while staying at the hospital. Yami missed the strong arms, the warm chest, the sound of Atemu's voice, the soothing touches whenever he had been distressed.

At his continued silence, both of his companions looked at him with growing worry. "Don't tell me you're fine", Ryou said as Yami finally looked up at him and inhaled to speak up. At his words, crimson eyes glanced down at the table and the pale man exhaled with a soft sigh.

"Physically, I'm fine", were his words, but Ryou pursed his lips.

"Not really. Even we can see you're tired", the white-haired man countered and Yami leaned back against his seat. He allowed for his eyes to settle upon his hands as they lay upon his lap.

"I don't sleep well", he admitted, frowning in slight bitterness. "At night, I have these livid dreams wherein gramps continues to fight with Atemu. I can't shake the dreams, I can't shake the feelings afterwards. I am furious when I wake up and it takes me a while to calm down, while trying to come up with an answer". He stopped speaking when the waitress brought them their lunch, sandwiches with melted cheese, salad, cucumbers, tomatoes, grilled chicken, mayonnaise and a baked egg on top of everything. They thanked her, before Yami could feel the attention being drawn back to him.

"An answer? To what?", Malik asked softly, though he could guess. Both Ryou and him had been informed about Sugoroku's anger towards Atemu. They didn't know all the details and they hadn't asked as the subject had clearly distressed Yami at the time. It apparently still did, which the tanned man understood.

"As to why gramps is against Atemu so much. Why can't he accept me being with him? Why can't he see that... if Atemu had been any normal guy, he could also break up with me and make it hurt real bad? Why does he say all the bad things? I never wanted to leave Domino like I did, but I don't want to give up the relationship I'm still developing with Atemu. Not while realising I miss him even though I still see him at dinner and I'm so embarrassed at the same time. Gramps said awful things, I'm surprised Atemu didn't leave me right there and then", Yami said and he sighed softly as he played with his food.

"It shows he loves you in return", Ryou offered kindly, but it didn't seem to alleviate Yami's sadness. Malik shrugged slightly.

"From what I have seen while we visited y ou at the hospital, the guy seems to be all right. He's older than you, maybe that's why Sugoroku can't accept it that easily?", he asked, but Yami shook his had slowly.

"Atemu is the man I met when Yugi needed money for his tournament last March. Yugi kind of set me up to a paid blind date with him", he whispered, receiving two surprised stares. Ryou opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Malik inhaled softly.

"Wait, what?", was his very intellectual question and Yami smiled ever so slightly, though it was tainted by the sad glint in his crimson eyes.

"That's why Yugi had to undergo the house arrest. It was an accident, really. He had planned on setting himself up, but instead of sending a photo of himself... he sent one of me. When I got there, having sort of figured out what the date actually was, I wanted to stop and leave, but Atemu was kind as he offered to continue the dinner. I couldn't say no, as he was a real gentleman and he even walked me home. As we talked... I don't know, there was something nice while being with him and when he began to send me hand-written letters, we were able to continue our conversations. I developed a crush on him, a big one, which was returned and we decided to give a long-distance relationship a try. That was before gramps had to explode when he found out who Atemu really was. He didn't even give either one of us a chance to explain. He jumped to a conclusion and that were his final words on the matter".

For a moment there was silence, before Ryou sighed softly. "It's because I know you, that makes me say that I know Atemu didn't hurt you. When I saw him kind-of kiss you the first time... You would have never allowed for it if the truth had been different. You wouldn't have defended him when I asked you about it, not the way you did at least", the white-haired man said, trying to put his thoughts into words. To say he was surprised was an understatement, but deep down he could understand Sugoroku. He did not agree, perhaps, but very deep down... he understood where the older man was coming from. If Atemu paid for dates in the past, he might as well have hurt Yami and his friend had taken a great risk in going to the date while having a feeling of knowledge about what it really had been about.

"Look, not that I know anything, but you took a risk and it turned out okay. You would not have looked all love-struck if the messages had been different between you and this guy, so you know... I guess it's fine", Malik offered, sipping his drink. Yami smiled at that. To know that neither Yugi or him where the only ones to believe being with Atemu was all right, lifted his spirits somewhat.

"Why the nightmares though?", he whispered softly, sighing as he remembered last night's dream. Every time Sugoroku had said Atemu would hurt him, he had felt pain and had woken up crying. Which was almost usual ever since Monday-night. He had been relieved to know Friday-morning had come around, considering he'd see his friends and pick up Yugi later that day so they could go house-hunting tomorrow. Deep down, Yami was hoping Yugi could ease his mind.

He watched Ryou tap his finger against his chin slightly and he tilted his head curiously when the white-haired man nibbled his lip. "I think I could have an answer, but you won't like it", were the soft words and Yami rose his eyebrow in question. He didn't say anything, however, indicating for Ryou to continue either way. The white-haired man sighed softly, but then said: "What if you feel guilty? What if, deep down, you're wondering if Sugoroku is right? I'm not saying he is, but what if unconsciously you're afraid he might be?"

Crimson eyes stared at the other man, before they lowered back towards his lap. Malik nibbled his lip as well, as if he was afraid Ryou had said something wrong. Yami sighed. "That's all I could come up with too", he murmured, before he rubbed his face with his hands gently.

"Oh", Ryou muttered in response, but Yami shook his head.

"No, it's all right Ryou. If you think that's the problem as well, it might as well be. To me, it was the only answer as to why I have these nightmares. I am afraid gramps is right, because I don't want to admit he could be. I am afraid Atemu will still leave me, but not because of the reasons gramps said. I'm afraid he'll leave because I keep distracting him from his work or because I keep asking for his time or because my grandfather said such horrible things or simply because he thinks I am using him for his money. Which I'm not, but I can't help think about it when I'm alone", Yami ranted, before he seemed to deflate. "Afterwards, I am angry at myself for being so stupid". Malik tilted his head slightly at those last words.

"Not really. Every relationship is different, yours has a pretty wild road at the moment. Insecurities exist, but they are only resolved if you talk about them with the person who creates them. I don't think Atemu is a horrible guy, Yami. Sure, he's rich and perhaps a little too lonely, but he's still with you. The things you just said to us... are the things _he_ needs to hear", the tanned man said and Ryou nodded his support.

"You're not stupid, Yami. When we started dating, Malik and I had plenty to talk about and we still do. Sugoroku is afraid, yes, but just because he feels that way... doesn't mean he's right. It means that he cares for you, albeit he shows it a little wrong. Plus, it also means you and Atemu can prove to him he's wrong. Who knows what will happen? Nobody does, but if you're happy with that man, you should go for it", Ryou offered and Yami smiled, gasping softly when a pale finger poked against his shoulder.

"Unless he hurts you. Then you hurt him back", was the fair warning and Yami chuckled.

"Atemu won't hurt me. At least... I don't think he will", the pale man answered truthfully and Ryou smiled at him warmly.

"You really love him?", he asked and Yami nodded.

"Yes Ryou, I love him. I want to be with him, I want to see him, I want to read his messages, I want to write messages to him. When he's with me, I feel safe", he answered and he received a beaming smile in return.

"Then that's your answer. It won't be easy and you'll love Sugoroku again when all of this is over, but if Atemu can make you feel safe... That's the kind of love you're looking for".

/\/\/\/\/\

Drumming his fingers against the glass top of his desk softly, Atemu couldn't help but purse his lips slightly while he stared at the screen before him. Not that he was reading any of the documents, neither the digital or printed versions. The tanned man was simply staring ahead of himself, nibbling his lower lip slightly as his rose-red eyes fell upon the photo next to his screen. A warm smile graced his lips as he once more enjoyed the sight of the pale man sitting at the Koi pond, radiating peace and tranquillity. It was quite different from how Atemu had seen the other man at dinner these past few days.

There still had been the loving, kind and warm smile. The gentle touches, the leaning against Atemu's frame, but there had also been a swirl of trouble brewing in the crimson eyes. The kind that said Yami was troubled by something, joined by a tired look upon his face. Atemu had asked if the hotel was all right, if Yami slept well, but the pale man had said he was fine. That there was indeed something on his mind, but that he couldn't name it yet himself. It worried the tanned man to know something was wrong, but not knowing what it was. Had Yami second thoughts? After all, it had been him who had torn the Muto family apart. Atemu knew he was the one who had forced the pale man to move to New York, only to leave him on his own because an office called his name. Was Yami realising Atemu was hard to love, hard to reach in the first place? Was the other man realising they shouldn't worry about a long-distance relationship, but about a normal one first? Atemu knew it was his fault, he couldn't be with the man he loved because there was work to do. He couldn't be with Yami right now, even if he wanted to be. There was a major contract coming up, meetings, video conferences, paperwork to sort through...

Leaning back in his chair, Atemu rubbed his face to try and still his raging thoughts. Had his father felt this way whenever he hadn't been able to be with Atemu or his mother? Had he felt this way when he had nearly missed another birthday, even if the man had tried not to? The tanned man had always promised himself he would not let that happen, yet... look at him now. Leaving his lover in the middle of New York, while he sat high up in his tower and would be away this weekend. Luckily Yugi would come over until Sunday-evening, even if that brought another trouble to Atemu's musing mind. He had wished for everything to be arranged, but Yami had denied it, except for Charles driving him and his brother. No extra hotel room or anything. Why not? Why would the other man not accept Atemu's help? Was the tanned man rushing things or was Yami afraid his grandfather would eventually be right? _No_ , Atemu's mind bristled and he glared at his screen. The elder was not right and Yami knew that. That's why the pale man still leaned against him, still enjoyed his touches and had kissed him again. The memory of those sweet lips against his own, made Atemu smile as he gently picked up the photo and stared at the serene face. The tanned man believed Yami knew he would never disrespect him, would never treat him as the elder had suggested. It was a good thing Sugoroku wasn't around at the moment, this way he could no longer interfere with their relationship.

 _Or could he?_ , was the given thought and Atemu closed his eyes slowly. He sincerely hoped not... Was he truly not rushing things, though? Was he not pushing Yami to kiss him in return? Maybe he should slow down a little and let the other man adjust to the fact he was in New York, away from his family as well as away from Atemu. Gently, the tanned man stroked the photo. Should he give Mahado a call to ask for advise? _No_ , his mind offered. It was very late in Egypt and he couldn't disturb the man with his tumbling thoughts. He just had to solve them himself, like he always did. A little more distance then, Atemu decided, to prove he was not as Sugoroku had said he would become. He would not take advantage of Yami, he would let the other set the pace for their relationship and perhaps everything would sort itself out. He loved the other man dearly, but maybe... There simply wasn't much to love about Atemu.

/\/\/\/\/\

Even before Charles had opened the door, Yami had seen Yugi waiting for the car to arrive. Embracing his younger sibling the moment he could, the pale man could feel himself relaxing. Yes, he could admit that the talk with both Ryou and Malik had been something he needed, but seeing Yugi was even better.

"Hey", Yugi said softly and Yami smiled.

"Hey", he greeted back, before he looked back at the Kame Game Shop. Yugi followed his gaze, a soft sigh escaping his pale lips. "Gramps' not waving you goodbye?", Yami asked softly, a worried frown playing on his brow as Yugi shook his head.

"No, he's not. Thank you Charles", Yugi said as the older man opened the trunk for his suitcase. Gently, he placed the brought item inside, before he followed Yami upon the seats in the back of the car. As the door closed behind them, amethyst eyes turned to the older sibling. "Gramps doesn't like me taking your side", were his soft words and the teen lay a warm hand upon Yami's arm as he gazed at him, the other man closing his eyes slowly in sadness. Why did it come to this? What was the point Sugoroku tried to make? To hurt him through Yugi?

"It's all right, Yami... I told him I wouldn't change my decision. Exactly as I'm telling you right now. Atemu has not ever done something wrong and I can't see why gramps is so stubborn about it. I tried to ask him, but all he says is _we_ wouldn't understand, but as long as he doesn't talk, I can't agree with him. I stand with you, Yami", Yugi said softly and crimson eyes turned his way.

"I just wish he wouldn't hurt you because of it", Yami admitted and Yugi nodded. They had always had a good relationship with their grandfather, aside from stupid mistakes they made in life. House arrest would occur every now and then, gramps could be stern, but they had a loving upbringing overall. There had been disagreements before, but not like these. Not the kind where they were almost estranged from each other, or had to take sides so drastically.

"Neither do I, but I'm sure he'll turn around. He can't be angry at Atemu forever. Besides, speaking of him, how was your date yesterday?", Yugi asked, hoping he could turn the conversation around. Even if only slightly and he almost patted himself on the shoulder when a small smile appeared on Yami's lips, while crimson eyes gleamed with a warm softness.

"It was actually very nice. Atemu was so kind and gentle, we had such a lovely dinner at this small restaurant and the food was delicious. The people were very nice, but all I could think of was that I had Atemu to myself again for an evening. I've grown spoiled at having him at the hospital all the time, Yugi", the older sibling admitted softly and Yugi chuckled softly.

"I bet you are", he agreed, almost sure his brother was pouting after he had spoken up. He chuckled again and Yami followed him in his mirth.

"I am", was the next admittance and Yugi nodded. "But that's all right. It has kind of become a tradition to have a date before he leaves for work, but that's something I love about us. Besides, our last date was kind of disturbed rather rudely, so we had to go out properly again. How are Jonouchi and Anzu? When is your next tournament actually?", Yami asked, trying to be considerate of Yugi as he didn't want to gush over his date with Atemu all the way towards New York. Truth be told, he had had an amazing time with the tanned man. A wonderful dinner, talking about Atemu's upcoming days because Yami had been curious to the meetings, while holding hands. Another walk through New York, their arms linked and his body close to Atemu's. Remembering all of that made him realise Ryou and Malik were right, even though he couldn't shake the feeling of Sugoroku not even waving goodbye to Yugi. Was his anger at such levels, Yugi no longer mattered?

Yugi happily chatted about his friends, even though Yami had seen them last week while he had been at the hospital. Not that it matter, at the time they had only worried for him and Yami hadn't really been up to any kind of conversation from anyone. He was happy to hear from Yugi that Jonouchi was apparently doing well, having gone on a holiday this year for the first time since his parents divorced. Ever since he had moved away from his drunk father, the blond had been doing a lot better and everyone was glad he did. Anzu was following all the dancing tournaments since the start of the holidays while competing with other girls to gather enough "fame" to hopefully get a sponsor. One like Yugi _had_ , considering Sugoroku ended the contract with Sennen Corporation as soon as possible. Yami knew he'd done it because he had heard the news from Atemu and that the latter hadn't done anything about it. Nor that he would do, as bfor Yami alone, he'd possibly accept everything. That worried Yami, but made him realise there was much more to Atemu he hadn't seen just yet.

"Oh, and my next tournament will be in about six weeks time from now, though I hope they'll plan it during the weekends, considering everyone has to go back to school again. Well... I have to go back to school", Yugi said, pouting ever so slightly. "Can't believe school starts back up again in nearly three weeks". Yami nodded at that.

"Yeah, I hope I can find a home before that", he said, but he watched the teen nod confidently.

"I'm sure you will. We'll go on a hunt tomorrow and find something nice. And if we don't, we'll turn the hotel room upside down. Which we'll already do, considering you didn't want me to book a different room", Yugi commented as Charles parked the car next to the hotel. Yami chuckled.

"There are two queen sized beds in the room, I asked Atemu if he could arrange a room like that, considering I wanted to make sure you could sleep over", the older sibling said and Yugi smiled.

"Well, that makes sense", he answered, stepping out of the car as Charles opened the door for the both of them. Checking in at the hotel was rather easy, especially because Yugi wasn't swarmed this time by fans. After they had brought the teens suitcase upstairs, they were even able to make it in one piece towards the Burger King they had eaten at a few weeks ago when Yugi had won the tournament. It was just as busy back then too, but they both happily chatted away as Yami showed the teen photos of the apartments they would visit the following morning.

"There are four in total and most of them are in walking distance. Though we need to take the bus from the second to the third viewing. The first one has open house between ten and eleven, the second one I have made an appointment for at twelve, then at two we'll visit the third and the last one is scheduled at four o'clock. I'll take you out to a Subway for lunch, I checked and it's close by to the third apartment", Yami said as he explained to Yugi how they would travel and where they would walk to. Yugi nodded impressed.

"Leave it to you to have everything organised", the teen said and Yami chuckled softly. Not that he minded the compliment, he rather had everything in order in case something would go wrong. He had the phone numbers of the people who had listed the apartments for rent written down and he knew where to go as he had studied the map several times beforehand.

"But what if we find one? Will you be able to move in straight away?", Yugi asked and Yami tilted his head slightly.

"Not immediately, obviously, but somewhere these weeks definitely. I looked for apartments that were available straight away, but because it is a Saturday, I do think I'll have to wait until Tuesday to get everything arranged. Besides, I asked Atemu if he could look over the contract for me and he won't be back until Sunday evening. I hope he can look at it for me on Monday, but I don't want to pressure him, which means I'll just have to wait and see", Yami explained, showing some more photos as they finished their quick dinner. After deciding to head back to the hotel to watch a film on Yami's laptop, both men got themselves comfortable on one bed like they used to as kids.

Not that Yami saw a lot of the film. He was fast asleep a little half an hour later and Yugi shook his head with a roll of his eyes. He knew he could've left it to his brother to fall asleep, but he was glad Yami had done so. Yugi had seen him being tired, he had seen him yawn every so often and he had seen the worried frown upon his brow even if Yami didn't want to talk about it. He sighed softly as he left the bed and helped Yami shift to get into a more comfortable position. He knew his brother would talk to him about it eventually, even if Yugi had to start fishing for an answer. Yami had talked about Atemu too, at some point when he could no longer deny it. Talking about their troubles, however, was much easier. They had shared different troubles since they were kids, it was what made their bond so strong.

The teen had never been angry at Yami for trying to hide he loved Atemu. For trying to hide who the tanned man really was. Sure, he had been worried, curious and perhaps a little annoyed, but once he understood why... all of that meant nothing anymore. Especially not as Sugoroku was overreacting while the love Atemu and Yami shared was sweet. Yugi knew he was quite possibly the silliest brother in the whole wide world for thinking such ways, but he didn't care. Yami had always looked out for him and it was high time Yugi paid him back for that.

Stroking through Yami's hair kindly, Yugi placed the laptop atop the desk afterwards and turned the lights off before he settled down upon his own bed. When they had been kids, they had often slept in each other's rooms. With Yami gone, Yugi missed those times dearly. He missed his sibling's laughter and his cooking. He missed the nerdy presence, but also the great advise and the fun they had together when playing games. Yugi hated the fact Yami had to move to New York, but he also understood. Yami wouldn't be able to live at the Kame Game Shop at the moment. Truthfully, Yugi was glad he was away for the weekend as well.

"I miss you", he whispered softly, huddling underneath the blankets as he closed his eyes. Yami never answered, but that was all right. Perhaps Yami hadn't said it, but the embrace he had given Yugi at seeing him had been more meaningful than any words could have been.

/\/\/\/\/\

 _Why? Why couldn't he wake himself up? Yami knew he could, the moment he realised he was dreaming he had tried, but it didn't work. He was forced to hear arguments and shouting, he was forced to listen to Sugoroku forbidding Yugi from seeing him ever again._

" _Stop it!", he cried out, covering his ears with his hands and once again closing his eyes in an attempt to wake up from the horrible nightmare. The voices turned louder however. "You can't control my life!", he screamed at the top of his lungs, opening his eyes in hopes of finding a different scene. There was none. Door after door closed around him and he tried to open one._

" _Yami!", Yugi called out and the pale man pulled at the doorknob as much as he could._

" _You won't see him again! I won't let him hurt you!", Sugoroku yelled at him and as if he was burned, Yami released the knob._

" _Stop it! Leave me alone! Get out!", he screamed, seeing himself at the hospital where Yugi steadied him and he pointed at the door. Things were falling down and as crimson eyes focused on them, Yami saw they were roses. Sugoroku was holding one, blood covering his hands as the thorns cut into his flesh, before he tore the flower from the stem._

" _He'll only hurt you", were the echoing words, but all Yami could look at were the falling roses around him. He gasped as his hand stung and when he looked down, thorns were cutting in his hand. No... No... None of this was real! Atemu loved him and he did so in return. His fury flared and Yami frowned in anger, before closing his eyes one final time to wake himself up._

"Yami, wake up!", Yugi screamed in his ear and Yami jolted awake, gasping for air. His hand hurt, he was disorientated, before he looked at the teen next to him. The lights were on and the older sibling could see how worry clouded Yugi's chubby face. Soft pale hands touched his cheeks and Yami jolted as they did, but Yugi held on as he wiped at the tears streaming down Yami's cheeks.

"You had a nightmare", the teen whispered, stating the obvious, but Yami nodded anyway. Like he did every night, but this time... This time Yugi was taken from him. This time he had been truly alone as not even Atemu was there. Shuddering, the pale man could feel how his sibling pulled him into a hug and he simply let go. Why? Why did he have these terrible dreams? Why did they continue? When he felt Yugi patting his back ever so softly, Yami felt himself calm down from his sobbing.

"It's all right, it was a nightmare", Yugi muttered, but slowly released Yami when the latter asked for it. He stared at his brother, knowing his sibling could have pretty livid dreams and he probably had experienced one just now. He watched Yami shake his head.

"Not just a nightmare", the pale man started, wiping his face with his hands. He was long glad he didn't feel as angry as he had done the other nights. Sad, yes, angry... not so much. Scared, a little. Even though he knew none of it was true. "I've been having them since Monday night. Gramps is haunting me in my dreams and tonight... he decided to keep you away from me. Just because I'm dating Atemu". Amethyst eyes widened slightly, before Yugi sat back a little and took a deep breath.

"You're worried everything will fall apart because you decided to stay with Atemu?", he asked and Yami almost winced. It didn't sound like what Ryou had said, but it came pretty darn close. Slowly, he nodded.

"At first, I wasn't sure... I talked to Ryou and Malik about it because Ryou noticed I wasn't myself. He deducted pretty much the same as you just did", the pale man admitted, silence falling between them as Yugi didn't answer. He listened though... apparently Yami was ready to talk and the teen would be there for him. He had been scared when he couldn't wake Yami up after calling his name and he knew his brother needed to get it off his chest.

When Yami didn't continue, however, he sighed softly. "Will you tell me?", he asked and crimson eyes looked up at him. They turned down at the sheets when Yami seemed to collect his thoughts.

"I was afraid", he whispered, drawing his knees up against his chest so he could lean his chin upon them. Yugi mimicked his position, leaning against the wall as he looked at his brother. "I'm still sorting through my thoughts and slowly I'm not afraid anymore. Gramps hurt me more than I realised at first and I was afraid I would lose Atemu because of it. It pains me to know he hurts your feelings because I am dating someone he does not agree with. I'm conflicted, because I love you and gramps, but I also love Atemu".

Sighing softly, Yugi stared at Yami. "Gramps will turn around", he whispered and Yami stared at him.

"Not straight away, but I know I can prove to him Atemu is a good man. I'm trying to scream it at him in my dreams, but I guess it's no use. Not with words... I'll have to show him. My dreams just tell me I'm afraid to realise gramps might be right in the end. At least, that's my deduction since talking with Ryou. When both Malik and him left and I had to wait for your shift to finish, I wrote everything down in the car. My mind is still jumbled, but it worked sort of. I just don't understand why I have these nightmares", Yami whispered and Yugi tilted his head slightly.

"Maybe you're working on it a little too much? I understand why and I'm sure you'll figure it out in the end and be happy with the choice you've made. Yes, I miss you at the Kame Game Shop, but I can see how much you love Atemu. I'm actually glad you didn't listen to gramps, if it's of any help", the teen muttered and Yami stared at him.

"You're glad?", he asked softly and Yugi nodded.

"Yeah. You're mr. Perfect, but finally you do something you like. I mean, you've stepped out of line before... beating up my bullies for example, but this time you truly followed your heart. You're rebellious and it's... Refreshing?", Yugi mused out loud and Yami couldn't help himself as he chuckled softly. Maybe he was over thinking all of this, maybe he just had to wing it and see where it would end. As Yugi laughed sheepishly, though with mirth gleaming in his eyes, the pale man knew he would still need time to sort through this thoughts... but it would be worth it.

"You can see I love Atemu?", he asked softly, blushing in embarrassment and Yugi snorted.

"Everyone can see it. I mean, at the hospital, you wouldn't let him go unless absolutely necessary. There was this one time you had fallen asleep and wouldn't let go of his vest so he left it with you in order for him to go to the bathroom", Yugi said, laughing as Yami's blush turned a lot more red. When even the tips of his ears were glowing, the teen grinned. "When you talk about him, you seem to drift away on cloud nine to places I don't want to venture".

"Yugi, stop!", Yami pleaded, but the teen laughed at him and his embarrassment. He knew he shouldn't have asked, but it did alleviate the depressing thoughts after his nightmare. Yugi still grinned at him.

"I'm sorry, was that embarrassing?", the teasing tone eluded all thoughts the teen tried to go for an apology. Not that Yugi would mean it, he was long glad he could tease his brother like this.

"No, it's not", Yami lied, sticking out his tongue, which was returned. "Thanks though. Now I know how to make you scream in fear", the older sibling muttered and Yugi mock-glared at him.

"Never", the teen countered, before he cried out as Yami jumped him and pressed him down to the bed.

"Really?", the pale man asked, poking his fingers against Yugi's side gently. As the teen started to shake his head and made an attempt to fight his brother off of him, the battle was on. Fingers poked and prodded, tickling his sensitive sides and Yugi laughed while he tried to beg for Yami to stop.

Gasping for air, Yugi clumsily kicked Yami as the latter finally released him from his torture. "I was trying to help", he muttered and Yami smiled.

"You did", he answered, though Yugi snorted softly.

"Next time you're on cloud nine, I'll be there to make sure everyone sees it", the teen countered, though he was long glad Yami felt better. He was glad they had talked, like they used to do. It meant their separation... didn't mean anything at all. All was good between them, just as Yugi had hoped it still was. Yami chuckled.

"You can try", he muttered, "I will extract my revenge for you spying on me and Atemu first, Little One". Yugi stared at him, amethyst eyes calculating, but Yami merely smirked eerily and the teen decided he didn't want to know. Not now... not ever. Maybe his brother would forget about his revenge eventually.

One could hope, couldn't they?

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thanks for reading! Again, I'm really sorry it took so long, but I hope the wait was worth it. Next up is house-hunting, though I'll be job-hunting. See you in the next part!**


	22. To say I'm sorry

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to the second part and I hope I can make up for the delay with this slightly longer chapter than usual :)**

 **A massive thanks to _Pharaohs Girl18_ for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks so much, it absolutely made my day! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter just as much as the last one! **

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 22**

/\/\/\/\/\

Even this early in the morning, New York was bustling with people and Yugi could only stare at them as he followed Yami through the city streets. As they had walked, Yami had even shown him Sennen Corporation and Yugi had been amazed at the magnificent building while his brother chatted about the interior design as much as he was allowed. Yugi understood the partial secrecy, especially because Yami wasn't sure what he was allowed to share from all he had seen. Yet, from his words alone, the teen could hear his brother was excited to start his internship at the huge company and it only made him smile a little more. Though his main smile was for his brother's slight happiness. After they had fallen asleep, Yami hadn't been bothered by another nightmare anymore. Not that the nightmare had been followed by pleasant dreams, but Yugi hadn't woken up to more screaming, which he counted as a plus. His older sibling still looked a little tired, but the teen was sure that would eventually pass if Yami'd get a more decent night of sleep.

When Yami stopped, Yugi did as well while glancing up at the surrounding buildings. A few windows were decorated by paperwork that said the apartments were for rent, but there was one home where an attendant was outside and Yugi followed his sibling as Yami walked up towards the older man. His curiosity rose as he wasn't sure what to expect from the apartment they were about to visit. Yes, there had been pictures, but would they be honest?

"Mr. Wright from Easy Rentals?", Yami asked softly and the older man looked up, before extending his hand.

"That's me. You must be mr. Muto then", was the reply and Yami nodded.

"Yes sir. I called to ask about the open house of his apartment today. Are we allowed to enter?", he asked softly, before mr. Wright extended his arm towards the door.

"By all means, go and have a look. The front door is communal, but if you go up the staircase and take the door on your left you'll find the apartment which is free at the moment. If you have any questions, please, come and see me", the older man said.

"We will", Yami agreed, before Yugi and him entered the small hallway and went towards the first floor. As they entered, a couple just exited and left them alone. Their footsteps echoed in the empty rooms, the L-shaped apartment creating a small pout upon Yugi's lips.

"It's small", he merely commented, his eyes roaming through the livingroom which had the kitchenette in the corner against the right wall. It was also where the window was situated, though the current blinds were absolutely horrifying. Yami smiled encouragingly as he elbowed Yugi softly.

"Open your mind Yugi. Besides, it's New York. A whole lot of people and not enough room to house them, plus it's very expensive to live here. I don't mind small, I'll live alone most of the time. Except when I have you over", the pale man said as he entered the bedroom and en-suite bathroom which formed the lower part of the L-shape. The bathroom had a tiny window, though the one in the bedroom was a little bigger. It looked out upon another row of houses opposite of the one they were visiting, but a little light was still able to get inside. The bathroom was clean and furnished with a decent toilet, sink, shower and both a washing machine as well as a dryer.

"At least you have those", Yugi commented as he waved at the machines. Yami smiled again.

"I kind of looked for apartments which already had them or had the required connections. It is easier to already have them though, it beats shopping for new ones if these are still functional", Yami explained, testing the doors of both the machines, before he walked back towards the living area with kitchenette. There was only one cabinet up against the wall, plus three forming the counter. A stove was situated next to it, one he wouldn't dare touching at the current moment.

"I'm glad you will buy a bed for me, though I'm pretty sure it won't fit in here", Yugi commented softly as he walked from the bedroom and Yami laughed softly.

"A sleeping sofa, Yugi. I'll buy you a sleeping sofa for the times you'll come over during the weekends", Yami countered and he watched the teen tilt his head slightly with a teasing smile.

"I know", was the answer, the younger male grinning as he joined his brother at his side again. "So, a keeper it is then?", he asked and Yami nodded slowly.

"For now it is. The floors are whole, the walls look fine and the bathroom looks decent. The kitchenette needs cleaning, but I can make this in a sort-of home", the pale man commented and Yugi sighed.

"It doesn't feel like a home", he murmured and Yami rose his shoulders slightly.

"Nothing will as it's empty". Yugi had to agree to that as they walked back downstairs and thanked mr. Wright for the time they were allowed to be upstairs. Heading towards the second apartment, Yugi enjoyed some more sightseeing as they walked across the streets. There were many different sort of people passing them, even some with weirder hair than his brother and him. That fact actually surprised him a little, but Yugi let it slide as they reached the second viewing they'd do today.

They had to wait a little while, considering they were early, which would have been fine if Yugi didn't feel the creepy-shivers run up and down his spine while glancing through the neighbourhood. Yami was frowning slightly, checking his phone to see if they were actually at the right house. When a slender lady came over to greet them, Yami had to admit it was the right building, though Yugi was unsure on if he wanted to enter. Because he didn't want to stay outside either, he followed his brother up the shaking staircase and into the square-shaped apartment. As he refrained from touching the walls, Yugi was quite sure this was not the one from the photos his brother had shown him the previous evening.

Slowly, he watched Yami turn towards the lady. "The photos on the website are not from this apartment. Yes, they are both square, but this is a studio as my bed is situated above the kitchen with a ladder. Nothing of the sort was in the description of the advertisement", Yami said slowly while Yugi tried not to think of the brown splatter as dried blood. The blonde looked at his brother, before she turned several pages of her notebook.

"Well, this is the apartment you asked to see", she said, before Yami showed her the photos on his phone.

"No, this is the apartment I asked to see. This, what I see now, is a studio. It's not clean and the floor is not tiled, but linoleum. I'm very sorry, but if you cannot show me the apartment in the photos, I'm afraid we're done", the pale man said and the lady shrugged slightly. Yugi was long glad he could almost run away from the building and back to some more civilisation, Yami trailing after him and muttering in anger. When he was safe and sound, Yugi actually thought it was a little funny to see Yami pissed at nearly being conned. He refrained from saying so, however, gladly following his older sibling down the street and towards a bus stop.

"We'll have to take bus three for about fifteen minutes. I'm not sure if I like it, but it'll have to do", Yami said as they sat down on the small provided bench. Yugi sighed softly.

"Still ain't liking the bus, huh?", he asked and Yami shrugged.

"It's fine, but there was a time I could step in the bus without worries. Nowadays, I can't help it sometimes. Especially because this is an area I'm unfamiliar with _and_ it's New York. I'm not sure if they can drive as well as Charles does", Yami said and both men laughed softly, but as they drove through the city, Yugi could clearly see Yami's knuckles turning white as he grasped the seat. His body had clearly not forgotten the accident from weeks ago, which made Yugi wonder how Ryou had dealt with his "trying-to-remain-calm"-brother. Probably trying not to panic himself, which made Yugi shake his head slowly. That would not have helped Yami at all, but it was sort-of funny to think off while he gently patted his older sibling on his knee. Yet, Yugi was glad too once he could exit the bus, his stomach rumbling softly and he followed Yami as the latter tried to find the promised Subway.

"This is much better", Yugi commented softly as he sat down at the small bistro table and gazed at the passing people. Yami nodded slowly, looking at the waitress coming from the diner they'd found instead of the Subway. The terrace was filled with people enjoying their lunch while they were either on the phone or working behind their laptop. Some elderly couples were sitting close to one another, their tables joined together in order for their lunches to fit more easily.

"It is", Yami agreed, accepting the menu card from the waitress with a soft thank you. Yugi ordered a soda, while his brother wished for a cup of tea, before a comfortable silence fell between them as they tried to pick out their lunches. Eventually they went with an egg salad sandwich as well as a tortilla wrap with a grilled chicken salad.

"Mai should order some of these", Yugi said and Yami nodded as soon as their lunch arrived. It looked delicious and it tasted as such as well.

"Absolutely. As soon as The House can be cleared and rebuild, she needs a cook", the pale man commented, to which Yugi agreed. It could still take a while, though the building had been cleared from further investigations. Now all that was left was clearing the area, repairing the damages done to the other buildings and try to get everything back as it was. Yami knew it would be hard to do, but Mai wouldn't give up until she had what she wanted. All the pale man hoped for was that she would still be able to accomplish her dream of owning another _Valentine's Coffee House_.

They remained seated for a little while longer, as they had to wait and Yami slowly tilted his head as he could see the simplified Eye of Horus gleaming above the other buildings. He wondered how Atemu was faring at his meetings. He wasn't very far away, but San Francisco had called to ask if he was available now the family urgency was over. _Family_ , Yami mused as he continued to stare. Atemu had used the word "family" to excuse himself from the meeting. Whenever Yami thought about it, it still made him feel warm inside. The butterflies would swarm around in his stomach and all he could really think of was Atemu smiling at him after he'd confess to Yami what excuse he had given. Sick or not, Yami hadn't cared one bit about cuddling Atemu upon the hospital for the remainder of the day. Speaking of cuddles, or Atemu in general...

Gently, Yami took his phone from his pocket and started typing. _You're probably already awake, but good morning. I hope you slept well. Is the hotel you stay at nice? Yugi and I just had lunch after seeing two apartments. The first seems all right, the second... we practically ran away from. When you get back, we need to have lunch at this diner, it's delicious. I'm sure you'll like it too. I miss you and love you. -Yami_

Yugi was grinning at him as Yami finished writing, but as he slowly lifted the diner's given knife, the teen backed away with a chuckle. "Please keep arms and legs in as cloud nine goes at a hundred miles per hour", the younger sibling joked and Yami rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right", he said and Yugi stuck his tongue out.

"Maybe even faster than that. Your mind definitely hopped over to San Francisco within a nano-second", Yugi commented, while Yami got up from his seat and rolled his eyes in answer again. He walked into the diner to pay for their lunch, joining Yugi outside once more so they could continue their hunt for a decent apartment. Or something similar to cloud nine... he could use one.

/\/\/\/\/\

Closing the door behind him, Atemu leaned against it for a small moment, before moving towards the queen-sized bed closest to him. As he sat down, the tanned man could feel himself relax and he slowly let himself fall to the soft mattress. He wished this day would just end... after a flight from six hours and nearly seven hours of one scheduled meeting later, plus Seto nagging at him with the wish to speak with him after dinner, he was ready to fry Vivian the next time she booked his flight. He knew he should have done it himself, but apparently the world tried to eat him for his stupidity.

One small video conference with Germany had made her freak and book a flight that had landed him at the International airport at six am. An hour later, he had finally arrived at the business corporation, had some breakfast and a large espresso to wake himself up and stop killing people for being downright stupid. Which also involved himself. As he was reminded of his "morning", Atemu sighed softly. If he couldn't book his own flight next time, Kisara was or else he would possibly go crazy.

Hearing his phone declare he had received a text message, Atemu murmured softly as he sat back up again and opened the small suitcase he had taken with him. A small smile graced his lips as he was met with Yami's photo first, before finding said phone in his toiletry bag. The smile remained when rose-red eyes caught the name upon the two received text messages.

 _You're probably already awake, but good morning. I hope you slept well. Is the hotel you stay at nice? Yugi and I just had lunch after seeing two apartments. The first seems all right, the second... we practically ran away from. When you get back, we need to have lunch at this diner, it's delicious. I'm sure you'll like it too. I miss you and love you. -Yami_

Soft, warm feelings bubbled in Atemu's chest as he kept re-reading the last line. Yami missed him... and loved him. The pale man thought about him during lunch and silly enough, it made Atemu smile more even though he was too tired to care about anything else. Well, no... he did care about Yami running away from an apartment that was apparently too appalling to even consider living in. Why though? Why would his lover go to such extends to visit apartments not even worth existing? Closing his eyes briefly, Atemu halted his thought, before reading the second text message.

 _Hi Até! Just a quick message this time. Apartment number three and four are not on the "keeping"-list, even if they were better than number two. It just didn't feel right and I know I can't be picky, but these didn't feel safe. I phoned the rental agent for apartment number one, however, and he said to contact me as soon as he knew more. I hope your meeting is going better than my hunt. Good luck! Oh, and Yugi says hi too. With love, Yami_

Atemu frowned slightly. In his eyes, Yami was allowed to be picky until he found the right place to live at. Even if it would take him the remainder of his summer vacation. Yami deserved a new home that was both safe and felt right, especially considering Atemu had been the one to drag him to New York. As his phone buzzed in his hand, he looked at the text message, dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

 _Apparently New York never sleeps. It's eight pm and I just received an e-mail saying the first apartment is a no-go as well. Someone offered to pay more rent so he could have the apartment and even though it's not fair, it's all right. I'll go look for something new. Will you come with me if I find something? With love, Yami_

Slowly, the older man dropped himself back upon the bed and closed his eyes. Great... his lover was still homeless. At least, as far as homeless counted while living in a hotel. Atemu couldn't offer any other kind of home right now, not unless he'd break Yami's heart and would send him back to Domino. Halting his thoughts right there and then, the tanned man rubbed his face with one hand. He couldn't do that, he couldn't be a coward, what kind of help would that give Yami? None, absolutely none. Sure, he wouldn't be hurt by Atemu any longer, but the tanned man knew he wouldn't be able to do such a dishonourable thing. He loved Yami too much for that, wanted to have him close. He wanted to have these messages, as Yami seemed to be able to calm Atemu's mind even though he was far away in New York. Well... his mind was calmed down concerning Vivian, not concerning his confused feelings regarding his lover.

Was Yami doing the right thing by staying with him? Or was this some of the hurt Sugoroku had predicted to happen? Yet, there was no need for any hurt if he was allowed to help his lover to the best of his abilities. His mind reeled back to his earlier questions. Why was he not allowed to help? What did Yami gain from this search? This... This crazy hunt in search of a new place to live at. He would be away from Atemu, he would be away from his family, he would be away from everything. Was Yami still having second thoughts? Maybe Atemu offering his help so many times had scared the pale man away from him. This whole hunt almost reminded him of himself... Sitting up slowly as the thought entered his mind, Atemu stared at his phone. Was Yami trying to remain independent? Atemu remembered his father had wanted to help all the possible ways he could have done, but the perfect son had still denied all of it... because the tanned man had wanted to do it himself. Arrange his own dorms at college, go to class before a meeting with his father and when his father had fallen away, Atemu had made sure to pass his exams while running board meetings. It had nearly run him down to the ground, but that was in the past.

Yet, could it explain Yami's odd behaviour towards him? His tired eyes, the worried frown upon his brow? Not really, but it did explain as to why he didn't want help. Pride could be a man's greatest strength and downfall, did Atemu have to look out for that? To keep his lover safe, did he need to protect him from himself? _No,_ his mind mused, that would be stalker-like behaviour and Atemu would not go there. It would definitely feel like he was pushing himself onto Yami in ways the other would find weird. If he did that, he'd be rushing their relationship while Yami probably needed some time and space for himself. Gods, Atemu missed him though. Even worse than while he was away in either Berlin or Paris. Spending the last four weeks with Yami had been a gift from Heaven, but perhaps he had pushed it a little too hard. As he had promised himself yesterday, he needed to take distance. He would not take advantage of Yami the way Sugoroku had suggested. He would make sure Yami was without pain in this relationship. Slowly, his fingers moved across the keypad on the screen of his phone.

 _Good evening, considering it's almost five where I am. The hotel is very nice and the meeting was all right. Tiresome too. I'm sorry to hear you couldn't find an apartment today and I promise to go with you next time. I miss you too, though I hope you're having fun with Yugi. With love, Atemu_

After he had send it, Atemu felt heartless, but he didn't know what else to do. He had to take his distance from Yami, he had to allow for Yami to recover from the loss of his family, because Atemu had dragged him all the way to New York. Because Atemu had left him in the grand city to fend for himself. Perhaps this way, Yami would figure out there wasn't much to love about the tanned man. Just as he himself had realised yesterday. What good could come from clinging to a future if only one person was in New York?

/\/\/\/\/\

Sighing softly, Yami stared at the text message again. Something was wrong and he couldn't put his finger on it. Yugi had already fallen asleep, but Yami couldn't. Not because he was afraid of another nightmare, but because he was worried something was wrong with Atemu. The text itself had been... different than any other he had ever received. Even Atemu's "good-morning"-messages had more feeling within them than this whole message to be fairly honest. It was his own fault, wasn't it? He had been doubting himself. He had been influenced by Sugoroku and now he had possibly killed his relationship with Atemu. He was stupid as he had allowed for one of the good things in his life to slip through his fingers and perhaps be lost forever. Moving his fingers over the keypad, Yami wished his boyfriend a _Good Night_ , before he silenced his phone and stuck it underneath his pillow. Burying his face against the soft cover, the pale man pulled the sheets around his curled up form a little tighter.

Atemu had felt his odd behaviour... and the other man was smart enough to deduct where his behaviour was coming from. Was the tanned man angry? Had Yami truly taken too much advantage of Atemu? He had asked Atemu for Charles to drive him around the city, the other man was paying for the hotel. All Yami did was costing a lot of money, there was nothing he could do in return. Perhaps Sugoroku was wrong... maybe Atemu would never be the one to hurt their relationship. Maybe Yami would.

 _No!_ , he thought and frowned against the surrounding darkness. No, he could not allow for any of that to happen. Atemu was sweet, kind, considerate and a loving man. Yami would not allow himself to have his finally developed and admitted crush destroyed by his own hands. He loved Atemu and it was high time to prove to the man Sugoroku was wrong.

But... how?

Hope shattering, Yami sighed softly and nuzzled his pillow again. He wished Atemu was here and a beautiful sunset on Suncrest Hill. Pale cheeks warmed as Yami remembered their first kiss and for a moment, it chased all of the bad feelings away. They returned just as swiftly, but a new warm and bright feeling burned in his being as well. He remembered Atemu softly kissing his hands and his cheeks and he remembered finally kissing Atemu's cheek in return. He remembered their talk, their first kiss, their dates, the first time Atemu had kissed him with his tongue...

Reeling his mind back from the gutter, Yami closed his eyes tight as he embraced the warm feelings he felt and suddenly, that was enough. He wished he could send all of those feelings to San Francisco right now, but he knew he had to wait until tomorrow. Atemu would fly back tomorrow, but Yami had to ask Charles at what time. Not that it mattered, he would find a way to see his boyfriend and make sure to tell Atemu everything was all right. That he didn't need to be afraid of Sugoroku, that Yami didn't believe the tanned man was as the elder had said.

Tomorrow. He'd tell him tomorrow.

It was with that thought, Yami fell asleep and didn't have a nightmare. He slept through the night for the first time in days, once more dreaming of strong arms wrapped around his frame. He didn't want to wake, but his eyes fluttered open either way when morning arrived. Yet, he remained in bed, the sheets around his body and his pillow firm against his chest. The kitten plush had fallen to the ground, but Yami didn't want to move, too afraid he'd break the spell. The lovely spell of his memories procuring the necessary images of tanned arms around him while he had been at the hospital. His warm and fuzzy feelings as he had enjoyed their touch, as it had seemed natural.

Yugi woke to gleaming crimson eyes and a warm smile upon pale lips. He stared at his brother, trying to measure if he was awake, but then Yami smiled a little more. "Need a cold shower?", Yugi asked warily, but his sibling's smile only grew brighter.

"No. I need Até". The strange answer alone, made Yugi leave his brother to himself, though he was pleased with the response. If his brother was once again blushing at the sound of Atemu's name, something good was probably happening in his head. Especially if he had used the nickname his brother had picked for the tanned man. Yugi hadn't heard him using it at all since he had arrived in New York.

Good, that was a good thing. Scary, yes, but good. Right?

/\/\/\/\/\

Delivering Yugi back at the Kame Game Shop that Sunday-afternoon, Yami sighed softly as he embraced the teenager. "I'm sorry you had to come all the way for nothing", he whispered, though Yugi stared at him.

"Are you crazy? I got to talk to you again, I could tease you again, I saw a different side of New York and I saw you being healed from whatever sickness you had. I had the time of my life", Yugi answered, before he buried his face against Yami's chest again gently. "I just wish you didn't have to go". Yami could feel his spirits fall at those words and he tightened his embrace around Yugi's frame.

"Neither do I, Little One, but I have to apologize to someone other than grandpa", he said and Yugi nodded as he understood. After days of being confused, his brother said he could finally think clearly again and the teen knew there was someone in an aeroplane who was probably just as confused. He hoped Yami could take away that confusion.

"Say hi to Atemu for me?", he asked and Yami nodded. He ruffled Yugi's hair lovingly, before he allowed the teen to walk towards the Kame Game Shop. He waved as Yugi entered, before he turned to Charles as Yugi disappeared.

"Charles... at what time will Atemu arrive at the airport and can we make it in time for us to pick him up?", the pale man asked and he watched how the older man checked the time on his wrist. He seemed to calculate, but then nodded slowly.

"I will have to make a small phone call to the office, young sir, but we would be able to pick mr. Sennen up together. Yet, I thought you would head back to the hotel?", Charles asked, yet, at Yami's sigh his gaze softened ever so slightly.

"I want to surprise him, Charles. There is something I have to tell him", Yami merely said and the older man nodded as he opened the door for Yami to get in the car. He made a quick phone call to the office as soon as he entered at his own side, just to make sure nobody else would go and pick his employer up, before he revved the engine and drove back to New York.

Yami glanced back at the Kame Game Shop in hopes of Yugi being all right. The latter had told him he would be, especially since he had begged for Arthur to come over while Sugoroku had cancelled the trip. Yugi had said something about it being time someone got through to their grandfather and Yami hoped his little brother's plan would work. Just like he hoped his own plan would work. If it could even be considered a plan... and how would he even say what he wanted? Would Atemu let him? Would the tanned man even listen to him while he spoke of his insecurities? Would he even listen to Yami fondly remembering the good times they shared? That he wished for those times to come back? That he was sorry he had been such an awful being ever since last Monday? Would Atemu still look at him after Yami had been weird on their dates?

He was so stupid. All of those dinners had been wonderful, even the one prior to the day of Atemu leaving to San Francisco and all he had been worried about was why he had had those nightmares. Looking back, he knew he was the one creating a huge distance between them. He had slowly, but steadily killed his relationship with Atemu. He had practically stomped atop the tanned man's feelings while being so worried about himself. He had been worried about costing money, he had been worried about his recurring nightmares and about him being able to survive in New York. Deep down he knew he had also been worried concerning Atemu returning to him. Would the man continue to do so?Glancing at his reflection from the glass wall between Charles and him, Yami turned his gaze down. He was a little disgusted with himself and he needed to right this wrong he had put on Atemu's shoulders. There would not be a setting like Suncrest Hill this time, but there would be a conversation. Yami merely hoped it had a happy ending...

" _Sir, we have arrived at the airport. Will you join me as I wait for mr. Sennen?_ ", Charles asked through the intercom and Yami gently pressed the button Atemu had once explained to him.

"No, Charles. I really want to surprise him, so I'll remain here. Besides, I'm not really good company at the moment. Way too nervous", he admitted, sighing softly as he tried to get comfortable in his seat.

" _I'm sure mr. Sennen will be delighted to see you, sir. I won't be long_ ", Charles replied kindly, before Yami could hear his door opening and closing. With the new silence overwhelming him, Yami glanced outside to see Charles leaving. The windows of Atemu's car were fabulous, really. He could look outside, but nobody could look back in. The slight musing of his mind, however, turned dark as he wondered if Atemu would even like to see him? What if he wouldn't? Would he call a taxi instead? Shaking his head, Yami remained staring outside through the window. The parking lot was silent, except for another expensive car driving passed them and Yami wondered if it was a more private place to park for high officials or company owners. His nervousness rose when he saw Atemu, a worried frown appearing on his brow. The man looked dead on his feet... would he even be up to a conversation? What had happened? Had he not slept well? Had the flight been horrid?

"I already had dinner on the aeroplane, Charles. I just want to go to the office", he could hear Atemu say as both men had arrived at the car close enough. A small smile appeared upon the older man's lips however, as he gently opened the door to reveal Yami. Crimson eyes gleamed as rose-red ones stared at him in disbelieve.

"Hey stranger", Yami whispered softly, a warm smile upon his lips while Atemu continued to stare at him. Slowly, the pale man got out of the car and took tanned hands in his own.

"Yami... what are you doing here?", Atemu asked softly, his insides tingling as pale lips touched the knuckles of one hand. His mind and heart were screaming at him, each one tearing him to a different side. He watched how Yami swallowed thickly and nibbled on his lips, endearing traits which told the tanned man his lover was nervous.

"I wanted to surprise you", Yami admitted, glancing up in rose-red eyes and he felt his cheeks heating up when Atemu kissed his knuckles in return. He didn't blush at those kisses very often anymore, but he'd allow it for this time. He was flattered after all, he loved receiving these kind of small affectionate kisses.

"You sure did", the tanned man replied, nodding his gratitude to Charles as the older man placed his small suitcase in the trunk. Yami tugged at his hand gently, indicating towards the seats.

"You look dead on your feet, Até. Tell me about your trip, did you not sleep well? Are you all right?", the pale man asked worriedly, yet, Atemu could feel his insides swirling in confusion. What had happened? Last week Yami had been a little distant, caught up in his own mind and he had appeared to be tired. He appeared different right now though... still a little tired perhaps, as if he had finally gotten a good night of sleep, but also calm and collected. As if his mind was made up. Atemu could guess what the conclusion of Yami's mind was as he told the younger man of his travel to San Francisco. There was not much to tell, to be fairly honest. He admitted to Yami his secretary had made a mistake in flights, yet, nothing he hadn't been able to handle. "The meeting was all right", Atemu told off-handedly, "We are making good process". Yami nodded slowly, not yet having released the tanned hand and gently, he leaned against the other man like he had done so on many occasions. He wanted to be close to the other man again.

"I'm glad your meeting went all right", the younger man answered, sighing softly as he could feel the warmth of Atemu's shoulder against his face. The darker skinned man was warm to lean against and even though it was summer, the air conditioning in the car made every touch enjoyable. There was silence as Atemu did not reply, rose-red eyes staring out the window. The gaze within them was staring at nothing as the tanned man had reverted to the thoughts within his mind. He had to remain his distance, yet how could he with Yami leaning against him? How could he ever hope for that distance if his body betrayed him so much? With his skin tingling, Atemu relished in the fact he could feel Yami touch him of his own accord. He wished he could pull the man closer, but his mind told him he couldn't while his heart screamed he should. But no, he could not hurt the pale man more than he already was. He would not wish anymore harm upon Yami, he had caused it enough already. Long distance relationship or close to home... Yami had to realise Atemu simply wasn't worth having feelings for.

"I missed you Até", the pale man whispered, squeezing Atemu's hand softly as he allowed himself this moment and the feelings accompanying it. Yet, at his words, the tanned man tensed up ever so slightly, a worried frown marring his brow. Missed? Why would Yami say such things? Was he even truly happy being around him? What if Yami was forcing himself to be happy? What if this was Yami's mask to hide his pain?

Yet, as his body tensed, he could feel Yami's head moving from his shoulder and Atemu's spirits fell. Listening to the other man sighing softly, his resolve of keeping his distance cracked under the want to gather Yami back in his arms and hold him close. "Até, I'm...", Yami started softly, yet he sighed again instead of continuing and Atemu wished he could turn back time. Slowly, the pale released him, sitting back down upon his own seat. He wasn't very far from Atemu, but to the tanned man it seemed there were miles between them. He watched Yami's sad appearance, knowing he had done that. Maybe... Maybe it was for the best.

"I'm sorry", were the soft words and Atemu turned his full attention upon the pale man in surprise. Crimson eyes were shielded by blond bangs, Yami's shoulders tense and his lips tightly drawn together. Was he...? What was he apologising for?

"Yami...", Atemu whispered softly, his hand reaching out to Yami's shoulder unconsciously. "You do not have to apologise for anything. There is nothing to forgive". Clenching his eyes closed, Yami knew Atemu was just being polite, like he always was. All of it was Yami's fault though, he had driven the tanned man away from him. He had hurt him... But he couldn't give up yet, he wouldn't give up. He didn't want to lose Atemu. Not after he had remembered the good feelings yesterday evening. Not after he had finally made up his mind.

"I do", he whispered, "It was my grandfather who hurt you. I hurt you". Rose-red eyes continued to stare at him, a new awkward silence falling between them as if the other man didn't know what to say. So, Yami was right... he had hurt his boyfriend. "Até... Are you afraid of what my grandfather said?", he whispered softly, dunking his head even lower, his muscles tensing some more as he cursed the burning tears in his eyes. He was losing Atemu... the only good thing in his life and he was losing it. Because of his own stupidity.

"Afraid...? What brought this on?", Atemu asked, sincerely confused and Yami titled his head slightly to look at him. As rose-red eyes caught the tears, Atemu's mind finally halted and he stretched his other hand to wipe at Yami's face gently. "What are you talking about? You never hurt me", he continued, but those beautiful crimson orbs turned away from him again. Sighing softly, Atemu looked back out the window again.

"You do not need to apologize. I understand", he whispered softly, his voice growing distant again as he allowed his mind to take over once more. As he retrieved his hand, however, Yami softly grasped it.

"You do?", was the soft question and Atemu sighed as he gazed back at Yami and their touching hands. Slowly, he nodded, swallowing rather thickly.

"I do. I was the one who tore you away from your family and left you in the middle of New York. I understand, it's all right", Atemu replied softly, though crimson eyes gleamed in slight anger.

"You didn't do that! You didn't tear my family apart, my grandfather did with his pigheadedness! He treated you unfair and I didn't want him to do that. He hurt you, he said awful things to you and I didn't agree with him. I wanted to be with you! I didn't allow for my crush on you, my feelings for you, to develop only to have them smashed by someone who doesn't understand Até", Yami countered, the anger leaving him as he turned sad once more. "Yet... he still got in my head and made me doubt myself. What if I wasn't good enough? What if I would be the one to hurt our relationship? What if I was the one taking too much advantage of you?" As the words left his lips, Yami didn't dare to look at Atemu anymore and he slowly released the hand he was still holding.

For a moment there was silence as the tanned man stared at his lover, stunned in every aspect. Yami had been... thinking of Atemu being hurt? Yami had been wondering if he was taking advantage, of being a burden, to Atemu? Yes, Sugoroku's words had hurt and had been a partial reason to his growing awareness so he would not become like the elder had suggested he'd be. Had they both allowed themselves to be influenced by the elder without them wanting so?

Slowly, Atemu scooted a little closer to the pale man and allowed for their knees to touch softly. Carefully, as not to scare Yami, he stroked the pale cheek with one hand as he moved the saddened face so the other was looking at him. "I'm sorry", he whispered and he watched Yami's brow furrow in confusion. He gave a weak smile in return to the frown. "Your feelings stem from my own. I wanted to help you so much, I realised I smothered you and needed to take my distance. I thought you were afraid I would take advantage of you and I have allowed for Sugoroku to influence me. What was there to love about me after I had taken you from the safe haven in Domino? Me questioning our relationship has hurt you greatly and I am sorry", he whispered sincerely and he saw a weak smile appearing on Yami's lips, hopeful relieve gleaming in his crimson eyes.

"You would never take advantage of me, Até. I know you would never do such a thing. You are kind, considerate and gentle. Even now, you were trying to be considerate of me and I'm sorry I have hurt you with my own behaviour. I tried to figure things out on my own... I'm sorry I didn't talk to you", Yami murmured, to which Atemu chuckled sheepishly.

"Communication is not exactly my strong point, my love. Yet... I wonder how you were able to... turn your thoughts around?", Atemu asked softly and a warm smile graced Yami's lips.

"I talked with Ryou, Malik and Yugi, but eventually I decided to trust my own feelings for you. I remembered our dates, the soft kisses to my hands, me blushing, you being considerate, our first kiss and I felt loved. I felt warm all over and realised I love you more than anything in the world. I want to be with you, Até. I want to hear about your day at work, I want to know if your flight was all right, I want to listen to you complain about your secretary and I want to love you", were the soft words and gently, Atemu leaned his head against Yami's.

"I want to love you as well. Will you teach me, what your heart already knows so well?", the tanned man asked softly, feeling a warm hand upon his chest. Yami's smile brightened in warmth as he could feel Atemu's beating heart beneath his palm.

"I don't need to teach you, Até. It's perfect as it is", he replied, his hand fisting Atemu's vest as the older man kissed his lips softly. Atemu knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to convey his love for this man, wanted Yami to understand how he felt while he was still confused himself. Both his mind and heart were screaming at him, but as Yami kissed him back, everything fell silent. It felt right, all of it felt right. Being with Yami, kissing him, listening to him, learning how to communicate...

" _We have arrived, sir_ ", Charles said softly across the intercom and Yami bit his lip in embarrassment as they broke the kiss. He was glad the older man announced himself. What if he had caught Atemu and him kissing in the back seat? Gods, he didn't want to think about that...

As one door opened and closed, Yami settled down in his seat, before the one on his side opened up. Atemu followed him out of the car, looking at the hotel with regret. "I'll take you to your room", he said softly and Yami smiled at him. Not sure if Yami would accept, Atemu slowly presented his arm, his skin warming as a pale one linked with his.

"I'll be right back, Charles", Atemu said and the older man inclined his head, yet, he also caught the small shake of Yami's head and crimson eyes gleaming at him. Even though he had not heard what had been said, he knew there had been a conversation. He could see the shift in their moods and their body language, he could see the slightly red rims beneath crimson eyes and the heavy burdens falling of his employers' shoulders ever so slowly. Their tense nature was gone and he smiled as he waited in his seat, watching both men enter the hotel with Yami leaning against Atemu.

Tanned skin was still tingling as both men stepped into the elevator, rose-red eyes warm and kind as he watched Yami press the button to his floor. They were silent, yet it was comfortable. Both did not wish to share their conversation to the world, the mutual understanding was greatly appreciated and Yami leaned against Atemu again as the elevator brought them up. He enjoyed having Atemu with him again, relishing in their close contact and he smiled when Atemu laced their fingers together gently. As he opened the door to his room, Atemu halted however.

"I can't", he said, but crimson eyes turned his way and Yami continued to hold his hand.

"I invite you inside, Até. There is something I want to show you", he said and Atemu sighed as he stepped into the room. He couldn't, really... He knew Yami was inviting him inside, but what if the other was still putting up a mask? Shaking the thought in slight anger, Atemu berated himself. How could he still think that? How could he still believe to be taking advantage of Yami if the other invited him inside? _Because that is what you'll do_ , were his own angry words and Atemu sighed softly. He let his hand come undone from Yami as the latter moved towards the window slowly. The lowering sun was beautiful as it shone through the glass, illuminating Yami's frame and rose-red eyes stared at the sight before Atemu.

"Do you remember Suncrest Hill?", was the soft question, as Yami turned back to look at the tanned man. Atemu had to admit, the setting was perhaps a little similar, yet... Yami had never looked so beautiful before while the sun accentuated him. "We talked, pretty much like today. Shared our troubles, yet, we could confide in each other. We shared our first kiss, Até, underneath a beautiful sunset".

Atemu didn't need to be reminded. Slowly, he walked forward and embraced the other man gently. "Just like today, you have proven to me how I wrong I can be. On both occasions, you have eased my mind with your kind spirit and warm smile. I'm sorry for doubting you, Yami", he whispered, a pale finger laying itself against his lips softly. He followed Yami onto the sofa, however, as the other man sat down. A warm hand lay upon his knee softly, pale lips curling in a graceful smile.

"You have proven to me that we both need to communicate, that it is a key and we need not be afraid. Até, I'm sorry too", was the soft whispered reply and Atemu returned the smile with one of his own.

"There is nothing to forgive, my beloved. I love you, Yami", he answered and the pale man nodded.

"I love you, Atemu Sennen", he said, his pale hand stroking a tanned cheek. Slowly, he leaned forward, looking at the other man for any kind of objection. When there was none, he kissed Atemu softly, smiling when Atemu pressed back gently. They had been silly, but it was all right now. Atemu was with him and they had solved a part of their problems. More would arise, he was sure of it, but they would conquer them. As long as they were together.

Breathing softly as he broke the kiss, Yami glanced at Atemu and smiled as he felt his cheeks warm up. A warm smile played on Atemu's lips and the pale man pecked them softly. "Will you stay the night?", he asked in a soft whisper, feeling Atemu tense again ever so slightly. He could see the swirl of emotions in gleaming rose-red eyes and gently, he stroked the blond bangs from Atemu's face. "You're tired, Até... It won't sit well with me to let you go to the office. You need sleep, I have a spare hotel bed and you have your suitcase with you. Please, stay?"

There was some more hesitation, yet Yami stroked Atemu's cheek again and held his hand gently. Rose-red eyes lowered to their laced fingers. "I can't", the tanned man whispered, but Yami smiled at him nonetheless.

"I'm inviting you, Até... You need sleep", were the soft countered words and Atemu knew his lover was right. He felt horrid and tired, but he couldn't stay. He could only picture all the things that would possibly go wrong and he didn't want that. "Please, Até... call Charles for your suitcase?", Yami asked, until he was interrupted by knockings at the door. Pecking tanned lips again softly, he rose up and answered with a slight frown marring his brow. Who would knock on his door at this hour? Looking at the bellhop with the small suitcase at his side, Yami smiled and turned to Atemu who joined him at the door.

Rose-red eyes blinked at the suitcase, concluding even his chauffeur believed he should just stay at the hotel for a proper night of well-deserved sleep. At least, that's what Atemu's mind came up with. Yami paid the bellhop with a tip while the tanned man still stared at his suitcase and wondered what the hell he was thinking. He couldn't stay, he would only hurt Yami if he did. His heart screamed otherwise, however. His heart followed Yami back inside the hotel room and let the pale man show him the bathroom where he could change into his pyjama's. Well... pyjama's was a big word for simple shorts and a shirt. He was fine with wearing fancy suits during the day, but not at night if he went to sleep. That was _his_ time, though when he could see Yami's crimson eyes staring at him in surprise when he returned from the bathroom, Atemu couldn't help but feel his cheeks warm.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't stare", Yami whispered as he averted his gaze back to the clothes he was folding. "It's just... I was... You look so normal, I was surprised... I think... Sorry! F-Forget I said something", the pale man rambled as he fiddled with his clothes and blushed a deep red. With his own blush dying down and a smile upon his lips, Atemu walked towards Yami and gently moved the pale man's face so both men could look at each other again.

"I just learned to communicate with you. Tell me what you wished to say? Am I so hideous in these shorts?", he asked with a soft chuckle, his mirth rising as Yami immediately shook his head.

"No! No, that's not it at all! It's just...", Yami started softly, his ears turning red as well as he murmured. "The suits you wear, they compliment you, but... when you wear simple jeans or other normal clothes... I don't know... It feels comfortable and different, a good kind of different. I like it when you wear normal clothes. They look good on you...", Yami murmured softly and for a moment, the pale man tried to bury his face against Atemu's chest in embarrassment. The tanned man chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around the slender frame, pulling the other man closer while he could only see the fiery red tips of his ears.

"Truth be told", he whispered in the ear closest to his lips, "I'm glad you like the clothes. I bought them in order to be with you while we would not go out on dates". Atemu felt Yami move, before crimson eyes peered at him from underneath blond bangs. They gleamed with curiosity.

"Your wardrobe consisted of suits and your nightwear only?", was the soft question and Atemu glanced away as he nodded. Yami smiled warmly, softly kissing the cheek exposed to him. As rose-red eyes turned back to look at him, the pale man brightened his smile. "Well, as much as I enjoy you in your suits, this outfit is a welcomed option, yet so different", he said softly, looking back down at the boring black shirt and grey shorts. Atemu chuckled.

"When I sleep, I don't want to wear anything fancy. That is something I already do every day, so when I can take time for myself, this is what I wear", the tanned man explained softly and Yami nodded. He could understand Atemu's reasoning behind the dull clothing he'd wear during the night.

"I like the jeans better though... Where did you buy them?", the pale man asked curiously and Atemu chuckled softly, tightening his embrace lovingly. The air-conditioning made his skin feel far more hot than it probably was as he gazed into crimson eyes and smiled. Blaming the machine was far more easier than listening to his mind screaming at him to let go of the pale man before he would make a mistake.

"Paris", he answered, new warmth filling his heart as Yami leaned a little closer against him in their embrace. His mind was still worried and afraid though. What if he rushed things, what if he pushed a little too far? Would he lose Yami if he did? The thoughts left as the younger man chuckled softly at his answer.

"Paris? You bought jeans in Paris, only to be considerate towards me when we'd meet up again? Paris?", was the repeated question and softly, Atemu rubbed his nose against a pale one. Yami fell silent, a near purr leaving his lips, before a red hue spread across pale cheeks like a fire.

"I'll take you one day", he answered, smiling at his embarrassed lover while the latter tried to hide against his chest again. There were soft murmurs, before they halted, fists grasping his shirt tight as if Yami needed an anchor while he took a deep breath to calm himself. Atemu chuckled softly as Yami dared to face him again.

"One day, but not _today_. Right now, you need sleep", the younger man whispered, yet, Atemu tilted his head at Yami's words slightly.

"Talking about sleep... You changed in your nightwear while I was in the bathroom?", he asked and Yami chuckled at the question, his own version of pyjama's consisting of boring black shorts and a red shirt with a black bird on the back. He shrugged slightly as Atemu continued to look at him and he was almost embarrassed again.

"Jeans and a shirt versus a three-piece suit?", he asked softly and Atemu laughed softly.

"All right, I get it", he answered and Yami smiled, sighing softly as he leaned against the tanned man slightly. Atemu's arms tightened just a little more around his form and he snuggled up to his boyfriend, glad he could do so again. It felt right to be with Atemu, to be in his arms and to have the older man to himself. "Which bed do you want?", Atemu whispered in his ear softly and Yami gave a small shrug.

"The hotel changes the sheets every day, even though I tell them not to. You can pick a bed first, Até", was the soft reply, even though Yami really didn't want to let go. He knew he had to, however, and slowly he took a small step away from Atemu to give the older man the opportunity to choose.

"Which one was yours?", Atemu questioned either way and Yami sighed as he pointed to the bed against the bathroom wall. A small smile graced tanned lips as rose-red eyes turned to the other bed. "Then I shall choose the that one". Gently he stroked Yami's cheek, warming to his core as crimson eyes gleamed at him.

"Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me, Até", were Yami's soft words and Atemu smiled.

"Actually... I should be the one thanking you. I'm glad we can talk so well", the tanned man replied and Yami nodded, the butterflies in his stomach like a pleasant storm as Atemu continued to stroke his face ever so softly. He loved those rose-red eyes, so warm and loving. "May I?", was the soft question and Yami nodded his consent, sighing as Atemu's lips touched his own gently. He grasped the black shirt tight for a moment, before allowing his hands to crawl up to Atemu's neck. Pressing himself back against Atemu's frame, Yami could feel the shiver run down his spine as he felt a warm hand upon his hip. It had been resting there, but suddenly he noticed it as if it was important, while it tightened its hold upon his body ever so slightly.

As they broke the kiss, each trying to calm their breathing, Yami smiled as he pecked Atemu's cheek softly. The other man needed sleep and slowly, he took Atemu towards the bed and sat him down on it. Regret bloomed in his heart, but as Atemu chuckled softly Yami knew he was doing the right thing. He leaned in slowly, kissing Atemu on his lips for the last time. "Goodnight Até", he whispered and the tanned man smiled at him, kissing the top of his hand lovingly.

"Goodnight, my love. Sweet dreams", was the soft answer, before Yami was allowed to go to his own bed. They weren't separated that far apart, yet, enough to give some sort of space and a little privacy. Huddling underneath the blankets as he turned off the lights, Yami could suddenly feel his nerves rising. Atemu was sleeping in the same room as him... Would he hear Yami snore? Gods, he certainly hoped he wouldn't have another nightmare and start throwing pillows around the room again.

Then, he remembered the times he would fall asleep while leaning against the tanned man and it made Yami smile as the warm feelings of those memories settled in his heart. It was all right, Atemu had seen and heard him sleep before. Turning on his side so he could stare at the other bed, Yami's smile remained as he could hear Atemu's breathing evening out. The man had really been tired and Yami hoped he would get a decent sleep. _No nightmares_ , he ordered his own mind while he stopped fighting the sleep from claiming him.

/\/\/\/\/\

Warm... he felt incredibly warm, but not because of the probable summer heat smothering New York. No, his insides were warm with soft and soothing feelings, exactly the kind he had missed so much. Yami smiled in his half-sleep as he tried to go back to his dream. The one where Atemu was embracing him and softly kissing his cheek, before moving to the sensitive skin on his neck. Exactly the one where he felt safe and loved, just like the moments he had felt prior to falling asleep. Atemu was with him... At the thought, Yami blinked his eyes open as if his mind wanted to affirm the truth. As if something deep inside of him wanted to make sure his dream was reality, even if Atemu was not really embracing him, but slept on the bed opposite of his own. He still was and at the sight of his sleeping boyfriend, Yami's lips curled in a loving smile. Crimson eyes traced the worry-free tanned face, the warmth inside of him multiplying when he realised it was the first time he could gaze upon Atemu this way.

The older man had seen him sleep before, but now, Yami realised what kind of privilege that was and his smile brightened as he sat up slowly. Gently, Yami leaned his head atop his knees just so he could watch his boyfriend, _his lover_ his mind kindly offered, sleep. It was an endearing sight, watching Atemu's long fingers twitch slightly as he dreamed. His soft breaths and then the long intake of air as his body tensed while he woke. Yami smiled as he was allowed to memorise it, his core warming as rose-red eyes blinking open slowly. For a moment, the tanned man just lay there, curled up on his side, before his sight fell upon Yami and he smiled.

" _Bonjour mon chéri_ ", the tanned man whispered and Yami blushed at the French words. He had had some French at school and hadn't bothered to remember most of it, but this he could translate. Atemu chuckled softly, stretching comfortably. "Did you sleep well?", was the soft question and Yami nodded.

"Did you sleep well?", he asked in return and Atemu smiled.

"Like a rock", was the answer and Yami chuckled with a soft snort. Atemu joined him in his mirth, turning back on his side to lean his head upon his hand and elbow as he looked at Yami. "I don't want to raise up yet though... We could order room service". For a moment there was silence.

"Don't you have to go to work?", was the soft, following question and Atemu shook his head.

"No. I'm spending today with you. We still have some catching up to do", the tanned man answered and Yami smiled warmly, before he nodded. They did have some catching up to do, he'd love to, but first he watched Atemu order for breakfast to be delivered to their room. Such grace and confidence as he did so, Yami could feel himself admire the tanned man as he allowed for his crimson eyes to roam over his form. His shirt was ridden up ever so slightly and the sheets had tangled around tanned bare legs. Heat bubbled underneath Yami's skin, but he tried to ignore it as he quickly focused back upon Atemu's face, where he found the other man snoozing.

Scooting to the edge of his bed as nature started to call, Yami soundlessly got up. Rose-red eyes still opened however and daringly, Yami moved to the other man's bed. "May I?", he asked, leaning in as Atemu smiled at him with a small nod from his head. Kissing the tanned lips softly, more of his heated blood rushed through his veins, especially as Atemu's fingers gently tangled in his hair. Breaking the languid kiss, Yami smiled lovingly, half-lidded rose-red eyes staring back up at him.

"Goodmorning Até", he whispered, the tanned man purring softly as he let Yami go to the bathroom. Rubbing his face with his hands, Atemu took a deep breath and smiled. He hadn't felt like this, relaxed and warm, in a long time and deep down he wished he could feel like this every morning. To wake to Yami's smile and his loving kisses, to have him near... Slowly, the tanned man rose from the bed and stretched his lazy muscles. Sleep had done him good, though he was glad he had taken the day off as he was sure he wouldn't be able to focus on a single piece of paper at all. As Yami came back, he headed to the bathroom himself and returned to their breakfast being served. He paid and tipped the bellhop, even though Yami protested softly. Silencing his lover with a kiss upon his beckoning lips, Atemu could feel his heart swell with pride as he had finally stopped listening to his mind. Well, he had at least tuned it down a little. He was still wary so he wouldn't rush Yami, but gods, he loved kissing this man.

"Até", was the soft whisper and the tanned man chuckled softly.

"My treat", he answered and Yami seemed to accept that begrudgingly. As he walked towards the trolley which held their breakfast, he stopped when pale hands grasped his shirt softly. Turning to look at his lover, Atemu felt curiosity rise within him as Yami was beet-red.

"Can we cuddle?", was the softest murmur he had possibly ever heard from the pale man, but it brought a warm smile to Atemu's lips and he embraced Yami gently.

"We certainly can", he answered and Yami smiled at the given answer, moving Atemu and their breakfast towards the bed the tanned man had occupied. Though he was nervous and felt like he was intruding private space, he settled himself between Atemu's legs as the other leaned against the headboard comfortably. Their breakfast was delicious with warm toast and croissants, jam, cheese and different kinds of fruit. Yet,being able to enjoy it with Atemu made it more wonderful.

Leaning against Atemu, the pale man nibbled on a strawberry as his phone buzzed softly. "Sorry", he murmured, picking up the device in order to shut it off, until he caught the reason as to why they had been disturbed. "That's quick", he commented and Atemu hummed softly in question as he leaned his chin upon Yami's shoulder.

"What is?", he asked softly, while Yami read the e-mail he had received and showed it to the tanned man.

"Saturday, when not one of the apartments was a winner, I checked the internet quickly and e-mailed one of the renting offices if I could come over to take a look at the one they had up for rent. They just replied, there is an attendant visiting the place to make photo's for another apartment so if I want, I can come over at eleven this morning", he explained and Atemu nodded slightly.

"Excellent time", he said and Yami frowned.

"But... Até", the pale man started, flustering when a tanned finger lay itself against his lips.

"No, I said I would be with your for the day. That means the _whole_ day, Yami. I will go with you to see the apartment, maybe this one will be perfect for you", Atemu said and he allowed for Yami to shift his position slightly.

"You don't have any meetings?", he asked, knowing deep down he should stop being such a worry-wart, but he couldn't help himself. Yes, Atemu was the CEO of a huge company, but in Yami's head, that brought more responsibilities than he could possibly guess... Relieve washed over him as Atemu shook his head.

"I don't, so stop worrying. I am yours all day", was the soft answer and he smiled when pale lips touched his own. Heat bubbled beneath his skin as Yami licked his lips softly, but he allowed the other to deepen their kiss. Atemu suckled on Yami's tongue, his skin tingling as pale fingers tangled in his hair while his lover tried to pull him closer. Yami gasped for breath softly as they broke their kiss, Atemu initiating a second one without his mind protesting for once. Licking the roof of Yami's mouth, he swallowed the soft and embarrassed moan while his hands stroked down the pale back.

Initiating a third kiss, Atemu couldn't help himself as he laid Yami to the bed while their tongues stroked against one another. To feel the warm body against his own made him decide something foolish, he realised, as Yami tensed beneath him nervously. Pale hands grasped the black shirt tight, regret washing over the younger man when Atemu broke the kiss gently. They were gasping for air, cheeks flushed and eyes darkened by the loving heat rushing through their veins.

"I'm sorry", Yami whispered, closing his eyes in shame, but when Atemu rubbed their noses together he couldn't help but smile. Gazing up at the tanned man again, Yami could only see love, warmth and kindness as Atemu returned his glance.

"Don't be, don't ever be sorry", was the soft answer and Yami sighed softly as he glanced away.

"I know you won't... But I- I don't know... I'm not- never had- I want to, but don't know how", he rambled softly, unable to get the words passed his lips properly. Atemu still smiled at him however and Yami felt himself calm down. The other man wasn't angry with him for stopping their kisses because he was suddenly beneath Atemu, thank the gods...

"Everything with you is new to me. There is no experience, just you and me. Teaching each other, learning from each other", Atemu said softly, understanding what Yami had tried to tell him. "Teach me", he whispered, feeling Yami nuzzle against his chest and he happily embraced the other a little tighter. "Are you comfortable with this?", he asked either way, just to be sure and he chuckled softly when Yami nodded.

"It's new... comfortable... safe", Yami murmured against his shirt, but Atemu could feel his inner warm at the words and he allowed for himself to feel the pale body against his own. To learn what Yami meant with his words as pale hands slowly released their tight grip upon his shirt in the front, only to have his arms circle around Atemu's frame and embrace him back. "A new cuddle", were the soft words and Atemu hummed softly as he kissed Yami's neck softly.

"I love you", he whispered and Yami tightened the embrace around him, as if he was afraid Atemu would leave.

"I love you, Até", were the returned words, a pale hand laying itself against a tanned cheek. Rose-red eyes turned back to crimson, before feeling Yami's lips touch his own again. Atemu smiled in the kiss, allowing himself to enjoy this moment to the fullest.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **That's it for part 22! I hope you all enjoyed it, considering Yami and Atemu finally made up. Next up, some more house hunting! See you then ;)**


	23. House Hunt

**Hi Everyone! First of: a massive thanks for _Pharaohs Girl18_ and I am very very sorry for the long wait on this chapter. My week was hectic and I just couldn't find the time to edit the chapter and upload it until now. Thank you all so much for your patience and understanding. I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter!**

 **Just a quick note: the addresses in this chapter are not entirely made up, but the houses do not exist on the mentioned addresses. Just so you know. Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 23**

/\/\/\/\/\

It didn't matter what door he chose, every time he opened one he could see her. Her beautiful form accentuated by the light streaming through a window which did not exist. Not anymore at least, but he still remembered it. He still remembered how she had his back towards him, her pensive look gazing out said window, because she simply couldn't look at him. Had he known, he would have turned back time. He would have travelled to the past and make sure he wouldn't be able to be at fault again. If possible, he would have made sure he couldn't hurt her like he had done. Yet, he had hurt her and he still was at fault... He would always be. Everything had been his mistake, but he would try to make up to her a little more. Raising both Yami and Yugi had been the first step in his repent for all he had done wrong. Protecting Yami, would be a new step... at least... It should have been. Now, he had lost him.

Sugoroku blinked in order to dispel the image before him and once the woman was gone, he sighed softly. There had to be another way. There had to a way to get Yami back and away from the man whom would hurt him the most. Atemu could not be trusted, he'd make gruesome mistakes and he would hurt his grandson. The bastard would leave Yami heartbroken and Sugoroku knew he couldn't allow for that to happen. He had to get Yami back and safe from a perverted man like Atemu. He would not let his grandson be used for the man's dirt-filled mind. He would not allow for Yami to be hurt like he had hurt her.

As he stepped out of the basement, there was another image and he stared at it, his hands shaking as it screamed words at him he had heard very recently.

" _Get out!"_

/\/\/\/\/\

With their arms linked and leaning against one another, both men walked down the steps to the black car waiting at the curb, Atemu's small suitcase trailing behind them. Charles smiled at them as they exchanged greetings, opening the trunk first, followed by the door so his employer and companion could enter. "Where to sir?", he asked softly and Atemu gave Yami a small apologetic smile.

"The office, Charles, to exchange these clothes for another pair. Afterwards, I ask you to drive us to an apartment Yami will visit at eleven. Please stay at your office as I visit mine for a short moment, I will need your services today", Atemu said while Yami sat down upon his seat. Charles nodded in understanding.

"Yes sir", he answered, though he was long glad his employer needed his services today. It was always far more pleasant than having the day off while keeping his attention glued to his phone which might always ring at any given moment. Now that the older man knew he was needed, he didn't mind as much. He would happily drive his employer and the younger man to any given destination and he watched Yami smile as Atemu entered the car, closing the door behind the tanned man who seemed far more at ease.

"When we are at the apartment, will Charles wait there?", Yami asked softly, leaning against Atemu as the latter invited him against his side. The tanned man nodded in answer gently.

"Yes, he will wait for us while we view the apartment. When we are finished, you might be able to show me the diner and we can have lunch?", the tanned man asked softly and Yami nodded with a smile on his lips. Checking his watch, Atemu pursed his lips slightly. "All right, it will be ten when we reach my office. I will only need to redress as you were so kind to lend me your bathroom, but that means we will meet Charles again at half ten so he can drive us to the apartment you wanted to show me", Atemu said and Yami hummed his agreement as he snuggled a little more against the older man, even though he could see they were getting closer to Sennen Corporation.

"I'd love that very much, Até", he answered and a tanned hand stroked through his hair softly, yet, it made him look up so he could give a small kiss to Atemu's lips. Truth be told, they hadn't want to leave the hotel room at all, but Atemu was right in having to redress and Yami didn't mind to see Sennen Corporation again. Yet... he wondered why Atemu had to go to the office to change? Was there not a home or something similar he should actually be going to? He remembered seeing the black door the first time he had been to Atemu's office and he wondered if it was an extra room? It would make clear as to why Atemu could change there. Perhaps he had spare clothes just in case of a spilled-coffee-incident or in case of them needing to hurry up as they had left a little late like this morning. Something about Yami not yet willing to let go... Especially as he finally had Atemu back...

As Charles parked the car gently, Yami noticed they were in an underground garage. Regretfully, he let go of Atemu, but smiled as the other man continued to hold his hand and helped him from the car. Atemu gave the older man indications of their schedule, before he linked his arm with Yami and walked him towards the elevator. "Do we have to go through all of the floors?", Yami asked, setting the small suitcase he had taken from the trunk next to him as the doors closed. He chuckled when Atemu pressed a kiss against his cheek lovingly.

"No, my love. This is a sort-of private elevator. I can step out at certain floors, but this one I actually use to just go straight up to my office. Especially when I don't want to see anyone", Atemu explained, yet tilted his head ever so slightly. "Though we will probably be stormed by my secretary". The words were followed by a small sigh, but Yami smiled nonetheless.

"It will be all right, Até. I'd love to see your office again. It was so beautiful", he said, leaning against Atemu as the elevator travelled upwards. Atemu nuzzled him softly and the pale man was glad his boyfriend was back to showing affection. Gently he laced their fingers together, not sure what he could do in return but enjoy the soft touches. It made him realise he had missed them more than their kisses, but also that he was inexperienced with everything. How could he answer? How could he show his affection for Atemu?

"Too bad there is not enough time to teach you how to dance again", Atemu whispered in his ear and Yami blushed at the hot breath upon sensitive skin, though he would only admit he blushed because he knew he couldn't dance at all. And he definitely blushed because his mind reminded him of the previous time Atemu had tried to teach him and had cheered him up by lifting him in the air, not because tanned lips planted a soft kiss behind his ear. He was absolutely not blushing because Atemu's lips did not cease for several seconds and Yami sighed softly, his hand tightened around a tanned one, tilting his head slightly so the older man had more space for his affectionate kisses.

"A rain check it is", was the next soft whisper as Atemu straightened again while the elevator reached its stop. Yami hummed, sighing softly as he nodded.

"Very well", he agreed sincerely and his boyfriend chuckled as they were able to exit at the soft ding and opening of the metallic doors. Yami dragged the suitcase behind him as Atemu led him through the hallway, though he entered it from a different side than the first time. There was no one to greet them and Yami was sure the tanned man sighed in relieve softly, before he opened the door towards his office and locked it behind himself again.

"You really don't want to see her today, do you?", Yami asked, though he had never seen Atemu's secretary, he already dreaded the day considering Atemu's behaviour. The older man rolled his eyes slightly.

"Not really. The reason I hired Vivian was because her father asked me to. She's worked for me for a few months, but I need a replacement. It's just very hard to find someone who can deal with the pressure and therefore Vivian still sits in that chair. Three trials have already said they didn't want the job", Atemu explained and Yami frowned slightly.

"And you're sure she's not chasing them away?", he asked and rose-red eyes looked at him, before they slipped close slowly and Atemu pinched the bridge of his nose. How could he have been so foolish? Yami patted his shoulder gently and kissed the tanned man's cheek.

"You've been busy with hunting intruders. You're forgiven", the pale man whispered, but Atemu sighed softly, gently taking the suitcase from Yami.

"Another lesson learned", he murmured in answer, walking away from his lover towards the black door. As he saw Yami walk towards one of the comfortable seats near his desk, he chuckled softly. "You can follow me, if you want", he said and crimson eyes looked at him. "I'll show you where I go when I work overtime". Slowly, Yami got up from his seat and trailed after Atemu who showed him into decently sized room. There was a king-size bed straight forward, a wardrobe against the left wall and a comfortable seat near the door.

"You have a personal hotel room", Yami commented softly and Atemu chuckled as Yami entered the luxurious bathroom. Everything was beautiful, yet, not over the top which Yami really liked as a trait from the tanned man. His boyfriend had all the riches in the world, but didn't show off like some people could and Yami felt he appreciated that a lot. Slowly, he returned to the bedroom and marvelled at the window in the roof above the bed. Right now, it showed him a clear blue sky, but the pale man could imagine the night's sky watching over the tanned man as he slept. Atemu gave a slight shrug at his comment.

"It's a good place", he replied and Yami smiled at him.

"It is, though I'll leave you to change your clothes. We'll be late otherwise", the pale man said and Atemu nodded. As the door closed behind Yami, the pale man smiled as he glanced around the office. Slowly, he walked towards the large windows and looked outside to the many people below as well as Central Park close-by. Everyone was so small, yet, Yami wondered if his boyfriend ever looked down from here. What did he see? When Atemu returned, Yami couldn't help but admire him in the light-grey trousers, matching vest and white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves. It was a stark contrast with his darker toned skin, yet the grey looked near silver and Yami smiled at his handsome boyfriend.

"Am I under dressed for the occasion?", he asked, considering he was wearing his dark-blue jeans which were actually uncomfortable in the pressing heat that had descended upon the city. Accompanied with the warm jeans, he was wearing a dark red button-up shirt which was perhaps not the best option either. But he wanted to look good while being around Atemu, so he'd have to endure. Still, Yami smiled in relieve when Atemu shook his head at his question and took up his hand to place a small kiss on top of it.

"Never", was the sincere answer, before the tanned man placed Yami's photo back upon his desk. He stared at it for a moment, before guiding Yami out of the office once more. Like children who might get caught they rushed towards the elevator and were glad the doors closed prior to their descent.

"Speaking about being under dressed... I still need a suit if I want to live up to Sennen Corporation's expectations", Yami commented softly and Atemu tilted his head ever so slightly. It was true his company had a somewhat high standard dress code, yet Yami had agreed to it when he had signed the contract while being at the hospital. It was also true he had forgotten about it while being so distracted with his own bottled-up feelings.

"I'll take you out shopping before your internship starts. I promise", Atemu said and Yami smiled, pecking the tanned cheek softly.

"Gladly, because I wouldn't know what to pick. How do you knot a tie for example?", the pale man asked, though he flushed slightly as he admitted he wouldn't know. Atemu patted his hand softly as the elevator came to a stop.

"I'll teach you", he promised and Yami nodded as he leaned against the tanned man while they walked back to the black car waiting for them. Charles opened the door gently, taking the offered address from his employer's companion, before he closed the door behind the seated men and drove off. As it was, the apartment was not very far from the company, which Yami had done on purpose. He had specifically sought an apartment in the Midtown region of New York, which was also where Sennen Corporation was stationed. He wanted to be close to the company so he could walk to it every day as he didn't want to rely on either a chauffeur or public transport. Especially not after the ride on the bus last Saturday. It had brought back way too many images he didn't want.

"Was it a nice apartment?", Atemu asked softly and Yami looked at him as he was taken from his musings. At the blank look, the tanned man pulled his lover closer with a soft chuckle. "I asked if it was a nice apartment. You never showed me any photos this morning". Yami snorted softly.

"I was a little occupied to show you photos", he murmured, receiving a soft nuzzle against the side of his neck and he nibbled his lip to refrain from making any embarrassing noise. Rose-red eyes stared at his flushed face however and tanned lips curled in a smile. There was a small smile upon Yami's lips as well, the blush darkening as the pale man was reminded of their kisses and cuddling this morning. Would Atemu really teach him how to grow comfortable to their close proximity? To the feeling of Atemu against him while he lay beneath the tanned man? Would the other man have the patience for Yami moving at a snail's pace? He was still embarrassed for tensing as he had been laid down to the mattress, especially because the new position was nothing to be afraid of. While cuddling with Atemu this way, he had felt enveloped by warmth and very safe because of it. Because he was stupid, he had ruined that particular part of the morning.

" _We have arrived, sir_ ", Charles announced over the intercom and Yami looked outside the window to see if he could find the apartment he had seen on the laptop. As always, they all looked the same and he pursed his lips as he followed Atemu out of the car as soon as Charles had parked next to the curb. As Yami checked the address, they walked up to the place and were greeted by an estate agent.

"Goodmorning, the name is Paul Witherspoon. Yami Muto?", the man asked and Yami nodded, before shaking hands with the taller man.

"Atemu, a pleasure to meet you", the tanned man said as he greeted Paul as well, before they followed the man inside and up the staircase to the third floor.

"The apartment hasn't been on the market for that long yet. The previous owners were forced out of the building a few weeks ago and since then we've tried to rent it out again. There has been a thorough cleaning, the floor has been replaced and everything which was broken has been repaired", Paul told them on their way up, before opening the door and allowing for both men to enter. The whole apartment was L-shaped, the narrow livingroom joined by the kitchen in the corner. Two windows illuminated the whole place, while a door next to the kitchen led to the bedroom and adjoined bathroom. Yami slowly entered and Paul followed him to explain the details of the home. Atemu let his rose-red eyes roam around the room, before walking towards the kitchen.

To be blunt, he was not impressed. He was not at all impressed by the yellow kitchen cabinets or the fake hard wood floor. Surely New York could do better than this? Raising an eyebrow when one of the cabinet doors hung a little sideways, he wondered how much repairing had actually been done. He followed Yami into the small bedroom, shuddering at the baby-blue walls and deep down he knew he shouldn't butt in. Especially not as Atemu knew his lover didn't want his help due to trying to grow in his own independence. _This_ was a little ridiculous, however. He rolled his eyes at the crack in the marble vanity and walked back into the livingroom while taking his phone from his pocket. He'd make up any kind of excuse, whatever was necessary, but his lover was not going to live in a run-down apartment which was not even worth a renting fee of five hundred dollars. As they left the apartment, Atemu shook his head in answer slightly as Yami looked at him curiously while he tried to make a phone call. "Nothing's wrong", he whispered and he received a small smile in return as Yami was relieved the tanned man didn't have to go to the office suddenly. Yami stopped, however, as they reached the second floor once more.

"This apartment is for rent as well?", he asked and Paul turned with a smile on his lips.

"It will be, as it's not on the market just yet. Would you like to take a look?", he asked and Yami focused upon Atemu for a moment.

"Would you mind?", he asked, but he smiled when the tanned man shook his head in answer.

"Not at all", Atemu said, following Paul and Yami into the other apartment. A camera was set up by someone to take pictures and Atemu allowed for his eyes to roam again. It looked a little better, at least someone had tried to take care of it prior to moving out. As the estate agent took Yami for a small tour through the rooms, the tanned man sighed softly as he dialled a number on his phone again. Sure, the apartment looked a little better, but the definite crack in the wall was still not worth it. Atemu knew his lover would probably object, but it was all right. Anything to show Yami he was far more worthy of an apartment than these places could ever offer. When his lover returned, rolling his crimson eyes, Atemu chuckled while he shut his phone off and gently kissed the top of Yami's hand. "Shall we go then?", he asked and the pale man nodded.

"Yes please", was the answer and the tanned man couldn't help but let another chuckle escape his lips. Paul bid them farewell as they announced to be leaving, yet, Yami was glad to be outside again. "He was so annoying. Kept telling me how they had tried to repair the walls and had fumbled with the kitchen cabinets because someone had glued them together. Honestly, I think he made the last one up", the pale man ranted as they moved towards the car. Charles was already waiting for them and opened the door so both men could sit down. Once the silence overwhelmed him, Yami sighed softly.

"I'll just look at different options this afternoon. There have to be more apartments in New York than just this one", he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest slightly. Atemu nibbled his lip softly, before making up his mind.

"There are, actually", he said and crimson eyes stared at him, before glancing away.

"I know, Até, but they are too expensive", he said. Atemu sighed softly.

"I gave Lucy a call, while you were being bored to death by the estate agent. She said she could help us find something in the Midtown area", the tanned man continued, crimson eyes falling back upon him.

"Lucy?", Yami asked and Atemu chuckled softly.

"Yes, sorry. Lucy has her own real estate agency, but Sennen Corporation does the financial parts every now and then as she is very busy running around New York selling homes to people who need them", the older man explained, but Yami remained his stare upon him.

"Too expensive, Até", were the pale man's next words, but Atemu wouldn't allow for him to glance away again. Grasping the pale face gently, Atemu let his thumb stroke the pale cheek gently while his rose-red eyes locked with crimson ones. Yami sighed softly as he saw the warm look swirling within his boyfriend's irises and he wasn't sure if he could stop drowning in them. He wished he could let Atemu help him, but there were so many objections he could think of, it wasn't even funny.

"Yes, the apartments will be out of the pricing range you have been looking for, but you do not need to worry about that", Atemu said and he felt Yami tilt his head ever so slightly with a slightly desperate look on his face.

"Até, I know you won't take advantage of me if I accept your help, but for this... I can't. I am just an intern and while you will pay me for my work, I don't think it will be very fair if you pay me more than I deserve", Yami objected, leaning his head against Atemu's hand some more as the latter continued to stroke his cheek softly.

"A few days ago, I finally understood why you object... to maintain your independence and I admire you for it, my love, but your contract says that Sennen Corporation will provide you with an allotment concerning your salary. I want to take care of all my employees, including interns as they are our future and they too deserve to be able to take care of themselves. Everyone within Sennen Corporation is aided in making a living for themselves and their families. New York is expensive and that means I have to take care of people. Yes, I will be helping you if we view a more expensive apartment, but I'll be doing so exactly the same way I help others", Atemu explained and Yami fell silent for a moment. He knew the contract, Atemu had explained every little detail to him with all honesty while he had been at the hospital. Everything which confused Yami had been explained to perfection, even the aforementioned allotment.

"And it stretches that far?", he asked with a little disbelieve in his voice. Atemu tilted his head slightly.

"There are several other people who can live in a quality apartment with their family thanks to the allotment. If I want to keep good people who work at my company and make my work easier, then I will help them. There are other exceptions aside from the allotment. Men and women get a longer period off before and after the birth of their child, training and education as well as health care. It also means I ask for everyone to give their best to my company in return", Atemu continued and he listened to Yami sigh softly and he knew he had almost convinced his lover he just wanted to help. "Please, let me show you a few apartments that are not through the roof, but far more comfortable than what Paul has to offer you?", the tanned man asked as Yami seemed to be unable to choose. Crimson eyes still glanced at him, before the pale man nodded slightly.

"All right", he whispered and Atemu smiled lovingly at him, pecking his lips as the other man consented. Begrudgingly, but the older man was glad Yami had done so. He wanted to help, without smothering him and gently he unlocked the screen of his phone to call the woman he had had on the phone earlier. Yami listened and smiled as Atemu winked at him. It didn't sit completely well with him just yet, but he also knew he only had two weeks left before his internship would start. He needed a new home and if he could bargain even a little with the tanned man, if they could come to a compromise, maybe it wasn't so bad to ask for help after all. He knew he needed it either way.

Smiling as he closed his phone, Atemu stated an address through the intercom for Charles to drive to. Yami stared at the glass screen separating them from the chauffeur and he frowned slightly. Atemu stroked his face softly. "Charles has been driving through New York since he was sixteen. He knows the place like the back of his hand", was the kind explanation and Yami nodded in understanding. Gently he leaned against Atemu as the latter invited him, sighing softly in comfort.

"This is nice", he commented and Atemu hummed.

"I'm sorry we won't go to the diner today", he whispered and Yami looked up at him, smiling.

"That's all right. The diner won't go anywhere, we'll go to it another time", he answered to which Atemu complied. The drive towards the new viewing wasn't very far from where they were and Yami almost regretted the fact he had to release Atemu again.

Looking at the building as Charles allowed them to leave the car, the pale man knew this was absolutely not in his budget. Or at least, not the one he had in mind. The building itself was not as tall as the surrounding ones, but it was beautiful nonetheless. Many windows gave light to the apartments within, there was a glass and metal awning above the front door and it showed the name of the building printed in gold letters. He saw Atemu talk with Charles for a moment, before the tanned man walked towards him. As he reached closer, Yami could only stare at his boyfriend, not sure what to say. He could never accept this, could he? Other people would only think of how he took advantage of everything Atemu had. Slowly he shook his head.

"I can't, Até", he whispered, but the older man kissed the top of his hand softly.

"One viewing. If you really don't want it, we will go back to hunting", Atemu promised and Yami sighed softly. What if he liked it though? What if this was exactly what he was looking for? Slowly, he nodded his head however. He understood it was important for Atemu, which made it far more relevant to go than anything else. Atemu smiled as Yami consented, before he turned towards the woman walking their way. She was dressed in a business suit, a small name badge attached to her blouse reflecting the sun as she walked, her two inch heels gently clicking on the street. She was a short red-head with big round glasses on the tip of her freckled nose, but she walked like a boss.

"Mrs. Walker", Atemu greeted, shaking hands with the red-head as she outstretched hers. Green eyes gleamed slightly, the warm smile on her glossed lips turning in a slight pout.

"Please, mr. Sennen. Lucy will do. "Walker" is a name of the past that needs to be forgotten", she answered and Atemu inclined his head.

"My sincere apologies, Lucy", he replied and the smile returned to her lips. A warm hand lay itself upon Yami's lower back as rose-red eyes turned to him. "This is mr. Muto. He is in need of an apartment". Crimson eyes turned to Atemu in a surprised glance for the moment, because he had never heard the other man as professional as today, before he turned his attention back upon the red-haired woman.

"Please, call me Yami", he said as he shook hands and Lucy nodded with a smile.

"Very well, Yami. Now, tell me, what are you looking for in an apartment? What size do you need, how many bedrooms?", she asked, opening up the small electronic tablet and special pencil with which she could touch the screen. The pale man nibbled his lip slightly.

"One bedroom with one bathroom. Preferably an apartment I can move into as soon as possible, but it doesn't need to be furnished", Yami answered, as that was what he had been looking for in the first place. Lucy jotted it down, looking back up again.

"Any preferences?", she asked, but Yami shook his head. He couldn't have any preferences, he would not take advantage of Atemu and the fact he was a CEO. He would not become like a leech, Atemu didn't deserve that and it was against Yami's morals. Perhaps he could accept Atemu's help a little, but not so much to extend to him having preferences. Lucy gave a small nod and then turned towards the building beside them. "What do you say we'll visit an apartment I have just showed to someone else? I'd really like to get to know what you're looking for and with this apartment, you might find out", Lucy continued, before she went towards the building. A doorman opened the door for them and Yami allowed for the red-haired woman to enter first. She smiled.

"A real gentleman, much like mr. Sennen. That is one bonus point", she joked and Yami chuckled softly. He still felt Atemu's warm hand upon his lower back and unconsciously he stepped a little closer to the tanned man to feel more of that safe touch. The foyer was beautiful, albeit a little dark with the deep-green walls and hardwood floor. It seemed smaller than it actually was, even with the lights trying to brighten the room.

"Welcome to 210 East 35th Street in Murray Hill, or better said, _The Halstead Residence_. This building is equipped with an underground parking garage, a roof terrace and an around the clock doorman. The apartment itself is on the sixth floor, follow me", Lucy said as she walked passed the comfortable looking sofa's in the foyer and waited for the elevator. As they were brought up, she listed amenities in the area, like shops, subways and nearby bus stops.

"Apartment 23 is the one we will visit today", the red-haired woman continued, before she opened the door with a key and walked inside. "As you can see there is a very small foyer where you can hang your jackets and place your shoes, before you enter the livingroom. It's spacious with lovely windows. This apartment is already furnished, so you may be able to move in straight away". As Yami looked around and followed Lucy, Atemu remained at the door, though he waved for the pale man to continue the tour.

The first thing Yami noticed was the black wallpaper with silver Fleur-de-lis decorations. It spread across the whole back wall, before it ended in the black tiles upon the kitchen walls. The floor itself was made out of dark wood and a white sofa was accompanied by a silver-coloured rug. The television cabinet as well as two bookcases were made of a lighter wood and the open kitchen had stainless steel appliances mixed between the black cabinets. The livingroom and kitchen were one long stretched room, with a door next to the one which went to foyer.

"The livingroom is very spacious as the kitchen is quite small. You could fit a dining table in, however, but that depends on your preferences. This door here leads to your bedroom and en-suite bathroom. The bedroom is a little small, but is able to fit a king size bed as you can see. In exchange for a smaller bedroom, the bathroom is quite large and features a jacuzzi tub, toilet, washing machine and dryer units as well a sink with glass medicine cabinet. The bedroom has a walk-in closet and the cabinets within the kitchen will also be able to store whatever you need", Lucy explained as she guided Yami through the apartment. Crimson eyes glanced around, the furniture not exactly his choosing, but he could look passed it.

He smiled as Lucy addressed him. "Why don't you take a look around while I join mr. Sennen near the foyer. Take your time and I'll come back to see what you like or dislike", she said and Yami nodded, watching her leave. To be very honest, the apartment screamed _no._ Not because it was probably too expensive to ever pay for, but because it was downright ugly. If Yami could have a preference, he would tell Lucy the kitchen was too small, the wallpaper was too dark and the only room he really liked was the bathroom for its simplicity. The bedroom was decorated as if he lived in a beach house with a bright blue wall behind the king size bed. Sitting down on the bed, Yami sighed softly at the moment Lucy came back.

"Found something you like?", she asked softly as he rose up from the bed again and made sure no evidence was left upon the sheets. For a moment longer he was silent, not sure how to express what he wanted to say, but couldn't. She gave a small smile. "You're hesitant", were her next words and crimson eyes fell upon her.

"Yes... I am", he answered truthfully, green eyes watching him closely.

"You can tell me if you don't like the apartment, though why? If we want to find the right one for you, I need to know", she said and listened to the pale man sigh again.

"It's too expensive. Atemu wanted me to see the place, but I know I will never be able to afford it. I didn't think New York would be this expensive to live in", he answered softly and Lucy smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah, New York is expensive, but... I do believe you'll work at Sennen Corporation soon?", she asked and Yami tilted his head slightly.

"Sort of. I'll be an intern", he said to which Lucy nodded in understanding. "So, as you can see... I won't be able to afford this. I don't think I'll be able to afford any of the apartments you have up for rent". At his words, the red-haired woman gave a slight tilt of her head.

"Truthfully, a well-recommended company like Sennen Corporation will have regulations for their employees. Good companies take care of the people who work for them, I do as well. There are several employees who have a regulation in their contract that make sure I pay them well so they can make a living for themselves. It is exactly the same as Sennen Corporation does. The extra they pay you, is for the rent. Or else nobody would be able to live in this grand city", she said and Yami looked at her.

"So... Até is not making all of that up?", he asked and Lucy shook her head.

"I'm sure mr. Sennen would not make up any story towards you. The regulation exist so you can be an intern at a very established company. You have been accepted for the job and the company believes you are worth the contract you've been given", she said, though watched Yami sigh softly again.

"Actually... Atemu made sure I could be intern at the corporation. He already did so much for me, but I don't want anyone to think I take advantage of him. He's helping me after the accident, he's helping me with a new internship, he's helping me with a home... I don't want people to look bad at him, because I'm here", he rambled, green eyes softening as she looked at the other man.

"You're lovers", she whispered softly and Yami seemed to calm down. A warm smile appeared on his lips as he nodded.

"We are", he admitted, knowing he wasn't very professional at the moment with him rambling against the real estate agent. He couldn't help himself though. Was he even worth all of Atemu's time and patience? He knew he should stop thinking that way, but it kept nagging at him. Gently, Lucy touched his arm and stopped his train of thoughts.

"To be honest with you, the fact you oppose his help and are caring so much for him... That's what real love is all about. Yet, him willing to help you is the other side of the same coin. You won't take much, you won't take advantage of him and people will see that. Therefore it is safe for you to accept the help mr. Sennen is giving you. I, for one, know what the wrong turn is. With you though, I don't see that happening. You will be able to draw a line and for that, people will respect you. But they will also respect you while being with mr. Sennen, because this is a hard world and he needs someone like you". Yami stared at the woman as she finished speaking. Was she right? Could Atemu really need someone like him? She smiled again as he walked towards the door and saw Atemu still standing near the foyer. Rose-red eyes were roaming across the room and the tanned man frowned when he settled his eyes upon the wallpaper again. Gently, Yami walked forward, lay a finger upon Atemu's lips when the man wished to speak, before he embraced the other lovingly.

"I'm sorry", he whispered, feeling tanned arms wrap around his slender frame in return.

"What for?", Atemu asked, surprise evident in his voice and Yami looked up at him.

"For doubting everything. For not accepting help, for being dumb and foolish. I hurt you so much and I'm sorry", Yami whispered, yet, a warm smile curled tanned lips as he spoke. Yami felt how he was pulled closer to the tanned man, who stroked his back gently.

"It's all right. I understand why you did it. When I was younger, I wanted to do everything on my own as well, so I can relate to your feelings of independence", Atemu whispered, before he slowly pulled away from Yami and stroked the pale cheek. "Please believe me when I say I'm honest with being willing to help you. I'm offering, just like you were inviting last night". A bright smile spread across Yami's lips and he wanted to kiss the other man, though refrained from doing so because Lucy was still somewhere close by. He took one hand from Atemu, however, and planted a soft kiss on top of it.

"I'll try", he whispered and Atemu smiled.

"That's all I ask", was the gentle reply, before he took Yami towards the bedroom, signalling for Lucy it was safe once more. Not that it was never safe, but now she knew she wasn't interrupting anything. She looked at them as they entered, smiling as she could see Yami standing just that little closer to Atemu again while a tanned hand lay on his lower back ever so gently.

"Do you like the apartment?", she asked and Yami nibbled his lip. He couldn't be picky, but it was all right. Why was this so hard? Taking a deep breath while focusing on Atemu near him, he slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, no", he answered and he immediately felt lighter. It was all right to refuse, it was all right to accept. Everything would be all right in the end, Atemu and him would get through all of this and have their happy ending. "I'm not very fond of the wallpaper and the kitchen... it's too small. I like to cook, but there is not enough space to do so. The furnishing is also not of my liking", he continued and he watched Lucy jotting things down.

"All right, now we're getting somewhere. One bedroom, one bathroom, no furniture aside from the kitchen area and bathroom. Colour wise, what are you looking for?", she asked. Yami looked at the bathroom he could see through the open door.

"Simplicity, I like simple colours. A dark hardwood floor and white walls, so I can bring the colour into the house with the help from paintings and plants. I'm fond of dark wood, yet also plenty of windows to let the light in", he answered and Lucy nodded while adding his preferences to the list. She pursed her lips slightly, but then looked up again.

"I think I have an apartment that you might like. It's in Sutton Place, this is the address", she said as she wrote it down on a small piece of paper. Atemu accepted it from her with a gentle nod, before they followed her outside the apartment and the building.

"You do have time, don't you?", Atemu asked softly and Lucy nodded.

"I have. There was an open house this morning and the viewing when you called. Nothing else was really planned today, so I'm actually grateful you thought of me", she said with a smile and Atemu chuckled.

"Very well", he answered, allowing for her to get to her car as Charles opened the door for both him and Yami. He gave the address to the older man, before joining his lover in the back seat. Yami smiled as the older man joined him, leaning against him though the ride would be a short one. Atemu stroked through his hair gently with a soft sigh.

"The wallpaper was hideous", he commented softly and Yami chuckled with a soft snort.

"It was, wasn't it?", he asked, before he looked up slightly and kissed Atemu's cheek softly. "Thank you though", were his next whispered words and Atemu smiled. He returned the kiss with one pressed against Yami's lips.

"You're welcome", Atemu answered back and he enjoyed the grateful smile upon pale lips. He kissed them again softly, feeling Yami scoot closer and fisting his vest gently. He wished he could pull the pale man on top of his lap and nuzzle him gently, kiss him and hold him to convey all his feelings for him. Gratitude, care and love were only a few he could actually name. Yami chuckled softly as he broke the kiss, the car slowing down slightly at a new block of houses. His insides were tingling and his skin was set aflame, but he loved these feelings. Scooting just a little closer and turning slightly, he pressed a soft kiss just below Atemu's ear. The tanned man had done it before with him, but he wished to return the gesture. A soft purr escape Atemu's lips and as he sat up a little more, Yami blushed as he looked at his boyfriend. The tanned man chuckled softly, stroking the blush gently.

"That's new", he whispered and the blush darkened.

"Learning, right?", Yami asked and Atemu gently rubbed his nose as the car stopped in an underground garage. Rose-red eyes were gleaming and Yami loved them when they did that.

"Exactly", was the murmur, before they really had to let go. Taking a few calming breaths, Yami tried to get the blush to die down and he was surprised he actually managed as he thought about something else than Atemu's soft purr. Like his grandfather for example. That neutralised almost anything immediately, except for his still existing anger and sadness. Those were easier to put away however, than the warm feelings he received from Atemu.

Meeting up with Lucy at the front of the building, Yami stared at it, before the red-haired woman cleared her throat softly. "I do hope you're not afraid of heights?", she asked, to which Yami shook his head. Lucy sighed in relieve when he did, a new smile curling her lips. "Good, because this apartment is at the twentieth floor. Come, I'll show you". Following her into the foyer, Yami glanced around the large and bright room.

"This is the foyer. An around the clock doorman keeps a close eye on whom enters the building. You have seen the underground parking garage, which is actually the third and fourth floor beneath ground level. The second floor houses the gym with personal trainers and the first is the laundry area", Lucy chatted as she guided them towards the elevators. There were three in total and they waited for one to arrive. It took a while before they reached the floor, though Lucy continued her story about the building and its amenities. "Following the hallway on the right of the foyer, you can access the bar and the outdoor swimming pool with deck. The roof is an outdoor terrace for the community where you can sit, relax and enjoy the view". At the ding and opening of the elevators, both men followed the chatting young woman as she walked over towards a door and opened it gently.

"As you can see, this apartment doesn't have its own private foyer, you enter the livingroom immediately. It's very lovely, even though it is cut in half to give the kitchen more space. The kitchen was renovated two years ago with stainless black steel appliances, a breakfast bar within the window of the wall and a cooking island behind it", she said, showing them around the empty room towards the kitchen. Her voice echoed slightly, as did her heels, but it was all right. The floor was of a light brown parquet with off-white walls. Two bright windows let in light, though the kitchen was still quite dark as the wall stopped most of it. The window and breakfast bar were very lovely though and the light-grey cabinets tried to give the room some more light by themselves. The white quarts counter was stunning and Yami couldn't help but touch the surface softly. He could cook here, he could bake cookies... If Yugi would come over he would be able to prepare his favourite meal. Smiling, Yami could almost picture himself cooking chicken curry for Atemu, but the image didn't complete itself as he couldn't picture a dining table in the small space available. Walking around the wall every time was a little time consuming. Or he could knock his arm against it and all the food would spill on the floor. Frowning, Yami knew he loved the kitchen, but the wall around it screamed _no_.

"If we go around the kitchen, you can see the bedroom from here. The door has been replaced by an arch to create a more open area. The bathroom is not en suite, but through the door opposite of the bedroom. It is tiled, has a toilet, large vanity with three glass medicine cabinets and a combined shower with jacuzzi bath", Lucy said as she showed him both rooms. Crimson eyes glanced around, the bedroom was very spacious and would easily fit a king size bed and a dresser. There was also a walk-in closet, which he liked. He loved the arch though and for a moment he admired it.

"Have a look around, I'll be in the livingroom", Lucy said and Yami nodded, smiling as he entered the bathroom which had beautiful sand-coloured tiles with an orange-red border creating a beautiful contrast. As he walked back, he gazed at the arch again, smiling when Atemu stepped through it.

"Shall I leave you and the arch alone for a moment?", the tanned man asked softly and he chuckled at the mock-angry glare he received. Yami sighed softly as he gazed through the small hallway again, walking back towards the kitchen with Atemu following him.

"I just like it very much", he answered and Atemu hummed. In the livingroom, they could hear Lucy as she was on the phone and Yami slowly turned to the tanned man.

"Tell me", Atemu murmured as he watched the small frown appear upon Yami's brow and the latter sighed softly.

"It's a beautiful apartment, but... I don't know, it doesn't feel right? Not that I know what that "right" feeling is, but I do know I'm not feeling it at the moment. I love the kitchen, it's very beautiful, but the wall is a big no. The breakfast bar, a big yes and all right, I _love_ the arch. It's just too bad the bathroom is not en suite. Though it would come in handy when Yugi is sleeping over. That way he doesn't need to enter my bedroom to go to the toilet, but I like it en suite as well", Yami murmured, trying to sort his thoughts while Atemu listened to him. The tanned man smiled as he took the pale hand and stroked the top with his thumb.

"It seems to me you're gaining a preference", he said and Yami tilted his head slightly.

"I know I can't be picky, I can't live at the hotel forever, but this one... I don't like it very much", he said, turning to Lucy as he heard her heels coming closer. She huffed softly, her cheeks a slightly red with hidden anger, before she smiled and her green eyes softened.

"I hear a don't like?", she asked and Yami nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, but there are just a few things I don't like", he said, before repeating his whole rant to the woman while Atemu still held his hand softly. Opening the screen of her tablet again, Lucy added his likes and dislikes to the growing lists, before she pursed her lips slightly. Tapping the touch-pen against the screen gently, she seemed to scroll through a few pages, before halting upon one.

"How much do you care about the amenities?", she asked softly, peering up at Yami who gave a tiny shrug.

"Not so much, as long as there is a laundry room and a possible part-time doorman. I must admit, it does feel safer when someone knows who is entering or leaving the building", he admitted and Lucy nodded slightly.

"There is an apartment I want to show you, but I will have to make a small phone call first. One second", she said, before taking the phone from the pocket in her skirt and walked away a bit. Yami looked at Atemu curiously, though the latter only smiled at him. The phone call was rather quick, but Lucy returned with a happy grin on her lips as if she was pleased with herself. "All right, the apartment is still free as the viewers of last week refused it. If you want, we can go there and have the last viewing of today". Atemu frowned slightly.

"Why was it refused?", he asked and Lucy pursed her lips slightly.

"The apartment has barely any amenities. There is no gym, no terrace upon the roof or a bar with community area. It has a doorman however and the apartment itself has room for a washing machine and dryer. People refuse it because they do expect there to be amenities", she answered and Yami gave a small shrug.

"I don't mind, Até. We could go and take a look", he said and the tanned man nodded slowly in agreement. They followed Lucy out of the building and headed for Midtown as soon as Charles had revved the engine. The drive wasn't very far and as they stepped out, Yami could see they were close by to the hotel and Central Park. Lucy waited for them with a key jingling in her hand. She looked excited, which made Yami curious to see the apartment.

"Welcome to 260 West 54th Street. As you can see, this residential building is very close by to Central Park and you would be able to walk to Sennen Corporation every morning once you start your internship. The apartment is on the top floor and it's only one out of two", she said, before leading them towards the front door. As she told who she was to the doorman, they were allowed inside and Yami glanced around the bright foyer. Lit chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling and the cream marble tiles reflected the light to make everything just that little brighter. Comfortable sofa's looked inviting, yet they walked passed them towards the elevator. There were two this time and patiently they waited for one to arrive.

"As I said, there are no other amenities aside from the foyer which can serve as a community area and the doorman. The apartment itself has been renovated multiple times as it was once owned by a woman who wanted to create a masterpiece. She had bought the top floor, made one part in an apartment for rent while keeping the bigger half for herself", Lucy told them as they rode the elevator to the top floor. Yami looked at her in question.

"And she sold it to you?", he asked, but Lucy frowned in sadness.

"Unfortunately, her son was the one who inherited the place after she died. He sold it to us, because we already rent out all the apartments in this entire building. We don't know why, especially because everything is in a fabulous state", the red-haired woman said, before they stepped from the elevator and walked into the hallway between apartments. She jingled the key again, before sticking it into the lock. The handle upon the door was curved and decorated, but it slipped down without a sound and Lucy opened the door with the most possible grace.

"You start in a spacious foyer. There is a closet to the left where you can store your coats, jackets, shoes and umbrella. You might make this in a room with comfortable seat or you could put a desk here, in this corner, with a bookcase so you have a private area to study. To keep your internship in one space, so you can relax in the livingroom", Lucy said, motioning with her hands where she would put the desk and the cabinet, before walking through the archway in the wall, smiling brightly.

"This is one arch out of three. The livingroom is quite spacious and because it is a corner apartment, the previous owner has taken all opportunities to cover as much walls with these massive shopping windows. They let in a brilliant light and give you a view across Midtown", she explained as she walked inside and breathed in a sigh while staring through the windows. Yami smiled as he followed her sight, yet it was quickly taken to the dark wood floor and white walls. A corner of the livingroom had a half-wall, which served as a breakfast bar. The kitchen itself was placed in a U-shape, with plenty of space to cook. He didn't have a cooking island, but the cherry-brown cabinets and silver granite counter were absolutely fabulous.

"The kitchen has all the stainless steel appliances and then there is this", she said, walking towards the wall that held no cabinets. Gently, she slid the white wooden door to the side to reveal the connections to a washing machine and dryer. Yami chuckled softly as he walked over, testing the door itself and he was amazed it moved so smoothly. Following her through the second arch which stood next to the kitchen, they walked into a hallway. At the end was a white door and she opened it gently.

"The separate toilet. It's build behind the kitchen and as you can see, it's the outer wall", she said as she pointed at the small window letting in fresh air. The tiles were a beautiful grey, the back wall decorated with black brick-like tiles. The toilet was white, as was the ceiling, and there was a small sink with cabinet in the corner. As he closed the door, Yami followed her through the door opposite of the toilet.

"This is your bedroom with en suite bathroom. You enter the bathroom through the third arch of this house and you have an enclosed balcony. It is the reason as to why the bedroom is smaller, though the view is amazing as you can look down upon Central Park from here", Lucy said and she picked out another key, before opening the glass sliding doors. Yami stepped out upon the enclosed balcony and sighed softly. At the end there was a small corner which was made into a bench and as he sat down upon it, he could look at the blue sky and he smiled. Getting up, he allowed for Lucy to show him the bathroom which had a walk in shower, followed by a stand-alone bathtub. Again, the tiles were of a grey colour and the back wall behind the tub were the same black bricks, but it was a beautiful contrast. Slowly, Lucy walked towards the vanity, which had a cherry-wood cabinet beneath a bowl-like black sink. Another cherry-wood coloured cabinet hung above the vanity with one glass door. There was a toilet opposite of it, though a little to the side as the archway was truly opposite of the vanity.

"I love this vanity", Lucy murmured softly, blushing when she had clearly not meant to say that out loud and Yami chuckled as he noticed. Gently he stepped into the walk in shower to inspect the tub, but he smiled as he turned back around. The bathroom was beautiful, still private even though it had an archway instead of a door. Lucy smiled as he stepped back into the bedroom, following Yami slowly.

"If you don't mind, I'd like for you to take a longer look. As it is, I need to make a somewhat private phone call and will be down in the garage for a bit. Shall we meet again in the downstairs foyer?", she asked and Yami nodded.

"Thank you", he said and she smiled, her green eyes soft and warm.

"You're welcome. Enjoy", she said, though Yami knew he was enjoying this view. It felt warm and comfortable to be here, it was cosy yet spacious. When Atemu entered the bedroom, he smiled as his lover turned to him.

"You're glowing", the tanned man said and Yami chuckled softly as his smile brightened.

"It's beautiful, Até. This apartment is so beautiful, come, I'll show you", he said and took the tanned hand in his own gently, guiding Atemu through the house. Back in the foyer, he released the hand as he tried to show Atemu what he meant while he started ranting.

"Lucy is right, this would make for a wonderful private area to make my homework or to work on the assignment during my internship. There will be a desk here, with a small cabinet where I can store my college books. My laptop upon it, a few shelves upon the wall to add decorations and letter trays to order my paperwork and essay", he said, walking into the livingroom next. "Here, a sleeper sofa so when Yugi comes over he can stay the night. I want it to face the window so I can always enjoy the view, but there will also be see-through curtains in case I want some privacy. A rug will lay before the sofa and there will be a glass coffee table. A book case here", Yami said as he walked towards the wall opposite of the windows, before he moved towards the kitchen. Atemu trailed after his lover with a smile on his lips.

"The kitchen is already furnished, but I love it. Here I can bake cookies, make dinner and Yugi will love the breakfast bar. He won't get away from it as soon as he sees it", the pale man continued, before moving into the hallway and towards the bedroom. "Here, a king size bed, a small rug on either side as well as night stands. The walk-in closet is spacious, but I'd still like to have a dresser... Over here, and a comfortable chair next to it". As he turned to Atemu, who still smiled at him, Yami took the tanned hand in his own again.

"And this, Até", he said, stepping back out upon the enclosed balcony. "Picture a lot of pillows on that bench. It would be wonderful to spend the evening here and read a book while the sun goes down", Yami continued, sitting down on the bench. Atemu mimicked his movement, watching a slight blush covering pale cheeks. "Imagine you, sitting here as you sip your wine while I clean up the kitchen. You'll come over for dinner right? You'll come and visit me? We can both enjoy the view from here", Yami commented and Atemu smiled lovingly.

"All I imagine is you walking through the front door, placing your keys on a side table while you walk into the livingroom. You cook your dinner, take a relaxing shower, before you come out here with your favourite book. I can imagine you living here", Atemu said and Yami chuckled softly. "I'll definitely come over, if only to know you are still glowing as you do now".

A smile curled Yami's lips. "I'm glad you will come over. I'll make chicken curry when you do", the pale man promised and Atemu chuckled.

"I'll look forward to it", he whispered and Yami smiled lovingly. They rubbed their noses together softly, before a sigh escaped Yami's lips.

"I will be able to afford it, right? I will be able to come to the balcony and have you seated here, relaxing after a hard day at the office whenever you come over to visit?", he asked and Atemu smiled as he leaned their foreheads together.

"You are able to afford it more than you know", he merely said and Yami smiled. He loved this man, he loved this house. "Do you see yourself living here?", Atemu asked and the pale man's eyes gleamed happily.

"I do", was the soft answer which was enough for the tanned man.

"Then, we should tell Lucy and afterwards, I would like to take you out for a celebratory dinner. Will you come with me?", Atemu asked and Yami nodded.

"I'd love to", he whispered, regretfully getting up as Atemu pulled him from the wooden bench. He hoped he could move in here soon and lean himself against the tanned man on that bench. He hoped the other man would visit him once he started to live in this beautiful home. "Will you stay at the hotel tonight?", Yami asked softly, leaning against Atemu as they walked towards the entrance. They closed the door behind themselves and Atemu pursed his lips slightly as they stepped into the elevator.

"I can't", he answered, frowning in regret. "I have to wake up at three am tomorrow as there is a video conference. It will be easier for me if I stay at the office tonight", the tanned man continued and Yami nodded, albeit it with regret. Perhaps it was a little silly, but he had felt better this morning as he had woken up with Atemu close by. He felt better with the other man next to him, he felt warm, his skin tingled and he couldn't stop smiling. His doubts were leaving him and he felt more relaxed than he had in days. In the downstairs foyer they met up with Lucy once more and Yami smiled as she raised up from her chair with a soft: "And?"

"When can I move in?"

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you all very much for reading this chapter! Yami is finally getting himself a home and is one step closer to his independence. If you have the time, please leave a review and I'll see you all in part 24!**

 **Also, sorry _Pharaohs Girl18_. I know I promised you 12,000 words, but it's a little less than that. I hope you liked it either way! ;)**


	24. An Old Friend

**Hi Everyone! Massive thanks to _Pharaohs Girl18_ and my _Guest_ for reviewing the last chapter! I am so glad you enjoyed it so well and I hope this chapter gives some answers. Though it will give a little more drama too, you'll see. **

**Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 24**

/\/\/\/\/\

Opening the door towards the silent kitchen, purple eyes gazed upon the image before him. Why? They had not plagued him so ever since Yami was placed in his custody, even less so when Yugi joined the family Sugoroku had tried to recreate. Why now? Why were they back? With a soft sigh, he closed his eyes slowly in hopes of expelling the blue eyes burning with a barely contained rage. When it worked, Sugoroku continued into the kitchen and made himself breakfast. Yet, the silence in his home overwhelmed him and gently, he tucked the newspaper underneath his arm. With his free hands, he picked up his plate and glass of milk, before walking down the steps into the Kame Game Shop. He opened the door, ignoring the voices that screamed for him to _Get out_ and he enjoyed the sounds of traffic close by.

Perhaps, he was finally losing his mind. He was over seventy years old, it might as well happen. Seeing things and hearing voices, weren't those dangerous? Again, the elder sighed as he walked back towards the counter and picked up his newspaper. He would read it, even though it wouldn't tell him anything of young twenty-one year old boys laying dead in the gutters of New York. Why had he allowed for his grandson to leave? Why had he not stopped him? Why had he not tied him to a hospital bed? There would still be anger, yes, but at least Yami would be safe and far away from someone whom could harm him more than he possibly imagined.

He could still see the pain on her face, whenever he opened a door and stared at her back before she turned to him. Money, riches... If he could, he would forbid Yugi from ever playing a tournament again. The boy had won enough as it is, but as it was, Sugoroku knew he couldn't keep his youngest grandson from what he loved. It was easy for the elder to see how much Yugi enjoyed the tournaments, the boy was even out right now with his friend Jonouchi. A local store had organised a small game between children and Yugi had volunteered to help out. The winner would be gifted with free tickets to an amusement park in the area, which Sugoroku thought was better than any amount of prize money.

A new soft sigh escaped Sugoroku. Maybe he had done something wrong during their upbringing. He had always told them money wasn't important, but that they had to work for their achievements. The boys had been taught to earn their driver's license, even if Yugi didn't have his yet. He still had to work for it and safe up his allowance. Not entirely true as the young lad had won enough money to buy himself the license, but Sugoroku wouldn't allow for that to happen. Apparently those morals had been thrown into the wind by his eldest grandson as soon as a pervert waved around thirty thousand dollars. He had truly believed for Yami to be smarter than that. He had always taught them sex was an act of true love and to only perform it with the one you trusted most.

His train of thought was broken as the phone rang behind him and Sugoroku swallowed his milk, before answering softly. "Sugoroku Muto speaking".

" _Hi gramps, good morning_ ", Yami's voice said through the speaker and it felt so good to hear his baritone voice, Sugoroku couldn't help but smile.

"Hello my boy. How are you?", he asked, his mood lifting slightly. Perhaps Yami was calling to say he was coming home. That everything had been a big mistake and that Sugoroku was right. Because technically he was, especially considering the elder knew what he was talking about. He could hear the smile in Yami's voice as his grandson answered.

" _I'm all right gramps. Last week Friday I had my final check-up and I'm all cleared. I'm sure you heard from Yugi, but I didn't find a home last Saturday, yet, I called today because I wanted to tell you and Yugi I have found a home yesterday. It's a beautiful place near Central Park_ ". Sugoroku felt his mood shift again. Yami was still accepting gifts from the pervert, wasn't he? He would not believe his grandson was able to live in a beautiful apartment in the middle of New York all by himself. For a moment, the elder wondered where he had gone wrong with his teachings? Had he been too strict? No, he hadn't... he was sure he hadn't.

"I'm glad you're able to move on, Yami", he answered in his growing anger. Why would his grandson throw away the beautiful live he had? So much prospect, so much love from friends and family... Why throw all of it away for gifts in New York? Was Domino not good enough? Was Yami's family not good enough?

" _Gramps..._ ", Yami whispered softly through the phone and Sugoroku sighed. " _I just wanted to know if I'll be able to come over and pick up the remainder of my belongings. If everything goes all right, I'll move in Friday, but will still need to clean up. I was hoping I could come over Monday, considering I'll be placing furniture both Saturday and Sunday?_ ", the younger man continued, his voice growing hard though the elder could still hear a tint of sadness stream through.

"Kame Game Shop will always be your home, Yami, and you are always welcome here", Sugoroku said and he could hear the younger man sigh on the other end of the line.

" _I know, gramps. I'll see you next week Monday, unless I can't arrange for a moving company to help me out move my belongings. I'll give you a call when that will be the case_ ", Yami assured and Sugoroku hummed as he understood. " _Is Yugi home?_ ", was the other man's soft question.

"I'm afraid not, Yami. There is a local store organizing a Dueling game between children and Yugi has volunteered to assist with the help of Jonouchi. You will have to call him on his mobile phone to reach him", Sugoroku answered and he heard Yami sigh softly again.

" _I will gramps, thank you. See you next week_ ", was the sad farewell.

"See you next week, Yami", was the elders answer, before he hung up. Maybe next week he could make sure Yami admitted to the horrors the pervert had committed. Maybe next week he could protect his grandson from making mistakes or from the pain which would eventually come. Why? Why would Yami not believe him?

"That did not sound as a happy conversation, Sugoroku", a voice behind the elder said softly and as quickly as he could, Sugoroku turned to the voice. An elderly man was standing in his shop, grey hair combed back and a silvery moustache beneath his nose. Wrinkles adorned his face, his slender figure a lot taller than that of Sugoroku.

"Arthur! What are you doing here?", Sugoroku asked, surprise clearly evident in his voice and upon his face. The elderly man smiled a little, the wrinkles upon his face telling Sugoroku as such and he walked up towards the counter where the elder was still standing behind.

"Your grandson begged me to come over after you cancelled our meeting. He even said to pay for my flight, but I told him it wasn't necessary. I can clearly see why he called, though. What's on your mind, my friend?", Arthur asked, but purple eyes continued to stare at him. Then, a soft sigh escaped Sugoroku.

"Yami has moved to New York, leaving us behind for another man", he said and he watched Arthur frown.

"That does not sound like Yami at all, especially because you said you were glad Yami is able to move on. What happened, Sugoroku? Tell me everything", Arthur said, purple eyes looking at him, before Sugoroku moved through the shop and closed it.

"If I want to tell you everything, we need coffee", he said, though he was glad Arthur was willing to listen. He had gone through many things with his old friend, surely this man would understand the danger Yami was in. Surely his friend would understand why he had to chain Yami to his bed next week, why he had to break every contact he had with the pervert and that Sugoroku would go to a very large length to make sure his grandson wouldn't get hurt.

Arthur followed the older man up the narrow staircase and he sighed softly as he watched his old friend, noticing he was moody and gruff. His shoulders sagged slightly because he was sad and carried a burden which was very heavy. Yami had moved on... what had that meant? Especially because Arthur knew Sugoroku had never moved on. Hence why he still lived in the same building he'd bought when he was nineteen, though it probably caused him plenty of hurt. Sure, the roof was renovated, as was the bathroom and everything had been repaired, but it was still the same house. Still the same antiquities in the glass cabinet and the cheap furnishings.

Yes, Sugoroku had made a promise and he had kept it ever since he was forty-three years of age, but Arthur wasn't sure if living in this building had been good to the older man at all. It was able to bring unpleasant memories, even to Arthur, who hadn't known the consequences at the time. If he had, he would have dragged Sugoroku from the stage, stuffed him in a taxi and driven him home personally. In the end, however, he hadn't seen it coming... Slowly, he sat down upon one of the kitchen chairs as Sugoroku made coffee. It was still early and he felt his stiff joints protest after his long flight, but while his friend seemed to muse on his thoughts, Arthur remained silent. The purple-eyed man joined him at the table and sighed softly.

"Yami is seeing a pervert and I have to protect him. Nothing good can come of this, nothing good can exist between them, but Yami lives in New York with this man. He accepts gifts he knows he can't return in payment, he knows this man can use him for all he is worth and yet... he decided to move with this man and leave his family behind", Sugoroku started and Arthur frowned as he sipped his coffee. That did not sound like Yami, even though Arthur hadn't met the eldest grandson on many occasions, something told him there was more to this story.

"Why don't you start at the beginning? I'm sure there is a good reason for it", he said and Sugoroku slammed his cup on the coffee table.

"There is a bloody good reason for it! That piece of filth raped my grandson and is threatening to murder us! Why else would Yami choose someone like him over his own family? Have I taught him nothing? Family is most important, he should know that!", the elder barked and Arthur took another sip of his coffee. So, this presumed "rapist" was destroying Sugoroku's picture of a happy family. That was an icky subject and the greying man knew he had to thread carefully.

"The beginning?", he whispered and Sugoroku sighed as he cleaned the coffee table and gulped down the remainder of his drink. It was hot and bitter, just like everything else he had swallowed recently. Then he sighed softly.

"In March, Yugi wanted to go to a tournament and needed money to enter. Somehow he got this crazy idea to go on a date with a rich man, yet, instead of sending a photo of himself he send one of his brother. He told Yami and me it was a blind date", Sugoroku started and Arthur winced slightly, his older friend nodding. "Yes, I was not very pleased with that. Especially not as Yami knew it was probably not just "any" kind of blind date and went either way. I don't know what happened, or why he lied, but he has been seeing this man ever since that day. He will not relinquish the hold he has on this perverted, egocentric, rich man".

Arthur remained silent for a moment after Sugoroku raged. "Rich?", he then asked and his friend grumbled loud. There was a time where Sugoroku had been rich, and truthfully, Arthur believed his friend still was. He had hidden it all these years, living as a cheapskate above the old Kame Game Shop. Sugoroku hated rich people with a vengeance, though there was only one person to blame for it. _Himself_.

/\/\/\/\/\ **Flashback** /\/\/\/\/\

 _The neon lights flashed brightly and the air was constantly filled with the sound of bells ringing to indicate someone had struck it big on one of the countless slot machines filling the Vegas Casino. Arthur stared at his friend sitting at the high-rollers table. They'd been here for hours, but the last forty-five minutes had been thrilling for his old friend. He wouldn't hear the ringing bells while he tried to stare down the dealer and win the next pot._

 _Although a gambler by trade, Sugoroku was not a big fan of slot machines since he believed they relied far too much on luck rather than any particular skill from the gambler. Which was the reason he sat at this very table and, as usually, Sugoroku played either Poker of Black Jack. The game of tonight was the latter option and he stared at the dealer before him. As he idly ran a hand down the front of his tuxedo, cigarette hanging from his lips, he promised himself this was going to be the final hand of Black Jack before he called it a night. His wife was waiting for him back at home, with his thirteen-year-old son, and they had waited long enough. This was the final game, though, and he would make it count. He had been doing pretty well today and was up by more than ten grand, but that could all change with the single turn of a card. That turn, the thrill it could bring, was what made gambling his trade. Even if his friend Arthur did not see it his way._

" _I'll put 15,000 down", Arthur heard his friend say, his voice filled with confidence as he lay the chips atop the table. Brown eyes swerved from the other man to the dealer, who nodded and picked up the deck of cards. Other people joined to watch the table, because if Sugoroku won this hand, he'd be walking away with 30,000 dollars. For a moment, Arthur inhaled a deep breath and Sugoroku nodded once, indicating for the dealer to deal. Graciously, the other man lay the card atop the table, revealing a six of Hearts._

" _Hit me", Sugoroku said and Arthur nodded, it was still safe. The next card was a Jack of Spades and Arthur took in a deep breath. He could see Sugoroku counting as this next card put him at sixteen. Purple eyes gleamed as they stared at the dealer._ _ **Sixteen**_ _, Sugoroku mused._ _ **That means I need the next card to be five or lower**_ _. Which had some nice odds as with only two cards out of the fifty-two deck on the table, there was a thirty-eight percent chance he would not bust this round._

" _Hit me", Sugoroku said once more, staring down upon the three of Clubs. Arthur held his breath, Sugoroku was at nineteen yet the person closest to twenty-one won the game. Sugoroku would either need a two or an ace to win, yet that meant his chances had just plummeted to sixteen percent. He knew his friend would not stop._

" _Hit me", were the confident words, purple eyes gleaming as Sugoroku could feel the thrill rushing through his veins. The card was laid down... Two of Diamonds._

" _Player has twenty-one!", the dealer announced and Arthur allowed for his breath to escape. Only the dealer had to deal his own set of cards, yet... Would he too gain twenty-one? First card was a Queen of Clubs, followed by a ten of Hearts, Arthur could feel his heart rate quickening and sighed in relieve when the third card was a three of Diamonds. The dealer busted his own deal with twenty-three which meant Sugoroku walked away from the table 30,000 dollars richer. His friend could be proud of himself with these months earning._

" _Congratulations, my friend", Arthur said as Sugoroku had collected his chips and raised from his chair. He gave his friend the second glass of their champagne, which he had been holding on to this entire time. The slightly younger man was glad he hadn't spilled any with his horrible nerves._

" _Thank you, Arthur, I had a good run", Sugoroku said, accepting his own glass and he gulped it down in celebration. His younger friend chuckled softly._

" _Looks like retirement is not in you near future quite yet", Arthur said and Sugoroku followed his friend in his mirth. It was true, however. He had always promised his beloved wife that, if he ever lost a game he would turn his tuxedo in for a pair of overalls and to retire from the gambling circuit. He would settle down in their beautiful Domino city and open up a Game Shop. He'd promised her that when he was twenty-two and had gotten his first real taste for the thrill of gambling. Now, at forty-three years old, he still hadn't hung up his suit._

" _A drink sir", were the soft words beside him and Sugoroku turned his attention away from Arthur to accept the complimentary glass of champagne. One more could not hurt and he gently tapped it against his friend's own._

" _To the heart of the cards", Sugoroku toasted, yet his friend laughed._

" _How about to that never ending streak of luck you seem to have?", was the question and Sugoroku snorted with a smirk on his lips._

" _I'll drink to that too", was the reply and Arthur sipped his drink with a smile on his lips._

" _So, are we heading back to our rooms for the night? The aeroplane leaves early tomorrow after all", Arthur asked after his sip. It was always a struggle to get the travelling gambler out of the casino at the end of the night, especially if he had ended said night with a big win. The adrenaline was simply too high, though sometimes, Arthur wondered if Sugoroku knew he wasn't in his twenties anymore. His friend laughed at his proposal._

" _My friend, the night is still young! We have a victory to celebrate", was the answer, while Sugoroku moved to the counter to exchange his chips for real money. Arthur said nothing further, glad they were at least leaving the casino, even though it did mean he had to follow his friend into one of the many night clubs which dotted the Las Vegas Strip. The music was too loud for Arthur, yet he followed Sugoroku through the many participants who danced the night away. The younger man out of the two took up his perch at the end of the bar, though Sugoroku seemed to vanish between the throng of young, scantily clad women all probably half his age._

 _The older man merely mused his short stature was a lovely thing as all the ladies were dancing in their high heels and he had the perfect view from where he danced. He could feel them dancing against him, the tuxedo riding up as hands were pulling at him and he forgot Arthur was even there._ _Personally, Arthur did not understand the thrill his friend got from risking it all on the turn of a card and spending months at a time away from a loving wife and son. His friend, however, had done this the entire time he'd known him and Arthur didn't know what it would take for Sugoroku to stop. Could he ever, the younger man wondered as he knew his friend had missed birthdays, sporting events, anniversaries and award ceremonies over the years gone by. Yet, he still couldn't go more than two weeks without heading to a casino._

 _This time, Arthur had accompanied his friend, because Akiko had asked him. Begged was actually the better word for it, as she had worried about her husband and wanted there to be someone who would be able to keep an eye on Sugoroku and keep him out of trouble. His musings were interrupted when Arthur's brown eyes narrowed their gaze as they caught the way his friend's hands were on the scantily clad woman's body. That was certainly not appropriate and definitely not for a married man._ _Setting his drink aside, Arthur rose from his seat and waded into the mass of gyrating sweating bodies to where his friend was dancing the night away, his hand up and into the girl's dress to feel her thigh. Arthur shuddered._ _ **Disgusting**_ _._

" _My friend! I think you have had quite enough celebrations for tonight! It's time for us to be getting back to our rooms!", he called firmly over the loud music. Purple eyes turned his way as Sugoroku batted Arthur's hand from his shoulder._

" _Head back to the hotel yourself, Arthur! I'm not quite done for the night, I'll see you tomorrow!", was the called out response and Sugoroku allowed for his hand to return to its previous position. He let it slide up a little higher underneath the dress towards beautiful round hips, Arthur once more forgotten._

/\/\/\/\/\ **End of Flashback** /\/\/\/\/\

Arthur didn't quite remember how he had returned to the hotel. Yet, as he relived that particular memory, he could still feel he was seething. Money had poisoned Sugoroku's mind, the younger man from that time had had no qualms in spending it the wrong way. Currently, Arthur knew his friend had been addicted. Both to gambling and to attention from women which he should not be looking for. Sugoroku still grumbled while Arthur had relived the memory.

"Just because he's rich, Sugoroku, doesn't mean he will hurt Yami. Has your grandson ever come home and looked like he was violated as you think he has been? Did you ask? Yami would have told you the truth, you have always solved everything like a family", he said, yet, his friend bristled.

"I told him Atemu is no good for him! I told him of the pain he can expect, what more would have been needed to say?", the elder asked and Arthur rolled his eyes slightly.

"Yami is young! If he is not violated and treated like a prince, do you expect for him to listen? Would you have listened had you been pampered with lovely dates? As I believe that is what this is all about? This 'Atemu' apparently has a lot of money and he is dating your grandson. That could only procure lovely dates", the other elder thought up, though purple eyes glared at him.

"He's just warming Yami up. As soon as he has my grandson in his net, he will trap him for an eternity to come. What if this crazy pervert is just some lover boy stringing my grandson before plunging him into the dark underworld?", Sugoroku asked and Arthur rose his eyebrow.

"And what did you suggest? Chain Yami to his bed until he was eighty years old?", was the retorted question, yet, he dreaded the answer as Sugoroku straightened in his seat.

"If that would keep my grandson safe, than so be it", came the answer and Arthur sighed loud.

"Sugoroku, you cannot protect either one of your grandsons against a broken heart. If this 'Atemu' had been a local florist he could still have hurt Yami and you would still have been necessary to pick up the fallen pieces. Just because this man is rich, doesn't mean he is horrible! He could be lonely for all we know!", the brown-eyed man offered, but he watched how Sugoroku rose from his seat.

"Lonely? Ha! That would make him some sick, perverted sugar daddy, doesn't it? No, Arthur. This man is a bad influence to my grandson! He's set up him against me, he's taken Yami from his home and he's doing all that the Gods have forbidden. I will not stand by to let that happen!", the elder countered.

"You could be wrong! Have you thought of that?! Atemu could be a nice guy and you would be making him out for some sick being. No wonder Yami left! He is in love and you ridicule all that he treasures. If I told you Akiko had been ugly when you were nineteen you would have crushed my nose!", Arthur exclaimed and Sugoroku threw up his hands.

"Akiko was a loving woman and she meant everything to me! Of course I would have broken every bone in your being if you had told me that! But Akiko was a respectful woman and she would never hurt anyone in her entire life!", the purple-eyed man called and Arthur took a deep breath.

"No, but _you_ did. All you're afraid of is this 'Atemu' turning into a second _you_ ". Purple eyes stared at him and the cold words Arthur had just uttered, his dark look reflecting Sugoroku's own from a few seconds prior. Yet, Sugoroku's world seemed to halt as he could once more see the image of blazing blue eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\ **Flashback** /\/\/\/\/\

" _Just a second!", Sugoroku called out at the loud pounding sound upon his hotel room door. As he woke and sat up, his head spinning ever so slightly, he felt something touching him. Glancing down, Sugoroku tilted his head to see the naked body of a very young and very attractive woman lying beside him in his bed. Maybe, just maybe, his dream about meeting up with a hooker who offered him the time of his life, wasn't just an erotic fantasy after all. Especially if said dream-turned real was remotely true... She had given him much more than she had offered at first._

 _Rudely taken from his musings, Sugoroku glared at the insistent pounding upon his door. "Open up Sugoroku! We need to be heading to the airport in ten minutes!", Arthur's voice called through the door, the new set of pounding waking the young woman. As she slowly sat up, Sugoroku was once again rewarded with her ample chest, her nipples covered by her long blonde hair. He had no idea what her name was, yet he didn't think manners required him to ask. Especially not as they'd be heading to the airport and she would be forgotten._

" _What do I owe you?", he asked and she looked at him, her hands touching his cheeks through beard as she pecked his lips softly. She seemed to ignore Arthur's insistent pounding and yelling._

" _By the gods, be damned Sugoroku! We have to leave or we'll be missing our flight!"_

" _I'm coming already, hold your horses!", Sugoroku snapped. Darn it, he was naked and in the presence of a beautiful lady while having a major hangover. He was not in the mood to be rushed._

" _1500 Dollars", was the girl's reply and Sugoroku nodded, handing her two grand._

" _1500 for your services and the rest is a tip for an amazing night", he answered her and she smiled as she took the money from him. As she climbed out of bed and grabbed her skimpy dress she had been wearing the night before, she pulled it over her head lazily. Sugoroku got redressed as quickly as he could, shoving every other belonging in his suitcase while the hooker opened the door and walked passed a raging Arthur. The younger man practically saw red._

" _All right, let's go!", Sugoroku said, walking from the room while dragging his suitcase behind him. The door fell close as he left, yet Arthur remained frozen in the hallway. As Sugoroku looked back, he could see his friend trying to piece together the sight he had just seen._

" _You cheated on Akiko", was the accusation, Arthur finally following Sugoroku down the hallway and out of the hotel to get in the back of their cab. Sugoroku frowned as he waved his friend's words away._

" _No, Arthur, I did not. The girl was compensated for her services, it was just celebratory sex. I will never see this girl again and will love Akiko for the rest of my life", the older man casually responded. He watched how Arthur gaped at him for the moment, doing an excellent fish impersonation while he attempted to find either his brain or voice back._

" _Compensated? Compensated?! Are you saying that was a hooker?!", Arthur hissed as he pieced the puzzle together. Sugoroku nodded._

" _Exactly. Like I said, nothing to be concerned about". Arthur apparently thought different._

" _You cheated on Akiko!", was the soft growl, yet Sugoroku shook his head again._

" _No, I didn't. It would only be cheating if it meant something, which it did not. What happened last night was just sex between a man who had won the jackpot and a girl who could use the money. It was just sex and the girl was well-paid for her services", he answered, Arthur falling silent at last._

At the time, Sugoroku really couldn't believe his friend was making up such ridiculous stories, yet he knew now he couldn't have been more wrong. It was perhaps a few days later he had been summoned from the casino by his lovely wife, Akiko. If he had known then, what he knew today, he wouldn't have glanced back longingly at the table where the cards had been dealt. He wouldn't have easily driven home in his old station wagon. He wouldn't have kept all the secrets from her, like how he stashed his earnings underneath a floor board and never once said how there could be enough earnings in the bank account to barely pay their bills.

If he had known about the upcoming storm, he would have hurried home. He would have sank down on his knees and would have begged for forgiveness. He would have turned the house he had bought when being nineteen years of age into a shop and he would have forgotten about gambling. He would have paid for his sins, yet, he never had... And the chance to do so was stolen from him, _by himself._

/\/\/\/\/\ **Continuing Flashback** /\/\/\/\/\

 _Parking his beat up station wagon in the driveway, the mild breeze far more powerful than when he had left the casino, purple eyes glanced up at the darkening sky. It didn't look good for tonight, but at least he would be home. Yet, as he glanced at the hotel he wondered what the emergency had been for Akiko to phone him and order him back to home. Perhaps Shinjiro had fallen and broken his leg?_

 _Making his way through the side door and up the stairs leading into the house portion of the building, he glanced around the livingroom. "Akiko, I'm home! What's he emergency?", Sugoroku called out, yet the house fell silent once more._

" _I'm upstairs, Sugoroku", was the returned call, but Sugoroku frowned as he heard it. Something about her tone sounded a bit off and to a man who made his living off of picking up on subtle changes in someone's behaviour, she might as well have sounded an alarm. Therefore, it was with some trepidation that Sugoroku made his way up the stairs and headed towards the master bedroom at the end of the hall. The door was slightly ajar and light streamed through, so he gently reached for the knob and pushed the door open. Akiko was standing by the window, which overlooked the very scenic alleyway on the side of their home. Sugoroku himself hated the view, but Akiko had been adamant about installing a window box to try and bring some beauty to that side of the house._

 _He noticed she held her back towards him, dressed in a simple floral printed dress. The pale pastel colours brought out the fact that her hair was beginning to grey, but Sugoroku would never ever tell her that. He liked the dress on her, though he wished she would turn to face him. As he glanced around the room while Akiko remained silent, he saw the contents of his suitcase had been emptied out and were scattered around upon the bed. It was nothing new, Akiko would often unpack Sugoroku's suitcase while he was out gambling at the local casino. Obviously it was far more important for a man to flaunt around his winnings than help his wife with keeping his clothes washed or pressed. Akiko understood that, which Sugoroku loved her for._

" _Do you have something you would like to tell me, Sugoroku?", she asked suddenly, her voice like ice while her back remained towards him._

" _Not that I am aware of, darling. Why won't you tell me why you called me down from the casino? You told John it was an emergency and I drove home expecting the house to be on fire. Everything appears to be in order though", he said, growing annoyed at the fact he was denied of winning a few more grand._

 _Akiko turned to him, her blue eyes blazing with barely contained rage. "Nothing? Nothing that you could think of at all?", she asked sharply, her voice cutting through the room. Sugoroku sighed softly, clearly his wife had decided he was guilty of something trivial wrong. That... or she was PMSing and felt the need to spread her misery onto him. He couldn't believe he had honestly left the casino for the current drama unfolding itself._

" _Clearly, you know something I don't dear. Tell me, what did I do?", Sugoroku asked, hopefully trying to get all of this passed them as soon as possible. For a moment, Akiko opened her mouth to say something, before she snapped it shut and marched towards the bed where Sugoroku's belongings were scattered around on the sheets. She picked one item from the bed, as if a snake would bite her if she did, and threw it at Sugoroku's feet. Glancing down, the man saw a red lacy thong._

" _What is that?", he asked rather bluntly, looking back up at his seething wife._

" _Why don't you tell me, Sugoroku? I found **that** in your suitcase! Mind telling me how they got here?", Akiko growled, pointing at the red thong as if it should be burned in hell. Sugoroku's mind flashed back towards yesterday morning, the time he had rushed to get all of his belongings into his suitcase as Arthur had been pounding on the door in a hurry. Could it be possible he had packed the hooker's underwear? Based on how angry Akiko looked right now, Sugoroku had a strong feeling that was exactly what had happened. Even though he had no memory of it..._

" _Akiko, dear...", he sighed softly, "You're getting worked up over nothing". If anything, it made Akiko angrier._

" _Nothing? NOTHING?! You call me finding another woman's underwear in your suitcase nothing?", Akiko shouted. Sugoroku had fallen silent, his mind racing in order to find words that would make sure his beloved wife knew there was indeed, absolutely, nothing to worry about. He had been with Akiko since he was seventeen and had married her right out of high school. They had been married for twenty-five years as of three months ago._

" _You cheated on me", Akiko accused, yet, he wouldn't have any of that._

" _I did no such thing Akiko!", Sugoroku yelled back. He did not cheat on her, she was being ridiculous._

" _Then explain how those got into your suitcase!", she yelled at him in return. Sugoroku gave a sigh as it appeared he was going to have to tell her the truth._

" _The hooker must have left them behind. I packed them by mistake", he admitted. For a moment, Akiko was silent as she processed the information. Once she had, her blue eyes hardened with a blazing glare._

" _A hooker! You were with a hooker!?", she asked, though she wasn't yelling anymore. The tune of her voice was far more angrier than before, there was no need to yell or to shout anymore. Her words carried an icy layer that froze Sugoroku to his core._

" _Yes, I was", he admitted. "Like I said, you are getting worked up about nothing", he said dismissively, wishing he could just return to the casino, because everything was settled._

" _Nothing? You cheat on me with a penny paid street walker and you think I have nothing to be getting worked up about?", Akiko asked, glaring at him still. Sugoroku got angry._

" _I did not cheat on you, Akiko! The woman was paid for the services she provided, the sex meant nothing. Nothing! That's not cheating", he said sharply, ending this discussion right there and then in his mind. Yet, Akiko continued to glare at him, before she stalked across the room and closed the gap between them. She brought her hand back and before Sugoroku could blink, smacking him right across the face._

" _We're done", she growled out as she left a bright red hand print on the side of Sugoroku's left cheek. She stalked towards the closet next, wrenched the door open and yanked her suitcase out of it from the corner before shoving her clothes into it._

" _What do you mean we're done?!", Sugoroku asked as he recovered from the smacking. "Akiko! Put that bag down so we can talk about this". She glared at him instead._

" _There is nothing for us to talk about! You are the one who decided to throw twenty-five years of marriage for a casino and a cheap slut! I will never forgive you for this! We're done, I'm leaving and I'll have a lawyer draw up the divorce papers. I never want to see you again!", she yelled at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sugoroku stood frozen as he stared at his wife packing her suitcase. Where was this coming from? What the hell was going on? There was no way his wife of twenty-five years, his high school sweetheart was leaving him over a silly hooker._

" _Akiko, darling, please just sit down so we can talk about it!", he pleaded, but she wouldn't listen._

" _There is nothing for us to discuss, Sugoroku! The fact that you would be willing to pay a stranger to partake in an act that is supposed to be meaningful between two people who love each other... That tells me that there is no reconciling this! The fact that you even tried to rationalized it, tells me this isn't the first time you've cheated on me with a prostitute! We are done, Sugoroku, **done**!", Akiko said, slamming her suitcase shut as firmly as she had spoken the last words. As she stared at him, her anger seemed to grow and she yanked the wedding band off her finger, before slamming it down onto the night stand. _

" _Shinjiro, pack a bag! You and I are leaving!", she called as she stormed passed Sugoroku, who stared at the wedding band upon the night stand. Gently, he picked it up and stormed after her. Shinjiro appeared in the doorway to his bedroom, duffel bag already packed and he glared at his father._

 _Everything was going so quickly, Sugoroku wasn't even processing half of it while he stared back at his son. His purple eyes so alike to Sugoroku's were glaring at the confused man. "You should be ashamed, dad", he whispered, his voice dark and low as a sneer of disgust appeared upon his face. Blond bangs shielded the teens face as he turned to follow his mother. "I'm already done, mom. Let's get out of here". Sugoroku stared at their retreating backs, at the suitcase dragging behind his wife as she marched down the staircase. Were they leaving?_

 _Crystalline tears fell down into Sugoroku's beard as he watched them go, his mind reeling. "Come back", he whispered as he followed them down the stairs. "Come back", he uttered a little louder as he heard the door close in the distance. "I'll give up everything! I'll change! Come back! I'm sorry!", he yelled as he stepped out into the pouring rain. The car had already left the porch... there was no one there to hear his pleas._

/\/\/\/\/\ **End of Flashbacks** /\/\/\/\/\

Having sat back down at the dining table, Sugoroku stared at his folded hands. He could see the wrinkles which had grown upon his hands as the years had gone by. Wrinkles, he would never see upon his wife's beloved hands. That night, he had lost her forever and he had never been able to repent for his sins. His son had screamed at him to _Get out_ as it had all been his fault. Yami had screamed exactly the same. They had looked so much alike, Yami had been more similar to his father that moment than he had ever been. His pure emotions of anger and rage... Sugoroku had done that.

Arthur had been silent the whole time his friend had thought back upon that night. The night he had lost everything aside from his son. A boy who would never forgive Sugoroku for killing his mother. Not that Sugoroku had ever forgiven himself, Arthur knew this. Softly, he sighed. "My friend, we all make mistakes in life. Yet, one man's mistake does not need to be another one's. I am well aware that this 'Atemu' may have his flaws and that you wish to protect your grandson from whatever harm may come to him. Yet, do you really believe this man to be as cruel as you say he is? Or are you just trying to shield yourself from the truth? Yami is no longer a boy, Sugoroku. He no longer climbs trees and falls out of them only to come out unscathed", he said and watched how purple eyes peered at him from underneath grey bangs.

Truth was, Sugoroku knew he had been awful and he knew he deserved the anger from everyone he had ever hurt in his entire life. Could he accept Yami to be with a man? One who had no qualms of showing everyone he had money to spare? Could he be watching over his grandson from afar? Was there a tiny possibility Yami could become happy? Should he not then cheer for that possibility and wait with open arms if everything went wrong?

Rubbing his aged hands across his face, Sugoroku sighed softly. "I still wonder how he ever managed to do that", he whispered and for a moment Arthur stared at his friend, wondering what he was talking about. Sugoroku waved his hand. "The tree", he murmured and his younger friend chuckled softly.

"Perhaps he has the same amount of luck as you", Arthur answered, though Sugoroku sighed.

"What if that luck runs out? Just as mine did?", he asked, though he stared at the warm hand laying upon his shoulder as Arthur tried to comfort him.

"Then you help him find new luck. You help him heal and find new luck", was the soft answer and even though Sugoroku wasn't completely satisfied with that answer, he also knew it would be the best one he'd get. Atemu existed, if he liked it or not. His precious grandson would need his help, but maybe differently than Sugoroku had offered before. Could he do subtle? Could he accept and move on?

Could he forgive and be forgiven?

/\/\/\/\/\

 **So... I sincerely hope I didn't offend anyone, but there you have it. The reason as to why Sugoroku hates Atemu.**

 **If you have the time, please leave review and I'll see you in the next chapter! Byebye!**


	25. Welcome Home

**Hi Everyone! One massive thanks to _Pharaohs Girl18_ for reviewing the last chapter! I really hope you'll like this one too,a short break from the drama ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 25**

/\/\/\/\/\

As the door fell close behind Lucy, the sound echoing through the empty apartment, Yami smiled as he gazed around. He chuckled in excitement when Atemu smiled at him and slowly he walked to the tanned man to kiss him on the lips. Atemu joined him in his mirth as they broke the kiss and he leaned his forehead against Yami's.

"Congratulations", the tanned man whispered and Yami's smile brightened. He had a home, the apartment was his. He could clean it, fill it up with furniture and decorate it the way he wanted. He kissed the tanned man again, warm hands sliding from his shoulders down towards his hips and Yami could feel the shudder run down his spine. He allowed for his own hands to slide up Atemu's shoulders to have his fingers tangle in the soft black hair.

"Thank you for everything Até", Yami whispered, breathing for air while he enjoyed Atemu standing this close to him. He hadn't seen the man since Tuesday morning as urgent meetings with stock-holders had taken Atemu to Washington. The older man had barely made it back in time to help Yami sign the contract today. The template contract, which had been sent to Yami on Monday, had been given an "all-clear" from Atemu, but the pale man had felt more comfortable in signing a contract knowing the tanned man could read it again and pick out any faults. Yami smiled as he leaned a little closer to the tanned man. He loved having the other with him right now, celebrating he had his own home.

"You're welcome", Atemu murmured, rubbing his nose against Yami's gently. "How was shopping yesterday?", he asked softly, smiling when Yami took both of his hands and led him towards the kitchen. Standing behind the pale man, he gently pressed himself against Yami's back so he could lean his chin upon his lover's shoulder. A new, warm fire burned in Yami's chest at the embrace while he gently opened the leaflet he had taken from the Ikea. He'd gone out shopping with both Yugi and Ryou yesterday towards the huge furniture warehouse. It had been amazing, though he was eager to show Atemu what he had bought. A dark grey sleeper sofa so Yugi would be able to stay the night, a white rug and a glass coffee table to complete a part of the livingroom. He had bought an elegant ash-veneer coloured bookcase with glass doors as well as a TV-unit in the same colouring.

"I like those lights", Atemu commented softly as Yami showed him a few photos he had on his phone as well. The pale man smiled as he turned to Atemu, scrolling through his photos and showing him a small dining table for two.

"I like this one", he whispered softly and rose-red eyes gleamed slightly. "Will you come over for dinner upcoming Tuesday?" Yami was nervous as he hoped Atemu would say yes. True, he wouldn't be completely settled yet, but he wanted to show he appreciated the tanned man a lot for everything he'd done. After all, Atemu had convinced him to go look for a better apartment, he had helped him with his search, had helped him with his contract... But above all, Atemu had helped him overcome his doubts. Yes, he was still learning, but Yami knew he loved the tanned man and he also felt less nervous about everything than usual. He welcomed every moment he could be with Atemu and he wanted to let the other man know he did.

"Would that be all right? What about unpacking your belongings?", the tanned man asked, allowing for Yami to turn in his arms so they could look at each other. The pale man gave a slight shrug as he laid his hands atop Atemu's chest and nibbled his bottom-lip slightly.

"I can unpack during the day, the whole week really. Monday I'll pack up everything at the Kame Game Shop, hopefully without too much trouble. A truck will come over as well, sort of last-minute, but at least they'll bring all of the boxes here. Yugi said grandpa's friend came over after all and it seems as if they had a good talk. Grandpa's a little different now", Yami said, tilting his head slightly. "But... you know... Tuesday gives me plenty of time to unpack everything I'd possibly need. If you want and have the time... I'd love to have you over for dinner. I'll make chicken curry", he said, glancing up with hope gleaming in his crimson eyes.

Atemu smiled as he gently rubbed their noses together, a soft chuckle escaping him, before he pressed a soft kiss against the pale lips. "I'd love to come", was his kind answer and Yami smiled when their next kiss was a little longer. He let his hands go back to Atemu's neck, his fingers playing with black hair while a tightening embrace pressed him closer against the tanned man. Licking his tongue across Atemu's lips, Yami almost wished he could pat himself on the back for feeling far more comfortable kissing the older man this way. He groaned softly, his cheeks immediately heating in embarrassment, as Atemu's tongue rubbed against his. As he broke the kiss, the tanned man chuckled softly while tending to Yami's neck lovingly. He placed soft butterfly kisses against the tender skin, pressing a little more just below Yami's ear, before he blew his hot breath over the slightly wet skin.

Yami shuddered, yet bit his lips to refrain from making any more sound, his face flustered and tense like the rest of his body. Atemu softly kissed the corner of his lips. "You're lips are sealed tight", he whispered and he watched the pale man take a deep breath.

"It's embarrassing", Yami answered, trying not to look at Atemu. His crimson gaze fell upon his hands fisting Atemu's vest, until the tanned man brought his gaze up and looked at him.

"Don't be embarrassed, Yami. I like the sounds", he replied, though received a sceptical look in return.

"Why would you enjoy them?", Yami asked, leaning his head against Atemu's shoulder as he didn't want the other to see him blushing so much. His hands were still grasping the vest tight, not realising the tanned man could easily see the red tips of his ears. Gently, Atemu lifted Yami's face away from his shoulder so he could look at him again.

"I like them, because they tell me what you like and do not like", was the soft and simple answer. Yami looked even more embarrassed if possible. He loved everything the tanned man did so far, honestly. He loved their kisses, their cuddles, their close contact. He had goosebumps forming on his skin whenever Atemu planted butterfly kisses against his neck and he would shudder at the feeling of the man's warm hands against either his back or upon his hips.

"Really?", he asked softly and Atemu nodded, before he pecked Yami's lips softly.

"Really", was the answer and Yami smiled slightly as he initiated another kiss. As Atemu's tongue entered his mouth and rubbed against his own, Yami shuddered. He tensed as Atemu once again kissed his neck, the embarrassment rising as he was torn between keeping silent and vocalising his consent for Atemu to kiss him _right there_. A soft groan escaped Yami's throat as Atemu purposely kissed him below his ear and the pale man tilted his head to the side to give the other man a little more space. His breath came in soft gasps as Atemu chuckled, kissing Yami again to lick the roof of his lover's mouth. He swallowed another groan as he sucked on Yami's tongue, before he watched the pale man gather his breath. Atemu believed his lover was both adorable and beautiful in his flustered state while he let the pale man lean against him.

Yami almost wished his friends would go away as soon as he heard the bell ring, signalling someone was at the door. Pouting, even though he would never admit he did, he left Atemu's warm embrace to enter his small foyer where he made an attempt to gather himself again. He'd never felt like this before, only when Atemu kissed him as he did was he flustered. He could still feel his skin crawl with pleasured tingles, his blood hot as his whole body reacted to being with the tanned man. Probably more than it should, but Yami loved it either way. Even though it had landed him another cold, very cold shower earlier that morning. _No, don't go there_ , his mind warned as he opened the front door at last.

"Morning!", Yugi called out and Yami chuckled at the bear-hug he received, the happy greeting followed by the rest of the gang as they entered the foyer. As he was released, amethyst eyes stared at Yami however, while the other sibling greeted everyone else. "Are you all right?", he asked softly, tilting his head as Yami turned back to stare at him in return.

"I'm fine, why?", he asked and Jonouchi elbowed Yugi gently.

"Boyfriend addiction, definitely", was the whisper, the foyer falling deadly silent in an instant. Malik snorted as Anzu smacked the blond, _hard_ , while Yugi grinned as he stepped aside.

"At least we know what colour Atemu likes best", he uttered, watching the red hue upon Yami's cheeks darkening as he referenced to the afternoon in the Ikea yesterday. He had caught his brother muttering something akin to _"Atemu probably wouldn't like that colour",_ which had been the best joke of that entire day as Ryou had jabbed at the comment as well. To be able to tease Yami again, gods, he loved karma.

"What colour?", Atemu's baritone voice asked as he stepped into the doorway, taking in the sight of a white-haired man grasping the ear of a bleached blond while a tall brunette tried to murder a blond with her laser-sight. An auburn-haired girl blushed as she stared at the blond, while Yami glared at Yugi with dark and crimson eyes. If there ever was a colour Atemu liked more than the red of his favourite roses, it was the deep crimson of his lover as his emotions swirled within his eyes. Yugi innocently raised his shoulders.

"No idea", he said, avoiding everything though he grinned at both Yami and Atemu as if he'd won the lottery. Atemu frowned slightly, turning to Yami as the latter walked up to him.

"My brother is just being an idiot. Don't listen to him", was the response and Atemu chuckled as Yugi pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Slowly, Yami addressed his friends however with a kind smile curling his lips.

"Guys, please meet Atemu. Até, these are my friends. Ryou, Malik, Jonouchi, Anzu and Jonouchi's younger sister: Shizuka", Yami said and he watched Atemu shake hands with everyone. Ryou still had an angry glint in his doe-brown eyes aimed at Malik for even daring to laugh at Jonouchi's comment and Anzu was still trying to murder the blond. Shizuka was possibly the most normal one of them all, giggling at the whole scene playing out before her very own stormy-grey coloured eyes.

"Will you stay as well, Atemu?", Yugi asked, though he pursed his lips slightly as the tanned man shook his head.

"Unfortunately not today, Yugi. There is something I need to address at the office, but I hope to be back soon", he said, excusing himself for his absence today. He wished he could help Yami out today with the groceries and with cleaning the entire place. He wished he could be there as the furniture arrived and needed to be brought up the elevator and into his new home. He had cursed his work a million times over, right now knowing for sure his father must have felt like this before. Powerless as he was denied to be with his lover, his work interfering with the beautiful moments in life. Stockholders, investors and companies were once again driving him insane as they wished for certainty in the near future. Nothing was certain though, Atemu mused as he watched how the gang left the foyer to just him and Yami. The pale man smiled, eyeing the arched doorway between the foyer and the livingroom and he led Atemu outside the apartment to have a little privacy.

"That was the gang", he commented, an embarrassed chuckle escaping his lips and Atemu laughed to ease Yami's worries. It felt good to leave his lover in the capable hands of his friends. This way, the tanned man was sure the other wouldn't think of him. It was unnecessary to think of him, Yami had to enjoy his time with his new home and not waste that precious time by thinking of Atemu.

"Good luck", he whispered, mentally berating himself for discarding Yami's caring traits so easily. Feeling pale lips against his own, Atemu sighed softly. He still had a lot to learn, he mused as he returned the sweet and loving kiss.

"Good luck to you too, Até", Yami whispered, slowly releasing the tanned hand from his own and he waved as Atemu stepped into he elevator. Turning as Atemu left his sight, he closed the door behind himself and walked into the livingroom to see the gang gazing out of the large windows to the city below them.

"I have a better sight", he said, leading them through the house towards his bedroom. Yugi, Anzu and Shizuka were completely in love with his enclosed balcony, staring at Central Park they could see from their current position. Ryou absolutely loved his kitchen, as he did himself, while Malik admired his bathroom. The tanned man was impressed as he looked around, especially fond of the walk-in shower which led towards the stand alone tub. Softly, Jonouchi curled his arm around Yami's shoulder, a grin on his lips as he eyed the bedroom.

"Plenty of space", he uttered and crimson eyes turned dark as Yami got the hint.

"Watch it, Jou. It's a long way down", he threatened, smirking as he eyed the balcony next. Honey-brown eyes rolled towards the ceiling and Yami chuckled softly.

"Not in for jokes then?", the blond asked, wiggling his eyebrows a little. Yami snorted.

"Not if they insult Atemu", he said and Jonouchi shrugged.

"Fair", was the offered reply, before the blond took a deep breath. "It's a lovely home though. Congrats", he offered and Yami smiled warmly at his words.

"Thanks Jou", he said, listening to Yugi telling both girls of what he had seen of New York last week. Surely, exaggerating a little, but it made Yami smile nonetheless. The fact Yugi happily told his adventures in the big city created a hope in the pale man. A hope he was making the right choice, even if that choice created a distance between him and his family he had never anticipated.

"Where do you want to go shopping?", Ryou asked softly and crimson eyes turned to the shorter friend, though Malik butted in before Yami could answer.

"We still have to get the air beds and sleeping bags out of the trunk before we'll do some major shopping. I mean, this house is empty and we'll need to stock up before I starve", the tanned man said, his plum-purple eyes gleaming with mirth. Jonouchi nodded at Malik's comment.

"There is definitely a food shortage here", he said, glaring at Yami teasingly and the pale man sighed, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. He loved his friends, but maybe not all of them together. Anzu glared at the blond, though he didn't seem to notice her while Yugi laughed as he knew Jonouchi was ignoring the brunette on purpose.

"We won't need the car", Yami said and Malik eyed him a little strange. "There is a supermarket around the corner. If we all go, we can carry the bags back to my place. I think it will be best to get the other things from both of your cars when the whole place is cleaned up as best as we possibly can", Yami said as he looked at Ryou and Malik. As Ryou had come yesterday, he had already taken most air beds and sleeping bags with him as there would be more space, but there were also a few suitcases which needed unloading. Malik seemed to contemplate the idea, though as Ryou elbowed his lover he grinned and chuckled.

"I think it's a great idea", Yugi offered and Yami nodded as he checked for his keys in his pocket while following the gang downstairs. The deliverers of Ikea wouldn't come until three o'clock and he knew they would have plenty of time to do some shopping before getting some decent cleaning done. True, the apartment was liveable at the moment, but as he had the chance, Yami wanted to make sure every nook and cranny was clean as well. Buckets, sponges, cleaning detergents, some more tea-towels, toilet paper together with kitchen paper and different kinds of food disappeared in the trolleys they pushed along the aisles in the supermarket. Snacks, breakfast, lunch, fruit, vegetables, anything Yami could use to satisfy his starving friends and cook for himself was taken from the shelves towards the check-out area. He was lucky he lived so close by however and Yami nibbled his lip slightly as he knew he had probably bought way too much, but it was all right.

Anzu and Shizuka were the once directing the gang as soon as they got home. Yami was allowed to put his supplies away, though he was also given a bucket and sponge to clean up the kitchen and cabinets as well as the closets meant for storing. Ryou offered to help him, while the girls ushered Yugi, Malik and Jonouchi to the bedroom. The plan was to clean out the bathroom and toilet first as well as Yami's bedroom. If the furniture came, they would perhaps be able to set up his bed, though Yugi shortly returned to clean up the livingroom and Ryou nearly split himself in two while he assisted both brothers.

"If the sofa comes, we'll be able to set that up as well. If the bed doesn't work, you can at least sleep with us in the livingroom", Yugi offered as an explanation and Yami chuckled.

"I would spend the night with you guys either way. I need to keep some of you awake with my snoring", he said and laughed as Yugi stuck out his tongue.

"That's my job!", Jonouchi's voice echoed through the house and everyone laughed at the sudden comment from the blond. Yet, they also feared it, knowing it could come true. Yugi shrugged at the thought, however. He'd crawl into the bedroom if necessary, probably followed by everyone else while his taller friend would sleep the night away. As the intercom rang, Yami answered it, smiling when the deliverers were standing downstairs with his furniture.

"Shizuka? Can you get that?", Jonouchi called out from within the elevator, the youngest girl holding it open and accepting a box from her brother. Helping the deliverers unpack the truck was heavy work, but as everything stood in the livingroom and Yami closed the front door behind him, he watched them sink down upon the more heavy boxes. Earlier that morning they had unloaded Ryou's car from the new coffee machine, cups, glasses and other little things they had bought at Ikea as soon as the kitchen was cleaned up to Yami's satisfaction and for a moment they enjoyed either a hot or cold drink in their self-appointed break.

They talked about little things. Yami knew from the gang Mai was doing well and re-building her coffee house, though Anzu was the one who could offer him pictures of the whole process. Charlotte would sometimes send him something, but outside of work, he never had much contact with her. Smiling at the steady pace The House was developing again, he missed the place a little. Marcus was still in jail, never getting out again. The conversations Yami had with lawyers and investigators said the man had made a plea bargain in order to safe his own life from death-row. Not that it mattered as he would never be released. Marcus would die in prison either way and Yami preferred the long suffering one above the quickest way out. Yes, he was angry whenever he thought of the whole ordeal, but knowing his previous colleague would be behind bars and die behind them was easing his mind whenever he was reminded of what had happened. He had no memories of the whole event, but every now and then, whenever he would feel the spot his hair was still growing back to, he could still feel his body shudder at the thought he could have been dead.

He could feel that same shudder right now, as he looked at his new home, stuffed to the ceiling with his new furniture. His friends sitting around, laughing over coffee or a soda as they talked about different things. Ryou would almost move to England for his internship while Malik would go to Egypt to visit his sister and for the first time, Yami thought he could understand what it would be like for both of them to be apart from each other. They would have the long-distance relationship he had wanted to try with Atemu, before chaos slithered its way into his life and the need for it disappeared. He knew he shouldn't think back on all of what had happened, but it also made him appreciate what he had far more than usual.

Setting back to work, Malik and Yami started on the setting up the washing machine and dryer in the small hidden cabinet within the kitchen while Jonouchi, Ryou, Yugi, Anzu and Shizuka set to work on the sofa. Unpacking the boxes, the girls fluffed up the pillows before giving them their covers. Yami had chosen a sleeper sofa on which you could remove the cover and replace it when necessary, just because it was a good sofa and it might come in handy sometime. It was easy to build too, yet still took up some decent time. Yami was glad at least one important thing was set up together with the washing machine and dryer. They left the coffee table for tomorrow, as the top was made of glass, and set out to finish the dining table and chairs while also building up the frame for Yami's bed. Unrolling the mattress, which nearly remained curled up, they decided that was the last thing to do for that day.

"All right, I'll order pizza while you guys bring the air beds and sleeping bags upstairs. Anzu, do you want to shower first?", Yami asked, though the brunette frowned.

"It's your shower, don't you want to go first?", she asked, yet, Yami shrugged slightly and shook his head.

"It's all right, I can shower whenever I want when all of you guys are gone. If we take turns, a few of us can shower before pizza gets here. Agreed?", he asked, his answer soft cheering as everyone was just too tired to actually care. As Yami wrote down a list of things to order, Anzu took the first turn of showering, before everyone pushed themselves one last time to get the air beds and sleeping bags into Yami's apartment. Making sure everything was out of the way, Shizuka had her turn to get clean while the boys set up the livingroom into a giant bedroom.

"Pizza is here!", Jonouchi called out through the apartment, his voice reaching above the sound of Shizuka's hair dryer. When both Yami and Yugi returned, the gang simply dug in their dinner consisting of garlic bread, fries and pizza. Raising up from his seat, Yami lifted his glass slightly above their pizzas.

"Thanks a lot guys for helping me out today and tomorrow. I really appreciate it", he said and more glasses were raised up as cheer sounded from everyone.

"You're welcome", Anzu said as she sipped her soda, smiling brightly through her tiredness. Yugi chuckled as he patted Yami's shoulder when his older sibling sat down again. Yami smiled in return, waiting on his turn to take a shower as the evening settled. Stepping underneath the warm stream, he allowed for the water to wash away dust and grime, soothing his aching nerves ever so slightly. He knew it would be worse tomorrow, but that didn't matter. His new apartment was slowly feeling like a home with the gang around to help him furnish the place. It had already felt good to be here, but it had been getting better as the day progressed. Still drying his hair, wearing simple shorts and a shirt for nightwear, he tilted his head when he saw Yugi standing on the enclosed balcony. The teen had his back facing the window and therefore also towards Yami, but as the older sibling knocked, amethyst eyes turned to him.

"Are you all right?", he asked softly, stepping onto the balcony as Yugi sighed softly with a small shrug.

"I'm all right, I guess. Just thinking", Yugi whispered and Yami stepped out onto the balcony to reach out to his brother and stand next to him. The younger male sighed softly, though leaned in when Yami's arm came around his shoulders. "I guess the finality of you actually living in New York upsets me... It's strange to be happy for you and help you in your new home, but it's also sad. You won't come back to Domino City after all and I'm just... being stupid for thinking such things". Yami sighed softly as he pulled his brother closer.

"I'm sorry", he whispered, though that received him a small bump from Yugi's elbow.

"Don't be. You should be happy too. You have a lovely home, close by to both your internship and your boyfriend. I'm glad you will be able to see Atemu more often. You'll start making a living with him, not with me and that makes me happy", the younger sibling commented and Yami chuckled.

"It makes me happy too. Nervous, far away and on my own, but happy to be close to Atemu", he said, before he retrieved his arm and sighed softly, staring down at the streets below. "I never got around to ask, but... How's grandpa?"

Pursing his lips softly, Yugi tried to come up with a decent answer. Truthfully, Sugoroku was in good health and still running around the game shop like he had always done. Though Yugi had noticed that Arthur's arrival had done his grandfather some good. Yes, that had meant he was needed at the shop a little more and it would be closed during the weekend as Sugoroku had planned to take Arthur on a small trip, but that was all right. Sugoroku was at long last talking with someone who might be able to help him and see that Atemu was not the bad guy. At least, Yugi hoped so.

"Gramps is all right, especially because I think having Arthur over is helping him. He talks with Arthur like he can't do with either you or me. I just hope everything goes well and hopefully Arthur came make gramps see he's not fair towards either you or Atemu", Yugi said, looking at his older sibling and he saw Yami nod slightly.

"I hope so too, Yugi. I have to meet gramps again Monday and even though I'm glad you'll be there... I'm not sure if I want to see him. What if we'll start fighting again? What if we start yelling at each other again? I don't want to, but I will defend Atemu if necessary. I just don't want it to be necessary at all", the pale man admitted and Yugi patted his arm softly. It was a little fear of his as well, because he still remembered Yami gasping and screaming for Sugoroku to get out of the hospital room. His own fights with Sugoroku weren't any better, yet, as long as they didn't talk about the subject all was well in the Kame Game Shop. Not that Yugi had known how to discuss it with his grandfather, therefore he had begged for Arthur to come by and have a word with the older man.

"I'm sure it'll be all right. I'm coming with you and Arthur is still at the shop as well. I'll help you pack your belongings and see you off. Even if gramps will be impossible", Yugi promised and Yami smiled, sighing softly as Yugi embraced him.

"Thanks Yugi", he said, before following his younger sibling back into his house. Walking into the livingroom, they settled down on their own beds, or the sofa in Yami's case and chatted with the tired gang. Shizuka was already snoozing slightly and Anzu stretched as she tried to get comfortable. Today had been all right with the summer heat and the air condition in his home was working, but it was still warm.

"How's the sofa?", Jonouchi asked softly, hissing as someone apparently kicked him for daring to speak up in the comfortable silence. Yami chuckled softly at the thought, his eyes too heavy to open up.

"It's very nice", he whispered in return, glad he couldn't be on the other end of someone kicking him for breaking the silence once more. Someone shifted upon their air bed, before there was more silence.

"Great, I'm calling dips", Jonouchi muttered, though Yugi was the one to protest.

"Can't, the sofa is mine", the younger sibling said. Malik chuckled.

"I'd say the sofa is Atemu's", were his words and Yami sighed softly.

"To be honest, the sofa is Yami's", Ryou piped up and Yami nodded to himself. The sofa was his, just very convenient if either Yugi or Atemu would sleep over.

"True. Atemu wouldn't sleep on the sofa either way. There's a bed waiting", Malik commented, his voice as serious as possible and Yami was glad it was dark as his cheeks flared with heat while his mind could suddenly come up with the most efficient ways of sharing his new bed with Atemu. The next sound was a pillow connecting to, apparently, Malik's face as the tanned man exclaimed at the sudden surprise attack.

"Shut it will you!? You're embarrassing me", Ryou muttered in the dark, before Shizuka started giggling. The room fell silent as the girl laughed softly, her voice muffled by her pillow as Anzu followed her in her joy. Neither man knew what had possibly been so funny and Yami suspected the brunette for whispering something in Shizuka's ear about "men" in general. He snorted softly, burying his face into his pillow as the giggles died slowly. At the new silence, Yami could easily hear how the gang was falling asleep and he smiled as he realised everyone was getting comfortable. His mind was getting comfortable as well and he smiled at the memorised feeling of Atemu embracing him lovingly. It was so warm and safe in that embrace, Yami didn't want to wake up from his dreams the following morning. Nobody really did, he mused as he slid his eyes open to the sun shining through his windows. Ryou was completely sleeping underneath his sleeping bag, while Jonouchi had his arms and legs spread out. Yugi wasn't any better as he lay half on top and off his air bed. Anzu's bed head was a fair match to Malik's normally flat hair and Yami smiled when stormy-grey eyes peeked over the edges of Shizuka's pillow. She seemed to check the time once, blew a strand of hair out of her face, before falling back to sleep again.

With the need for a toilet rising, Yami sighed softly as he got up from the sofa and manoeuvred his way passed the air beds and sleeping people. Stretching as he returned, actually feeling better than he had anticipated, he let the oven heat up while taking out the bread rolls he had bought yesterday. Everyone deserved a nice breakfast and as he set out to boiling eggs and warming the bread rolls, Jonouchi seemed to rise from his bed like a zombie in need for brains. Yugi turned over once more, taking his pillow with him as he decided to sleep on the floor instead and Yami chuckled softly as he started to make some coffee for those who drank it. Malik was the next person to rise, though he was actually off his air bed before Jonouchi had made his first attempt. Setting everything down at the dining table when everyone was awake enough to function properly, they enjoyed the breakfast in relative silence. Ryou would occasionally glare at Malik, though the tanned man had apparently learned his lesson as he didn't utter another word.

Done with breakfast, they occupied the bathroom in turns to get dressed, clearing away the air beds and sleeping bags before setting out to furnishing the remainder of Yami's new home. Both Anzu and Shizuka worked on the TV-unit while the five men worked on either the bookcase with glass doors in the livingroom or Yami's wardrobe in his bedroom. His mattress had uncurled itself quite well during the night, though it would need another to settle more properly.

"Next time you're moving, it's winter!", Jonouchi suddenly complained, rubbing his face with the hem of his t-shirt to get the sweat out of his eyes. It was not even nearing noon, but it was hot outside and inside the apartment. Not even the air condition could chase the heat away and Anzu waved the construction manual to blow some cool air in her face. Both girls had their hair tied up in either a knot or a small ponytail, the TV-unit standing and waiting for doors which Malik was really good at.

"Sorry, next time I'll consider it", Yami said, chuckling softly as he gave the blond a drink to cool down. Jonouchi grinned too, bumping his fist against Yami's shoulder to show he was joking and teasing just a little. Turning at the soft knocks on his door, the pale man frowned as he walked into the foyer and opened said object. A soft gasp escaped his lips as they curled in a bright smile when Atemu was revealed.

"Até!", he called out in surprise, hugging the tanned man lovingly in greeting. Atemu chuckled in response, pecking Yami's cheeks softly.

"Goodmorning", he said and Yami took a small step back from his boyfriend to look at him. Atemu still smiled, though he also seemed to be hesitant. "I have two left hands, but I was wondering if I can still help out?", was the tanned man's soft question and Yami smiled in excitement. Atemu was here to help out? To meet his friends some more, to see what the pale man had bought and to do something silly as building a wardrobe while finishing the day with Chinese?

"You're more than welcome. Come on in, we're still getting things together", Yami said, grasping Atemu's warm hand softly as he took him inside his house. Rose-red eyes gleamed at the gesture, while they stared at his lover in dark-green shorts and a black tank. Obviously, he had once again overdressed, even though he merely wore three-quarter length trousers and a button-up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Underneath, he wore a simple top as well, though as he looked at the gathered friends he knew he didn't really fit in. T-shirts, shorts and bare feet was the sight he saw as he entered the livingroom, but he smiled as Yugi waved at him eagerly, screwdriver in hand.

"The reinforcement is here!", the younger sibling called out happily, before gulping down his cool drink of soda. Atemu chuckled as he watched Shizuka redo her bun, gathering her long hair so it wouldn't get in the way between her and the coffee table. The room was still filled up with boxes, plastic and styrofoam though it was also getting into shape with the curtains hanging at the windows, a white rug laying near the sofa to uncurl and the TV-unit finished halfway.

"I have two left hands, Yugi... not sure if I'll be of any help", Atemu admitted truthfully, though Jonouchi snorted as he handed Atemu a screwdriver.

"Everyone can do Ikea", he said and Anzu smiled reassuringly.

"Shizuka and I did the TV-unit. We're just waiting for Malik to fix the doors", she said and Atemu tilted his head. All right, if even the girls could do it... Turning to Yami with a smile, he held up the screwdriver.

"Where do you want me to start?", he asked softly, though before Yami could answer, Malik butted into the conversation.

"How about the wardrobe? Me and Yugi are working on it while Yami can help Jonouchi and Ryou with the bookcase. We'll not be teaming the two of you up", the tanned man said and Yami rose his eyebrow in response.

"I'm sorry?", he asked in disbelieve, his crimson eyes darkening. Malik wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"If I'm not allowed to be with Ryou, you're not allowed to be with your boyfriend. Besides, you don't need a bed or sofa to get comfortable. Any wall will do", was the younger tanned man's comment and Yami gaped at him while Atemu was dragged off towards the bedroom. Jonouchi snorted softly, trying to hide his laughter while Yugi was coughing softly. Yami glared daggers at the duo, before Yugi got up.

"I'll save your boyfriend", he said, disappearing after the two tanned men into the bedroom. Anzu was shaking her head, before whispering something in Shizuka's ear and Yami knew for certain she had been doing that since their arrival. Thank god most of them were gay or else Jonouchi would never let her tag along again. Maybe he wouldn't after Malik and his disturbing sense of humour. It was with some nervousness he allowed for Atemu to be with his friend, though when Atemu returned and smiled at him, he could swear the heat crawling up his cheeks was from the summer sun messing with the temperature. Atemu looked handsome in his chosen outfit after all, especially after he had taken off the button-up shirt.

Rose-red eyes gleamed as they saw he blush Yami sported, before Atemu collected another screwdriver and returned to the bedroom. True, at first he had wanted to snap at Malik for his not-so-appreciated joke, but the younger man had waved at him and apologized. It had been a sincere apology, though the tanned man was still a little taken back by the bluntness Malik possessed.

"Ah, thanks", Malik said as he accepted the screwdriver and with his tongue between his teeth he secured the two wooden panels against each other. Atemu helped him steady the wardrobe while Yugi was called to the livingroom to help out.

"So, Malik, right?", Atemu asked softly and plum-purple eyes looked at him.

"That's me", was the answer and the older tanned man smiled.

"Ishizu's little brother?", he questioned and a curious eyebrow rose as Malik stared at Atemu.

"How would you know my sister?", he asked, tilting his head slightly as the other man chuckled.

"My name is Atemu Sennen. I have a close relationship with your sister concerning her museum. I also grew up with Mahado when I was younger and we still video call each other very often", the tanned man explained and Malik shook his head as he chuckled.

"You are Atemu Sennen?", he asked, "The man who donates to my sister's museum and loves to hear stories and keeps urging her to get an exhibit out here in New York? _The_ Atemu Sennen who is Mana's godfather?" A new chuckle escaped Atemu's lips as he nodded in affirmation.

"That is me", he said and Malik gaped at him for a moment, before wincing slightly.

"Now I really feel horrible for making that joke", the younger male offered, calming when the other man laughed softly.

"It's all right, you're forgiven. I never would have thought to ever meet you aside from photos Ishizu shows occasionally", Atemu said and a dark blush spread across Malik's tanned cheeks. One bright enough to show through his darker skin. Muttering underneath his breath, the younger man sighed as if he couldn't believe his sister would do that to him. The embarrassment alone was enough to wish for a gaping hole in the floor which could swallow him up right now. Atemu continued to laugh at Malik's embarrassment, enjoying the fact he could have a little revenge in exchange for the earlier joke.

"Photos?", Malik asked with a soft cough and Atemu smirked.

"Photos. Baby, childhood... she's very proud of you wishing to stay in the United States while she moved back to Egypt with Mahado", Atemu explained and he watched Malik shake his head once more as they worked on the wardrobe. The younger male was muttering under his breath again, before he turned to Atemu.

"Do you miss them sometimes?", he asked and Atemu averted his gaze. He hadn't known Ishizu for as long as he had known Mahado, but yes, he did miss them sometimes. He had missed greatly when he seemed to be lost in thought and couldn't turn to anyone. He had especially missed Mahado when he had had his doubts concerning Yami.

"Sometimes", he answered softly and Malik smiled reassuringly.

"Me too. I miss Mana as well, she's my niece, but we have only seen each other about two times for real. That's why I'll be intern in Egypt this college year, I want to be with my family, but I also want to know if I can open up an exhibit in the United States. Ishizu wants to open one, but she doesn't want to leave Egypt. She says her roots are there, but she's also very happy with her husband and daughter. I understand she doesn't want to leave all of that behind", Malik offered and Atemu smiled as he held up another panel for Malik to attach to the existing frame.

"So do I", he said and Malik smiled, yet, Atemu wasn't sure what to say. Extracting a little revenge had come as an epiphany, but Atemu didn't know what else he could offer the other male to talk about. He understood, without a doubt, why Ishizu preferred to stay in Egypt. The _Tombkeeper's History Museum_ had an exhibit which had its roots both cultural and historical within Egypt. Yet, it was a shame nobody else knew about it unless they had travelled to Cairo and seen the exhibit themselves.

"Have you been to Egypt before?", Malik asked as they fixed the doors and Atemu smiled.

"I have", he answered and as if a button switched, both men started to talk about the country of which they knew a lot about. Atemu didn't have to share anything private, aside from personal opinions while talking about the pyramids and the seemingly endless heat. Calling Yami inside in order for them to place the shelves, Atemu couldn't help himself as he enjoyed the soft touch of Yami's hand against his bare arm. Just being around the pale man settled his nerves concerning him being surrounded by friends he might have to show how worthy he was of Yami's love. As his lover stood next to him, pointing out where he would like to have the shelves, Atemu realised only Yami's opinion really mattered.

"We're cleaning up a lot of stuff in the livingroom, we'll help out in the bedroom as well. Most of everything is either finished or halfway there. Call me if you need my help?", Yami asked, lacing his fingers with Atemu's for a small moment as he pecked the tanned cheek. Atemu smiled as him as he nodded, rubbing their noses in return, before Yami slipped from his grasp again. Malik refrained from commenting as he fixed the shelves, wiping the sweat from his brow while both Anzu and Shizuka were collecting the trash from the bedroom.

Atemu helped out here and there as much as he could. Not everything could be finished though as Yami needed to measure out the space between the shelves above his desk, but the object as well as the combining cabinet were all set up and the chair was ready to be used. The livingroom was cleaned up of trash, the charcoal curtains tied to the walls with white ropes. The sofa was of a slight lighter colour than the curtains, the white rug in front of it a stark contrast with both the sofa as well as the floor. A side table stood next to the sofa, a coffee table atop the white rug and the large bookcase against the wall. Atemu smiled as he spotted the glass figurine he had gifted Yami with months ago. It was the proud occupant of one of the shelves behind the clear glass doors. The TV-unit stood opposite of the sofa, though it was without a TV. Yami had told him he hadn't found the right one just yet and would take his time in doing so. Unless he didn't even have the time to watch TV, which would then turn the unit into something completely different. What, Atemu didn't know.

The kitchen was cleaned up as well and as everyone helped out to take the trash from the bedroom they set to placing the furniture where Yami wanted it for the time being, curtains also ready to cover the windows. Pillows had been placed upon the wooden bench at the end of the enclosed balcony and as they cleaned up, Yami was able to decorate everything just a little to add to the homey-feeling of his apartment. Newly bought, yet comfortable pillows were placed atop the sofa and as Yugi ordered Chinese, Yami made up his bed even though he wouldn't sleep in it tonight. While the gang was around, he'd sleep with them in the livingroom, even though Malik would probably embarrass him again. It didn't matter though, the darkness would hide his blush for him, just like last night.

Chinese was delivered quickly though and as everyone enjoyed dinner, the gang settled in a slow conversation in between their bites. Yami leaned against Atemu slightly as they enjoyed their dinner, pretty much the same as Malik and Ryou, which curled tanned lips warmly. He leaned back against the pale man in search of a little more comfort and he received it when pale fingers laced with his own after they finished eating. Yugi was the one to offer him a cup of coffee, something he appreciated even though it was still warm inside the apartment. The air conditioner really tried to cool the area and as the sun was lowering, it finally had a chance to do so.

Slowly, Malik got up from his seat next to Ryou, while his lover was talking to Jonouchi, Anzu and Shizuka about them leaving in the morning and waved at Atemu gently to follow him. Rose-red eyes looking up at him from his cup of coffee, yet the other tanned man smiled reassuringly. "Can I ask you something in private?", was the soft question and Atemu rose an eyebrow, just like the people surrounding them and Malik rolled his eyes. "I just want to ask something private about my sister and the museum, all right?" Atemu chuckled at the relieved sigh coming from everyone else, before he regretfully left Yami's side and followed Malik through the bedroom up onto the enclosed balcony. Sipping his coffee, the tanned man stared ahead of himself as he waited for Malik to bring up the question.

"Honestly", the bleach-blond male muttered under his breath while shaking his head in disbelieve. "Am I serious for once in my life and everyone expects me to throw the birds and the bees-story at you. Unbelievable". Yet, he seemed to gather himself as he leaned upon the railing and glanced at Central Park. "Is my sister all right though? I mean, I know she's fine, but she doesn't share certain aspects of her life with me. Especially the ones concerning her and the _Tombkeeper's History Museum_. Are they all right? I know I will be intern shortly, but... I don't know... I guess I want to be prepared", the younger male murmured with a soft sigh. Atemu smiled as he sipped his coffee again.

"Your sister and the museum are fine, Malik. The bond between Sennen Corporation and the museum are strong and they won't be broken that easily. Even the intruder of a few months ago was unable to touch what our families share", Atemu answered truthfully and Malik nodded, smiling as well.

"I'm glad. She doesn't share that part of her life with me often, probably because she doesn't want to worry me. She'll have to though, if I want to open up another museum here in the Unites States. I want a part of our family tradition to be shown here", he mused out loud and Atemu nodded in understanding. He watched Malik straighten and turn to him slowly, a new serious expression upon his younger tanned face.

"There is another question though", Malik said and Atemu waited for him to continue. When the younger male felt he had Atemu's consent, he smiled. "I know I make a lot of sexual jokes concerning Yami and yourself, but I want to ask you if you can promise me to never hurt Yami? I know I have to keep my distance and that Ryou is a better friend to Yami than I am, but I do care for him. He came to Ryou and me with his doubts and I hope we were able to help him. I know he trusts you, I know I can trust you, but I also hope you won't break that trust. I hope you won't hurt Yami".

Atemu smiled as he listened to Malik's gently plea. "I won't hurt Yami, ever. Not willingly at least", he answered and Malik nodded in understanding. "There are still doubts sometimes... I have doubts. Some words have been said, even though they should have never been uttered, but hurting Yami? No, not willingly or consciously". Rose-red eyes turned back to Malik, a warm smile playing on both men's lips.

"I'm glad to hear it and I'm glad Yami was able to come to us. I happily offer him a shoulder if necessary and if you need one someday, know that I am here. True, I only have two shoulders. One for Ryou and one for Yami, but I'm sure we can persuade your lover to share", Malik offered and Atemu's smile warmed at the other man's words.

"I will remember that", he promised and Malik smiled, before he turned to walk back inside.

"Are you coming too?", the bleached-blond male asked, but Atemu shook his head in answer.

"No, just a moment", was his answer and Malik smiled.

"Give Mahado a call too one of these days. He'll listen, or at least, Ishizu says he's desperate for some manly contact", the younger man said, chuckling softly and he grinned when Atemu chuckled as well. There was a nod, before Malik moved back inside the apartment. Atemu sighed softly as he sipped his coffee again. Could he talk to someone like Yami had done? Were there still doubts? Of course there were... Was he good enough for Yami? Was he able to never hurt Yami like he had done before? Would they be torn apart again or would he be able to enjoy the man's simple touches, his presence and his smile? Was he moving their relationship too fast? Was he pushing, was he- Atemu's thoughts halted when soft knockings interrupted them and he turned to see Yami gazing at him worriedly. At the sight, his doubts fled and he smiled. Malik had called them lovers and he viewed the pale man as such. He was a beautiful man, one Atemu was not worthy of, but he would try to enjoy their time for as long as he could.

"Malik said you wanted to be alone, but... Are you all right? He didn't say anything funny, did he?", Yami asked softly and Atemu chuckled softly to reassure the pale man.

"We had a talk about his sister and the museum she runs. Malik was worried about her, but he's a good guy and I'm happy to have eased his mind. It's not that I wished to be alone, but standing here gave some rest to my own wandering thoughts", Atemu admitted softly, placing his coffee cup down upon the small table next to him as Yami embraced him lovingly.

"I'm glad he didn't say anything stupid. Malik can be a tease, but he's a good friend", Yami murmured, sighing softly as he was able to lean against Atemu and feel those tanned arms around his frame. It was nice to finally have some spare time alone with the tanned man and Yami relished the good feelings it brought. He had tried to be with Atemu, to bring him comfort while being surrounded by strangers during the day, but he knew he hadn't possibly been there enough. Looking up as he pulled his chin from Atemu's shoulder, Yami stroked the tanned cheeks softly as he stared into warm rose-red eyes.

"He certainly is a good friend", Atemu agreed, whispering his words as he let himself enjoy Yami's closeness. The tanned man cherished the small moment he was finally alone with his lover and leaned his forehead against Yami's gently.

"Must you leave soon?", the pale man whispered and Atemu sighed softly, a sad glint shining in his eyes as he nodded ever so slightly.

"I am afraid so. There is a late-night meeting tonight with Seto and Pegasus and I don't know how late that will end unfortunately. I'll be at the office tomorrow as well, there is a little paperwork which needs to be seen to, though Charles will drive you to Domino City as you requested. You have changed your plans?", he asked and Yami sighed.

"Yugi said gramps won't be home tomorrow so I can pack my belongings in peace and quiet. It's a little behind his back, but if he does start to make trouble, I don't want to stay for very long. I know you're coming over to Domino as well on Monday and I was hoping I'd be able to travel back with you when the movers are finished packing up. They won't leave until half three, but if it is impossible, I'll just let them go and have my belongings stored at a warehouse so I can pick it up on Tuesday. As long as you come over on Tuesday, I'll be fine", Yami said and Atemu smiled.

"Send me the time schedule and I'll text you with what I can arrange, yes? I don't need to be in Domino for very long, maybe I can come to your rescue", the tanned man offered and Yami returned the smile with one of his own.

"I'd like that", he whispered and rubbed their noses together. "Até... May I?", was his soft question, knowing Atemu would perhaps not like it if they were caught kissing, but he wanted to. Atemu nodded his consent with a small smile gracing his lips, pulling Yami flush against him as their lips touched in a soft kiss. Atemu could feel a calm comfort settling in his being and he murmured against Yami's lips softly before initiating another one. Pale arms circled around his neck and Yami smiled as they broke the kiss again.

"Ah, yes... I promised to come over for Tuesday. At what time do you expect me?", Atemu asked, his lips still dangerously close to Yami's and the pale man smiled.

"Is six o'clock all right with you?", he asked and his smile was returned with warmth shining in rose-red eyes.

"It is perfect for me", was Atemu's answer, before he kissed pale lips again.

"Thank you for everything Atemu", Yami said, cupping Atemu's face as he stroked his thumb over tanned lips. His boyfriend was the best man in this whole world. "Thank you for helping me with a home, thank you for helping me with my doubts and thank you for today. I really appreciate you coming over to help out". Atemu smiled in the following kiss, his skin heating as he pulled Yami just a little bit closer to his body. Yami smiled in return as he leaned against Atemu and enjoyed the feeling of tanned hands upon his hips.

"You're welcome, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu answered and smiled. "Welcome home", he whispered in a pale ear as Yami hugged him tight. The pale man wasn't sure if this was truly his home just yet, but it was close to Atemu and for now, that was all that mattered.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! If you have the time, please leave a review as they really make my day! See you in chapter 26! :)**


	26. Goodbye Domino

**Hi Everyone! One massive thank you to _Pharaohs Girl18_ for reviewing the last chapter. I'm really glad you enjoyed it and I promise, last bit of Grandpa drama before we move on with focusing on Yami and Atemu ;) This might be the last update until at least Sunday as I have little time to write, but I promise to make it worth your while. **

**Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – part 26**

/\/\/\/\/\

Fiddling with his hands upon his lap, Yami refused to get out of the car as he collected his thoughts. It was completely the opposite of what he'd normally do, yet, he was nervous. Usually he'd step up to the problem, get everything off his chest and move on... This was Sugoroku though, his grandfather, who had raised him for nearly seventeen years. Somehow that fact tempered with Yami's confidence. He wanted to be the good grandson after all, the one with the good grades, who treasured his little brother and the one who would make his grandfather proud. Right now, he wasn't doing a very good job and he had disappointed Sugoroku.

True, Yami knew he shouldn't be bothered by it, but he was. Because it was his grandfather, his guardian and the man who should be loving him through whatever happened. Frowning in anger, before taking a calming breath, Yami looked at Charles as the man had remained seated behind the wheel patiently. Just as Yami had asked him to do because he hadn't felt ready to leave the car just yet. Taking a deep breath, he touched his door softly, because he couldn't stay inside the car forever.

"Stay seated, Charles, I'll let myself out. Thank you for driving me", Yami whispered and the older man nodded his head as he looked at the pale youth with a warm glance in his eyes.

"You're welcome, young sir. Give me a call when you need me, mr. Sennen asked if I would stay in Domino to be of reassurance you will be all right", Charles answered and Yami nodded, before he left the car. He watched Charles drive away, turning to the Kame Game Shop a few yards away from him when the older man had rounded the corner. It was nearly the same as yesterday, though he had been more at ease while knowing he could pack his belongings with Yugi and without Sugoroku watching his every move. Both siblings had enjoyed their Sunday digging up memories as they searched through the attic and Yami's room for everything he could possibly need.

The clothes he had taken with him after all were solely for summer, so all of his winter clothes had been stored in boxes as well as shoes he hadn't taken with him yet. All of his notes and college books, photos of friends and family, more clothes, books and films. He had packed almost everything and today he was back to do the rest, while there were some last things he still needed to discuss with his grandfather. His previous desk and chair could be sold, as was with all of his furniture and he wanted Sugoroku to have his new address. Just in case, or something like that.

He would miss this home though. Yami knew he would miss the sight of his grandfather sweeping the pavement while he was trying to sort through his bed-head. Tonight would be the first night of many he would sleep alone at the new apartment in New York and that thought added to his nervousness. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself for what was to come, Yami walked towards the store and opened the door gently. The small bell rang above his head as he did and the pale man knew he would miss the sound. A small smile curled Yami's lips as Yugi greeted him. The younger sibling could see his brother was nervous and he wished he could take all of that away. He knew he couldn't, not while their grandfather had settled himself at the dining table after Arthur had ordered him to finally sit down and stop pacing around.

He hadn't given Yugi a hard time when he had seen most of Yami's belonging were already packed. The teen had anticipated it, but relieve had swarmed him when the elder hadn't said anything. The atmosphere had been tense afterwards, though, and Yugi hoped it would be solved today. As he closed the door of the shop, hanging up a note saying the shop was closed for personal reasons, he followed Yami up the stairs towards the living areas. Crimson eyes fell upon Arthur, the taller man smiling at Yami, before purple eyes locked with Yami's own.

"Hi gramps", he said cautiously and the elder sighed softly.

"Goodmorning, Yami", was the returned greeting and the pale man sighed at the strained way his grandfather spoke. He hadn't had problems speaking up a few weeks ago and Yami suddenly realised he was angry, as well as sad. If gramps hadn't exploded out of nowhere, all of this wasn't necessary. If he hadn't been insulting to Atemu, there wouldn't have been a spontaneous move and there wouldn't have been a fall-out. "I see you already packed everything". Yami nodded at Sugoroku's strained words as he stared at the waiting boxes.

"I did after figuring out it would be much better for us both if I wouldn't start packing today. There is a lot that needs discussing gramps and I didn't want to do that while I was busy getting ready to move out of the Kame Game Shop", the pale man said and he sighed softly. He could only be honest with his grandfather, though he saw Sugoroku's face darken.

"I know you won't come back, Yami, but you can't let Atemu cloud your brilliant mind", Sugoroku said, though his voice was soft. It almost sounded as if his grandfather was pleading with him and a slight frown appeared on Yami's brow.

"Atemu is not clouding my judgement, grandpa. You did", he whispered, remembering all of the nightmares and his doubts. He remembered the words that his grandfather had uttered which had nearly made him lose Atemu and their love. Not again, though he focused upon Arthur when the older man stepped forward.

"There is something the two of you need to discuss, something Yugi needs to hear as well. It will not make everything better, but perhaps it will make a few things clearer. Sugoroku, your grandsons need to know the truth", Arthur said as he eyed the kitchen table. Sugoroku sighed softly, before he nodded and beckoned for both Yami and Yugi to come in. Both brothers glanced at each other as they walked into the kitchen and sat down on their respective seats. They watched how their grandfather folded his hands atop the table, staring at the wooden texture as he seemed to collect his thoughts. Arthur was right, he had to tell them what was necessary, though speaking up had never been this hard before.

"I judge Atemu...", he started and crimson eyes focused solely upon him. A sigh escaped Sugoroku as he tried again. "I judge Atemu, because I compare him to myself". There, he said it. "When I was young and had money, I made a gruesome mistake. One that left many hearts bleeding and I wanted to spare you from that. I wanted to spare you from that kind of hurt, because I was afraid to lose you too". Yami stared at his grandfather as the elder spoke, yet, didn't seem to hear what he was saying. What could his grandfather have done to make him judge Atemu as a... pervert?

Sugoroku watched how some understanding dawned on Yami's face, crimson eyes swirling with different emotions and the elder sighed softly as a pale hand fisted itself. "You paid for dates", Yami whispered, looking for confirmation and he felt his breath quicken as the elder nodded.

"I cheated on my beloved wife by paying for more than just dates. She found out I did and as we fought, I tried to rationalize that what I had done was all right because I loved her. Your grandmother did not agree and stormed out of the house with your father, but it killed her. The storm which had gathered that night took her from me as her car slipped in the rain and hit a tree. I was never able to apologise to her, I was never able to tell her how sorry I was", Sugoroku said and a deep silence surrounded them as the teens listened to him.

"Shinjiro was still alive after the car accident, but he never forgave me for taking his mother from him. He blamed me for her pain, her tears and her death. When I tried to comfort him, he screamed at me to 'get out'. Exactly the same way you did". Purple eyes turned to Yami at the elders last words and he watched the young man take a deep breath. Yami was not proud of himself for screaming that towards his grandfather, but he knew that at the time, he had been forced to. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have made a stance. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have made it clear to Sugoroku how inappropriate their fight was. That he would stand by Atemu's side no matter what his grandfather said about his boyfriend.

Sugoroku sighed softly as he stared back at the table. "His anger towards me, my will to have his love once again, is also the reason why I never told him to stay at home for the both of you. I didn't want to anger him more, I didn't want to hold him down and while taking care of both of you... I felt loved again. You were two wonderful boys not knowing about what I had done and you allowed me to love myself again. I know I destroyed that with my own hands while trying to protect you, Yami. My decision drove you away from me". Crimson eyes closed slowly at the last words Sugoroku said. His grandfather was guilty, he could see it in those purple eyes, but was it enough to forgive him?

"I never hated you gramps... You raised me with love and care, you were always there for me. I'm sorry I yelled at you and I'm sorry I made you relive those horrible memories. I'm sorry grandma left you, but Atemu is not like you. He is not like you portray he is and it did hurt when you so spoke so badly of him", Yami whispered and Yugi sighed softly.

"You always taught us everyone makes mistakes", the teen whispered and Sugoroku nodded, knowing he had made the biggest ones someone could make. He had chased his wife away from him as well as his grandson. Just because he had not been able to agree with either one of them.

"All I can say is that I'm sorry for everything I did or said", Sugoroku answered in return and Yami sighed softly. He believed his grandfather when he said something like that and he knew it could be hard to say it too. Sugoroku was a stubborn man and as he had grown older, the trait to make sure everyone saw his way was the right one had gotten stronger and stronger.

"You need to apologise to Atemu too, gramps. He was hurt as well, but even though you're sorry... I wonder if you can you accept my relationship with Atemu?", the pale man asked, crimson eyes looking up at the elder. Aside from an apology to his boyfriend, Yami hoped his grandfather could just see that his love for Atemu wouldn't change. He wanted his grandfather to acknowledge Atemu was a good man. It was as Yugi said, everyone made mistakes, but Yami wanted to look passed that with other people. May they be Sugoroku, Atemu or himself. They were still good people, all of them and Yami didn't love Atemu because he'd made mistakes. He loved him because the tanned man loved Yami in return.

"I can't".

Yami sighed as disappointed settled in his being. "Why not?", he countered, crimson eyes turned dark as he wanted to know. What made his grandfather so desperate to hate Atemu so?

"Right now, I cannot and will not accept Atemu or anything linking him to you. You are my precious grandson and I know this hurts, but this man has to prove himself first. I want to see him be sincere about his feelings towards you with my own eyes and maybe... Maybe over time I might learn to accept him. Maybe even like him", Sugoroku said and Yami frowned angrily.

"We're done", he said, raising up from the table as he knew that Sugoroku's answer was probably the best he was going to get. No apology to Atemu and he wouldn't even try to face his boyfriend? What had all of this talk about being sorry even meant if Sugoroku wasn't willing to face the tanned man?

Stalking from the kitchen and up the staircase with the intent to pick up the first box he could carry downstairs, Yami sighed as he reached the top. Staring at his previous bedroom, he slowly went inside and sat down upon the made-up bed. Gently, Yami rested his head in his hands and bit his lip. Sugoroku compared Atemu to himself. His grandfather compared his boyfriend to the cheating man the elder had been, but no longer was. Sugoroku was a loving man, but then why couldn't he see Atemu was not like the elder at all? Why could he not see Atemu was making Yami happy?

At the soft knockings upon his door, Yami looked up to snap at the intruder to leave him alone, yet his words halted in his throat as he saw Arthur in the doorway. The older man had been his grandfather's best friend for years, had he known about why Sugoroku would be against his relationship? He had been able to calm his grandfather though, for which Yami was grateful. It had made a somewhat normal conversation possible.

"May I come in?", Arthur asked softly and Yami nodded his consent, leaning his elbows atop his knees as he stared ahead of himself. What more could there be said? Sugoroku had talked about his reasons and then said he would probably never accept Atemu which kind of killed the conversation. Arthur smiled slightly as he sat down opposite of Yami upon the desk-chair and folded his hands upon his lap.

"Don't get me wrong, Yami. I'm not here to change your mind or to persuade you to forgive Sugoroku. I do not agree with my friend, as much as I did not agree with him thirty years ago. Yet, after Akiko's death, your grandfather became a changed man and he stopped gambling in her honour. He wanted to repent for what he had done and by raising both you and your brother he was hoping he was on the right track. Does that mean he has to like your boyfriend all of a sudden? No, because he still bears a grudge to his dark past and Atemu reminds him of that", Arthur said softly and Yami looked up at him. Arthur smiled reassuringly, however and Yami felt himself become curious.

"Sugoroku loves you very much and he changed over the years from a gambling man, to a broken man, to a hopeful man. He has changed a lot and I am sure he will be able to change his view of Atemu as well. All you have to do, is be happy with the man you chose to be with. Sugoroku will see that, but I beg of you. Don't shun him from your life", the older man continued and Yami lowered his gaze towards the floor. It had never been a thought to shun Sugoroku from his life, perhaps because he wanted to prove Atemu was not the man his grandfather had made him out to be.

"Grandpa is my grandfather and he will remain that for as long as I live. Atemu, however, is the man I love and want to love. Gramps nearly made me lose Atemu and I won't let that happen again, Arthur, but I also understand that he has to solve his own troubled mind first before he can accept my relationship. All I want for him is to stop making Atemu into a monster, because he is not", Yami whispered and Arthur nodded as he rose from his seat. He gave the younger male another smile, patting Yami's shoulder gently.

"I'll see to it", he said, walking towards the door and Yami smiled as the older man left. If Arthur could get his grandfather to stop butting into his relationship with Atemu and just zip it, Yami would be long glad. Slowly, he rose up from his bed and picked up the first box. As he walked passed the kitchen door, it was closed, but he could hear Arthur and Sugoroku arguing inside. He felt slightly horrible, knowing Arthur was trying to solve a massive problem, but if it would help stabilize his relationship with his grandfather again, Yami would take it. Yugi helped him with the boxes, considering they had to be placed at the front door of the Kame Game Shop and as the clock stroke two in the afternoon, a small truck parked at the curb.

Yami's spirits lifted completely though as a black car parked behind it and Atemu stepped out before Charles had a proper chance to turn to car off. The pale man handed the box he was carrying to one of the movers, smiling when Atemu embraced him gently. "I came as soon as I could. Are you all right?", Atemu whispered in the pale ear as he pressed his lover against his frame. Yami nodded slowly.

"I am now, though... I can't get over the fact I'm really leaving this house behind", Yami replied, equally as soft as Atemu's voice had been and he sighed as he took a small step back. "Gramps and I talked and... I guess we understand each other much better, but it's still not what it's supposed to be. He won't like you just yet. I tried to plead for your cause, but I'm not a very good lawyer". Atemu chuckled softly at the attempted joke, watching how Yami's hand tried not to fiddle with his tie and he smiled.

"I know it'll be hard and unpleasant for a while to come, but I am glad you and your grandfather had time to discuss things", Atemu said sincerely and Yami returned the smile with a warm kind of his own.

"I am glad we could discuss things as well, Até. Perhaps I don't have the answer I wanted, but maybe over time we can both learn to accept each others decision. I'm just as stubborn as my grandfather, but we'll get there. I still love him and he's still welcome in New York, but I want to be with you. I want to get to know you even better than I already do and I want to invite you over for dinner and I want to know how your day was after work. I will miss living here, I know I will, but I also want to go to New York with you", Yami said, his crimson eyes locking with rose-red. A new warm smile curled Atemu's lips, the tanned man feeling relieve, warmth and love coursing through his veins. He had been afraid his lover would have gotten in an awful fight with Sugoroku and a part of him had been afraid Yami would still decide to put his family in first place after all.

"It makes me happy to hear you say that", he whispered and Yami smiled as he pecked Atemu's cheek softly, before extracting himself from his boyfriend. Helping Yugi and the movers again with his boxes, he gave a soft sigh when everything was gone. As he walked down the stairs for the last time in possibly a few weeks or months to come, Yami took in the sight of the Kame Game Shop. He'd miss running down these stairs as he had won a game from Yugi and had to tell Sugoroku about it. He'd miss Yugi's thundering footsteps when the teen was late for school again. He'd miss breakfast with his family, he'd miss the bell above the door and he knew he would miss a part of his life he was closing off. It was still there, but as a happy memory and he smiled as walked through the door and saw Atemu waiting for him. The truck had already left as they would take longer to arrive at the apartment than them, but Yami had wanted one last stroll through what had been his home for years.

He embraced Yugi gently, the teen wiping at his eyes as "dust" had apparently fallen into them. He'd miss Yugi. He'd miss the cheers and the talks they could have, he'd miss the happiness Yugi brought as well as the annoying traits. "I'll miss you too, Yugi", he whispered and an agreeing hum came from the shorter male.

"I'll miss you too", was the soft reply and Yami smiled as he straightened. This would not be forever though, there was a sofa back in New York with Yugi's name on it and the both of them would make sure Yugi would use it whenever they had the weekends off and the teen was able to come over. Turning to the Kame Game Shop one last time, with Atemu's fingers touching his ever so gently, Yami smiled. Tension rose however, as Sugoroku and Arthur came out, purple eyes staring at the tanned man beside Yami. Atemu smiled and nodded his head in greeting, before he touched Yami's shoulders gently.

"I'll wait in the car", he said and even though Yami felt sad the other left him, he also knew it would make for an easier goodbye with his grandfather. He sighed softly, gazing at the elder and he smiled.

"I'll miss you too grandpa", he said and the elder followed him in his deep, sad sigh.

"I'll miss you too, my boy, but you are always welcome here. Good luck with your internship, Yami. I'd love to hear how you'll fare", Sugoroku said and Yami's smile brightened as he gently embraced the older man. Yes, he was still angry and yes, he didn't understand. But he loved his grandfather too and as he hugged him, a wrinkled hand patted him on his back gently. Pulling back, Yami waved at the three men while walking towards the black car. They waved at him in return, before he sat down beside Atemu and the door fell close. The glass window between Charles and them was up and Yami closed his eyes as the tanned man pulled him close in a warm embrace. It felt right to be here, to move away from the Kame Game Shop with Atemu. Even though it hurt, it felt more than right and softly he kissed the other man. He would take this new journey with him and prove to his grandfather he truly loved Atemu.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Please leave a review if you have the time and I'll see you all in chapter 27! Thanks for reading! :)**


	27. Chicken Curry

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter :) Massive thanks to my reviewers _Pharaohs Girl18_ and _Azure Flame Kite_. Your reviews totally made my day, so thank you very much! **

**Pharaohs Girl18: Glad you found the end sweet. This chapter is hopefully just as good!  
Azure Flame Kite: I couldn't message you, so therefore I reply to your review here. I hope you have had nice days at work, I'm sorry for not updating every day, but I will try to update a little more frequent. I am so glad my chapters can give you a bright day, I hope this one can do the same. **

**Enjoy! (small warning: it's sweet. Very sweet ;) haha)**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 27**

/\/\/\/\/\

Cuddling the kitten plush against his chest, the sheets between his legs and against half of his face, Yami stared ahead of himself. He smiled as he snuggled the sheets softly, purring at the memory of his dream wherein Atemu just held him close. A dream with strong tanned arms wrapped around his frame, his own face against a strong shoulder as he nuzzled Atemu's neck lovingly. The dream definitely chased away the other feelings, the sad ones as he realised he was alone. The dream, though there was a hint of reality, made him smile and wish for Atemu to please come back and envelope him in a warm hug once more. It made Yami realise he missed someone more than everything else. He missed Atemu and his smile faltered slightly as the thought returned.

He hadn't really thought about it after being released from the hospital. Or at least, he had tried not to think about it because he knew he couldn't change it. Being alone in his new home though, in his new bed, made him remember the cuddles he had shared with the tanned man. Yami smiled as he remembered falling asleep against Atemu, or watching him work while he was still hunting for a new apartment... He remembered how his boyfriend had comforted him after the arguments with his grandfather and sighing softly, Yami wished for those strong arms around his frame right now. Just thinking of Atemu and an embrace from the tanned man made Yami smile broadly again while a faint red hue spread across his cheeks. It also made him remember Atemu's sweet goodnight-kiss, the warm tanned body pressed against his own as he stood against the wall. Warm hands trailing down his frame to lay upon his hips as Yami tangled his fingers in thick tri-coloured hair. A tongue stroking his, the heat rushing through his veins... The blush deepened as his body reacted to the images and he curled up a little more while snuggling the blankets. He loved kissing Atemu, such sweet gentleness, it made his insides warm lovingly.

As his clock hit eight, Yami murmured softly while scooting to the edge of the bed. There was a lot to do today, shopping for the chicken curry, decorating his home and cleaning away the mess he'd probably make. Atemu would come at five thirty... He had to make sure everything was ready before Atemu's arrival and with that thought in mind, Yami rose from the bed and stretched. His skin tingled as he tried to push the images down and headed for the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast. It was odd to sit at the kitchen table all by himself, but as he nibbled on his piece of toast, he opened one of the boxes and the glass doors to his bookcase. Humming softly as he organised his books, setting them in alphabetical order first before switching them around again, Yami felt at peace as he rummaged through the boxes.

As he had placed most of his books in the bookcase, together with his puzzle collection and films, Yami moved to the foyer to get his desk ready for next week Monday. He would nearly start his internship and at the thought, the pale man could feel his nerves rising. Would he do well while working at Sennen Corporation? Atemu still had to take him out to get him his needed attire too... When? Was there any time left? What would his assignment be and would Atemu mentor him or someone else? He had said he would, but that would be a little silly, wouldn't it? Atemu had better things to do than watch over an intern... Yami pursed his lips while measuring the distances he wished for between the shelves above his desk, before attaching them to the wall. Next to his laptop, he placed a photo of Atemu feeding the Lori's which seemed so long ago and Yami smiled with a soft sigh escaping his lips. The tanned man was truly amazing. Their dates were always wonderful, Atemu had stayed with him during his time at the hospital and while he had been searching for a new home. He was patient with Yami's inexperience, he was loving, kind and gentle. Blushing again, Yami decided he could better do some shopping before he started to hug the photo against his chest.

Which was silly, absolutely crazy, but the feeling had still bubbled underneath his skin. It made him realise he probably didn't have to worry about his internship. He'd make it, even if Atemu was not allowed to help him. He had always managed his assignments to the best of his abilities and he would do so again. Especially because the company was so well established. Someone within would guide him whenever necessary, which would ultimately lead to more private talk with Atemu than conversations about work and his internship. He would still love to hear Atemu tell him about his work though. He was interested in what the tanned man did and if Yami did not interfere too much by claiming Atemu's time.

Staring at his closet, pursing his lips slightly as he divided his clothes between summer and winter attires, he tilted his head slightly as he tried to decide what to wear for the evening. Glancing at the full-length mirror in the corner of the room Yami could feel a slight panic bubbling up. What would he wear? It was dinner at his home, but was it formal or could he go for a slightly more casual? Would Atemu wear the grey three-piece-suit from last week? Gods, he had looked absolutely handsome in it, though if Yami wished for the man to wear that... So, no jeans. Or jeans and a button-up shirt? Or slacks and a button-up shirt? Would Atemu come a little casual?

 _No_ , his mind mused as he tried to find something suitable to wear. _Atemu would not go for casual so I can't slack off either_ , Yami thought as he smiled as the darkest jeans he had. They were actually very refined and as he placed them atop his bed, he nodded to himself. True, he did not own a three-piece-suit like Atemu, but he did have some clothes that could go for formal if necessary. Especially because he only wore these jeans to special occasions. Trying to find the button-up shirt he really wanted to wear, was hell though as he still tried to clean up his room, dig through some more boxes and his suitcases and was almost desperate when he couldn't find it. Rolling his eyes at himself when he knew he was being ridiculous, he couldn't help but sigh in relieve when the shirt in question lay at the bottom of his second suitcase.

Somehow, and he didn't want to question his luck, he had managed to shop for dinner, clean up the apartment, shower and start on said dinner before the bell rang at last. As he looked at his reflection while walking passed the mirror in the foyer, Yami nibbled his lips as his nerves rose again. Why was he so nervous, damnit? It was just Atemu and he would just come over for dinner. Yami groaned at himself, what if Atemu wouldn't like the food though? What if Yami would say something wrong, which would mess everything up? What if he burned the food?

Taking a deep breath, in hopes of calming himself down, Yami opened the door. As he did, Atemu turned to him, holding a beautiful see-through vase filled with red roses and the pale man could feel his nerves fall off off his shoulders. " _Bonsoir, mon chéri_ ", Atemu greeted and Yami smiled as he allowed for the tanned man to enter his home.

"Good evening, Até", he greeted in return and he watched how Atemu shifted the vase to one hand, before he gently took Yami's hand in his own and kissed the top gently. Yami could feel himself blushing as he accepted the vase and roses from the older man, whom kissed his cheek softly as he did.

"I hope you like them", Atemu said softly and Yami gazed into gleaming rose-red eyes, a warm smile curling his lips as he pecked the tanned lips lovingly in return.

"They are beautiful", he said, taking Atemu's hand in his own while leading the tanned man to his livingroom. Placing the vase atop his coffee table, he let Atemu look around his decorated home, smiling as the older man stepped over to his bookcase to look at the glass sculpture he had been given months ago. Crimson eyes roamed freely as Atemu turned away from Yami, the pale man nibbling his lip as he gazed upon his boyfriend in his light grey suit. Exactly the one he had wished for the other man to wear...

"This place... it's beautiful", Atemu said as he turned around and Yami smiled again, trying to fight his blush.

"Thanks Até, all with your help though", he answered, sighing softly when Atemu walked over to him again and stroked his cheek lovingly. "I hope you're hungry?", Yami added and the tanned man chuckled softly.

"A little", was his soft answer, rose-red eyes gleaming as they watched his lover leave towards the kitchen. Slowly he followed, feeling a certain kind of peace warming him from the inside. A kind of peace only Yami could give him and one he had longed for all day. Yami's cooking smelled delicious and as his stomach rumbled softly, Atemu had to admit he was more than "a little" hungry.

"Do you want something to drink? I asked a wine store and they recommended a red Merlot with the chicken curry. But I can also make you coffee if you'd prefer that, or a soda-", Yami stopped rambling as a tanned finger lay itself upon his lips. Atemu chuckled softly at the blush dusting Yami's cheeks, warming him to his core as he realised his lover had gone out of his way for him. It was why he loved the pale man so, Yami was thoughtful, caring and kind.

"I'd love to have some wine", he answered softly and Yami smiled at him. The breathtaking smile which he wished to see every moment of every day and Atemu counted himself lucky again. Lucky as he was gently taken to the dining table while Yami took his retreat in the kitchen. They could still look at each other across the breakfast bar and often their eyes would lock, before the pale man concentrated on dinner once more. Atemu had never felt so nervous before in his entire life prior to entering Yami's new home. What if he would do something wrong? Would Yami like the roses? Was he overdressed? Yet, Yami had smiled at him as the door had opened and Atemu had felt at ease suddenly.

His lover looked beautiful in his dark blue jeans and silvery-grey button-up shirt and the tanned man had a hard time in keeping his eyes to himself. "How was work today?", Yami asked softly as he came over to the dining table, carrying two small goblets filled with wine. Atemu smiled as he accepted his glass, happiness washing over him as Yami sat down as well for the moment.

"Work was all right. Seto called for a video conference and he made it very clear he was not in the mood to deal with stockholders, but he had to. We discussed our course of action, a company I've done a lot of business with before made a small visit to my office to ask for my services again, Vivian was a little disturbing today and I have been looking forward to this evening", Atemu admitted and Yami smiled as he realised this was the first time he had heard the tanned man say something about his day this freely. It was a relieve to know Atemu was getting comfortable around him and also trusted Yami with the information he shared. Even if it was something simple as work, Yami couldn't be more happier.

"I'm glad it was sort of all right. I hope you'll like the curry, after looking forward to it so much", the pale man replied and Atemu touched his hand on top of the table softly. His thumb stroked over the top of Yami's hand, which was soothing the younger man's nerves a little more.

"I'm sure I will, my love", the tanned man answered, before he allowed Yami to go back to the kitchen or else the food would burn. Such grace his lover possessed as he rose from his seat and excused himself. Atemu smiled lovingly as he took a sip from his wine, contemplating on these new feelings. Inner peace when entering a home, allowing himself to be taken care of with a lovely dinner waiting for him and they made him admit he had missed the pale man. Yes, he had seen him often this past week, but not like he had done while Yami had been in hospital. When there, Atemu had felt useful while taking care of Yami. He had felt like he had had a mission of sorts, while being able to sooth his lover with the gentle hugs. His love for Yami had only grown while the pale man had slept against him as he did his work and ever since last week, when all was spoken out, he realised he missed it. He missed his lover with him, he missed being around the pale man, he missed talking to him or watching him sleep. He missed cuddling him while having a purpose at last. For once, he had been able to let most of his work be for what it was and he had been able to focus on Yami entirely. It had made him feel good... and happy.

" _Bon appétit_ , Até", Yami whispered softly as he placed the pan with rice atop the table. He did the same with the curry sauce and Atemu kissed the top of his hand softly before Yami took his plate and scooped up some rice.

" _Bon appétit, mon chéri_ ", he whispered in return, chuckling when Yami blushed again. He loved seeing his lover blush, he loved to see him flattered, because Yami deserved all the loving attention in the world and he had chosen Atemu instead of someone else. Atemu was allowed to bask in Yami's love, care and kindness, which the tanned man was grateful for with every passing second. He hummed softly as he tasted the curry, smiling brightly at the home-cooked meal and Yami seemed to stare at him with worry. "It's wonderful, my love", he said as soon as he swallowed, mixing the sauce with his rice some more before taking another bite. Yami chuckled softly.

"I'm glad you like it", the pale man said, his insides warming as Atemu smiled at him. The tanned man asked about his day and Yami shrugged slightly as he told of what he'd done. Obviously he left out the parts concerning him freaking out over his wardrobe choices. Atemu didn't need to know that... not at all. "There are still some boxes which I need to sort through, but I have a few days left until my internship. Which reminds me, Até... You said you'd take me out shopping for the clothes I need while working at Sennen Corporation?", he pale man asked and Atemu nodded, swallowing another bite of his dinner.

"I do intend to uphold that promise. Would you like to go on Saturday? I will make arrangements if you're free", Atemu said and Yami tilted his head slightly.

"Arrangements?", he asked and the tanned man chuckled softly.

"Veronica knows the clothing style at Sennen Corporation, but I will need to give her a call to say we'll be visiting", Atemu explained and Yami nodded in understanding, his lips curling in a warm smile.

"I'd love to go with you, Até", he answered and the tanned man nodded in agreement.

"Then I shall give the store a call. Is it all right if I pick you up at ten am?", Atemu asked, watching Yami as the latter shook his head while raising from his seat.

"Ten is perfect", he said, while picking up the pan with rice, as well as the one with the curry, before taking them back towards the kitchen. Atemu had finished eating a little while ago and so had he while previously discussing his upcoming internship and if Yami was nervous. The pale man had admitted he was a little and he had smiled brightly while Atemu tried to reassure him. "Would you still like dessert?", Yami asked as he cleaned their used plates and utensils away. Atemu seemed to purse his lips and Yami chuckled.

"I'll surprise you and if you like it, you can always pick a few", he said, smiling when Atemu gave him a curious look. The tanned man tried to raise up from his chair to look over the breakfast bar, but Yami stuck out his tongue as he teased the other man and hid the treats from him. Atemu refrained from pouting, at least, he tried while sitting back down at the dining table. He purposely closed his eyes however, as Yami rounded the corner. It was hard not to take a peek, but as he heard the plate touch the table and felt pale lips touch his cheek softly, Atemu felt he was rewarded with the highest prize.

"All right, you can take a look now", Yami murmured and rose-red eyes opened up to see a plate in the middle of the round table, filled up with chocolate covered strawberries. Surrounding the fruits were chocolate shavings and a little strawberry-sauce, almost like a real restaurant and Atemu chuckled.

"This looks delicious", he said and Yami smiled as he handed Atemu a clean fork. Moving his chair a little closer to Atemu, he beckoned for the tanned man to go ahead and take the first bite. Atemu purred as he bit into the red fruit and had the chocolate melt upon his tongue. "They are delicious", he commented and Yami murmured his gratitude for Atemu's kind words under his breath, blushing again at the sweet compliment. He had remembered the other man's sweet tooth and as he was a fan of strawberries as well, the choice had been easily made.

"Open up", Atemu whispered softly in his ear, the tanned man suddenly very close as he had moved his chair as well. Yami stared at the presented dessert, before locking eyes with his boyfriend.

"Até...", he murmured. He couldn't... he had made the dessert specifically for Atemu. He wouldn't spoil the other man's fun, but as Atemu pressed the chocolate-covered tip against his lips, Yami took the offered bite either way. Blushing scarlet and nibbling his bottom-lip, Yami picked up his own fork and offered Atemu the third bite. They took turns in feeding each other with the chocolate covered strawberries, disappointment settling inside of them as there were no strawberries left.

Pecking Atemu on the lips, realising that was a much better taste than just strawberries and chocolate alone, Yami ushered Atemu on the sofa while he cleaned up the kitchen. It was already getting pretty late and he was amazed they had enjoyed dinner for such a long time. There was guilt too, however, as he saw Atemu with his half-lidded eyes upon the sofa, smiling at him lovingly. Atemu would have to leave early again tomorrow and it was already nearing midnight. Their talks about Yami's internship, about Atemu's work and both of their days in general had really occupied them for quite a while. Slowly he walked up to the tanned man and stroked through his tri-coloured hair softly to gain his attention.

"Até?", he asked softly, rose-red eyes staring at him while Atemu touched his other hand in a sweet caress. Yami smiled at the soft hum, though it did nothing to ease his nerves. "Will you stay over tonight?", he asked and this seemed to wake Atemu up from his relaxed state of mind. The tanned man wished he could stay, he wished he could gaze upon Yami waking in the morning once more, but he also knew he would not pressure Yami into this obligation. Slowly, he shook his head.

"I can't Yami", he whispered softly, raising up from the sofa to stare into crimson eyes and hopefully get his message across. "I haven't brought anything else to have a proper sleep over and I will not have you be pressed in what you may perceive as an obligation". Yami looked down for a moment, sighing softly, before he seemed to make up his mind.

"It's not an obligation, Até. It... It would just sit better with me if I know you'll get a good night's rest even if it will be on the sofa. I tried it out myself, it's very comfortable and as for pyjama's... I have a spare toothbrush and I don't think we differ in size a lot", the pale man said, bringing down every argument the tanned man had.

"You're pyjama's?", Atemu asked softly, though he knew it was a weak attempt. Soft hands lay themselves against his cheek and Yami smiled at him warmly.

"Até... I know you won't call Charles at this late hour, but I can also see you're very tired. Please, Até, I don't want you to drive home, it's not safe. One night. Just like last week at the hotel. You need your rest, Até", Yami pleaded softly in hopes of convincing the tanned man to stay over for the night. Tanned shoulders sagged slightly and Yami embraced his boyfriend gently.

"One night", Atemu whispered in consent and Yami smiled at his words. He nodded, kissing Atemu's lips softly to show his gratitude towards the tanned man.

"I'll place some things in the bathroom and while you change, I'll set up the sofa. Is that all right with you?", Yami asked, though Atemu didn't have time to answer as he was led towards the bedroom and en suite bathroom. Seeing the pale man's bedroom decorated warmed his heart, realising Yami might really feel at home and as he changed in the bathroom, he was actually glad he had allowed himself to stay. Yami was right, it would have been unsafe for him to drive back to Sennen Corporation, it didn't matter it was only a few blocks away. Yami _was_ right, he realised with a startling feeling within him as he settled down upon the changed sofa and allowed for Yami to change to his pyjama's.

The pale man couldn't help but smile at knowing Atemu's presence was so close by. Yes, it was not as close as it had been at the hotel, but Atemu was safe while he would stay over. Maybe, if he woke up before Atemu did, he would still be able to see the tanned man wake from his slumber. Also, Yami smiled at the prospect of having the chance to make breakfast for the tanned man. He wouldn't be alone tonight, nor tomorrow morning and the thought alone made Yami's heart flutter. Picking up an extra set of blankets, even if the tanned man would perhaps not need them, Yami made his way back into the livingroom. Atemu was still seated upon the edge of the sofa and to the pale man, his boyfriend looked a little lost. Gently, he placed the extra set of blankets on the coffee table.

"Will you be all right?", he asked softly, sitting down next to Atemu and he smiled reassuringly when the tanned man looked at him. A soft chuckle escaped the older man as he looked at the sofa again.

"I will be all right. It will be my first time on a sofa", he admitted and Yami nibbled his lip slightly.

"I'm sorry", he whispered, but Atemu cupped his face gently and kissed his lips softly.

"Don't be. You're right, I am too tired to get behind a wheel. Thank you for letting me stay", Atemu whispered and Yami nodded slowly, stroking Atemu's cheeks in return, before he kissed him as well. He loved kissing Atemu and at first, his kiss had been one to say goodnight, but with the other man so close by his skin heated almost unbearably. He licked Atemu's lips softly and trembled when he was allowed entrance, the moist tongue of his boyfriend touching his own gently. Breathing hard as the kiss broke between them, Yami couldn't help but initiate a second one. Warm hands stroked down his torso towards his waist, pulling his body closer to the tanned man and Yami fisted Atemu's shirt to ground himself.

"I love you", he whispered as Atemu kissed him again, pulling him closer once more. Yami trembled, the good kind of trembles, as the tanned man lay him down upon the sofa. Pale fingers curled in thick tri-coloured hair as Yami suckled on Atemu's tongue, a soft moan escaping his throat when warm hands moved from his hip towards his abdomen and back again.

Tanned lips covered his skin in soft butterfly kisses, Atemu's tongue stroking behind his ear softly and Yami tried to cover up his groan with a hand, his head tilted sidewards to give Atemu more access. Atemu chuckled softly as he rested his hand upon Yami's abdomen, his rose-red eyes gleaming as he stared at Yami's flushed face. He lay beside Yami, instead of covering his lover with his body, yet he could still feel the small trembles coursing through the younger man. Feeling them made him happy and he gently peeled Yami's hand away from his lips.

"Did you like that?", he asked, the blush deepening as Yami was afraid to admit he had liked it.

"Yes", he whispered, knowing it was Atemu he was telling his feelings to, but they still embarrassed him. Atemu had to know them though, he had told him about wanting to hear his feelings last week after all. "It's just... the sounds... they're embarrassing", Yami murmured and Atemu smiled sweetly.

"I understand", he whispered, though he firmly held Yami's hands as he licked the spot behind Yami's ear again. There was gasp and a small jolt from Yami's body at the unexpected touch, followed by a soft moan as Atemu kissed the spot and sucked on the skin gently. Pale fingers grasped Atemu's hand and hair tight, before they started a travel up Atemu's arm and circled around his torso. Atemu jolted when those warm fingers suddenly stroked the skin on his back, a pale hand wandering beneath his shirt and his eyes darkened as he looked at Yami.

"Two can play that game", the pale man whispered, leaning up to kiss Atemu again. The tanned man moaned softly this time, pressing his body closer to Yami as those warm fingers continued to stroke his bare skin. Their tongues touched and Atemu drew Yami's appendage into his mouth to suckle on it gently, before he planted new butterfly kisses along the pale man's jaw. Gently he licked the shell of Yami's ear, enjoying the sound of the man's strangled gasp.

Curling his toes, Yami let his hand ride up Atemu's back a little further. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to touch Atemu, he wanted to be touched. He wanted to learn how it was like to be with a loved one and he wanted to vocalise his consent for Atemu to kiss him _right there_. A soft, tender moan fell over his lips as Atemu kissed and suckled the skin behind this ear and Yami tilted his head to the side to give the tanned man more access once more. He pressed himself a little more against Atemu as a warm hand stroked his bare abdomen, riding his shirt up and Yami jolted with a gasp as a thumb stroked over his nipple. His breathing quickened and he moaned again at the soft ministrations. His hot blood rushed through his veins and Yami loved the heat he felt.

Atemu smiled at the shudder from Yami's body as he stroked down Yami's torso again and let his hand rest upon the pale abdomen. He placed soft delicate kisses back up to pale lips and Yami murmured a moan in the loving kiss that followed. "I love you", Atemu murmured against his lover's lips and half-lidded crimson eyes looked at him. Yami rubbed his nose against him and he kissed the other man languidly. Yami purred softly and the tanned man felt his core warm at knowing Yami was getting comfortable with him. With _being_ with him and expressing himself as such.

"Can I please stay here tonight?", Yami whispered softly, drawing his hands back from underneath Atemu's shirt gently, smiling at the trembles he felt raking the tanned body. Atemu's eyes were a beautiful dark rose-red colour and lovingly, Yami cupped the tanned face. Atemu was the most loving, caring and considerate man ever which made the pale man kiss him softly again. The tanned man smiled.

"Stay?", he asked however and Yami nodded slowly.

"I miss you", was the soft admittance and Atemu looked at his lover. Yami sighed softly. "At the hospital, we were so close and I didn't dare to bring it up afterwards, but... I miss you Até. I miss being with you, I miss you around me, so please... can I stay? Can we cuddle?" Atemu stared at the pale man as if he had been struck. A warm smile curled his tanned lips however, rubbing his nose against Yami's softly.

"I miss you too, my love. I never realised how much until you weren't there to smile at me or bring me inner peace. If you want to stay with me tonight, I'd be honoured", Atemu whispered and he basked in the glow of Yami's grateful smile. Pale arms pulled him close in a tight hug and Atemu purred softly as they got comfortable upon the bed. Their skin was still warm, hot blood rushing through their veins as it found delight in their kissing, but Yami sighed softly as he curled up against Atemu and felt a strong arm wrap around his frame. Covering themselves with the sheets, Yami nuzzled Atemu's chest softly as he used it as a pillow. He was still daring and bold, not sure where it came from, but to have Atemu solely to himself was the best feeling ever.

"Goodnight, Até", he whispered softly, yawning slightly as he got comfortable.

"Goodnight, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu whispered in return, pulling the pale man more against himself as his eyes kept falling close. To hear Yami's breathing, to feel his warm body against him and to have his trust. Atemu smiled as he relished in those feelings as he fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\

Taking a deep breath as he woke, Yami smiled. He loved waking up like this, feeling warm, safe and with a smile on his lips. Stretching slightly, he stopped when soft murmurs reached his ears and a nose nuzzled against his hairline. A warm hand, its palm pressed against the bare skin of his chest, tightened while pushing Yami back against the body behind him. Gasping softly, the pale man stilled, his skin flaring as he felt how his shirt had ridden up and an arm lay around his waist. His bare back pressed against equally bare, but warm skin and Yami sighed softly as he didn't dare to move. Atemu was with him... and still sleeping.

Yami felt his lips curl in a smile, his blush darkening as he pressed back against Atemu just a little more. He covered Atemu's hand with one of his own, stroking the tanned skin with his thumb softly. His heart was hammering against his ribcage and he snuggled the sheets just a little more as his face was still coloured a feverish red. He enjoyed these feelings though, the way Atemu was spooned up against him and held him close as if he wouldn't let go for years to come. The strong arm around him, the warm hand pressed against his chest, the warm breath against his skin... Yami smiled as he felt all of that.

He was almost falling back to sleep again, when he felt Atemu tense behind him and stretch lazily while taking a deep breath himself. Turning ever so slightly, Yami smiled again as his crimson eyes fell upon Atemu's sleepy face. "Goodmorning", he whispered and a warm smile curled tanned lips in greeting.

" _Bonjour, mon chéri_ ", Atemu whispered, his hand tingling as Yami continued to stroke it. His whole body was tingling as he could feel how his bare stomach was pressed against the pale skin of Yami's back. It tingled as he could feel his body fitting against Yami nicely while he lay spooned up to the other man. Waking like this, he realised he hadn't slept this well in a long time. He felt at peace, his mind had completely shut down and all he did was feel. He was feeling the other man, he was feeling at peace and perhaps a little tired still.

Atemu felt regretful when Yami turned a little more in the embrace, though the pale man was resistant when the older man wanted to retrieve his hand where it lay upon Yami's chest comfortably. Crimson eyes looked at him, before Yami frowned slightly.

"Where is your half of the sheets?", the pale man asked while he carefully covered Atemu with the sheets he had wrapped around his frame. Atemu chuckled softly as he shifted his hand from Yami's chest, as it was released while the pale man had adjusted the sheets, only to pull his lover closer to himself.

"You were very adamant on owning those sheets during the night", Atemu answered softly and he watched with delight how a dark blush spread across pale cheeks while Yami stared at him in embarrassment.

"I did?", was the soft question and the tanned man chuckled softly, rubbing his nose against Yami's lovingly.

"Just a little. I tried to take a second pair, but it seems I have lost them as well", he murmured and Yami sighed softly, looking away from Atemu as best as he could.

"I'm sorry", the pale man whispered, but Atemu stroked his cheek lovingly in answer. When crimson eyes looked back up at him, he smiled warmly.

"Maybe next time you'll be willing to share", he said, probably admitting one of his deepest wishes, because he wanted to wake up to this man again. He wanted to wake up to his smile, his gleaming crimson eyes and the warmth of his pale skin. Yami smiled, softly pressing his lips against Atemu in a slow kiss. Atemu tried to pull him a little closer and Yami's pale hands fisted the other man's shirt as they languidly kissed. Yami's insides were celebrating however. Atemu wanted to spend another night with him... Atemu wanted to come over another time and sleep at his home. Breaking the kiss gently, crimson locked with burning rose-red and Yami smiled.

"Next time, I promise", he answered, smiling brightly as he rubbed his nose against a tanned one lovingly. Atemu purred softly, taking a deep breath as Yami snuggled up to him a little more while trying to hide his yawn. The tanned man chuckled as the pale man came closer, his spine trembling slightly as his lover nuzzled his chest. "More cuddles first", was the soft murmur and Atemu agreed as he could feel himself getting comfortable. His lover was warm and brought peace, his soft murmurs creating a loving fire in Atemu's heart.

"Sleep too. It's only six am", were Yami's next murmurs and Atemu couldn't agree more. He felt delight as Yami still allowed for him to touch his bare skin. The feeling of his hands beneath a shirt... Atemu purred softly as his body warmed at the touch. He was truly at peace as he closed his eyes for the second time.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **I decided on a little foreplay ;) I really hope you all liked this chapter very much and if you have the time, please leave a review! I'll try to have chapter 28 up as soon as possible, though I'm not sure when as of yet. Will need to look at my work schedule. Have a nice day everyone! :D**


	28. To Tease You

**Hi Everyone! One massive thanks to my reviewers _Pharaohs Girl 18_ and _Azure Flame Kite_! Thank you very much for your continuous support! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter and as a fellow fan-girl: I hope you are not disappointed by this one. **

**Warning: Crazy Grandfathers, Little Drama and Naked Men. Yeah, pretty much sums up what happens.**

 **Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 28**

/\/\/\/\/\

Watching his friend leave through the passport control, Sugoroku waved as Arthur turned one last time and smiled brightly at him. Their ongoing joke was to have succeeded once more in fooling the common folk with their passports, something silly from when they were younger. Sugoroku snorted softly as he thought back on their past, his joints hurting as he turned around to exit the airport. Being young had been a long time ago and sometimes he wished his body wouldn't remind him of that. Especially not when Yugi thundered down the stairs or Yami had gone out jogging.

Rolling his eyes at the roof of his beat down car, he remembered Yugi had done exactly that this early Saturday morning when he remembered to watch the shop while Sugoroku brought Arthur to the airport. It was a shame to see the other elderly man leave, their time together had flown by aside from their slight bickering concerning the situation with Yami. Arthur was a good friend and he had levelled out his way of thinking, but Sugoroku couldn't help himself as his mind turned back to the conversation with Yami five days ago. Should he have said something differently? Sure, Yami would probably be jumping up and down if he had said he'd accept Atemu for what he _apparently_ was to his eldest grandson. An amazing man and a lover. But that wasn't what the tanned man was to Sugoroku.

 _Yami wouldn't smile if something was up, right?_ Arthur had asked multiple times and every time the elder had answered Yami wouldn't. But Sugoroku knew Yami could be a fair liar. The older sibling was good at keeping secrets, a thing Sugoroku had found out quite recently again. How long had he believed for Yami to have met Atemu at college? How long had he believed his grandson's developing crush to be innocent?

 _Too long_ , his mind mused as he watched the traffic light hit green and made the row of cars move before him. For far too long had he believed Yami to be with a normal man and not someone who had done something as disgusting as he'd done. Sugoroku sighed softly, frowning as he turned right at the next intersection. He had hurt his wife so much while being away from home. What was to say Atemu didn't have other "sweethearts" while he was in Berlin? Or France for that matter? The latter was the city of love after all, what was to say this creep didn't have a few other things up his sleeve? What was to say he wouldn't demand for Yami to pay him back? What was to say, now that Yami was away from home, something dangerous wouldn't happen?

Maybe Yami was in danger even now... Of course Sugoroku had checked every piece of clothing when Yami had been at the hospital, but maybe everything had started since Yami drove away from him Monday. He hadn't heard from his grandson in five days time either. What was he doing? Was he all right? Yugi said he was, but was Yami really? Parking the car on his driveway, Sugoroku stared ahead of himself. What if Yami needed him? What if he was tied to a bedpost and in desperate need for someone to rescue him? What if that tanned pervert was having his way with his grandson and he couldn't protect him?

No. He would not allow for that to happen. Yami was one of his two precious grandsons and had a whole life ahead of him. Sugoroku would not allow for some creep to change his beautiful future. Fuming, Sugoroku stormed passed Yugi and up the staircase towards their living areas. Yami was his god-given grandson and he had taken care of the man far too long to have him be lost in the deepest darkness imaginable. Dialling the phone number which was written down next to the device as soon as he was upstairs, Sugoroku tapped his foot against the floor, his impatience rising with the second. _Pick up_ , the elder thought while grinding his teeth together. _Pick up_.

" _Morning gramps_ ", was the soft answer and Sugoroku sighed softly. His grandson at least sounded normal, not in pain or disturbed like the older man's mind had suggested he'd be.

"Morning Yami. What are you doing?", he asked straight off, no need to beat around the bush. There was a momentary silence and he rose his eyebrow. It didn't sound as if Yami covered the phone with his hand. There wasn't even a whisper. This was bad, this was very bad.

" _W-Why?_ " Sugoroku glared at the wall. Yami had stuttered, which meant it was _really_ bad.

"You're not fiddling around are you?!" Not that it was any of his business, but the gods be damned. If that bastard touched his grandson he'd come over to New York right now and beat him up with a wooden ladle if necessary.

" _GRAMPS!_ ", Yami called out in sheer embarrassment and Sugoroku fumed. No. Way. In. Hell. " _Atemu and I are driving towards a store to get myself some new clothes for my internship!_ " As if he'd believe such a lie. Not again, never again! Yami had lied to him once, Sugoroku knew this could just be another one. There was a phone line between them, who was to say there was nothing going on?

"Tell that pervert to get his grubby hands out of your pants!", he shouted down the line, face a bright red as he fumed. How dare that imbecile touch his grandson? How dare he-

" _If Atemu and I decide to spend our entire Saturday in bed with Atemu fucking me, then that's MY choice! Stay out of our sex life!_ ", Yami's voice shouted at him and Sugoroku ripped the receiver from his ear at the loud declaration. All he heard next was a soft beeping and taking a deep breath, Sugoroku trembled where he stood. Lifting his hand to dial the number again, he stilled when Yugi interfered. Purple connected with burning amethyst and suddenly, the elder knew for certain the teen was Yami's brother. The amethyst eyes were dark and cold with fury, the same Yami could portray so well.

" _Leave it_ ", Yugi hissed, before he took the receiver from Sugoroku's hands and glared him away from the phone. "I don't care _what_ it will cost me, but that plane is going to turn around _right_ _now_. Arthur is going to come back here and make you see sense gramps! This is ridiculous!" Sugoroku wanted to protest, but at the harsh glance he received once more, he sat down on his recliner and sulked.

/\/\/\/\/\

The... The nerve... The bloody nerve! Trembling in anger, Yami glared at the phone in his hands, his cheeks a beet red and his crimson eyes burning with his fury as well as his embarrassment. How dare Sugoroku phone him like that? How dare the elder even come up with such thoughts? He had to butt out! His relationship with Atemu was theirs, no old people allowed! No way, never!

At the soft snort next to him, Yami glanced at the tanned man who was trying his hardest not to laugh. Atemu's shoulders were shaking though and he was biting his lips so hard, Yami was afraid they'd bleed. "Delicate. Very delicate, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu whispered softly and Yami gaped at him, realisation suddenly hitting him.

"Gods...", he murmured, swallowing thickly. He had not just... He had not just said _that_ , had he? Covering his eyes, Yami dunked his head as Atemu still chuckled softly. Heat surfaced to his face as he remembered the exact wording he'd used mere seconds ago. _Atemu fucking me_... What would Atemu think of that? Such a carnal word, so wrong, so unprofessional and so _not_ Yami. Why did it have to remind him of his dream last night? One where Atemu pinned him to the bed before confidently push-?

 _No! No, wrong thoughts!_ , Yami mused, yet the heat wouldn't leave his face, nor the rest of his tingling skin, while Atemu still laughed softly. "Até...", the pale man whined softly, hoping his boyfriend could just magically fix everything. Erase his overly-protective grandfather and especially erase Yami's fine choice of wording.

"Honestly, Yami, if you wanted to spend this day differently, you should have told me. I wouldn't have made this appointment if you had. After all, I wouldn't be much of a lover if I drag you out shopping while you really want to spend the day in bed doing better things", Atemu replied to the soft whine, watching how Yami's already burning face turned an impossible shade of bright red. Chuckling softly, he decided to stop his teasing, pulling Yami close against his frame while wiping blond bangs from Yami's face. Softly, he kissed the bright red cheeks. "I'm just teasing, _mon chéri_ ", was his soft whisper and he could hear Yami whine softly at being teased at. Rose-red eyes gleamed with warmth as Atemu mused his lover was adorable and beautiful, his pale lips curled by a mournful pout and gently, he turned Yami's face so they could lock eyes.

Capturing the jutted out lip between his own, Atemu enjoyed the soft gasp as he pulled his lover closer again and lay his hand upon Yami's knee. He held Yami's face gently, releasing the pale lip at the gasp to cover Yami's mouth with his own completely. In hopes of begging for forgiveness, he slipped his tongue inside the warm cavern gently, enticing Yami to play with him. Pale hands fisted the vest he wore and he swallowed the soft moan escaping Yami's throat. Yami gasped for breath as their kiss broke, but Atemu smirked as he caught Yami's lips again. Pale hands cupped his face as the pale man tried to press himself more into their kiss and a tanned hand rode up Yami's leg in order to pull the younger man upon Atemu's lap.

"Até", Yami whispered, setting himself upon the offered seat, initiating a third kiss to suckle on Atemu's tongue. He rode his hands up into thick tri-coloured hair when the tanned man responded, pushing Yami closer to his frame even though he knew he shouldn't. He didn't care though, Yami was absolutely mesmerizing and as their kiss broke again, he kissed the pale neck. He was careful with the love bites and the suckling, except on that one spot which could make Yami moan again. He'd found that spot Tuesday evening after all and Atemu was intent on listening to his lover making such a beautiful noise.

Licking the shell of Yami's ear, pale fists tightened in his hair and a soft gasp escaped the pale man. It was followed by a soft moan and Yami breathed hard as Atemu kissed and licked his skin on _that_ particular spot. It made his skin flare and Yami trembled. He was already hot from last night's images, feeling those warm hands upon his back while they pushed him against Atemu's frame were not favourable to his decency. He groaned softly, tilted his head to the side some more as his fingers twitched in silky hair. Closing his eyes in bliss, because Atemu licked him again from his collarbone to his ear, Yami whimpered softly. His bottom-lip trembled as his whole body did and Atemu chuckled softly, nuzzling his neck softly.

"I won't stop, unless you forgive me", was the soft whisper, before tanned lips kissed his neck again and Yami gasped softly. He didn't want Atemu to stop, that was the entire problem. Even though they were in a riding car... but he was pressed close to the tanned man and gods, he didn't want Atemu to stop at all. Yet, Charles was in the car too... what if they would stop driving this instant and the older man opened the door?

"I- I forgive-", he tried, murmuring a soft and groaned _right there_ next. Atemu was good at what he did and Yami hated himself for being inexperienced. He felt like pudding, like he wasn't participating, but Atemu was such a tease. A good tease, _very_ good tease.

"I didn't hear you", the tanned man replied, smirking as he tilted Yami's head back at him and kissed the pale lips softly. He knew he had to stop or else he'd go too far. He was enjoying himself far too much, but kissing... kissing didn't hurt. Yami moaned softly, their tongues playing and touching gently.

"I.. forgive you...", Yami whispered between his soft panting. He did forgive the other man for teasing him earlier and he smiled lovingly. It was such a different side to Atemu, he couldn't help but fall for his lover head over heels all over again. _Lover_ , Yami mused, liking the sound far more than boyfriend and his smile turned a little brighter, before he chuckled when Atemu rubbed their noses together softly.

"All right then", the tanned man said, chest heaving as he tried to control his breathing and hammering heart. It didn't help pale fingers were still combing through his hair to get the strands back in place. He tried to straighten Yami's button-up shirt and both men chuckled softly. He'd really let himself go and Yami smiled at the thought. It was getting easier to get comfortable with Atemu and he kissed the tanned man on his lips softly.

"Thank you for making me feel better", Yami whispered softly and Atemu smiled in return.

"You're welcome", he answered, regretfully allowing his lover to get off his lap. Yami had been sitting there just fine to his very honest opinion. Then again, Charles decided that very moment to announce they were almost arriving while the car turned a corner gently. Both men stepped out of the car as if nothing had happened when the older man opened the door for them as soon as the car was parked. Stepping out onto the curb, Yami stared at the glorious building with its white walls gleaming silver. Glass reflected the sunlight and the imprint upon the front was in golden letters. _Veronica's Men_... That definitely sounded like something Mai would set up if she hadn't been in the coffee business. More like lingerie or something... Atemu chuckled softly at Yami's slight frown, before he led his lover inside the building.

The air was cool against Yami's heated skin, the warmth of New York kept outside as soon as the doors closed and the present air-conditioner took over. Gazing around, Yami looked at the positioned male mannequins, all of them dressed up in different kinds of suits. One was a deep brown colour with an off white dress shirt, the other a standard, but fancy black one while the last was more or less casual in navy blue. At least, it seemed that way to Yami considering it was not a three-piece suit. It was still a whole way out of his price league though and he glanced at Atemu just to be sure they were actually in the right store.

"Até", he started, yet the sound of clicking heels interrupted him and Yami stared at the woman approaching them both. Her three inch heels were making up for her height, her pale legs wrapped together in a black pencil skirt while she wore a deep red coloured blouse. Still, as she stood in front of them, her blonde hair falling around her face, Yami could see she was still shorter than him. Which was a miracle these days with his five foot five (170 centimetres). Months ago, when he had been standing on a step ladder, Yami had cursed his genetics. He still did, but almost sighed in relieve when he could add someone else on the list to be shorter than him aside from Sugoroku and Yugi.

"Mr. Sennen, welcome", the woman said, her voice a lovely tune as she shook hands with Atemu.

"Veronica, thank you for seeing us on such a short notice", the tanned man replied and a smile curled the woman's red lips.

"Any time", she said, before turning to Yami. "Welcome", was her gentle greeting and Yami smiled.

"Thank you. My name is Yami", he answered in return and Veronica nodded, the smile still present.

"Yami", she tested, before nodding. "Mr. Sennen has told me you will work at his company starting Monday and that you still need the desired attire. Now, the company works with mostly black, different shades of blue and grey. Any colour you are willing to try?", was her question, though Yami wouldn't know.

"Blue", Atemu answered for him and the pale man turned back to Atemu, staring at the innocent smile curling tanned lips. The glance within Atemu's eyes, however, was not so innocent and Yami had to restrain himself from pouting when he realised the tanned man was still teasing him. Veronica seemed unaware of their little staring contest as she turned around with a new smile on her lips.

"Follow me, I'll show you the changing area. We do have some really nice blue three-piece suits and I'd like to start off with a darker coloured one", Veronica said, beckoning both men to follow her through the building. On her way, she gathered a few loose slacks and dress shirts, as well as vests and blazers upon a clothes rack. To Yami, it seemed she was having way too much fun at this while she gathered her supplies, hanging at least a dozen different coloured ties around her forearm, before scurrying around the shoes-collection.

"All right! Try these slacks with these and show us what it looks like. This is a basic one, but it will make sure I will know where to go from here, hence my collection", she said, handing Yami the dark-blue three piece suit she had gathered as well, before shooing him into the changing room. The pale man sighed softly, he'd never really worn any of these kinds of clothes. Well, sure, blazers and all, but not this fancy. Would they even fit? As he stared at the tie, he once again had to admit he had no idea what to do with it. Staring at himself in the mirror, sighing softly as he didn't like the blazer and he really didn't want to come out, he did it anyway.

Rose-red eyes fell upon his form as Yami stepped from the changing room, tie in hand and not looking at Atemu because he knew he wasn't as good at wearing these kind of clothes like his lover was. Veronica roamed around him like a vulture hunting for food and he shuddered, glancing at Atemu in hopes of getting any kind of support. All he saw where rose-red eyes sweeping over his frame, a small smile of appreciation curling tanned lips.

"This has to go", Veronica said, pulling the blazer off of Yami's shoulders. Crimson eyes watched the smile evolve in a smirk and he _almost_ shuddered. Atemu was teasing him again, wasn't he? "The blazer makes your shoulders too broad, while you have such a beautiful slender frame to work with. Blue is very nice on you, I must admit", Veronica said, taking the tie from Yami's hands and he flushed a slight red as she dressed him up. She hummed softly, taking a few steps back when she was finished and tilted her head slightly. Yami stared at her as she snapped her fingers and walked off resolutely, her heels clicking in the distance. As she left, Yami marched towards Atemu and covered rose-red eyes with his hands.

"Stop staring!", he hissed in embarrassment and he felt his blush darkening at Atemu's soft chuckle.

"But why, _mon chéri?_ ", was the question, so innocent, yet Yami knew better. He'd seen the glances, he'd seen those rose-red eyes going over his frame and he knew Atemu was imagining other things. If not for the smirk, he'd seen those beautiful eyes darken ever so slightly. Exactly the way they did when they'd been kissing in the car a little while ago and just like that moment, those glances were not good for his decency _at all_.

"Because I want to wear these clothes, thank you very much!", he answered in a hushed voice, yet he was hopeful Atemu got the hint. The tanned man laughed however as he peeled Yami's hands from his face and saw the red cheeks. Sitting a little straighter upon his seat, he took the blue tie and tugged Yami's face closer to his own.

"But truly, my beloved. You have to get out of them eventually", he said, smirking as he watched the gears moving inside Yami's head. The blush died down slowly, a pale hand grasping his and crimson eyes swirled with different emotions as Yami apparently accepted the tease. Atemu chuckled softly at the remaining pout, before he rose his eyebrow at the sudden smirk curling pale lips and the tanned man shuddered slightly as they nearly touched his ear.

"You'll have to earn that reward", Yami whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Atemu's heated skin, pulling the tie from Atemu as the sound of clicking heels returned. Yami straightened, turning to Veronica to see her with a second clothes rack and a huge grin on her lips, confirming the pale man's believe she was having too much fun with dressing him up. Atemu coughed softly as he tried to regain a normally functioning brain, though as Yami turned one more crimson glance at him while getting back in the changing room, he smirked. What a reward it would become one day.

Yet... where did this teasing come from? Atemu frowned slightly as Yami disappeared. Ever since this morning he had felt, well, different. He was excited to take his lover out for shopping, he was excited to see him again, he had wanted to see him again and had wanted to talk to him again. Atemu felt like a million butterflies were inside, urging him to satisfy their needs. Then, Sugoroku had given Yami a call and he had teased. It had been years since he'd done that properly... It felt good to do it. It felt good to watch his lover blush and to have him, finally, response in such a way to get the elder off of their backs. Them, kissing in the car was such an unprofessional act to do and it went against all of Atemu's teachings and his own believes, but his feelings as well as his whole body had been demanding he'd do it. Every fibre had demanded for him to pull Yami onto his lap and to show the pale man he supported him in his choice of words. Sugoroku had needed to learn a lesson, but Atemu had wanted to thank his lover for what he had said. Yami wanted to spend time with him, said drastic things to keep prying eyes away and Atemu loved him for it.

He tilted his head when Yami came out of the dressing room wearing a charcoal-grey suit and he nodded slightly. He watched how Veronica helped Yami with his tie again, showing him towards the mirror and Atemu was astonished by this new feeling creeping up on him. He wanted to help Yami and the tanned man almost got out of his seat when a peak of jealousy rushed through his veins. He shook his head ever so slightly to get rid of it, but it was new either way. He'd never felt jealous before, not like this. As Veronica walked away again, he smiled ever so slightly.

"I can't wait to teach you that", he said and Yami turned to him.

"Teach me what?", was the soft question, which made Atemu rise from his seat at last and walk over to the pale man in front of the mirror.

"To do your tie", he said, straightening a piece which didn't need straightening, while he stared into those gleaming crimson eyes of the man he loved. A warm smile curled pale lips and Atemu almost kissed them again.

"Yes please. I don't know how, honestly", Yami said truthfully and Atemu smiled.

"I promise", Atemu whispered, before he went back to his seat. Veronica came back with another blazer, helping Yami out of the one he was currently wearing to fit him into the second. She nodded slowly, pinching the back between her fingers to make it smaller so it would follow Yami's slender waist instead of being too loose. The tanned man smiled at the sight. His lover was truly beautiful.

/\/\/\/\/\

With relieve clearly present upon his face, Yami sat down on his seat inside the car with a soft sigh falling over his lips. Atemu chuckled as he followed his lover, thanking Charles as the latter closed the door behind him. It was nearing four in the afternoon and Atemu was proud the pale man had survived inside the store for so long. The plus-side to it was all of his suits were made to fit Yami's slender frame perfectly after everything had been picked out and measured. Veronica had perhaps gone out of her way a little, but Atemu suspected it was because she had been enjoying herself while dressing Yami up with his needed attire.

"Até?", Yami whispered softly, while leaning against the tanned man and the latter was snapped from his musings. Smiling warmly, Atemu pulled his lover just that tiny bit closer while humming softly. "Why did you pay for my clothes?"

"Because Veronica only accepts credit cards", he answered, nuzzling Yami lovingly. He chuckled when the latter swatted his knee softly and huffed. "Sorry, my love, just teasing. I paid for them because I wanted you to work at my company. That means I have to make sure you can dress according to our rules", he explained softly, but he could still hear the pale man sigh softly.

"It was a lot of money though". Atemu nibbled his lip slightly as Yami nuzzled his shoulder. Yes, it was a decent amount, but nothing his lover should be worried about.

"It was well spend", he answered and he smiled when Yami pecked his cheek softly.

"Thanks Até, but you know I don't do well with charity", was the response, but the slightly sad tune of Yami's voice disappeared when he chuckled softly as Atemu rubbed his nose against a pale one in an affectionate gesture.

"I know, but you will work at my company for the next seven months and I know you will work hard. That will be how you'll pay me back. By helping me with my company", he said and at the slow nod, Atemu gave a warm smile, knowing he had probably said the right thing. He knew charity was a little difficult for Yami and that the other didn't want to be in his debt, but he wouldn't be. Atemu would make sure his lover would never feel that way.

"All right, Até", was the soft answer and the tanned man kissed Yami on the lips softly. A small blush dusted pale cheeks afterwards as his lover nibbled on his lips. "Will you stay for dinner? It's nothing fancy, just Italian pasta my style, but maybe you'll like it?", Yami asked softly and he smiled once more when Atemu nodded.

"I'd be honoured", the tanned man replied, before pulling Yami a little closer to his frame. Truth be told, today was a strange day, but he didn't want it to end just yet. Especially not if Yami still wanted to be around him and listen to his subtle teasing. Atemu remembered that smirk though, the one aimed at him when he had pulled Yami close. It had been a daring one and somehow, it still heated Atemu's blood. He knew it shouldn't affect him so, but he allowed it considering this day was already strange. He allowed it because _why not?_

Arriving at Yami's home, the pale man at first ushered Atemu onto the sofa while he went into the kitchen to start on dinner. Driving home had taken an hour because the store was far away and traffic had been a real pain to get through. Not that it mattered as he had been able to cuddle with Atemu the whole way back, talking about what style his pasta was exactly, while also discussing his internship. He was getting a little nervous and was hoping he'd do well. Atemu had tried to assure him, but because he wouldn't say anything about possible upcoming assignments, it didn't help much. Sure, Yami could think of a few assignments considering he'd done two internships before, but what if Sennen Corporation would think of something new? His nervousness also stemmed from the fact he wanted to show Atemu he was capable of being a great manager, he wanted to make sure nobody would doubt him and he also wanted to show Atemu he could take on anything. He wanted to make his lover proud.

When strong arms circled around his waist, Yami gasped softly at the surprised feeling. He had been so lost in thought, he had never seen his lover raise from the sofa to join him in the kitchen. Warm breath ghosted over his skin, before Atemu leaned his chin atop Yami's shoulder. "You don't really expect me to sit idly while you slave away in the kitchen, right?", was his soft question and Yami turned to him.

"You work hard and took me out shopping. I want to thank you by making dinner for you", the pale man answered in return, though that received him a soft kiss against his neck.

"If one should be pampered, it is you, after enduring Veronica for more than five hours. Let me help?", Atemu asked and with a smile he accepted the knife from his lover.

"Will you cut the tomatoes for me?", Yami asked and he nibbled his lip at the next soft kiss, regretting Atemu had to let him go to set out to his assigned work. Yet, it was nice to stand in the kitchen together, to work together on making dinner and Yami laughed as Atemu told him it had been a long while ago he actually had to do this.

"Well, you haven't forgotten how", Yami commented as he stirred the tomato sauce and added the chopped pieces of tomatoes in it. Atemu chuckled softly as he continued to cut the red vegetable to bite-size pieces.

"One would not forget how to use a knife", he said and Yami pecked his cheek softly.

"I sincerely hope not", was his comment and he stuck out his tongue as rose-red eyes gleamed at him. At the next hiss however and Atemu sticking his thumb in his mouth, Yami stopped stirring and stared at the tanned man worriedly. He grasped the tanned hand gently as Atemu lay the knife down, staring at the cut in his lover's thumb.

"My bad", Atemu murmured, taking his hand back to suck on his thumb again. He knew he shouldn't have tried a playful glare in Yami's direction. Not while his other hand had still been, sort of, following orders to slice a tomato. Turning the heat down beneath his cooking, Yami opened a cabinet and took out a first-aid kit. He could almost swear Atemu would say something along the line of "Don't touch it", before the tanned man relinquished his thumb to Yami so it could be seen to. Gently, the pale man cleaned the cut and wrapped a band-aid around the wound as it wasn't too bad.

"You'll heal", he said confidently, kissing Atemu's lips softly and a warm smile was his reward.

"Thanks to you, yes", Atemu whispered and Yami chuckled as they continued cooking. Rose-red eyes focused on the task at hand, a slight sliver of shame creeping up on Atemu as he knew he had really embarrassed himself with cutting his finger. He had been honest with Yami whilst telling him he never really stood in the kitchen, never had to either. This was nice, though, very nice. Even if he had to screw it up by cutting himself. Yet, that caring smile and warm gleam in Yami's eyes as he'd cared for the wound... Atemu smiled as he could still see it. As he longed to see it. Yami was still taking care of him, especially with a home-made dinner. It had been a while since someone had cared for him and Atemu felt his core warm as the feelings nearly overwhelmed him. He felt at peace, he felt loved and, as Yami joined him at the dining table, he felt thankful.

"Do you have to work tomorrow, Até?", Yami asked, watching Atemu take his first bite and he smiled as he started on his own plate. There was a small moment of silence, before Atemu swallowed.

"Not really. Just a little paperwork sitting on a desk. I've sorted through most of them, but I can take the day off. Do you want me to do so?", Atemu asked, leaving the option to Yami. He was curious as to what his lover would choose, though he hoped for Yami to say yes. He knew the pale man didn't want to be a burden or a bother, but maybe... maybe Yami was getting comfortable with claiming Atemu to himself. _Claiming?_ , his mind mused and Atemu almost rolled his eyes. It still was a strange day, but the claiming sounded right. He really wanted Yami to say he wished for Atemu to stay. Especially because _he_ wanted to stay. Atemu wanted more of this peace and tranquillity, yet, would that be returned? Was it selfish to think so?

"Yes please", was the soft whisper and Atemu felt relieve wash over him. "I was actually hoping you'd spend the day with me. Maybe we could go out for a walk through Central Park and cook dinner again?", Yami asked, playing with his food slightly before taking another bite. Atemu tilted his head slightly.

"You want some more of me in your dinner?", he asked, referring to the cut in his thumb and Yami chuckled softly. Rose-red eyes gleamed with mirth as Atemu joined the pale man in his laughter.

"Next time you can stir", Yami countered, sticking out his tongue, before taking another bite. Atemu mock-glared at the small jest, still laughing. "I did enjoy us cooking dinner though", the pale man admitted softly afterwards and he received a nod in return as a warm smile curled Atemu's lips.

"So did I", was the soft answer and Yami smiled as he cleaned their plates away into the dishwasher. He was glad Atemu had enjoyed himself, even though he'd cut his thumb. As he returned with dessert, he pecked Atemu's temple softly.

"I'm glad you did. Will you stay over again, considering you don't have work tomorrow?", Yami asked and Atemu returned the warm smile with one of his own. He would gladly stay again, he wanted to see Yami wake up and he wanted to be with the other man just a little more.

"I'd love to", he answered without further objections. The pale man smiled warmly as Atemu agreed to stay, his skin warming at the prospect of having Atemu near him just a little longer.

"All right. I'll set up the sofa after I'll take a shower, is that all right with you?", he asked and the tanned man nodded.

"Of course it is. May I use your shower as well?", he asked and Yami chuckled.

"What if I say no?", he asked teasingly and Atemu pouted slightly, before a smirk curled his lips.

"I may have to persuade you", was his answer and he chuckled when crimson eyes looked at him, a small smirk curling Yami's lips as he rose from the dining table to clear away their used plates and utensils for the last time.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?", he whispered daringly, though he chuckled when Atemu did. Rose-red eyes had darkened slightly and Yami was sure he wasn't any better. Especially not as he stripped down in the bathroom with Atemu's words bringing heat to his skin he had tried to suppress since they'd been making out in the car. The tanned man had really found a sensitive spot Yami never knew existed and deep down, he would love it to feel Atemu persuading him. Yet, he also knew he wasn't... ready for what the dream-like Atemu did to him. Even if his body loved it and Yami had to do everything to tell himself he was not some hormonal teenager.

Gifting Atemu with the use of his bathroom, Yami quickly set up the sofa in the livingroom, before he settled down on the bench in his enclosed balcony with his mind still musing. Luckily his internship would be on the forefront of his mind in about thirty-six hours time. He wouldn't have the time to think of Atemu _that_ way anymore, which was almost a relieve. Almost, because there was something intriguing in thinking of his lover _that_ way. Rose-red eyes glancing at him made Yami look up from wringing his hands upon his lap and he smiled when he saw Atemu frown a little in worry at him.

"Penny for your thoughts?", Atemu asked and Yami got up from his bench to walk into his bedroom. It was barely half eight and he was tired... He actually hoped Atemu would just cuddle with him so he could fall asleep.

"Upcoming Monday. I'm trying to figure out my would-be assignments. Who will be my mentor?", he asked, a little out of the blue, though he would really like to know. Sure, Atemu had said he'd do it while Yami had been at the hospital, but that must have been to reassure him. Atemu was far too busy to help him, he was sure of it. "Is it a nice person, what can he teach me... that sort of things", he clarified and he watched Atemu smile.

"I'd say he's a nice guy and he's good at helping you with your ties", Atemu answered and Yami frowned at him a little oddly. Ties? Seriously? What did they have to do with the conversation? It was not as if he would allow for anyone else to help him with his ties but Atemu.

"That's good. Not that I'd know him anyway", the pale man replied softly, pursing his lips as he ignored the comment about the tie. He didn't know anybody at Sennen Corporation, which was kind of sad if he thought about it...

"Yami... I'll be your mentor during your internship. Did you expect I would let someone else have that privilege?", Atemu asked and Yami stared at the tanned man. What? No... He wouldn't... Atemu wouldn't put his own reputation on the line for Yami, would he? That was insane, not to mention, Yami wasn't worth it. Atemu had a lot of work to do, he didn't have time to just sit down and talk Yami through the basics. Right?

"I can't let you do that", Yami whispered softly and he watched Atemu frown at his words. The tanned man was taken aback by the answer. Why not? It was his company, he was allowed to mentor anyone he wanted to. It was his task as CEO to actually manage, mentor and motivate anyone in his entire company. Yami was no different.

"Why not?", he asked, his primary question needed an answer.

"... Because, Até... Being my mentor... How would other people react to that? They would think you are favouring me if they know we're together! Not that I want our relationship to be a secret, but I don't want you to be stared at either. You have a multi-million dollar company to take care of, I will not stand there and see it destroyed because you were teaching me the basics", Yami answered and Atemu refrained from rolling his eyes. Truly, he understood Yami, but not this _again_.

"There is nothing for you to worry about. True, we do not scream our relationship to the world and that doesn't need to be done. I love you and not the world, but our relationship has nothing to do with me being your mentor. That is business and I can set aside my feelings for you while we are at work", Atemu tried to reason, but that received him a soft sigh.

"What if I can't? What if I screw up and bring down the whole company? I don't want that, Até!", was the countered response and Atemu nibbled his lip. He knew Yami wouldn't screw up, why couldn't his lover see that? Why was Yami so adamant on believing the tanned man's reputation even mattered?

"And you think that me not being your mentor would not hurt my reputation? I asked you to come and be an intern at Sennen Corporation. I asked and would be a fool if I did not teach you myself", he said, watching Yami wince slightly. The pale man nibbled his lip as he knew he had offended Atemu. He knew from the business-like tone upon Atemu's voice, the other man was hurt with what Yami was worried about. Yet, had he no right to think of Atemu in the first place? Atemu sighed softly.

"What if you had screwed up at The House? You didn't seem to mind accepting that possibility", Atemu continued softly, hoping he could get through to Yami. It was his company and he was damn-well allowed to do as he pleased. What other people thought of his decisions was of no matter.

"Of course I minded! I did with all my internships!", Yami countered and Atemu inwardly flinched. That had hit a spot he had not intended to touch upon. Of course his lover would care... he did so with everyone he met and every task he was given. Exactly the reason Atemu knew his lover would succeed. If only Yami'd see sense.

"So then what? Why won't you allow me to mentor you?", Atemu asked and he tilted his head slightly. "Unless you're implying Mai would have given you better grades because you were her friend? Or what about Malik? He's intern with his sister, so surely he'll have it easy". Yami glared at him then.

"I don't want you to take it easy on me, Até. What I want is for you not to get hurt because of me, all right? I know you can teach me. I know there is still a lot to learn and that you can teach me all of it. I know you can divide personal feelings against business and I know you can do as you please, but that doesn't mean I have to stop caring about you! That doesn't mean I don't have to make sure you really want to be my mentor because I can see obstacles which I don't know how to deal with. And perhaps... perhaps I am afraid you'll go easy on me", Yami said, his eyes dark and cold, before he looked away slightly. Those words had hurt a little and he took a shuddering breath to calm his anger.

"Yami, I'll be frank with you. I love you, but even so, I will evaluate you fairly. I can treat you like any other employee during work, because I want you to grow. I want to teach you and I want you to succeed. I cannot see that happening if I'll grow soft on you, so you need not fear it. Your worry about my company and reputation is a trait I shouldn't have overlooked, but if you aren't up to par... I will be the first to tell you. I also know you won't break up with me if I correct you and that's why I want to teach you. I am not afraid that us being together will stand in the way of you becoming a great manager. You don't need to be either", Atemu replied softly, tilting his head slightly again to try and capture Yami's line of sight. As crimson turned to rose-red, the tanned man was relieved the cold glare had vanished and he hoped the same could account for him. He had wronged Yami by thinking the other was trying to insult him, his company and their relationship. A soft sigh fell over Yami's lips and Atemu couldn't help but bite the inside of his cheek.

"I- I know. Deep down I know", Yami answered and mentally, the tanned man sighed in relieve. "I'm sorry". At the soft words, Atemu walked over to Yami, watching the pale man's mood, before he gently wrapped his arms around the man's slender frame. Yami sighed softly in defeat. "I know you would treat me like any other and that you would correct me if I did something wrong. I'm sorry", he repeated, wrapping arms around Atemu to pull him closer. At the start, he had actually toyed with the idea of Atemu being his mentor and that had freaked him out a little. He wanted Atemu to be proud of him, he didn't want to fail in front of his lover's eyes. True, technically everyone reported to Atemu so he'd know one way or the other... but to be mentored by Atemu himself was a different story. At least, to him it was...

"It is I who should apologize, beloved. I should have taken your feelings in account, before dropping the small bomb on top of you. I was expecting you to already believe I would be your mentor", Atemu whispered and Yami sighed softly.

"It's all right... I kind of overreacted", the pale man replied softly and as Atemu pulled away from him to tilt his head so they could lock eyes with each other, he gave a tiny smile.

"I shouldn't have said those things. You care for everything, I should have taken that into account. It is the trait I fell in love with and I should not have overlooked it so easily. I did not mean to hurt you", was Atemu's soft whisper and Yami nodded. It had hurt, but he also knew from which angle his lover had come from. He understood now.

"I shouldn't have doubted you", he whispered and Atemu gave him a tiny smile in return. Retrieving one hand from his embrace around the tanned man's waist, Yami cupped his lover's face gently. He stroked the soft skin with his thumb and smiled as Atemu leaned into the touch. "Will you forgive me?", was his next whisper, smiling when Atemu took his hand and gave a chaste kiss to the palm.

"Only if you'll forgive me?", the tanned man countered, smiling at Yami's gentle nod.

"I forgive you and... I like the idea of you teaching me. I'll try my best to be as professional as you", the pale man said.

"I forgive you too. We'll work it out, I promise", Atemu whispered in response and Yami nodded. He was sure they would, even if they would have to- Stilling his thoughts, a suddenly brighter smile curled Yami's lips as he embraced his lover and nuzzled his shoulder. Atemu frowned worriedly as he tried to understand what was happening. The sudden change in Yami's mood had kind of caught him off-guard.

"Yami, what's wrong?", he asked, though his frown deepened as he heard Yami chuckle softly.

"Até... We argued", was the answer and dark eyebrows lifted in a surprised glance. Crimson eyes were gleaming and soft pale lips touched his cheek.

"Yes... I know and I'm sorry we did", Atemu replied softly.

"No!", Yami countered and Atemu's surprised and confused expression intensified.

"No? You're not sorry?", he asked, utterly confused as Yami had been apologising only a few seconds ago. Yami shook his head, chuckling softly.

"No, yes... Yes, I am sorry we argued about something silly. I'm sorry I made you feel bad, but no I'm not sorry because we did something couples do. For the first time I feel like we're allowed to be a couple, Até. We have been teasing each other today, we made dinner together, we argued... Até, today is the first time I feel like... well, like we're developing to more than just dating. Do you understand?", Yami asked and Atemu pursed his lips slightly. Truthfully... he did. Was that were these feelings had come from? Was that why he felt so comfortable with teasing Yami? Why he felt so comfortable to just be with his lover? Wihout any intent to let go?

"Maybe we are finally allowed to develop. After everything that has happened, the world around us is calming down. I was away too often before and there were too many prying eyes at the hospital. Now, it's just you and me. It's what we need... It's what I wished for, to be honest", Atemu admitted and he purred softly when Yami embraced him tightly.

"Me too", was Yami's soft whisper as the pale man basked in the warm spoken words of his lover. Atemu wanted to be with him, the tanned man understood Yami's ramble and truly, he had wished for time alone with his lover as well. To be alone with Atemu, to care for him, to talk to him, to come to know him and understand him. To be able to feel his tanned warm hands upon his skin, his strong arms around his frame, to kiss him... Yami had wished for all of that. "Can we cuddle?", he asked softly and he lifted his head away from Atemu's broad shoulder to look at him.

"Definitely", the other man whispered, before slight alarm coursed through Atemu when Yami tugged him to the bed softly. Slowly, the pale man sat down upon the edge, not releasing his lover in the slightest. "Yami...", Atemu murmured, objecting slightly. Sleeping in Yami's bed, which was barely a week old... would he then cross private boundaries? Yami smiled lovingly at him as he scooted back just a little further.

"Até... We could walk towards the livingroom and share the sofa if you want, but trust me. This is much more comfortable and we're already here. I- I'm inviting you to cuddle with me. _Here_ ", Yami said as he moved the sheets aside and patted the space next to him. One moment longer Atemu hesitated, before he watched Yami raise to his knees and felt pale hands upon his cheeks. "Please, Até", his lover whispered, pecking his lips softly.

Atemu felt his resistance crumble at the soft plea and the small peck. He returned the kiss with a loving one, feeling how Yami balanced him as he crawled upon the mattress. As he kissed the pale neck softly, trying to hold Yami close while his lover tried to pull the sheets away so they could lie down, he heard the pale man chuckle softly.

"I'll try to share the sheets tonight", was the soft answer, murmuring in happiness when Atemu nuzzled him lovingly while lying down and pulling Yami with him.

"We'll see, though you were a warm substitute a few nights ago", the tanned man murmured, relishing in the fact Yami cuddled up to him and used his chest as a pillow. Idly he stroked his lover's slender waist and hip, occasionally trying to pull the pale man closer to himself.

"You're very warm yourself", Yami murmured sleepily, though he tried to fight it. He still felt sorry about arguing with Atemu and as he fisted the shirt his lover wore, he hoped he could convey he never wished to do so again. There would probably be another time, but he didn't want to think about that right now, because he was currently with Atemu. He could feel the tanned man stroking him in comfort and he could feel how he was sinking away into sleep with a smile curling his lips.

"I love you, Até", he whispered and Atemu smiled as he stared at the ceiling.

"I love you, Yami. Sleep well, _mon chéri_ ", the tanned man whispered, stroking through Yami's hair softly, before going back down the slightly arched back towards the slender waist. A soft, sweet murmur of "goodnight" reached Atemu, before the tanned man could hear how soft breaths eased his lover to sleep. He continued to stare at the ceiling as he listened to Yami sleep, relishing in the fact he could have the pale man against his side. He had been foolish to think _for_ Yami once more instead of _with_ him, but he was relieved the issue had been solved as it was. To talk with his lover, to communicate with him. He had never had that before and it surprised him how much he needed it.

By far, Atemu was still surprised with himself. He had actually loved the moment Yami had told Sugoroku off, had suggested that if he had wanted to have sex with Atemu, it was his choice only. It was, but the fact his lover had suggested it made the tanned man's skin heat up. To defend their pride, Yami had said the most defiant thing he could have said and Atemu smiled lovingly as he gazed down at his sleeping lover. He had teased him in return, which had evolved in them making out. Atemu had to admit, he loved kissing and touching Yami to hear him vocalise his pleasure. He loved to cuddle him and stroke him in comfort as well, but kissing him warmed Atemu's skin to near unbearable heat. It made his blood boil to feel Yami's lips upon his own, especially if it was his lover who initiated a kiss.

A warm, loving smile curled Atemu's lips as his body reacted to the memory, especially as pale legs wrapped around his tanned ones. He could clearly feel the warm thighs around his own and he took a deep breath to calm his hammering heart. It felt good though and he tried to pull Yami a little closer to himself. Maybe they were finally allowed to develop, to be together and Atemu was thrilled at the idea. Yami loosened feelings in him he hadn't felt in a long time and he cherished them as well as feared them. He wasn't sure how to express them properly, perhaps, but he would certainly try for Yami's sake. Because for Yami, he wanted to feel them. All of them.

/\/\/\/\/\

Atemu snuggled a little closer to the warmth provided against him, shivering slightly as his bare back was exposed to the cool air surrounding him, yet it made the warmth pressed against his abdomen and chest so much more appreciated. He was only slightly aware he was spooned up against Yami again, his body fitting perfectly against his lover's and he smiled sleepily. What he was a little more aware about were his arms wrapped around a bare waist, his hands pressing against the bare skin of a pale chest and he murmured softly in his sleep. Apparently, he had gently ridden Yami's shirt up as well as his own when the pale man had taken the sheets to himself again. Not entirely, as a small piece was still draped across Atemu's waist, but it didn't matter to the tanned man. He was allowed to hear Yami murmur in his dreams, to feel the small twitches of his body and to relish in the warmth Yami provided.

Another warm smile curled tanned lips when the pale man murmured softly, taking a deep breath as he woke. Lovingly, Atemu pressed his nose against Yami's hairline, his lips leaving small butterfly kisses against his lover's warm skin and he felt delight fill him as he heard the tenderly whispered moan. A pale hand fisted the sheets a little more as Yami tried to bury his reddening face within them, another pale hand laying itself upon Atemu's warm one which pressed against his chest. The tanned man smiled as he could feel Yami's heartbeat speeding up ever so slightly while another soft moan left pale lips when Atemu pressed another loving kiss against his lover's neck.

"Até...", Yami whispered, shifting slightly and Atemu allowed for it as it meant he could stare in half-lidded, warm crimson eyes. The pale man smiled lovingly as he released the sheets to stroke Atemu's cheek softly, leaning up slightly to kiss his lover on the lips languidly. Atemu purred softly, pressing back against Yami's lips eagerly, his skin warming as he shifted their positions. He untangled his hand from a pale one gently, tracing the smooth skin down to Yami's abdomen lovingly. Pale fingers tangled in his tri-coloured hair and Atemu smiled as he initiated a second kiss, stroking his tongue over Yami's pale lips. He probably shouldn't, but he wanted to show Yami how happy he made Atemu. To be allowed upon his bed, to be allowed to share his sheets and warmth, to be allowed to bask in his loving and warm smile. His warm skin tingled as a free pale hand slithered underneath his shirt while the other came down from his hair to rest upon his shoulder and he moaned softly as Yami pressed down on a particular spot on his back opposite of his collarbone. As he did, Yami broke their kiss, crimson eyes staring at him, before pale fingers massaged the spot softly. Another moan escaped his lips as Atemu languidly busied himself with kissing Yami's neck.

As Yami moaned softly when Atemu's lips found that sensitive spot behind his lover's ear, Atemu smiled. Pale hands slithered underneath his shirt some more, one coming up front to cover the place of his heart. It trembled slightly and Atemu warmed at the feeling of his slightly nervous lover wishing for more contact. A soft purr escaped him as he mimicked the movement, stroking his way up towards one of Yami's nipples where he gently stroked in with his thumb. A groan from his lover made him smirk as he continued his affectionate administrations.

Yami whispered Atemu's name in a soft moan as his hot blood rushed through his veins. This was one way to wake up and he loved it as he allowed for his hand to feel the curves of Atemu's abdomen and chest. He circled the sensitive nub with his own thumb, his blush darkening the longer his own was stroked tenderly. Feeling Atemu's tongue stroking its way up from his collarbone to his ear made him moan louder than before and he let his hand upon Atemu's back press his lover closer to his form. He smiled at the murmured groan he received as he stroked the nipple next to his thumb, Atemu's body twitching slightly and as it leaned closer to him, Yami was relieved he was not the only one affected by the kissing and the stroking. It hadn't affected him before the way it did now and he blushed a darker shade of red as Atemu stroked down towards his abdomen again. Unconsciously he arched his back at the sensual touch and he rode his lover's shirt up a little higher so he could touch more skin.

He felt Atemu shift lower and Yami tensed as he felt tanned lips lowering as well. He regretfully had to relinquish the sensitive nub he'd been caressing, but he gasped softly, a strangled moan escaping him as Atemu rode up his shirt as well and pressed hot kisses against his skin. Yami murmured softly, feeling Atemu's warm lips press gently against his chest and he smiled. Atemu was gentle and it felt good, the slow kisses were reassuring and he fisted Atemu's shirt softly when a warm tongue pressed against his nipple. A strangled moan fell over his lips and Yami arched his back at the touch. That felt good, that felt _really_ good and the pale man groaned again when Atemu kissed the surrounding skin next. His breath hitched as tanned lips covered the sensitive nub next and Yami trembled at the soft suckling motion.

Raising his face from Yami's chest when he felt the delighted trembles, Atemu smiled lovingly, before moving to the next nub. Pale hands tightened in his hair, pushing his face closer to heated skin slightly and he moaned softly as he stroked the smooth skin of Yami's body once more. His lover was beautiful, his body worth adoring and softly, Atemu suckled the second nipple. It was already hard, but it didn't matter. He loved hearing the strangled moan, he loved feeling Yami's back arching and he smiled lovingly as he admired the beet-red blush upon Yami's face. He was gently pulled in a soft kiss, Yami's tongue meeting his in a slow dance and he moaned, pushing his body a little closer to Yami's.

"Até...", was the moaned whisper as pale hands pulled at his shirt and slowly, Atemu rose to a seated position. He felt restricted and he gently removed his shirt, pulling it over his head. Yami followed his movement to sit up, his warm pale hands stroking over his heaving chest softly as pale lips left soft tender kisses against his heated skin. Slowly, Yami removed his own shirt and Atemu smiled lovingly as he kissed his lover upon his lips. Stroking the roof of Yami's mouth with his tongue, he swallowed the soft moan as he pressed their bodies together. Pale hand stroked his back sensually and Atemu whispered softly as Yami invited him back to lie down upon the bed. He kissed the pale neck softly, intend on leaving his mark in the crook of Yami's neck and he smiled as he admired his work. This man was his, his lover and Atemu rubbed their noses together lovingly. A soft chuckle came from Yami while his pale hands gently stroked Atemu's lower back.

A small wicked smile was sent his way, however, and Yami moaned when tanned lips covered his nipple again. They suckled and kissed the sensitive skin while Yami massaged Atemu's shoulders. He tried to find that spot again, the spot that made Atemu moan and the pale man grinned when he found it. His breath hitched however, as Atemu kissed towards his belly button and he trembled, his muscles tensing as a moist tongue licked the small dent in his skin. He moaned loud, closing his eyes as a coil in his stomach tightened. Warm hands stroked his bare legs and he shuddered at the feeling.

"Até...", he whispered, apparently the only thing he could utter this morning and rose-red eyes looked up at him. They were dark and alluring, which made Yami trembled at the sight. Atemu gently touched their noses again and Yami kissed him softly.

"Will you let me see you?", Atemu whispered softly against his lips as their kiss broke and Yami trembled at the warm breath ghosting over his heated skin. Was he... Could he...? Would Atemu even like the sight? He nibbled his lip, trembling as those rose-red eyes continued to gaze at him and then he nodded slowly. Atemu had been so careful, so slow with him, but it had affected him to the point he didn't want to turn back. Maybe because he didn't want to hurt Atemu's feelings, but definitely also because he wanted to. He wanted to develop his own feelings, his experience and he wanted the other man.

At the warm smile he received, Yami smiled in return. "Thank you", Atemu whispered, intend on showing his love for Yami, to make his trust in Atemu worthwhile. He kissed his lover softly again, his hot blood rushing through his veins at the idea of being with Yami this way. To have this sensual moment with him and to be allowed between his legs. Gently, Atemu settled himself there, feeling Yami tremble against him and he kissed him again languidly. He gently pressed his crotch against Yami's, allowing for the other man to feel what his lover did to him and he smiled at the soft moan. Pale arms circled around his neck as he leaned their foreheads together, while pressing against Yami again. Crimson eyes darkened considerably, the trembling of his body out of pleasure and Atemu smiled lovingly. He let his hands, which had been resting upon Yami's hips, stroke down to bare legs, before going back up again.

Another push against Yami had the pale man buckle his hips slightly and Atemu smiled as he slithered his hands underneath Yami's back to stroke the warm skin there. Gently, he pushed against the waistband while kissing his lover's chest softly. He suckled on the hardened nipple and felt Yami's fingers tangle in his hair with delight. He felt the nervous trembles as he slipped his hands underneath the waistband and stroked private skin. Atemu tingled all over as he stroked his lover softly, trying to ease the nervous trembles and he kissed Yami on the lips softly.

"You're not alone", he whispered against pale lips and crimson eyes looked at him. Atemu smiled when he felt shaking hands go down his back towards his own waistband and Atemu nodded his consent for Yami to touch him wherever he wished. He jolted slightly as trembling pale fingers went underneath his waistband and his lover moaned as he pressed himself against the hardened flesh. His own wasn't any better and Yami whispered underneath his breath.

"Até...", again the soft unintelligent whisper, but the tanned man loved to hear it. Especially as it was accompanied by a soft moan and he pushed his hips against Yami's again. To know he had driven his lover to feel this kind of pleasure made him smile warmly. Atemu's shorts and briefs slowly slipped from his waist, falling down to his knees and he helped them off of himself as he wanted to feel Yami against him. Slowly, he pulled Yami's shorts from his body, accompanied by his lover's underwear. Gently he kissed the inside of Yami's knee as he tried to reassure his lover that he was beautiful.

"My beloved", he whispered against the sensitive skin, leaving a small trail of butterfly kisses against Yami's thigh. The pale man moaned softly, grasping the surrounding sheets tight in his hands as he trembled with pleasure. His nerves had peaked and he grasped Atemu's arms next. Rose-red eyes stared at him and as he calmed down, Yami let his eyes roam to their close proximity. Atemu was beautiful, so different than himself and he blushed a new dark shade as he trailed his eyes up again. Gently, he pulled Atemu in a new kiss, feeling tanned hips push against his hardened flesh and he groaned loud, arching his back off the mattress in delight. He gasped loud when a warm hand touched his engorged flesh, his hips bucking at the new feeling and he trembled again, the coil in his stomach tightening.

"You're beautiful, my beloved. To have your trust, your love... Thank you", Atemu whispered in his ear softly, stroking his own sensitive flesh against Yami's and he moaned loud. Yami nuzzled him softly, his pale arms wrapping around Atemu's body to hold him close.

"Thank you, Até", he whispered, moaning again when Atemu began stroking their grown flesh in a slow rhythm. So slow, so tender, so soft, Yami smiled as Atemu let him adjust to these feelings, yet showed him that there was more to them than just their soft and tender kisses. He rested his lips against the side of Atemu's neck, his hands fisting against the bare back as he moved back against the stroking. Pride swelled within Yami as he listened to Atemu moan again and he kissed the tanned neck affectionately, closing his eyes as he rode back upon he gentle rhythm. Pre-cum leaked from his penis as the coil tightened again and he trembled, his muscles tensing considerably. Planting his feet against the mattress to ground himself, Yami could feel his back arching as he drowned in the current of feelings overwhelming him.

"I love you", he whispered, the words followed by a soft cry at the slightly different angle of Atemu's hand holding his penis against a tanned one. A soft squeeze had him cry out again and he listened to Atemu's constant moans, feeling pride swell in him again because the tanned man made those noises by being with him. At last he understood why Atemu wanted to hear them and he bucked his hips again so he would hear his lover moan once more.

At another squeeze, a thumb sliding across the tip of his flesh sensually, Yami tensed at the tight feeling. Then, another stroke and a tighter squeeze and he cried out as the coil snapped, arching his back off the mattress again as his orgasm coursed through his veins. Atemu's moan made him tremble, the feeling of the tanned body tensing above him creating pleasuring tingles to dance across his skin. Moaning, Atemu rode his own orgasm, gasping for breath as he stared down upon Yami's smiling face. Crimson eyes opened to stare back at him while Yami lowered his back towards the bed again and Atemu chuckled at the soft, relieved sigh falling over pale lips. Hands idly stroked his back as he let go of both his and Yami's flesh, gently kissing his lover's lips and Yami purred softly.

"Thank you", was the pale man's soft whisper as his lips were released and with his clean hand, Atemu stroked Yami's face tenderly. Truly, he was thankful. He was thankful he had been allowed to show Yami how much he loved the other man. That he had received Yami's trust in admiring and worshipping his lover to the extend it should be. Even if he wasn't sure where it had come from, he had wanted to thank Yami for caring for him. Nobody really cared for him that way and Atemu wanted to show him how much that affected him. Yet, slowly, he untangled himself from Yami, watching worry settle in crimson eyes.

"I'll be right back, but I want to be the gentleman you expect me to be", he whispered, before sliding off the bed and walking into the bathroom. Worried he had done something wrong, Yami frowned as he sat up. He trembled as panicking feelings surged through his veins, the terribly good feelings his orgasm had brought him leaving him. When he heard water run, he almost jumped off the bed. Had he been that bad? Had he not been good enough? Had he- His thoughts halted when Atemu returned, cleaned up and with a wet towel in his hands. As Atemu returned to the bed, crawling atop of it, Yami allowed himself to be pushed back. Tanned lips pecked his own softly, before a soft moan escaped the pale man when the warm towel pressed against his abdomen. He trembled as his sensitive flesh was touched again while Atemu cleaned his skin lovingly.

"I cherish you, Yami, _mon chéri_. To be with you is a true gift and I want to take care of you as you do for me. Taking care of you this way, after you shared yourself with me, is what I must do. What I love to do", Atemu explained while gently cleaning Yami's thighs.

"You didn't have to", Yami whispered softly, but Atemu shook his head at those words.

"As your lover, as the man who wished to be with you this way... No, I wanted to. I had to", the tanned man whispered and as he kissed pale lips again, arms circled around his neck lovingly. Gently, he draped the sheets over their forms, cuddling a little closer to the pale man and Yami smiled as Atemu pulled him closer. To feel the bare skin against himself, Yami blushed again at their close contact, before he comfortably rested his head upon Atemu's chest.

"I love you Até", he whispered and he smiled at the warmth blossoming in his heart. All of the feelings from before and during their make out returned, even the good feelings of his orgasm and Yami sighed softly. Atemu was worth it, his slow and gentle caresses had made Yami believe Atemu had been worth it. Even the soft caressing of his hair and the strong arm around him where making him feel good about his decision and he kissed Atemu's chest softly. It had been unexpected, truly not what he had believed to happen so soon, but they were a couple. They were allowed to develop and to touch. He had told his grandfather after all and in reality, Yami had meant those words. He knew he had meant them.

Atemu smiled as he continued to hold Yami close, reliving the moments he had been kissing the pale skin and reliving the vocalised pleasure which had made his skin burn. He was grateful for Yami to share himself with him that way. Unexpected? Yes. Rushed? Perhaps, but as Yami had said before... maybe they were moving at exactly the right pace. Maybe because they were allowed to grow, to be with each other... Maybe he could show Yami his soft sides too. That he cared for the other as Yami cared for him. He wanted to... Deep down, he wished he could open up and maybe... maybe he could. With this loving man in his arms, he knew he could. Yami deserved it after all.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thanks for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review! I hope you liked it :) See you in chapter 29!**


	29. First Day of Internship

**Hi Everyone! First of all, a massive thanks to my reviewers: _Pharaohs Girl18_ and _Azure Flame Kite_! Your reviews made my day entirely and I am so glad you liked the last chapter with them finally getting some naked-time. I promise more will follow ;)**

 **Yami's finally starting his internship. Will he do well?**

 **Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 29**

/\/\/\/\/\

"Hold the skinny end as you cross the fat end over what will be the knot, pull it through and tighten", Atemu said, reaching over his lover's shoulders as he helped Yami with the tie. Yami sighed softly as he was already lost, for the umpteenth time that morning. A warm smile curled tanned lips in encouragement. "I'll take mercy on you, though this time only", the older man continued as he tightened the tie around Yami's neck gently, before pulling the collar down. Turning Yami, so he could kiss the small pout, Atemu tucked both ends into the dark blue vest afterwards.

"Tuck this in here or else it'll mess with your paperwork while hanging down all the time", Atemu said, before he felt arms circle around his neck and a soft kiss against his skin, just below his ear.

"Thanks Até", Yami whispered, wishing it was still Sunday deep down. He was nervous for his internship, what would Atemu have in store for him after all? Yet, a part of him wanted to have another day with the tanned man, a very unproductive day. Yesterday had been so sweet and loving, considering after their make out, they had cuddled until a rumbling stomach interrupted everything. Yet, sharing warm bread rolls while Yami dragged information out of his lover akin to either favourite books or films had been fun. Eventually they had watched a film, only to end up cuddling on the sofa without seeing anything. They had been dressed, before Yami had given Atemu a massage while trying to find Atemu's sensitive spots. Aside from the one on his shoulder, there was another one on his lower back. One which could draw delicious sounds from the tanned man and Yami happily thought back on them.

"You're welcome. Do you have everything you need?", Atemu asked softly, embracing Yami in return and he smiled when the latter nodded before releasing him. Taking a deep breath, the pale man smiled and grabbed his book bag off the floor. He had already checked everything twice, he had his pencils and notebooks as well as his assignment from school. Taking the blazer from his desk-chair in the foyer, he looked at his lover whom wore a new suit which he had bought Saturday as well because he didn't have a change of clothes at Yami's place. At first, the pale man had thought that to be a little ridiculous, but deep down he was glad Atemu had done so. He wasn't sure if going out to Sennen Corporation yesterday to gather clean clothes for his lover had been an option really.

"I do hope you didn't ask for Charles to come and pick you up", Yami murmured softly and Atemu chuckled with mirth as he stepped out of the apartment. He allowed his lover to lock the door first, before linking their arms together gently. For a moment longer they were a couple and he wanted the close contact until they were teacher and student.

"I didn't. We'll walk to Sennen Corporation, it's only about ten minutes", the tanned man answered truthfully and he smiled at the relieved sigh falling over Yami's lips. "Yes, you may sound relieved now. Wait until you see the paperwork lying on top of your desk", Atemu continued and he received a raised-eyebrows-glance from his lover.

"Desk?", Yami asked as they stepped from the elevator. He was glad Atemu was still linking their arms for now and he leaned against the tanned man slightly to show his appreciation while lacing their fingers together. Atemu nodded slowly in answer to the question, his skin warming as he tried to pull Yami just a little closer.

"Yes, you'll have a desk while being intern at my company. Where else would you sort through thick files, books and your assignment?", Atemu asked, grinning teasingly, before he kissed Yami's cheek softly. He watched the soft nibble Yami did on his lower lip, as if he was worried, before a warm smile curled the pale lips.

"I'll make you proud", the pale man promised and Atemu smiled with new encouragement. Yami slowly released him, however, as they neared Sennen Corporation and straightened the blazer he wore even though it was still hot in this first week of August which had arrived. Even though Yami felt sad he had to let go of Atemu, he knew they had promised each other to try and keep their relationship a secret to the company for now. It was at Yami's own request, even if there was no need, but Atemu knew it would help them in staying professional. The tanned man knew he could keep his feelings for his lover hidden while they were at work, but he also respected Yami for asking this of him. It was a sign the pale man wanted to do this right and Atemu could feel pride swell within him as he watched his lover straighten his back while mentally encouraging himself, before they walked through the door.

A soft greeting left Yami's lips as he greeted the doorman, the tilt of the doorman's head a greeting in return. The pale man followed his lover towards the receptionist and smiled when they were addressed. "Welcome back, mr. Sennen. What can I do for you today?", the woman asked gently and rose-red eyes turned to Yami.

"Mr. Muto is my new intern starting today. If I am correct, there should be a pass here for him?", Atemu asked, turning back to the woman behind the desk. She smiled at Yami, before raising from her chair to walk towards the corner and retrieving a small file of paperwork. She laid everything out on top of the desk and Yami looked at it.

"This is your file here at Sennen Corporation and this is your pass. It shows others you are intern at our company. With this pass, you can have one free meal per day, either lunch or dinner which depends on your schedule. To use the computer system, this is your login-code and this would be your password. When you log in for the first time, the computer will ask you to change the given password and we request you do so. Please be aware that all the work you do on the computer will be filed away regularly and that the computers are wiped clean every Sunday night", the woman explained calmly and Yami nodded as he tried to take all of that in.

"Please sign here and here for receiving the pass and your log-in codes. This is for you, everything I just said is written down for you to read later on", were her next words as she pointed at a copy of the files and Yami smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you", he whispered and the woman smiled with a small smile curling on her lips. She gave him his pass, his login-codes as well as the piece of paper with her notes, before allowing him to continue on his way with Atemu through the company. The tanned man showed him one of the cafeteria again and Yami smiled in gratitude. He vaguely remembered where everything was from his tour of Sennen Corporation weeks ago, but it was nice of Atemu to show him around a little again. A floor beneath Atemu's they stopped and left the elevator again.

"Welcome to your floor", Atemu said as they walked inside the medium-sized room with several desks stationed within. A few people were already inside, some seated at their desk while checking paperwork or typing upon their keyboards. Yami saw a few others were staring at a map of New York State where dozens of differently coloured dots decorated the surface. As they entered, most people turned and halted their work to stare at both Atemu and him.

"Goodmorning", the tanned man greeted, receiving the same greeting in return. "May I introduce you to mr. Muto? He is one of our new interns starting today, though he will be under my supervision. I do expect from all of you to guide him through his internship and help him whenever necessary". As Atemu finished speaking, a tall man came forward, his black hair gelled a little sideways and his nose a little too big for his face, but there was a friendly smile on his lips as he shook hands with Yami.

"Goodmorning, welcome to the department. My name is Jack Duncan, it's my pleasure to meet you", the man said and Yami smiled in return.

"Goodmorning, it's my pleasure as well. I'm Yami Muto", the pale man introduced himself, before Jack nodded and let Atemu show the younger man around again. Gently, the tanned man tapped the desk which he knew was free as he had overseen it being placed in this very room.

"This one will be yours. The computer is linked to the printer which is right over there. This office is the main communication between the company and department stores in the entire New York State. Sometimes it is very busy and the phone might ring all day, other days are a little more relaxed and you will be able to sort through paperwork. My first task for you, however, will test you theoretical knowledge. This folder", Atemu said as he opened the red one, "holds your assignment for the first few weeks. I want you to set up a department store on paper. Sennen Corporation is about either financial or sales departments and stores, your wish is to be able to oversee the Kame Game Shop as a manager. In order for you to do that, you need to know how contracts work, how employees are gathered and interviewed before being accepted while also knowing how to maintain the contact between a store and the manufacturer as well as how to supervise the inventory and your goals for the profit", Atemu explained while sorting through different dividers of the file. Each divider showed a different asset of Yami's assignment, what his task was and what was expected of him.

"I will give you a list of weekly things I expect you to do, as well as goals I want you to work towards to. For this week, I want you to sort through these contracts", the tanned man said, opening a blue folder where a stack of paperwork waited for Yami to read through. "I want you to take out _all_ the faults written within these contracts to your knowledge. You may come to me when you're stuck or your textbooks, either is fine with me. The contracts are templates, but I want you to treat them as if they are real. As if you'll open up your own store in a few weeks time and you want to make sure the contracts you have set up with my company is as they should be". Slowly, Yami inhaled and then nodded. He had been trying to take notes while Atemu had been talking, while also staring down at the waiting assignment. It would be a heavy task, considering he wasn't very good at reading contracts just yet. It was the entire reason he had asked for Atemu to help him out with his rental contract for his apartment, which had probably caused for his lover to pick out this very task.

"First and foremost task, however, is to get yourself acquainted with this office floor. Get to know the people, get to know who you'll be working with and what they can offer you. See what is at your disposal, where it is, how everything works. If there are any questions, I'll be only one floor up. My schedule is in your e-mail so you will know when I am free or not, all right?", Atemu asked and Yami nodded.

"Yes, mr. Sennen, I understand. Good luck with your meeting", Yami answered in return, a warm smile curling his lips as Atemu nodded in return.

"Good luck yourself", the tanned man replied, before he took his leave. For a moment, Yami watched the tanned man leave, until dread fell upon him. He had just wished Atemu good luck with his meeting... He was not supposed to know about that because officially he still had to check on Atemu's schedule! What would his new colleagues say? He wasn't even an hour into Sennen Corporation and he had already let his relationship with Atemu slip off of his tongue!

Sighing softly, Yami turned to his desk and took a deep breath to calm his sudden panic-attack. _Of course_ , his mind offered, _Atemu could have told you of an upcoming meeting before arriving to your desk._ Which Yami knew was entirely plausible and the thought calmed him down as he stared at the screen of his computer. It was already working and gently he laid his notebook next to the keyboard. He closed both the red and blue folder, placed his book bag underneath his desk, before straightening. Jack was already waiting for him, it seemed and as Yami stepped forward, he greeted his other co-workers. The taller man easily showed him a few necessary-to-know things about the printer, his computer and the different cabinets standing against the far wall. The fact the room was open gave an informal feeling and Jack explained everyone was on first-name basis. As the different coloured dots were explained to Yami, the pale man nearly froze at the voice behind him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Turning, Yami gazed at the small blonde teen, her glasses on the tip of her freckled-decorated nose. She wore neat black trousers, a white blouse and a soft pink blazer while her green eyes were fixated upon him.

"Hello Rebecca", Yami greeted, smiling ever so slightly at the sight of the blonde teenage-girl, though he had to feign kindness. "How's your grandfather? Did he arrive back home safe?" Rebecca snorted softly, a cocky smile curling her lips.

"He's better than yours", she answered, jutting her hip out as she rested her hand upon it. He hadn't seen the girl in years, but her attitude hadn't changed much. At least, the attitude which had grown after Yugi had kindly told her he was gay and didn't like girls _that_ way. She was nearly Yugi's age, yet a genius who had already finished school, though she lacked a little on the social side.

"I'm glad he arrived home safe, Rebecca", Yami repeated, considering that had been his question. He would not let her lure him into an unpleasant conversation. He had to make Atemu proud of him and this little girl would not be able to rile him up. At least, not if he stopped thinking about the way she had treated his brother afterwards. _Horrendous little bitch_ , his mind offered, though Yami tried to ignore it.

"Yeah, me too. So, why are you doing here?", Rebecca asked, unaware of the tension surrounding both her, Yami and Jack, the latter still standing beside the pale man where he had been trying to explain the map upon the wall.

"I'm intern at Sennen Corporation", Yami answered calmly, which received him another snort.

"Well, even if you are, you'll only eat my dust. I'm a genius regarding this kind of work, already helped a previous company out by setting up their new PR-department", she boasted softly, twirling a strand of blonde hair around her index finger. Yami smiled again ever so slightly.

"Congratulations, Rebecca, though I hope you'll excuse me. Mr. Duncan was explaining me something about the map and I'd like to continue", he said, turning halfway towards Jack with a new smile, this one didn't need feigning. The latter stared at him for a moment, as if he was lost in thought however, until Rebecca waved her hand at him idly.

"Don't even try, but go ahead. Let me enjoy you failing big time", was her reply and she laughed as she walked towards her desk. A woman stared at the blonde girl approaching her, though Yami paid them no attention as he turned to Jack and the map.

"You were saying?", he asked and Jack cleared his throat, twice, before he was able to continue his explanation of the dots and the map. The dots all represented either department stores or smaller shops located in the state. Their different colours, either red, blue or green, were a way to distinguish how well they did. The red ones were in trouble, the blue ones were in the safe-zone and the green ones were doing very well.

"This floor often gets calls from either red dots about marketing issues, employment problems or about a financial crisis. Some of the blue or green ones give a call as well, but they can ask questions about how to deal with certain complaints from customers. Most of the time, they will need to address the manufacturer about these complaints, unless it is something we did wrong. Most of the blue and green ones are strong stand-alone stores which need little supervision. The red ones will have either a visit weekly to see how everything goes or, if they are in real trouble, someone from the department will go to the store and work as a manager to get everything back together", Jack explained, watching how Yami was taking notes on his whole explanation.

"So, sometimes one of you goes to the department store to save it?", Yami asked and Jack nodded.

"We do. I just got back from a three-month period in this store. It wasn't that bad yet, but there were a few issues colliding together. I helped out as much as I could and got the red back to a blue". Yami nodded, impressed as Jack seemed proud of his work while touching a blue dote close to New York City.

"And mr. Sennen keeps track of all of them?", he asked, suddenly curious and it was Jack's turn to nod.

"Mr. Sennen is indeed very busy by trying to balance his work between sales departments and financial departments. He wants to know about the red dots and their updates, though he won't always go there personally. It depends, truly. He will go if a green dot falls into the red zone, mr. Sennen will want to know why and see for himself. He visits companies requesting for financial help more often, however. Unless he can do a video conference with them", Jack explained as he escorted Yami back to his desk.

"You will get to understand what his work entails the longer you'll work with him. He may seem a little distant, but mr. Sennen is very professional and he requires the same from us. He will warm up to you over time as long as you prove yourself to be the employee he expects you to be. Which brings me back to your tasks at hand. Familiarize yourself with your computer and the programs, if there is a question, just come over and ask. Read through your files and assignments today, you have seven months, but even I won't allow for you to slack off", Jack warned, though it was with the hint of a kind smile and Yami nodded.

"I won't let you or mr. Sennen down", he promised and Jack accepted that, before leaving Yami alone. Crimson eyes watched how Rebecca was still guided around the room and he felt lucky he had come a little earlier. In fact, he was glad he'd already had a tour once before. Not that everyone else needed to know that particular information and gently, Yami sat down at his desk. Nibbling his lip, he familiarized himself with his desk first, opening drawers to find pens, pencils, erasers as well as sticky notes and paper clips. Taking up the sticky notes, he was sure he would need them, before sighing softly when he picked up the blue folder.

Truly, he had been taught how to read contracts while at college and he'd always gained good grades for the tests and exams, but he had always needed to study harder for them too. Even if they were probably simplified and he pursed his lips as he opened the folder and stared at the contract he had to dig through. He could do this, he would make Atemu proud and with that in mind, he began to read the first contract which was about a Franchise Agreement.

" _Owner will ensure that the location adheres to established franchise guidelines for appearance and cleanliness. Owner agrees to provide all nessecary_ -", Yami's mind halted as he read the word and he frowned. Gently, he picked up his marker and pursed his lips. Atemu had said _all_ mistakes, but maybe this one was a little obvious... Reading onwards, Yami let the yellow marker hoover above the misspelled word.

" _Any and all failure to apply with the terms and conditions set forth may result in termination of the agreement, which will obviously result in legal actions to be taken_ ". Again, Yami frowned. That sounded a bit... harsh. Besides, the termination of a contract was not always followed by legal actions, right? Slowly, Yami got up from his seat and walked towards the cabinets against the wall. Jack had shown him there were some books, specifically located within the cabinets for interns like him, and the pale man sorted through them carefully. Some were falling apart a little because of overuse, but he smiled when finding something that might be of use to him. Browsing through the book as he returned towards his desk, Yami halted as he found a template of a different kind of contract.

"Any and all failure to apply with the terms and conditions set forth may result in termination of the agreement, and further legal action as deemed necessary by the Franchise", he whispered to himself and he tilted his head, picking up his yellow marker again. He nibbled his lip, before marking the misspelling and the second "fault" he though he'd found. Picking up his pencil, he wrote down what he believed to be the correct way to discuss the terms.

Finishing through the template, Yami stared at it. Somehow, reading through it again, he wasn't sure if he was truly finished with the task by just picking out the faults. Nibbling his lip, the pale man turned to his computer and opened the document manager. As he started, his fingers setting to work to re-writing the whole contract, he was a little more pleased with himself as he printed the edited version and placed it behind the faulty template. He had checked for spellings twice and someone else had checked it as well, just in case and Yami sighed softly as he turned to the second template which needed his attention. As he turned the pages, Jack touched his shoulder gently, however.

"How about some lunch first?", was the kind question and Yami blinked almost owlishly as he saw the time had flown by. Or he was just incredibly slow, but he left that to someone else's opinion.

"Very well", he answered, closing his folder and locking the screen towards his computer, before he gathered his pass and followed Jack and a few more colleagues out of the office room.

"Because our other colleagues arrived just now, we always have lunch at one o'clock. We want the office to be staffed at all times, because a department store might call us during their lunch breaks as well", Jack explained as he guided Yami towards the elevator and down a few floors to reach the cafeteria. A lot more people were thinking exactly the same thing as Jack did, but the line moved quickly passed the different sandwiches, desserts, yoghurt, muesli as well as fresh fruit and salads. It was busy at the coffee machine and Yami was glad he didn't need to stand in line for it.

Enjoying his sandwich, he mused he was a little hungry considering he had started at eight and only had had a small break around half ten. Not that his mind had been at ease during the time, but he was glad it could relax a little at the moment. As he observed the different people surrounding him, with Jack still standing in line, he looked down when his phone buzzed softly. Atemu's name flashed on the screen for a moment and Yami smiled as he picked the device up and stared at the message.

 _Are you faring well this morning? I'm sorry I can't meet up with you during lunch to ask how you are in person._ Yami smiled at the message, deep down glad Atemu wasn't able to show up. What if he would have another slip of the tongue? What if he would be too enthusiastic? He knew how to be professional, but Atemu tugged on certain strings Yami couldn't bury that easily.

 _Missing you, but the morning was all right. Jack is really nice and he showed me around the office. I worked through the first contract, hopefully you'll be pleased. I'm sorry your meeting is taking such a long time_. Nibbling on his sandwich again, Yami waited for the answer he hoped would come. Maybe Atemu had a little break as well, a moment to himself in which he was allowed to gather his mind before heading into his meeting again.

 _The first was just a warm-up, I promise. Though, about that meeting... I didn't know you were psychic, beloved. How exactly did you explain to your colleagues about knowing my meeting this morning?_ Reading the message, Yami turned a bright red at exactly the same moment Jack and a few more colleagues decided to join his table. They were sipping their coffee with relieved sighs, before several eyes fell upon Yami's flaring cheeks and him biting his lip because he had almost uttered the nickname he'd given his lover.

 _I didn't explain... They didn't ask and I didn't tell._ Taking a few deep breaths, Yami tried to calm himself as his raging heart was hammering against his ribcage. Atemu was teasing him, which was a bit of a relieve. He had almost believed for them to be far apart now as CEO and intern, but to have Atemu's little teasing meant nothing had really changed. They were merely separated by a floor and a lot of rules, that's all.

 _Will you come over for dinner tonight? I'll probably make baked potatoes, vegetables and meat balls?_ Yami wasn't sure if Atemu would come though. Would he still come while they tried to keep their relationship a little secret? Well... he should. Yami would leave at half four, so if Atemu left a lot later, nobody would expect for both lovers to meet up, right? Yami blushed again as he realised he was almost picturing his relationship with Atemu to be a forbidden one, secret meetings and all.

"You all right, Yami?", Jack asked as he stared at the blushing pale man. Yami chuckled softly in response.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. My grandfather is sending me messages about the most embarrassing things life of an intern can offer you. I hope he calms down a little the next seven months". Chuckles surrounded the table, before everyone resumed their lunch in silence. A few other colleagues were playing with their phones, while Jack was sorting through a few pieces of paper.

 _That sounds delicious, mon chéri, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it before half seven. Besides, you have homework to do, I will not interrupt the time you need for yourself._ Yami pursed his lips slightly, before tilting his head.

 _I'll be off at around half four and will have nearly the whole afternoon and evening to sort through my homework and start planning what needs to be done first. If you want to come over, you're welcome Até, but be sure to bring an extra set of clothes for tomorrow morning._ There, now Atemu could try to decide what he'd like to do. Yami didn't want to force him, just like Atemu was accepting his snail-like pace concerning their relationship. They moved, but sometimes Yami still felt like he was not going as fast as he should go. Sure... they had been naked now and Yami had loved it, but what if... What if Atemu had wanted to have sex? Would he have accepted Yami wasn't ready for that yet?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts as he walked back to the office, Yami's crimson eyes fell upon the text message he received. _I'll even bring my own pyjamas this time, if I can make it at a decent hour_. The pale man smiled at the message, turning the volume of his phone down again so he wouldn't be interrupted while he worked.

 _Why pyjamas? You're hot enough for me_. Chuckling and blushing at his daring response, Yami laid his phone away as he unlocked the screen of his computer. Two could definitely play that game if necessary.

/\/\/\/\/\

Scratching himself while nibbling his lip, Yami sighed loud as he stretched his hands above his head. Atemu hadn't been kidding when the first contract was just a warm-up. He had been reading through the current template twice now and aside from misspellings, sentences that didn't run smoothly and one line of wrong information, he couldn't find the rest. He was sure there had to be more and he had already tried to rewrite the whole template to see where it was wrong, but to his anger he had to admit he wasn't sure. Nibbling his lip again, Yami checked the time while opening Atemu's schedule. The tanned man was supposed to be finished with his meeting, but Yami wasn't sure on if he could just go up to Atemu's office. What if the latter was still busy? He needed help though and Atemu was his teacher.

"You've been staring at your screen for a few minutes now", a baritone voice said behind him and Yami nearly jumped out of his chair as he hadn't expected the sudden comment. Turning in his chair, he stared at Atemu who was curiously staring back at him with a raised eyebrow. Sighing loud and mock-glaring at the tanned man, Yami waved his hand at the schedule upon his screen.

"I was just contemplating on if you were finished with your meeting or not, mr. Sennen", he said, trying to let his voice remain even instead of teasing Atemu. It took all of his self-control to not stick his tongue out either. Jack and the others would definitely start to ask questions otherwise. Then again, he had probably spoken out of line already. Coughing softly, he straightened in his seat and laid his hand upon the template. "Sorry", he uttered, taking a deep breath as he sorted through his thoughts.

"I was staring at my screen because I was hoping you'd be free for a moment, mr. Sennen. The current template I am working on has me puzzled", Yami whispered in a second attempt to be professional, before he could feel a warm hand upon his shoulder softly.

"It's all right", was the soft comforting whisper in his ear, before Atemu pointed at the screen of Yami's computer. "Show me what you have so far", were his louder words and Yami watched how Atemu got out a chair to accompany him at his desk. The pale man moved aside to give his lover some more room, before opening the file he had been working on. Gently, he pointed down at the template.

"I have been working on this template and I've rewritten it just to try and figure out what is wrong with it. I've taken out all of the misspellings, Jack checked it again for me to make sure I didn't make them myself and I rewrote maybe one term so it would run more smoothly, but I'm stuck otherwise. I can't see anything else wrong with it", Yami said softly and he watched Atemu. A tanned hand gently took his mouse from him to scroll down the file while rose-red eyes were reading the document. A small smile fell upon tanned lips when Atemu reached the bottom. He could see Yami was fiddling with his hands and he took pity upon his lover.

"Nothing else was wrong with the template", he said, crimson eyes staring at him incredulously.

"What?", was the soft question and Atemu chuckled softly.

"Aside from the faults you noticed, there is nothing wrong with this template. I did that on purpose as I know you tend to over think sometimes. The first template was a give-away, this one was to ground you. It doesn't mean you need to take out the easy way, but it also means that not everything is a challenge", the tanned man said softly and Yami seemed to deflate at his words.

"That's what I call a bummer", he murmured softly, biting his tongue at the end so he wouldn't say Atemu's nickname. Gods, this was hard. It was fine as long as his lover wasn't around, but now that he was here... It was a lot harder to maintain the facade of them not being lovers. At Atemu's soft chuckle his musings were interrupted and Yami gave a small smile to give himself hope. If Atemu could do it, so could he. All he had to do was believe in them. Nodding to himself, Yami saved the document he had been working on and sighed softly as he closed the folder.

"I'll give the third one a try tomorrow, if that is all right mr. Sennen? At home I'd like to read through the second assignment you gave me", Yami said and Atemu nodded at his small request.

"You only work until half four, which has passed. I will see you again tomorrow, eight am sharp", Atemu said, slowly getting up from his seat. Yami nodded as he closed off his computer and gathered his things, blinking in surprise when the tanned man handed him a note.

"Something to think about while doing your homework", he said, an intriguing smile curling tanned lips, before Atemu nodded his farewell and walked from the office room. Yami watched him go, before he slung his book bag over his shoulder and bid farewell to his colleagues. Some gave a small wave in return and Yami smiled as he left the office, halting only when Rebecca stood in his way towards the elevator.

"You are being taught by mr. Sennen? CEO of _this_ corporation?", she asked with disbelieve dripping from her voice. Yami sighed softly as he gathered himself, he really was not in the mood to play along with her childish antics.

"Yes, I am", he said, frowning at her snort.

"Honestly? What did he see in you?", she asked and he bristled softly.

"How dare you?", he hissed and he watched how her face slackened slightly. "Just because you think you're a self-appointed genius, doesn't mean you are allowed to say whatever is on your mind". At his words, her shoulders tensed.

"You want to challenge me?", she asked hotly and he glared at her.

"I don't need to, Rebecca. Not while you continue to be the child you have always been", was the pale man's answer, before he walked around the blonde teen and towards the elevator. Hotly, she turned on her heels to watch his back turned towards her.

"I'll beat you", she hissed, her glasses shining on her nose as she tilted her head up. "I'll be the best they have ever seen at this corporation. I'll beat you! I'll show you Muto!", she yelled through the hallway as Yami stepped into the elevator. He glanced at her, crimson eyes dark and calculating.

"Good luck", he whispered as the doors closed and cut his sight from Rebecca, relieve washing over him as they did. How had she dared to call him out like that? Glaring at the floor, he tried to get rid of her voice swarming in his head. _What did he see in you?_ She had truly asked that, hadn't she? She had dared to ask what Até saw in him, yet... he couldn't answer that. What did Até see in him? What was it that made Atemu interested in him? He had wondered that himself plenty of times, even if not the way her question had been directed. Snorting softly, Yami curled his lips in a soft smile as the elevator stopped to let more people inside. Glancing at the note still in his hand, though it was crumbled terribly, Yami's smile broadened slightly.

To him, Atemu meant peace and tranquillity. To him, Atemu meant love, heat, passion, affection... and at that thought, he could feel his cheeks warm slightly while he remembered their lovely Sunday. It had only been yesterday, but it already seemed so far away. Yami could still feel the soft touches upon his skin, the loving kisses and the delicious moans. As he stepped from the elevator into the foyer of Sennen Corporation, he stepped aside just a little and finally opened the small note in his hands. If Atemu was giving him more homework, he'd make sure to skip on cooking chicken curry this week as punishment.

 _I'll try my very best to forget my pyjama's, considering you willingly offer to keep my hot self warm and comfortable. Half seven, mon chéri. -Atemu_

Yami knew he was blushing scarlet as he finished reading the note, leave it to Atemu to tease him like that. Murmuring under his breath softly, Yami took out his phone while walking and smirked slightly.

 _You're not making homework easier, Até. Folders and templates or the memorized sound of you moaning in my ear... Tough choice, my love, tough choice._

It really was not a tough choice, Yami knew as much as his blood already reacted to his memories. Yet, as he got home, he gently laid out his homework upon his desk, prior to walking into his bedroom. Dressing himself up in something else than the restricting suit, he started dinner first and ate it while sorting through his homework. The second assignment Atemu had give him was for him to set up his own game store somewhere on paper, which meant he had to sort through locations, contracts, certain laws if necessary and what would strengthen or weaken his proposal.

What did he even want for a game store? Did he want _just_ a game store like his grandfather or did he want something bigger? Maybe a department store with arcade? Because if he did want that, people could get an idea about the games he sold. Would that be profitable? Yes, manufacturers would need to comply with his idea as well as Sennen Corporation to be truthful. He would need to talk to Atemu about that too, Yami mused as he tapped his pen against his written notes. When his phone buzzed softly, Yami took it and looked at the text message, smiling lovingly.

 _Almost there and yes, I'll be driving myself._ Yami chuckled as he put his phone aside and stared at his assignment a little more. He had written a schedule for himself as well, to make sure he'd finish certain tasks over the course of his seven months. This week, the templates were very important, but he also made himself write down his initial ideas of either a game store or department store with arcade as well as starting on his essay for school.

Rising from his chair when he was disturbed by soft knocking upon his door, he smiled when Atemu came in view. Rose-red eyes were gleaming at him as Yami allowed for the tanned man to enter, kissing him on the lips as soon as he was able to close the door. Strong arms circled around him and Yami smiled in the loving kiss, embracing Atemu back tightly. Atemu chuckled softly as they pulled apart, murmuring sweet nothings softly when Yami nuzzled him. Behind closed doors, Yami couldn't help but feel more confident with displaying his feelings and to him, it almost seemed the same for Atemu. Warm hands were stroking his back, cupping his face, before tender lips kissed him again.

"Come, dinner is waiting for you in the microwave", Yami whispered softly as Atemu's stomach rumbled softly, a slight blush covering tanned cheeks as it did so. A soft embarrassed chuckle escaped tanned lips, while the pale man dragged his lover towards the kitchen and sat him down at the table. Yami manoeuvred his way out of Atemu's grasp, making sure the microwave was turned on, before taking the brought suitcase towards his bedroom. When the microwave beeped, Yami returned, though he pouted slightly when he found Atemu in the kitchen.

"I thought I was taking care of you", he whispered and Atemu chuckled softly, pecking his lips.

"You are, trust me, I'm starving. The meeting was a long one and I'm not even finished with my paperwork, because someone kept talking. I'm glad I was able to see you at half four, my love", Atemu replied back, his voice equally as soft as he felt a calmness settle over him.

"Then dig in, Até. I'll try and make some room in my wardrobe so I can hang your suits up, instead of folding them. Do you want to do some work here, while you're undisturbed?", Yami asked, stroking through Atemu's hair softly as he sat the tanned man down at his table _again_. Atemu sighed softly, before nodding ever so slightly.

"If you'll allow me to use your dining table for it?", he asked and Yami kissed the tanned man's temple softly.

"I do, Até, hence why I asked. I'll finish some of my homework too before we'll head to bed. Now, dig in, I'll be right back", the pale man said, walking away from the table towards his bedroom. A small smile curled Atemu's lips as he watched his lover leave, starting dinner when the other was gone. It warmed his heart to know Yami had kept dinner waiting for him, it was new and Atemu felt how that new feeling settled with the others. They swirled around in his being where they made him feel warm and grateful. When finished, he placed his used dishes in the dishwasher, pecking Yami on the cheek as he reached the bedroom. His lover had made space in the wardrobe for two of his suits and a small shelf for his socks and underwear.

Deep down, that frightened him slightly. Was he imposing on Yami? Was he pushing himself into Yami's home? Was his lover even comfortable with having Atemu around? Staring into crimson eyes, he watched the blush cover pale cheeks. "I'm sorry... I never asked if you were all right with me unpacking", was the softest murmur and Atemu felt guilty all of a sudden because Yami apologized for trying to be thoughtful. Gently, he embraced the pale man and nuzzled the side of his face softly.

"If I wouldn't be, I would have told you. Am I not imposing on you?", he asked in return. He could talk to Yami after all, they always did and he felt his heart warmed when Yami smiled at him.

"No, you're not. It... actually feels nice you still want to stay over", was the soft answer and Atemu kissed his lover softly.

"You bring me peace and warmth, Yami. Things I haven't known for a while, but they are things I long for since meeting you. Even if I might not make it every evening, know that I want to be with you. Even if all I see is you smiling at me", Atemu whispered and pale arms tightened around his frame.

"Thanks Até", Yami said in return and he smiled when soft lips touched against his own, warm hands pulling him closer to an equally warm body. Atemu was here, right now, which mattered most.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thanks for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review! They always make my day and cheer me up :) I hope to get part 30 up soon. Byebye!**


	30. Simplicity Denied

**Hi Everyone! Massive thanks to _Pharaohs Girl18_ for reviewing the last chapter, it really made my day. Can't promise some more steam, but hopefully you'll like this chapter either way ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 30**

/\/\/\/\/\

Murmuring in his sleep softly, Yami snuggled a little more against the warm body, a soft whimper escaping him as his face couldn't snuggle something soft. Well, the cloth was soft, but the bone against his nose was not and the pale man whined softly as he was forced to blink his eyes open. He knew Atemu had his fair share of muscles, but even his strong arms were softer to snuggle up to than whatever he had chosen currently. A soft chuckle reached his ears, a warm hand stroking through his hair and Yami pouted as his eyes met the bottoms of Atemu's shorts and his hip. Lesson learned: Atemu's hipbone was not meant to snuggle up to. _At all_.

"Até... Why are you awake?", the pale man asked softly while he lifted his head from the mattress and untangled his own legs from tanned ones. Rose-red eyes looked down at him from reading a file, a warm smile curling Atemu's lips.

"I had to go to the bathroom and when I came back, I figured I might as well get some paperwork done before I have to head to the office. You were still sleeping and I didn't have the heart to leave you all alone, so I brought my own homework to bed", Atemu answered softly, his voice hushed as he watched crimson eyes staring at him, before they stared at the papers he was reading.

"Do I have to get up yet?", was the soft whispered reply and Atemu shook his head as he continued to stroke Yami's hair.

"No. You still have forty-five minutes", the tanned man answered and he watched with certain amusement at Yami who moved himself a little up, propped the pillows against Atemu's side, before wrapping one arm around the tanned waist. Burying his nose against Atemu's side while he made himself comfortable again, Yami sighed softly as he smiled.

"Good. Then I can cuddle you some more", he whispered and Atemu chuckled again. "What are you reading?", came the question though as Yami had every intention on staying awake. If he would fall asleep right now, he'd doom himself and his colleagues to one of his most horrible moods. Atemu was still stroking his hair, which was very soothing and Yami yawned slightly as he wrapped his legs back around tanned ones again. Atemu was warm and comfortable, very comfortable.

"A report about the request of a company to check their sales department. It's not doing very well and he wants to meet in person before he accepts our proposal. I don't think I'll stay over tonight, because I'll have to leave early tomorrow morning", Atemu commented and Yami pouted. The jutted out lip made Atemu smile warmly.

"He'll make me miss you", Yami whispered and Atemu hummed softly.

"Just when you finally decided to share the sheets with me", was the tanned man's reply and Yami gave a soft cheer in victory. Atemu laughed softly at the joyous sound, enjoying the feeling of Yami cuddling up to him as he read the paperwork he hadn't been able to read last night. Perhaps he shouldn't bring his work to the bedroom, but one little file wouldn't bother anyone while Yami tried to get his body to work. It was just too bad the moment was ruined when Yami started to untangle himself from Atemu's side to stretch lazily and get up to take a shower. Deep down, Atemu wished he could join Yami, but he remained where he was. He had pushed himself towards Yami more than enough... he had to wait for his lover to be comfortable with him again, Atemu's mind offered and he strongly held onto that particular thought. The tanned man smiled however when Yami returned, buttoning up his shirt, before his pale hands cupped Atemu's face. Languidly, Yami kissed his lover and a soft purr formed in Atemu's throat, his lover was comfortable with kissing him like _that_ at least. The kind of kissing which made the tanned man's blood run hot with a feverish desire.

"Goodmorning", Yami whispered against tanned lips, receiving another kiss in return.

"Goodmorning", was the other soft whisper from his lover and Yami smiled as he released Atemu and continued to dress himself. He watched how the tanned man got up as well to take a shower and Yami dressed up as much as he could, before heading towards the kitchen to set up the dining table for breakfast. Atemu joined him while Yami was packing his book bag with the red folder and a few other books from school which could help him with the templates.

Taken from his packing when his phone buzzed, Yami unlocked the screen to accept a call from Yugi whilst munching on the piece of toast Atemu had offered him. "Hey Yugi, you're up early", he greeted teasingly.

" _Why did you not call me yesterday? Here I was, anxiously awaiting your message to tell me your first day at Sennen Corporation was awesome and all you've ever dreamed of! But no, just let your younger brother rot away with his homework after the most horrendous first day at school ever!"_ Yami chuckled slightly as the teenager complained.

"I... was a little busy?", the pale man tried to offer, but that only made Yugi snort softly.

" _Busy? Too busy to forget about me?",_ the younger sibling huffed and Yami rolled his eyes towards the ceiling as he headed towards the bedroom to search for his vest and tie, munching on another piece of toast he had taken from Atemu's plate. Yugi could be such a drama-queen if he wanted to be one.

"Well, I'm sorry I too have homework. Besides, a disaster has hit Sennen Corporation and I'm trying to come up with escape plans and routes to survive it these upcoming seven months", Yami retorted softly and he heard Yugi hum softly in curiosity, picturing his brother with his eyebrows raised in that demanding expression he did so well. Yami sighed as he fastened the buttons on his vest whilst his phone was pressed between his ear and shoulder.

"Rebecca is an intern as well... on my floor", he muttered, glaring at his reflection in the mirror. Why couldn't he just have any kind of normalcy back like the one he had had before Marcus ever showed up? Normal work, no life-threatening disasters and absolutely no freaky arrogant little teenage girls trying to bitch him into a competition that was not even there to begin with!

" _How is that even possible?"_ ', Yugi asked in disbelieve and Yami raised his shoulders at his reflection before he turned towards the bed to straighten the sheets.

"Don't ask me, Yugi, she's _unfortunately_ smart enough to talk her way into anything. Aside from that, she is a little bit of a genius. She did skip a few more classes than should be allowed, considering she's still a child mentally", Yami commented and he heard Yugi groan in despair.

" _A child has more social skills than her... How high did you say Sennen Corporation was again?"_ , the younger sibling asked and Yami raised his eyebrows questioningly as he heard the conspiring tune upon his brother's voice.

"Definitely not high enough to fit her enormous ego which is saying something since Seto Kaiba regularly visits and his ego is legendary", Yami commented, chuckling softly as he tried to do his tie in front of the mirror. Gently he set Yugi's call on speaker, after placing his phone on the side table next to it, while he tried to follow the steps Atemu had shown him yesterday whilst starting at his reflection.

" _I was actually referring to pushing her off the building so you can avoid any and all disaster she'll bring, but since it's not even capable of holding her ego, never mind_ ", Yugi muttered back rather darkly, before he chuckled and Yami could almost picture him with a devilish grin on his lips. " _Now, about your other statement... Is Atemu okay with you commenting on the size of another man's ego?"_ , was the cheekily continued reply.

Yami glared at his phone. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Yugi. Atemu's ego has nothing to do with this conversation", he answered in return, undoing the knot in his tie so he could start over again. Was he ever going to learn?

" _That depends, Yami. His ego might be damaged if you start comparing it to the one from the CEO of Kaiba Corporation_ ", Yugi continued to tease.

"I'm not comparing, Yugi", the older sibling warned while glaring at his tie, but Yugi continued to chatter as if he hadn't heard Yami speak at all.

" _...comparing is just teasing your boyfriend into the next world, Yami. Which rises a question in me considering you can apparently compare. How do you know Atemu's ego so well?_ " The question was asked innocently enough, but Yami was still hot with his reply.

"I'm dating him!", he practically called out to the phone, fuming as he had to struggle with his tie while his cheeks flushed a brightly red. He knew Yugi was just teasing him, riling up early in the morning to get a laugh out of it, but Yami couldn't stop the images flashing in his head at Yugi's slightly suggestive tone. Images of warm hands going down his frame, of tanned lips against his skin, of hips thrusting against his own...

" _Yami, seriously... I don't need to hear details on how you date someone's ego, thank you very much"_ , Yugi replied as if Yami had just told him something about what happened two days ago. Yami glared at the phone, tilting his head slightly as he smirked.

"Really, Yugi? No details? Then why the Hell did you have those binoculars in your bedroom?", he asked in return and for a long moment it was silent. Had Yugi really thought Yami had forgotten about those? He could have, surely, but Yami had sworn revenge on Yugi for spying on him and he would get it.

" _Precautions_ ", was Yugi's suddenly hasty answer as if that was the only thing he could come up with. Yami rose his eyebrow in disbelieve.

"Yeah right", he answered and he heard a confirming hum from Yugi's end of the line.

" _Of course! Stranger-Danger, remember?_ ", the teen replied and Yami snorted.

"For the love of God", Yami replied, not believing that was the best excuse Yugi could come up with.

" _Last time I checked, you didn't love God but a certain man named Atemu. You cheater!"_ , Yugi said in an attempt to tease him again and Yami chuckled.

"Atemu is a God, Yugi", he answered with a smirk on his lips, chuckling at the next loud yell through the connection.

" _DETAILS!_ ", Yugi screamed and Yami couldn't help but smirk as he imagined his brother going red like a tomato.

"You started it", the older man commented in his attempt to make sure Yugi would never bring this up again if he didn't want to be embarrassed to death. Nobody made fun of Atemu, nobody would question his loyalty to Atemu... even if it was only a little bit of teasing. He gasped, however, when warm hands grasped his shoulders softly and Atemu stepped in view of the mirror. Crimson eyes had only looked away from his reflection for a moment and Yami felt his heart hammering in his chest at the sudden appearance of his lover.

"A God, am I, _mon chéri?_ ", Atemu whispered in his ear, warm breath ghosting over his skin and Yami bit down on his lip as he felt those warm hands squeeze his shoulders slightly. Tanned lips touched his neck softly, just below his ear and Yami bit his lip a little harder to prevent the gasp and moan from leaving his throat. Quick as lightning he grabbed the phone, listening to Atemu chuckle as the latter embraced him from behind and pressed a beet-red Yami against a firm chest.

"I gotta go, Yugi or else I'll be late for work!", he said, his voice rushed as tanned lips kissed his neck again. No sucking, no intention on leaving marks, just soft kissing. It set Yami's skin aflame and the pale man shuddered in delight.

" _Lucky, I just arrived at the gates of Hell. Tell me how your work was soon, all right?",_ the teen asked and Yami nodded.

"Will do! Bye!", he added quickly, before ending the call. Not a moment too soon as a soft strangled groan passed his lips when a warm wet tongue licked his ear slowly. Yami shuddered again, leaning against Atemu as he tilted his head to give his lover a little more access. His dark blush brightened as Atemu chuckled softly, his hot breath ghosted over moist pale skin.

"A God?", Atemu prompted again, but Yami had a little difficulty with forming his thoughts while warm hands let go of his shoulders, stroked down his back and towards the front to lay down upon the lower half of his abdomen. So close, yet so far and Yami tensed slightly at the touch which set his skin aflame. He grasped them when those same hands moved up towards his torso and he stared into the reflection of dark rose-red eyes.

"A-... yes... A little", Yami offered in response as tanned hands skilfully tied his tie. A smirk was sent his way as those hands stroked over his chest slightly, before straightening his vest gently.

"Good", was the devilish whisper and Yami groaned again when smirking lips kissed him behind his ear once more. He was forced to released Atemu's hands when the latter moved them behind his back again, grasping his shoulders gently.

"I-It was a tease... T- To get Yugi to shut up", Yami breathed out, gasping at the feeling of Atemu's wet tongue against his neck again. Atemu chuckled in response.

"A little teasing then. To say goodbye", the tanned man whispered, before turning Yami slightly in order to cup a scarlet face and kiss the pale lips lovingly. Yami moaned softly as their tongues pressed against one another in their deepening kiss and the pale man circled his arms around Atemu's neck to try and push his lover more against himself. He gasped for air as they broke apart, before initiating a second kiss so he could taste his lover again. Atemu moaned softly too, nuzzling him after pulling his lips away from Yami's.

"I'll see you at work, _mon chéri_ _",_ the tanned man whispered in the pale ear lovingly and Yami nuzzled him back. He sighed softly as he had to let his lover go, knowing Atemu and him would be back to boss and employee as soon as he'd step through the doors of Sennen Corporation again. Not only that... Atemu wouldn't come over tonight, which saddened him more than it probably should, but Gods, he felt hot and bothered right now. Atemu had definitely teased him into near oblivion with his divine touch and there wasn't enough time to get a shower.

He would have to walk it off then, though Yami had doubts that was possible. _Think sad thoughts, sad thoughts_ , Yami ordered himself and he suddenly felt overwhelmingly lonely as he knew he wouldn't be with his lover tonight. Deep down, the pale man wondered when he had become so clingy and if it bothered Atemu he was like that. Was he too needy? Would Atemu say so if that was the truth?

Leaning against the wall, Yami stared ahead as he tried to gather his bearings, his mind effectively killing the warm feelings Atemu had instilled within him. Glaring at the ceiling as he cast his eyes towards it, Yami knew he had stop being so damned stupid. He couldn't help but wonder, however... was he doing the right thing? Was he feeling the right things? Or was it all in his head?

/\/\/\/\/\

 _Dear mr. Sennen,_

 _Hereby I would like to inform of you of a matter which happened yesterday concerning mr. Muto and ms. Hawkins. There appears to be competition between these two interns which has unfortunately resulted in ms. Hawkins trying to call mr. Muto into an argument while standing in the hallway. I did not catch everything, but it seemed a little more hostile than mere competition._

 _When asked, mr. Muto says nothing posed a problem and after watching them both today, it does seem to have sorted itself out, yet, I wanted to inform you either way. Ms. Hawkins is overly polite and works hard, though I can see mr. Muto is still wary of her. If new trouble arises, I will inform you once more and for now I will keep a close eye on them as you have asked of me._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Jack Duncan_

Atemu sighed softly as he finished reading the e-mail send his way, locking the screen of his phone gently. Jack was indeed given the task to watch over Yami whenever he himself could not and Atemu was glad he had done so. But, why had Yami not told him of the incident? What had prevented his lover from speaking up about an argument between him and the girl? Perhaps it wasn't as big as Atemu thought it was, which could be very possible, but why not even a mentioning?

 _Maybe he doesn't feel comfortable around me after all_ , Atemu mused as he worried his lip while gazing out the window of his car. The tanned man had heard the hurt upon Yami's voice when he had said he wouldn't come to Yami's home that evening. He was still hurting his lover, even if he didn't mean to. He had vowed he would never hurt Yami, yet he had already done so on many occasions and without him wanting to, Atemu's mind drifted to weeks before. To a moment wherein he had wondered if Yami was realising Atemu was hard to love...

The tanned man had seen the difficulties Yami had with keeping their feelings separated from their work and he had to acknowledge that was all his fault. He could do it perfectly well after all, had done it for years. Business only, until he couldn't take it anymore and had sought a form of non-attachable relieve. Stupidly enough, he had grown attached instead when Yami had pierced through his mask and had shown him there was still more to this world than Atemu wished to perceive. He had been unable to let go ever since that night, yet what had he done in return?

He had left Yami, had tried to grow distant and had hurt the man. When Yami had proposed to try a long-distance relationship he had been wary and apparently, for good reason. He couldn't make Yami happy it seems. He had dragged him over to New York, had imposed on his hospitality and quite possibly pushed him to a limit Yami wasn't ready to face just yet. He had tuned out his worries for two days and look at what happened. Teasing Yami, getting him riled up and then taking advantage of him whilst he was still half-asleep. His heart truly knew no boundaries, Atemu should have known this, yet... he had allowed for all of that to happen. Atemu knew he had allowed for himself to become something Yami couldn't appreciate.

The same had happened this morning, which was unforgivable. Hearing his lover say those words had turned him on greatly, the way Yami had been smirking had made Atemu tease his lover. It had heated his skin whilst his heart hammered in his chest. Right now, his mind was scolding at him for even trying to touch Yami in such a way. What if the pale man wasn't ready for that yet? What if he only moaned softly to please Atemu?

 _As my boyfriend, you're allowed to kiss me_ , had been Yami's words from months ago. _Kisses, yes_ , Atemu's mind offered. What had he done? _Touched_. Yami had never vocally given him permission for that, now had he? It didn't matter Yami initiated kisses, touching was a completely other subject.

Atemu groaned as he tried to stop his head from spinning into circles he didn't want to go, rubbing his face gently. Another part of his mind could easily call forth the sound of delicate moans, of the feeling of soft skin beneath his hands, of the dark crimson eyes that made his skin heat or a memory of pale legs wrapping around his bare hips. Shame would settle in him as his blood boiled whenever that happened. He had loved that moment so much, to feel and to hear his lover while pleasure coursed between them, yet Atemu knew he had probably crossed borders not meant to cross just yet. He had only been allowed to be inside Yami's home for a week and already had he pushed himself onto the pale man. As if there was nothing more to Yami than that.

Maybe, it was a good thing he was away from Yami for tonight and tomorrow... perhaps he should leave for the entire week. That way, he would not be able to hurt his lover at all. That way he would not become the man Sugoroku had promised he'd be. He would not hurt Yami that way, he would not disrespect his lover that way. These new feelings... he'd keep them away from his lover until everything was all right. He cared for and loved the other man, which meant he just had to hold back and lock his heart once more. To keep Yami safe from it.

/\/\/\/\/\

It was nearing half four and somehow, Yami hoped he was able to pass the day in relative peace. He was on edge, however, it could still happen at any given moment. Rebecca might still round any kind of corner, become her true self instead of the polite little trickster she currently played. It unnerved the pale man to see the blonde do her work at her desk, knowing she might be up to something. Something cruel, quite possibly. Exactly the same cruelty she had shown his little brother when Yugi had turned her down.

Jack had even come up to him to ask if everything was all right after the argument he had heard between them yesterday. Yami had merely smiled and said all was well, that Rebecca and him had a simple misunderstanding, but that everything had been sorted out. If anything, it almost seemed as if the blonde girl had heard him as she had almost replied something identical to his response. She had even smiled and thanked Jack for his concern, but that there was absolutely no need for it. Yami had felt the same, he could solve this problem himself, especially as there wouldn't be a problem if Rebecca stayed far away from him.

He smiled when the older man walked up to his desk, nodding as he returned Yami's edited and printed version of the template the pale man had been working on. "Looks good, Yami. You're getting the hang of it, aren't you?", Jack asked, but the younger male sighed softly.

"Not really. It took me a whole day to dig through this template. I have until Friday to finish them all and there are seven left, but I'll be sure to get all of them done", Yami promised and Jack nodded.

"Good luck, Yami. I'll see you again tomorrow", the taller man said, leaving Yami after the latter said goodbye as well. The pale man gently tucked his printed template with the others in the designated compartment of his letter tray, before gathering his books and bag. Cleaning his desk and shutting his computer off, Yami allowed for his crimson eyes to glance towards Rebecca. She was talking to one of their colleagues and with a soft sigh of relieve, Yami left the office room. If she was talking, it meant no other embarrassing moment like yesterday. It meant he could just leave Sennen Corporation and head home in peace.

Well... sort of. Atemu wouldn't come to his home tonight and they wouldn't share dinner or breakfast in the morning. Yami tilted his head as he stood in the elevator, knowing he was a little ridiculous. Since when had he become so clingy? Would Atemu even appreciate such feelings? _Not really_ , Yami's mind offered, but the pale man could only agree. He himself didn't like to think of himself as a clingy person, but he would surely miss Atemu's presence. He'd be alone in bed once more, which hadn't happened since somewhere last week.

 _Last week?,_ Yami mused as he walked home. To him, it felt as if Atemu had been with him for more than just three nights. Just three nights... with one morning where he had practically thrown himself at the tanned man. Which reminded him he had needed the entire walk to work that morning and the sight of Rebecca before he had finally calmed his raging blood. What would Atemu think of that? What would the tanned man say about Yami thinking of Atemu _that_ way? _Not something pleasant_ , Yami's mind offered and the pale man sighed softly as he reached his home. Atemu was probably disgusted with him, with taking advantage of his lover while he was still half-asleep.

Getting dressed in something simple, ignoring his reflection in the mirror, Yami sighed once more as he settled down behind his desk to start on his homework. It was possibly the reason why Atemu didn't touch him like that again. Or why their make-out didn't turn into sex. Not that Yami was ready for that yet, by the gods, no. But what if Atemu had been? Being naked with his lover for the first time had felt natural, thrilling, the right thing to do and damn well good. Cuddling Atemu afterwards had felt even better and Yami could still feel his heart swell whenever he thought back upon the tanned man cleaning him after their shared orgasm.

They had argued and kind-of made up again, but had they really? Or had he done something wrong? Yami gently worried his lip as he started on his homework, even though it was hard to concentrate. He still had trouble viewing Atemu as his boss instead of his lover while they were at the company. It was difficult to address him as "mr. Sennen" instead of "Até". Even now, it was hard not to want the tanned man to come to his home so he could take care of him. He'd seen a part of Atemu's paperwork last night, his lover was practically buried beneath it and Yami knew he should have helped the tanned man relax just a little more. Not that he would have been able to come with a _how_.

Whenever Yami was around his lover, he could feel how Atemu calmed him down with his mere presence only. He could take away the bad thoughts, the little dark edges of Yami's mind trying to get back at Rebecca for even daring to challenge him like she'd done yesterday. It always relieved him to see Atemu warm up to him again as well, to have him be a little playful, to hear him laugh. It was so different from the CEO he was and Yami was astonished he had never noticed the changes before while they had been dating. Not that he minded... Atemu was still kind and warm towards him, even while he was playing boss.

 _And hot_ , Yami's mind offered teasingly and with a groan, the pale man laid his head atop the table. He couldn't think that, what would Atemu say about that? This morning, his lover had probably indulged Yami after hearing the pale man tease his younger brother. Yami knew he should have never said something like that out loud, it was unprofessional, but then again... his relationship with Atemu was not professional, was it? It consisted of feelings, treasured affection and of caring for each other. If Yami was not allowed to feel or to care, what was left?

Sitting up again, Yami threw his pen down and rubbed his face. It had felt like they had been developing their love this weekend, maybe with a few quick steps at a time, but deep down it had been all right to do so. Currently though, Yami felt as if he had hit rock-bottom once more and he didn't know which way to turn. He must have done something wrong, a wrong touch, a wrong kiss, a wrong word, but he couldn't come up with what. Or he was just over thinking things like he usually did. Atemu was gone for one night, they weren't tied together at the hip.

 _Or another place_ , was the kind offer from Yami's mind once more and the pale man shook his head in an attempt to get a particularly delicious image from his vision. It worked, sort of, and Yami snorted as he turned back to his homework. Maybe he was a little confused at their relationship switching between lovers and co-workers. Well, boss and employee actually, but that wasn't what was important. It was important to stop being confused, to let things grow as they would and to stop worrying about it.

If only it were that simple though...

/\/\/\/\/\

As a soft sigh escaped his lips, Atemu turned over in bed once more. It didn't work though, he was still alone and he still felt lonely. He stared at the screen of his phone again, shame rising within him at the small answer he had given to Yami's lovely text.

 _Before I fall asleep, I wanted to wish you goodnight Até. I hope you're work was all right, I know I have to try a little harder to keep up. I know... I know it's maybe not appropriate, but the bed is cold and lonely without you. Which is new to me, I have never felt lonely before. Just when I was about to start sharing too... I hope you'll sleep well, Até. See you tomorrow. With love, Yami_

In turn, he had answered he wouldn't be visiting New York tomorrow, that something had gotten in between. He missed Yami too, but would see him again soon. _I promise, with love, Atemu_. Burying his face into his pillow as he laid his phone away, Atemu sighed softly. He did more than just missing Yami, he longed for the other, felt lonely and empty without him. There was no warm body next to him, no kind smile to lull him to sleep. No soft chuckles as he languidly kissed the tender skin of his lover's neck and no warm hands stroking down his back.

Shuddering, Atemu's shame rose as the tanned man's hot blood rushed through his veins. His skin tingled at the images his mind so freely offered. _This is what you miss, this is what you long for_ , his heart mused to him now that a certain part of his mind was finally dead and dull. The part that opposed these images, the conscious part that said he would never be good enough for the pale man. The cruel part which always reminded him he would hurt Yami one way or the other. He loved listening to his heart, though, as it whispered sweet nothings to his memories and as he closed his eyes he fisted his sheets tightly. Why was it so hard to let go? Why couldn't he safe Yami from the pain he would surely bring?

 _Because you want him, because you need him_ , the soft side of himself whispered to his sleepy mind. It was so kind to attempt a recreation of Yami's body against his own and his skin heated at the thought. If only he could hold the other close, if only he wasn't so torn up about it.

If only he could stop listening to the warned and damaged part of his mind. If only he could let go of that troubled part. If only he could stop himself from hurting the man he loved most. If only he could allow himself to love.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry (not so sorry really) to add some more drama, but has the argument really been worked out? Could it really have been that simple? Loose ends, but I promise. I'll solve everything soon. After a little more heartache and despair ;) See you all in part 31! Byebye!**


	31. Hold Me

**Hi Everyone! First: one massive thanks to _Pharaohs Girl18_ for reviewing the last chapter and yes, unfortunately some more drama, but I promise. After this, their relationship will be better than ever. **

**Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – part 31**

/\/\/\/\/\

Something was wrong, even if he didn't know what exactly, but as the days grew lonelier... Yami knew there was something bothering Atemu and it made them grow distant. He hadn't seen the man properly for a week-and-a-half, which worried the pale man as the days passed until finally reaching Friday-evening. They didn't talk, well, aside from the little moments at work, but that was not really talking! That was just some ridiculous chit-chat about how Yami's work was coming along and if he was fine. Rose-red eyes had been distant, no warmth, no nothing had been within them and it had frightened Yami. It still frightened him, because he didn't know why.

Pacing around his livingroom, Yami tried to kill the time while he waited for eight o'clock to arrive. If he did, Sennen Corporation would be empty from employees and he'd have time alone with Atemu for a much needed talk. Charles would get him inside the building, but he still had to wait at least two hours until then and the silence surrounding him was maddening. No laughter, no soft chuckles, no soft touches or kisses, no warm glances of rose-red eyes and Yami whimpered softly as he sat down for a mere minute. Maybe Atemu had grown sick of his slow pace... maybe the tanned man had expected sex after their make-out and even though he wasn't ready for _that_ yet, Yami knew he should have just pushed his boundaries aside.

Silently, like he had done for the past ten days, Yami wondered if that had been the sole problem. He thought that being together with Atemu meant more than just sex and he had believed that to be the same for Atemu as well. Was he wrong? Had he killed their relationship, because he had not offered more than just kisses and warm touches? Or had he smothered Atemu with trying to care too much for him? Or had Atemu just grown tired of Yami? How though? How? What had he done wrong to turn Atemu away from him? What had been the turning point?

Just when he had believed both Atemu and him were developing something, especially with Atemu teasing him after he had defended their relationship towards Sugoroku, everything had gone down hill. Getting up from his seat, Yami started pacing again. He was sick and tired of it though. He would not allow for Atemu to treat him this way, whatever it was called. There had to be an explanation, no excuses. They could talk, right? Angrily, Yami bristled. He would make Atemu talk even if it was the last thing he'd do.

/\/\/\/\/\

 _Are you free to talk tonight? Video conference. -Atemu_

That had been his message a few hours ago and while he waited for, what would hopefully be his salvation, the tanned man paced around the room whilst rubbing his face raw. His tie lay discarded upon his desk and his blazer hung from the back of his chair. Atemu was tired and it showed in every inch of his being. He was a coward after all, an asshole and those kind of people didn't sleep. They didn't eat, they were meant to suffer. He was alone at last, without employees and nosy secretaries, which showed in him pacing the room on his socks. The door to his bedroom was open, but he didn't dare enter. If he did, his mind and heart would clash, they would throw him into a dark pit of feelings and emotions he didn't want to experience. For if he did, nothing good ever came out of it as they would torment him about the man he loved and what he was doing right now. That it was wrong and right at the same time, that he did or did not deserve to be alone and rot.

" _Atemu?"_ The soft call interrupted the tanned man in his reverie, dark rose-red eyes turning towards the large screen atop his desk. A tiny smile appeared on his lips at the sight of the tanned man, onyx eyes staring at him as if it was not the middle of the night, because Atemu knew it was for his friend.

"Mahado", he whispered back softly, watching the man in his bathrobe with his long brown hair loose instead of neatly tied behind his head. Eyebrows rose above those dark gleaming eyes as the other tanned man took in the sight that Atemu presented.

" _You look like Ammut ate you and spit you back out, because you weren't appetising enough. Don't tell me there was another cyber attack?_ ", Mahado asked, frowning in worry as Atemu shook his head.

"No, the company is fine", the tanned man replied, worrying his lip before he started to pace again. This was a bad idea. Mahado was supposed to be asleep, it was the middle of the night in Cairo, but no. Atemu just needed to bother his friend with his problems, didn't he? But he couldn't find a way to solve them himself. What was he supposed to do? He could see onyx eyes were following him, a new worried frown wrinkling Mahado's brow.

" _Then... what is wrong? We haven't spoken in a while, I know, but you have me worried. Is Akunamkanon all right? Has he fallen ill again? It should have been my first concern-",_ Mahado started, but he halted when Atemu shook his head again. A new frown marred his features, especially when rose-red eyes wouldn't meet his own dark ones. " _Atemu?_ ", he asked softly and he watched how the other man struggled with himself.

"I shouldn't have called, I'm sorry Mahado", were his next words as Atemu walked towards the screen to turn it off. He was a coward, but he also couldn't put all of his problems on Mahado's shoulders. He just couldn't.

" _Malik said you were dating, is this about him?_ ", the brunet male asked ever so softly and Atemu froze as he stared at the screen. Everything stopped as his mind came to a skidding halt. Nothing, there was suddenly nothing as his heart and mind were silenced. Atemu trembled slightly as he retrieved his hand from the screen, before he closed his eyes in shame.

"Yes", the tanned man whispered softly and he sat down in his chair, staring at the glass top of his desk. "I don't know what to do". He didn't see Mahado worry his own lip for a moment, before a soft sigh came from his friend.

" _What did you do?_ ", was the soft question and Atemu shuddered as he thought back. What had he done? He had teased, he had kissed, he had touched and then... nothing.

"Nothing", was his first answer, because he had done nothing to solve his problem which created a rift between him and Yami. Then, he rose up from his seat again and went into a rambling tantrum. "Months ago, I couldn't take it anymore and I went on a date with Yami. It was the loveliest thing I had ever done in a long while and I wanted to see if it was a fluke, so we went out on another date. I shouldn't have, because during my stay in Berlin, I couldn't get him out of my head and I started to write him letters. He responded to them and I don't know, it escalated from there. I started to look forward to his e-mails, I was imagining his smile whilst wishing he was with me! I had gone absolutely crazy!"

Taking a deep breath, Atemu exhaled with another tremble. "I tried to take my distance, but it only made everything worse. I wanted more of his concern, I wanted to be with him more often even though I knew I couldn't. When I was in Paris, he got hurt and I have never felt so... so... powerless before. I didn't know if he was all right, I didn't know how I could cheer him up, I couldn't be with him... It tore at my heart, because he cried and longed for me as I did for him! I wanted to wrap my arms around him and make sure he would feel safe for the rest of his life, but there I was, in _freaking France!_ "

It took a moment for Atemu to continue as he bristled about his inability to be a normal human being with a normal kind of job. Mahado let him rant, listening as his gaze softened with a warm smile curling his tanned lips. "When I got back to New York, I went to see Yami again. He lived in Domino, yes, lived, because I was arrogant enough to drag him all the way over to New York! For the first time in my life I was actually talking to someone, I was daring enough to try a relationship with them, but I shouldn't have. All I do is hurt him, Mahado! I didn't go to San Francisco when he was nearly burned to death, the whole deal could get turned over, I didn't care! All I cared for was him and when I was at the hospital, his grandfather called me all the horrible things he could come up with, but I didn't care either. I was with Yami, at the hospital and I was at peace. I was finally at peace as I was able to care for him and hold him as he slept. But that apparently wasn't enough as I dragged him all the way to New York, found him a nice place to live and now I seem to have grown into some arrogant jerk who went from kissing to touching and that's _not_ okay!"

" _Why would that not be okay?_ ", Mahado asked softly, regretting it as Atemu glared at him in his hot anger.

"Because it's not! Yami and I are still dating and I am not some perverted asshole who will take advantage of his lover _just because_. Yami tries to take care of me, he cooks me dinner and he allows me to sleep over at his place. I want to bask in his care, see his warm smile and soak up his kindness. How am I repaying that? With crossing boundaries I shouldn't have!", Atemu barked, quickening his steps as he paced around the room. Mahado sighed softly.

" _Did he tell you it was not okay?_ ", was his next soft question, wincing when Atemu glared at him again, though he knew the anger his friend radiated was truly aimed at himself.

"He doesn't need to! I can see he's not comfortable with me like that and he shouldn't be. I am away most of the time, I am not the decent lover he deserves. My care for him is gleaming like a false façade and he probably knows it too". Atemu's anger dissipated as he spoke, his shoulders sagging as he stared at the floor. "I cannot love like normal people do", he whispered next, looking up at the screen at Mahado's loud snort.

" _For the love of the Gods! Next time I see you, I'll give you a whacking so hard even Mana will feel sorry for you! Don't be so ridiculous, Atemu! If there is one person capable of loving, it's you. That's where your care for Yami stems from, that's why you want to protect him. That's why you feel guilty! Because you love him",_ Mahado urged, though rose-red eyes gleamed sceptically. The brunet male sighed softly.

" _Did you talk to him?_ ", he asked softly and Atemu turned to him.

"Yami and I talk", was his soft answer. Mahado rolled his eyes.

" _About this?_ " At the question, Atemu nibbled his lip and looked away. No, he had not talked to Yami about this. Why should he? He would only scare Yami away from him by laying his feelings bare. By practically announcing he needed Yami, because that was what every thought and every dream led to. He needed the peace Yami could bring, he needed the kind smile, he needed those warm hands... he needed and wanted to feel cared for... Even if it terrified him. Which was the whole problem. He was afraid.

" _I know who you are, Atemu. I know you want to protect him, I know you care for him, I know you love him. I also know you're doubting your share in this relationship, that you're afraid to hurt him, but with not talking, you are already hurting him. If he does not know what goes on in your head, he will start to doubt himself_ ", Mahado said, his voice kind and warm while rose-red eyes stared at him. Onyx eyes watched how the tanned man took a shuddering breath and he smiled.

" _Do you think my relationship with Ishizu was a breeze when we started out? It wasn't, really. I came to learn traits of both Ishizu and myself, characteristics, feelings, female hormones... She never dared to tell me, until she practically grew sick and tired of me throwing my jacket across the sofa when I got home from work. We argued all evening about what bothered us and she nearly threw me out onto the dark streets of Egypt, before we finally calmed down and actually talked. There is nothing wrong with doubt, Atemu. There is nothing wrong with talking about it either. But I'm not the one you should talk to, it won't help you or Yami one bit if I know about what you feel and he is left out of the loop. From what I see, he wants to care for you too. I know you try to solve every problem on your own and I know you're afraid, but if you let fear run your relationship... If you continue fearing the hurt it might bring... that will only bring more hurt than either one of you will possibly imagine_ ".

Atemu merely stared at the screen and the man within it. "How?", he whispered in defeat, sitting down at his desk once more as Mahado sighed softly.

" _That depends. When was the last time you actually spoke with him?_ ", the brunet asked softly. Atemu felt his spirits fall further. Now that Mahado had calmed down his anger towards himself, the tanned man could feel despair and panic rising within him.

"Ten days ago", he muttered and he saw his friend take a deep breath.

" _Then I hope without the accompanied yelling and screaming_ ", was the soft answer and Atemu lowered his head atop his arms as he laid them on his desk. " _I know you love this man, Atemu. You wouldn't have gone to the extends of nearly murdering yourself mentally if you hadn't. Talk to him for me? Set aside your fears and I know you'll be happy again. I know he'll be able to set your mind at peace, if you let him"._

Atemu nodded slowly, looking back up again at the screen with gleaming rose-red eyes. "Thanks Mahado", he whispered in genuine gratitude and Mahado smiled in return.

" _You're welcome, I'm glad you could confide in me. Though you're still getting that whacking and I demand you will show him off in Cairo soon. And by soon, I mean pretty soon, so stop moping and get to it",_ Mahado ordered and both men chuckled softly.

"I promise", Atemu vowed, before bidding Mahado farewell. Setting his screen back to the file he had been working on previously, the tanned man sighed softly. He felt relieved, but also not sure what to do while an overwhelming form of panic rushed through his veins. What if Yami wouldn't forgive him? Atemu had shown how much of a drama queen he actually was after all... Would his lover be able to look passed all that? Gods, he had been stupid and selfish and arrogant. Mostly stupid though... very stupid and Atemu quickly rubbed his hands across his face again. How was he going to solve this? How was he-

At soft knocking, Atemu's mind halted and he stared at the door. What was the time? Probably the cleaners and Atemu sighed softly. He was not really up to meeting with them, they had no right to see him on his socks and with his hair quite possibly dishevelled.

"Don't come in!", he called out, but the door swung open either way. His anger sparked, before he laid eyes upon Yami storming into his office. The pale man was bristling and a defiant anger darkened his crimson eyes.

"What do you mean, don't come in!? Are you hiding from me, Até? Are you in here because you don't want to see the world?!", Yami called out angrily, his feet stamping against the tiled floor, before he stopped at Atemu's desk. The tanned man had shot up from his chair and Yami tilted his head as he gazed at Atemu a little more clearly. Tie upon the desk, hair dishevelled, paperwork at least a mountain high and... had he been crying?

"Yami", was the mere soft gasp Atemu could produce in shock. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn Mahado had tempered with the divine rule of "giving him a whacking". He was not ready for this, he was not prepared for Yami to show up as he did.

"That's all you can say? _Yami?_ ", the pale man ground out and Atemu stepped back as Yami rounded his desk. Crimson eyes were cold and dark as they glowered down upon the tanned man. New silence filled the room, until Yami bristled.

"So, that's how it will continue, won't it? Giving me the silent treatment!? You can't hide from me forever, Atemu! I won't let you hide from me! You will talk to me, you will clarify yourself _right now!_ I am through with waiting for you, I have invited you to come eat dinner and you don't want to because you are busy. How does this look busy!? This looks like you're in deep shit!", Yami yelled at the tanned man and Atemu shuddered as he could feel a spark of anger. Silent treatment? It wasn't as if Yami didn't have troubles sorting through his own thoughts before!

"Yami...", he tried to reason softly, though Yami levelled him with a new intense glare.

"And don't you dare go for excuses", was the soft hiss, which set everything off.

"I am not looking for any sort of excuse! I'm really sorry I had to sort through my thoughts, but you had no qualms doing the same a few weeks ago! Is it so bad I am not leaping in joy at every turn we take? Am I not allowed to have my own private moments?", Atemu yelled back, to which Yami bristled.

"Well, I'm sorry to be disturbing your quality time with yourself, sir! Last time we had troubles, we still saw each other and we went out for dinner every night. Right now, you've been ignoring me into the next world instead of talking to me! We were talking back then, Até! We were talking ten days ago, until you left!"

"So that gives you the right to barge in here and demand whatever it is you want? Does that give you the right to just charge straight ahead without even knowing what's going on!?" At those words, Atemu knew he had cornered himself. Yami glared at him, took another threatening step towards him, but the tanned man held his ground.

"I would know what's going on if you and I just talked, Até! If you, for once, just confided in me without me having to initiate the conversation! Do you enjoy seeing me worried? Do you enjoy leaving me? Last time I checked, you didn't! Last time I checked, we were doing quite all right! What did I do wrong Até? Did I say something wrong, did I hurt you?", Yami asked and Atemu trembled as those words. That couldn't be right, it was the other way around... At his silence, Yami started to radiate anger and sadness.

"If you want to break up with me, Até, just say so! Stop hurting me! Talk to me, even if whatever you'll say is painful, I want to hear it! Whatever you say will hurt less to me than you keeping me in the dark about it!", Yami desperately said and he covered his lips with his hand as a soft sob broke through. Was that what Atemu wanted? Was that what lay ahead of him? Loneliness and pain from a broken heart? Was Sugoroku right? Yami couldn't take the followed silence and he swiftly turned, only to have tanned hands grab him tight.

His insides were frozen and his world had stopped at those words, but as soon as Yami had turned away from him, Atemu came back to life. He grasped the pale shoulders, his breathing in shuddered gasps as he trembled. "I don't want to break up with you. I don't want to lose you", he whispered and crimson eyes glanced up at him.

"Then why, Até? Why did we stop talking?", was the returned whisper and rose-red eyes cast themselves down in shame.

"Because I am afraid", he admitted and sighed softly. Yami stared at him expectantly and he nodded slightly, as if to encourage himself. "As is usual, I was thinking for you again. I was thinking I had crossed your boundaries. I was thinking you were with me because you felt obligated to do so. I was thinking I was hurting you, because I saw you were having trouble with me turning into your boss while we were at work. I was torn between wanting you, caring for you, protecting you, loving you and fearing I was only pushing myself onto you, imposing on you, crossing your boundaries and making you uncomfortable".

Slowly, Atemu released Yami's shoulders to rub his face with his hands again. He had messed up, he had messed up royally and in the process he had done what he feared most. He had hurt Yami and at the thought, the tanned man could feel how shame nearly drowned him. Trembling, warm hands touched his own gently, peeling them away from Atemu's face and rose-red met crimson as Yami lifted the tanned face up. A soft sigh escaped pale lips.

"Até... Yes, I am having difficulties with dividing you between my lover and my boss. Yes, I'm still not sure what my boundaries are, but no, I do not feel obligated to be with you. No, I do not feel as if you took advantage of and no I do not feel uncomfortable around you. I'm not wearing a mask, Até, but I must ask you... What made you think such cruelties about yourself? What made you think you could know my thoughts about you? What made you think that ignoring me would not hurt?" Atemu stared into crimson eyes and sighed again, lowering his sight to the floor and stepping away from Yami.

"Because I'm stupid", he muttered, taking another step back.

"No you're not Até!", Yami screamed through the office and Atemu froze. Crimson eyes were once again ablaze, crystalline tears shining within them. "I told you, no excuses! What are you so afraid of? Are you really afraid I'll take advantage of you? That I'll smother you because I want to take care of you? That I'll throw you out the window? What, Até!? What are you so afraid of?"

"You won't take advantage of me! I know you won't!", Atemu countered, shuddering as he realised they were back to yelling again.

"You're afraid of something! Why won't you talk to me? Why won't you open up to me like two weeks ago? Why won't you tease me? Why won't you kiss me? Why won't you hold me?", Yami called out, squeezing his eyes shut as the burning sensation of his tears marred his cheeks. He missed those strong arms around him, he longed for them to keep him safe from the surrounding world. "What are you afraid of!?", he asked again, biting back the choking sob that threatened to spill from his lips.

"I'm afraid to hurt you! I'm afraid you'll get hurt! There are people out there that will take advantage of you and of me if I open up! They will exploit any and all weaknesses they can find and tear everything apart as soon as they get their hands on it! I won't let that happen!", Atemu called out, his baritone voice hard as he tried to get his point across. Yami stared at him and the tanned man could feel himself tense up.

"And you don't think we can handle all of that if we work together? You think I would let myself be downgraded by other people after fighting my own grandfather?!", was the defiant yell.

"A grandfather you had to fight because of me!", Atemu replied back, but he shuddered at the hurt look in those crimson eyes.

" _No_!", came the fierce counter and Atemu fell silent. "I fought him because I wanted to be with you! I fought him because he ridiculed you, because he threatened you and because he was downright horrible! I defied my grandfather because you made me happy! You were there for me before the hospital, you were there for me at the hospital and you were there for me after the hospital. If you are allowed to be loyal then why am I not?! Why can't I just love you for who you are? Why do you think I'm here, Até!? To scold you? To hate on you?", Yami asked and his voice grew desperate.

"No", Atemu answered, before he had even fully registered what Yami had said. He could feel how he was shattering apart, pushed into a mental corner and he shuddered. Crimson eyes still stared at him, demanding an answer and Atemu trembled. Yami sighed softly and all anger seemed to dissipate.

"I am here, because I love you, Até. I am here, because I care for you, because I long for you to talk to me, to laugh with me, to hold me and to want me. I am here, Até, because I don't want you to be lonely. What you did hurt, but I am here because I want to understand. I want to understand you and your head, but only if you'll let me. If you don't want me here, then just say so and be the honest man I know you are". Rubbing his face slightly at Yami's words, Atemu felt those words hit home. He had always been honest with Yami, perhaps to a certain degree concerning his work, but with him wishing to court Yami... he had always been honest. Why had he stopped? Why had he allowed for his fear to rule his feelings?

"I'll be honest with you, Yami, you deserve nothing less than that", he said softly, all anger gone. For a moment, crimson eyes looked at him with fear and he knew he had done that. Shame rose within him, before he pushed it away as well. "I love you. I want you near, I long for your care, your smile, your warmth and all the peace and tranquillity you offer me whenever I see you. I was guarded, I was afraid and stupid which in turn hurt you terribly. For that, I'm sorry does not qualify. You did not deserve that and I hope you can forgive me in time. But please, don't leave. Please, let me change my way of thinking, let me change so I may show you the respect and love and tenderness you deserve. Please, let me stay with you".

He hadn't meant anything like that for a long time, he hadn't felt these feelings in a long time and maybe he was too late. Maybe he was too late in declaring what he truly wished to happen. Would Yami be able to forgive him after all he had done wrong? Would Yami be able to see passed all his faults and mistakes? After all, Yami had shattered every bit of Atemu's mask and more with his words and the tanned man felt as if he lay bare for the crimson eyes to observe him whole, but would that be enough? Then, a soft sigh.

"That was an honest answer, Até. That's what I wanted to hear", Yami whispered softly and he took a small step towards the tanned man. Atemu remained where he was, his rose-red eyes fixated upon the man he loved so dearly. "I love you, Até and I want to be with you. I want to take care of you, but only if you'll let me. Come eat dinner at my place, come and hold me while we sleep, come and talk to me when something bothers you?", was the soft question and Atemu took a deep breath.

"As you can see, I have to learn how", he admitted and something sparked within him as the tiniest smile curled Yami's lips. The pale man nodded.

"Yes, I felt that", was his honest answer and Atemu winced as Yami admitted to have been truly hurt by his actions, before pale hands gently took his own and stroked the soft skin lovingly. Crimson eyes looked at him then, warm and kind as they always did instead of the dark, cold and pained expression from moments before. "But I have to learn a lot too, Até. I have to learn how to read you and I have to learn how to divide work from private. But I think we are capable of learning, Até... as long as we're working together", Yami said softly and Atemu smiled. Pae hands released his own again, before they gently cupped his face and he allowed for thumbs to stroke over his eyes and wipe his tears away. Gently, the tanned ma returned the gesture and listened to Yami murmur a chuckle.

"I'll try to learn with you, Yami. I'll try to be the man you deserve", he whispered, leaning his forehead against Yami's ever so softly. Was this all right, was this touch allowed? Yami smiled.

"Don't you get it? You're already the man I _want_ , isn't that what's most important?", the pale man asked and Atemu stared at him. "You're the man I love, Até, you're the man I want. Why would I want someone I deserve if all I'm asking for is you? You're my boyfriend, Até, my lover and the person I treasure most aside from my family. I love _you_ , Até". Rose-red eyes continued to stare into crimson, before soft lips touched his own. Atemu closed his eyes as he soaked up all the emotions washing over him whilst pulling Yami closer to his frame. He warmed as the contact was accepted, arms circling around his neck as Yami deepened the kiss. Atemu murmured softly deep in his throat when Yami begged for entrance and he granted it.

His lover... was an amazing man. The ability to forgive him, to accept him as he was, made Atemu tremble with happiness as his heart swelled with warmth. Here he was, on his socks and dishevelled, but Yami was still here. His lover was here beside him, he wasn't on his own anymore and as their kiss broke, Atemu pulled the pale man against his frame in a tight embrace, resting his face against Yami's shoulder. Soft hands stroked his back gently, a pale nose nuzzling him as he was just allowed to sort through his emotions and to just feel. To feel all of himself and to feel everything Yami had to offer him. A shuddering breath left Atemu's lips as he tried to compose himself, but he couldn't. He didn't want to.

"Come Até", Yami whispered softly in his ear and slowly, Atemu looked up from where his head had been comfortably resting upon Yami's shoulder. Pale lips pecked his cheek softly, a warm hand stroking his face and Atemu took another shuddering breath. "You're swaying on your feet, let's get you into bed", was the next whisper and Atemu frowned slightly. When was the last time he had slept? Peacefully, that is? Slowly, he could feel how Yami released him, only to take up his hands and walk him towards the bedroom.

"Don't leave", he whispered as he followed after the pale man and crimson eyes turned to him.

"I didn't intend to, Até. Like I said, I want to take care of you and that is exactly what I'll do", Yami answered calmly, before he closed the bedroom door behind Atemu firmly. Nobody would bother them, nothing like what happened just now would enter this room. It was just Atemu and him taking care of his lover like he should. He wanted to take all of Atemu's worries away, he wanted to have an insight in Atemu's head, he wanted to get through to his lover. Atemu was the man he had chosen to be with and he wanted the tanned man to know of his choice.

Tanned hands did not release his own as Yami turned towards his lover and stroked the tanned cheeks lovingly. "I'm here, Até", he whispered, the light coming through the window in the roof giving him the ability to see in the dark. Rose-red eyes were gleaming, almost glowing and Yami leaned against the tanned man to kiss Atemu on the lips once more. Softly, tenderly and with every intent to convey his affection for the man he loved.

Atemu sighed softly in the kiss, just feeling warmth flood through him. When the kiss broke, crimson eyes stared at him, pale hands moving to his vest and opening the buttons slowly. Atemu tightened his hands around them in an effort to make sure Yami knew he didn't need to do this. Soft lips pecked his cheek, before Yami nuzzled him lovingly.

"It's all right, Até. You need sleep, but not in your clothes. Let me take care of you, please?", Yami whispered and slowly, the tanned man nodded. He loosened his grip, shuddering when the vest was discarded. Again, those soft lips against his cheek, before they moved to his neck tenderly. Pale fingers opened the buttons of his dress-shirt next and Atemu closed his eyes as he let the feelings of that, plus Yami's lips against his neck, wash over him. No heat, no rush, just tenderness and affection as soft kisses moved to his exposed collarbone and he sighed softly.

He could feel his mind easing into a peaceful setting, into a tranquil moment where nothing happened and he was just allowed to feel everything. To feel Yami with him, to feel his soft and tender love for him, to feel loved at all. "Yami", he whispered softly and crimson eyes looked up at him. They were beautiful, this man was beautiful and Atemu knew he had wronged him greatly.

"Please forgive me for all that I did to you", he whispered and in the dark, he could see a small smile curl Yami's lips in a reassuring way.

"We are both to blame, Até, but no more. We are developing, love is not a cloud we can just ride. We have to work to make it work and I know we can. There is no shame in arguing and misunderstandings, Até. Truly, there is none, but please stay with me too", Yami whispered in return and Atemu released the pale hands to trace Yami's arms. As his dress shirt slipped from his trousers and fell off his shoulders, he gently pulled the pale man's shirt over his head. All Atemu wanted was to be with this amazing man, to bask in his warmth and to soak up all he had to offer. He was allowed to do so and softly, he initiated a tender kiss. Yami returned it as tenderly as he had started it and again, Atemu closed his eyes as he was allowed to just feel. He pulled Yami against his frame, stroking the bare back softly, before his hands rested on slender hips. Pale fingers were already working on his trousers, gently, slowly and Atemu sighed softly.

"I love you", he whispered in the pale ear, nuzzling it softly as he mimicked Yami's gesture. The pale man purred softly, nuzzling him in return as they were left standing in their briefs. Gently, Yami tugged Atemu towards the bed and as he pulled the covers away, he sat the tanned man down upon it. Joining him, he pulled Atemu against him, stroking through the thick tri-coloured hair soothingly and Atemu breathed out softly as he nuzzled the pale chest. For once, he allowed himself to be pampered so, for once, he allowed himself to be taken care of... by a man he wanted to trust. By a man he felt he could trust and with whom he wanted to be with. He was supposed to take care of Yami, as the older half in their relationship, but for once, that didn't matter. It didn't matter as long as he could be with the pale man.

Yami held his lover close as his mind still raced and halted at the same time. He listened to Atemu's soft breaths, felt tanned bare skin against his own and he tenderly continued to stroke through his lover's hair. "Sleep Até... I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here, with you", he whispered and he could feel tanned arms tightening around his waist. Weeks ago, this had been what he needed. Weeks ago, he had needed Atemu to be with him to chase away the nightmares and to sort out his feelings for the tanned man. The Gods knew how glad Yami was to be able to return all of that to the man he loved.

"Yes...", was the soft whisper and Yami tightened his hold ever so slightly. Atemu seemed so fragile right now as well as open and bared to the bone as if he was sliced apart. Yami knew he'd done that and he hoped he could keep at least one door open partially after Atemu had sort of recovered from their argument. It felt good to be with his lover again though and Yami could feel himself calm down and relax while the tanned man was with him.

For ten days he had felt lonely and he hadn't been able to set that aside at all. He had missed Atemu, he had missed those strong arms around him. He had missed the smouldering look of rose-red eyes, he had missed the laughter, the sharing of food... Even this argument had been better than the loneliness from the past few days. He was with Atemu again and that was worth all of the arguing up until the future. They would grow, they would love, they would hurt, but never again did he want to feel so lonely again. Never again did he want for Atemu to feel the same.

Closing his eyes, he could feel how Atemu rested against him and he could hear his lover taking calming breaths whilst he slept. Yami smiled as he could feel himself drifting off as well and he hoped he would to share the sheets this time. A soft, sleepy chuckle escaped him as the thought drifted through his hazy mind, before he tried to pull Atemu a little closer to himself. This was comfortable, this felt good and the smile remained as Yami fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you very much for reading! Now, we can start on those loose ends and get to work with this relationship. If you have the time, please leave a review!**


	32. My Family

**Hi Everyone! First I'd like to give a massive thanks to my reviewers: _Pharaohs Girl18, Guest, Azure Flame Kite_ and _silvergolddragon_. Thank you all so much for reviewing the last chapter! That really made my day and I apologize for updating later than usual. Truthfully, Christmas got in the way (and yes, I hate that it did as I don't even like the holiday seasons). **

**What makes me happy, though, is that you all enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope this one gives some more answers. Though personally, I think it is an emotional one too. It's actually one I have been waiting to write.**

 **Please enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 32**

/\/\/\/\/\

Staring at the nape of Yami's neck, Atemu nuzzled the soft skin lovingly. He was careful he wouldn't wake Yami from his sleep, but it felt good to be with the pale man. It felt good to hold him close and to have Yami's bare skin against his own. His lover was warm as they shared the sheets and he snuggled a little closer to his lover to have it all to himself just a little more. His mind was oddly at ease even though it stumbled from one thought to another. He had argued with the pale man again, he had hurt him while vowing not to do so. He had hurt Yami enough to have his lover believe Atemu wanted to break up with him. Yet, as he lay in bed with the pale man, he never wanted to let go. The warm feelings brewing in his heart, the love he felt... he wanted to convey that.

But he also knew he had to make up for his arrogant and selfish behaviour. How though? How could he prove to Yami there was nothing but love in his heart? That the doubt Atemu felt was solely about himself? That he did not doubt Yami's love for him, that he wished to treasure it and keep it close. How could he convey his feelings for his lover, without hurting him again? How could he say he wanted their relationship to blossom? Would words ever be enough?

Sighing softly, Atemu pressed himself closer to Yami's sleeping form as much as he could. Their argument from yesterday had left an imprint in his mind. _Never again_ , he vowed to himself, but he knew it would possibly happen again. Yami had told him couples argued and he viewed them as a couple. Yami was a new, but constant warmth and beacon of peace. He wanted to keep that... It brought him this odd calm state of mind, which was new, but very welcome either way.

Atemu smiled as his mind was allowed to muse on the different reasons of why he wanted to keep Yami near. He nuzzled the pale neck again, allowing himself to soak up all his lover had to offer even though he was asleep. The touch of Yami's soft skin, the sound of his even breath, the soft twitching of his body as he dreamed. Atemu smiled as he enjoyed all of those sensations and more. Yet, a soft sigh escaped his lips as he reasoned with himself. To keep all that he enjoyed, to make sure they would not argue again, he had to learn how to talk. If he did, Yami would understand there was maybe nothing to love from him, but at least Atemu knew he'd be honest with his lover for once.

The tanned man allowed for Yami to stretchas he woke, the pale body tensing against his own, before his lover murmured softly in his half-sleep. Atemu chuckled softly as Yami curled up again, snuggling the pillows and sheets whilst he tried to go back to sleep. Softly, the tanned man placed his lips against the skin of Yami's neck, tightening his hold around the slender frame while resuming his spooned-up position. He chuckled when his lover murmured again, taking a deep breath as he woke some more from his slumber.

"Goodmorning, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu whispered, placing a new kiss against Yami's neck at the incoherent greeting from the pale man. A pale hand touched his own gently and the tanned man smiled when Yami laced their fingers softly.

"Goodmorning, Até", Yami whispered, taking another deep breath and stretching ever so slightly again. Atemu purred softly at the affectionate name, glad the pale man still wished to call him that. Would Yami still be angry with hom, or not? When his lover turned onto his back, Atemu remained at his side and tenderly pulled the pale man against his frame. Yami smiled up at him, his pale hands cupping Atemu's face as crimson eyes stared into rose-red. "Did you sleep well?", was the pale man's soft question and tanned lips curled in a tender smile.

"I have, for the first time in days. Did you sleep well?", Atemu asked, returning the question as he rubbed his nose against Yami's softly. Thumbs stroked his cheeks while Yami kissed his lips softly.

"Yes I did, Até. I always sleep well when you're with me", Yami answered in another whisper, his lips brushing against Atemu's ever so slightly. Crimson eyes were gleaming with warmth and Atemu languidly kisses his lover, soaking up the love Yami had to offer once more.

"I am glad you did", the tanned man whispered after breaking the kiss gently. Pale fingers were carding through his thick tri-coloured hair and he gently moved a blond bang from Yami's face. His lover was beautiful in the morning with his tangled hair and his half-lidded, gleaming crimson eyes. "Are you not angry with me?", Atemu asked softly as he still felt how pale fingers were stroking him tenderly.

Yami felt his lips curl in a warm smile at the soft question and he shook his head in answer. He couldn't be angry with Atemu anymore, he even felt like he had overreacted to a certain extend. Atemu was just unsure of himself, of what he could do and of where he stood in their relationship. Yami blamed himself for that, he had been unclear in his consent perhaps, though he had always been flattered with all the loving attention Atemu had given him thus far. He had to show Atemu there was nothing wrong with them, but that he also needed a little more from the tanned man than what he had explained about himself so far. All in due time though, Yami wouldn't push for information about Atemu's past as long as the tanned man continued to make sense.

"I'm not angry at you anymore, Até. I know I overreacted a little too, but this has been a lesson for the both of us. We need to work on our communication skills as lovers", Yami said, chuckling softly when Atemu did. "Are you still angry with me?", Yami whispered, frowning in worry slightly, before sighing in the tender kiss against his lips.

"You had every right to call me out on my behaviour. I'm sorry I let it get this far", Atemu replied in an equal whisper, before he kissed Yami languidly again. Pale fingers tightened in his hair, pushing him closer to the pale man as he begged for entrance within Yami's mouth. When that was granted him, the tanned man murmured softly, stroking his tongue against the one he met halfway. Soft, tender strokes and languid kissing fused with the warmth and peace inside Atemu's being and he enjoyed it.

"You're forgiveness means a lot to me, Yami", he said at long last, feeling the pale chest rise and fall as his lover tried to take deep breaths to calm himself. Pale lips curled in a warm smile.

"Do you forgive me too?", Yami asked and Atemu nuzzled him.

"There is nothing to forgive, _mon chéri",_ the tanned man answered and Yami nodded.

"Exactly", he whispered in return, before gently initiating another kiss. Slipping his tongue inside Atemu's mouth again, Yami murmured softly as he enjoyed the slow kisses. He enjoyed the time he was allowed to just be with Atemu, without them worrying about what part to play. To let themselves feel something as natural as their love, to rediscover their feelings and the reason as to why they were together. Warmth, peace, acceptance, love, kindness, affection and tenderness were all of those reasons and more.

"I- I want to show you something today", Atemu whispered against his lips softly and Yami stared at his lover's gleaming rose-red eyes. They were beautiful, warm, but there was uncertainty in them. "Even if that means I'll have to let you go". Yami smiled a little, hoping to reassure his lover everything was all right.

"We can stay in bed all day", he replied, his smile brightening when Atemu chuckled.

"We could do so, with the off-chance of Vivian believing I have been kidnapped. Or lying dead in my room, because if I remember correctly, my shoes, blazer and tie are still in my office", the tanned man recalled and Yami frowned slightly. Looking around the room, he blushed as he finally recognized his surroundings to those of Atemu's bedroom. Horror-struck, Yami gasped and covered his lips with one hand. He hadn't... While they had promised to keep their relationship a secret to the outside world, he had foolishly stayed the night at Sennen Corporation... in Atemu's bedroom!

"Yami? What's wrong?", the pale man heard his lover ask and he looked at the tanned man, guilt piling up inside his being. He had messed up... He had broken their promise not even two weeks after they made it. What would people say to Atemu? Would they shame him?

"I slept here", he answered as his lover prompted him again. Atemu frowned in confusion at Yami's cryptic explanation of why he had looked as if the world had gone down. "I slept here! We made a promise and I'm breaking it! Até, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to stay over at your office, I didn't meant for people to find out we are a couple this quickly! I don't want people to hate you for dating me, I can't believe I did something so stupid!", the pale man rambled, not listening to how Atemu called his name to gain his attention. Not knowing what to do, the tanned man kissed his lover softly in order to silence him.

Yami softly gasped in the kiss, allowing for Atemu to slip his tongue inside and stroke the roof of his mouth. A soft moan escaped Yami's throat as he pulled the tanned man closer again, tangling his fingers in Atemu's hair gently. Tanned hands stroked over his torso and Yami groaned in the passionate kiss. His groan was answered with a moan from Atemu as the younger man sucked on his tongue gently. Breaking the kiss, Atemu stared at his lover and cupped his face lovingly.

"My love, there is nothing to be worried about just yet. Vivian doesn't start work this hour, so there is still plenty of time to get dressed. Though you make me wonder, did you try to go for stealth yesterday as well?", Atemu asked and Yami blushed slightly as he nodded.

"I asked Charles if I could use the elevator leading towards the underground garage and he said I could. Nobody really saw me getting inside the company and if you would allow for me to leave the same way I got in, I don't think anybody will see me again... I'm sorry I freaked", Yami whispered, receiving a soft peck against his lips in answer.

"I understand, I would fear Vivian as well, even if Charles will drive the both of us to your home. I'm sure others will not see you either if you use that elevator again, though Vivian... Yes, we may fear her for good reason", Atemu mused, chuckling a little as Yami smacked him softly.

"Tease", was Yami's counter, his crimson eyes mock-glaring at the tanned man lying comfortably against him. Truthfully, he didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to. What if Atemu's secretary would come barging in? _At least she'll be fired,_ Yami's mind offered and he chuckled softly, shaking his head as Atemu looked at him curiously.

"Nothing", Yami commented softly, before he regretfully felt how Atemu started to pull away from him.

"Well, mr. Nothing, if we don't get up we'll be sure to be _something_ ", the tanned man whispered ominously and Yami almost shuddered. He blamed the cool air which suddenly slid underneath the sheets and he shivered as he longed for Atemu to come back to his side. There was still uncertainty in those beautiful rose-red eyes and Yami wished he could take that away. He wished he could take all of Atemu's worries away as they dressed, as he gently combed through Atemu's thick hair and as he lovingly nuzzled him when he was finished. Yami wished he could let Atemu know he would never dare to hurt him, at least, not the kind of hurt his lover was afraid of.

It had sparked a curiosity in him, though. One Yami tried to kill each and every time he could see that slight frown upon Atemu's brow or the slightly scared glint in his rose-red eyes. He was even slightly ashamed he hurried himself in clean clothes once he was home, just so he could return to Atemu's side as quickly as possible in neat jeans and a black shirt. Atemu himself was wearing jeans as well, a black tank top covered by a dark red shirt. The tanned man's outfit made Yami feel safe about his own choice of neatly casual.

"Breakfast first, Até", he offered, hoping a slight meal would calm his lover as he got a little edgier as the time wore on. Yami had seen how Atemu had made a phone call, though he hadn't understood a thing of what had been said. It was all right, though he felt how he grew on edge himself when Atemu barely ate something and seemed to nibble on his lips slightly.

"Até?", he asked, though when rose-red eyes looked at him, Yami could also see how they were filled with the confidence of having one's mind made up. A soft sigh left Atemu's lips as he seemed to nod to himself.

"I'm sorry", was the tanned man's whisper, but Yami pecked him on the cheek softly as he cleaned their used plates and utensils away. "I'm not very hungry this morning". Pale lips curled in a warm smile at his words and gently, Yami squeezed Atemu's broad shoulders.

"Até... Just because we had an argument yesterday, doesn't mean I want you to push yourself to do something you're not comfortable with. Please, don't try to cross your own boundaries while you guard mine so fiercely", the pale man said and rose-red eyes stared at him for a moment longer. Then, Atemu rose from his seat and embraced him, kissing his lips softly, but passionately. He tried to convey all the love he felt for Yami and as he broke the kiss, crimson eyes stared at him curiously, yet Atemu could see a special kind of warmth gleam within them.

"I know, Yami, that you will be patient with me for forever to come if necessary, but I don't want it to be necessary. I want you to know that, even though I am uncertain, there is also confidence in me. I want to share this with you and only you", Atemu whispered and Yami smiled as he allowed for the tanned man to envelope him in a warm embrace, before he was released and taken to the expensive black car waiting for them at the entrance of his apartment building. The screen was down, though it seemed as if Charles already knew where to go as Atemu didn't give him any directions. The silence, however, was deafening and uncomfortable as Yami took in the tanned man's posture. His back was stiff against his seat, he was glancing out the window deep in thought and he would sigh every now and then.

Lacing his fingers with Atemu's lovingly, rose-red eyes glanced at him momentarily and Yami could see his lover was nervous, uncertain and uncomfortable. Why? Why would he go through these lengths if he was crossing boundaries? Yami longed for Atemu to speak with him freely, but this almost felt as if the tanned man viewed it as an obligation. Something that had to be done because he wished for Yami's forgiveness, which he had already been given.

"Até...", he murmured softly, though tanned fingers tightened around his own slightly. "You do know you do not owe me anything, right? I want you to speak with me because you want to, not because you feel obligated to do so". A tiny smile curled tanned lips as Atemu seemed to try and alleviate his worry.

"It's all right, Yami. I just... haven't shown this side of me in a long while and I'm not sure if I still can. I'm not sure how you'll react. I don't like surprises, I like to be in control, but this time I'm trying to let go. It's a little difficult, but knowing you are here with me, makes it better. It makes it a little easier", the tanned man offered in explanation and Yami nodded at that in understanding. He remembered Atemu telling him he didn't like surprises, well, not the big ones. He had definitely seemed to like the two times Yami had baked cookies for him to surprise him just a little. Yet, the pale man did believe there was a difference between being given a gift or telling a lover something that might change their way of thinking. What could be so horrid for Atemu he didn't wish to share it with anyone?

"We have arrived sir", Charles said softly over his shoulder and he had to stop the car in front of a large gate momentarily. Yami turned his sight away from Atemu to glance outside his window, gasping softly as they entered the large grounds of a beautiful estate. The garden was well kept, green grass lined with borders which were filled with flowers. Though the red rose-bushes were the most beautiful of them all. Some were still blooming, their large flowers seemingly carrying velvet petals and Yami stared at them as they drove passed them.

Trees lined the fence surrounding the grounds, crimson eyes taking in the sight of a large white mansion stationed at the end of the drive-way. The roof was a light grey, as were the outside windowsills. The raised dais were made from white stones and Yami had difficultly looking at the majestic house and taking all of it in at the same time. Charles gently parked the care in the designated area, opening the door for both Yami and Atemu to get out of the car and stretch their legs. Crimson eyes fell upon the tense tanned man and gently, Yami linked his arm with the one from his lover.

"It's beautiful, why did you take me here?", he asked softly and he listened to Atemu's calming sigh. Gently, he pulled the tanned man towards the rose-bushes and away from the house, though his lover seemed to be torn in objecting to the diversion as well as accepting it eagerly. "These rose-bushes... Are they the one's you told me about while we went out on our date?" Atemu glanced at him in slight disbelieve, before he nodded.

"Yes, they are... You remember that?", Atemu asked and Yami nodded with a warm smile on his lips.

"I wouldn't be much of a boyfriend if I wouldn't remember something as important as your favourite flower, Até. I still remember your eyes growing soft as you told me you of your memories concerning them", Yami said and he felt how Atemu pulled him a little closer. There was another nibble and another sigh, before the tanned man glanced at the blooming flowers.

"My great-grandmother planted these rose-bushes, she was actually also the one who ordered for this mansion to be build. In a time where women where not seen as "good" to the business, my great-grandfather allowed for his wife to set up a business in his name. My great-grandmother was a very smart woman, she could see things others didn't and she helped many stores as well as other business relatives to have their paperwork in order. They were able to buy this large piece of ground, living in a cottage for years whilst ordering there was a need for this mansion", Atemu said as they walked around the rose-bushes, before he slowly guided Yami towards the front door. A butler opened the door for them and Atemu entered with a soft "thank you".

"My pleasure, mr. Sennen. Welcome home", were the man's kind words, but Yami followed Atemu silently. He was more stunned in silence than anything else as he gazed around the massive foyer. A crystal chandelier hung down from the ceiling and two curving staircases led towards the landing on the first floor. The dark wooden floor was squeaky clean, a light brown rug covering the middle of the floor leading to a double set of doors. Atemu silently led him up the staircase, until they stopped at a black and white painting of a couple in neat clothes from at least a hundred years ago.

"My family is originally from Egypt, but my great-grandparents were born in the United States. We were always grateful my great-grandfather saw his wife's potential and allowed for her to grow in wisdom as she created the company. From their five children, my grandmother was the youngest one, but she inherited the company after my great-grandparents died. She married a man who also saw her potential while her brothers and sisters helped her out. She had new ideas, she was daring enough to step up to companies and offer her services to them. Where my great-grandmother helped out business relatives and the sort, my grandmother dared to spread out and acquire business relations which made the company grow. Thanks to her I have the wonderful financial department spread out for me", Atemu told as they walked down the hallway and stopped in front of another painting.

On their way, they had passed a painting of the first couple with their five children and Yami could see the resemblances in the family by looking at the youngest daughter as well as how she looked like in an older form of life. She was a beautiful woman, her intelligent eyes radiating warmth which Yami could also see when he looked at Atemu. Aside from her husband, two sons joined her side in the painting.

"My grandmother had many miscarriages, aside from my father and uncle. The latter I don't speak to very often, but my father made this company great. He ordered for the current office to be build as it is today and he was also the first one to go abroad. The sister company in Berlin came forth from his hard work. He wanted to open up game stores and he did so with my grandmother's permission. It was a good decision, because we have two pillars to rest upon might something happen to the economical world as we know it. Financial crises, employment problems, there are many things the company must watch out for, but because of my family, I have a lot of support before the company would ever fall". Yami followed his lover through the hallway whilst Atemu spoke. He sounded so proud, so much in love with his family. Yet, as he gazed upon a new painting, Yami could see pain slither its way upon the tanned face. Silently he leaned against Atemu, hopefully showing support as he too glanced at the painting.

There was a tall man in it, whom Yami recognised as one of the two sons in the previous painting. Half his face was covered by a beard and a moustache, his purple eyes gleaming with pride as he had one arm around the shoulders of a lovely woman, while his other hand rested upon the shoulders of a young Atemu. To see his lover as an early teen was mesmerizing and Yami smiled as he tightened his hold on the tanned arm gently. Atemu's shuddering breath pulled at his heartstrings, but Yami knew he couldn't interrupt his lover. If he did... he might never speak about it again.

"My father, Akunamkanon, married my mother, Farah. She was an Egyptian he met in Berlin. She was an interpreter and helped him with his business deals as he didn't speak any German himself. He learned through her and they fell in love. She moved to New York with him, where they married and had me. My mother taught me how to speak German and French, while my father ran the business". The tanned man smiled sadly ashe spoke, before he led Yami through another hallway and deeper into the mansion. There was no one to interrupt them, but the pale man was glad they couldn't. He didn't want for Atemu to stop talking, because... if he remembered well, Atemu had sort of said his mother was dead. He stroked the tanned arm lovingly, lacing his fingers with tanned ones to try and show his support to his lover. Atemu leaned against him slightly as they walked.

"My mother died when I was twelve from a cardiac-arrest while she was asleep. Even if someone had been awake to spot it, doctors said nobody could have done something for her. When she was gone, my father was left to take care of me and he did extremely well. He already taught me everything concerning the business when I was young and he continued to do so when my mother passed away", Atemu said and even though his voice wavered sometimes, Yami could hear how proud his lover was, which made him feel warm as he followed Atemu through the hallway. They stopped at a door and Atemu sighed softly.

"I had to take the company from my father when I turned eighteen. Truthfully, that had not been planned and I was forever grateful my father had taught me so well. Yami, I opened up to... people, once and that left its marks. Not just with me", Atemu whispered, before he turned his gaze away from Yami and opened the door. He went in first, the pale man following behind with fear and worry growing in his chest. Goosebumps had appeared on pale skin and with dread did he follow the slight conversation between Atemu and a maid.

"How is he today?", the tanned man asked softly, receiving a small smile in return.

"The same as always, sir", was her answer and Atemu nodded at her words, before he walked through the small foyer. Yami stared around while he felt as if he walked into an apartment built inside the mansion. He watched how Atemu steeled himself, before opening the door towards the livingroom. Yami followed, tension building up as he gazed around the large room. There was a comfortable sofa with TV in one corner, a small table with colouring books, paint and pencils in the other. Toys and games littered another table in the brightly decorated room. Photos and childish paintings covered the walls, before Yami was drawn to the sound of an electric wheelchair.

"Atemu, my boy! Welcome home!", was the deep voice and Yami stared at the aged man in the moving chair. His beard, moustache and hair were greying, he had wrinkles in his face and upon his hands. He seemed frail and confident at the same time, his purple eyes gleaming with life. "Your mother and I were already wondering when you'd come up and show us your friend".

 _Mother?_ , Yami mused, watching purple eyes glance sidewards for a mere moment, before they fell upon both him and Atemu again. His lover took a deep breath.

"Hello father", he whispered softly and tense, as if he was expecting something crucial to happen. Akunamkanon frowned, clearly taken aback by Atemu's words.

"Father? Who told you to say such a word? Last time I checked you still called me "daddy". Isn't that right, Farah?", the older man asked, turning his head towards he empty spot beside him again. Yami merely watched the whole scene play out before him with Atemu tensing beside him just a little more.

"Yes, daddy", was his softest whisper, but Akunamkanon beamed at them as Atemu addressed him so. Slowly, the younger tanned man turned to Yami, even though the pale man was still focused upon Akunamkanon. "This is Yami, he's my new friend. I wanted you to meet him". Purple eyes glanced at Yami, a smile turning the moustache up just a little.

"Hello mr. Sennen, madam", Yami said, inclining his head towards the older man as well as the empty spot beside his wheelchair. The smile broadened in happiness.

"Such a polite little boy. It's nice to meet you Yami, I am so glad Atemu made a new friend. Though, I do hope you've been playing carefully, my boy", Akunamkanon said, purple eyes turning to the tanned man again, before they fell back upon Yami. "I don't want Atemu to hurt his knee, he made such an awful fall a few days ago. Stitches and all, but Farah said he didn't even cry. I am so proud of him". A beaming smile turned to Atemu, though the younger man stood practically frozen on his spot. Gently, Yami squeezed his arm, even though the father continued to ramble softly.

"Yes, so very proud, but any father would be proud of such a beautiful, brave and strong boy. I am so glad you two have come to visit, I'll ask for lemonade! Come Yami, there are colouring pencils on the table, we'll have a good time now, won't we?", Akunamkanon asked as he took up Yami's hand and turned the electric wheelchair towards the table with the colouring books and paint. A kind smile curled pale lips as Yami intended to follow the older man.

"Yes sir", he said and Akunamkanon nodded to himself, before Yami turned back to Atemu at the sound of a shuddering breath. Crystalline tears cascaded down tanned cheeks and Yami released Akunamkanon's hand to walk back to his lover. "Até?", he asked softly, cupping Atemu's face lovingly to wipe away the falling tears. Atemu was trembling, trying to smile through his tears, but failing miserably. As Atemu tried to stop the hot tears from falling while taking a shuddering breath, both men glanced down at Akunamkanon who stopped at their side.

"My poor boy... Does your knee still hurt?", the older man asked softly, worry present on his face and Atemu trembled as he tried to find his voice.

"Yes... daddy", he whispered, taking a deep breath to stop the sob from falling over his lips. A thumb stroked his hand as Akunamkanon grasped it softly, purple eyes turning to the empty spot beside him. Then, the older man nodded.

"Yes, your mother is right. Come, enough playing to be brave. We will sit down at the table and have some lemonade. I'll read you your favourite story and we will colour or paint to forget the pain. We should have some chocolate too, come my boy. Let's sit down", Akunamkanon said and, as he held onto Atemu's hand, he led both men towards the table where they could colour. Yami settled his chair close to Atemu, while Akunamkanon left to order for lemonade and chocolate, while searching the bookcase for something to read. Gently, Yami stroked Atemu's back while the latter rubbed his face with his hands.

"Are you all right, Até?", he asked softly, listening to his lover take another shuddering breath. It was a silly question, he knew... Atemu was not all right, but what else could he ask?

"I will be", was the soft whisper in return. "I- I feel ashamed of myself while seeing you with my father. You speak to him so freely, you accept him the way he is. I- I have never truly been able to do that, yet... I have known him my whole life. I should be able to speak to him as you do, I should accept him the way you do, but I am the most horrible son in existence instead".

Again, Yami wiped the salty tears from Atemu's cheeks as he tried to sooth his lover. "You're not the most horrible son ever, Até. You are so proud of your father and you love him very much. Whatever happened to him, this is me meeting him for the first time. I don't know any better but to follow him up on his words, but you... You have known the man he was before. You have known the man he has been and that is clearly not the man he is right now", Yami offered and he saw Atemu swallow thickly.

"That is no excuse. I should be here for him and accept him, exactly the way you did just now", Atemu replied back, gazing back at Akunamkanon who was speaking to the empty spot beside him. It hurt terribly to see his father so, to see him speak to someone who was not there anymore. Rose-red eyes turned back to Yami as his lover turned Atemu's head slightly.

"Até... maybe you can't accept this... because you're still mourning?", was Yami's soft question and he saw his lover freeze at his words. "You may still have your father, but you also lost him. No deep conversations, no advise... he's not the man anymore you'd turn to when you have troubles... Até, you did lose your father, even though he's still here".

For a moment, rose-red eyes stared at Yami and pale thumbs wiped tears away as he watched how Atemu processed his words. There was a tiny shake of his head and a new shuddering breath. "It's been eight years... I can't be still mourning", the tanned man whispered, looking at his father again who was trying to decide what to read as he was gazing at five different children's books. Yami stroked his cheek again, drawing Atemu's attention upon the pale man instead.

"Mourning is not something that goes away from one day to the next, Até. It's a process that might take years. Did you talk about it with people?", Yami asked softly, though he was afraid he already knew the answer. He didn't receive one however as Akunamkanon returned, two books lying on his lap and Yami smiled at them. Atemu wiped the tears from his face, his lips trembling as he tried to smile when his father stroked through his hair.

"You were such a brave boy a few days ago, but don't bottle it all up, all right? Your mother and I are here if you need something, Atemu. I'll ask the maid for some pain-relief", the older man said, but Atemu grasped his father's hand gently.

"No, daddy... I already had some when I went inside. I'm all right", Atemu whispered and Yami felt his lips curl in a tiny smile. This whole situation was odd, but Akunamkanon was a nice man, even though he was lost in time. If only he could hold Atemu right now... He wanted to do so, he wanted to hear Atemu speak about his worries, about what this whole situation did to him. He wanted to reassure his lover that all of those feelings were normal. Yami sighed mentally as he watched how Akunamkanon smiled at his son and stroked through his hair again, before picking up the first book on his lap.

"All right, your mother wanted me to pick out _Beauty and the Beast_ , but I hope you'll prefer my choice: _The Boy with his Werewolf Friend_?", the older man asked and Atemu still smiled slightly. Closing his rose-red eyes, he could feel the pain swirling in his chest. His mother had always loved the princess-stories, though had never pushed it onto him. The fact Akunamkanon brought it up as a reading possibility... It hurt, because his mother was already gone for thirteen years and his father was telling him she was right there. As a warm hand lay itself upon his knee, Atemu glanced at Yami and sighed softly.

"That one please, daddy", he whispered, pointing at the book with the illustration of a child-like werewolf upon the front. Yami squeezed his knee tenderly, as if trying to say he was there and Atemu was glad he was. It was embarrassing to realise his lover had trouble understanding the situation, but accepted it nonetheless while he was afraid to visit his father every time he forced himself to do so. What mood would he be in? What time did he believe it was? Sometimes, all he wondered was if Akunamkanon would even recognise him. There had been times where he didn't and those days had hurt the most.

As his father told of the adventures between the boy and his werewolf friend, Atemu glanced at Yami who still squeezed his knee ever so slightly. Crimson eyes were focused upon Akunamkanon, though they turned to Atemu as the tanned man seemed to muse upon the situation. Yami smiled reassuringly, as he let his thumb stroke his lover's knee ever so softly and Atemu hoped he could show the pale man how much his support meant to him. He gently covered the pale hand upon his knee with his own whilst they listened to Akunamkanon mimicking voices. His father had always been a good bed-time story-teller and Atemu rubbed his sticky cheeks as he felt himself calm down.

"The end", Akunamkanon said, looking up from the book as he shut it. He was smiling though as he stroked his son's cheeks softly, a proud smile upon his hidden lips. His purple eyes turned towards the pale boy Atemu had brought home with him and he nodded slightly. Yami seemed to care about Atemu's well-being and the older man sighed softly.

"Thank you for reading it, sir", Yami whispered as he tried to find a way on how to deal with Atemu's father. What was correct to say, what could he say? Was Akunamkanon even remotely aware he was talking to twenty-something-year olds instead of children? Did he have to say something to the empty spot beside the other man or should he leave it as it was? Just an empty spot where Akunamkanon thought he saw his deceased wife or was there really something else?

Akunamkanon nodded as he continued to smile, his purple eyes falling back upon Atemu. The boy seemed a little distant as he tried to curl up in his seat, yet something was stopping him from doing so. Atemu had always been a boy who could bottle up his feelings because he believed it would be better for Akunamkanon not to worry about him. Luckily, they both had Farah, his beloved wife and Atemu's treasured mother. He knew the boy would speak to her when the time was right and he smiled at the tanned woman beside him. She returned the smiling with a knowing look in her dark brown eyes which seemed to glow red every now and then. They were beautiful dark rubies, Akunamkanon mused, before he turned back to his son.

"Are you all right now, Atemu?", he asked, rose-red eyes glancing up at him almost uncertain, before his son nodded slowly. There was a slight smile on his lips, it was sad, yet warm and kind at the same time. As if the smile couldn't decide what to be.

"Yes daddy, I feel better. Thank you for reading the story to Yami and me", Atemu answered and Akunamkanon seemed to radiate pride and happiness at his words. It made the younger tanned man's smile a little brighter, knowing he had made his father's day with his words. At the soft knockings on the door, they all turned to the maid in the doorway. A nurse stood behind her and Yami could see how Akunamkanon crossed his arms in front of his chest almost childishly.

"I'm sorry, mr. Sennen, but you need your rest. Will you allow for Atemu and his friend to play outside again?", the maid asked and Akunamkanon seemed to contemplate the idea. He glanced at his son, who took up Yami's hand gently and rose from his seat.

"It's all right, daddy. Yami and I will go play by the swings, we'll come back soon", he answered, his words stabbing in his heart as he didn't know how soon he'd be back. Or if his father would even measure the time as "soon" between the visits. Akunamkanon tilted his head slightly as he relented.

"Very well, you are young boys who must go and play. I need to do work as well, there is a company to run and your mother needs to teach me some more German. There is someone who needs to be told I am not to be messed with!", Akunamkanon said, his fiery tone filled with power.

"Good luck daddy", Atemu whispered, before he released Yami momentarily to hug his father. It hurt, it hurt incredibly and he kept his head low ever so slightly as he heard his lover bid his own farewell to the older man. Akunamkanon waved as they left and Atemu forced himself to breath as he guided Yami out of the estate. Charles was waiting for them at the front door, opening the car so both men could sit down. The glass screen between the two compartments was up and as the car started to move, Yami glanced at Atemu. He wasn't sure what to do, but tenderly he touched his lover's shoulder.

"Because I opened up to people, my father got in a car accident. I did this to him. I made him a cripple who believes his wife is still alive. I made it so all he believes is that I sometimes do not exist, that I am a child with stitches in his knee or a teen with homework, though rarely the man I am today. Because of me, my father is ruined", Atemu whispered, covering his eyes with a hand. Yami gently pulled his lover in a hug while he was forced to listen to Atemu trying to control his breathing.

"It's all right, Até... You don't have to blame yourself for what happened to your father. You didn't know these people would abuse your trust, did you? You didn't know they would be so cruel, did you?", Yami whispered softly and he felt Atemu shift slightly. The tanned man was tense as he removed his hand, a dark glint in his rose-red eyes. Yami had never seen it before and he embraced Atemu just a little tighter to let his lover know he was there for him.

"I should have known, Yami. I should have known something awful like this would happen, but I had believed for them to take me. What they did was far more cruel", Atemu replied softly, before he stared down at his hands in his lap and the dark glint left. The tanned man shook his head slightly as if he tried to clear his head from the dark thoughts swirling around inside, leaning against Yami slightly as he concentrated upon the pale hand stroking his tri-coloured hair.

Not sure what to say, Yami continued to hold Atemu in a warm embrace while stroking through his lover's hair. If only he had known Atemu carried so much guilt upon his shoulders... Maybe he should have asked about Atemu's feelings earlier, but he rejected the idea as soon as it came. Prior to this day, Atemu would not have told him, his lover would not have had the trust he needed to tell Yami all of what was shown today.

As they arrived at Yami's home, the pale man was able to persuade his lover to come up with him and even though Atemu had had every intention to hide away in his office for the remainder of the day, he followed Yami inside the apartment building. Pale fingers laced with his own as the younger male held Atemu's hand firmly.

"Come Até", Yami whispered softly as he led Atemu through his house and into his bedroom. It was still the middle of the day and when all of this was over, he'd have to do his homework like crazy, but that was not important right now. What was important was Atemu and Yami wanted to show his lover he was there for him.

"Yami... I-", Atemu whispered, though he was too tired to fight against the pale hands grasping his shirt. He was mentally drained and slowly the tanned man laid his head upon Yami's shoulders when the other drew him in a warm embrace.

"Até, listen to me, please?", Yami pleaded whilst he stroked Atemu's back and held him tightly. "I said I want to take care of you, I want to be there for you and the only way I can do that right now is by holding you. I want you to know I am here, so please, Até... let me hold you". Atemu sighed as he raised his head and looked into warm crimson eyes. There was a sheen of worry, as if Yami was afraid he'd be pushed away, but Atemu couldn't. He nodded his consent slightly, allowed for his lover to pull him towards the bed. He remembered the time when Yami had been at the hospital and Atemu still knew how much he had wanted to comfort the other man. To have his lover return the favour was something he had only dreamed of.

"Yami...", he whispered softly, snuggling up to his lover as they laid down on the bed. They laid sideways and Atemu was glad he could press his face against Yami's chest while the other held him close. He didn't want to look at Yami, he didn't want the other to see how torn apart he was. How much visiting his father hurt, every time again. He didn't want to show his lover he was embarrassed, he didn't want the other to see his shame. Yet, Atemu trembled as Yami stroked his hair again.

"I'm here, Até. Let me comfort you. Talk to me, say everything you want to say", Yami whispered in return and he heard the tanned man take a shuddering breath. Atemu bit his lip as he tried to keep himself composed, he would not break down in front of his lover, no matter what. Yami didn't deserve to see that, it was Atemu's fault all of this was his reality. His shoulders started to shake as a lone tear ran down his cheek into the sheets beneath his face.

His father was in pain because of him, yet, Yami didn't look bad at him. Yami was here, looking at him with warmth and kindness still. Crimson eyes had not judged, they had been loving. Just like the pale fingers stroking him through his hair, or Yami's soft voice soothing him tenderly. Atemu buried his head a little more against Yami's chest, circling his arms around the slender frame. The pale man was someone he did not deserve, his lover was too kind, but as the burning warmth of care and protection overwhelmed him, Atemu simply let go and wept.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review! I hope you all liked it and that some existing questions have been answered! See you all in the next chapter!**


	33. Peace, Tranquillity and Love

**Hi Everyone! Really sorry for the long wait, but here it finally is: Part 33! Massive thanks to _Pharaohs Girl18_ and my _Guest_ for reviewing the last chapter and thank you soooo much for your patience! I do hope you'll like his chapter ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 33**

/\/\/\/\/\

It had taken hours before Atemu had finally calmed down, though Yami didn't leave his side. The pale man was still carding through the thick tri-coloured hair softly, holding his lover close as the latter had fallen asleep next to him. He had shifted their position slightly, though this way Yami could see how Atemu dreamed whilst his eyes moved beneath his lids. Atemu's breath was a little irregular, but the younger man didn't wake his lover. Not while his own mind was still reeling as he worried for the tanned man. Atemu had felt lonely for the past eight years... would he ever be able to take that loneliness from his lover? Would Atemu ever trust him completely?

Akunamkanon was hurt because of the wrong people after all... It was odd to know his lover had been careful in protecting his personal life, yet had already given Yami so much the pale man would never be able to repay. Had Atemu been compensating for his personal life by giving Yami more materialistic elements? _No_ , Yami mused and he agreed with his mind. Atemu had been there for him, had gradually opened up even if he had closed his shell as well because of doubts. It didn't matter, considering the tanned man had still been able to speak to him and tease him while accepting to be teased in return. Atemu had defended him, had called them a couple in front of Sugoroku and had stood by his side when his grandfather had stepped out of line. That meant much to Yami, more so than Atemu finally sharing his personal life with him, but knowing he had finally gained some of his lover's trust concerning that sensitive subject... it made Yami's heart warm with a welcomed added amount of love and respect.

Saddened when Atemu took a deep breath and tensed, Yami watched how rose-red eyes blinked open. At first, the tanned man appeared to be confused, as if he wasn't sure where he was, before his eyes settled upon crimson ones. Gently, the pale man lay his hand against the side of Atemu's face, his thumb stroking the slightly red cheeks with dried-up tears in reassurance. Rose-red eyes merely continued to stare at him and Yami loved to see the different emotions swirling around. They made Atemu's eyes gleam and gently, Yami let his forehead touched a tanned one to offer more contact and support. To let his lover know there was someone at his side.

"You're still here", Atemu whispered, his voice hoarse and he swallowed thickly as Yami gave him a small, but warm smile.

"I am still here, Até and I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to leave. I want to be here for you, I want to hold you close and never let go", Yami whispered and he felt how Atemu pressed his forehead a little more against his own in return. Tanned hands grasped his gently and Yami smiled lovingly at the man next to him.

"I won't push you away, not this time and any other time if have a say in it", Atemu whispered and at Yami's soft chuckle and the soft nuzzle against his nose, the tanned man could feel his spirits lifting ever so slightly. Just because the pale man was with him and the thought made him feel warm inside, as well as treasured and wanted... things he hadn't felt in a long time. Yami sighed softly, however while returning to stroking through Atemu's hair.

"Why did you never talk to someone, Até? You wouldn't have been hurt this much. It tears my heart to pieces to know you've tried to go through this all by yourself", the pale man whispered and Atemu looked away in shame slightly. He gave a tiny shrug, before looking back into crimson eyes again, because he wanted to explain. He wanted to take away the sad glint in Yami's crimson eyes. He wanted the pale man to smile again.

"I would sometimes speak with Mahado, he is Ishizu's husband, Malik's sister?", Atemu asked and Yami nodded ever so slightly as he didn't want to break the contact between their foreheads or any other kind of contact at all. Tanned lips were nibbled upon for a moment, before Atemu sighed again. "But after a while, what more is there to tell? I still share information about how my father is doing, but not about my feelings. Mahado grew up with me, he knows me, but I didn't want to bother him as he became a father to his daughter. I didn't want to repeat how much it hurt to see _my_ father hospitalized. I didn't want to repeat how much it hurt to see _my_ father look at me and not recognising me. I didn't want to repeat myself over and over again, so I stopped. I stopped visiting my father except for once in a while and I stopped talking about my bad feelings. If I didn't talk about them, they weren't there, so I lived with the happy feelings only".

Yami could only listen as Atemu talked, his thumb still stroking the tanned cheek ever so softly as he wondered if he could ever grasp Atemu's loneliness at all. Would he ever truly understand? "What did Mahado say about you not talking?", the pale man asked as the silence stretched on and Yami could see how his lover wasn't sure what to tell at all. Atemu's lips curled in a tiny smile at the question, however, and Yami couldn't help but cheer mentally.

"Mahado is not as stubborn as you or me, he didn't know how to reach out while trying to raise Mana, the most energetic child ever. I always answered I was fine and became really good at pretending it was so. I was fine on every other aspect in my life, just this one I didn't say anything about. Unless father had fallen ill, Mahado needed to know such things, but I would talk about my father only. Never about me or what my feelings were regarding my father. There was no need, Yami", Atemu whispered and Yami sighed softly.

"There is now, Até", he whispered in return and Yami gazed at his lover. "I don't mean you have to tell me what you feel if you have to force yourself to do so, but if there is something that makes you happy, if there is something that makes you sad or angry... I'd like to know about it. I'd like to share in your feelings as much as I dumped mine onto you". For a small moment, there was silence and even though he hadn't thought it was possible, Atemu chuckled softly at Yami's fine wording.

"If you'll teach me some more about how to talk, I'll try to let you know of my feelings more often", Atemu promised and Yami smiled as he rubbed his nose against a tanned one again affectionately. The older man purred softly at the feeling of Yami being with him, of Yami trying to cheer him up and Atemu was surprised to find out it was working. He felt lighter than he had in years, though a storm still brewed within his mind and heart. It felt good, however and the tanned man clung to that feeling. It was the kind of feeling Yami could bring with his mere presence only, but it was intensified this time and spread out to reach every corner of Atemu's being.

"I'll help you, Até, I promise. We'll talk, we'll learn to communicate. We'll be together", Yami whispered and Atemu smiled lovingly as he nuzzled his lover in return, completely at ease as he could feel the pale man close to his being.

"At least there is something I can say, with all honesty", Atemu whispered as he pulled Yami just a little closer, his tanned hand upon a pale cheek as crimson eyes stared at him with that beautiful fire burning brightly within them.

"Which is?", was the soft question and Atemu smiled as he wished this moment could last forever.

"I love you". Three simple words, yet spoken with such passion. With a passion, a love, a tenderness and affection his lover more than deserved.

/\/\/\/\/\

Staring at his pyjama-clad lover from where he sat, Atemu tried to focus on his own amount of paperwork, but found he couldn't as he wanted to take in all Yami was. Currently, the pale man was his lover with tangled tri-coloured hair and in his pyjama's, settled at his desk to make his homework. From where Atemu sat at the dining table, his rose-red eyes were able to look at the other man with interest. He hadn't figured his own feelings out just yet, though he had once again slept peacefully at Yami's side when he had finally released his lover to change their attire and have a little bite to eat earlier that morning. Yet, right now, as his mind was still reeling and he was calm at the same time, Atemu allowed himself to think. Yami was accepting the whole mess surrounding his personal life... a life the tanned man was ashamed of because it was his fault it had become that way. Still, his lover had accepted it in his own caring way and the older man wasn't sure he was worthy of that care. He was still a little embarrassed too, as he had needed his lover to finally release some of his feelings for the first time in a few years. He felt better though, ever more so than after talking to Mahado. He had burdened Yami with his personal life, which worried him.

Then again, he should not think for his lover. That had brought him two fights he didn't want to think back upon and as he looked down at his paperwork, Atemu couldn't help but smile. Yami was here, he was still _here_ and that meant a lot to him. He was still welcome in Yami's home and with words, as well as mentally , Atemu thanked the pale man from the bottom of his heart. The tanned man was not sure what he had done in life to deserve this caring man, but he would shower Yami with all the love he had to give.

A smile formed on Atemu's lips as he saw Yami stretch, raising his arms above his head and revealing his beautiful abdomen ever so slightly. This morning he had woken up, spooned against Yami's back like he usually did when sleeping over. His hands had once again ridden up his lover's shirt just so his arms could curl around the slender waist while his palms were pressed against Yami's chest lovingly. The pale man fit against his form so well, Atemu could still feel his skin tingling at the sensation while it was already past noon.

"Até?", Yami asked softly, his crimson eyes glancing around the corner of the arch between the foyer and his livingroom. He looked at the tanned man, who seemed calm and at ease while trying to perform the maddening task of sorting through the files which Atemu had sneakily collected from his office himself. It was the one moment Yami had allowed for the tanned man to leave, before urging him back into comfortable clothes so they could work and relax at the same time. If he was done with homework and Atemu had sorted through his files, Yami had every intention on cuddling his lover again. It didn't matter where, as long as he would be able to hold the older man, that was all that mattered right now.

The tanned man hummed softly at the call of his name, looking up from his file once more and as he did, a loving smile curled his tanned lips. His lover was beautiful with that curious expression on his face, while his crimson eyes were kind and loving. Yami nibbled his lips slightly, before glancing at his homework. "Can you give me a hand with this task?", he asked softly, because he really didn't want to disturb Atemu, but he was a little stuck. His previous week had existed out of checking templates like his first week and he had been able to finish all of those tasks, but in his different assignment to create a store, there was one he couldn't seem to decipher.

Quickly, Atemu laid down his own file down to get up and walked towards his lover to help him. He pointed out to Yami several bits and pieces, explaining him what to look for in a real contract, even though this was just a template. The task however was for Yami to think of what he wanted for his store, what would bring him profit as well as protection concerning laws and franchise rules. Yami nodded as he wrote down his notes, kissing Atemu on the lips in gratitude as he could continue his homework. He was running behind just a little, especially because he hadn't been able to concentrate while Atemu and him had been apart, but he was sure to make his lover proud again. Even if it would take him the remaining afternoon to catch up to a decent degree, which it actually did...

"Come, _mon chéri_. Enough homework", Atemu whispered in his ear suddenly and Yami sighed softly as he felt warm hands upon his shoulders and tanned lips next to his ear. He agreed wholeheartedly because he couldn't concentrate anymore and gently he closed the file and turned his laptop off. "There is another day tomorrow", the tanned man whispered, kissing a pale cheek lovingly and he smiled when his lover hummed softly.

"I agree, though I know you will storm me again with a lot of templates which will possibly drive me mad. Have I done well with the ones from last week?", Yami asked softly and he smiled when rose-red eyes looked at him with a slight proud glint within them.

"You did well, Yami. Most of them were flawless after having gone through your hands", Atemu answered and Yami snorted softly.

"Liar", he whispered, but he chuckled softly when Atemu kissed his cheek again.

"I do not lie, Yami. Most of them were correct, but others still need a little work", the tanned man said matter-of-factly and he watched the pale man nod as he clearly accepted the answer.

"Very well. I'll work on them this week", Yami said, tilting his head slightly as he enjoyed the tanned lips upon his neck the moment they returned. They were soft, warm and reassuring, something he had longed for these past ten days while he had been alone without his lover. "Are you feeling a little better?", he asked softly and Atemu hummed softly as he nuzzled his lover affectionately. He was feeling better, if only slightly, but Yami made up for the part that still felt horrible. The pale man calmed his emotions and feelings and he wanted to treasure his lover by being there for him as well.

"A little", Atemu answered softly in honesty, pursing his lips slightly as he allowed for Yami to rise from his seat. Stretching slightly again, Yami raised his hands above his head before circling them around Atemu's neck gently when the other pulled him closer. The tanned man's answer was not really satisfying and Yami lovingly rubbed his nose against Atemu's, his crimson eyes gleaming with worry.

"A little?", he whispered softly, listening to the soft sigh escaping Atemu's lips.

"You asked "a little", Atemu murmured, but he smiled while Yami pinched his shoulder slightly at the unsatisfying answer. Chuckling softly, the tanned man nuzzled his lover tenderly. "I am doing a lot better than yesterday and I am very glad you're here with me. I just want to hang on to that a little more while my mind comes to rest. I'm sorting through my feelings, but nothing to be worried about, my love. I am just, allowing myself to feel everything and it's a little overwhelming sometimes", were his next words and Yami smiled as he lay his chin upon Atemu's shoulder to embrace his lover a little more against his frame. Anything to make Atemu's dark thoughts go away.

Softly, Atemu hummed. "This helps", was his murmur and Yami smiled as he enjoyed the embrace as well. To have the tanned man with him again was a relieve. It felt good and warm and loved.

"It does", he agreed in a soft whisper and Atemu nuzzled him again softly. "Do you want dinner or cuddles?", Yami asked next, chuckling softly when his lover tightened his hold before answering.

"How about cuddles first? I don't want to let go just yet", he whispered and Yami agreed once more. Gently, Yami tugged Atemu towards the bedroom, they could still have dinner afterwards or order Chinese or he could make sandwiches for the both of them. He needed the cuddles right now, especially because his assignment was still swimming in front of his eyes and from tomorrow onward Atemu would be his boss again. He didn't want that just yet, so when the tanned man pulled him close, Yami purred softly as he snuggled up against the warm chest. Wrapping his arms around Atemu's frame as best as he could, the pale man murmured softly in content as he was allowed to feel his lover against him once more.

"I missed this", the pale man murmured softly and Atemu pulled Yami a little closer, stroking his lover's back affectionately.

"So did I, Yami. It is true that one does not know what he has until it's gone. I'm sorry I failed you so", Atemu murmured and slowly, the pale man rose his head from Atemu's chest to stare into rose-red eyes.

"We were both wrong, Até, but I'm glad that is behind us. I'm glad we can still be together, that we have learned a new lesson once more", Yami answered and he lay a pale hand against Atemu's cheek softly. As he stroked the tanned skin, his thumb traced partially opened lips. "May I kiss you?", he whispered, his crimson eyes staring at Atemu and the latter smiled warmly at him. Tanned arms pulled Yami a little closer as the older man nodded.

"As my lover, you may kiss me Yami. You do not need my permission", Atemu whispered and his warm smile was returned, before the pale man leaned down and kissed him softly. It was sweet and tender, as if Yami wished to show him he was there for Atemu, that he was grateful and wanted to show his love for him. Stroking Yami's back again, languidly returning the affectionate kiss, Atemu sighed softly when they broke apart. Gently, he initiated a second kiss, feeling pale fingers in the nape of his neck as Yami scooted closer to press down upon his frame. The warm body against his own made Atemu realise how much he had actually missed his lover. To feel the warmth and love seep through his skin and into his being was a more than welcome change from the cold and lonely nights he had been at his office. The warmth screamed at him to pamper Yami, to convey all his love for him and gently, Atemu pushed against the pale man and turned their positions so he could feel the slender frame beneath him.

"Is this all right?", he whispered as he stared into darkening crimson eyes. He was unsure on if Yami would allow for this kind of touch, but there was a small nod in answer.

"I know we just argued, Até, but I want to be with you. I want to be there _for_ you and I want to be _with_ you. I don't want want to feel lonely anymore, is that wrong?", Yami asked softly, receiving a loving nuzzle in answer, before rose-red eyes stared at him again.

"No, Yami, that's not wrong. I want to pamper you with kisses, I want you to feel how sorry I am for hurting you. Just like you, I want to be both there for you and with you. I want to thank you, I want to love you", Atemu whispered softly and Yami murmured softly under his breath, before he kissed the tanned lips softly. Languidly, soft and tender while they tried to reassure the other it was all right to be kissed. While they tried to say it was all right to feel this warmth and to feel each other. To be with one another even though they were still recovering from a horrible argument. That it was all right, because it was something they needed. That it was all right to rediscover a sensual touch and Yami smiled as he felt soft butterfly kisses against his jaw. He inhaled deeply, whispered sweet nothings as he circled his arms around Atemu's waist and slithered his hands beneath the loose shirt his lover wore.

Pale fingers danced across his spine softly and Atemu purred as he traced his way back up towards Yami's lips once more. He kissed them, begging for entrance with his tongue and he moaned softly as it slipped inside the warm cavern. He swallowed the soft moan Yami gave him as they tongues touched and he was able to taste his lover again. To feel their tongues brush against each other and to hear his lover's little moans made Atemu's skin tingle, especially as Yami's fingers stroked his back tenderly. Slipping his own hands underneath Yami's shirt, the tanned man stroked the warm and bare skin leisurely. It was such a gift to be with his lover, he wanted Yami to enjoy it as much as possible.

As pale hands moved to his front, Atemu purred when trembling fingers traced the curves of his abdomen and chest. Releasing Yami's lips slowly, he smiled as they gasped for breath, before he planted soft butterfly kisses against the pale cheeks. He rode up Yami's shirt a little more, moaning when the pale man stroked his nipples softly. Pale hands were still trembling, perhaps with nervousness, Atemu wasn't sure. He loved these touches however, the caressing strokes across his chest whilst delicate fingers teased his skin.

Yami returned the moan as Atemu finally kissed, licked and sucked on the sensitive spot behind his ear. " _There_ ", he whispered, almost urgently, but Yami had missed those soft and wet lips against his skin. He trembled, his skin set aflame as hot blood rushed through his veins. Perhaps he was still unfamiliar with all of these feelings and touches, but he had missed them. He had missed the curves of Atemu's chest, the arching back as he stroked across a sensitive spine and he had somehow, but truly, missed the feeling of his lover's tanned body pressed up against his own. He had missed the sound of ragged breathing and soft moans, Yami had missed a tanned leg settling between his own as Atemu's lips kissed his collarbone and the pale man arched his back in order for his lover to push his shirt all the way up.

"Here?", Atemu asked softly, kissing Yami's sternum gently as his body trembled while Yami invited him closer to his frame. Pale hands had moved to his back again, pushing against his shirt and Atemu released his lover for a mere moment to pull the garment from his body. As he sat up, feeling one pale leg between his thighs as he leaned against it, warm hands pressed against his chest lovingly. Yami murmured sweet nothings again as his trembling fingers circled pert nipples and Atemu chuckled softly. "Yes, _mon chéri?_ ", he asked while Yami continued to smile up at him.

"You are beautiful, Até", Yami whispered in return, sitting up slowly which moved his leg between Atemu's thighs deliberately. "You are truly mesmerizing", was the other soft whisper, before the pale man leaned forward and licked one of Atemu's nipples softly. The tanned man jolted, moaning loud when Yami's leg pressed against his growing flesh slightly. Atemu chuckled at the soft, yet daring side his lover showed him while groaning when Yami suckled on his nipple and he gasped for breath as he enjoyed the bold touches to his body.

Gently, he pulled Yami's shirt up and even though it broke the contact between pale lips and his feverishly hot skin, Atemu purred when he could push Yami back to the mattress and enjoy the slender frame against his own. Pale skin was equally as hot as his own and Atemu enjoyed the pleasured moan falling over wet lips as he tended to Yami's chest. He licked the pert nub delicately, smirking when his lover writhed beneath him and grasped his hair with trembling fingers.

"Até...", was the soft whisper and Atemu chuckled as he continued to tease Yami's skin with his lips and tongue. To hear his lover moan and to feel him tremble at the affectionate ministrations created a pool of emotions inside Atemu's chest. The good ones, exactly those he wished for Yami to feel and he kissed his way from one nipple to the other, before suckling it gently. Pale toes curled as the pale man felt overwhelmed by heat and he moaned again, gasping for breath as tanned hands stroked down his torso and towards his hips.

"Will you let me see you?", Atemu asked softly and rose-red met crimson. Yami reached his hands up to Atemu's face, wondering if that was all right. Could he wish for Atemu to be with him as they were two weeks ago? Was it all right to want his lover to be naked and pressed against him? They had just argued, they were together again, but was it too soon? Was it too soon to moan for his lover as they pampered each other with kisses and touches?

"Please, Até", Yami whispered as he stared into tender and loving rose-red eyes while making up his mind. "Please let me be with you". A warm smile spread across tanned lips at his spoken words and Yami pulled his lover down for a new kiss. Gently, he slipped his tongue inside Atemu's mouth, his body trembling and twitching as tanned hands squeezed his hips and played with the waistband of his sweatpants. He felt Atemu move, pulling all of his remaining clothes from his body while he broke the kiss and rose to his feet upon the bed. Crimson eyes watched as Atemu discarded his own clothes, smiling lovingly at the beautiful man before him.

Inviting the tanned man between his legs, Yami moaned softly as Atemu lifted his knee and kissed the inside of it gently. The pale man trembled as he felt those lips kiss closer to his erection and he gasped for breath as he enjoyed the tension it brought. Fisting the sheets, Yami groaned when a tongue tenderly licked his thigh, before he whined when Atemu chuckled and kissed his abdomen instead. Yet, pale toes curled as Atemu kissed a little higher and dipped his wet tongue in Yami's navel. Kissing his way down with a smirk playing on his lips as Yami gasped for breath with his eyes closed, the older mam squeezed the slender hips slightly. Smirking at the pre-cum leaking from Yami's wet penis, he darted his tongue out to lap it up.

"Até!", Yami called out in surprise, jolting at the new sensation of Atemu's tongue against the tip of his flesh. The coil in his abdomen tightened at the feeling whilst his lover continued to smirk at him.

"I do mean it when I want to pamper you with all the love you deserve", the tanned man whispered and Yami gasped for breath, looking at Atemu when the other came up to his face and pecked his lips softly. "Unless you're not ready for that kind of touch yet". Circling his arms around Atemu's neck, Yami rubbed his nose against Atemu's with a new warmth blossoming in his heart.

"I was just surprised, Até. You... It's... It's new", Yami whispered and Atemu murmured softly in affection. "It felt good though". At those words, Atemu could see a deep dark blush covering already flustered pale cheeks and he kissed Yami's lips softly. Breaking apart gently, Atemu smirked again as he placed small hot kisses against pale skin, trailing back down towards the waiting flesh. He continued to hold Yami's hips while he felt the pale body tense as fingers tightened in his hair. Whispering sweet nothings, the tanned man kissed the soft thigh, before bringing his face towards the weeping flesh. Gently, he traced his tongue along the shaft and licked away fallen pre-cum, enjoying the sound of Yami's strangled moan. He enjoyed the sight of pale legs tensing, of toes curling and of Yami spreading his legs to give Atemu more room. Gently, the tanned man repeated the action and he pressed pale hips down as they tried to buckle up towards the pleasuring lips.

"Sorry", Yami moaned, his eyes closed in pleasure and embarrassment as he couldn't believe his lover was willingly doing this, but gods, it felt good. His whole body was twitching and trembling from sheer pleasure and the coil in his abdomen tightened every time Atemu's tongue licked his flesh. Atemu smiled at him though, his thumbs stroking his bare hips gently.

"Do not apologize, _mon chéri_. To have you react this way is a gift for me", the tanned man whispered, before he came up to kiss Yami's lips again. The pale man moaned softly, only to gasp softly when his lover brought his hips forward and took both of their flesh in one hand. Both of their skin was wet with pre-cum and Yami trembled as he could feel tanned fingers squeezing his flesh gently. As Atemu's penis stroked against his own, Yami moaned loud and arched his back up. The rhythm was slow and steady, one Yami could follow while he felt like pudding in Atemu's hands. With that warm hand upon his flesh, Atemu pushing his hips against his to create that hot friction between them... Yami loved it. He circled his arms around Atemu's neck again, a cry escaping his lips at a new squeeze while his lover gave a more urgent rhythm.

"My lover, my beloved, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu whispered in the pale ear, licking the shell teasingly as he pushed his hips in more urgency against Yami's. Pale feet planted themselves against the mattress to push back against him and Atemu moaned loud as his lover created more delicious friction in return. He gasped for air between his moans as he pushed them both closer to the edge with each and every stroke. With each and every squeeze which was rewarded by loud moans. Feeling Yami tense beneath him, those pale hips rising slightly as his lover cried out, Atemu gave a little firmer squeeze and stroke.

Crying out as his orgasm hit him, Yami moaned as he rode it while Atemu continued to stroke and squeeze his flesh. He bucked his hips as the pleasure prolonged, smiling brightly when his lover gave his own cry of pleasure, stilling his tense body as he came too. The silent chamber was filled with ragged gasps for air and Yami moaning softly in pleasure as he pulled Atemu down to take a rest upon his heaving chest. The tanned man chuckled softly between his gasps, though he regretted the loss of Yami's penis within his hand. Pale legs curled around his own however as Yami embraced him tightly, purring softly as he enjoyed the moment.

With an objecting moan, the pale man let his lover leave towards the bathroom when the other wanted to. He smiled lovingly however as Atemu returned to his side, his abdomen and thighs cleaned from semen and he carried a wet towel in his hands. Yami moaned when the towel, which was warm and moist like Atemu's tongue had been, pressed against his abdomen and covered his sensitive flesh. He moaned the tanned man's name lovingly, trembling as his lover cleaned him tenderly while his sensitive skin reacted immediately. Hot blood rushed through his veins once more, but it was over before Yami could embarrass himself again. At least, it would embarrass him if more than his blood heating up would happen.

As he was pulled to Atemu's side, Yami kissed the tanned chest lovingly, before covering tanned lips with his own. The kiss was soft and sweet as he cupped Atemu's face and carded through blond bangs. "Thanks Até", he whispered as they broke apart. Atemu shook his head slowly, smiling warmly as he stroked Yami's cheek softly.

"No, it is I who must thank you. For allowing me back at your side, for allowing me to pamper you and care for you. For allowing me to see you and to please you. Really, Yami, thank you", Atemu whispered in return and he sighed softly as Yami nuzzled him and kissed him again.

"My words exactly", the pale man replied, before he blushed a different shade of red. Atemu lifted a curious eyebrow, his skin tingling as a pale finger drew circles around his nipple idly. It took a moment for Yami to gather his courage while his crimson eyes darted from Atemu's chest, back towards his eyes a few times. "You'll have to teach me how to do that though", was the soft whisper and Atemu frowned slightly in confusion. The blush darkened and spread to the tips of Yami's ears. "With your tongue", was the softest whisper ever and to the pale man's growing embarrassment, Atemu chuckled softly.

A tanned hand stroked down his back, pushing Yami's body closer to Atemu's while the older man pecked his lover's lips affectionately. "One day, _mon chéri_ , when you're ready", the tanned man replied and Yami nodded at his answer. He was by far not ready for that yet, but one day he wanted to let Atemu feel what he had felt moments ago. Just thinking about it set his skin on fire and Yami squeezed his eyes shut as he snuggled up to Atemu. The latter laughed softly as he enjoyed the feeling of Yami next to him once more. This was good, this was life.

"I love you, Até", Yami murmured softly, yet his words were strong and rang with honesty. Atemu purred softly as he continued to stroke Yami's back while they both still enjoyed the feeling of their shared orgasm.

"I love you too, Yami. Very much", Atemu answered and Yami hummed softly in happiness at those words. Atemu was with him again, they were together again and that was the way he wanted it. Circling his arms a little tighter around Atemu's frame, Yami nuzzled the tanned chest lovingly. It was not just the way he wanted it, but it was the way he would fight for to keep.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thanks for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review! :)**


	34. Papercut

**Hi Everyone! One massive thanks to _Pharaohs Girl18_ for the review and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 34**

/\/\/\/\/\

Twirling her blonde hair around her index finger, Rebecca pursed her lips slightly as she stared at the older man at his desk. Gently, she tapped the keyboard with her fingers as she worked on her project assigned to her by her mentor, but she couldn't help herself as she looked at the thorn in her side. Rebecca knew the company was exploiting her weak point by giving her this project, Human Resource Management, while she was also working on setting up a PR-campaign for the "invisible" game store. It was all very stupid and made-believe, so it was hard to create a campaign for something that didn't even exist. HRM was silly as well, why would anyone ever hire the people she was reading the curricula vitae from? These people were ugly, stupid, didn't have the right degree, the list went on and on.

No, only she herself would be able to fill in the most important job. Without her and her genius brain, any ship would sink and _that_ was something so would never allow to happen. Focusing her green eyes back onto the pest's older brother, she kept her face straight. What had mr. Sennen seen in this dumb fool anyway? Yami wasn't very bright, considering he was once again pushing through templates like he had done for the past two weeks. Last week had been a blast though, as the creep had felt horrendous. She had stared at him with glee, even if she was ignored, but it had been such a beautiful sight to see him so downtrodden. To see him sad, to see him doing his assignments without any of his life poured into it. It had been a perfect picture of failure. She wondered why he wasn't fired yet, his finished work must have been as horrid as he had been during those days, but apparently he had done _something_ right.

Pursing her lips once more, Rebecca allowed for her finger to twirl her hair again as she tilted her head. The Weirdo was humming to some unknown song today, smiling brightly and he had seemed to nearly glow as mr. Sennen had entered the office to give him his task earlier that morning. _Talk about sucking up to someone_ , she thought with a snort, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling until she froze when the idea set in her mind. Now, Yami had always been very polite to everyone and maybe she was imagining things, but the pest's older brother was far more polite to the handsome CEO than anyone else in the building.

With her gears working in overdrive, the blonde teen nearly yelled "eureka" as she glanced at her desk. If she believed for mr. Sennen to be handsome, especially after the disaster with Yugi, than Yami would find him handsome as well. Especially with his "affliction". Would she need to warn the CEO for the pale man? Would she have to make sure her boss was safe from him and his disease? Would that hurt?

Rolling her eyes towards the ceiling, Rebecca snorted at herself. What would she say? That Yami was smiling perhaps a little too friendly? That the guy had a disease? How would she explain herself then? How would she explain herself of knowing Yami was such a piece of dirt? _No_ , the blonde girl thought as she nibbled her lips. No, something else was in order. Something that would give her the most satisfaction as she would rise to the top if she did so. She had to get rid of him and fast, especially as he was also getting very "comfortable" with mr. Duncan. Yami was charming when he could be, the blonde teenager realised and she glared at the pale man as he laughed softly while Jack was waving his arms around. The latter was apparently telling a story and he did it so vividly, Rebecca was curious as to what it was about. Then again, she wasn't considering Yami liked the story and perhaps he only laughed to suck up to mr. Duncan some more. Growling softly as she watched Jack leave, Rebecca glowered at her screen because it simply wasn't fair. Maybe the story had been good and in anger, the blond teenager drummed her fingers against her keyboards harder than was necessary. Next time, she would hear mr. Duncan's stories. Next time, he would have eyes for her only, the best intern ever. She would beat the pale man and make sure he would never rise again. She would be the best, _in everything._

/\/\/\/\/\

Humming softly, Yami smiled as he worked on his task from Atemu. He was sorting through files and more contract-like templates concerning manufacturers as well as necessary insurances. The templates were slowly driving him mad as each and every one nearly looked the same to him, but he knew he could finish the first half today and it was barely after lunch. The pale man smiled as he continued to hum to his own little song, his fingers working on the keyboard while he remembered his time with Atemu this weekend.

Sure, they had argued, but eventually Yami felt like they also had... reconnected to an extend. They'd certainly done some reconnecting yesterday evening and the pale man smiled a little brighter as the memory. Yet, he was also happy and humming because he was given a chance to understand Atemu a little better. About his family, about his choices. Maybe not everything, but some things certainly made more sense to Yami than before and he hummed happily as he dragged the yellow marker across the fault in the copied paperwork. Immediately afterwards, the pale man typed away on his keyboard as he rewrote the entire template from top to bottom per section, like he had done before.

Not even Rebecca's presence had been able to kill his good mood and Yami smiled again as he read through the template. Different than prior weeks, Atemu had given him a folder to sort through before the end of his shift. He had been tasked with reading through the different insurances and had to pick one with accompanying arguments as to why he had chosen one above the others, as well as a completely rewritten contract to his liking which would also suit the assignment he had been given to work with at home. Even if the template was driving him mad, this helped him greatly with his homework. It was almost as if Atemu was still trying to ask for forgiveness, yet Yami knew the tanned man would never do so during work. Besides, maybe it was just him, but he was getting better at sorting through the contracts. It was already easier to read and understand them than two weeks ago.

As Jack returned to his desk, Yami was almost sure the other man would tell him stories again of how one of his stores had called the office to tell them the world was falling down. Panic and chaos had ensued in the store as two of their personnel had quit their jobs at the same time and the current manager was coursing towards a burn-out. They had requested help from the office and Jack had said he'd be there first thing Tuesday morning while he would gather information about the store today so he could come prepared. Just in case the world was really ending.

"How far are you with your assignment from mr. Sennen?", was the question instead of another story and Yami smiled as he touched the template with his marker.

"Almost finished. Marie is reading through my work to check for any misspellings or grammatical errors and this is the last piece I'm working on. This template is just a read-through, so I am prepared for my assignment tomorrow", Yami said and Jack nodded.

"Good, because I was wondering if you could help me out and lift a few boxes? They are working on a clean-up down the hall, but the files that I need are in one of the boxes littering the room. I have been able to bring down the guess to one out of four, but I need a hand carrying two", Jack said and Yami nodded as he agreed to help out. Rising from his chair, he stared at Rebecca when he could feel her glare send his way and he sighed softly. He would not allow for her to ruin his mood today and he smiled as he remembered Atemu cuddling him earlier that morning.

Humming softly as he followed Jack down the hall, the other man looked back at him with an amused smile. "You're rather happy", the older man said, chuckling softly when Yami laughed. "Something good happened?"

"Yeah, something like that", the pale man answered in return, smiling brightly and Jack nodded as if he understood. They looked at Rebecca as she walked passed them with an empty water bottle, before Jack turned to Yami once more.

"Girlfriend problems?", Jack asked, grinning broadly, though they were interrupted by Rebecca snorting softly.

"More like boyfriend troubles", was her snooty remark, though she froze when Jack called her name. Somehow it was as if she hadn't want to say that out loud.

"Ms. Hawkins! It would be wise to leave personal views and information about colleagues to yourself, if you don't mind. We are not here to gossip and you would do well to remember that", the older man called after her and she looked down at the floor. Yami stood frozen on his spot, breathing uneasily as that sensitive information was spilled. What would Jack say, what would he do? Rebecca was a homophobic, but she couldn't hurt him, could she? Not like Marcus had done... She couldn't burn him alive. Not when everything was finally settling down again.

"Yami? You okay?", Jack asked and the younger male was shaken from his thoughts when a warm hand lay itself upon his shoulder. The other man looked at him with a worried frown upon his brow and Yami could feel how he took a deep breath to calm himself. There was nothing wrong, Jack was not Marcus either.

"Yes, I'm fine", the pale man answered softly and Jack gave a tiny smile. Rebecca was gone and Yami almost hoped she wouldn't return.

"I'm sorry ms. Hawkins spilled your private information as such, but don't worry. I have friends who have friends... you know, _your_ kind of friends... Yeah, messed that one up completely", the older man muttered as he scratched the back of his neck and Yami chuckled softly as the older man tried to comfort him. It worked though, which was a welcome relieve. Jack followed him in his mirth, leading him down the hallway once more as they laughed. "Though, as your mentor, I must tell you that if you do have future boyfriend troubles... it would be wise to leave them at home".

Yami nibbled his lip at those words slightly, wishing he could leave Atemu at home, though he hoped there would never be boyfriend troubles again between them. Not like what had happened last week. An argument every now and then was all right, especially if they could make up like they had done last night. Chuckling softly, Yami smiled brightly. "I promise to leave the troubles at home next time, Jack", he said, even though he couldn't be too sure about that, but the older man nodded at his answer either way.

"Yes please, though if there are any sort of troubles in the near future you can always talk to Marie. She is our trained Human Resources representative and all conversations with her won't leak to the outside world. Talking about your problems with someone makes it easier to solve them, Yami", the black haired man said, before handing the younger male two stacked boxes. They were tall and Yami could barely look over the edge, yet he was glad Jack wasn't looking at him while picking up the other two boxes. Talking... karma was definitely throwing his own words back in his face, considering he had advised Atemu the same this weekend.

"Communication is key", he whispered softly and smiled when Jack stared at him with a hint of amusement.

"Exactly! Trust me, if I do not talk to my fiancé every now and then, there is a massive amount of trouble coming at me in the form of female hormones going haywire. I love her, she's a beautiful woman, but that one time of the month... It's the reason I have a mancave", Jack admitted and he laughed as Yami did, the latter imagining his colleague hiding in some shelter while covered in blankets upon a recliner with a can of soup as his dinner.

"I think I'll count myself lucky", Yami mused as he followed the black-haired man back into the office. Jack chuckled softly, grinning broadly as he looked back at the pale man momentarily with a new kind of amusement.

"Ah, you have your own troubles", were the whispered words and Yami had to admit he had. If not for the talking, he'd never know about Atemu's personal life and he would have never found out a way to help his lover with his problems. Without talking, he would have never known Atemu enjoyed visiting a park, he would have never known Atemu's favourite dinner was chicken curry and he wouldn't have known how much of a gentleman his lover actually was. Smiling a little silly, yet humming again, Yami followed Jack towards the other man's desk, promising himself he would try and talk more with Atemu.

"Do you need help sorting through the files as well?", Yami asked, before gasping loud in both surprise and pain when a chair hit him in the side harshly. Grasping the chair to balance himself, crimson eyes closed tightly when the boxes fell from pale hands and spilled their contents upon the floor. Folders sprung apart, paperwork scattered as Yami touched his side with one hand while still holding onto the chair next to him. Gods, that hurt and he winced as he took a deep breath to calm his hammering heart. Where had that chair come from anyway?

"Oh no, Yami! No, I'm so sorry, I tried to get something from the table and my chair went too fast! I couldn't stop it, are you all right?", Rebecca asked, her green eyes wide with worry as she stared at him. Jack quickly dumped his stack of boxes upon the desk closest to him, hurrying back to Yami's side while the latter swallowed thickly. The chair had hit him full on and the arm rest had possibly tried to give him kidney-failure while his leg burned where it had been hit by the chair as well. Taking another deep breath, Yami nodded as he straightened slowly.

"Yeah, I'm all right", he said, sighing softly as he stared at the mess. Rebecca was truly blonde, wasn't she? How stupid could one be to roll the chair too fast? He didn't believe her worry as he glanced at her, seeing the slightly cold glint in her eyes and the corners of her lips up in an arrogant curl. Not that he could prove it, but he would win the bet if he said she'd done it on purpose. Picking up the empty box and straightening the other which was half-full, Yami winced as he had to kneel down to pick up the paperwork.

"I'm sorry Jack, I never meant to drop all of them", the pale man said, sighing again as he picked up the folders that hadn't sprung apart as soon as they'd hit the ground. The black haired man waved his worries away as he too knelt down and ushered for Rebecca to help them clean up the paperwork, considering it was partially her fault they had fallen to the floor in the first place.

"It's all right, Yami. Truly, no harm done. I'm glad you're all right", were the reassuring words and Yami smiled as they gathered the paperwork and folders. Yet, it would take days to sort through the files and to get them back in their correct folder. Yami could feel his spirits fall, though he would certainly help out while working on his own assignments. He would take paperwork home if he had to, but this needed sorting. What if the file Jack was looking for had been in these two boxes? Paling considerably, Yami could feel the panic rising in his chest.

"What if the file you need is in here? I'll help you look for it, my work is done", Yami offered, but Jack laid a warm hand upon the pale man's shoulder and smiled.

"I'll look through the other two boxes first before we sign ourselves up for our deaths, all right?", the man asked and he laughed when Yami nodded, looking slightly relieved with that idea. Especially because it meant they had a fifty percent chance rate to finding the correct file so Jack was able to visit the store as prepared as he could be.

"We?", Rebecca asked softly and Jack turned to her, just like crimson eyes did. Slowly, Jack nodded as if the question had surprised him.

"Yes, _we_ , ms. Hawkins. Don't worry, you can work on your assignment after we clean up, but if we work together we will be done sooner which means we can all get back to what we were doing in the first place", the older man explained as he continued to gather his papers and Yami couldn't help the slight curl of his lips. Even if Jack didn't know about Rebecca tripping him on purpose, she was at least ordered to help out sort through the mess that was of her own making and Yami felt slightly better at the knowledge.

"Ouch", he hissed after both Rebecca and him tried to gather the same piece of paper at the same time. As she pulled it from his fingers, he could feel the cut forming on his skin and he quickly stuck his fingers between his lips. _Damn her_ , were his first thoughts as he retrieved his index finger and winced as the cut burned and bled. The red liquid fell across Yami's palm as the skin was torn at the bottom of his index finger and the pale man quickly rose from the floor to get away from the paperwork they were still picking up.

"Sorry! I'm so clumsy today!", Rebecca complained while she gathered tissues from her desk and handed them to Yami. The older man quickly pressed them against his hand whilst Jack gathered their first-aid kit and led Yami towards the sink in the corner of the office.

"I'll give Marie a call. Aside from the Human Resources representative, she also does first aid", Jack said and Yami stared at him slightly. "I don't do blood", were the older man's next words and Yami chuckled softly while he held his hand underneath the stream of water to clean the blood from the palm of his hand as best as he could. It hurt, especially as Marie fussed over the cut and bandaged it. It was just his luck, wasn't it? It was just his luck to have Rebecca as his colleague... How could he have ever thought she'd leave him alone? He wouldn't let her get to him though. They were both interns, they were both capable of doing their work without bothering one another. Yes, he didn't like her, but that was personal. Jack had asked to leave personal problems at home as much as possible and Yami took a deep breath as Marie finally released him. He could do that, he could try to ignore Rebecca as much as possible and make sure they were "just" colleagues.

"Oh, right, Yami?", Marie asked, turning back to the pale man as she remembered something and crimson eyes looked at her curiously. "Your assignment lies on your desk. I do not have any comments to add concerning any misspellings. The rest is up to mr. Sennen to decide", she continued with a bright smile on her lips. Yami smiled in return.

"Thank you, Marie. I really appreciate your help", the pale man said and the older woman gave him another smile, before heading back towards her desk. Yami went back to Jack's side to help the other man out with sorting through the files he hadn't dropped to the floor. Rebecca had gone back to her own desk again as she had finished picking up the fallen paperwork, which left both men to do the chore in relative silence.

"Yami? Can I borrow a template from your assignment to see if it can help me with my PR-campaign?", Rebecca asked suddenly next to him and Yami looked up from his work.

"Yeah, sure", he said and rose up from his seat to walk towards his desk. Handing her the faulty templates, Rebecca smiled in gratitude.

"Thanks, this will help me out", she said, before walking back towards her desk. Yami rolled his eyes slightly at her suddenly odd and friendly behaviour, something she had portrayed in their first week as well, before his eyes fell upon the folder Marie had returned to him. He was glad he had done well in her opinion, though he couldn't say he was particularly nervous to see Atemu just yet. With that thought, Yami smiled as he returned to Jack's desk to help out with the paperwork again. Without realising it, the pale man started to hum an unknown song once more softly while he searched for the contracts Jack had asked him to look for. He was unaware the older man smiled as he hummed, or at the dark glare he received from Rebecca.

Marie hadn't had any comments, which made him far more happier than it should, and even though Atemu would possibly point out things Yami wasn't aware of, the pale man was hoping he'd make his lover proud in about an hour time. He had to hand in his assignment at four pm and Yami could suddenly feel his nerves growing ever so slightly as he thought about it. Would Atemu make it seem as if all of his work was not good enough? Were there mistakes he could learn from? Possibly, though Yami knew the tanned man could already teach him a lot even if he didn't need to hand in an assignment. Tilting his head slightly, Yami wondered if he was good enough to gain another task next to him checking templates? They were still a weak point and they would probably remain so, but Yami couldn't help and wonder if Atemu would make it a little more difficult or not. Was he good enough for that yet? Was he still good enough to remain an intern?

"That's enough sorting, Yami. Go gather your things, you'll have to be at mr. Sennen's office in fifteen minutes", Jack said and for a moment, crimson eyes blinked as the younger man was taken from his musings. He smiled though and placed the file he had been sorting through upon the already existing stack, before heading towards his desk. There was something he wanted to check and as he sat down, he picked up his notepad and looked at the handwritten things he wished he could memorise. He was nervous, which was odd because it was "just" Atemu, but on the other hand... Atemu was his boss now and Yami knew he had to get all of his arguments straight if he wanted to do well with this meeting. For it was a meeting... he wouldn't be able to hand in his assignment just like that, he had to tell Atemu as to why he had chosen certain templates and why they would fit his idea for a store best.

Sighing when the arguments wouldn't stick, he decided to take the notepad with him just in case and hoped Atemu would forgive him for using a little bit of mental support. As he rose from his seat, there was a loud female gasp as his chair rolled back ever so slightly. Turning swiftly, Yami tried to catch his chair before it would bump into the person standing behind him. As he did so, however, it was him who bumped into Rebecca and she gasped again as they collided. Paperwork went flying as yet another folder fell to the ground, followed by the splashing sound of water when a bottle hit his desk.

"Rebecca!", the pale man exclaimed in surprise and green eyes stared at him as the blonde teenager gasped for breath, a hand over her heart. Crimson eyes stared at her a moment longer, fear burning within them, before Yami turned back to his desk to see water spilling from the bottle all over the surface.

"No. No, no, no!", were his next rushed words as he grasped his assignment of the table top and realised he was already too late. The paperwork was soaking wet, some pages already tearing as he picked it up because they were heavy with water.

"I'm sorry!", Rebecca called out, her hands in her hair, before she quickly picked up the nearly empty water bottle and set it straight upon the desk. Paperwork was soaked, as was the keyboard while water spilled from the edge of the pale man's desk. Yami stood frozen on his spot while Jack ordered for paper towels. He had nothing to hand in, his assignment was ruined and he had to go up to Atemu's office. There was no time to print a second version, there was no time at all... Staring at Jack whilst the man ordered for Rebecca to get down on her knees and cover the floor with both paper towels and tea towels, Yami placed his assignment on his desk and walked away with a heavy heart. He had nothing to hand in, he couldn't show Atemu he had worked hard. He couldn't prove to Atemu he was a worthy intern. There was nothing, just because Rebecca had been standing behind him. Just because he hadn't been careful enough. Just because he wasn't good enough...

With shame rising in his being, Yami stepped into the empty elevator and leaned against the side as he hung his head low. She'd done that on purpose, hadn't she? His body was sore, his finger beneath the bandage hurt and now he was without an assignment. Gently, the pale man rubbed his face with both hands and took a deep breath. He wouldn't... He wouldn't give her the satisfaction though. She hadn't beaten him, not with this. He would not tell about her bullying to Atemu. No matter what she did, no matter how far she tried to drag him down. _This_ was his own fault. _He_ had allowed for her to come close. _He_ had forgotten how cruel she could be and _he_ had neglected his duties. Now, he had to solve his own problems.

Yet, as Yami gazed at the office coming in view he could feel his insides trembling. He barely gazed at the black-haired woman behind the desk and as he entered Atemu's office, the pale man sighed sighed softly as he refused his eyes the sight of the black tiled floor beneath his feet. He would go down like a real man, with his head held high. Even as more shame rose within him when Atemu smiled at him and beckoned him closer.

"Right on time for our meeting, mr. Muto. We will discuss the task you were given today and the difficulties you faced these past two weeks concerning the templates. What did you find easy? Which points do we need to address a little further? I will share my comments with you while we'll go through the assignment you made today", Atemu said as he rose from his seat to offer Yami the one opposite of him. Yami remained at the door, however. He had failed his lover, he had failed Atemu and he took a shuddering breath as he realised this. He would never be able to make Atemu happy, he would never be able to be the best in front of his lover, because he was just horrid at whatever he did. Those hopeful rose-red eyes were still aimed at him, yet, Yami could see how slight worry was born within them. He wasn't worth it to be Atemu's intern if he couldn't hand in one lousy assignment. He wasn't worth it to be Atemu's lover either... not if he could only disappoint the tanned man so.

"My sincere apologies, mr. Sennen, there is no excuse sufficient enough... but I was unable to finish the task you gave to me this morning". Yami could feel how his lips moved, he could hear himself talk, but it wasn't him speaking. At least, it didn't feel like he was talking, more like dreaming, but this time he knew he wouldn't wake up. He had ruined his first and only chance of making Atemu proud of him, but Yami knew he had been right from the start. He would only put Atemu in a bad light...

"Why not, mr. Muto?", the tanned man asked softly, still standing at the chair he tried to offer to his lover, but Yami gave a soft sigh as he redirected his gaze from Atemu's face towards his desk ever so slightly. Just so he wouldn't see the hurt expression, just so he wouldn't see the shame rising in Atemu at realising that Yami was a horrible lover. The pale man didn't want to see Atemu blaming himself.

"Please, mr. Sennen. There is absolutely no excuse for my behaviour. I failed you, there is nothing to hand in, nothing to discuss. Please allow for me to leave you and think of the consequences my failure will bring me. Your time is better spent without having to look at me to be honest", Yami whispered softly, taking a step back towards the door.

"Yami, wait-", Atemu started, but it only had the pale man wince slightly as he looked down at the floor at last as he tried to hide from the worried glance in those beautiful rose-red eyes. He even had to break his own promise...

"Please, Até...", he whispered, his baritone voice audibly cracking, "I want to be alone tonight". With those words, Yami left the room without looking back and he hurried back into the elevator. He wasn't exactly sure what Jack asked him when he returned so suddenly, all he remembered was trying to get away from the office. Yami wanted to get away from the worried glances, from the arrogant smirk and the bright green eyes. All he wanted was to hide beneath his sheets and curse the world if possible. He didn't even remember the trip down with the elevator, he didn't remember what he told Jack, just that he was leaving. He didn't remember his walk back home either, but as soon as the door closed behind him, Yami dropped his bag and sank down to the floor. Taking the tie off, the pale man curled his knees against his chest and leaned his head on top of them. He had let Atemu down. He had brought shame upon the man he loved because he wasn't a worthy intern. How could he ever make up for this mistake? How could he solve his issues with Rebecca in a decent way? How could he ever beat her when he wasn't even able to remember she was a horrid being?

"Bitch", he uttered, his voice cracking as a sob spilled from his throat. It didn't help though... It didn't help to relieve his own incompetence.

/\/\/\/\/\

As the door fell close behind Yami, rose-red eyes gazed at the object whilst Atemu's mind was coming up with a plausible explanation for what just happened. Had he done something wrong? Had he addressed Yami the wrong way? Laying his head into his hand, Atemu knew he should have opted to call his lover by his name instead of the professional and cold way he'd done just now. Then again, Yami had countered the addressing with a distant one of his own and Atemu frowned as he stared back at the door. There had to be another explanation for this. Yami had shown up empty-handed, which was very unlike his lover. The pale man worked hard after all and if something had been wrong with his work, he would have said so. Wouldn't he? Yami was pro-talking, right?

Yet, as his mind mused on the different possibilities of why Yami had come to the office the way he'd done: saddened and ashamed, something nagged at Atemu. His lover wanted to be "alone" tonight. That couldn't be true, not in the next millions years to come. They had just made up, they were together again, Yami had insisted on holding him whilst Atemu had embarrassingly wept about his bottled-up feelings from the past eight years. His lover didn't look like he wanted to be alone and, in all honesty, Atemu didn't want to leave him alone. What he wanted was to summon Yami back and hold him close, to hear what had made him turn up without his assignment. However, he still stood at the chair he had picked out for his lover to sit down upon and his rose-red eyes were still staring at the closed door while Atemu was trying to come up with what to do.

" _Mr. Sennen? There is a mr. Duncan waiting at my desk sir. Can I show him inside?_ " At the words entering his silent office, Atemu came back to live and stared at the device upon his desk. Moving towards his own office chair, the tanned man sat down and pressed the intercom button.

"Yes please, Vivian", were his words as he hoped Jack would be able to clear his thoughts. Yami had looked absolutely horrid and so sad, Atemu's mind was coming up with a lot of plausible ideas. A jammed printer, Yami not being able to finish his work because something happened, the office burning down. Anything other than his lover slacking off, because that was simply something the pale man didn't do. Plus, he was trying to come up with a way to make his beloved smile again. Not handing in an assignment could happen, it did to everyone, but how would he be able to tell Yami that?

At the opening doors, a new mask fell upon Atemu's face and he smiled friendly when Jack entered his office. The tall man took long strides to reach his desk, carrying a folder in his hands while his face held a serious expression of worry and Atemu rose from his seat in order to give the man all of his attention. "Mr. Sennen, sir, did you fire mr. Muto?", was the first question spilling from Jack's lips. Atemu rose his eyebrow in a worried glance.

"No, I have not. Should I have?", he asked in return, his mind going through very dark alleys to try and come up with a reason as to why he had to fire Yami. He tried to put a stop to his thoughts, but they only did when Jack sighed softly in relieve and laid a hand over his heart.

"Absolutely not sir! I just wanted to check and it's a relieve to know you didn't", was Jack's answer and for a moment, Atemu tried to measure the black haired man. His relieve seemed sincere and the tanned man sat down in his seat slowly, appointed Jack to the one he had shifted aside for Yami a few minutes ago. The folder Jack had taken with him was laid down upon the taller man's lap and Atemu could feel his curiosity rise. What was in it? Was it of any importance? No, this was about Yami, he had to address that matter first.

"My intern walked into my office empty-handed and offered no excuse. He left while I was still trying to make a decision on the matter. Given the fact you are relieved about the subject and are in my office, tells me there is more going on than I am aware of. So, mr. Duncan, tell me what I'm missing". Jack took the offered seat at Atemu's inquiring words, sighing softly as he stared at his employer.

"I think there might be something, sir. Unless your intern has the worlds worst luck ever", the taller man replied and he nibbled his lip slightly. He couldn't make any accusations, but something was nagging at him. Something that was worth a private visit to Atemu's office instead of a simple e-mail like he had done about two weeks ago.

"What do you mean by that, mr. Duncan? What is the reason you came for my office?", Atemu asked, he had no time for chit-chat, there was a private matter he had to solve concerning his lover. If mr. Duncan had any information he could use, then he'd like to hear it as soon as possible. For a moment, Jack scratched the back of his head, before laying the folder upon the glass top of Atemu's desk. As he opened it, Atemu rose his eyebrow at the soaked pieces of paper.

"Yami had his assignment finished and all printed out. Marie was proofreading it for him and because I needed to get files to help me get ready for tomorrow, I asked Yami if he could help me carry a couple of boxes. One out of control rolly chair later, both boxes and the files were dumped all over the floor with Yami probably bruised all over. I asked ms. Hawkins to help me and Yami pick them up since it was her who lost control of the chair and she was just standing there anyway", Jack started, rising from his chair as he paced around the room. Though he didn't show it, internally Atemu smiled. Jack had never been much for office rules, he would often express himself while telling stories or start pacing around when something bothered him. Yet, Atemu's warm feelings grew as he heard the slight hints of fondness in the black haired man's voice while he spoke of Yami.

"As we were cleaning up the paperwork, they tried to grab the same page and Yami ends up with a massive paper cut. I was lucky Marie was able to patch him up, considering I nearly called 911 for the amount of blood- Ahem, as I was saying", Jack coughed softly as he caught himself before he spiralled away from the story, "Yami finished up helping me and by this time Marie finished checking his assignment. It's on his desk and I think Yami was looking over some handwritten notes to get ready for his meeting with you, sir, before he rises from his seat in order to leave. As he does so, there is a loud gasp and he tries to catch his chair from bumping into someone, yet as he does so, he bumps into ms. Hawkins instead. There is another loud gasp as the girl spills a whole bottle of water all over Yami's desk, ruining his assignment and he came up here empty-handed because there was no time to reprint everything before his meeting with you", Jack concluded, before he took a deep breath and gazed at Atemu.

"Like I said, sir, it might be nothing but..."

"... but it might be something", Atemu finished for the tall man and he frowned as he gently picked up the wet pages of what had once been Yami's assignment. They nearly tore apart as he handled them and he sighed softly as he gazed at the unreadable print.

"He did finish the task you gave him sir, long before the deadline. He's a good intern and this was not his fault", Jack said and Atemu nodded at him, curling his lips in a smile slightly.

"Before you came in here, mr. Duncan, I would not have fired mr. Muto for not handing in his assignment. He was distraught when he entered, even though he wouldn't give me an excuse as to why. I thank you sincerely for coming to my office. I will send mr. Muto a message that I expect him back at the office tomorrow at eight am sharp and in my office at nine, with a printed version of his assignment", Atemu said and Jack nodded, a relieved smile playing on his lips. Bidding his farewell to his CEO, the tanned man did the same in return regarding Jack, before sighing softly once more as the doors fell close. Discarding the wet file in his bin, Atemu pursed his lips ever so slightly. Why had Yami not told him of the bullying? It was Atemu's job to exterminate any and all bullying in his company if it rose to the surface.

Tilting his head the other way, Atemu knew the one and foremost question was how could he get Yami to admit he was being bullied? Sure, the tanned man could say Jack told him everything and that all was solved, but that didn't seem fair towards Yami. That would surely classify as going behind his lover's back and Atemu knew that wouldn't do. Tapping his fingers against his desk, the tanned man slowly rose to pace around the room. Yami had also told him to "leave him alone", but he couldn't do that. Atemu wanted to be there for his lover, just like the pale man had been there for him this weekend. He couldn't come empty-handed though, that would make his statement of wanting to take care of Yami be obliterated before it even manifested itself.

Flowers? He could do flowers, definitely. Even when the roses, the ones he had brought for his first dinner at Yami's home, had wilted, his lover had always replaced them with new ones. If his memory served him correctly, the vase was empty right now and Yami hadn't seemed to be in the mood to buy himself some, so that was a safe option. There had to be more he could do though and with a sigh, Atemu paced towards the other side of his office. Glancing at the screen of his computer, the tanned man frowned. A dinner date was out of order right now, but... could he order take out? Would the Chinese restaurant even accept credit cards?

Never mind that, how did you order take out? Resisting the urge to hit himself in the head, Atemu made his way back towards his desk and sat down. If he couldn't take Yami out for dinner, he would bring something nice to his lover instead. Chinese sounded nice because it could be reheated in case Yami was willing to talk straight away. The tanned man snorted at himself as the idea formed in his head, before he examined the menu from the restaurant he'd chosen. What would Yami like to eat anyway? Did his lover eat Chinese take out? Discarding the menu when he wasn't very convinced of his choice of food, Atemu nibbled his lip when he saw the advertisement for an Indian restaurant. At least he knew chicken curry was safe, as was pasta or pizza... but chicken curry sounded nice and gently he clicked the various options to order his food.

"Ha!", Atemu softly exclaimed, raising his hands above his head in a cheer as he saw the restaurant accepted credit cards, before he finished the order and sighed softly. He had survived ordering take out for the first time in his life, what else could go possibly wrong?

/\/\/\/\/\

 **A little drama, I couldn't help myself, but at least Atemu is working towards a solution. Even though he hexed it, possibly. See you all in the next chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review!**


	35. To Touch You

**Hi Everyone! First: one massive thank you to my reviewers _Guest_ and _Pharaohs Girl18_. I really appreciated the reviews and even though you'll have to wait a little longer to find out what happens to Rebecca, I hope this chapter will be to your liking. **

**I certainly enjoyed writing it as the relationship between Atemu and Yami continues to grow. So, please enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 35**

/\/\/\/\/\

The tip of his pencil scratched the piece of paper as Yami wrote his handwritten notes in anger. It was not fair, why could he not come up with a decent way to make sure Rebecca would shut up for the rest of their remaining internship? Why had he had to face Atemu empty-handed? Why had he been forced to disappoint his lover as much as he had done? Why was he not good enough? Why had he let Atemu down? The man didn't deserve that, not after they had started talking again. Not after sharing such private information which Yami was still so grateful for. Yet, here he was, working on his assignment just to have something to do after realising he had broken his own promise. Here he was... without talking to Atemu... but he couldn't. This was such a minor problem, nothing like the other ones they had survived and nothing to be worried about. Except that Atemu was going to fire him either way, considering he had shown up without his work, had dismissed the deadline completely _and_ he had walked out on their meeting. No excuse could help him now, but scribbling away at his homework helped. Even if it was only to stop himself from mentally beating Rebecca into pulp.

Looking up from his work at soft knockings on his door, Yami frowned. He wasn't expecting anyone and he had clearly told Atemu he had wanted to be left alone. Stupid thing to say, honestly, because all he wanted was for his lover to hold him and comfort him. Yet, he could never look the tanned man in the eye again. Not after disgracing himself, not after proving he was a failure. Still, curious to see who was behind the door, Yami rose from his seat and opened it. Gasping softly, he stared at Atemu.

"Até?! What are you doing here?", Yami asked in bewilderment, his crimson eyes taking in the sight of his lover holding a small bouquet of roses and a white plastic bag. Tanned lips curled in a warm smile, even as rose-red eyes gleamed with worry. They easily traced the red rims beneath Yami's eyes, the dried-up tear stains upon his face and Atemu sighed softly.

"I am ignoring your request", he gave as an answer, while watching how Yami practically clung to the door while trying to decide to let him in or not. "I know you said you wanted to be alone, but when you left the office... Yami, you were there for me this weekend when I felt horrendous. Will you please allow for me to be there for you?" At his soft question, Atemu could see how crimson eyes went down to the floor. For a small moment, the tanned man stared at his lover clad in his sweatpants and a loose shirt, before Yami nodded slowly.

"All right, Até", was the soft whisper and slowly, Yami stepped aside to allow for Atemu to enter his home. The tanned man smiled kindly and placed the white bag and flowers on top of the small side table next to the door, before he turned to his lover. Gently, he cupped the pale man's face, stroking his thumb across the dried tear stains and he sighed softly. Yami still wouldn't look at him, though he did lean into the loving touch Atemu offered. The pale man couldn't help himself as the warmth from Atemu's hand seeped into his skin and he could feel his lips curl in a frown when all of the negative emotions rose to the surface again. When his lover stepped closer, Yami fisted the vest Atemu wore to bury his face against it.

"Will you tell me what is wrong?", Atemu asked softly, hoping this could go the easy way as he pulled Yami against him completely. Gently, he kissed the top of Yami's head, stroking his lover's back in comfort.

"There is nothing wrong", was the soft answer and Atemu frowned. Gently he closed the door while Yami leaned against him, knowing there was something wrong and he would have his answers. Sighing softly, Atemu was glad the pale man and him were of equal height for the first time as it gave his lips an easier access to the tip of a pale ear. A soft gasp escaped his lover, before Yami tried to shy away from the touch. Atemu purred softly as he nuzzled his lover, stroking his back still while trying to pull him closer.

"Really, there is nothing wrong?", he whispered, softly nibbling on Yami's ear and he could feel the pale man shudder. A soft whimper escaped pale lips, before Yami shook his head in denial.

"Nothing", was the whisper, yet pale hands fisted in Atemu's vest at the touch of soft lips against the side of his neck. A tanned thumb was stroking his back through his shirt, while tanned arms kept him close. Softly, Yami whimpered again. "Até, no... I'm not in the mood", he objected, sighing softly while tilting his head as tanned lips kissed him behind his ear.

"What mood? I thought you said nothing was wrong?", Atemu whispered in return, his warm breath ghosting over Yami's skin and the pale man trembled. Yami knew he had trapped himself with his own words and he took a shuddering breath as he was torn between telling Atemu all that had happened today or just enjoying his lover's touch upon his body. Atemu shouldn't love him like this, not after Yami had done him such injustice.

Yet, he sighed softly again, tilting his head just a little further to give Atemu more access. To have those kissing lips against his skin and to have Atemu with him made Yami feel like pudding. He had tried to care for Atemu, he had listened to the other telling his problems. Why was it so hard to tell his lover about what had happened at work? _Because I don't want Até to save my sorry ass_ , Yami thought and he tried to bury his face against Atemu's chest again in order to hide from the warm and inviting tanned lips. He was not worthy to accept them...

"I failed you", the pale man whispered softly instead and Atemu stared down upon his lover. Nothing could be further from the truth, why would Yami believe he'd done something like that? Halting his kisses, Atemu nuzzled Yami lovingly while pulling his lover closer against his frame.

"Fail me?", he asked as he frowned in worry. "How could you ever fail me?" Yami didn't answer, however and in return, Atemu nibbled on the pale earlobe gently. Anything to get Yami to talk to him, even if this method was perhaps a little unusual. Still, all he wanted was for Yami to know he was there, that he still loved the pale man for all that he was. A loving, caring man who brought him peace of mind and made him view himself as a good man in return. All he received in answer to his kisses were soft whimpers and murmurs as Yami tried to shy away from his touch, yet leaned into them at the same time. Atemu smiled as he planted butterfly kisses against the pale neck, shifting the collar of Yami's loose shirt aside just a little in order to kiss hidden skin. His lover gasped softly and trembled as Atemu continued to place affectionate kisses against his neck and shoulder. Tanned skin warmed considerably when pale lips started to kiss his neck in return softly as Yami tried to come from his hiding place.

"Até...", was the soft whisper and Atemu's knees trembled slightly at the tender kisses placed against his skin. He hummed softly for Yami to continue that line of thought, to tell him what was wrong so he could comfort his lover to the best of his abilities. "Can't think...", the pale man whispered next and Atemu chuckled softly.

"You don't have to think, _mon chéri_. Just talk to me", he whispered in return, feeling Yami arch his back as he slithered his hands underneath the loose shirt. Yami bit his lip slightly as he could feel those warm fingers dance across his skin. He couldn't even talk when Atemu touched him so tenderly and he squeezed his eyes shut to try and gain a sense of normality back. Yet, those hands and lips upon his skin as well as Atemu standing so close to him made wish there was indeed nothing wrong. That he did not break his promise, even though it was pleasant to have Atemu try and draw the words from his lips this way.

"I- I walked out on the meeting", he blurted out, releasing Atemu's vest at the front so he could grasp it tightly upon his lover's back as he circled his arms around the tanned man's waist. Hiding his face against his lover's chest as best as he could, Yami didn't want to let go and he didn't want Atemu to stop kissing him even though he didn't deserve them. Yet, his lover continued to kiss him softly and nervously, the pale man returned the gesture. Was it all right to wish for his lover to hold him close? Was it all right to wish for the affectionate kisses to continue?

"I noticed", Atemu merely commented and Yami gasped as tanned fingers traced his spine softly. He arched his back away from the tickling touch, before he could feel the same sensual touch upon the curves of his hips and up towards his chest. One of Atemu's hands lay upon his lower back, keeping him pressed up against Atemu's chest and Yami closed his eyes again in shame. He had walked out on Atemu, he hadn't given the man a proper excuse for his odd behaviour... Atemu shouldn't be here kissing him, but should be reprimanding him instead. Trembling again, Yami wished for his lover to just be angry with him instead of this slow tormenting treatment. It was a good torment, as the soft kisses set Yami's skin aflame with pleasuring heat, but he wasn't worth it. He was not worth this kind of affection after his failed attempt to be a person Atemu could be proud of.

"I didn't- _Até_...", Yami moaned, biting his lip afterwards as he could feel how Atemu stroked his warm fingers across his nipple. The sensitive skin reacted immediately whilst the tanned man continued to stroke it gently and pale toes curled in pleasure. The stroking halted to give him a little time to gather his thoughts and Yami whimpered softly, because he didn't want the feelings to stop. He didn't want to say it, because he didn't want Atemu to be ashamed of him. "I didn't hand in my assignment". Slowly, Atemu pulled himself away from his lover to lock eyes with him. When Yami tried to look away, Atemu placed his fingers underneath the sharp chin gently.

"That is no reason for you to feel as if you failed me, Yami. But you didn't give me a reason as to why, which has me worried. Why were you unable to meet the deadline?", was the tanned man's soft question and Yami sighed softly, before shaking his head slightly. Tanned lips met his in a soft kiss and Yami grasped Atemu's vest just a little tighter as a warm, wet tongue begged for entrance. Granting it, the pale man moaned softly as Atemu licked the roof of his mouth and he trembled with pleasure. Why? Why was Atemu so adamant?

"No excuse...", Yami whispered softly as his lips were released and Atemu tilted his head slightly.

"Are you sure?", he asked, his own voice a soft whisper as he allowed for his lips to still touch Yami while he spoke. Yami trembled and bit his own lip, before he nodded. Rebecca would not become an excuse as to why he could not meet his lover's expectations. Atemu nodded slowly once, before he released Yami slightly and picked him up bridal style. As Yami felt his feet being swept from the floor, he exclaimed loudly and cried out Atemu's name.

"What are you doing?!", he asked, holding onto Atemu while the other carried him to the bedroom. The tanned man nuzzled his lover fondly, a small smirk curling his lips ever so slightly.

"Why desert something that works?", Atemu asked softly, placing Yami onto the bed and holding his shoulders firmly. Yami trembled at the dark, yet loving glint in his lover's rose-red eyes and they made him take a shuddering breath. Atemu still smirked as he leaned down ever so slightly, brushing his lips against Yami's lovingly.

"What works?", the pale man asked softly, scooting back upon the bed as Atemu pushed him gently. Atemu smiled as he discarded his shoes and settled himself between Yami's legs. "No, Até, please... I'm not in the mood", Yami whispered again, even though he moaned softly as the tanned man brushed against his thighs gently. Atemu merely smiled warmly.

"You are in the mood to be comforted, so allow me to help, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu murmured, before kissing Yami on the lips lovingly. Pale arms circled around his neck as he did so, with his own tanned hands slithering back underneath Yami's shirt to stroke his lover's hot skin. Pushing his tongue back inside Yami's mouth when he was allowed entrance, the tanned man felt how his lover started to play back. As their kisses deepened, pale fingers tangled in Atemu's tri-coloured hair and the tanned man moaned softly. Breaking the kiss to plant new butterfly kisses against Yami's neck, he enjoyed listening to the soft gasp.

"Did you finish your assignment?", Atemu whispered softly, because he still wanted answers while kissing the spot behind Yami's ear softly. The pale man tilted his head to the side completely while he surrendered to the touch of Atemu's lips against his skin. What was he to answer to that question? He had finished the assignment, until someone ruined it. Trembling as thumbs stroked across his nipples, Yami moaned softly. He allowed for Atemu to take his shirt off as he wanted more touches from the tanned man. They calmed his mind, even though he didn't see anything clear anymore. As lips kissed their way down, Yami tugged at the vest Atemu wore and wished it would just come off. Atemu smirked at him as he rose slightly, halting Yami's hands as they tried to open the buttons.

"Was it finished?", he whispered again, kissing pale knuckles as he tore them away from the buttons and held them against his lips. Yami gave a soft whine as he wasn't allowed to feel the tanned skin against his own hands. Why? Why was he not allowed to please Atemu the same way the other pleased him? Atemu smiled at him, his rose-red eyes gleaming and Yami whimpered because he knew why. His lover wanted answers which he was unwilling to give...

"Yes", he whispered, closing his eyes, before he felt how Atemu moved his hands back towards the buttons of the silver-grey vest. Gently and slowly, Yami undid them, watching his lover discard the vest beside the bed in pleasure. Atemu smiled in return, glad he had at least one admittance, but there was more. He knew he could draw the other things he wanted to know from Yami and he leaned forward to kiss his lover's sternum gently. Atemu smiled when his lover gasped softly at the tender kisses and he shuddered in pleasure when pale hands pulled his dress shirt from his trousers. He moaned softly when those warm fingers stroked his skin delicately and in return, Atemu licked the pert nipple to draw a moan from his lover.

"Why did you not bring it to me?", the tanned man whispered softly and Yami moaned again as Atemu's lips covered the sensitive nub and suckled on it gently. He wouldn't tell, though. He couldn't. Yami knew he'd rather take the fall for his own mistake than put the blame onto someone else. He had failed to see how horrid Rebecca was after all, which had resulted in him failing Atemu. He had been stupid and silly, but it was all his own fault.

"Ruined...", Yami whispered instead and he moaned when Atemu's tongue licked the ignored flesh softly. "It was ruined", he murmured, arching his back when the same loving treatment was repeated. Why had he said that? Atemu didn't need to worry about his problems. Not a tiny little one like this. Big ones, yes... Rebecca was just a minor problem, it would go away eventually. Especially if Atemu fired him first.

"You could have told me", Atemu whispered in return as he released Yami's nipple and stared into crimson eyes. Yami shook his head slightly.

"No... it was my own fault... I failed you, I was ashamed", was the soft reply, to which Atemu tilted his head and sighed softly.

"Truly, mistakes happen Yami and that doesn't mean you are a failure. Especially not to me, _mon chéri_. Yet, your own fault?", he asked, allowing for his hands to stroke Yami's torso gently, lowering towards the pale abdomen. Licking his lips softly, he leaned forward and dipped his tongue into his lover's navel, listening to the strangled moan with joy. Licking the surrounding skin softly, he did it again to feel Yami tense in pleasure.

"Yes", the pale man whispered and Atemu pursed his lips as he locked his rose-red eyes with crimson ones once more. Shaking his head, he allowed for his index finger to circle around Yami's navel, occasionally darting a little closer to the the growing tent before his own. Yami trembled every time he did so and Atemu smiled, before a small pout formed on his lips.

"Don't lie to me, _mon chéri_. I know you work hard every day, I know you put your soul into your work and I know you would never ruin your project by yourself", Atemu whispered, before he felt how pale hands tugged at his dress shirt. A little harder every time he dared to go closer to Yami's growing flesh. The pale man whimpered softly, bucking his hips slightly as Atemu missed _that_ spot yet again and he wanted his lover out of his clothes. What did Atemu want to hear? Technically it was his own fault for allowing Rebecca to get near his desk.

Crimson eyes followed tanned hands as they slowly opened the buttons, almost as if they were teasing him. And even though that meant his abdomen was no longer given any attention, it was sure worth it because Atemu was handsome as he undressed himself. Yami smiled as he trembled with the hot blood rushing through his veins. He was so lucky for Atemu to be here, for still wanting him after failing him and he tenderly stroked the revealed skin. Atemu had given him such praise, the love he felt for the other man only grew.

"Who did it?", Atemu whispered softly as he discarded his dress shirt and leaned against Yami gently. He planted soft butterfly kisses against Yami's jawline, while pressing his crotch against Yami's to show he too was affected. That he wanted to pamper and shower the pale man with his love, but that he wanted an answer first.

Yami moaned as Atemu pressed their bodies together and he arched his back to get more of that touch. No. No, he would not say it. Not when Atemu could sill love him. Not while Atemu might not see him as a failure. Shaking his head as he bit his lip to refrain from saying something, he moaned loudly again when he could feel Atemu's hard flesh against his own through their clothes. "I'm not saying her name! Not when we're together!", he cried out, gasping loud when Atemu kissed him tenderly. Rose-red eyes were warm as they looked at him, darkened by lust and pleasure, but they were beautiful nonetheless.

"You don't need to. All I want from your lips is to call my name", Atemu whispered, before kissing Yami's lips again. Yami moaned as he grasped the broad shoulders, bucking his hips up as the coil in his being tightened while Atemu continued to tease him with gentle strokes and pushes. "You are not a failure to me, Yami. You are my lover and worth far more than I may ever be able to express. Do you know that?", the tanned man asked as he released Yami's lips and crimson eyes looked at him. Atemu thought he was still worth something? Was he overreacting again? Atemu had come over to his home to visit him out of his own will, merely to come over and comfort Yami. A very pleasing and satisfying comfort, one only Atemu was allowed to give him and Yami smiled.

"I love you Até", he whispered and a new, loving smile curled tanned lips. Yami kissed the other man, intend to tell him everything as soon as he could, but he couldn't right now. Not when they were like this, not while Atemu was undressing them both and freeing his hardened member from the constricting fabrics.

"I love you too, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu whispered in return, pushing his hips against Yami's to stroke his erection against the pale one. His lover was beautiful with his flushed cheeks, the new determination in his eyes that said everything would be all right as well as the loving warmth aimed at him. Yami drew Atemu into a new kiss as he felt how his penis was encircled by warm fingers and the pale man moaned loud at the first slow stroke of pleasure.

"You're feeling better?", the tanned man whispered as he groaned when his flesh brushed against Yami's in their slow rhythm. Pale fingers tightened upon his shoulders and Atemu smiled when he had to drag his lover from who knew where. He did that, he could make Yami trust him enough to spill the worries upon his mind. He may have done it any other way, but this way was better than arguing for it. At the next soft stroke, Yami moaned again and bucked his hips, listening to the strangled moan coming from his lover. His breath came in gasp as he felt the coil tighten, especially as Atemu sped up. Their flesh was wet with pre-cum, the stroking and squeezing almost urgent and it was. The tight coil hurt and Yami cried out as Atemu stroked the tip of his penis with his thumb, again and again and again.

He would tell Atemu, he would tell of how stupid he had been and of the way Karma was literally screaming at his face for being a hypocrite. Atemu was making it all better though, because the tanned man still loved him and still wanted to be with him. Because the other man was proving his love, as well as his concern and truly wanted to be there for him. Yami smiled as he tensed when his orgasm hit him, _hard_. He shuddered as he felt and heard Atemu come, the strangled cry music to his pale ears because it was born from their love. Still trembling, they both gasped for breath, before tanned lips kissed pale ones softly. Smiling, Atemu shared tender and sweet kisses with his lover and he really didn't want to leave the bed, but he also knew the semen would become gross. A whine followed him as he left the bed, though for the first time, Yami followed him into the bathroom.

" _Mon chéri_ ", Atemu whispered lovingly, turning the tap on whilst Yami hugged him from behind. Atemu shuddered at the loving nuzzles he received, before cleaning himself gently. The tanned man smiled at Yami's moans when he cleaned his sensitive lover, before leading his lover back to the bed. Pulling the pale man against him, Atemu sighed softly when Yami cuddled up to him straight away and for a moment there was silence as Yami tried to bury his face against both Atemu's chest. Making sure the sheets covered them, the tanned man stroked the pale back in comfort because his lover still needed it.

"Yami?", he whispered softly, receiving a soft hum in return. "You don't have to keep things like this from me, do you know that? I want all of my employees to report to me about bullying at work, because I do not allow for that to exist in my company. Our relationship doesn't mean you can't come to me. I know you won't take advantage of me, but I can't help you if you don't talk to me, beloved", Atemu continued, pulling Yami closer to his body while stroking the pale back some more in loving comfort. The pale man gave a soft sigh as his first answer, knowing Karma was a real bitch when she wanted to be, before he made up his mind. Atemu was right, he would never take advantage of his lover like that and maybe he would feel better if he just talked about what happened today. _Communication is key, Yami_ , the pale man encouraged himself as he remembered his conversation with Jack earlier that afternoon.

"It's Rebecca", he whispered and sighed again in sadness. "I've known her for a little bit when she was younger. She blamed my grandfather for stealing a precious card from her grandfather and wanted to Duel him for it. She never knew mr. Hawkins had given that card to our gramps out of friendship, but Yugi duelled her either way. He forfeited, because he didn't want to hurt her feelings and then mr. Hawkins showed up to explain the whole situation. Yugi gave her the card _Ties of Friendship_ , which after a while she came to see as Yugi loving her. She changed her hair and clothes for him, telling my brother she loved him in return. Yugi had to turn her down, because he is gay like me, and she went ballistic". Yami sighed softly as he remembered that day and it hadn't been very pretty.

"There is only one occasion where I regret to never hit a girl. She was downright evil towards Yugi, saying he wasn't allowed to be gay because she loved him. She had chosen him as her husband, so my brother just had to accept her. When Yugi denied her again, she called him a freak and sick, to which I finally got outside and pulled Yugi away from her. I yelled at her there was nothing wrong with us, but she left an imprint on Yugi ever since. She hates me, as much as I hate her. Today, that merely showed through as she bumped into me with her office chair, she cut my hand when pulling paper away from me and she spilled a whole water bottle over my desk and assignment. When she did that, I didn't have the time to print out everything again. I felt so ashamed, I just walked up to your office and came in empty-handed. I'm sorry, Até", Yami whispered softly, feeling Atemu's chest rise and fall as the latter took a deep breath.

"Disgusting little girl", the tanned man growled softly and as he did, Yami chuckled softly when his opinion was shared, which made him snuggle a little closer to Atemu. His skin tingled as he listened to his lover grumble in anger and a smile spread across Yami's lips in comfort while he purred softly. Atemu was with him, had listened to him and even though the pale man still believed for Rebecca to be a minor problem, he still felt relieved. He felt relieved his lover was willing to carry this tiny burden together with him.

"I'm so glad you decided to ignore my request, Até", the pale man whispered softly and he lifted his head from Atemu's chest to look into burning rose-red eyes. A warm smile curled tanned lips and Yami leaned into the touch when Atemu cupped his face gently.

"I had to. You looked so sad, I could never believe your words were real. I wanted to comfort you, as well as know why you were so downtrodden", Atemu replied just as softly and Yami kissed the tanned man lovingly. "I also came with a message", were the next soft words and the pale man nibbled his lip nervously.

"What message?", Yami asked softly, worry filling his crimson eyes. A tanned thumb stroked his face tenderly, before Atemu tapped his nose softly with an amused snort.

"Mr. Muto, you leaving my office without any kind of explanation will need to be written down in your file. It is highly inappropriate and I demand to see you tomorrow morning, in my office, at nine am sharp. I expect you to start work at eight, which gives you plenty of time to reprint your assignment and get yourself ready for our meeting", Atemu said , the tone upon his voice leaving no room for any kind of argument even though the tanned man had been teasing ever so slightly. Yami merely stared at him, swallowing a little thickly as he realised something else.

"I'm not fired?", he asked with a confused frown marring his brow. Atemu returned the frown and then shook his head in answer.

"No, _mon chéri_ , you're not fired. Everyone misses a deadline once in a while and if you do, you're not fired straight away. You leaving my office needed an explanation, which you have given me. One which needs looking into, but your sincere answer was all I needed. Everyone makes mistakes, Yami, but that doesn't mean we can't try again", Atemu said while he continued to stroke Yami's face lovingly. A trembling smile curled Yami's lips, before the pale body pressed up against a tanned one just a little more in order to share another kiss. A sweet, loving and languid kiss to convey their feelings. To reassure one another it was all right to have all of these feelings, but that there lay comfort within all of them and Yami smiled as he rubbed his nose against Atemu's after breaking the kiss. He frowned in curiosity as he did so, however.

"Then... if you're not here to deliver my termination letter... What is in the white bag?", the pale man asked softly, nibbling his lip as he realised he forgot to accept Atemu's flowers as well. The tanned man chuckled softly as he pulled Yami a little closer.

"Chicken curry", he answered with a smile and Yami stared at him.

"You brought food? Wait... You ordered take out?", was the disbelieving answer, before Yami smiled and chuckled before kissing Atemu again. His lover had gone out of his way to cheer him up and Gods, Yami loved him for that. The tanned man was thoughtful, was kind, gentle, sweet and loving. A real gentleman with flowers and take out, with pampering Yami until he felt like pudding. Moaning softly in the kiss, Yami could feel how he wished to return all that. His skin warmed when Atemu groaned as he pressed their naked bodies a little closer together and nerves rose within the pale man as he allowed for his hand to stroke from Atemu's face towards his shoulder, caressing the warm skin gently.

Moaning in soft objection when Atemu tried to roll them over, Yami pushed his lover down to the bed and stared at him when their kiss broke. The tanned man tilted his head slightly, a small frown upon his brow, before he trembled when nervous fingers slid from his shoulder to circle around his nipple. The sensitive skin hardened immediately and Atemu curled his toes. Grasping Yami's hand to stop the fingers from teasing him, he knew he'd go to far if they continued. Crimson eyes were warm, however, whilst they locked with rose-red.

"Até, you know all of my soft spots... Hence why you could make me talk. I became pudding in your hands... Will you let me discover your soft spots?", the pale man whispered softly, tracing his hand back from Atemu's chest to cup his face. His lover's warm hand didn't release him, though a soft chuckle escaped the tanned man and he kissed Yami softly.

"You're my biggest soft spot", was his answer and Atemu brushed his lips against the pout Yami gave him. A small smirk curled pale lips next as the pale man allowed for his fingers to dance across Atemu's skin and back towards his nipple.

"Yes... maybe... but if I touch myself, there is no fun for you", Yami answered, suddenly intrigued to know if Atemu would allow this touch, especially after they already shared an orgasm. Would Atemu even appreciate this daring side? The side that longed for more warmth to be shared between them?

Glancing at the smirk send his way, Yami could feel his cheeks warming slightly as Atemu challenged him. "Wanna bet?", was the cheeky response and the pale man gaped at his lover slightly, understanding the hint quite well.

"No!", he immediately replied as he would not pleasure himself in front of Atemu. Gods, he wanted to be _with_ Atemu in _that_ way. He wanted their skin to heat up once more, he wanted to feel Atemu's hands on his body and he wanted to feel the tanned man between his thighs. Kissing Atemu again to stop another cheeky response from his lover as he still had that smirk on his lips, Yami moaned softly when tanned fingers danced across his spine. Would it be hard to find Atemu's soft spots? The ones that made him tremble, the ones that made him want Yami in return? Breaking the kiss gently, the pale man smiled as he placed soft butterfly kisses against Atemu's jawline and towards his neck. His fingers were still circling a tanned nipple ever so softly, his thumb caressing it tenderly. What kind of touch would make Atemu moan for him? Yami knew he couldn't leave a mark upon the tanned neck, but he kissed the skin softly and trembled nervously when he darted his tongue out to see if his lover would like it.

The soft, breathless moan created a soft chuckle from the pale man and he repeated the action. Tanned hands stilled while Atemu tilted his head to the side slightly, his chest heaving before another moan escaped his lips. Yami gasped when the tanned man tried to roll them over again and daringly he pushed back, seating himself upon the tanned abdomen. "No Até", he whispered, trembling all over as he could feel warm hands upon his hips and realised his delicate position. Tanned lips smirked at him, rose-red eyes dark with lust.

" _Mon chéri_ ", Atemu whispered and Yami blushed feverishly, before his lips curled in a trembling smile. This position did offer more possibilities and he let his hands stroke Atemu's torso teasingly. Muscles beneath him tensed slightly as he did so, his fingers running over pert nipples towards Atemu's neck only for them to cup the tanned face. Leaning down, Yami kissed his lover again, pushing his tongue inside Atemu's mouth and he jolted with a moan when Atemu squeezed his ass.

"Até...", he warned with a soft growl. He wanted to please his lover, Yami wanted to learn how to please Atemu and the tanned man was not helping. He was inexperienced, but wanted his lover to feel like he did when they were together. Yet, Atemu merely chuckled, before kissing Yami again. Tanned hands returned to hold pale hips as Atemu enjoyed the feeling of Yami's thighs on either side of his body. He would try to reign himself in, even though this position, of his lover on top of him, made his toes curl in pleasure.

"You won't regret it, I promise", Yami whispered in his ear softly and Atemu smiled. He would never regret being with his beloved, _never_ and he moaned softly when that wet tongue licked the shell of his ear. Atemu could feel his lover tremble with nerves, but they were soft and delicate, which made his heart warm with appreciation. Yami wanted to do this for him and Atemu purred softly when he could feel that moist tongue lick his neck again.

" _There_ ", he whispered, a soft moan escaping him as he tilted his head the side and gasped for breath. Tanned fingers moved from Yami's hips to dance across his spine, before tangling in tri-coloured hair. Atemu moaned again, shifting slightly underneath the hot body above him as he could feel his muscles tense up. Warm lips pressed down upon the crook of his neck while a tongue licked the sensitive skin, before Yami nervously nibbled on the spot. Atemu fisted his hair tightly in response, groaning with want and the pale man chuckled softly. He didn't dare to bit down harder, in case it would leave a huge mark, but as he sat up slightly Yami stared at the red spot proudly.

Atemu's chest was heaving, the rose-red eyes closed and Yami smiled as he let his hands wander. The tanned man looked beautiful and a chuckle escaped pale lips when Atemu jolted slightly as Yami's thumbs stroked over his nipples. Bending forward again, Yami placed hot open-mouthed kisses against tanned skin, his lips moving daringly close to one of the pert nubs. Would Atemu like it? Yami knew that Atemu's tongue and lips against his chest made him tremble, but would it do the same for his lover? Darting his tongue out to try, Yami chuckled at the jolt he received.

"Gods, Yami", Atemu groaned, his fingers still tangling in his lover's hair as he could feel that warm tongue upon his skin. To feel the wet tip circle his nipple and to feel it lick the sensitive piece of flesh made him moan long and loud. He arched his back to gain more of that touch, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath. Listening to Yami moan softly as he suckled Atemu, made the tanned man move his hips again ever so slightly. The coil was already a little tight, but it tightened as he could feel Yami's body so close to his growing flesh. He would never hurt his lover, he would never cross that boundary, but the feeling still excited him and Atemu tensed as Yami shifted just a little lower.

The tanned man tried to focus upon the wet tongue darting from one nipple to the other and he moaned again as he just gave in to the pleasuring touch. He could feel how Yami's confidence grew while tending to his skin and Atemu smiled lovingly. It wasn't the only thing growing and Atemu slowly undid one of his hands from Yami's hair to trace it down the bare back and towards the pale hip. He could clearly feel the engorged flesh against his abdomen while Yami shifted ever so slightly sometimes to rub it against his skin and when his lover did it again, Atemu groaned with a soft jolt from his hips. Yami returned his sound with a soft moan, the pale man tensing as the tanned erection pressed against his backside.

Had he done that? Had he pleased Atemu so? Moving again, Yami moaned as Atemu arched his back against him and he trembled when the coil tightened. The tanned man lifted his face ever so slightly, capturing his lips again in a tongue-tying kiss. Yami gasped in the kiss, moaning softly when he could feel Atemu's pre-cum against his bare skin. As he shifted his hips back slightly, he could feel the wet penis against his backside and he trembled with another soft moan.

Gasping when Atemu rolled them over, Yami stared at his lover with his dark rose-red eyes. "Please stop teasing me, _mon chéri_. Gods, it hurts", Atemu whispered in a soft growl and Yami groaned when he could feel the tanned man settled between his thighs to press their hips together. Circling his pale legs around Atemu's waist slightly, Yami moaned at the new sensation of being able to pull Atemu this close to his flesh. As a tanned hand squeezed the wet tip, Atemu allowed for his thumb to gather up the leaking pre-cum while Yami's feverish blush darkened as the coil tightened.

"Até, please...", he whimpered, bucking his hips up slightly to hopefully show Atemu what he wanted: to be close again and a smirk curled tanned lips. It grew as he gathered their erect flesh in one hand and Atemu moved his hips in a needy rhythm. Yami cried out at the tight squeeze, his hands grasping Atemu's arms tightly to anchor himself while the new rhythm was exciting and making him gasp for breath.

"Até!", he cried out, his body tensing at the impending orgasm and he moaned loud when Atemu kissed him, a wet tongue darting into his mouth.

"Yami", Atemu moaned as he pulled his lips away from pale ones, staring into crimson eyes as he pushed himself against Yami again. He could feel the pale legs tensing around his waist and he wanted Yami to come. He wanted his lover to cry out his name as he stroked their flesh and squeezed the tips. A smile curled Atemu's lips when Yami arched his back of the mattress in his bliss, crying out his name as he came. Another stroke and Atemu followed his lover over the edge, trembling all over as his tense muscles locked rigid for the second time. He gasped for breath, moaning Yami's name lovingly as he nuzzled the other as soon as some form of mental stability came back. Pale fingers slowly loosened their tense grip as the pale man gasped loud while lowering himself back to the bed. His legs were still wrapped around Atemu's waist and he whimpered softly when he had to undo them. He felt like pudding, their second time had hit him much harder than the first and he was so happy. Yami knew he was probably grinning like an idiot, before he kissed Atemu lovingly on his lips. Atemu moaned softly in the kiss, gasping for air when it was broken, only to initiate another one.

"Thank you, Até", Yami whispered softly and he chuckled softly when Atemu rubbed his nose with his own affectionately. Atemu was purring, his rose-red eyes still dazed and Yami loved the sight of his lover's blissful state.

"I love you, _mon chéri_. I love you so much", Atemu whispered in return as his heart hammered in his chest. He felt like he was floating, situated between Yami's legs which were adamant on not releasing him from their grasp. He felt like he was overheated, because his lover had dared to give him pleasure. Yami was getting more comfortable with him in other ways and Gods, Atemu was proud and falling head over heels all over again.

"I love you, Até. Thank you for coming here, thank you for comforting me. Thank you for loving me", Yami whispered and Atemu chuckled softly in response. His lover took his words from his mouth and he softly, languidly, kissed the pale man again. This beautiful man, whom was all his. Whom he knew he had to protect and cherish. He would do so, Atemu swore he would.

"Want to take a bath with me?", were Yami's next soft words and Atemu purred softly, smirking at his lover.

"If your legs will release me, I will", and with a chuckle, Atemu adored the sight of a darkening blush spreading across pale cheeks and towards the tip of Yami's ears. His beautiful lover, all his. Tangling legs and all.

/\/\/\/\/\

Taking a deep breath, Yami walked back into the office at a little before eight the following morning. If he could just enter, he would be fine. No difficult questions, even though he knew he had to explain himself, but it was all right. He was fine, it was just another day at work. He could do this. Jack was not here to look at him with pity, everyone was probably already debriefed he was still allowed to work and as long as he could cling to yesterday's good feelings, he would be perfectly fine.

"Welcome back Yami", Marie said softly as he entered and the pale man stared at her, before a smile curled his lips. She patted his shoulder gently and he nodded in gratitude.

"Yes, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, but I'm back. Your work wasn't for nothing, I have a meeting with mr. Sennen at nine to try and hand in my assignment once more. I will need to convince mr. Sennen I still belong here, but I'm sure I can do it", he said, rambling slightly and Marie laughed softly. She patted his shoulder again and nodded with a warm smile on her lips.

"We know you can do it", she said, before releasing his shoulder to walk towards her desk. Yami nodded as he made it to his own, turning the computer on to get his file back and print it out once more. Walking towards the printer with his handwritten notes, Yami promised himself he would definitely remember his positive arguments this time. Atemu was giving him a second chance and he would make his lover proud, especially after yesterday. There was nothing to fear, Atemu loved him and would listen to him no matter what.

" _What_ are you doing here?"

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you very much for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review! See you all next time! :D**


	36. My Idea

Hi Everyone! First: one massive thank you to my reviewer _Pharaohs Girl18_. I really appreciated the review and I hope you'll enjoy what I did to this chapter. Also, there is a heads up: the dip is passing very slowly and I am back to writing more of BD than I have done in months! So, hopefully that does mean a more steady upload of new parts again :)

Please enjoy this one!

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 36**

/\/\/\/\/\

" _What_ are you doing here?" At those vicious words, Yami could feel his skin tingle and he turned around slowly to meet Rebecca. He should have known he wouldn't be able to get in or out of Sennen Corporation without her knowing, but then again, he was allowed to be here. Atemu wanted him here and supported him. Nothing she did could change that, not even the glare she tried to send his way with her green eyes set ablaze with burning fury. Yet, crimson eyes burned with the same kind of anger and disgust, though Yami had to refrain from smirking when he noticed how she tried to level his glare, but couldn't. Taking a deep breath, Yami tried to calm himself as much as possible while Rebecca placed her hands upon her hips. " _What are you doing here?_ ", she hissed at his silence, repeating her previous question with more venom than before.

"I'm an intern at Sennen Corporation, Rebecca, just like the previous two weeks. Just like you", he answered as calmly as possibly though his voice was clipped as he wished she would just leave him alone. He watched her tremble in fury, however, as she stared at him with a disbelieving look.

"No", she said and tried to stare him down as shook her head. "No way. You can't be here".

"And why not?", Yami countered, because he would love to hear her side of the story. He would love to hear what she believed was the truth, what was her excuse? What was her excuse of him not being allowed here? What was her excuse as to why she had dared to try and make him fail?

"Because you can't, you freak! I won't allow it!", she barked and Yami raised his eyebrows at her. The freak-thing again? That was it? Really? There was nothing more to her than just that? Then again, why had he expected for it to be any different than that? Ever since she knew both Yugi and himself were gay, she had hated them. Considering Yugi had gotten the full load already... it made a little more sense it was his turn now, but the pale man wouldn't let Rebecca get to him. Not again, not after Atemu had comforted him yesterday. He was stronger now and Yami intensified his glare at the younger girl. He was stronger than her and would show her exactly that.

"Really?", he asked with a slight sneer, "As if you make the rules, don't you?" Her green eyes intensified in a glare, though it still wasn't enough to match his own, before she snorted softly in a way that said she finally understood something. She laughed softly and shook her head again, while leaving Yami in confusion. What could she possibly be up to?

"No way... I see how it is! There is just no other possibility!", she sneered and aimed her disgust at him, which was somehow more than what she had already displayed at him. Yami was at a loss for words while she continued to ramble. "I can't believe you would do that to mr. Sennen!"

"Rebecca, what-", he started far more confused than he already was, because what was she going on about? What was the big deal with her and why would she drag Atemu into this? Yet, before he could finish, Yami felt a firm push against his chest and he quickly took a step back to balance himself. As he did, the printer hit him in his back and he felt cornered which made him tense up as he felt ready to fight.

"You slut! You fucking whore! You dare to put mr. Sennen through your affliction!?" she screamed, her voice shrill as she accused him of her delusional idea. Yami merely stared at her, flabbergasted as she raged at him, because this was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "You were supposed to be fired yesterday, you creep! Did you like to suck them off?! Mr. Duncan was probably very pleased, but how dare you insult mr. Sennen that way!"

"Get a life, Rebecca! What the hell are you talking about?!", Yami yelled back at her as his own anger peaked. What was she accusing him of? What did she dare to yell through the hallway? Not that it matter, as Rebecca continued to scream profanities at him as if he hadn't spoken up at all.

"You didn't have an assignment to hand in, you whore! There was nothing left of you work, but I guess you did you scream nice and loud when mr. Duncan taught you a lesson? That is the only way you could still have your job, slut!", the blonde girl raged while she pushed the taller male against the printer again. Her face was beet red in fury, while her gleaming eyes were unable to see Yami's rising fury, before he lashed out at her.

"I did no such thing, Rebecca! You're raging on about something that doesn't even exist, how dare you insult Jack that way! He's getting married! You're the one who ruined my assignment in the first place, you are trying to ruin my internship! Stop making false accusations!", the pale man exclaimed, before he pushed her back and away from him. He would not listen to her rage on about her delusions. He would not let her ruin Atemu's reputation nor Jack's.

"They're not false, you freak! It's the only way you can still have your job!", she screamed with angry tears sliding down her cheeks, before her voice grew dark and cold. "I want to bet you even dared to rape mr. Sennen". Yami froze at those words, suddenly realising how delusional Rebecca truly was if she came up with the most horrid excuse ever. He would never, no, never hurt Atemu that way. _Never_.

"Hawkins! Muto! My office, _now_ ", Atemu's voice growled through the suddenly silent office room. The argument halted and Yami saw Rebecca freeze as the baritone voice boomed with authority. The pale man turned to look at Atemu, wondering how much he had actually heard while his own retort towards the blonde girl died on his lips at the sight of dark and burning rose-red eyes. Yet, at the furious look from his lover, Yami knew enough and he couldn't help but shudder slightly even though he realised Atemu's anger was not aimed at himself. He couldn't move though as Rebecca was still standing in his way and she appeared to be frozen. She had merely turned to see Atemu standing there with his stance radiating fury and dominance, but that made her shudder in fear because those dark eyes were turned to her completely.

"When I say _now,_ ms. Hawkins, I mean _today, this instant_ and _right now_ ", Atemu hissed and Yami could see how he was trembling with barely concealed rage. Rebecca trembled too, yet from growing fear and Yami could relate to it. He had never seen Atemu angry, but it was a side the pale man didn't want to temper with. At the order, however, Rebecca seemed to come back to life and she walked towards the elevator leading one floor up. Her step was downtrodden, but Yami couldn't feel sorry for her. Not after what she had said, though he had to refrain from smirking when the teenager seemed to shrink as Atemu got on the elevator as well. The tanned man's anger fuelled Yami's, however, because how had she dared to say he had raped Atemu? What kind of an idiot was she? Not only was it morally wrong to think like that, Atemu was his boss! The tanned man was teaching him how to become a good manager, but someone could only readh perfection with their own power. He was not some ass-kissing creep! And what about Jack? Rebecca had insulted the man, as well as his fiancée, for even suggesting Yami would have had sex with the man to keep his job. Covering his lips with one hand, Yami felt himself become sick at the knowledge Rebecca thought of him as some whore who'd spread his legs at every opportunity. The nerve... The nerve of some arrogant little teenager who didn't know any better...

Swallowing thickly to get the bile from his throat, Yami followed both Rebecca and his lover out of the elevator. For a moment it seemed as if Atemu nearly ripped the door from its hinges as he glared them both inside and the pale man wondered how much of the tanned man's anger was aimed at him. As long as he wouldn't say his lover's nickname, Yami knew he would be fine, though he should be fine either way. It was all her fault, he had done nothing wrong. Yes, he had let his lover down yesterday, but all of that would be resolved today. If only Rebecca hadn't shown up... If only she had left him alone... But even now she couldn't, as she was forced to follow him inside the office where they froze in front of Atemu's desk. The door closed with a soft click and Yami could feel goosebumps appearing on his skin, because it had sounded so eerie.

"Does one of you mind to tell me what that was all about?", Atemu bristled behind them, his footsteps like clear bells across the tiled floor while he walked over to his desk and stepped behind it. Yami nibbled his lip, was he supposed to repeat what Rebecca had said? Was he supposed to repeat that the girl thought of him as a whore? Would the tanned man allow that, or even appreciate it? Unwillingly, he glanced at the blonde teen, but she was staring at the floor with her head bowed low and the pale man realised Rebecca was truly afraid. At their silence, however, Atemu seemed to explode.

"I _demand_ an answer", he growled and green eyes closed in shame. Yami sighed softly, before he turned to his boss and made up his mind.

"When I returned to work this morning under your orders, sir, ms. Hawkins believed it to be her right to insult me, mr. Duncan and yourself, sir", Yami answered and he held his breath slightly as rose-red eyes turned to him. He didn't want to say any more on the matter, afraid he might say something wrong considering he was sort of, kind of sleeping with his boss. Albeit for entirely different reasons than the ones Rebecca had offered. She didn't need to know that, however, and the pale man would never want to address that particular part of their private life to her. He loved Atemu, respected him and trusted him, hence why he knew his lover would protect him from further verbal harm.

"Unfortunately I was able to hear what was said and I am disgusted, ms. Hawkins", were the tanned man's next words and he turned his gaze towards the blonde girl again. To even think of a colleague in such mannerism, this teen had a lot more lessons to learn, but she would no longer learn them here. He would not stand for this! How dare she insinuate for Yami to be capable of such atrocities? How _dare_ she... "I want an answer from you, ms. Hawkins and I want it _now_. What made you believe you could act in such a way towards mr. Muto? What made you believe you could insult not only him, but mr. Duncan, his fiancée and myself as well? _What_ went through your _mind_ when you believed you would get away with this?"

As much as Atemu trembled with fury, so much did Rebecca with fear. She took a shuddering breath, bit her lips, but no words came from her. The tanned man grimaced at her silence in disgust. "You will apologise to mr. Muto, ms. Hawkins. You will speak and you will do so _right_ _now_ ", the tanned man ordered. He would not condemn her any further while Yami was here, he already knew what the reason was after all. She did not need to know that, but perhaps she would speak when Yami was gone. Then he would teach her a lesson in modesty as well as how to function properly as an intern.

Slowly, however, Rebecca turned to the pale man and her green eyes finally looked up a little. "And I want it to be sincere", Atemu's voice whispered, but the order was loud and clear. Crimson eyes looked at the trembling teenager and Yami couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction. She knew she had lost everything, just because she had hated him so. _Not much of a genius now, are you?,_ Yami's mind offered, but he kept his face straight as Rebecca finally followed an order.

"I'm sorry for insulting you, mr. Muto. I stepped out of line and let myself be blinded by my anger and that was wrong", Rebecca whispered softly, before lowering her head in shame once more. Yami looked at her and sighed.

"I hear your apologies, ms. Hawkins", he merely replied, but he would never forgive her for insulting his lover. She would never know how much her words had hurt, how they made him sick, but he would also never forgive her. Yet, he would be the better man and he felt relieve when Atemu nodded in aproval, before inclining his head towards Yami.

"Thank you, mr. Muto. Please leave ms. Hawkins and myself alone for a moment. Our meeting will be postponed to half nine, come prepared", Atemu said and Yami bowed his head in understanding. Not that he did... Come prepared? Did that mean he was still going to be reprimanded for his behaviour? How else could he have reacted to her words? At least he still hadn't hit her, that was a plus. Sighing softly when he closed the door behind himself, Yami trembled at the small order from Atemu's lips.

" _Speak, ms. Hawkins_ ". At the hissed order and name, the pale man felt his stomach clench slightly as that could still be aimed at him as well when he returned in the office at half nine. Atemu was still his boss after all who still had to tell him of his faults, though those thoughts were interrupted when he felt brown eyes gaze at him. The Asian woman at the desk rose her eyebrows curiously and he stared back at her. Was she honestly curious? Was she trying to measure if he would speak up? Yami bristled softly as he passed the woman and went back into the elevator. _Women_ , his mind offered and he glared at the opposite wall the entire minute it took for him to get down to his own floor. How dare they? How dare they insult his lover? The nerve of them... _Honestly_...

Not that it mattered, because now he had to wait for Atemu to collect him. And even though that would only be forty-five minutes, it seemed as if the time was playing tricks on him. Yami sighed softly again as only two minutes had passed since the last time he had looked at the clock and he read over his handwritten notes once more. He was nervous, even more so than for any kind of presentation he had had to do for college and it unnerved him. His arguments wouldn't stick and as he gazed at the time again, only thirty seconds had passed. Yami checked his assignment for the umpteenth time and he read through one of the templates to get his spirits up. He could do this, he could prove to Atemu he was a good intern and would be a good manager as long as his lover would teach him.

Not that it worked as he was still unnerved by Rebecca's words. Everyone was while they gazed at his sighing and tense form. Mary had patted his shoulder and Jack's fiancée had told him she did not believe a word of what had been said by the young girl, but it still bothered him. After all... Rebecca had accused him of rape, a thing he would never be capable of. Atemu was the man he loved, the man who trusted him and loved him in return. Such a vile act belonged in crime-series on the television. But he couldn't... he wouldn't let her get to him. If he proved to Atemu he was a worthy intern, all of this would be forgotten. Yet, Yami couldn't help himself as he tensed up when, at nine o'clock exactly, Atemu and Rebecca entered the office. The blonde girl was told to apologise to Jack's fiancée as well as promise to send a handwritten apology to the man in question, because he was not here today and she was to leave the office this very moment. Atemu supervised how Rebecca apologised to the woman working on their floor, before he watched her closely as she gathered her belongings. He swiftly walked her out the office, which made Yami realise his lover wasn't taking any chances of Rebecca ever hurting someone again in his company.

When it was a quarter past nine at last, Yami rose from his seat as if he was burned and gathered all that he needed. His assignment, check. Handwritten notes, check. His courage... well, sort of check, because he still wasn't sure if he could redeem himself. He had failed Atemu horribly yesterday and no matter the loving comfort he had been given, there was still a lot he had to make up for. He took a deep breath, however, whilst going back towards Atemu's office the same way he had come and was about to walk passed the desk, until the Asian woman noticed him.

"Mr. Sennen has not yet returned. Please do not enter his office without his consent", she said and Yami looked at her. Was it possible she didn't know he had an appointment with Atemu? Then again, she didn't know he had been here before months ago and was welcome in this office either way. She merely did her job, Yami realised and he slowly stepped away from the grand doors.

"I shall wait out here for mr. Sennen to return, we have a meeting in about ten minutes", he answered softly in return and she nodded slowly while her brown eyes continued to gaze at him. It was almost as if she was scrutinising him.

"Are you back to upset him? You just left his office and he escorted the young girl out of the building himself. Whatever did you do?", she wondered softly, nibbling her red lips as she seemed to try to figure out what had happened behind closed doors. Yami rose his eyebrow questioningly, because had he heard right? Was she accusing him of being the whole problem? Honestly, what was it with these women today?

"I am not here to upset mr. Sennen, I assure you. I am his intern and we have a meeting to discuss my assignment", Yami answered instead as calmly as possible, not sure if that was any of her business or not. She hadn't stopped him yesterday from his meeting with Atemu, perhaps she had known about it at the time, though it didn't matter. He knew he had the right to be here and would always have that right as long as the tanned man was his lover.

"Ms. Wong", was the soft call as Atemu's baritone voice rang with a dangerous hint of anger through the hallway. "I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave my intern alone. Especially when he is right on time and before you ask, I do not want to be disturbed for as long as mr. Muto is in my office, am I clear?", the tanned man asked as he walked forward and opened the door to his office. Rose-red eyes were still burning with fury and Yami knew he would receive at least a reprimand. It was fine, he had stepped out of line as well. He should have never answered to Rebecca's insults and he realised Atemu would have to tell him of his mistake as his employer and mentor.

"I understand mr. Sennen. Is there anything you need?", the secretary asked softly as Atemu waved for Yami to get inside.

"No. All I want is a peaceful meeting with my intern. Thank you", were Atemu's clipped words, before he followed the pale man inside and closed the door with a soft click. Once again it sounded ominous, but Yami gasped as Atemu grasped his arm and pulled him towards a corner of the room behind one of the taller plants. He stared into those burning rose-red eyes and up close, the pale man could see the emotions swirling within them. There was anger, but also worry and warmth, while Atemu slowly released his arm and caressed his cheek instead.

"Are you all right, _mon chéri_?", Atemu whispered softly and Yami stared at him as he hadn't expected that. He had thought of a reprimanding and all that, but not of this. Yet, this was much better and much more appreciated. Yami nodded in answer as he felt relieve wash over him while he leaned against the comforting touch and he heard the tanned man sigh softly.

"I'm fine, Até. It hurt a little when she said all of those things, but I'm fine now. How are you?", the pale man asked in return and he bit his lips as he could see Atemu's face contort in anger. His lover growled as he stepped away from him to pace around the room, muttering under his breath so nobody else would hear him.

"How dare she insult you like that? How dare she even look at you? What made her believe she had the right to say such things? The nerve of such a little girl!", Atemu fumed, before he returned to Yami's side and cupped his lover's face gently again. The angry expression was replaced by a worried one, mixed with more warmth and love. "My beloved, please do not believe a word of what she screamed at you. You are the most beautiful man in existence and she had no right to insult you like that. _Mon chéri_ , please tell me you do not believe her lies", were Atemu's next soft whispers and Yami was stunned in silence for another moment, before a warm and loving smile curled his lips. He dropped his paperwork to cup Atemu's face in return and laid their foreheads against one another to stare into those beautiful rose-red eyes.

"I do not believe them, Até. She didn't know what she was saying as she is a foolish little girl, but thank you either way. Thank you for being here for me", Yami whispered and he received a soft kiss in answer to his words. Their lips touched only shortly, but the pale man couldn't help and smile as he could feel the tenderness with which Atemu had kissed him. As they broke apart, it appeared his lover had finally calmed down ever so slightly, but as he tried to turn away, Yami grasped him tight.

"Rebecca was wrong about everything, Até. You are the most considerate man on this planet, a gentleman and a wonderful lover. Do not let her words sink into your being either, my love", Yami whispered and he gazed at rose-red eyes. "You survived my grandfather, don't let her get to you either". At his words, Atemu's lips curled in a loving smile and he nodded as he understood.

"I won't, _mon chéri_. I promise", Atemu answered and Yami sighed in relieve, before he followed his lover towards the ground to pick up his files with an embarrassed chuckle. He was truly sorry for dropping his paperwork like that, but in order to comfort the tanned man in return, he had to. Yet, he was glad Atemu helped him with his paperwork, before he followed his lover to the desk to start their meeting. The secrecy of their relationship was still eating at him, but at least they had been able to comfort each other. Even if only slightly, though he realised why they kept it a secret from everyone. To make sure nobody would accuse them both again.

"I'll make you chicken curry", Yami whispered and he gave a soft chuckle at Atemu's raised eyebrow. He received a small smirk, before Atemu coughed and sat down behind his desk. Yami took a deep breath, before he sat down at his lover's request as well and handed him the finished assignment.

"I am glad you were able to finish the assignment, mr. Muto. Let's see what you made out of it, shall we?", Atemu asked and Yami nodded as he grasped his handwritten notes tightly while he tried to get used to the switch in his lover's behaviour. In the end, however, he didn't need his notes after all and he smiled as the tanned man explained him certain concepts concerning his templates while he was allowed to tell his lover about why he would make certain choices concerning his ideas.

"I chose for these templates, mr. Sennen, because after checking locations, laws, different templates you offered me as well as possibilities on profit, rent and other financial issues, it was clear these three templates would suit me at the moment. This template is about the manufacturers. Now, I know Sennen Corporation has its own contracts with them, but for my idea I would need these lines added to the already existing templates. This would be the financial information you need about my idea, while this sample works out the details about employing personnel and what I expect from them", Yami explained as he showed the different templates and the corresponding information which Atemu needed. Rose-red eyes looked through the task he had given he pale man to complete yesterday, which was to read and correct the given templates and to use them for his assignment concerning the concept of a new game store.

"And what is your idea?", he asked, as he read the financial report. The idea needed more start-up money than was usual, though the profit was a lot different too. Yami smiled as he turned the file towards the last page while hoping he could peak his lover's interest.

"I want a department store which holds an arcade", the pale man answered and he smiled when realisation dawned the tanned man. The idea stemmed from the samples Atemu had shown him the first time Yami had been in his office. The store would have found its origins in Lyon if it had gone through, but since it hadn't, the younger male had taken the liberty to use it for his own assignment. It would fit him perfectly as well, considering he wanted to manage his grandfather's store one day plus he loved going to the arcade. A small, impressed smile curled Atemu's lips and Yami could feel his cheeks heating up ever so slightly.

"And you have thoroughly checked to see if this idea of yours could even exist?", Atemu asked, because he wanted to make sure Yami knew what he was getting himself into. It wasn't very hard to open a department store with an arcade attached to it, but his lover still needed to be careful. When the pale man smiled in return, Atemu could feel himself relax as he realised Yami had done everything to ensure this idea would be able to exist.

"I have, mr. Sennen. With your permission this assignment will take place in the State of New York. There are no laws against joining a store and an arcade together, nor are there any known objections. I will still need help from you to figure out how to make a reliable contract as well as deal with the manufacturers to make sure they agree to opening up their games to the arcade. Yes, I will receive the profit from people playing the games, but it might also mean I will sell a game or two less in the store because people can play it at the arcade. The financial report will still need checking, but I think everything I need to be aware of is in there. Employment will come at a later date, though I have checked rules and regulations", Yami explained and he watched how Atemu read through the pages. He waited for the tanned man to finish, only to receive a warm smile in return.

"If this is your idea, mr. Muto, I will help you in getting it right. Even though that will mean for you to read through more contracts until I'm satisfied you can tell me about them in your sleep", Atemu warned and Yami nodded in understanding, but he wasn't afraid. His lover would help him and he could do this. He would try to manage his idea to the best of his abilities with Atemu's help and he would make his lover proud. He would make the tanned man smile at him, warmly, lovingly and tenderly the way he did right now.

Atemu nodded as he closed the assignment and placed it in Yami's file. All of his lover's work as well as praise or reprimands were kept in it and the pale man sighed softly as he watched his assignment disappear in it. Atemu nodded slowly, before looking back up at Yami. "You are heading in the right direction, mr. Muto and I am pleased with your progress. Now, there is one final thing I must discuss with you", the tanned man said and he watched his lover frown in worry. Atemu smiled however as he picked up a piece of paper from the small stack at the end of his desk and handed it to Yami. "Mr. Pegasus is organising a party next week Saturday. Will you be my date?", was the softest whisper and Yami nibbled his lip as he could see the nearly visible switch in his lover's mood when they went back to their secret. He let his eyes dart across the invitation Atemu had given him, however, before he nodded in excitement.

"I'd love to", he said and Atemu pursed his lips slightly.

"Not really, it will be immensely boring. I do get to teach you how to dance and we will need to go shopping again. Veronica will love it to see you once more", Atemu said and he chuckled when Yami stuck his tongue out at him childishly. Gently, Yami returned the invitation to his lover and he smiled when his fingers brushed with Atemu's softly. "I am glad you will accompany me, though", the tanned man continued to whisper. Yami smiled as he felt his cheeks heat up again as he slowly rose from his seat.

"Gladly, Até. I will gladly accompany you this this 'acclaimed' boring date. Though... Will I see you tonight?", he asked softly, because, even though he had said he would make chicken curry for Atemu, he wasn't sure if the tanned man was able to visit. The meal was a sort of apology for forgetting the take out from yesterday, though Atemu had said he was allowed to forget take out every day if that meant they could be together.

"I'll try for half seven", Atemu answered and Yami nodded, before he straightened.

"Thank you, mr. Sennen", he whispered and Atemu chuckled softly.

"You're welcome, mr. Muto. Dismissed", were the final words, but Yami smiled as he left the office. It was even possible to ignore the brown-eyed glance while he set to work to sort through the mess of paperwork from yesterday. He would help Jack and he would make Atemu proud. Rebecca was gone and would never return again. He was going out on a date with Atemu again and with that thought in mind, Yami hummed to an unknown song softly as most of his worries vanished.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. See you all again in part 37!**


	37. Can't you just be happy?

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to a new chapter of Blind Date and it's a monster one, but a lot is happening to move the story forwards. I'd like to give a big thank you to my reviewer _Pharaohs Girl18_** **and hopefully you'll like this chapter as much as the previous one.**

 **Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 37**

/\/\/\/\/\

All the good feelings were gone, vaporised or thrown out of the window. Yami wasn't sure which one it was, but he did know he was tense and could barely focus on the tasks Atemu had given him. He was glad he had the tasks to take his mind off the dread that seemed to swallow him whenever he thought about the upcoming court session between him and Marcus. How had he ever been able to forget that? Sure, he could come up with excuses, but still... It was already written down for a while, Atemu had already given him the day off, so how in his right mind could he have ever forgotten about the appointment? The tanned man would also join him to offer support, which Yami was really grateful off, though it made his shame of forgetting it even more prominent.

Sighing softly, Yami marked the misspelled word in the template he was checking for faults, before rewriting it in the document on his computer. As he stared at the screen, he wondered what would happen when he'd see Marcus again in court. He hadn't seen him for weeks, his knowledge about the trial had come from the female investigator keeping him up-to-date which hadn't happened in a while. She had said he would be asked questions when she had suddenly visited him this morning, but as long as he answered them truthfully, nothing could go wrong. Or could it?

"Yami?", was the soft call, yet the pale man nearly jolted with surprise. Crimson eyes fell upon Jack as the tall man stood beside his desk and Yami sighed softly. After Rebecca had kindly insulted him barely two days ago, all of his colleagues would occasionally ask if he was all right. One of them had even baked a cake to cheer him up and Jack was keeping a close eye on him. The latter knew he was gay, had a boyfriend... Nobody appeared to become like Marcus, but could they really accept him so easily?

"Yes?", he said at last, focusing on Jack who seemed to wait for his response and Yami watched how the black-haired man sighed softly. Grasping a chair to sit down, the tall man tilted his head ever so slightly as he continued to stare at his younger charge.

"Are you all right? You have been a little out of it and tense. Do I have to call Marie so you can talk to her?", Jack asked and Yami sighed softly as he stared at his desk. He was being obvious again and he wished he could just stop it.

"No", he answered with a soft shake of his head, before meeting Jack's worried gaze once more. "I don't need to talk to Marie, there are no problems at home and after tomorrow I'll feel better again. I promise, it's just that... something will happen tomorrow and I'm not exactly looking forward to it", were Yami's next words and Jack rose an eyebrow at his cryptic description. Nibbling his lip, Yami wondered if he should even tell Jack about the upcoming trial.

"What could be so horrendous that, after you've gone through at least a few days humming your own songs, I'm able to practically scare you while you're trying to work?", Jack asked and he watched the pale man, tried to see if he would even tell him the truth. Would Yami even be all right after tomorrow? He seemed to be all right after the whole ordeal with the blonde teenager, yet... this seemed different. This almost appeared as if it was more horrible than Jack had assumed at first.

"Tomorrow will be the trial to put the man behind bars who tried to kill me for being gay", Yami whispered and at first, Jack thought he'd heard wrong.

"He what?", was his very intelligent question and Yami nodded with a small snort.

"Before I got here, I worked at a coffee house. It was a lot of fun, until the boss broke her foot. She arranged a replacing manager, but from the moment we met, he didn't seem to like me. Whenever he saw me make coffee or help out customers, he'd become angry and ordered me to do the dishes or something else trivial. I know now that he was jealous, because I could do something he could not. Somehow, he didn't have that feeling with the women who worked at the shop, but he did with me", Yami started and as Jack leaned forward to hear the whole story, the pale man could feel how everything poured out of him. "It got worse over time, especially after he met my boyfriend. I still didn't see what was wrong at the time, just that he was a jerk, to be very honest. Right now I know he was homophobic and he took that out on me. He gave the silly chores and he made work a little horrible. After a bus-accident I had sprained my wrist and couldn't serve coffee. He said I was lying and when he found out I wasn't, he said I had done it on purpose so I didn't have to work. My boss tried to talk to him, but he thought he was allowed to treat me as such. At least, I think he did, considering he never changed. When there was an accident between a colleague and him, we had an argument because I basically told him to stop being a jerk. My boss took my side and he quit, only to come and seduce another colleague of mine. When he did... he somehow found out I would be alone at the coffee shop one evening and he took his chance. He knocked me unconscious and set the building on fire".

When Yami fell silent, Jack stared at the younger man and took a shuddering breath. "Dearest Gods", the black-haired man whispered and he took another breath to ground himself. Yami was once again tense, staring at his desk as he nibbled his lip. "No wonder you were staring at me with that look in your eyes when ms. Hawkins shared the particular information about your sexuality. I do hope you know we won't judge you. I'm not judging you", Jack offered next and crimson eyes looked up at him. A small smile curled Yami's lips slightly in great relieve.

"You don't know how much that means to me", the pale man said in return and Jack gave him a reassuring smile.

"I might have an inkling. Yet, how did you survive? What happened afterwards? I'm glad you're safe and sound, but how were you able to get out?", the older man asked, a new frown of worry upon his brow. At the small, loving smile, Jack knew something good had happened.

"My boyfriend and me would have a date that evening and he had already grown worried when I hadn't shown up yet. Truthfully, I was also lucky. I woke up as the fire started to take over the kitchen and managed to crawl out of the basement. One way or the other I was able to send a vocal text message to his phone and he received it. What I heard from other people's stories is that my boyfriend arrived at the scene and kicked the door in to save me. He carried me out of the burning building and I know he did, because I saw him for a few seconds when I woke up, before losing consciousness again. Someone had dialled 911, but I didn't wake up before I got to the hospital. Most of that time, I still don't remember. I had a concussion, stitches in the back of my head and trouble breathing. My body practically shut down after the whole ordeal", Yami explained and Jack nodded slowly.

"Understandable", was his first reply, but the pale man could see his colleague was trying to grasp the idea. He was trying to process the fact Yami could have been dead if a certain boyfriend hadn't shown up in time with the necessary bravery to get into a burning building and save a loved one. "I'm very glad you're still in one piece", Jack said next and Yami nodded.

"So am I, but the trial is tomorrow and that's why I'm a little on edge. What will they say, will they condemn him? Will there be drama because he tries to escape? Will I be all right after seeing him?", Yami questioned and Jack nodded as he could understand the pale man's thoughts. He would never want to see this murderer loose on the streets again, but one tiny mistake could mean disaster. Gently, he laid his hand upon Yami's shoulder, however, and smiled reassuringly. Yami didn't need his dark thoughts right now, but his support and he would give it gladly. This young intern had had a horrible time, but Jack was going to take care of him and that meant he would show his support as best as he could.

"...Whatever happens tomorrow, Yami, it will give this an end. This asshole will go to jail, for the rest of his life, and he will never bother you again. It will be a relieve, you'll be able forget him. It will be a breeze", Jack said in a hopeful attempt to cheer Yami up one way or the other. Turns out, it was not much of a breeze after all to the pale man. Seeing the one who had tried to kill him for the first time in weeks set Yami in a frenzied fury and on edge, because what was he planning now? Could he hurt the people in court? Was Marcus able to break free? Even the handcuffs to the oaken table were not much of a relieve to the younger man and he gently grasped Atemu's hand a little tighter. Just for comfort and support, just because he needed his lover and Yami couldn't help the tremble as he felt a sliver of fear run down his spine while they attended court.

Aside from Marcus overwhelming his mind, there was also the issue of having Atemu and Sugoroku sitting next to him in support. The air around them was tense as Yami waited for the results while both Atemu and Sugoroku were trying to pretend one of them did not exist. The older sibling was proud, however, when he saw Yugi had grown up as the glares send towards Sugoroku were enough to keep the older man silent so he wouldn't start insulting someone. It brought a new kind of relieve to know his younger brother was able to do so and inwardly, Yami smiled ever so slightly. Yet, it was a shame to have the proud feelings concerning his brother be overwhelmed by anger, fear and just his entire negative pool of emotions.

Grasping Atemu's hand a little tighter, his whole body tensed as the jury returned. Would they even consider punishing Marcus? The pale man took a shuddering breath at the knowledge all might still go down because someone thought Marcus might be right in trying to kill him. What if all of them were homophobes? What if all of them would rather see Yami dead as well? Trembling, the pale man could barely feel Atemu leaning against him slightly. Behind him, Mai bristled under her breath at the sight of her previous manager returning and Valon tried to calm her down. She was here for support as well and it was nice to know she had one of her high-heeled shoes ready to protect everyone if all would go down. She had even shown Yami in an attempt to cheer him up, but all it actually did make the latter feel more tense. What would the jury say? Would the jury indeed set Marcus behind bars in order to free Yami's mind as Jack had said would happen? Would Mai have to bash anyone's head in with the four inch heel or would everyone be able to leave the room unscathed?

"What if they set him free?", Yami asked in his sudden panic as he saw Marcus being led to the front to hear his verdict. Next to him, Atemu gently touched and squeezed his knee, leaning towards his ear slowly.

" _Mon chéri_ , they can't. He admitted everything to receive a less severe punishment, but either way, he will never hurt you again", the tanned man gently whispered in answer and Yami could feel himself calm down at the soft baritone voice talking to him. Atemu was right and with the tanned man near, he didn't need to be afraid. His lover would protect him from whatever the world would throw at him.

Crimson eyes watched how the jury foreman walked towards the judge and handed her the slip of paper which carried the verdict. Holding his breath, he could see how Marcus and his defending team rose to hear the sentence with police officers surrounding him in case he tried something.

"Court has come to a final decision. Thank you ladies and gentlemen of the jury, your services today are greatly appreciated", the judge said as she nodded her head towards the jury. Yami squeezed Atemu's hand a little tighter as he tried to breath. "Mr. Crowley has been found guilty of first-degree premeditated attempted murder and arson by those present in court. He is sentenced to life in prison for his crimes". At those words, Yami could feel relieve wash over him and he hugged Atemu, shaking as the tension left him.

Rising from their seats when called by the bailiff, they watched the judge leave the courtroom while Marcus was led from it as well. Mai was cheering behind him, flinging her arms around Yami's neck while congratulating him. Yami laughed as he accepted her embrace, hugging Sugoroku and Yugi next whilst he accepted Valon's handshake. Marcus was found guilty, the man would never hurt someone again for the rest of his entire life. He was gone, behind bars and Yami laughed as Jack was right. He felt free and he hugged Atemu again as the others left court.

"I'm sorry for nearly breaking your hand", he whispered and Atemu chuckled softly as he rubbed Yami's back gently. Yes, it had hurt, but he didn't mind. Anything to help Yami ease his mind.

"It's over now, _mon chéri_. It's done", Atemu merely said in return and he smiled when Yami sighed in relieve once more. It was hard to let go of his lover, but he gently followed the pale man out the court room and down the hall to the outdoors. Mai was still cheering when they got outside, clapping Valon on his back as she complemented the judge for having the good kind of sense. Particularly the one to send the "sorry ass" to where he belonged. Yami smiled when he saw Sugoroku agree whole heartedly, before amethyst eyes looked at him and the younger sibling came over for another comforting embrace.

"It's so good to see you again, Yugi", Yami murmured and it was true. Even though he'd like to forget the whole session at court as soon as possible, he was glad his younger brother had been able to stand at his side as well. "Did you grow?", Yami asked and he frowned when he pulled away from Yugi slightly to stare at his sibling. Yugi grinned in response.

"Yeah I did. Two inches at least and I had to buy myself a whole new wardrobe, but it was well worth it", Yugi said and Yami smiled as he stared at the teen. Aside from growing up, the less chubby cheeks and a little less "pushover" look in his eyes, Yugi had also grown physically. He was becoming a young adult now and with a grin he turned to Atemu. The tanned man frowned slightly as his lover beckoned him forward, though he allowed for Yami to pull him close.

"Worth 30,000 dollars yet?", he whispered as softly as possible and he laughed to get all the leftover negative feelings out of his body while Yugi blushed a bright red. Atemu pursed his lips and seemed to think on his answer, which made the young teens ears colour a nice shade as well, before the tanned man chuckled softly. Pulling Yami against his hip, rose-red eyes shone with amusement as he teased the young sibling.

"I can't, I'm taken", was his answer and Yami smiled lovingly at his lover.

"You bet you are", the pale man replied, softly kissing the top of Atemu's hands and he watched Yugi roll his eyes.

"Yup, have fun at my expense, why not?", the teen asked, though he was long glad to see his brother smile again. To hear him laugh in honesty once more was something he had missed. Yes, he had missed plenty of things after Yami had left the Kame Game Shop. Yugi missed the occasional morning routine of chasing his older brother out of the bathroom because he was running late for school while Yami had all the time in the world, but he also missed Yami's laughter, his jokes, playing games with him, coming to him for advise or just his presence in a whole. The Kame Game Shop had felt empty even though Sugoroku had still been there. It was different though, a lot more different than Yugi had thought it would be like.

To see his older sibling again, to be able to support him and to see him smile was a good thing. _He's happy_ , Yugi mused and the thought made him smile in return. Receiving another embrace from Yami as the latter apologised softly, Yugi patted the older man's back softly. "I'm glad you're doing well", he said and crimson eyes stared at him.

"I'm glad you're doing well too, Yugi. You have to tell me everything you don't while calling or texting me when we get home. Mai, will you come as well?", Yami asked as he turned from the teen towards the blonde woman. Purple eyes turned to him, shining with glee and excitement.

"Hun, are you crazy!? I'm in New York! I'd love to see your home, truly, honest, but I'd love to take Valon through the city. Besides, I'm too excited to even think of not visiting the Statue of Liberty. We are free from the jerk and I'm going to celebrate it!", she called out happily and Yami laughed as she hugged him tight. Valon gave him another handshake, before dragging his wife off to who knew where. Sugoroku shook his head slightly.

"To be young again", he mused, watching the blonde and her husband leave in their purple corvette, before he turned to Yami. "I'm glad this burden has fallen from your shoulders my boy", were his next words and the pale man nodded with a new smile curling his lips.

"So am I, gramps. He's gone, the best thing _ever_. Now come, I made lasagne this morning as well as bread rolls, a fresh salad, chocolate-chip cookies and dessert. All of it needs to be eaten", Yami said as he linked his arm with Atemu's gently. Yugi rose his eyebrows, though he didn't comment. It was well-known in the Muto family that Yami cooked or baked whenever he felt like it to relieve stress and right now, there had been a lot of stress. Even if Yami didn't want to show it, Yugi knew it had been there. Deep down, the teen wondered how Atemu had survived the whole ordeal, before he decided he didn't want to know.

"All of us?", Sugoroku asked softly and Yugi could feel his insides freeze over. Yami merely stared at the elder and sighed softly.

"Unless you're not hungry gramps, but please? I'd love to show you where I live right now. You already refused the offer to have Charles drive you from my home to the courthouse even though it would have made things a lot easier. It's just dinner gramps and yes, Atemu will join us at _my_ table. I could even invite Charles inside because there is plenty", Yami answered and purple eyes looked at him for a moment longer, before the elder consented.

"I'd love to see your home, Yami", Sugoroku said and he smiled, because he would really like to see where his grandson lived. He was curious to find out what kind of home it had become. What had his grandson chosen to serve as his furniture? Was it a lovely home? How was he able to afford one in the middle of New York? Was the tanned man paying Yami for it? What was so great about this city which made Yami abandon his family so?

The thoughts lingered as the elder followed the expensive black car through the city, which was luckily one straight road down and he could even glance at Sennen Corporation as they had to wait for a traffic light, before turning right and had to listen to Yugi awe at the sight of Central Park so close by. Yet, all he saw were brick buildings and traffic lights as well as people swarming the streets. At least his grandson was safe, Sugoroku mused when he saw the sturdy doorman at the apartment building. Truth be told, he was impressed by the lovely apartment and he followed Yami through his home after shedding his shoes. The pale man gave a few quick orders to Atemu about setting the oven, before showing the elder the foyer and livingroom. Purple eyes looked at the photos inside the bookcase and he smiled when both him and Yugi were there. On another shelf was one from Atemu surrounded by Lori Parakeets and then one of his grandson with the tanned man. Their foreheads were touching and Yami was smiling happily, which made Sugoroku sigh ever so softly. He just couldn't understand...

The kitchen, as well as both the bedroom and bathroom were lovely, though Sugoroku had to admit, his favourite piece of the house was the enclosed balcony. He could see it was used well, with the pillows dented, a few books scattered on the side table as well as different handwritten notes. When Yami's phone buzzed softly, the pale man excused himself for a moment to reply to both Ryou and Malik after texting them the result of the trial and Sugoroku was left to himself for a small moment. The apartment was truly beautiful and the elder was glad he had been able to see it. At last he could form a decent plan if the need to kidnap his grandson would be in order, considering he now knew where the wooden ladle was in case of emergencies.

Walking back into the livingroom, he watched how Atemu and Yugi were setting up the table, the latter laughing as he told the tanned man of the time Yami had to wait for the results to his exams. Sugoroku remembered that time, as they had nearly been buried underneath different cakes and cookies, before sending Yami off to work at the coffee shop in order to get rid of him. Mai had not been very pleased, considering she had been the next victim of Yami's nerves.

"Basically you're telling me this is nothing", Atemu commented with a raised eyebrow as he pointed at the lasagne heating in the oven and the five cookie-jars filled to the brim. Yugi grinned with a slight devilish glint in his amethyst eyes.

" _This_ is absolutely nothing", Yugi warned and the tanned man took a deep breath.

"What is nothing?", Yami asked, his baritone voice drifting into the kitchen as he returned from his phone call, but he received three stares of innocence at his question and he mildly glared at all three men, before shooing both Yugi and Atemu out of his kitchen. Sitting everyone down and providing them with drinks, he could feel the tension rising as both his grandfather and Atemu had to share a table. It hurt the pale man to see both of them like that and he couldn't understand why Sugoroku was still against everything. Was he truly believing Atemu would give him so much pain while all he brought were happy feelings? It even showed through his lover's mask how much he was bothered by the glances his grandfather was sending him and after serving dinner, Yami purposely sat himself between them in case they would start to grab for cutlery. Yugi was pinching the bridge of his nose slightly, though Yami wasn't sure how much the other two occupants noticed.

"Até, is this enough?", he asked softly after filling the tanned man's plate and rose-red eyes turned to him with his lover nodding slightly.

"It's more than enough, _mon chéri_ ", he whispered and Yami glanced at Yugi when he saw amethyst eyes harden when they moved to Sugoroku. The elder picked at his food as he ignored his younger grandson, muttering under his breath softly about Atemu "talking too smoothly".

"Don't you dare to this to me gramps, you promised", Yugi hissed softly, looking embarrassed and he was. He was looking after a seventy-two-year old with nothing but social skill problems as well as issues with his manners. Purple eyes turned to him and Sugoroku took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, because he had to remind himself his grandson shouldn't be tasked with keeping him in line.

"Yes, you're right, Yugi. I'm sorry, Atemu", Sugoroku murmured and rose-red eyes lightened softly while the tanned man inclined his head in answer. Turning to his eldest grandson next, the elder smiled. "The meal is lovely, I do miss you cooking at the Kame Game Shop". Yami smiled slightly and nodded towards Yugi.

"My brother will probably succeed one day in boiling an egg", he teased and Yugi glared at him next. The older sibling chuckled softly, especially when amethyst eyes turned to Atemu who quickly wrinkled his nose and took a bite to hide his mirth. Sugoroku chuckled softly as well, taking another bite from the delicious lasagne. He knew he should enjoy this time a little more, he knew he should just ignore the tanned man and he knew he should just be happy. But he couldn't... He missed his grandson, he missed his laughter, his mannerism, him getting Yugi out of bed in the morning, his cooking... everything really. The other man had taken that from him and Sugoroku knew he shouldn't see it that way, but he did. Because of the tanned man, he had to miss his grandson.

Finishing dinner, Sugoroku sighed softly as he watched Atemu get up and help his grandson with the dishes. It was aggravating to see the tanned man be polite and nice while he tried to be helpful and Sugoroku wrinkled his nose when he heard the French nickname again. At least, it sounded French, but it was infuriating. What happened to 'darling'? What was so wrong about that? When his grandson returned with desserts, Yugi rubbed his hands at the sight of chocolate covered strawberries, brownies and chocolate hazelnut cheese cream puffs.

"Dig in", Yami commented, ignoring Atemu's stare as he knew the latter had tried to make him eat throughout the whole day but he hadn't been able to most of the time. A small piece of toast in the morning, a strawberry to taste if they were sweet enough and some chocolate as it melted in the pan. It had resulted in him eating dinner with much more flavour than usual after nearly starving himself with nerves. Though, eating again was a good thing. Right?

"Ah, Yami, when we are finished. May I speak with you in private?", Sugoroku asked suddenly as he picked out one of the puffs. Yami looked at the elder, his own tension rising again as he remembered Sugoroku's last phone call all to clearly and he was not in the mood for a repeat of that disaster.

"Gramps, it's just Yugi and Atemu. Nothing you wish to say can't be said in front of them", the pale man countered and he held his breath as he saw the elder struggle with his reply. _Unless it's about me having sex with Atemu... again. That is something Yugi doesn't need to hear, no need to traumatise him_ , Yami mused in silence as he watched Sugoroku carefully.

"Rebecca called", were the elders first words and Yugi nearly choked in a strawberry.

"Say what?", the teen uttered with a cough, staring at his grandfather with disbelieve. "Why would she call? She's left us alone for at least two years and she finally stopped her sort-of stalking me. What did she want? What was her demand, because this time I won't forfeit any kind of duel!", Yugi said fiercely as he beat his fist down upon the dining table.

For a moment, Atemu looked at the teen, before he looked at Yami. Two different people, yet the same kind of angry emotions. Seeing that, made him glad he had fired the sorry excuse of a teenager. She may have been a genius, but to him it seemed she still had a lot to learn. Yet, Sugoroku was calm as he listened to his younger grandson rage, before Yami took a deep breath. "She's probably up to no good, gramps. Did she say how Arthur was?", his lover asked softly and the tanned man smiled. Yami might hate the girl, but he was still fond of her grandfather. It was one of the traits Atemu loved so well, to see good in the family of other people.

Sugoroku pursed his lips slightly. "Arthur is doing well, he has been teaching teens at his local museum about archaeology and history so they have help in choosing their future profession. But, she didn't call about that, actually", the elder said and Yami looked at him, his dessert untouched. "She called last Wednesday to say you had gotten her fired". Yugi rose an eyebrow while Atemu took a deep breath as he had a feeling where this was going and he was not going to like it, was he?

"Fired? Yami got her fired? That's insane!", Yugi interfered as he waved at Yami. "Yami only gets people fired if they really step out of line. Rebecca is foolish and socially disconnected, but she got herself fired if she had to go", were the teens next words and he saw how Yami's eyes darkened. Sugoroku was heading towards a place Yami didn't want to go and Yugi sighed as he looked at his grandfather. "Please gramps, whatever Rebecca told you, it's a lie", the younger sibling tried, but there was a fierce glance in Sugoroku's eyes and slowly, Yugi closed his eyes because he had failed his brother.

"Really? A lie?", Sugoroku asked and Yami set his jaw.

"Probably. What did she cry about to you? That I yelled at her?", the pale man asked, daring his grandfather to spill the words on his lips. If he knew when to keep quiet, if he really knew Yami, the elder wouldn't say anything. Sugoroku would speak about how foolish Rebecca was and that all of this was a joke to rile them up. He didn't, and that hurt.

"She accused you of sleeping with the boss to manipulate a situation-", Sugoroku started, yet he was interrupted by Atemu bristling. Rose-red eyes were set aflame with the same anger he had shown Rebecca a few days ago and Yugi shuddered slightly as he witnessed the change. Sugoroku did the same, though he took a deep breath as well to stand up to Atemu.

"You do realise _you_ are essentially defending someone who tormented _your_ grandson? Someone I personally heard accusing Yami of some pretty terrible things before I fired her?", the tanned man growled and his glare intensified as he was reminded of the scene which happened merely a few days ago. A scene which should have never transpired had he noticed sooner. Yami rose up from his seat, his crimson eyes dark and cold as he glanced at Sugoroku.

"That's a lie and you know it", he hissed, but as Sugoroku parted his lips, Yugi beat his fist against the table again.

"Gramps! You promised you wouldn't do this me! You promised you wouldn't bring up Yami's personal life with Atemu! This has gone on long enough! I rather listen to Yami having sex than to you any longer!", the teen brought out as he glared at Sugoroku as well. The elder bristled as he got up from his seat as well.

"You better not be having sex with that man!", he argued in return, ignoring Yugi completely.

"Not this again! When I want sex with Atemu I'll have it! That's not for you to say, it's my body and it's my life and it's my relationship! It's not as if you left grandma alone now did you?", Yami accused back and the elder stuttered.

"Leave your grandmother out of this!", he countered and Yami bristled.

"No! Because you keep trying to butt into my relationship with Atemu! Rebecca is a lying bitch and you know she is, but you keep pulling on every straw you can find to turn everything upside down! Why can't you just be supportive!? Why can't you see I'm happy and that Atemu is not hurting me?", the pale man argued in his defence.

"Watch your mouth and leave the girl out of it!", Sugoroku yelled back.

"You brought her into the conversation! You shouldn't have said anything about what she said!", Yami immediately yelled back.

"Because she said you were having sex to keep your job!"

"Atemu is my lover and when I want sex with him that's my choice! Not hers, not yours, but mine! I would never take advantage of Atemu like that just because he's with me! He's my boss _and_ my lover, gramps!" He was desperate now, why would his grandfather not see it his way? Why would his grandfather not believe him?

"But you are suddenly very eager, aren't you? Spreading-",

" _That's enough!_ ", Atemu barked, finally raising up from his seat and he growled softly. "I realise you are coming from a place of concern, but you are treading dangerously close to saying something you won't be able to come back from", the tanned man warned, feeling his heart shatter when he saw Yami tremble and fist his hands, before he left the table. In the distance they could hear a door slamming shut from somewhere near the bedroom and the air around the three men grew silent after that.

Yugi broke the silence by taking a shuddering breath and rubbing his face with his hands. He had listened to the argument, had tried to intervene, but couldn't. Both his grandfather and brother had been so heated, they wouldn't have heard what he had tried to say. He was thankful for Atemu's authority however, it had clearly gotten through to Sugoroku as the elder sank down upon his chair. As the teen sat down again as well, he watched how Atemu took a calming breath and sighed.

"Once before I told you I would not allow for you to disrespect Yami, yet once again you have. Your will to fight our relationship is disgusting and I have tolerated your anger long enough. Yami sincerely loves you and respects your opinion, but you will go no further. I will go in there and try to make him willing to speak with you again. When you see him, I _demand_ you apologise to my lover for your insulting behaviour, mr. Muto", Atemu hissed softly, before he left the dining table as well. Perhaps he couldn't demand anything from the elder, but he would definitely try to do so this time. His lover deserved nothing but that. Taking a calming breath to let the fury drain from him, he could hear nothing and slowly, he looked around the edge of the arch leading towards the bedroom.

" _Mon chéri?"_ , Atemu asked softly as he walked through the opening in the wall to find the pale man. He wondered which door his lover had slammed shut, though he had an inkling it was the one leading to the second toilet, considering that was the only door in the near vicinity. Yami was seated upon his bed with his back facing the arch and Atemu sighed softly as he got closer.

"I need more doors, Até. There aren't any I can slam shut hard enough", Yami murmured softly as he could feel the bed dip in besides him. Warm tanned hands lay upon his shoulders, squeezing them softly and the pale man turned his gaze to look at his lover.

"You love the arches", Atemu whispered softly in return and Yami sighed softly.

"Right now they're not that fabulous. They won't keep my grandfather out, they won't keep his words from hurting me. I can't lock myself up in here either. They're beautiful, but at the moment, I'd prefer a door. A heavy one", were the pale man's soft words and he allowed for Atemu to draw him into a hug. Grasping the vest, pale knuckles turned almost white as Yami embraced the tanned man tightly. "I'm glad you're here though. I'm glad you can just walk in and be here with me".

Atemu nodded at those words as he stroked Yami's back reassuringly. "So am I, my love. Especially if you want me here", he murmured softly and he felt his lover nod against his shoulder. "I'll always be here for you", were the tanned man's next words and Yami smiled as he pulled away from his lover.

"I know and I appreciate it greatly, Até. I want you to stay with me, I don't care what my grandfather says. You're sleeping here, tonight, in my bed. I don't want to be alone, so please say you'll stay", the pale man pleaded and Atemu's lips curled in a loving smile as he stroked his lover's cheek affectionately.

"I'll be here. I would want nothing more", he answered and Yami nodded, before getting up from the bed and started to pace around the room. Atemu watched him fidget slightly and sighed softly. "You must speak with him, _mon chéri_ , even if it will turn into an argument". At his words, Yami turned to him and crimson eyes locked with rose-red before the pale man shook his head again. He couldn't, he didn't want to talk with the man who he thought loved him, but apparently liked hurting him so much. Sugoroku's words had hit deep and Yami trembled as he could still hear the elder nearly accusing him of taking advantage of his lover.

When Atemu slowly rose from the bed as well, Yami turned to him. "I have spend enough time arguing with you. My whole life is turning in one big argument and I'm sick of it! I have spend enough time arguing with my grandfather, how much more do I need to try and convince him you are a good man?! He was nearly as bad as Rebecca! He nearly called me a whore!"

Gently, Atemu embraced the pale man, wincing as Yami's voice broke when he said his last few words. The pain of nearly being accused as such by his own grandfather was truly there and Atemu sighed softly. "I know, beloved, I know. And even though that angers me greatly, I do not want to see you lose your grandfather because of something that might still be solved. Talk to him, nothing will get better if you don't". The tanned man felt how pale hands grasped his vest again, a shuddering breath escaping Yami. For a moment longer there was silence as Yami just tried to soak up all that Atemu was and could give him.

"All right", he whispered next, though he didn't feel like talking to Sugoroku. He was already mentally drained from the trial today, why did his grandfather decide to hurt him as well? Atemu smiled encouragingly at him and softly kissed his cheek, before leaving him to summon the older man. Slowly, Yami turned to his windows and gazed outside while he heard soft shuffling feet coming closer. He had missed the Kame Game Shop the first few days and weeks, but so much had happened concerning his relationship with Atemu, he had wanted to fix that first. The tanned man was the reason he was here after all and he wanted to prove to his grandfather there was nothing but love between them.

"My boy-", Sugoroku's voice whispered softly as Yami's back continued to face him. A clipped voice cut him off however and he could clearly feel his grandson's anger.

" _Don't_ call me that, you have no right to say it". Sugoroku sighed softly at those words and looked down at the floor. He had greatly hurt the younger man before him and for the first time, he probably realised how much. The tanned man had truly been furious and at the back presented towards him, Sugoroku sighed again, because he could feel the same cold and anger radiate of his grandson. Knowing he had to try once more, the older man opted for the less affectionate touch.

"Yami-"

"Do you know what Rebecca said to me? Do you?", Yami asked, interrupting Sugoroku again, though he finally turned around to meet the older man. "She called me a slut, a whore! She accused me of sleeping with the boss so I could get higher grades and pass my internship. She said I even raped Atemu for them. Is that all right? Is that what you want me to do? Take advantage of Atemu? Because I won't, gramps! I won't and I don't want to take advantage of him. I love him", the pale man declared and Sugoroku stared at his grandson and knew that for the first time, Yami's words finally got through.

Turning away from the elder as Sugoroku remained silent, Yami closed his eyes and sighed softly. At the sound of soft feet against the wooden floor, Yami looked back up and gasped when his grandfather tried to hug him. He struggled against the embrace, his grandfather had no right to come up to him like that! Yet, the elder held on to him and drained, Yami slowly sank to his knees with a soft objecting whimper falling over his lips. Old wrinkled hands stroked through his hair as Sugoroku continued to hold the pale man.

"I'm sorry Yami", he whispered, his voice soft and sincere. "I'm so sorry". The pale man shook his head at hearing those words while he tried to push Sugoroku away again.

"You've said that before, why should I believe you this time?", Yami asked, staring at the ground as he stopped pushing the elder away and just let him stroke through his tri-coloured hair. He didn't want to fight it anymore, he didn't want to fight his grandfather anymore and so, he gave up and let the elder embrace him.

"Because your words have never been so clear before than today. I didn't want to see your happiness and I'm sorry... Rebecca had no right to accuse you of that and I know you wouldn't do such a thing. I'm sorry if my words led you to think differently and I'm sorry my words have caused you so much grief", Sugoroku whispered, though Yami still wouldn't look at him.

"I know... I know you were angry gramps and I know you would never accuse me of what she did, but it still hurt to hear you say it. It still hurts you can't see I'm happy and it still hurts you can't see the good Atemu brings to me. He has given me a great job, he has helped me in finding a home I can afford without his help, he is there for me when things go wrong. I don't love Atemu because he has a lot of money, I love him because he cares for me, he makes me smile and because he loves me in return. Maybe you think you failed grandma and maybe you did, but... You never failed either Yugi or me. You were always there for us, but now, Atemu is here for me too. My relationship with him is not for you to dictate, even if you don't like him, but he makes me happy and all my choices are my own. Will you please trust me?", Yami whispered, finally looking up with his crimson eyes holding a pleading glint.

Softly, Sugoroku sighed, before he nodded. "I'll try to trust you, Yami. I know I'm doing a terrible job right now, but I really am trying and if that ma- … if Atemu makes you happy, than I am happy for you, my boy". Pausing ever so slightly, Sugoroku nibbled his lip, before continuing: "I'm old and stubborn, Yami, and although that is no excuse for what I have done... It does mean that I am not as quick at adapting to changing circumstances as I would have liked. It means I might take longer, even though my horrible behaviour is not excused by these words at all".

Tilting his head, Yami looked back down. This was probably the best he was going to get. Sure, Sugoroku may have trouble adapting to this change, but it had still hurt. At least the older man acknowledge that... he saw that what he had done was wrong. That was better than last time they had spoken as Arthur had had to drag an apology from Sugoroku and now... Now it had come out of his heart.

"Speaking of trying... there is something I have been thinking about. I know it's still far away, but speak about it with Atemu. I want to invite the both of you to join Yugi and myself for Thanksgiving. That's a time for family to spend together and even though I have not really been family lately and slow on the uptake... Atemu is becoming a part of our family. I want you to be happy, that has been my only wish and it's time I start to see clear. I might as well try to get to know the man and Thanksgiving would be the perfect occasion", Sugoroku said and crimson eyes looked back up at him. A warm smiled curled pale lips at hearing those words and Yami nodded slowly.

"I'll make sure Atemu's available. I know I should have done things differently with Atemu and I shouldn't have lied to you about him, but it makes me happy you're willing to try gramps. Atemu is truly not that bad, he's a loving man and I'm sure you'll see that too when you'll get to know him. But please? No more butting in?", Yami asked, slowly raising up from the floor as he gained some of his energy and spirit back. Sugoroku was going to try and that was what he needed... For now. Later, when everyone was gone, he would need Atemu and his strong arms wrapped around him while he slept.

"I'll try", Sugoroku said, smiling kindly as well and he received a small embrace from Yami as the latter felt gratitude course through him. It would still be awkward for a while, to have both his grandfather and Atemu in the same room, but there was a chance it would change. Deep down, Yami couldn't wait for that to happen and he sighed softly to calm himself completely. He led Sugoroku back towards the livingroom, hoping Yugi had calmed down a little as well and he really wanted to hold Atemu close because the tanned man had probably just saved his family, yet he halted slightly when he saw his younger brother on the sofa with a look of defeat on his face. Atemu was seated next to the teen, squeezing his shoulder softly in a possible attempt to reassure him. They were softly talking to each other, though as Yami and Sugoroku entered the livingroom, silence fell between them.

The elder sighed softly as he gazed at his second grandson, his sad demeanour falling around him like a blanket. He wasn't sure what Atemu had said or done, though he could see how the tanned man wiped a stray tear from Yugi's cheeks softly. He had hurt both of his grandsons, but while driving home, he would cheer the teen up again. He would tell the other all would be well again, even though Yami wouldn't come back with them.

"Let's go home Yugi", Sugoroku whispered, his words breaking the silence. Amethyst eyes, however, fall down to the clasped hands upon Yugi's lap. A sad expression pulled the teens lips in a tight line as he seemed to make up his mind.

"No", was Yugi's soft answer. Sugoroku frowned as he stared at his youngest grandson, barely noticing Atemu patting the teens shoulder before he got up and walked towards Yami. A frown marred Yami's features as he allowed for Atemu to take him back into his bedroom so that would leave Yugi and their grandfather in his livingroom.

"What's wrong?", Yami asked as he turned to the tanned man, who sighed softly.

"Just like you, your brother needed a word with your grandfather in privacy as well. He too is hurt by the way Sugoroku treated our relationship and Yugi doesn't want to go home", Atemu said and worried, Yami turned to the hallway when he could hear his brother's voice from the livingroom.

"Why are you so stubborn gramps? This hurt me too! First I nearly lose Yami to some freak who wants him dead and then you fight with him over a relationship that seemed just fine to me! Yami leaves to New York and I'm stuck with you! An angry old man who is too selfish to see that what he does is wrong! You have always been there for Yami and me, why did that change?!"

"Yami, wait-", Atemu tried for as soon as Yugi stopped raging, Yami rushed from the bedroom and back into the livingroom. Sugoroku stood frozen, while the teen was gasping for air in shuddering breaths. Wrapping his arms around Yugi gently, Yami pulled the younger sibling against his chest and let the other sob. _He_ had done this, after all. He had left his brother with a moping old man to try and be happy with Atemu. Yami had somehow believed Yugi would be all right, but he wasn't. His younger sibling was hurt, maybe even more so than he was and Yami felt shame rise within him.

"I'm sorry", he whispered to the teen, rubbing Yugi's back in comfort as the teen poured all of it out. He sobbed about Yami leaving, that he was stupid because the pale man deserved a life for himself, but that it still wasn't fair. True, they called and texted every day, but it still wasn't fair. Nothing felt right anymore, the house was empty, the Kame Game Shop was empty and Yugi even missed his brother studying all day. He had been silent then, but at least the room hadn't been empty.

Yami sighed softly as he continued to hold his brother, wrinkled hands suddenly stroking through Yugi's hair as well when Sugoroku had come back to life. Purple eyes were sad and filled with worry, while they tried to calm the raging and sobbing teenager down. Just like Yami, Yugi tried to shy away from their grandfather at first, before he simply gave in. Crimson eyes glanced at Atemu for a moment and saw a warm smile curling tanned lips as the latter gazed at the trio of men. One of them was slowly calming down, while the other two tried to reassure him as best as they could. Not that it mattered. Yugi still refused to go with Sugoroku while he wiped the tears from his face and sat down on the sofa in stubborn defiance.

"Gramps, Yugi can stay here and we can book you a hotel, which is close by. You need rest too", Yami pleaded as he stood between the elder and his sibling.

"I'm not going home with you gramps. Not yet, not today. Not after you said those horrible things", Yugi interfered, before Sugoroku could even begin to explain himself. Atemu sighed softly as he watched how the elder looked utterly defeated and he looked at the floor momentarily. If he had not shown up months ago, none of this would have happened, though he also knew he wouldn't have been this happy again either. Atemu knew he would not have felt the kind of peace he was so grateful of.

"Yugi, you can't just stay here. Please", Sugoroku begged, but the teen shook his head again. Yugi had chosen a horrible timing to show he was just as stubborn as the elder, but Atemu knew the reason why. Yugi was hurt and a hormonal teenager with his own wishes and demands.

"Gramps, please. We're all tired and we all need to rest. I will not let you drive home tonight, not while we all are in a pretty emotional state. We still love you, gramps, and I truly accept your apology, but we need to be in our own little bubble right now. Please, let us call a hotel and let us arrange a bed for you made out of heaven. We can talk again tomorrow", Yami practically begged and at the purple eyes closing, the pale man knew he had won.

Slowly, Sugoroku nodded his consent. He would not leave New York without Yugi, he would not lose both of his grandsons. It reminded him too much of him failing his wife and son, he could not fail the remaining family that did wish to be with him if he just apologized. If he could just accept the situation before him. He looked at Atemu as the tanned man neared their broken family and squeezed Yami's shoulder gently as he smiled slightly. "I'll give them a call, mr. Muto and arrange a room for you. There is a lovely hotel at the end of this street", were Atemu's kind words and Sugoroku nodded slowly. As the tanned man walked away, Yami slowly released Yugi.

"I'll make sure gramps gets to the hotel safely, all right? We'll talk when I get back", Yami promised and Yugi nodded, realising this was the best option. If he wanted Yami to stay with him, he'd either left his grandfather to go on his own or he'd let Atemu walk the older man. Neither option was very appealing, though when Sugoroku wanted to give him a hug in goodbye, Yugi scooted back on the sofa and shook his head.

"No gramps... I'm still angry", he warned as he looked down at the floor. He knew he shouldn't be angry, he knew he would regret his behaviour if something terrible would happen, but he couldn't just accept the hug. It simply wasn't fair to have Yami treated like that, to live in a home where Sugoroku was still angry or pretended to be happy. Sure, his friends had tried to cheer him up and they had been great. The teen had gone to Anzu's and Jonouchi's very often to just talk, chill or make homework. Deep down, Yugi knew it was only temporarily, but that didn't make all of this all right.

When his grandfather and Yami had been talking, Atemu had even apologised. Yugi had listened to how the tanned man had said all of this was his fault, but the teen had denied it. Sure, Atemu had taken his brother from him, but only to protect him and give him an internship. Yugi knew how important Atemu was to Yami and even though the teen had been jealous countless of times, because he had wished to be away from Sugoroku as well, he could understand why Atemu had done it and Yugi also knew it made his brother happy. The teen had always loved his brother for protecting him during his childhood and earlier High School years. To have someone for his brother, to have someone looking after Yami... that made Yugi happy. Even though the circumstances were not. Glancing at Atemu slightly, the teen sighed softly as watched the tanned man scrub their dishes. Neither one of them knew what to do while they both waited for Yami to return.

It took a little while longer than Yugi had anticipated, but his musings were interrupted when he heard the key in the lock and the door close a few seconds later. Both amethyst and rose-red eyes stared at the pale man as he returned and a small smile played on his lips. "I'm fine", was the soft answer, before he walked over towards Atemu. "Why don't you take a shower? Please?", the pale man pleaded and Atemu smiled in return.

"Sounds like a plan. I also have some paperwork to finish", the tanned man said and Yami nodded, before he turned and headed towards the sofa where Yugi still resided. Smiling at his younger sibling, Yami sat down and pulled the other in for a hug. Yugi let him, leaning against his brother with a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry", they both whispered at the same time which had them chuckling softly. Yugi straightened slowly whilst crimson eyes were looking at him. The teen mused they were warm and loving, like they always were when Yami looked at him. Perhaps a different kind of love than he'd show towards Atemu, but it was still nice nonetheless.

"Little One... I am sorry I never really asked how you felt during the time gramps and I were struggling. I know me leaving towards New York was not really fair as wellas quite sudden and I'm sorry there has been little time from my side to invite you over. You're my brother and I kind of neglected you", Yami said softly, wincing slightly as he uttered his last words. Yugi sighed.

"It's all right, Yami. Tonight I've just been a brat about it, but I do understand why you left. It's not that I'm angry at you for leaving, it's just that gramps hasn't been fair while you were gone. He still thinks he's allowed to be angry and that has affected all of us. He promised me he wouldn't say anything about your relationship with Atemu and he broke that promise. I guess I didn't like that very much", the teen murmured and Yami chuckled softly.

"Just a little", he teased and Yugi smiled against his wishes. "But you have every right to be angry, Yugi. Especially if gramps promised you. Tsk, even I was pretty pissed off just now and I told him. He's feeling cornered because he has to accept a situation he doesn't want to and feels like everyone is against him. He will try to change though, Yugi. He will try to accept what is playing out before him. He even toyed with the idea of inviting Atemu and me for Thanksgiving long before coming here. He's not there yet, but at least we are getting somewhere", Yami explained and Yugi rose a curious eyebrow.

"He invited Atemu for Thanksgiving? Why did he make such a fuss today if he had already decided upon doing that?", Yugi asked and Yami shrugged slightly.

"Because it's gramps and because Rebecca placed doubt inside of him. Gramps is easily swayed because he still thinks Atemu will hurt me. All I have to do is prove him wrong, though Atemu has done that himself today. Gramps really appreciated him for calling a hotel and for trying to reassure you while the both of us were arguing in the bedroom. We'll get there, wherever that may be. He might never like Atemu, but I did tell him to stop giving you a hard time because of it", Yami said and Yugi nodded, a new smile forming on his lips.

"That would be nice", he said, before hugging Yami again. "I'm sorry for being a brat", though the pale man merely chuckled at his words.

"You're allowed to be a brat about it, Yugi. These are your feelings and you have to throw them out every now and then. Just, promise me to tell of them sooner, even if it's over the phone? I know I won't be at the Kame Game Shop that instance, but at least I can try and be there for you", Yami said and Yugi nodded as he decided he could keep himself to that promise.

"Are you all right though?", he asked softly and Yami smiled warmly at him.

"I'm fine, Little One. Yes, the trial and gramps have upset me, but I'm fine. I'm just really glad I can see you again and Atemu is here. I'm even glad to see gramps, even though we had another fallout. My internship goes really well though and I'm getting ahead of my homework. Living in this apartment is getting easier as well, the first few weeks I had to go back and forth to the store to buy new things because I kept missing household stuff. But I think I have everything right now", Yami admitted and he chuckled softly. Yugi followed him in his mirth and then stretched slightly.

"Thanks Yami, also for letting me stay here", Yugi said and the older sibling carded through the teens hair lovingly. It was Yami who shook his head slightly, however.

"No, Little One. Thank you", the pale man said and he smiled. "Though you finally get to test the sofa", was his tease and Yugi laughed as he nodded, before halting.

"I didn't bring anything", he said, which was true. Had Sugoroku not started an argument, they would have gone home after dinner. Yami smiled as he got up from the sofa and walked into his foyer to come back with a small white bag.

"I figured as much while walking gramps to the hotel. That's why it took longer to get back, we had to make a quick stop at the store so gramps had pyjama's and a toothbrush. I brought one for you too, as well as a hairbrush and some clean underwear. You can have my nightwear, if you don't mind", Yami said and Yugi eyed him warily.

"They are clean, right?", the teen teased and Yami rolled his eyes in a mock-glare.

"You can also sleep naked", he retorted to which Yugi shuddered. Yami chuckled softly as he gave the white bag to Yugi and shooed him off the sofa. "They're clean. Now, come on, I'm sure Até is finished and then you can have a shower while I make up your bed", the older man said as he pushed Yugi through the house. True to his words, Atemu was finished and had installed himself underneath the covers with different files surrounding him. The teen accepted the pair of sweatpants and shirt from his brother, before he walked into the bathroom. It was odd not being able to close the door, though the shower was far away enough and Yugi enjoyed himself as he stepped underneath the soothing stream. The warm water was a relieve to his skin as well as his mind and Yugi sighed in relieve as he could just relax for a small moment.

Yami sighed softly as he heard the shower run to which rose-red eyes looked up at him and Atemu patted the sheets softly while taking the folders off of Yami's side of the bed. Wearily, Yami smiled, before he simply flopped down upon the bed with his face against the pillows. A warm hand stroked his back gently and Yami sighed as he felt drained. "I'm sorry", he whispered for the umpteenth time that day, before he felt Atemu shift him to roll him onto his back. Taking the pillow with him to press it against his chest, Yami looked up at his lover tiredly.

"There is no need to apologise", Atemu whispered, though that only seemed to sadden the pale man.

"Yes there is, Até. You were once again present to the horror my grandfather can sometimes be. You were once again insulted and you were once again seen as a danger. I thought he had moved passed all of that and I'm sorry he said such things", the younger man whispered, unable to raise his voice any louder. Leaning onto his arm, Atemu shifted to his side so he could pull his lover against his chest in a warm embrace.

"It's all right", was the tanned man's soft answer and Yami sighed softly, snuggling up against Atemu as he discarded his pillow and wrapped his arms around Atemu's frame instead. It was not all right, Yami knew this and hated to admit it. Sugoroku had stepped out of line, once again...

"He invited us for Thanksgiving", Yami blurted out as he pulled away from Atemu slightly and looked up into warm rose-red eyes. Atemu frowned a little in disbelieve and Yami nodded. "When we were talking in here, he said he wanted to start trying to accept. At least, give it a better try than he has done so far and he invited us over. When I walked him to the hotel, he said he had been thinking about doing so for a few weeks now. I guess it's gramps' way of saying sorry".

A soft snort escaped Atemu and Yami stroked his cheek lovingly. "I demanded he apologise, not give an excuse", the tanned man grumbled to which his lover chuckled softly.

"He did apologise too", were Yami's next words and Atemu nodded slowly. "Thank you for standing up for me, again, but I'm also really grateful you talked with Yugi. He was more hurt than I realised and I should have been there for him. I'm glad you were there when I was with my grandfather". Atemu smiled warmly as he placed a soft kiss against Yami's forehead.

"No need to thank me, Yami. I'm still very grateful to Yugi and he needed someone to talk to. I'm glad you and him were able to speak as well", Atemu said and Yami nodded, before he slowly sat up and sighed softly.

"Still, thanks", were his sincere words, before he got up from the bed and started to rummage around his wardrobe for blankets to make up the sofa. When Atemu wanted to help out, he was mock-glared back to the bed with a soft: "Don't move, I'll be right back", so the tanned man remained where he was. He chuckled softly when Yugi peeked around the edge of the arch, before smiling in slight relieve.

"Good night Yugi", Atemu offered and the teen nodded as he continued to smile.

"Good night Atemu, and thanks for today", he whispered, to which he received a warm smile in return.

"Your welcome Yugi. I'm here if you need to talk some more", the tanned man said and Yugi nodded, before he walked into the livingroom to see his brother fluffing up a pillow. As he neared, Yami turned and smiled, fluffing up another pillow, before Yugi hugged him gently.

"Thanks for letting me stay", he whispered and Yami hummed softly as he returned the embrace.

"Always, Little One. You're my brother and I have done a horrible job in taking care of you these past few weeks, but I'll get back on track. I promise", the pale man said and Yugi tightened the hug.

"You're my awesome brother and always will be so. I'm just... I am happy you're happy, Yami", he whispered and the pale man smiled in gratitude at those soft words. He gently helped Yugi to the sofa when the latter yawned and covered him with the sheets gently. Sitting down next to him, Yami carded through the nearly similar tri-coloured hair of his younger sibling and watched with a smile how amethyst eyes fell close occasionally.

"Your words mean a lot to me, Yugi. Thank you", he whispered and he listened to how the teen murmured incoherently, before he woke from his slight slumber. "Good night Little One", were Yami's next words as he rose from the sofa and walked towards the arch leading to his bedroom.

"Good night Yami", Yugi whispered in return and Yami smiled as he turned the lights off and left. Seeing Atemu again was a welcomed sight and the pale man walked up to the bed to kiss his lover on the lips softly.

"I'll take a quick shower and then join you, all right? Though I'll probably collapse in a coma straight after", the pale man teased and he gave a soft snort at Atemu's chuckle.

"All right, _mon chéri_ , but I do demand you with me in the next ten minutes. You need sleep", Atemu whispered and Yami nodded as he discarded himself of his clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Today had been mad and he just wanted to wash all of it off of him. If he did, he would be able to enjoy Atemu's presence far more and he gave in to his longing as soon as he could. With his hair still damp, Yami felt how his lover pulled him close while still reading through his paperwork. Fluffing his own pillows, the pale man snuggled up to Atemu and circled his arms around the slender waist. This was comfort, this was nice and Yami sighed softly as his eyes started to fall close.

"Sleep, Yami. I'll be here and watch over you", Atemu whispered, looking down upon the pale man lovingly as he stroked his lover's back in comfort. Yami murmured something incoherently, before "I love you" fell over his pale lips. "I love you too, _mon chéri_. Goodnight", the tanned man replied, smiling lovingly when Yami's breathing evened out. His lover had truly been tired as well as mentally drained and Atemu continued to stroke Yami's back while reading through a report. It wasn't that late yet and he still had some work to do, though it also took his mind off of other things. Sugoroku had hurt him, which was something to get worked up about, but Atemu was truly furious because the elder had disrespected and insulted his lover again. More over, he was angry at himself because he had not stepped in sooner. He had not been able to prevent it, just like he had not been able to prevent the disaster involving Rebecca. Looking up from the report when he saw Yugi peeking into the bedroom, he frowned in worry. The teen, however, smiled at him as he slowly came into the room.

Yugi was glad his brother was asleep, snuggled up against the tanned man lovingly and deep down the younger sibling wished he could have this when he was older. To have someone with him who watched over him out of a different love and care than when his brother had done so in the past. Truthfully, he had not been able to sleep, because something was still nagging at him and he slowly made his way towards Atemu. After talking with the tanned man earlier that evening, there was another question he still wanted to ask.

"Are you all right?", Atemu asked softly as Yugi walked up to him and he laid the report down on his lap. He watched how the teen wrung his hands nervously, before sighing.

"I was hoping you could tell me how Yami has been? I mean... I think Yami doesn't want to tell me about things going wrong, because he doesn't want to worry me, but I know there is something. He said he was fine, but is he really? I was hoping you'd be honest. How has my brother really been doing?", Yugi asked and Atemu stared at him for a moment longer, before he patted the spot next to him gently. As the teen sat down, Yugi could feel his nerves rise.

"Truth be told, today was a horror and it took its toll on your brother. These past weeks have been trying and Yami is holding up. He's fine, but not everything around him is fine. If you get what I mean", Atemu said to which Yugi nodded. His brother wasn't sick, but everything happening wasn't perfect and didn't make him happy. "Yami and I argued a few times, because we didn't communicate which resulted in him being sad. He was really angry with me, but we made up and I think we are heading in the right direction again. Rebecca was horrible and I think her accusations made him realise things with your grandfather are still unresolved. But he works hard at the company and he appears to be enjoying himself. He befriended new co-workers and he was excited to see you again. He misses you a lot, Yugi, I know he does. Even if he won't say it".

As Atemu finished speaking, amethyst eyes turned towards the sleeping man and Yugi sighed softly. "I knew it", he murmured and frowned slightly. "You argued?", was his question to which Atemu chuckled softly.

"Yes, we did. Everyone argues, Yugi, but we also need to talk about the why. Yami taught me that and I am very grateful he did. We are still unsure on how to continue as your grandfather's words left their marks in the both of us. We are recovering from them and learning to be confident again", the tanned man explained softly and Yugi nodded slowly as he started to understand. "It doesn't mean I don't love Yami, because I do. Very much". Amethyst eyes looked up as Atemu whispered his last words and he smiled.

"I know you do and I can see Yami is happy when you're around. When you guys were still writing to each other, he was always excited when your letter arrived. After he got hurt in the bus accident, I kind of helped him unpack your gift and it was the first time I saw him the kind of happy you make him. I'm just glad he has you and that he's fine. Even though his life his not perfect", Yugi said and gently, Atemu covered the teen's hands with his own.

"Nobody's life is perfect, Yugi. But both you and your brother are strong enough to survive the hardship. I'll just try to be there as much as I can", the tanned man said and Yugi nodded, slowly getting up from the bed as he was satisfied with the answer. He hadn't truly believed Yami had lied to him about being "fine", but it was still a relieve to know he actually was. Minus a few imperfections.

"Thanks Atemu", he said and the other gave a slight nod with his head.

"Any time", the tanned man said and Yugi smiled as he walked towards the arch. His brother would be fine again, because there was someone taking care of him. It felt good, Yugi realised and he slowly turned back towards the bed. Rose-red eyes were watching him curiously and he grinned.

"I'm glad I set you up with my brother, Atemu. You're really good for him. Thanks", he whispered, before disappearing from the bedroom. The tanned man stared after the leaving form, musing about if that was truly so. Yami was good for him, all he did was try and be there for his lover as much as he could. Was he good for his lover? After everything that he had caused?

"I agree with Yugi, Até", was the soft whisper next to him and Atemu looked down at the pale man at his side. Crimson eyes were still closed, but the tanned man could feel how his lover cuddled up to him a little more and he sighed softly. Yami felt less tense and the tanned man was glad he did so. Had that truly been his doing?

"That's sweet of you, _mon chéri,_ but you should be sleeping as you've had a very trying day", he countered and pale arms tried to drag him down to the bed ever so slightly. Understanding the hint, Atemu chuckled as he laid his paperwork to the side before turning the bedside lamp off. Shifting so he could lie down, the tanned man purred softly when Yami snuggled up to him immediately. Pale legs wrapped around his own while Atemu embraced his lover gently.

"'Night Até. Love you", was the soft and sweet murmur and a fond smile curled Atemu's lips as he looked down at the sleeping man curled up against him. Shifting so he could lie on his side, Yami murmured softly as he agreed to the new position and pressed his face against Atemu's chest. Chuckling softly, Atemu pressed his lips against the top of Yami's head and nuzzled him affectionately.

"I love you too", he answered and just relished in the fact he was able to hold his sleeping lover. He curled his own legs around Yami's as much as possible while he tried to hold the pale man as close as possible. His lover had been hurt today, yet... there was someone other than Yami finally saying their relationship was good. Sure, Mahado had said they could become good, but Yugi already believed they were. Those words warmed Atemu to his core as he felt gratitude sweep over him and he basked in the feeling as he closed his eyes. Truthfully, he wasn't so sure yet sometimes, but right now... Right now he had his lover in his arms and they were there for one another. He was allowed to be with Yami, to share his happiness and his pain and deep down, Atemu was glad he was set up with his lover as well. It was the best thing that ever happened to him.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you all for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. See you all in the next chapter!**


	38. The New Suits

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to the next chapter and thank you _Pharaohs Girl18, Unknown62829_ and my _Guest_ for reviewing the previous chapter! I'm so glad you enjoyed it so much the last time and I hope you'll like this one just as much. **

**Have fun!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 38**

/\/\/\/\/\

There was something nice about waking from his dreams with Atemu pressed up against him and as he enjoyed his snoozing, Yami smiled fondly of the warm feeling enveloping him. There was a strong arm wrapped around his waist and a tanned hand had slithered underneath his shirt to touch his bare chest slightly. Yami had laced their fingers lovingly the moment he had woken earlier and he purred occasionally when he could feel Atemu tighten his hold upon him while the tanned man continued to sleep. To be held so dearly made Yami feel better as his mind still tried to sort through yesterday evening. The trial was from his mind, but the argument wouldn't leave. At least, the upcoming tense situation wouldn't because he wasn't looking forward to it at all.

Everything was fine now. He was sharing the bed with his lover and trying to fall back to sleep while Atemu snored softly when he pressed his nose against Yami's neck, but all that would change as soon as they'd leave this comfortable embrace. Yugi and Sugoroku had to reconcile, his brother had to go back to Domino with their grandfather and Yami wasn't sure if he wanted to let go just yet. Would Yugi be all right? Would they argue again or would all be well? The pale man had faith in Yugi and he knew Sugoroku would try his best, but still... Was it wrong he wanted to enjoy Atemu's loving presence just a little longer before they had to go through that? Was it wrong he wanted to protect his little brother from Sugoroku's judgement?

" _Mon chéri,_ you're very tense", Atemu whispered softly and his words took Yami from his musings. He hadn't heard his lover wake up and he regretted the fact they could not sleep for a little while longer. Had he woken the tanned man?

"I'm sorry", he whispered, even though he was not really sure what he was apologising for. Quite possibly for waking his lover, for his idiotic grandfather and the horrible situation they were in currently. Yet, the pale man breathed a soft sigh when he felt Atemu nuzzle him while pressing their warm bodies closer to one another. As it did, Yami moaned softly at the feeling of Atemu's flesh being a little more awake than it would be on other days. "Had a pleasant dream, Até?", he whispered and couldn't help but chuckle when his lover murmured incoherently.

"Just a little", was the soft reply and Yami smiled when warm lips touched his neck in soft butterfly kisses. He remembered how embarrassed he had been the Sunday morning before Atemu and him had grown distant. He had woken up to an erection because Atemu's hands had wandered south in his sleep and he hadn't been able to get rid of it before his lover woke as well. True, it had evolved in a sensual make out and Yami was not embarrassed right now because he was far more comfortable with Atemu. He regretted having to ruin Atemu's happy bubble, however, especially because those warm lips were very soothing against his skin while they created a longing in his heart.

"Até... considering Yugi is sleeping over... I'm very much afraid you'll have to take a cold shower to help yourself", Yami murmured and he bit his lip to refrain from moaning softly. Atemu chuckled softly, kissing his way up to Yami's ear as he shifted to lean up on his arm and Yami turned to receive a languid "good morning"-kiss. It was a lovely one, which had them brushing lips afterwards just for the sake of touch.

"I would never consider traumatising Yugi, _mon chéri_. Besides, your moans are only for my ears", Atemu whispered ever so softly, just in case the teen in the livingroom was already awake and his voice would dare to drift into the hallway. Yami chuckled softly, prior to cupping Atemu's face to kiss him again. Just a languid, sweet kiss which they often shared in the morning.

"Good to know. Now, how about you take care of _that_ and I'll see if Yugi's awake for some breakfast?", Yami asked and he watched Atemu purse his lips slightly. Clearly the other was just as content as he was, but the pale man was still able to persuade Atemu to get off of him. The tanned man smiled as he got up as well and hugged Yami from behind before his lover could leave.

"I'll take care of myself, _mon chéri_. I'll just imagine you, joining me underneath the warm shower and your warm lips against mine while your pressed up against me", he whispered hotly and kissed the feverishly red cheek softly, before he released Yami to walk into bathroom. He chuckled at the smack he received and glanced back with mirth in his eyes at his lover to see the brightly red cheeks and the mock-glare. Yet, a smile broke through upon Yami's lips and as the pale man sighed softly, Atemu watched him leave. Truth be told, he was glad Yami had received his tease so well and he was glad the other man smiled at least a little. When he had woken, his lover's body had been tense while brooding thoughts circled around his mind, so Atemu had tried to ease the worry with a few soft kisses to which his morning arousal had nothing to do with. Even though his lover was beautiful and to feel the warm body pressed up against his own had given him quite a compromising situation, there was more to Yami than just that, which was why he would never use his lover for a quick release.

Stripping from his clothes while gazing at the shower, however, the tanned man opted for a warm one to ease his mind and he allowed for the water to cascade over his skin as he nibbled his lip slightly. True, it had not been the first time he had woken up like this and it had been especially embarrassing during the time he had kept himself distant from his lover. As if his body had been longing for the other man as much as his heart had done. It had been frustrating at the time, while right now it was just a little embarrassing. Especially since a few days ago, his lover had been able to "help" him out and Atemu closed his eyes at the memory. His lover was a beautiful man, he had to admit and it continued to make him feel honoured he was the one allowed to give Yami that certain kind of pleasure. To see him give in and smile happily, to hear his lovely moans and to feel his warm hands upon his own skin was something Atemu was grateful for.

The tanned man shuddered as he could feel his skin heat and he tried to get his mind on something else. He didn't want to think of Yami that way, he didn't want his lover to be the relieve his body was clearly wishing for, even though the coil tightened at the memory of Yami pressed up against him. For five years he had been searching for this kind of love and to have found it was a blessing. To have someone he wanted to be with, to have a man who loved him in return... Atemu smiled as he soaked up that feeling and tried to let it overwhelm his hormonal side. To have a man who smiled at him, who could calm him and actually drag him from his work so he could enjoy someone's presence. Yami was doing all of that for him and as Atemu stared at the tiles, he tilted his head slightly.

Yesterday had been quite trying and Sugoroku had said horrible things, but one thing from Yugi had made his entire day. The young teen was glad they were together, was even happy for them and that thought alone created a fond smile upon Atemu's lips next. He was happy for both Yami and himself as well. He was extremely glad they were still together, that his lover had shown him forgiveness and trust. Atemu hadn't had that since forever, trust, and he treasured the grateful feelings accompanying it. Yugi trusted him with Yami's happiness too and he would make everyone proud. He would show everyone he was a good man for his lover. Because he wanted to see him smile in happiness.

Closing his eyes again as the warm water trickled down his skin, Atemu shuddered as new memories collided together with his lover's caring smile. Yami was truly beautiful, he mused as he could clearly picture those burning crimson eyes and the mesmerizing curves of his lover's body. Groaning softly, the tanned man sighed. He tried to gain another thought, anything to distract himself, but listening to Yami's memorised soft sweet moan in his ear made him realise there was no other way. Bracing himself, Atemu turned the hot water off and he hissed as the cold water hit his skin as if it almost hurt.

/\/\/\/\/\

Rummaging through the kitchen while making toast, baked eggs and bacon, Yami watched how Yugi tried to hide underneath his pile of blankets. The teen was still staring at him, though, and amethyst eyes gleamed ever so slightly while Yugi kept his gaze upon the cooking man. Truth be told, the younger sibling didn't want to get up for if he did, he had to submit to the fact he would go home to Domino in about a few hours with a grandfather who had broken a promise. He still wasn't liking that thought very much, so for as long as he tried to pretend morning wasn't actually here, it wasn't. Not that it worked, because Yami's cooking was driving him insane, but the young teen tried either way.

"Bacon is nearly done, Yugi. I would advise for you to get up", Yami called out as he turned the piece of meat in the frying pan and pressed the bread down into the toaster for another round. Begrudgingly, because he would not waste any kind of meal made by his brother, Yugi scooted to the edge of the sofa and got up. He still covered himself with the blankets, only revealing his face and feet, as he moved towards the breakfast bar and sat down.

"Where is Atemu actually? Isn't he hungry?", Yugi asked as he watched his brother cook. Crimson eyes turned to him, before Yami smiled. A smile he hadn't actually carried before meeting the tanned man and Yugi felt his own lips curl up in response.

"He'll join us in a bit", was the soft answer and Yugi slowly uncovered himself from the sheets.

"He's still working on paperwork? I'd like to look presentable before he shows up, so I'll wash my face real quick", the young teen said in way of an excuse while he hopped off the stool. If breakfast wasn't served after all, he could try his hardest to pretend it wasn't morning yet. Washed face or not.

"No! NO!", Yami called out as he dropped the ladle into the pan and blocked Yugi's path. An eyebrow rose above amethyst eyes and the older male held his breath slightly, because he knew he had overreacted and because he should come up with a decent excuse.

"No, Atemu's not working on his paperwork or no, I can't wash my face?", the teen asked, mildly confused at Yami's powerful reaction. If he didn't want Yugi to leave, he didn't have to scream it off the rooftops. Yugi would gladly stay here and never return to Domino City if possible. Yami bit his lip slightly while he wrecked his brain for _something_ to say, but nothing came to mind.

"Atemu is taking a shower, you can't wash your face", he said, ushering Yugi back towards his seat. The younger sibling frowned as the words sunk in and he stared at his brother while sitting back down.

"Again?", he simply asked, looking at Yami as the latter served him his breakfast. "He took a shower yesterday, why again... Oh... _Oh_ ", Yugi muttered and his cheeks dusted a slight red. "Yami!", he whined because he really didn't want those images in his head and now his older brother had done it! It didn't matter he received a dark glance in return, the fault was his Yami's.

"I can't have you barge in on Atemu taking a shower!", was the quick harsh whisper and Yugi quickly cut his bacon as he mock-glared at his older brother.

"I don't need to know about _that_ Yami, thank you very much", he said and Yami rose an elegant eyebrow.

"About what, Yugi? Nothing happened, I merely said Atemu is taking a shower. Your mind is the one playing tricks on you, not me", were the simple words and Yugi's look darkened, before he sighed loud and nibbled on his toast.

"You have one dirty boyfriend", the teen muttered and Yami rolled his eyes slightly in response because that was absolutely untrue. Atemu was the most amazing ever and nothing someone said could change that.

"Just focus on breakfast before you start musing about my lover. Besides, gramps has send a text asking when he should come over to pick you up", Yami merely said and he watched Yugi tense as he gulped down some more bacon. The pale man looked up when Atemu walked into the livingroom with a warm smile on his lips and Yami smiled in return just because he could. His hair was still damp, though he also looked like his usual calm and collected self. Rose-red eyes fell upon Yugi eating his fill, his back tense as he sat at the breakfast bar and Atemu wasn't sure if he could join. It apeared as if the teen would jump out of his skin if he did.

"Goodmorning", he greeted softly, though he refrained from kissing Yami again to respect Yugi. He wouldn't want to embarrass the younger sibling and truth be told, he wasn't sure if all his hormones had been killed by the cold shower just yet. Yami's lips against his skin might not be preferable right now... Atemu met the gaze amethyst eyes send towards him and he rose a curious eyebrow when Yugi grinned at him.

"Yes, a very _good_ morning, isn't it?", was the question and Atemu felt like he was missing something. "Anyway, thanks for breakfast. I'll be changing in the bathroom", Yugi continued as he hopped off the stool and gathered his clothes as quickly as he could. Atemu rose an eyebrow slightly as he gazed at the younger sibling, missing Yami's eye roll in the process. Amethyst eyes turned his way again and Yugi nearly looked accusingly at him which had the tanned man on edge.

"You did keep the bathroom clean, right? Or do I have to tread carefully after your 'pleasant' morning?", Yugi asked next, staring at Atemu as if the world would go down if he said the wrong answer. The tanned man shook his head slowly, however, very glad his tanned skin covered the growing blush.

"No, it's all right", he said as calm and collected as possible while trying to skip on any details, before he saw Yugi turning an awful shade of red. When the teen did, he took a deep gulp of air prior to taking a mad dash into the hallway leading towards Yami's bed and bathroom. Turning towards Yami, Atemu stared at his lover questioningly and the pale man sighed loud.

"I had to tell him you were taking a shower or else he would have barged right in. I'm sorry, but don't mind Yugi. He's just coping with the stress", Yami tried to clarify, though Atemu still stared at him.

"So, you cook and bake for a whole orphanage when you're stressed out and he starts with sexual jokes?", the tanned man asked and Yami groaned at the description, even though he had to admit they were true.

"Yes... Sometimes I swear he has Malik on speed-dial".

/\/\/\/\/\

After the teasing from this morning, seeing Yugi and his grandfather so tense at their small reunion, made Yami's spirits fall. It was awkward to see them standing in front of each other, Yugi only a slightly bit taller than the elder, while their grandfather tried to apologise to the hurt teenager. Yugi had accepted the apology, as he too realised he had wronged their grandfather even though his crestfallen face said it would take more than just an apology once they would be home. It was even awkward for Yami to see his grandfather again, but it was still good. They had already apologised to one another, they had talked it out and now it was time to say goodbye. Even if Yugi was pouting ever so slightly with denial.

"Come on, Yugi. Yesterday you told me how you were looking forward to tonight, remember? In order to cheer me up and distract me from the trial you told me how you and Jou would watch films and make fun of characters, right?", Yami asked, watching his brother roll his eyes slightly.

"I know, me and Jou will have a lot of fun watching films tonight and at the convention tomorrow. Hopefully I can pick up some good cards to work on my combo's", the teen replied and despite himself, he could feel his excitement growing because it was a Duel Monster convention and there would be a lot of people to both trade with or buy cards from. Yami smiled as he hugged his brother gently, glad the other could at least give him a little smile.

"I'm sure you'll find some really good ones, Little One. Just don't let gramps drive you mad and you'll come up with a great combo", he whispered and Yugi chuckled softly. Grinning at their hidden joke, there was a moment of tense silence as Sugoroku and Atemu weren't sure what to do, until Yami embraced his grandfather gently and Yugi shook hands with the tanned man.

"Good luck with your internship, my boy", the elder said and Yami smiled as he nodded.

"I'll try my best", he answered, before he allowed for his grandfather to enter his car and he waited for Yugi to say a proper goodbye. The teen was grinning, however, as he walked towards Yami, prior to pulling his brother down slightly for a private conversation. The pale man could feel Yugi's tense mood as he embraced his brother slightly and stared at Atemu who happened to be on the phone suddenly. "What's wrong Yugi?", he asked as the silence stretched on.

"Well, I'm just glad things are going well between you and Atemu. I know I was teasing you this morning and I am very glad... well, you know. Thanks for letting me stay", Yugi muttered and Yami chuckled softly. "I also know _how_ you told grandpa when you want sex with Atemu, you'll have it. Try not to want it too much... you do have a chauffeur and a job after all. It would be a shame of the desk", were Yugi's rapid words and Yami gaped at his younger brother before smacking him with a fierce blush covering his cheeks. Yugi stuck out his tongue with a laugh, glad to be rid of some tension, before he got in the car as well and waved as Sugoroku revved the engine.

Yami waved as well, sighing softly as warm hands squeezed his shoulders slightly. "I do sincerely believe you need to have a word with your friend Malik", the tanned man whispered and he softly pecked Yami's cheeks. They were still warm against his lips and Atemu smiled fondly at the eye roll he received.

"No, I'll need to talk with Ryou. He'll reign in his boyfriend and make sure Malik can't interfere with Yugi ever again. Hormonal bunch of teenagers", Yami muttered darkly, even though Malik was by far a teen in years. He could pretend perfectly, however and Yami continued to glare at the horizon where he had seen the old car leave New York for the last time. Sighing again, because he had survived yet another ordeal concerning his grandfather, Yami turned in Atemu's arms and rubbed his nose against a tanned one lovingly.

"Now, where were we this morning?", he whispered softly, because he could really use some love right now. Yet, Atemu chuckled softly, before he released Yami slightly to show the man his watch.

"Actually, we will be running late if we don't go right now", the tanned man answered and he smiled in understanding when Yami stared at him in confusion. After all, he didn't find it surprising his lover had forgotten their appointment. Not after everything that had happened in the past few days.

"Go? Go where?", the pale man asked, truly confused because as far as he knew he actually had to spend his entire day on his homework. Atemu gave him a warm smile as he led Yami towards the black car coming around the corner before it stopped at the curb.

" _Veronica's Men_ , remember my love? You and I still need to pick out new clothes for the party next week", Atemu said as Charles opened the door in order to allow for both his employee and lover to enter. Yami followed the tanned man inside while hitting himself in the head as he finally remembered. Atemu had asked him out for a business party last Tuesday to which he had agreed to come. How could he have forgotten already? Gently, however, the tanned man took up his hand and kissed the knuckles whie chuckling softly as he watched Yami's slight embarrassment.

"I can't go though", Yami uttered suddenly and Atemu stared at his lover as crimson eyes locked with his own. "We are still supposed to be a secret! How can I date you like that? What if our colleagues find out?" Waving his hands frantically, Yami panicked. Not only his colleagues, what about the world? What if he would fail Sennen Corporation, what if he would fail Atemu? He had never gone to a business party before, what was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to wear? What was appropriate and what was not? He couldn't go, he shouldn't have accepted the invitation in the first place and Yami shuddered slightly when the panic peaked. After the ordeal with his grandfather, he didn't want to embarrass his lover even more.

Rolling his eyes fondly, Atemu grasped the pale hands, before he pulled Yami onto his lap. The screen between Charles and them was up, it was safe to have his lover where he was most wanted. Especially because it would aid him greatly in reassuring his lover, even though crimson eyes still swirled with more emotions than he wanted to count. " _Mon chéri_ , what exactly are you expecting to happen? Our host publishing the guest list?", he whispered, holding Yami's hands gently as the other man stared at him. The pale man's legs tensed against Atemu's outer thighs as the tanned man pulled his lover a little closer.

"What if my face gets splashed all over the papers?", Yami asked in return, nibbling his lip when Atemu released his hands, only for him to draw small circles upon the pale man's chest.

"It won't, _mon chéri_. I promise", Atemu whispered, touching Yami's nose with his own affectionately. He would protect his lover, he would keep him safe and Yami would know he did. Because his lover was the most treasured man in the world.

"But Até...", Yami whined softly, desperate to get his word across. It didn't matter Atemu would protect him from the papers, he couldn't do the same. What if he embarrassed Atemu in front of all those people?

"Do you not want to go with me, _mon chéri?_ Because if you really don't want to, you can say so. I won't be angry, just a little lonely. I won't have to teach you when to use what cutlery... I won't have to teach you how to dance... We won't stay at a luxurious hotel...", Atemu tried and Yami pursed his lips slightly. The tanned man swore it was a pout, even if he knew his lover would never admit it.

"Of course I want to go with you, Até. I'd love to", the pale man whispered in return and he grasped Atemu's hands so he was allowed to think of something else than having them upon his body. Or somewhere else for that matter and he nibbled his lip again.

"Then why are you making up excuses beloved?", Atemu asked softly, pulling Yami towards him a little more and he enjoyed the sight of his lover biting back his moan when he was pulled flush against the tanned man. Truth be told, he had to do quite the same, but his lover was so beautiful, he wanted to hold him close. As Yami stared into his eyes, Atemu shuddered at the sight of the dark crimson colour.

"What if I embarrass you? I can't dance, Até, I have never gone to these kind of parties before. What if I upset a big CEO and ruin you or the company? I don't know what will be expected of me and I don't want to ruin your reputation", Yami whispered and he sighed softly as warm hands stroked up his chest towards his neck to cup his face lovingly. Thumbs stroked his cheeks affectionately while Atemu smiled at him.

"You won't beloved. I will teach you and I will be at your side. I am grateful for Yugi to set us up together and I want to show you off. The people we will meet next week won't bother telling their employees about me dating you, they don't even care, but I do. I want you next to me, as my date. I want people to see that I am in love with the right man", Atemu whispered and Yami leaned his forehead against the tanned one gently. That sounded like a fabulous plan and Yami sighed softly as he chastised himself for the millionth time in his whole life.

"Really?", he asked, however, because he was most flattered and Atemu allowed his lips to touch Yami's gently in a sweet response.

"Yes, really", was the returned whisper, before the tanned man pressed his lips more firmly against Yami's. The soft moan his lover had kept inside escaped as their tongues touched in a delicate dance and Atemu pulled the other man as close to his frame as possible. All the good feelings from this morning returned, especially as he stroked down his love's back and over his hips teasingly. Yami's breath hitched as he broke the kiss prior to pressing himself against Atemu to show this was not a very good idea for either one of them and that his hot blood was driving him mad. They were gasping for breath, with Atemu's hands slithering up Yami's back again and the pale man smiled as he rubbed Atemu's lips with his thumb.

"I really can't hurt you when coming with you?", Yami asked for good measure and Atemu shook his head slightly.

"No, _mon chéri_ , though I understand your fear. Seto will come as well and we both know his ego is too big for him", Atemu said, to which Yami chuckled softly, one of his hands tracing down Atemu's chest to his nether regions and he could feel the tanned man tensing up as he did so. Smirking, Yami purred softly as he touched the grown tent between Atemu's legs.

"There is only one ego I want, though it has to wait until we get home. We will have to deal with Veronica first", the pale man said, releasing Atemu's slightly grown flesh with a small pout. Atemu groaned softly and was almost willing to order for Charles to turn the car back around, but he couldn't. He was a gentleman, a decent man and he could do this. Slowly he allowed for Yami to get off his lap, even though it did hurt to have the other man leave. Besides, how was he going to get rid of his hormonal problem now? There was no cold shower available in the luxurious car. Yami smiled as he caught his lover's pursed lips and slowly, he leaned towards Atemu's ear.

"Think of something disgusting", the pale man said and rose-red eyes stared at him. Yami shrugged slightly and Atemu rose his eyebrow in question, demanding to know more and his lover blushed brightly as he got the hint. "All right... I think of gramps and that kind of kills my libido instantly". Atemu shuddered at the idea, not even relieved by Yami laughing at his expense. It worked though... It definitely worked and Atemu was glad he could enter the store without any hormonal problems. It would have been a complete disaster if he had, but he was fine now. His skin was perhaps a little warm still, but that was merely because he loved the pale man at his side more so than he could express in words.

A woman at the door led them towards a few seats before she asked them to wait for Veronica as she was currently held up and Yami gratefully accepted the cup of tea she served. He was glad both him and Atemu were seated apart, because his skin was still hot and his mind pleaded with him to get his lover back into the car to go home. Remembering Yugi warning him about not wanting too much sex, Yami bit his lip. Atemu was just handsome, especially when he was in a teasing mood. To be wanted made the pale man's blood boil with the desire to pamper his lover with all the affection and love he deserved. Especially if it meant he could wake up next to the tanned man, something that had become his favourite thing to do. To hear Atemu sleep was a gift and Yami smiled as he sipped his tea. Rose-red eyes were watching him, but Yami merely shook his head as his lips continued to curl fondly. Atemu himself was a gift, handsome yet gentle and certainly very loving.

Even though it aroused him to no end and Yami snorted softly. He was almost starting to be like Malik himself, something he had feared for years, but it was more than pleasuring to have his lover respond to his kisses and touches. During puberty, Yami had never really bothered with stuff like that, considering nobody had ever been good enough to even think of as a boyfriend. With Atemu, all of that slowly changed and truthfully, the pale man was glad he was slowly learning to get more comfortable _that_ way. He was glad he was getting comfortable with wanting Atemu, with wanting to please his lover, with wanting to hear him moan and groan... Coughing softly as he tried to think of his grandfather "cleaning" the Black Luster Soldier poster instead of the sudden embarrassing feelings of lust, Yami looked up from his tea when heels clicked against the tiled floor in the distance. They were still making up for her height, though they also warned the pale man to close all doors related to Atemu and any kind of sound the tanned man could make which made Yami smile as Veronica rounded the corner. Her blonde hair was up in a bun and she had big, round glasses perched on the top of her nose, something she didn't have the first time Yami had met her. Her three inch heels clicked almost angry as she seemed to march into the waiting are like a general ready for war which was slightly alarming if the pale man was honest with himself. She accepted the clipboard from her assistant and seemed to take a deep breath before a smile curled her lips.

"Welcome back, mr. Sennen", Veronica greeted as she neared and Yami was amazed at the cheery tone within her voice while moments earlier she had seemed... angry and sad. True, he could do exactly the same when facing customers, but it was still nice to be greeted with a smile instead ofa frown. Atemu rose from his seat to meet the woman andshook her hand gently as he smiled in return. "And Yami", were the woman's next words as she turned to the pale man while he got up from his chair and shook her hand as well.

"Thank you for having us. We got an invitation", Atemu started as he gathered a slip of paper from the pocket within his blazer, "and we need new attire in order to dress to the wishes of our host. I am sure you can help us out". Veronica accepted the piece of paper from the tanned man and stared at it, before frowning.

"Black and white?", she asked softly and Atemu nodded.

"Our host likes to add themes to his parties. We would require one black and one white suit with matching red ties, please", Atemu said and the blonde woman nodded slowly, before turning slightly with a smirk curling her lips. Yami refrained from shuddering, once again realising Veronica loved to dress up the men who came to her store and he hoped she would go easy on them this time. Yet, watching the many suits she gathered upon her rack, the pale man knew it would be a long day and he sighed as he gazed at himself in the mirror after fitting himself into his first try-out. He had been kindly ordered to try the white suit as it wouldn't fit on Atemu at all colour-wise and while doing his tie, Yami pursed his lips slightly.

The suit didn't look bad, it was just very white. It even made him look even paler than he already was and Yami wondered if this was such a good idea. The red tie was an overly bright colour, but as it reminded him of Atemu's eyes, Yami childishly liked it no matter what someone would say. Sighing softly, he stepped from the dressing room slowly and gazed at his lover who had been waiting for him. Veronica was circling the tanned man like a vulture, before stripping him from his jacket to help him in another one. Yami nibbled his lip slightly when he could see how rose-red eyes went over his form and Atemu nodding slightly as his lover apparently liked what he saw. Veronica pursed her lips as she gazed at both men and sighed softly in despair.

As she walked away, Atemu moved towards his lover and smiled warmly as he gently perfected Yami's tie. The pale man chuckled softly and grasped Atemu's hands to make sure he wouldn't ruin the suit by himself. "You look beautiful", the tanned man whispered softly though that made the pale man sigh while he turned towards the mirror. Atemu was indeed very handsome in his black suit and Yami especially liked the small chain between a button and a fake pocket as well as the red tie finishing the perfect picture. Giving a slight shrug, Yami wasn't sure if he could agree on Atemu's opinion concerning himself.

"I think the white makes me look paler than usual", Yami commented softly as he continued to stare at himself in the mirror. "Why do I have to wear white, Até? I look like a ghost", he whispered softly as he tugged at the blazer and frowned in slight disgust. Atemu chuckled softly as he embraced Yami from behind and pulled the pale man against his chest.

"Well... the invite did say men in black, women in white", was his soft answer and crimson eyes turned to him, darkening slightly.

"Are you calling me a girl?", Yami growled softly becuase his dignity was shattered, before he inhaled at the soft nuzzle he received from his lover. Another chuckled passed tanned lips and the younger male murmured softly as he understood it had been but a tease.

"Not at all, _mon chéri_. I am merely saying that in terms of our dynamic, I might be the more dominant of us. I am older than you, greying by the second while staring at your young skin and your beautiful smile. I will protect you with all I have, hold you to my heart, embrace you and love you while you scream for mercy", Atemu whispered in the pale ear and Yami's crimson eyes darkened at the suggestion while a blush spread across his cheeks. Leave it to his lover to mess with his hormones... again. A soft sigh escaped the tanned man next, however. "Tell you what, my love, next time we go to a black and white party I'll wear the white. Would that make you feel better?"

Yami turned his gaze back towards the mirror and sighed. "Maybe... depends on the invitation", he muttered, feeling tanned arms tighten around him as Atemu nuzzled him in slight comfort. Small kisses were placed against his neck, before going up to his cheek and Yami gave a small smile. He had hurt his lover slightly by taking the tease the wrong way, but he really didn't like this suit and it bothered him. He wanted to look good while standing beside Atemu, but how could he do that if he didn't even like himself?

" _Mon chéri..._ You look beautiful in white", Atemu said and Yami blushed at the compliment, feeling another peck against his cheek before the heard the high heels clicking against the floor. Atemu released him with regret and Yami pouted at his reflection, before glancing at his lover.

"Still doesn't make me the girl, Até. Clearly I need to remind you of that", he countered with a smirk curling his lips, his spine trembling as rose-red eyes glanced back at him and darkened with want. It made him feel better instantly about not understanding Atemu's tease at first, but when Veronica returned, the pale man looked away from his lover to accept a different vest and blazer. Atemu waited a little while as Yami changed into the different attire, a time wherein Veronica let him try on three different blazers and he felt excitement wash over him as soon as Yami's curtain moved.

Frozen to his spot, Atemu stared at the pale man in his white suit. The white from his vest and blazer where just a little darker than before and his lover indeed looked less pale. The red tie was complimenting the outfit instead of drawing all the attention upon itself and the whole suit made his lover truly beautiful. Sighing softly, Atemu wished he could soak in the feelings currently coursing through his body and he smiled lovingly at Yami who looked at himself in the mirror. He seemed a little more pleased with the picture aswell while turning a little left and right, before nodding at his reflection. He turned to Atemu next, raising his shoulders in question, while Veronica walked away muttering to herself. Stepping forward, the tanned man laid his hand upon Yami's lower back before grasping his hand and led his loved into a small dance.

"Beautiful", he whispered and Yami blushed again as he allowed for Atemu to turn him in the dance slightly. "This one looks much better on you, like you are covered in silver". The paleman nudged him slightly at that comment, though.

"You're not forgiven yet, charmer", were the muttered words, though he laughed at the soft pout forming on Atemu's lips and wished he could kiss his lover to reassure him. Then, the pout turned in a grin and Yami exclaimed in excitement at the thrill of being lifted into the air unexpectantly.

"Até!", he called out in both embarrassment and joy at the same time, before his feet touched the ground again. Leaning against the tanned man, he tried to bury his face against his lover's shoulder while he still laughed softly with a dark blush covering his cheeks. Atemu followed him in his mirth with a deep laugh of his own, while embracing Yami against his frame and hebasked in the soft bubbles of joy. Crimson eyes slowly glanced up at him and Yami smiled lovingly. At the soft peck against his lips, the pale man could feel his resolve of not liking the white suit crumble.

"It looks very good on you, _mon chéri_ ", were Atemu's soft words and the loving smile send his way brightened.

"You look very handsome yourself, my lover", Yami replied, receiving another soft peck against his lips, before Veronica's heels returned again. Separating ever so slightly when the blonde woman wanted to help the pale man with the last finishing touches, they couldn't help but lace their fingers at the tips ever so slightly. She moved back to Atemu next to help him as well with some small details, before she purse her lips as she read the invitation again and muttered about not liking one bit of it. Nodding to herself, however, as she gazed at the two men standing next to each other, she seemed to agree with her creations.

"You should become my models, seriously", she said while smiling broadly at the impeccably dressed men. Both Atemu and Yami chuckled in response, even if they agreed with their minds only the other was handsome. They waited for Victoria to get their measurements so her company could deliver the new suits on Tuesday, before Yami was fitted in two new suits for work as five were clearly not enough in Atemu's opinion. He allowed for the quick torture though, because having those rose-red eyes glancing at him with want was highly exciting. Though he was glad it was over after Victoria had been quick in picking out suits in the blue colour he liked and as he leaned against Atemu on their way back home, the pale man heaved a soft sigh tiredly.

"Glad that's over with", the pale man murmured softly and Atemu hummed in agreement for he could hold his lover at last. "Now all I need to do is dive into my mountain of homework and try to figure out what you'd like for dinner. I can make chicken soup and there are still some bread rolls left from yesterday", Yami offered to which rose-red eyes turned to him. A slight wicked smirk played on Atemu's lips as he leaned towards the pale ear and nuzzled it softly.

"And here I thought I'd be eating you", he whispered, receiving a small smack against his knee and he chuckled softly. "Anything you'd like to cook is fine by me, _mon chéri_. Maybe I can teach you how to dance tonight", Atemu said next and Yami sighed softly as he snuggled up to his lover's side gently.

"Maybe... I do have a lot to learn", the pale man murmured, before he moaned softly when Atemu nibbled on his ear.

"You were doing just fine upon my lap a few hours ago, beloved. You are learning just fine", were the tanned man's next whispered words and Yami gasped when Atemu licked his ear. He tilted his head slightly, moaning again softly as he curled his toes, before he chuckled at Atemu's teasing.

"For that kind of teaching... you'll have to help me with my homework", Yami murmured and Atemu purred in his ear softly.

"Deal", he agreed, his blood turning hot while a pale hand slithered across his leg towards thigh. His lover was daring and Atemu trembled as Yami turned to him instead of leaning against his frame.

"Then I hope Charles steps on it", were the pale man's soft words while a smirk played on his lips and Atemu cupped his lover's face gently to kiss the inviting lips. Soft, sweet, languid while he parted his lips to feel his lover do the same. Their tongues touched in a gentle dance, licking and stroking as a pale hand tightened around his thigh. A moan escaped the tanned man as Atemu broke the kiss to stare into dark crimson eyes and the tanned man shuddered again when those fingers dared to stray a little closer again. When Charles announced their arrival, Yami chuckled softly and took his distance, even though Atemu regretted the fact the warm hand had to leave his thigh as well. They both thanked the chauffeur, before heading into the apartment building and up the elevator. More people rode it, but as they waited, Atemu smiled fondly at his lover when pale fingers brushed against his own. He hooked their index fingers together lovingly and Yami leaned against him slightly to bathe in the good feelings the tanned man radiated.

Yami gasped softly, however, before a smile curled his lips when Atemu pushed him up against the door as soon as they got inside his home. To have the tanned man stand so close to him made his skin tingle and he pressed his lips against Atemu's in want. He didn't know these feelings, the ever-growing feelings of wanting and desiring his lover. They were growing stronger with the day and deep down... Yami was afraid he was turning into a second Malik. Was he lusting after Atemu too much? He'd never felt this horny before and he moaned softly as Atemu stroked his chest and kissed his neck. Yami slowly tilted his head to the side as he pulled his lover closer to his frame and fisted his dark-blue vest.

" _There_ ", the pale man groaned as he slithered his fingers into thick tri-coloured hair and gently pushed Atemu's lips against his neck a little more. The tanned man chuckled softly, tearing his lips from the small pleasure point beneath Yami's ear. He planted soft butterfly kisses against the pale skin while listening to the soft murmurs and gasps from his lover.

"Will you skip homework with me?", Atemu asked softly while rubbing his nose against Yami's own with loving affection. A dark blush covered pale cheeks and Yami returned the Eskimo kiss fondly, because he really liked that idea. He brushed his lips against Atemu's, before drawing the tanned man into a new kiss because he realised he would happily skip his homework to be with his lover. It was what he wanted most, to be with this man, to embrace him, to cuddle him, to pamper him, to desire him and to love him.

"I'd love to be with you, Até", he whispered as their kiss broke and the tanned lips curled in a loving smile. Pulling his lover away from the door, Atemu led Yami towards the bedroom, only to gently kiss him as they entered. The pale man moaned softly while embracing Atemu to grasp the vest and just enjoy the sweet sensation of tanned lips against his, of his lover's tongue against his own and it was exhilarating. Atemu was so considerate, so kind in asking if Yami was even willing. Gods, he was willing, he'd been _very_ willing in the car and gently he pushed Atemu towards the bed. As the tanned man sat down, Yami smiled at him and let his fingers trace the sharply outlined face. Stroking a finger across wet lips, a hand grasped his before Atemu's tongue darted out and licked the tips softly. Drawing Yami's fingers inside his mouth, the tanned man suckled on them gently while his rose-red eyes were focused on the growing blush upon Yami's cheeks.

The pale man's breath was laboured as he watched his lover and he squeezed the broad shoulder as he used it as an anchor whilst his knees were trembling. His skin tingled and his toes curled in pleasure as he watched Atemu's tongue dart out and lick his fingers, before those lips released them. The coil was unbearably tight in his abdomen and Yami cursed his own inexperience. No matter what, Atemu would always know what to do best. His lover would always know how to turn him into pudding and Yami swallowed thickly. His fingers were trembling as he tried to come down from his high while pushing a little more against Atemu, before he crawled upon the tanned lap.

"Yami?", Atemu whispered in question and the pale man smiled as he seated himself.

"You did say I had been sitting here just fine, right?", Yami countered while feeling far more confident than he probably was, before he cuddped Atemu's face so he could kiss the tanned man slowly. Atemu pulled him closer at the kiss, so his warm hands were able to stroke Yami's back as they tugged at his vest and shirt. Somehow he had gotten his lover in a three-piece suit this morning prior to the whole ordeal, but he already regretted the choice. Especially as his blood was hot with want and desire. A desire to touch and see Yami naked against him. A desire to hold him close after worshipping him to the best of his abilities. His lover was indeed seated on the right spot, close to his body, leaning upon his legs and kissing him passionately. Atemu returned the kiss to stroke his tongue against Yami's and he regretted them breaking apart for air. Yet, his lover smirked at him ever so slightly, before rolling his hips gently. The movement made Atemu moan loud as he could feel their groins colliding and he grasped the slender hips tightly with his fingers trying to dig into pale flesh through Yami's trousers. Gasping for air as he tried to control himself, the tanned man stared at his lover.

"Well, my most handsome teacher... Who is dominating who when I roll my hips like this?", Yami asked daringly, tilting his hips slightly again to press his growing flesh against Atemu's in a tingling sensation. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but as his lover moaned and tightened the hold he had upon his hips, Yami knew he did something right.

" _Mon chéri..._ Please, again", Atemu groaned, his voice taking on a soft growl with pleasure as he gasped for air. The blush upon Yami's cheeks darkened again and Atemu watch how his lover became nervous. It was endearing to see and the tanned man smiled fondly while he was allowed to calm his raging blood ever so slightly.

"But Até... I don't know how... I've never done something like that before... I was teasing", Yami whispered, though he smiled when Atemu nuzzled him softly. The pale man chuckled softly, his hands squeezing broad shoulders as Yami used the older man to ground himself when hot kisses were placed against his skin.

"Please, _mon chéri,_ continue as you were doing very well", Atemu whispered against the pale neck while kissing it softly some more. Yami trembled, though rolled his hips slightly again like he had done before his nerves had overwhelmed his senses. He had only been teasing Atemu for his earlier comment about dominating, but he had to admit he liked to sit upon his lover's lap. He loved the feeling of Atemu's engorged flesh against his own while he moved his hips another way. Yami gasped as the tanned man pulled him closer again at the moment tanned hips jerked at the soft and sensual movements. Leaning down, Yami kissed his lover on the lips as he let his pale fingers tangle in tri-coloured hair again as he grew confident he could bring his lover pleasure and he rolled his hips once more. His confidence was boasted by the moans, gasps and groans he received, before Atemu growled again softly and Yami trembled at the sound.

Stilling his hips for a moment, Yami allowed for his coil to loosen ever so slightly while his fingers opened the buttons of Atemu's vest and dress shirt. It was a little difficult because Atemu was still kissing and licking his neck and the pale man whimpered softly in response. As he pushed against the garments his lover wore, he leaned back slightly to tend to his own clothes, yet tanned fingers were quicker than he was. With another roll of his hips, Yami pressed himself up against Atemu and attached his lips to bare shoulders. He kissed the crook of Atemu's neck, nibbling on the skin like he had done a few days ago and he smiled when the tanned man moaned again. He tensed his legs against Atemu's outer thighs as his lover let himself fall to the bed slightly. Yami remained seated and trembled as he stroked the tanned torso lovingly. Leaning forward, the pale man planted soft kisses against heated skin and let his tongue dart out to lick at the sensitive nipple.

Last time he did that, it had pleased Atemu. The pale man couldn't help but wonder if it would do so again? Yami chuckled as his lover groaned in answer, before he licked the nub again while considering it _definitely_ pleased the tanned man. Closing his lips around it to suckle on the tanned flesh, the pale man shuddered when tanned hands stroked his back before those fingers tangled in his hair. Atemu's chest was heaving as he tried to breath with his back arching against Yami and the pale man smiled as he released the nub and went to the next. Giving it the same treatment, a proud smile curled the pale man's lips as he stared back up at Atemu's face. The rose-red eyes were closed, the lips parted while his lover gasped for breath. A light sheen of sweat shone upon his skin and the sight made Yami daring. Scooting back a little further, Yami leaned forward again and placed his lips against Atemu's sternum softly.

" _Mon chéri._ Please... You're teasing", Atemu groaned and Yami chuckled at his words even though he did not reply to them. Kissing his way down slowly, Yami nuzzled the tanned abdomen slightly and felt his lover shiver in response. Atemu jolted and tensed up as he moaned when Yami dipped a wet tongue inside his navel. The coil tightened unbearably and he moaned loud, only to tremble when Yami did it again.

"May I see you, Até?", were the soft words, exactly the kind he had spoken a few weeks ago and rose-red locked with crimson. To Yami, his lover was beautiful, but he wanted to have Atemu experience an orgasm at his hands. Even if he didn't know how, he wanted to please his lover and he warmed to his core when Atemu nodded at him. His fingers slowly opened the button of Atemu's trousers and he peeled the garments off his lover to witness the proud erection. Yami shuddered as he undressed himself in front of the tanned man, who welcomed him back between his legs with a warm smile upon his lips.

Last time Atemu had turned the tables because he had probably been too nervous, but pride swelled within Yami as he realised the tanned man believed he could do it now. It also made the pale man trembled with nerves while he felt a new kind of warmth blooming in his chest. Atemu trusted him, like he did with his lover. Yami merely hoped he wouldn't fail the tanned man and gently he laid his hands upon Atemu's legs and stroked up towards the thighs. His lover continued to tremble while his muscles tensed as Yami moved closer towards the weeping flesh which brought a smile to pale lips. He was doing this, he could make his lover moan in pleasure and the pale man moaned softly in return as he stroked closer and closer to the erect penis. Yet, a teasing smirk curled Yami's lips as he circled around the waiting flesh and stroked across a tanned abdomen instead. The pale man swallowed the whine as he leaned forward and kissed Atemu on the lips, while pressing his hips a little closer to the waiting groin. A moan escaped him as tanned legs circled around his waist and Yami jolted in pleasure when he was locked in place.

"Até", he whispered in a soft groan as he broke the kiss, only to bite his lip slightly as he stared into dark rose-red eyes. The tanned man smirked however and tightened his legs a little to pull Yami even closer. His lover chuckled while sitting up as best as he could and he allowed for his hand to stroke back down. A finger circled a hardened nipple while he curled his toes as their flesh touched ever so slightly.

"You skipped a part", Atemu ground out between his gasp and Yami smirked at the pleasure he could hear upon his lover's voice. He allowed for himself to feel the curves of Atemu's chest while he stroked down the flat abdomen and inched closer to the weeping flesh. The tanned man moaned loud while tensing up again and Yami decided to have mercy. Though he was nervous and trembling, he grasped the waiting penis at the base and gently moved up towards the tip. Like his lover did with him, he squeezed a little as he came towards the tip and let his thumb stroke across the slit. As he did, Atemu moaned long and loud as he arched his back off the mattress and Yami chuckled. It actually felt really good to hold Atemu's penis in his hand and to stroke the wet flesh. It felt good to have Atemu moan his name while he did it again and he gasped as Atemu brought them closer. Tanned hands were squeezing his shoulders as if his lover tried to anchor himself, though he was long gone.

Another moan escaped Atemu as he rode on the sensation of Yami's trembling fingers becoming more confident while they gave another squeeze. The coil tightened some more and he gasped for breath as he could feel the edge coming closer. His legs tensed around the slender waist as he tried to pull Yami closer, to have their flesh connect and he groaned when Yami at last moved his hips against his own. He squeezed the pale shoulders again and hoped he could beg for his lover to move while another moan left his lips when Yami did. To have their wet flesh move against each other while the pale man was holding them was a true pleasure and Atemu happily gave in, especially when his lover gave soft cries of pleasure and moved his hips more urgently against his own. Atemu joined the rhythm, moan after groan after soft cry escaping his throat as his body tensed with upcoming release.

Yami cried out as hips jerked against his own and he tensed when the coil finally snapped. Moaning as the orgasm crashed over him, he smiled when he could feel Atemu's hot semen mix with his own. He was trembling slightly with pleasured shivers while he gasped for air and while he watched how Atemu came down from his high, the sight made him smile lovingly. His lover's face was relaxed, a loving smile curling his lips while his eyes were still closed. Muscles loosened and Yami leaned forward to peck tanned lips softly. Atemu was truly handsome and beautiful at the same time, he mused while rose-red eyes locked with his own. Tanned fingers released Yami's shoulders, so they could tangle in tri-coloured hair and Atemu kissed the pale man back softly. Yami chuckled as he wriggled his way out of Atemu's grasp to get a warm towel from the bathroom, because his lover always did that to him as well and he really wanted to return the gesture.

Quickly, Yamicleaned himself even though his legs were still trembling, before he walked back into the bedroom. His lover still lay on the bed while gathering himself and Yami smiled as he joined the tanned man. Gently, he stroked the washing cloth across bare skin and washed away the semen on Atemu's abdomen. A chuckle escaped Yami as his lover moaned when he cleaned the wet penis, the flesh soft yet still sensitive. Discarding the cloth around the corner of the bathroom, the pale man crawled back into bed and against his lover who welcomed him with a soft and languid kiss. Yami promised himself he wouldn't fall asleep while he covered them with the sheets, but to have Atemu's warm and naked body next to his was getting to him ever so slightly.

"Did you like it?", Yami whispered softly as a nagging part of his brain suddenly woke up. It stilled, however, when Atemu purred and pulled him closer to his frame.

"We have to change sides far more often, _mon chéri_. To have you on top of me was a very good idea. I loved it", the tanned man murmured, smiling broadly as his memory replayed the picture of Yami moving on top of him. A dark blush spread across pale cheeks and Yami snuggled up against the broad chest to hide it while his lover chuckled softly. Yet, a smile curled pale lips as the younger male soaked up the grateful feelings. Atemu had liked what he had done... was it then all right to want his lover as much as he did nowadays? Was it all right to have these desires?

"Thanks, Até", he whispered softly and he moaned softly when a tanned hand stroked down his back and squeezed his ass softly. Shuddering, Yami pushed his bare body a little closer to Atemu's, but the latter merely chuckled and glided his hand back up to wrap an arm around the slender waist instead.

"No, thank you, _mon chéri_. Though _that_ was for teasing me", Atemu responded and Yami whined softly in objection, because his blood had warmed up again again at the touch and he tried to hide that as well while he cuddled up to his lover some more. Then, a smirk curled his pale lips and Yami looked up as he leaned onto his elbow slightly. Cupping the tanned face, Yami kissed Atemu softly while suckling on the tongue he allowed inside his mouth. When Atemu shifted slightly to press himself up against the pale man, Yami moaned and broke the kiss. Pecking the lips softly, he wriggled out of Atemu's embrace again while sticking his tongue out and hurried off the bed, before tanned hands could pull him back.

" _That's_ for teasing me", he countered, laughing at his lover when Atemu glared at him as he made his way into the bathroom. The tanned man growled softly as he threw the sheets off of himself and followed his lover inside and he smirked when that had Yami crying out in sheer joy as he did, even though that had his lover's his voice echoing through the apartment loudly.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you all for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. See you all in part 39! Byebye!**


	39. Duplicate Key

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter and I want to thank _darlin' dianthus_ , _Pharaohs Girl18_ and my _Guest_ for reviewing the previous chapter! Thank you all so much for your patients and even though it has taken me this long to update the story, I hope you will enjoy this chapter just as much. **

**_darlin' dianthus_ : Thank you for your review and I hope this chapter gives you some more character development you mentioned in your kind words. The review completely made my day. **

**_Pharaohs Girl18_ : Maybe one day Atemu will look awesome in white ;)**

 **_Guest_ : Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter as much as the previous one!**

 **Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 39**

/\/\/\/\/\

Turning Atemu's dress shirt gently so he could iron the exposed side, Yami nibbled on his lip in thoughts while performing the small chore. The tanned man in question was seated at the kitchen table with paperwork spread out across the surface and the younger man smiled as he heard his lover mutter under his breath. Looking over the breakfast bar, crimson eyes caught Atemu frowning in slight anger, before the latter placed a piece of paper on the tiny pile left of the table. The pale man knew that was the pile for paperwork that had to be addressed tomorrow, whereas the biggest stack in the middle was for "somewhere this week" and the few papers on the right were either already signed or had a small sticky-note attached to them. Seeing the other at work made Yami smile while he ironed the sleeve. He still invited the tanned man over for dinner as he wanted his lover to come to his home instead of staying at the office and even though Atemu brought his paperwork, it was actually nice to see his lover working so peacefully without interruption. It was funny to hear him mutter and it was calming to see him work as well. Truthfully, Yami worked a lot better too while Atemu was here because he could just ask the tanned man about his assignment when necessary and his lover motivated him to do his best. After all, the pale man wanted to make Atemu proud of his work and so far, the tanned man was pleased with the way how his assignment was taking shape.

Another mutter came from his lover and Yami smiled again. To be honest, it was especially nice to have Atemu with him on any kind of day because his home felt less lonely. To have the other man work at his table or to have his presence nearby, made the apartment feel like a true home. A home where they both felt comfortable and one where Yami could cook for someone else instead of just himself, but it was also really nice to have Atemu's presence close to him. This way, the pale man felt as if he could really take care of his lover as he had said he wanted to; just by doing simple chores while the tanned man worked. Aside from all that, this past week after their fight had been a real gift. Atemu had been there every morning as well as every evening and to wake up within his lover's arms was Yami's new favourite thing.

Well... _that_ and their make outs whenever there was time. Like yesterday... Yami trembled slightly as he tried to expel the current thought, but then smiled as he remembered waking up this morning with Atemu spooned up against him. It made him feel safe and secure as well as wanted and loved. To have those strong tanned arms wrapped around his waist, to press his back against an equally bare chest and to have tanned legs sometimes wrapped around his own made the pale man realise he was truly lucky. Yami loved it when Atemu cuddled him, he loved it to snuggle up to his lover and to nuzzle him softly. He loved it to kiss him languidly on the lips, before a tanned hand would squeeze his backside ever so teasingly.

Closing his eyes as he placed the iron aside, Yami sighed softly. He was really turning into a second Malik, wasn't he? Especially because he couldn't stop these thoughts and desires. He wanted Atemu, he wanted to cuddle him, he wanted for his lover to be pressed up against him naked... Yami wanted _this_ moment, the one wherein Atemu worked and he was able to look after him, but he also wanted their time to be spend in bed. The thoughts about doing _that_ were slowly overwhelming him and Yami looked down at the half ironed dress shirt as he bit his lip again. He didn't want for Atemu to think he was turning into Malik, he didn't want to be like _that_ , but he couldn't help himself. They had reconciled after their argument, he had beaten Rebecca with Atemu's help and now Marcus was gone too. Yami wanted to enjoy his lover every possible way, he wanted to love Atemu, but it was driving him insane. His desires were becoming too much... What if he scared Atemu away? The pale man had never felt like this before, this kind of lust and wish to see the tanned face scrunched up in pleasure as they were together and it worried Yami immensely.

" _Mon chéri,_ what's wrong?", Atemu asked softly as he stepped into the kitchen and walked up to the pale man. Crimson eyes looked up at him and they held a confused glint within them as he clearly snapped his lover from his musings.

"Nothing's wrong, Até", Yami said softly as he picked up the iron again. A soft warm hand lay itself upon his own and Yami sighed softly as Atemu unplugged the iron while still staring at him slightly.

"Yami, you have been staring at this shirt for at least five minutes with an occasional sigh and frown upon your face. I am starting to learn that there is something on your mind when you do this", the tanned man said softly and he stepped around the ironing board to gently cup the pale face. Yami glanced at him and frowned again slightly.

"You're reading my expressions?", he asked softly to which Atemu chuckled with slight amusement.

"I'm learning them is what I do. Though I know a few by heart, this one expression I am starting to understand. So, talk to me, beloved. What's wrong?", were his lover's next words and Yami gave a small smile at knowing Atemu was trying to read him. Truthfully, he was doing exactly the same whenever he could, but to have it returned made him smile, before he worried his lip again slightly.

"Nothing's wrong, Até. It's just... I don't know how to phrase it yet?", he wondered out loud and softly, Atemu kissed his forehead.

"I'll make some tea", he whispered and Yami nodded slightly for perhaps that would help. He was honest if he said he wasn't sure if it was actually a problem between them or just his own. But still... What if Atemu didn't like him being so perverted all the time? Or was he overreacting again? Was he making things up like he usually did? Leaving the ironing as it was, Yami followed his lover to the sofa while the other carried two mugs filled with steaming tea after a few minutes of waiting for him and drowning in his own thoughts. He accepted one of the mugs from the tanned man, before Atemu joined him upon their chosen seat at his side. Sipping the hot drink, Yami wasn't sure where to start... How could he do this to Atemu? His lover had done nothing wrong, was kind and had shown him great love. So, why did he react this way?

"Did I hurt you?", Atemu asked softly when the silence remained and Yami nearly dropped his tea as he stared at his lover.

"No! Why would you ask that?!", he exclaimed softly, only to fall silent when he saw a small sad smile curling Atemu's lips. The tanned man tilted his head slightly and sighed.

"Because last time you were carrying this expression, I did, and I am not always a quick learner. Aside from that, I did push you against the bathroom tiles this morning... again. Maybe they had scratched you", were Atemu's next soft words, before he saw a red blush growing upon Yami's cheeks as his lover remembered their make out underneath the shower. At least the water bill would be up for this month, merely because he hadn't been able to keep his hands to himself. He swallowed thickly when his lover shook his head in denial, for if he hadn't done something wrong, what was on Yami's mind? Could it be worse than he thought?

"No, Até... that's not it at all. It's just...", Yami murmured, before grasping his mug a little tighter. "I'm afraid I'm turning into Malik". The words were his softest whisper ever and Atemu had to strain to hear the pale man beside him. He frowned as he heard the words, however, and the tanned man stared at his lover in disbelieve.

"Malik?", he asked, just to be sure while his confusion rose to new levels when Yami nodded slightly. Teeth bit down on pale lips and there was another sigh once more.

"Just like you were afraid... I am- Até... am I being too much? I mean... I have never felt like this before. I have never thought about it either and I never wanted to be like Malik, but I am afraid I am. My newest favourite thing is cuddling you, being with you, but am I too clingy? Am I even doing it right? Am I allowed to feel these things? I am afraid I'm not being the lover you deserve, because all I can think about is- is- _you..._ with me. In _other_ ways than just cuddling", Yami whispered as he turned his gaze towards the floor. He was blushing bright red while his eyes were shielded from Atemu by his blond bangs. Embarrassed, the pale didn't dare to look at his lover because he was afraid for what the tanned man would say. "Are my desires well placed? Is my want for you even allowed? I feel lust I have never felt before because nobody was ever good enough. But with you... I don't know if... Do you find it troublesome I feel this way? Am I pushing myself onto you too much?", the pale man continued to whisper while trembling slightly the moment he saw Atemu placing his mug on top of the coffee table. Had he angered his lover with his words? Why had he even started talking?

" _Mon chéri_ ", Atemu started and gently caressed the pale man's blond bangs aside to touch Yami's face. Crimson eyes closed in shame and for a moment, his lover tried to curl up on the sofa and away from his touch which made rose-red eyes soften considerably. "Yami, please, look at me", he whispered and at the tanned man's shuddered breath, the pale man turned his gaze towards the other next to him. There was a small fond smile playing on Atemu's lips while his tanned cheeks were unable to hide the rosy colour of his blush. The older man gave a soft sigh as he scooted closer, prior to taking one of Yami's hands from his mug to kiss the knuckles softly.

"Never believe you're pushing yourself onto me, my beloved. Your feelings, of both desire and fear, are mutual", Atemu confessed and he sighed softly. "Sometimes I wonder if me teasing you is all right, while I also wonder sometimes if you are all right with me touching you and bringing you to the edge. Sometimes, I am still afraid I cross your boundaries. Yet, I want to be with you. I want to hold you close and pamper you with all the attention you deserve. I want you to feel and know you are safe while I embrace you. I want to hear you laugh and I want to see you smile. I want to be with you every morning and evening, even though I'm sometimes not sure if that's what you want". At those words, Yami stared at his lover, before he placed his mug down as well at the same time his lips curled in a small smile.

"I want you here Até. I want to cook for you, do your laundry and hear you murmur while you work.. When you are here, you bring a certain peace to my home and I want to soak up all those feelings. I want to see you smile and laugh. I want to wake up next to you every morning and go to bed with you every evening. You bring me comfort, Até, as well as security and love. A lot of love", Yami answered and Atemu chuckled softly while nuzzling his lover as he placed a small, tender kiss to the pale cheek.

"You do not mind me teasing you?", was his soft question and Yami gently cupped Atemu's face.

"No, I don't, Até. Although I hope you don't mind me being horny for the first time in my life", Yami whispered, though he received a smirk in return which made his blush darken upon his cheeks.

" _Mon chéri_... For as long as I am the one giving you those feelings... _Feel all of them_ ", the tanned man whispered with a soft rumble and he smiled as he kissed Yami. The pale man chuckled softly when he broke the kiss and the gratitude was readable upon his face while Atemu rubbed his nose against a pale one affectionately. When he watched Yami nibble his lip again, the tanned man frowned in slight worry, before looking down as his lover retrieved something from his pocket. Staring at his hand when the object was placed on top of his palm, Atemu held his breath at the sight of the small key.

"What's this?", he asked softly while staring at the pale man who had a warm smile upon his lips.

"That's the duplicate key to the apartment", was the soft answer and Atemu frowned as he stared at it. "This isn't sudden, Até... I have been thinking about giving you the key to my home for a while now. I did while we were fighting, because I wanted you to come back to me. I was afraid it would appear as if I was too clingy so I abandoned the idea, but... I mean it Até, when I say I want you next to me. I mean it when I say I want you to hold me while I sleep and that I want to take care of you. Even if it is midnight, I would really like it if you'd leave the office and come here... to me". The last part was whispered softly, because the pale man still believed he was too clingy and he was afraid Atemu would reject the idea of them sharing an apartment like a couple. A different 'couple' then a dating one. If Atemu would accept, aside from them making out, Yami knew it would turn more serious. Was the tanned man ready for that?

Rose-red eyes continued to stare at the key, before they softened and a tender smile curled tanned lips. "To know you want me here... I believe your words, Yami. You are not clingy, my beloved, and I wish there was something I could give you in return. I am honoured you allow me in your life and in your home, _mon chéri",_ Atemu replied and the pale man smiled at him lovingly while tightening his hold onto tanned hands while he leaned forward for a soft kiss. He loved this man and Yami felt warmth bloom in his heart at knowing Atemu didn't think he was weird. Instead, the tanned man loved him in return and a soft purr came from his lover which made the younger one tremble while hearing the loving sound.

"Though, beloved, answer me truthfully... I am truly not crossing your boundaries? You are fine with me touching you as I do?", were Atemu's soft words and Yami smiled.

"You're not crossing any boundaries, Até. I am fine with us making out as we do, I enjoy it... a lot", Yami answered and he blushed scarlet again though he smirked slightly at admitting it. Picking up both mugs from the coffee table because he finally felt at ease, he slowly rose and smiled brightly. "I am glad we could talk about this, Até. I really appreciate we could talk about... you know, feelings between us which are driving me mad", were the pale man's next soft words and slowly, Atemu rose from the sofa as well to cup the pale face.

"I am glad as well, beloved. Especially because we didn't argue this time", the tanned man commented and Yami laughed in agreement. Receiving a soft kiss against his lips, he felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach. "We are growing serious, _mon chéri._ Thank you for loving me". The words were whispered against his lips, but the pale man agreed wholeheartedly.

"Thank you for loving me, Até. Thank you for accepting that key and thank you for being with me whenever possible", Yami replied and he gave a soft kiss to Atemu's lips in return, before pulling away so he wouldn't let himself go, and walked towards the kitchen. Atemu smiled as he watched his lover go, their tea untouched within their mugs, yet, their world had moved again. Yami had given him the key to his apartment, had given him access into his home and the tanned man sighed a happily as he stared at the object in his hand. He would not let his lover down, for he couldn't now that they were taking new steps.

Walking to the foyer, Atemu took his keys from his pocket and gently attached the one he was given to them. It felt special and he couldn't stop smiling as he walked back into the livingroom, keys still in hand. Yami chuckled and closed his eyes as tanned arms wrapped around him from behind while he stood at the kitchen counter. He had cleaned away the ironing board and laundry prior to placing a chopping board upon the counter in front of him as well as his utensils. Atemu nuzzled him lovingly while showing his lover the key. "Perfect fit", he whispered and the pale man smiled as he touched the keys. They were a perfect fit, weren't they? Atemu and him had really talked and all was fine now. He felt better as well as relieved his feelings were understood and returned. His lover had been a little afraid too, but no more. There was no reason to feel like that anymore and Yami smiled, before a gasp left his lips at the kisses against his skin. Atemu softly trailed his neck and kissed the spot behind his ear tenderly which made the younger male tremble slightly.

"If I'd say we could try for bedtime right now...", Atemu whispered teasingly, trailing off at the end to kiss his lover's neck again for he knew his lover would understand the implication. Yami pouted and smacked the tanned man slightly at the words, even though he couldn't help but chuckle softly as well.

"I'd answer for you to get a shower because we do need dinner and I'm not skipping it again. After all... we do have all evening", Yami answered and he smirked slightly as he presented the knife. "Now, can I trust you with this or will you cut your own finger again?", he asked and Atemu pursed his lips ever so slightly, before accepting the knife.

"I'd love to help out, _mon chéri_ ", was Atemu's answer and he kissed Yami's cheek softly, before detaching himself from his lover to help out with dinner. Gently he peeled the potatoes and sliced them while Yami worked on seasoning their meat. Afterwards, he cleaned away his paperwork, only reading through the last two necessary pieces before sorting them in their respective piles. Crimson eyes looked at him as he did so, prior to watching him put everything into his briefcase so he didn't have to bother with it anymore.

"Do you have a lot of work tomorrow?", Yami asked softly while he turned the pork in the frying pan and Atemu tilted his head with a slight shrug.

"Not really if everything goes according to plan. I have to see my lawyers about the case with Maurice, which reminds me I am glad they are finished with Marcus. Did you receive the money yet?", Atemu asked and Yami shook his head.

"No, the investigators said it could take a little while. Your lawyers as well as Mai's emptied his pockets and stripped him raw. I'm glad they did though, because Mai needs the money to start the rebuild of her coffee house and when I do receive the money, I can live in this apartment even if you didn't pay me for a good few months", Yami answered, smiling as Atemu chuckled softly in victory.

"Yes, they did good work. I just hope they can win regarding the case with Maurice as well. Considering we need word from France every time, it takes longer than planned. Tomorrow should end all of it though", the tanned man said, crossing his fingers slightly as he sat down while Yami served their dinner. Softly, the pale man squeezed the broad shoulder in offered comfort.

"I'm sure it will be all right", he said and Atemu nodded in agreement. "What else? Whom else do you need to praise or fire while you work?" Atemu laughed softly at the question after swallowing his food. As usual, Yami's dinner was great and the tanned man savoured each bite. After all, he couldn't promise he'd be on time every night for dinner, but he would definitely try. Especially if it would make his lover happy, but it also delighted him he could speak of his work with someone who was interested in it.

"Actually, there is a small meeting between me and manufacturers to close the deal on a new contract as the first one is coming to an end. We have already spoken and I just read through the file to agree on the matter. Afterwards there are a few companies I have to call concerning their financial statuses. Some must be phoned tomorrow, others I can talk to later this week. Some paperwork is already signed by me and I have to hand them back to the managers so they can continue their work. Which reminds me, I'll probably be very late Wednesday", the tanned man summarized, before he looked rather guilty. "There is a meeting Wednesday evening between me and a few managers overseeing the sister-companies in both Berlin and Paris as a regular check-up", was the soft explanation and a warm pale hand covered Atemu's tanned one while Yami smiled at him.

"That's all right, Até. Just know you can use that key, please?", the pale man asked and Atemu smiled as he laced his fingers with Yami's lovingly.

"If it's not too late", he answered in return and Yami nodded in agreement. If it would be too late so his lover couldn't have a proper sort of rest, it would be best if Atemu stayed at the office. Not that Yami liked the idea, but it was better than nothing, which was why he kept his fingers crossed in hopes of having his lover at his side anyway. As he gathered their plates when they were finished, Atemu's 'business'-phone rang softly. Yami had dubbed the phone as such, considering it was a different number than the private one Atemu had given to him and a few other important people like Seto and Mahado. Motioning for Atemu to deal with the caller, he received a soft kiss against his cheek before the tanned man answered the phone.

"Sennen speaking", Atemu said, tilting his head slightly as he listened to the other end of the line. Yami frowned with a little worry as his lover hummed and furrowed his brow together while listening to the person on the other end of the line. "Any damage?", the tanned man asked and crimson eyes looked at him with a glint of concern. Atemu shook his head ever so slightly to say it was all right, however, before he nodded. "Keep me posted if something like this happens again. Thank you for the notification, good night", were Atemu's next words, before he ended the call. Pursing his lips softly, he looked at Yami who was filling his dishwasher with their used utensils. As his lover looked back at him, the older male rose from his seat and walked towards the pale man to embrace him.

"You were worried?", he whispered and Yami nodded in answer.

"Of course... you asked if there was damage and you were receiving a call from the company. Was it bad?", the pale man asked softly, though Atemu's lips curled in a warm smiled.

"Nothing too bad. Merely someone trying to hack into the system, though they left as soon as they came. That in and of itself is a little odd and the technical support will notify Kaiba Corporation, because they run my security programs that some delicate information has nearly been touched, even though nothing has been seen into right now. Yet, we need Seto's help for they can see if the intruder was of any danger and looking for something specific or if the whole attempt to hack my company might have been a prank", Atemu clarified and Yami visibly relaxed at those words prior to turning back to his dishwasher again.

"I'm glad it appears to be fine now. Do you think the intruders from earlier this year have something to do with it?", Yami asked as he finished and he happily snuggled up to Atemu as the latter embraced him again. The tanned man was warm to the touch and the younger male happily nuzzled the side of his lover's neck while leaning against the kitchen counter as well.

"No, I don't think so. They have already been caught and trialled thanks to both companies and many investigators alike. The technical department will keep me posted and if something changes, they'll notify both Seto's department and me just to make sure we are aware there could be a hacker out there looking for information. Though really, if they can get passed Seto's security system, I'll be surprised", Atemu said, before fingers covered his lips softly.

"Don't jinx it", the pale man whispered while he let his thumb stroke his lover's lips tenderly and Atemu smiled.

"Very well", he agreed, before pulling his lover just a little closer. "Do you still need help with homework?", was his next question and Yami smiled.

"Not really. I have finished your assignments, even the ones you came up with yesterday afternoon and they are in your inbox at work. I have checked and double checked my information while writing it down in my report which you will receive at the end of the week. I checked the regulations concerning location and business support for my mock-up store and if I would like to, I can build a department store with an arcade upon the desired location. The area is perfect for it as there are little to no competitors and the access to my store would be really nice. There is a large underground parking lot already available, nearly across is a bus stop and the bus leads to the train station. So... no homework", Yami finished and Atemu chuckled softly as he kissed pale lips. His lover answered by embracing him in return and pale fingers tightened in his shirt as Atemu's tongue slipped into his mouth. A smile curled tanned lips as rose-red eyes stared into darkened crimson ones.

"You worked hard, you deserve a break", the tanned man murmured huskily and Yami chuckled softly.

"What I deserve is you, next to me", the pale man whispered in answer while rubbing his nose against Atemu's tanned one softly. The older man smirked as he shifted, before loosening the embrace to pick Yami up bridal style. The pale man exclaimed in surprise prior to circling his arms around Atemu's neck gently as he blushed a fierce red colour.

"My thoughts exactly", Atemu agreed while carrying his lover towards the bedroom with a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

/\/\/\/\/\

Sipping his tea, Yami settled himself on the sofa behind his laptop while the clock was nearing eight pm on Wednesday evening. He had turned the sofa into its sleeper-form with sheets covering the end and he sighed softly as he got himself comfortable while booting up the machine on his lap. He truly hoped Atemu would come home tonight after his meeting, though just in case his lover wouldn't feel comfortable with waking him, Yami had set up the sofa for the tanned man to sleep upon. Though he'd rather have his lover in his bed, the pale man could understand Atemu's reasoning. Yet, because the tanned man was not around Yami had taken the lonely time to remember the time they had spend together prior to being separated. After their dinner Sunday, they had ended up naked again, but it had been wonderful. Atemu had taken his sweet time in kissing and stroking him, which had nearly brought Yami to his end without the added hip-moving rhythm. Smiling fondly, Yami thought back upon the cuddling afterwards which was still able to warm him from the inside out. Soft tanned lips had continued to kiss his skin, yet for a different reason than to bring him pleasure. They had been loving, tender and affectionate, which Yami hoped he had returned with as much love as Atemu had shown him.

As his screen flashed with an incoming call, Yami smiled with the attempt to gather his thoughts away from a naked tanned lover, while thick drops of rain hit his windows. August was coming to an end and even though the city was still hot, the new rain was a blessed relieve to it. Huddling underneath a part of the sheets, just because he could and because he felt lonely, Yami answered the call and continued to smile when Ryou popped up in his screen. "Hi Ryou!", he called softly and he was rewarded with a broad smile from the white-haired man in return.

" _Hi! So good to see you again!_ ", Ryou greeted in return and Yami continuned to smile at the friend he hadn't seen in a while. The white-haired man hadn't changed a bit either; he was still pale and his white-hair was still long, but maybe his British accent was a little more audible than before.

"It's good to see you again too, Ryou. How have you been? Are you doing well at your internship?", Yami asked and the white-haired male's smile turned brighter.

" _It's amazing! I love being back in London and the city hasn't changed a bit! The local pub I'm working at is really awesome as well! I get to help out in the kitchen every now and then while the manager shows me around all of the sister companies in the city. She says she wants me to learn a hands-on experience, though it's really nice she knew my mum too. Right now, however, I have this massive pile of paperwork she wants me to look through considering billing and all that stuff. I'm glad I can call you for a small break",_ Ryou answered and Yami chuckled softly as he sipped his tea.

"Not sure if that is a wise idea though", he replied and Ryou shrugged.

" _Homework is all right and truly, you always dragged me off to the library and I'm really glad you did. Right now, I'm starting to get ahead a little as well, plus the pub is not asking for too much assignments themselves"_ , the white-haired man said with a slight shrug from his shoulders. " _It's fine, actually. It does mean I get more time to talk with Malik as well as more time to put into the assignment for school. All the pub wants is that I help them out with paperwork and do my assignments for school, which is a little odd, but I'll take it. How are you though? You texted both Malik and me about giving Atemu your key? I didn't know you two were that serious yet_ ". Yami couldn't help but smile a little more at those words, for they were growing more serious, weren't they?

"Honestly, I'm fine. I've spend the weekend doing household chores as well as some homework and Até was here to help me out. After the trial with Marcus, it was really nice to have him around and we are growing more serious, Ryou", the pale man answered and he saw the knowing look appearing in Ryou's eyes.

" _You have got to elaborate_ ", he said and Yami chuckled.

"No... I don't", he teased back which received him a pout from his friend.

" _Really? You and Atemu are growing more serious and you're not even sharing? I know you've had some trouble, was it that bad? I thought you made up?_ ", Ryou asked and Yami smiled at the memory.

"We did, Ryou. Atemu and I aren't fighting anymore... we even talked about an issue without growing distant and going weird. After we talked, I gave him the key. I want Atemu around, Ry. Just like you had Malik. Are you doing all right with the separation?", the pale man asked and the other shrugged slightly.

" _It's difficult. I mean, we still talk to each other, but we can't kiss. We can't cuddle or have sex... It's been only a month and there are still six more to go. Not sure how I'll survive them_ ", Ryou murmured as he looked down at his lap. Yami sighed.

"See, that's why we will not talk about Até and me. It will only make you sad", were his next words, but Ryou looked up at the screen again with a new fire burning in his doe-brown eyes.

" _Are you crazy!? We are definitely discussing Atemu, considering I've only met him once and he is an amazing guy so far. Well, not as amazing as Malik, but he fits you. He is kind, handsome, maybe has a few control and trust issues, but so has everyone. You giving him the key to your home is a massive step and we will discuss that. Oh! Show me the changes to your apartment now that he's moved in_ ", Ryou said and Yami rose his eyebrow before chuckling softly.

"Nothing's changed Ryou. We are growing serious, but Atemu hasn't moved in completely. He's here very often because I invite him. By giving my key to him, I want him to know he's welcome even if I don't invite him over for dinner", Yami answered and he shrugged slightly.

" _You mean to say there is nothing from Atemu, your boyfriend, in your entire apartment?",_ Ryou asked, to which the pale man tilted his head slightly.

"Well, a few of his clothes are in my wardrobe because that's just convenient after he stayed the night. Plus, there are photos and all of the gifts he gave me. When he gets home, there's a briefcase, but Até is very neat and he doesn't just leave stuff around the house. Besides, he's only just received the key. That doesn't mean he's moved in completely", Yami answered, although that made Ryou stare at him with a disbelieving look.

" _So... you're just a neat freak_ ", was the white-haired man's countered accusation which made Yami blush slightly.

"Am not!", he called out in denial, though that only resulted in Ryou laughing. Following his friend in his mirth, Yami was glad he had cheered the other man up ever so slightly from his sad modd. The laugh was genuine, which was a relieve for the pale man. He could understand how difficult it was to be away from the man you loved. Even if his love was just a crush all those months ago, he had truly missed Atemu when the other had been away in either Germany or France. When they'd been arguing, it had been even worse. To be without Atemu at that time for a mere ten days had driven Yami mad, so he could understand the pain Ryou was going through, especially because it would last for another six months.

Wiping the happy tears from his eyes, Ryou chuckled softly. " _You are a neat freak, Yami, though I'm glad Atemu makes you happy. Is your internship with him getting better now?"_

Yami nodded in answer, for it was definitely getting better and also... easier, somehow, to split Atemu between him being the CEO and his lover. "It's actually getting better than at the start. I can differentiate between the two sides of Atemu easier as well and I get to do more. Sure, Até still wants me to sort through contracts, but he wants me to think of arguments as to why keeping one and ditch the other. I'm not checking them for spelling anymore though. Right now I have a task that says a shop needs different contracts concerning a new franchise, while also gaining a new manufacturer and they need different contracts for their 'new' employees. I need to see which one would fit best in this mock-up situation and present them to Até at the end of the week", Yami explained and Ryou nodded slowly.

" _Sounds nice, though difficult_ ", Ryou admitted, although the crimson-eyed male tilted his head slightly as he thought about it.

"Maybe, but Atemu is still helping me out and I get the whole week to do the task. On Friday I have a meeting and then have to explain everything. All I hope for is Atemu agreeing to my choices. I want to make him proud, Ryou and I want him to know he is teaching me a lot. Saturday he'll take me out on a business party and I'm excited to see what is to be expected of me, but also of him. What will the conversations be about? Might it even turn informal, even if just a little?", Yami wondered out loud and Ryou frowned.

" _Informal? What are you talking about? Business parties are extremely formal! You have to dance, talk about contracts and all that sort of stuff. Why is he taking you?",_ the white-haired man asked and Yami smiled.

"Well, because our host says he has to come with a date and... well... Até says he wants to show off he's in love. Our host even said we have to come in black and white, so it might be the party turns a little informal. A little though... maybe at the end or something like that. Seto is coming as well, at least, that's what Até said", Yami clarified, but Ryou smirked slightly.

" _He wants to show off he's in love huh? Sounds to me Atemu is trying to woo you_ ", Ryou said and he chuckled at Yami's pointed look.

"Até doesn't need to woo me. I already love him", he answered and Ryou smiled.

" _Well, maybe he'll try to woo you a little further than just a kiss on the cheek_ ", the white-haired man countered and Yami groaned softly. Ryou chuckled as he waved his hand. " _Sorry, I guess missing Malik is bothering me. Didn't mean to pry_ ". The words made Yami smirk, however.

"Wouldn't have told you anything either way. Just because I know Malik's favourite sound, doesn't mean I'll keep you posted", were his words and Ryou blushed a fierce red. He chuckled softly, however, and then shrugged.

" _I hope I'm still Malik's favourite when we get back together after all of our internships are over_ ", Ryou muttered and Yami's smirk turned in a warm smile as he placed his empty mug upon the coffee table.

"I'm sure Malik will always see you as his favourite, Ryou. He loves you very much and even though he makes horrendous sexual jokes, he's not one to cheat on you. You'll be fine and when you see each other again, you can reconcile any way you want", Yami offered and he smirked again as Ryou's blush darkened.

" _Stop it, you're making me blush! Gods, even when you're nearly on the other side of the world you manage to do that... But thanks, Yami. I really appreciate it",_ Ryou said softly and Yami smiled again.

"You're welcome. I'll tell you what the business party was like, all right?", Yami asked and Ryou nodded, smiling again.

" _I'll hold you to it!"_ , Ryou responded and Yami chuckled with a nod.

"I promise. I'll call you again", Yami vowed and a smile curled Ryou's lips.

" _See you again, Yami. Sleep well_ ", Ryou offered in a farewell and Yami waved before he ended the call. It was nice to know Ryou was doing well, aside from his separation with Malik. Even though it made him all the more aware Atemu was not working at his kitchen table either. True, he shouldn't mope, because his lover was not on the other end of the world, while Malik and Ryou were separated by land and sea. The tanned man was a mere block away from him, but still... the house felt empty and Yami started to clean up in order to get ready for bed. Passing the bookcase, he opened one of the glass doors and took the photo of him and Atemu touching foreheads from the shelf.

Would he be able to let the tanned man go again if the other had to go overseas? Would he be able to stay as strong as Ryou? The time he had harboured a crush were different. He had truly believed for Atemu to stay away, to not be interested, but all of that was different now. True, his lover had said Yami would travel overseas with him, but what if that was not possible? Would he then mope around the house like he did right now? _Get real, Yami. Stop being a clingy little freak_ , he mused as he placed the photo back. Giving himself a few firm slaps against the cheeks with his hands, he inhaled and exhaled audibly. Atemu and him were fine, they were a couple and they were able to handle everything thrown at them. Besides, his lover wouldn't leave him for seven months in a row. If he did, Yami would catch the first flight to him and with that thought in mind, the pale man chuckled as he turned off the lights and walked towards his bedroom.

Sliding himself underneath the sheets, Yami curled up on his side and snuggled the pillows against his face. Atemu's scent was on them and he purred softly as he enjoyed the smell. Even if his lover wouldn't return tonight, he had at least the lingering presence of the tanned man. Yet, he stirred from his sleep as the sound of feet entered his room and he moaned softly as he wondered if he should grab a knife or just pretend to be asleep? "Sleep, _mon chéri._ I'll be right with you, even though you'll have to make some room", were Atemu's soft words in his ear and Yami could feel his muscles relax again. That soft voice was a gift from above and the pale man curled up as he made an attempt to scoot aside just a little. The sheets were pulled from his grasp slightly as the mattress dipped and Atemu entered the bed. Murmuring softly, Yami allowed for strong arms to pull him against his lover while the sheets were taken from him some more and the pale man smiled as he nuzzled his lover's bare chest.

"Até", he whispered softly, enjoying the soft chuckle he received. A small part of him felt incredibly guilty Ryou didn't have what he had right now, but there was nothing he could do about that currently. Both men had decided upon their internships to be in different countries and Yami was glad he hadn't. "Welcome back", he whispered, not sure if he could say "home". Was his apartment a home to Atemu, or was it just a building?

"I'm glad to be back. Thank you, beloved", Atemu whispered in his ear, before he placed a fond kiss on top of Yami's head while holding the pale man close against his frame. Staring ahead in the dark, he sighed softly as he listened to his lover's breathing evening out ever so slightly, before there was a small jolt.

"I love you, Até. Sleep well", was the next murmur and a warm smile curled tanned lips as Atemu realised his lover had woken from his sleep once more to whisper them.

"Sleep well, _mon chéri_. I love you too", he whispered while tightening his embrace before he closed his eyes. This is what he needed right now and he continued to listen to the sound of Yami breathing peacefully. This kind of tranquillity, this kind of peace, this warmth and love. Soaking up those feelings like a sponge, Atemu felt himself drift off with his lover in his arms and the small smile continued to curl his lips while he dreamed.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. A small sidenote, however: there is a reason for Yami to alternate between 'Até' and 'Atemu' while he was talking to Ryou. One: he does it unconsciously, but two: he also wants to be professional and Atemu's nickname is quite private. Which is why it sometimes slips from his tongue without him realising it, but when discussing Atemu as well as his internship with his friend, Yami tries to be professional about it so he doesn't let Atemu down. (I really hope that makes sense, it did in my head).**

 **Anyway, again, really sorry this short chapter took so long to update and I will try to get chapter 40 up sooner. See you all then, byebye! (I'm diving back into bed. I hate flu-symptoms that make me more tired than they should).**


	40. Miami

**Hi Everyone! First of all, a big thank you to _Pharaohs Girl18_ for reviewing the previous chapter and I hope you'll like this one just as much. There is not much to tell, so I actually hope everyone will enjoy this chapter. It's a long one, but a lot happens, so let's get to it!**

 **Have fun!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 40**

/\/\/\/\/\

Opening the suitcase again, the pale man took out the toiletries bag and checked the things he'd packed. Crimson eyes scanned over two toothbrushes, hairbrushes, shampoo, shower gel, deodorant and other necessities, before he closed the small bag and checked to see if he had packed two pyjama's as well as clothes for the following day and their mobile phone chargers. Packing two shorts at the last minute, because Atemu could definitely wear his for one day while they were in Miami, Yami was pleased at last and closed the suitcase with their belongings. Next to him stood another one and as he turned towards a sound near the entrance to his bedroom, he caught sight of Atemu raising his eyebrow.

"Done?", was the small question and Yami looked back at the suitcase before him.

"I think so. This one holds our clothes for tomorrow as well as toiletries, this one has both of our suits so they won't wrinkle. Flight tickets are inside your briefcase, together with all your wanted paperwork as well as our wallets and mobile phones. They are both charged, so... yeah, I think I'm ready to go", he said and Atemu chuckled softly as he moved to Yami's side and embraced the pale man from behind gently.

"Nervous, _mon chéri?_ ", Atemu asked as he laid his chin on top of Yami's shoulder. Nuzzling his lover gently, Atemu could feel the slight tension resting within the pale man.

"Is it that obvious?", was the soft question and Atemu smiled fondly as he slowly turned Yami in the embrace so he could look into those beautiful crimson eyes. The pale man was nibbling his lip slightly and lovingly, the tanned man traced those lips with his thumb softly. A sigh escaped his lover at his silence. "I just want to make a good first impression. What if I'd do something wrong? You have taught me how to dance a little, you've shown me etiquettes and formal rules, but what if I forget them? What if I let you down?"

"You won't", Atemu whispered almost immediately and he affectionately gave Yami an Eskimo-kiss. Pale lips curled in a small smile as his lover basically said he had faith in him. Did he deserve it though? The tanned man had done his best to teach him how to dance while also trying to make him remember the formal business etiquettes needed during the dinner. Deep down Yami felt lucky though, considering his lover had to do most of the talking. It was more or less a social event between the different corporations of Sennen, Kaiba and I2 with other companies like Konami, Electronic Arts and Ubisoft. Yet, the pale man was still not completely sure what to expect however and he sighed softly as he still felt nervous. "I'll be with you the whole time", the tanned man promised softly and Yami looked at him, before smiling a little brighter.

"I know", he said, returning the Eskimo-kiss prior to letting his lips touch Atemu's lovingly. Smiling as the kiss broke, the tanned man took one of the suitcases and Yami nodded. "All right, I'm ready", he consented with a bit more confidence and Atemu chuckled as led Yami from the bedroom. Carefully, he picked up his briefcase from the kitchen table and followed after his lover through the front door and down towards the curb.

"I still can't believe you bought two suits for just one evening", Yami commented as he helped the tanned man storing both suitcases in the trunk of the car. Charles kept their door open until they sat down, before moving to sit behind the wheel. It was a little after seven am and Yami was glad he had packed most of their belongings since Thursday, even if he was still a little unsure about the suits and Atemu buying the white one for him. His lover merely smiled.

"It's all right, _mon chéri_. I am sure we can use the suits again, because Pegasus is very fond of organising parties and he continues to be eccentric. Maybe next time we'll both be in red", the tanned man answered and Yami frowned slightly. Atemu gave a slight shrug, before he could feel his lover scoot over so they could sit together. They wouldn't be able to sit like this on their flight so the pale man had all intention to enjoy the tanned man close to his side. Especially since Atemu had slipped in bed somewhere late last night and he had barely seen him all Friday.

"Was everything all right at the office?", he asked softly and he could feel Atemu's chest heave slightly as the other man sighed.

"Things are all right, I promise. It's just that the technical department is still figuring out who had tried to get through the firewall last weekend. It does not appear as if it was just a prank, because the one hacking into the system was looking for something, but they might have been interrupted. We can't trace the trail, unfortunately, yet Seto has been notified and he has changed the firewall", the tanned man explained and Yami nodded slowly.

"Just too bad there were some technical issues as well this week. I'm glad I had a back-up of my assignment", was the soft answer and Atemu hummed in agreement.

"So am I, though I won't be able to look at it until Monday, maybe even Tuesday. Because of the issues, Vivian scheduled my entire week to the max, as if she's afraid I have too much spare time. Don't worry, some of the appointments will be moved, because I do want to see you upcoming week", Atemu said and Yami chuckled softly.

"I'm glad you want to see me, Até. If you do get an evening off, do you want me to make chicken curry for you?", Yami asked and a warm hand turned his face slightly. Atemu chuckled as he kissed the pale lips, which turned in a loving smile of their own.

"Yes please, _mon chéri_. I'm sorry I have to be away so often again", the tanned man said and he pulled his lover just a little closer to his frame. To have Yami next to him right now was something he longed for and it was the reason he had dared to enter the other man's home on both evenings he had been released from his office at a late hour. He had never realised he had missed going to 'a home' or 'a bed' that was different than the one joined to his office room. For the first few years, _that_ bed had been for emergencies only, but it had turned into his home as the time passed by. It was soothing to know Yami wished he didn't sleep there again unless it was for an emergency and Atemu smiled as he knew he'd like for that to be so too. He had loved it to crawl into bed late at night and to have his lover curl up against him. He knew he had slept better than all the times he had stayed at the office and for that, Atemu was very grateful.

Yami accompanying him to the party was no different. The tanned man had been truthful when he'd said he wanted for other people to see he was in love. A true kind of love, one Atemu hoped he could return to the same extend as he received and with that thought, he kissed Yami on his forehead fondly moments before exiting the car. Luckily, the drive towards the airport had gone smoothly as did the check in for their flight. With at least an hour and a half left, the pale man kindly dragged Atemu towards one of the open cafés for a decent breakfast and a cup of coffee to endure the flight. Sipping the hot beverage, the tanned man smiled as he watched Yami nibble on his piece of toast with jam which made crimson eyes turn to him in return. "Aren't you hungry, Até?", Yami asked softly, considering Atemu hadn't ordered anything that would fill his stomach. Rose-red eyes looked at him and there was a small apologetic smile upon tanned lips.

"Not really... Just in case we get turbulence", was the soft answer and Yami sighed softly.

"If you'd said so, I wouldn't have dragged you off to eat breakfast", he muttered, but Atemu reached across the table to touch his hand gently.

"It's all right, Yami. I was a little hungry and I really appreciate the coffee. Even if it is not as good as yours", the tanned man said and Yami rolled his eyes though they shimmered with mirth. Atemu chuckled softly as he stole a small piece of the pale man's leftover toast. "But I don't eat much before a travel. Flights never sit well with me, even though I've been flying for a long time and truth be told... I'd rather enjoy a loving breakfast at your house, with you close to me... It's a whole lot more appealing than sitting here", the tanned man continued and at the words, Yami smiled with a small blush on his cheeks. Gently, he picked the tanned hand up to place a small kiss against the knuckles, for which he received a fond smile in return.

"All right, I believe you", Yami teased and Atemu chuckled, before he let the pale man resume with his breakfast. Even though he was not allowed to treat his lover to it, for as soon as he even tried to get up and pay, the pale man was already ahead of him while sticking his tongue out playfully. "You're taking me on a date which is located in Miami and I might embarrass you. At least let me try and make it up to you in advance", were Yami's soft words, even though he knew a simple breakfast would never beat a flight to Miami. For in all truth, he was excited to go with Atemu and see what the tanned man experienced while being away. Even though this was not a business meeting wherein Atemu gathered deal, it was still part of his lover's world... it was a part which he was slowly gaining more knowledge of and wished to see.

After paying for his breakfast, they moved towards the gate their flight would leave from and the pale man gazed at the long line of waiting passengers, before they moved towards a few seats where they only had to wait a few minutes. "I do count this as a benefit, Até", Yami murmured as they were called towards the desk to have their flight tickets and passports checked once again. Because Atemu had booked business class for their seats, they were allowed to go in as one of the first people and Yami smiled as they walked through narrow hallway. At his soft murmur, however, the tanned man rose his eyebrow curiously.

"Benefit?", he asked in return and his lover hummed softly.

"We can board as one of the first people, which means I don't have to wait in line for over an hour nor push myself through the mass of people trying to stuff their luggage above their seats. That is a plus to me and I really appreciate it", Yami answered prior to greeting the flight attendant next as they stepped aboard. Atemu chuckled softly at his answer while following the pale man as they were led towards their seats.

"You're welcome, _mon chéri_ ", he said and crimson eyes gleamed as they turned to him. Gently, they settled themselves in their seats, both on either side of a lane and waited until the stream of impatient passengers had passed them. Atemu sighed softly, before he gave a soft chuckle. "Truth is, I keep telling myself to buy a jet like Seto so I don't have to endure all of this. Or a private aeroplane, but I still haven't", the tanned man admitted, though that received him a warm smile.

"Até, this is perfectly fine. This is my first time in a business seat and it beats my last experience, trust me. Besides, even if you'd have a private plane, there is still no such thing as privacy", Yami countered and his lover had to give him his right. The tanned man half-listened to the given instructions, as he had already heard them many times before prior to getting himself ready for take-off. At least this flight was only three hours and as he opened his briefcase the moment he could, he started to read through his paperwork to get his mind of the moving and weightless feeling. Some of the files were a necessary read-through for tonight, which prompted him to look at the guest-list once more so he wouldn't make a mistake of not knowing someone or would place them in the wrong company. Not that that was the most important thing... with this party he wanted to have Yami and Seto meet. In the past four weeks there hadn't been a right moment at Sennen Corporation without notifying the whole building, but this evening it would be all right. This evening, his lover was his date and nobody would look at him the wrong way. Even if they did, Atemu could always threaten to buy their companies and have their sorry asses fired. Not that Yami needed to know as such and the tanned man chuckled at his own idea. Even if it was only slightly.

Glancing at Yami who was watching a film, he was glad the other enjoyed himself, although he felt guilty for not having been able to book two seats side-by-side. It was a little boring, considering they weren't seated together and couldn't talk to one another like they could for hours on end. Especially since their fights, because he wanted to know more about Yami's days and if he had enjoyed himself at the office while it also gave him to opportunity to learn how to communicate. It was still... odd, to talk about himself and he always rather listened to his lover with whom he wanted to spend more time with as well. The tanned man would love to take his lover for new walks through the park soon, especially because these last few weeks they hadn't been able to or hadn't want to go because staying in bed was a much better option. Maybe he could take Yami out for a walk tomorrow morning along the beach. Just to feel the crystal blue water lap at their feet and to see his lover enjoy himself with that beautiful smile on his lips. After all, their next flight wouldn't leave at three pm that afternoon. They would have time, Atemu mused while he closed his briefcase and got himself ready for the upcoming landing. Yami had turned off the television in the seat before him as well and he glanced at the tanned man before he gave his notebook back to his lover. He had taken it with him, just so he could work on his assignment ever so slightly, yet he had given it to Atemu for safekeeping. Not that his lover had seen him rip a few pages out of it and even if he did, it might have always been because Yami's idea hadn't been good enough.

There was some truth to that in all honesty, considering the pale man was thinking of his lover's birthday present and he couldn't figure out what to give. What would Atemu like? What would blow his lover's mind and surprise him like the older man had done so on many occasions with Yami? Sure, they could go for a date and have a lovely dinner, but there had to be more he could do, right? Therefore he had been writing down his notes on what he knew about Atemu while trying to link them to a perfect gift. So far, he had tossed out a new tie or jewellery and had chastised himself while doing so. The first idea had been incredibly stupid after all while the second had been thrown out because he wasn't sure if Atemu would like that. The tanned man didn't wear any kind of jewellery, after all, aside from a watch and gifting his lover with a second one was not an option.

For now, he had written down he could take Atemu out shopping for 'normal' clothes followed by a dinner date. It might be fun, especially since his lover liked to see Yami dress up in suits and maybe the other way around could turn into a lovely day as well. But... there was also a little side-note of him wanting to, if possible, celebrate Atemu's birthday with Akunamkanon. They had to see the man again, it had been two weeks already, yet... Yami didn't dare to ask how often his lover actually saw his father. Even if it was confronting, the pale man would really like to see Akunamkanon again, but he wasn't sure how to bring that up to the tanned man just yet.

Gathering their luggage from the retrieval area, they zipped through the airport on their way out because they wanted to leave the area as quickly as possible. Unconsciously, Yami linked his arm with Atemu's at the sight of tourists swarming the place and he was glad the tanned man tightened his hold upon him ever so slightly. Yet, once they were outside, the sun was shining brightly and the pale man smiled at the warm weather hitting his face. The past couple of days it had been raining in New York and even though the pale man preferred the rain over the searing city's temperature, to have the warm sun on his skin again was a relieve.

"Até?", he asked, while they spotted an attendant holding up a sign with "Sennen" written upon it and he was kindly led towards the waiting man. Getting into the black limousine, Atemu hummed softly as he turned his attention upon Yami the moment he could. "What season do you like?", was the soft question and an eyebrow raised itself above rose-red eyes.

"What season?", Atemu asked and Yami nibbled his lip slightly as he understood he wasn't making any sense at all.

"Yeah, I mean... It's been raining in New York for three days right now and autumn will arrive in a few weeks time, yet here the sun is still out and it's still warm. Do you prefer that, or do you like snow?", Yami inquired curiously and Atemu chuckled softly as he understood. Tilting his head slightly as he thought of the answer, he smiled fondly as if he remembered a memory at the same time.

"Spring, actually. I really like spring", he answered and watched how Yami prompted him a little. The fond smile remained as he continued: "Because with spring, you can see new life being born. After the cold winter, I enjoy the sight of flower buds on the trees or the smell of a spring breeze carrying the rain. Of all seasons, I sincerely enjoy spring the most. And you?", was the returned question and Yami smiled.

"Winter, though spring comes as a close second, but I love snow. I love the cold chill in the morning and the way I can huddle underneath my blankets while getting comfortable on the sofa or in bed. I love to take a walk through the falling snow... I prefer the cold over a hot summer any day", the pale man admitted and Atemu chuckled softly as an idea came to mind.

"I'll take you ice skating when we have the chance", he said and Yami smiled broadly.

"I'd love to, Até. I'll treat you to warm chocolate milk, before we can cuddle underneath my fleece blankets. Honestly, I'm already looking forward to the last part", was the pale man's soft whisper and gently, the tanned man kissed his cheek.

"So do I", he whispered in return, before the limousine halted at a small pier. Stepping out of their seats as soon as the door opened for them, Yami stared at the small island located at the south end of Miami Beach. It was round and a large company tower was a stark contrast to the blue horizon, but with the I2 sign on top, it was obvious as to whom it belonged. On one end of the small island was another pier which was accompanied by a beach as well as small resorts. Or at least, small from where Yami stood currently.

"We will go there?", he asked softly and Atemu nodded as they followed their attendant with their suitcases towards the end of the pier where a large ferry was coming their way through the water.

"The ferry will leave in about fifteen minutes. Please, step aboard and enjoy the travel. Mr. Pegasus will see you at dinner tonight and has told me to tell you the reservations at the resort are made. Once you reach the island, he asks if you would please check in so you may relax before the banquet starts", the attendant said and Atemu turned to him.

"Thank you for your care. We shall do as asked", was the tanned man's answer and the attendant bowed his head, before he walked back towards the car and disappeared out of sight. Yami suspected he was to pick up some more business managers like the man had done with Atemu and him, though everything still screamed odd at him. Was this Pegasus' eccentric way of hosting something? By having drivers chauffeuring them from one place to the other? The sight of the ferry coming their way however, with a large blue cartoon-like bunny on either side, made Yami's question irrelevant. Apparently, their host was even more eccentric than he could possibly guess and while wondering what this evening would bring, the pale man followed his lover aboard the ferry. It brought them to the island with a smooth sailing and crimson eyes gazed around as they stepped onto the island.

 _Welcome to I3! This island was built by sir Pegasus J. Crawford for the purpose of bringing entertainment to the public. The large office, I2, serves as the Islands main headquarters and has a few floors open to the public every afternoon. The Illusion Resort offers our visitors with all the wanted facilities and the children will love Toon World. Have a nice stay!_

As he read the text, Yami rose his eyebrows at the message written upon the board, before he turned to his lover. "Toon World? Pegasus did not only create the card game, but he created an amusement park with the same name?", he asked softly, though Atemu tilted his head slightly.

"Not really. You are right about the game, but Toon World is not an amusement park like the Kaiba Lands are. The floors he has available for the public at I2 holds everything cartoon-related. There is of course a whole room dedicated to Duel Monsters, but it mainly holds tours through the history of cartoons as well as carnival games and a massive carousel. The resort has playtime-areas for children and their favourite cartoons come over to visit when they're eating or while they are at the swimming pool. Pegasus loves cartoons and he wants to share it with the world which is why he has dedicated this island to them completely", Atemu explained and Yami nodded slowly. He should have asked that sooner, though the information would have convinced him not to go for the next hundred or so years.

"You go here willingly?", he asked and Atemu smiled.

"For a business meeting or dinner, yes, certainly. Besides, we will not be bothered by the cartoons, you might not even notice them. As much as Pegasus loves them, he is still very professional", Atemu answered and Yami sighed softly. _That_ he would have to find out in the long run, he mused, while his lover took him to another attendant waiting for them. The young girl inclined her head in greeting, before she asked them to follow her towards the resort. After checking in, the attendant led them towards their small cabin, where she left them to get ready for their evening. Entering their home for the night, Yami gasped softly in awe as it was truly beautiful. The wooden floor was accentuated by the off-white walls, which resembled the colour of beach-sand. The canopy king-size bed had the white curtains draped over the edges and tied at the four posts while the white linen bedsheets were accompanied by light blue pillows. There was a comfortable sofa with the same coloured pillows while the small coffee table held a bowl filled with sand, seashells and a few candles. Elegant lighting illuminated the room, even though the sun shone through the large glass windows which belonged to the massive wooden French doors that led to a private sitting area upon a wooden deck.

"Até", he murmured softly as he gazed through the windows at the beach beyond their cabin and the crystal blue water touching shore. The tanned man chuckled softly as he embraced his lover from behind and enjoyed the sight Yami viewed with gleaming crimson eyes.

"Do you like it?", he asked softly, before he laughed when he gained a disbelieving look.

"Do I-? This is beautiful! Here I thought we would be stuck in some dark grey hotel room for the night, but look at this! The decorations are just right with a few seashells upon the walls, the light blue pillows... Look at the roof, those wooden beams and all of that. Are you sure we are going to a business party?", the pale man asked and Atemu smiled. Softly, he pecked Yami's cheek and embraced his lover just a little more.

"Unfortunately we are, which means we have to get ready. Only two hours left", Atemu mused, though he was reluctant to let go when Yami leaned against him slightly. A soft sigh escaped the pale man, because he really wished he could enjoy thi view with the tanned man some more, before he straightened to turn in his lover's embrace. Soft lips touched his and a warm smile curled Yami's lips as he returned the offered kiss.

"Want to shower with me?", was his soft question and Atemu's rose-red eyes darkened almost immediately. A smirk curled tanned lips as he seemed to muse upon the idea, which was only him teasing while crimson irises gleamed beautifully. Only a week ago had his lover been hesitant to reveal a rising need to be with him in _that_ way, yet, they had grown more confident since that conversation. Gently, however, he pulled Yami a little closer while he felt pale arms wrap around his neck. Two hours was more than enough time and slowly, he leaned down to kiss the pale man again in order to feel those warm lips against his own and to feel a daring tongue beg for entrance. Breaking apart, dark rose-red locked with equally as affected crimson ones and the tanned man smiled lovingly.

"I'd love to", he whispered against the soft lips and Yami chuckled, before he pulled away from his lover and towards their suitcases. He quickly unpacked their suits while Atemu closed the curtains of their cabin so nobody was able to look inside while they got dressed... or naked, and he smirked slightly at the thought passing through his mind. They hadn't been like that during the week because he had either been home very late or he had tried to do some extra work while Yami was already in bed. Although there was this lovely Wednesday morning shower which resurfaced and Atemu trembled slightly as his skin burned with the memory replaying itself. He helped his lover unpack their belongings and set up the shower, before he felt pale arms snake around his torso and undo the buttons of his dress shirt slowly. Atemu had already rid himself of his shoes and jacket, quite the same as Yami had done with his own garments, yet he still shuddered as pale fingers played with him. They stroked his chest while pale lips kissed the back of his neck softly and Yami smiled, before he kissed his way towards Atemu's earlobe and nibbled on it softly.

" _Mon chéri..._ ", the tanned man murmured as he wished he could urge his lover to go a little faster. The pale man merely chuckled softly in return, while he ever so slowly pulled Atemu's shirt from his trousers and allowed for his fingers to trace the curves of the tanned man's muscles. He had missed the other man and after their conversation, Yami had felt how he had grown a little more daring. It was all right to feel this way, to want his lover and to touch Atemu on all the good spots, which made his confidence grow. Slowly, he pulled the white shirt from Atemu's shoulders and tossed it aside, because a new one was waiting for them after their shower after all. Atemu chuckled as he quickly turned the shower on, before grasping Yami so he could pull the pale man against his frame. Pale lips curled in a loving smile as they kissed again and tongues wrapped around each other in a sensual dance, while Atemu helped his lover out of his clothes. He kissed the delicate skin of Yami's neck as his hands slid down so his thumbs were able to circle his lover's nipples.

As a soft moan escaped Yami, he felt how Atemu pressed him up against the wall which made him tremble in anticipation. Feeling like pudding, because his lover always did that too him, he pushed his fingers into Atemu's hair to urge the man to kiss him some more. One pale hand slid down Atemu's back at the same time the tanned man lowered his lips towards Yami's chest so he could kiss and lick the pert nub with want. At the new moan, the older man smiled and rose up to kiss Yami again passionately. Pressing their groins together, both men groaned at the feeling of want and lust coursing through their bodies and Yami whispered in Atemu's ear softly, before licking the shell. Shedding their respective partner from the last line of defence, Yami stepped underneath the shower with Atemu following him. His pale hands roamed as he kissed his lover again at the same time his thumbs delicately played with hardened nipples, before he lowered one of his hands slowly.

Tanned skin was set aflame as Atemu felt Yami's hand going down towards his abdomen and rose-red eyes gazed into crimson ones while muscles tensed inside his body. His lover was beautiful with the daring glint in his irises, with the loving smirk on his lips and Atemu couldn't help but kiss him again. He was granted immediate entrance and Yami's hand stilled as the pale man enjoyed the kiss and the feeling of his lover's tongue against his own, as well as the hot body leaning against his while warm water rushed down their bodies. As he did, his hand so daringly close to the waiting flesh, Atemu jerked his hips with a soft grunt which had Yami chuckle as he broke the kiss. His hand trembled slightly, however, as he inched his way towards his lover's penis and touched it softly. As he did, his lover nuzzled him fondly while gasping for breath as a pale hand stroked the shaft from the base towards the tip. The flesh was hard and pulsating between his fingers and palm while Yami continued to stroke it gently. Pressing his thumb against the slit as he teased the head, the pale man enjoyed the new passionate kiss and Atemu pressing their hips closer together some more.

It was odd how reassuring it was to touch Atemu this way, how easy it was becoming considering they had only been doing _this_ for a little over a month. It was reassuring his fingers stopped trembling sooner, that his nervousness died sooner and that he was daring to squeeze the cheeks of Atemu's ass because it was just what he wanted to do. It was reassuring his lover trusted him with this kind of touch and wanted to be with Yami this way, even though the tanned man knew what he was doing while the pale man was still learning.

His musings were broken by Atemu groaning loud as he squeezed the tanned penis a little more and Yami shivered at the hot pre-cum leaking over his fingers. He gasped with a moan when Atemu pressed him a little more against the wall while holding his hips tight and gave a soft thrust. Yami groaned as he could feel Atemu's flesh brush against his own and he gave a slightly firmer stroke, before he held them both in one hand. His lover gave another thrust, before settling for a soft and gentle rhythm which had Yami moaning rather loud as he could feel the coil tighten in his abdomen. To feel the hot water rush down his skin, to feel Atemu's lips against his shoulder with soft nibbles every now and then made him moan again and he moved his hips back against his lover's as there was another thrust.

Circling one arm around Atemu's neck as his body tensed, Yami gasped and moaned while he tried to pull his lover closer to his frame. He pumped the tanned penis a little firmer again, because he wanted his lover to come. He wanted to see that afterglow upon the tanned face and he wanted to feel the tense body against his own. Gently, Yami squeezed the head and teased it with his palm and fingers while giving another jerk with his hips as Atemu continued to thrust against him. Yami gasped as the tanned body froze against his while hot sperm leaked down his skin at the same time and he shuddered with a loud moan as the coil snapped at the feeling. Trembling from head to toe with his orgasm, the pale man enjoyed Atemu's moan in his ear, before it was followed by gasps for breath. He clung to his lover as he slowly released the tanned flesh and washed it with the warm water from the shower. Atemu chuckled softly as he gathered himself prior to kissing Yami on the lips softly.

"You have brilliant ideas, _mon chéri_ ", he whispered, before grasping the bottle of soap where he squeezed a generous amount from upon his hand. Yami chuckled softly, his cheeks flushing with a dark blush while he was still gasping for air and enjoying the pleasant tingles underneath his skin.

"Did... Was it all right?", he asked at the same time his hands gently washed away the semen from Atemu's skin, though he didn't dare to look up. He moaned as Atemu washed his skin with the soap while shuddering at the soft touches and he wasn't sure if this was such a brilliant idea after all. Atemu purred in his ear, still standing daringly close to Yami's body and the pale man loved it.

"My beloved, every time you touch me is a gift. Please, do not doubt yourself, I love it when you are with me and when you touch me with such desire", the tanned man answered and Yami smiled as he stole some soap from his lover and lathered Atemu's skin with it gently.

"I love being with you, Até. I missed you and I was so glad you decided to come to the apartment yesterday. Thank you for doing that", Yami whispered and Atemu smiled as he nuzzled his lover and pecked the warm cheek affectionately.

"You're welcome, _mon chéri_. Thank you for wanting me", Atemu said and he received a languid kiss upon his lips in return. Pale arms circled around his neck and the tanned man moaned softly as Yami brought their sensitive bodies closer together again. He slithered his soap-filled hand down the wet skin and was rewarded with an equal moan as he stroked the cheeks of Yami's ass.

"Até... If you wash me like that...", Yami whispered and groaned softly as he could feel his blood rushing again. The tanned man chuckled softly.

"I know... I can feel it", was the returned whisper and Yami gasped for breath as those warms hands continued to massage his lower back and rear-end. "I love how sensitive you are, Yami. I'm sorry". The pale man merely shook his head as he moaned softly while nuzzling the side of Atemu's neck with his nose.

"No, don't be. Remember our talk from last week? Don't be sorry. I wasn't exactly fond of showering alone either and you're my lover, Até. You're allowed to touch me", the pale man said and he moaned as Atemu caressed his skin some more. The tanned man had to agree as he allowed for one of his hands to stroke up the pale back and down the front towards the soft abdomen. Yet, while feeling warm pale hands mimic him, Atemu smirked as he suppressed his slightly guilty side for wanting Yami again. For desiring another release with this man and for wanting another hot rush through his blood, because this man was beautiful and his. Because he wanted to show Yami that he admired the man and wanted to pamper him with all the necessary attention and more. He wanted to see the handsome face relax again as Yami rode on the waves of his orgasm and he was rewarded with the beautiful sight once more as he gave a firm stroke. To feel the hard penis against his own, to feel the hot sperm against his skin and to hear the beautiful moan in his ear while they orgasmed, that was all he wanted and Atemu smiled as he gazed at his panting lover. Softly, he peppered the sweet and blushing face with butterfly kisses, before he washed their bodies more seriously in order to get ready.

Yami resisted the urge to crawl in bed as they finished showering and he helped Atemu dress up in his suit instead while his lover did the same to him, even though it was a pity they had to leave. Tanned hands gently worked on the pale man's tie, however, which had Yami smiling as he kissed the knuckles as soon as they came in reach. Atemu gave him a loving kiss on the tip of his nose, before they gathered their wallets and tied their shoes. When ready, Atemu folded the invitation gently prior to brushing Yami's jacket slightly to make sure it was completely perfect, only to kiss Yami on the lips softly afterwards. They were disturbed by soft knockings on the door and both men broke their kiss, before Atemu moved to the door to reveal the same attendant as before. They were led from the cabin with Yami's arm linked with Atemu's like always when they were together, before they sat down in a black limousine. The ride towards I2 was short, as it was literally around the corner, yet Yami gazed at the complex with amazement as soon as he got out of the car. It was definitely taller than Sennen Corporation with many glass windows reflecting the sea as well as the sun and Yami swore he could see a jet in the shape of a Blue Eyes White Dragon on top of the roof.

"Seto has arrived as well, I see", Atemu said with a smile on his lips, before he linked his arm with Yami's and they walked towards the front entrance. A red carpet was laid out between the towering palm trees as guests gathered and walked towards the open doors. Yami gazed around at the many people, those who were invited in either black or white clothes with the ladies wearing expensive jewellery. Though he could see exquisite watches by some man as well and slowly, he turned to Atemu.

"Até... with the jewellery... are they trying to impress?", he asked and rose-red eyes turned to him as they walked down the carpet. Slowly, Atemu nodded.

"That's exactly what they want, actually. The most important rule of any business dinner is to socialise and talks about work come later. At a dinner everyone can see who your are and how you behave. Remember that part with the wine I told you about?", Atemu asked and Yami nodded as he remembered that lesson. "It is the same with everything really. Try to impress your host with how you are and what you wear. Do not drink or eat before your host or else that will give a bad impression. Some of these guests try to make up for their inadequate knowledge of etiquette by decorating themselves. For some people, it draws their attention towards the jewels in which case they no longer see the faults being made. If you look passed the jewels, you can see who they really are which makes you a better businessman than all of them if you play it right".

"Maybe I should decorate myself", Yami muttered underneath his breath which gained him a slightly stern expression from his lover and he chuckled softly as he was only teasing. Lacing their fingers together the pale man felt the tanned ones hold his own tenderly, before Atemu kissed his temple fondly.

"Don't worry, you'll be all right", the tanned man whispered in his ear and Yami nodded as he felt his confidence rise while he took a deep breath and tried to follow in his lover's footsteps as best as he could. He greeted people and smiled brightly when Atemu introduced him as his lover while they slowly made their way into the building. At the entrance, they were given seating charts as well as the directions to please take the elevator towards the fifty-fifth floor. Yet, gazing around at the massive foyer with bright artificial lightning, Yami was left kind of speechless. Even though the room didn't have the same warmth as Sennen Corporation, it was still beautiful nonetheless. There were fewer plants, but a lot more weirdly shaped sofa's and odd paintings. The desk was a dark oaken wood, though it had arrows painted upon the surface. Neon coloured ones to be precise, either pointing them towards 'Toon World', a tour of the building or towards the elevators. Following after Atemu towards the last option, they rode the elevators up towards the designated floor. Stepping out, Yami felt as if he stepped into a fairytale.

Large wooden staircases led down towards a dancefloor beneath them while massive chandeliers illuminated the entire room. The light was soft and delicate while the room was decorated with warmth as tapestries filled the walls together with lovely paintings. As they entered, they had to give their invitation to a spokesman who nodded at them in greeting. "As ordered, the man in black takes the left stairs, the man in white takes the right", he said and Yami swallowed slightly as he had to let go of his lover. The spokesman tapped his thick rod against the floor three times, which gathered the attention of everyone inside the ballroom, before he announced them loudly.

"Please make way for mr. Sennen and mr. Muto!" At the spoken words, Yami could feel a dark blush creeping up on his cheeks and he tried to ground himself by grasping the banister of the staircase tightly. Taking one step at the time, he glanced over at Atemu who appeared to be his calm self and Yami straightened his back a little as well. He could do this, he would not let Atemu down nor would he embarrass his lover... even though he was already wishing for the ground to open up beneath his feet any time soon. Pegasus was eccentric, Atemu had said, not a complete lunatic, right?!

Yet, there was a slight exciting thrill blooming in his chest as both him and Atemu walked down. A thrill of meeting him again when they were at the bottom and a smile curled pale lips as they actually did. Atemu grasped his hands softly, whispering a soft "I'm sorry", before he fondly kissed the pale knuckles. Yami sighed softly and continued to smile, because it had been such a sweet offer from his lover that he simply couldn't be embarrassed any longer.

"Seriously, Atemu. That was not a real kiss", a voice next to them spoke up and Yami turned towards it while nearly jumping out of his skin at the sudden words. One brown eye looked at him, for the other was covered by long silver hair. He knew this man, Pegasus J. Crawford, because he was the one whom had held a tournament Yugi had won but never received the prize money for. He had told Atemu this, even though it had happened a long time ago and the tanned man had said he would find a way to speak to Pegasus about it, but not at the party. Yami had agreed, but he still couldn't help the feeling of slight distrust when he saw the man in his burgundy red suit.

"It was a legit one, however, Pegasus", Atemu said, before he pulled Yami to his side and smiled fondly. "This is my beloved, Yami Muto. I do hope you will treat him well this evening". There was a hint of possessiveness and warning Yami hadn't heard when he was introduced outside, but it set his skin on fire pleasantly as soon as he heard it. Pegasus chuckled softly in answer, however, before he straightened to his full height with a warm smile aimed at the pale man.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, mr. Muto, though I do hope I may call you Yami. Too see Atemu bloom under your love is a true gift and I hope you'll enjoy your evening", Pegasus said, yet before the pale man could reply, their host had vanished into the crowd when another couple was announced. With his eyebrows raised, Yami gazed at Atemu as if to verify he had heard all of that right and his lover sighed softly with a roll of his eyes.

"Come, before he decides to come back", were Atemu's soft words and Yami laughed softly at the desperate tone upon his lover's voice. It immediately broke the tension in his whole body and the pale man continued to smile as they were greeted by other visitors while joining them upon the dancefloor. Not that anyone was dancing at the moment, for they were merely getting together and greeting each other while they waited for everyone to arrive.

"Atemu, at last. How dare you let me go through this humiliating thing on my own?", a tall brunet asked as he briskly stalked through the mass off people and halted in front of both men. Atemu rose a curious eyebrow as did Yami. Instead of a black suit, Seto Kaiba was dressed in white and his tie was the same colour as his ice-blue eyes.

"White?", Atemu merely asked and he chuckled softly. Seto snorted.

"Merely making a statement here. I will not listen to the odd inquiries of an old man just because he likes to throw a party. A humiliating one that is. He really watches too many cartoons and I will not be the sitting duck in his replay of Cinderella. In a moment, he might as well procure some prince and start a wedding!", the tall brunet huffed, glaring at a small podium upon raised dais where Pegasus had settled himself upon some sort of throne. Atemu chuckled softly at the sight of a bristling Seto.

"Glad you made it in one piece and don't worry. I'm sure he won't pick you to be the bride", the tanned man said, trying to sound reassuring though he failed quite miserably as he was still laughing a little.

"He better not", a woman said and Yami turned to her as she stepped from the crowd. She had long silver-white hair which would make Ryou jealous and was dressed in a stunning black evening gown. Around her neck graced a silver necklace with a red ruby and she was holding a black purse in one hand. Yami smiled as he saw her and understood the statement Seto was trying to make. He would not let Pegasus dictate the choice of clothes, but also that this woman ruled their household.

"Kisara, it's a pleasure to see you again. Now that you are both here, this is Yami Muto. Yami, my colleague Seto Kaiba and his wife, Kisara", Atemu introduced, yet, he didn't need to. The pale man knew exactly whom these people were as, aside from his lover's teachings the past week, Seto Kaiba was in the newspaper quite often and he had his office in Domino City. Yami would would be ashamed if he wouldn't know whom the tall brunet and his wife were.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance", he said either way as he shook both Seto's and Kisara's hands. The young woman came to his side immediately, however, while her deep blue eyes were gazing at him at the same time she smiled kindly.

"The pleasure is all ours. Atemu has been very private about you and I was almost afraid he wouldn't ask you to come. Though to be very honest, after arriving here, I would have understood completely", Kisara said and Seto gave a small roll of his eye.

"You loved getting down that staircase", was his counter and the young woman smirked slightly in return while agreeing with his statement.

"I certainly did, Seto. Almost made me wish I had decided on that A-line evening gown, for then I would have been a true princess. Don't you think, Atemu?", she asked and the tanned man rose an eyebrow as he was rather left out of their banter.

"Considering you are in black, Kisara, I don't think Seto would have been able to stop you dressing in whatever you wished for. You do look beautiful, as always", the tanned man complimented and Yami nibbled his lip, because he didn't want to laugh while he watched the banter unfold.

"As I said, it was to make a statement", the brunet answered quickly, but Kisara pursed her lips instead.

"A different one to you, perhaps, but I would not have stepped a foot in this entire building dressed in a white gown. I did that once, on our wedding and I'd like for that special moment to be just that: _special_. Besides, you look much better in white than I do", the white-haired woman countered, before she linked her arm with Seto and kissed him on the cheek softly. Ice-blue eyes looked down at her and though it was barely audible, the taller man sighed in defeat. As Yami smiled, Kisara turned to him with a small smile of her own and winked at him. "We will have to keep them under our thumb, Yami, or else", she said teasingly and as the tension broke again, the pale man laughed once more while linking his arm with Atemu's. The tanned man looked at his lover whom nibbled his lip, before he continued to chuckle softly.

"Don't worry, I will", Yami answered and Kisara nodded proudly, before a small bell rang and they were alerted to look at the podium once more. The man whom had announced for all the couples to have arrived, was now standing in front of Pegasus.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I proudly present your host for this evening: sir Pegasus J. Crawford!", the spokesman said, stepping aside to reveal the man in his burgundy suit. The tall male rose from his slight throne and spread his arms wide as if he was about to hug everyone in the ballroom.

"Welcome! Welcome to my party this evening and I do sincerely hope you will enjoy it. Everyone looks wonderful in their chosen outfits and it truly is marvellous to see you all again. Please, allow for me to explain our small get-together. At exactly six o'clock, which will be in ten minutes time, we shall take to the dancefloor and partner up with our chosen dates. At seven, the doors below the grand staircase will open and we shall join each other at the dining table for a splendid dinner, which will be concluded by another dance before I must sadly see you go", Pegasus said while pointing at the clock and towards the doors to show his guests where they were to go to when dinnertime had arrived. "Please, clear the floor, take your partner by their hands and enjoy yourself", were his next words and people moved aside as he said so. He turned back to his throne while Yami felt Kisara lean towards him slightly.

"This is what I was afraid of", she whispered in his ear and Yami stared at her while she sighed sadly. "I can't dance. Seto has been trying to teach me for years and I still can't do it as fluently as the other women", she muttered, before she allowed for Seto to take her hand so he could take his position as the leading man. Yami smiled as he was gathered in his lover's arms, though he felt his nerves rise slightly.

"Atemu has been teaching me the past week. Just don't look at me and you'll do fine", he tried for encouragement and Atemu chuckled softly as he tightened his hold gently.

"You're too humble, _mon chéri_ ", the tanned man whispered and Seto snorted softly.

"Enough of the smooching, get to it", the brunet retorted and Atemu chuckled.

"I will Seto, in private", was the teasing answer and Yami blushed slightly as he smacked the arm he was supposed to hold onto. Atemu chuckled and the pale man followed in his mirth, before the slow music began. Pegasus was waving his hand slightly, as if to indicate everyone should get started and Yami tensed slightly as he felt Atemu push against his body.

"Promise me something, Até", he said suddenly as they were surrounded by couples and forced to twirl to avoid collision. His lover rose an eyebrow in question. "No lifting", Yami said, because he really did not want to embarrass himself like that. It was an awesome feeling when Atemu did it, but not while they were here.

"I promise not to lift you while we are at the party", the tanned man vowed and Yami smiled as he was able to follow Atemu's footsteps. It wasn't easy and he was probably concentrating on his feet too much, but at least he wouldn't step on his lover's toes anymore. He'd done that, once, which he had felt very guilty of only to be shut up by a loving kiss and having to try again afterwards. It was nice to dance with Atemu as well for the man had gentle and flowing movements which, as soon as Yami understood the rhythm, were easier to follow. As long as he kept concentrating that is.

"Pegasus is lonely, isn't he?", the pale man asked softly and Atemu smiled warmly at him.

"He is. His wife died very young and he's had cancer himself. That's why his hair is already grey and even though you can't see it, it is the reason he only has one eye. How did you guess?", the tanned man asked in return and Yami gave a small shrug.

"He's overcompensating with these parties. Look at him, he's enjoying himself, yet torn apart because he actually wants to join and can't. He's perhaps a little eccentric, but most of that is a shield to hide his true self", Yami whispered and Atemu glanced up at the raised dais where he could see the slightly older man still waving his hand upon the rhythm of the music. His brown eye was gleaming with different emotions while a small smile curled his lips. Above the raised dais was a large painting of a blonde woman, her kind gaze watching over all of them and Atemu smiled as he looked back at his lover.

"You are an amazing man, _mon chéri_ ", he merely whispered, which received him a curious glance, but he didn't say anything as they continued to dance. As promised, Atemu didn't lift him when other people did with their wives when the music called for it. Yet, Yami was glad they could stop as oon as the clock chimed seven and Pegasus called for everyone to follow him towards the dining room. It was massive, with different elegant and expensive bistro tables set up across the floor. Pearly white table cloths were decorated with fine embroideries while the tables were seen to with colourful flowers and beautiful cutlery.

"Atemu, where are you seated?", Seto asked and slowly, the tanned man retrieved the piece of paper he had been given at the entrance.

"Number three", was the soft answer and the tall brunet nodded in affirmation.

"Same as ours", was the gentle reply which had Kisara release his arm in order to grasp Yami's and drag him away from Atemu.

"Excellent. That gives us time to talk while leaving those two to their bickering", she said with a small chuckle and the pale man looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I've never heard Até bicker before", he admitted while they found their seats. Both Atemu and Seto helped their dates in their chairs before sitting down themselves, which had rose-red eyes flashing slightly dangerously at the white-haired woman afterwards. Kisara merely smiled innocently while Yami lay a reassuring hand atop his lover's to calm him down.

"Kisara, please, there will be no reason to bicker tonight. Atemu and I will simply not talk about it", Seto said, before he gave a small glare towards the tanned man. Yami gave a curious glance between the two men, yet, when his lover smiled at him he was ready to drop it.

"It has only been that one time, Seto", Kisara said as she didn't want to drop the issue just yet while patting her husband's hand softly. Seto merely stared at her and her teasing smile, before he snorted softly. Yami, completely left out of the loop, turned his glance towards her as well and she waved her hand slightly. "Seto is still slightly displeased by the fact his firewall was breached last week and he wants Atemu to secure his company a whole lot more than he does right now", she explained and Yami smiled at her in gratitude, though she received a dirty look from the brunet which implicated his betrayed feelings.

"Well, we're not sure if it will happen again, right?", Yami asked carefully and ice-blue eyes turned to him. Atemu gave a slight shrug at his question.

"It shouldn't, but Seto likes to drag things from the past and out of their graves in order to crush them again once and for all. Unfortunately, he never gets to the "once and for all"-part, so he just keeps dragging things from the dirt they're buried in and enjoys the crushing", Atemu said, which received him a soft bristle. Then, Seto straightened and gave a soft snort.

"As said, we will not discuss this", was the soft reply and Atemu nodded.

"A very wise idea. Will you stay at the resort tonight?", the tanned man asked as he agreed and with his question, he changed the topic altogether to which Kisara gave a dirty glare to the both of them, before happily chatting with Yami about his internship. Considering Atemu barely talked about him, she wanted to find out everything she could this evening. They were slightly interrupted by Pegasus announcing for the feast to commence, however, before they were served with the first entrée. As the greying man had promised, the food was exquisite and delicious while they talked about work and a little of their private life. Mokuba was slowly seeing to a bigger part of the Kaiba Lands while Seto had begun to refocus on designing new devices for his virtual systems.

Kisara, on the other hand, worked as Seto's private secretary which meant she was managing his appointments and meetings while also overseeing her own department within Kaiba Corporation as the head of reception. She taught all the new employees about how to answer a phone or write a decent e-mail while making sure Seto was alive instead of a corpse behind his computer. "But he's still a workaholic", Atemu mentioned to which the brunet proudly agreed.

"At least I work and be glad I do or else your company would've been overrun by hackers years ago", was the reply and Atemu rolled his eyes slightly. Yami chuckled as he had begun to understand that Atemu rolled his eyes because Seto was obviously teasing. Kisara smiled lovingly at the tall man while squeezing his shoulder gently.

"Yes, and you wouldn't be able to save the day, darling. We know", she said with a soft chuckle and Seto stared at her, but didn't say anything. It was nice to see he loved and respected her so, considering Yami knew from his lover that the brunet could have quite a temper. To hold himself back while in company of his wife was endearing, though the pale man would never say that out loud.

"Thanks Até", he whispered softly as his lover gently pointed out which spoon he had to use for dessert as he had completely blanked out while staring at his plate before dinner had even started earlier that afternoon. His lover had helped him ever so slightly and without arousing too much suspicion, which Yami was really grateful for. As dessert was served, Pegasus decided to join them at their table with a kind smile curling his lips.

"My lovely colleagues, it is wonderful to see you again", the slightly older male said with his smile brightening as he ordered for his dessert to be brought to their table. Seto refrained from rolling his eyes ever so slightly as Pegasus sat down and made himself comfortable.

"It is a pleasure to see you, Pegasus. Are you here to release us from this nonsense?", the brunet asked daringly as he was really starting to get sick and tired of this business party. He was still expecting for Pegasus to crown himself King if he had to be truly honest.

"But of course not! Aren't you having fun, Kaiba-boy?", Pegasus asked, which resulted in Yami nearly choking in his sip of water. He swallowed quickly as their glances fell upon him, with a teasing smile upon Kisara's lips while she bit on the inside of her cheeks.

"Not exactly", Seto answered, his ice-blue eyes sliding from Yami back to Pegasus. As they did, their colour darkened slightly to give away his displeasure. "So far, this has just been one great evening to waste my time with nonsense. No interesting might-be business partners, no interesting conversations, no nothing really. This was just a little get-together with no actual meaning... You know I hate them, that they bore me _and_ are a complete waste of my time", the brunet continued to complain though Pegasus continued to smile.

"Yes, I see your ego is still too big for any normal kind of man, Kaiba-boy. It's a relieve to know this party was such a boring experience for you. Mission accomplished, so to speak", the older male said while taking a sip from his wine as he grinned with humour. Seto probably tried to kill their host with a glare, though Yami didn't see that happening any time soon. Pegasus was having way too much fun to drop dead all of a sudden and it was actually quite hilarious to witness. Yet, when the brown eye turned to him, he couldn't help but feel his nerves rise ever so slightly.

"Yami, did you enjoy yourself?", was the soft question and a genuine smile curled pale lips as Yami smiled.

"Yes I did sir", he answered and Pegasus nodded as they finished their dessert. He rose from his seat and patted Atemu on the shoulder.

"I'll borrow him for just a minute", the older male said, before he grasped Yami's hand and kissed the top ever so softly. "Would you do me the honour of one dance?", Pegasus asked and he watched how Yami swallowed thickly. The smile trembled ever so slightly, before it grew confident again. The pale man nodded his consent as he rose from his seat slowly.

"Wait, why?", Atemu asked, before a soft pale hand lay itself on his shoulder and squeezed it softly. Yami smiled at him for a moment to say it was all right, before he followed after Pegasus towards the ballroom. At the door, the older man turned once and smiled.

"When ready, please, follow me for a lovely last dance", the greying man announced, before he moved through the large double doors back into the ballroom and upon the dance floor. Soft music started to play immediately and Yami took his stance to let Pegasus lead them through the dance. His rhythm was different than Atemu's, but somehow, Yami felt he was able to keep up.

"You dance very well sir", he complimented softly while he grew more confident he could follow Pegasus' steps more fluently. He could see Atemu watching them from the sidelines and Yami smiled as he could feel that ever watching gaze upon him, ready to jump to his aid when necessary. The older man merely returned his smile.

"So are you, Yami. Did Atemu teach you?", Pegasus asked and the pale man nodded.

"He did, for the past week he tried to teach me everything he knew. I am so grateful he did, even though it's still hard to follow sometimes. I'm afraid to step on your foot for instance", was the admittance, though there was a proud tune upon his voice when speaking of his lover and Pegasus chuckled softly.

"Yes, dancing can be quite difficult. It has its ups and downs, I presume", the older male said and Yami looked at him as there was a hint of sadness upon the pale face staring back at him. "Like life", were the next words and the pale man nodded slowly in agreement.

"Yes, very true", Yami whispered in return as he was reminded of his own ups and downs. His were not as challenging as Pegasus' downs, but they had hurt. They were healing, however, and Atemu was with him. Once more, Yami could see that he had something others were missing or had lost completely. He had love and the realisation made him smile with warmth. Pegasus returned his smile with one of his own once more.

"You are an up in Atemu's life, for I haven't seen him smile like that in a long while. Nor that predatory gaze in his eyes, so he's lucky to have you. I'm glad you enjoyed your evening, Yami and I hope to see you again at the end of October. Halloween is my speciality", Pegasus said and he laughed softly. The pale man followed him in his mirth, before they gently came to a halt. The older man waved at Atemu to come over, before his brown eye turned back to Yami. "Thank you", was his soft whisper and even though Yami had no idea what Pegasus was thanking him for, he smiled when Atemu joined them. As the latter did, the greying man tapped his chin slightly, as if he suddenly thought of something and then smiled again.

"Yes, Muto, now I remember. Tell young Yugi I will send him the cheque with my sincere apology. The last of my tournaments was quite a shameful experience for me, but he did win wonderfully. I hope I may have the chance to Duel him again someday", Pegasus said, before he gave Yami's hand to Atemu and held both of them softly prior to walking off with a soft hum. He was able to snare Kisara from the sidelines to kiss the top of her hand softly as well, before he laughed and moved towards his throne-like chair atop the raised dais. Yami followed their host slightly with his gleaming eyes while he still smiled, one that remained as he looked at Atemu again.

"You have more friends than you think", he whispered softly and for a moment his lover stared at him, before Yami took another step back and looked at the tanned man. "You're wearing my jacket", he said suddenly, however, and the tanned man chuckled softly while he drew Yami closer to his form to avoid collision with a dancing couple.

"Yes, I am", he whispered and continued to smile at the slight frown he received when he helped Yami into his black one. "You left yours at the dining table when Pegasus asked for a dance and it gave me the idea to give you mine. When I saw Kisara and Seto earlier this evening, I was reminded of my teasing last week and had I known it would have bothered you so to be dressed in white... To be teased like that, I wouldn't have done so. I'm sorry, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu whispered as he gathered Yami into his arms for another dance. It was true Yami had left his jacket at the dining table, for he had hung it over the back of his chair so it wouldn't get dirty, aside from it being nearly unbearably hot in the room. Yet... was Atemu still feeling bad?

Softly, in hopes of no one else spotting it, he pecked the tanned cheek in reassurance. "Até... It bothered me for a whole five seconds, but I know you were teasing me. The first suit wasn't exactly nice, but this one is perfect and you thought it was beautiful, so... Don't worry about it anymore. I don't see us as lovers who have to dominate one another. We're equals and I know you view us like that as well. Besides, I love taking care of you, I love to see you come home if possible, I love to cook for you... I love to lie beneath you... I do have a few girlish traits, so you better be prepared", Yami whispered, blushing slightly even though he meant all of it.

"How come I deserve you?", Atemu asked softly with immense relieve visible in his rose-red eyes and the pale man smiled lovingly at the question.

"Because I love you and you love me. Still... thanks for the jacket, Até. It does mean a lot to me and... it's romantic", Yami said, his blush darkening slightly and Atemu chuckled softly.

"You're welcome, beloved. Anything to see you smile", the tanned man answered and he pulled Yami just a little closer to hear the other chuckle softly over the gentle music. As it came to a stop, everyone turned to the raised dais where Pegasus was watching them with a fond smile upon his lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I salute you. Have a wonderful stay at the resort while I hope this evening has been fruitful and I shall see you again. Soon", the greying man promised and at his concluding words, the gathered people began chattering as they headed outside. The music started playing again, soft and with a 'farewell'-kind of melody; as if even the musicians were seeing them off. Linking his arm with Atemu's, Yami leaned against the tanned man while Seto and Kisara joined them.

"Finally", the brunet muttered darkly and Kisara chuckled softly as she patted his arm lovingly. Atemu shook his head slowly, though pulled his lover a little closer to his form unconsciously.

"There will be another time, Seto. He might even crown you as a King then", the tanned man offered which received him a dark glare from his taller colleague. "You never did answer my question. Will you stay at the resort tonight?", Atemu asked curiously as they followed everyone towards the staircases. The elevators were filled up with as much people as it could carry and it took a while before they came back up, but that was all right. Even if Seto was cursing their luck and almost ready to call his jet and have it hoover near the window so he could just jump into the cockpit. Kisara sighed softly as her husband set his jaw and wouldn't answer Atemu's gentle question.

"Yes, we are. I couldn't turn down the offer of having Seto away from the office while we can be in Miami instead. So, we're staying", she said in his stead and Yami chuckled softly.

"Good point", he whispered and Kisara followed him in his mirth as if they were sharing their own private joke. They were stared at by both Seto and Atemu, before Yami leaned a little more against his lover and nuzzled his shoulder ever so gently. It was their turn next and as they rode the elevator down, the pale man yawned ever so slightly while trying to hide it against his lover's suit. Now that it was over, he was suddenly tired and a sleepy smile curled his lips as they exited the building. The moon was out with the water reflecting its beautiful appearance and softly, Yami tugged on Atemu's arm and away from the black limousine. Rose-red eyes stared at him curiously.

"The cabin is around the corner... Can we go for a walk?", the pale man asked softly with his crimson eyes glancing towards the empty beach and Atemu smiled at the idea.

"Yes, we can", he answered, before he walked to the chauffeur and told him they'd go for a walk. Waving goodbye to Seto and Kisara, for the latter was unable to drag her husband to another part of the island for a midnight stroll, both men made their way along the small stone path that led towards the beach. It was empty and in the slight distance, with the full moon their guiding light, they could see the cabins. Yami leaned against his lover as their feet touched upon the sand and he smiled.

"Sorry for ruining the shoes though", he whispered and Atemu glanced at him while he curled his arm around his lover instead of linking it with Yami's. He gave a warm smile as he tried to pull the pale man closer to his body lovingly.

"Don't worry about it, beloved. What good are shoes if they're not used properly? I'd rather walk a thousand beaches with you than not because of some good dress shoes", Atemu answered and Yami smiled as he looked up and kissed the tanned cheek softly.

"Thanks Até", he whispered, before the tanned man halted and cupped his face softly.

"No, thank you, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu whispered softly prior to pressing his lips against pale ones lovingly. Yami hummed happily at the kiss and his hands trailed up Atemu's arms to circle around his lover's neck to draw him closer as the kiss deepened. He snuggled up to the tanned man as they broke apart and the latter purred softly as they continued their walk towards the cabin in comfortable silence. Yami felt like sleep-walking as he leaned against Atemu while his lover was opening the door, before going inside where he stretched slightly to stay awake a little longer. Freeing his feet from the shoes, the pale man wriggled his toes while he walked towards the wardrobe and hung his jacket on the provided clothes hanger. With interested eyes he watched how Atemu undressed himself and he couldn't help but stroke the bare back softly while placing a tender kiss against the shoulder blade when the tanned man shuddered slightly. The darker skin was warm against his touch and Yami sighed softly as he felt like falling asleep again. He'd love to have some more touch, but he'd hate for him to fall asleep while Atemu was kissing him.

"Ah, _mon chéri_ , there is something I have wanted to do for a while", Atemu suddenly commented as the pale man finished dressing in his pyjama's and brushing his teeth at the same time. Crimson eyes stared at him curiously while Atemu curled his arms around his beloved and kissed him again, only to smile at the soft moan escaping his lover's throat. A sleepy, but affectionate smile curled Yami's lips as he felt tanned hands tighten their hold upon his hip. Before he could stop Atemu, however, the latter lifted him into the air and he exclaimed softly in surprise.

"Até!", he called out and laughed while snuggling up to his lover when the latter placed him back down upon the floor. "I said no lifting", he whispered afterwards, still chuckling softly at the butterflies in his stomach. Atemu purred as well, before he nuzzled Yami and kissed his temple.

"I promised not to do so at the party, but here? Here I wanted to lift you. It makes you smile in that special and beautiful way", the tanned man answered in his own soft whisper, before he swept Yami off his feet quite literally by lifting him bridal style.

"Até! What are you doing?", the pale man asked as he laughed again with a dark blush covering his cheeks while his lover carried him to the bed. Atemu merely chuckled.

"Taking my beloved to bed. Come, _mon chéri_ , let's sleep", was the kind reply and Yami agreed wholeheartedly as he enjoyed their close contact. He smiled warmly the moment he was lowered to the bed and felt the soft mattress beneath him like a cloud, even though he had to release his lover for a moment so the other man could turn off all the lights prior to letting his warm body join him underneath the covers. The sheets were soft and comfortable, but the tanned man was far more wanted and Yami smiled as he snuggled up to his lover and used him as a pillow.

"Sleep well, Até. I love you", the pale man whispered while sleep was claiming him and Atemu hummed softly in return as he curled his arms around his lover to hold him as close as possible. They'd spoon up somewhere during the night, he was sure of that, but for now... for now he wanted to hold Yami like this. Hold him and protect him.

"Goodnight, _mon chéri_. Sleep well", were his soft words, though Yami's breathing was already soft and even as he spoke. Smiling, Atemu could feel himself drift off as well and he smiled as he felt his lover curl a leg around his own. This was nice, _very nice_ , the tanned man mused as he cuddled closer to his lover and fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and if you do have the time, please leave a review. I'll see you all back again in part 41, byebye!**


	41. A Conversation

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another part of Blind Date and I really hope you'll enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. A big thank you to my reviewers _Guest_ and _Pharaohs Girl18_. There is not much to say on this chapter, so I'll jump right into it. **

**Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 41**

/\/\/\/\/\

Murmuring softly, Yami felt he was waking though he wasn't sure why. The bed moved slightly and he sighed as he tried to fall back to sleep, considering Atemu would return soon if he was away. It was a little cold without him though, which resulted in the pale man hogging the blankets for himself as he curled them around his frame. Atemu was always a nice warm pillow and blanket in one while his strong arms ensured for Yami to feel safe. The thought alone nearly had him falling back to sleep while waiting for the tanned man to return, yet, Yami frowned slightly when he heard the shower run. It couldn't be morning yet... he really felt like he hadn't slept enough. Even his feet were still sore and Yami murmured again as he was taken from his sleep. Rubbing his face ever so slightly with one hand he slowly turned towards the sound coming from the bathroom. Was Atemu taking a shower? What time was it?

 _Please don't let it be morning_ , the pale man thought as he blinked his eyes open and stared around in a slight moment of confusion. Yet, it was still dark aside from the bathroom light slipping underneath the doorway and some of the seashells upon the walls which were glowing ever so slightly. The shower was turned off a few minutes later and Yami yawned as he closed his eyes again while waiting for Atemu to return. At least the other man would bring warmth from the shower with him and the younger male smiled sleepily as he couldn't wait to touch the bare skin with his fingers while he would slither his hands underneath his lover's shirt.

Yami smiled as the mattress beneath him moved when Atemu finally came back to the bed. "Welcome back", he whispered softly, blinking his eyes open again though it was hard to see. His anwer was a soft hum and the pale man loosened the blankets around his form to share them with his lover again. He was getting better at sharing, which he was really proud of. "Did you have a nice shower?", was his next murmur and Atemu gave another soft hum.

"I was just confused when I woke. I'm sorry for waking you, _mon chéri_ ", the tanned man whispered softly and Yami chuckled again as he scooted towards his lover to make him hurry and get back underneath the sheets with him. Yet, at the touch of Atemu's ice cold skin, he frowned and sat up slowly.

"You're cold", he whispered and Atemu sighed softly. Turning towards the small lamp on top of his night stand, Yami lit it up so he could glance at his lover. There was a slight embarrassed look in the older man's eyes and his tanned cheeks were slightly red with a blush. That alone made the pale man raise his eyebrow curiously while Atemu just sat on the edge of the bed and seemed to contemplate what to do next. A small smile graced Yami's lips as he tilted his head slightly while moving back towards the other man's side. "Até... Did you take a cold shower?", he whispered even though it was a little obvious. It was exciting though... True, it had happened before, but to know his lover dreamed of him _that_ way was creating a warm rush of his blood.

"Até... where you dreaming of me?", he continued to whisper while feeling a small shudder run across his spine as he hoped his lover would said yes. He moved to sit behind the tanned man while nibbling his bottom lip so his excited smile wouldn't be as prominent. The blush upon his lover's tanned cheeks darkened slightly and softly, Yami touched Atemu's shoulders and squeezed them to get the other man's attention. "Please, Até... No need to be embarrassed right? It happened before, you teased me plenty with it the first time", the pale man commented as he pressed his body against Atemu's slightly and nuzzled his lover affectionately. The tanned man tensed slightly at the touch while trying to stop the trembles and Yami enjoyed the feeling of them against his frame.

"Did the shower work?", he whispered in the tanned ear next to his lips, before kissing Atemu's neck a little afterwards. Knowing the tanned man had dreamed of him, did more to him than just creating an excited flow. He wanted to know what it was about and what had they done in his lover's fantasies.

" _Mon chéri_ ", Atemu whispered at last and Yami smiled at the warm tune upon his lover's voice. He continued to touch and squeeze the broad shoulders while still kissing Atemu's neck. His lover trembled again as he let his hand slide down the bare arms, although pale lips curled in a small pout because his lips met the hem of Atemu's pyjama shirt.

"Did the shower work, Até?", he questioned again while feeling the small twitches at the same time his lips moved back up towards Atemu's ear where he nibbled on the lobe softly. A soft moan escaped his lover's throat as the tanned man tilted his head to the side to give Yami more access. His hot blood boiled as he felt the soft nibbles at the same time pale fingers continued to caress his arm while he tried to restrain himself. Atemu couldn't, not when Yami pressed up against him just a little more, and he moaned again.

"No, _mon chéri_ ", he answered truthfully while trembling and twitching as he could feel how the his lover's second hand slithered down and underneath his shirt. Pale fingers gently crawled up towards his chest and he grasped it as they teasingly touched his nipple. "Beloved, what are you doing? You're not helping", were his next words, yet, Yami merely chuckled as he slithered his other hand underneath Atemu's shirt as well.

"Just proving a point", was the soft reply and Atemu moaned softly as his lover's pale fingers stroked the skin of his back and rode up his shirt. The moist tongue against his spine made the tanned man gasp and moan again while tensing as he trembled slightly.

"Prove what?", he asked before another gasp left his lips. Yami smiled as he straightened slightly, before retrieving his hands from Atemu's body so he could turn the other man gently to face him. Stroking the darkened cheeks softly, the pale man cupped his lover's face and ran his thumb across the parted lips.

"That I'd love to be the better option to some shower. Even if it is the dead of the night", Yami stated, before he leaned towards his lover and kissed his lips softly. He trembled when Atemu returned the kiss with heated passion at the same time his warm hands touched down upon Yami's body at last and the pale man moaned softly. The warm tongue against his own gave him another tremble and his blood rushed as he could pull Atemu backwards. The tanned man moaned in return as Yami sat down upon his lap and Atemu tried to get him as close to his body as possible. Every last bit of the cold shower had been undone and he was burning hot with want. He wanted to touch his lover, he wanted to have Yami near him and he wanted to feel him.

" _Mon chéri_ ", Atemu whispered softly and he locked his eyes with crimson ones to see them burn with passion. Yami smiled as he rubbed his nose against his lover's while chuckling softly as he pressed his hand against the tanned chest.

"It's exciting to know you dreamed of me, Até", the pale man whispered and he gasped softly when tanned hands slithered underneath his shirt and took it away from him. Atemu smiled in answer, before he pressed his lips to Yami's chest lovingly. Pale fingers buried themselves in his thick tri-coloured hair and the tanned man chuckled softly.

"I'm glad you think that way, _mon chéri_. Let me please you like that again, let me kiss you, touch you and be with you. Let me beg for forgiveness, as a shower will never be able to compare", the tanned man whispered and as he kissed the heaving chest softly, Yami nibbled on the shell of his ear while licking the sensitive skin softly.

"Show me... Be with me, Até", was the returned whisper and Atemu purred softly as he stroked the pale spine and felt Yami curl his hips ever so slightly. Both men moaned softly and the pale man smiled as he pressed his groin against Atemu's. He could feel the grown flesh against his own and his excitement rose. Would Atemu like this kind of touch again? He'd love to bring his lover to ecstasy again, to feel his bare body against his own and Yami trembled at the thought. He moaned as Atemu licked and sucked on his nipples while tanned fingers pressed into the skin of his back which made him roll his hips again.

"Gladly", Atemu answered at last and his rose-red eyes dark with lust as he wished to pamper his lover with kisses and strokes. They were dark with the want to strip the other man from his clothes and see him moan. Yet, as he looked up to lock his eyes once again with crimson ones, Atemu smiled when his lover leaned down for another kiss. As Yami's tongue darted inside his mouth, the heat and passion made the tanned man moan as pale hips rolled against his own again. Tenderly, the tanned man stroked the edges of his lover's spine while groaning at another roll and he squeezed his lover's hips before tracing his clothed legs.

Gently, Yami pulled his shirt from the tanned torso and Atemu gave a soft sound of objection as it meant he had to release the body he longed for. A smile curled pale lips as Yami pushed his lover down to the bed so his hands could trace the curves of a tanned abdomen and chest. "Can I touch you like the shower did?", the younger man asked while his crimson eyes were gleaming and Atemu trembled as those finger teasingly stroked passed his nipples. He nodded slowly and tensed as Yami's groin touched his at the same time the pale man leaned down and flicked out his tongue. The wet appendage drew small circles around the pert nub, before lips closed over it and Yami suckled softly which made Atemu moan while taking a gentle hold of Yami's knees to ground himself. Here he had wanted to pamper his lover with kisses and touches, yet, the pale man was putting him on his place. Atemu got the message and swore he would never use a shower again if his dreams had been about his lover. Unless absolutely necessary, of course, but not when the pale man would be with him and would be willing.

Atemu moaned at the same time he arched his back when pale fingers stroked his skin and the wet tongue went down towards his stomach. Yami licked the salty skin as the tanned body heated up under his touches and he rolled his hips again slightly, before moving away from the growing penis so he could lick around the tanned navel. Another moan came from his lover as Yami dipped his tongue into the dent so he could lick it softly and tenderly a few times. He could feel the engorged flesh as he leaned down to lick Atemu's navel and the pale man felt a small sense of pride swelling inside him. He did that, after all. He could make his lover want him and with that thought, Yami's excitement grew as well, because he was getting better at pleasing Atemu. Sitting up slowly, which made him press his lover's knees against the mattress at the same time he could feel how tanned hands grasped the edges of his trousers in an attempt to ground himself, Yami slowly reached out towards the covered flesh. Softly, he touched the tent and stroked Atemu through his clothes, which received him a loud groan whilst he did.

Slowly, however, the tanned man sat up and rubbed his nose against Yami's, because he didn't want for Yami to feel left out. His lover chuckled softly, however, while still fondly caressing the erect flesh between the cloth separating it from him. Yet, he moaned softly as Atemu's lips attached themselves to his neck and kissed him sensually. It made him tremble as Atemu swapped their positions to gain the upper hand, even though it made him release the wrapped 'gift' in the process. "Até", he gasped, before moaning as Atemu kissed and licked the skin behind is ear. As he called for his lover, rose-red eyes locked with crimson.

"My turn, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu whispered and Yami gasped softly as those wet lips lowered to his collarbone and licked the skin there. Warm hands were stroking his legs and riding his trousers up ever so slightly to which Yami arched his back as the tanned man gave his body the same treatment he had given to his lover. Licks and kisses as well as warm sucks on his skin and Yami tugged at the strands of tri-coloured hair to make his lover aware of his need. Atemu looked up at him again as those pale fingers tightened their hold and he smiled as he returned the eager kiss Yami wanted to share between them. Gently, he undid himself and his lover of their trousers in the process of adoring the pale body and he kicked the garments off the bed half-heartedly, while still remaining between the embrace of Yami's trembling legs. Atemu kissed further down, however, as he had his lover naked and he dipped his tongue inside Yami's navel which made the pale man moan once more. As muscles tensed and gasped spilled from pale lips, the tanned man smiled at the high levels of sensitivity displayed before him. Scooting back a little further, he continued to kiss his way towards Yami's thighs, although it made the hold on his hair tighten slightly. Rose-red eyes spotted the pre-cum already leaking across the pale shaft and Atemu smiled as his lover gasped for breath in the small moment of no-touch.

"Will you let me?", Atemu asked while stroking the pale penis softly and Yami frowned slightly in confusion, before he cried out when his lover's tongue licked his flesh. The coil tightened some more in his abdomen and Yami trembled at the onslaught of feelings. A warm wet tongue slid up and down his flesh while Atemu held his hips down, before taking the head into his mouth. The pale man gasped for air as he moaned loud while tensing at the new experience, but it felt incredibly good. His heart was hammering in his chest as he felt Atemu's tongue slide across the slit and around the head, before releasing the flesh to look at him.

"Até", he gaspe, because he couldn't say anything else, and the tanned man chuckled softly while stroking his saliva across the shaft with one hand at the same time he still held Yami's hips down with the other.

"My dream, _mon chéri_ , was to pamper you with all you truly deserve. May I continue?", Atemu asked as he watched his lover gather some of his breath. Then, there was a slight nod and it made the tanned man smile to know his lover wanted this, but was also hesitant to admit that fact.

"But only if you want to", Yami whispered quickly, his already flushed face darkening by the idea he was letting Atemu suck him off again. It had felt good though and for a moment he wanted to feel more of that. He wanted to learn so he could give Atemu the same pleasure one day. Then again, watching Atemu's tongue lick his pre-cum away was arousing and the pale man couldn't help but watch some more as his lover slid his lips across the head again. The younger male moaned, trembled and groaned as he was taken deeper into Atemu's mouth than before. He watched the tanned man bob his head a few times and Yami cried out as the wet tongue pressed against the sensitive skin. The coil tightened again and muscles beneath pale skin tensed as he tried to hold off his orgasm.

"Até, please... Together, please", Yami begged as he didn't want to come without his lover and slowly the tanned man released his penis. Gasping for air, the pale man leaned up slightly to pull his lover in for a kiss and the tanned man complied eagerly. Pale legs wrapped around Atemu's waist and Yami trembled as his lover's groin pressed against his own. That, he wanted more of that friction and he bucked his hips slightly to get it. The motion alone made the tanned man chuckle softly while his hand holding his penis against Yami's pulsated at the same time he gave a soft thrust. A soft cry escaped the pale man as he trembled with pleasure at the same time he pushed back against his lover. He couldn't help the thought from forming at another roll of the hips, however, for maybe this could be a rhythm Atemu would use while thrusting into him one day? Yami moaned at the idea while enjoying the subtle changes in angle as well as power and he smiled as he clung to the tanned man. He dug his nails into the offered shoulder blades as he was brought closer and closer to the edge and he cried out loudly when Atemu squeezed his penis to make him come. Yami tensed as he orgasmed with Atemu groaning in his ear which made the trembles intensify as soon as hot sperm leaked over his skin. He twitched as he rode his orgasm with his arms and legs still wound tight around his lover's body.

Slowly, Atemu laid himself down upon the pale man as he gasped for air with his head upon Yami's heaving chest while listening to the soft moans coming from his lover. It was one of the most beautiful sounds and the tanned man closed his eyes in bliss as he listened to them. He had wanted to do that for a while and Atemu smiled as he was finally given the chance. Lifting his head slightly, roe-red eyes gazed at his lover's face and the older man smiled as he stroked the dark cheeks and parted lips. Yami was beautiful as he tried to gather himself and as he did, Atemu regretted it because it meant the pale legs would unwrap from his body. "I'll get a towel, _mon chéri_ ", he whispered in the pale ear softly, yet Yami's arms were still unwilling to let him go. Happily, he remained where he was to see crimson eyes opening slowly as pale lips curled in a dazed smile.

"Até... promise me you'll teach me how to do that", he whispered and the tanned man chuckled softly, before leaning down for a languid kiss. Yami moaned softly, still trembling as his sensitive body wished for more and would seek it out at every touch.

"I promise", Atemu vowed and the pale man smiled as he finally released his lover so the latter could get up from the bed. As the older man left, Yami could feel his blush darkening as he was reminded of his musings. Where had that sudden thought come from? Where had the new desire come from, the one which asked how it would be like to have sex with his lover? Would Atemu even be interested? Was it because the tanned man had sucked him off for the first time? It had to be, as that had been something new and Yami blushed even more as he wished it could have continued.

When Atemu came back to the bed, Yami sat up slowly to kiss his lover while the tanned man cleaned his skin. He moaned as the latter did so while the wet towel slid down his ass slightly and the younger male couldn't help but tense in pleasure. Atemu chuckled as they continued to share soft kisses, even when the wet towel laid forgotten next to the bed. "Better?", Yami whispered softly as he stroked Atemu's cheeks after breaking their languid kiss. He felt awesome at the moment, but did Atemu? Had he wanted more or was he as happy as Yami was?

"You are a gift, _mon chéri_ and I wonder what I did to deserve you so. I want to pamper you, hold you and kiss you, Yami. Thank you for making me see that you are not embarrassed or disgusted when I dream of you", Atemu whispered and his lover smiled while kissing him again.

"Never, Até, never", was the answer after they broke apart. "I dream of you too, you know this, but to know you do the same... It's exciting, honestly. Thank you for trusting me with them", Yami replied and he received another kiss, before they cuddled up to each other underneath the sheets.

"Thank you for trusting me, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu answered and he purred as he felt pale legs wrap around his own. Warm fingers played with his nipple slightly and he sighed softly as he pulled Yami closer to his frame. "Maybe we should sleep naked from now on", he teased, which earned him a nudge from his lover.

"Pervert", Yami muttered, though a part of him wanted to agree. It felt good to have Atemu's bare skin pressed against him and to feel his lover as much as possible. Especially since the days would grow colder slowly. Atemu merely chuckled at his answer which made the pale man smile.

"You're right. I love undressing you too much", were the tanned man's next words, to which Yami laughed softly.

"Yeah, me too", was the answer, however, and the pale man continued to smile lovingly after he had admitted the fact. He would always love to uncover Atemu's skin bit by bit, though he preferred this moment above all else. To cuddle up with his lover and to have him near. "Goodnight Até", Yami whispered as he yawned while a warm hand continued to stroke his back idly in soothing comfort.

"Sleep well, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu replied and Yami gave a soft chuckle.

"I will, though wake me when you dream again", to which his lover promised he would.

/\/\/\/\/\

The soft sound of waves reached out to his waking mind next and Yami smiled slightly as he listened to them while enjoying the feeling of Atemu's naked body pressed up against his own. The strong arms were wrapped around his frame and a tanned leg had wedged itself between his. Almost as if Atemu tried to be possessive while his fingers twitched softly as he dreamed. The warmth that brewed within him made Yami smile as he lingered on the edge of sleep and waking while enjoying everything he could either hear or feel. Sighing softly as he woke a little more, the pale man shifted slightly before he felt Atemu's hold on him tighten.

A small blush began to dust Yami's cheeks as he loved the way their bare bodies were spooned up against one another. He felt safe, secure, loved and it fit so well. A slight string of guilt drifted through his snoozing mind, as he was once again reminded he had this every morning while others had not, but it disappeared as soon as it arrived. One morning, he wouldn't have this either because Atemu would be away for business, but that only made the pale man enjoy this moment to its fullest. He chuckled softly when his lover murmured against his neck and nuzzled him slightly, before falling back to sleep again. Yami couldn't for his mind was working overtime as his body continued to enjoy the hold Atemu had on him.

Blinking his eyes open to see sunlight creep underneath the curtains, his mind trailed back to a few hours ago and his skin still tingled as he remembered his lover's touch upon his body. The soft hands, the moist tongue and the new sensations. As much as it had been exciting to learn Atemu had dreamed of him, it had been exhilarating to have his lover touch him _that_ way. Yami trembled slightly as he tried to control his hormones while he remembered Atemu's lips on his flesh and the way his lover had pleasured him so... _Think of grandpa, think of grandpa_ , the pale man tried while frowning to stop his blood from rushing south. It would be a little embarrassing to wake up like that just because he remembered such touch. Even if those kind of touches were something he was very happy with. Yet, if one would have said he'd do so a few weeks ago, he would have scoffed quite possibly. Him, little study freak? Loving sexual touches? That had been very unlikely, but being with Atemu had changed that. Being with the tanned man was what he wanted and sometimes, those feelings were still overwhelming. Just a little over a month ago he had still been learning how to kiss properly and now, he was pleasing his lover with sensual touches of his hands and tongue. He had even grown daring enough to talk to Atemu about these new feelings which were sometimes confusing, but talking about them made him feel confident in allowing himself to experience them. Or to ask Atemu if he wanted to join for a shower, especially last Wednesday morning when a tanned hand had wandered south while his lover had still been sleeping.

Or like yesterday, after arriving. To know Atemu could be with him like that made Yami's skin tingle and made him want his lover. To be with him, to hold him, to please him... The pale man frowned slightly as the last notion brought up something else. A memory of how he had thought of sex with Atemu. He wondered why that had come to his mind, before blushing again when he remembered the rhythm his lover had had while thrusting against his hips. It was soft, gentle, fluid, which made Yami realise he truly had no experience. It was getting easier to follow the rhythms, but he still had a lot to learn. Yet, the rhythm of a few hours ago had made him wonder what it would be like to have Atemu go further than what they did. Was his lover even happy the way they were? Was Yami slowing them down?

Not that Atemu was giving any inclination about wanting sex, but maybe his lover was still afraid he was pushing Yami into this. At least Atemu would know what to do in the first place, which made the pale man feel even more like an idiot, but he was a complete blank page concerning the subject. Which was embarrassing... thinking about it was embarrassing too and Yami sighed softly while pressing his back a little more against Atemu's chest for reassurance. His lover was here and teaching him. Atemu didn't care about experience or anything of that matter... Still, Yami couldn't help but wonder if it had ever crossed the tanned man's mind. To have sex or not? Had his lover been dreaming about that? If so, should Yami just consent to let Atemu do so with him?

Frowning some more because he wasn't sure if he liked that idea, Yami tensed slightly when his lover murmured again and took a deep breath. The pale man gave a small pout as he could feel and hear the other man waking from his sleep. The hold on his body tightened slightly as if Atemu tried to go back to his dreams, before he murmured again. It was incoherent and Yami never really knew what the other man said, but it was always endearing to listen to. For a moment, the tanned man also tried to stretch as he woke, but then seemed to decide against it and Yami purred softly when he could feel his lover cuddle up to him some more. The pale man turned his head slightly as Atemu shifted behind him and rose slightly to lay his chin upon a pale, bare shoulder.

"Goodmorning", Atemu whispered and he smiled warmly as he nuzzled the pale man fondly. To have his lover in his arms, to feel his body pressed against his own made this whole morning worth it and he wished it would stretch on into forever. After all, Yami had allowed a new touch upon his body, he had allowed for Atemu to go a little further than usual and the tanned man was forever grateful. He wanted to pamper his lover and make him feel desired... make him feel loved.

"Goodmorning", Yami replied just as softly, shifting his position slightly even though his loverbarely let him. Lying on his back, the pale man cupped his lover's face and brought him down for a sweet, languid kiss which made them smile. Yami chuckled softly as Atemu's leg wrapped around his own again at the same time his strong arms pulling the pale man flush against a tanned chest. Softly, the older man kissed Yami's cheek after they broke apart, before gazing into crimson eyes.

"What's on your mind?", he asked softly, his hand cupping his lover's face gently in return. Yami frowned slightly in question and Atemu smiled fondly at him while rubbing his tanned nose against a pale one. "Remember? I'm trying to get to know your expressions and this one says you are thinking of something", the tanned man continued and Yami smiled a little as he realised his lover was reading him again. It was nice to know the tanned man did and was able to tell something worried him, even though he wasn't sure if it was really a worry.

"Nothing really, Até. Just a thought", he whispered and Atemu rose his eyebrow slightly.

"One you wish to share?", was the tanned man's next question and Yami looked away from his slightly. Just like last week, he wasn't sure how to phrase his thought because it was a little awkward to talk about sex, wasn't it? Well, probably not more than talking about him turning into some horny teenager... Rose-red eyes continued to watch him with warmth as Atemu waited patiently for his lover to gather his thoughts.

"Remember we had that conversation last week?", Yami whispered softly and he averted his gaze some more as he let his own fingers twirl around each other while releasing his lover's face. Feeling Atemu pressed up against him wasn't exactly helping, nor was the feeling he was completely embarrassing himself, but he knew he had to do this. Communication was key... with the added embarrassment. Yet, Atemu nodded as he remembered which forced Yami to continue with whatever he had wanted to say. Sure, he could still opt for something else, but what if it was bothering Atemu? When he remained silent, the tanned man sighed softly.

"Did I cross a boundary?", he asked and crimson eyes turned back to him while Yami shook his head quickly.

"No, no, that's not what this is about. Well, yes, no, not really about the crossing, just about something else. I mean... Well... You never said something, but I'm not sure about it, so I was just wondering if it bothered you, but I don't know how to phrase it yet and then us being together comes to mind again and I can't help it. I blush because I loved it and wasn't sure if you wanted... so I grow nervous and well... I start rambling", Yami concluded, his words receiving two raised eyebrows because Atemu didn't follow. Again, the pale man fell silent and bit his bottom lip nervously.

"You did not mind what I did?", Atemu prompted even though that might set off another tirade of incoherent rambling. Crimson eyes gleamed slightly as even Yami's ears turned red and the tanned man had to refrain from chuckling. His lover blushing as fiercely as he did currently hadn't happened in a long time. "You liked it?", was his next question and Yami's ears turned more red in the process.

"Very", was the soft whisper and then Yami sighed softly. "I still can't believe you did that though... I still can't believe you... And then I- I couldn't, but you didn't mind and I loved us being together like that and it felt amazing to be with you again-", Yami started, though his rambling was stopped as a soft finger touched his lips. Looking at the warm smile, the pale man fell silent again.

"I am glad it didn't bother you, yet... something else is. Will you tell me what?", Atemu asked and he watched a worried frown spread across Yami's face. There was more silence, a few half-hearted attempts which his lover cut short and Atemu could feel his own worry grow while the pale man seemed to be unable to form his thoughts into words.

"Am I holding us down?", Yami asked softly at long last, although it only made the tanned man frown in more worry. Crimson eyes averted their gaze and Yami took a deep breath for courage. "We... I'm not letting you... We don't have sex... And I know it's a natural thing in a relationship so I know _I am_ really stopping us from-", the pale man continued, only to have his rambling being halted again by tanned fingers upon his lips. Yami was trembling slightly, but not out of pleasure this time as he was afraid to hear Atemu's answer. His lover's tanned thumb stroked his lips softly while his lover's warm hands cupped his face.

"Yami", Atemu whispered softly while smiling ever so slightly. "I don't want to have sex with you". The statement both relieved, confused and saddened Yami as he stared at the tanned man in hopes of more answers as he was now not sure what to think. "What I want, when you trust me with _that_ kind of touch, is to make love to you. When we go that way, I want you to feel pampered, secure and loved while I am with you as the luckiest man on this planet. Sex has no meaning, but to make love to you would be an honour and a gift I'd treasure for a lifetime. _But_ it's your decision, _mon chéri_. Only you can decide when you're ready, not me, not the outside world and definitely not any kind of unknown pressure that comes with you being my lover. I will wait a decade, three or a whole lifetime for you to give me that trust, because I love you, Yami. You are the man I want to be with, want to treasure and desire, but above all else... You are the man I love".

The pale man trembled again as Atemu spoke, his breath shuddering as he slowly circled his arms around his lover's neck and embraced him because he didn't know what to say. Relieve washed over him as he realised he had been silly and Atemu was here to show him he was. Happily, Yami snuggled up to the tanned man and smiled as he trembled with warm feelings which were joined by more relieve. The tanned man hummed softly in understanding as he returned the embrace while pecking Yami's cheek affectionately and the pale man smiled as he nuzzled his lover in return.

"Até... I'm sorry", Yami whispered and Atemu pulled away from the pale man slightly to look at him.

"Why? This is a subject that must be discussed and I am glad to take away your worries, because this is your body Yami and only you can tell me what the boundaries are. Yes, I know some touches are not yet wanted, but I am not all knowing, which means we must talk. All I know is that you're not ready for that particular step yet, _mon chéri,_ and I'm glad you aren't. I am happy the way we are, my beloved. I am happy you are comfortable with the way we are and I intend to keep it like that because I love you. Please, don't push yourself passed existing boundaries. All I want is for you to feel comfortable with me and that is when you we stay as we are right now", Atemu said and Yami nodded in answer.

"I promise, Até. Thank you for hearing me out... thank you for reassuring me... Thank you for being the best boyfriend ever. I love you too, Até. I love you too", the pale man said as he embraced his lover again and smiled brightly. He had been silly, he had been an idiot, but Atemu still forgave him for his thoughts like the wonderful man he was and Yami laughed softly when the tanned man chuckled in his ear.

"Don't know about being the best boyfriend ever, but I do certainly try", Atemu offered and the pale man hummed softly as he snuggled up to his lover and enjoyed the warm touch upon his skin.

"No, I declare you 'best boyfriend' right now", he said and Atemu still chuckled slightly as he pulled away from Yami so he could lean down and kiss the pale lips softly. The pale man returned the warm kiss, smiling when it was just a languid one. There was no need to push himself nor his lover... All in due time and Yami continued to smile as the tanned man continued to lean down for another kiss. Warm, soft, gentle and just them. The younger man wished the world would just stop spinning for once so he could be with his lover in this very moment for an eternity to come.

Yet, as their kiss broke apart, Atemu smiled at him and nuzzled his neck softly. "How about we order for our breakfast to be delivered here? I do not want to relinquish you just yet, but after breakfast, perhaps you'd want to have stroll across the beach with me?", he asked and Yami smiled as he nodded.

"I'd love to Até. I don't want to release you just yet either, you're warm and comfortable and your leg between mine is wanted", he whispered, curling one of his own legs around Atemu's possessively. The tanned man chuckled again, glad to see his lover was relieved with his answer and that all would be well. The pale man was a special man to him, one he wanted to treasure for the rest of his life and Atemu had been honest. He wanted to make love to this man in due time, but not yet. No, when Yami was ready and when he would be, Atemu would love him as he deserved. Even if he wasn't sure on if he was doing it right, at least he would try to make his beloved smile as much as possible. That didn't take away the fact that deep down, he was hoping he had said the right thing, but he had been truthful. He wanted Yami to be ready for that step... and himself as well. Yes, there had been people before his lover, but that had never meant anything. This relationship with the pale man was new and growing which made him feel wanted and loved since years, especially as Yami blushed while accepting the piece of toast Atemu offered for breakfast. It was endearing to see the pale cheeks turn red, to see the flattered and embarrassed gleam in crimson eyes and it was creating a delicious tingle as Yami's tongue ran over his fingers.

It was a very good thing to have special check out times as well, considering they enjoyed each other's presence with a slow breakfast and soft, languid kisses. They finally dressed up when Atemu had to ruin the peaceful moment as nature called, yet Yami didn't mind as they were finally able to set foot on the beach and feel the warm water upon their bare feet. They had decided to dress up as formal casual and that meant Atemu wasn't wearing his three-piece suit. He was neat with his slacks and dress shirt, but the pale man loved to run his hands across his lover's torso so he could just feel.

"Can we go here again?", Yami asked softly as he leaned against Atemu and watched the waves rolling across shore. They were about to leave for the airport as their flight would leave in a little more than two hours, but he couldn't help and linger a moment longer to enjoy the sight and peaceful feelings washing over him. Atemu pulled the pale man a little more against his chest and nuzzled his lover softly.

"We sure can. I promise", the tanned man vowed and Yami smiled as he turned in the embrace and cupped the handome face to give his lover a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I'd really like that. A little longer next time if possible, though, please?", was the soft question and Atemu nodded, before they linked their arms and walked towards the front of the resort where a limousine was waiting for them. Yami felt regret as didn't want to get in, even though he had to if he wanted to go home. Enjoying his spare time with Atemu had been too short, especially if he thought about his lover's upcoming work schedule. If the tanned man was able to come to the apartment, Yami would thank every deity there was to be fairly honest. Yes, Atemu said he would be fine and deep down the pale man knew his lover would be, but the schedule was something he had never really seen before. Sure, he had never really seen how his lover's days were made up prior to him working at Sennen Corporation, but they couldn't have been that bad, right?

If they had been, Yami wondered if his lover would enjoy a day at a spa for his birthday instead of going out shopping. Yet, if his schedule continued to be this way, did Atemu have time to enjoy a day off in the first place? Slowly, the pale man scribbled his ideas down on the notepad while their flight continued home. Check-in had gone smoothly just like on their way towards Miami and Yami still enjoyed the business seat because there had been some real drama with other passengers when they had stepped aboard. From the corner of his eye, Yami could still see Atemu muttering to himself as he tried to read through his paperwork at the same time he made three neat piles out of them. Seeing them, the pale man actually hoped his lover had the time to celebrate his birthday which was barely three weeks away.

Getting out of the aeroplane was unfortunately with a whole lot of drama as those who had started their fight, began again when they had to unload their luggage from above their seats. Luckily they weren't allowed to leave until the whole business-area had cleared out and Yami quickly followed Atemu into the airport where they met Charles whom led them towards the parking lots. Weeks ago he had waited for his lover to show up in one of those spots as well, which made the pale man tighten his hold upon the male at his side slightly. He was glad they had talked about their feelings that day, just like they were still learning to do right now.

Sitting down in the car, Yami sighed softly at the silence engulfing him while Charles drove them away from the airport at the same time he was able to lean against Atemu again comfortably. It had been busy, a little bit of a weird flight and he was tired for some strange reason. Going home always seemed to take longer than going away and he leaned against Atemu some more as he yawned a little. He'd definitely go to bed early. "I'm glad we had something to eat while on our flight. Do you want to order Chinese, considering you didn't eat anything?", Yami asked as he glanced at Atemu. The older man gave a slight shrug.

"We'll be home at about eight, unless traffic starts going crazy. I'll just have a sandwich or something else light, I'm not particularly hungry", was the soft answer and pale lips curled in a smile while tanned arms tightened their hold upon Yami's slender frame.

"I'll make you some sandwiches. I still have a some grilled chicken and veggies in the fridge from Friday. They'll still be good", the pale man said and he chuckled when his lover kissed the top of his head fondly in gratitude.

"Thank you, _mon chéri_. Now, I did mean to ask, but what were all your scribbles about during our flight?", Atemu asked curiously and Yami looked up at him, before giving a slight shrug.

"Well... I was just thinking about something while working on my homework assignment. Considering I'm a little ahead on schedule there was some time to let my mind wander, I guess. I mean, your birthday is coming up in three weeks and I wasn't sure if you had the time to celebrate", Yami said, hopefully having to avoid telling his lover he wasn't sure yet what to gift him for his birthday. Rose-red eyes looked at him with mild curiosity.

"My birthday?", he asked and Yami nodded, though Atemu continued to look at him which created a small frown on the pale man's brow.

"Do you not celebrate your birthday? Which I completely forgot to ask, I'm sorry Até. I thought you would like to celebrate it", the younger man answered and nibbled his lip as he realised his mistake. What if his lover was too busy to even celebrate? Why had he not asked beforehand? Yet, as his mind started to freak out, Atemu pulled him close again with a soft nuzzle against the pale neck and Yami couldn't help but smile a little at the affectionate touch.

"I haven't celebrated my birthday in a while, honestly. Yes, both Seto and Mahado would congratulate me and I will receive a self-made birthday card from Mana, but there was no reason to hold a party or anything of the sorts. I'm not really fond of parties concerning my birthday anymore either and I'm not sure if I'll be home to celebrate", Atemu said and Yami nodded at that. "Why? Were you planning a party?", the tanned man asked, yet relieve gleamed in his rose-red eyes as Yami shook his head.

"No, not a party. I just wanted to celebrate your birthday with you while going out, maybe. I wasn't sure yet as I'd also wanted to take you out shopping and after seeing your schedule this week I figured you might like to go to a spa or sauna", Yami answered and he blushed slightly as his lover chuckled.

"You are putting thought into this, _mon chéri_ , but I must admit that I don't really know if a spa or sauna will help. Shopping? Maybe, but I wouldn't know what to choose", Atemu admitted and he looked at his lover whom gave another slight shrug.

"That's why I don't know what to do just yet...", was the pale man's soft answer, before he nibbled his lip again. "I... I also thought of visiting your father", Yami whispered softly, which received him a surprised look from his lover.

"My father?", Atemu asked and he wasn't sure what else to say on the subject. He continued to watch Yami as the latter nibbled on his lip some more until the tanned man was almost afraid it would start to bleed. Yet, the pale man nodded in answer as he took a deep breath.

"Yes, because... well, I thought he might like to celebrate your birthday as well, but I'm not sure if you'd like it. After we visited your father a few weeks ago, I have wanted to ask when you wanted to go again. Considering you said 'soon', but I also didn't want to hurt you, so I never asked... but I'd like to see your father again, Até. Regardless of whom he is today, he is still part of your family", Yami said and he looked back at the tanned man as the silence stretched on.

"You'd like to see him again?", Atemu finally asked while his mind still tried to process what his lover was asking of him. To celebrate his birthday with a visit to his father... he nearly broke down after their previous visit so why would Yami even propose the idea? It was almost a little ridiculous to be honest, yet, Yami seemed genuine in his request and the tanned man was once again reminded of how horrible he was treating his father because it hurt too much to know he had crippled the older man. If only he hadn't been so stupid, Akunamkanon would still be a normal man and Atemu wasn't sure if he could face that guilt again so soon. As he continued to remain silent, Yami cupped his face and stroked his cheek softly.

"There is no shame in saying no, Até, I understand. I'm sorry I asked", Yami whispered and with his words he broke Atemu's train of thoughts.

"No, beloved, it's all right. I was just taken by surprise that you wish to see my father again. It's just... I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet. Truthfully, I do not visit my father very often, because it still hurts to see him. To be reminded of my mistake and to have it slap me in the face every time I go to the estate- I will think about visiting him on my birthday, is that all right?", Atemu asked as a compromise and he felt relieve wash over him when Yami's lips curled in a warm smile. It was reassuring and the tanned man could feel himself smile back.

"Thank you, Até, for considering it. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings though", was the pale man's soft whisper as he continued to stroke the tanned cheek softly. Atemu shook his head however, covering his lover's hand with his own so he could kiss the palm gently.

"You never hurt my feelings, _mon chéri_. You merely surprised me, but that's all right. You may ask your questions and I want you to ask them, even if they are about my father", the tanned man said and Yami nodded as he understood. Atemu was all right with him asking questions, even if the pale man realised he could use a little more tact every now and then. Gently, he leaned against his lover as they fell in a comfortable silence, even if Yami's mind was still at work. That were two difficult conversations on one day and quite frankly, he didn't want any more. Neither one was really planned, even if they had gone well... Or as well as those kind of conversations could go. Even though he'd prefer the conversation about him thinking of Atemu having se- no, making love to him over hurting his lover with a talk about visiting Akunamkanon.

 _Making love,_ Yami mused and he smiled as he snuggled up to Atemu to just a little more. It did sound way better than sex did, lovelier too if the pale man was honest with himself and a slight blush covered his cheeks as he thought about how it sounded to him. Yet, he was also reminded of how kind and considerate Atemu was and warmth brewed within his being as the pale man enjoyed that particular realisation. With that thought in mind, he set out to make sandwiches the moment they arrived home so his lover could eat something. Atemu hadn't eaten much all day, aside from breakfast, because of their flight and Yami smiled as he tried to make a light dinner for his lover in an attempt to be considerate himself. Though it was also a slight attempt to make up to Atemu about his earlier question, no matter what the tanned man had said about it, the pale man knew he had hurt his lover by asking.

"Até? Dinner is ready!", the pale man called through the apartment while walking towards his bedroom where he found his lover emptying the suitcases. Yami tilted his head slightly as he watched Atemu do something normal, before he traded the light dinner for the slacks the tanned man had been folding. "Go eat something, please? I'll finish in here", were his soft words and the tanned man accepted the offer a little begrudgingly. As he ate, he tried to help the pale man by unpacking their toiletries while his lover was sorting through their laundry. As he did, the tanned man remembered the first time he had seen Yami with his underwear, which made him chuckle softly as he thought back on it. He had been a little embarrassed to see his lover sort through his briefs, while his beloved hadn't had a clue in the world as he'd done it often enough at home too. Right now, Atemu could see he had been silly, but at the time he was sure he had blushed a nice scarlet colour.

"Thank you, _mon chéri_ ", he whispered in the pale ear as he could feel his inner turmoil calm down at the memory while Yami straightened when he was finished. Crimson eyes turned to him, gleaming warmly as pale lips curled in a warm smile.

"You're welcome Até, though I am getting an early night if you don't mind. Do you have more work to do?", Yami asked as he eyed the briefcase next to the arch leading towards the hallway. Atemu looked at it and tilted his head slightly.

"Three more files, to be honest. I'll read through them quickly and will join you for bed afterwards", was the softly reply, yet as he was about to walk away with the intention of washing his used plate, Yami grasped his shirt gently.

"Would you mind reading them upon the bed? I'd like for you to be with me tonight, even if you have to do a little more work. Considering your schedule, I might be fast asleep the remaining week before you even get back at the apartment", Yami tried and rose-red eyes turned his way. Atemu didn't really like taking his work to the bedroom, though he had done it before and he couldn't see much harm in a mere three files. Two of them weren't that thick either, so he might be finished within half an hour.

"I'll be with you shortly", was his answer and at the warm smile, Atemu knew he had said the right thing. As he was released, he quickly washed the dish in Yami's kitchen, before returning to the bedroom where Yami was brushing his teeth. As the latter did, the tanned man changed into his pyjamas before picking up his briefcase so he could join his lover in bed. The pale man had propped himself up ever so slightly so he could nuzzle Atemu's abdomen while the other man finished his work.

"Are the meetings for tomorrow difficult ones?", Yami asked softly as he used his lover's stomach as a pillow instead of his own. Atemu hummed softly as he pursed his lips, before shaking his head.

"Not really. There is a merger between two manufacturers which means we have to discuss a new contract while three companies have requested a meeting concerning their status in the financial investigations by my employees and the technical department wants to see me because they really cannot find any traces to the last hacker. The requested meeting is them asking me what they should do next. Afterwards I have to make a small phone call to Washington to confirm the video conference which will be held Tuesday morning, before I have an appointment with a company who wants to know if Sennen Corporation can sort through her financials as she thinks someone is stealing money from her", Atemu answered and Yami sighed softly.

"All in that order?", he asked softly and his lover hummed in confirmation. "I'm making chicken soup tomorrow so if you do get home before eating something, I can always reheat it", Yami said and the tanned man smiled as he closed the file and laid it atop the night stand gently.

"I promise to message you when I can be here in time, but don't wait up for me, beloved. I might be late in case another company calls and thinks I have no life. Which I didn't have for a very long time, but not everyone is up-to-date concerning my love for you as of yet", Atemu said as he opened the second file and started reading. He looked up from the file when Yami scoffed softly.

"Neither is Vivian. There is no way all of these companies want your attention on the same day all of a sudden. I know you are busy and I know that this is probably normal, but still... I can't wrap my mind around the fact she tried to book all of those people on the same day. Why would she do that?", the pale man muttered while frowning in anger, before he sighed softly. Atemu mimicked him with a small shrug.

"I don't know, to be honest... She's always had little 'panic-attacks' as I like to call them. I'm still looking for a new secretary even though Vivian has been doing quite well the past few weeks. I talked to her about this slip up in my schedule, but I'm still not sure if I got through. It's all right, _mon chéri_ , I've had weeks like these before. I'll be fine", Atemu said and he stroked his lover's hair softly in reassurance. Yami hummed softly, still not convinced which made the tanned man smile considering he was not so sure either. It was with a little luck he had been able to change appointments during this week, even though it would still be hectic. As he started on his third file, he could hear how Yami's breathing was slowly evening out while the pale man continued to nuzzle his abdomen ever so slightly. "Go to sleep, _mon chéri_. I'm almost finished", he whispered and he chuckled as his lover made an objecting sound.

"If your almost finished I can stay awake until then", were Yami's soft words, before he yawned. The travel as well as last night was slowly catching up to him and his eyes continued to slide shut as he tried to stay awake. Atemu's body was warm however and the pale man barely noticed his lover shifting before lying down as well. As he opened his eyes, he registered the lights were off though wasn't sure how while a tanned arm pulled him into a desired embrace. Yami happily wrapped his legs around a tanned one while claiming his lover as the perfect pillow and he smiled as Atemu purred softly.

"Sleep well Até", he managed in a coherent voice, before yawning again. The tanned man hummed softly in answer, while the files he had just finished reading were still fresh on his mind while his eyes were sliding shut as well.

"Goodnight my beloved. Sweet dreams", he whispered while listening to Yami's breathing evening out completely and he followed soon after.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. See you all again in part 42, byebye!**


	42. Black-Out

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter and I want to thank my reviewers: _Guest_ and _Pharaohs Girl18_ for their kind reviews! Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter as well, even though it it's shorter than the previous one. **

**Without anything else to say: Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 42**

/\/\/\/\/\

Flipping through the pages of the manual he was currently reading, Yami pursed his lips as he couldn't find what he was looking for. Closing the manual and grasping a dictionary instead, the pale man walked towards his desk where he searched for the word which needed translating. Well, not exactly translating, but a different definition if he wanted to continue with the assignment Atemu had given him this morning. Currently, he was digging through different employment contracts in order to find the one that would suit his kind of make-up store the best. It was a little difficult, as the idea for his assignment was not going to be a template store on its own, but one which had an arcade as well and that might mean there were different requirements concerning either contracts or laws. All in all, it meant he had to see if there were different rules and regulations concerning hiring employees, salary and diploma's or certificates. So far, he was not finding anything useful within the manuals, but he had written down a few notes which he could ask Atemu about when the latter had time for him.

"Good afternoon mr. Lionel, how can I help you today?", Marie asked to his left while Yami walked back towards the bookcase and just decided that Google had to become his best friend for now. Or maybe he could ask Jack after the latter was finished with his work, because Google wasn't always right and the pale man liked to hear the answer from someone whom actually had experience in these kind of situations.

"No... No! Don't do this to me!", Jack called out suddenly as he rose from his seat with his hands in his hair and Yami turned away from the bookcase to look at the panicking man.

"Mr. Lionel?", Marie asked as she took the phone from her ear and stared at the device with a raised eyebrow, prior to gasping softly in surprise when she turned to her computer instead.

"No, no, no, no, no!", Jack freaked as he hit every possible key upon his keyboard in his slight panic. His emotions were nearly tangible and Yami walked away from the bookcase to see if he could help out, only to see the screen of his computer had gone black and he froze at the sight. Slight chaos ensued as other colleagues rose from their seats to see if their neighbour had to same problem, before they tried to dial any kind of number on their desk-phones which didn't work either. Everything had stopped working and crimson eyes gleamed with worry as the pale man gazed around the room.

"What happened?", Yami asked as he got his bearings back and walked towards his computer so he could check the screen to see if he had accidentally turned it off. Jack bristled as he rapidly hit every key he could find while his panic grew with the second.

"I just lost the most important e-mail of my life, that's what happened! Why are the computers turned off? Marie! I was almost finished!", the black-haired man called out as if the other woman could help him out with his problem, but she merely rose her eyebrow as she placed her dead phone back on its hook.

"Jack, I had mr. Lionel on the phone, does it look like I'm smiling?", she asked with annoyance burning in her eyes, though the black-haired man could not appreciate her little joke for he grumbled rather darkly in answer. Yami could see how the older man was completely distressed while he tried to turn his computer back on and when that didn't work, his panic merely rose which resulted in more keyboard tapping than was necessary. Gently, the young intern tried to turn his own computer back on as well, slightly glad he had saved his file before the black-out and that everything would be restored as soon as the computers were turned back online. Although Yami wondered if his colleague could wait that long without a heart-attack.

"Mr. Duncan?", a young woman asked as she entered the department, her swift strides getting her passed the young intern before he could even blink. Looking up as she hurried towards Jack's desk, she looked over the rim of her glasses as the panicking man stared at her, and sighed softly. "Question answered", was her soft whisper as she stared at the dead computers, before frowning in worry.

"Question? What question? Do you know when they'll fix this?", Jack asked as he pointed at the screen of his computer, but the girl shook her head which did nothing to relieve the older man from his currently high stress-levels.

"No, sir, I don't. I was sent up here by mrs. Creek, because the computers on floor fifty-four and fifty-five are also down. She wanted me to check your floor as well, sir. As they are also down, I will report back to her immediately", the woman said and Jack waved her off as he took a deep breath to try and calm himself. Nibbling his lip, he seemed to deflate as he sat down behind his desk and muttered softly about wasted effort and lost e-mails. Yami couldn't help but frown as Marie continued to try and call someone with her dead phone, before he turned back to his second mentor again.

"Do you think the main computer was damaged?", Yami asked softly and Jack looked up at him with a questioning eyebrow raised slightly. The pale man gave a slight shrug as he tried to offer a solution, although he wasn't sure. "Well, both the computers and the phones are down and even though I haven't checked, it would be too much of a coincidence if the phone-provider would have the same troubles as us...", was the deduction and Jack stared into crimson eyes, before giving a slight nod as he thought about the idea. Opening his drawer, he checked his mobile phone and started to nibble his lip as he stared at the screen.

"My phone has the same provider as the company, yet it still works... Good thinking Yami and maybe they need help at the technical department, want to come with me?", Jack asked as he rose from his seat and placed his phone in his pocket. The young intern nodded, considering he hadn't been there before. Plus, he couldn't continue with his work if his computer was down while Jack was probably trying to hide his mental freak-out attack. Sitting around was rather pointless, especially because he wouldn't be able to get the answers he needed, which was why he followed his second mentor out of the office room. Marie wished them luck as they went and Yami waved slightly prior to rounding the corner. As they neared the elevators, a thought suddenly came up and the pale man gasped softly as it struck him.

"Até", he whispered softly in horror as he realised that if their computers were down, Atemu's would probably be as well. At his murmur, however, Jack turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"'What did you just say?", the older man asked curiously and Yami hoped he had muttered his lover's nickname soft enough so Jack hadn't heard his slip-up.

"Just that I realised mr. Sennen was in a very important meeting", was his quick answer and Jack sighed softly while rubbing his face with both hands.

"Gods... I really hope the conference room has been spared, but I am afraid not", Jack answered while watching how the pale man nibbled his lip slightly at the same time they rode the elevator down towards the designated area. As they exited the small compartment on the right floor, it became very apparent the conference room had been hit with the black-out as well. Atemu was talking to the technical personnel and from his tense posture, Yami could see he was trying to reign himself in.

"I want to know _what_ happened, I want a full report on it and I don't care how you do it, but fix whatever is going on! Try everything! Reboot, buy a new computer, I don't care. _This_ needs to be fixed as soon as possible, preferably right now, _today_ ", the CEO hissed, before he swiftly turned on his heel and Yami could see he was carrying his briefcase. His brow was furrowed with anger and his rose-red eyes were set ablaze as if Rebecca had dared to show up for work that morning.

"Ah, Muto! This way", Atemu said curtly as his eyes fell upon his lover, before he marched passed Jack and Yami towards the set of elevators. The oldest man in the room rose a slight eyebrow at their intern whom quickly followed the agitated tanned man as he was called, prior to Jack continuing his way towards the technical team to hear what they had to say about the whole situation. As he followed his lover, the pale man sighed softly as he stepped inside the elevator, because he was not entirely sure what to do. Which was why he waited in silence as Atemu pressed the button towards the parking lot while the tannd man muttered a soft profanity under his breath at the same time.

"I'm sorry, _mon chéri,_ for calling you like that, but I'm not in the greatest mood", was the soft whisper as the doors closed and Yami squeezed the broad shoulder softly as soon as they were out of sight. He could see his lover was agitated and he had every right to be because his meeting was more than likely interrupted by this black-out.

"It's all right... What happened?", Yami asked, just because he wanted to be sure his assumptions were right, and rose-red eyes turned to him as he did. They were still dark and gleaming with anger while the tanned man grumbled softly.

"No idea. I was in the middle of a meeting with a few companies when the screen went black and I could no longer contact them. I phoned them with my cellphone and they told me they couldn't reach me either, so I went down here and on my way I heard that more computers and phones are- Excuse me, beloved, I have to take this one", Atemu muttered as his phone rang and he stared at the screen. The pale man nodded for him to answer the call while he took a small step back to give his lover some privacy. Not that the elevator allowed for such a thing and Yami winced slightly as he was forced to listen to the conversersation. "Seto, I want you to tell me you can fix everything _right now_ ", Atemu hissed, before he paused as he let the other man speak. The elevator doors opened up and the pale man followed his lover outside, while being afraid they'd hear his lover three floors above them.

"Minor cyber attack? _"_ , the tanned man growled and the pale man bit his lip as the air around them grew cold and very tense within a nano-second. " _Minor_ cyber attack? No, really?! Are you fucking kidding me Seto?! My entire company network is down and you have the guts to call that a _minor_ cyber attack? Your financial department was a minor problem, which was easily dealt with and I want you to fix this!", Atemu barked in order, before pausing briefly as Seto yelled back at him which made the air grow colder as he did.

"... _I don't want any kind of excuse_. I'm coming over to Domino to finish my meetings and my paperwork at your place. You better fix this problem, Seto, especially as you called it a _minor_ issue so delicately", Atemu hissed after his brief pause and his baritone voice was cold as he spat the words at his phone in anger. He hung up afterwards while trembling with fury from head to toe, before taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. Turning to Yami,whom had never seen his lover this angry prior to this moment, he smiled sadly as he knew what the tanned man's words meant. Rose-red eyes were saddened as well while Atemu took a small step forward and stroked his lover's pale cheek affectionately. He could see his beloved knew what the conversation had meant and the older male sighed as he had just admitted he wouldn't stay at the apartment tonight.

"Again... I'm sorry, _mon chéri_. I will not be able to see you tonight for with any luck I'll arrive in Domino within two hours, get my meetings sorted as well as my paperwork and have Seto tell me some good news. I will not be with you tonight and if Seto doesn't tell me anything good, tomorrow might be out of the question as well...", Atemu whispered, but Yami gave a small smile, before he pecked his lover's cheek softly.

"No need to excuse yourself, Até, I understand. All I hope for is that Seto can sort all of this out so you can come back to New York again. Good luck with your meetings and message me sometimes?", Yami asked to which he received an embrace and he returned it eagerly.

"I promise", Atemu whispered in the pale ear, before he kissed his lover's forehead softly. Yami smiled at the kiss, before releasing the tanned man so he could go with Charles to Domino City. He waved slightly as he watched the car drive off, before heading towards the elevators again so they could bring him back up to his own office. He did momentarily stop at the technical department to see if Jack was still around, yet, he headed for his own floor when that wasn't the case. Walking into the large office, the black-haired man gave a small wave in greeting while him and a few colleagues were gathered around Yami's computer.

"What's wrong? Is it working yet?", the pale man asked hopefully while he walked up to his desk. Marie stepped aside with a small shake of her head and frowning in worry, the pale man turned towards the screen of his computer. Written upon the screen, as if someone had taken control of his computer, were the words: _I'm watching you_. Staring at the words, Yami's frown deepened, before he snorted softly.

"Watching me? What's that supposed to mean?", he asked softly and Jack rose his shoulders with a slight shake of his head.

"I'm not sure. You don't have any troubles? People stalking you or threatening you at home?", the black-haired man asked and Yami shook his head in answer.

"No, not anymore. The last problem was put behind bars a few weeks ago and he won't have access to a computer. I assume this is a hacker... did the technical department confirm?", Yami asked as he tried to reboot his computer so he could get rid of the words. As he did, the screen worked for a mere moment, before going to black with the words being written upon it again.

"They did say a cyber attack did this, which is why the whole system is down. We have tried rebooting all of our computers, but it doesn't work. They are turned on, but the screens are black. The technical department tried shutting off the main computers, but that takes time. What did mr. Sennen wish to tell you?", Jack asked as Yami tried to ignore the words on his screen. What did they mean? Who was watching him and why? Did Marcus have access to a computer? Did he have hidden skills with which he could continue to haunt Yami even though he was in prison?

"Mr. Sennen wanted to tell me I have to continue to work on my assignment and hand in a hand-written paper with arguments as to which contract I choose and why", Yami swiftly lied as he couldn't exactly tell Jack he had been seeing his lover off and wasn't sure when he would return. Soon, the pale man hoped, while the black-haired man accepted his answer prior to leaving him to his work and to his thoughts. Did Marcus even know where he worked? Raking his mind, Yami was sure he had never told the guy he was currently an intern at Sennen Corporation.

 _But Atemu's lawyers would have said where they came from when they represented me_ , the young intern mused and he rubbed his face with his hands slightly. Then Marcus would know where to start looking and if he had found Yami's name in the main computer's database, it would have been a peace of cake. But how was he going to find out who had done it? He couldn't just show up at the prison Marcus resided, demand to see him only to ask if the almost-murderer had some pretty decent hacking skills. Yami presumed avoiding Seto's security system must have been a difficult task. Especially since Seto had changed the whole system after the first break-in attempt.

What if that had been Marcus as well? What if the creep was still after him, just because Atemu was his lover? What if Marcus wasn't after him, but after his lover instead? Atemu had saved Yami from the fire after all, had helped with him the court procedure, had been there at the trial... What if Marcus was targeting his lover because the tanned man had made sure Yami survived the whole ordeal and was not afraid to show up at court a few weeks ago with his lover at his side? What if Marcus would try to destroy Atemu? What if the tanned man was a target now too?

"Yami, are you all right?", Jack asked as he grasped the pale man's shoulders slightly. The colour had drained from Yami's face, leaving him paler than usual as the last thought entered his mind. What if Atemu was the target? What if Marcus didn't care for Yami anymore, but for his beloved instead? Staring at the screen where the white letters were screaming at him _I'm watching you_ , the pale man took a deep breath.

"Just thinking about what if my problem is back to haunting me. What if the creep whom tried to kill me is watching me, Jack? What if a prison is not enough to keep him away from me?", Yami asked and the older male knelt down next to the distressed man while turning the seat so the pale youth wasn't able to look at the screen anymore.

"Yami, please, calm down. This might just be a sick joke from someone whom is after information he or she could sell to the public and they just want to scare you. The man who tried to kill you is trialled and behind bars. The technical department is trying to locate the hacker as we speak and you'll see. It's just some youngster who is trying to make quick money while risking his life. Or an old employee whom is still angry at the company for never believing his 'brilliant' ideas", Jack said and at those words, the pale man sighed softly, before he nodded slightly. Of course he was overreacting, it could still be a massive joke and nothing would happen aside from him being an idiot. As he thought of that, however, the lights suddenly died down and Jack stared at the ceiling, before pursing his lips.

"Seems to me like they pulled the plug downstairs", he muttered, before patting Yami's knee softly. "It will be all right, you'll see", the black-haired man continued, rising up from his kneeling position as the lights turned back on and the computers rebooted themselves. The young intern merely gave a relieved smile at the encouraging words, before he turned to his computer to see if something would happen.

"I might be able to call someone", Marie said while holding the phone to her ear with a smile as she quickly dialled a number and giggled when the call was answered. "Hey Julia, just checking to see if the phones are working. Bye girl!", were her quick words, before hanging up. As she did, her phone rang immediately and she picked it up with her usual greeting towards clients. Yami sighed with relieve when the words didn't reappear again as his computer turned itself on and he smiled as his screen flashed at him. There was an overall sigh of relieve when everything started to work once more and the pale man smiled as he tried to log in. Frowning as his password was not accepted, Yami tried again to see if he had gotten it wrong.

 _Access denied. Invalid user code or password_ , were the words on his screen and Yami turned to Jack who was trying to get his e-mail to work again.

"Jack? I can't enter the system", he said while trying again, but he was still denied his access. If he couldn't log in, all of his work was gone. If he couldn't log in, how was he going to finish his assignment for Atemu? Jack joined him at his side and asked Yami to try again, which the latter did without success. That lone made his own panic rise while the older man squeezed his shoulder softly in a reassuring way.

"Odd", Jack muttered as he picked up his headset and dialled the number for the IT-department. "Yeah, Hans, this is Jack from the New York floor. I have a colleague who can't log in at the moment... Yes, I know there has been a cyber attack, but I logged in just fine. Can you come up for me? Thanks", Jack said, before ending the call. Yami merely stared at his screen while he waited for Hans to show up. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop seeing the other words that had appeared on his screen prior to the reboot.

 _I'm watching you_ sounded creepy enough... especially with _access denied_. Someone was out there, waiting for his next move and Yami sighed softly, his anger as well as his fear rising. Who dared to freak him out? But better yet... Why? Why was someone after him, _again?_ Which was ridiculous, he knew. It might just have been an accident for maybe they had the wrong computer... Although that was a little creepy as well, because that meant someone else might have a stalker. As the young intern frowned, however, Jack patted his shoulder softly. "IT will be up here shortly and they'll fix this mess. It will get reported as well and hopefully security will be able to trace the one behind it", the older man said and Yami sighed softly as he nodded. Jack was right, he shouldn't worry too much about it, even though he had just possibly lost all of his work. Luckily he had his handwritten notes so he could always rewrite everything and most of his previous work was printed out and stored in his file which was in Atemu's office. Everything would be all right again as soon as he was able to log in, yet, when Hans showed up from IT there was not a lot the other man could do.

"All I can give you right now is a new code and password to log in, but only after we have everything sorted can we try to dig your old codes back up. I'm not sure about previously made work considering the whole system was down", Hans said and Yami gave a small shrug.

"It's all right, most of my previous work has already been printed. I just need to rewrite my assignment of today and I should be fine", was his soft answer and Hans nodded as he set to work in creating a new account for Yami to use. It was apparently rather easy as the other man was finished within a few minutes and he wrote down a new log-in code as well as a password which he gave to tha pale man.

"As soon as you log in to the system with that, you have everything at your disposal again", Hans said, before he got off the chair and let the young intern sit down to get into his new account. Yami did as was asked and smiled as he was able to get into his new account. It was blank, like it had been in the beginning, but that was easily changed. Even though _he_ couldn't start placing photos on his desk of Atemu, like the latter had of him in the bigger office. One day, maybe, if Yami had a different job, a different desk and they were still together. One day, the pale man would love to have a photo of Atemu on his desk to encourage him with his work.

The train of thought was interrupted as the document Yami tried to open up failed. A little static appeared, before his screen went black and he quickly lifted his hands from the keyboard in case he had pressed a wrong button. Hans looked over his shoulder and moved the mouse, before bending through his knees to look at the computer itself. "Again", Yami muttered as he stared at the screen prior to gasping loud when Hans hit his head at the same time the man tried to get up from the ground as quickly as possible to stare at what the intern could already see. "Are you all right?", Yami asked as the other man rubbed his head while leaning on his desk while he stared at the black screen.

Suddenly Jack exclaimed as well with a loud "Not again!" whereas Marie stared at the dead phone in her hands once more.

"What the hell is going on?", Hans asked as all the screens turned black and the phones went dead again. On Yami's screen appeared a large NO, followed by every other screen and Yami gazed around. Jack's cellphone rang in the stunned silence that followed and everyone turned towards it while the black-haired man answered the call.

"Jack speaking", he said as he stared at his screen. Hans got out his phone as well, before dialling a number. There was momentary silence on Jack's part. "What do you mean it's on all the screens? All of them, literally?", Jack asked, watching Hans turn away from the office to jog towards the elevators. Marie gently placed her phone down as it wouldn't connect to the outside world and Yami sighed softly as a part of the chaos returned. Everyone was talking to each other, muttering theories about why everything had shut down until Hans returned as swiftly as he had tried to get out of the office.

"Yami, right?", he asked and the pale man nodded at the call of his name. "Help me unplug all of this. It might be there is a bug in your computer and we'll have to investigate it. I'm sorry, but you won't be getting back to work today", Hans said as he bent through his knees again to unplug the intern's computer as quickly as he could. Yami helped him as he traced wires and pulled them from the main device, leaving them all lying on the ground when they were finished.

"Good luck!", he called out as Hans left again with his computer under his arm. The pale man sighed softly as he sunk back in his chair and stared at his handwritten notes. The lights flashed again before turning off which left them in a slight darkness while the sun gleamed through the windows. It took a little longer this time for the lights to be turned back on, but when they did, Yami opened one of the books he had gathered earlier in a small attempt to get back to work. He could always write the notes and make a full report at home. He had plenty of time, it was only Monday and his homework from college didn't need to be done tonight. Plus, Atemu wouldn't come over so there wouldn't be long talks while having dinner or a sudden warm body against him even though he was already asleep. There wouldn't be anything like that tonight and with those dreading thoughts, Yami tried to finish a little more of his work while the computers were turned on so everyone was able to get back to work.

Yet, even the weather was against him, Yami mused as he was released from work a few hours later and a slight drizzle had developed in the city. Hiding underneath an umbrella, the pale man walked home where he made a small dish consisting of risotto and chicken while working on his assignment for his lover. Doing so, he decided to take his laptop with him the following morning. Maybe he didn't have an account on it, but he could at least write his assignment straight away and print it at home if necessary. Not that handwritten notes were a bad thing as he often had a lot of them while studying for college, but it was also a waste of time if he did everything twice while he could just do it in one go. Even though he got everything done in a decent amount of time after dinner.

Settling down underneath the covers, Yami sighed softly as he stared at the empty spot next to him. It was odd not to have Atemu with him, which was even more odd considering the tanned man hadn't been sleeping beside him for that long either. Yet, it was reassuring to have his lover with him and the pale man nibbled his lip slightly as he leaned back against the pillows with a book in his hands. Atemu had only been sleeping at his side for a few weeks, but the pale man was already used to having his lover next to him, with him and around him. It was odd that things like that could go so fast, but it also felt natural. Nothing had been forced, at least, not to him and he softly drummed his fingers against the cover of his book while he let his mind roam.

Only months ago had he missed Atemu while the other man was on the other end of the world, but nothing had been serious at the time. Look at them now... A crush had developed and he had given his lover the key to his new apartment in the space of five and a half months. _Funny_ , Yami thought with a small smile, _we'll be sort of dating for six months around Atemu's birthday_. Could he even name the crush he had back then, which he hadn't been aware of, 'dating'? Yami pursed his lips slightly as he wasn't sure and then gave a slight shrug. At least he could celebrate he had met Atemu almost six months ago which accounted for something definitely. Just six months though, his mind offered as he looked at the empty spot beside him again and he couldn't help but realise again how quickly his life had changed since that moment. Six months ago he was still worked up about tests and if the library was open to suit his needs. Nowadays he was wondering if he could make his lover proud while hoping he'd sleep in the same bed as him too.

Looking up from his musings as his phone rang softly, Yami smiled as Atemu's name appeared on screen and he quickly answered it. "Hey Até", was his greeting to which a soft sigh sounded.

" _Mon chéri, I'm glad you're not asleep yet. I just wanted to call you quickly and ask if you are all right?"_ , Atemu asked and Yami frowned slightly.

"I'm fine, Até, why would I not be? Are you all right, you sound distressed", the pale man observed as he traded his book for his lover's pillow and pressed it against his chest while he leaned back against his own fluffy pillows. Atemu murmured softly and Yami could hear footsteps from the other end of the line.

" _I'm fine, beloved, but I heard that there was a second cyber attack after I was already gone and there had been a message? Seto tried to trace whomever did it, but they vanished the moment he got close. He was, however, able to see a message had been sent towards your computer which was confirmed by the guys from IT"_ , the tanned man answered and Yami sighed softly as he was reminded of that moment.

"Yeah, there was a small message on my screen as I returned. It said _I'm always watching you_ , which I know sounds a little creepy, but I'm fine Até. It was just a message and I think the hacker got something wrong, because the second message appeared on all the computers. I'm not sure, but it almost feels like the one pulling this stunt is still getting used to your system while trying to hide from Seto", the pale man answered and he heard some more muttering from the other side of the line. Hearing his lover mutter in worry, put a small flattered smile on his lips which Yami was grateful for. Maybe it was unintentional, but Atemu cheered him up considerably just by calling him.

" _Yes, I heard, though the first message is a little bit more concern- What?",_ Atemu hissed and Yami stared at his phone a little. Atemu was definitely calling him while he was on speaker, which meant the pale man could hear everything. There was a soft voice, which was clearly further away from the phone than Yami had liked to hear. It meant Atemu was probably still in the assigned office instead of at a hotel. At least the hiss hadn't been directed at him and the pale man nibbled his lip as he felt slight pity for the one who was on the receiving end of his lover's temper.

" _You have been called to the conference room, sir_ ", the other voice said and Yami frowned in worry. Was Atemu late for a meeting just so he could talk to him? Which was ridiculous because his lover was very punctual and would never let anyone down like that. The younger man's thoughts were confirmed by Atemu's next angry hiss, one which said the tanned man was clearly holding back.

" _Your presence is currently unwanted in this office and I want you to leave right now",_ his lover hissed darkly and Yami wished he could have seen the tanned man. Or at least touch him to calm him down... if that would have worked at all considering Atemu sounded quite peeved.

" _But sir, mr. Kaiba asked for me to get you. He says he wants you to see something_ ", were the next words and again, the pale man bit his lip with a wince. Either the employee was a little thick or Seto was scarier than Atemu, which Yami absolutely believed to be true. Then again, employees should just listen to their superiors when one of them was hissing in anger.

" _Leave this instance. I will see mr. Kaiba in a few minutes, but I advice you to leave. Now_ ", Atemu growled and all the pale man could hear was a quick affirmation, before a door closed in the distance. His lover sighed softly afterwards, and Yami could imagine the tanned man rubbing his face with both hands behind a desk filled with paperwork. For a moment there was silence, before the muttering started and a small smile curled pale lips at the sounds.

" _Remind me again why I'm not more like Seto and just fire people who annoy me_ ", was the louder mutter while paperwork was gathered and Yami chuckled softly.

"Because you're a good person, Até... and a great boss", he replied softly and the pale man wished he could have kissed Atemu to reassure. He wished he could lean against his lover just so the tanned man knew he meant his words to the fullest. On the other end of the line, there was a soft chuckle which brought a new smile to pale lips.

" _Cute, mon chéri. If you had been someone else I'd think you were fishing for a raise_ ", Atemu replied and Yami murmured in soft protest.

"I don't need a raise, Até... Yugi already says I'm on cloud nine, so I've been raised up pretty high. Even if it's a little cold and lonely at the moment", he said, fiddling with his sheets slightly as he heard the tanned man hum softly in answer.

" _I agree, mon chéri and I hope to be back soon. To sleep without you again will be strange_ ", Atemu whispered and Yami nodded to himself. " _It's odd, perhaps, but I will certainly miss you tonight_ ", were his lover's next soft words as if he was muttering to himself.

"Até... can we call ourselves a steady couple?", Yami asked suddenly as his previous thoughts reared their ugly heads. "I mean, we have only been together like this for a few weeks, but I miss you too. A different kind of 'missing' than when you were away in Paris and I had a crush on you, but it's definitely a missing-you-kind of feeling", the pale man continued and to his words, Atemu hummed softly.

" _To be honest, mon chéri, these past few weeks have meant a lot to me and I would definitely say we are a steady couple. We've had our bumps, but everyone has had them and we got through perfectly fine. To have your key so I may be with you is an honour I treasure every day and I will continue to do so. That's why it might be odd, as it has only been a few weeks, but to sleep next to you has become something I look forward to and something that I want to have. Because I can, but also because you let me be near. Maybe we have developed a little faster than we both thought we would, but our closeness has definitely grown on me",_ Atemu replied and Yami nodded as he agreed.

"Definitely", he whispered in return while he smiled brightly as he could feel a blush creeping on his cheeks as he was flattered by his lover's reassuring words. "Thanks, Até. That means a lot to me and I do hope you can come back to New York soon as well. I love it when you hold me close", Yami admitted, because the tanned man deserved to hear those words, and he smiled when Atemu chuckled softly.

" _Mh, yes. To have you next to me... I'll look forward to it_ ", the older male answered and the pale man knew he would do so as well. He would look forward to the night he could sleep with his lover again and to wake up spooned together the next morning.

"I do too, Até. I hope you'll get a decent night, though", he whispered and the tanned man sighed softly.

" _So do I, mon chéri. Good night and sleep well_ ", Atemu replied and Yami wished his lover the same, before they disconnected the call. Staring at his phone, the pale man couldn't help but smile because it just felt good to have spoken with his lover. To hear his voice before he'd fall asleep... It was nice and stilled his feelings of missing Atemu. Only slightly though, especially as Yami turned off the lights and snuggled up underneath his sheets. He cocooned himself within them while hugging Atemu's pillow against his chest, before he sighed softly and just closed his eyes. When he was unable to fall asleep, he got up again and grabbed the kitten plush of his wardrobe so he could snuggle up to that instead. It was unbelievable how many months ago Atemu had won the plush for him, but he still treasured it. It was soft as he pressed his face against it, while closing his eyes as he just imagined Atemu's arms around him and with that little make-believe, the pale man fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. Can you guess whom hacked into the system? Answers won't be given though ;) See you all in chapter 43, byebye!**


	43. At Home

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter and I do admit, I really really like this one. Therefore, I really hope you'll like it as well! A thank you goes to _Pharaohs Girl18_ for reviewing the previous chapter. Not much else to say here so: **

**Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 43**

/\/\/\/\/\

The lights flashed back to life for the umpteenth time that day, prior to computers humming softly again as well. It had almost become normal ever since last Monday, though it was still annoying. Yami had even taken his own laptop to work, like many others had done while they had called to stores or companies to ring them on a different number in case of emergencies. The pale man sighed softly as the power was turned back on and Mary tried the phones again. Usually, everything would work for a little while, before crashing down as the hacker tempered with the systems.

Having resorted to pen and paper as well as his own laptop at work, Yami was glad he could finish the tasks Atemu had given him before leaving to Domino City. Jack had been so kind to try and hook him up to the printer, but considering that also shut down as the system turned offline, Yami didn't bother and said he'd print it at home during the weekend and hand it in on Monday. After confirming with Jack he was allowed to do so by 'mr. Sennen', the black-haired man had given his consent as well. Looking up when an e-mail arrived in his inbox, Yami smiled when he saw it was from Atemu. Opening it while scribbling some more, his smile grew bigger as his eyes read the message.

 _Mon chéri, if luck will be on my side, I should be able to leave Domino City soon. Perhaps I shall see you at the office. With love, Atemu_

The simple message brightened his day immediately and Yami's crimson eyes gleamed with warmth as he wrote his answer. He couldn't wait for his lover to come home so they could, maybe, spend the weekend together. Perhaps they could go for a walk through Central Park, watch a film and decide what to have for dinner. Maybe they could cook together again, play a game or help each other with their 'homework'. Because, truth be told, Yami was certain Atemu had a lot of work left to do which meant that the tanned man would probably have little spare time. Still, he couldn't help but hope his lover didn't have as much work left to do than he imagined so they could do something nice. Especially because the past few night had been a little lonely, even if their phone conversation had cheered him up. After all, Atemu thought they were a steady couple, without thinking their relationship had grown too quickly these past few weeks. It had grown beautifully though, with the added bumps and Yami's weird question on the 'making-love' matter, but Atemu had taken that one very well and genuinely, the pale man hadn't stopped thinking about it ever since that conversation either. Which was truly embarrassing, but not something he could have stopped because they had been thoughts moments before falling asleep. They even woke him up sometimes after inducing a sexual dream which always left him wondering if his dreams would become reality if he had finally made up his mind? Then he wondered what kind of trust Atemu was looking for and if it was the same they had whenever they made out. Or had it to be more than that?

Yami tilted his head slightly as he continued his work on his assignment. Truthfully, he had every kind of trust in Atemu for the other man had always been kind and considerate. His hands had always been gentle, he had never rushed and he had allowed for the pale man to learn. Atemu had also never laughed at him for thinking he became more like Malik: a sexually hormonal teenager that could think of only one thing. Which was untrue, because there was so much more to his lover than their sexual activities, yet... Yami couldn't help but love them.

Blushing bright red as his mind offered him another delicious image, he crossed out what he had written on his piece of paper before anyone else could read it. Atemu was not good for his decency, _at all_ , which was probably the worst of everything. Still, he couldn't wait for the tanned man to come back to Domino and hopefully stay the weekend. No work, just a little more rest and doing fun stuff. Which would be completely different things than his mind provided.

"Yami? Are you all right?", Jack asked next to him and the pale man looked up with a slight embarrassed chuckle. Slowly, he crossed out some more upon his piece of paper, because the black-haired man did not have to see what he had accidentally written on it.

"I'm fine, Jack... A friend of mine has his birthday party quite soon and with some other friends we're trying to set up a big one. One of those friends offered a little bit of a silly idea, but I couldn't help but think about it and imagine the end result?", he asked, feeling guilty for lying through his teeth, but he couldn't tell the older man he was thinking of making love to his boyfriend, whom was the CEO of Sennen Corporation. Jack stared at him and then shook his head.

"Do I even want to know?", he asked carefully, though there was an amused grin on his lips and Yami couldn't help but chuckle with mirth.

"Oh, my friend came up with different ideas. Decorating his house to make sure the whole street knows someone is celebrating, all the way down to hiring a stripper, which would probably not end well considering my friend has a boyfriend. We are really hoping nothing of the sorts will be hired", Yami answered, hoping he could still get a believable story the more he lied about the reason as to why he was blushing. Jack merely laughed and shook his head.

"Ah, to be young again", was the bemused reply, even though he was not that much older than Yami. The pale man merely rose his eyebrow, before both men laughed at what sort of chaos could ensue would Yami's lie have been true. Well, to Jack it was no lie, but the pale man hoped the older one would never find out. He thanked every deity he could think of because the black-haired man didn't know any of his friends either.

"All right, now that we know you need new friends", Jack teased which made Yami chuckle in more embarrassment, "is there anything I can still help you with regarding your assignments?", Jack asked and he watched how the younger male looked through his work. Yami was back to being serious again as well and the black-haired man sat down in an empty desk chair while he helped the pale youth out with his work or questions. It was still a relieve to see Yami was serious with his work and he asked good questions regarding what needed to be done in order for things to make sense. It was sometimes hard to come by good interns, but Jack always appreciated the ones whom were worth his time.

"Is my intern all right or does he need some more private studying?", a baritone voice asked behind Yami suddenly and the pale man nearly jumped out of his seat because he hadn't suspected it. As he turned and wanted to greet his lover, he had to swallow all of his words or else he would probably spill their secret. He was just in time or else he would have exclaimed his lover's nickname throughout the whole office room as well. Rose-red eyes were warm however, as if they understood the thick swallow Yami gave, before Atemu tensed slightly while his 'CEO-mode' was turned on.

"Mr. Sennen, welcome back", were the words Yami was capable of saying as he stared at his lover. The tanned man looked dead on his feet, as if only his sense of duty and pride were keeping him together while he stood next to both Jack and himself. If he'd push Atemu onto a chair, Yami wasn't sure if the other man would get up again, though the tanned man inclined his head at the greeting like he would always do.

"Yes, it is good to be back. Especially considering everything goes well. Thank you, mr. Duncan for watching over my intern while I was away... May I speak with him?", Atemu asked and Yami was once again both proud and amazed by the tanned man's professionalism. Or Jack's for that matter considering he didn't bat at an eye at the state his lover was in and merely continued as if nothing was wrong. Maybe nothing was wrong and was all of it in Yami's head... Which would make everything far more embarrassing than him having to swallow his words of affection for his beloved the moment he saw him.

"Of course, mr. Sennen, and you're welcome. When Yami gets back we can continue", Jack said and Atemu thanked the black-haired man again, before he beckoned for his lover to follow him. Yami did, going after the tanned man towards the elevator silently. As the metal doors fell close, crimson eyes turned towards tired rose-red ones.

"Até, you look horrible. What happened? Did you not sleep?", Yami asked as he gently stroked the tanned cheek in worry while Atemu chuckled rather wryly.

"Not much, that is certain. Come, we will talk in my office", Atemu replied instead and the pale man followed as the elevator opened again. Vivian wasn't there to greet them, though Yami was only glad they could walk into the office and let the door fall close behind them. Gently, he touched Atemu's face once more to which the broad shoulder sagged in gratitude at the affectionate touch. "Long days, _mon chéri_. I am used to them, but sometimes they are a little too much... even for me. Because word got out we had a hacker at the same time my system was down and nobody could reach us, I have been in and out of meetings constantly. Luckily I have been able to switch to a different provider and Seto made me a new firewall, so the hackers won't bother us anymore. I heard they kept leaving messages on the computer screens as soon as you logged in?", Atemu asked, though Yami waved his hand as if he tried to sweep the subject off the table.

"That doesn't matter, Até. You need sleep... Do you... I know it would be easier to stay here, but if you want you can go to my apartment and get away from any kind of office. If you can, that is", Yami said, suddenly a little unsure of himself, though Atemu softly kissed his brow and smiled.

"The whole aspect of those messages matter to me, _mon chéri_ ", the tanned man whispered and he watched as his lover nibbled his bottom lip slightly. True, the messages had been a little creepy as they had ranged from _I'm watching you_ to _I know what you did_. The last one was already creepy enough without the added _last night_ to it, though that had only happened once and even though that had made him feel uncomfortable, he had been able to put it behind himself.

"You shouldn't worry about them, Até, not anymore. I started to use my own computer and the messages were completely random as other people received them as well. The hackers were after you and your company, but they won't get away with it as I'm sure Seto is furious enough to throw these digital criminals into the far corners of hell before they even attempt to mess with you again. Or him for that matter", Yami replied with a soft chuckle, before he softly kissed Atemu's cheek. "What I am worried about, however, is you. You need a lovely shower to relax those tense muscles before you need rest. Lots of it", the pale man continued and Atemu sighed softly as he dropped the conversation.

"Very well", was his comment, because he also knew Yami was right. He wouldn't be able to win even the simplest of word-games because he was tired. Vivian was insane, that fact stood above all else and he already dreaded upcoming Monday.

"Glad you agree, though... would you like to go to my apartment?", Yami asked softly, effectively catching Atemu's train of thoughts before it would go downhill completely. Not that the pale man knew that as he stared at his lover and nibbled his lip again, most of his confidence leaving him because he wasn't sure if the tanned man would even be comfortable with that kind of offer. "I mean, I know you have your bedroom right here, but as said before, perhaps you'd like to be away from the office altogether and get a decent kind of rest. You'll be home alone for a moment, nobody who will bother you... Perhaps you can even turn your phone off for a mere few seconds", he therefore continued, as if to encourage himself rather than Atemu. Rose-red eyes stared at him ever so slightly, however, before strong arms wrapped around Yami's waist while the tanned man embraced his lover gently.

"You wouldn't mind me barging into your home like that?", Atemu asked for good measure, because he just wanted to make sure. Yes, he had the key and yes, Yami wanted him to come over every evening. Hell, he was practically living at his lover's home and he had to admit, it would be wonderful to go there. It would be a blessing he'd take with both hands, especially if he could cook dinner for his lover this time prior to Yami coming home.

"No, Até, I don't mind. I probably wouldn't be offering if I did, but I'd like for you go to the apartment and take some well-deserved rest. We can look at your remaining work tomorrow and Sunday, maybe think of a plan somewhere during a long and relaxing walk through Central Park", the pale man offered while he embraced his lover in return. It felt good to do that again, before he gently pushed Atemu back on his own feet.

"Do you want me to give Charles a call?", he asked which made the tanned man smile ever so slightly.

"Yes please... I'll just get some clothes from my wardrobe and then accept your offer. When you'll get home, I might have dinner ready for you this time", he offered while Yami kissed him on the cheek again prior to moving towards the glass desk to locate the intercom so he could call down to Charles' office.

"Don't worry about dinner, Até. Do you have some more work to finish first or will you head down straight away?", Yami asked as he found the correct button to press. Atemu merely smiled at him from the doorway, seemed to think on an idea, before he walked over and turned his computer on.

"I'll send a quick e-mail through the company to tell everyone of the changes made and that everything will be done to ensure the hackers are dealt with correctly. Plus, I won't be available for the weekend", Atemu said while his fingers set out to work and Yami smiled with excitement as he turned towards the intercom.

" _Yes, mr. Sennen?",_ Charles' voice rang clear through the speaker and for a moment, Atemu turned to his lover who seemed to grow in confidence again.

"Charles? This is Yami speaking. Would you please drive Atemu to my apartment for a good night's rest? It would be most appreciated", the pale man asked and he was not sure if he did it right, until he received a soft kiss against his temple. His smile brightened, especially as he saw his lover move into the bedroom to make sure he had some spare clothes while they both knew there were plenty at the apartment. It was the sole reason Atemu returned empty-handed while Charles promised to drive the tanned man to the desired location.

"Do you need me to do anything else for you, Até?", Yami asked softly while he walked over to the tanned man and embraced him slightly. It was too bad he had to return to work, though he was glad Atemu shook his head before kissing him softly once more.

"No, _mon chéri,_ thank you. Though you are truly sure I can go?", the older man asked again for good measure, though at the determined glance, he felt his slight insecurity vanish.

"Yes, Até, completely sure. Especially because I want for you to go to my apartment, get rid of your shoes, your jacket and the rest of your fancy clothes so you can take a long and relaxing bath. Afterwards, I suggest a lovely nap so you can wake up to the smell of me cooking dinner. All right?", Yami asked, though his eyes were telling Atemu there was no room for an argument and truthfully, the older man didn't want to argue. He had done that enough these past few days, so he nodded his understanding prior to receiving another kiss. It was unfortunate he had to release his lover so they wouldn't rouse any suspicion, though he also knew he could currently be damned with their secret.

Yes, that was probably his tired self speaking, but a part of him wanted other people to know he loved Yami. Not just loved either, but also appreciated and treasured. He wanted to tell about how much his pale lover was a blessing and that he was all his too. That all the care his beloved wanted to provide him with was accepted with humble gratitude, because it was still so new and yet... desired. Atemu couldn't help but feel special because someone wanted to care for him this way and he smiled tiredly at Charles when the latter was waiting for him down in the underground garage.

What was even more new, scary and overwhelming was getting inside his lover's apartment with the given key. Only a mere three weeks ago had he refused Yami his privacy because something had bothered him, which had made him stand at the very same door he was staring at right now. Currently, however, he was standing here because his lover had given him permission to go inside. To be here without him and an unknown feeling trembled its way through his veins, before he pushed the key in the lock and opened the door. Usually, Yami would already be home and the nice scents of his cooking would attack him right away, though what surprised him most was that he missed it. The house was empty, there were no sounds coming from the kitchen through the arch in the wall and as he pulled his luggage into the hallway prior to closing the door, Atemu sighed softly as he let the feelings sink in. It was different, completely different from entering a hotel room or the en-suite bedroom in his office. They did not have the 'homey' feeling Yami's apartment had. Nor the prospect of someone whom would break that silence within a few hours and Atemu inhaled again as he could smell everything that made up Yami's home.

It was still a beautiful apartment and the tanned man slowly made his way through the living room where he spotted the vase filled with a new bouquet. True, any normal kind of guy probably wouldn't notice, but Yami was not normal in any way. He was far more kind than Atemu had probably ever met in his short life, far more grateful and caring too. Perhaps to others it would be odd, but not to him. He dared to admit that those were only a few of the traits he had fallen for and that there were many more he came to know as well as understand with the passing of each day. He hadn't told Yami they were a steady couple because his lover needed to hear it. He had meant those words with all his heart. He liked to believe they were in a serious relationship with mutual trust, affection and love for one another.

Then again, even though he had said that, Atemu couldn't help but wonder if it was all right to leave his dirty laundry in the hamper as soon as he had arrived in the bedroom and had emptied out his luggage. It was not only mutual trust they shared, but also a mutual want to take care of each other. He had been away this whole week and it had bothered Atemu he couldn't hold his lover whenever he had wanted to. It had bothered him he had to speak with Yami over the phone in quick and short conversations because there had been little time. He had to make up to that, Atemu knew that, and therefore he vowed to do laundry tomorrow while his clothes slipped into the hamper.

Staring at the object where his clothes had just disappeared into, the tanned man inhaled again. Was this how 'coming home' felt like? To know that there would be someone with him soon and that he had the luxury of relaxing? No pressing phone calls, no meetings, but the chance of having a long bath while he waited for Yami to join him in this apartment? That he was allowed to slip his clothes in a hamper and turn the tap for hot water? Was that this comfortable feeling settling over him while he stripped from his remaining clothes and settled down in the tub to let his muscles relax? Was he feeling at home? Or was he simply too tired which made his mind go in a frenzy?

Snorting softly, which echoed strangely through the bathroom, Atemu leaned against the side so he could rest his head on top of his arms. He had never really felt like this before... not since he left his family home to go live on his own and study for his future. The feeling made a small smile creep up onto tanned lips, because it was a good vibe coursing through his body. It felt good to wait for Yami to return home and to be allowed to bask in the homey-atmosphere. It was foreign to him, new and not expected, but Atemu enjoyed it nonetheless while he let his body be enveloped by hot water and sweet scented soap. It made him wonder what he could do in return? Aside from laundry and trying his hand at dinner... was there something else he could do for his lover? Tilting his head, Atemu picked his phone up from the floor because he did have to carry it with him in case of an emergency, prior to accessing the internet. His lover had said something about a lovely walk in the park and searching for things to do that would make up for a lovely weekend would definitely help in him not falling asleep as well. Especially because the warm water was getting to him and he could occasionally feel his eyes closing without him telling them to. He truly was tired, wasn't he? It had been ages since he had felt this way and he would certainly need a talk with Vivian about it as well when he felt better.

The past week's schedule had been insane. Not only because Vivian had planned it so, but also because every company he knew needed the reassurance of the hackers not getting close to personal information. Obviously they weren't as Atemu liked to keep the most personal things on actual paper behind lock and key in his office, but it had taken a while to reassure everyone. Seto's new firewall had been a great help too, the tanned man had to admit that, even though he may never do so towards the tall brunet. Seto did not need more praise than he already gathered. " _Lest his ego rises again_ ", Atemu thought while he shook his head to stay awake and he focused on the small screen of his phone before him. Central Park was big and even though he had discovered most of its secrets in the past few years, Yami probably hadn't. Then again, his lover lived across the small zoo... perhaps it would be nice to visit that place considering they both wanted some time to relax and what better way to do so than by having a nice long walk?

Although a lovely dinner date would be fantastic as well... or would Yami prefer cooking at home? Just the two of them? It definitely added to the 'feeling at home'-vibe and Atemu couldn't help but smile at the prospect. That would leave just a long and relaxing walk with perhaps a quick stop at the groceries store. No chicken curry, pasta or baked potatoes without the necessary ingredients. Which made up for the question if Yami would even appreciate it if Atemu would go through his cupboards? Perhaps they could cook together this evening as well? Though that solely depended on him staying awake a little longer while contemplating if his lover would appreciate the privacy.

Turning his mind back towards the device in his hands, Atemu blinked his eyes to get the sleep from them while he stared at the website _What to do in Central Park?_ The website was very well organised, which made Atemu wonder if the hackers had destroyed his own and if he had to check straight away or could deal with that trouble upcoming Monday... Knowing quite well his company would not be destroyed if the informative website did not function properly, Atemu shoved the thought of work to the back of his mind. Yami had to be his main priority right now and he gently scrolled down the long list of things he could do or see with his lover while they walked through the park.

 _Back by popular demand, the master falconer Brian Bradley returns with his beautiful and beloved bird of prey. In this exciting, outdoor live-bird demonstration you can see how hawks, falcons and owls sharpen their hunting skills. Let the master falconer tell you about the ancient sport of falconry while he takes you around the world with his beloved birds_.

Immediately interested, Atemu read the small story again and checked the date and time of the demonstration. Yami loved bird of prey, they were his favourite animals and deep down, Atemu was sure the pale man would love to see these creatures at work. Especially because the date and time were set for tomorrow afternoon.

"That's it!", he called out while sitting up straight, as if his mind was suddenly awake and had realised his brilliant idea. Until it short-circuited and he nearly dropped his phone in the tub. "No no no!", he called out with his voice echoing through the bathroom. Clutching the device close to his wet chest, Atemu gently made sure it was still alive as he managed to reserve two tickets before he discarded the phone back towards he floor as he pulled the drain from the tub, considering he had had enough warm water that made him woozy. He would take a quick, hot shower to wash the soap from his skin and his hair, before he would take Yami's advice and just lie down for a quick nap. He'd wake up again when his lover would come home.

Besides, falling asleep while his beloved was home, really was no option because Atemu wanted to spend this evening with Yami. He wanted to see him and enjoy his presence again, because he had missed it these last four nights. Especially because work had been crazy and he had been unable to find his peace without the pale man guiding him towards it. Then again, he wasn't sure if he could just enter the bed on his own either which resulted in him staring at it after he had finally finished his shower prior to dressing himself in briefs, shorts and a shirt. Sure, he had been asleep underneath the sheets just comfortably before, but those times had always been shared with his lover. Was he allowed to just crawl in on his own? Taking a nap on the sofa was not really an option either, which made him pull the covers back while he tried to make up his mind.

Ever since he had been welcomed in the apartment, he had slept comfortably in this bed and as he laid down with the soft pillows pressed against his face, Atemu gave a small smile. He could smell Yami's scent as he got comfortable, which turned a few more gears in his head. Ever since his lover had asked about sex, the tanned man couldn't help but wonder if he had given the right answer. Deep down, he knew he had, considering the pale man had been grateful and understanding. Yet, he wondered if he shouldn't have elaborated more on the subject. He really did want to make love to his lover, but only when the latter felt the time was right. Had he conveyed those feelings good enough? Had he expressed himself well enough?

True, he was no saint and a dream had made his gears turn even more so than ever. Would Yami trust him enough one day? Would he be able to treasure the pale man as much as he deserved? It had nearly gone out of control, but just like right now, Atemu felt his thoughts calm down as he could feel the memory of his beloved kissing him in gratitude. In understanding and the tanned man inhaled softly while he cocooned himself in the covers as he let those feelings wash over him. Yami was the best thing to have ever happened to him so far and he wished he could show that in return somehow.

Smiling to himself, Atemu couldn't wait to spend the weekend with his lover. Just so he could treasure him, pamper him, cook with him, laugh with him and love him. His lips still twitched in a smile as he fell asleep, warm and at ease, because he knew Yami would come home too. _Home_... If this was how a true home felt like, Atemu would accept it with both hands immediately. At the thought, his lips twitched again, while is mind formed a dream he wouldn't remember upon waking. It was the way Yami found him as he got home that evening. A little later than usual, because he had wanted to make sure Atemu had the alone-time he needed to relax, but it was well worth it. To see the tanned man sleep, in his cocoon of blankets, made Yami smile warmly while he tip-toed into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable.

He couldn't help himself as he gazed at the tanned man a little longer, because it was nice to see Atemu relaxed and resting. The way his eyes moved beneath the lids as he dreamed, or the twitches of his lips as he smiled. Those little things made this whole scene special and the younger male slowly leaned down to give a soft kiss to the top of Atemu's head. His lover remained fast asleep, his body not even reacting to Yami's presence which the pale man was grateful of.

"I'm glad you're back home, Até", he whispered, before wandering back into the livingroom and his kitchen. He would make a simple dish of macaroni and cheese, which could also be reheated in case the other man woke up later that evening. _Home_... He had refrained from saying it to Atemu face-to-face, because he didn't want to push himself onto the tanned man. Or his small fantasy for that matter. Still, it was a dream of his that Atemu would one day feel at home in the apartment. Hence why he had given his lover the key. The tanned man deserved nothing less than a place he could go to and relax. A place he could call home, though Yami wasn't sure if his apartment could be seen as such.

He wouldn't push Atemu, just like the latter had never pushed him. If his lover enjoyed to spend his time here, with Yami, without calling the apartment a home... the pale man would accept that with grace. No place like home, they said, but home is where the heart is. To him, that was with Atemu. He had missed the other man a lot while he had been away and the apartment had felt rather empty without his voice, his strong arms or his love-filled sounds. With his lover's return, the apartment would feel less lonely and he would get to be with the tanned man again.

First, a decent meal though, because Atemu had looked dead on his feet and probably hadn't eaten anything decent either. Well, of course he didn't know that, but Yami wanted to at least try and be the caring lover the tanned man deserved. Therefore he stirred the tomato sauce gently while trying to make as little noise as possible so Atemu could get some more sleep. Yet, it was with the delicious smell of Yami's cooking, a part of the older man's brain decided to wake up. Inhaling while stretching, the tanned man knew he hadn't slept the required amount his body had longer for and for a moment he pressed his face a little more into the pillows beneath his head. His nose twitched, however, as it tried to make him more alert to the smell of food, while his stomach growled at the same time and Atemu rubbed his face with one hand while he could feel his lips curl into a smile. If he could smell dinner, it meant Yami had arrived as well and slowly, the tanned man sat up while trying to undo the sheets from around his body. Not that his limbs wanted to cooperate, but they slowly managed to get him out of bed and into the livingroom where he could see his beloved at the stove in comfortable clothes and an apron.

Crimson eyes turned his way as he shuffled into the area while pale lips curled in a warm smile and the tanned man smiled in return at the sight. "Hey Até", was the soft greeting while Yami turned back to making dinner and Atemu purred softly as he reached his lover to embrace him from behind. Just so he could feel him and lean his heavy head against the comfortable shoulder.

" _Mon chéri_ ", he whispered lovingly as he nuzzled the side of Yami's neck. The pale man chuckled softly while one hand protected Atemu's own from the fire.

"Careful, Até, it's hot. I'm sorry I woke you up", was he soft regret-filled whisper, though the tanned man continued to nuzzle and embrace his lover fondly.

"You didn't wake me up, _mon chéri_ and even if you did... I'm glad for it. I missed you", Atemu said in return, his voice as soft as Yami's whisper, while he allowed for his lover to turn the fire down before he turned in the embrace so they could look at each other. Pale hands cupped his face lovingly and the tanned man smiled as he was given an affectionate kiss to his lips.

"I missed you too, Até", Yami replied, before he fully embraced is lover and just basked in the feeling of having him back. Of being able to hug him close and have the strong arms around his waist once more. "Welcome back home", he whispered as he enjoyed the warmth coursing through his veins, before he noticed the slip up and gasped softly. Pulling away from Atemu slightly, he watched how rose-red eyes gazed back at him. "I'm sorry, I don't want to push you- You don't need to- I mean, I don't even know if you think of this place as your home. I shouldn't have-", he rambled, because he really didn't want to offend his lover. He fell silent, however, as warm lips kissed him in return.

Breaking away from his lover, Atemu couldn't help but smile brightly. "If this is what a 'home' feels like... What 'coming home' feels like... I'll want it more than anything else", he said, because the current feelings coursing through his veins were warm, peaceful and comfortable. He wanted to treasure them, he wanted to keep them as much as he wanted to keep Yami close to him and his smile turned brighter while crimson eyes turned from surprise into love.

Again, he was embraced, though a lot tighter before the pale man pulled away from him. "In that case, Até, welcome home. I'm so glad you're back home", Yami whispered, before he kissed the warm lips again. Just a kiss, a loving one and a languid one, to make sure his lover knew of his feelings. It made him smile as Atemu was hesitant in breaking the kiss, though he rubbed his thumb across tanned lips in slight amusement. "Though no more kissing as I need to finish dinner and I don't want it to burn", the pale man commented, before he turned around in his lover's embrace so he could continue cooking. "Will you tell me about your week?", was the soft question while Atemu leaned his head upon the pale shoulder again.

"Horrendous", Atemu answered, as that was the first thing that came to mind. The second thing was Yami fitting against his frame perfectly and that he loved the pale man with all his heart while hoping he could come _home_ to these moments a lot more than just this once. "There was Seto barking orders at people, there was me trying to straighten out a whole lot of other mess, meetings and Vivian giving my work number to companies so they could call me at ten pm after I had tried to ensure other companies knew what was going on. After everyone heard of a hacker, they were worried their private information was at risk and there were a few I could not convince their files were safe behind lock and key", the tanned man continued while his lover brought him towards the dining table where he was forced to release Yami and sit down.

"So... they just left?", Yami asked with a worried frown, even though Atemu appeared to be very calm under the situation. Or perhaps that was just because he was too tried to care...

"They did, though a few whom have terminated the contract might be back soon. They know they need help from a financial company and my prices were preferable compared to those of other companies. Yes, the prices of my services will probably change, considering they left behind a very good contract, but it will be completely up to them", Atemu explained, before he accepted the served food with a warm smile at the same time his stomach growled softly in gratitude as well. "Thank you _, mon chéri_ ".

"You're welcome, Até. I have to take care of you after all, because if Vivian gave your phone number to people, did you even sleep?", Yami asked as he sat down next to Atemu so he could be close to his lover again and hear his stories.

"I did, albeit it shorter than wanted. Aside from that, I've told Vivian off and nearly fired her for giving my work number to all those companies, before I changed it altogether. People who matter know where to reach me as they have been notified, but it's luckily very silent otherwise", Atemu said in between his bites. Yami nodded as he completely agreed. "Plus, Vivian has been suspended from work without pay for at least two weeks. Kisara is helping me out with my schedule as she said she could handle it while also maintaining Seto's sanity".

At those words, Yami chuckled softly which was followed by Atemu. "Seto and sanity... Tough choice, although I'm glad you suspended your secretary, Até. Just because of the hackers, she completely panicked. I can't believe she couldn't keep her cool. Do you know what the hackers were searching for?", Yami asked to try and steer away from Vivian as a subject. He was really peeved at her, considering she had made his lover suffer through a horrendous week. At his question, however, Atemu tilted his head slightly and nibbled his lip.

"Yes, we do know what the hackers were looking for, which is a reason as to why I know the files of cooperating companies are safe", Atemu answered softly and Yami looked at him expectantly. Rose-red eyes turned to him and the pale man frowned slightly at the worry he could read within them. "All the files that were filtered out of the system had your name on it. Hence why the messages mattered to me, Yami, but when you said more people had received them... I felt at ease, because you were", the tanned man continued while his lover stared at him. Then, there was a slight nod.

"Why yes, other people did receive them, I was not the only one. But... why would they have a reason to look for my name? I am just an intern", Yami said while confusion laced his voice. Atemu merely stroked him through his hair fondly and caressed his cheek.

"Because, from their perspective, you are very close to me. The hackers probably thought I would share important information with you which you would have shared with other people. Which is why they tried to hack your files and eventually deleted them so they could watch you create more files in the progress", Atemu answered and Yami shook his head while frowning in continued worry. What did he have to add?

"Because you are close to me, they kept searching for files with your name on it. At least, that would be a probable explanation. The hackers were possibly hoping you could lead them to the main prize while trying to scare you in order for you to make small mistakes", Atemu clarified and Yami nodded slowly. He could understand that reasoning, though they were still rather stupid. What would he know of Atemu's work that he would write down? "Luckily, the technicians will be working on all the computers this weekend in order for them to be switched over to my new provider. Seto's new firewall will be up and running, so hackers will have no way of getting through again. At least, not for a while. Though Seto has been tracking them down and he came pretty close. Hopefully close enough to scare them", the tanned man continued and Yami sincerely hoped so too while he cleaned away the used dishes and cooking utensils into the dishwasher.

"I'm just glad the hackers can be dealt with Até. What if they would have continued? You might have lost the whole company, because of what? What could possibly be the reason to bother you with all of this?", Yami asked, before he was embraced from behind again. Calming down at the loving touch, the pale man let his lover lean against him and he smiled at the soft kisses he received against his neck.

"Unfortunately, I wouldn't know, _mon chéri_ , but so far they have been dealt with. Aside from that, you won't see the computer that often next week as I do plan to take you out for some practical teaching", Atemu whispered before he tried to hide a yawn against Yami's pale skin. The warm food within him as well as the comfort of his lover were making him tired all over again and he wished he could just fall asleep right now while using the pale man as comfortable pillow. Yami chuckled softly, however, before he started to walk in the direction of the bedroom.

"How about we enjoy our weekend together first and you get back into bed? I'll have a quick shower first before joining you, if you don't mind", Yami said to which Atemu didn't really reply as he did mind considering he had to release his lover while the pale man tucked him back into bed. The tanned man loved the comfort he gained back, however, and he smiled as he snuggled up to the nearest pillow. Yami would join him soon, after all, which made everything better. Not that he heard much of the shower, nor of his lover walking through the house to check the doors and turn the lights off. He barely felt the dip of the mattress while the pale man joined him, though he unconsciously pulled Yami closer to his frame when soft lips kissed his forehead fondly.

"Sleep well, Até, you deserved it", his lover whispered in his ear, though Atemu's soft incoherent mumble remained just that as his body didn't do as he wanted. All it wanted was the comfort of the bed with his lover next to him and when everything was combined, his mind simply shut down. Yami continued to smile as he caressed through Atemu's hair while he shifted closer to the tanned man and continued to hold him for a while longer. It was perhaps way too early to head to bed, but Yami knew his lover needed it while it was a bonus to just be able to hold him and watch him while he dreamed.

He had missed Atemu and their conversations. Yes, he was worried about the hackers and about the work-load his lover tried to carry by suspending Vivian, but perhaps he would be able to help him out too. Yami knew he could help Atemu with sorting through his paperwork and he could certainly answer a few phone calls if necessary, though he was glad Kisara helped out as well. For now though, he wished his lover would sleep through the entire night and get the rest he deserved. Especially because the tanned man felt at home with him and inside the apartment.

He had truly never meant to let the words slip passed his lips like that, but currently, Yami was glad he had, because it helped them grow some more. Atemu had called them a steady couple at his question and with this, with his lover feeling at home, the pale man could definitely feel they were. "Goodnight, Até", he murmured again while snuggling up to his lover a little more. There was a tiny whisper in return, more a sigh than actual words, but Yami still smiled as he felt his breathing evening out. He had Atemu to himself this whole weekend and he would certainly enjoy it. At home.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the fluffyness and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Byebye!**


	44. A Lovely Date

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another part of this story and I really want to thank my readers for reviewing the story! Thank you _Pharaohs Girl18_ , _RubyGees_ and _Jofisk_ for reviewing and it has completely made my day to know tha you enjoyed the story so far. I hope you'll like this chapter as well. It's just a fluffy, sweet one this time with a small twist ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 44**

/\/\/\/\/\

He really, really didn't want to wake up even though the happy sound of singing birds became more prominent as well as the noise of running water. Cracking his eyes open while deep down knowing it was way too early, Yami slowly sat up in confusion. There was a sudden silence in the apartment that did not match up with what he had just heard and he listened intently to hear the sound of water again. Had he dreamed it? At the thought, Yami glanced to the other side of the bed which was empty and gears that should be asleep, started turning nonetheless. Was Atemu home? Had he dreamed all of that? What day was it? Did he have to go to work? Where was his lover? He should be in bed with him... Panicking, Yami wondered if the tanned man was even there at all. "Até!?", he called out, before his mind stopped at the loud crash of something dropping to the ground and a baritone cursing in another language fluently.

"Who goes there?!", Atemu called out as he rounded the arch leading towards the bathroom, with the toothbrush he held in his hand extended like a sword while a smear of toothpaste clung to his cheek at the same time. Yami simply stared at the tanned man while rose-red eyes mimicked the action towards him and slowly, the toothbrush was lowered down while pale cheeks flushed a bright red colour of embarrassment.

"Are you all right, _mon chéri?_ ", Atemu asked a little unsure with a raised eyebrow. Truthfully, he had anticipated for someone to have entered the house while he had been brushing his teeth, but to see his lover seated upon the bed while the pale man was blushing madly and with nothing going on, he was a little unsure on what to do.

"I- I'm sorry", Yami stammered softly as his embarrassment settled in while his lover came over towards the bed with his head tilted in question slightly and the pale man felt complied to continue. "When... when I woke up I was still half-asleep and there was this sudden panic because you weren't there, next to me, while I knew you had come home last night...", was the murmured explanation which trailed off at the end because the pale man realised he had been stupid. Yet, Atemu chuckled softly in mild amusement as he sat down on the bed and stared at his beloved.

"You were afraid I had left?", the tanned man asked softly as he caressed Yami's cheek in reassurance. In answer to the question, however, the younger male shook his head.

"No. Just that you hadn't come home yet. That it had been a dream. If so, I'd still have to wait hours before I could hug you and make dinner for you. I missed you, Até... I guess my mind is just telling me how much", Yami whispered while his blush was slowly dying down. The tanned man smiled, however and he gently wiped the toothpaste of his cheek with his hand, before he chuckled once more.

"I am glad I could reassure you, _mon chéri_ , that yesterday was not a dream. I did come home", Atemu said and the words send a thrill down his spine. "And I am sorry I woke you up with my stumbling around, but when I cracked my eyes open at last, there was this horrible stench leaving my lips and I did not wish to kill you", the tanned man joked while he rose the toothbrush slightly to help make his point. Yami nibbled his lip as he tried not to laugh, before he kissed his lover's cheek softly.

"Then, my wonderful Toothbrush-Knight, why don't you get that smear of your cheek properly so we can cuddle some more? After I went to the bathroom that is", Yami muttered while he swung the covers from his legs and got up. He yelped however when Atemu poked said toothbrush in his side, before he was able to jump aside and make his way to safety. Rose-red eyes gleamed with joy, before Atemu resumed his duty of not killing his beloved by ways of bad breath. Yet, when he was able to join Yami underneath the covers again, the tanned man felt like the luckiest man in the world. After all, there was someone looking out for him and someone to cuddle up to while they could rest just a little more this beautiful morning.

"What time is it anyway?", Yami asked suddenly as he pressed his face against the broad chest next to him. Not only because he could, but just because it felt good. He was wide awake, though would love to just embrace Atemu and listen to the tanned man sleep for a few more hours if that would even happen.

"Six am, _mon chéri_ , which made up for me sleeping the longest night ever in my life", Atemu commented and the pale man chuckled softly while he could feel his lover caress his hair.

"You needed it, you were practically falling asleep while I was cooking dinner for the both of us last night. You should sleep some more, Até and afterwards, I'll help you with your work if you can allow me to do so", the pale man offered, because he really wasn't sure if he could help Atemu. What if there were confidential files or things he shouldn't know about? He couldn't really help his lover out with those, but he hoped he could help him with other things. That way Atemu and him could spend more hours together which would be the ultimate goal of this weekend. The tanned man hummed softly, however, while strong arms pulled Yami closer and the latter chuckled as his lover tried to stay awake.

"We'll see about that, _mon chéri_. There is a massive pile, I do admit, but first I want to enjoy your presence with me another way. Aside from that, I came up with a lovely thing to do today, so I was hoping you'd go out on a date with me?", Atemu asked instead, because he really wanted to go to that falconry demonstration with Yami. Just to see his lover smile in excitement, although he was looking forward to it himself as well.

"I'd love to, Até. Where will we go to?", Yami asked while he could feel tanned legs wrap around his own. This was heaven, if not for the fact Atemu was home than it was for the peaceful feelings overwhelming him while the tanned man embraced him so lovingly and possessively.

"That is a secret for now, _mon chéri_. But how about we go to Central Park, visit the zoo at twelve, go to the secret meeting at four and then have a lovely dinner wherever you want?", Atemu asked while chuckling softly when Yami snorted with a pout on his lips.

"Surprising me? Then... how about I make chicken curry this evening?", was the returned question to which the tanned man hummed in appreciation. He was definitely looking forward to that and he smiled sleepily as he kissed the top of his lover's head.

"Sounds wonderful, _mon chéri_. Especially if you'll let me help you?", the tanned man asked softly and Yami purred at the idea.

"Yes please", he whispered in return, though he smiled when he heard Atemu's breathing evening out ever so slightly. It proved his lover was still tired, even if his mind still tried to mumble something incoherent to Yami's response. It did worry the pale man his lover was this tired and he couldn't help but wonder if the tanned man had slept at all this past week. Probably not with Vivian's madness lingering around and Yami snorted once again, though in disdain this time. Anyone could do better than her, after all... Even if Atemu could handle a massive amount of work and wouldn't shy away from any kind of challenge, everyone had a limit. Everyone needed sleep, yet while she had been in her own warm bed, his lover had probably tried to save the company by sacrificing his sanity.

Which brought a whole new thought to his mind as well, considering his lover had promised him more hands-on experience coming Monday and Yami was curious as to what kind he would experience. Luckily for him the stores existed, as that was important for his college, even though they only made up perhaps thirty percent of Sennen Corporation's profit. True, now that he had been told the company's history by Atemu himself and had researched a part of it for his essay, Yami understood far more about the company than before. The financial departments his lover owned made up for a good seventy percent of the profit while the stores had started out as a hobby by Akunamkanon. It was also true that Sennen Corporation had developed a few games in the past together with Seto Kaiba, though they had also realised their strong point was sales and managing that for other companies. Even so, they were still developing in both departments of what made up the corporation entirely, especially with Atemu wanting to open up more stores abroad. The gaming part was still in conjunction with Seto Kaiba, hence why there had been tournaments in the past. His lover's passion was with games as well, though he had a pretty good eye for numbers and used that to combine both in the company. With the stores, he was able to combine that though the growth was slower than anticipated. Not that the tanned man worried about that, Yami mused, considering the financial departments were running as smoothly as ever.

Well.. that was until the hackers had come along and the pale man sighed softly. If only he could do more than being an intern. He really wished he could help Atemu out with his workload, even though he knew he was just a beginner while his lover was a veteran whom probably didn't mind the massive amount of work he had to do. Maybe he was just overreacting, but he really couldn't help himself and Yami sighed as he felt really stupid. Until his slight embarrassment at being too worried made place for excitement, because he would have Atemu completely to himself this entire weekend. Especially because all of own homework was already finished. When alone, one had to do something else than text, call or Skype with either a brother or friends which was why the pale man was nicely ahead of schedule.

Luckily for Yugi, everything had calmed down somewhat at the Kame Game Shop as well. Yes, gramps could still be a little grumpy about everything, but then again, his younger sibling wasn't exactly a morning person either when he woke up. Or a Monday-person for that matter because he much rather spend his time in the arcade than at school. Which was understandable, to a certain degree... even though Yami was the bookworm and had much rather spend his days studying which was currently paying off. As much as Yugi's knack for games was paying off whenever he was playing games or had a tournament.

Not that Yugi had played in any other tournament after the one in Madison Square. Not only because there were fewer ones he could go to while still attending school, but also because of the whole thing concerning Yami dating Atemu. Luckily, there was one they knew of which would be held around Christmas, so the younger Muto had already signed himself up for it before Sugoroku could even protest. Not that the elder would have been able to hold Yugi back, but Yami's sibling had still taken charge in his own future. Especially if he wanted to be a pro in Duel Monsters while lacking a new sponsor currently, but Yami was hoping that after a decent Thanksgiving and Christmas, Sugoroku would allow for his younger brother to sign a new contract with Atemu again.

Inhaling deeply while not even realising he had fallen asleep, Yami stretched only a little as Atemu's legs were still wrapped around his own slightly. Untangling himself from Atemu gently, the pale man smiled as he watched the other man sleep. It was a peaceful sight, which he unfortunately had to leave considering nature called again. Aside from that, his stomach rumbled softly and checking the time, Yami wasn't surprised as the clock was reaching nine am. Deciding not to crawl back into bed after his visit to the bathroom, the pale man headed towards the kitchen instead where he decided to make breakfast consisting of freshly baked pancakes. What made him chuckle softly was the moment tanned arms wrapped around his waist while a sleepy 'good morning' was mumbled against his neck. Turning to Atemu while he let the pancake sit in the hot pan for a small moment, he kissed the warm lips languidly.

"Good morning, Até. Is you waking up to food becoming a habit?", he asked teasingly, before he turned back to his pancake and flipped it gently. Atemu merely mumbled softly while his lips continued to kiss the pale neck with affection.

"Maybe... I do like waking up to the smell of you cooking, though it is even better when I can wrap my arms around your waist and hold you close like I do right now", was the soft answer, though the tanned man had to admit he wouldn't mind waking up to Yami in the kitchen every day of his life. Especially not if he could do as he loved and either help his lover or embrace him fondly.

"I would certainly not object to being held close, Até. Though, how about breakfast for now?", Yami asked innocently while his stomach rumbled softly and the tanned man couldn't help but chuckle at the sound. His own wasn't any better and he happily followed his lover to the table where they both sat down. Playfully they took turns in feeding each other, just because they could, while sharing sticky kisses next due to too much syrup. "We are horrible", the pale man commented teasingly, though he wouldn't want it any other way for now. Or ever, because he certainly did enjoy licking the syrup from Atemu's lips while a tongue gently touched his own in return.

"Tease", Atemu commented when Yami broke the kiss to clean away their dishes once more, but he had to admit that his lover was right. Then again, as long as he would not embarrass his beloved in public, the tanned man couldn't help but want to kiss his beloved. He had missed that, their languid morning kisses or whispers of good night and he felt truly lucky for having that back, even though it had only been a small week. The thought made him sigh softly while he followed Yami to get dressed to get ready for their day out. Next month he had to leave New York for at least three weeks, maybe more... Would Yami come with him? Nibbling his lip as he felt a different kind of comfort wash over him while he dressed in casual jeans and a nice button up shirt, Atemu stared at Yami whom was doing his hair in front of the mirror.

" _Mon chéri?_ ", he asked softly as he embraced his lover from behind once more so they could lock eyes through their reflections. Crimson eyes gleamed in curiosity and Atemu smiled lovingly. "There is something we must discuss, considering I do not feel like leaving you behind for a long period of time, but October is a month wherein I must leave New York for at least three weeks", the tanned man continued and slowly, Yami turned in his embrace to gaze at him.

"Where to?", was the soft question and Atemu sighed softly.

"Egypt and Berlin, though if I can add it onto my trip, probably London as well. Before the hackers tried to turn my company upside down, there were a few interesting people in London I wanted to meet, though that might be postponed. As for Egypt and Berlin, I have to check with the sister companies in Germany how they are fairing after visiting Ishizu in Cairo. It might mean I also have to go to Paris, though I have had recent contact with them through a video call. Last Thursday night to be honest", Atemu commented and Yami smiled as his lover looked like he didn't want to remember that particular meeting at all.

"When will you leave exactly?", Yami asked softly while he nibbled his lip, considering this news did bring a slightly dark shadow on their day out. The corners of Atemu's lips twitched slightly while the tanned man leaned their foreheads together.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be able to deal with me on a more than ten hour flight from here to Cairo? Grumpy old me whom does not like flying?", Atemu asked with a small smirk on his lips as he saw Yami's face slacken with surprise, before it brightened while pale arms wrapped around him.

"I can come with you? Are you sure?", Yami asked as he released his lover to nearly bounce in excitement. It would be wonderful if he could come, he'd get to see Atemu at work and he got to learn more about what his lover did while he was away. What were the sister companies like? Were they nice? Were they anything like the building in New York? "But I don't speak Arabic... or German", he whispered softly in afterthought, before Atemu kissed him softly.

"You don't need to. Not yet, that is. Though I'll try to teach you the basics of at least German and maybe even some French, though in Egypt we'll be visiting Mahado and Isis, so we will speak English most of the time. And yes, I am certain you can come with me. Not only would it be beneficial to you knowing about how managing works in other countries, it might also give you some ideas for your assignments", Atemu said and Yami grinned with growing excitement.

"I'm sure they will, Até, though being able to spend that time with you... that has me excited the most. I get to see what you do, how you work or how you order people around. Yes, I realise those times will be tiring and we'll be glad to be in a hotel room, but I happily accept your offer, Até. I'd love to go with you", the pale man replied, before he received another kiss of loving affection. He could see the relieve gleaming in Atemu's rose-red eyes and to make sure the other knew how much this meant to him, Yami pressed their lips together again languidly. He was to be with his lover while the latter had to leave New York. Not only had he dreamed of doing so, but he had hoped to accompany the tanned man many times. All he wished for was that he could be of any help... even though Atemu would probably teach him more etiquettes than he could possibly remember by the time it was October.

"We will depart the weekend after my birthday. It's quite a trip, so we'll leave Saturday. That way we can rest up for meetings and formal dinners after we arrive. I'll let Kisara know of our business travel and she'll book our flights _when_ I get back to work. First, our date", Atemu whispered in the pale ear, before he kissed the shell softly. The tremble was most delicious and he chuckled as they both got themselves ready and he was able to lock the door behind himself. Staring at it for a small moment, as he had never done that before, the tanned man smiled as it gave him all the good vibes.

The smile was kissed again as they stepped onto the empty elevator, before both men linked their arms and also their fingers gently. The walk towards the zoo was a short one, even with the detour across Gapstow Bridge, as Yami lived nearly across from their destination. Paying for their fee, Atemu wished he could silence his lover's slight objection with a kiss, though he only tightened his hold upon the pale man's arm as he didn't want to draw too much attention upon them visiting as a couple. He didn't want trouble nor did he wish for his lover to be embarrassed by any kind of unwanted stares.

Children surrounding them were either screaming, crying or being very excited while they ran in circles as their parents got ready to enter the zoo as well. Atemu hastily stepped aside when two small boys came running passed, though Yami merely chuckled and leaned a little against him while they took the left turn at the intersection to walk into the tropical zone first. The heat was nearly suffocating while they walked passed the flying bats and the butterfly garden, but it was beautiful to be surrounded by the different plants and animals. The outside weather was warm as well, though cool after the tropical damp heat from the special build house and Yami sighed in relieve as he sipped from the water bottle he had taken with them. He had also packed a small lunch for both Atemu and himself as they hoped to go for a small picnic before going to the secret thing the tanned man wouldn't speak about. It was fine to Yami, considering his lover had taken the time to plan something in advance while they were able to enjoy themselves as they rounded the corner and gazed at the red pandas. Even at this point in the zoo they could hear the sea lions barking at each other in communication, though it didn't seem to upset the other animals. Both men had agreed to leave the main attraction as the last one, hence why they moved from the red pandas, to the snow monkeys and snow leopards.

"Look at them, Até", Yami whispered as he pointed at the leopards resting in the late summer sun. Atemu nodded while smiling as he gazed at the beautiful feline and the pale man couldn't help but return the smile as he knew the tanned man loved cats. Which made some gears turn with perhaps a possible option for a birthday gift, before Atemu moved them along gently towards the grizzly bears. The bears were resting as well, while everyone could see they had just been fed and were probably happily digesting their food.

From the grizzly bears, they moved through the bird house and towards the harbour seals whom were making as much noise as the sea lions, though they were unable to get over the loud trumpet-like sounds. From there, they went into the next house which held penguins and other sea birds and both men couldn't help but chuckle softly at the odd way they walked. Stopping a little while longer at the owls also present in the building, Atemu knew he had made the right decision to go to the falconry demonstration later that day. He was sure his lover would enjoy it, especially as he was gazing at the birds with loving enthusiasm. "Do I have to be jealous and sprout feathers?", Atemu couldn't help but whisper teasingly which earned him a soft smack while they left the building. He laughed while Yami stared at him indignantly, before their attention was grasped by a girl crying softly on her own. She was looking around and sniffing as she called for a parent. Slowly, the pale man walked over to her and got down on his knees.

"Ssh, it's okay. My name is Yami, do you want me to help you look for your parents?", he asked softly as he smiled reassuringly. The girl looked at him and sniffed, slowly accepting his hand while she nodded.

"I- I lost my papa", she whispered with a hiccup while her small fingers grasped Yami's tightly, nearly as if she was afraid he would disappear as well. The pale man smiled however as he gently caressed her hair in soothing comfort. His eyes were warm as he tried to calm her tears and rose-red eyes gleamed in mild surprise when the young girl stepped up to his lover and let him hug her.

"We'll find him, I promise. What's your name?", Yami asked as he gently wiped her cheeks with a tissue while her large brown eyes were staring at him.

"Hillary", was the soft whisper while she stuck her thumb in her mouth. Yami couldn't help but smile as he nodded and got up from the ground to see if he could spot anyone looking for their daughter. Her free hand grasped his jeans immediately as he straightened, however, while she looked up at Atemu and hid behind Yami's leg ever so slightly. The tanned man merely sighed softly, before he turned to his lover whom decided to pick the small child up.

"Well, Hillary, how about we go look near the sea lions first? Maybe your papa lost you when he wanted to show them to you?", he asked rather rhetorical considering that the owls and the sea lions were probably the last places to visit in the zoo. True, the parent could have walked right back into the penguins and sea birds exhibit building, which was why the pale man stopped at the intersection leading both ways. "Hillary? Where did you lose your papa? Inside or outside the building?", he asked softly while he rubbed the child's back softly.

Atemu could only stare as the child didn't want anything to do with him, while the pale man was her new favourite comfort toy. Somehow, that only made the older male smile as he wondered how his lover had done it, while he too, enjoyed the softer tune on the gentle baritone voice while he tried to keep the young girl calm. True, she should have actually screamed 'stranger, danger', although Atemu was glad his lover was no such man. Not that they'd be dating if he was, but that was a thought he didn't want to linger upon. All he wanted to think about, considering he could see it happening before his eyes, was that his lover was amazing with children. He was kind and lovely to the young girl while his caring nature immediately rose to the surface like it would always do when someone needed him. Aside from all of that, Yami was extremely patient with the little girl as well, while she tried to answer his question to the best of her abilities.

"Hillary!? Hillary!?", came the soft call and both men turned around to the sound of a man's voice whom nearly stormed out of the exhibit building and turned 360 degrees to look for his daughter. The small girl perked up immediately at the voice as well as her lips curled in a smile.

"Papa!", she called out and removed the thumb from her mouth to stretch the arm out towards the nearing man, though at the sight of each other, the three adults froze.

"Jack", Yami murmured as he handed the young girl to his black-haired colleague. His brown eyes, the very same his daughter had, were staring at the younger male, before they turned to his boss and back to Yami.

"Yami", was the returned greeting while Jack hugged his daughter against his chest.

"Mr. Duncan", Atemu greeted and rose-red eyes met brown ones.

"Mr. Sennen", Jack continued, before he swallowed slightly and blinked as if he tried to get rid of his stupor. A hundred and millions things went through their heads at the same time, the thoughts as fleeting as holding water in your hands, but nearly similar all the same. _What were they doing here_ clashed perfectly with _what is he doing here_ while Yami tried to remember how to breathe. He was getting Atemu in trouble, wasn't he? And if not his lover, than it would certainly be Jack because the latter was not supposed to know Atemu and him were dating. Not yet at least, maybe in a few years or so. Twenty... Thirty years from now on, but not _right now_.

"You... found my daughter? Hillary?", Jack asked softly, as he couldn't cope with the silence. There was something about Yami's expression, as if he was caught like a deer in a car's headlights, while his boss was simply staring at him as if he was wondering what to do. Either bake him, roast him or skewer him were possible options passing Jack's mind unwillingly. Atemu slowly nodded, as he appeared to be first to have recovered from their surprise at meeting each other the way they did.

"Yes, Yami found her crying as we exited the exhibit building. He managed to calm her and promise her we would find her parent. I'm glad she is reunited with you", were the soft spoken words and there was kindness, though the baritone voice also carried a hint of... reservation.

"We?", Jack blurted out, because he really couldn't stand it anymore. What was his boss doing at the zoo with the best intern ever? He could guess why... Which would make everything clear as to why Yami couldn't leave certain past troubles at home. If you were dating your boss... boyfriend troubles were bound to get mixed up on the work floor, but the black-haired man willed the thought away while swallowing thickly.

"We", Yami answered possessively as he came back to life. The question had alerted him, because after all, Atemu had called them a steady couple. They were dating, they were together, they were growing and calling Yami's apartment a 'home' they wanted to share. They were a couple and gently, Yami touched Atemu's hand to lace his own fingers with tanned ones. "For a while now, even before I became an intern at Sennen Corporation", he continued softly at the same time Jack continued to stare at them a little more. Atemu tilted his head slightly as he rose an eyebrow, before the taller man gave a slight shrug.

"At least now I understand why you couldn't leave the troubles at home", he commented, which made Yami smile warmly while he took another step closer to Atemu. Rose-red eyes glanced at him briefly, perhaps in question, before they turned back to Jack.

"As you would possibly realise, this is very private information which I'd like to keep that way for a little while longer. To protect Yami, especially after ms. Hawkins disturbing accusations prior to her being removed from the premises. Am I clear, mr. Duncan?", the tanned man asked, though he did not leave any room for an argument. Not that the taller man had one, but he grew serious nonetheless.

"I completely understand, mr. Sennen and no one will hear anything from me. I'm happy for you though", he said as he glanced at both men, before he smiled at his daughter. "And very grateful you were able to help Hillary. She can be quite naughty, but she's also a good girl. I hope she was not up to any kind of trouble?", the black haired man asked while he looked rather apologetic. Yami smiled as he caressed the young girl's cheek softly. She was resting against her father's shoulder with her brown eyes gazing at him sleepily.

"She was no trouble at all. She's a good girl indeed", the pale man answered, before he retrieved his hand and sighed softly. "Thank you for keeping the secret, Jack. I, too, really appreciate that", Yami continued, though the black-haired man gave another slight shrug.

"As long as people are happy, why should they not be together?", he asked, before he said his farewells as his wife was also waiting for him. Both Yami and Atemu did the same, though as soon as he was out of sight, the tanned man planted a soft kiss against his lover's temple.

" _Mon chéri_ , I am sorry I spoke without consulting you on the secrecy", he whispered, though crimson eyes turned to him while pale lips were curled in a warm smile.

"We agreed upon that, Até, and I was honest. I don't want the whole world to know just yet that we are a couple. Pegasus, Seto, Kisara, a bunch of unknown company owners and Jack are enough for now. You're my lover and I want to have you to myself a little more before people will throw a fit for stealing the most handsome man from them", Yami answered and he chuckled softly as he teased, though he closed his eyes in bliss when Atemu embraced him.

"Likewise, _mon chéri_ , likewise", was the soft whisper, before the tanned man pulled away from his lover and gently linked their arms again. "Ready for my surprise?", Atemu asked next, with a small smirk on his lips while he could feel Yami lean against him comfortably.

"Oh yes, certainly! We'll eat lunch as we head there. Where is it anyway? Is it far?", Yami asked while they slowly made their way towards the exit. A quick stop was given to look at the sea lions, though Atemu continued to smile mysteriously.

"You'll see, beloved, you'll see", was the tanned man's soft answer, while he led Yami passed the children's zoo and deeper into the park. Sure, they could go around it which meant they only had to walk for twenty minutes, but they'd arrive way too early which the tanned man wasn't in favour of currently. Especially not as he could enjoy his time with his lover while walking passed the rich trees and smiling children. They stopped at Balto's statue for a small moment where they watched the many tourist take photos of the famous dog, before they continued along Terrace Drive.

"This is peaceful, Até. Thank you", Yami whispered as he leaned a little closer to his lover while they walked side by side. Their steps were in sync as well and while they were alone, Atemu kissed the top of his lover's head fondly once more.

"It sure is, _mon chéri_. Though I do admit, now that I know you'll come with me, I can't wait to show you the parks in Berlin. Or have a wonderful walk across the beach in Egypt, which will be far longer than in Miami. Yes, we will be busy, but I will take you out to do some sight-seeing. I promise", Atemu vowed which made Yami smile in excitement.

"I'm already looking forward to it, Até, though this is very much appreciated at first. Yet, you will have to tell me what you'll expect from me before we leave New York", Yami mused while both Atemu and him settled down on a park bench. The tanned man nodded while he helped Yami dig out their lunch from within the backpack prior to enjoying it.

"That I promise as well, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu chuckled softly as he took a bite from his egg-salad sandwich. The pale man smiled while new excitement warmed his chest, though the secret surprise was overwhelming that while he enjoyed eating their lunch. "What I can say, is that you need not worry about anything. Especially not because most meetings with Ishizu are done by me while you can catch up with Malik as well. Then again, while in Egypt, we won't be able to show our love for each other as we do here. Our walks along the beach won't be hand in hand, lest we be murdered on the spot. If we discuss work, however, we might get away with our walks", the tanned man commented softly and he watched how his lover's shoulders rose slightly.

"That's all right, Até. While we are in Egypt, I'll probably be viewed as your personal assistant and intern, which is completely fine by me. I am sure everyone will accept me learning from you", Yami replied softly to which the older man nodded.

"They will accept that. Berlin is completely different, where we will be able to link our arms as I take you through one of their great parks. As is London, _if_ we go there. For you, I'd almost plan the trip to go sight-seeing", Atemu said with a smile while pale cheeks flushed slightly.

"Até... that would be me taking advantage of you which I will not. Besides, I'll get to go to Egypt and Germany with you. That's enough for me", Yami answered while he tried to fight the blush down. Atemu chuckled at his struggle, before gently caressing his cheek.

"Perhaps, but who knows? It might still turn in a business trip", the tanned man said matter-of-factly and Yami nodded as he agreed. Even though the travels would probably wear them out big time, it would also be a good way to renew contracts for the company. With them, new profits could be earned and new alliances could be formed. Every company needed them and the pale man hoped the upcoming trips would turn out to be fruitful.

Smiling brightly as he was pulled back in the present time, Yami followed his lover through the park again after they had finished their meal. They walked passed the Hans Christian Andersen monument, before visiting the one from Alice in Wonderland. From there, the walk continued towards the Metropolitan Museum of Art where they watched the Obelisk. A tourist guide was rehearsing her story while the tourists were listening to her eagerly and both men had to admit the woman was good at her job. Yet, as they moved along, Atemu led his lover around the massive museum to enter it through the front door where he forced Yami to wait while he went over to the desk and retrieved his reserved tickets.

"You still won't tell me?", Yami asked while they continued their stroll and headed outside once again. His lover shook his head again while smiling as if he was enjoying himself, which made pale toes curl in frustration. What was Atemu up to? What would they see? The questions stopped, however, as his gaze was lured towards the sky where he had heard a screech echo above the trees. Small wings beat quickly as the falcon manoeuvred its way through the trees and to the falconer it belonged to. Atemu chuckled softly when his lover gasped in excitement while the bird was sent flying again.

A small section was surrounded by a small fence a few feet away from both Cleopatra's Needle as well as the museum and Yami could feel his excitement bouncing within him as he was led towards the available seats by the tanned man. "Really?", he asked softly while he allowed for Atemu to help him down into the chair before his lover sat down as well.

"Yes. I wanted to do something fun and when I came across this event, I decided to reserve two tickets. You love birds of prey so I couldn't wait to see your excitement", the tanned man said as an explanation, before his hands were gently taken towards pale lips and kissed.

"Thanks, Até. This is amazing", Yami whispered as he bit his lip with growing enthusiasm. From where they were sitting, he could see a few boxes standing behind the falconer and he was curious as to what the man had brought with him for his demonstration. The falcon was still flying around, before it settled down on the perch which was placed amongst the seats. There were a few empty perches standing inside the perimeter as well, though Yami had eyes only for the falcon, before it flew off again.

"Hello, hello, hello", the falconer said into his microphone, testing it as he adjusted the head-set just a little while the falcon decided to land on his gloved hand. He fed the bird with a piece of meat while taking it towards a free perch where it was tied to gently prior to him turning to the public with a brilliant smile. "Now that I know my head-set is working and Lizzy has returned, I would like to introduce myself. Welcome dear guest, my name is Brian Bradley and I have been a falconer since I was five years of age, because my father and his father before him made sure to pass their love for falconry on to me", the man started and Yami felt his attention drift towards him.

Brian was a tall, skinny and slightly muscular man whom was dressed in cargo pants, a black shirt and military boots. His left hand was covered by the thick glove and a small pouch was tied to his right hip. He waved at a few nearly-too-late people to please settle down, while he pointed at the falcon again. "Lizzy here is currently my second-eldest companion and a Peregrine Falcon. She, as well as some of my other birds, will take you through their world in a beautiful flight", Brian continued while he picked Lizzy back up again and threw her into the air so she would spread her wings and zoom up into the sky.

"As a Peregrine Falcon, Lizzy is my fastest flying raptor. Her long wings, compared to her smaller body, make her agile which helps her as she hunts for food. Peregrine Falcons can make very fasts dives, which have been recorded to be over 200 miles per hour", were the falconers next words as he fished a chicken leg from his pouch in an attempt to call Lizzy back down so she would show off her diving skills. He didn't have to wait long and Yami smiled in excitement as the wings were folded against the body prior to her swooping down. It was truly beautiful to see her perform, before she was allowed to rest in one of the empty boxes behind Brian. Next up, was a beautiful Harris Hawk which Brian was immediately talking about enthusiastically.

"Ginger is my third-eldest bird and she is a very intelligent raptor. One of the few, if not the only kind of raptor, that hunts in groups. _If_ , and I do say that very clearly, _if_ they tolerate other birds that is. Most of the time, however, the group is formed of one mature female and one mature male whom are followed by their young of previous years. Not only do they hunt in groups, they also help in the nesting process, which makes them a true family", the falconer explained while he let Ginger fly from his hand towards a perch where she looked around with interest. Just like Lizzy, she remained close by while Brian continued to talk about their habitat and distinctive plumage.

With a fake lure, Brian had once shown how Lizzy made her catch and this time he did the same with Ginger. He expertly pointed out the differences of their behaviour and that hunting in groups for Harris Hawks worked in their advantage as especially group hunters tend to catch either better or more prey. Yet, Ginger was gently put back in her own box, before the taller man opened the third and final box he had brought with him. It was much bigger and probably needed two or three men for it to be carried. As soon as he opened the door, however, everyone could see why when a huge owl hopped from the box and stared at all of them with gleaming orange-yellow eyes.

"This is Abigail, an Eurasian-Eagle owl whom was raised by my grandfather. She is currently my bird, though we still disagree occasionally. Abby, as we like to call her, is currently fifty-five years old and a real grandma. With the added chagrin if she doesn't want to show off her massive wingspan of six feet and two inches. She is a total of thirty inches tall and her talons are deadly. I know I did not advise so with my other birds, but please, do not get up from your seat if she goes into flight", Brian said while Abby hopped along the grass and ruffled her feathers. "Now, you may want to ask me as to why I took her with me if she can be a pain... Well, because even if she merely hops along, we can still see her beauty while I ramble on how my grandfather raised her and that she still misses him greatly", the speaking man continued while he waved his arms around as he moved to one of the perches and laid a chicken leg on top of it. Brian was watched by the large owl at all times while he moved from perch to perch where he laid something on top of it and continued to talk at the same time about the differences between this owl and the American version as well as their breeding habits.

Brian exclaimed however, as did much of the crowd, as the owl spread her large wings and moved up to one of the perches to gobble down the offered food. From there, she had a much better view than on the ground and easily won the staring contest with everyone. "Eurasian-Eagle Owls are normally nocturnal hunters during the few hours after sunrise and the few before. In countries were night time is sparse, they adopt to a hunting time in the late afternoon. Sometimes, though it is very rare, they can be seen drifting on air currents like hawks and buzzards. Yet, it is believed they only do this when disturbed in their sleep", the tall male continued while he walked around the perimeter. Abby followed him with her eyes, before she moved from perch to perch, flying dangerously low over certain people's heads.

"Look at her, Até", Yami whispered softly while his crimson eyes were trained on the owl as she flew overhead. She had perfect control, however, while the sun glinted of her feathers. The plumes on top of her head were mostly down, though as she settled down on Brian's gloved hand, they came up slightly while she called out to the spectators.

"She is beautiful, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu commented in return, without taking his own eyes of the interesting raptor. Especially because he was really glad the falconer had warned them as he took another look at the sharp talons. Yet, her plumage was beautiful as was the piercing look in her eyes. If she had been a boss, everyone would have been on their knees... even Seto and the thought made him chuckle softly. Abigail's ego was even greater than Seto's, which said something.

"Anyway, that was my show of today! Thank you all for watching my beautiful birds and thank you all for listening to me ramble about them. I do appreciate your time very, very much and I hope I was able to teach you all some amazing new facts. Good day, folks!", Brian called out happily as he ended the show, while Abby decided to take flight again and settle down on one of the perches. "Yes, Abby. Say goodbye!", he called out after her and as she ruffled her feathers, she extended her wings again and took to the sky.

"She always does this... Shows over Abby!", he called after the bird, though she seemed to ignore him completely as she scared the pigeons out of their tree and perched down on the branch. "Come on, grandma! We're going home!", was his next chuckled call as he flapped a piece of meat on his glove. Her orange-yellow eyes moved to him immediately, before she swooped down, extended her talons, and made a perfect landing. Yami couldn't help but laugh with the other spectators at Brian's call, before they were waved goodbye for the second and final time.

"He was brilliant!", the pale man exclaimed as he linked his arm with his lover again, whom happily pulled him closer against his frame. "He knew so much and his birds were absolutely stunning! Their feathers were clean and gleaming, they were in perfect health. At least, to me they seemed to be in perfect health considering I don't know anything, but Até, they were beautiful!", Yami continued with excitement clinging to his voice. Atemu merely chuckled softly while he kissed his lover's temple softly.

"They were beautiful, _mon chéri_ , nobody will disagree with you on that and you are right, mr. Brian knew many things. He is a very good speaker and I do hope he will get hired again", the tanned man replied and Yami hummed with an enthusiastic nod.

"Definitely, thank you so much for taking me here, Até. I really enjoyed myself", were the pale man's next words while he leaned a little more against his lover and took a deep breath. The park was a little busier, though they took a slow route back towards the apartment. It was cooling down slowly, which was actually a blessing after the killing summer warmth the previous months.

"You're welcome, _mon chéri_. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much", Atemu said as he pulled Yami just that little closer. The pale man chuckled softly as he laced their fingers lovingly while almost regretting the fact his home came into view. Yet, once they would be home, they'd cook together and he smiled as their steps were in sync once more. Both men were greeted by the doorman prior to them entering the building and moving up the elevator, where Yami happily allowed for his lover to open the door for them while smiling as he was led inside. Softly and languidly he kissed the tanned man in graitude as they were finally in the privacy of the apartment.

"Até... is it now 'our home' or just 'the apartment' or something else?", he wondered out loud while he could feel strong arms wrap around his waist. Atemu pursed his lips slightly at the question, before he tilted his head.

"Technically, it is _your_ home, considering you're paying the bills for it", the tanned man answered, though that made Yami tilt his head in thought.

"Why... yes, maybe. But I do like you opening the door for us both and I love welcoming you home like I did yesterday. Did you move in or did I pull you in?", Yami mused, because he really didn't want his lover to feel forced on the matter. Especially because it questioned how serious they had become. Were they living together? Would Atemu like that? Unconsciously, the pale man smiled as he realised he did like the sound of those words himself.

"You snared me completely", Atemu answered truthfully with a chuckle, before he kissed the pale nose softly. "But it is entirely up to you, Yami. If you want me here, then I will be here. Hearing you welcome me home, was a gift to my ears and I still treasure that to this very moment. Yet, I do not want to impose on you. This is your home, though do know that I happily live in it with you", was the second honest answer and Yami smiled at the kind words.

"So... do you want to move in here? Have me around you all day? Cleaning your laundry, bossing you around to cube the chicken or season the burgers, before making sure I have you all to myself?", Yami asked, knowing full well he didn't do all of that and Atemu knew it too as the latter laughed softly.

"If we you want me here with coming home late and taking work to your table... I'd gladly be here at your side in this home", Atemu replied as he felt pale arms wrap around his neck. Tenderly, warm lips kissed his own once more and the tanned man smiled as he returned the gesture. It felt good to admit that and to accept the offer. Yami smiled and chuckled softly, however, as they broke apart which had Atemu stare at the mischievous look in his lover's crimson eyes.

"Good, because you are cubing the chicken", Yami laughed softly and Atemu chuckled while they undid their shoes to get comfortable. As usual, the pale man donned himself in an apron, though he also handed his lover one with a smile while the latter chuckled, but dressed up in it either way. It made everything far more real to Atemu while he helped his lover out by cleaning and cubing the chicken necessary for the curry. Occasionally the tanned man glanced towards Yami while the latter worked on preparing the seasoning for the sauce while he measured the amount of needed rice.

Eventually he was left to stir and cook the rice while the pale man worked on the sauce. It was fun and something he had longed to do, especially because it brought him closer to his lover. Most of the time, Atemu knew dinner would already be done as he'd be coming home late, therefore he enjoyed the whole process even more this time. Especially as he had missed all of Yami's cooking last week. The thought made him shake his head slightly, because it made him realise he was truly love-sick when away. Which was new, even more so than any other feeling so far, but he also liked them. Perhaps it made him a little ridiculous, but isn't that what love did either way? Love made normal people go crazy, so Atemu smiled as he allowed himself a little ridiculousness concerning his own feelings. As long as they were appropriate, that is.

Looking up when Yami gently took the hot pan from him and kissed him on the cheek, he blinked in mild surprise as his thoughts were interrupted. "I think you stirred them drunk, Até", Yami teased with a chuckle, before he added the rice with the sauce and mixed it together. The tanned man merely chuckled while he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist from behind.

"That's why they have you, _mon chéri_ , though I do apologise. I was lost in thought", Atemu replied honestly which had crimson eyes turn his way.

"Do you want to share those thoughts?", he asked softly while Atemu took a pair of bowls from the cupboard to be filled. The tanned man merely smiled as he undid himself of his apron and kissed Yami's cheek softly.

"Just that I missed this, us being together, even though we were barely separated for a week. Then again, I guess this is what love truly is. No matter the amount of time, spending it away from someone you treasure will be unpleasant either way. Aside from that, these feelings of missing you and wanting to be with you are new. I have never been love-sick before and perhaps... that might bother you", Atemu said while he gave a tiny shrug with one of his shoulders. Yami merely followed him towards the dining table where they sat down, before he laid his hand on top of his lover's.

"That does not bother me at all, Até, as I have missed you as well. These feelings are new to me too, but we are allowed to feel them. Especially if we get to share a wonderful day like this one every time you get back", the pale man offered which made Atemu chuckle and smile kindly.

"Definitely, _mon chéri_. I enjoyed this day very much and more will follow. Though, I am curious... How do you wish to spend this evening, considering I am not yet ready to get back to work yet. This day is for you and me, work is currently unimportant", the tanned man replied, even though he was truly glad nobody had called him at all concerning Sennen Corporation today. He also knew there was a massive amount of files waiting for him to grant him the mercy of a migraine, but Atemu didn't want to dwell on that for too long as he enjoyed their dinner.

"Are you sure?", Yami asked nonetheless between bites and he smiled when the tanned man nodded. "Well... We could play a game if you'd like?", the younger male continued considering he still didn't own a television to watch a film on. Nor would he know if that was something Atemu enjoyed, though they did both like to play games and he smiled even more when his lover nodded.

"That is an excellent idea, though... what? Strategic board game? Cards?", Atemu asked as he tapped his spoon against his lips. Yami mimicked the action while tilting his head slightly, before he got up and moved into his bedroom. The tanned man blinked slightly in confusion, prior to staring at his lover whom held up a box that was still wrapped in plastic.

"If you want, we could do a puzzle? I haven't got around to do it just yet", Yami said as he placed the box on the table. To be fairly honest, he didn't want to go against his lover tonight, but rather teamed up with him to do something fun. Pretty much like they had been all day, which he didn't want to give up like that, but he wasn't sure if Atemu would agree with that.

"A puzzle?", the tanned man asked as he looked at the picture and tilted his head. It was a beautiful one of a house amidst some trees with a small stream in front of it. A meadow was in the back while a car was parked in front of the house with dogs and children playing next to it. "Nice car", he commented, though that received him an odd look from his lover whom apparently thought he already owned a nice collection of cars himself. Which was not a lie, Atemu loved his black convertible and he really had to take it out for a spin again.

"Only if you want to, Até. I just... thought it would be nice to continue to do something together... But I also have scrabble or cards", Yami offered while he picked up their used dishes and utensils to bring them to his dishwasher. Turning it on, he watched how the tanned man looked at the puzzle and then smiled.

"You know... I haven't sit down for a puzzle in ages... Yes, why not? If we go crazy, I can always take you to bed and kiss you until we fall asleep", Atemu teased which earned him a soft smack against the shoulder as he laughed. Yet, together with his lover he undid the plastic wrapping and opened the box to reveal the thousand pieces. Yami had also retrieved a puzzle mat, so the pieces wouldn't slide everywhere and sitting down closely together they started to take the side pieces from the box. The pale man also divided most of the pieces he could find by colour, as well as turning all the images up, while Atemu had fun in places all corresponding pieces together in groups and straight lines.

"Corner!", Yami called out excitedly as he found the first corner-piece while placing it right in the middle of where they wanted the puzzle to go. Atemu chuckled in excitement, yet continued to dig through his pieces, before he retrieved a second corner.

"Found it", he said proudly as he placed it next to the first corner. He stilled, however, when warm lips touched his cheek in a soft kiss. Yami chuckled softly while he pretended nothing happened, though rose-red eyes turned his way in question. " _Mon chéri?_ ", Atemu asked for good measure, though the pale man merely glanced at him with a certain mysterious gleam.

"Yes, Até?", was the innocent question, though the older male merely smiled as if he accepted the challenge. The pale man chuckled once again as they continued to sort through their pieces and they turned oddly shaped ones so they could go into the corresponding group. Gently, Atemu let his fingers brush against Yami's as they were now down to picking out the pieces from one box, though he didn't comment on the glance he received. Nor the tremble he could see as the pale fingers twitched ever so slightly, before they grasped the desired piece Yami had been looking for. The tanned man exclaimed softly, however, as he found the third corner piece.

"One more left to go", he muttered, though it wouldn't be very hard to find in the few pieces left. He looked up, however, when pale hands cupped his face to see Yami smiling triumphantly at him. Yet, his face was turned away gently and Atemu chuckled as his cheek was kissed lovingly at the same time his lips tingled in disagreement. The tanned man also couldn't help but purr, while Yami let his hands slide from his face towards his shoulders and down his arm so he could turn another piece as if nothing had happened. It was exciting to feel those hands upon his skin, however, and the older man gently brushed his own fingers against pale ones.

"That was not a real kiss, _mon chéri_ ", he teased, to which crimson eyes stared up at him again. Yami was smirking, however, which was a daring side Atemu loved to see from his lover.

"Then perhaps you should find the fourth piece?", the pale man asked in return, while he gently picked up a few pieces from the box. He looked away from Atemu and the box completely to sort them in their respective group, before crimson eyes turned back to see the tanned man holding up the last corner. "Well done", Yami teased however and Atemu chuckled because the game would have been too simple if it would be about finding corner pieces and kisses. Instead, he let Yami touch upon a few pieces in the box, before he let the fingers of his free hand glide up the offered arm towards the elbow.

Goosebumps appeared wherever he touched, his ascend slow and deliberately careful as he circled the elbow and then moved up towards the shoulder. Atemu smirked at the trembles he could feel underneath his hand while he gave a soft squeeze to his lover's shoulder prior to letting his hand approach the slender neck. Raising from his seat so he could lean in, he locked sight with dark crimson eyes, before he let his lips touch upon pale ones. Softly and gently they kissed, before the tanned man pulled away ever so slightly. "Found it", he whispered against warm, inviting lips, though he was able to pull away completely.

Yami shuddered, however, before he smiled with his cheeks flushed red. "Excellent", he whispered in return, before he took up the last of the pieces and sorted them. They both rose from their seats to stand side by side while they put the outlining piecees together, with hands occasionally touching or with either one of them caressing the lower back of the other as they had to switch sides. He knew it had been an idea he wouldn't have been able to win, but Yami gasped softly as tanned fingers slowly pulled the hem of his shirt from his trousers.

Atemu merely chuckled, though felt regret he hadn't touched upon his lover's skin just yet and he tried again teasingly. Yami merely danced away from his touch while he searched for a specific piece amidst the oddly shaped ones, yet caught the tanned hand instead and drew small patterns on it. The older man couldn't help but tremble at the delicate touch, before the puzzle piece was laid down on his palm and Yami's fingers retreated gently. It was wonderful to feel his lover tease him, especially because the pale man had felt like a hormonal teen a few weeks ago. Nothing could be more wrong and Atemu was glad that small blockade had been resolved. Especially as he was not much worse in his feelings of desire concerning his lover.

But the puzzle was in the way and he wouldn't back out of any challenge until it was finished, hence why he gently placed his hands on his lover's hips as the latter placed a few pieces in their destined places. The pale man didn't object about him standing close, though Yami trembled slightly as Atemu let his lips glide across pale skin of his slender neck. "Até...", was the soft moan and the older man couldn't help but chuckle as he found the particular spot on his lover's skin beneath his ear and kissed it softly. He was rewarded with the tilt of a head, though he teasingly kissed the area, before leaving Yami's side altogether.

The deep inhale of breath made Atemu smile knowingly, as he felt the same while he tried to focus back upon the puzzle. Not much was said, just soft touches while they continued to put the puzzle together. It was a beautiful one, the tanned man had to admit as much, though it was far more pleasing to feel pale fingers slither underneath his shirt while he tried to complete a small section. His focus swayed as his mind could only focus on the warm body standing against his own while those nimble fingers danced across his skin. The tanned man moaned breathlessly as those fingers trailed down his spine, before they left him again. It even left his hands trembling while he tried to complete his section, though it took a whole lot longer than it should have. Deciding to take revenge, he smirked as he neared his lover, whose crimson eyes flashed slightly while his hands gently placed the piece on its destination.

"Tease", Atemu whispered in the pale ear as he gently pressed himself against Yami, whom shuddered at the contact. They were both hot, while their blood rushed through their veins in excitement as they slowly touched more skin and became far more daring. Plus, it was also mesmerising to see Atemu lose his cool while he was trying to concentrate. It was a gift to touch him again and to be touched and Yami gasped softly as his skin was set aflame by gentle fingers. They slithered underneath his shirt while the tanned body was prominent against his own. Warm lips touched his neck, which had grown more sensitive over the evening and Yami tilted his head as he wished for those soft kisses to touch him. To rile him up so he would have to find his bearings again after the his lover pulled away once more.

Yet, the pale man couldn't help but press back against the body behind him, especially because it made him feel his lover's trembles and Yami moaned as Atemu continued to kiss his skin. He was pulled closer, while a hand moved towards his chest where hot fingers slowly circled a nipple. "Almost there, _mon chéri_. Just a few more", the older man whispered in the pale ear before he nibbled on the lobe lovingly. Yami moaned in protest, because he couldn't think while he stared at the pieces and at the same felt his lover's excitement press against him, though that only made the tanned man chuckle. He merely held his lover, as he allowed for the latter to let his trembling hands put the pieces where they belonged, before turning Yami gently so he could kiss him softly.

"Até... please", Yami whispered against the tanned lips while he let his fingers tangle in thick tri-coloured hair. He pulled Atemu down for another kiss, while his bum was pressed a little more against the table and the pale man moaned loud as his lover continued to stroke his skin. "Bedroom... please", he whispered, before dark rose-red eyes gazed at him. The tanned man smiled kindly in return while his irises were burning with want.

"My thoughts exactly", was the whisper prior to noses touching in a loving gesture. Yami chuckled as he was pulled away from the table and barely had any time to turn the lights off as Atemu pulled him towards their sanctuary where he was pressed against the wall. Their shared kisses were soft, yet urgent, and the pale man moaned as his tongue finally touched his lover's. Hands slithered underneath his shirt again, though Yami was already undoing the buttons because he wanted more contact to exist between them at the same time Atemu murmured soft sweet nothings as he was finally allowed to kiss, touch and pamper the body he desired and he gently did so. He let his hands glide across the revealed torso while his fingers gently played with the hardened nipples at the same time his lover was undoing more buttons and caressed him just the same. It felt good to have those hands upon his body again and Atemu let the groan pass his lips as pale ones attached themselves to his collarbone where a tongue licked tanned hot skin gently.

Yami started to push him back as well and the tanned man moaned in protest as that made him lose contact with his lover momentarily. Yet, to feel those thighs against his own while Yami crawled on top of him on the bed was heaven and Atemu gently pulled his lover down for another kiss. Tongues stroked against each other as groins briefly touched, followed by a pleasured jolt and sound. Yami chuckled softly, however, as his lover muttered in protest at not having more contact, before a moan was next when pale lips continued to tease tanned skin. He was growing more confident at this too, which Yami took as a plus, while he let his tongue swirl around a nipple. Tanned hands grasped his shoulders a little tighter, as if Atemu tried to ground himself, yet the pale man continued with his soft ministrations because he wanted to bring his lover to the edge.

His tongue swirled around the offered nipple some more, before his lips covered it gently in soft sucks. Would he dare to mimic his lover today? Or would it be too soon? He finally knew what he was doing and where to kiss when Atemu was at his 'mercy' and quite frankly, Yami didn't want to ruin that just yet. But he wanted to please the tanned skin some more and therefore, the younger man let his tongue slide towards the other nipple which felt neglected. He gave it the same affectionate treatment, while tanned fingers were digging into his skin slightly and as he looked up, the pale man could see rose-red eyes were closed in pleasure. Smiling at the pleased expression, Yami dipped his head towards the torso again so he could kiss his way down and he followed the sternum towards the belly button, where he dipped his tongue into the moment he could.

The jolt made him chuckle while Atemu moaned in want and Yami purred as he did it again while one of his hands, which had been loosely holding onto his lover's hips, moved towards the grown tent. His own wasn't any better, but it always felt good to gently stroke and fondle the hardening flesh through it's last defenses. The treatment received him a long groan which left Atemu gasping for air and slowly, Yami undid the button while he leaned forward again to lick the belly button. There was another jolt and tremble, especially as he slowly uncovered his lover which made him lick his own lips. Slowly, however, Atemu sat up to discard their shirts. The action left the tanned man completely bare, though it made Yami shudder because those effective fingers were on his trousers next. One stroked over his own aroused flesh, which made him moan and twitch, before it was moved back towards the button.

Atemu helped him out of his garments, which was a blessing to his skin, while they kissed again eagerly. Tanned legs wrapped around his waist and Yami moaned as he was pulled closer. "Please", the tanned man whispered as muscles were unbearingly tight while he could cling to his lover and press more of their bodies together. He kissed Yami again, whom moaned in return as their groins touched and he gently let his hand stroke the tanned penis from the base towards the tip.

The given moan was long and loud, while Atemu shuddered and Yami smiled as he continued to kiss his lover's neck while he brought their flesh together in one hand. Steadying himself, Yami moved while pre-cum slicked their skin and he moaned at the feeling of Atemu's legs tightening around him. Would it be like that if he ever made love to Atemu? Would his lover enjoy it as much as he did with their current ride towards bliss? Would the tanned man teach him how?

Yami moaned again as he thought about it, as he let his body heat up while his hips moved in soft and steady thrusts against Atemu's. Tanned legs tightened around his waist and he held their slick flesh close against one another as he gave another thrust. Sliding his thumb across the slit, Yami moved his hand up and down and wondered how it would feel like for Atemu to thrust into him. To trust Atemu like the latter wished for him and Yami smiled as he listened to his lover crying out in passion. It was such a wonderful sound, it pulled the pale man back to their moment and he moaned loud as he gave another thrust with his hips to let their flesh touch eagerly once more. Muscles tensed and locked rigid with their orgasm at the same time a cry of bliss passed pale lips while Yami trembled in pleasure. Chests heaved as lungs tried to gather breath and Yami enjoyed the soft moans of his lover while his body continued to shudder in release. He rested his head on Atemu's shoulder slightly while gathering himself and his skin still burning while he smiled as he enjoyed the tanned man's gasps for breath as well as his trembles.

He was with Atemu again. They were together again and were loving each other again. Yami had missed that... he had missed his lover's presence and he had missed his blessed touches. Their relationship was far more than that and he had missed all the aspects. Yet this one, this one aspect made him feel connected to the tanned man in so many different ways, they made Yami smile in gratitude as he rose his head and softly kissed Atemu's warm lips. "Thank you", he whispered in a soft and loving mantra, while Atemu chuckled softly and continued to hold him close.

"Thank you, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu whispered while he continued to kiss his lover in return languidly. He felt like he was soaring and healing at the same time, which shouldn't be possible and he knew he shouldn't be this over dramatic. Yet... he couldn't ignore the soft butterfly feelings in his stomach while he came down from his high. His ears were still ringing and he had difficulties with releasing Yami so the other could wash himself clean. His lover was most beautiful, caring and loving. The thing that made it better, was that all of those emotions and feelings were solely meant for him and he tanned man continued to smile while he just laid on the bed.

Atemu moaned, however, as the warm washing cloth stroked against his cooling skin while cleaning it from sperm and it made hot blood rush again, though he knew it was only temporarily. Yet, the caring touches against his flesh, abdomen and thighs were highly arousing and he twitched in response to his lover's gentle caresses. Yami chuckled and smiled at his reaction, before he discarded the washing cloth and returned to bed to cuddle up to the man he loved. His mind was a tumbling mess of incoherent thoughts, mainly because he chastised himself for thinking other things while he had been trying to bring Atemu to the soaring edges of pleasure. Yet, he hadn't been able to help himself either and Yami shuddered at the new thoughts entering his mind which made his skin tingle with unknown pleasure.

What would it feel like? Would it hurt? Would Atemu even want it? Would the tanned man ever teach him how to do the other things to bring their bodies unknown pleasure? How slow would they go? Not any slower than they already did, considering Yami knew he was holding them down. Then again, he loved their make-outs and if Atemu wanted it to be this way forever, he would be delighted with that. Especially because he was finally able to bring his lover his release without trembling with nerves. Though his current thoughts made all of those feelings return. Would he even do well? What was to be expected from him? Could he ask Atemu questions about it again? Was he even allowed to be such an embarrassing boyfriend?

Cuddling up to Atemu some more, Yami smiled as he felt strong arms wrap around him while the tanned man pulled him closer. It felt like heaven within these arms and the younger male sighed softly as he calmed down. He really shouldn't worry about it that much, because his lover had said the time would come one day. It didn't have to be tomorrow or next year. But it would be when he would trust his lover with that step. Did he? Or was his mind running ahead of him?

 _No_ , Yami decided as he wrapped his legs around Atemu's possessively. Nobody was going to take this wonderful man from him ever. Nobody was going to take away the patience, the love, the kindness or the protective feelings given to him by his lover and Yami knew he trusted the tanned man. How could he not? All Atemu had ever shown him was love, build on a strong foundation which had its curves, but wouldn't break that easily because they did trust in each other. The thought made Yami smile brightly as he listened to his lover's soft breathing. Yet... he couldn't help himself...

"Até?", the pale man asked softly as worry gnawed at him. How was he ever to learn what his lover liked if he didn't ask? Atemu didn't like sex, but he did want to make love. That alone made his lover the best man in the whole world and worthy of anything Yami could possibly give him, but still... there were worries and the pale man heaved a soft breath at the gentle hum he received. A tanned hand had started to stroke his back in comfort and pale lips trembled in a smile as he realised his lover had felt his discomfort. "Does it hurt?", he whispered even softer than before and he wished he had never asked. Why would he ask such a question? Why couldn't he let the subject rest for another forty years or so? Simply answered, because he wanted to know. He wanted to know what it would be like and if he would ever be able to give himself to his lover.

"Does what hurt?", Atemu asked in soft confusion, though as the tanned man tried to look at the other male in his arms, the crimson eyes didn't glance up at him. Instead, he could see the tips of Yami's ears colouring with a blush and his hand continued to stroke the bare back lovingly. His lover was filled with questions and it was true, he hadn't been able to let the concept go entirely either. He had wondered what it would feel like to make love to Yami. He had dreamed of it again after all while shamelessly enjoying it. Was Yami the same? Was his lover thinking of them to be like that? Atemu smiled as he slowly pushed his lover upon his back so he could lean over him to gaze into his loving crimson eyes.

"In the beginning, yes", he answered honestly to which Yami continued to hold his gaze. For another moment, the pale man was silent, before he embraced his lover and kissed him on the lips. He was stupid, silly and an idiot, which Atemu accepted and gave an honest answer for in return.

"Thank you for being my lover, for being honest", Yami whispered against the warm lips, before he kissed them again. Atemu leaned a little more against him in order to kiss him back more properly and the pale man smiled as their tongues brushed against each other in a gentle caress until they broke apart.

" _Mon chéri_ , you deserve nothing less from me. I will always be honest, but Yami?", the tanned man asked and crimson eyes looked at him as the named male knew his lover was serious. "Promise me you aren't pushing yourself? I am happy the way things are and yes, even though I have thought about making love to you after your first inquiries, not a hair on my head will hurt you", Atemu continued, though his lover smiled back in return.

"I know, Até, and believe me when I say I am not pushing myself. It's just... I have to know. I love you and I trust you, but I am... nervous... naïve and unknowing. What if I'll do something wrong?", Yami asked and he couldn't help but avert his eyes just a little, before he locked them once again with warm rose-red ones. Atemu was here after all and gave him confidence to admit he was nervous. Especially when the other had said of thinking about the subject as well. It gave him butterflies to think about Atemu _wanting_ him that way. One day, some day, but not right now because they both knew they weren't ready. "Talking about it... I'm not yet ready, Até and you know that. Which is something I really appreciate, but talking about it helps. If you understand?", the pale man asked and he received a loving smile as well as a nod in answer.

"I completely understand, _mon chéri_ , and I am truly grateful you trust me with asking these questions. You are anything but unknowing, however. You are a loving man whom cares for me and trusts me. You are everything I could ever ask for", Atemu answered, before he kissed the pale lips again.

"So are you, Até. Thank you", Yami whispered and Atemu kissed his brow fondly in reassurance, before he took his place beside his lover again and pulled the pale man close against his frame.

"Anything, Yami, always", the tanned man answered while he cuddled the man he loved. Anything to show the other man he was loved. Anything to show Yami he would always be there for him and that he had faith in his lover to make the right decision. Yet, the love, warmth and trust coursing through his veins... Atemu wished he could convey all of that to his lover right now as well. Not only because they were overwhelming, but he wanted his lover to feel what he felt. Loved... _Forever_.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you've enjoyed it! If you have the time, please leave a review as they always make my day. Hopefully everyone is in good health and I'll see you in part 45 next! Byebye!**


	45. Paperwork

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter and I want to thank my reviewers: _Jofisk, Pharaohs Girl18_ and my _Guest_. Your reviews made my entire day when I received them and I want to thank you all for your continuous support! Hopefully you will enjoy this new addition as much as the previous ones. **

**I thought it might be best to mention: there is a time skip in this chapter, although it may not be a smooth one, I didn't know how else to write it. Hopefully you will forgive me.**

 **Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 45**

/\/\/\/\/\

Soft laughter and chuckles echoed through the bathroom at the same time water slushed across the tub towards the floor. A smack was next and a louder chuckle, before Atemu drew his lover against his chest in a warm embrace again. He gently rested his chin upon a pale shoulder while Yami leaned back against him and let their toes play underneath the surface of bubbles. Gently, the tanned man let his toes touch pale ones in return while sighing softly in bliss. This was just perfect; a lazy morning wherein he had made breakfast for once, before they had decided to take a hot bath. A moment wherein they could be together for a mere moment longer, aside from his beloved just mentioning the pile of work that still had to be done.

To be fairly honest, Atemu didn't want to get back to work just yet, although he was tempted to let Yami help him out. Then again, he really shouldn't put so much workload on top of his lover's shoulders, hence why he was holding back. It was his work and he was responsible for it. Nobody else should have to feel that way and wouldn't have to feel that way if he had just told Vivian to turn it down a notch sooner than the moment he actually had. He was lucky Kisara would manage his schedule for at least two weeks, but she couldn't continue to do that for she was assisting Seto with his work. It meant it was up to him to really start interviewing people again, though where would he get the time? Where would he begin?

"What's wrong, Até?", Yami asked softly as he stilled his feet and turned his head to look at the tanned man behind him. Rose-red eyes glanced his way, before Atemu smiled ever so slightly.

"Well... just that, as much as I enjoy sitting here with you, you are right. There is a pile of work that needs to be done which I don't want to do and I was wondering where I would get the time from to look for a new secretary? Vivian is nice, but really not the person to control my schedule considering she panics the moment a phone rings", Atemu muttered to which Yami sighed softly and caressed his arms. "And the only relieve I have is these upcoming two weeks in which Kisara can help me out. Yes, Seto already offered a secretary from his office, but I am not sure if I want that either... even though there will be no ties attached", the tanned man continued as he felt his worries easing while he talked to Yami.

"It is unfortunate you have little time, especially because the process of hiring a new secretary is much longer than two weeks. Not only that, but there is training... I'm sure you can think of something and I'll help you find the time if I can. For now, however, how about we attack your pile of work first and then you can worry about what to do with Vivian. You can also re-inform her of your rules and see if she can handle that. If not, you can always accept Seto's offer, can't you?", Yami asked and he watched how Atemu mused on the thought.

"True, I can do that, though there is one thing I cannot agree with. Yami, you don't need to help me with my work, you shouldn't have to carry that burden and I don't want you to. I neglected it, so I have to solve my own problems", Atemu replied, though Yami rose a sceptical eyebrow at his words.

"Até... I would understand you denying me to help you if there would be privacy sensitive information in your files, but your current argument is invalid. One, because you are my mentor and need to teach me how to become a good manager. Two, your are my lover and I _want_ to help you out with your work. You have someone with you who can sort out your paperwork in a few piles labelled either 'emergency' or 'can wait until Tuesday' and I was hoping you'd use that so we can spend more time together. Plus, I want to help you because this can teach me more about your work and help me with my own. Aside from all of that, in a relationship you try to carry burdens from each other. Will you let me do that?", Yami argued in return and Atemu stared at his lover for a moment longer.

"The diplomat in you is growing, _mon chéri,_ though I see what you mean. I'm sorry I wanted to solve this by myself without a fair reason", the tanned man said guiltily while he allowed for his lover to turn in his embrace so pale lips could kiss his own tanned ones.

"You're forgiven, Até", Yami whispered softly as he languidly continued to kiss the warm lips. Atemu chuckled as he returned the affectionate touch, before his lover rose from the tub and climbed out. Soap adorned his skin and rose-red eyes followed a daring bubble which fell down slowly from the slender waist, passed the delicate thighs and back into the water. As he reached out a hand to stroke the upper part of Yami's leg, a pale hand smacked him while the younger man smirked devilishly. "Work before pleasure, my love", were the soft words, prior to Yami walking into the shower so he could turn it on. Atemu clacked his tongue slightly in unfortunate disagreement as he let the water drain from the tub which allowed for him to follow his lover underneath the warm stream.

"You dictator", Atemu muttered against the slender neck as he kissed it softly and Yami chuckled with a soft sigh. Tilting his head slightly, he allowed for the tanned man to kiss him and to stand close to him, because it was nice to have his lover next to him. It was a gift to have those warm hands dancing across his skin in gentle caresses and slowly he turned in the loving embrace to kiss Atemu again. Yami knew he shouldn't, because it would lead to far more if he gave in to the desirable feelings. Not that he really cared as he pulled his lover closer who squeezed the cheeks of his bum softly. The touch made the pale man moan, while he let his hand dance across Atemu's torso.

All the reasons to leave the bath were thrown back in his face and Yami blushed as he gasped for breath while tanned lips continued to kiss and nip his skin. His legs were trembling while his toes curled in pleasure because Atemu's hands continued their track down in order to get all the soap off his skin. He had left so he wouldn't get too aroused with Atemu's naked skin pressed against him, yet he chuckled softly as it was apparent he wasn't the only hormone-influenced being in the house. Letting his hand touch and stroke the tanned penis, Yami purred as it grew in his hand while Atemu groaned against his skin.

As his hand went lower, the tanned man slowly pushed Yami out of the stream of water and against the wall while he knelt down before his lover. His lips continued their touches upon Yami's abdomen, however, where he sucked and licked the water off the pale skin. Hands were holding his shoulders tight, as Yami didn't have something else to hold onto while he gasped with his muscles tensing in pleasure. He was trembling all over with his cheeks flushed a deep shade of red and he moaned loud as Atemu stroked his penis. Looking down at his lover, who stared up at him with dark rose-red eyes, Yami trembled as tanned lips covered his navel. Tightening his hold onto Atemu's shoulders, the pale man moaned as the tongue dipped in the dent while he continued to look at his lover. Nibbling his lip, he watched how tanned hands stroked his flesh again and Yami tensed at the sight.

"May I?", Atemu asked softly as he released the hot pale skin in favour of completely looking up at his lover, because he wanted to make absolutely certain Yami was all right with him touching the pale man _that_ way. It was only the second time he dared to do this after all and even though his lover had asked to be taught the same, the tanned man wanted the reassurance.

"I want to come together", Yami whispered while swallowing thickly, though he was relieved when Atemu smiled at his wish.

"We will, _mon chéri_ , I promise", Atemu whispered, before he kissed the pale abdomen again. With another stroke of the experienced hand, Yami gasped for breath and felt his hips twitch in wanting to move back. Yet, he couldn't give in, not if Atemu really wanted to do that and the younger male groaned at the first touch of his lover's tongue on his flesh. His knees trembled while he felt how one of Atemu's hands steadied his hips. The other still stroked his shaft while a tongue teased the head. The sight alone made the coil tense almost unbearably and Yami gasped as he tried to hold off his orgasm. It felt incredibly good, however, to feel his penis slide passed tanned lips and the pale man groaned in want.

One day, he promised himself, he would do this to Atemu as well. He would make his lover feel this hot and _this_ good. The thought was fleeting however when Yami felt that tongue press against the slit. "Até", he moaned loud with muscles trembling, before the tanned man released his flesh and rose from the ground to kiss his cheek softly. Pre-cum leaked from the tip as Atemu stepped closer and gave a gentle thrust to rub their flesh together. Pale hands circled around the tanned neck and the older man smiled as he steadied his lover who was gasping for air and twitching as he tried to follow the given rhythm of them moving together.

Atemu groaned as a pale hand joined the stroking while Yami had recovered ever so slightly. His voice, however, continued to echo from the bathroom walls in a continuous stream of breathless moans and the tanned man joined as he was nearing his release. Pushing the pale man a little more against the wall he gave another thrust in their hands and smiled at the cry of bliss coming from his lover. Atemu followed with a groan of his own, his body twitching against his lover's as their hands were covered by the sticky seed.

For a moment, the only sounds were their breaths and occasional soft groan as they tried to steady the other after their release. " _Mon chéri?",_ Atemu asked softly while he continued to smile, though Yami shook his head slightly as he continued to twitch while leaning his head against the broad shoulder.

"Not yet, feels good", was the semi-coherent response and Atemu chuckled as he enjoyed to hold their bodies together for a moment longer. Slowly, however, he manoeuvred his lover underneath the warm stream of water or else they would cool down too much. The appreciative moan told him enough and slowly Yami looked up from against Atemu's shoulder to kiss the inviting lips softly.

"Thanks, Até", the pale man whispered, before he let his hands get to work to wash the semen of the tanned man's abdomen. Atemu purred softly and kissed his lover in return as he too was grateful for the trust Yami had in him. For being allowed to touch his lover in new ways... Atemu really appreciated that too and he kissed his lover again to convey those feelings as best as he could. Not that he was sure they were understood, but the kiss was accepted and returned just as gently as his own. Just as lovingly and the tanned man basked in the feelings while he slowly released Yami so they could dry and dress themselves.

"Not there, Até", Yami whispered as the mentioned man tried not to pout while he wanted to place his briefcase on top of the kitchen table. He had finally dug it out from somewhere in his suitcase and it was a lot heavier than he wanted it to be, though he raised a questioning eyebrow at his lover's comment. Then again, he also raised an eyebrow at himself, considering he had never complained about work before. Well... no, that was not entirely true. He had complained about work before, but he really wished he could cuddle with Yami instead. _That_ was a pleasant first in a long while.

For a moment he watched how his lover extended the bottom half of the sofa, before he patted the seats. "We'll do it here, Até", he said, before he settled down. Not wanting to deny his lover something, Atemu followed Yami's example and smiled as his lover cuddled up to him. "We'll cuddle while we work", the pale man whispered happily while he felt Atemu getting comfortable. The briefcase was opened slightly and placed to the side, while Yami curled his legs up underneath himself and leaned against the tanned man who picked up the top file.

"You're right, this is much better", was the older man's first comment, before he opened the file and showed Yami the contents. "All right, all that truly needs to be done is us reading through these papers in order for me to understand what lies ahead. There can be things in here from financial crises to shops asking for help regarding manufacturers or requests from my own departments. Sometimes, there are files in here that inform me of solutions I have to agree with first concerning the sales departments of other companies. It can be anything really", the tanned man continued while he pointed at the top of the paper.

"All the files have a topic. If it does not have an immediate topic at the top of the paper, discard it for now, because if people can not hold themselves to my rules, than I leave them until the end. I will look at the file, but at a later time today or tomorrow", Atemu said and Yami nodded as he read the current topic title. "This one is a request for the agreement on a solution, so I'll take that one first. If you see these topics, place them on a different stack than the other ones. Files about the departments in my company need to be looked at tomorrow, inquiries for manufacturers need to go on a different pile than the ones requesting for management help and etc. If you would be so kind as to sort my paperwork first, then we'll see which ones are of 'emergency'-quality", Atemu said which made Yami chuckle softly as he picked up the second file.

"Very well, Até", the pale man whispered, before he softly kissed the tanned cheek. Atemu smiled in gratitude, before his rose-red eyes wandered towards the file he was already holding. Yami let him read it in peace while he opened his own and let his eyes scan the topic words. It was a request for financial help from a store and even though he probably shouldn't, the pale man read a little further either way. Pursing his lips as he continued to read, Yami slowly detached himself from his lover to walk to his desk where he gathered his yellow sticky notes as well as a pen. Atemu stared at him questioningly, however, when he returned and Yami sighed.

"Just so I remember which pile is which", the pale man commented while cuddling up to his lover again where he was happily welcomed back. Gently, he wrote something on the sticky note before he attached it onto the file and laid it down. Not that it was solely a financial problem, but he would leave it up to his lover to conclude that entirely. He was just a beginner at these files, so perhaps he had read it wrong, but the statistics were a little off. At least, to his honest opinion because there had been very large orders from the store recently. A manufacturer was exposing the problem, however, as it still had to get paid.

Picking up his next file, Yami was extremely glad he had not forced his lover to work yesterday as it was raining currently which would have probably ruined their day out. Besides, cuddling up to Atemu while it was pouring down was a very good alternative, especially after their shower which he could still feel the tingles from. He remembered his promise and he couldn't help but muse on it slightly while he wrote on his sticky note prior to attaching it. One day he would give Atemu that kind of pleasure too, if he would stop feeling nervous about it, but that day would come... he was sure of it.

Yet, he definitely preferred the current way they worked, even though Atemu eventually moved to make them both some tea and lunch. Their small break consisted of eating said lunch, which Yami had to chuckle at as it was a plate filled with broken chocolate-hazelnut pieces. "I need comfort food", was Atemu's only reply, before he kissed the pale lips while he settled back down. Not that Yami minded while he picked out a few more snacks to add to the plate, while there was also toast which they dipped into the peanut butter or chocolate spread. The break was nice, however, though the end of the pile was coming in view. The sticky notes were coming in quite handy too and Atemu smiled as he sorted through a few of the files and put them away.

"Are you sure you don't need to reread them?", Yami asked as he watched the process and Atemu looked at him, before he turned his gaze back at the file with the yellow note. It simply read: _no topic_ , which seemed pretty clear to the tanned man. Another read: _complaint regarding management._

"No, _mon chéri_ , I don't need to read through these. Though you do know you don't need to read through the files, right?", he asked for good measure and Yami nodded as he dipped his toast in the chocolate spread.

"Yes, I know, but I simply couldn't help myself. Aside from that, it does help understand some more of your work and it also helps with sorting. I know I'm green at this, but I am pretty sure these two are 'emergency'-cases", Yami said as he pointed at the two folders next to him. "But if you don't want me to read them, just say so and I'll stop".

"No, it's fine. This actually helps me too and I am glad you are picking up some more stuff. Especially on the managing department which you completely disagree with in this file", Atemu said as he smirked at the angry smiley drawn onto the note. Yami rolled his eyes as he was reminded of what he had read barely before their break.

"Because it is ridiculous! This manager is filing in a request for help, while the statistics are telling me the store hasn't been doing very well shortly after he arrived. Manufacturers are asking him for payment which he only pays when the near time is up. It's as if he's bullying them. Jack's been to the store before and his own notes say that the workers are trying to be cheery but they aren't. It went better when he was there, yet as soon as he left, the store went back into a downfall. Which you can read from the statistics on page two", Yami ranted which earned him a bemused chuckle from his lover.

"This one made you angry", Atemu commented, though Yami merely shook his head.

"Not angry, not at all", he said sarcastically, before he started to laugh and had Atemu following him in his mirth. "It just reminds me of Marcus and that there are still idiots out there who simply can't comprehend that a store, as well as a company, needs to be taken care of. That it's not something you can simply leave to run on its own. You have to nurture it and guide it, sometimes change it, but you always have to be there. It simply blows my mind the wrong way that there are managers who don't understand that particular part", the pale man continued to rant after their laughter died down and he could feel himself become serious again. Yet, he loved the feeling of Atemu pulling him close to give him a loving kiss.

"Then perhaps you should tell this manager exactly what you just told me", the tanned man said and Yami stared at him in disbelieve.

"Até, I am an intern. I can't just walk up to somehow and tell them to change their ways of how to work properly. I am still learning it myself", he said, though Atemu shook his head at that slightly.

"Not really, _mon chéri_. Yes, you are learning certain things while you work at my company in order for you to pass college and get your degree. Some parts, however, cannot be taught. It's what is called instinct, which you have naturally. The ability to care and to see where this care is needed", the tanned man replied which made Yami frown slightly.

"I don't get it", Yami said softly in honesty and Atemu pursed his lips as he tried to find a better wording for what he meant to say.

"When you completely burned this manager to ashes, you said that stores need guidance and someone to nurture a store into a wealthy income. That is your instinct, to care for a building and not everyone has that as you can see. It's why you got angry, because to you it feels as if this store is abandoned and you won't stand for that", the tanned man tried and he could practically see the gears working in Yami's head. "It's a good thing", he added and he smiled as he saw the red blush developing upon his lover's cheeks.

"I see", Yami said and nodded as he accepted the explanation. It was true, he didn't want any kind of store, created under his lover's name, fail because someone didn't want to put his heart into it. Chaos always ensued if that would be the case and Yami sighed as he could only imagine how good _The Coffee House_ would have been without Marcus' interference. It would have been spared from a fire as well and it would have been spared from strife within its walls.

"So, please never stop caring", Atemu whispered, especially because that part also counted for him. If Yami had not cared for him that time at the restaurant all those months ago, they probably wouldn't be together this way. He would still be alone and driving himself mad with work instead of the love-filled life he currently had.

"I promise", the pale man replied softly and Atemu smiled as he kissed the warm lips. Yami returned the kiss, before he cuddled up to his lover some more and sighed softly. "Who will fix it now?", he asked as he hoped Atemu would put Jack back on the case.

"You", was the simple answer, which made Yami sit up straight again to stare at his lover in disbelieve once again. Him? Seriously? He couldn't even save Mai's coffee house from eternal damnation. He was an intern and would probably say all the bad things. Atemu merely smiled and him and caressed his cheek in reassurance. "Eventually, you will have to get the practice in order to get the theory to work. Now, we already were going to a store tomorrow which we'll still do. That one has already been promised my help and I do need to sort through this file first before I can make an appointment. Still, if I can make it possible, you will solve it", Atemu said and chuckled softly as Yami continued to stare at him. Then, there was a nod and the tanned man pulled his lover against himself again.

"You'll do great, trust me", he continued, while placing the already sorted files away so he could pick up a new one from the pile Yami had made for him concerning the sales departments of other stores. Yami sighed softly, before nodding again.

"Hopefully, though we'll see after tomorrow", were the pale man's soft words as he picked up another file himself as well. Atemu smiled in reassurance while his rose-red eyes glanced towards his lover.

"We will see indeed", was his answer, before they shared another kiss and Yami smiled. The tanned man had faith in him after all and that felt good. Really good, even though he was afraid to disturb that faith as well. Then again, he was confident he could learn and execute everything that he had been taught so far while Atemu was with him and at that thought, Yami returned to reading through the files with a smile on his lips. Not that there were many differences between the files he still had to read. There was an interesting one, however, as it was filed in by an employee instead of a manager and Yami tilted his head as he read it.

"Até... An employee filed this complaint", he whispered softly and rose-red eyes turned to him, before his lover nodded and turned back to his own file. The pale man waited as he let Atemu finish what he had been reading while he found another file without a topic. Adding a sticky note to it, he placed it away from the other piles which had already grown again. The last of them were sorted as well, with Yami's personal quotes on the front, before the tanned man signed the papers he had been reading silently. As he closed the file and returned it to his briefcase, the warm eyes glanced at Yami.

"My apologies, _mon chéri_ , but I had to finish reading that one before I could speak to you. What did you want to show me?", the tanned man asked and Yami smiled before he kissed the warm lips.

"No need to apologise, Até, I understand. What I wanted to show you was that this file has been filled in by an employee and not a manager. Is that even possible? Not that I blame the employee, but I was just wondering...", Yami said, though he trailed off at the end ever so slightly while Atemu took the papers from him to read them. The tanned man nodded however, before he gave a small smile.

"It is very much allowed for employees to file in complaints or suggestions. This way, I know what is going on occasionally as they are filtered through by a specialised team, also known as Jack", Atemu said and laughed when Yami did. Yet, he grew serious again as he looked back upon the file. "Thanks to an employee writing us, we were able to investigate into one of the older shops I own, created by my father. They had hired new employees as well as a manager through their own system instead of ours. Which is completely fine, though it went wrong and the one who was supposed to run the store, was actually stealing from it. He has been caught and will be trialled, though this is the store we will visit tomorrow. I will not lose one of my father's stores to people who can't be trusted".

Yami smiled as his lover made his statement clear, before he kissed the tanned cheek softly. "I'm sure you'll fix it, Até", he said, though Atemu looked at him slightly with a raised eyebrow.

"To be perfectly honest, Yami, this will be mostly your project. Yes, I will be there to teach you the first basics, but I trust you. Obviously, you can always fall back on me for questions or aid in certain ways, but with this store, I'd like to teach you what you need to know and this is a perfect opportunity", Atemu clarified. He received a stare in return, however, and Yami raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Me?", he asked with all of the intelligence he possessed, before he pressed his fingers against Atemu's lips so he could make up his mind. "Me? Até, I know you've said I would do all right if I had ever been able to run _The Coffee House_ , but this is your father's store we're talking about. I don't want to ruin that and there is a lot left to to learn for me. At the House, it was just simply teaching newbies about the work that had to be done and supervising them while doing my own work. I am not yet ready to hire new people or to tell my seniors that they aren't doing their job the way they need to", the pale man said, but Atemu gave a small shrug in return as he disagreed.

Removing Yami's fingers from his lips, the tanned man smiled. "You've told Marcus off quite well and I am certain you are the diplomat I need in this case. You would have done _great_ if you had been hired by the House and you will do great again. Don't forget, I am standing next to you and will teach you, but everyone has to start somewhere. Fortunately for you, we're starting in what will probably be a mess", Atemu encouraged with a chuckle and Yami blew the air passed his lips as he gave in.

"You better expect a mess, Até. Especially if employees are filing in complaints. But, just so I am prepared, what will our schedule look like this week?", the pale man asked, before he rose up from his sofa and picked up the calender from his desk. His lover sighed, however, as he collected the files from the sofa and looked at them. There were two more 'solution' reports he had to read plus another one concerning a contract deal with a new company for their sales departments.

"Tomorrow we'll visit the store together as well as Tuesday", he said in answer, however, and watched how Yami wrote everything down. "The work hours will be different, from nine until six, though you'll have an hour break divided across the day. It's actually pretty close by, though for the first few times, I will ask Charles to drive us to the store. This so that it looks a little more professional", the tanned man continued and his lover nodded as he wrote their work hours on the calender. Gently, Atemu scrolled through the diary on his phone to see if Kisara had updated any of it, though he rolled his eyes when he spotted an appointment he had forgotten about.

"Unfortunately, I'll be in Washington on Wednesday, _mon chéri_. A meeting with stockholders which I cannot postpone. Though perhaps it would be best if you'd go to the office on that day and make up a report of your findings regarding your working days at the store. I probably won't have the time to read your detailed opinion immediately, though I'd like for you to write one either way while you also come up with solutions you'd like to perform in order to help the store and the employees", Atemu said while slowly nodding to himself. His lover wrote everything down he had just said, as well as his appointment on the calendar, before nibbling his lips slightly.

"Will you be home Thursday?", he asked softly and Atemu sighed as he looked at his tickets.

"Probably somewhere around lunch, which means that I'd like for you to go to the office again where we will meet regarding your report. Friday, we will try to implement some of your ideas as we'll return to the store", Atemu continued and Yami nodded as he continued to write. It would be a busy week, though more so for his lover than for him and the pale man sighed softly at the idea.

"We'll have Saturday and Sunday for ourselves?", he asked with a hopeful smile and Atemu purred softly as he pulled Yami closer against his frame.

"Yes, absolutely. Unless a disaster happens, but I'll keep my fingers crossed it won't", the tanned man replied and his lover chuckled softly as the calendar was laid down. Pale hands cupped Atemu's cheek gently while a thumb stroked over the warm lips lovingly.

"Good, even though we'll have a lot of homework to do, I also hope the weather will be pleasant for another walk. Or perhaps rainy so we can put another puzzle together?", he asked with a slight smirk and Atemu chuckled while their lips met softly. It wouldn't matter to him, as long as he would be able to rest within these loving arms. Even his work was easier while Yami was near him and while his lover released him teasingly to make some more tea, Atemu got back to work as he knew he had to finish it. Yet, his lover had been a great help and the tanned man smiled as the pale man joined him on the sofa again for a cuddle while he continued to read the file necessary for tomorrow. Tanned lips curled in a loving smile as he saw his lover take notes from the corner of his eye and he just knew they'd do well. His lover would come up with something to salvage the store, he was sure of it.

Yet, all that certainty left him as they stepped through the front doors that following Monday morning and Atemu wished he could crawl back into bed again with his lover's bare body against his own. He wished it was still Sunday, in which they had done paperwork and had had a wonderful make-out or three followed by lovely showers. He wished he was just a normal man who could love Yami and did not need to restrain himself lest he fired everyone currently present. Including himself for being too naïve and trusting towards other people. For deep down, Atemu could still remember the shop as it had once been when he had only been a child. His father had taken him often to see it within the department store it resided in and, over the years, the shop had grown with the company. It had become more modern, it had expended with a small second floor and the colours had been changed on the inside ever so slightly. Never on the outside as that was dealt with by the owner of the department store, though the inside had had its changes. Now, it was a mess, one he didn't want to see and was confronted with either way. It had been one of the first stores under his fathers watchful gaze but it currently laid in near ruin and that hurt.

"Mr. Sennen! We're so glad you could come today", a woman said softly and Atemu inhaled to gather his bearings before he let his eyes fall onto the one who had addressed him. She extended her hand and the tanned man shook it gently. "The name is Nadine, sir. I have been the one writing you about our emergency situation and I am very glad you were able to come on such a short notice", the woman continued and Atemu could feel his head move in a nod while his mental state was still recovering from the slap in his face.

"Yes and I am very glad you wrote to the office, Nadine. Thank you", Atemu brought out, before he turned to his lover. "This is mr. Muto and he is my intern. He will follow the process closely to get this store back in its original shape so that we all may save it from the brink it now balances on. Please, follow me so that we may talk in the office", the tanned man continued while Yami introduced himself to the Nadine with a shake of their hands. Both people followed him after the woman, who was currently the head of the store, had given orders to the other employees regarding their work, yet Atemu left the door open so that they could keep an eye on the cash register and the surrounding area. He would not take any chances, not even while he would be informed about the current happenings.

They were horrid, however, and Atemu couldn't help but sigh mentally as he realised it would be a lot of work. The previous manager would obviously be charged for stealing from the store, but he had gambled all of the money until he had been broke. The money was lost, which had been a fairly great deal of the profit. As it was, the current owner was in a care-home and didn't know what was going on while his daughter-in-law, who was caring for him, didn't want to care for the store. He knew she would be in later today to sell the store back to his company so that he could put his own people on it.

"All of the other employees are very afraid you'll fire them, mr. Sennen and it's very difficult to comfort them as nobody really knows what's going on. Because mr. Hydel is in a care-home, we don't get a lot of information. Rumours are what people know and live on", Nadine said and it surprised Yami that, even though she had filed in the emergency, she wasn't aware of the entire situation. Then again, his lover could have done that for safety reasons, which was the reason the pale man didn't speak up.

"To be honest, Nadine, the state of the store shocks me and there is a lot of work that needs to be done, which we will need to do together. Later this morning, the widowed mrs. Hydel will visit us and the contract will be signed to return the store to my company. All of the currently working employees will be maintained as such, though they will be interviewed again and their work will be supervised for a while until I am satisfied I have found the right team who will get this store back up and running", Atemu clarified and the woman across from him nodded in understanding. "Now, I suggest that you all get back to work while mr. Muto and I will walk around and through the store to write down our findings. We will also check the storage area, though if there will be questions, I'm sure to come to you", the tanned man assured, before he let Nadine raise up from her chair to walk out of the office area. As she was gone, Yami heaved a sigh which made Atemu chuckle wryly.

"Exactly that, _mon chéri_ ", he whispered under his breath, before he rose up as well. Yami nibbled his lips slightly as he got up and softly squeezed Atemu's elbow.

"We'll get it fixed Até. A lot needs to be done, I know, but the other employees will help us out. Together we can clean up the store, get the necessary products upon the shelves and save all of this. Especially if someone would start on the dishes", the pale man joked while he glanced into the small break-area where the counter was loaded with mugs and plates. Atemu shook his head with a smile prior to inhaling deeply again to gather his own faith. He watched how Yami got out pen and paper from his back pack, before they both walked into the store and started to scrutinise everything which had to be changed in order to gain back its profitable shape. Unfortunately, it was more than they wished for.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. Yami finally gets some practical lessons and I'll try to write everything as logical as possible. See you all in the next chapter, byebye!**


	46. Ribbon Girl

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter and I'd really like to thank my reviewers: _Jofisk_ and _Pharaohs Girl18_ for their kind words last chapter. I do really hope you'll like this chapter just as much, even though it is more of a filler than anything else. Therefore, I have not much else to say.**

 **Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 46**

/\/\/\/\/\

Glancing around the store, it was apparent to Yami that a lot of work needed to be done while Atemu was going through a list of the previous employees. As he was doing so, the tanned man shook his head in disgust, before he closed the file and sighed softly. They were currently standing in the storage space of the store, with the large white roller door at the end which was currently blocked by either trash or boxes and still needed unpacking. Yami was writing everything down he could find and he stared up at the shelves which were both covered by dust and stored products. It would take a long time to clean the products, which was a shame considering they had to be sold and not stored.

Yet, deep down, the pale man wished he could embrace his lover and tell him everything would be all right. He looked so sad at the ruined store and Yami softly squeezed the elbow next to him again in the small reassurance he could give. It simply wasn't fair to see Atemu this way, but he also knew his lover could make these people work to get everything sorted. "It will be all right, Até", he whispered ever so softly and rose-red eyes glanced his way. A small smile curled tanned lips up as the older man nodded slightly.

"I know and we will work hard to get everything accomplished, but it still kind of hurts to see the store in this messed up state. But, what I do like to know wat your findings and your first solutions are as how to fix this. What would you do first?", Atemu asked and Yami smiled slightly in return as he knew his lover changed the subject on purpose.

"Well, mr. Sennen. My very first goal would be to speak with the employees and see what they are capable of doing. What are their tasks and what is expected of them in their eyes. Afterwards, I'd walk around with all of them, point out the things that need changing as well as the things that will need to be done straight away. Everyone needs to know there has been a change, plus they need to be motivated. Nadine is right, most of them are afraid they will lose their jobs. If we can prove to them that there will be a fair deal of talking and that they are allowed to prove themselves, they might actually show us their willingness to work", Yami offered and he gave another smile. "Though my hands are itching to empty out this whole storage room", were his next words and Atemu chuckled softly as he led his lover back inside store itself.

"What would you do here?", he asked as he gazed around, knowing full well what he would do here. Every shelf would be emptied of the games they now held and cleaned thoroughly. The last manager had only been here for about six months, but the shop had already fallen into decline before that and the man had only helped to progress that further than necessary. Luckily his lover had the same idea, as well as creating different sections inside the store so that games would be found easier. It was apparent that, after mr. Hydel had left the store, nobody had really cared a lot for it and Atemu chastised himself again for neglecting his own duties.

"Very well", he agreed after Yami had offered him his own plans. "We will speak with the employees first, as a group and then talk to them one by one. I always like to impart my ideas upon them while they are together. People feel saver that way and will be more open to ideas than when they are alone. Employees who are alone will try to defend themselves, which is common in interviews as well", the tanned man continued and Yami nodded as he wrote the advise down upon the notebook he carried around.

When he was finished, the pale man followed his lover back into the store where they wrote down a few more other notes for what had to be done as soon as possible, before they walked up to Nadine and asked her to call all employees together. As she did through the intercom, the pale man glanced outside at the busy halls of the shopping mall they were currently visiting. The mall had known a great update, but it was unfortunate the shop had not taken advantage of that. It seemed old and forgotten in the modern atmosphere and nibbling his lip, Yami hoped they could change that as well.

"We might have to close the store for at least a week... maybe two", he said and Atemu glanced at him in question to which Yami worried his lip some more as he tilted his head. "Well, look at the store mr. Sennen and the outside world surrounding it. Compared to it, the store appears abandoned and even though it gives off a vibe of nostalgia, I can also understand why people would go to the toy store a few levels below us", the younger male continued and Atemu's rose-red eyes turned calculating as they gazed from the hallways to the inside of the store they occupied. Then he sighed.

"You saw the same problem as I did. Though that means that the current problems will not be solved this week. Finding a contractor who will work to the best of their abilities must be found first", Atemu said and Yami nodded before he started to scribble things down in his notebook. The tanned man could see his lover even tried for a small drawing, before his attention was drawn to the gathering employees.

"Miho is here!", came the suddenly loud call as the young girl burst through the shop's front door and walked straight into Yami. Atemu grasped his intern while the pale man tried to catch the girl at the same time his pencil and notebook fell to the ground in a clattering mass of noise. Slowly, the girl straightened herself and her purplish-brown eyes gazed up into surprised crimson ones. Her lilac hair was up in a high ponytail and adorned with a large yellow ribbon, even though it covered half of her head.

"Miho, seriously?", Nadine asked while she stared at the much younger girl who still stared at Yami while leaning against him. Atemu slowly straightened his lover, who in turn did so with the ribbon-girl.

"Thank you for catching me, mr. Sennen. I do hope the both of you are all right", Yami said as he addressed both his lover and the girl who had walked into him. Rose-red eyes were slightly hard and he could see the tanned man felt insulted while their newcomer remained silent. Then girl smiled brightly, while she ignored Atemu completely.

"Miho is all right! She was caught by the most handsome man in the world. Thank you!", was the exciting reply and Yami rose his eyebrow in question as the girl referred to herself in third-person. He slowly nodded prior to kneeling down to collect his fallen equipment off the floor. She followed him just as quickly, even though that made her skirt flutter dangerously high. "Miho will help! Will you tell her your name?", the ribbon-girl asked rather quickly with her high voice, though the pale man had to refrain from nibbling his lip and laughing when he saw Atemu's eyebrow twitch in annoyance when he glanced at the other man when his lover coughed softly.

"Perhaps it would be more appropriate to apologise before you ask someone's name, miss", the tanned man intervened and Miho's purplish-brown eyes turned to him in slight confusion. "You ran into someone, therefore it would be in your best interest to apologise", Atemu clarified with the best amount of patience he could muster. She had bumped into his lover, after all. Had he not been standing there to catch Yami, who knows what could have happened? Though the older male didn't want to think about split skulls and concussions as his beloved had had enough injuries already, which was why he steadied his lover while the other rose to from the floor.

"Ah, yes, Miho is sorry", the ribbon-girl said with a smile while she also got back to her feet, before she pecked Yami's cheek softly. "You will forgive her, won't you? She didn't mean to hurt you after all", were her next words though crimson eyes stared at her in disbelieve. Did she not have any idea of personal space? Yet, without saying something in return, Yami gently touched his lover's elbow when he saw rose-red eyes burning brightly, before Nadine grabbed the girl as she had finally recovered from her shock.

"Miho, please, behave yourself like any normal kind of human being. I want you to apologise to mr. Sennen and his intern, mr. Muto. They are to try and save your job, after all, by restoring the store. It would be so kind of you not to scare them off", Nadine hissed, before she straightened the girl and turned her towards both men. Miho had the decency to blush a deep scarlet, before she bowed her head in shame.

"Miho is really sorry", she whispered and Yami mentally sighed while his lips curled in a small smile. He guessed she didn't mean any harm, she was just a little... 'challenged' so to speak.

"It's all right, Miho, your apology has been accepted", Yami replied kindly and Atemu seemed to accept that, before he snorted softly and took out his own paperwork.

"Is this everyone?", he asked while changing the topic completely and when Nadine nodded, he turned to the handful of employees waiting for him to speak. Miho stepped in line as well, though she fiddled with the hem of her shirt while doing so. "As you have all realised by now, my name is mr. Sennen. I am here to get this shop back up and running after the disaster that swept through. At least, I will try. After walking around the store, there is a lot that will need to be discussed together, though there will be conversations with all of you personally as well. I'd like to get to know everyone, but I also want for you all to work your hardest", Atemu continued as he addressed everyone and Yami glanced at his lover as he could hear him speak this way for the first time. He sounded like a leader, like someone who demanded respect with just his presence and the pale man was amazed. Yes, he had seen Atemu at work, but this was different. A good kind of different which he wanted to admire for just a little while longer.

Eventually, everyone was called forward by name while a tour was made through the store in which Atemu pointed out what needed the most of their attention first. They would work in sections as shelves had to be cleared, as well as cleaned, before a new set-up was required. Yes, perhaps it would become a double task if the shop would be restored through different means, but that was an _if_ only for now. It was high likely only the outside of the store would be taken care of first with new panels and paint, but Yami would leave that up to his lover to decide. It was his money after all, as well as his store. The pale man's hands were itching, however, as he watched the employees working on games and shelves. It was slightly cringe-worthy and while Atemu was in a conversation with Nadine, the pale man walked forward.

"Let me give you a hand", Yami offered as he stepped forward and up on the small stool before the slightly older man next to him could drop the entire contents of the shelf on the floor. Yami smiled as he steadied the boxes, before he helped the man with getting them down. "Have you worked here a long time, Jonas?", was his next question and he was stared at again as if it was a miracle he had remembered someone's name.

"Just a while, three years or so. Nadine has worked here the longest, with fifteen and the others have been hired only under a year or so ago. Miho is the youngest, with four months now", Jonas replied as his eyes glanced towards the other employees.

"So, you're basically a mentor for everyone? Are you enjoying your work?", Yami continued while they moved towards the second shelf and emptied it in a better fashion than if Jonas would have tried it by himself. Yami didn't mind, considering he was finally getting somewhere.

"Not sure about the mentor-thing, but when the manager or Nadine isn't here, I try. Nadine's been here most of the time after the disaster left, but she too has a life outside work", Jonas said as he shrugged again and the pale man smiled as he completely agreed. He wouldn't want to spend seven days away from home either, especially because that would eat away his time with Atemu.

"I agree wholeheartedly. Are you worried that a lot of things will change now that mr. Sennen is here?", Yami asked carefully, considering they knew he was Atemu's intern. Then again, the shop was his tiny project too and if he wanted to know about how to solve the problems, he had to ask as much as he could.

"A little, because we all know the store is outdated. Especially because the last few years, nobody wanted to spend money on it. The true owner handed the shop to his sister-in-law and she only wanted to earn money. Just like the last disasters who have been coming through. But, maybe you could put in a good word for us?", Jonas suggested with a wriggle of his eyebrows and Yami couldn't help but chuckle softly at the hint, though he didn't promise anything while he continued to help the older male out with his work. He rolled up his sleeves when Miho came over with a bucket and clean water so they could tackle the dust and grime prior to hoovering underneath the bottom shelves and as far back as possible, which had a few girls screaming when they found the dead body of a mouse.

"Mr. Muto?", Atemu asked as he stared at the three squeamish girls while Jonas removed the dead body with a teasing grin. Yami looked up from scribbling down on his notebook to see rose-red eyes gleaming at him in slight question. "Nadine and I have gone through a few things, though we will continue this afternoon. Do you care for lunch?", Atemu asked and Yami smiled as he nodded.

"Yes, mr. Sennen, I'll follow you right after I finished writing this down. One moment please?", the pale man asked as he pointed at his notebook and Atemu nodded as he finished his conversation with Nadine so he could take his lover out for lunch. He was curious to hear what Yami had discovered, even though he had therefore missed the lesson about paperwork. Then again, Atemu knew he could teach Yami about that particular task later his afternoon, as they would discuss the store in private. He was curious to hear what his lover thought about the way they should go and if the current staff would be of any help.

"Come, we'll have lunch on the top floor", Atemu said as soon as Yami had packed his notebook and was ready to follow him. The pale man merely smiled in answer, before he wished the other employees a nice lunch as well. Standing in the elevator, he gently linked their fingers together while glancing at his lover to see if the tanned man was all right with the gesture. It was more than appreciated because a tanned hand grasped his gently and Yami smiled as they exited the elevator on the top floor while still holding each other's hand.

"Here we will be able to have a business lunch", Atemu said as he walked through the automatic doors and greeted the waitress inside who was able to show them a semi-private table. It was actually one for four people, but as Atemu picked up his file and notes, Yami could understand why his lover had wanted a larger table than actually necessary at first glance. He did the same and as they ordered a drink and their lunch, both men discussed their findings. Unfortunately, there was a whole lot more to do than had been the initial idea and Yami nibbled his lip as his lover explained him everything about the financial status of the store and what had to be done to tune it up again.

"Aside from a massive clean up and probably restoration of the store, there is a possibility I will have to change the current employees. Nadine has been a great help so far, though she will have to survive the interview like everyone else. As for ms. Nosaka or 'Ribbon', as everyone likes to call her... Well, I am not so sure she will stay for long", Atemu muttered and Yami smiled when he could see the dark glint in his lover's rose-red eyes.

"Até, I was not hurt and she did apologise eventually", Yami soothed with a smile on his lips. The tanned man snorted however while he glanced at his lover and forgot his paperwork.

"When prompted. She will have to change her attitude if _I_ want to keep her, though looking at her file, she's been a good employee so far", Atemu muttered darkly, as if he wasn't too pleased with that outcome. Yami merely smiled and caressed the top of his lover's hand with his thumb gently, before the waitress returned with their lunch. Their entrée had been really good just now and the pale man couldn't help but look forward to his lunch.

"Will we eat here every day when we work at the store?", was his soft question with a smile and Atemu chuckled as he felt his mood lightening.

"When we are together, definitely. Though perhaps you won't like it when you are to go to the store by yourself", was the kind reply and Yami shrugged slightly.

"I might not, but that's all right. I'll take my lunch with me from home while I work here. Which got me thinking, is there something you want to do about the front of the store?", the pale man asked and Atemu turned a few pages of his notebook as he mused over the question. He really did want to change it and then murder the person who didn't do it when the whole shopping mall had been given a restoration. Currently, it would only mean he'd have to spend a lot of money for something that wasn't even sure to survive. Yes, the company would do its best in aiding the store, but as he currently looked at it... There was little hope. Jason had been a little unkind regarding the games he should be selling instead of shoving of a shelf and the screaming girls had been a slight embarrassment. The whole store would have to change and accommodate for new rules as well as prices, sales or discounts. Aside from that, shelves had to be replaced, the storage room had to be cleared out and if anything, he'd rather close the store for two weeks so he could get a team on it and get everything ready.

"Ah, yes... _mon chéri_ , what were you drawing when you tried to discuss the restoration of the building with me?", the tanned man asked softly as the memory came to him and Yami flipped through his own notebook so he could show the drawing he'd made earlier that day.

"We'd have to check with the regulations of the shopping mall, though I wouldn't see a problem with it. As it stands, the store needs a proper cleaning and restoration and I thought: why not start in the storage room? While we're cleaning it out, I figured that having a few stalls in front of the store would help out with a good discount sale for the games we no longer need or which have been hiding in the storage room since forever. Aside from that, the games that are sold inside the store, won't need to be placed in boxes while you find a contractor who can help us out", Yami said as he pointed at particular points in his drawing. Rose-red eyes looked at it and then back up at his lover.

"You do know that 'discount sale' is the most terrible word in my whole vocabulary, right?", Atemu teased and Yami stuck out his tongue.

"It doesn't have to be a big one, but this is New York and people love discounts. Five dollars off the main price, twenty percent off... Anything will do. Besides, the games that we currently have inside the store, won't sell with profit either way because they have an enormous amount of shelf-life. That has to change and therefore the games have to change, the sections have to be reviewed without throwing the old games away. But there is a need for a children corner, a teen hide-away as well as a puzzle corner and a console area", Yami argued in return and he could see how tanned lips curled in a proud smile. It made him a little conscious he was already planning far too ahead of himself and that this was actually Atemu's project, but he hadn't been able to hold himself back.

Yet, Atemu caressed his cheek gently and continued to smile. "My thoughts exactly, _mon chéri_. Very well, how about we divide and conquer? I will tackle the financial status while you check the storage area for inventory? We will address the interviews tomorrow, as I'd like for you to gather some more information while you work with the employees. Maybe they will talk a little more with you after we return", Atemu said and Yami nodded as he understood.

"I'll try my best, Até", was his gentle answer as they placed their paperwork back in their own bags, before the tanned man called the waitress to their table to pay the bill.

"I know you will, _mon chéri_. I know you will", Atemu answered as they were left in privacy again within in the elevator. The sight of curling pale lips was drawing him in, however and because they were alone, he dared to plant a soft kiss against them fondly. Yami returned the gesture quickly, before he had to release his lover again. Atemu would turn in his boss once more and somehow, Yami felt the transition go smoother than ever before. It wasn't odd, but a nice and welcome feeling as his mind was finally able to separate the two sides of the tanned man at last. Especially when his beloved commanded authority and respect, which made his spine crawl in excitement.

/\/\/\/\/\

Sitting down at his desk, Yami nibbled his lip slightly as this was the first time after _the_ weekend he'd see Jack again. Not that it mattered, considering the taller man had accepted his relationship with Atemu, but he couldn't help and worry if it would be odd or not. Would the older man, now that he had had more time to think things through, look at him differently? Yet, as usual, his worries were out of place and Yami smiled as the black-haired man greeted him enthusiastically this early Wednesday morning. It was why he couldn't help himself but ask how Hillary was, which was immediately answered with great stories and a near photo collection. Jack's fiancée had to calm him down eventually, though that didn't go without the hilarious moment of the black-haired man being an idiot. Not that it wasn't greatly appreciated as an otherwise dull day was now transformed into a great one.

"So, now that all of that is over, mr. Sennen left me an e-mail stating what your work is all about today and he asked if I could help. So, can I?", Jack asked as the floor settled down and he rolled a chair towards Yami's desk, prior to the latter gently pulling his files from his back pack as he got serious.

"Actually, maybe you can. I haven't gotten very far yet, though mr. Sennen has given me an outline of what he expects from me concerning my detailed opinion of the store we visiting earlier this week. What you could help me with is telling me if my ideas are too outrageous or if I should skip something entirely", Yami said and Jack chuckled softly while the files were laid out and he could have a read through them.

"How was visiting the store? Did you have fun?", Jack asked while his younger charge had to flip through the pages to get to the beginning of his notebook. Crimson eyes glanced at the black-haired man, though Yami was smiling and nodded.

"It was fun, I learned a lot of new things, though it is one massive chaos in there. It could have been worse, absolutely, and we are still at the start of this whole mess while trying to figure out what to do first... but that's why I am glad mr. Sennen is giving me today to sort through my paperwork. There are many aspects I didn't account for which have been kindly shoved into my face yesterday, but we're getting somewhere", Yami said while he showed Jack his notes.

There were a lot of things he hadn't thought of prior to Atemu giving stack after stack of his written ideas to see and read through as well. Some of it he could do today as well as tomorrow because he would be at the office as well, prior to his meeting with Atemu that was. There were a lot of things he had to check, ranging from the previous interviews to the financial files. Aside from that, Até had said they would start implementing ideas at Friday, though there was one that had been done both Monday and Tuesday, which was checking prices in the store. Not all of the games had been priced correctly which had been forced to change immediately. They had also made some progress concerning the cleaning, though the hardest parts were the interviews and Yami preferred to start on that as soon as Jack had read through his notes.

Most of his ideas concerned the restoration of the whole store, though there were also notes on just changing the outside while the inside was cleaned and left until a later date. He also had to check the regulations of the shopping mall on having stalls outside the store, which required him to phone the owner of the building today as well. Which he did while Jack was reading through his notes, though the secretary had to call him back on the matter as she wasn't sure and the owner was currently in a meeting. Pretty much like Até, who had probably just left towards Washington.

There was a small, tiny plus side to Atemu leaving him for today, even if Yami didn't want to admit it. Yet, shopping for his lover's birthday gift was far more easier when he wasn't occupied with either his handsome lover pushing him over the edge towards bliss or cuddling up to said handsome man because he had wanted to be with Atemu like last night. Luckily, he thought he had seen a good shop earlier this morning, so he would definitely check it out when he was free from work. That was, if he survived it first and Yami couldn't help but inch away ever so slightly when Jack became an enthusiastic maniac after reading some of his notes. Some ideas were shot down before he could even try and explain them, while others were praised and forced to be discussed. Which meant the pale man had to argue as to why he had come up with the ideas as well as how he thought they'd become possible. Yami didn't mind, however, as he happily argued and wrote down notes with Jack which would also help him in the long run with his lover whom he had a meeting with tomorrow. Not that it mattered, Atemu was better at shooting him and his ideas down than Jack would ever be.

Confidence returned, however, while he was sitting at his desk with Jack and talked about the different possibilities. Especially because the black-haired man had been at the store before as well and could tell him a lot of things about it he hadn't figured out just yet. True, he had to give credit to Jack for the information, but Yami decided to use what he had been told either way in his report concerning the store. It made his report feel complete and easier to understand, though it also meant he left work later than planned. Not that there was someone waiting for him at home, but shopping for a present concerning Atemu's birthday still required a decent amount of time and attention.

Yet, as he walked from the elevator and into the shopping district, Yami felt his excitement rise and he quickly made his way towards the store he had seen earlier that morning. He had seen it before, obviously, but had never paid a real good look at it. He still hadn't, he realised, for he wasn't sure if he'd really find anything, but he still went inside to see what the store had for sale exactly. There were a lot of trinkets and things that didn't say anything, though he couldn't help but buy the key-chain he found with a heart and home attached to it. If anything, it resembled their conversation from last weekend and Yami smiled as he pocketed it for safekeeping.

Buying a card was just as hard, because he wanted a really good one, considering his lover had always given him the best ones. Eventually, he came across a tiny little shop that sold everything and nothing, where he found one that really caught his eye. Perhaps it was a card Atemu would rather give to him, but the roses on the card nearly seemed real and they almost had a velvet touch to them. Then again, roses were his lover's favourite flowers, so why would Yami buy a card without them? He wouldn't, which was also the reason he bought wrapping paper with the same pictures on it. Plus a red bow, just because he could, even though it made him blush rather scarlet as the lady behind the desk was giggling softly.

Yet... he couldn't find the thing he really wanted to give. Whenever Atemu hadn't been with him, he had tried to find something nice, but he had been without luck so far. A tie was absolutely out of the question, as was any other kind of boring gift like beautiful pencils, shopping gift-cards and he really didn't want to go to the film. Truthfully, what Yami really wanted was to go out for dinner, after they could perhaps... maybe celebrate his lover's birthday with Akunamkanon. Then again, the pale man knew that was not going to happen, so he had set his sights on going out like they had done last weekend. Just something nice, though this time followed by a lovely dinner and there were several options. The pale man had thought about racing indoors, the arcade which was an obvious one or the aquarium. But would Atemu like one of those options? Yami would guess the aquarium would be a good choice, considering the zoo had been fantastic as well, though he was wondering if a normal walk in the park would be better? More peaceful while they could have a proper picnic this time? He had also been thinking about a walk through any kind of park followed by a lovely high tea considering Atemu had a sweet tooth. But... would that be all right if they also went out for dinner or would that be too much?

His musings nearly made him forget his surroundings, though Yami looked up as he passed a store with sculptures at the last minute. Walking back a few steps, crimson eyes blinked in surprise when the pale man gazed through the glass window, before they lit up in excitement. There were many sculptures made out of wood, though there were also a few made out of either ceramic or porcelain. Going through the door, Yami could even spot some glass sculptures, before he took his time in examining the shelves. Yet, he couldn't find the one he had seen through the window and therefore moved towards the desk where a young girl was reading and popping her gum. The last bit was unfortunate, but he promised himself to clean everything she touched when he was home.

"I'm very sorry, but is the wooden cat sculpture in the window for sale?", he asked carefully and blue eyes looked up at him while the girl put her magazine down.

"Sure", was her answer as she folded the corner of the page she was reading, which Yami had wished not to know about _at all_ , before he followed her as he had to point out which one he wanted. To someone who didn't know anything about sculptures, the figurine of Bastet was beautiful. She was carved from wood and in her usual cat-like form with earrings in her triangular ears and a golden collar around her neck. The paint upon the wood was done delicately and not too much as to draw attention away from the sculpture itself. Yami smiled as he paid for the gift, hoping deep down Atemu would love it. The pale man was almost sure he would, considering his lover's heritage was Egyptian and he loved cats, so his worries were set aside slightly while he opted to have a Subway-sandwich for dinner to accompany him on the way home. Yet, as he turned the key in its lock, his phone rang and Yami quickly answered it while he walked inside.

"Hey Yugi", he greeted as his sibling's name had lit up on the screen prior to him accepting the call.

" _Hey! You are still alive!"_ , Yugi called out, though he laughed while Yami set him on speakers so he could clean his back pack from both his homework as well as the things he had bought.

"Yes, I am still alive. So are you though! Are you being a good boy at school?", the pale man teased while he toed his shoes off. He could hear his younger sibling grumble while he cleared his desk so he could gently clean and wrap Atemu's gifts prior to hiding them really well.

" _I'm not a boy, Yami, thank you very much_ ", Yugi retorted, which made the older sibling chuckle softly. They had a form of daily contact through text messages, though that had lessened over time as the situation at the Kame Game shop had gotten better and the older male was glad everything was evening out. Especially as their grandfather still wanted for both Atemu and him to come over with Thanksgiving.

"Since when did you turn in a girl then, Yugi?", Yami asked with a grin on his lips, because it was still fun to tease his sibling and it would never cease to be that way either.

" _Ha ha, Yami, very funny. I guess since Atemu isn't home to listen to your endless tirade on male body parts, I'm the victim now? Well, let's see, opening up trousers now"_ , Yugi teased in return and Yami stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Yugi, please! I do not have an endless tirade on that particular subject towards Até at all! Besides, none of your business anyway", he replied, knowing full well he had walked straight into that one. Or into the next and if he hadn't been busy with wrapping the key-chain, the pale man would've slapped himself.

" _No, you're right. You probably won't do any talking when male body parts are involved_ ", Yugi muttered and then laughed softly while Yami could hear his brother shuffling around and about. Yet, Yami smiled as he finished wrapping and picked up everything so he could walk towards the bedroom.

"All right, spill it, what's the matter? What has you so nervous you're trying to pry into my life with Atemu?", Yami asked and his younger brother sighed loud, before probably falling to the bed as it sounded as if Yugi flopped down onto something.

" _Well... You know. Gramps and a topic that has Atemu's name in it are still not the greatest conversation starters"_ , Yugi replied and Yami rose his eyebrows in question, even though the younger sibling couldn't see. Yet, at his silence, his brother continued. " _There is a new tournament coming up in December and after the whole incident, gramps forbade me from using Atemu's sponsorship._ _But_ _, for this one, I need it. There have been smaller tournaments I've gone to without, but this is a big two days get-together with people all over the United States and I really, really, really want to go_ ". Yami smiled as he could hear the desperation upon Yugi's voice.

"Well... why don't you just discuss the tournament which obligates you to take a sponsor? You know Até is willing to offer the same contract again without making a big deal about it. And remember, gramps asked for Até to come to Thanksgiving as well. I don't think he'll kill you if you ask about the sponsorship", Yami offered while he got himself dressed in something comfortable prior to walking back to his desk to get some homework done. He had to prepare for the meeting with Atemu tomorrow as well or else he'd fail his lover big time.

Yugi, however, groaned in answer. " _I can't just do that! How do you see that happening without murder? Me walking up to gramps and kindly discussing the sponsorship which he terminated will not end well for me",_ the younger sibling said overly-dramatic and Yami rolled his eyes as he got his notes out.

"I know grandpa is not always the patient man he believes he is, trust me. But talk about the sponsorship with him, Yugi, and you'll see that he won't mind accepting the fact you need one. Plus, gramps knows about business and you can point out that a better deal than his one will never exist", the pale man replied confidently and Yugi sighed softly.

" _That... is true. There is no better deal than the one Atemu's offering. Which we both know is because of you. Which reminds me, did you find something nice for Atemu's upcoming birthday next week?_ ", Yugi asked and Yami pursed his lips when his brother changed the subject.

"You will tell grandpa", he urged, to which the other male groaned loud.

" _Yes, yes, I promise! I will discuss my internal conflict with gramps_ ", Yugi replied hastily, before once again asking about Yami's hunt for a proper gift. Mainly because it had been the younger sibling whom had offered the idea of the arcade and Yami was still grateful for it. Even though he rather opted for something else without knowing what, because he wasn't sure if going to the arcade was Atemu's thing. It was Yugi's thing, as they basically went every year for his birthday for he would drag them to the arcade whether they wanted to or not. " _So, do you have a gift yet?_ ", was Yugi's next question while his sibling had remained silent and Yami rolled his eyes at the persistence.

"Nosy little brother", he chuckled however, which had Yugi whistle a soft tune of innocence. He halted quite suddenly though.

" _Wait, does that mean you don't have anything yet?"_ , the younger sibling asked and Yami sighed, but before he could answer, Yugi continued: " _Not that it matters, considering you could always gift yourself. One bow, one bed and voilà_ ".

"Yugi!", Yami called out as he blushed a nice red colour, before snorting as his brother laughed at his embarrassment. Rolling his eyes again, the pale man let the other male have his fun while he opened his laptop as well as the rest of his homework.

" _Sorry, sorry, but that was an opportunity I had to use. Then again, not that Atemu would mind, but wrapping yourself would probably be a last resort. What did you buy him?_ ", Yugi asked as he stopped laughing and Yami glared at his phone for a small moment, before he gave in.

"A sculpture of the goddess Bastet. Considering Até likes cats and has an Egyptian heritage, I thought it was fitting. Aside from that, a key-chain for his key", the pale man answered while he made notes for his meeting with his lover tomorrow. He stared at his phone, however, when Yugi remained silent.

" _I still think it's awesome Atemu has the key to your apartment",_ Yugi answered with sincerity on his voice and Yami smiled.

"So do I, especially because he called it a home this weekend. Sort of 'our' home too", the pale man replied and his smile brightened when he remembered that particular part. Atemu had felt 'at home' in the apartment. That alone had made their weekend the most amazing thing ever.

" _Tiny little family. Well, now gramps has to accept the fact his son-in-law is offering me the most awesome sponsorship ever_ ", were the younger one's next words and Yami gaped at his phone while he could almost hear his brother grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Son- Yugi! We're not married!", the crimson-eyed male called out and he could once again here Yugi laugh as if this was all some amazing joke. Yami groaned softly while his sibling calmed down and sighed softly. "But... maybe you're right. Gramps might accept the sponsorship with a little more ease. Though, you'll have to tell him first, Little One". His words had Yugi groaning in return.

" _Don't remind me please?!_ ", was the distress call through the phone and the older sibling chuckled softly.

"Well, all right... because you're my beloved little brother. Which reminds me, if you have to get out of gramps' hair, my apartment is free nearly the entire month of October. Até asked if I wanted to go with him on a business trip and I obviously said yes. We'll go to Egypt and Berlin", Yami said, leaving London out of the equation as that wasn't certain just yet.

" _Awesome! When will you leave?_ ", Yugi asked and Yami smiled in excitement.

"In two weeks time, though I promise to send you the pictures I can take. I'll even order for Malik to say 'hi' when we visit him", the pale man answered and his brother cheered prior to the soft sound of knockings heard on Yugi's side of the conversation. It was Sugoroku, though Yami couldn't understand the words he said and he waited patiently for Yugi to return to the conversation. He did after a few minutes, although it was to apologise for he had to help their grandfather out with some lifting in the store.

" _One way to kill the mood_ ", Yugi muttered rather darkly and the pale man chuckled, before he wished his younger sibling good luck and sweet dreams for the night. " _You too, Yami. Talk to you later_ ", were his brother's next words prior to the beeping tone of them both ending the call. Pale lips pursed, however, as Yami returned to his homework. Sure, he had survived the entirety of last week without Atemu, but he still didn't want to go to the empty bed waiting for him and Yugi's words had reminded him of that. It still felt weird when he eventually had to move, after cleaning up the desk and making sure the front door was locked. The room was cold, as the air-conditioner had been blowing pretty well, but Yami preferred it that way. It meant he could crawl underneath the blankets and cuddle the pillows to his face without the sticky feelings the summer months had condemned them with. He had also retrieved the kitten plush from atop his dresser which was the best substitute for sleeping without his lover. Tomorrow, Atemu would be home again as well as by his side and Yami smiled as he fell asleep with that pleasant thought.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. My apologies for this being a filler and I hope everything in regards to the store is clear. I just wanted to show some of the progress and talk both Atemu and Yami would have in regards to their ideas. Plus, Miho needed a 'proper' introduction. I'll see you all again in chapter 47, byebye!**


	47. Issues with Myself

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter and I really, really want to thank all of my reviewers: _Pharaohs Girl18, Jofisk, ladykatyhawk, Lillian Angel 15_ and my _Guest_! All of your kind words were very much appreciated and I really hope you will like this chapter just as much. **

**Yami's having issues hahaha Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 47**

/\/\/\/\/\

 _The comfortable warmth turned his lips up in a smile, while others kissed his own softly. Warm hands were caressing his skin gently and a soft moan spilled from deep within his throat. It felt good to have this certain heat rush through his veins while sheets shifted beneath him and Yami sighed softly as those soft lips touched his jawline. His pale fingers tangled in thick tri-coloured hair, before they stroked down the bare back presented to him lovingly. A need rose within him, a heat he loved and knew so well and Yami groaned softly when his lover's warm lips touched the skin beneath his ear._

 _The tanned man above him chuckled, though continued to kiss the sensitive skin and Yami shuddered in pleasure while he touched whatever he could reach. The strong spine which he traced down to the soft cheeks of Atemu's bum and then back up so he could urge his lover to kiss, lick and nibble some more on that spot beneath his ear. It felt good and made him moan while tanned hands roamed across his skin. Thumbs stroked his hardened nipples while fingers teased his belly button. They were in one place and everywhere at the same time, while a tongue licked down slowly and the feeling made a_ _new moan escape Yami's throat at the same time he was rolled over gently. He jerked his hips slightly as his erect flesh touched the sheets, before tanned hips pressed against his own to keep him there while hands massaged his back and lips left hot kisses against his spine._

 _"Até...", he moaned and whispered, while pressing his face against the pillows blissfully. Yami's breathing was ragged, while those hands continued to tease him. They spread his cheeks apart, before a hand pushed his hips up slightly so it could touch upon his flesh. At the touch, the pale man groaned again while he thrust his hips against the stimulating hand. As he did, th_ _e coil tightened while sweat fell down his skin. Atemu continued to envelop his penis with his hand and the steady rhythm was driving him over the edge. Gasping loud when he felt a wetness against his skin, Yami moaned when his lover's tongue stroked his anus. He gripped the sheets tight while he couldn't decide what felt better, before Atemu's thick flesh entered him slowly. The pale man could only moan at the sensation, because it felt incredibly good and he pushed his hips back against the intruding penis. The heat intensified, the kisses were still there while the tanned man thrust into him and made him moan louder._

 _Yami gasped as the coil continued to tighten while he rode back on the waves of pleasure pushing into his body. Anything to feel that hard flesh go into him and the pale man moaned as a tanned hand continued to stimulate him in all the right places as well. The sensations were overwhelming, which made the younger male moan again while Atemu whispered sweet nothings in his ear. There were kisses, a hand, the thrusting and the pulling which made Yami cry out as he enjoyed all of it. The heat was unbearable and at another thrust, the cry was at its loudest-_

Crying out and moaning, Yami turned over in bed as he felt his body twitch while he tried to gasp for breath with his orgasm washing over him. The pale man continued to groan as his hips jerked, his muscles tight as he grabbed the sheets and fisted them. Sweat ran down his brow while he forced his breathing to even out ever so slowly. A red blush covered his pale cheeks and he didn't dare turn the lights on as he pressed the pillow against his face out of embarrassment. His body was still twitching and it intensified only as he tried to draw up his legs so he could curl up in a ball of shame. Yes, it had been most pleasurable, but why now? Because his lover wasn't here? Or was his mind just signalling for him to wake up and get going? Groaning, Yami tried to ignore that thought while his briefs clung to him which were screaming at him to get up and take a shower. His mind, however, was still heating his skin and the pale man sighed softly as he could feel the remnants of his dream against his body. Dreaming about Atemu making love to him had been amazing and a small smile curled pale lips as Yami's blush darkened. It made his skin tingle while he thought back upon that moment and a soft sigh escaped him as he finally got out of bed to take the needed shower.

The warm water was soothing his mind and skin, though he still felt sensitive which made Yami twitch occasionally while he leaned against the wall. Maybe he was driving himself insane... Maybe his mind was driving itself insane. _You could always gift yourself_ , Yugi had said though that made the pale man groan as he sunk down towards the floor. Atemu was away for one night and here he was; being a hormonal teenager. Deep down, Yami hated himself that moment, because there was so much more to them than just their make-outs. The lovely walk at the park, them making dinner together and just resting in each other's arms. Would that change?

Yami frowned slightly as he got off the floor and turned the shower off. Of course that wouldn't change, they'd just take another step in their relationship and one his mind clearly wanted. Or was it his heart? If anything, Atemu was the most perfect man as well as the one Yami wanted to give himself to and as he laid down in bed again, the pale man sighed softly. What was the reason for this sudden obsession? Why couldn't he just be happy with what he had? _Because Atemu deserves more_ , his mind offered almost immediately and Yami nibbled his lip in worry while he cuddled the kitten plush against his chest. No, not entirely... The pale man knew he wanted to explore their love further than what it was. He wanted another bond with Atemu, he wanted to show the tanned man he had faith in him. That there was more trust than ever... as well as love and the pale man smiled. He did love Atemu and he wanted to share that with his lover in another way than just gifts, kisses or cuddles. It wasn't because he was a hormonal man, but because he loved Atemu and wanted to convey those feelings. He wanted to strengthen their bond, just like it had done when he had welcomed the tanned man home.

Though Yami still believed his mind was overreacting and shouldn't feel this way. He was twenty-one years old, he should be able to handle himself, though he did like the thought of being with Atemu in the most intimate way there was. The thought of that sparked his curiosity to the extreme and it made the pale man smile some more as he got himself comfortable again. To be with the tanned man was the greatest gift of all and a bright smile continued to curl pale lips. He was the luckiest man on earth right now though, even if his lover wasn't at his side currently. Yet, he knew he was lucky because Atemu was understanding and patient. Was loving and kind. Was everything Yami had ever dreamed off, aside from the workaholic traits... but there was his handsome smile, his slightly deeper voice that made pale skin tingle and the always warm look in his rose-red eyes whenever they looked at him. The greatest part of it, was that his lover was all his and Yami chuckled softly as he enjoyed that feeling far more than his dream. He would try to get ready for that next step, because Atemu deserved it and because nothing would change. They would still cuddle and they would still be together. They would still love one another and that alone was worth anything.

The smile from that particular thought wouldn't leave his face, not even when his alarm clock rang loud next to his bed and it only brightened the moment his lover returned to the office. Jack smirked at the sight as he watched how his pupil's face literally lit up when their boss entered the office and now that he knew of their relationship, it was easy to spot the loving gleam in the usually hard rose-red eyes. The black-haired man couldn't help but wonder how he had missed that these past four to five weeks. Had they just been really good at hiding it or had he been blind? Not that it mattered, as they seemed madly in love and Jack couldn't help but glance at his fiancée who was on the phone with one of the stores. Love was an amazing thing and he wished his boss as well as their intern the best. Although he had to admit that keeping it a secret from his own beloved was the hardest thing. Especially as he was afraid she knew he was hiding something... and his mind couldn't come up with any kind of excuse aside from the secret relationship they were all currently witnessing.

"So, Jack has been helping you add some tricks up your sleeve, has he?", Atemu asked with a slight smile and the black-haired man looked up from his musings. He grinned in return while Yami gave a small shrug as he chuckled.

"Just a little so we can tackle the store tomorrow expertly. Also, the secretary returned my call earlier this morning as well. Apparently, with special permission, we are allowed two stalls outside the store. Especially because we are at the end of the enormous hallway and won't be blocking any other entrance with whatever we want to sell. She also said, and I quote: ' _Mr. Rangoon is looking forward to the changes mr. Sennen will do to the store as it is too old and decrepit to actually be allowed to exist in the shopping mall'_. Aside from that, he wishes us good luck", the pale man said and Jack rose a questioning eyebrow.

"Well, excuse us, but he should have bought the store from Mr. Hydel if he thought it was 'too decrepit' for his _luxurious_ shopping mall", was the taller male's answer, before he sighed and straightened slightly. Rose-red eyes were watching him and because he couldn't read them, Jack decided to drop the sarcastic tune upon his voice. Yami laughed softly, however, which was completely worth it.

"Sent mr. Rangoon my greetings as well as a thank you for his well wishes. Considering the shop is mine and not his, as mr. Duncan so delicately made a point of, we'll take our time to get it back up and running. Though perhaps a meeting between us is in order?", Atemu asked while he glanced at Yami who nibbled his lip as he got his notebook and pencil. He nodded, however and gave another smile as he glanced at the written notes. He could do this, he would make his lover proud, yet... the pale man couldn't help but tense up slightly as he rose from his seat. In the office, he would also be alone with Atemu, who would bring the images of last night back and combine them with the overwhelming happy feelings.

"No need to worry, Yami, you'll do great with this meeting. Besides, it's not like mr. Sennen will fire you if he doesn't like your ideas", Jack said softly in reassurance and Yami nodded, even though the kind words didn't bring any kind of relief. Not while he followed his lover and rode the elevator with him. Because Atemu would perhaps not fire him for his idea, but what if he'd tell Yami their relationship was over just because he couldn't make up his mind? Because he didn't know what to do and the suddenly self-conscious feelings were making him bite his lip some more.

"How was Washington?", he asked softly to distract himself while the doors opened and rose-red eyes glanced at him. His lover didn't say anything, however, as Vivian was seated at her desk. She glanced at the pale man for a moment too and her lips almost turned up in a smirk to which Yami straightened his back. Did she believe Atemu would break up with him too if he couldn't give the tanned man what he deserved? No... He wouldn't give her that satisfaction and Yami snorted softly as he walked into the office. As the doors closed behind him, his lover's eyes continued to glance at him, before the tanned man seemed to make up his mind.

"Mr. Muto, are you all right?", Atemu asked softly and Yami looked at him in surprise. Was it that obvious? Of course it was obvious, if he was nervous he practically emitted the emotion so everyone could spot him as if he was a bright neon-coloured light atop a building. It was frustrating to no end and the pale man took a deep breath to calm himself. This was work and he had to behave like a professional or else he would let his lover down far more than he already did.

"Yes A- mr. Sennen. I'm all right", he replied, barely catching himself because his mind was simply too preoccupied with other thoughts. He didn't notice the slight glance he received while he sat down in the appointed seat and turned his notebook to the first page. Nor did he see the slight worried expression, before Atemu gave him a warm smile. The tanned man could see his lover was nervous, though he couldn't place it concerning their current meeting. They had had these conversations before after all, in which Yami presented him with ideas that would either be approved of or needed some more work. True, his lover had been nervous for those meetings, but different. This felt different and as he squeezed Yami's shoulder softly with an added kiss to his lover's temple, Atemu could feel the slight shiver.

Had he done something wrong or was it something else? Perhaps the last as Yami smiled at him warmly after his kiss and seemed to calm down. The nerves were still there, but in a different manner again while they talked about the store as well as the pale man's report. His lover even came over to stand by his side while showing him his notes and Atemu felt his own worries calm down ever so slightly as the afternoon progressed with their comfortable discussion. Yet, something continued to nag at his mind while he challenged Yami and his arguments. What had his lover so tense? What had him stand close and yet so far away while they went over his notes and ideas? Could it really not have been something he had done? Or... something he hadn't done, considering he hadn't called Yami yesterday prior to arriving at the hotel. True, his lover had been on the phone with Yugi, he knew this, but had the pale man expected for him to call? Had he failed his lover that way perhaps?

"Very well, mr. Muto, your report is clear to me. We'll draw up a concept which we will present to the store tomorrow. It may be too early to change a lot of things, though I have been able to make sure the contractor comes over tomorrow who has renovated the whole shopping mall with his team. He will be able to tell me the costs of materials so that we may be able to change the store and modernise it", Atemu said while he opened up a few programs on his computer. Yami nodded as he moved his chair closer and the tanned man smiled as his lover seemed to soak up the new information. Before they both realised it, it was after four and the pale man softly kissed Atemu's temple feeling completely at ease again. He didn't even know why he made such a fuss about everything or why his body had decided to react to the images of his dreams as soon as his lover had stepped through the door.

"Thanks Até", he whispered as softly as possible so nobody could hear him and the warm smile he received in return made everything a whole lot better. Atemu wouldn't drop him for dead if he wouldn't go through with it, his lover was not like that and he really should stop being so stupid. He just couldn't understand why he was struggling with it so much and Yami sighed softly as he packed his belongings a floor beneath Atemu's. It just made him self-conscious and he was afraid everyone could suddenly read his mind. What if they would judge him?

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the pale man sighed softly as he knew that didn't matter. He wasn't trying to make love to the rest of the world, he was hoping Atemu would be willing one day. The tanned man was his lover, the great man who would stand by his side for a long time to come and Yami chastised himself mentally. It did make him feel better some more though and he smiled as he walked home. Atemu would follow him a mere half-an-hour later, after he had finished his last pieces of work, and when he came home, Yami couldn't help but grin because he could hear the key in its lock.

"Welcome home", he greeted from the spot behind his laptop and Atemu chuckled as he got in and closed the door behind himself. Yami smiled and got up to kiss his lover, who accepted the gesture with a gentle embrace. This was what he loved about the tanned man, his patience, his kindness, him coming to their home and being able to watch him work while he cleaned the vegetables and made meat balls in the kitchen. The pale man smiled as he continued to cook, because he suddenly felt completely at ease with Atemu around him. He didn't shudder when those strong arms wrapped around his waist and he sighed softly in comfort when those warm lips kissed his neck.

Soft, gentle and loving warmth brewed inside the pale man and Yami hummed softly as Atemu released him to get the table cleaned up. He had been stupid and he shouldn't get so worked up about it, because his lover would be honest with him at all times. Plus, he should listen to his own feelings, even though that was where the problem stemmed from. He wasn't sure about his own feelings, but he would be. He was confident he would be and Yami smiled as they had dinner like a couple whom had grown as close as one could be. _Which they were,_ his mind reminded him. They were close, they were in love and the pale man smiled as he received another fond kiss to his brow. He loved this affection, though it seemed to be far more than usual... no, that was not entirely true. Atemu was always loving towards him and would pepper him with these sweet kisses, but somehow... he seemed to notice them more. They were different and Yami nibbled his lip, because if they were different, it was all of his own fault. Had he upset his lover? Had Atemu noticed he had been nervous for entirely different reasons than the upcoming meeting?

"Would you mind if I take a shower before we cuddle well into the night?", Atemu asked softly and Yami perked up at that thought. He'd love a cuddle, he needed one and while he turned off the lights, he followed Atemu to the bedroom. Besides, he was tired as his mind just couldn't make itself up, so he was definitely qualified to have Atemu all for himself throughout the entire night.

"I'd love a cuddle", he whispered softly and the tanned man chuckled while his lover got himself comfortable on the bed. Pillows were shifted, before those warm crimson eyes turned to him. Gently, Atemu cupped the pale face and kissed the soft lips lovingly.

"Then I'll be right back", he whispered and Yami nodded while he watched how his lover undressed himself half-way before disappearing into his en-suite bathroom. Just the sight of his lover undoing his tie had set his skin on fire and the younger male sighed softly as he dressed himself up in his shorts and t-shirt, before he fluffed up the pillows and pressed them against his face. His self-conscious and loathing side returned with full force as he stared at his phone on top of the night stand. Maybe Atemu deserved him, but he certainly didn't deserve the latter... Aside from that, his lover could get better than him... Should have someone better than him. One who had more experience, wasn't this nervous and at least had a mind that was able to make itself up.

Embarrassed, Yami slowly took his phone from the night stand and unlocked the screen. This was embarrassing, but if he wanted to please Atemu the good way... he should learn, right? He should know what to do so his lover wouldn't give up half-way and take a cold shower instead. The tanned man said it would hurt a little initially... but how much? What did he need _if_ he decided to go for it? Lube, obviously, but what kind? A date? But... when would he be ready? What would make the difference between tomorrow, next week or next year? _When_ would he know he would be able to take that step? He didn't want to hurt Atemu more than he already did and slowly, Yami typed his question into the search engine.

"No!", he said resolutely, before he planted his phone screen-down in the sheets and buried his face into the pillow he was still holding. Deep down, he wished for a hole to open up and kill him, though another part of him urged him to take another look. If he didn't, he would never know how to take that step after all and Yami sighed as he picked up his phone again. Curled around the pillow, he could feel his face heating up at the same time his body tensed uncomfortably while he read the comments online. Even the most simple ones that suggested to use enough lube were enough to colour his face and his ears too as he read about the toys Atemu should use to prolong the evening. Gods... he wasn't- and they were already suggesting- No. No... Simply _no_. He couldn't-

" _Mon chéri_ , what's wrong?", Atemu asked softly behind him and Yami could feel his muscles tense up while he practically slammed the phone against the sheets once more. His face was still beet red and he could feel his ears glowing, before shame washed over him. Burying his head in the pillow, he couldn't believe he had been looking at the different stuff on his phone while his lover could return from his shower at any minute. Atemu had nearly seen it! How could he do that to the man?

"N- Nothing!", he nearly exclaimed against the pillow and he felt like crying. He was such an awful boyfriend... Why was he such an idiot? "Just a stupid text from Malik", he managed to say as a quick excuse, though he didn't see the slight frown upon Atemu's face at those words. There was worry gleaming in the warm rose-red eyes while the tanned man crawled on top of the bed to join Yami. His lover tensed, however, and wouldn't look at him... Not even when he gently touched the quivering shoulder to give it a soft squeeze.

"Yami... You were tense earlier today and now you are again. Worse even than this afternoon. Won't you tell me about it?", Atemu prompted in a soft whisper while he gently caressed Yami's exposed neck with his fingers in an attempt to sooth his lover. Yet, he received a shudder as the pale man could feel how his skin started to tingle and he pulled away slightly in embarrassment. He couldn't let his lover continue... he wouldn't embarrass Atemu even more than he had already done.

"It's just... Até, it's all right. It will pass", he whispered softly as he tried to look at his lover slightly. Yet, he could see pain in those rose-red eyes and Yami quickly curled up around his pillow again. He didn't see the tanned man nibble his lip in worry as the latter wasn't sure what to do. All Atemu could think of was to run his fingers through Yami's hair gently to please keep him talking. "It's just... after I brought it up... I'm stupid", Yami sighed and his voice trembled slightly while the self-loath returned. He would not be forgiven for this... He would never be able to give Atemu the love the man deserved.

" _Mon chéri_ ", Atemu whispered softly to gain his lover's attention, even though he really had no idea what Yami was talking about. "You are anything _but_ stupid. Yet, you are tense and nervous... what happened?", he asked for he wanted to know if he had caused this. This whole evening had been nothing but pleasant and his lover had seemed to have calmed down from his earlier nerves, but then why had they returned? It didn't help Yami remained silent for a while so he could try and hide away in his pillow.

Then, the baritone began to whisper softly: "I don't know... There is so much more to us than _that_ and I feel so stupid", Yami tried, before he slowly turned to Atemu with one of the saddest expressions the tanned man had ever seen. His lover was feeling guilty and he wanted to hold him, but also knew to let him continue. "I love you and I know you love me and I trust you, but... I don't know what to do. You know everything and you deserve so much more than me, a twenty-one year old with these hormonal feelings like an _uncontrolled_ _teenager_ ", the pale man spat out as he got angry at himself, before he buried his head in his pillow again. He couldn't believe he was doing this to his lover...

Taking a deep breath, Atemu's eyes softened and he gently pulled Yami up and against him. The pillow was still pressed against his lover's face, before it was discarded so the pale man could hide within Atemu's embrace. " _Mon chéri_ ", he whispered softly while he picked up on stroking through Yami's hair again.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. You deserve so much more and I love you. I love the way we cuddle, the way we sleep, the way we talk, the way we live together yet... I want that step too. I just don't know _how_ and I don't want to disappoint you...", Yami spilled suddenly, while still not looking at his lover. Normally, he always felt so confident about everything, yet this subject made him feel uncomfortably self-conscious of himself which was new and completely embarrassing.

"Yami, will you look at me please?", Atemu asked and slowly, very slowly, the pale man broke away from him so crimson eyes could lock with rose-red irises. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with these feelings and even though they upset you, and in a way me as I don't want you to feel upset, it's good that they are here. They prevent you from hurting yourself, because you're not ready yet. I love you, exactly the way you are and there is no shame in not having experience. I honestly believe I have too much sometimes", the tanned man continued and Yami frowned as he didn't understand. Atemu merely smiled at him, however, and kissed his brow softly in reassurance.

"Spoken in the most cliché words ever, you are pure and your 'lack' of experience only makes it far more precious to me to know that it will be you who says when you'll be ready. The fact that you are thinking about this subject, just shows you are growing towards the idea and there is no shame in that. It's a good process, even though it might be embarrassing to admit it's happening at all. Yet, this way, you won't force yourself and that makes me happier than anything", Atemu said softly while he cupped Yami's face so they would continue to look at one another. "I love you, _mon chéri,_ and you will never disappoint me. Especially not concerning this subject because you take it so seriously. I don't even deserve you, sometimes, so please... don't feel pressured. I too love the way we live together and how we take each step one at a time. I love the way you fit against me when we spoon up, but I also love the times we can cook side by side or when you laugh at someone's jokes. It will be all right, _mon chéri_ , and when the step comes... it comes. Just like every other one we have already taken".

At those words, Yami could feel how his lips twitched into a smile. Once again, Atemu's way of saying things was kind, sweet, loving and everything he needed right at that moment. Nodding in agreement slightly, he knew his nerves were not yet gone and that he still felt embarrassed for discussing 'this subject' with his lover again. Just because he hated himself and wasn't sure of himself, but his lover's words had rang with truth, except-

"You deserve me, Até...", he whispered softly after the tanned man's words settled in completely. "You deserve me", Yami repeated softly, before he captured the warm lips in a loving kiss. This man deserved so much more than him, but if he wanted to stay, then he would love Atemu with all of his heart. Especially when those strong arms wrapped around him in a protective embrace to make him feel safe and wanted.

"Thank you, _mon chéri_. Thank you", Atemu whispered in return as he too was reassured by his lover's words and actions. He felt inner peace wash over him at the soft kiss and the older man smiled as he pulled his lover just that little closer. Gently, he picked Yami off the bed bridal style and the pale man gasped at the action, before he was walked across the room to turn off the lights. "I'm not letting you go now", the tanned man said in a simple explanation and Yami chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his lover the moment he was laid down. Covered by the sheets as well as Atemu's warm body, he let his fingers play with the thick tri-coloured hair.

"I'm sorry for being so uncertain", he whispered, though a tanned thumb stroked his lips softly to silence him. Crimson eyes locked with rose-red ones again, before warm lips gently pressed against his own in a languid, loving kiss that said everything would be all right.

"Don't apologise, Yami. Be yourself, like always and everything will be all right. There is no need, no hurry and no pressure. It's just us and it will always be that way", Atemu replied, while he gently pulled his lover against his frame. "I will always hold you like this and be there for you. If only to make sure you will be by my side too".

"I promise, because there is no way I'm leaving. I love you, Até and I want to be with you", the pale man whispered in return as he cuddled up to his lover and kissed his lips again. It felt good to kiss them and to enjoy the strong arms embracing him. They would keep him safe and warm while also love him more when the time was right. No, not more... but different. Not the bad kind, but the loving kind and Yami smiled as he yawned behind his hand. Yet even then, he would enjoy the soft murmurs in his ear and the soft kiss against the top of his head. He would enjoy everything because their love would make it possible.

/\/\/\/\/\

Sunday mornings were truly the best and Atemu sighed softly as he nuzzled the bare skin against his face ever so gently. Yami was still fast asleep, which was a moment he enjoyed listening to and tanned lips curled in a sleepy smile as he was allowed to just listen with his eyes closed while his naked lover was pressed against his body as the smaller spoon. His lover was beautiful and warm, with that loving heart beating in his chest and with his mind calmed down after their talk last Thursday. The tanned man couldn't deny he had been afraid all of the tense moments had been his fault and he was glad Yami's mind had settled back peacefully. Then again, to accomplish that he had taken his lover out for dinner the following Friday night. Just the two of them, in a secluded section of the Thai restaurant so he could hold the pale man's hand and comfort him as much as possible. It was a small spur of the moment-thing, but it had worked wonderfully and he had truly enjoyed their walk back home with Yami leaning against his frame. Saturday had been just as lovely as Charles had been so kind to drive them to Veronica's Men first because his lover needed a new attire for their upcoming travel overseas, before that was followed by a lovely walk in the park and a home-made picnic.

Afterwards, he had been allowed to pamper the pale man into bliss and the memory alone made Atemu's skin heat up. To kiss, touch and love the man currently beside him while the same feelings were returned had been most wonderful and the tanned man purred softly as he kissed the bare skin once more closest to his lips. His lover was an amazing man whom he truly did not deserve sometimes, but deep down, Atemu also knew that was a trick of his mind. His lover's words had calmed him greatly as well and he was glad they had been able to speak of the troubles regarding what Yami believed to be the next step.

His mind couldn't help but confront him with his own words, that he had perhaps too much experience in this whole matter. He believed that to be true, which was only making this embrace worth so much more. A simple embrace where he could pour his love into and with which he could hold his lover against his frame to bring them both reassurance. That's why he was looking forward to spending his days abroad with his lover. So he could hold him and be with him. So he wouldn't feel alone while he could bring Yami the comfort and reassurance the pale man needed. Aside from that, he couldn't wait to take his lover to Egypt and show him what he did while being there. Silly enough, it fed Atemu's pride he could show off and embarrassed, the tanned man pressed his face against the pale man's body. Yet, he also couldn't wait to spend the night with his lover, cuddled up underneath the sheets and perhaps, when everyone was asleep... Maybe they could watch the stars from within the dessert close to Mahado's home.

Murmuring sweet nothings, Atemu knew it wouldn't matter what they did. All he wanted was to hold his lover and show him around in both Cairo as well as Berlin. He wanted to walk through the parks Berlin had to offer and maybe they could even do some sightseeing on their day off. Especially because the must sees would be the Pyramids and the Nile. In Berlin, they would visit the parks and have picnics or they could visit the Television Tower to view the whole city. Hopefully with a sunset, though it could be quite rainy in October. Which made him realise he still hoped they could visit London as well. Not only because of the business deal he hoped to accomplish, but just because it had a beautiful scenery and he wanted to have another outing with his lover before their normal life would resume.

His mind halted slightly when Yami whispered softly under his breath, before he snuggled the pillow again and wanted to curl up some more. Smiling, Atemu nuzzled the bare back again which was warm and he tenderly pressed his lips against the pale skin. He loved this man, the one who made him smile and feel loved in return. Who made the most delicious picnics or other kinds of food and was all _his_. That deserved some more kissing and the tanned man rumbled softly as he continued to pamper the skin before his lips. He still had his eyes closed too, just because he didn't want to wake up out of this glorious moment.

"Até... what are you doing?", Yami whispered softly in his sleep and the tanned man could feel his cheeks heat up. Yet, he merely tightened his embrace around his lover and claimed the body for himself while he continued to kiss the offered skin tenderly.

"Kissing", he whispered in return and he smiled at the loving sigh he received which allowed him to continue. Gently, Atemu moved himself up just a little and kissed a little higher on Yami's neck as it quite possibly felt neglected and the tanned man couldn't help but smirk at the small tremble coursing down his lover's spine. Bringing his hand up to caress the bare torso, Atemu chuckled chuckled softly when the pale man grasped his limb.

"That's not kissing", was the soft tease and Atemu grumbled softly when Yami turned over in the embrace. It forced him to wake up and in objection, the tanned man nuzzled the offered chest. His lover chuckled softly at his antics, before bringing his face up so they could lock sight. A loving smile curled pale lips, before they touched his own gently and Atemu smiled in the loving kiss. Pale fingers gently carded through his hair, to pull him closer in the kiss where Yami's tongue was licking his lips for permission. The tanned man happily gave it so he could tease his lover's wet appendage. These morning were most beautiful, wherein he could simply love and kiss Yami to convey all of his feelings.

"That's kissing", the pale man murmured as they broke apart and Atemu chuckled while a teasing smile curled his lover's lips.

"Really now?", he replied just as softly, while he enjoyed the feeling of Yami's hands in his hair. "Maybe you ought to teach me some more", was his own tease prior to letting his lips touch his lover's again. A soft moan escaped the pale man as their tongues touched and Yami gently persuaded Atemu to kiss him some more. After all, it was amazing to have his lover with him and to wake up to his touches against his skin. It made him feel warm while his blood rushed through his veins and the pale man shuddered as tanned hands caressed his skin lovingly.

"You don't need me to teach you", Yami whispered softly as he gasped for air softly when a thumb glided across his nipple and continued to tease it. His lover tutted at him, however, which made the pale man frown in question.

"I will always need you to teach me, _mon chéri_. The harder you moan, the better I do, after all", Atemu said and chuckled as the words earned him a small smack. Yet, Yami knew it was right as he too listened to his lover whenever they were making out because there were so many different sounds the tanned man could make. Lovely ones mostly and Yami moaned softly as they kissed again. He let his hand, that had previously smacked his lover, make soft circular strokes in the nape of Atemu's neck and he listened to the soft sighs of appreciation. Coming up to the front, however, the pale fingers slid their way down towards the hardening nub and circled it there teasingly.

" _Mon chéri",_ was the soft chuckle and Yami smiled in failing innocence as they broke their kiss once more. He gave a slight shrug, before he manoeuvred down just a little so he could lick the bare chest and tease the nipple with his tongue.

"Just teasing you the way you do me, Até", he whispered softly as he blew hot air upon the wet skin. Yami enjoyed the shudder while he felt his lover supporting his head so he could continue. He did with fervour while he suckled, licked, teased and kissed the offered piece of flesh. It was exciting to hear Atemu moan and to feel him shudder in pleasure while the tanned chest heaved. Their skin was always more sensitive in the morning, especially after sleeping with each other naked and Yami loved to take advantage of that. Even more so after he woke up to his lover kissing his neck.

Gently, he moved to the other ignored nipple to give it the same loving treatment and Yami smiled when he received the same pleased sounds and twitches. Releasing the flesh to blow his warm breath against it, the younger male could feel Atemu shudder, before his face was lowered back to the bed. He was pulled up gently so warm lips could kiss his own and Yami smiled as their tongues touched ones more. Tanned hands caressed his skin, before his lover moved to lie between the pale legs. Tanned lips curled themselves in a smirk as Atemu rolled his hips and earned a loud groan for the action. Breaking free from Yami's lips, the tanned man kissed his way down the sharp jawline slowly while his lover clung to him.

"Let me kiss you, _mon chéri_ ", he whispered with a heavy voice and he shuddered when pale hands caressed his skin, before they moved to tangle into his thick tri-coloured hair. They were urging him as he found that special spot beneath his lover's ear which he kissed, licked and nibbled to give Yami the same pleasure as he had just been given.

Yami merely moaned in answer to the slight request while crimson eyes fluttered close because the pale man was enjoying the sensations. He gasped at the soft licks and the nibbling on his ear, before those lips moved down his body. They travelled across his collarbone and suckled on his skin just below his throat which made him curl his toes. Yet, they continued to travel down to please his own nipples one at a time. The swirl of a tongue, the teasing quick licks as well as the soft sucks were driving him mad and Yami groaned as he rolled his hips to show how much the pampering was affecting him.

Atemu chuckled softly as he looked up from the hardened piece of flesh he had been teasing to look into dark crimson eyes. Coming up a little again, he let his hand drift towards Yami's groin and touch the pale penis gently. "Here?", he asked teasingly as muscles tensed in delight and the tanned man continued to chuckle as his lover nibbled on his lip.

"Yes, please", Yami said as he gasped for air and kissed the tanned lips with a slight roll of his hips. Atemu kissed the pale man in return with his tongue gently sliding passed his lover's in a loving dance. Yet, he smirked as he slowly removed his hand from the waiting flesh and let his fingers tease Yami's skin, before he cupped the pale face tenderly.

"You'll have to wait a little longer for that _, mon chéri_. I'm not done kissing you yet", Atemu whispered against the pale lips, before he pecked them and let his lips move down again. Yami groaned in objection, though he knew it was futile because of previous make-outs and he let himself fall into the pleasurable feelings building up beneath his skin. They made his blood rush in passionate heat and he moaned again when Atemu returned to the nipple he had been giving a loving treatment prior to their kiss. The warm and wet tongue licked at the already teased flesh and covered the nub whole, before each rib was given a soft kiss. Every inch was touched and Yami tensed as they travelled lower to where the coil was at its tightest.

"Até...", he groaned when those lips ignored the most needy area upon his body while he also lost his grip upon his lover's hair as the latter sat up slowly. Atemu merely chuckled again, before he rose Yami's right leg and gave the ankle a soft kiss. He knew not to kiss the foot as his lover was rather ticklish there, but the tanned man enjoyed the moan while he slowly made his way up towards the thigh. To give Yami a little of what he wanted, he kissed as close to the hard flesh as he teasingly allowed himself, before he sat up again and admired the view. Hands had grabbed the mattress cover tightly while crimson eyes continued to watch his every movement at the same time sweat adorned his lover's beautiful skin and he smiled as he lifted the second leg.

"My beautiful", he whispered against the ankle with a teasing smile, before he kissed it. His free hand caressed the already pampered leg gently with his thumb getting closer to his lover's groin with each stroke and Yami could only moan a response as his body twitched in want and need. He gasped as his muscles tensed up with the impending moment of Atemu coming closer to his weeping flesh and it made the coil curl tighter while the pale man groaned when those hot lips touched upon his shaft as Atemu moaned softly in return. Gently, the tanned man licked his way up towards the tip, before he circled the head and gave the penis a few strokes.

Crimson eyes closed in bliss while Yami rolled his hips with a moan and Atemu rumbled as he came up to kiss the pale lips again. Hands immediately came up to grasp his shoulders while pale legs went to circle his hips. "No more kisses?", the tanned man asked as he felt the shift and Yami murmured softly in objection.

"Please? I want to be together", the younger male whispered with a thick swallow and Atemu smiled, before he kissed the pale lips again. Gently, he brought his hips a little forward so his own hard flesh could touch his lover's, which made Yami moan at the contact and circl his legs a little tighter around the tanned waist, before he rolled his hips again to get that lovely touch. With Yami's pre-cum, Atemu slicked the skins slightly so they would move better against one another, before he gave a gentle thrust of his hips.

Pale fingers tightened their grip upon tanned shoulders while a soft moan escaped his lover's lips. Atemu felt pride swell within him as Yami followed the rhythm with ease and he gasped for air as he could feel his muscles tensing. Kissing his lover's lips, the tanned man groaned as he gave a quicker roll of his hips to feel more of that friction. Moving his hand a little faster to spread their pre-cum, he squeezed the heads slightly to stimulate their flesh at the same time his lover moaned as their hips continued to roll in sync and he gasped for air as the coil tightened while Atemu squeezed the sensitive heads again. His skin was on fire and Yami pulled his lover down for another kiss urgently. Rose-red locked with crimson as they broke apart and the tanned man smiled lovingly as he gave another push with his hips.

Yami cried out as he was pushed over the edge with his muscles locked in bliss while hot sperm coated his skin. Curling his toes as his hips jerked, he could hear Atemu groan in his ear as the other man leaned his head atop his shoulder. Tanned hands twitched much like his own and Yami slowly released the broad shoulders to let his fingers card through Atemu's thick hair while they gasped for breath and where rigid with release. Blond bangs were plastered against their faces and their chests heaved for air as they came down from their high. Swallowing thickly, Yami softly whispered sweet nothings in the ear closest to his lips, before he kissed the shell softly. Deep in his chest, Atemu rumbled as he recovered to only lift his head from the pale shoulder and kiss the warm lips languidly. Again he had been allowed to pamper and treasure the man he loved which was truly a blessing he wanted to keep for a lifetime to come. With that thought, he slowly released their flesh, even though he really didn't want to while pale legs undid themselves so he could move slightly. Yet, they remained in each other's embrace while letting their noses touch tenderly.

"Até, will you have a bath with me?", Yami asked, his lips moving against tanned ones because he really didn't want to break apart just yet and he smiled as the tanned man chuckled softly and nodded, before capturing the pale lips in a new kiss.

"I will gladly join you, _mon chéri_. Gladly", he whispered after their languid touch and he watched how Yami licked his lips, before they sat up slowly. Pale arms snaked around his neck while he lifted his lover from the bed and Atemu purred softly while he made his way into the bathroom. Waiting for the tub to fill with warm water seemed to take ages, though the time was well spend with Yami embracing him and kissing his neck tenderly. Not to rile them both up again, but just to show how much he loved Atemu.

Seated in the hot water, they gently washed each other's skin while still kissing and cuddling. Yami happily pressed his back against Atemu's chest as he was enveloped in an embrace, exactly the one that made him feel safe and warm. It made him feel good to have those arms snake around his torso while his lover's chin leaned on top of his shoulders and the pale man sighed softly in bliss.

"I love you", he whispered softly in the silent bathroom and he tilted his head slightly at Atemu. "Maybe I am saying it too many times, but personally... I don't think I say it enough. Até, I love you", Yami repeated and rose-red eyes gleamed with warmth.

" _Mon chéri_ , I will never tire of hearing those words from your lips. I love you too, very very much", Atemu whispered in return as he tightened the embrace gently and closed his eyes because he felt safe and warm. He wanted these moments, they made him feel whole and accepted. They made him feel at peace and the tanned man was glad he could feel the pale body against his own. He was glad he had invited Yami to come with him on his travels, because he was sure he wouldn't have survived the month otherwise.

"My beautiful".

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you all for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. Also, thank you all very much for your patience with me in regards to my updates and I really appreciate it all. As for Yami having 'issues', I really wanted to add a touch of realism and I hope everybody can appreciate this. Next chapter will have another touch of this, but hopefully in a funny way.**

 **Spoiler alert: Ryou and Malik will help out. See you all then, byebye!**


	48. The Tingling One

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter and I'm very sorry for not updating it sooner. I was very distracted with... other non-important... things. Ah, yes, well, can't be helped. I'd like to thank everyone who left a review last time I posted a chapter: _Pharaohs Girl18, Jofisk, Lillian Angel 15_ and _RubyGees!_**

 **As is, things might get closer than they appeared in the last chapter and I hope everyone will enjoy this one. I _tried_ to go for a bit of comedic entertainment, but I am horrid at them. Still, I enjoyed writing this chapter very much. **

**Hopefully you will too!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Chapter 48**

/\/\/\/\/\

As the black device laid on the coffee table, it was stared at by gleaming crimson eyes. Lips were nibbled upon while fingers tapped against nervously moving knees and Yami groaned softly as he moved to the edges of his sofa. Pulling a pillow against his chest and hiding himself underneath a blanket, he tried to pretend he was dead. Pretending worked, the actual dying out of embarrassment didn't, so the pale man sighed softly and glanced at his phone again.

Atemu was away for the night once more and the pale man felt like shooting himself because his mind simply couldn't make itself up. Together with his lover he had had a lovely weekend with a dinner date, a stroll through the park, a lovely picnic and the loveliest make-outs ever. Atemu's lips were heaven as was his touch and Yami smiled as a red blush covered his cheeks. Their entire Sunday had gone by in cuddles, reading paperwork while cuddling and ordering take out so they could continue to cuddle and kiss before dinner would arrive. Such lovely kisses... and the memories of them were creating a searing warmth underneath Yami's skin he gladly accepted because he had to miss his lover currently.

Which was all right, because Atemu had work to do which required for him to do a lot of travelling. True, less than when they had only been dating and Yami did suspect his lover was currently staying home a lot more for various reasons. Not that the pale man would object, as he wanted to share his time with his lover at any time as well and he appreciated the effort Atemu put into their relationship. Aside from that, both their Monday and Tuesday had been well spend at the store and they had made some really good progress. Every employee had been interviewed and given the basic details of what was to happen to the store as well as what was expected of them.

A contractor had come by as well, whom had given detailed information about renovating the store and the costs concerning that. A man from the fire department had also given his advise to make sure the store was still safe to work in and what needed to be changed once the contractor would set to work. All in all, it would cost a lot and in private, Atemu had given Yami more details than he had given the employees. To be fair, the pale man was sure that without his lover, the store wouldn't be able to renovate at all and it was a shame the tanned man had to put a lot of money at stake without knowing if it would work out. Yet, Yami understood perfectly as he would do it too if that meant he could safe one of the first stores Akunamkanon had created.

The renovation wouldn't be for a few more months, however, as Atemu wanted to wait until after Christmas. That gave them all a spacious time to sell games and empty the store out as much as possible. There would be discounts, social media activities and notifications on the store being closed for nearly the whole month January. If it would be possible, less than that, but the time frame wasn't something either of them worried about currently. What they worried about were the employees working at the store right now and if they would help out enough in the near future. In the past few days, Yami had met the unfortunate disaster that was Miho plenty of times. It had nearly ruined his suit, the one he had been given by Atemu and he really, really, really hoped the dry cleaners could get the smudge out.

Yet, that was not the reason as to why he was staring at his phone and Yami nibbled his lip as he got back in the present time. What he wanted was a different sort of advise, one to calm his mind because it was excited and scared at the same time. Atemu loved him and their weekend had been fabulous. All the pale man wanted was more of that and a new bubble of excitement coursed through his veins. He didn't know where it had come from and he didn't know why it was suddenly there, but he embraced it completely with a soft chuckle as he nibbled his lips.

The excitement brought him confidence while ever since Sunday morning Atemu's words were on repeat throughout his head. They made him feel giddy, warm, loved and excited while he still hid underneath a blanket atop the sofa. Because he still wanted to die out of embarrassment. He had been _so_ stupid and he realised that now. Atemu should have kicked him for his stupidity instead of treating him like a lost puppy, though he rather had the cuddles and the love. The thought had occurred to him earlier that morning as he had been watching his lover sleep and ever since then, his excitement had grown into this nearly impossible to contain emotion. Which was a wonderful feeling of relieve and embarrassment combined into this whole swirl of different feelings he couldn't name.

He had been stupid, incredibly stupid which he understood now. He had been whining about something that wouldn't be scary in the first place, because he would be with Atemu. Making love to the man he treasured... he wanted it, because he would be with the tanned man and vice versa. His lover would be with him the entire time and they would be together, just like they had been since their last fight. Together, side by side, which made him realise that he truly wanted to share his love with Atemu in more ways than they currently did. Because he loved the tanned man, trusted him and wanted to be with him.

Yet, the reason he was staring at his phone was because he wasn't sure. Weeks ago he had screamed at Sugoroku it was his choice and it felt like that, but where could he start? Besides, he wanted it to be special and a slightly dirty part of his mind wanted to give himself to Atemu on the man's birthday. Even though he tried to suppress the image of himself in bow. _Damn Yugi_ , he thought as he pressed the pillow against his face and tried to fight down the blush. Yet, what was even worse was that he had tried to call his grandfather upon the subject.

Not only had it strengthened his believe that it was his choice, he had also somehow been able to re-route the entire conversation as he was reminded of his own words and that he couldn't tell Sugoroku in case the elder would have a panic attack. So, he had taken the easy way out, which meant he had asked how the elder had been. Truthfully, he hadn't spoken to his grandfather a lot since the last accusation, though it felt good to know the older man was doing well. They had to get back on better terms as well, considering Thanksgiving was barely two months away. Most of the conversation had been about that particular feast and Yami promising he'd cook the entire meal with pleasure. He had done that for years and he really loved to slave away in the kitchen to have a grand feast with his family. To share that with Atemu this year was amazing and he already knew what he was thankful for this year.

Though that left him in his current position, blushing madly while he was staring at his phone. Because he couldn't, could he? He was confident he really shouldn't, but there really was no other way and he glanced at his phone when it signalled at him the moment a new text message came in. Slowly, he reached towards the device and nibbled his lip as he read the words. Nodding at himself, he dialled the number and waited for the other end to be picked up. " _Hey Yami, what's up?_ ", Ryou's voice asked gently, but worriedly and Yami nibbled his lip slightly. He shouldn't, he really shouldn't, but Ryou was the only one who could help him out.

"Ry... I think I want to make love to Até...", he blurted out in a whisper, for if he wouldn't, he would never speak of it again. Him whispering softly was merely because the walls had ears and maybe his downstairs neighbours were listening in on him. There was a silence on the other end of the line, however, and Yami sighed softly as he waited.

" _Oh. My. God. Finally! Woohoo, this is amazing! But why are you calling me? Go, hang up, take those clothes off and get to it!",_ the white-haired man practically screamed in his ear and Yami took the phone away to stare at it. Seriously? What kind of a reaction was that? " _Sorry Yami! My excitement got the better of me, but this is amazing news! I know, lots of pressure and all that, but you'll love it, trust me. Atemu is the man you love and he'll adore you. I just know he will from all the good things you've told me about him, so that does leave me wondering why you're calling me? I'm honoured, truly, but-",_ Ryou rambled before Yami managed to interrupt him.

"Ry! Ryou, please! Any louder and the whole world will know!", he called out frantically and the white-haired man fell silent on the other end of the line. "I've... kind of just decided and Atemu is away for the night, but I called because... Well, because I have no idea where to start", Yami admitted truthfully for he had tried to look up the required information on the internet again and it was a maze. There was really too much info which had pushed him to call Ryou who had... practical experience. Even though it currently embarrassed him to death. What had he been thinking? Though he was blushing more than ever, Ryou's comment on him going to love it calmed his nerves a little. Plus, Atemu was the man he loved and wanted to share this special moment with. It was why he was calling, Yami reminded himself.

" _Just decided?_ ", Ryou asked slightly worried again and Yami smiled, even though his friend couldn't see it.

"Not 'just-just', but this morning I found my confidence back concerning the subject and decided that I wanted to make love to Atemu because I trust him. I love him and he'll guide me through this, but I also want to do this right. I want it to be a surprise so I'll have to be as prepared as possible, which is why I'm calling you, Ry. I don't know where to start", Yami admitted again and for a moment there was even more silence.

" _We'll need a video call, Yami. I'll have to show you stuff_ ", Ryou said and if possible, Yami could feel his blush heating, before he agreed. Hanging up on the phone-call, he turned his laptop on and waited for Skype to load. Immediately after, he got a call from the white-haired male which he quickly accepted. Even though it was a little... awkward, because he was going to address his sexual relationship with his friend. His best friend, but nonetheless... He had always hated it when Malik had 'disclosed' some of that private information. Even without it, it had been easy to tease Ryou with the subject, which had all been in good fun. It didn't matter Yami currently felt like there was a spotlight shining at him which easily signalled to the whole world he had made _the_ decision.

" _So... Atemu finally pulled you over to the dark side, didn't he?",_ Ryou teased and Yami rose his eyebrow at the white-haired man on the screen. " _Glad you're joining us, though I do have little to show you. To be fairly honest, Malik does all the buying_ ", Ryou said honestly and Yami sighed softly.

"Yes, well, I'm not asking him because that will probably leave me scarred until the day I die. Plus, now only you know. If I tell him, the whole world will now", Yami exaggerated, but he couldn't help himself. Malik would probably be the one screaming it off the rooftops. Ryou frowned while pouting, however.

" _He wouldn't! Well, at least the last part... I think. Not that it matters right now, because he's not in the conversation and we'll have to get you ready. So, top or bottom?",_ the white-haired male asked, before he started to blush and lowered his head towards the desk. In contrast to Ryou's embarrassment, Yami smiled. That was an easy answer, though he could feel his cheeks heat up again at the thought.

"Bottom", he said confidently and slowly, Ryou rose his head from the top of his desk. "Like I said, Ry, I don't know anything and Atemu does. He'll guide me through it if he agrees Saturday", Yami continued and doe-brown eyes widened in surprise.

" _This Saturday?_ " _,_ he asked and Yami nibbled his lip as he nodded. Ryou continued to stare at him, before he inhaled deeply and picked something up. " _Why?_ ", was his question and the pale man couldn't help but smile again, no matter it was embarrassing to speak of.

"Well... Saturday is Atemu's birthday. I know, cliché, but we'll do a whole lot of other stuff too. Maybe, if we're too tired, we won't get to it anyway and just cuddle the rest of the night. But, it is is my intention to... you know... make love with him after we get home from dinner", Yami answered truthfully, yet Ryou smiled in return and seemed to gleam with happiness.

" _I think it's awesome, but that does mean you'll have to hurry. So, basically, the first thing you need is lube"_ , Ryou whispered and he seemed to grow uncomfortable as he showed the little bottle he was holding in his hand. " _Get plenty, like, a big bottle. That way there will be enough, especially the first time. I mean, it's uncomfortable and it hurts a little, but that's normal. Plus, you're lucky Atemu will know what to watch out for. He might not even go all the way if it hurts too badly_ ", Ryou said, his normally pale cheeks flushed a bright red and he quickly put the lube away. Yami nibbled his lip again and the white-haired man sighed softly. " _Sorry, don't want to scare you, but you know... Malik and me... We only did the- We didn't go all the way the first time_ ", the smaller male continued quickly, before he groaned in embarrassment and laid his head down on his desk again in an attempt to hide. While still nibbling his lip, Yami gave a soft sigh as he understood.

"I know, Até already said it would hurt... a little. But that doesn't scare me because it's as you said, he'll know. So, plenty of lube... Any kind in particular?", Yami asked and he could feel the blush creeping down to his neck. It was getting easier to talk about it because he had a specific goal in mind, to be ready for Saturday night. But, the pale man couldn't control his own skin while Ryou was also resembling a tomato. It took a few deep breaths from his friend, before he picked up the bottle again.

" _Personally, go for a silicone based one. It lasts longer... if you wanted to know that_ ", Ryou muttered, before he nearly threw the bottle away from the laptop and sighed softly. " _Also, tell Atemu what you like and feel. Don't bottle it up, because that might make things worse. I know the two of you talk often, but in this 'thing' it's crucial"_ , the white-haired man continued and Yami nodded as he got Ryou's hint. Even though he would have figured that one out himself too and he smiled.

"Thanks Ry", he said either way and smiled in gratitude. This would get him at least a little prepared, even though he wasn't sure what to expect entirely. Which was fine, because Atemu would be with him and guide him through it.

" _You're welcome, even though this was embarrassing_ ", Ryou muttered and laughed softy. Yami couldn't help himself as he started to laugh too while still hiding underneath his blanket and with a pillow pressed against his chest. It was a relieve to laugh though and he let it out while his friend probably felt the same.

"It was a little awkward, wasn't it? I'm sorry I had to put you through that", the taller male offered as he calmed down, but the white-haired man shrugged.

" _Like I said, I am honoured you're coming to me, even though I'm blushing as if I've never done it before either. It's been a while, admitted_...", Ryou started, before trailing off and shrinking in his seat. Yami merely smiled as he didn't want to press on the last words. Normally, he would have teased Ryou about it, but he knew the other missed Malik and had just reminded himself of it.

"Well... You are kind of the only one who could help me out without scarring me for life. Though please, don't tell Malik? I'll never live it down", Yami muttered and doe-brown eyes looked up at him, before Ryou grinned and poked the screen gently.

" _Now, are you asking me to keep secrets from my lover? You're so mean, I can't possibly do that_ ", the white-haired man teased as he pushed his slight loneliness aside. Yami's crimson eyes merely glared at him playfully, before the pale man's phone rang and he stared at the screen. A smile curled his lips as he saw the caller's name flashing brightly. " _Go ahead, lover boy, pick up_ ", Ryou continued and Yami nodded.

"One moment, though, Ryou. Don't disappear", the pale man said and Ryou nodded as he watched this friend answer his phone. "Hey stranger". The greeting made the white-haired man smile, especially because it reminded him of his conversation earlier that day with Malik. They would chat every evening while making homework and it made him miss the other man a little less.

" _Hello, mon chéri. Are you free to talk?_ ", Atemu asked softly, oblivious to the currently red cheeks both his lover and Ryou were still sporting. Yami was only glad the tanned man couldn't see.

"Almost, Até. I'll just wish Ryou a good night, considering it's nearing one in the morning after our chat. Can you hold for just a moment?", the pale man asked and at the soft hum, he covered the phone and turned to his friend again. "Sorry about that, Ry, but thanks for letting me pick up the phone. Also, thank you for your help, I really appreciate it", Yami continued while the other man started blushing again.

" _You're welcome, Yami, I'm glad I could help. Sweet dreams tonight, though not too sweet and I'll talk to you soon_ ", Ryou said to which the pale man nodded excitedly while he wished the white-haired male a good night's sleep as well. As they ended their call, he curled up underneath the blankets some more while he turned his attention back onto his lover.

" _I do hope you're not ending your call because of me?_ ", Atemu asked softly to which Yami shook his head even though the tanned man couldn't see that.

"We're not, Até, promise. We were rounding up our conversation, especially because Ryou really had to go to sleep and I was holding him up", Yami said in a soft excuse while he got comfortable as he enjoyed his lover's voice in his ear. It made him realise he was truly lucky to have Ryou, who put his own misery aside to give him advise in something he wouldn't have for a while, but also because Atemu would be home again tomorrow... Another thing his white-haired friend wouldn't have in a long time and Yami couldn't suppress the lonely smile for a moment prior to him focusing back upon his lover's voice.

" _Then I'll take the opportunity to just speak with you as well. How was your day?_ ", Atemu asked and Yami chuckled as he elaborated on the things he had done today. He had gone to the store by himself to help out, though his time he had dressed himself in a casual style of clothes because he didn't want Miho to ruin the other suits he had. If he'd go with Atemu again, he would dress up, but he had noticed the others would warm up to him more while being dressed a bit more like they were and he gently relayed this information to his lover. " _Then, perhaps we should change tactics? I might have to return to the office some more as well even though I will obviously continue to support you. The option to dress differently is entirely up to you, especially if you think it helps colleague-wise_ ".

"But Até, this is your father's store. What if I'll do something wrong?", Yami asked softly as his lover's words settled in. On the other end of the line, Atemu hummed softly.

" _Mon chéri, we discuss the store on a regular basis and our plan has been written down. I have faith in you and will support you when you need it. The store is safe in your hands_ ", Atemu answered gently and Yami sighed as he nodded in understanding.

"Thanks Até. So, how was your day?", the pale man asked in return, smiling and blushing because his lover had given him a lot of praise. It was a massive confidence boost and Yami vowed he wouldn't let the tanned man down. Plus, the latter was right. Atemu was only one phone call away.

" _My day was all right, mon chéri, even though I need to look for a different hotel in Washington. The lady behind the desk recognised me_ ", the tanned man commented softly and Yami couldn't help himself as he laughed, because his lover nearly seemed upset by it.

"It's only obvious she'll recognise you. Not only is our hair standing out in any kind of crowd, you're quite possibly also the most handsome man she'll see during the day. Which is quite a personal opinion, I know, but still", the pale man replied which made Atemu chuckle softly.

" _Perhaps so, but this handsome man is for your eyes only. She was slightly too friendly and aside from that, the current room is really not as comfortable as last week_ ", was the soft complaint and Yami smiled.

"Well, the good thing is, you won't have to go to that hotel next week and in about two weeks time we'll by flying towards Egypt. Which I'm really excited about, though- What will we do with the store?", Yami asked in his sudden realisation. He'd go with Atemu of course, he would _not_ stay behind, but the store needed their attention as well. Unless... his lover would obviously sent someone else to do the job. Which would only make sense and the pale man huffed at himself for the near panic-attack. Atemu merely chuckled.

" _The store will be fine, mon chéri. After all, Jack will see to it that everyone will continue their work and I'll keep in contact with him while we are abroad. Well, technically, you will keep in contact with him considering that is also a lesson I'll teach you. How to make sure everything keeps running at the company while you're away? It's easier than it sounds",_ Atemu said reassuringly, though Yami snorted softly.

"Maybe for a veteran like you, but I'm still a little green in the area, remember?", the pale man countered, though that received him a snort in return.

" _Truly, thanks to you my paperwork is sorted and I can work easier. You're not as green as you think you are, Yami, so I wouldn't worry too much. Then again, if I blow in your ear, you're actually a nice shade of red instead of green_ ", Atemu teased and Yami gasped, before he laughed as it was true. " _You'll do fine, mon chéri and we'll explore Egypt and its secrets together_ ".

"Hopefully, Até, because I am really looking forward to our travel. Then again, I'm also looking forward to your return tomorrow. You texted me you might be late?", Yami asked and he nibbled his lip slightly at Atemu's soft sigh.

" _Unfortunately so, mon chéri. Today's meeting was slightly postponed, hence why I had a normal dinner at a restaurant and am hoping for a semi-normal night in this room. We were nearly finished, but some of the companies didn't like the new rules I had set now that they come back with their tails between their legs. I am just not very fond of being accused of not taking care of my company, which they have not yet properly excused themselves for. I have tried to clear that today with those in the meeting, but some people are blind. We'll try again tomorrow and if the agreements are not accepted, than it is their loss_ ", Atemu grumbled though Yami worried his lip slightly.

"But... you also need those companies, don't you?", he asked in return which was answered by another soft grumble and a sigh.

" _Perhaps, but out of the six companies, it are only two who are being troublesome. Two of them have already apologised and accepted the new terms. The remaining two need to discuss it and answer to me tomorrow. So, I'll still win at least two companies and I don't think the other two are a problem. You don't need to worry about that, mon chéri. It will only be my mistake if everything goes down, though I will tell you that there are three other companies I have recently signed a contract with, so I can handle the loss if necessary_ ", Atemu explained gently and Yami chastised himself for his stupidity.

"I know, Até, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to question you... I'm just curious and a little worried at the same time. Sennen Corporation helps me in so many ways and I don't want to see someone making fun of it or damage it because of one lousy hacker problem that didn't do any harm", Yami explained softly which he received a small hum for in return.

" _Which I completely agree with, mon chéri and I thank you for worrying about the company. Your heart is truly bigger than other people will ever know_ ", were the flattering words and the pale man smiled a little embarrassed while he blushed. Leave it to his lover to not tell him off but embarrass him instead.

"Até... Not fair. Your heart is the biggest concerning the company and I'll root for you tomorrow. Though I can't wait to have you back home. It sounds clingy and it is, but the apartment is just that little more empty without you. So, go kick some butt and come back?", Yami asked while he cuddled the pillow against his chest some more. It didn't come even close to being a substitute because his lover was much warmer and would pull him closer occasionally for soft kisses, but the pale man knew it had to do for now. When he'd crawl into bed, he at least had the kitten plush to accompany him. Plus, if he was feeling really clingy, he could always grab Atemu's shirt out of the wardrobe. For now though, he listened to Atemu's laugh and memorised it. Just like he had memorised their kisses as well as the soft touches of his lover's warm tanned hands upon his skin.

" _Very well, mon chéri. I will kick some butt tomorrow and make sure everyone knows not to mess with me. Maybe I'll have to order a boxing ring_ ", Atemu teased and Yami laughed at the images coming through. His lover wearing those big red gloves and punching an unidentified person to the ground.

"You'd be everyone's hero if you'd do that. Especially if they're being pricks", Yami murmured to which Atemu hummed softly.

" _As long as I'm your hero, it's fine by me_ ", were the soft words in return and the pale man smiled at them. His lover would always be his hero, even though it sounded mushy and he would never tell anyone what they had spoken of right now. It was their secret sappy love story nobody would ever get to hear about, even though it made him feel extremely warm on the inside.

"You'll always be my hero, Até. I love you and I hope you'll sleep well, even though there is massive fight waiting for you tomorrow", Yami replied softly with a soft sigh because he knew he was exaggerating again. Not that it mattered, he could do so in front of Atemu and not be frowned upon.

" _Without you, the bed is not as comfortable, but I'll try my best. I'm tired enough after today, so I should be out like a light in no time. Sleep well too, mon chéri and I'll see you tomorrow after work_ ", Atemu said just as softly because he actually didn't want to hang up just yet. He knew he had to, because his lover had to go to bed, but it was reassuring and calming to hear Yami's voice through the other end of the line. The pale man smiled as he caught the notion, before wishing he could be with his lover just a little longer as well.

"After work, I promise, though I also have to do a little shopping", Yami said while suddenly blushing feverishly. Which was insane, because shopping could mean anything, but what if Atemu would question it? Yet, his lover didn't as he wished him a good night once more and the pale man returned the farewell, before he hung up on the phone. The first thing he had to do tomorrow morning was figure out a pharmacy that would not know him and in an area he would not go to ever again. He could already imagine their faces when he would buy what he needed, though it was for a massively good cause and Yami smiled as he stared at his phone a little longer. It was for Atemu and with that thought, the pale man closed his laptop and started to turn off the lights so he could go to bed.

All he hoped for was getting home in time so he could still fix some form of dinner, though it would still be simple one. Then again, he could always go 'shopping' during his lunch break, extend it and work until six instead of half four when he returned. If Atemu would hear from the change of plans, he just had to lie for now concerning the reason. After Saturday, the tanned man was allowed to know the entire truth and Yami smiled as he curled up underneath the sheets with that decision. Besides, there were some more things he wanted to buy. Dried rose-petals for example, to make the night extra special. It was already special, but he wanted for his lover to feel that way too. Even though it would be ultra hard to hide them from Atemu, he had to find a way. Plus, he had to steel himself too. He would not get embarrassed in the store, he couldn't allow that and closing his eyes, Yami told himself he simply couldn't let that happen to him.

 _That_ , however, had been a thought prior to him realising 'simple' did not exist when one went shopping for lube, as there were too many option to name, and the pale man sighed softly as he walked further away from the shelf he needed to be at, stared at the ceiling and moved into another aisle. Staring at his phone, Yami nibbled his lip and inhaled slightly, before he shook his head and paced the other way. Why couldn't it just be simple? Why had someone invented a whole rack of lubricants in the most disgusting colours ever? Yet, the question that rose above all the other ones was why there were so many different bottles and _why was he blushing so bad?_

Embarrassed, Yami let his fingers get to work. _You forgot to mention there are a whole lot of different options, Ry_. Sending the text, the pale man sighed softly once more while he glanced at the shelf from where he stood in the pharmacy store, which was at least three aisles back, at the same time he tried to compare the different kinds of toothpaste for sale. _What do I buy? I don't even see the bottle you showed me yesterday_. For a moment, he stared at the send messages, before he wished he could bury himself six feet under. Of course he had freaked out way too much... Of course he had just placed the message in their shared text-group...

 _Bottle? What bottle?_ Was Malik's immediate question and Yami hoped he could ignore him. His luck, however, had seemed to run out completely and he closed his eyes in despair.

 _Yami, this is the group! Malik will see- Never mind... Though, I do admit, Malik buys it._ _Online_. Yami merely stared at Ryou's text as it appeared underneath Malik's. First there was the urgency, before the white-haired man probably gave up and just pretty much admitted what the subject was about. Malik was perhaps not a genius, but he wasn't stupid either.

 _I don't have that luxury_ , he texted back quickly while nibbling his lip when Malik's comment appeared underneath it.

 _My love, there are many things I buy online, though concerning your attempts at secrecy... Yami, I know you're not willing to enlighten me, but please do so_. All Yami did was glare at his screen and especially at the smiley's Malik send his way. The suggestive ones which meant that his friend's dirty mind was at work and the pale man sighed softly. _Never mind, the subject is pretty clear to me. So, ready to pop your cherry?_

If anything, Yami's glare hardened at his screen while his face heat up considerably, though the pale man wasn't sure if it was anger or embarrassment... or a mix of both while he pursed his lips and wished he could dig a hole in the ground. It was Ryou, however, whom replied. _Malik! For goodness sake, please behave yourself!_

 _I am behaving myself, just asking the most crucial question any friend can ask! This could still be about my collection of Horus figurines I also buy online. Though you panicking, my love, gave everything away,_ Malik texted in return and Yami closed his eyes while taking a deep breath. It would probably be easier to admit everything through a text than in person and therefore, the pale man typed his answer.

 _Yes, I want Até to make love to me. Happy? All I don't know is where to start, there are so many options_ , was his honest text and he glanced back at the shelf again. He really, really didn't want to get back to it before he had a decent kind of plan. Hence why he continued to pace back and forth near the toothpaste section.

 _Take the slippery one_ , Ryou texted in return. Not that that was very helpful, considering all of the lube had to be like that... _Silicone based!_ was the added instruction and crimson eyes rolled towards the ceiling. He couldn't just go up there and check every bottle, now could he?

 _Ry, that's not helpful, all of them are slippery. Yami, take the tingling one, both of you will like it_. Yami sighed at the text and did an extra pace around another aisle, because he would not go anywhere until he had had a decent answer. Or plan... or whatever.

 _Malik! This is his first time and he doesn't know what Atemu likes! I don't like the tingling one, so maybe you're the only one!_ , was the odd text in return and Yami blushed at the 'too much' details. Then again, this text alone existed of details he rather didn't know or shared at all, but if he wanted to surprise Atemu the good way... he had to endure. He would get through this and taking a deep breath, he wanted to walk towards The Shelf.

"Sir, can I help at all?", was the question next to him and Yami froze prior to staring at the sales associate. His mind swirled into every direction, but there was no way he'd ask _her_ for help.

"No, I'm fine", he answered perhaps a little too quickly while his phone continued to buzz in his hand. Malik was enough help as it was and he wouldn't embarrass himself by asking a woman to help him in the lubricant department. _He_ wanted to make love to Atemu and nobody other than his friends would need to know about that. The woman merely smiled at him, though she seemed a little wary and Yami could understand why. He had been spending way too long in the pharmacy store and she was probably expecting him to shoplift them.

"All right, but please, if you have questions I am here to help", was her response, before she left him alone again. Yami merely stared after her while he nibbled his lip again, before he turned to the many text messages he had missed in those tiny seconds. They ranged from _What do you mean I'm the only one?_ to Ryou urging his boyfriend of becoming a little more decent, to Malik being explicit in explaining as to why he liked the tingling kind of lube. Scarred for life, Yami sighed softly and wished he had never asked for their help.

 _You can pick one with a scent_ , was Ryou's next text and Yami stared at his phone before he glanced at The Shelf again. It wasn't going to get any less awkward, though he still refused to get near it until he had made sure he knew which one he wanted. Aside from that, he had already been scarred the first time looking at the different kind of bottles up for sale.

 _What scent? Do you know how many there are? There is even one named 'easy glide' and it's almost disturbing_ , he texted in return, though the wait was almost killing him. True to his friend's nature, Malik was the one to answer his slightly distressed text with one of his own.

 _Of course we know, we tried all of them._ Wishing he could bang his head against the wall and die for the millionth time, Yami sighed softly as he collected his confidence and decided to just go for it. Not that The Shelf got any less threatening, but he couldn't stay in the pharmacy store forever. _He_ wanted to make love to Atemu and surprise his lover, so _he_ had to step up and get it over with. It didn't help his friends wanted a shared call at the same time and knowing he would regret it, the pale man answered either way. Even though his phone bill would sky-rocket this month, no questions asked.

" _So, just wanted to call for mental support. Then again, just choose a normal one, the one I showed you yesterday",_ Ryou whispered in his ear and Yami could hear the blush upon his friend's voice. He rolled his eyes as he tried to find the 'normal' one.

"Ry, please...'Normal' is a little hard to find... I mean- Wait.. Strawberries? Seriously? What is this?", he asked in surprise as he quickly pulled his hand away from the bottle and tried to find anything 'not weird'.

" _Hopefully lube unless you go extra dirty with the red fruit_ ", Malik replied next, though that was answered by Ryou practically screaming over the phone for his boyfriend to get a life and to be a decent man for once too. Yami merely held his breath while his mind went down into the gutter, before he grabbed three different 'normal' looking bottles from the shelf and turned to his phone as well as the awkward shared phone call between him and his friends.

"Hold on", the pale man said, because he wasn't finished with them yet. As calmly as possible, he walked towards the cash register while praying his nerves weren't showing. Somehow, he had to remind himself this could be as if he was paying for his groceries, which helped him through the stare he received from the sales associate. She was blushing madly while he paid for the bottles, before discarding them in a bag.

"Have fun", was her mutter after she had wished him goodbye and Yami couldn't help himself. He smiled warmly at her as he dared to answer to her words.

"I will, thank you". If possible, the young woman blushed even a brighter red while Yami made his way out of the door quickly, vowing to himself to buy everything he needed in the future online. Raising his phone again, he rolled his eyes when Malik spoke up.

" _Guess you succeeded? See, it truly wasn't that hard. Get in, get out and done. Truly, sex is harder... So, which ones did you buy?",_ was the question and Yami snorted.

"No, Malik, I'm not telling you. Thanks for trying to help me, really, but I just practically ran from the store which I never want to go to again. Whatever happens after this, is between me and Até", he said while walking back to the shopping mall. There was little time of his lunch left, just because he hadn't had the guts to buy something without asking Ryou. Malik had only made everything worse, but he didn't say that. He was long glad his friends would be willing to help him out, no matter what the situation.

" _Too bad, though I just hope it's the 'easy glide'. Anyway, aside from that, I hope you'll have fun. Can't believe my study nerd is finally growing up_ ", Malik teased and Yami blushed in new-found embarrassment. The snickering was even worse while Ryou spluttered.

" _Malik, for heaven's sake! Just because- no, never mind. Yami, good luck and have fun. Malik, we need to talk_ ", Ryou said through the phone and even though the pale man was still blushing madly, he wished his friends farewell with a smile on his lips. They were good friends, even though they had just currently scarred him for life. Taking a deep breath as he walked back into the game store where a few shelves had been emptied so they could be cleaned, he quickly ate his brought sandwiches while making sure _nobody_ could find his newly bought products.

Luckily, everybody at the store had respect for other people's property, which meant Yami felt safe in leaving his bag inside his locker at the office. It was one of the reasons he didn't mind working where he did. Ryou had once worked in a place where he wasn't sure if his stuff was safe, so the white-haired male had always carried his wallet and phone with him. Neither man had truly understood why someone wanted to touch other people's stuff, until Malik had 'ruined' that moment of mutual understanding with saying he loved to touch Ryou's 'stuff' too. The following smack was the best memory of his college years so far and Yami grinned as he remembered it.

Which he was quickly shaken out of as the Ribbon-girl grasped his arm. "Miho will help you now, yes? There is plenty to do and lots of cleaning, but Miho can't lift the heavy things. So, if you lift, Miho will clean everything up", she said and Yami refrained from rolling his eyes. All he had noticed in the few days he had worked at the store, was that Miho loved the sound of her own name. She loved to pronounce it and she loved to make sure others would have to say it as well. Even 'Ribbon' would do, as long as someone would address her which was slowly getting on his nerves.

"Truthfully, Miho, I am helping out everyone", he tried, though she seemed rather oblivious which was most prominent when she kindly dragged him to her work as soon as he had finished his lunch. The pale man had to admit, however, she seemed to work much more efficient when someone was helping her out and therefore he remained with her until six that day. While everyone was getting ready to close the store at seven, he gladly left and sighed with a smile as he caught sight of the black car waiting outside the shopping mall for him as had been agreed upon.

"Good evening, Charles", he said and smiled brightly when the opened door revealed his lover. Atemu smiled too, before he made place for the pale man to sit down.

"Good evening, sir", the chauffeur replied quickly and Yami grinned while he joined the tanned man on the back seat. A soft kiss was given to his brow fondly, though the pale man was extremely glad he had hidden the products of the pharmacy in his back pack and could therefore smile a little brighter. Then again, having Atemu back home was a gift in and of itself, which he happily accepted every day.

"Glad you're back home", he whispered and Atemu smiled as his fond kiss was returned just as sweetly while the doors closed and Charles got in behind the wheel. Tanned lips were still curled in a smile while the older man pulled his lover close and held him for comfort.

"I'm glad to be back, though I'm also glad you texted me you would work in late as well. Now, looking at your work attire and the slightly tired look in your eyes, how does Chinese sound?", Atemu asked and Yami hummed softly while he leaned against his lover.

"It sounds as if I don't have to do any cooking tonight, which I happily agree with after today. Miho is obnoxious and not even close to amusing, but she worked hard today I guess. Some just work a little harder than she does", he muttered and Atemu chuckled softly while Charles drove them to a Chinese restaurant. It was a simple one, but the food was great and they happily sat down when one of the tables was shown to them. Ordering a bottle of clear water and soda, both men accepted the menu with a smile.

"So, what dish will you have today?", Yami asked and Atemu hummed softly as he pursed his lips in thought while staring at the menu. Yami tilted his head as well as he read the menu, before he glanced at his lover. "I know I shouldn't ask, but... in regards to your birthday, what kind of restaurant would you like to visit? We still haven't booked any, which is horrible", the pale man muttered and Atemu slowly laid his menu down while tapping his finger against it. "I know we talked about an Italian restaurant and I'd love to go there, but would you? And which one?", was the continued question, before a tanned hand laid itself on top of his own.

"How about we discuss that after we ordered here? Italian is fine and you loved _La Masseria_ last time we visited. Which I did too, though anywhere is fine by me. As for Saturday, there is something else I'd like to discuss", Atemu said and Yami nibbled his lip slightly. Yet, the waitress came back to deliver their order of drinks and also request their new one. Considering it was just a simple night out, they ordered just one dish which the waitress wrote down before taking the menus from them.

"Do you have to work Saturday?", Yami asked softly, which would nearly destroy half of what he had had in mind, though he would understand. Besides, Atemu had just returned from very difficult meetings. Perhaps more were to come and the pale man would already be grateful if they could just go out for dinner. Yet, Atemu shook his head and smiled reassuringly in answer.

"No, no, absolutely not. I took the entire day off just so we could enjoy it. I may not have celebrated my birthday properly the past few years, but you were planning it and I want to experience it with you. That said, you also mentioned seeing my father", Atemu said softly and he trailed off slightly as if he was gathering his thoughts. Gently, Yami laid his hand atop his lover's this time to show him he was there for him.

"Até... I don't want you to force yourself. I shouldn't have brought it up", he whispered, though the tanned man shook his head again and sighed softly.

"It's just that this is still hard to admit for me... Visiting my father, thinking of him or speaking of him hurts, though the first more so than the other two. Yet, just like the time you saw him, you were better than me. You want to visit him, whereas I have never been really willing. Though, I've had had contact with the estate and they say he's in a fairly good mood, so... Maybe, just maybe it would be nice to see him again", Atemu said softly and he was honest. It did still hurt, though if his lover had wanted to see his father, than why didn't he? Because he didn't want to face his faults time and time again? Or simply because he was ashamed? Could he put those feelings behind him and view his father for the man he still was? A man with a strong heart and the desire to live life even though he had been through a horrible accident? Would he ever be able to see what his lover had already seen? A man who deserved his attention no matter what?

"Até, you shouldn't push yourself. You love your father and he knows that, but I don't want to see you hurting either. To celebrate your birthday means you'll get to enjoy the day. If meeting up with your father creates the opposite than we can always visit him another day. I know what I said about meeting up with him, but I didn't think of your feelings and I'm sorry", Yami said while he continued to caress the tanned hand lovingly. Atemu shook his head again, however, and sighed softly.

"I'm not completely forcing myself to meet up with my father and of course we will call to see his current mood. If it's a painful one, we won't go, but I'd like to go again. With you, because you're the only reason I'm seeing sense currently. My father is still him, just a little different and I want to get to know him again. Which sounds odd, but I guess that's how it should be seen as?", Atemu asked, though he wasn't really sure where he was going with this. His mood lifted slightly when the pale man continued to smile at him.

"For me, it's easy to meet your father, because I haven't known him before. But I'll be with you as you rediscover the man you lost. There will still be days that will hurt, Até, but there will also be good days. At least, I think there will be. I'll be with you", Yami said softly and that made the tanned man smile in relieve. Yes, his lover would be with him and would stand by his side to get him through this. To rediscover his father and find the things he had always loved about the older man. Still loved, even though they were hard to find right now and Atemu promised himself he would do his best to be a better son.

With that mental vow, he gently grasped the pale hand still stroking his own tanned one and placed a soft kiss on top of it. "Thank you, _mon chéri_. Your words mean a lot to me", was the tanned man's soft whisper and Yami smiled with a slight blush, before he nodded. Their dinner was brought quite quickly to their table afterwards and they had to start upon it, even though they didn't want to let each other go just yet. It was nice to be in each other's presence while they discussed a lighter topic concerning Atemu's day which made Yami laugh as his lover vividly told him about the pricks he had been dealing with. It was so much different from when they first met all those months ago and even from weeks ago, but the pale man loved it. He loved to hear his lover talk about his day, something he wouldn't have done without the proper prompting. Yet, it was amazing to see him currently and pale lips couldn't stop smiling. Yami felt like he was making the right choice and the thought alone filled him with excitement. Atemu was with him, his lover trusted him in return and crimson eyes gleamed warmly as the younger male could feel that warmth brewing inside of him. In gratitude, he kissed the man he loved while they arrived home from their late-night walk.

"I love you", he whispered and Atemu smiled, though frowned slightly with a confused expression as well, but Yami shook his head. "Just that I love you and that I am glad you're back home so we can cuddle", the pale man continued, still with that same loving smile upon his lips. Atemu returned the kiss with just as much love, before he drew his lover in a warm hug and sighed softly as he could feel his world calming down. His mind came to a stop and was solely focused upon loving the man in his arms.

"I love you too", was his returned whisper and as they dressed up in their nightwear, he couldn't help but kiss Yami on the lips, before he was dragged to bed. It was still early, perhaps nine pm, but it didn't matter. He wanted to be with his lover too and he happily spooned up to Yami with a smile on his face. The latter merely smiled and pressed his back a little more against the well-defined chest while he felt safe and secure.

"Good night, Até", he whispered with a slight yawn, though the tanned man merely hummed against the back of his neck. Then, there was a slight jolt, because Atemu woke from falling asleep, before his warm lips pressed a kiss against pale skin.

"Good night, _mon chéri._ We'll book the restaurant tomorrow, I want to sleep with you now", was the soft whisper and Yami agreed. It didn't matter which restaurant they would go to. As long as they would enjoy each other's company. He would be very happy with _just_ that, because it was Atemu's birthday and he wanted to spend it with the tanned man as much as possible.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. I do truly hope someone laughed at least a little, that would accomplish my mission to make someone happy. See you all in the next chapter, byebye!**

 **P.S.: as I am not familiar with American apps on phones, I took one we have here in the Netherlands. It's one where you can text each other in group-format (so that everyone can read the text messages) and you can also call each other as a group. This is what Ryou and Malik did while Yami was at the pharmacy store.**


	49. Birthday Celebrations

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter and I really like to thank _Jofisk_ for the previous review! Plus, she mentioned a mistake I made in previous chapters, but that one has been cleared. Again, thank you very much!**

 **Hopefully everyone will like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Somehow, I really like to write about Akunamkanon and his confused state of mind, but that also makes him very sweet. Also, this chapter will give away Atemu's age, although it's not that important truly. It was to me, because of happenings... you know, in future chapters ;)**

 **Enjoy this one though!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 49**

/\/\/\/\/\

As gently and silently as possible, Yami attached the celebratory decorations to the ceiling of his bar in the kitchen, before he stalked to the other side and pinned some more festive products to his windows. Not too much, as it would possibly look silly to someone turning twenty-six, but the pale man wished for Atemu to know that today was going to be a good day. His birthday was worth celebrating and Yami wanted to show that with some balloons and a few festive garlands. Besides, he was too nervous and excitement to sleep right now, and he nibbled his lip as he set to cooking breakfast instead of returning to the bedroom. Considering Atemu's sweet tooth, the pale man wanted to make pancakes and he gently retrieved the necessary equipment as silently as possible. Yesterday, he had made a small chocolate cake with strawberries as wel as red sauce and the idea was to serve that together with the pancakes so that Atemu had at least one birthday-cake. Currently, however, his lover was still asleep and that was perfectly fine with Yami because the tanned man could use it. Yesterday he had been in and out of meetings to ensure they could go away safely in one week time. Just thinking about the fact he was going abroad with his lover made the cooking man tingle in excitement and pale lips curled up in a grin while he stirred his self-made batter.

Not only was he going to see Malik and would he be able to punch the guy's lights out for embarrassing him a few days ago, he'd also be seeing a whole different country. He'd be with his friend and see how his internship was going while Atemu would be able to teach him all sorts of new things. Sure, he wasn't done learning at home yet... Probably never, but just the fact something else was coming made him even more excited. Plus, if his lover could get it organised, there would be a lovely walk through the desert at night near Mahado's house to see the stars. Atemu had shown him photos of the other man's home and it was absolutely stunning, which made the excitement grow. It stood a little away from the rest of the village in New Cairo City at a specially build compound area, and it had a massive garden which meant they probably didn't have to go out into the desert at all to see the stars. Streams of water flowed through the greenery which was shared with the neighbours and it was almost surprising to see such lush gardens so far away from the river Nile.

The villa was made from sand-brown stone and had small windows to keep the heat out of the building, as well as flat roofs so one could enjoy the breeze during the night. Atemu had even pointed at a small building further back in the garden, which would apparently be theirs for the entire week. That alone was an amazing feature and Yami smiled as he flipped the first pancake. It consisted of a bedroom and bathroom only, as far as he knew, which meant they'd only have privacy while being asleep, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that he would be with his lover while others would apparently take care of them as they had been promised Ishizu's cooking, which was just as exciting because the tanned man said he was looking forward to it. At those words, Yami had to admit there had been a spark of jealousy, until Atemu had explained him the reason why. Egyptian food was just better in Egypt considering the freshness of it all. Which was true, because some of the ingredients just couldn't be bought in New York. At least, not with the amount of flavour they needed and Atemu was therefore against going to an Egyptian restaurant because they would ruin everything. Even without intending to.

Which showed how much of a picky eater his lover _could_ be and Yami chuckled softly as he flipped the second pancake. Sweets were an overall yes and the pale man could agree with about ninety percent of his lover's choice. Especially the good kind of chocolate which was really too expensive, but worth it at least once a month. Sure, he preferred to eat it every day, but that would just spoil the taste... which was why 'once a month' had to do. It absolutely didn't matter he had used that delicious chocolate to make shavings so he could decorate the birthday-cake properly.

Yami gasped softly and then pouted slightly when tanned arms wrapped around his waist from behind. There went his brilliant idea to deliver his lover with breakfast in bed, even though he smiled at the soft kiss he received against his skin before Atemu buried his face against his neck. "Morning love", the tanned man murmured sleepily and Yami smiled at the soft yawn as well as the soft snore. It was clear his lover was still half-asleep and that his nose had done all the waking and the walking towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, Até", he whispered softly and tanned arms tightened around his waist while he moved to flip the third pancake. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday my dear beloved... Happy birthday to you", Yami sang in a whisper and he smiled when he received another kiss against his neck. Slowly he turned his face to meet the other man's half-lidded eyes, though they were gleaming in happiness and the pale man continued to smile while his lips were kissed next.

"Thank you, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu whispered as he pulled away from his lover so the latter could start on the fourth pancake. He glanced around the room, a little more awake though still dazed and he chuckled softly at the festive decorations. The pale man had really gone out of his way to make it special it seemed and Atemu buried his face against Yami's neck again while he blushed. He hadn't celebrated his birthday in years, aside from the cards or phone calls he would receive from his friends. Luckily he had told them it was his day off today and would only be available for drastic emergencies. Only when the corporation would be hit by a bomb for example, as nothing else would suffice as an emergency currently, because he wanted to enjoy his lover company as well as Yami's cooking.

"Though, you won't get your gift just yet. First, some lovely pancakes followed by a bath and cuddling. We'll take a walk through the park prior to visiting your father and then some lovely dinner with candlelight", the pale man murmured with a smile on his lips and Atemu's own curled happily.

"I'd take the cuddle and breakfast", he whispered while nuzzling his lover with affection. He enjoyed the sound of Yami's laughter as he practically skipped their whole day, but Atemu wouldn't mind to be fairly honest.

"Very well, cuddling it is", Yami replied, before he slowly turned around in Atemu's embrace. "Although, my love, if you want to enjoy breakfast I'd suggest the dining table?", the pale man asked with a slightly raised eyebrow and Atemu chuckled as he agreed. Especially because his lover sat down next to him and kissed his cheek softly after serving breakfast. Rose-red eyes stared at the small pile of pancakes as well as the chocolate cake with strawberries, red sauce and chocolate shavings.

"A small birthday cake just for you", Yami whispered in his ear and Atemu smiled before he kissed the pale lips lovingly.

"You shouldn't have", he replied in awe though he was immensely grateful. His lover softly kissed him in return, before letting him dig into the pancakes. To show he really wanted to share, Atemu fed little bites to his lover whom accepted them with a red blush on his cheeks. He even tried to share his birthday-cake, though Yami only took a few bites, before he was told to stop sharing.

"It's your cake, enjoy it", Yami whispered in the tanned ear while he nibbled his lips and caressed his lover's arm gently. Atemu merely smiled after swallowing his bite.

"Which I am, _mon chéri_ , but I rather do so with you", the tanned man replied, but his lover wouldn't have more except for a kiss after he had finished the cake. It could be considered a kind of sharing and Atemu happily indulged his lover with more languid kisses. He felt relaxed and at ease this lovely morning and wanted to show his appreciation for that by cuddling up with his lover. Yami's gasp of surprise when he was picked up from the chair was priceless as well and Atemu chuckled while he carried the pale man back to the bedroom.

"Até", Yami whispered with smile, before he welcomed the tanned man in a warm embrace while his lips were kissed lovingly again. Tanned arms wrapped around his waist while they both enjoyed this moment and Yami smiled as he pushed Atemu onto his back so he could lean his head onto the firm chest. He idly drew little circles upon said chest as well while a tanned hand caressed his hair and the pale man wondered if they should really rush to the park when he could have just this moment between them. Especially when Atemu cupped his face softly and stroked the blond bangs aside while leaning up for another kiss.

"I'm so glad you're with me today. This is much better than any other birthday from the past few years. Even though I'm just being lazy and want you to myself", were the murmured words against the pale lips and both men chuckled softly in mirth. Yami returned the soft caress, however, while his crimson eyes gleamed.

"Well, let me pamper you, Até. I'll massage your back while we are bathing and I'll kiss your lips the whole day. I'll cuddle you and hold you while we enjoy ourselves. I'll make it one of your best birthdays", Yami promised and he hoped he could live up to that promise. He hoped Atemu would enjoy their day out and that he would love their dinner and his final 'gift'. Everything he needed was in his home, he had even found some dried rose petals which he would use moments before Atemu and him left the house. Everything would be a surprise and the thought alone made Yami smile.

Atemu chuckled softly at the promise and seemed to think on it for a moment while he caressed Yami's back. "The massage sounds wonderful", he mused with a slight smirk to which the pale man laughed. Yet, as Yami tried to get off his lover in order to fill the bathtub with warm water and sweet smelling soap, he was stopped. "Not yet, _mon chéri_. You and me are quite comfortable right now", Atemu purred while he just enjoyed the lazy moment. His lover continued to laugh softly, even though he agreed as he too enjoyed his lover's presence.

"But we can get quite comfortable in the tub as well", Yami murmured against tanned lips with a smile to kiss them teasingly, before he slipped from Atemu's embrace. With a soft sigh, the older male let his lover go, though he rolled onto his stomach so he could keep his eyes upon Yami. He followed the male while the other laid out the fluffiest towels and made sure the water was just right. It seemed as if his lover was planning everything perfectly and was going out of his way, which Atemu appreciated greatly. He wasn't sure what to do with the abundance of gestures and therefore, he let them all overwhelm him. Was he like that normally? Or were they more equal? Was it just because of a special day? Because... this wouldn't need to be done every day. He loved Yami just the way the man was, although he sincerely enjoyed the sweet and languid kisses they shared this perfect morning. As well as the skilful hands upon his back which made him moan softly because the knot in his shoulder was just too cramped. Prior to Yami massaging his back the first time a few weeks ago, he had never really looked for one, but his body craved it now. It longed to have the knots resolved, to have the muscles calmed just so it could move with far more grace than in the past. He had never known one could use a massage this bad and Atemu groaned again in appreciated as his lover's thumb moved over the loosening knot.

"Too much meetings, Até", Yami said softly, even though he knew it was futile. His lover had to be in meetings or else he'd lose the company. He couldn't help but comment on it either way, even though that resulted in the tanned man laughing bitterly.

"I know, _mon chéri_ , but there will be a few more these upcoming week as I need to have a minor discussion with Seto and Mahado, a few video calls with other companies and I need to make sure Berlin will be ready for my visit as well. Plus, I have to plan what to do while we are abroad", Atemu answered and he rubbed his face slightly because he didn't want to think about it just yet. There were companies to visit as well as stores, there were people he had to speak to concerning the museum and he still hadn't had word back from London. Which irritated him the most and he had phoned them yesterday evening to make sure he'd had an answer by Monday. If not, the deal was off and he'd find someone else interested in what he had to offer.

Then again, he was very tempted to just go to London and see for himself. What he wanted was to learn how game stores in England were holding up. Where they all right, could he create his own line of stores and if so, was he able to be competitive enough? He needed that knowledge, the same way he had done with France a few years ago. Without the knowledge, he was doomed to fail from the start and Atemu wouldn't let that happen. Not to his idea nor the company, which meant he had to do some more research if the deal was off. Which was fine, if he could squeeze it in somewhere in his schedule between now and a few months.

Another groan passing his lips broke his train of thoughts while Yami tackled another knot, before the pale man just caressed his skin gently because the water was growing colder to an uncomfortable temperature. "How about a shower, so I can put some muscle-soothing balm on your shoulders? Afterwards, we can dress up and still have a lovely walk through the park to get some fresh air", Yami whispered, considering it was nearing eleven. Atemu nodded in agreement, before he helped his lover and himself out of the tub and underneath the warm spray water. The soothing balm was as much a blessing as his lover's hands had been and the tanned man hummed softly while they both got dressed and ready to head out.

"Oh, I'll have to get one more thing out of the bedroom", Yami said after he had been looking through his bag and he hurried off with it while leaving Atemu in the foyer. The tanned man tied his shoelaces slowly, before he checked his reflection in the mirror and deemed himself good enough to visit the estate. It was always a surprise in which mood his father resided, but he did want to look presentable.

"Yami?", he called out, just to make sure his lover was all right.

"Coming! Stay were you are, I'll be right with you!", came the hasty reply in return and Atemu rose an eyebrow in question, before he wanted to glance around the arch to make sure his lover would truly come. Yami nearly bumped into the tanned man if the latter hadn't sidestepped and he quickly pushed his lover back into the foyer.

"Sorry, I couldn't find it, but I'm here now and ready to go", Yami said with a smile, though Atemu still had his eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"And what were you looking for?", was the question, to which the pale man smirked in answer.

"Yes, wouldn't you like to find out? It's a surprise, now come. Let's enjoy the sun outside with some lunch before we head to the estate", Yami answered and he grinned while gently leading his lover outside. Atemu rolled his eyes slightly, though he smiled as he felt a silly warmth brew inside of him. His lover was keeping surprises from him and they made him curious beyond believe, but he also knew they were innocent ones which made him feel giddy.

"You do realise you don't need to buy something for me, right? Spending this day with you is already a gift", the tanned man said, because he didn't want Yami to feel obliged to do that sort of things. Especially not because he had already been treated to a wonderful breakfast and massage prior to them enjoying the day together. Which was lovely as they got outside. The late September sun was still warm, but not like it had been during its peak in the summer months. It was comfortable now with a slight breeze and this time, their neat clothes weren't as stuffing as they were usually.

His lover was stunning in them either way, a deep navy blue set with a dark grey blouse and Atemu glanced down at his own outfit with a smile. Yami had picked them out, because it was his lover's 'favourite' light grey suit apparently and he softly pecked the pale cheek as they continued to just walk while ignoring work for many different options. The silence was a blessing, though the pale man was able to draw Atemu into a conversation regarding their upcoming travel and both men felt their excitement rise while they sat down at the express café of _The Loeb Boathouse_ in Central Park. Each man ordered a sandwich of their choice, which Yami eventually paid for while Atemu called Charles to give the driver a time as to when they could be picked up. Their conversation went back to their travel afterwards and Yami's hopes of learning some new recipes from Ishizu.

As he heard the wishes, Atemu kissed his lover as soon as they were inside the car and on their way towards the Sennen Estate. "Please do, though it will never taste the same, I'd love to eat your version", the tanned man whispered against pale lips and he smiled when Yami blushed scarlet prior to leaning against him in search of comfort.

"Well, hopefully I can learn a few recipes and make them just right. It's always hard to recreate recipes because ingredients are different. Some Asian dishes or even a hamburger from the restaurant tastes different while I make it at home, but who knows? Maybe I can manage one dish", the pale man answered confidently until Atemu purred softly in his ear. The soft sound made Yami feel the heat rising to the tips while he enjoyed their close contact gratefully.

"You will do perfectly fine, just like you always do", the tanned man praised and he smiled when his kiss was returned by a sweet one from pale lips. He was glad to be with his lover, because he felt at ease in his presence. Not that it mattered while the mansion came into view and he smiled a little guiltily at Yami when the other squeezed his knee lovingly. He was nervous, both of them could feel that, though he happily showed Yami around the house again because they were a little early. Everything still had to be set up, though one of the nurses said his father was already excited while waiting for both men to arrive.

Not that Yami minded the second tour and he couldn't help but smile at the painting from Atemu with his family. His lover's parents appeared to be happy and truly in love with one another, which was such a stark contrast to what it was right now and that thought saddened the pale man slightly. Nothing could be done to change it, which made him hope Akunamkanon didn't suffer too much.

Taken from his musings when a nurse called them to a livingroom he hadn't seen yet, Yami followed Atemu and smiled again when birthday songs were coming from said room. Stepping inside, both men were surprised with the different decorations. There was one for almost each year and balloons littered the floor while Akunamkanon was steering through them with his electronic wheelchair. Yami chuckled softly while his lover merely stared around the room as if it had exploded in his face. It probably had and it was a little difficult to get him back down to earth.

"What's all this dad?", Atemu asked softly while glancing around the heavily decorated room. It was a little too much to be fairly honest, especially because he saw festive garlands for past years. The bearded man chuckled softly as he fought his way through the balloons and Yami pushed a few out of the way gently to help the older man.

"It is unfortunate, Atemu, I know... but I wasn't sure which birthday you'd be celebrating with us. Hence why I wanted all of them, just to be on the safe side", Akunamkanon answered to which Atemu rose his eyebrows in question.

"It's stunning, mr. Sennen", Yami said while he placed his brought bag near the table with a beautiful birthday cake and more festive garlands. There was also a large gift upon it and the pale man smiled at it at the same time Atemu's father thanked him profusely. Yami couldn't help but blush while Atemu still stared around the room until Akunamkanon took his hand gently.

"I'm really sorry", the bearded man said softly which made the younger tanned face soften, before Atemu gently squeezed his father's shoulder. He had been stunned on impact as he had never suspected this, but that wasn't fair. He had been given an update of his father throughout the entire week, as he had wanted to be absolutely sure the older man would be all right with them coming over. Apparently, Akunamkanon was more than all right and Atemu felt his lips curl up in a kind smile.

"Don't be dad, don't ever be sorry. I was just surprised, because it is as Yami says. The room is absolutely stunning", the tanned man replied and the three men chuckled softly before Akunamkanon pointed them towards their seats.

"Your mother and I are so glad you were willing to spend your birthday with us. After all, you are a grown man of twenty years old now and we also weren't sure if you'd be abroad. Your mother was very delighted when she heard you were visiting us and ordered the cake immediately. She smacked my hand when I tried to take a bite, but obviously I didn't", Akunamkanon said as he rolled his eyes slightly at the empty air beside him and Yami chuckled softly. Atemu at first wasn't sure what to do, as he was still bewildered about the whole idea of festivities. Plus, there was also the fact of his father believing for him to be younger and the mentioned age sent a small shiver down his back.

At the mentioned age, he had finally put a dark moment behind him. He hadn't been abroad, as he hadn't been allowed to leave the country at the time, though he had also been repairing the damages done to the main office as well as Kaiba Corporation. It hadn't been one of his best moments, yet, perhaps he could still learn how to change that. Perhaps... there was merit in coming here and Atemu sighed softly as he let the sad feelings be for what they were. Or at least, he tried, while Akunamkanon ordered for the cake to be cut. It was a true masterpiece and his father had gone out of his way for it which made the tanned man smile as he gazed at the chocolate decorations on the flat surface. His name and age were written on it with red icing and in between the layers the cake was finished with strawberry jam.

"It's delicious dad", Atemu commented after swallowing his first bite and a proud smile curled his father's lips, before his warm eyes turned towards the empty space beside the wheelchair. It hurt, to see Akunamkanon long for something that wasn't there, but if it brought solace to his mind... The younger man thought it could perhaps be worth the pain?

"Your mother picked it out specifically. We both know you have a sweet tooth", the bearded man said, before he leaned towards Yami and spoke behind his hand towards him. "He always used to try and steal from the cookie jar, except when it were simple biscuits. Chocolate ones would disappear very often", Akunamkanon continued and the pale man chuckled softly as the secret information was shared.

"Well, that means I'll have to be careful when Atemu comes over for dinner next time", Yami teased and Atemu groaned softly in answer.

"Dad, please", he begged in hopes of less embarrassing situations, but Akunamkanon merely smiled innocently.

"Now, Atemu, you are a big boy now. I am sure your dear friend Yami will enjoy to hear from your past adventures", the greying man commented, before he leaned towards the pale man again and 'appeared' to whisper behind his hand. Atemu tried to protest, before he slowly closed his eyes as his father continued to tell his lover of whatever could come to mind. The events were not in chronological order and some weren't even funny as even Akunamkanon got a dark look upon his face, yet Yami couldn't help but be enthralled by the many stories. Especially as the one from Atemu hurting his knee was retold with a little more detail than the first time the pale man had met Akunamkanon. Yami had never asked for details concerning the story after he had been trying to cheer his lover that same weekend, therefore it was extra special now that it was told either way.

With many more to follow, which were about Atemu hiding himself in his father's study to play or of his lover cuddling with his mother. There were stories about the tanned man joining his father for work, how he had been like as a baby or that he had defended himself very well after a fight with another boy. After hearing that, Yami glanced at his lover with a curious expression who was already blushing ever so slightly.

"Mr. Sennen... You mean to say Atemu has been in a fight? My good friend?", the pale man teased, while he kept their relationship a secret. Both men had agreed on it, considering they wouldn't know what kind of mood Akunamkanon would be in or if he would remember at all. Yet, the bearded man gave an approving smirk at his question and Yami couldn't help but nudge his beloved slightly.

"He defended not only himself, but also the family's honour. Though I do admit there are other ways to solve a fight, this one deserved the nearly broken nose Yami", Akunamkanon answered and he lit up with pride while he squeezed Atemu's shoulder gently. "I will never forget that day. Arrogant little brat". At those words, however, Yami turned to his lover again.

"Don't tell me you punched Seto?", he asked, though Atemu shook his head in answer.

"No, it wasn't Seto. Someone else unimportant right now. It doesn't matter who it was either, considering I'll never see him again and it was almost my best move ever", the tanned man said and Akunamkanon nodded with honest sincerity. Then, for a moment, the bearded man fell silent and stared at the empty spot beside him. He chuckled softly afterwards as if someone had told him a joke, though he shook his head when both visitors eyed him in curiosity.

"Just your mother humouring you", the bearded man said with a smile on his lips, before he clapped his hands and made his way over towards the table where the wrapped up gift was still present. "And with that, she obviously wants to know what you think of our gift to you", Akunamkanon continued while he came to a halt and glanced at his son. The tanned man sat a little frozen on the sofa, before Yami got up as well. The pale man retrieved something from his bag and smiled softly.

"I think Atemu needs some more encouragement, mr. Sennen. How about we sing a birthday song?", Yami asked while he placed his first gift next to the much bigger one. He was curious as to what could be inside, before he saw his lover nearly freeze up in horror at the mentioning of a song. Akunamkanon didn't notice perhaps, or he ignored it as much as Yami did, before they both started singing. Yet, the pale man had to admit that this mindset of his lover's father was much easier to deal with than the one he had met weeks ago. He was still cheery and he would often look at his 'wife' or switch a little with his personalities, but he was also 'older' than the last time even though he liked to make some fun.

Not that it mattered, aside from it seeming to be easier for his lover to deal with his father as well. Atemu seemed far more relaxed, even though he was possibly embarrassed for life, and Yami only laughed while the tanned man accepted the birthday-song. Akunamkanon motioned for him to go first, however, which the pale man accepted while he brought his first gift to his lover. "Congratulations", he said with a smile, even though Atemu frowned at him.

"A gift? We are already going out for dinner, you shouldn't have bought something", Atemu whispered as if he was feeling guilty. Yami pursed his lips in answer as he disagreed.

"I'm very sorry, Atemu, but just because we are going out for dinner doesn't mean I can't come empty handed. Aside from that, it is _your_ birthday. You deserve to be pampered with gifts", was the kind answer and the pale man smiled even more when rose-red eyes brightened with warmth. Tanned hands tenderly accepted the gift the pale man had bought, before they unwrapped it just as carefully. Awe spread across Atemu's features as he gazed at the Bastet figurine and he let his fingers glide along the surface while Akunamkanon came closer to have a look as well.

"Beautiful", Atemu whispered while he eyed the jewel upon Bastet collar, before he moved to the eyes and the delicate painting done to them. It was a piece of art and he grinned in gratitude when he looked up at his lover. He wished he could kiss Yami, there and then, but opted not to scare his father instead. The man was more normal than he had ever seen him and it was such a nice way... Yes, the accident had still happened, but not as severe as usually. Akunamkanon seemed to have more fun than ever as well, while he took the gift from his son and examined it with an appreciating smile.

"Indeed beautiful. Great minds think alike", the bearded man said and both men rose their eyebrows in curiosity. Yami followed his lover towards the table when Akunamkanon guided them there while he was stroking the Bastet figurine as if it was a real cat. For a moment, the pale man wondered if Atemu would receive it back at the end of the day, before he focused on the square gift and watched his lover unpack it. Silence fell as everyone stared at the chessboard made of hardwood. The figurines were from Ancient Egyptian mythology, as there were a Pharaoh and his Queen with a Toth on each of their sides. The horses and towers were replaced by Horus and Obelisks respectively while the pawns were Uraeus serpents. White scarab drawings decorated the black squares upon the board while on each corner a dog-like Anubis was guarding the surface.

Looking up at his father, who was still stroking his gift from Yami, the tanned man was at a loss for words. All he managed was a soft 'beautiful', before he gazed back at the pieces and touched them softly. Akunamkanon merely smiled kindly while he seemed sincerely happy his gift was received so well. "It's really beautiful", Atemu whispered again, though he squeezed his lover's hand softly to show the gifts meant the same to him. The pale fingers tightened around his own palm in return and Yami smiled while he examined the board as well. It was truly beautiful and truth be told, even though they should keep the pieces from being used, he couldn't wait to play a game against Atemu either.

"Thanks dad... mom", Atemu said, adding the other name as an afterthought. Especially because it was apparent his father had picked the gift with her and Akunamkanon was occasionally looking at the empty spot beside him even though there really wasn't anything there. Yet, the mentioning of his mother made the bearded man smile with pride and Atemu smiled in return. He would never get used to that, but if it made his father happy, especially happier than he had ever seen him, then he could try to keep up this pretence.

"We were hoping you'd like it", Akunamkanon said softly, event though he seemed proud and Atemu smiled kindly as he nodded in gratitude.

"It's beautiful and I'll take good care of it", Atemu promised and he smiled when his father nodded, as if the man had all faith of the world in him. Which felt like a relief and something he didn't deserve, but the tanned male took it either way. Not that he could think about it for too long as Akunamkanon nearly dragged him towards the cake to have another bite and both men knew they shouldn't as they would ruin their appetites, but they consented either way as they didn't want to upset the older man. Even though Atemu's father once again started on his stories of the past, which Atemu knew would continue endlessly. Not that Yami seemed to mind as he laughed softly when Akunamkanon told them of how he had stopped an invasion into his company. True, that had been a great time... after the whole event, but the thought still made Atemu chuckle softly as well.

The story was interrupted, however, when the nurse signalled it was time for Akunamkanon's rest and the bearded man grumbled softly. "I was just at the best part!", he also complained with a huff and Yami chuckled as he slowly rose from his seat.

"Well, why don't you finish telling it to Atemu, mr. Sennen, while I'll go to the bathroom?", he asked and the older man seemed to perk up at that thought, before he took the opportunity to move his wheelchair closer to his son. Yami merely smiled and gave an encouraging smile towards his lover prior to disappearing from the room a moment later. Yet, when Atemu gave his father the attention he deserved while awaiting a new story, he was met with a small questioning frown and a curious gleam in deep purple eyes.

"Father?", he asked softly, before Akunamkanon turned to his 'wife' for a small moment prior to giving him attention once more. The gleam was still there, but the frown had lessened and there was a small smile playing on the older man's lips.

"Well, it was hard not to hear, but dinner? Last time I recalled meeting Yami, you and him were friends. I know I don't have a lot of memories of him, even though I do recall him playing tag as well as hide-and-seek with you in our garden, but did that change? Obviously you two have always been very close and he is a wonderful friend and I do support every kind of relationship you want with him, but do tell", Akunamkanon asked and Atemu frowned in return for a moment, before he realised what had happened. His father had apparently filled the gaps of his memories with Yami's presence after meeting him. It was only the second time meeting him, but just like his father would forget occasions, he would sometimes make them up. Just so that everything made sense to him and Atemu sighed softly as he recognised the behaviour. When had he not heard of his father visiting Vienna while he had never been there?

"It's just dinner, dad, don't worry. He won't rob me", Atemu joked slightly and his father chuckled softly in answer.

"Maybe only of your heart", Akunamkanon said slightly off-handedly, before he rolled the wheelchair away from Atemu when Yami returned from the bathroom, leaving his son slightly stunned. Then, a small smile curled tanned lips while Atemu chastised himself a little. His father may have forgotten many things, but he was not blind. It was quite possible Yami and him had failed in their attempt to hide their relationship... which wouldn't be an oddity and the tanned man continued to smile while Akunamkanon said goodbye to his lover.

Getting off his seat to say goodbye to his father as well, he caught the gleam in the man's purple eyes and apparently, both Yami and himself were horrible people in keeping something a secret. It didn't matter, however, and Atemu continued to smile while he wished his father a lovely evening. Akunamkanon merely smiled and nodded, before he glanced at Yami slightly and nodded slowly. "I wish you both the same", was the soft reply, before the nurse came into the room again to take the bearded man to his own chambers. When he was gone, Atemu couldn't help but sigh softly.

"There is reason to believe he knows, _mon chéri_ ", the tanned man whispered softly while he laced his fingers with Yami's gently. Crimson eyes turned his way and a small smile curled pale lips.

"Very true, but perhaps that was because he was very well today. Are you all right though?", Yami asked softly while he caressed Atemu's cheek with his free hand. The tanned man tilted his head slightly, leaning into the tender touch while he smiled because his lover wasn't surprised at all. That was a great relief and it warmed him to his core as well.

"I am fine, _mon chéri_. My father was indeed better than I have seen him in a few months, even though I haven't visited him that often or paid attention to him at all. Yet, I think he enjoyed himself and so did I. This was a masterful plan of yours, my love. Thank you", Atemu whispered and he pecked the pale man softly on his cheek to show his gratitude. Yami couldn't help but blush even though he smiled because his lover had had a good day.

"Well, it wasn't a master-plan. It could have turned out really bad, but I'm glad you had fun. Although I wonder how much dinner we'll eat when we get at the restaurant", the pale man said softly and they both chuckled rather guiltily.

"Luckily we still have a little time before we get at the restaurant and we can always alert the chef", Atemu said with a slight shrug, yet that made Yami look at him in curiosity. Atemu chuckled softly. "I am the CEO of Sennen Corporation", the tanned man continued with a small wink and Yami couldn't help himself as he laughed at that. It was true though and he accepted the promise while they turned towards the door in order to leave the mansion. As they walked through the hallway, however, a nurse came up to them again and smiled rather shyly.

"Mr. Sennen? Before you leave, I wish to show you something", she said softly and Atemu looked at her curiously. She smiled though as she slowly turned towards one of the other rooms at the end of the hallway and opened the door. "Ever since you called last week, your father has been excited to have you over for your birthday. He asked me to show you all of this", she continued just as shyly as when she had addressed him the first time and Atemu walked towards the door with Yami following him. Both men stopped as they gazed into the room and saw a table covered in wrapped gifts. There were multiple small ones and a few big ones, though there was one as big as the chessboard which would be transported to Yami's home safely at a later date. They wouldn't take it with them right now and leave it in the car as they didn't want it to be stolen, but Atemu wasn't sure if he couldn't take a few smaller wrapped gifts. All of the gifts had a card attached to them as well and slowly, the tanned man opened one when he picked one of the gifts up off the table.

The card itself was slightly childish with balloons on them and a massive pop-up cupcake in the middle. Yet, rose-red eyes were drawn towards the written words and a watery smile appeared on his lips as he read them. _For daddy's little helper. Happy twelfth birthday son_ , the card said while a small sun was drawn and coloured next to them. At his silence, Yami took up his hand again and pale fingers squeezed his palm gently to capture his attention. Slowly, the tanned man showed the card to his lover while he slowly unwrapped the gift. He smiled, perhaps a little bitter, at the dinosaur-decorated tie which was definitely not his size.

"Ever since you phoned last week, your father has been accumulating gifts for your birthday, mr. Sennen. No matter how confused he was, mr. Sennen senior wanted to buy something. He attached a card to each gift and we believe that was his way of keeping track", the nurse whispered softly while she still stood at the door. Atemu merely nodded as he could believe for that to have happened and he sighed softly. Pale fingers squeezed his shoulders, while Yami gazed at the other gifts as well and the tanned man turned to the nurse.

"Thank you, Clara. There will be someone over to collect all of these as well together with the chessboard", Atemu said softly and Clara inclined her head in understanding, before she disappeared out of the room. Pale fingers softly squeezed his shoulders again as he gave another sigh, before rose-red eyes turned towards Yami. "It's all right, I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed", he said in sincerity while he actually wanted to pick up another card, but didn't want to ruin the day any further either. His lover merely smiled at him and then slowly embraced him.

"Perhaps, but these feelings are good. We've had so much fun, Até and truthfully, I think your father had fun as well while he picked out all of these gifts. Yes, perhaps it is proof of his confusion, but also his love for you. But I also know it hurts, which is definitely all right", were the softly whispered words while Atemu returned the hug to feel its comfort at the same time he tried to look at it from his lover's perspective. Which was easier than he had thought as he released the pale man and stared at the tie in his hands.

While it did hurt, considering all of this was his fault, the tanned man could also see that his father still loved him. Even though he hadn't visited as often as he should and he was quite possibly the most horrible son ever, Akunamkanon had gone out of his way for this day and Atemu smiled as he felt gratitude swirl inside of him. His father still loved him, quite the same as he still loved the older man even though it hurt. But that was all right. Yami said it was all right and even though it would never go away, they were both still loved by the other. "Thank you, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu whispered as he came to an unstable conclusion, but one he tried to hold onto for dear life. He loved his father and it was returned. Yami merely smiled, even though he wasn't completely sure what he had done aside from being there for his lover and he would do so until the tanned man said it was enough.

"You're welcome", the pale man answered back either way, while he watched how Atemu looked at some more gifts as well as the cards. Most were answered by that tiny smile of sadness while a warm loving gleam lit up rose-red eyes. The pale man merely smiled as well, especially when he was offered a card which made Atemu snort softly in amusement.

"Father felt the need for humour", the tanned man said and Yami rose his eyebrows in question, before he read the written words: _I know you don't like alcohol, but you'll learn to drink it. Trust me, when dealing with the board, you'll need it. Love, dad_

"You don't like alcohol?", Yami asked on instinct, considering he had seen his lover drink wine before. Looking up, rose-red eyes were still gleaming in amusement.

"When I was younger, I despised the taste of it, but my father was right. After forced parties and what-not, I learned to drink it. Though it has never kept me sane during board meetings. The only thing that worked when there was still one, was to mentally throw them out of the window", Atemu explained, before he heaved a large sigh. "I have dreamed of those moments for years, until I got so fed up with them, I threw them out of my office quite literally". At those words, Yami laughed softly and the tanned man followed him in his mirth. It was perhaps silly, but somehow the pale man could imagine how his calm and collected lover was driven mad by a few other men with their idiotic ideas.

"Well, I am just lucky you never did throw them out of the window, am I?", he asked softly, for if his lover had, they would have never met and Atemu chuckled again in answer, before he kissed Yami's temple fondly.

"Just a tiny bit. Firing them was far more satisfying as well, I do admit", the tanned man said in honesty, before he placed the cards and gifts back upon the table. "Though, lucky as we are with each other, if we let Charles wait any longer even he has to perform a miracle to get us at the restaurant in time", were his next words and Yami gasped softly, before he nodded. Following his lover through the mansion and back towards the car, the pale man greeted as well as thanked the chauffeur for his patience.

"No apology needed, sir. We will still be on time", Charles answered in return and Yami smiled, before he took his seat next to Atemu. The screen was currently down, until the older man sat down behind the wheel and moved it up. " _It is unfortunate, sir, but there are a few people of the press at the gates_ ", were the soft words across the intercom which had Yami frown in question.

"Press?", he asked, especially when Atemu sighed softly. The tanned man addressed Charles first, with a word of gratitude and understanding, before he turned to his lover.

"Charles calls them 'the press', but they are the gossip department of New York. They work for tabloids, magazines and websites that like to do nothing but destroy lives", Atemu answered softly while they reached the gate and Yami gazed at the people from behind the tinted windows. They couldn't look inside, though he could hear them call out towards his lover and ask questions regarding his father or his own life. Frowning in anger, the pale man was glad they could drive away from them.

"It is one of the cons to being fairy well known, even though they have left me alone for quite a few months. Truthfully, I was already surprised they didn't hunt me down after Pegasus' get-together", the tanned man continued and he caressed his lover's face softly. "Don't worry. I'll try to keep them away from you", were Atemu's soft words to which Yami smiled while he leaned into the affectionate touch.

"If I have to deal with them because I love you, Até, then so be it. I know they can do horrible things and they possibly have in previous years, but I'll be here. There is something barbaric about people like that and I hope they'll leave us alone quite soon. Do you know why they're here currently?", the pale man asked in return. Atemu snorted in answer softly, before he pulled his lover closer to his frame and nuzzled Yami's neck in affection. Anything to touch him currently, just to let the offered comfort and peace sweep him off his feet.

"The hacking incident was a reason to try and glue one reporter to me and my private life. It is very fortunate they do not succeed whenever they do try", Atemu said and Yami snorted softly as well.

"If there is one person glued to you currently, it's me and we will leave it at that", was the possessive answer in return and Atemu couldn't help but laugh as he pulled Yami closer to kiss the pale lips softly. The sweet gesture was returned immediately, before Charles announced they would arrive soon. "Too bad, I would have liked to kiss you some more", Yami whispered afterwards, before he pecked Atemu's lips softly.

"Maybe after our romantic dinner, _mon chéri_ ", the tanned man promised with a warm smile while the car was parked gently and Yami purred softly as he sincerely hoped so. Not only because he would then be able to give his second 'gift' to his lover, but also because if he decided to chicken out, he would still be with his lover and he would still get to kiss him. Not only that, they'd sleep side by side and he'd wake up next to Atemu tomorrow as well. One of the things he was looking forward to the most as he always enjoyed their mornings with the languid kisses and the hugs.

Trying to forget that moment for now, considering they were about to enter the Italian restaurant they had both picked out, Yami smiled when Atemu linked their arms together. It meant his lover was comfortable and was confident neither one of them would be put in a dark light. Appreciating the gesture, the younger male leaned against his beloved in peaceful comfort, even though the 'excitement' butterflies were waking up in his stomach and creating a whole swirl of currently unwanted emotions. Yet, the pale man tried to hide them as much as possible, while they walked into the restaurant and were greeted enthusiastically.

"Mr. Sennen!", came the warm call from a man with an Italian accent and Atemu smiled as he was greeted with a broad smile. "Welcome back to my restaurant, it is a delight to have you over again". At those words, Yami had a hard time to refrain from either laughing or raising his eyebrow in question while his lover pretended as if nothing happened.

"Alfredo, it's a pleasure to be here as well, though I do have a question. Could we please have a table as private as possible? There is a horde of gossipers on the loose and I do not want my companion smothered by the cameras. Or myself", Atemu requested softly and the taller Italian male huffed loud in irritated response.

"Yes, obviously! Such people should be banned! Hunting down decent men like yourself, outrageous. Please, please, follow me", Alfredo said while he turned on his heel and stalked deeper into the restaurant. It was a shame they had to stay away from the windows, but Yami could see it was a good call when a few other cars drove up to the restaurant pror to people looking inside. He nearly felt as if others were hunting him down and the pale man wondered how Atemu had survived all these years while questioning if he would be able to, before they were asked to wait for a small moment. "To set up the romantic table for two", were the Italian man's words, before he vanished behind a room divider. When he did, Yami let his crimson eyes gaze up towards his lover.

"He likes you", the pale man whispered in Atemu's ear softly and even though his lover sighed softly in defeat, Yami couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry, it's actually a big plus right now considering he's arranging a 'romantic' table for us", Yami continued and tanned lips touched his brow softly in gratitude. He didn't feel threatened, though he felt a little pity for the Italian man because this was quite possibly the ultimate shot-down. Liking someone and then seeing them with a loved one... That had to hurt...

"I love you", were the soft words in his ear, however, and Yami smiled as he received another peck. "Besides, he's married", Atemu chuckled and the pale man laughed softly in relief while he leaned against the tanned man. He was still smiling when Alfredo returned to show them his creation and it was absolutely stunning. Especially because the table had been set up so quickly and without causing trouble. The pale man couldn't help himself as he caressed the red silk table cloth, before his eyes warmed when Atemu pulled his chair back the moment Alfredo left to get them their menus.

"Thank you, Até", he said with a blush painting his cheeks and he probably would never stop doing that whenever his lover decided to be the absolute gentleman. The tanned man merely kissed Yami's brow fondly in answer, before he settled down opposite of the pale man and he was glad nothing was obstructing his view. No flowers or a large ornament which Atemu liked the most about the setting as it meant he could look at his lover and admire him the whole evening. The table was lit up by two large, but flat, rose-shaped candles as well as the just-right lights within the ceiling. Murmurs from nearby guests could be heard, but in a matter of moments, Alfredo had created a small private are and Atemu smiled as he grasped Yami's hand softly.

"I do hope you don't mind the secluded area, _mon chéri_ , but I will not risk those reporters spotting us. They will try to harm you and I can't let that happen. I'm sorry", were the tanned man's soft words and crimson eyes gleamed with warmth and understanding when they focused upon him.

"No need to apologise, Até. Even though I don't follow the gossiping world, I know what they can do and it should be as Alfredo said, banned or at least be frowned upon. Aside from that, it's actually nice to enjoy each other this way, especially because I get to have you all to myself and I don't have to cook either", Yami replied with a slight smirk and Atemu laughed with mirth, before he raised the pale hand from the table and kissed it softly. The kiss was gushed over by Alfredo, however, and the crimson-eyed male couldn't help but blush slightly while he remained holding hands with his lover until they were handed their menus. Alfredo also explained their wine-card, but they refrained from taking any after discussing it between themselves.

"So, I was going for pasta, actually", Yami said softly while he stared at the different options and he nibbled his lip as he couldn't decide between a classic one or the carbonara. Atemu hummed softly while he looked at the appetizers and pursed his lips slightly.

"The bolognese pasta for me, that's for sure", he whispered and chuckled softly afterwards. "And obviously the Alfredo Special as an appetizer, if you agree", the tanned man continued with humour in his voice and Yami followed him in his mirth as soon as he found the mentioned menu which had two servings. He nodded as he didn't mind to be surprised, before he decided to go for the classic pasta and closed his menu. The waitress to take their order came swiftly and also handed both men their chosen drinks, before she left them alone and in private again. Yami smiled slightly as he touched Atemu's hand once more and tanned fingers laced with his in return.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?", the pale man asked softly as he wanted to make sure his lover was all right considering Atemu had looked sad sometimes while they had been at the mansion. Even though he had enjoyed the stories of the past, perhaps his lover felt differently about them, but a warm smile was his first answer while rose-red eyes gleamed with the same emotion.

"Aside from today teaching me a few lessons, like not allowing my father to tell you my embarrassing childhood stories, I did enjoy it. More than I had believed I would, which makes me appreciate what transpired even more. The only downside are the reporters, really, and that is something we will have to ignore", Atemu said and Yami's smile brightened while he tightened his grip upon his lover's hand. "Though I do admit that I disliked to having to let you go earlier this morning and I do intend to keep you as my cuddle-partner once we get home", the tanned man admitted and Yami laughed softly with a blush on his face when his hand was kissed again. He just couldn't stop doing that, could he? Not that it mattered as it was just Atemu witnessing his flattered state of mind this time and the pale man continued to smile while his blush calmed down.

"I hold you to that, Até", Yami said softly and he would. Even if nothing would happen tonight, they'd get to cuddle and be together, which meant more to him than anything. He was looking forward to it and smiling brightly, the pale man couldn't wait.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and I hope you truly enjoyed it (even with all of the grammar and spelling mistakes). If you have the time, please leave a review and I'll see you all again for the next chapter, byebye!**


	50. Our Love

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter and it's the fifthiest one! Whoop (does a little dance). I want to thank my reviewers _Jofisk_ and _Pharaohs Girl 18_ for their reviews on the previous chapter and I hope you will like this chapter just as much. **

**Big steps are taken, but you all knew this was coming, right? Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Chapter 50**

/\/\/\/\/\

The elevator hummed softly as they rode it up towards their designated floor and Yami leaned against his lover with a warm smile on his face. Not only because their dinner had been most lovely, but also because Atemu had somehow saved him from a pair of curiously flashing cameras. Not that those warm feelings overpowered his nerves completely while the apartment was getting closer, but the pale man tried to focus upon the gratitude he felt instead. Especially when he felt soft lips kiss his brow while Atemu glanced at the figurine of Bastet. Tanned fingers were softly tracing the carved collar around the cat's neck while a warm smile played upon the older man's lips.

"I'm glad you like it so much", was Yami's soft whisper as they had gone back to the Sennen estate to collect it before heading to the apartment. His lover had been adamant about it, even though he had at first left it with his other gifts to be picked up and transported later. Deep down, the pale man was glad his lover had been so considerate and he kissed Atemu's cheek fondly.

"It's beautiful and you gifted this to me, _mon chéri_. My other gifts will be transported safely another date, but this one I wanted to handle carefully myself", Atemu answered in honesty while he tilted Yami's face up slightly so he could rub noses with his lover. At the contact, the pale man chuckled softly before he initiated a small kiss which was returned with as much warmth as he tried to convey. Yet, Atemu pouted as soon as the elevator dinged and he was forced to release his lover's soft lips. "Too bad", he whispered which created a new chuckle from Yami, before the latter opened the door to let them both inside their home.

"Well, as soon as this door is closed, we can kiss again. Unlike at the restaurant, where you saved me from a camera before I had even seen it", Yami said as he turned to close and lock the door for the night. As he did, Atemu gently placed the figurine of Bastet upon the desk prior to easing himself out of his shoes and coat as quickly as he could so he could slip his arms around his lover's slender frame from behind. The pale man shuddered slightly the moment tanned lips touched down upon his neck and Yami smiled as he laced his fingers with Atemu's own.

"She had no right to stake out at the restaurant like that. You are my lover and just because she believes that my life has to be shared with the public, she does not need to include you in on that. For as long as I can, I will keep them away from you, _mon chéri_ ", the tanned man whispered softly while he tightened his embrace around his lover.

"Which I appreciate greatly, Até, but this is part of your life as well. If I can share in it, perhaps I should?", Yami asked softly as he toed his shoes off and turned in the embrace to gaze into Atemu's rose-red eyes. The tanned man gave a small wry smile, before he leaned his forehead against Yami's gently.

"No, my love, that shouldn't be necessary. What all these gossipers want, are answers to their questions concerning the hacking of my company and twist those answers into horrible lies. I will not give them that satisfaction and I will not endanger you to the shame they want to bring. It will pass, I promise. Especially when we go abroad where barely anyone knows us. Just because the company is situated in New York some people believe they have the right to nose around in businesses that does not concern them. Talking to them doesn't solve anything either, so we will just ignore them", Atemu said and his smile turned warm when Yami nodded in understanding.

"Very well, Até, but please be careful when dealing with them?", the pale man asked while he toyed with the collar of his lover's dress shirt to still his worries. What if they would cut Atemu off while he was driving to another company? What if they would write horrible lies which would scare other companies away from the corporation? His train of thoughts were halted, however, when warm tanned lips touched his own and Yami smiled as he returned the kiss. It was a soft, languid one and the pale man moaned softly as he was pulled closer slightly. At the soft lick to his lips, Yami parted them to deepen the kiss, to which Atemu returned the groan at the same time he pushed his lover against the wall slightly. The pale man chuckled softly as they parted while he let his fingers tangle further into his lover's thick tri-coloured hair.

"Well... I don't think I have to ask you if you are willing to celebrate your birthday a little more with me?", was Yami's cheeky question, though it was far more confident than he actually felt currently. Would Atemu accept? Would he do all right? Yet, those thoughts also fell to the background when rose-red eyes darkened at the invitation.

"I'd love to", Atemu answered softly while warmth blossomed in his chest at the question as it would enable him to treasure his lover again. To thank him for this wonderful day and to appreciate him for his kindness. It would allow him to pamper Yami with both kisses and sweet touches, while it would also mean he would get to stay with his lover again, to cuddle and love him. That alone was worth everything, so he could bask in all Yami had to offer, and Atemu leaned in for another kiss slowly. Slipping his tongue inside his lover's mouth once more, the tanned man could still taste the strawberry dessert within the warm cavern and he gently pulled the pale man closer against his frame.

Yami groaned softly at their close contact while his own hold upon Atemu tightened as well. He was tingling all over for he hadn't realised he had actually been looking forward to this. To the moment they would be private again, so that he could kiss and moan whenever Atemu's lips pressed against his own. His back was firmly pressed against the wall suddenly while their tongues danced and the pale man gasped for air as their contact broke. Not that the tanned lips strayed very far and a wanting groan escaped Yami's throat when Atemu nibbled on his earlobe gently.

Pale fingers continued to caress Atemu's scalp through his thick tri-coloured hair and Yami smiled when his lover murmured softly while he kissed and suckled upon the sensitive spot beneath the pale ear he had been nibbling on seconds ago. Slowly, his fingers started to play with the small hairs on the back of Atemu's neck, before they grasped the front of the tanned man's shirt tightly. "Até...", Yami moaned softly, before he pushed against the broad chest slightly to get his lover's attention. His coat was already half-way off his shoulders, though rose-red eyes were gleaming in slight worry as the tanned man had to separate from his lover.

"I want to show you something", Yami whispered softly between his gasps for air while his hands were still holding onto his lover's dress shirt tightly. Atemu tilted his head and it made the pale man smile, before he pushed away from the wall and finally got rid of his way too warm coat. All of his clothes were too warm currently, but this was his lover's birthday and the pale man gently dragged his lover through the darkness of their apartment to reach the bedroom. "Wait here", was his soft whisper as he left Atemu standing next to the arch, before he moved to the other end of the room to turn the soft lights on. A happy and exciting grin curled Yami's lips as he heard the tanned man gasp softly in awe.

"Roses?", Atemu asked softly while the pale man returned to his side and crimson eyes were gleaming beautifully. Not just that, but the whole room was stunning with rose petals surrounding the bed. There was also a small trail leading towards said bed and Atemu rumbled softly in approval as he pulled Yami against his frame. The pale man blushed feverishly and chuckled while he grasped his lover's dress shirt tightly again.

"Yes, roses. To make it a little bit more special", Yami explained softly while he fingered the buttons of his lover's clothes to keep them busy and to get his point across. His lover looked amazing in his silver suit, but he looked even more handsome without and there was no denying that. Yet, Atemu's warm smile was the best and Yami moaned softly when those slightly wet lips touched his own.

"I'd love to make you feel special", was the soft whisper when the kiss broke, before a second one was initiated. The tanned man groaned softly as he pressed his tongue against his lover's, because he would do as he promised. His lover was the most amazing man in the world, after all, and deserved nothing less than his undivided attention. The mere thought of being allowed this moment, that his lover _wanted_ this moment warmed Atemu to his core and he softly kissed the delicate skin as he moved from Yami's jawline to his neck.

Fingers worked on buttons teasingly while hands caressed covered skin and as one vest fell to the ground, so did the other. Yami groaned as Atemu's wet tongue licked it's way up from his collarbone to that particular spot beneath his ear and he curled his toes as he grasped his lover's shoulders a little tighter. He was enjoying himself a little too much, but he smirked while he worked on the rest of Atemu's buttons. Giving a soft push again, Yami chuckled at the tanned man's snort, before it turned in a moan when a hot tongue licked the tanned neck instead.

It was Atemu's birthday, after all, and the pale man couldn't help but give the tanned skin the attention it deserved. Even if his lover rather saw the roles reversed, Yami let his mouth and tongue caress the slowly revealed skin. Warm hands tangled in his hair slightly and the tanned man gasped softly when his back hit the wall. His blood burned in his veins while he moaned again at the soft ministrations done to his skin. Thumbs had found their way to his nipples and were stroking them with want while hot open-mouthed kisses were placed upon his chest. Grasping his lover's shirt the moment a tongue darted across his nipple to replace a thumb, Atemu pulled the hem from Yami's trousers in eager response.

Kissing around the exposed nipple softly, Yami let his tongue dart out again to cover the hardened nub with a soft lick. He suckled on it softly while his thumb stroked the other hardened nipple and Atemu moaned low in his throat. Tanned hands had fisted Yami's shirt a little tighter and they were caressing the pale man's spine to please keep going with twitching fingers. Another moan and soft whispered words: " _Right there_ " set Yami's skin on fire and he teasingly pulled his lips away from the piece of skin to look up rather innocently, though his crimson eyes were dark with both lust and a teasing glint.

"Where? Here?", he asked, stilling his thumb as he leaned forward and kissed Atemu's chest, though purposely not anywhere near the nipple he had just given a special treatment. A strangled chuckle came from Atemu and rose-red eyes glanced down at him with a playful glare.

" _No_ , not there", the tanned man whispered, though he trembled when Yami placed another hot open-mouthed kiss against his skin. The tip of Yami's tongue flicked out and Atemu could feel how his muscles tensed at the sensation. Then, those lips went just a little lower and the tanned man gasped softly in response. Yami continued to smirk, before he pressed another kiss to his lover's midsection. He trailed all the way down to Atemu's navel and dipped his tongue inside which he knew made the tanned man tremble from head to toe. He teased it a little longer as he sunk down on his knees with his nerves suddenly rising in him once more.

"Yami", Atemu moaned in a whisper, his knees trembling as he could feel that warm tongue against his skin. The pale man merely smiled at him, his fingers teasing the hem of Atemu's trousers, before they opened the button slowly. Tooth by tooth, he pulled the zipper down and nibbled his lip as Atemu's engorged flesh was presented before him. Slipping both trousers and briefs from tanned hips, he trembled slightly as he grasped the grown flesh and stroked it softly. He'd done that before, but not _this_. His lover had done it to him, though... could he return the favour?

Flicking out his tongue again, Yami pressed it against the tip of his lover's penis and licked away the little pre-cum that threatened to spill. "Gods", Atemu groaned and he tensed completely with a gasp while his rose-red eyes darkened some more. " _Mon chéri,_ please. Not if you don't want to", the tanned man managed, but the pale man merely looked up and smiled.

"But I want to, Até", he whispered, before bringing his head closer to tanned thighs to press his tongue against the base so he could lick his way back up to the tip. He could see Atemu tensing again and Yami smiled as his confidence rose. He made his lover feel this way after all and with that encouragement, he slid his tongue across the swollen flesh once more at the same time Atemu had grasped his shoulders to ground himself, while half-lidded rose-red eyes were still staring at him. Those dark eyes were still looking at how Yami stroked the tanned penis softly while his tongue darted out every now and then to lick away coming pre-cum. The sight made Atemu tighten his hold upon Yami's shoulders as wet lips took in the head and he groaned for air as the coil in his abdomen made his toes curl. Gasping for breath to still his raging lust at the sight of his flesh disappearing in Yami's mouth, the tanned man moaned long and loud.

His lover was daring today and Atemu couldn't help himself as he loved it. He loved the soft ministrations and the trembling fingers which were becoming more confident the longer Yami continued. They made the coil tighten some more and the tanned man gasped, before he bit his lip. " _Mon chéri_ , please. Not his way", he uttered as he could feel his body tensing even more and he jolted slightly when his flesh popped from his lover's lips. Crimson eyes stared up at him and Atemu gasped for breath to calm himself down even though he was trembling from head to toe. He helped his lover up from the floor and gently kissed his wet lips. "I want to come with you", he whispered softly as he broke the kiss and crimson eyes gleamed with warmth when Yami smiled. He watched how Atemu discarded himself of his clothes, before he was pushed towards the bed.

"Yes please", he whispered as his lover helped him to sit down and scoot back. Inviting the tanned man between his thighs, Yami felt how his dress shirt was removed before it was thrown aside eagerly. He chuckled softly at the display, before lips once more touched in a kiss while Atemu pressed their bodies together and forced the pale man to lie down. His lover had made his skin boil, but now it was time to cool down and pamper his beloved for all he was worth. A whole lot more than Atemu could possibly ever tell, but he'd try either way.

Letting his hands slide up and down Yami's frame, the tanned man could feel the pleasured shudders and he gently licked his lover behind the pale ear. Creating small love-bites upon the pale skin, just low enough so a collar could hide them from prying eyes, Atemu enjoyed the small moans he received. The long and loud groan he heard when he pushed their hips together was a beautiful gift, as was crimson eyes fluttering close and the arching back as he suckled on the pale nipple. Licking the nub, he nibbled on the sensitive skin softly as well which made Yami's body tens in reaction, with toes curling at the same time his pale legs tightened in pleasure against Atemu's frame.

"Até..", was the loud groan and the pleading tone curled tanned lips in a new smirk. Sitting up a little, yet still pressing Yami's thighs against his own, he stroked down the pale torso and abdomen, before touching the tent gently. Feeling his lover grow as he fondled the man, Atemu warmed to his core with love as he was the only one allowed to touch his lover as he did. Therefore he slowly opened the button of Yami's trousers, prior to pulling everything off of the pale body. Raising up to his feet upon the bed to stare down at his lover, Atemu enjoyed the sight before him as he admired the pale man. His lover's chest was heaving for breath and the pale cheeks were flushed a lovely red colour while trembles raked the slender body. The pale flesh standing up in pleasure attracted rose-red eyes and as Atemu lowered himself to the bed again, he took Yami's penis in his hand and stroked it gently.

Moans, murmurs and groans fell over Yami's lips as Atemu's warm hand slid from the tip down to the base and back up. The coil tightened in his abdomen and the pale man bucked his hips in pleasure, only to cry out when Atemu's tongue licked away his pre-cum. He could taste himself when the tanned man kissed him when their tongues met halfway as he circled both his arms and legs around his lover when the latter covered him gently. One hand held his penis against Atemu's tanned one while his lover moved his hips to ride them to their orgasm. Yami moaned loud at the same time his fingers grasped Atemu's shoulders tightly while he gathered all of his self-restraint. He wanted this, but not like _this_.

"Até... Please... Will you- Will you make love to me?", he said as quickly and as softly as possible while he moaned at another firm stroke of Atemu's wet hand sliding down towards the hilt. The tanned man halted to stare into gleaming crimson eyes where he could see a whirlpool of emotions. Gently, with his clean hand, he cupped Yami's face and stroked the cheek softly.

" _Mon chéri_ , we talked about this. There is no need to rush yourself, I am happy this way", Atemu whispered softly, yet he received a warm smile and a nod in return.

"I know and I'm not rushing, Até, for I love you and trust you. I've been silly from the start, but this is the most sure I've ever been about something, so- if you're willing... Will you please make love to me?", was Yami's soft question once more while the butterflies raged on in his chest. What if Atemu would say no? What if he had just ruined this moment for the both of them?

"Are you sure?", the tanned man asked softly, because he could still remember how shaken his lover had been last week. It was a process, one that needed time, but there was a confidence in Yami's eyes he had never seen before. It was both endearing and strengthening his own desires to make love to the pale man in the most sacred way. But he really didn't want for Yami to force himself. There was no need, because the tanned man was truly happy the way it was.

"Yes", his lover answered with the same confidence his eyes reflected and Atemu nuzzled Yami lovingly. A warm smile spread across tanned lips as he would gladly give Yami his wish. He would be careful and loving, yet...

"I did not come prepared", Atemu whispered in return while he glanced back at Yami. He would not hurt him, not in a thousand years. Surprise settled on his features, however, as he watched his lover turn a brighter shade of red. Crimson eyes closed in embarrassment, as if his lover remembered something he didn't want to before pale hands pulled Atemu's head closer to trembling lips.

"I did", was the soft admittance and Atemu's insides warmed as a loving smile curled his lips. He kissed his lover with the treasured affection the other man deserved while his skin tingled with the knowledge this was truly his lover's decision. Knowing the pale man had made this choice, to share himself with Atemu, made the tanned man love Yami even more. It made him even more aware of his lover's confidence that this was what _he_ wanted.

Yami returned the kiss softly while his cheeks were still red as he gazed at Atemu. "It's underneath the pillow", was his softest murmur ever and Atemu kissed him again while pulling his lover against his body. The pale man moaned softly at the contact and trembled when a wet hand removed itself from his penis to caress its way up towards his chest. Toes curled at the slightly tickling sensation and Yami gasped as a wet thumb teased his nipple. Tanned lips kissed his own again, however, and the pale man moaned softly as he allowed for his lover's tongue to play with his. Another tremble ran across his spine the moment Atemu broke the kiss and sat up ever so slightly to let his hand disappear in the aforementioned direction.

Smiling as he felt the bottle, the tanned man sat up completely while he retrieved the lube. Looking at it, he saw Yami's cheeks flare a nearly impossible red once more, but Atemu couldn't help himself as he felt pride as well as love burn through his veins. His lover had planned this, all of this and Atemu gave a soft chuckle, before his lips curled in a devilish smirk. "You went shopping", Atemu stated with his rose-red eyes gleaming teasingly while he turned the bottle in his hands slightly. "Easy glide... _Mon chéri",_ the tanned man continued to tease prior to crimson eyes closing in embarrassment again. Slowly, he leaned down to kiss his lover's lips again to say it was all right and greatly appreciated, before he let his lips trail butterfly kisses towards the sensitive spot beneath Yami's ear.

Listening to the soft moan, Atemu smiled as he sat up again and opened the bottle to pour a deliberate large amount upon his hands. The gel was cool against his skin and gently, he rubbed his hands together to warm it. His lover was still tense and he smiled reassuringly while holding his hands out slightly. "Want to feel?", he asked and Yami frowned slightly.

"Feel wh- Até!", Yami cried out as warm, slippery hands stroked his penis and he bucked his hips up. Arching his back when the coil tightened considerably, the pale man tensed to hold it off. He didn't want to, not now, not yet and Atemu purred softly as he retrieved his hands. Gasping for air, Yami could feel how his lover's warm hand raised one of his knees a little higher while the other stroked over his anus gently. Gods, he was nervous. What if he did something wrong? What if Atemu would stop? He couldn't think like that, Yami knew that, which was why he watched Atemu pour another amount upon his fingers while he rubbed them together. Locking his eyes with crimson, the tanned man kissed Yami softly and smiled reassuringly again.

"Try to relax", he whispered, even though he knew it was futile. Relaxing would come later, when pleasure took over at long last. Yami nodded while he trembled with nerves and even though he tried to relax, the pale man could feel himself tense up when Atemu slowly pushed a finger through the tight ring of muscles. When it was in, his lover stilled his hand aside from his thumb idly stroking the surrounding skin as best as it could. As he kissed the sensitive spot beneath Yami's ear again, Atemu slowly pulled his finger from within his lover before pushing it back inside. A strangled sound escaped Yami's throat at the odd, new and slightly uncomfortable feeling. It didn't hurt, not at all, it was just odd. He could feel himself relaxing however, at the soft pulling and pushing while Atemu continued to add lubricant to his fingers. Not only that, but his lover's soft kisses to his skin were also making his blood boil again and at another soft wriggle inside him, Yami trembled with a moan escaping his throat.

The pale man cupped Atemu's face softly to kiss his lover as he shifted his hips and moved against the finger penetrating him. It felt good to do that and his cooled blood rushed again at another moan. The coil which had loosened because of his nerves got tighter once more as well and the tanned man chuckled softly as he continued to ease his finger into his lover's body. There was another moan of pleasure, until Atemu eased a second finger inside of him and Yami winced as his body tensed up at the intrusion. This time, it was his lover moaning softly in his ear while he stilled his fingers deep inside the adjusting body to allow for Yami to relax once more. Pulling away and pushing back in, the pale man tensed with a gasp and Atemu stilled for a second time. He repeated the action of moving and stilling, scissoring his fingers slightly when Yami relaxed somewhat and started to move in the rhythm again. Atemu slowly continued with a smile on his lips while he kissed and licked Yami's nipple to make sure the pale man knew he was loved.

"Até", came the soft moan and the tanned man chuckled as he rubbed his nose against Yami's fondly. Again, he pushed his fingers inside and he smiled when his lover moved his hips to meet him as best as he could. There was another soft moan and gasp while the pale man continued to tremble and Atemu brushed his lips against Yami's ever so slightly.

"More will come", he promised prior to adding a little more lube to allow his third finger easier access into the tight entrance. Another wince contorted Yami's features as the muscles tensed again while Atemu eased his way inside. Yami gasped for breath, but he felt himself relax easier when his lover simply moved and he nodded to tell the tanned man to please do so. To let him get accustomed to the gentle thrusting so that he could enjoy it. True, the added finger was painful and stretched him further than he really wanted to know, but he still wanted Atemu as well. He still wanted the tanned man to make love to him and Yami moaned when tanned fingers brushed against his prostate deep within him.

"Again... Please", he whispered as he pushed back against the gentle thrust and felt his coil curling at the touch when Atemu pushed his fingers inside him again. The tanned man couldn't help but smile tenderly at his lover while the other begged for more, though his dark eyes were swirling with different emotions. He was sorry he had to hurt his lover before the pleasure would certainly come and he was sorry to be the one causing the pain. _Just a little more_ , he thought, however, as he tried to spread the tight muscles further to his liking. Another moan reached his ears as he did and he moaned in return as Yami pushed back against his fingers again. His flesh was weeping with want as well, especially as he finally stroked himself to spread the lubricant across the surface and Atemu twitched as his blood rushed south. Pulling his hand back from Yami, he allowed for his lover to take a moment to gather his breath while he slicked his flesh as much as he could.

Pushing his three fingers back inside Yami's willing body, there was a small jolt in pleasure, before Atemu circled Yami's legs around his waist again carefully. He shifted the hips to make this easier for the both of them and the tanned man let his fingers brush against Yami's prostate once more while he aligned himself with his lover.

"I love you", he whispered and crimson eyes locked with rose-red. Pale hands grasped his arms tightly while Yami tried to relax as much as possible.

"I love you too, Até", was the returned whisper, before he felt how tanned fingers spread him a little more prior to Atemu easing the tip of his penis inside. Yami grunted with his nails digging into tanned skin as he winced again and shuddered with pain. A soft cry left his lips, before he could feel Atemu still completely and hold him in soothing comfort. He gasped for breath at the same time his tense muscles clenched around Atemu's flesh while it was buried deep inside him. The thought alone gave him some form of pleasure, though it was hard to override the pain.

Atemu was making love to him. Atemu loved him and he loved Atemu in return. As the mantra circled in his head, Yami smiled at the soft sweet murmurs in his ears his lover whispered to him. They were completely still, the both of them and deep down, the pale man loved this moment. Soft kisses were given to his cheeks, before he could feel how his lover pulled his hips back slowly. Just as slowly, Atemu pushed back into him again and Yami shuddered at the feeling. It was new and overwhelming which caused for a soft dual-filled moan to escape him as he could feel the good even though it was covered in pain. A warm hand stroked his penis softly and Yami shuddered with a soft push of his hips against Atemu's. For a moment, pleasure was more than pain once more, before Atemu moved his penis in and out of him again. As he calmed, Yami could feel the tanned man trembling in equal pleasure and opening his eyes to look at his lover, he could see Atemu's expression was scrunched up with that lovely emotion. Cupping the tanned face softly, rose-red irises locked with his own and Yami smiled as he let his lips brush against tanned ones. Atemu rumbled softly in return as he joined in on the kiss and smiled reassuringly.

"You're doing very well", he praised and Yami continued to smile while he let their kisses heat his skin. Gently, he slipped his tongue inside Atemu's mouth and shifted his hips slightly to feel Atemu's thrust at a different angle. At the next pull and push, Yami curled his toes in pleasure and he groaned loud. That, somehow, felt good and nervously he pushed back against his lover again. Breaking the kiss, the tanned man smiled while he stroked his lover's penis at the same time he slowly pulled his hips back a little further than before. Gently, he pushed back in, as deep as he could go while trembling at the onslaught of feelings.

A loud groan filled his ears and he returned it eagerly while the coil in his abdomen curled tightly. It felt heavenly to feel Yami become confident to participate in their love making and Atemu couldn't stop vocalising his pleasure while the body beneath him clenched around his flesh. He also enjoyed the long and loud moans falling over his lover's pale lips and he eagerly gave another stroke to the pale penis to stimulate it as much as his own was currently being pleasure in their slow and gentle rhythm. Anything so he wouldn't hurt the man he loved, the one who wished to share this moment with him and Atemu moaned softly in his lover's ear to make sure Yami knew what he felt.

"Até, again", the pale man pleaded as the tanned penis stroked against his prostate and he tightened his legs around his lover's waist unconsciously. Atemu moaned again while he complied with the request and again, he pushed his flesh as deep into the body as it would go while brushing his lover's prostate to give the man he loved the pleasure he deserved. He upped the rhythm ever so slightly while watching Yami carefully, yet as he did, the pleasured moans turned to soft cries and Atemu kissed his lover's neck while he felt comfortable with their new pace.

Heat continued to build up underneath pale skin and Yami cried out again as the coil tightened at the same time his lover stroked his flesh. He clung to the tanned man now as he could feel the other man thrusting into his body and he rode back on the rhythm as best as he could while moaning his lover's name. More, he wanted more and he kissed Atemu to hide his next cry. He didn't want to- He didn't want to come. Gods, please no, because it felt good. There was no pain, just pleasure as their gentle rhythm made him gasp and moan for air. He bucked his hips, however, as Atemu thrust into him again and his muscles tensed completely as his hot blood rushed through his veins. The rhythm changed ever so slightly with desperation while the tanned man gasped for breath as he watched Yami cry out in pleasure at the same time he pumped the pale flesh in time with his thrust.

A loud moan escaped tanned lips as his lover's body tensed around him at the same time Yami clung to him even more. It made him tremble and jerk his hips as his muscles locked tight with his next thrust. Semen spilled over his hand as Yami's cried out his orgasm and Atemu groaned loud as he joined in. Twitches and trembles raked their bodies while the tanned man enjoyed the feeling of his lover's body clenching around his flesh and Atemu continued to moan breathlessly while he rested his head atop Yami's heaving chest. Wave after pleasuring wave made him tremble at the same time they both gasped for air and a quivering smile made it to his lips as soon as he felt pale fingers loosening their death grip upon his arms to caress his skin and hair lovingly.

Embracing his lover as best as he could in their current position, Atemu felt how his lover tried to do the same while moaning. Pale legs tensed as the younger male could feel the still hard flesh pulsate inside his body and his own reacted upon the feeling by clenching around it even more. It felt good to have this moment, however and he didn't want for it to end as they let their bodies bask in their afterglow. Especially because Atemu started to whisper sweet nothings in his ear and Yami smiled while caressed his lover's back some more. This moment was a precious one and he didn't want for it to end just yet.

"Yami", was Atemu's eventual, soft whisper and his lover's body twitched as his hot breath ghosted over pale skin. All he received in answer was a long moan and the tanned man embraced his beloved a little more while he continued to enjoy this moment. "Thank you", was his next whisper as he was truly grateful for his lover to allow for this moment and slowly, the tanned man lifted his head from his lover's chest to stare into half-lidded crimson eyes. A fond smile curled pale lips, before the gently caressing hands cupped his face lovingly.

"No, Até... Thank you and... Happy Birthday", Yami whispered in return and he moaned with new trembles as Atemu shifted slightly so he could kiss his beloved. His penis slipped from the pale man at the same time he moved and once more, Yami's body was tense with pleasure prior to relaxing into the languid kiss they shared. His whole body was tingling and the younger male smiled as they continued to enjoy each other's presence. His lover was amazing, so kind and gentle... The thought alone made Yami sigh softly while rose-red eyes looked down upon him.

"You are the best gift someone can ever wish for, _mon chéri._ The best, but I'd like to be a gentleman right now, so if you'll let me go, I'll get a towel", Atemu said softly prior to pressing another soft kiss against his lover's lips. Yami merely groaned in objection, but realised he had to loosen the death-grip of his legs upon his lover's hips so the tanned man was free to go. As he did, the two appendages turned to jelly immediately and the younger male took a deep breath while enjoying the feeling. All his crimson eyes did, however, were staring at his clean lover the moment Atemu returned from the bathroom and Yami moaned softly at the feeling of the warm, wet towel pressed against his sensitive skin.

The tanned man couldn't help himself as he planted soft kisses against Yami's knee while he lifted the pale leg to clean his lover. All the way, he listened to the soft moans and he loved the fact the pale man was so sensitive to any kind of touch after an orgasm. Then again, he also loved to tease him with it and Atemu smirked slightly while he tried to hide the curl of his lips by kissing the pale body in front of him. Yet, he gently continued to clean Yami's skin and he was glad the towel was able to soak up any semen already leaking from his lover's entrance. Atemu couldn't help but moan softly at the sight, before he kissed his beloved on the lips lovingly, because he truly loved this man. Discarding the towel in the hamper around the arch leading to the bathroom, he happily joined the pale man back upon the bed to pull him tightly against his frame for a well-deserved and needed cuddle.

"All clean, _mon chéri_. Thank you", he murmured gratefully once more and Yami purred as he cuddled up to Atemu and used the tanned chest as his pillow. Moving was not really something he wanted to do right now, because he was way too tired, but as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist... it was damn well worth it. To have his lover at his side was the most amazing feeling ever and Yami tightened his arms around the tanned man in case the other had plans to leave.

"Really, Até... Thank you, for your patience and your kindness. Thank you for loving me", he whispered while looking up from his comfortable pillow to smile at Atemu. The tanned man chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around Yami's slender frame and he kissed his lover on the lips tenderly. How the pale man had planned all of this was beyond him, but he was most certainly very grateful for it. This man... was all his to love and treasure.

"You are the best gift, _mon chéri_ , and I'm grateful you appeared in my life", Atemu said and Yami smiled while blushing feverishly again at the praise. Then, the pale man allowed for his lover to lay his head down upon the broad chest again while tanned fingers stroked through his hair in comfort. "I love you Yami. I love you very much". The pale man merely smiled sleepily at the words while he felt his eyes falling close occasionally. He loved the tanned man as well and, currently, never wanted to leave his side ever again.

"I love you Até. Sleep well", he murmured and the tanned man nodded. He would certainly sleep well, with his lover by his side while feeling like the happiest and luckiest man in the world. He was that man, he knew he was _that_ man and Atemu basked in those feelings while he listened to Yami murmuring in his sleep. The sounds made the tanned man smile lovingly while he stared up at the ceiling and let his body come down further from the cloud it had been sitting on. He had just made love to the most beautiful man on Earth, one he did not deserve and yet, loved with all his heart. Yami had given himself to Atemu and the tanned man soaked in those feelings as he pulled his lover just a little closer to his frame. He loved this man, he truly did.

/\/\/\/\/\

Taking a soft, yet deeper breath as the feeling of waking reached him, Yami felt his lips curl up in a smile the moment his body was aware there was someone spooned up against him. Someone whom he loved and whom returned those strong feelings just the same. He was sore and as he tried to stretch, his body felt the need to deny him that possibility, but that was all right. The reason for his soreness and his jelly-like legs had been absolutely wonderful and never had his dreams been better than reality. Atemu had been kind and gentle, after all. His loving words had calmed the pale man's raging heart and Yami's skin flared in heat when he remembered their love-making.

Feeling how tanned arms tightened his hold around their frame, Yami buried his face into his pillows while a blush formed on his face. Never before had he felt this good, as if he was still soaring and the pale man knew he was exaggerating, but he couldn't help himself either. Nor could he fight the shudder the moment warm tanned lips pressed against the back of his neck. "Até...", was Yami sigh and he continued to murmur while he was embraced even more.

" _Mon chéri",_ Atemu whispered affectionately and he smiled as he could cuddle his lover. To have Yami next to him still was a gift he would not relinquish today nor any other day in the near future. The moment he had woken with his lover in his arms, Atemu's mind had vowed not to let him go for a very long time to come. That he should be grateful and he was, while his skin was tingling once again. "Good morning. Are you feeling all right?", was his next whisper and the tanned man blinked his eyes open while he shifted to gently lean his chin upon Yami's shoulder so he could look at his lover's face. It made him smile to see it had flushed a beautiful red colour.

"I'm fine, Até, just... enjoying our contact", Yami admitted and the tanned man chuckled softly while he freed one of his hands from his lover's body so he could caress the soft tri-coloured hair. "It is unfortunate there is work to be done today", the pale man continued while he blinked his eyes open and hid a yawn behind his hand. Slowly, he turned over so he could face his lover and pale lips curled in a tired smile as his body protested against the movement. It shouldn't whine, really. It had received something great, a little soreness shouldn't be a bother right now. Though it was also a reminder of the activity, which brought an even greater smile upon pale lips.

"Work can wait, _mon chéri_. First, I will treasure your existence and then a warm bath to soothe your muscles. We'll have a lovely breakfast before I will hold you close the rest of the day. Perhaps then we can do some work", Atemu said with a small smile, while he stroked the blond bangs from his lover's face fondly. "Besides, it is still very early", was his next comment and Yami chuckled softly while he rose his arms and circled them around his lover's neck to pull Atemu down for a kiss.

"A bath sounds great", he whispered as they broke apart and tanned lips curled in a warm smile, because the tanned man knew a bath was the most welcome the first few times. Not only was it the perfect way to cuddle a lover and to clean them, it was also great to relax within the warm water as well. The thought alone made Atemu smile slightly, before he leaned down for another kiss while moving closer to the pale man. He wanted his lover to feel appreciated, loved and wanted, which was why the tanned man continued to caress and kiss Yami with all of his affection.

"Then I'll get the water running", he whispered softly as he eventually pulled his lips away from pale ones, but Yami's hands tightened around his frame slightly. One pale hand cupped his face and caressed his skin while the younger man shook his head.

"Not yet though. I want to enjoy this moment just a little longer. To have you with me on this languid morning... I'll have to wait until next week to have that again and I don't want to end this moment just yet", was the soft whisper, even though Yami knew they'd have all day to cuddle. But snuggling up to one another on the sofa was different to this slow moment in bed which he wanted to bask in just a little longer. The pale man smiled brightly when Atemu accepted and snuggled up to him just a little more while kissing his shoulder occasionally. Tanned legs wrapped around a pale one and Yami chuckled as he was claimed from top to bottom.

"Mine, all mine", Atemu teased in return, though the younger male couldn't agree more at the moment. Not that his body allowed him to enjoy this moment for a very long time when it started to have an urgency and Yami sighed in regret when he _really_ had to leave the bed. Atemu followed him into the bathroom to turn the tap on while sorting through the assortment of soap they had somehow gathered over time. Well, most had actually come from Atemu's bathroom at Sennen Corporation and was a collection grown out of hand because of apparent 'gifts' from appreciating companies for the work that had been done.

The collection had finally made it here, however as the tanned man had slowly started to move things from his chambers at Sennen Corporation to the apartment which Yami was more excited about than he would quite possibly ever admit. To have his lover using the key and sleeping in is bed was one thing, but it felt way better to open up his wardrobe and see more clothes hang inside of it. Even though he had been thinking about buying a new one and as he relaxed, a sigh escaped his lips while he settled into the tub and Yami could feel his mind wander into the direction again. Obviously to them it was kind of official, Atemu had moved into the apartment, but did the man call it 'their' home or something else? Because, everything inside the apartment was Yami's and the pale man wondered if that bothered the other man.

"You're tense, _mon chéri_. Are you hurt?", his lover asked softly while he massaged the pale back gently and Yami turned to the tanned man in slight surprise because his thoughts were broken. Rose-red eyes gleamed with warmth before Atemu let his lips touch upon pale ones softly in reassurance. Of course he had checked his lover, but if the pale man was in discomfort, he wanted to know for obvious reasons.

"No, Até, I'm not hurt. I was just thinking about something and got carried away because of it", was the soft answer as lips still brushed against one another and Atemu hummed softly in curiosity. Yami merely chuckled in answer while he let his hands caress tanned legs beneath the surface, before he turned slightly so he could kiss his lover more properly. He was sore and perhaps he shouldn't, but he loved it to let their lips and tongues touch. He loved it to be in Atemu's embrace while the other shuddered at his teasing ministration.

" _Mon chéri..._ ", Atemu whispered softly with a sigh and Yami continued to smile while the tanned man tried to control himself. It gave him an odd sense of pride, though, and the pale man chuckled while he let his thumb caress tanned lips. "What were you thinking about? Are you willing to share?", was the next question and Atemu was glad he could let the words leave his lips without the soft moan that was threatening to come out as well. Yami seemed to contemplate the idea while he leaned back against the tanned man again while clasping the strong arms around him just because he could. He drew little circles upon the hands while he smiled at the same time Atemu leaned his head upon the pale shoulder to look at his lover's expression.

"I was thinking of a bigger wardrobe and with that thought came the notion that you might not like my choice of furniture so I started to wonder what you would like. Especially when you said you hated your office, which I think is quite all right... which obviously led to me thinking if we can call this apartment 'our' home now or if I'm just overthinking things and all that? You know me", Yami started, though he ended his small tirade with a nibble on his bottom lip. Obviously he was overthinking it like he did with practically everything, but he was also interested. They never really talked about furniture, but he wanted to know either way. Even though Atemu chuckling softly made him blush a little brighter as well as nibble his lip some more.

" _Mon chéri_ , your mind is like a maze and I am glad I don't get lost in it, but the thoughts you give bring me a different perspective. I've never looked at the furniture from your angle, mostly because I am all right with them. Yes, the wardrobe needs to expand if you still want to take me shopping for more jeans and casual wear, but it's a beautiful wardrobe nonetheless. My office is just boring, because there is not enough liveliness in it, but to be honest, I do appreciate the modern style of decorating. Although it still has to be cosy and comfortable. Preferably with more plants, but I also realise that I am not at home enough to take care of them myself", Atemu answered softly and the words made Yami chuckle softly.

"As for the apartment... it feels like a home and I am welcome here. Is it 'our' home? Yes, I guess it is, but we'll still have to grow into wording it like that. The apartment is of my taste and I love it very much, especially because I can share it with you", the tanned man continued softly while he pulled Yami closer and kissed a pale cheek softly. The younger male smiled as he enjoyed the feeling of the tanned arms around him and he leaned back into the embrace with another soft sigh.

"So, do we have to go shopping when we get back from Germany?", was Yami's soft question while he grinned and Atemu chuckled in response.

"Maybe, for I'd like to have a desk at our home somewhere amongst the other furniture and we might just need to expand the wardrobe, but not yet. I do plan on taking less work home with me", the tanned man answered, because he didn't want to work at home anymore. After all, he wanted to spend more time with his lover instead of with his paperwork and he sighed softly as his mind reminded him of the briefcase still waiting for him. He allowed for Yami to turn in the water again so that a pale hand could cup his face and Atemu smiled when a thumb caressed his lips again.

"Até, I understand for you to take some work home and I really don't mind. Especially because... well, it has given me some sort of understanding in what you do. I like to know what your work is all about and if I can help, then I want to", the pale man said softly, because he wanted to become a greater part in Atemu's life if his lover would allow him to be. He wanted to learn and support the tanned man as much as possible, especially after the last time had come home basically exhausted to the brink. If he could help, he really wanted to and pale lips curled in a smile when tanned ones did.

"Even so, _mon chéri_ , I should take less work to home with me. Though I do appreciate your help greatly and I must say... I will need it this afternoon. Even if you'll sort through the files for me while I read the important ones, that alone will help me immensely", Atemu whispered, before he kissed his lover softly. After all, he had checked with the policies of his company and even though his lover had to keep his lips sealed about everything within the files, he was allowed to help him. He was allowed to read the massive amount of paperwork and sort through it as well, even though he really shouldn't rely on his beloved like this.

Yet, these moments sparked new thoughts, especially as they settled down on the extended sofa after finishing their bath and breakfast as well as a long phone call to Sugoroku concerning the press and Yami's worries. The thoughts, however, were mostly memories of his mother helping his father while he was playing in the large office a long, long time ago. She had been translating papers and answering phones, all the way to the end, while still having time to love them both. Oddly enough, while his lover snuggled up to him and opened the first file, the tanned man was reminded of how his mother and Yami were a little the same. Not only did they manage to keep either his father or himself sane, they also cared in the same way with cups of tea and little bites of food. Sure, he had taken care of himself, just so other people wouldn't be able to belittle him. This was still different though and softly, Atemu kissed the pale cheek closest to his lips. Crimson eyes turned to him in slight question, through there was a warmth in those irises as well and the tanned man smiled fondly in return.

"I love you", he whispered and kissed the pale lips softly. "I appreciate you, I thank you and I love you. For everything", Atemu continued and his smile brightened while a blush spread across Yami's pale cheeks. His lover was beautiful, even more so when the kiss was returned with the same warmth and love he had just tried to convey through words. He truly was the luckiest man right now. Truly.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. I hope I conveyed the gentleness during their love-making just right as well as their lovely cuddles afterwards. All of it is very sweet, but this is how I like them. Romantic and sweet and loving one another. Thanks again and I'll see you all in the next chapter, byebye!**


	51. Red Ribbon

**Hi Everyone! Very sorry to disappear from the face of the Earth like that and truly, there is no excuse other than me being lazy. I do want to thank _Jofisk_ and _Pharaohs Girl18_ for reviewing and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the previous one.**

 **Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 51**

/\/\/\/\/\

Shelves in the storing department of the game shop had been significantly emptied while the inside of the store was currently crawling with both building personnel as well as the contractor whom had designed the lay-out of the shopping mall when it had been redone a few years ago. Measurements were taken while new drawings were made within an architectural program and Yami couldn't help but follow the design upon the screen with curious interest.

The exterior of the shop would gain a complete make-over to fit with how everything in the rest of the mall was currently presented, while still maintaining Atemu's demand for the golden letters and design of Sennen Corporation's style. This had been taken into account without much discussion and the pale man couldn't help but let his crimson eyes drift towards his lover for various reasons. Much like his lover, Yami had dressed himself in his three-piece suit that morning as he wouldn't have to work at the store today but would be required as a presentable intern while following the tanned man around. The suit his lover was currently wearing was the silver one, Yami's favourite, hence why the younger male's eyes had trouble focusing on his notes. Plus, his mind was still messing with him, especially because his lips would twitch in a small smile occasionally as he couldn't stop thinking about their weekend spend together. The silver-looking suit was just kind of bringing that all back and was always accompanied by a warm feeling of loving emotions.

"What would your advise be, mr. Muto?", Atemu asked softly as his rose-red eyes glanced at Yami who was staring at the new interior design with sudden, new-found interest as the latter had caught himself staring once more. Yet, crimson irises met his and the pale man glanced at his notes for a moment, before he nodded slowly.

"To be fairly honest, mr. Sennen, it is my sincere opinion that this small wall of shelves upon this temporary floorplan here, shouldn't be build at this location. It kind of blocks the view from both store-personnel towards the exit as well as the view into the shop through the large window and I'm very sorry, mr. Plizetsky, but we are trying to indulge people to come into the store by creating an open atmosphere. The windowsill is indeed used to creat interest by placing toys into it, but the shelves will make it dark and dreary. I'd suggest baskets filled with stuffed toys instead", Yami said with confidence, for even though his mind had been trying to steer him back into the skin-heating memories, he had been paying attention. He saw how rose-red eyes turned to the contractor who pursed his lips slightly and changed a few aspects of his design.

"If we would enter mr. Muto's suggestions into the new floor plan, we would miss the necessary shelves for all the products this store has to offer", mr. Plizetsky said to which Yami tilted his head. Perhaps he stepped out of line, but there was an easy solution for the contractor's 'problem'.

"Not if we change a few more details. This section here can be used differently. Instead of this glass showcase as well as a few more baskets, we can remove the baskets and get shelves in their stead. By doing so, we'd move the showcase to the front of the shelves so that it shows what the products upon it are about. The baskets have already been moved to the windowsill, so we won't miss them", Yami said while he quickly drew his own version of the interior design upon the pages of his notebook. Before either man could react, however, Atemu decided to step in.

"To be fairly honest with the both of you, you are getting ahead of yourselves. What is currently most important is that the walls and the windowsill get their make-over. Afterwards, we will fill in the rest of the shop's interior design with the pre-made floor plans created by Sennen Corporation. That being said, mr. Plizetsky, my intern is right concerning the windowsill. I do not want them to be covered by shelves", the tanned man said and Yami bit the inside of his cheek at the small reprimand. He had let himself be led into a discussion and he was embarrassed for it, though he also felt a sense of pride when his lover agreed with him.

"Very well, mr. Sennen. The windowsills shall be free of shelves. Are the walls to your satisfaction, so that my team can continue measuring?", mr. Plizetsky asked and Atemu rose his eyebrow ever so slightly, before he glanced at the ladder being placed against the cleared space of wall. Slowly, he nodded.

"Yes, I agree upon them. The colours are nice, both lively and calm which I greatly appreciate. These sections, however, I'm not so sure about. I'd rather not have words or boards attached upon the walls because of the pre-made floor plans. The products will be able to draw interest towards themselves just fine", the tanned man answered and he watched how the contractor begrudgingly changed his design again. Yami merely watched with interest while an employee of the contractor climbed the ladder with a special measuring computer. It was interesting to see how it worked and they had already measured the storing facility of the shop as well as the entirety of the floor which needed renewal as well.

Atemu had tried to do the exterior of the shop at first, but after a few days of hardcore cleaning last week, Yami had been able to prove the interior needed to be done just as badly. His lover had consented after reading through his findings and the shop would literally be closed in January to be turned upside-down. The pale man hoped they could clear out the whole shop of products as much as possible by that time, although he had faith in Christmas. Especially with the shop nearly cleaned up completely, together with some discounts and products in places where they actually belonged, the store should be able to attract plenty of customers until their closing time.

Crimson eyes were pulled towards Miho coming his way, however, and Yami refrained from sighing softly because she could be really embarrassing. She was a good girl and, when prompted enough, worked hard yet... there was something about her that irked him even though he tried to ignore it as much as possible. Her lilac hair was currently adorned with a great red ribbon and she was smiling brightly while carrying a box filled with cartons that were meant for the trash container. They let her pass, to which she turned around swiftly.

"Thank you", she said with a bright smile, yet Yami's blood ran cold the moment she turned back around. As she did, the lilac-haired girl bumped against the ladder and made it wobble so bad, the person on top of it had to grab the shelves to remain standing. Because of the force he did it with, he bumped a shelf off it's hinges and it fell down rapidly.

"Miho!", Yami called out, before he grabbed the girl and pulled her flush against his chest seconds before the shelf crashed upon the floor. Carton laid spread out around it while the younger girl trembled and clung to her saviour as much as possible at the same time mr. Plizetsky steadied the ladder with Atemu's help and the man on top of it heaved a large sigh in relieve.

"Everyone still alive?", he called down and crimson locked with rose-red eyes, before Yami nodded. He was fine and gently patting Miho's back while the girl whimpered in fear. Her purplish-brown eyes stared at the fallen shelf while their colleagues formed a large circle around them to ask what had happened and if everyone was all right. Slowly, the girl nodded against Yami's chest.

"Miho is all right, she was saved. My hero saved Miho, she is so grateful", the girl whispered and once more, the pale man's blood froze while Yami stared at the girl. She was overreacting and he patted her back again in hopes of reassuring her. Maybe she was in shock, he would be after all, and crimson eyes softened slightly as he realised this. "Miho was so scared, but was saved by her hero. Miho will be forever grateful", were her next words and Yami gave a small smile.

"Well, I'm just glad there's no harm done. Let's clean this up so the measuring can continue, yes?", the pale man asked while he indicated to the carton and Miho sighed softly as she nodded.

"Yes, Miho will try her best, but first a thank you", she said and before Yami could stop the girl, her lips touched upon his own. She leaned against him on the tips of her toes while grasping his clothes tightly as she kissed him. Shuddering, Yami pushed her away slightly and stared at her, not sure what to do. He was embarrassed, humiliated and shocked. Too much so to say anything while she gave him a bright smile. "Miho will love you forever", she said, before kneeling down to collect the carton. He wanted to tell her off, he wanted to tell her to get real, but he couldn't. Not a word left his lips, before he swallowed and took a deep breath the moment she left with not even half of what she had carried prior to the accident. Accepting his notebook and pen from one of his colleagues, Yami swallowed again before he nodded.

"Where were we?", he asked and even though rose-red eyes flashed dangerously, the pale man ignored his own feelings as they raged war in his mind. He had just been kissed by a girl... and he hadn't moved... No, he couldn't go there. He was a man of honour, he would never hit a woman, but he felt disgusted while they continued their work. How had it come to this? She had acclaimed to love him? Did she even know what that meant? Was she even aware she irked him to no end? Yami knew the answer to that was a simple no. Truthfully, there was a 'no' for every question that popped into his head concerning the Ribbon-girl as she had just dropped to the lowest ranks of 'dumb' and 'stupid'.

She had kissed him... Him, who was in love with a man. Him, who had nearly died because someone had hated his choice of gender and yet, this was far more humiliating. He was loved in return, he had been shown love in more ways than he had ever imagined and yet, she had uttered those words at him. Atemu had sat at his bedside after the fire, his lover had been there for him always when his grandfather had been a pain and the tanned man was the one _he_ loved in return. How dare she come between that and why was he still thinking about it? He should just let it go and ignore it.

Yet, he couldn't while saying goodbye to the contractor. He couldn't let go of the sickening feeling regarding his own behaviour. After all, he hadn't pushed Miho away. He had let her kiss him, which was even worse than the girl taking her chance. Excusing himself to get a sip of water while Atemu spoke with Nadine for a short moment, Yami made his way into the small office annex dining room. He hadn't seen her sitting at the table, which was why the pale man nearly choked on his drink the moment he heard her voice. "Miho is here too, will you eat lunch with her? She is reading a good article about mr. Sennen too", the lilac-haired girl said while raising the magazine she had been reading slightly. Yami stared at her, before he looked at the magazine.

"No, thank you Miho", he finally said as he found his confidence somewhere in the pit of his stomach. Straightening his back, Yami took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Though now that we are in private, I'd like to make sure you will never kiss me again. There is nothing between us and I do not appreciate what you did while we were surrounded by our colleagues. I am in a relationship with someone I love very much, so I'd kindly advise for you to take your distance", were the pale man's next words which he spoke as kindly as possible and purplish-brown eyes stared at him.

"The kiss was just to say 'thank-you'. Miho didn't want to offend", she whispered while looking down at the magazine. She circled the page with her index finger gently while carrying a sad pout upon her lips. Again, Yami refrained from sighing, before he nodded.

"You're welcome, but please, don't ever do it again", he said though he was a little uncomfortable as he saw tears gleaming in her eyes. She nodded however and sniffed, before she got up from her seat and hugged him. Tensing up completely, the cup of water fell to the ground as Yami wasn't sure what to do when the girl started to cry.

"Miho is so sorry! S-She just wanted to be nice! P- Please forgive Miho? Y-Yes?", were her cries and Yami swallowed thickly with a small nod from his head.

"Yes, yes, you're forgiven. Now, please, let me go?", he asked in discomfort and he couldn't help the slight glare in his eyes as she looked up at him in innocence. At that moment, it sank in she really didn't understand while her hands grasped his clothes tighter. Gently, he pushed her away so he could straighten his clothes at the same time Atemu walked in with Nadine. An awkward silence filled the room, before the tanned man turned to Nadine.

"As I said, I will take mr. Muto back to the office with me as there is much to discuss concerning his internship. Please excuse us", Atemu said, before he glanced at Yami who was still carrying a slightly dark look upon his face. The pale man nodded in understanding, however, though he knelt down first to clean up the cup of water and its spilled contents. Miho sniffed softly while she returned to the lunch table and Nadine took a deep breath while she tried to figure out what had happened.

"Of course, mr. Sennen. Thank you for helping the store out as much as you have done so far. It is greatly appreciated and we will do our best to clean the remaining parts of the shop this week. I do hope to see you again soon", Nadine said softly and inclined her head in farewell which was returned by Atemu prior to him getting ready to leave. Yami did quite the same in soft silence until he turned to both women.

"I'll see you two tomorrow so I can help out with the cleaning", the pale man and he smiled kindly as if everything was all right. Atemu could see nothing was as Yami tried to make everyone believe, yet he was proud his lover carried himself so well. He wasn't sure if he would and he was triggered when the Ribbon-girl got up from her chair again to grasp his lover's sleeve.

"Miho is really sorry. Please forgive her?", was her soft whisper and Yami's pose relaxed slightly while he glanced back at the younger girl. Just like his first day of coming her, he realised she was perhaps a good girl as well as 'challenged'. He was still angry and humiliated, but the pale man also hoped his message had come through at last.

"It's all right, Miho. You're forgiven", he said softly in return and that made the girl smile shyly, before she nodded and waved to say goodbye. Yami rose his hand in farewell as well, before he followed his lover out of the store and into the shopping mall. He was extremely glad they weren't ambushed by the press right there and then either, even though it appeared they had mysteriously vanished. To where, he wasn't sure, but he was overjoyed they were gone and Yami sighed softly in relieve. At the elevators, he glanced at his lover however when the latter hadn't said a thing yet and pressed the button for the parking garage.

"Are you all right, mr. Sennen?", he asked softly, considering the whole elevator was full and he wanted to be respectful in case someone knew Atemu was the CEO. Rose-red eyes glanced at him momentarily, before Yami felt tanned fingers curl around his own ever so slightly.

"I will be", was the equally soft answer, though Atemu remained quiet afterwards and while the pale man glanced at his lover, Yami noticed the other was peeved. Was his lover angry at him? For not shoving Miho away? But then, what should he have done? He had been absolutely shocked himself and to be fairly honest... he still was. A _girl_ had kissed him on the _lips_ and that thought alone made the pale man shudder again. Nor could he refrain from touching his lips when humiliation overwhelmed him again, even though he knew that would pass. It was just this moment he didn't seem to be able to forget and Yami sighed softly in relieve when he stepped into the car with Atemu. Charles would bring him to the safety of the office, after all and it brought a welcomed peaceful state of mind.

"There is something I must discuss with Yami in private, Charles. Please take us back to Sennen Corporation, we will have lunch at my office", Atemu said softly to which Charles nodded in understanding. The screen between the two sides was moved up, before the chauffeur started the car and moved from the underground garage. As they did, a tanned hand cupped Yami's face gently and the pale man let his eyes drift towards his lover when the other turned his head.

Yami couldn't help but smile as warm lips touched his own and he moved closer to Atemu so he could grasp the vest and press himself more into the kiss. He wanted this, _needed_ this and was so glad the tanned man understood. He also realised his lover would never be angry with him for not reacting properly and that soothed most of the humiliation. " _Mon chéri_ ", was the soft whisper moments before a second kiss was initiated and Yami moaned softly as he crawled on top of Atemu's lap. Closer, he wanted to get closer to his lover and this was the only solution for now.

"I'm sorry", he whispered when they broke apart again, but the tanned man merely brushed the blond bangs from his face while examining his expression. Then, Atemu shook his head slightly.

"No, _mon chéri_ , it is me who should apologise. The moment that girl's lips touched yours I should have pulled her away from you. No one is allowed to touch you like I do and I should have made that clear to her. Yet... I didn't...", the tanned man said remorsefully and he swallowed thickly as he pulled Yami closer against his frame. He had witnessed his lover's embarrassment and had done nothing about it. What good was he, if he could not even make sure the pale man would not be harassed for once?

"I didn't expect you to, Até. I was shocked and couldn't believe she did that, but to them I am your intern. If you had done something, everyone would have found that more strange than Miho kissing me and I'm glad you didn't. We would have had to close the store immediately and hide from the press as well. Everyone would start talking about it and I don't want that. I've told her it was not appreciated and she apologised, though I'm glad you kissed me. I needed that", Yami admitted and he basked in Atemu's warm smile.

"So did I, _mon chéri_ , yet I do feel regret for not being able to make sure you were all right. She is a little delirious and I'm sorry you had to go through that. I am sorry I did nothing, for you are more important to me than their stares. You know that, right? No matter what everyone else has to say about it, you are the man I love and if that has to be proven one way or the other, I will", the tanned man vowed softly and Yami smiled before he buried his face against his lover's neck in an embrace. He'd want nothing more than to let go of this pretence, but he also knew he couldn't shame his lover like that.

"I know, Até, but we can't. Not yet. Maybe after the gossipers died down concerning the hacking? Maybe if we come back from our trip abroad... maybe then we can tell more people we are a couple, but not yet. Too much is going on and even though you say I won't, I will not bring shame upon you. Aside from that, even though I love you immensely, I also don't want for us to be chased by the press just yet", Yami admitted honestly while he relished in the feeling of strong arms wrapping around his waist. He was honest in his last words as well, because he wanted to have a feeling of normalcy for just a little longer. If they'd come out now, all hell would probably break loose and deep down, the pale man hoped if they did it later... it wouldn't. Or not as much, though he preferred for his lover to be left alone.

"Very well, _mon chéri_. Your wish is my command", Atemu whispered in the pale ear while he embraced his lover a little more. Just because he could and because he needed it. Yami forgave him for his neglect after all and that was worth so much more than his own status. Yet, he saw merit in his lover's words and Atemu swallowed the small objection he had wanted to say for one thing was clear. Yami was growing towards the idea of them coming out and that made him realise it was the same for him. They had both promised to keep it a secret, yet were thinking of just telling the whole world for the sake of it. Not yet, though, as his lover had to be kept safe and the tanned man smiled when pale hands cupped his face.

"Kiss me again, please?", Yami asked and Atemu happily gave in. He had to heal these lips again, after all. He had to claim them as his own and licking the lips with his tongue, the tanned man moaned softly as he was allowed entrance into the warm cavern. Tongues licked and brushed against each other, before they broke apart. Yami leaned their foreheads against one another slightly, so he could look into the warm rose-red irises and he smiled when all he could see was love within them.

It was a shame Charles announced they would arrive soon and Yami gave a small pout as he had to climb off his lover's lap. He was held close, however and he leaned against his lover in comfort while relaxing with a smile. It was too bad they had to go to the office, but after sorting through Atemu's paperwork yesterday, the tanned man had a lot to do in preparation for leaving the company this upcoming Friday. Yami would help him as much as possible today, even though he wasn't sure what had to be done considering he would have stayed at the store initially. Perhaps he could help Jack out or read through templates... First some lunch though and Yami smiled as the car was parked in the underground garage. Lunch sounded fantastic, especially because he got to share it with his lover and the pale man followed Atemu happily into the elevator which would lead them to the required office.

"Vivian", Atemu gently called as soon as they reach the required floor and Yami stared at the Asian woman who had returned from her two week suspension. He couldn't help but wonder if she had learned her lesson, though considering he knew his lover's schedule for the upcoming week, the pale man also knew she couldn't change a lot about it. There may be room for two more board meetings, but preferably in emergencies only. The rest of Atemu's time had already been divided up and by the end of this week, they'd be in Egypt.

"Yes sir?", Vivian asked in return as she looked up from her computer and rose from her seat. Her brown eyes glanced at Yami briefly and both men saw her eyebrow move in question, before she seemed to catch herself and turned her gaze back upon Atemu. "How can I help?", she continued and Yami had a feeling the young woman had learned. Even though he shouldn't judge, for he had just been reprimanded himself as well because he was getting ahead of himself concerning the interior of the game shop.

"I want you to arrange a lunch for both me and mr. Muto while we discuss his internship at Sennen Corporation. Anything from the cafeterias within the corporation will be fine", Atemu said while he moved towards his door and opened it for Yami. Brown eyes followed him, though the pale man ignored it. After Miho, Vivian was a piece of cake. Especially because she didn't touch him and Yami shuddered as he tried to suppress the memory of a mere two hours ago.

"Anything in particular, sir? A warm or cold meal?", Vivian asked as she got out a pen as well as a notebook and rose-red eyes turned towards Yami in question.

"For myself I'd like to have a cold meal of turkey sandwiches and a salad", Atemu answered while he tried to prompt his lover for an answer. The pale man tilted his head in thought slightly, before he turned to Vivian.

"Could you please ask the staff if there are still some grilled-chicken sandwiches or a mixed chicken, potato and egg salad? They were very good last time I had them", Yami offered in answer and Vivian nodded as she scribbled them down.

"I'm on it, sir", she declared and Atemu inclined his head in understanding before he led his lover further inside his office. He sighed softly and rolled his eyes which made the pale man laugh as he caught it, before he was led towards the glass desk.

"I'm glad we took some extra care in planning my schedule for today. I really appreciate you want to join me for lunch at my office, considering I had planned for us to go back to that lovely lunch room we have been to before", the tanned man said and Yami smiled as he glanced at the door and then softly kissed his lover's cheek. Rose-red eyes turned to him for his slightly daring move, but he also knew nobody could barge in without Vivian notifying him of their presence. "Are you feeling better?", was Atemu's soft question as he watched his lover relax slightly now that the doors were closed and they were with just the two of them. Yami blinked slowly, before he smiled warmly while embracing Atemu lovingly.

"Até, you and I both know I've been through worse. I was just too surprised and flabbergasted to do something about the situation, but it was just that and nothing more. I realised that when Vivian tried to glance at me and perhaps I read it wrong, but it was like she was thinking I had no right to be at your office. I could ignore her, which means that I can ignore Miho as well", Yami explained while he nuzzled Atemu and felt himself at ease within the other man's embrace. Yes, he shouldn't be acting so freely while being in his lover's office, but for this small moment in time... he wanted to and he knew if he couldn't, the tanned man would have said so. Yet, Atemu's arms tightened around him slightly, before they slowly released him.

"You are absolutely right, _mon chéri._ There is nothing that girl can do but possibly surprise you another time. Unless she has learned her lesson, though I highly doubt that. Not that it matters, you are mine and have gone through worse. This is just a silly, little girl", Atemu muttered as if he tried to convince himsel and Yami chuckled when his lover appeared to be peeved about the subject, before he brushed his pale lips against tanned ones.

"Yours?", he asked rather innocently and for a moment, Atemu fell silent, before he chuckled with a warm smile curling his lips. Gently, he brushed his lips against his lover's in return and sighed softly at their close contact.

"Mine, as I am yours", Atemu whispered and Yami blushed as he liked the sound of that. Even though his blush darkened when the intercom sounded and Vivian's voice barged straight through the comfortable atmosphere as if she was standing right next to them.

" _Sir, lunch can be served_ ", the Asian woman declared and Yami coughed softly as he was released, before he picked up his notebook again prior to sitting down in one of the seats. He had placed it aside as it hadn't been necessary yet, but as Atemu chuckled softly, he was glad he could bury his nose in the small book while addressing his previously written notes.

"You may come in Vivian", the tanned man said rather calmly as he pressed the intercom button to answer the waiting woman, before he sat down behind his desk and took a file out of his desk concerning the store. There were some notes he had to add after all and he'd like to discuss Yami's opinion on the matter over lunch. Even though he really wanted to just hold the pale man and call him 'his' again. It had felt rather good to say that, even though it had been a slip of the tongue at first. Not that it mattered and he glanced up when Vivian entered his office with a trolley.

"Unfortunately, the cafeteria was out of chicken sandwiches so I had the salad brought to you mr. Muto. There are turkey sandwiches, coffee and tea, as well as your own salad, mr. Sennen. I hope everything will be to your expectations", Vivian said while she parked the trolley next to Atemu's desk and presented them with lunch. Yami smiled as it looked absolutely fabulous while his lover inclined his head towards the Asian woman.

"Thank you, Vivian. Also, now that you are here, while I am having lunch, it would be preferable if I am not disturbed. Mr. Muto and I are still in the midst of our discussion. Unless there are emergency phone calls", Atemu said and Vivian nodded, before she took her leave. As the door fell close behind her, Yami's crimson eyes lit up with mirth.

"We were indeed discussing 'something'", he said teasingly and Atemu chuckled softly, while he accepted his plate from his lover and opened the file.

"Yes, well, Vivian doesn't need to know that. Besides, I did plan to discuss the store with you over lunch. You had some really good ideas concerning the interior, even though you went a little ahead of yourself. Did mr. Plizetsky irk you?", Atemu asked with a small, knowing smile and Yami blushed slightly for being caught.

"Not at first, but I don't know. While showing you his skills with the architectural design, it was like he thought he could just change the complete layout of the store. Plus, you had already said the window should be free, it was as if he hadn't listened to you at all", the pale man muttered and he shrugged slightly while Atemu's lips turned up in another smile.

"People forget, _mon chéri_. Even what I say is sometimes unheard", were the soft words while the tanned man turned his computer on and made sure the programs were running. Gently, Yami pushed his lover's plate a little closer to Atemu with a questioning look on his face prior to smiling when a faint red hue spread across dark cheeks, before the tanned man picked up a sandwich and took a bite. It was why he preferred to eat outside, as there were no computers or files that could distract him from his lunch. Yami sighed softly, however, and that attracted his attention as well.

"Maybe people tend not to hear things, but still... It was kind of rude. He's a good man and a good contractor, but I guess I'm just a little picky. Though I am glad we do get to share lunch together, Até. What will you let me do after we discussed the store? Am I to help Jack?", the pale man asked while he rummaged through his salad to get everything mixed up properly. Atemu tilted his head slightly and pursed his lips.

"To be honest... I haven't really thought about that yet. I kind of acted on instinct to get you out of the store and away from that girl. Call it possessive pride, so I am not yet sure what you can do while we are here. There is some more paperwork of mine that I didn't take home over the weekend, plus that pile didn't exist Friday afternoon", Atemu said while he glared at a small stack of files in his 'new'-box. There were several more aside from that one and Yami sighed softly when the 'Monday'-box was filled to the brim. 'Meetings' hzd was finally gotten a bit less, even though it would possibly fill up again at the end of the week. Just four more days and this afternoon until they'd fly to Egypt... how was his lover going to fit all of that into his schedule?

"I'll help you with the paperwork, Até. I'd like to, especially because I'd like to have you home on time a few days this week. Wednesday and Thursday are already late ones", Yami said, complaining softly even though he was sharing a lovely lunch with his lover right now. Atemu merely smiled and nodded while flipping through the shop's file.

"Thank you", the tanned man whispered and Yami returned the smile before he grew a little more serious and showed his lover the notes he made this morning when they were shown around. Atemu filled him in on the costs of the contractor and Yami was amazed it would cost that much. "It's your project now, sort of, so maybe you can estimate when we will be able to earn that much back in profit?", was the soft chuckled reply to Yami's surprise and the pale man nodded slowly as he added that to his small list of homework. He was actually right on schedule and still had six months to complete all of his tasks. He was using the shop to help him with his homework as well, which Atemu had encouraged as soon as he had discussed it with his lover. As it was, the shop was a nice opportunity and Yami had gladly taken it with both hands.

"With this information, I should be able to. When would you like to have it returned?", the pale man asked softly while he wrote the assignment down in his notebook. Atemu pursed his lips slightly and glanced at the rest of his paperwork, before he sighed softly.

"How about the end of the next week? Then you have the time to collect the necessary information so you can base your assumptions on truth. Plus, I probably won't be able to look at it before then...", the tanned man answered, before a slightly guilty look fell upon his face. He really didn't want to ask, but after yesterday's memory concerning his mother helping his father, the thought of how his lover helped him hadn't left his mind. "I'm really glad you're able to help me out as much as you've done", were his next soft words and crimson eyes looked up to watch the tanned man carefully.

"Até... I haven't done that much yet, just sort through paperwork and I will do so again this afternoon. I like helping you, so if you need my hand in something, please... don't shy away?", Yami asked and rose-red eyes warmed at the suggestion.

"I won't, but I'd like to ask formally. Will you please help me with my paperwork this afternoon? I know I shouldn't get used to it, as I have done it alone for years, but it's oddly reassuring", Atemu admitted and he received a loving smile in return. Yami nodded slowly in answer and continued to smile as the brief admittance had given him a small moment to see his lover without his work-mask. There were so many masks his lover wore, though they had slowly disappeared while they were together. The workaholic-mask was one to stay the longest and would quite possibly do so for years to come, but it wasn't bad. It was just a protection and to hear his lover ask for help, made Yami glow from within. The warmth was a comfort, as well as a peaceful feeling. Exactly those he loved and the pale man hoped Atemu felt the same.

"I will help you, Até, especially if it is reassuring to you. Thank you for asking", Yami answered in return and he received a fond smile, before his lover focused on his lunch again. Lest the pale man would remind him there was still some left and Atemu didn't want to embarrass himself like that again. "Also, Até, there was something I'd like to ask you concerning us going abroad", were the next words and the older man looked up instantly.

"What about it?", he asked in curiosity, considering he had already told as much as possible. He had explained where they would stay, what was to be expected and what the meetings would be about. Yami wouldn't be able to join all of them, but those were the times he could see Malik and perhaps do a little sight-seeing.

"Well, we haven't really discussed it as of yet aside from the store, but what will we tell my colleagues at the office regarding me leaving the country _with_ you?", Yami asked with a curious tilt of his head and he watched how Atemu seemed to freeze before he sighed softly.

"Honestly, I hadn't thought on that one yet, although perhaps we can use the same one as we use for the shop? You'll be gone on a project I've assigned to you and that means you can't go to the store or the office. It is legit and only Jack will know the truth", the tanned man answered and Yami nodded. It was the best idea they could come up with so far in regards to keeping their relationship a secret, even though they were slowly growing towards the idea of them just telling everyone.

"I'd like that, Até. As less suspicion as possible until the time we can tell everyone we are in love with one another", Yami said and the tanned man nodded as he agreed. They wouldn't tell just yet, for he too wanted to enjoy these feelings and emotions regarding his lover in the privacy of their own bubble for a little while longer. Besides, to him, nobody had to know because it was none of their business, but he also knew there would be talk and that was something he would not allow. "Also, thank you for the lunch", the pale man whispered with a warm smile and Atemu looked up from his musings to gaze at his lover who had come to stand beside him. He smiled warmly at the kiss he received, before Yami cleaned his desk and took the trolley towards the door.

"Do you want me take this back to the cafeteria?", his lover asked, though he returned towards the desk when the tanned man shook his head in answer.

"No, we'll go over the notes concerning the store first. It will be picked up later, or if you really want to, you could take it back when I'm in my meeting", Atemu said to which the pale man nodded in agreement, before he settled back down at the desk again. Now that Atemu had finished his lunch, Yami was more than ready to tackle the notes concerning the game shop and it was a nice relieve to talk with his lover as he could get ahead of himself without the embarrassing reprimanding. Plus, this way the tanned man could agree with him and alter his ideas when necessary, so by the time they had to pack up because Atemu would be in a meeting, they had reached a few certain goals.

"Ah, Yami, this meeting will be rather short and quite informal as it will be with Lucy, who found the apartment for us. You are allowed to stay if you want?", the tanned man asked softly while his lover straightened his tie and made sure his suit was impeccable. Yet, the pale man shook his head and smiled.

"No, it's all right. I know it's a short video conference, but I don't want to sneeze suddenly. This is something between you and Lucy who has asked for a financial report concerning her business. I'll take the trolley down to the cafeteria and pick up the files you said you needed yesterday. Afterwards, I'll wait out there with Vivian until you open the door to ask for me", Yami said and Atemu sighed softly as he could see merit in his lover's words. He nodded his consent and kissed the pale lips with loving affection to say goodbye.

"I love you", he whispered as soon as they broke apart and Yami smiled as he returned the kiss with a second one ever so gently.

"I love you too, Até. See you in a bit and say hello to Lucy for me?", was the pale man's answer, before he gave the suit one last tap and left the office with the trolley. He was glad Vivian wasn't there to stare at him while he quickly made his way towards the elevators and he couldn't help his thoughts going towards the work he would share with his lover. He wasn't even sure what he liked about it, as it was perhaps not what he was supposed to learn, but helping Atemu with the paperwork still taught him many things. Especially that there were more problems concerning the stores and managing them than he had ever thought possible. But... that was good. At least, in his sincere opinion and Yami smiled as he was greeted by his colleagues at the cafeteria.

He waved at them as he left the foursome to their cleaning and cooking, considering Sennen Corporation also provided dinner for those who had the midday and evening shifts. It was a really nice plus to working at the company, although he couldn't wait to make dinner for both himself and Atemu this evening. Yesterday, he had made chicken curry because he had wanted to and this evening there were pork cutlets as well as potatoes and vegetables on the menu. No carrots though, as Atemu didn't like them and Yami chuckled softly when that thought entered his mind. His train of thoughts were stopped, however, prior to him greeting Jack on his way towards the archives and the older man jogged a little to catch up with him.

"Yami, good afternoon! I thought you would be at the store today?", the black-haired male asked in surprise while they wandered into the archives.

"That was the plan, but mr. Sennen had a meeting this afternoon and there was little for me to do at the store after he left. He also wanted to discuss some notes we had both made concerning the reconstruction, hence why I am here. He asked if I could gather some paperwork necessary for his other meetings", Yami said while he opened a drawer and skimmed the files inside. He glanced at Jack though when the latter smirked a little.

"So, you've become mr. Sennen's _very_ personal delivery boy?", was the teasing question accompanied by eyebrows wriggling suggestively while Jack grinned with mirth. Yami hated his pale complexion right there and then as the blush spread along his cheeks before he could even stop it. Jack merely laughed as he watched the younger male midly glare at him, before he opened a cabinet himself. "After all, you say you're delivering files, but all you probably deliver are kisses and hugs. No?", the older man continued and he couldn't help but laugh while his charge only got darker in the face. Then, softly, Yami started to laugh as well, because it was the truth and it made him feel good to admit that.

"Well, mr. Duncan, that's for me to know and for you to find out", Yami answered eventually with a smirk on his own lips and he could feel his blush calming down. Jack bumped his elbow teasingly and the pale man chuckled as he shook his head. "But, considering you are your fiancée's personal delivery boy, I guess you know all about it. Don't you?", was the innocent question and both men laughed as even the older male's cheeks flared a little red.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't", Jack replied cryptically and Yami couldn't help himself while he had fun, as he appreciated his colleague's light way of accepting the situation. He had to keep a big secret after all and couldn't share it with anyone else aside from his fiancée. _If_ he even told her at all and Yami smiled as the conversation turned into Jack asking him what he needed.

"Mr. Sennen asked if I could get a few files for him as he'll be working on requests this afternoon and needs a little more information before he can sign the papers. The other files are at his office concerning his late-night meetings on both Wednesday and Thursday, so I only need these three", Yami said while he collected the necessary paperwork and signed his name next to the chart that said what he had taken and when. Not only that, his id-card had been scanned prior to him opening the cabinet, which was how the company kept track of who accessed what cabinet and the belonging papers. If something went missing, as there was a weekly check up, the head of security would be notified immediately. Just like his lover and therefore Yami quickly signed his name on the chart as he didn't want for Atemu to have more work than he already had.

"Jack?", Yami asked softly prior to closing the cabinet while Jack was still searching for his own paperwork. Brown eyes looked up at him curiously and the pale man smiled warmly as he held the files close against his chest. "Thank you for keeping it a secret, I do really appreciate it. Especially because there is no one you can share it with so, if it starts troubling you, I hope you'll come to us", were the next soft words and Jack's pale lips curled in a warm smile in answer.

"I promise, though you're also very welcome. Only the both of you know when it's time to speak up about it and nothing will come from my lips before that very moment. Good luck with the delivery", the older man said and winked with a slight suggestion again to which Yami smirked.

"Good luck with your own", the pale man countered, before he walked from the archives and chuckled softly. It felt good to be teased about his relationship, though differently than when either his family or friends would do. It felt good, because Jack accepted it, no questions asked. Plus, he was a good sport for accepting Yami's jests in return and the pale man couldn't help but let his smile continue to curl his lips. Even though it was replaced by a small frown when he returned to Atemu's floor. The phone was ringing and glancing around the foyer, Yami didn't see the Asian woman anywhere.

Quickly, he walked up towards the desk at the same time Atemu tried not to glare at the red light flashing for the umpteenth time on his device. It told him exactly there was an unanswered phone, which he couldn't answer himself because he was currently discussing the financial status of Lucy's company. Even though the woman on the other end of the video was currently taking notes so she could share the information with stockholders.

" _Very well. Thank you very much for your time, mr. Sennen and I look forward to us working together in the near future_ ", Lucy said softly with a warm smile after she had finished taking notes and Atemu inclined his head in agreement.

"Thank you very much for your time as well, Lucy and we shall see each other again after I return from my business travel abroad. Also, Yami sends you his greetings and I hope you'll have a nice day", the tanned man said in farewell and Lucy smiled again with a farewell of her own, before the call was ended with Atemu taking a deep sigh as he rose from his chair and marched towards the door in quick strikes. What if the other person had hung up? What if it had been something important? What if there was another hacker and the technical department tried to contact him?

"What is wrong-", he started as he nearly pulled the door from its hinges, before he swallowed the rest of his remaining sentence while he stared at his lover behind Vivian's desk.

"Yes, I understand completely and I am very sorry to tell you mr. Sennen is currently in a meeting. May I please write down your name and phone number so I can ask my employer to call you back as soon as he is available?", Yami asked asked while he picked up an empty piece of paper and a pen from the surface of the desk prior to writing down the necessary information. "Thank you very much for your understanding and I will make sure mr. Sennen calls you back personally... Yes, thank you, have a lovely day yourself", the pale man said after a short pause before he returned the receiver to its original place gently.

"You answered the phone?", Atemu asked softly though it was a relieve to see his lover had everything under control. Crimson eyes turned to him as he spoke, however, and Yami gasped in surprise.

"Até! Yes, sorry, there was no one-", Yami started, before he was interrupted by Vivian coming back in the foyer.

"What are you doing?", she asked in disbelieve, before she glanced at Atemu and seemed to want to know the situation. Yami gently gathered his files, as well as the piece of paper he had written the phone number on, before he stepped away from the desk slightly.

"As I was about to explain to mr. Sennen, when I returned from gathering the necessary files, there was no one behind the desk while the phone was ringing. Because I knew mr. Sennen was in a video conference with another CEO, I decided to answer the phone in the best way that I could. Which brings me to handing you this piece of paper, mr. Sennen. Miss Hakaru hopes that you will return her call concerning the information on the new personnel training she requested a few weeks ago", the pale man explained while he presented his lover with the small piece of paper. Atemu accepted it gently, before he glanced at Vivian.

"And where were you?", he asked while the black-haired woman neared her desk. He would thank his lover later for saving the day as he currently narrowed his eyes at his secretary, even though it was completely his own fault for not knowing about this recurring phone call. He should have asked her more often about incoming phone calls, especially because there were more important ones he could have missed.

"I had to go to the bathroom", Vivian answered softly, though rose-red eyes were able to catch the frown as well as his lover looking at his watch. He would have to ask about that later too as there were more important matters to discuss and he would have to call Kisara next. The other woman would know of missed phone calls, although she had probably told him about everything already. At least, he hoped so and Atemu sighed softly while he ushered the pale man inside his office again.

As soon as the door fell close, Yami nibbled is lip guiltily. Atemu glanced at the nervous gesture, before he gave a warm smile and kissed his lover's cheek softly. "Thank you for saving the day, _mon chéri_. You did good", the tanned man praised and he chuckled softly when his lover breathed a sigh of relieve.

"I wasn't sure if you'd appreciate me answering the phone, but I also couldn't let it ring any longer, so I just decided to go for it", Yami explained, though he smiled when he received another warm kiss.

"You were a lifesaver, so thank you, _mon chéri_. Now come, I'll give Kisara a call before we sort out this mess. There is lots to do and little time", Atemu replied and the pale man nodded as he followed his lover to the desk where they could work. He listened how the tanned man searched for more things he didn't know about during his phone call with Kisara, before solving the problems he could. Yami couldn't help but smile when he received another praise, though this time from the lady on the phone because he had been so friendly and that made the pale man's entire day even better while he was able to spend time with his lover. Today was a good day and the younger man smiled as he worked his way though Atemu's amount of paperwork with love filling his being.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you all for reading and I'm sorry if this chapter was a filler of sorts, but I really enjoyed writing it and some aspects are necessary for future chapters. I'll definitely try not to be lazy again :) See you all again in chapter 52, byebye!**


	52. Horrid Tuesday

**Hi Everyone! Again, my sincere apologies for leaving so much time between these chapters and the only excuse I have is that I am currently working out some other ideas together with BD (which I shouldn't, I know, but I can't help it). That does leave me with little time for BD and I also often forget to update, but here it finally is!**

 **I want to thank my reviewers _Pharaohs Girl18, Jofisk_ and both of my G _uests_ , for reviewing the previous chapter and to one of my Guests: I fixed the typo! Thank you so much for spotting it! **

**Hopefully everyone will like this chapter :)**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 52**

/\/\/\/\/\

Setting the laptop atop his kitchen counter, which was on the little available space he had, Yami grinned as soon as Ryou's incoming call popped up. Answering it, he turned the fire of the stove a little lower while he checked the boiling potatoes to see when they would be ready. "Hi Ryou", he greeted at the same time and the white-haired man grinned in return.

" _Hi Yami! Oh, man, seeing you cook like that makes me miss you even more. How's life?_ ", he white-haired male asked and crimson eyes turned towards the screen with warmth in them.

"Life is good, Ryou. Though... shouldn't you be asleep? It's midnight where you are", Yami asked while he did a quick calculation of the different time-zones. His friend grinned with a chuckle, however and his doe-brown eyes were gleaming in the offered bedside light.

" _Probably, but I couldn't sleep. At least, not yet, I mean... You know, not after last week and you haven't said anything yourself yet, so I just want to confirm if you're all right. Looking at you, I don't think anything is wrong or is there?",_ Ryou asked while he glanced at the pale man and frowned slightly. There was excitement on his face, as well as a small worried frown, and Yami rose his eyebrows in question while he tried to make sense of his friend's babbling.

"You're fishing, aren't you?", was the soft accusations to which Ryou's cheeks turned a nearly impossible shade of red. Yami gaped at him slightly, before he shook his head in mocked annoyance and checked the potatoes again. "Well... considering I kind of begged you two for help I guess it can't be helped... Yes, Atemu made love to me", he answered truthfully which received him a loud 'whoop' from the other end of the line. It made his cheeks flush a little red, although he knew his friends deserved to know the truth. Especially because without them, he wouldn't have been ready at all.

" _Glad we could be of service, is what Malik would have said, but I'm glad you're all right. I mean, you are, yes?_ ", Ryou asked worriedly and Yami glanced at him again with a warm smile.

"Yes, Ryou, I'm perfectly fine", he said, without indulging into the rest of what he wanted to say. That Atemu had been the best lover ever, had been careful as well as gentle and loving. That he was without pain and not traumatised at all. He couldn't say all those things, because Ryou was without Malik and probably missed him very much. Yami couldn't do that to his friend, nor to his own dignity, which was why he merely smiled when the white-haired male sighed in relieve.

" _That's good to know, now I can sleep peacefully. I hope you will too, Yami_ ", Ryou said and the pale man nodded while he could hear the key in the lock of his door.

"I will, Ryou. Thank you for checking up on me", Yami said and he waved when his friend did, before he picked up his laptop again and brought it towards his desk in the foyer. His smile brightened when he saw Atemu easing himself out of his shoes, before he embraced the tanned man and kissed his cheek softly. "Right on time", were his soft words as he released his lover to walk back into the kitchen. Atemu merely chuckled, while he left his briefcase near Yami's desk as well, prior to following his lover into the apartment.

"It smells wonderful, _mon chéri_ ", he said while he was nearly ordered into a seat at the already set-up table and he eagerly did so. Especially because it meant there would be no work on his mind for now and Atemu sighed softly while he felt a relaxing comfort wash over him. He was home, with someone who wanted to take care of him and the tanned man smiled as he gazed at Yami lovingly while the latter was serving dinner mere moments after Atemu had settled down. "You were waiting for me?", he asked while glancing at his lover who kissed his cheek again.

"Yes, like I said I would after you promised to try and be home at seven", Yami said and he smiled as he collected the pork cutlets from the counter and served them as well prior to sitting down at the table. He chuckled softly as he received a kiss in return, before they started dinner and enjoyed each other's company. Atemu told a little of what he had done after Yami had left the office, though he was still very grateful for his lover whom had helped him more than he possibly realised. Most of his paperwork for the week had been sorted and Yami had plastered sticky notes to his files to signify the importance of what was inside. The schedule was cleared up and Atemu was glad he had even be able to teach his lover some more concerning his managing skills. As it was, his briefcase was empty and that would definitely help considering their flight would leave in a matter of four days.

"I'm glad Kisara could confirm with you that there are no other phone calls you have missed while the black-out had happened. Even though she had to admit she also wasn't sure considering she didn't even know of miss Hakaru phoning a few weeks ago", Yami said and Atemu nodded while he helped the pale man fill the dishwasher.

"Yes, although you still saved the day by answering the phone when you did. What I still meant to ask was why you frowned when Vivian answered she was off to the bathroom?", the tanned man asked as Yami turned off the tap when he was finished cleaning most of the grime from his pans before they would go into the dishwasher. As he did, the pale man glanced at his lover, before he tilted his head and pursed his lips.

"Truthfully... because I didn't believe her. Although, yes, she could have been away to the bathroom, but when I left your office to take the trolley with our lunch back to the cafeteria, Vivian wasn't seated at your desk either. So, she either left twice in the short amount of time I was away from your office, or she had a really long bathroom break. Either is a very possible option and I frowned, because that didn't occur to me at the time and I merely thought it was strange for her to be gone from the desk when the phone rang. If that makes sense", Yami answered and he watched Atemu nod slowly in understanding.

"Very well, I'll have to ask her. I'm not very comfortable with my secretary leaving the desk at the same time I am in a meeting, because I need her to answer the phones when I am not able to. She knows this, although I am keeping in mind it was an accident or an emergency. I wasn't able to ask her after you had left, nor was the question on my mind considering I had another small meeting", Atemu sighed while he turned the dishwasher on and closed the door so it could get started on cleaning their utensils. Afterwards, he gently wrapped an arm around his lover's waist, before pulling the pale man flush against his chest. "Although, if I am to replace her, I might consider you", was the soft tease which had Yami pursing his lips in answer.

"Really now? What about the stores that need overseeing? What about everything you need to teach me?", the pale man asked at the same time Atemu rubbed their noses together lovingly. Warm breath ghosted over his lips as tanned ones came closer and Yami purred softly as he wished his lover would just kiss him.

"I'll continue teaching you everything you need to know. Truth is, I am further ahead of my work with you at my side than I have been since the hacking started. You have skills, _mon chéri_ , not many people have and I am eternally grateful you are willing to use them while being trapped inside my office", the older man said softly and crimson eyes gleamed warmly while pale arms wrapped themselves around Atemu's neck.

"Truly, I don't feel trapped while being in your office, Até. It's because you are there and we get to talk about so many things that are both work and non-work related. I mean, I am glad we discussed the gifts that still need to be picked up at the estate. Especially because I don't think all of them will fit in my apartment. Although I have cleaned the TV-stand, which is still without said device, so that your new chessboard can stand there safe and sound. If you agree on the spot, that is. If not, we'll find a different one", Yami said and he watched how rose-red eyes turned towards the mentioned spot, before they returned to lock with his crimson irises. A warm smile curled tanned lips, before they pecked his pale ones softly.

"I will be honoured if the chessboard can stand right there, _mon chéri_. You would not mind?", Atemu asked softly and slowly, the pale man shook his head.

"Absolutely not. It's like we discussed yesterday morning, Até, I want this to be our home and I want you to be comfortable living here as well. I want your things here and if we have to, I'd even move to make sure that we are both content with where we live. It's why I proposed to go shopping when we get back from our travels if that's something which needs to be done", Yami answered gently and the tanned man inhaled slightly while he continued to smile lovingly.

"Maybe, but not yet. Your taste of furniture is one I can share with you and you paid for all of it on your own. I don't want your hard work to be undone just yet and there is no reason to move. The apartment is big enough for the two of us and I actually enjoy living here with you. It's spacious and you are taking extremely well care of it", Atemu replied while he gently stroked Yami's blond bangs from his face. "So please, for now I'd love to live here with you and share _your_ furniture. When it's time to change, we'll know. Until then, I'd be honoured if I can move some more of my precious belongings in here as well as myself", were the tanned man's next words and he smiled as his lover kissed him gently.

"I can't wait until more of your belongings arrive. Not just your toothbrush, pyjamas, suits, shampoo or your own pillow. More... I can't wait for more and the chessboard is very welcome. It was such a beautiful and thoughtful gift your father gifted to you, it deserves a spacious spot, which is why I hoped the TV-stand would be accepted", Yami said softly after he broke the kiss and Atemu embraced him just a little tighter in gratitude. His lover was an amazing man and the thought lingered after he was sent towards the bathroom for a shower. He left the pale man to do a little more of his own homework and as he stepped underneath the warm stream of water, Atemu sighed softly as his body relaxed.

The apartment was starting to feel like his home, even though he had only been really living here for a few weeks. It was daunting how quick time passed by, especially because it felt like he had been accepted inside Yami's home for much longer and the novelty of everything still amazed him. Then again, they had accepted each other's small quirks just as quickly and through communication, they had adjusted to living together. It was also the reason as to why he had been allowed to pamper the pale man's body with the love it deserved and Atemu smiled gratefully for his lover had taught him how to communicate properly in their relationship. They had both come so far and the tanned man couldn't help but embrace his lover from behind when he caught Yami cleaning his homework away.

" _Mon chéri_ ", he murmured softly and a warm smile curled his lips as he fondly kissed the side of his lover's neck. Yami merely hummed in return and he closed his eyes in bliss at the soft ministrations to his skin. He clasped his hands around the tanned ones pushing him against the older male, before he lifted one hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles gently. "Are you done?", was Atemu's soft question and the pale man couldn't help but hum in answer once more.

"Yes, I am, Até. All I wanted to do was add some more details to the essay assigned to me by school, in case I would forget. Also, thank you for helping me with my work. Thanks to you I'm ahead of my schedule", Yami said softly, while tilting his head to the side so his lover had more space to continue kissing his skin. Although regret washed over him when the bell rang which signalled someone wanted to use the elevator. Yet, he couldn't help but chuckle softly as Atemu sighed in dismay as well. "I think that would be for you, my love. Want me to answer that, considering you're in pyjamas already?", the pale man asked softly while he glanced back to his lover, whom kissed his cheek softly as he did.

"Yes please. I already forgot the chessboard would be delivered this evening, I'm sorry", Atemu answered, although Yami kissed him in return before he pressed the button so he could speak with the deliverers through the intercom. Afterwards, he turned to his lover.

"It just shows there is a lot on your mind, Até and that you are tired. Especially because we discussed the chessboard earlier, but don't worry. When the delivery has been made, I vote for cuddling and sleep?", the pale man asked with a slightly raised eyebrow and Atemu hummed in gratitude, before he walked out of the foyer the moment the doorbell rang softly. Yami merely smiled in worry as he watched his lover leave prior to opening the door and accepting the heavy box from the deliverer.

"Thank you very much and drive home safe", the pale man said after accepting the package and the deliverer rose his hand slightly in goodbye while stepping back into the elevator. As the metallic doors closed, Atemu rounded the arch again where he gently grasped the heavy box from his lover so Yami could lock the front door at the same time he hurried towards the livingroom and placed the box atop the sofa.

"I didn't expect it to be that heavy", Atemu mused and he couldn't help but play mildly offended while Yami chuckled at his misfortune.

"At least it's here now. Let's see if it's still in one piece", the pale man commented and he received an agreeing nod in return, prior to helping his lover unpack the box. They unwrapped the delicate board pieces from the bubble foil they had been bundled up into as well as the entire board itself and Yami smiled as he couldn't find anything broken. Delicately, Atemu placed it down atop the TV-stand while checking the wooden carvings carefully, but he nodded as well as he was satisfied with the fact his gift was still in one piece. Together, both men completed the look by placing the different pieces atop the board, before they took a step back and admired the new decoration.

"It's beautiful", were Yami's soft words while he leaned against his lover and he smiled while a tanned arm wrapped around his waist. Atemu hummed softly in agreement, before he kissed his lover's temple.

"Not as beautiful as you while you are spooned up against my frame", he whispered suggestively and he laughed as he received a small smack in return, although he caught the hand slapping his chest so he could kiss the appendage lovingly. Yami couldn't help but smile and blush as tanned lips slowly kissed their way from his hand towards his elbow and his shoulder and his excitement rose as Atemu's face reached his own which let the pale man trembling while his heart was hammering in his chest. Slowly, their lips touched in a languid kiss which had Yami moaning softly while his lover pulled him flush against the tanned body. Feeling the broad chest against his own was heavenly while they continued to kiss and it left him gasping for air the moment they broke apart.

"I love you", he whispered in response while his pale fingers had tangled themselves in Atemu's thick tri-coloured hair at the same time the tanned man's chest heaved for breath against his own.

"I love you too, _mon chéri_ , but I am taking you up on your offer of cuddles and sleep if you don't mind. I want to listen to your soft breaths while you dream and I want to feel you next to me", the older man whispered softly and Yami nodded in agreement as that was exactly what he wanted as well, which was why he followed his lover into the bedroom where he stripped from his clothes so he could get into his nightwear. Peace washed over him after brushing his teeth and sliding underneath the covers where tanned hands pulled him close. He loved the feeling of Atemu's broad chest against his back and Yami hummed softly while he nuzzled his pillow.

" _Mon chéri?",_ was Atemu's soft question as he pulled Yami just a little closer. The pale man's body fitted against his frame just perfect and he couldn't help but smile at the feeling.

"Yes?", was the soft reply and the tanned man yawned while he tried to stay awake just a little bit longer. He was tired though and very comfortable with his lover at his side.

"Are you still sore or hurt? Does anything feel strange?", Atemu asked while nuzzling the back of Yami's neck lovingly. The motion was disturbed, however, as his lover tried to look at him and therefore had to turn his body slightly. A warm smile curled pale lips and at the sight, the tanned man felt his worry ease a little.

"No, Até, I'm not in pain and no longer sore. Thank you for asking, but you were really kind and gentle, so no need to worry", the pale man answered softly and he shifted a little more to caress his lover's cheek while the latter was staring at him. Then, tanned lips curled in a loving smile and Atemu moved gently to kiss his beloved once more. Yami sighed softly in the languid kiss and his crimson eyes gleamed with warmth, as well as love, when they broke apart.

"Always, _mon chéri_. Always", the tanned man answered and Yami nodded, because he knew this. He knew his lover would always be kind and gentle with him, because it was a token of their love. That alone made his skin tingle pleasantly while he resumed his earlier position and felt Atemu spoon up against him once more. It made him feel good the other man was with him and Yami smiled as he waited while Atemu's breath evened out slowly. Yet, not even his lover's current presence could take the slight dread from him at the prospect of having to work at the store the following morning and Yami frowned slightly as the thought continued to plague him in his sleep.

The bad thing was, the frown remained when he woke up, and only left when Atemu tried to reassure him all would be well. The tanned man gave him his confidence, because he could do this. He was better than her and with that thought, Yami took a deep breath to fuel his faith in himself as he walked into game shop that housed the Ribbon Girl. As always, she was the one to spot him first, as if she was waiting for him to enter so she could tackle him the next second. This time, however, she didn't and the pale man couldn't help but sigh in relieve softly.

"Good morning, Yami. Welcome back", Nadine said kindly in greeting and pale lips curled in a smile as the young intern accepted the gentle words.

"Good morning, Nadine, and thank you. This time I am back in some regular clothes as I hope to tackle the back corner with Jordan today if that's all right. I'd really like to finish cleaning that part of the store, before my last day this upcoming Thursday. When I get back from my other project, I hope you have been able to do the rest and clean out the storage as much as possible. That way, we can order a small amount of selected toys for December so that we can have a nearly clear space for the renovation to start in January", Yami said while he pointed at his neat black jeans and dark grey turtle-neck. He still wanted to look at least decent so he wouldn't shame Atemu, but it was easier to work in these clothes than in a whole three-piece suit.

"The whole plan has been laid-out I hear. We will obviously try our best, Yami and we will luckily have help from your colleague, which we are very glad about", Nadine replied and the pale man nodded as he knew Jack would help this store a lot better than he could. After all, the older man had far more experience than he had, although Yami did realise he had his lover at his side. They discussed decisions and made them together as much as possible, which the younger male appreciated greatly.

"Yesterday I was able to discuss many aspects of the store with mr. Sennen and he was able to explain me the plan as it currently exists. So, if you don't mind, Jordan and I will be in the corner", Yami said and Nadine nodded, before she let him hang his coat away as well as his bag with his lunch and personal belongings. The pale man couldn't help but chuckle softly as he was glad he was no longer hiding a secret project inside his bag and he continued to smile as he thought back upon Atemu's worries from last night. He had spoken the truth, he was no longer sore and he had never been in pain, which was a lot different from what he had expected. Yami accepted it with both hands though, especially because it made work so much easier and he rolled up his sleeves to get started.

Yet, he was also thankful for Miho to have understood the message. She sometimes waved at him, but otherwise she was quite busy with her own work of cleaning the shelves so that Jonas could rebuild everything to fit the temporarily made-up floor plan. Toys were moved, games and puzzles were sorted from age to difficulty while Yami had to help a few difficult customers at the counter. He made a quick phone call to the distribution centre regarding missing items on his delivery list prior to sitting down at the dining table in the small office so he could eat lunch.

Opening the package of his freshly made pasta-salad, which he had bought when he had arrived at the mall earlier that morning, he couldn't help but wince slightly as Miho's voice came in as well. Why he was left alone with the lilac-haired girl, he didn't know, but he would take on this challenge if life decided to throw it at him. After all, Marcus had been far worse and he didn't feel threatened by a girl with odd fantasies. She was merely annoying, which was why Yami checked his phone for any missed messages while she settled down and opened her bag. Multiple magazines were discarded on top of the coffee table and the pale man felt his crimson eyes drawn towards a photo of his lover. Gently, he picked the thin book from within the pile.

"Miho decided to take all of them with her, because she has finished reading through most of them and other people are allowed to know what goes on in the world. Apparently, Madonna has another boyfriend, Egypt has an underground library which is accessible through the Sphinx and the British Queen has no driver's license!", the Ribbon-girl rambled while she spread out the magazines to point at the different headlines, but Yami merely stared at the photo of his lover. He was younger on it, even though the magazine dated from a few weeks ago, but the title beneath it was disturbing. _Sennen Corporation on the brink of annihilation as new hacking attempts worked._

"Yeah, they say the corporation is doing extremely bad and is on the verge of bankruptcy. There is also a photo of you, but Miho took it out", the girl continued while he placed the magazine away. Then, her words hit him and Yami's frown deepened as what she had said was far more disturbing.

"You took it out? Why would I even be in a magazine?", he asked, because he really wanted to know. What if he had done something wrong? What if he had made a terrible mistake that would link him to Atemu and bring his lover in a lot of trouble? Miho merely giggled, before she began sorting through the pile she had created.

"The story was amazing and made so much sense", she said, before she grasped the desired magazine and handed it to Yami. "Miho didn't take the photo on the front, because the other one was much better", the girl continued, but the pale man didn't react as he stared at the headline in front of him. _Long lost brother returns_ , the title said with a photo of both him and his lover next to each other for comparison.

"Brother?", he asked with a raised eyebrow and to his dismay, Miho nodded.

"Yes and you should have told us! After reading this, everything made sense. Why mr. Sennen senior is hiding in his big house and why mr. Sennen junior is losing the company. Are you really back to take it from him? Why are you so kind to him if you do? Are you undercover? He doesn't know, does he? You are to take the company from him when he is at his weakest!", were the girl's excited words and for a moment, Yami gaped at her, because he wondered if she was serious.

"Miho! Stop, what are you talking about?", he asked as soon as the lilac-haired girl opened her mouth again to continue. "I am not mr. Sennen's brother! The fact that we look alike is just a coincidence and we are not related in any way. All I am is an intern to Sennen Corporation and this story is a complete lie! How can you believe that?!", Yami asked while he dropped the magazine back onto the table. Miho frowned slightly, before she sighed softly.

"Well... it has always been said that mr. Sennen senior has had another wife and that mr. Sennen junior punished him for it with the car accident. They are just stories though, Miho doesn't always believe them", she whispered while nibbling her lips and Yami snorted softly.

"That is ridiculous and disgusting. There is no place for those sick rumours in a shop like this one, so please, just stop. My photo also has no place wherever you put it up, so I am asking you to take it down. I am in a relationship with someone and your adoration is misplaced", were the pale man's next words and he didn't leave room for an argument while he placed the magazine he had previously been holding underneath the pile that had accumulated after Miho had emptied out her entire bag. True, he couldn't forbid them, but he hoped his lover could. There was truly no place for this kind of nonsense... especially not the ones that would hurt so many people. The lilac-haired girl fell silent at his small reprimand, but Yami didn't care while he picked up his lunch and decided to eat it inside the area they used as an office so that he could focus on checking the upcoming order together with Nadine. He set everything up while he ignored Miho, although it was hard to let go of her painful words.

Atemu had gone through a lot of pain if her way of telling the stories were even true. Had people really accused him of causing the accident? He knew his lover blamed himself, but other people had been involved. Why would someone write such words? They didn't even know the truth. As the thought entered his mind, Yami growled softly while staring at the screen. Taking a deep breath, the pale man sighed as Miho left the dining table and allowed for Nadine to enter the office. He forced the thoughts to the back of his mind while he worked with the older woman to get their order straight, which was a lot easier now because the system had been updated with the right amount of products they already had so they couldn't order anything double.

Yet, he was glad to leave earlier that afternoon so he could pick up their necessary outfits from the dry-cleaners and he sighed softly as he settled down in the back seat of Atemu's car. Charles had been tasked to drive him back and forth every day, although the elder had also asked for Yami to stop thanking him after the umpteenth time. " _It's my job, young sir and I truly don't mind_ ", had been the kind answer to his gratitude and the pale man had left it at that afterwards. Then again, he really was grateful, because it meant he didn't have to go by public transport and Yami smiled as this was much quicker as well.

Well... only as quickly as traffic allowed them to go, but Charles was a much safer option than any bus or tram and it didn't take long before his home came into view. "Say, Charles? Will you come with us to Egypt and Germany?", the pale man asked out of the blue as the thought came to mind suddenly at the same time the older male parked the car. Slowly, the chauffeur turned in his seat and he smiled kindly at the pale man seated behind him.

"Unfortunately, I will be staying here, young sir. Both in Egypt and Germany it is best to be driven around the country by someone who knows the streets like the back of his hand and that is something I do not. When you will return, it will be me behind the wheel to pick you up from the airport, but until that time comes, I leave you in the capable hands of my colleagues", Charles answered and Yami nodded in understanding.

"Too bad. Atemu puts a lot of trust in you and so do I. It will be different when you're not behind the wheel", Yami said softly and the older male merely smiled.

"Thank you, young sir. Now, allow me", the chauffeur said, before he opened his side of the car and walked around to help the pale man out of his seat. Charles also took the clean clothes in his hands and followed Yami to his floor where he was so kind to wait outside while the younger male accepted the suits from him. "I shall see you tomorrow, half eight sharp", was the promise prior to the older male taking his leave. Yami merely smiled, before he closed the door and took the cleaned-up suits to his bedroom where he hung them in the wardrobe gently. A wardrobe that did need replacing as soon as they returned from their travel considering it was way too small to hold all of their clothes. Yet, the sight alone made Yami smile while he couldn't help but be glad that his lover's suits were joined by new jeans as well as good-looking shirts.

Looking at the clothes, he gently retrieved the jeans he liked most when Atemu wore them, before he started to take out some suits as well. He really wanted for his lover to take the silver suit with him, especially because he had ordered for it to be washed and Yami nibbled his lip as he took out some of the new shirts, as well as a long-sleeved vest because Germany could be colder this time of the year. A coat, his lover needed a coat and with that thought, the pale man moved towards the hallway. As he did, he gently picked up his phone as well and let his fingers run across the screen.

 _Até, if you read this, will you please order Chinese and take it home with you? Sorry..._ was his text, before he pocketed his phone and walked back into his bedroom where he opened both doors of his wardrobe so he had better access. Afterwards, he laid six suits for Atemu and four for himself upon his bed, considering they were far more necessary for his lover than for him. There were a few meetings he could not go to in Egypt, but he would attend a few more in Germany while also going to the office, which was why four was a requirement. Luckily Mahado knew a good dry-cleaner and there was one situated inside the hotel in Berlin as well so their suits could be washed in emergency cases.

 _Yes I can... though that leaves the question as to why, mon chéri?_ Yami stared at the text he received, before he looked at the clothes upon his bed as well as on the floor. True, they wouldn't leave until at least half six Saturday evening, but he hadn't been able to help himself. By laying everything out in the open, he also made sure he couldn't wear clothes he wanted to bring with him on their travel.

 _I am mentally pre-packing our suitcases... sorry_ , he apologized once more, before he put his phone down and stared at the bed covered in suits. Some of them were wrapped in protective plastics because he had picked them up from the dry-cleaners earlier, but all he could think of was _how_ he was going to manage packing everything? For himself he had also chosen two extra pairs of jeans, normal shirts as well as a long-sleeved vest. Socks and underwear where sitting safe and sound next to the suits, because they were nearly more important than their clothes.

 _Very well, mon chéri, Chinese it is. But this is a mess I want to see, so don't clean everything up before I get home_ , was Atemu's teasing text and Yami could feel his cheeks heat up, before he walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Gently he set up the table, although he was disturbed by the small bell ringing in his foyer. It wasn't the front door, however and as he checked the camera, he saw it was a delivery man. Grasping his keys, Yami made his way downstairs this time where he accepted the package from the young man. The slim box was wrapped elegantly in dark-blue and white paper with a large sticker on the front stating his address as well as the sender's: _Cosmos_.

"Thank you very much, have a nice evening", Yami said after he had signed for the delivery and the chauffeur tipped his baseball-cap, before moving out of the lobby. Once he returned, Yami set the box atop the kitchen table as well, prior to walking back into his bedroom. Quickly, he also grabbed their toothbrushes, paste and hairbrushes for they needed to be added to his packing-list as well. When he was satisfied, the pale man quickly got his notebook and a pen from his desk in the foyer prior to writing everything down he had gathered so far.

His concentration was only broken by the occasional search for something he still thought was a requirement to be packed, as well as the sound of a key in the lock of his door. Thrilled to hear the sound, even though he had heard it before, Yami grinned as he made his way towards the foyer where he greeted his lover who was carrying his briefcase as well as a white plastic bag with deliciously smelling food. "Até", the pale man whispered lovingly as he greeted his lover with a kiss on his lips, which was returned just as soft as it was given.

" _Mon chéri_ ", Atemu replied in greeting, before he slipped out of his shoes. Gently, he left his briefcase near Yami's desk like the previous evening, prior to following his lover into the livingroom and kitchen. "Do you want to eat first or show me your creation?", was the tanned man's chuckled question and Yami couldn't help but blush slightly, before he grasped his lover's hand and took him into the bedroom.

"I made a list of everything I have laid out right now, just so we won't forget anything. I'll clean everything up after dinner, which my knight in shining armour brought home for us", the pale man purred and he received another kiss against his lips which had him sigh softly. The regret was real from both men, although their rumbling stomachs made themselves known prior to them engaging in another kiss and they chuckled while making their way back towards the dining table.

"May I ask what's inside that box?", Atemu asked curiously as he eyed the neatly wrapped package at the same time Yami opened the plastic bag and took out their dinner. Turned out he didn't need to set the table as their food came in carton boxes with chopsticks.

"Yes, you may, but we'll unpack it later. It has to come with us on our trip", the pale man answered softly and rose-red eyes gleamed in heightened curiosity while they spotted a new small blush on Yami's cheeks. The younger male pretended not to notice the glance, however, which was very similar to the way he tried to ignore the fact his cheeks warmed up ever so slightly. "But you'll find out after dinner what's inside", he teased with a small smirk and Atemu chuckled while eating his meal. He had to admit his curiosity grew the more he looked at the wrapped gift and he didn't know the name of the sender either.

Not that it mattered and it was slightly forgotten while both men discussed Yami's day at work. The box was then entirely forgotten as he had to comfort his beloved concerning the false accusations, although the tanned man felt pride bloom within him at the knowledge his lover had stood up for him in his own way. "It's quite all right, _mon chéri_ , and the whole ordeal is already dealt with. Tabloids sometimes make these allegations and all I can do is ignore them. Thank you for your kind words, but there is nothing to be done about them", Atemu answered softly and he heard his lover sigh sadly, before there was a nod of understanding.

"All right", was the soft acceptance and Atemu took that answer while he followed the pale man into the bedroom where he helped Yami finish the list of their necessities prior to putting everything back in the wardrobe, except for the casual clothes they wanted to wear while they were overseas. Yami gently packed those in an already gathered suitcase, just to make sure they would stay clean, before he cleared his bed from their toothbrushes and other accessories as well. As he returned from the bathroom, he smiled while wrapping his arms around his lover's frame at the same time the tanned man was unbuttoning his vest.

" _Mon chéri_ ", was the soothing whisper while pale fingers joined tanned ones, although Yami leaned his head against the supporting shoulder so he could nuzzle Atemu's neck lovingly.

"How was your day, Até? We discussed mine and agreed that it was horrid, but how was your day?", the pale man asked softly while he slowly walked around his lover's frame so that he could look into warm rose-red eyes where he could read a sense of annoyance. Gently, Yami let his pale fingers trace the broad chest, before they slowly worked on the buttons while Atemu was holding his hands.

"Not as good as yesterday. I had the unfortunate conversation with Vivian about bathroom-behaviours while I am in a meeting, before I had a small gathering with several managers to make sure everyone knows I am away for at least three weeks. They now know what I expect from them, although I am aware they also do without me telling them. Then I had a video conference with stockholders as well as Seto who is going to look after my tangible mail while I'll continue to manage the electronic one. Everything I need to know of is something he will make sure I get a copy from in my inbox", Atemu said while he trembled slightly when Yami's gentle fingers slid underneath his opened vest and caressed across his still clothed nipples before they squeezed his shoulders gently. Crimson eyes were warm as well as alluring and the tanned man leaned forward slightly to touch his tanned nose against a pale one in an affectionate gesture.

"That's good... I mean, of Seto managing some of your mail", Yami said softly while he slid the vest from his lover's shoulders so that it could fall towards the floor in a slight heap. It didn't matter, his lover wouldn't take this one with him on their travel either way.

"Yes... Though I meant to ask if you would be willing to come to the office tomorrow? To help me sort through my paperwork again? Plus, you need to inform Jack about the store in my stead. All of that aside, you don't have to come in Friday, but I do have a meeting planned... which is sort of last minute. Do you mind I did that?", Atemu asked in a whisper, for he didn't want to break the comfortable air around them, although he smiled in relieve when the pale man shook his head slowly.

"No, Até, I don't. There is little you can do while I clean the apartment from left to right on my day off so that Yugi can relax in here whenever he wants to. I want to pack our suitcases first thing Saturday morning and just rest up before the long flight. Especially because I know you won't sleep while on the aeroplane", Yami whispered in return while tanned hands pulled him a little closer against the body in front of him. It felt good and he smiled as he cupped Atemu's face and traced the tanned lips with his thumb. "But concerning the office, you'll have to make do with the afternoon. I am nearly finished with the project I wanted to do this week, which is why I'll go to the store tomorrow morning either way. I can't let them down just because I am bothered by Miho and her magazines", the pale man continued and Atemu hummed softly as he agreed. It wouldn't be in his lover's nature to back down and he smiled as he would at least see Yami in the afternoon.

"I'll take any amount of hours you can spend with me in the office. It's turned into an addiction, _mon chéri_ , although I do appreciate all the help you can give me. Even though I realise it is nothing near the reason for your internship", the tanned man admitted with guilt slipping into his expression, before the pale thumbs soothed him.

"Considering I'll be sort of managing your paperwork, schedule and phone if necessary, I'll take that as learning how to be efficient with my skills in other departments. Besides, I'll gladly help you out Até, just so you can at least relax a little more before we head out", Yami admitted and Atemu smiled as he leaned in and kissed the pale lips softly. He would want nothing more than to have his lover at his side and he tightened his hold upon the slender frame as he pulled the younger male closer to his body. He swallowed the small moan Yami gave at the feeling of his lover's frame against his own and the tanned male licked the pale lips as he wished to deepen the kiss.

Pale fingers tangled in thick tri-coloured hair while tongues touched and the tanned man groaned as he was allowed to lick the roof of his lover's mouth gently. Yet, Yami broke the kiss slowly prior to leaning his forehead against Atemu's so he could look into the burning rose-red eyes once more. "I still want to show you what's inside the box", was his whisper and Atemu sighed softly while pulling Yami impossibly closer to his body.

"Do you have to?", he asked in return and Yami couldn't help but grin as he pulled away slightly.

"You won't regret it, I promise", he said and that made the tanned man tilt his head in curiosity, before he was seated upon the bed before the pale man hurried towards the livingroom. He locked his front door and closed the curtains as well, prior to taking the box from the table. Leaving the house in the dark except for his bedroom, Yami nibbled his lip as he returned and was met with the bare back of his lover facing him while the latter dropped his dress shirt in the hamper. For a moment he admired the strong muscles, but as Atemu turned to him with a questioning expression, the pale man moved towards the bed and settled down on the bed while patting the spot beside him. As he looked at the box, however, he could feel his cheeks warming again while the older man joined him.

"Why are you blushing, _mon chéri?",_ Atemu asked teasingly and he chuckled while his lover nibbled his lip at the same time a pleasant shudder passed his spine. Crimson eyes turned to the tanned man, who let his fingers slide across Yami's leg and towards the package upon his lover's lap.

"Well... You know... I wasn't sure if Egypt would be a good place to buy these", the younger male whispered, before he slowly undid the wrapping. The box underneath was white, with a transparent front and Atemu purred softly as he nuzzled his lover while eyeing the different bottles of lube.

"You went shopping, _mon chéri._ Is there something you wish to say?", the tanned man teased while he kissed Yami's sensitive spot beneath his ear. A soft gasp escaped pale lips and fingers held onto the box a little tighter as another shudder passed Yami's spine.

"Just... Ah, Até, _right there_ ", Yami groaned and he shuddered as Atemu laid him down atop the mattress where the tanned man continued to kiss and nibble on the pale neck. Only when the older male lightened up on his ministrations, did his lover seem to find his voice back: "I was hoping... you'd make love to me while... we are overseas", was the soft whisper and slowly, Atemu sat up to take the box from Yami's trembling hands and he looked at the different bottles.

"Truthfully, _mon chéri_ , I don't think I can wait that long with your cheeks flushed like that. Would you like to try one?", the tanned man asked with a smirk and Yami was sure his face was beet-red at the same time he gasped when one of his lover's free hands traced his legs and moved towards his inner thigh.

"Yes please, Até. Please, make love to me?", was the soft whisper and Atemu smiled lovingly while he put the box aside and cupped his lover's face at the same time he pressed his hot body against the slender frame beneath him.

"Let me kiss you and pamper you, _mon chéri_. Let me love you", the tanned man whispered in return while he felt pale fingers tangle in his hair again. He was pulled into a kiss as Yami nodded his consent and the warm lips against his own were a bliss to have back. To be welcomed in this needy and loving embrace was heaven and Atemu groaned softly while their tongues touched gently. He would pamper his beloved and treasure him exactly the way he deserved to be.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you all so much for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review and I'll see everyone back in chapter 53! (With some fun stuff ;))**


	53. Arrival in Egypt

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter and many, many thanks to _Jofisk_ and _Pharaohs Girl18_ for reviewing the previous chapter! Hopefully this one will be just as enjoyable. **

**Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 53**

/\/\/\/\/\

A soft moan was whispered through the heavy air at the same time pale hands caressed a bare tanned back and Atemu sighed against the slender neck of his lover while he kissed the skin lovingly. To feel Yami's frame beneath his own while those fingers danced across his hot skin made him tremble in want and the tanned man sighed another moan as soon as the digits touched upon the small of his lower back. They played with the hem of his trousers, before stroking their way back up towards his shoulder blades where one hand circled to the front and touched upon his nipple.

The moan was returned as Yami felt the shudders and the hardened flesh against his fingers and as Atemu continued to kiss his neck, the pale man teased the nub gently. His muscles tensed as a tanned hand caressed his abdomen underneath his dress shirt and crimson eyes closed at the hot touch. His lover's hands were warm, as much as his soft lips, which left Yami trembling as he wished for more. He couldn't believe himself for buying the box, but with the tanned man's hands upon his body, he was glad he had done so. Especially when those soothing lips pressed against his own in a slow kiss. One wherein their lips touched gently, before their tongues twirled together in loving motions. They tried to draw each other in a slow dance and Yami arched his back as hands continued to ride up his dress shirt so they could caress more skin.

Breaking apart for air, both men gasped while Atemu sat up slowly and retrieved his hands from his lover's body in order to open the buttons slowly. Gently, he moved his hips against Yami's, to show what the other did to him and to show that this was most wanted. Muscles tensed and trembled at the onslaught of feelings and the tanned man gave another whispered moan as he pushed his growing flesh against the other one. The contact was delicious and his hands trembled as he worked on the buttons at the same time Yami continued to tease, stroke and caress his nipples. It wasn't until he had gotten to the bottom that the pale man sat up so the shirt could be discarded before their lips touched in another loving kiss once more.

Slow, they moved incredibly slow, as they let their bodies feel every touch and every tremble. Boiling blood moved through their veins and Atemu groaned as he felt Yami's lips touch his skin. His fingers tangled in soft tri-coloured hair while he gave another roll of his hips at the same time a tongue darted across his nipple to please it even more than it already was. He ground out a new moan while his breathing was laboured, but the tanned man closed his eyes in bliss as he could feel his lover's confidence growing with each passing second and he leaned down slightly to capture the tip of Yami's ear between his lips. Licking the appendage, Atemu smiled lovingly at the gasped whimper at the same time pale toes curled in pleasure.

"My turn", he whispered softly as Yami had released him and he gently pushed his lover back towards the bed where he continued to roll their hips together and a proud gleam covered his rose-red eyes as his lover had begun to return the movement. Again, he captured the pale lips in a deep kiss, which he realised was much more needy and desperate than the previous one. Pale hands merely pushed him closer so their chests touched as they heaved for air which was released in breathless moans as their hips continued to roll at the same time tanned lips kissed their way towards the sensitive spot upon Yami's neck.

Pale legs wrapped themselves around tanned ones as best as possible while the rolling and the teasing continued. Yami's hands stroked the small of Atemu's back while they tried to press his lover closer against his frame, before he caressed the strong spine beneath sweat-slicked skin. He trembled as a hand stroked his leg and as his beloved shifted to kiss lower upon his chest, the pale man curled his toes while the caressed leg curled itself around his lover's hip for a different angle of their rolls. He was rewarded by a stronger thrust and a strangled half-groan escaped his lips while he grasped Atemu tighter. The rolls eased at that and the pale man trembled as he was forced to focus upon his lover kissing his nipples. At one, a tongue darted out to lick the pert nub, before lips covered the flesh to begin a soft suckling.

"Até...", he whispered with a moan and rose-red eyes looked up at him, before the tanned man released the nipple he had been pleasing slowly. Crimson eyes were dark with lust and hazy with pleasure, but they were beautiful nonetheless and Atemu cupped his lover's face prior to letting their noses touch in an affectionate gesture.

"You're beautiful", the older male whispered out of the blue and pale lips curled in a smile at the same time he captured them in another kiss. Slowly, yet desperately, lips and tongues moved against each other and Atemu gently grasped Yami's hips to anchor himself as he gave another roll. He swallowed the groan prior to breaking the kiss so he could sit up once more and let his hands caress the heaving pale chest, before he teased the belly button by pressing his finger in it gently. Surrounding muscles tensed as much as his lover's leg did around his hip and the tanned man chuckled softly, before he busied himself with his lover's trousers.

Gently, he inched the zipper down, only to carefully lift Yami's hips from the bed so he could slide all the constricting garments off. As he did, he admired the erect penis at the same time he stepped off the bed so he could get all of his lover's clothes out of the way. The red blush on the already flushed cheeks only darkened and Atemu chuckled softly as he touched the button of his own trousers. Slowly, Yami sat up and leaned forward to watch the needy movements of his lover's fingers at the same time rose-red eyes continued to watch him. He trembled at the sight of the hard flesh revealed to him and he reached for his lover as the older man came back to bed. Lips touched each other again as the tanned male settled between pale legs once more and his muscles tensed as he could feel Yami this close against him.

The dark blush remained upon pale cheeks while Yami picked up the box and tilted his head while tanned hands opened it. It was a moment to calm down ever so slightly, although they continued to nuzzle each other while picking a bottle, no matter which one it was. Gently, the pale man was laid down again and he moaned as hot hands caressed his legs prior to him wrapping them around Atemu's waist. He watched intently, while moaning as tanned hips rolled against his own, how his lover squeezed the lube upon his hands and warmed it while slicking his fingers at the same time.

"Feels good?", Atemu asked with a handsome smile and Yami closed his eyes as the slicked hands touched upon his penis. He nodded quickly, because it felt like heaven and he smiled as his lover chuckled softly, before rubbing his own flesh against the wet pale one. "Good", was the only thing the tanned man said, before he stroked his slicked hands along the underside of Yami's backside and he watched how muscles tensed while he did so. Yet, as he slowly and gently pushed the first finger inside his lover, the pale man merely sighed in relief prior to trembling in pleasure as he could feel the soft pull and push of Atemu preparing him.

"Feels really good", he managed to say between his moans and Yami felt warmth bloom in his chest as his lover smiled in relief, before those tanned lips touched his own pale ones again. Those words gave Atemu the courage and confidence to continue while rolling his hips again so their flesh kept their lovely contact and Yami gave a loud moan at the new thrust. It felt even better while his lover was preparing him and he quickly grasped his lover's arms to anchor himself. He squeezed the biceps and groaned softly as a second finger joined the first, but it was not uncomfortable. Not like the first time, but still a strange feeling and he was glad his lover waited a moment to let him adjust.

Rolling his hips to push back against the fingers penetrating him, Yami moaned at the feeling at the same time Atemu groaned in want. Rose-red eyes were darker than before while fingers spread apart to loosen the muscle of his lover's entrance. It was hot inside the pale man and his fingers tingled as he continued to pull, push and stretch his lover until Atemu was confident a third finger could join in the pleasure. He added more lube which had Yami tremble with pre-cum leaking from his penis, before he moaned as he was stretched some more.

Again, Atemu halted to let his lover adjust to the feeling, as it was also a moment to calm himself and his hammering heart. His hard flesh was pulsating with the need to release and the tight hold of Yami's legs around his hips wasn't helping. Yet, he waited until the pale man moved against his fingers before he started to move with another roll of his hips gently. A pleasured cry was his reward and the tanned man smiled while he continued to spread his lover as best as he could with his fingers.

"Até... Please, please?", Yami begged as he felt the heat rising to his head and he moaned at another roll of Atemu's hips against his own. He could feel the sticky pre-cum against his skin, but he hoped his lover would understand that he was ready and he moaned in the kiss he received while tanned fingers pulled away from his entrance.

"Yes, _mon chéri_. I hear you", Atemu whispered against his lover's quivering lips which curled in a smile as soon as he had spoken, before he grasped the bottle again and squeezed a large amount upon his hands. Warming it prior to applying the liquid to his waiting flesh, he moaned softly while seeing crimson eyes watch his movements. The sultry look alone made him tremble and gently, he pushed the three fingers back inside Yami so they could spread the entrance apart at the same time he guided the head of his flesh inside.

Moaning and wincing at the intrusion, the pale man grasped his lover tighter while the tanned penis was pushed inside of him which left him gasping for air as Atemu stilled. Yet, he wanted this and gently, Yami rolled his hips. He groaned loud as he did, but he could feel the slow retreat of the thick flesh inside him, before it was pushed back to be fully sheathed once more. The loud moans and groans he received from his lover, made the pale man smile and cling onto the tanned man some more while he vocalised his pleasure louder with each given thrust.

He cried out as he felt the hard penis brush against his prostate over and over again at the same time Atemu groaned desperately because his lover's body was clenching down upon him. The rumbles leaving his lover's throat turned Yami on even more and he tensed as the coil tightened. His gasps for air were short as his lover's thrust came faster which each pull and push and Yami screamed as his body jerked with his orgasm. The hot seed inside him didn't help, nor did the deep push into his tight body and the pale man trembled at the same time Atemu groaned loud with his own release.

Gasps for air filled the bedroom while sweat-slicked bodies trembled with the onslaught of their given bliss and pale legs tensed as the hard flesh continued to pulsate inside his body. Muscles continued to twitch and Atemu groaned again as he trembled. Gently, he allowed for himself to be lowered down so he could rest upon Yami's body and he heaved for breath as he embraced his lover as best as their position allowed him to. Through his gasps, he started to whisper sweet nothings as well as the pale man's name at the same time he listened to the hammering heart in the chest of the man he loved. Yami's body continued to clench around him as he did and Atemu didn't move as he let their bodies bask in their afterglow.

"Yami", he whispered lovingly and his lover's body twitched as his hot breath ghosted over pale skin. All he received in answer was a long moan and Atemu embraced the pale man a little more while he continued to enjoy himself. "Thank you", was his next whisper as he was truly grateful for his lover to allow for this moment and slowly, the tanned man lifted his head from his lover's chest to stare into half-lidded crimson eyes. A fond smile curled pale lips, before those strong hands finally released him so they could cup his face.

"No, Até... Thank you", Yami whispered in return and he moaned with new trembles as Atemu shifted slightly so he could kiss his beloved. His penis slipped from the pale man at the same time he moved and once more, the young man's body was tense with pleasure prior to relaxing into the languid kiss they shared. His whole frame was tingling and the pale man smiled as they continued to enjoy each other's presence. His lover was amazing, so kind and gentle... The thought alone made Yami sigh softly while rose-red eyes looked down upon him.

"If you let me go, I'll get a towel", Atemu said softly while sitting up slowly. Yami merely groaned in objection, before he loosened the death-grip of his legs upon his lover's hips so the tanned man was free to go. As he did, the two appendages turned to jelly immediately and the younger male took a deep breath while enjoying the feeling. All his crimson eyes did were staring at his clean lover the moment Atemu returned and Yami moaned softly at the feeling of the warm, wet towel pressed against his sensitive skin.

"Até... please", he begged when the older male teased him slightly and he moaned again lovingly, before the towel was discarded and he was enveloped in an embrace by strong arms. This was what he wanted and Yami hummed softly in appreciation while he snuggled up to his lover prior to sighing in bliss. "This is good", he whispered sleepily as he nuzzled Atemu's chest fondly while his pale legs wrapped themselves around tanned ones.

"That it is, _mon chéri_. This is almost the best part. Your bliss-filled expression is the best", the tanned man whispered softly while he caressed the pale back gently and Yami hummed softly in agreement while his eyes were too tired to stay awake. His whole body was shutting down while it was where it felt safe and the pale man sighed as a happy warmth filled his veins. "Sweet dreams, Yami. I love you", were Atemu's next soft words and the pale man barely registered the soft kiss against his head that made him smile.

"Good night... Love you...", the sleepy male whispered prior to his breathing evening out and his world going black. Atemu merely smiled as he pulled Yami a little closer while making sure his lover was safe underneath the sheets. Yet, the pale man remained asleep and just like the night seemed to fly by with his beautiful dreams, so did the next few days and before he knew it, he was almost ready to board the aeroplane with his handsome lover. He had continued to check his list of necessities ever since Wednesday morning while making sure he left the game store in the shopping mall in capable hands for his own piece of mind, prior to tackling Atemu's paperwork with him as well as the last of his meetings while he had cleaned his house like a pro only yesterday. He had bought Yugi's favourite snacks and had set up everything his brother would need if he decided to spend the weekends at the apartment whenever he could for the next three weeks.

" _Mon chéri?_ They're calling us", Atemu said softly as he squeezed Yami's elbow gently and crimson eyes turned to him prior to the pale man nodding in understanding. He grabbed the small cabin-sized suitcase they were allowed to take with them, although it only held emergency supplies like clean underwear and a suit for Atemu in case their luggage would be lost. Aside from that, his lover had his briefcase with him, which held their passports as well as their flight tickets and important paperwork. Once again, Yami was glad for their business seats as it was a smooth way towards them without the added pressure of the other passengers pushing their way inside and he smiled in gratitude at his lover for arranging all of this for them both.

Prior to moving the cabin-sized suitcase to the overhead compartment, he took a book out of it which he could read while Atemu merely held onto his briefcase because there were important files in it. They removed the small divider between their seats so they could look at each other, before settling down and the tanned man took a deep breath as he tried to get comfortable. The seats were just that, but it was the knowledge of being stuck in the aeroplane for the next eleven hours that already made him queasy before the travel had even begun.

"It's going to be all right, Até", Yami whispered softly and rose-red eyes stared at him at the same time the older male sighed softly.

"It's just odd that I am still not used to flying after all these years. I've been flying back and forth between other countries and New York since I was twelve... But, I'll get through one way or the other. I warn you though, Miami was a piece of cake", Atemu answered, which only prompted for the pale man to grasp his hand softly so his thumb could stroke the top. They both knew they would have to lessen their close contact as soon as they had arrived in Egypt, but for now, the touch was comforting and very wanted.

"Unfortunately, I figured as much. Although it will never go away, Até, because it's quite possibly an effect caused by your balancing organs responding in a bad way. That's why I stopped at the drug store on the airport, I have bought something against the motion sickness as well as melatonin to hopefully help you sleep. Perhaps then you can battle the nausea and the exhaustion", Yami said while his lover stared at him with a frown, which made the pale man tilt his head slightly. "You never used medication before?", he asked and he was almost perplexed when Atemu shook his head.

"Truthfully... I never looked into it that much, nor did my father. Which is stupid, I know that, but I also hoped to just get rid of it", the tanned man admitted and Yami sighed softly, before he patted his lover's hand again.

"Unfortunately, you have me tagging along which means that you'll be forced to take something against both problems because it is highly unnecessary to suffer the way you do", Yami said, before he released the tanned hand when the other passengers started to fill up the rest of the aeroplane. Atemu, however, couldn't help but smile affectionately at the same time crimson eyes gleamed lovingly in return. As soon as the mass had disappeared, Yami reached towards the overhead compartment again and took out the small suitcase so he could find the medication he wanted. They were wrapped in sealed plastic, just like the bottle of water he had bought which he gave to Atemu to hold so he could clean the luggage away again.

"We may be a little late with the tablet for motion sickness, but maybe we'll make it to the thirty minutes before take-off. The melatonin is something you can take, although perhaps that one is wiser to take when you can recline so you can just try to sleep", Yami said before they were asked to sit down in their seats while the doors were locked and secured. Atemu nodded as he took the tablet his lover had mentioned first and after swallowing it with some water, he stored the other ones in a small compartment of his seat where he also placed the bottle of water. "All I do hope is that this will work", the pale man continued softly and this time, Atemu took the pale hand in his own while smiling lovingly.

"And or else we've tried, but I do hope this will help as well", the tanned man admitted and Yami nodded, before the cabin personnel walked around the aeroplane to make sure everyone was seated while also checking all of the overhead compartments. As they did, the pilot of the aircraft spoke to them through the speakers with the announcement that luggage was still loaded into the cargo area and somehow, that relieved the pale man as it would give his lover's medication more time to work while the pilot spoke of how long their travel would be and of how they'd fly. It was a direct flight without stops, which Yami was very grateful of.

" _As is usual for Egypt, everyone can expect a lot of sunshine and for those staying in Cairo after our flight, the entire week it will be between thirty-one and thirty-three degrees Celsius, which is around eighty-eight degrees in Fahrenheit. I hope everyone has packed their sun-screen_ ", the pilot joked and Yami nodded unconsciously as he mentally checked the list again. Not that he could change anything about it, but it was just something to occupy his mind with as well as Yugi sending him a last good luck-message on his phone for his travel abroad. The pale man was sure he would need it, especially because he didn't speak Arabic and would rely on both Atemu as well as Malik and his family. Sure, there were possibly enough people whom would speak English which he hoped to be more so in Germany as he didn't want to burden his beloved with having to do all the translating.

Yet, Yami also realised he wouldn't learn an entire language in just one week, but it would still be nice to at least be able to communicate with more people than he was currently anticipating. The only downside was that he had to pretend even more than usual that Atemu was his boss and nothing more. They wouldn't be able to lean against each other in public nor could they call each other by their nicknames while being in Egypt. It was something they had tried to practise and failed utterly, so Yami was afraid they'd also screw it up when it really mattered, but for now... it didn't matter as he grasped his lover's hand gently when the engines were started and the whole plane was moved towards the take-off lane.

"Here we go, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu said softly and the pale man nodded excitedly, because he was thrilled to see Malik again and he really couldn't wait to see his friend's country of origin. Nor could he wait to see his lover's friends whom he had grown up with or explore the beautiful sights with the tanned man. He really hoped their booked-off time could be used to see at least the pyramids as well as the sphinx and Yami smiled as the butterflies erupted in his stomach while the wheels left the earthen ground. He was glad, however, that the transition had been as smooth as possible, although they kept going to higher altitudes for a while, before levelling out at a certain point. As they did, the lights for seat belts went off slowly while the cabin personnel came to life at the same time.

"Why don't you start lying down, Até? I don't think it's wise to check the paperwork you brought with you", Yami commented as he saw the tanned man reach for the briefcase and rose-red eyes turned to him, before Atemu sighed softly.

"You're probably right, although there are some papers I have to look at. They were upon my desk yesterday", the tanned man muttered, although he straightened when his lover pale hand's touched his own tanned ones softly.

"I can read through them and sort them for you, which means you can spend tomorrow afternoon working on them while we are at Mahado's place. I don't think we'll do much either way, considering the jet lag might render us near unconscious, but you need your rest. Please?", Yami asked and Atemu sighed softly once more prior to nodding in understanding. His lover was right and with that thought, the tanned man asked one of the stewards for a pillow as well as a blanket so he could try and get the rest his lover wished for him.

Taking the melatonin was a requirement, however, and Atemu did so while his lover accepted the pillow and blanket from the lady whom had brought it to them. Yami smiled as he was glad he had been able to put Atemu in the seat near the window, where he dimmed the lights as much as he could while the cover across the window was closed as well. He would try to get Atemu through the flight as comfortable as possible and he was glad his lover listened to his pushing demands.

"Before the sleep comes, however, there was a letter I also packed in your briefcase yesterday when I came in to collect everything you needed for your trip to Egypt. It has a very nice design on top of it", Yami whispered in the hopes of keeping his lover's mind off the flight and upon something unimportant as a letter from some business. He wasn't exactly sure if the melatonin would help, after all, but it was worth a try in the least. Especially because he had made everything as dark as possible in the hopes of stimulating Atemu's own body to produce the hormone so his lover would just sleep.

"What does it say?", Atemu murmured softly with his eyes closed and Yami smiled as he looked at the print of I2 in the left-hand corner.

"It says: _To mr. Sennen and his lovely companion_ and it also carries the I2 design. It's a letter from Pegasus, although I wonder what he wants", the pale man mused while he flipped the letter and opened it at the top gently.

"Throw it out, it's not important", was Atemu's immediate comment and Yami glanced at the other male whom had revealed a bored look in his rose-red eyes as he glared at the envelope in the pale hands. The expression was not enough, however, to make the younger man stop while he carried a frown on his face.

"It might be important and besides, it's also addressed to me and I'm way too curious to not find out what it says", were Yami's soft words which replaced his frown with a teasing smile, before he took the letter from the envelope and opened it completely. A brighter smile curled his lips as he read the words and was reminded of the greying man's words during the formal dinner. "It's an invitation to the Halloween party Pegasus mentioned after I stopped dancing with him", the pale man said rather excitedly, but Atemu shook his head in answer while closing his eyes.

"We're not going", was the resolute answer and Yami blinked before he glanced at his lover again.

"Why not? Wouldn't it be fun to see everyone dressed up? A party like this must be far more informal than the one we attended earlier this month, right?", the pale man asked while he read the invitation so he didn't have to look at the disagreeing frown upon Atemu's face. The party would be held at the end of October and only required for everyone to be dressed in costumes for the night. "Plus, we do get to stay in a cabin on the beach again", Yami tried and he looked at his lover again whom shook his head once more.

"Pick out any beach at the end of October and I'll take you, but we're not going to the party. It's tedious and a ridiculous get-together which will only be embarrassing as well as unimportant to attend. _Mon chéri,_ it will be a complete waste of our time", Atemu replied, but with his eyes closed, he didn't see his lover purse his lips while crimson irises glanced at the invitation in his hands again.

"Well, you don't have to go, but I can still do so. For me, this is another moment to get inside your world and to see what it's like and I'm not going to skip on that just because you don't want to dress up as Peter Pan or Wolverine. Although I do wonder as what I could go?", Yami mused out loud, before he caught Atemu shifting to a seated position and stare at him in disbelieve.

"You don't have to go! You don't have to try and please Pegasus, he'll host the party even if he's on his own and he won't be because there are plenty of people lured to his island with the promise of free food and drinks", the tanned man countered, but he sighed when Yami rolled his eyes and simply ignored him.

"Maybe I could go as you, considering I can be just as stubborn the way you are currently. Nobody is forcing you to go, not even Pegasus, and perhaps I just want to see for myself if this party will be a waste of my time. I don't learn anything when I simply take everything you say for granted, Até. That's not the way I work, although I appreciate your warning", Yami said, prior to tucking the letter back in his lover's briefcase so he could rise from his seat to make sure Atemu would lie down again. The tanned man merely groaned as the aircraft dipped slightly in altitude and he sighed softly while the younger male sat down on the edge of his reclined chair to caress through his thick tri-coloured hair.

"Ssh, don't worry about it now. You need some rest and the only way that happens is if you close your eyes and forget about the whole letter altogether. I'm here", Yami whispered softly while he continued to try and comfort the tanned man whom only slowly relaxed his tense muscles. Gently, the pale man took off his lover's shoes prior to making sure his lover was tucked in as best as possible so he could watch over him once more upon the edge of Atemu's seat. It wasn't until his beloved one's breathing evened out ever so slightly, that Yami rose up from the seat and addressed the briefcase again so he could sort through the paperwork his lover had brought with him.

Why the tanned man didn't want to go to the Halloween party was beyond him, considering he had gone to the business dinner which had requested for them to be dressed in either black or white. Plus, Atemu had done little to no talking with everyone else whom had gathered and Seto had mentioned _that_ evening had been a waste of his time. If so, why had they gone? If that had been a waste, then the Halloween party couldn't be much worse, right? The last thought made the pale man sigh softly and he groaned as he wasn't sure what to do. He had been completely honest while saying he wanted to go and that he wouldn't learn anything if he just listened to Atemu all the time, but he also didn't want to go against his lover. It would be far more enjoyable if the tanned man would join him for the party, especially if they could also relax for a moment upon the beach. Yet, letting his crimson eyes glance at the sleeping male next to him, Yami also wasn't sure if he wanted to push his lover through a flight if they didn't need to go.

At least Atemu was asleep right now and the pale man sighed once more while putting the paperwork back into the briefcase after finishing with the last one. Everything was right on schedule, which was a relieve, while he let the chair recline as well after asking for a blanket and pillow himself. Just a little more than eight hours left and he hoped his lover would remain asleep for at least half of that. Preferably more, although the pale man knew that all he could do, was hope. Soon, he'd be able to meet up with Malik again and their end trip from German to England would still happen as well, which meant he'd see Ryou too eventually. Yami smiled as he was grateful for being taken on this trip and he vowed he would learn as much as possible.

Oddly enough, it was easier to drown out the noises from the aeroplane than he had anticipated and as he kept his eyes closed, the pale man could feel his body relax as he fell asleep. It was the way Atemu found him after a few hours when he had woken rather groggily to something he wasn't aware of at first. Yet, the sight was very welcome and the older man gently leaned against the small dividing part between their seats to gain a better look at his lover. Yami was truly beautiful while he slept, with a relaxed face and a slight smile upon his lips at the same time his fingers would occasionally twitch. The aircraft was mostly silent although he could hear people chatting slightly in the distance. It were whispers though, which made him realise almost everyone was asleep while he slowly got up for a quick break.

Returning from the bathroom, rose-red eyes were only slightly clearer while he gazed at Yami whom had remained asleep and Atemu smiled as he settled back down on his seat as well. Against his will, his body laid down again which surprised him because he normally couldn't sleep on any kind of flight. It had therefore been slightly problematic for this flight to be an overnight one, but it had also been the only one without a stop which was much preferred. _Very much so_ , Atemu mused while his eyes closed on their own accord and he felt his body relax again while he drifted off to a place between waking and sleep. That alone made him aware of the first bump in their otherwise quite steady flight and the feeling of it made him frown slightly while he was taken out of his state of semi-rest.

A groan escaped his throat as he woke for the second time, wherein he still felt as if he hadn't had any kind of fresh air for years, before there was a new dip in altitude. One bigger than the previous bump and the feeling left him with butterflies in his stomach. At the small ding-dong sound going throughout the aircraft, he heard Yami murmur something softly beside him at the same time the pilot's voice echoed through the speakers: " _Ladies and gentlemen, I am very sorry to say that we have hit a small patch of turbulence we can't escape. Please fasten your seatbelts until we've gone through safe and sound"_ , were the kind words, but they didn't reassure the tanned man at all. True, while seated in business class he would have less trouble with the turbulence than other passengers, but the up-and-down movements were still upsetting somehow.

"Ssh, Até. It's all right", was the soft whisper after he groaned in discomfort when the aircraft shook slightly at the same time he could hear ice pounding against the windows. He moved his hips to the other end of the seat as much as possible, however, as he felt Yami sitting down on the edge next to him. Warm fingers caressed him through his hair while the pale man continued to whisper soothingly. "We'll get through it soon enough, I promise. You also slept longer than I had anticipated, we're nearly there", were the soft words and Atemu nodded as he understood.

"How long?", he whispered, before he tensed his body at another dip and shake of the aeroplane. The seats seemed to move and the tanned man took deep breaths to calm himself while he heard soft exclaiming cries from somewhere far behind him. Yami merely continued to stroke his hair with one hand while he grasped a tanned one with the other to squeeze the appendage softly. Atemu trembled as he squeezed back, because he didn't want to feel sick. He didn't want to feel this way and he groaned again as his stomach seemed to do a flip when there was another up-and-down as if he was in a rollercoaster.

"Another hour, but we'll start our descend in about twenty minutes or so. We're currently somewhere above both Libya and Egypt, I think", Yami whispered as he informed his lover of their current progress and even though he felt another wave of nausea coming, Atemu was pleasantly surprised for having slept as long as he had. It was sincerely the first time, considering he didn't really sleep during his travels even though he was dead-tired.

"Next time, less melatonin", he whispered while his body relaxed and he took deep breaths to keep it that way. Blinking awake slightly as the aircraft stopped moving for a second, he was merely greeted by the sight of Yami smiling at him lovingly.

"Maybe, now close your eyes. It'll be better that way", the pale man ordered kindly while he continued to stroke his lover's hair. He also spoke of the paperwork he had checked to keep his lover's mind occupied, although he did see the tanned skin paling at another dip at the same time the aircraft shook again. The soft groans of discomfort tore at his heart and it made Yami nibble his lip as he could only look on. He could only try to reassure his lover with gentle caresses as well as soothing words, although the pale man was afraid it wasn't helping. Not while muscles tensed at the same time deep breaths turned to slight shudders.

"Ssh, it's all right", he whispered once more while Atemu continued to squeeze his hand. They had begun landing and even though the turbulence was over, his lover remained sick. One of the female flight attendants came in to take another look and she nibbled her lip slightly while glancing at Yami whom still wasn't wearing his seatbelt. "Can I please stay with him a little longer?", was his soft question and she nodded while handing him the cup of water he had requested earlier.

"Of course sir, although the both of you must be seated prior to landing. I'm very sorry", she said, but Yami nodded in understanding while he continued to stroke through his lover's hair. It was all right, Atemu would only have to start sitting up for a little while and survive the landing before they would drive towards the gate.

"Almost there, Até. Once we get to Mahado's place, we'll give you some more rest", Yami whispered and rose-red eyes blinked open slightly while the tanned man nodded in agreement. All he wanted for now was get out of the aircraft so that he could feel the steady ground beneath his feet once more and it was the only thing on his mind while he was forced to sit up. He kept his window closed, just so he wouldn't see the land rushing passed them while they came closer to it and he also remained a firm grip on his lover's hand to feel anchored.

"It hasn't been this bad in a long time", he muttered while he focused upon Yami's thumb caressing his hand and he couldn't stop the uncomfortable groan from escaping his throat as the wheels touched down upon the ground. The screeches of the brakes were nearly painful while the bumpy road didn't make things easier, though as they came to a slower way of moving, Atemu felt like he could take deep breaths again to calm himself.

"Don't worry about it. There was quite a heavy turbulence and more people became sick because of that. What I am glad of is that you've slept through most of the flight. To me, that's one plus, although I'm glad we've finally arrived. Driving to the gate won't take that long anymore either. Just a little more", Yami said reassuringly and Atemu nodded while he could feel how the aircraft took a turn, but he still wouldn't open his eyes to take a look through the window. Or any of the other windows which had opened up around him, which was only noticeable because it was much lighter all of a sudden even though he kept his eyes closed.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking for the last time this flight and I want to wish you a warm welcome in Egypt. It is currently eleven am local time and the sun is already shining brightly. Please make sure to stay seated until my aircraft has come to a complete stop and the lights are turned off, before you take out any luggage. Thank you all for flying with Egypt-Air and I hope you will enjoy your stay_ ", were the spoken words through the speaker, before the aeroplane took another turn and was set in reverse slightly. Brakes screeched as they were set to work, before the tip of the aircraft moved once more. Then, the engines were turned off and as the machine came to a stop, Atemu couldn't help the breath of relief passing his lips.

" _Mon chéri?_ Please tell me that I can leave this contraption", the tanned man muttered rather darkly, before he felt hands undoing his seatbelt. Blinking his eyes open, he was once more greeted by Yami's loving smile, although the pale man straightened slowly to retrieve their small luggage from the overhead compartment.

"You can leave the aeroplane, Até, although it might be best if you stop calling me ' _mon chéri_ ' for a while. At least until we are at Mahado's place, because I don't want people to look at you in a strange way", Yami admitted and the tanned man sighed softly while he got up from his seat. His head swayed and he was glad his lover was there to support him while he tried to make his way out of the aircraft as dignified as possible. Luckily, the aeroplane was attached to a gateway and Atemu sighed again as he walked through it, but could already taste the warm, fresh air that came in through the gaps. It was hot, especially because New York had known rain for the last few days, but the air was dry and it gave the tanned man some of his senses back while he followed Yami through the hallways and into passport control. He sat down upon one of the benches where they had to wait for their luggage after the whole ordeal was over and by doing so, the world around him got steadier as well, which relieved his senses.

"Are you feeling better? You're gaining some colour again", Yami said softly while kneeling in front of him and Atemu nodded slowly while he felt the queasiness leave his stomach.

"A little, thanks _mon-_ ", Atemu started, before he bit his lip and sighed softly. "There should be something I can say nobody will understand", he muttered while Yami nibbled his bottom lip as well, because he would miss his lover calling him by his nickname. He would miss the loving notion it had while he watched the tanned man turn his phone on so he could look at the messages he had received the past hours he had been cooped up in cursed and flying contraption.

"It's all right, Até, we discussed this. Luckily I can still call you by your nickname as it's just a name, although I'll try to keep that to a minimum as well. But, it's as you said: it will be a small sacrifice for a short period of time which I do intend to enjoy, because I probably won't set foot in Egypt again for a few years", Yami admitted with a small squeeze of Atemu's shoulders.

"That depends... Yami... This is weird...", Atemu muttered as he had to physically restrain himself from speaking his lover's nickname or any other kind of word that would speak of his love for Yami. Yet, if he wouldn't, the pale man would probably have to return to New York on his own while he'd be put to death... although that might be exaggerating it a little, Atemu didn't want to take the risk. His lover merely chuckled softly, before he walked towards the conveyor to find and retrieve their luggage. The task was relatively easy and the pale man was glad everything was still in order while he brought both suitcases to Atemu at the same time his lover got back to his feet.

"Mahado messaged, he's waiting for us in the hallway near the café he always gets coffee while I either arrive or leave", the tanned man said and Yami nodded while he allowed for his lover to drag one of their bags behind him which he did with the other two. Getting through the mess of people arriving, leaving and waiting for others was a challenge, however, and Yami could see his lover paling again while they walked passed the several food-stands and he really hoped his lover would survive the car travel which would take at least another hour or so as well.

"Até?", he asked worriedly as the other man took a deep breath and rose-red eyes turned towards Yami prior to tanned lips curling in a small smile.

"It's the surrounding smell of the food and drinks. I'll be fine once I get outside, home and comfortable. The rest of this day, I probably won't be approachable either", Atemu warned with a slight wince and he really wished his lover would lean against him, because that would anchor his swaying mind that made the floor move oddly beneath his feet.

"Atemu!", was the next call as they stepped from the mass of people where a tall brunet male waved at them from a small table. Quickly, the waving tanned male downed his coffee, before he placed his cup down and walked away which signalled he had already paid for his drink prior to them arriving. His long brown hair was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and he was dressed in comfortable slacks and a simple dress shirt. As the other man neared, Atemu smiled while he accepted the friendly embrace, prior to turning to Yami.

"Yami, this is my childhood friend Mahado. Mahado, this is Yami", the tanned male introduced both strangers to one another, although he regretted the fact he couldn't say 'lover'. He watched as a handshake was exchanged between both men accompanied by kind smiles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mahado and I am very grateful we can stay at your house during the week we are visiting", Yami said softly, although that was put aside by a small wave-like gesture from the older male.

"The pleasure is all mine. Welcome to Egypt and I do admit, it's a pleasure to finally get to meet you. Aside from that one incident with Atemu calling me in the middle of the night, he doesn't speak about you often, but I hope to get to know you a little more. Aside from Malik's stories of course", Mahado offered and Yami chuckled sheepishly as he hoped those stories had been good ones. Judging by the tanned man's kind smile, they might have been, but the younger male wouldn't be satisfied until he had given his friend's ear some twisting.

"Shall we go?", Mahado asked and Atemu nodded quickly while he grasped his luggage again so they could move to the exit. The smells were getting to him and he really hoped the dry air outside would help calm his stomach. Or the air-conditioner in his friend's car, either one would be fine. "Ah, yes, Atemu. I nearly forgot I made a promise about a month ago which you still deserve", were the taller man's next words and for a moment, Atemu winced as he was reminded of the conversation with Mahado. Yet, the whacking that had been promised in that earlier mentioned video call, never came.

"What the-? Can't you see Atemu is sick?!", Yami hissed behind him and Atemu slowly turned to see his lover glaring furiously at the taller male while having a death-like grip upon Mahado's wrist. His friend's hand, which had been meant for the back of Atemu's head, had been stopped mid-slap as the pale man had caught it and growled softly.

" _Mon chéri..._ I kind of deserve that one", the tanned man said softly while he winced slightly, because Yami was livid and wasn't hiding it. Onyx eyes, belonging to Mahado, merely stared at the pale man defending his lover whom growled softly once more, but they almost gleamed in amusement while the taller man's lips were trying their best not to twitch into a smile.

"It doesn't matter if you deserve it or not. Mahado will have to wait until you're feeling well before he can give you the apparent hit over the head. Besides, I'm not very fond of _my lover_ being punished for something while I don't know what's going on", Yami hissed angrily, although he kept his voice low in case people were listening in on him. Again, the tall brunet seemed to restrain himself while he gently glanced at the younger male.

"Atemu nearly killed himself the time you two were fighting, simply because he thought he wasn't good enough for you nor loving enough towards you. I promised him a proper whacking to make sure he'll know to appreciate not only your feelings, but also his own a little more next time the two of you are arguing", was the taller man's answer and crimson eyes glanced at Atemu briefly, whom confirmed that the statement was true. Yami snorted softly as he released the wrist he was still holding firmly while he levelled his gaze at his lover.

"Well, you do deserve a good beating for that, but not yet. At least wait until he's feeling better", were the pale man's words while they were accompanied by a snort and Atemu winced slightly as the pale man basically allowed for the whacking at a later date, but it also made him smile inwardly slightly because he did deserve it. He shouldn't have been that stupid and it made him smile as his lover gathered their luggage and walked away in a slightly peeved manner towards the exit of the airport. As he did, Mahado leaned towards him with a grin on his lips which only lit up the fire deep within Atemu's being.

"I like him!", were the excited words and Atemu's expression softened lovingly as he had to agree. He was glad his friend approved of his lover, especially because he wouldn't wish for someone else the rest of his life. Yami was amazing, beautiful, gentle and kind. Everything he could ever want and a loving smile continued to play on Atemu's lips as he followed his companions towards the exit where Mahado and Yami were chatting as if nothing had happened. His beloved Yami... the words alone made his heart soar.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. I'll see you all again in the next chapter (which I am still working on haha). Byebye!**


	54. Museum Meeting

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter and I want to thank _Jofisk_ and _Pharaohs Girl18_ for reviewing the previous one! I'm really glad you liked the previous chapter and I hope the ones you have been looking forward to in regards to Yami's travels are just as good. There is little to say right now, but I hope you'll enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 54**

/\/\/\/\/\

Following Mahado towards the exit while keeping an eye on his lover, the crimson-eyed man smiled brightly as soon as his name was called with Malik waving enthusiastically next to a large blue car. "Oi! This way!", the beach-blond male called out and Yami laughed as he walked a little faster to greet his friend. Arms wrapped around slender frames as the two men embraced each other in a friendly matter, before Malik checked Yami while keeping him at an arms-length distance. "Looking good!", the tanned male commented and the pale man scoffed with a grin, before they both laughed.

"Thanks! You look really good as well, have you been working out?", Yami asked while both Mahado and Atemu arrived at the car as well. His lover was ushered into the vehicle while Mahado managed one of the large suitcases at the same time Malik had to show off his developing arms.

"Hurt like hell the first few times, because my muscles were killing me for working out, but yes. Considering Ishizu is feeding me more and more each day, I have to make sure Ryou still wants me when I get back, so I decided to do some training to keep in shape", was the younger tanned man's answer while he helped his friend with the two suitcases Yami carried with him.

"Ryou still wants you even if you don't work out, trust me", the pale man commented in return while he took the back seat with Malik in order for Atemu to sit down in the front. Something his lover could use while they literally fought their way through the streets of Cairo. It was a three-way lane on either side of the road, but the cars were making four lanes every now and then while simple carriages pulled by mules were on the most right-handed side. Buses swerved from left to right, car-horns were screaming at the same time everyone used their lights to flash other drivers so they would move aside. To where, Yami had no idea, as the entire road was blocked and he sighed in relieve when they left the main city at last. All the while, Malik continued to chat as if nothing happened around him.

"I'm very sorry to burst your bubble, Yami, but growing fat with Ishizu's cooking is a really bad idea. The food is amazing and yes, I love the sweet desserts a little too much, but that's not my fault. What will be my fault is coming home looking like I have tripled in size and do you know what that means? No Ryou during the lonely nights to follow, because he will have left me for multiple reasons", the tanned man said, but Yami merely smiled kindly.

"Maybe, but if you would come home triple your size, Ryou wouldn't have left you. He would've dropped you off at the nearest gym in Domino so you would be working your butt off while he was holding a whip. I'm not saying working out is a bad idea, but I was just surprised", the pale man replied, before he gaped at the bus passing them while Mahado was driving a fairly decent speed. At his stare, his friend started to laugh softly.

"Welcome to Egypt", Malik merely said and Yami laughed while they got off the main road and drove down suddenly fancy streets with beautiful homes and apartments. Palm-trees lined the roads and they even passed a supermarket on their way, before they arrived at a compound area where Mahado had to scan his badge. Security stood on either side of the gate, both armed with heavy guns, while the inside was marvellous.

"We share this compound with five other families, although each home is secluded from the surrounding ones by fences or bushes, shrubs and trees. Each home has their own garden and swimming pool as well as their own parking lots. The compound is guarded by security around the clock, but that is just to make sure no weird people get in. Both of you have been announced, although you can't leave the compound without either Ishizu or me", Mahado said while he drove up the neatly looking lane towards one of the last houses at the same time he pointed at his friend and Yami to make it clear they were to stay inside the gates. "There is also a shared gym as well as a concierge, children's play area and a shared spa. You look like you could use it, Atemu", the tanned man continued while he parked the car on the designated spot, before the engine was turned off. Rose-red eyes merely glared at his friend in mild-annoyance, before Atemu got out of the vehicle and took a deep breath of fresh air. It was warm, even more so than at the airport, but it was cleaner as well while the wind rustled through the planted trees.

"It's beautiful", Yami whispered softly while he exited the car as well, before he gently touched his lover's elbow to see how he was. Tanned skin was still a little pale, yet, he couldn't say anything for the door opened up at that moment.

"Daddy!", came the loud call of a small brunette girl whom hopped off the stairs with her arms raised high. A woman stood in the doorway with a small shake of her head at the same time Mahado laughed and lifted the girl from the street to hug her tight. Dark-blue eyes were shining with mirth and Atemu smiled as he turned to Yami.

"That is Ishizu, Mahado's wife and their daughter: Mana", Atemu introduced at the same time the black-haired woman came down the steps with a key in her hands. She extended her free one towards Yami whom shook it with a kind smile.

"Welcome to Egypt, Yami. I do hope you'll have a pleasant stay at our home", Ishizu said while her blue eyes were gleaming kindly and the pale man nodded as he was sure he would. The villa they had arrived at was coloured like brown sand, which was the same with all the other houses, and surrounded by Oleander trees as well as shrubs and roses. Small windows lined the walls the sun touched, so they wouldn't allow as much heat inside as normally, although they were currently covered by shutters as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ishizu, and thank you very much for letting Atemu and me stay here", Yami answered softly and he received a warm smile in return, before the woman ushered everyone inside. Malik had already taken care of their suitcases and Yami was glad he had for once he was inside, he couldn't stop gazing around. The back of the house, which was situated to the north, was covered in windows to let in the light they were deprived off on the southern side. The current view, however, showed the beautiful patio, the green grass with a slide while there was also a crystal clear swimming pool waiting for them. In the back of the garden, surrounded by shrubs and palm trees was a small cabin-like building as well which had all the privacy it needed.

The inside of the house had its own grandeur and the pale man enjoyed the tour he was given by his friend before tea would be served, while Atemu had taken a seat in the livingroom. Comfortable sofas surrounded the television while there was a large dining table situated moments before the kitchen. Really good scents already came from that area, but Malik led him upstairs where four bedrooms and two bathrooms were situated. "Atemu and you will gain the cabin in the garden, just so you'll have a little bit of privacy. Although, from what I have gathered, your lover always sleeps there. It's simple, as there is only a bedroom with small sitting area as well as the bathroom, but it's lovely nonetheless... Especially for some _romantic_ nights", the tanned man offered with a smirk while he showed his current bedroom and Yami couldn't help but be impressed at the fashionable decorated room, before he glared at his friend mildly.

"We're not staying in the house?", he asked softly while he gazed around Malik's room. It was neat, with only the desk covered in a laptop as well as essays and other paperwork Yami didn't look at while the tanned man nodded with the teasing smirk remaining.

"No, you're not. We wouldn't want to have your swooning- Okay! Okay! I get it!", Malik called out as crimson eyes flared to a livid fury while Yami gave the tanned male a firm beating against the still aching muscles of his arm. "Really, I get it! No funny jokes and I'm honest when I say Mahado told me the cabin was built for Atemu when my sister and him moved into this house. When he comes over, they want to give him a little bit of privacy... Which they were really glad of when Mana was born and she continued to cry during the nights. Although I have heard Atemu took her to the cabin so my sis and Mahado could sleep those nights too", Malik said and the pale man turned to his friend with a curious expression on his face as he heard that story.

"She did seem pretty excited just now when we arrived, although Atemu did warn me. She's apparently a bubbly and energetic five-year-old", Yami said and he laughed when Malik nodded solemnly.

"Especially energetic, but you'll see while spending your time here, although that concludes our tour and you beating me up. Let's go back downstairs as I'm pretty sure my sis has tea and biscuits ready by now", the tanned man prompted and he received a dark smirk answer prior to Yami following his friend down the staircase again. Their suitcases were still situated near the back door, but crimson eyes were drawn towards Atemu on the sofa with Mana on his lap. She was pointing out pictures in her book while leaning against his chest and as rose-red irises fell upon him, the pale man merely smiled warmly. Dark-blue eyes turned to him next and Mana looked at Yami curiously while the latter sat down next to his lover.

"Hello Mana", he greeted and she glanced back at him before smiling slightly and showing him the book she had been reading with Atemu. Mahado sighed softly as he shook his head in disbelieve while Malik snorted softly with a grin.

"Now you definitely won't get rid of her for the entire week", the beach-blond male warned, although that received him a slight tap against the head from his sister while Ishizu served them with tea and small cakes. As she did, the room erupted in soft laughter,, before Yami accepted his cup.

"Thank you, Ishizu and I'm sorry for vanishing while you were making tea", he said with a kind smile, although that was returned with one of Ishizu's own.

"It's quite all right, I know my brother kidnapped you the moment you set foot in this house. He has been very eager to see you again ever since you told him you'd be visiting", she said while sitting down in the sofa opposite of him and Yami relaxed somewhat while he was glad to see his lover was eating and drinking something as well. He was also very glad Atemu had some more colour in his face once more and that made him certain the tanned man would be all right.

"He wasn't the only excited one, although one of them had to endure me and an eleven hour flight", the older man teased softly while winking at Yami whom chuckled as much as their company did. He had been looking forward to this trip all right, even though he was glad to have finally made it.

"How was your flight? Will you join us as well tomorrow?", Ishizu asked gently while she gave Mana one of the biscuits to nibble upon before settling down again next to her husband and opposite of Yami. The pale man smiled kind of apologetically towards his lover, considering Atemu was still recovering, before he turned back towards the black-haired woman.

"To me the flight was quite all right, although it didn't sit well with Atemu. It was unfortunate we had some heavy turbulence only about an hour before our arrival. Also, yes, I will be joining both you, Malik and Atemu for the meeting tomorrow. I have read through every available file and I have tried to memorise the many faces with their difficult names, although I am very glad I do not have to speak. Atemu tried to teach me some Arabic, but I didn't get the hang of it at all", Yami admitted and Malik chuckled softly at his words.

"I could have told him that before he tried, but I wouldn't sweat it Yami, even though the meeting will be in Arabic. I'll be your translator and the board has been notified of this. They're actually a little excited to have interns around whom are as green as freshly grown grass", the beach-blond male answered and crimson eyes gleamed gently with worry as well as slight excitement. The pale man merely hoped he wouldn't fail his lover and he glanced at Atemu to see the latter smile at him lovingly.

"You'll do fine, Yami, I'm sure of it. Atemu has send a report in so that the attending people could agree upon you joining them and they were all impressed with your work so far. Plus, they know Atemu and that makes them realise that he is serious about you. That alone gives you their attention", Mahado added and the pale man smiled while blushing at the same time with the amount of compliments given to him. He sincerely hoped he would do well and wouldn't let his lover down.

"We'll be just fine, _mon chéri._ You have read the reports and know what the meeting will be about. Malik will help you understand everything while you should also enjoy the sights within every exhibit. There is a long history concerning the Tombkeepers and I am certain Ishizu would love to tell you all about them", Atemu said softly and Yami nodded with an exciting smile curling his lips.

"Which I am very excited about to hear from, there is not much to go on through the internet and even though Malik has told me a few things in the past, I am sure there is much more to learn. I can't wait to see everything with my own eyes", the pale man answered to which he received a warm smile from Ishizu while his friend grinned mischievously.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll get a good look", the beach-blond male said with his eyebrows wriggling suggestively and the group laughed at the same time Yami gave him a shove 'to get real'. Yet, the conversation went on after Malik's comment and the pale man listened intently to how their Monday would progress while he also got to know the two people who offered their house for both his lover as well as himself. Ishizu was currently the owner of the museum, as it had been passed down to her from their long line of family.

Reading about the _Tombkeeper's History Museum_ through Atemu's paperwork had been exciting, but Yami really couldn't wait until he would see the real thing. The houses they had lived in underneath the ground, the spells and scrolls they had kept throughout the centuries in order to protect the tombs that were hidden from thieves as well as scientists... Not even Ishizu gave things away that easily, although the museum was currently showing the 'way of old' as Malik liked to dub it. Not that it was _that_ old, considering the beach-blond male had spend several years underneath the ground as well as tradition. Being watched by the government had changed that drastically and the Tombkeepers had been forced to move above ground, although the change had never gone well with their father, whom had passed away rather quickly. Ishizu and Malik had been able to adapt and they had also spend several years in the United States for their studies. That's where Ishizu had met Mahado, who had followed her back to Egypt where she had claimed the history of her ancestors.

The whole tale had Yami on the edge of his seat while Mana was sleeping upon Atemu's lap and drooling ever so slightly on his dress shirt. He refused to move the child, however, which was why the wet patch was getting bigger. Mahado's story was less epic than that of the Ishtar's, although it was nice to know that both Atemu and him had grown up at the estate in their younger years. Mahado was two years older than the smaller tanned man, but their friendship had lasted through the years. Even now, while the tall brunet man lived in Egypt, they were close, aside from Atemu not sharing his obvious worries a few weeks ago. After all, he had not wished to disturb his friend, which he had caused either way by calling him in the middle of the night and Yami could only shake his head slightly as he heard the entire tale.

Dinner was absolutely fantastic, although the pale man understood why Malik was working out to keep in shape, because the entire table was filled with Koshari; a meal which held a layering of rice, macaroni, lentils and chickpeas prior to being topped with caramelized onions, a thick red sauce as well as another strong sauce that tasted delicious. There were also Mahshi, a dish of tomatoes stuffed with rice and herbs, together with a dish of macaroni béchamel, one nearly specifically made for Atemu who was already licking his lips at the sight of it considering his whole body had recovered brilliantly in the passed few hours. It made Yami smile to see the other man eating his fill after he had been feeling out of it for a while, before dessert was presented: the Egyptian version of rice pudding which was just as delicious as all the previous meals.

"So, my dear friend, I'll see you at the gym soon?", Malik teased while Yami had tasked himself with cleaning the kitchen so that Ishizu, Mahado and his lover were able to speak a little more in private concerning their meeting for tomorrow. The pale man merely sighed, before he couldn't help but laugh softly.

"It's a shame to say, but I was unable to pack anything worthy to join you for a spin. Although, yes, I do understand completely as to why you're going", Yami answered and Malik chuckled softly.

"Glad you see it my way, but if you want, we can always go out and buy you an outfit. They even sell really comfortable ones at the gym on the compound, so we don't have to bother either Ishizu and Mahado with having to leave the safe area", the beach-blond male offered while he handed Yami the dishes that had been scraped clean and crimson eyes turned to purple ones.

"Well... if we don't have to bother them it should be all right... Although you can't give me too much muscle pain, I will not embarrass Atemu", Yami warned to which his friend crossed his heart.

"Promise. Besides, you can also borrow one of my clean outfits if you want? It might be the best option if you only want to try it at first", Malik said and the pale man nodded as he agreed.

"I'd really like that, thanks Malik. Will we go tomorrow? When we get back from the museum?", was Yami's soft question and the beach-blond male nodded.

"Yup. Atemu and Ishizu will stay behind to talk with investors while Mahado will drive us home so he can pick Mana up from pre-school. We'll hit the gyms afterwards, although I'll make sure Rishid knows you're coming as well. He is the private trainer of the whole compound", Malik explained and Yami nodded as the deal was made for him to not let Ishizu's dinners get to him. It made him laugh softly while both Atemu and him brought their suitcases to the cabin within the garden and as they walked through the quickly cooling air, the pale man took a deep breath of appreciated fresh air. As he looked up at the sky, however, he couldn't help but smile.

"Look at the stars, Até. There are so much more than back home... Even Domino doesn't have these many", Yami whispered and the tanned man smiled while he gazed up at the sky as well. The cool breeze was an added welcome in comparison to the heat surrounding them and for a moment, both men enjoyed their small private time. Only when they had to yawn, did Atemu take the key Ishizu had given him out of his pocket, so he could open the door. Grinning as he turned the lights on, Yami gazed around their small home for the week.

Just like the interior design of the main house, both the floor and walls were made of sand-coloured stones, while the ceiling was a deep midnight-blue colour. That colour was re-used with the sheets as well as the pillows upon their seats in a small sitting-area and crimson eyes gleamed as the carpet underneath the bed was the same colour as well. Golden thread was woven inside the fabrics while the dark blue colour continued as mosaics into the tiles of their bathroom.

As the pale man looked around, and was amazed by the design of the coloured scarab-beetle behind the bed, Atemu had begun unpacking their belongings. He made sure to hang everything away in the provided wardrobe, while Yami unpacked their emergency suitcase for their mobile phone chargers which he hooked onto the electricity so that they would function properly the following morning. "This is soft", he whispered while sliding into bed at last and he couldn't help but yawn at the same time Atemu joined him.

"Aside from it being soft, I hope you'll sleep well", Atemu whispered while he laid down and smiled as Yami cuddled up to him immediately. Again, the pale man yawned, before humming in agreement.

"I'm sure I will, Até. I mean, Ishizu and Mahado went out of their way to provide for us and I don't think I have ever seen a cuter sight than Mana cuddling up to you like she did this afternoon. Plus, I'm also glad to seeing Malik again and I'm excited to be with you tomorrow as well as the fact I will see many things with him while he's able to show me around Egypt. Aside from all of that, this bed is very soft and you're here with me instead of me being home alone in New York. There is little more I could wish for", Yami purred as he nuzzled his lover and held him just a little tighter. At the soft words, the tanned man smiled brightly.

"That counts for me as well, _mon chéri_. Having you here, with your care and love, is a blessing and I'm currently basking in those feelings. Yet, I am also glad that you feel comfortable around Ishizu as well as Mahado and Mana. She can be a handful, but is very sweet most of the time. We'll see Egypt, my love, I promise", Atemu whispered sleepily and again, his lover hummed softly.

"First some sleep, my love. Good night, Até", Yami whispered in return and the tanned man couldn't agree more while he pulled his lover just a little closer at the same time he hoped to whisper a 'good night' to the pale man as well, though Atemu wasn't sure while sleep claimed him completely. He still wasn't sure if he ever said something reasonable the previous night as the feeling of waking returned to him, but as he nuzzled Yami's neck and kissed it softly, he smiled when the latter purred in response.

"Good morning", he whispered while kissing the pale skin in front of him again and Atemu pulled his lover a little closer while they laid spooned up against each other. The sheets were tangled around their legs which left their feet bare and gently, the tanned man rubbed his toes against Yam's ankle. He was only slightly reluctant to allow for his lover to lie down upon his back, although he adored the sight of half-lidded crimson eyes. Pale hands cupped his face tenderly prior to pulling his head down for a soft, languid kiss. Lips moved against lips at the same time Atemu pressed himself against the pale body beneath him and he groaned softly at their contact. Yami's gasp was enough to let their tongues touch softly while pale fingers tangled themselves into thick tri-coloured hair and as they broke apart, both men were gasping softly. Gently, however, the pale man let his fingers brush against his lover's lips while shaking his head. "We can't Até... There is a meeting coming up and the alarm-", he started, although he was interrupted by the tanned man's phone buzzing at the same time.

Atemu merely groaned softly with disagreement as he had been quite comfortable with the pale man pressed up against him and as he glared at the device upon his night stand, he wished for it to shut up. That only happened, however, after he had untangled himself from his lover and the tanned male sighed softly while he turned his phone off. The only solace he felt as he did so, was to have Yami lean against him at the same time pale fingers carded through his hair. "Not fair", he muttered with a slight grin on his lips, although that made Yami blush slightly while his crimson eyes gleamed with mirth.

"We can get busy after this meeting is over, just like we did last week", the younger male whispered in the tanned ear even though it made him blush even more, but he enjoyed the shudder running down his lover's spine, before he released Atemu so he could get himself ready. As he did, the tanned man couldn't help but smack his lover's backside with a smirk that did promise good things. That alone made Yami tremble, before he locked himself up in the bathroom for a shower. He wished he could have let his beloved join him, but that wouldn't be a good idea considering they were on a tight schedule.

Then again, he didn't want to insult their hosts for coming late to the breakfast table and as he got out of the bathroom to dress himself, he only received a soft peck to the lips which he returned. "Smart idea, _mon chéri,_ which makes me love you even more", Atemu whispered, before he disappeared into the small room as well to make sure Yami could get dressed in the first place. The whole oddity was that he wasn't even horny or in need of joining with his lover to a state of bliss... All he wanted was to prove to the pale man that he was loved, for he wouldn't be able to show that as soon as they had left the front door. Even his touches inside his friend's home were deliberately as little as possible, so that Malik wouldn't be reminded too much of not having his own lover around. Plus, who knew whom would look through the windows? ...No... He could only love Yami behind closed doors and curtains right now, which was somehow harder to do than he had thought.

"Até, what's wrong?", Yami asked while the tanned man was tying his tie and the older male couldn't help but sigh softly.

"Somehow, when I am at Sennen Corporation, I can separate our private lives from work. Yet, even though we are here for work, it's a lot harder to do so and I don't know why. You and I both know we love each other, but a part of me feels like I am neglecting you if I would treat you as solely my intern. Is this how you felt the first few weeks?", Atemu asked and Yami tilted his head slightly as he thought back on that period.

"Well, it did take me a while before I could separate both of our lives, but I never felt neglected... Except in the time we didn't speak to each other. Then again, while we are in New York, you still show me warm glances whenever you look at me and that is also not allowed while we are here. No nicknames, no gentle touches that could be considered inappropriate, no nothing. Perhaps that is what's bothering you? In New York, we decided to keep our relationship a secret because we didn't want anyone to look weird at both of us and right now, we are forced to pretend it doesn't even exist. But, please know that I will not feel neglected this time either. We can do this Até, I'm sure of it", Yami said positively and gently, Atemu brushed his fingers against his lover's cheek.

"We can do this", he said with as much confidence as his beloved radiated and pale lips curled in a smile, before they gave him one last kiss for today. That soft touch would not return until much later that day, but Atemu took it with both hands prior to breaking apart so they could get into the house where Ishizu was still making breakfast. It was odd to see Malik in a suit, even more so because he was looking at official paperwork which Yami had read numerous times as well, but it was a relieve to see those purple eyes gleam with mischief as they came in through the back door. That glint alone made nearly everything normal, although the pale man couldn't help himself as he smacked his friend for grinning all-knowingly.

"My, my... they could finally release each other and join us", were the devious words and smirk that wereaccompanied by an even more mischievous gleam in his irises, before Ishizu tapped her ladle against the table softly.

"We had a deal and I am still upholding you to it until the day you leave. Or else you can devote yourself to work on digitalising every object in my entire museum for the next five months, if you want?", the black-haired woman asked with a warm smile, although there was nothing warm in either her eyes or her spoken words. Malik merely chuckled sheepishly and waved his hands to signal he would behave which only made it harder for Yami not to laugh at his friend's misfortune. Yet, he was glad there was finally someone else who could put the tanned male in his place and was not named Ryou.

Breakfast was lovely, although plenty once again and as they left towards the car Mahado would drive them with, Malik gently bumped his elbow against Yami's. "See? We really need that work out if we're to hold onto our sex-appeal", the beach-blond male whispered and crimson eyes gleamed with slight disbelieve, although pale lips betrayed Yami while the pale man smiled. He wouldn't want to lose anything, especially not because his lover currently felt guilty for not being able to show him the love he apparently deserved. They could do this, however, because even though their feelings were currently locked away, they were still there. That knowledge alone made Yami squeeze his lover's hand softly on their trip towards the museum and the gesture was returned, before everything was hidden inside his being. He was an intern now and Atemu was his boss.

Surprisingly, it didn't turn out to be that much different from being in New York and as he was introduced to everyone prior to following the entourage on their tour through the museum, Yami could see his lover visibly relax as his worries fell from his shoulders. That sight alone was enough to bring a smile on the pale lips, while the younger male followed everyone around the sun-lit building. Different lights were accentuating the different jewels as well as gemstones recovered from the underground cities, but what interested Yami the most, was the extensive history and knowledge passed down for generations.

There were maps of massive structures as well as scrolls, paintings or busts of forgotten Pharaohs and Queens. Looking at everything the museum had to offer, made it hard to keep his attention upon the Arabic-speaking men and woman while they were discussing certain exhibits or items that were on display. Malik was always there to translate and Yami was glad his friend did so he could keep track of the meeting. There were some who thought certain items had to be swapped to gain a new interest, although there were others who questioned when new exhibits would open up and how Ishizu thought she could attract more people to the museum than previous years. Her main way was to advertise a little more within surrounding hotels, which always attracted most of the customers. A change of the exhibits as well as opening a new special one should do the other trick of inviting more locals over as well. Yet, she also left most of the money-talking to when they would be in private and the Egyptian men agreed prior to them continuing their way.

Ishizu mostly pointed out the repairs that had to be done as well to some parts of the building, but that there was also a new building plan being made up for the near future so that stockholders and funders would have more to hold onto. The museum was doing well, which was something Yami had memorised from the paperwork he had read prior to boarding the aeroplane back in New York. Looking up when the group stopped in the large entryway of the museum, which had several glass cabinets with items on display, Yami locked eyes with his lover as the tanned man stepped in front of him. "As you are aware, mr. Muto, this is the end of your trip as the business men, Ishizu and myself will meet privately. We will review your notes later once I have returned to our current residence", Atemu said officially and Yami wished he could be as professional as his lover like so many times before.

"Yes, mr. Sennen. Good luck with your meeting and thank you for this opportunity", he said with a small bow of his head and the Egyptian men greeted him as well, prior to leaving both Malik, Mahado and himself in the entryway. Slowly, he turned to the tall brunet man who nodded slowly.

"Now... the battle begins", he whispered solemnly and Yami frowned slightly as he didn't understand. "The hassle that is called 'money'. Egyptians like to bargain for a good deal and they will do so for quite some time", Mahado explained softly and the pale man nodded as that made sense.

"Will both Atemu and Ishizu be home before dinner?", he asked and the taller man tilted his head slightly while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"To be fairly honest, I am not sure. Which is why there was so much last night so that we can have the leftovers and I'll make some more couscous with vegetables as well. Just in case", Mahado answered softly, before he nodded his head towards the area they had just left. "Before that though, there is some time left. Do you want to see the new exhibit?", was his question and Yami nodded while Malik followed them through the already explored hallways.

"I was hoping you'd show Yami. It's an impressive piece of art", the beach-blond male said and a curious eyebrow rose above a crimson eye as the pale man glanced at his friend.

"Why did you not show it to the other men?", he asked gently while he was led beyond a door that warned against trespassing. Or at least, that's what Malik had translated the first time Yami had asked about the large inscriptions upon the door. Slowly, they descended the stairs while Mahado had switched on a dim light.

"Because we don't want to raise any superstition. Plus, this is an exhibit we are still working on. It is the super special one that will open up next year to the public, but some documents and artefacts need some more cleaning", the taller male answered and Yami hummed in understanding while Malik closed the door behind him. As soon as he entered, however, his eyes were immediately captured by the bust that stood right in front of everything as well as exactly in the middle of the room. It was quite exquisite to look at, mainly because most of the paint had remained untouched to captivate his attention. What struck him most, though, were the high cheekbones and those mesmerizing red eyes.

"He looks like Atemu", Yami couldn't help but mumble while he stared at the bust wearing the crown of both Upper and Lower Egypt. He was without his false beard, although his eyes were lined with kohl and it made the red stand out even more.

"Told you he'd say that", Malik said, interrupting Yami's staring contest with the bust while the tried to look at it from different angles. Lifting his expression to his friend, the beach-blond male merely shrugged slightly. "When I came in, I thought he looked like you. Especially because I hadn't seen Atemu properly yet, so therefore you came to mind. It doesn't take a genius to predict you would say the bust looks like Atemu, you know?", Malik asked and crimson eyes rolled towards the ceiling, before he caught sight of the stone slabs against the wall.

Tilting his head, the pale man passed multiple glass cabinets with jewellery, scrolls and other artefacts so he could look at the one slab on the very left. Hieroglyphs made out the text he couldn't read, although there were three square pictures at the top, followed by what looked like a dragon and a magician above two people facing each other. He had to blink a few times to make sure the stone pictures were real. "I can understand the superstition", he whispered, because it was as if he looked at a replica of his lover on a stone slab from thousands of years ago. "How is this possible? I mean, look at him! Look at the other guy... Is that Seto? With the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the Black Magician?", Yami asked in disbelieve, before he turned towards Mahado for answers, but the taller male merely smiled mysteriously.

"We haven't figured everything out just yet from this stone tablet, but you and I both know that the Ancient Egyptians believed in reincarnation. Then again, it might just be a coincidence which is high likely, but the mystery around it is much more enthralling. In ancient times, people believed in magic and spirits which could be the reason as to why both the dragon and the magician are up there. Perhaps they helped their summoner in great battles or perhaps they were messengers of the gods", Mahado answered slowly, while he gazed at the pictures as well.

"Reincarnation?", Yami merely asked in return as he glanced around the room. The taller brunet shrugged slightly while Malik was grinning at him. "It does have its appeal, I give you that, but it's also a little creepy. I mean, I know Atemu's heritage is Egyptian, but this resemblance... Don't you think it's weird?", was his next question aimed at Mahado because the older man knew his lover longer than he did.

"I was very surprised to see the pictures the first time as well, but they come from very hidden parts in the underground city. Names were scraped off the walls and the door was sealed towards the tomb. It was as if the Pharaoh had to be forgotten and even his name here is destroyed. We don't know what he did to earn this kind of punishment, but we hope to find out over time. Yes, it's perhaps a little weird, but to see such well-preserved artefacts simply blows my mind a little more", the brunet male answered and Yami sighed softly while he gazed at the stone tablet again.

Was his beloved a reincarnated Pharaoh? Was that even possible? Or was this some trick to set him up? It looked real though... very real... but as the pale man glanced at the bust one last time, he also knew he shouldn't put too much thought to it. Atemu was in the here and now, with him, safe and sound. That meant more to him than the stories of forgotten kings. Then again, it would make more sense as to how his lover was so regal in every situation and Yami chuckled softly as he pictured the tanned man seated in a throne at board meetings. As he did, the pale man tilted his head slightly while gazing outside the car's window while Mahado was driving the three of them home. Perhaps he could go as a Pharaoh to Pegasus' Halloween party? It was still a month away which would give him plenty of time to go shopping. "What are you grinning about?", Malik asked, which interrupted Yami's train of thoughts slightly. Yet, the pale man grinned as the idea settled in his mind.

"There is a Halloween party coming up and I am going as Pharaoh", he declared confidently and his friend nodded in impressed understanding, which made Yami even more excited than he already was.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. Small note to silence the curiosity: the exhibit Yami has just seen doesn't play an important role in the story. It was just a means to give Yami the idea for his possible Halloween Costume. He may think he's going, but we'll have to wait and see.**

 **Anyway, hopefully this chapter was any good and I'll see you all next time. Byebye!**


	55. Together

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter (that is very late due to me gaming more than I have been writing), but I hope you'll forgive me. I want to thank _Jofisk_ for reviewing the previous chapter and I hope you'll like this one just as much. They will certainly make this trip with a few leisure-moments, which I am currently researching for the next chapter as it's been over ten years since I have been to Egypt myself (and it's great to have all the memories resurface). **

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 55**

/\/\/\/\/\

Sinking below the surface of the hot bath, Yami sighed softly in relief as he let his exercised muscles relax in the soothing water. The smell of oranges drifted around him as he poured the soup into the tub as well, prior to merely leaning back and enjoying the quiet moment around him. Especially after visiting the gym with Malik who had introduced him to Rishid and muscles he didn't know existed in his entire body. The taller nearly bald man, except for one black ponytail, had given him a 'gentle' work-out, although currently, Yami's entire body did not agree and he really hoped he wouldn't be too sore tomorrow. Even though they would only visit the Pyramids of Giza as well as the inner streets of Cairo, he still wanted to function properly.

Then again, Malik had had it worse than him and Yami couldn't help but smile at the promise to do the same again tomorrow with the beach-blond male. It felt good, after all, and it made him wonder if he could continue this once he was back home again. Would Atemu mind if dinner consisted out of sandwiches or salad twice a week? At the thought, Yami sighed again while he sat up some more to wash his body with a small pout on his lips. During high school he had always done something to stay fit and perhaps... he could pick up jogging again at first to see if it would fit in his schedule. Especially with winter arriving quite soon...

Intrigued by the idea, the pale man nodded to himself while he massaged the soap across his skin prior to sinking below the surface again so he could let his body soak in the hot water. Agreeing with himself to start something to keep himself fit, all thoughts left Yami's mind as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. This was nice, extremely so and again, the pale man sighed as he felt himself relax. He also didn't come out of the hot tub until his alarm had gone off signalling it was nearing dinner time and while wrapped in a towel, he opened the wardrobe to get his clothes for that evening sorted. A pair of comfortable, neat jeans and a fresh button-up shirt were his final decisions, before he turned around when the door into the small cabin opened up.

Rose-red eyes stared at him in surprise for a moment and Yami did the same in return, before Atemu's expression turned into a smirk at the same time his dark irises gleamed warmly. The door behind the tanned man was closed rather quickly, before pale lips curled in a loving smile when possessive arms wrapped around his bare waist. "Home at last", was Yami's soft whisper, even though he hadn't been separated from his lover for that long. Yet, it felt good to say it either way and lovingly he kissed Atemu's warm lips in greeting.

Longingly, the tanned man returned the kiss and he only broke it with a needy gasp for air prior to laying his forehead against Yami's gently. "One day, _mon chéri_ , I will leave and come through the door every second to receive a kiss like this one", Atemu whispered in return, before he tilted his head to capture another kiss from his lover's pale lips tenderly while tightening his hold upon the slender frame against his own.

"Just a kiss?", Yami asked teasingly as they broke apart again and he shuddered slightly at the same time his fingers tangled in his lover's thick tri-coloured hair. "Please tell me you'll come for more than just a single kiss?", the pale man questioned, only to gasp softly as strong hands squeezed his hips where a towel was trying to keep his decency as best as it could.

"No, _mon chéri,_ not just a kiss. I will come for you, your hands, your eyes, your cooking, your care and your kisses. Everything that you have to offer is what I will come for", Atemu whispered in return and he smiled as his lover did. Softy, the pale man rubbed his nose against a tanned one in a sweet answering gesture.

"You'll have to do the basking a little later, though, as it's almost dinner time and I don't want to be late", Yami said softly and he knew he was breaking the moment, but he was honest. Ishizu and Mahado were their hosts who he respected for their kindness and he didn't want to upset them by coming late for a dinner they prepared for them. He continued to smile, however, as Atemu nodded slowly.

"I know", was the lamenting answer and the pale man knew what his lover felt when tanned arms were forced away from his body. Yami sighed softly as he had to release the hair he had been holding onto, but it was for the best. Smiling with affection, he pecked the tanned cheek softly to show he shared his lover's feelings, before he got dressed at the same time Atemu freshened himself up in the bathroom. The sun was already setting the moment they walked from the cabin to the main house where delicious smells were filling both the kitchen and the livingroom.

"Finally! I'm starving!", Malik greeted them while he was helping Mahado cook their dinner and Yami chuckled softly while Mana was playing in her seat with a colouring book to keep her occupied. Which was quite a feat, as Yami had believed for her to be tired, as they had picked her up from kindergarten on their way back home when they had left the museum. Yet, she didn't seem like she was while sometimes following her mother with her eyes as Ishizu was already tidying things up on the kitchen table and the pale man helped out after he had settled Atemu in the chair his lover had occupied yesterday.

"Then get to it", Yami teased Malik while accepting the plates from the black-haired woman and purple eyes glared at him in mock-annoyance, before laughter could be heard throughout the kitchen. The beach-blond male shook his head as he poked a clean ladle in his friend's direction, but the pale man dodged the half-hearted attack in order to help Mahado with their baked leftovers from yesterday.

"Oh, Até, what I wanted to ask: did you get to see the other exhibit as well when everyone was gone?", the crimson-eyed male asked as he was ushered in his seat by the tall brunet and rose-red irises turned his way while the tanned man nodded in answer.

"Yes, I did. Quite magnificent if I am honest, although I do understand not showing the stockholders with either one of us present. It might have freaked them out the wrong way", Atemu said while chuckling softly at the idea. The whole table had to grin as they each imagined what would have happened while Mahado served everyone prior to sitting down himself.

"It will be a most marvellous exhibit and I can't wait to show it to everyone once it is finished in few months time. Hopefully it will be just as well received as the two of you are currently looking at it, although I also hope to discover more secrets in the scrolls we haven't been able to translate just yet", Ishizu said and Yami had to agree.

"But, are the scrolls not yet translated by other Tombkeepers?", he asked curiously, only to see the older woman shake her head slightly in answer.

"Unfortunately not, although that also counts for a lot of the scrolls from pasts long forgotten. This 'tomb', however, was sealed when I first encountered it many years ago and I personally believe that my people had either forgotten about it or were scared to approach it. By translating the stone tablet as well as the ancient scrolls and other hieroglyphs we have found inside the hidden chamber, we hope to discover more of why this Pharaoh had to be forgotten or for what crime he has been punished", Ishizu answered and Yami nodded in understanding while he was impressed by the amount of work that still had to be done. "It's too bad we don't know his name. _That_ , we haven't been able to find anywhere", were the woman's next words and the table fell silent, aside from Mana talking to her food while Mahado was feeding her.

"Hopefully you'll find the clues you're looking for", Atemu said and blue eyes gleamed with that same kind of hope while Ishizu smiled kindly at the tanned man.

"With you securing another beneficiary contract for a year, I am sure that we will. If not, he will be named Nameless Pharaoh so that he will be recognised nonetheless", was her kind answer and Yami thought it fitting for now. He had set aside Mahado's story about reincarnation, but speaking of the bust or the tablets, was bringing him back the images of how the pictures had looked like his lover. Although, the pale man had to admit Atemu was currently far more handsome and he smiled mysteriously when warm rose-red eyes turned his way.

"Yes?", the tanned man asked as he wished to know what was on his lover's mind, but Yami shook his head and chuckled while keeping his thoughts to himself. Atemu narrowed his eyes playfully as he was denied an answer, before he turned to Mahado while his lover rose from the table with Malik to clean away the dishes. "When do you want to leave for the pyramids tomorrow?", he asked his friend instead and onyx eyes turned towards him as Atemu addressed the taller man.

"I know I've said during the morning when we spoke last about the subject, but it will be the afternoon instead. The weather will create a fog tomorrow morning and I spoke with a few friends and they recommended visiting the pyramids in the afternoon regarding the tourists. It's about an hour drive, so we'll leave around two pm. Is that all right?", Mahado asked and Atemu nodded.

"More than all right by me. _Mon chéri?_ ", he asked, just to be sure, but Yami nodded as well with enthusiasm.

"Absolutely and I can't wait to see them", the pale man commented and his excitement was contagious as Malik grinned as well while rubbing his hands together.

"Make sure to cover your head with something. The afternoons are very hot even though we've passed the climaxing hours between twelve and three. It is still the dessert, however, so we'll have to be careful", Mahado continued with a smile which was answered by confirming nods. "We can borrow you our shawls and scarves", the taller man commented with a sudden thought and Malik chuckled while eyeing Yami's hair.

"Which would be better, as I don't see them wearing a hat", the beach-blond male said with a small laugh, although he was met by several rolling eyes, before the pale man gave him a slight shove. Malik stuck his tongue out at his friend while helping him serve deserts prior to new small-talk developing considering Mahado wanted to know how the company was doing right now and if Atemu had a little spare time to help him with some paperwork now that he was in town.

"Obviously. What is it about?", the tanned man asked and Mahado looked rather guilty while he glanced at the doors of a sealed desk behind him. Atemu merely chuckled softly as the first expression upon the taller man's face was replaced by a pleading look at the same time Ishizu sighed softly.

"Just some companies for who I need a second pair of eyes. There is something wrong about the calculations and I just want to be correct", Mahado answered and the smaller man nodded as he understood.

"We can sort through them this evening if you want? Or are there a lot?", Atemu asked with a chuckle, to which the brunet male shook his head in answer while he helped his wife clean up the table. Rose-red eyes turned to Yami to ask for permission as well. "Do you mind?", was his soft question, but the pale man shook his head as well.

"No, because if possible, I want to compare some assignments from college with Malik. Just to see if I can get them right and if there is anything in need of change", Yami said in honesty, which made Atemu smile, before everyone excused themselves off the table. Ishizu went upstairs to wash her daughter, while her husband and his friend slaved away over the files suddenly spread out across the dining table. The pale man had to retrieve his own work from the cabin first prior to following Malik up to his bedroom, yet as he did, rose-red eyes couldn't help but look after their lover who disappeared behind the door leading towards the staircase.

"He works hard, doesn't he?", Mahado asked as he saw the look and as Yami left, Atemu turned his gaze back upon his older friend. A smile curled his lips as he nodded with affirmation.

"Yes, he does. He worked hard to recover from the hospital, he worked hard to get his own place in New York which I only helped him with because he deserved better than what he was presented with and he works hard at the corporation. He nearly 'eats' the files I give him and he always meets his deadlines. Yami helps out at the store I assigned him to differently than any other intern or manager I have ever seen and he also helps me with my work. He sorts through files without disturbing them and he makes my work easier. I trust him with one of my father's oldest stores and I certainly have faith in him that everything will be all right", Atemu replied softly with a warm and loving look in his rose-red eyes, although he tried to be as objective as possible. He had to be as that would only benefit Yami more than anything else.

"It's a good thing I know you don't just say this because you love him. You've never taken interns on international travels before, nor did you teach them this much, but you see potential in him. Especially if you allow him near your paperwork which I know you guard like a piranha", Mahado commented with a chuckle, before he smiled kindly to show he didn't mean harm with his words. Atemu merely chuckled as he knew the small accusation was true. "But, even I have seen that he works hard because he was taking as many notes as possible during the meeting while Malik was translating everything as best as he could. Plus, I heard from Ishizu that the stockholders and funders were highly impressed with him as well", the taller man continued and Atemu's smile brightened as he nodded once more.

"Yes, they were. He didn't interrupt our meeting, but he listened and he wrote things down. They appreciated that, especially after I mentioned we would hold our own private get-together concerning the meeting either tonight or later this week. Not only that, Yami just proves that he can handle himself and that he wants to learn. It doesn't matter that I love him or that he is with me, because even when we were only dating, he was proving himself as a worthy manager. I'm just very glad _I_ can guide him through that process instead of someone else", Atemu admitted while he glanced back at the door again which would lead to the floors upstairs. Mahado merely smiled, even when his younger friend focused back upon their own paperwork.

"He reminds me of you... He wants to work hard with only the company's best interest at hard. He'll do well, I'm sure of it", the taller man said and Atemu returned the smile with one of his own in gratitude. He was proud of his lover, but what was most important to him, was that he trusted the other man. More so than he had ever believed he would in such a short period of time. He had never given someone permission before to help him with his paperwork, but he also knew the pale man could handle the information given to him and keep it private. Not just that, it did help him out greatly and Atemu appreciated his lover for the efficiency as well as the great care Yami would handle his files with. A kind of care he also demanded of himself while handling sensitive paperwork, but he was most grateful when those warm hands touched upon his shoulders when his lover came back downstairs and had laid his laptop upon a nearby seat.

"How is work?", he asked softly at the same time Atemu turned around to meet his crimson gaze, although there was a frown upon the tanned brow which told the pale man it wasn't good. Mahado was scratching the side of his head with a pencil while looking up pleadingly, as if Yami would be able to fix everything.

"It's a puzzle, _mon chéri_ , but at least we sorted one out of three files. How about you?", Atemu asked in return, considering he wanted to hear some good news and he was relieved by the warm smile send his way while pale hands massaged his shoulders gently.

"Malik and I were able to compare our work even though our internships are different. Yes, I have to change a few paragraphs wording-wise, but overall I am still ahead and will continue to try and stay that way. He also took a look at the second essay college asks us to make regarding the assignments from Sennen Corporation and he says it's looking good. I'm still working on laws and designs, but thanks to me working at the store, there is a lot I have already filled in. So, I'm good", Yami answered truthfully and Mahado couldn't help but nod as he was impressed. It only showed Atemu was right about his intern and that made the taller man smile as well.

"Given the information I gathered from Malik and you just now, you are trying to recreate a mock-up store to manage?", Mahado asked with interest while both him and Atemu cleaned the files away they had been working on at the same time Yami nodded in answer.

"Yes. Just like Malik is working on general assignments from school regarding the first essay, he is also working on assignments for the second essay that force him to recreate a museum to his own wishes. Because my grandfather owns a game store and I wish to manage it one day, my second essay is to recreate a game store to my own designs while keeping laws and contracts in regards. Currently I have finished with the templates regarding my budget, situation, location, laws and different contracts. There are a few Atemu still needs to check for me, but there is also the actual design I still need to work on as well as floor plans with the corresponding products. Plus, because my budget is higher than usual, I am still working on a detailed report that says I can earn the budget back within two to five years", the pale man explained and he smiled when Mahado pursed his lips in a new impressed expression. Then, the brunet smiled brightly while he squeezed Yami's shoulder gently.

"I wish you good luck with that, although I know Atemu will help you out with all the knowledge that he has. Plus, you have good colleagues at Sennen Corporation. You'll come far and I'm sure you'll impress your teachers as much as you just did with me", the tall male said encouragingly to which Yami couldn't help but smile and blush at the same time. Atemu, however, couldn't agree more while he slowly rose from his seat and kissed his lover's temple softly.

"The pressure is on", he teased and the three men laughed, before the lovers wished Mahado a good night. Ishizu waved at them from the window while they were walking through the garden and both Atemu as well as Yami returned the gesture. Then, the pale man leaned against his lover as they walked through the garden with the stars once again shining above them. They were truly beautiful, but what was even more appreciated was that he could finally feel those strong arms around him again.

"When we get inside, I'll draw you a hot bath Até. Or do you want to have one tomorrow morning?", Yami asked softly while he held his laptop securely with one arm so that the other could pull his lover a little closer to his body. Atemu nuzzled him gently as he finally felt safe enough to do so without anyone able to spot them in the lush garden. His warm lips left a small trail of kisses as well which made Yami chuckle softly.

"What I want is to hold you after a whole day of restraining myself even more than back at home and I think I have figured out what the difference is. While here, we are always surrounded and under the watchful gaze of other people. In New York, we are either private at home or in my office which makes it easier. Here in Egypt... I feel watched all the time because I don't want to put ourselves behind bars", Atemu admitted and he smiled when his lover nodded in agreement.

"Definitely, but your restraint was good. You didn't call me by my nickname until we arrived back here. Do you want to go over my notes from this morning while holding me?", Yami asked while he unlocked the door to their cabin and a warm feeling spread through his being as Atemu shook his head.

"No, _mon chéri_. No more work, we can go over that tomorrow before we head out to the pyramids", were the kind words from the tanned man and pale hands happily placed the laptop away prior to Yami being drawn back in another embrace. "It is unfortunate you already took a bath or else we could have shared, but I really want you near me right now", Atemu continued softly and he closed his eyes in bliss when warm hands cupped his face.

"I can stay with you and massage your shoulders as well as your back while you let your muscles soak in the hot water? You're very tense and you've had a long day with meetings", Yami proposed, but he could feel warm breath upon his lips as Atemu leaned closer. It did sound fantastic and the last time his lover had worked on his body the innocent way, the tanned man had turned into pudding, but there was something enthralling about having his beloved this close to his frame. Taking a soft intake of air, Atemu shook his head slowly as he didn't want to separate from the man he loved.

"Can I take a rain-check on that? Please?", he whispered pleadingly and crimson eyes were warm with understanding while his lover's fingers inched their way towards his hair. As they did, Atemu leaned even closer and he let their lips brush gently before he capture the pale ones in a tender kiss. The soft touch made Yami hum at the same time he was pulled closer against his lover's body and he licked the offered tanned lips in order to gain access into Atemu's warm mouth. The wet tongue against their own made both men shudder and there more hums as hands roamed across slender frames or muscles.

Pale hands gently released the thick tri-coloured while Yami moaned softly at the kisses he received against his throat and he tilted his head to the side when warm lips touched upon the sensitive spot beneath his ear. Atemu returned the moan softly as his lover's hands caressed his body through his clothes and the older male trembled as fingers brushed over his covered nipples. Never before was he glad to wear a dress shirt only and again, a moan spilled from his throat as the hardened nubs were played with, while his chest heaved as Atemu moaned against his lover's neck because gentle thumbs continued to tease him ever so slowly. His breath hitched every time Yami decided to stroke the sensitive parts of skin and it gave his lover the opportunity to swap their roles. Pale lips started to kiss his jawline and neck, before a daring tongue licked his neck which made the tanned man tilt his head to the side to give Yami more access. He loved this side of his lover, the exploring one that was growing with more confidence each and every time they joined their bodies as one and Atemu moaned again as those delicate fingers started on the buttons of his shirt.

Warm breath ghosted across a tanned ear as Yami lifted his lips towards the appendage, although the pale man frowned slightly through the haze in his mind while his fingers went all the way down so he could slide Atemu's shirt open and touch upon the skin he desired. "Can we use the bed?", he whispered in worry while a dark blush covered his cheeks. "Ishizu...", he continued, but burning rose-red eyes gazed at him as tanned hands cupped his face and the pale man couldn't help but be mesmerised by the look.

"We will clean the bed. She knows this, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu whispered in return, before he licked his lips so he could kiss his lover again passionately. Yami moaned in the kiss while he let his hands roam so he could pull the tanned man's clothes from his trousers as well as his shoulders. Taking the garment off, Yami broke the kiss prior to sitting his lover down upon the bed so he could crawl upon the waiting lap. Atemu scooted back as the pale man straddled his hips and he quickly slithered his hands underneath Yami's shirt to feel the heated skin. The spine arched beneath his touch, before his lover leaned forward and kissed his way from his ear towards his shoulder while passing his throat.

Gently, Atemu undressed his lover from his top so he could return the soft touches of Yami nibbling on his skin to the shoulder closest to his lips. Tanned hands grasped the slender waist as the pale man rolled his hips against those beneath him to elicit a needy moan from two throats. " _Mon chéri_ ", the tanned man whispered softly against the shoulder he was kissing, before he sank his teeth in the soft flesh gently. Not hard enough to hurt, but definitely prominent enough to have Yami curl his toes and groan while pale hips moved once more to feel the hardened flesh hidden in suddenly too tight trousers.

A spine arched as tanned hands stroked the burning skin and crimson eyes gleamed with passion as they locked with rose-red, before the pale face was cupped gently for another kiss. Fingers caressed tan nipples prior to warm hands grasping the broad shoulders as their tongues touched softly. Squeezing the skin to anchor himself, Yami rolled his hips gently once more and moans were swallowed as he did. Yet, he stilled when Atemu caressed his body softly while those burning irises admired him and the pale man trembled under the passionate gaze. He trembled as fingers followed the curves of his collarbones as well as his nipples, prior to them touching upon his ribs and lower.

The touch left Yami gasping for air as those fingers were joined by wet lips and a skilled tongue and he couldn't help but tangle his fingers in Atemu's hair as the tanned man teased his skin. The slick appendage circled one of his nipples gently and a breathless moan escaped pale lips as Yami closed his eyes in pleasure. Again, he rolled his hips when a tanned finger teased his navel and Atemu rumbled against the nipple in his mouth. It made muscles tense beneath hot skin as toes curled once more at the same time in delight and the pale man's grip tightened when his lover's hands worked on his trousers, before he breathed a moan of relief as the fabric was loosened around his groin. Yami trembled, however, as those hot hands slithered their way inside to touch upon hidden skin and the pale man rose on his knees slightly as Atemu squeezed the skin of his bum.

Slowly and gently, he was urged off Atemu's lap at the same time the latter undressed his lover while whispering sweet nothings as Yami laid down upon the mattress. Teasingly slow, the tanned man slid the fabric across bare legs and he enjoyed the sight of his beloved trembling as he did so. The burning desire to please and pamper the man he loved grew with the sight of Yami before him while gasping for air and Atemu rumbled softly as he undressed himself at the same time crimson eyes were watching him intently.

The pale man sat up carefully while his lover was sliding the trousers of his legs slowly and while nibbling his lips, Yami moved to the edge of the bed so he could stand up. As Atemu was bend forward slightly, he let his fingers dance along the spine and he chuckled softly at the shudder that passed beneath his touch. The teasing touch was enough for Atemu to straighten as he let his garments fall to the floor and he stepped out of them while staring at his beloved, before he grasped the pale man to kiss him lovingly. Yami moaned softly as their tongues touched inside his mouth while the tanned man continued to pull him closer so their bodies touched once more.

"My beautiful", the tanned man whispered softly while he guided his lover back towards the bed and Yami purred while kissing Atemu's face tenderly. The sheets were already rumpled and became even more so when the pale man moved away from the edge while spreading his legs apart which Atemu settled between naturally. It felt good to have the other man there, even though it was still exciting and nerve-racking because it had only been a week since their first time. Yet, Yami moaned as he pulled the other man closer for another kiss. He had enjoyed every touch upon his body ever since he had let Atemu make love to him and he trembled in pleasure at the thought alone because they would do so again. The trembles grew when warm lips kissed his skin beneath his collarbone after their lips had separated and he embraced his lover tightly at the same time his chest was heaving for breath. Warm hands were caressing his skin and Yami groaned as they teased his thighs.

"Underneath the pillow", he whispered softly, because even though he had not expected for them to use the bed, he had wanted to be prepared and he blushed even darker when burning rose-red eyes looked at him. A smirk formed on tanned lip, before Atemu leaned down for another kiss. It was soft and languid while the older man continued to adore the body beneath him. He wanted for his lover to know he was loved, even without their joining, and crimson eyes were warm with love as they gazed back at him.

"I love you", Atemu whispered softly as the kiss broke apart and Yami smiled brightly while he urged his hands to let go of his lover's hair so he could cup the angular face. Gently, he traced his thumbs across parted lips while he also stroked the sticky blond bangs away from the mesmerising eyes he loved to see while they were together.

"I love you too, Até. I adore you, trust you and desire you. Don't let go", the pale man whispered softly and Atemu gently laid his forehead against Yami's while his hands travelled from trembling thighs to cup his lover's face as well.

"Never", he vowed, before he let a hand slither underneath the pillows were he found the mentioned bottle of lube. Crimson eyes gleamed in excitement and Atemu couldn't suppress the shudder of wanting their joining. Slowly, he sat up as much as Yami allowed him and he poured a deliberate large amount upon his hands no matter how much his lover had grown accustomed to his flesh. He loved this part the most, the feeling of the cool liquid warming in his hands while those burning eyes were watching him intently. He moaned softly in want as he let his slick palms caress the pale penis prior to massaging the entrance waiting for him.

Yami groaned as those hands teased him and played with the skin of his bum, before he moaned longingly as a finger entered him at last. Curling his toes as it felt good, he grasped Atemu's biceps to ground himself while he rolled his hips at the same time. Pre-cum was already leaking from the tip of his hard flesh and the coil inside of him was tight. It only tightened as that finger teased his insides while his lover's burning eyes continued to watch him and the pale man blushed an even more scarlet at the look. One finger was joined by a second and at the stretching movements, Yami's soft moans turned louder. He was gasping for breath at the soft and gentle ministrations and he curled his toes as Atemu's second hand continued to stroke his penis lovingly. Not to make him come, but it riled him up either way and again, the pale man groaned at the same time his muscles tightened around the two fingers penetrating him.

Atemu stilled slightly to give his lover a moment to breathe, although the tremble was most delicious when he let the cold contents of the lubrication dribble down Yami's sensitive skin. He caught the extra liquid with his fingers which he slicked up some more, before he pushed two of his fingers back inside the tight entrance. "Até!", was the cried call of his name and the tanned man rumbled while he leaned forward to kiss his beloved. He continued to tease the younger man and only inserted a third finger when he kissed one of the hardened nipples. The new groan was music to his ears and Atemu smiled as he continued to push his fingers inside his lover while he rose one of the pale legs so he could kiss the inside of Yami's knee. It allowed for him to go a little deeper while his lover gasped for air and continued to moan loudly.

Giving his lover another moment of rest, the tanned man kissed Yami's brow gently at the same time he lubricated his pulsating flesh. Seeing the pale man tremble while hearing him moan made him tight with near-release and Atemu groaned softly as he let his hands do their work. Crimson eyes were dark as they opened at the same time Yami got his breathing back under a semi-control, but he moaned when the tanned man pushed his fingers inside him again to stretch him open for the head. Another set of groans filled the bedroom as Atemu filled his lover with all he had to offer and he stroked the pale legs wrapped around his waist, before he took a gentle hold upon Yami's hips.

Giving a small, gentle thrust to spread the lube some more, Atemu groaned when pale hands grasped his biceps again so they had something to hold onto as well. Their eyes locked as the tanned man gave another thrust and settled into a gentle rhythm which Yami loved to follow as he pushed back against his lover's hips. Sweat-slicked skin gleamed in the offered light from above the bed while moans filled the bedroom. Pushing his penis back inside Yami once more, Atemu groaned at the warmth enveloping him and he stayed still for a moment, before he made a slow pull back. Gently, he quickened the pace as the pale man nodded that he could handle more and the older male curled his toes as he was allowed to bring his beloved closer to the edge.

Tilting Yami's hips slightly because that would bring him deeper into his lover, but also brush better against the waiting prostate, Atemu groaned with pleasure as his quicker thrusts made his muscles tense with their impending release. Soft cries left pale lips as Yami pushed back against his lover while drowning in the sensation of pleasure and he tightened his hold upon the tanned man as the coil inside him tightened. His moans and gasps were quick as he squeezed the strong biceps because he didn't want to come yet. He wanted for this moment to last forever while every part of him was screaming in pleasure with the thick flesh moving against the bundle of nerves inside of him with maddening speed.

Hips locked tight against his own as Atemu cried out his release and Yami trembled as his muscles tensed with his own orgasm. He tried to breath as the hot semen curled inside of him and the pale man clung to his lover as soon as the twitching started. The tanned penis pulsated with release inside of him and Yami moaned as Atemu cooed with pleasure in his ear. He let the tanned man rest atop of him while he held him close at the same time they both tried to catch their breaths. The bliss was an incredible feeling, just like the love surrounding them and Yami nuzzled his lover as soon as a part of his brain started to function again.

"Até...", he whispered affectionately and the tanned man hummed in return while he enjoyed the hammering of Yami's heart against his ear. "I love you", the pale man said once more and slowly, Atemu looked up from his comfortable position to stare into warm crimson eyes and he smiled as he nuzzled his beloved in return. Softly, he kissed the pale skin all the way up to those desired lips and languidly, the tanned man touched them in a new kiss. He pulled away from his lover's body gently as he continued to convey his love for the other man and Yami couldn't help but sigh softly as he untangled his legs from the tanned waist. His hands were caressing Atemu's back as tenderly as possible while their languid kisses continued.

" _Mon chéri,_ I love you too", the tanned man declared softly as he pulled away some more and let his lips brush against pale ones. Yami continued to smile as he enjoyed their tender moment and he gently brushed sticky blond bangs from his lover's face once again. He didn't want to let go, he wanted to be held like Atemu had requested before their love-making and when the tanned man made a slight movement to get off the bed in order to clean himself, Yami followed on his jelly-like legs. He leaned against the sink while a cloth was gently caressing his skin at the same time he returned the favour with his lover. It felt good to clean Atemu's flesh and thighs prior to being pulled in a new embrace because he had been enjoying himself a little too much.

"Tease", the tanned man purred softly in his lover's ear and Yami chuckled, before he kissed the warm lips so close to his own. Atemu returned the sweet touch, until he could feel how his lover pulled him back towards the bed where they threw the sheets off as soon as they found spare ones. At Yami's slightly confused look, the older man chuckled softly. "Ishizu knows we're not innocent, but I will wash these tomorrow. _Promise_. Now, come here beloved so I can hold you some more", Atemu whispered while he sat down on the mattress and a smile curled tanned lips as his lover joined him.

"Gladly", Yami whispered and he happily snuggled up to the older man with a loving sigh as he could use the strong chest as his pillow. Listening to the gentle beating of Atemu's heart was soothing and the sound alone made the pale man smile some more while he enjoyed the gentle strokes to his skin by a warm hand. "Thank you for everything, my love. Thank you for this trip and for loving me", the pale man continued in a sleepy whisper which received him a soft hum in return.

"My feelings exactly, _mon chéri_. Sleep, though... Let me listen to you as you dream", Atemu whispered just as softly in answer, although he was certain he wouldn't catch much of his beloved dreaming while his body was succumbing to the bliss he had fallen into.

"Até? I can't wait to visit the pyramids with you tomorrow. Yes, we'll be apart, but we'll also be together. I will be with you", Yami murmured while he tried to fight the sleep, because he really wanted to share a moment longer with his lover. Especially because he knew they would have to act different again when they were forced to leave the cabin. There would be work and essays as well as e-mails to be checked, but he would keep his promise. Even if they had to be apart, he would stand at Atemu's side while enjoying the sight of the grand structures. That thought alone made Yami smile lovingly while he listened to his lover's even breathing and he closed his eyes as he allowed for his body to follow into sleep. A seemingly dreamless sleep that was only disturbed when he woke the following morning feeling at peace.

A kind of peace that was only possible because Atemu had spooned up against him over night and was holding him lovingly as well as possessively. It was soothing to feel the warm body against his own while the tanned man was still sleeping and Yami smiled as he kept his eyes closed so he could continue to enjoy the fact they fit together so well. Not only that, he loved the sound of his lover's soft breath or the small occasions in which the tanned man would murmur as he dreamed. It was nearly unfortunate Atemu woke as well when the outside noises got a little louder with people leaving their homes in order to get to work.

For a small moment, Yami wondered if they would be late for breakfast and as his lover stretched a little behind him with a long intake of air, the pale man picked up his phone as he cracked his eyes open to unlock the screen. It was only half seven in the morning, but the crimson-eyed male texted his friend either way to make sure at least someone knew they'd be late for breakfast. As he did, his body woke further and while Atemu pulled him a little closer, Yami winced at the slight twitch of his sore muscles.

" _Mon chéri?_ ", the tanned man whispered while he took another long intake of air. He shifted slightly so he could lift his head from the pillow and lean it atop Yami's shoulder so he could look at his lover's face with a worried frown upon his brow. Crimson irises glanced at him prior to the pale man moving his whole body so that he laid on his back and Atemu smiled as he caressed the presented torso gently.

"Sore muscles from visiting the gym, yesterday. Plus, I texted Malik that we will be late for breakfast and that they should start without us. Unless you are hungry right now", Yami explained while putting his phone away beneath his pillow so he could tangle his fingers in thick tri-coloured hair the moment his lover kissed him.

"No, _mon chéri_ , I'm quite all right with the way we are currently and I don't want to relinquish my hold upon you just yet", Atemu whispered as he broke the kiss and the pale man smiled with agreement, before he pulled his lover down for another languid touch of their lips. It was all he wanted right now as well, a moment longer with the tanned man upon a morning they didn't have to hide their relationship just yet. A morning wherein they could be together, exactly the way they both wished for and Yami smiled in the kiss at the same time Atemu embraced him lovingly. _Together_.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. I tried to take out all the errors, but as is usual, there are probably hundreds left. Hopefully you were able to enjoy it either way and I hope to finish my research soon in regards to Egypt (Berlin and London are next on the list). See you all then, byebye!**


	56. Pyramids of Gizeh

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter and I want to thank both _Jofisk_ as well as _Pharaohs Girl18_ for their reviews! They were greatly appreciated and I am so glad you two were able to enjoy the previous chapter. I sincerely hope this chapter will do Egypt and its Pyramids justice and that you can see what I have seen over a decade ago. **

**Be read for some history lessons (as I couldn't help myself) and if you want to know which parking lot Mahado uses: open google maps and search for the pyramids. There is an actual Parking lot for the Sphinx and that is where Mahado parks the car. If you move the image, you can see the Valley Temple of Khafre and the Sphinx, which is the route the whole group takes. (If you watch it in Satellite images, it's even better ;))**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 56**

/\/\/\/\/\

Climbing out of the car and atop the ledge as soon as Mahado had parked the vehicle, Yami grinned as he took in the breathtaking sight of the valley below him at the same time the other men joined him as well. The great pyramids beneath them were glowing in the hot afternoon sun while rising from the desert sand with all of their glory. It was absolutely stunning to see them and crimson eyes roamed over the ancient wonders of the world to take everything in they had to offer. From the giant structures in the middle to the nearly impossible to discern monuments partially ruined and buried in the sand, the pale looked at it all.

"The Giza Pyramids were made by three Pharaohs. Pharaoh Khufu, or Cheops, built the _Great Pyramid_ and it's the largest one. That pyramid still has the white limestone covering on the top which every one of them was originally covered with. His son, Pharaoh Khafre, built the second pyramid in the middle while also ordering for the construction of the Sphinx", Malik said like a true scholar while he pointed at the structures below them. Yami merely followed the hand pointing at everything the eye could see with an exciting grin on his face.

"The third, and smaller, pyramid was ordered for construction by Pharaoh Menkaure whom was the son of the second Pharaoh. His necropolis is joined by three _Pyramids of Queens_. It is believed that the reason for it to be smaller was because it had a much more complex mortuary temple than the other two. Nonetheless, the pyramids were part of a grand area which consisted of a palace, funerary temples and solar boat pits", the beach-blond male continued while he pointed to the cemeteries they could see from where they were standing and which had been the monuments Yami hadn't been able to discern earlier.

"They're amazing", Yami whispered softly as he continued to take in the sight while trying to ignore the growing city of Cairo which was threatening to overwhelm the site which was currently visited by tourists and merchants alike. Malik elbowed him softly.

"Wait until you've seen them up close. I do admit, the inside of the pyramid is not as interesting because it's looted and rather empty, unlike the painted burial tombs, but it's an awesome experience. Touching them alone is incredible", was the comment, before the youngest tanned man jumped off the ledge to walk back towards the car. He was followed by Mahado, whom smiled knowingly at Atemu, while Yami still gazed at the stunning sight he could look at for hours.

"They're amazing, Até", the pale man whispered softly as his lover came to stand closer at his side and a smile curled Atemu's lips while he let his rose-red eyes linger upon the pyramids below them.

"That they are _mon-_ ", were the soft words, before the tanned man nibbled his lip and sighed softly. The warm smile aimed at him soothed his insides, however, and tanned lips curled in a new smile of their own. "Will you stand here a moment longer, so I can take a new photo for my desk?", Atemu whispered instead and even though his lover blushed slightly, Yami nodded his consent which prompted the tanned man to get off the ledge and walk a small distance away. As he did, the younger male slowly turned around to meet the camera and he smiled at the loving gleam he received after the photo was taken. It was such a shame he couldn't express his feelings right there and then, because it didn't feel like they were on a business trip anymore. It almost felt like a holiday as there was something different about this day that made it the best one so far.

Obviously both Atemu and him had enjoyed a languid morning, before the bathroom had been occupied to loosen muscles in order to just relax. Essays had been worked on next as well as files and paperwork while Ishizu had gone to the museum for a quick check-up. Malik had helped him out, as well as his lover and Yami had watched in amazement how the older men of their quartet had solved their own work. They had discussed intensely and it only made the pale man smile in hopes of seeing Atemu speak like that while they were in Germany. His baritone voice had carried power and wisdom, while still remaining kind as both Mahado and him were completely lost in their work.

They had found the solution to the financial problems within the companies Mahado had been asked to work for and it wasn't until then they had left for the pyramids. Ishizu had stayed at home with her daughter, while Malik had helped Yami wrap the shawl around his head and that alone made this trip different than anything else. Even the tanned man seated beside him in the car was dressed a little casual while still maintaining his professional look to say that he was not to be messed with and Yami couldn't help but admire that strong point.

"We'll drive to the parking lot near the Sphinx first as it's easier to view that one prior to the rest. It's surrounded by scaffoldings nearly year round, because it needs massive restorations due to erosion, but we'll be able to come pretty close to the head while following the line of tourists on the given pathway", Malik said while Mahado started the car and drove back towards the main road in order to get to their next stop. Gently, the beach-blond male unfolded a map and even though the road was wobbly, he tried to point out where they were going. "We'll park here. Afterwards, we'll walk towards both the _Valley Temple of Khafre_ as well as the _Temple of the Sphinx_ and the latter will get us on the path leading passed the Sphinx itself", the tanned youth continued while Mahado drove passed a line of buses prior to arriving upon the parking lot.

Getting out of the car once more, they were attacked by the desert heat again and unlike before, everyone covered their heads with shawls as they would be out in the sun for longer than they had been at their earlier stop. Blond bangs refused to be subdued, however, and eventually both men gave up so they could follow their other companions through the ruined temples. They were devoid of colour, but touching the stones made everyone realise that what they were witnessing was old. That it had once held stories nobody had yet heard of and the mystery alone made everything worth it.

Malik had been right concerning the view of the Sphinx and crimson eyes took their time as they took in the broken face of what still was a threatening sculpture. The eyes held wisdom as well as power, but corrosion and human-hands had done a lot of damage. Yet, different photos were taken to prove he had seen the incredible sight prior to everyone walking down the metal staircase back towards the path that would lead them towards the _Pyramid of Khafre_ and they were followed by both tourists as well as merchants, but Mahado had promised to visit the bazaar in Cairo, which was why everyone declined their offers gently.

As the massive pyramid towered above him, Yami tilted his head to look at the smooth tip which gleamed in the desert sun, before it showed the pink granite all the way down to the base. The stones were hot to the touch, but he caressed the stripped surface gently either way. As he did, a merchant was asked to take a photo of the four of them and Yami smiled as he was excited to finally see the pyramids with his own eyes. It was unbelievable that people had been able to work with the massive stones and as the merchant was paid, the pale man turned back towards the structure to admire it.

"Do you still want to go inside?", was Mahado's soft question and Yami quickly turned towards the tanned man with an excited grin on his lips.

"Yes please", he said even though he knew Atemu wouldn't come with him as the tanned man had been inside before. Yet, Malik had offered to go with him, even though he had already visited _The Great Pyramid_ in the first month after his arrival. His excitement was still hard to contain though and Yami couldn't help but grin as his friend clasped his ticket as tightly as possible in his hands. Of course the tanned man's sister had dragged him through the country while whipping his butt in shape for the museum, but the beach-blond male had loved it and while both men waited in line, he gave Yami some advise he wished he had had when going inside the first time.

"Be careful on your way down and trust me, it's a tight fit. Once you get back up here, you'll feel like having an asthma-attack, but we'll just have to take it easy", Malik instructed and Yami nodded while they waited in line. The desert sun was hot, but the small passage down was even hotter and soon, the pale man was sure he was sweating rivers. His breathing was laboured while he followed inches behind Malik at the same time someone trailed him just as close. The floor was laid in with metal bars for 'stairs' which made descending even harder as his feet would nearly slip sometimes, but he was glad to finally stand up straight again. Breathing in slowly, he gazed around the nearly empty room. They were standing on a ledge and people had written words on the walls, one which said 'Napoleon' and a date, while on the far end of the room there was a ruined sarcophagus which implied a coffin had been within. The lid laid beside it as proof of robbery.

"Welcome to the inside of a pyramid", Malik said rather dramatic and Yami laughed while he still tried to control his breathing. Even his friend's face was rather red and he was sure the same would go for him.

"It is rather... empty", Yami whispered while wiping the sweat out of his eyes with his shawl. Purple eyes looked around the room as Malik nodded in agreement at the same time his friend moved towards the sarcophagus and touched it gently. The broken stone structure was cold against his palm and a sad frown marred Yami's face while he gazed at the emptiness of what once might have been a resting place.

"Yes it is. Especially after you've seen the tombs in the Valley of the Kings. I was inside Tutankhamen's and it was beautiful. The painted walls were stunning and very unlike these. Who knows, maybe we'll have time to take you to that place as well", the beach-blond male suggested, but his companion winced slightly prior to shaking his head.

"Até and I already checked, but we won't. It's at least an eight hour drive towards Luxor and we simply don't have the time for it. Ishizu and him have a second meeting tomorrow with other investors while in the evening he has a video call with Washington. Thursday he has a meeting scheduled with both France as well as London and Friday, Até has a pre-call with the sister-company in Berlin to make sure everything is in order for his arrival. Although _I_ can't wait for him to butcher the guy in London", Yami muttered while they slowly made their way back towards the passage that would lead them outside at the same time Malik frowned slightly.

"London?", was his only question and he watched the pale man roll his eyes.

"Yes, London. Até and I are in Egypt not just for meetings, but also for a short vacation-like feeling. We both knew he also had some work planned, which is why we can visit the pyramids, but nothing else. He had also planned a meeting with someone in London to try and establish a new line of game stores in the country after we were finished in Berlin, but the guy didn't keep himself to his promises. Até doesn't like that _at all_ , so he's a little angry", Yami clarified prior to them entering the tunnel wherein he had to safe his breath as the way up was just as terrible as the way down.

It took longer to recover from his climb up, but luckily he was not the only one while Malik was puffing for air was well. It seemed even hotter than before and even though they tried to sit on the stones in the shade of the pyramid, it did him little good. Drinking water helped, however, but so did the mildly air-conditioned car and Yami sighed softly as he settled back down in one of the seats. The slightly colder air also refreshed Malik, whom turned to the pale man to finish their conversation: "Yeah, you mentioned going to London earlier this morning. Will you visit Ryou?", was his curious question, although crimson eyes turned towards Atemu for an answer.

"Yes, there will be time for that. We'll stay in London for about a week, considering there are several meetings planned so that I can see what I need to establish my own game stores in London. It will be quite different than from the time I was in France and many more investigation will be required, but Yami will have a few opportunities to see Ryou", the tanned man said gently and Malik smiled at those words.

"Good, although I obviously hope you'll be able to accomplish something in London. Will you do it completely on your own or will you take over an existing company?", the beach-blond male asked and Atemu hummed softly as he thought about the question.

"Well, just like with France, I hope to settle a company in London while there are people willing to open stores as a franchise business. Yes, I have also opened up stores in the big cities, but only after long years of research and I can do the same with London. The idea to have a partner was actually to see if it would be worth it to enter the United Kingdom, although I am unconvinced by this man's abilities. That's why I will probably take the route of France and just build a few stores with a smaller headquarters up until the moment we are viable and can grow. Although yes, there is a potential company I might take over, which is why there are several meetings planned. I want to see what I would be dealing with if I'd be willing to attempt that side of the risky coin", the tanned man answered in honesty and Malik nodded as he understood. It hadn't been completely clear to him earlier this morning, for he had been working on his essay together with Yami, but it sounded fair.

"But first some butchering", Yami chuckled with a dark gleam in his eyes and the three other men joined him in his fun as they tried to come up with things Atemu could say that were definitely not-to-be-said once he was in the actual meeting. The laughter extended through the whole drive home, where the scene of two days ago was repeated when Mahado left the car and was attacked by Mana calling him rather loudly. It was endearing to see and Yami smiled while they all followed the duo into the deliciously smelling home as Ishizu was amidst making dinner.

The young girl continued to talk about her day while Mahado greeted his wife with a kiss prior to sitting down at the dining table. Everything had already been set-up and they were ordered to wash up by Ishizu at the same time blue eyes were glaring the taller man away from the table. Mahado merely chuckled softly while he pointed at their daughter innocently, whom was showing him her drawings she had made at school and made it impossible for him to leave the table. Yami tried not to laugh as the glare only burned with more ferocity while Malik made his quick escape to the bathroom. The pale man followed his lover to the small cabin instead, while rose-red eyes gleamed knowingly at the same time Atemu pulled the other male a little more against his frame.

"I promise to always wash-up before dinner in the future", the tanned man vowed almost solemnly and Yami chuckled softly in amusement while leaning against his lover.

"I have never expected less from you, Até, although the words are greatly appreciated. Makes me want to cook chicken curry", were the soft returned words and Atemu hummed in agreement while both men entered their current living quarters where they quickly undressed from their sweaty and sandy outfits. Luckily, Ishizu had given him permission to use her laundry room and Yami smiled as he gathered all of their washings which he would do after dinner in order to iron them tomorrow. They needed these clothes in Germany as well and if he was lucky, he would be able to do some more laundry on Thursday so their suitcases would be packed with mostly clean clothes. Afterwards, the hotel would be able to do their washing and ironing.

"Although I can't wait for your chicken curry, _mon chéri,_ I hope you won't mind the fact that I enjoy the Egyptian cuisine for these few days", Atemu said while both him and Yami were washing themselves underneath the shower rather quickly to get the grains of sand off their bodies. A warm smile was his answer while the pale man shook his head.

"Of course I don't, Até, because to be fair: so am I. There is nothing wrong with that and I am glad someone is serving you the dishes the way you like them", Yami said and he gasped softly as he was pulled against his lover whom smiled at him in return.

"I love you", Atemu merely whispered, before he leaned down to give the pale man a languid kiss on his lips. Warm and wet hands cupped his face prior to Yami's fingers caressing the thick wet hair, but as they pulled apart, both men merely smiled lovingly at each other. Afterwards, the shower was turned off in order for them to hurry in a fresh set of clothes and to arrive back at the table as quickly as possible. Ishizu smiled kindly at them as they entered the kitchen while Malik came tumbling down the stairs in beige cargo pants and a purple shirt. His hair was still damp, much like the tri-coloured manes of their visitors, and the younger tanned man raked a hand through his locks as he sat down at the table.

"She won the staring contest... Mahado will be down shortly", the beach-blond male whispered in Yami's ear with a grin on his face and the pale man had an impressed smile on his lips at the same time Ishizu gave his friend the silent order to keep quiet. Malik merely shrugged innocently, while Mana drew everyone's attention upon her drawings prior to Mahado entering the kitchen again all clean and redressed. Couscous was served together with vegetables while there was also a dish of crispy bread, rice, beef and tomato sauce.

"It's called Fattah and I thought for it to be fitting because you have visited the pyramids, considering this dish goes back all the way to Ancient Egypt", Ishizu explained while she placed the dish atop the table and Yami really appreciated the smell.

"It's looks delicious", he said and he caught the appreciative gleam in rose-red eyes while Atemu was ignoring the couscous. That alone made Yami laugh slightly and as the black-haired woman sat down, Mahado got up to serve everyone.

"It doesn't just look delicious, it also tastes like that. Sis has a secret recipe for it and she won't tell me", Malik said while he licked his lips slightly and crimson irises focused upon him before they fell upon Ishizu whom chuckled softly.

"That's because I want you to enjoy it while you're here", she said with a warm smile while the beach-blond male nodded in understanding.

"I know... but you'll have to tell me one day. I want for Ryou to eat this as well and if I can't take him with me, I'll cook it for him", Malik tried to reason, although Ishizu merely continued to smile.

"Then you'll have to try extra hard to take him with you... But I promise, I'll also teach you one day", she vowed and that alone made purple eyes gleam with unreadable feelings at the same time Malik dug into his meal. Everyone smiled as the beach-blond male was satisfied with those words while they ate their own share and Yami hummed softly as it was a delicious one.

"If you'll ever give away the secret, I am available as well", he whispered while taking another bite and Ishizu laughed while nodding with the promise she would teach Yami how to make the meal as well, even though they both knew not every ingredient might be available in New York. He could at least try and he smiled while a warm hand laid itself upon his knee, with the thumb stroking the joint, prior to Atemu continuing his own dinner. It felt good to have his lover's support and with it, the pale man continued to smile.

"Oh, Yami? Can you help me out with one assignment we didn't get to do earlier this morning?", Malik asked as he was putting the dishes away after dinner and crimson eyes looked up from the phone in pale hands as the beach-blond male called his name.

"Yes, of course. Let me just finish my text to Yugi. I've send him the photos we made on our phones and Atemu shared the one with me on that small ledge overlooking the pyramids", Yami explained to which Malik nodded in understanding.

"Obviously. Does he like them?", the tanned male asked as he finished with his chore and made his way to his friend's side whom showed him the photos they had made. He had been sorting through them when Ishizu had told him to settle down on the sofa so that Malik and her could clean up the kitchen. He was happily surprised most of them had worked out brilliantly, although he still blushed slightly because he knew one of them would sit on Atemu's desk quite soon.

"Yugi's at school and can't reply just yet until lunch, but I'm sure he will. Grandpa has been to Egypt before as well and has shown some photos of that time which had both of us excited in the past", Yami answered gently to Malik's earlier question while he followed his friend up the staircase and to the first floor. Malik chuckled with another understanding nod from his head at the same time he led the pale man into his bedroom. "But, that's not what we came up here for. What can I help you with?"

At the soft question, however, the beach-blond male nibbled his lip while closing the door to his private chambers slightly. "Well... we're not up here because of an assignment either. I just... wanted to ask you something in private without everyone else finding out", Malik eventually answered and he walked over to his wardrobe where he opened one of the bigger drawers in order to get a small package out of them. It was completely hidden underneath socks as well and Yami couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in curiosity. "Trust me, at first I wanted to send it over to London by air-mail, but then I decided that wasn't safe so I would hang onto it until we'd be back in Domino. Just... you mentioned you would go to London and perhaps have time to see Ryou. Would you be able to give this to him from me?"

For a moment, Yami continued to stare at the small package in Malik's hand, whom had begun fiddling with the wrappings in order to open it, and as he lifted the small lid, crimson eyes looked in surprise and awe at the three gifts laying upon a blue velvet pillow. One was a glass pyramid with a grey scarab on the bottom so that it could be looked at from all sides, while the other gift was a silver cartouche attached to a silver necklace. The third gift was a rolled up piece of papyrus, which Malik didn't open and Yami couldn't help but smile as he could understand.

"Yes, I can", he answered and purple eyes looked up into warm crimson ones and a relieved sigh escaped tanned lips while Malik closed the lid at the same time. "I can understand why you don't want this through the air-mail and I'll keep it in the cabin-suitcase so that nothing can happen to it. Or in the briefcase, considering that one takes less time to empty while we go through airport-control, but it's also very safe because it has to protect both the laptop and Atemu's paperwork at the same time", Yami offered and a smile curled Malik's tanned lips at the offered protection by his friend.

"I know you'll treat this well. All I have to do is write a letter to accompany it, but I didn't know what to write yet. I'm very grateful for you wanting to deliver this", the tanned man said softly, although that was only answered by another warm smile gracing pale lips.

"You're welcome, although I need it before I pack everything up Saturday morning. We'll leave the house a little before eleven because the flight leaves at about two that afternoon", Yami said while he watched how Malik tenderly wrapped the package back up and hid it inside his drawer again. Socks were placed on top of it again as well and at the sight, a pale nib was nibbled upon. "I don't have to keep it a secret from Atemu, do I?", was the soft question and the beach-blond male turned back to his friend as he closed the drawer carefully.

"No, not at all. I just don't want Mana to find it, even though she knows she's not allowed in my wardrobe. She's not allowed in my entire room when I'm not here, but she's five... She knows a lot and she's sweet, but she also likes to wake me up in the morning and I don't want her to find the package before I have the time to open my eyes. That's why I hide it just in case", Malik answered and Yami gave a relieved smile while the tanned male motioned for them to go downstairs again as he was sure his sister would have tea ready. Laughter came from downstairs as well and as both men entered the livingroom, they watched how Mahado was chasing his daughter whom was screaming while laughing at the same time. The sight alone made Yami chuckle while he checked to see if he had to help Ishizu in the kitchen. The woman ushered him out of it nearly immediately, although she allowed for him to carry the tray with the different flavours of tea as well as sugar and milk back into the livingroom where her husband had caught the screaming girl. He was hugging her tightly and nuzzling her wild brown hair while she was giggling and cuddling her plushie.

"Got you, my sweet. Now, let's clean up your toys and then we're off to bed", Mahado said calmly and Mana nodded while she was slowly placed down upon her feet. She dropped her plushie off in Atemu's lap, whom chuckled softly at the shown generosity, before she followed her father through the room in search of her toys. There weren't too many and they were done rather quickly which made the small girl climb on top of Atemu's lap as he still held her favourite toy. Rose-red eyes gleamed as the tanned man held Mana for a moment while she cuddled her plushie at the same time she yawned tiredly.

"She really does like you", Yami commented softly while he leaned against his lover, although Atemu merely shrugged slightly for he didn't understand either.

"While she only sees me... well, perhaps twice a year in person", the tanned man replied just as softly while he allowed for Mahado to take his daughter to bed. "Sleep well, Mana", he said as the girl waved and everyone did the same in return which made her dark-blue eyes gleam as she wrapped her short arms around her father's neck. Malik was shaking his head slowly while muttering something under his breath, although the men's attention was drawn towards the sound of Atemu's phone asking for attention next.

"Excuse me", the tanned man said softly as he looked at the screen and answered it gently. "Yes, Seto. What is- …what are you talking about?", Atemu asked while his relaxed face turned into a frown at an alarming rate. As he did, Ishizu walked from the kitchen at the same time she was drying her hands with a tea-towel, but she was ignored as the shorter tanned man rose from the sofa and paced around the livingroom.

"You mean to say- No, never mind about that. As long as you don't call this another _mild_ cyber attack, I'll try to play nice. Let me get to my laptop", were the worrying words, before Atemu walked out of the back door and into the garden. Yami took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and wished for his fears to be untrue, but nobody dared to speak until Atemu would return with the news. Not even when Mahado came back downstairs as well and the taller man was slightly confused at the deadly silence accompanied by the worried looks.

"What happened? Where is Atemu?", the brunet asked and slowly, crimson eyes turned to him.

"Até just got a call from Seto... I think someone hacked into the company again, although I hope they didn't get very far. Seto just installed a whole new firewall... What do they want from the company? What are they looking for? What do they think they'll gain from hacking into Sennen Corporation?", Yami asked angrily as he could feel his blood boiling. Why was someone hacking into the system again? Had the gossip industry found a new way to torment his lover? Would they play it this dirty?

"What hackers want is a way to exploit the company so that they'll earn money at the same time Atemu goes bankrupt. They are looking for a way to bring fear, worry and doubt into the minds of stockholders as well as franchisers. If they stop working with Sennen Corporation, then it will cease to exist. The reasons can be many and until Seto has caught the culprit, we won't know whom it is. They hide behind their screen while they attempt to destroy everything Atemu holds dear", Mahado said, before he turned to look at Yami. "Even you, if they have to".

The ominous words alone send a chill down the pale man's spine, before he quickly got up off the sofa and walked out of the small house as well. Maybe he shouldn't interfere with the phone call and maybe he shouldn't be this worried, but he had to know. Besides, if he couldn't be inside the cabin, he would wait near the door just to make sure that Atemu also knew he was there. Especially if it was the same hacker whom had written those weird messages on the screens previously... What if there had been demands? He didn't want to think about that, but the thought slipped inside Yami's mind while he gently opened the door and glanced inside. He sighed when he heard his lover cursing in various different languages, up until rose-red eyes fell upon him.

" _Mon chéri_...", Atemu sighed softly and Yami tried to smile.

"Can I be here or do I have to wait outside because of privacy sensitive information?", the pale man asked, but his lover beckoned him inside the cabin with a slightly outstretched hand and as quickly as possible, Yami made his way towards the tanned man while Atemu sighed again.

"You can be here, _mon chéri_ , because there is no privacy sensitive information on the screen right now. Nor will there ever be if Seto can't fix this problem. I can't log into the system on this laptop and I'll head back inside to try on Mahado's computer. Plus, I need to phone Germany as well as France to ask if they have the same problems", Atemu said while he slowly rose from the bed with his phone tightly clasped in one hand. Yami nodded slowly, before he released the other hand he had been holding so he could walk towards the briefcase and search for the small notebook which held all of the important phone numbers just in case the device itself would have gotten lost during the flight.

"Got it, let's go back inside. Everyone is worried", he offered and Atemu nodded prior to kissing his lover's cheek softly.

"Thank you, _mon chéri_ ", was the mere whisper and Yami wished he could smile so he could reassure Atemu, but he also knew there was nothing he could do. He couldn't call the other companies, he couldn't fix the hacking nor could he find the culprit. Yet, the pale man squeezed his lover's shoulder gently because he wanted to show he was there for him and the tanned man nodded as he knew this. It was a relief to know while they walked back into the house where the other three residents were staring at them and Atemu sighed before he started talking.

"Sennen Corporation has been hacked into again. This time, not even Seto called it a mild attack, because the whole system is down. I have tried to reach the company from my laptop without success, but will you let me try on yours, Mahado? Aside from that, would you mind if I made a video call to both Germany and France considering they might have been hit as well?", Atemu asked, but the words hadn't even left his lips yet or the tall brunet was already getting up from the sofa prior to nearly ripping the door towards his office from its hinges.

"Not at all. Especially because both the companies are already closed. Why don't you phone the executive directors first to get them ready while I'll get everything set up for you?", Mahado asked as he walked into small the office room and Atemu nodded at the same time Yami opened the notebook to the correct page.

"Thank you, _mon chéri_. Don't wait up for me", the tanned man said, before he followed Mahado into the small office room and closed the door behind himself. Sighing, the pale man turned to the sofa and sat down where Ishizu served him tea as well as a home-made chocolate chip cookies.

"It will be all right, Yami, I promise. There have been a few hacking instances before and they were wiped out easily. Yes, there is a lot of panic currently which is perfectly normal because Atemu has to arrange a lot of things, but he'll be fine", she said softly and crimson eyes turned to the black-haired woman slowly. Yet, another soft sigh escaped pale lips.

"Perhaps... but nobody should be able to get away with this. Last time, Seto was _this_ close to catching the one who did this. Especially because weird messages were left behind and I just hope it's not the same. The messages were creepy, Ishizu... very much so", Yami said while he swallowed thickly, because it made him remember that it had at first seemed as if the written texts upon the screens had been directed towards him. It had freaked him out for a few seconds, until every computer in the company had been covered with them, but the feelings resurfaced because of Mahado's soft words. Not only that, all of his colleagues were already very busy and now, they would be buried in their work even more while he couldn't do anything. He couldn't go to the store Atemu had entrusted to him nor could he help his lover. What had been a pleasant day out in Egypt, was now creating a huge gap he couldn't cross to help out those who could use it.

Still, Yami looked up from his musings when Ishizu squeezed his shoulder gently. "All will be well and both our friends will get the one behind all of this", she said softly and the pale man nodded slowly.

"That I am sure of, Ishizu. I know Seto, Mahado and Atemu will do their best", he answered in return and she smiled, before sitting back down again while reading through the notes she had written for tomorrow's meeting. It was the second reason as to why Yami hoped his lover would be finished with his calls soon. He needed rest for tomorrow as the second meeting with the next batch of investors would be a long one as well. Especially because there were a few new faces and they had to be informed properly.

As his phone buzzed softly, the pale man was once again snapped out of his reverie and a small smile made it onto his lips as he stared at the message from his younger sibling. Looking back up, the curl of his lips remained while he received two curious stares in return and he chuckled softly. "I'm sorry, that's Yugi. Would you mind if I go back to the cabin to chat with him?", Yami asked, only to feel relieved when both of his companions shook their heads.

"No, by all means, go and catch up with him. I'm only rereading these notes to make sure I won't make any mistakes tomorrow and Malik is burning away on his seat because Ryou might be online within the next half an hour or so as well, so please, do not feel tied down by us. Speak with your brother", Ishizu answered with a warm smile and Yami felt his lips curl up even more in gratitude.

"Thank you, Ishizu and say hi to Ryou for me, Malik?", the pale man asked and purple eyes gleamed kindly as the tanned man promised he would while Yami stepped outside. The hot dessert air was already cooling down now that the sun was away, but Yami didn't mind while he took a moment to take in the fresh air and to let it out again. Again, his phone buzzed to get his attention and the pale man smiled as he continued his way towards the cabin. Yugi would surely get his mind off of things right now and the older sibling would be most grateful even though they had seen each other three days ago prior to their flight. Of course they had texted upon arriving in Egypt and of course he knew his brother had slept well, but he would ask again... Just so he didn't have to worry about his lover for a small moment.

Not that he could fool the younger Muto, which forced him to tell as much as he could because Yugi understood the sense of privacy, but in the end, it also relieved him to talk about it because his sibling had a different understanding of his worries than Ishizu. Not because the black-haired woman didn't care, but because she didn't know him as well as Yugi did and that alone made matters different. Plus, together with his sibling he could try and practise for the big upcoming meetings he was supposed to attend, even though the younger teen had no idea what his brother was talking about. Yet, they had always done it in the past and it worked for both of their tests most of the time, while it currently took Yami's mind off of things which was even better.

"Good luck though, bro. I know it's not much, but all you can do is stay at Atemu's side and support him whenever he needs it. Just the way you always do with everyone. You may not have the solution and that's fine, because a shoulder is sometimes all we need", were Yugi's kind words as both brothers wished each other a good night. Especially because it was already nearing midnight for Yami and it was nearly dinner time for the younger Muto.

"Thanks Yugi, I'll try my best. Sweet dreams tonight", the older male said softly and he chuckled when his sibling gave a solemn nod.

"Hopefully... it's presentation time tomorrow... both Leon and I are pretty nervous, but we can do this. I practised with you as you did with me. I'll be fine...", Yugi muttered softly and he chuckled sheepishly, before Sugoroku called him down for dinner. "Sweet dreams!", the younger male called out and Yami waved to his sibling before he turned the chatting program off. Left in the silence, Yami sighed softly while closing his laptop, prior to flopping down upon the mattress. He perked up, however, as the cabin door opened up gently.

Sitting up straighter when Atemu came in, crimson eyes gleamed with worry, before Yami got off the bed and walked towards the tired tanned man. Tanned fingers caressed his blond bangs aside gently and he repeated the action just as tenderly, before he stroked his lover's cheek. "Let's sleep first", he whispered and Atemu nodded as he couldn't agree more.

"Meetings are starting to pile up, but no more. Sleep first", the tanned man whispered in return and a small smile curled his lips as his lover helped him out of his clothes. The laptop was moved off the bed and upon the small table which was part of their tiny sitting area, prior to Atemu feeling a soft kiss against his brow as he sat down with a soft sigh. Blankets were moved and bodies were laid down close to one another at the same time arms wrapped around Yami as comfortably as possible. They laid spooned up together and the older male couldn't help himself as he nuzzled his lover while pushing a leg between two pale one's. He claimed the body aside his own as a pillow and a comfort blanket, but Yami let him with a soft chuckle.

"Sweet dreams, Até. I love you", the pale man whispered softly while he gently held onto Atemu's hand which laid against his sternum. It continued to push him firmly in his lover's embrace while the tanned man hummed softly.

"Good night, _mon chéri_. I love you too and thank you", Atemu whispered gratefully, because he didn't have to explain how he felt. He didn't have to retell the whole story of what had been spoken off in the office at the house. It could wait until morning came and the tanned man sighed softly as he appreciated that greatly for all he currently wanted was to hold his lover and sleep. He wanted to forget and he wanted to feel that loving warmth brew within him. He wanted his lover and now that he had him, Atemu fell asleep almost instantly.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you so much for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. Let the drama commence! To a certain degree that is. See you all next time!**


	57. At Your Side

**Hi Everyone! Surprise! hahahaha, no really, I hadn't thought I'd be updating this story before Christmas so I too am very happy I can share this chapter with you all. Although I do admit, after re-reading it, certain parts feel rushed while others are slowing it down again. Hopefully you'll like it and think it's somewhat balanced.**

 **I'd also like to thank _Pharaohs Girl188, Yaminisu_ and _Jofisk_ for their continuous support in regards to this story. Thank you very, very much! Hopefully you all will enjoy this chapter. :)**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 57**

/\/\/\/\/\

Even deep within their dreams, both men groaned softly as the buzzing sound of their alarms reached their ears and tanned arms tightened around the pale body they were holding; as if that would make everything disappear. Yet, the warm frame against his own shifted to grab one of their phones, which had started to noisily ring a melody and Atemu was forced to release his lover while searching for his own device. He mumbled something incoherently as he let his hand search for the rude object underneath his pillow and he only let out a relieved sigh when he was able to shut it up.

A smile curled his lips slightly, however, as the warm body returned to his side at the same time he could feel fingers playing with his blond bangs. Soft lips kissed him lovingly and Atemu blinked awake to gaze at Yami as the latter stared down upon him. "Good morning", was the soft whisper and the tanned man smiled as he released his phone and gently caressed his lover's cheek.

"Good morning, _mon chéri_... Must I get up?", he requested just as softly, even though he knew he had to if he wanted to be on time for his meeting. At his question, however, he received a languid kiss on the lips and Atemu gently pulled his lover closer to his body to feel more of him. To feel more of his reassuring warmth, up until the moment Yami broke away from him once more.

"Yes, Até, because you have an important meeting and even though I would wish for you to get some more sleep, I also know you can do this without me worrying too much about your health because you are in top shape and will show these people that the museum is far more worth than the credit they are currently giving it", the pale man said confidently with a warm smile and Atemu couldn't help but chuckle at the kind words.

"I promise I'll make them see the truth", he vowed, before he felt his lover shift once more so the tanned man could sit up slowly.

"Will you tell me about what happened last night though? Is everything okay now? Is there something I can do?", Yami asked while he continued to stare at his beloved and rose-red irises looked back at him. A warmth burned brightly within them as Atemu recalled the fact his lover hadn't questioned the situation last night at all, just so that they could both get some well-deserved rest, and it made the tanned man grasp a pale hand so he could kiss the knuckles lovingly.

"Unfortunately... there is nothing you can do right now", he started softly while Yami blushed before he was given his hand back so Atemu could get up from the bed. The pale man followed his lover's example in order to dress as well, although the older male had his undivided attention. "Seto was right in not calling this hacking a 'minor' thing, considering nobody could log into the system anymore. All the accounts at Sennen Corporation are frozen and that means the hacker has free play because we won't be able to trace him as easily. Plus, Seto has to dig into this aspect deeper right now and that takes time... time which the hacker currently has to destroy whatever he wants without us knowing what it is", Atemu continued softly and he sighed as Yami stared at him in worry.

"Do we know what the hacker wants? This will ruin the whole company, won't it? Everything could be out in the open... Is there a way for Seto to trace this imbecile?", the pale man asked and his worry heightened when his lover's expression turned to one of doubt.

"Not sure... especially because the hacker has had time to delve deeper into the system and search for ways to destroy contracts as well as more accounts. We're not sure what this person is after, there were no messages this time, but it was an attack on the corporation solely in New York. Both Berlin and France are safe, which suggests that either the hacker doesn't know they are linked to me, or they simply don't care. Or... the hacker waits in order to attack them at a later date. It doesn't matter as it has already reached one certain aspect within the company: doubt by the stockholders as well as franchisers and the manufacturers. I've been trying to take most of the worry away last night, but people are very hard of hearing", Atemu muttered while frowning in anger prior to another sigh leaving his lips.

"Will the company be all right?", Yami asked softly and rose-red eyes turned to him once more while he helped his lover with straightening his jacket, although it probably eased his own mind more than it did to the tanned man.

"If they leave both Germany and France out of this conflict while I will hopefully be able to calm everyone down, then yes, we should be able to survive just fine. If the other companies are hit as well, it will be harder and yes, it might be I have to take a public stance towards all those who are now worried to make a lot of apologies, but we have to find this culprit first. Sennen Corporation is strong and we can handle a lot, even if people leave us behind for others, although I do not want to test it. I've brought the company back from the brink once and I don't plan to do it again", Atemu clarified and Yami smiled as he could hear the fighting spirit in his lover's voice.

"You can do it, I'm sure of that. I just wish I could help", the pale man replied gently while they made their way out of the cabin to get back into the main house. Gently, Atemu touched his hand again to link their pinkies affectionately.

"Just by listening, you're helping, Yami, and for that I am very grateful. Maybe there will be something you can do soon, but for now, I have to leave it in Seto's hands. He has called a whole team together to be on the case and he will keep me up-to-date with everything. I'll make sure to rely that to you, _mon chéri_ , although I hope my next news will be better", the tanned man admitted softly and Yami nodded as he hoped that would be the case too. Especially with all the upcoming meetings... His lover worked hard and he needed the corporation, which meant people should just leave him alone.

As soon as they entered the house, however, his lover was attacked by both Malik and Ishizu whom wanted to know if everything was all right and most of the story was told again in regards to what had happened as well as Seto working on the case. "Will you two be able to find out whose causing all of this?", was Malik's question as they enjoyed their breakfast, although Atemu merely inclined his head in answer while his face expressed his doubts.

"We're not sure, although there is a team on the case right now to make sure there is a possibility of tracing the culprit. One of our other main priorities, however, is to make certain our back-up systems are safe while we make a second back-up of that information. That's why Seto wants to get in as soon as possible; he wants to duplicate the information onto a computer he owns so he can check everything is all right while the team gets everything back in order", the tanned man explained as best as he could, but Malik nodded in answer as it made perfect sense.

"The most unfortunate thing right now is that we don't know what the hacker is after. We don't know what they want or if they already have what they were looking for. Once Seto and his team have managed to get everything back in order, the both of us will check the company files in regards to other companies as well as contracts and private information. _But,_ not until I have done this meeting with your sister about her museum or the video call later this evening with Washington", Atemu continued, although that was accompanied by a soft sigh once more and Yami could understand why. If word had gotten out concerning the hacking, stockholders in Washington would be asking his lover a lot of questions which had nothing to do with their upcoming meeting. It would both be rude as well as unnecessary, but the pale man could understand his lover didn't want to think about that right now and he squeezed Atemu's shoulder affectionately prior to getting up from his seat to help Malik clean up the kitchen table. Rose-red eyes gleamed at him in appreciation, before both Ishizu and the tanned man turned to their paperwork for a final check-up.

"Are we still going to the bazaar?", Yami asked softly as both Malik and him did the dishes quickly and the beach-blond male nodded slowly while Mahado was getting his daughter ready for transport.

"Unless you don't want to go, that is. Although... it will only be this morning prior to picking Mana back up from kindergarten. Do you want to go to the gym again this afternoon?", Malik asked, to which he received a warm smile as well as a nod.

"Yes, I do. It was pleasant the last time and with everything going on, it would be nice to blow off some steam", Yami answered and the younger tanned man chuckled softly, before they got everyone set up in the car. The drive to the museum was luckily without too much trouble, although the pale man pursed his lips when he couldn't kiss his lover goodbye. Gently, however, Atemu pressed his work phone in his pale hand and crimson eyes blinked in confusion at the gesture.

"I won't be able to answer this phone while I am in that meeting. Seto will call, however, as soon as he knows more and he knows it will be you answering it if you don't mind carrying this thing around", the tanned man asked and he looked rather guilty for requesting this and he was. Before Yami could answer, however, he continued gently. "Mahado will help you out in regards to dealing with Seto, but I need this phone safe with someone and both of you are my best options. Yet, you are currently also able to work with my schedule and if Seto gets everything running once more, there will be a horde of people trying to get into a meeting with me. I can't have Vivian calling me all the time either, so I was hoping you'd be willing to try and put them at ease until I am available again".

For a moment, Yami stared at his lover whom put all of that faith in him, before he nodded and smiled warmly at the tanned man. "You can count on me, Até", he whispered, just so nobody would hear the affectionate nickname and again, rose-red eyes gleamed with pride as well as gratitude, before Atemu really had to leave the car.

"Don't worry, Seto won't call for probably another five or six hours as I made him swear he would only let the team work on it through the night. He's already a workaholic and Kisara likes to have him home. He promised he wouldn't call until somewhere between eight and nine am Domino City-time", the tanned man clarified and Yami nodded as he understood, before he waved his lover goodbye while wishing both Ishizu and him good luck in regards to their current meeting. As he closed the car again, the pale man couldn't help but sigh softly nonetheless while he made sure the phone was secure in the pocket of his jeans.

"Ready?", Mahado asked while Mana cheered softly as they would drop her off next and Yami gave another nod to signal they could leave the museum. As the tall man turned the car, crimson eyes couldn't help themselves as they looked at the museum again, before they fell upon an exquisite red coat and attracting white hair which vanished out of sight as Mahado revved the engine and got back onto the road. Purple eyes turned to him next and a slightly nervous smile played on pale lips as Yami gazed at the reassuring look upon Malik's face.

"We'll keep our ears open as well. If we catch that thing ringing in your pocket, we'll silence everyone. The bazaar is busy, but I'm sure you'll be able to hear it", the beach-blond male offered and Yami's nervous smile broadened slightly.

"It's on vibrate too, luckily, which is why I stuck it in the front of my jeans. Plus, it's an easy reach. I know Atemu said Seto wouldn't work at his computers overnight, but what if the team already found something? They would call Seto, right? Three am or not", Yami offered and Mahado couldn't help himself as he chuckled softly while rounding the corner into another street where a kindergarten was build behind strong metal fences. The building was protected by guards as well, although their main job was to keep the children inside the compound so they wouldn't be overrun by cars. Dropping Mana off was fairly easy, as the young girl spotted her friends and they waved at her in return while her father was sorting everything out with her teacher so they could pick her up again near two pm that afternoon.

Once everything was sorted, the tanned man hopped back into the car to get them to the bazaar where Yami basically grasped the phone inside the pocket of his jeans so he wouldn't lose it. Even though it was nearing nine in the morning, it was already busy with women shopping for vegetables at the market square while the narrow winding streets were packed with teeny-tiny souvenir shops. Clothes were on display inside massive tents where vendors were trying to lure everyone inside while men were trying to shout the loudest concerning their products for sale. It was a mess while trying to see everything the streets had to offer and Yami gaped at the different things on display, before he pulled Malik into one of the souvenir shops where he bought something for both his grandfather and Yugi.

His companions nodded with impressed approval at the stone figurine of a scarab beetle which had glass-looking colours of blue-ish green for wings while Yami's other hand showed a figurine of Anubis as a black jackal with a beautiful golden-coloured collar atop a small sarcophagus-like box. "The first is for my grandfather and the second for Yugi. There is a small mummy inside, which he can use to give Jonouchi a good scare", the pale man chuckled, as he could already picture the near heart-attack his brother's friend would have and it was hopefully something worthy to record on camera.

"Please send me the video if there will be one", Malik grinned while giving the pale man a small, playful jab with his elbow. Yami promised he would, especially because he would demand the video himself and both men chuckled softly at the fun they expected would come from the small prank. Mahado merely rose a curious eyebrow while trying to contain his chuckles, before he led his companions through the busy streets where they eventually settled down for a welcome refreshment. They stayed there for a moment, in the equally as appreciated shade, while chatting about their upcoming days. The pale man couldn't help but ask the tall brunet for what he could expect within the meetings while he would be in Germany and Mahado loved to help him out, which resulted in them chatting the hours away until it was time for Mana to be picked up. As soon as they arrived home, however, Yami rather felt than heard Atemu's phone ring inside the pocket of his jeans.

"Sennen Corporation, this is Yami speaking", he answered gently, even though he could see the caller was none other than Seto. Mahado gently hushed Mana as they entered the empty house and the girl chatted softly to her bear as the tanned man focused his attention upon the phone as well.

" _Yami? This is Seto and it's apparent Atemu hasn't come back yet from his meeting, but could you pass him the news I'd like for him to call me back as soon as he can? The team is getting through the blockade within the system, but I need to have a word with him about it as soon as possible_ ", Seto replied and a small smile curled pale lips at the slightly rushed words.

"I'll make sure he'll call you as soon as he comes home. Good luck solving the issues, although I'm glad there is a breakthrough", Yami said softly and his response had his companions grinning as well. Malik bumped his elbow against Mahado slightly in joy while his friend's crimson eyes gleamed warmly.

" _Thank you. Good afternoon"_ , was the swift farewell, which didn't even give Yami the time to respond, but the pale man merely grinned as he felt relieve wash over him. Especially because Malik was cheering as well with a small dance and he was joined by Mana, even though she didn't know what was going on.

"There is a breakthrough?", Mahado asked softly while he gently touched the younger man's shoulder and Yami smiled with a nod from his head.

"Seto didn't say it with those exact words, but he said that the team working on the blockade is getting through and that is the reason he needs to speak with Atemu as soon as possible", the pale man answered and the taller man pursed his lips slightly as they gazed at the clock. Then, he gave a slight tilt of the head.

"Let me get Mana changed into a pair of clean clothes. While you and Malik will be with Rishid at the gym, I'll drive to the museum and see if they're ready yet. If not, I'll linger around with Mana until they are", Mahado offered and he chuckled at the bright smile he received in return.

"Would you be willing to do that? I mean, they might not get out of the museum until five which is almost two hours from now", were Yami's slightly worried words, yet, Mahado gave a slight shrug.

"Even so, Mana and myself can go for a small walk as well and I don't think they'll continue until five. Egyptians love to talk about prices, but they also enjoy being home in time for dinner. It's already been a long day for everyone and I'm quite sure the right bargain has already been made. Go and have some fun, you two. We'll see you again once we get back", the tall tanned male said and the two friends accepted that answer prior to getting dressed into something appropriate for the gym.

"Rishid will take your mind off of things", Malik promised as they entered the compound's private gym and the pale man chuckled nervously, although working out was once again a great way to let go of some steam as Rishid made up different things to do which weren't going to give him too much muscle soreness as he still needed to function properly. Although the only thing he really had to function for, was creating a schedule for Atemu because it was exactly as his lover had said it would be. As soon as the tanned man had arrived home, he had phoned Seto to hear the news about his company which was good. The hacker had disappeared again which had left the brunet male trying to fix everything in Domino City at the same time Atemu had gone off into his next meeting with Washington.

Yet, the news of Sennen Corporation having been cleared again ran around other companies like wildfire and while his lover was discussing important matters with the stockholders, Yami was answering the phone to make appointments and to disappoint people when he had to tell them they wouldn't be able to speak with his lover until next week Wednesday or Thursday. He also wanted to see the tanned man somewhere during the day as well as have dinner with him to make sure his lover had some free time, which was why the younger male kept an eye on Atemu's schedule like a hawk the longer he was asked to answer every call by his lover.

"At least we'll still sleep together", Atemu muttered softly during one of the free moments Yami had booked upon the arrived Friday while the latter showed him what had become of his schedule during their week in Berlin. They would leave for Germany tomorrow and the pale man sighed softly as both Wednesday and Thursday had flown by. His lover had both been very busy with sorting through electronic files to make sure nothing was missing or had been tempered with, while companies had been lining up to discuss matters with Atemu personally. Some of them had threatened to annul the contract if things wouldn't get better, which the tanned man had calmed down as much as possible with the same words over and over again. It just proved how hard of hearing everyone really was...

Luckily, Yami had seen to his lover sleeping in slightly this morning prior to his second meeting with the sister companies in both Berlin as well as France and so far, so good in regards to their well-being. The first meeting from Wednesday had been to soothe both offices, while also making sure neither one was damaged and the news earlier that morning had been good as well. Currently, his lover was preparing himself for a second video-call with the main office in New York, which had to make sure the managers knew what was expected of them now that most of the files had been looked at, and deemed to be correct, until deep into the night. Human Resources had been tasked with keeping track of employee files within the company for abnormalities and there would be a slight moment in time with them also to hear of their progress. Jack would be spoken to as well, considering he managed a lot of stores and had been tasked with gathering information regarding their statuses.

"Of course we'll still see each other, Até. Just because one company in San Francisco as well as a few in New York demand you to sit behind your computer at two am in the morning, doesn't mean _I_ listen to them. Aside from the fact I am a little selfish in wanting some of your time for myself, you also need to eat and sleep. There are meetings planned in Germany which are also very important and now that the hacker is gone, their companies are in safe hands once more. Yes, I understand their worries, but they just have to wait until you have time", Yami answered softly to his lover's previous comment and rose-red eyes turned to him with a warm gleam nestled deep within them.

"Thank you, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu whispered gratefully in return and the pale man smiled at his lover prior to them checking the schedule again. It was a busy one, especially because both the business-paparazzi as well as the 'normal' one had been driving the city mad with rumours. It was unfortunate his lover couldn't do anything about the rumours until he would return to New York in over two weeks time and Yami sighed softly as he was faced with that fact once more while answering Atemu's phone to speak with another business. As he did, he gave his lover the necessary amount of motion-sickness medication while listening carefully to the person on the other end of the line. He could see the tanned man shaking his head at the medication, but Yami shushed him gently while checking the schedule for some time.

"Very well... Yes, I understand this must be discussed with your superior. Yes, thank you very much and have a lovely day yourself", were the pale man's soft words prior to ending the call and rose-red eyes gleamed at him in confusion while Yami sighed softly. "Just another company wanting your time, but as I explained your upcoming schedule with the secretary, she said she had to discuss it again with her boss. Which is perfectly fine and please, Até, take those", he urged as he handed his lover the medication again.

" _Mon chéri_ , we both know these don't work", Atemu objected, although he leaned his head into the soft caresses of his hair when Yami rose up to kiss his temple softly.

"That's because I didn't give these to you in time when we had to fly to Egypt. I checked the prescription information that comes with them, and yes, in most cases it works if one takes the medication at least half an hour prior to travelling. _But_ , it is also advised to take them twenty-four hours prior to leaving and once again an hour before the true departure. Please, Até, we can always try. If this doesn't work either, I'll give up and let you do what you've always done to survive travelling abroad", Yami promised and the tanned man sighed softly as he stared at the tablets in his hand.

"Which means I'll feel just as sick as always. You're right, I'll try them again", Atemu murmured and the younger male smiled while he gave his lover another kiss considering they were completely hidden from the outside world inside Ishizu's kitchen. The tanned man smiled warmly in return, before he swallowed the given tablets with a glass of water. Afterwards, he got up from his seat to stretch so he could settle down in another chair once he had reached Mahado's office.

"Good luck", Yami merely whispered while he cleaned the used plates and utensils they had used for lunch just now. He received a soft kiss against the lips in answer, before his lover disappeared in the small room he had been sitting in for more hours than the pale man really wanted to. What was even worse was the fact it would be long hours again until dinner time and the crimson-eyed male sighed softly at the prospect. His lover's sort of holiday was completely ruined and all the little spare time they would have had in Berlin was gone as well. Deep down, it saddened Yami that this had been Atemu's life for a long time and probably would continue to be even though they were together. It made him wonder if standing at the tanned man's side was all he could do... or was there more? Could he be more than just a small attachment to his lover? Could he learn to be better than that?

The thoughts were interrupted by another phone call which Yami answered while grasping Atemu's schedule as well. He would definitely try to make his lover's life easier, just so the tanned man could have a breather in between the chaos that would sometimes ensue and with a confident smile on his lips, the younger male sat down at the table to go through the call. He was understanding, yet firm as he organised Atemu's schedule even though he knew his lover could handle all that was thrown at him... but all he wanted for the older man was to be able to help him and some precious time to get a decent night of sleep. That was all Yami really asked for and it was granted to him while he still kept periods free within the schedule during the time they would be in London. Or else there wouldn't be a point in going and the pale man really wanted to go, because he wanted to know how it would be like for his lover to establish something new. After all, the initial man who had tried to contact his lover for a business in London was butchered into the next world delicately a few days ago, even though that did leave Atemu to sort things out on his own, but his lover was confident he could do it.

"Yami?", was the soft call of his name and the pale man blinked as he was taken from his mind to stare at Malik whom had entered the kitchen.

"Hey, sorry... I was spacing out while thinking back on Atemu being the better man when he told the guy from London the deal was off", Yami answered with a grin on his lips and the beach-blond male chuckled prior to sitting down at the table as well with his gift for Ryou. The small package, which had previously been hidden underneath a pile of socks, had been carefully wrapped in dark blue paper while there was also a card attached to the top. At the sight, Yami's grin turned warm while Malik was very careful with the gifts he had chosen for his lover.

"You'll still go to London, right? Even though Atemu didn't strike a deal and is currently buried in the aftermath of the hacking?", the beach-blond male asked softly to which Yami nodded gently.

"Yes, we're still going. Atemu does want me to see how things go when he either takes over a company or build things from the ground up. Plus, he says that since I've seen you, I am also entitled to see Ryou. Especially because you want for me to take _that_ to London", was the pale man's answer and Malik smiled prior to handing the wrapped package to his friend.

"I'm just really glad you're willing to take this with you. Especially because you have to go to Berlin first as well", Malik said softly, but Yami gave a slight shrug while he accepted the gift.

"That's quite all right. I've packed all the gifts and souvenirs in the suitcase I'm allowed to take with me into the aeroplane, so they won't get harmed during the travel. There is also a safe in the hotel room Atemu booked, so nobody will be able to steal it from us while we are staying there. I promise to deliver everything safe and sound, Malik", the pale man said and the younger male grinned with confidence. "Unless we crash that is", Yami added with a teasing tune upon his voice and he laughed as Malik gave him a small nudge.

"Don't jinx it!", the beach-blond male called out, although the pale man continued to laugh softly, before he slowly rose up from his seat.

"All right, all right, I won't", he promised while taking the gift in his hands. "I'll get this inside the cabin so I can pack it tonight. Will you wait for me so we can struggle our ways through Rishid's training this afternoon?", Yami asked and that perked Malik up immediately although there was also a sigh because Rishid was always that little bit harsher towards the beach-blond male than to his friend. They both knew why, as Yami hadn't had the training Malik had had after arriving in Egypt, but the pale man had found out he liked working out to clear his head and he would definitely continue to do so when he'd get back home.

It made him wonder if Atemu would like to join him as well, but he hadn't had the chance to ask just yet and when his lover returned that night, he didn't have the heart either. The tanned man had finished the meeting earlier than the other ones this past week and luckily he wouldn't have any tomorrow considering that was the day of their flight, but Yami found he couldn't help himself as he pulled Atemu to bed to caress him through his hair while his lover used him as a pillow. Pale lips had curled themselves in a loving smile while the tanned man had practically claimed him, yet, it was a relaxing moment for the both of them and the younger male enjoyed every minute of it while he leaned a little more against the headboard.

"This is nice", Atemu whispered suddenly and crimson eyes glanced down at the tanned man resting against Yami's frame. Surprise gleamed in the warm irises, as the younger man had believed for his lover to be asleep, although the surprise was exchanged for loving warmth while pale fingers continued to caress through thick tri-coloured hair.

"Sleep, Até, you need it. Tomorrow will be another busy day... perhaps without meetings but we'll have to finish up packing, travel to both the airport and Berlin as well as the hotel. I know I'll be glad once that is over", Yami commented softly, but his lover hushed him gently while nuzzling his stomach affectionately.

"Ssh, don't remind me just yet while I am enjoying this moment. It may be true one doesn't know what they miss before it's lost or gone, but I never knew what I missed until I found it. I never knew this could be so welcome", Atemu whispered while he took a deep breath and continued to press his nose against his lover's abdomen lovingly. He had never really had someone waiting for him when he got home, but ever since he had started to stay at Yami's apartment, he had longed for it. Something about being with his lover calmed his mind in a way nothing had ever been able to do and Atemu smiled as he let his thoughts linger on that feeling. Peace... yes, he had noticed he had gained more of that feeling ever since meeting the pale man. Especially after their lives had grown more entwined and even more so after their big argument, but it was why he appreciated it so much right now. Because his lover was here with him, far away from home, and still able to soothe him completely.

"You ease my mind, _mon chéri_ , like nothing has ever done for me. I know I've said it before, but your bring me peace and I'd like for that to linger. No meetings, no packing, no flights... Just us for a moment longer", he whispered, before he had to hide a yawn. The pale man merely hummed softly while he continued to caress through his lover's hair.

"Very well, Até... I won't say anything about all of that for a moment, especially because I want you to be at ease and to have your mind calmed down to think of nothing but sleep. Relax, my love, I'm here", he whispered and the words alone made Yami smile because he realised there was something he could do for his lover at last. He should have known, but not knowing made his lover's words that much sweeter and he gladly stayed awake to make sure his loved one could feel at peace. He loved it to see the rose-red eyes move beneath closed eye-lids while Atemu's breathing evened out ever so slowly and he knew that being at his lover's side was the best thing he could do. Answering a phone didn't match up to what he currently had and Yami smiled as the reassuring weight against his abdomen was a welcomed comfort for him as well, even if it made moving to a sleeping position a little more difficult. It felt good though, to have his lover with him, and the pale man sighed softly as he wished he could prolong this night for them both as much as possible.

Morning came, however, with their phones buzzing on Yami's night stand in alarm and the pale man hated that moment as he searched for the peace-interrupting devices. Atemu groaned softly while he tried to bury his head against his lover's back at the same time he wished he could fall back to sleep again. It was futile, he knew this, but he enjoyed it nonetheless as it gave him a moment longer to feel the warm body against his own. "Good morning, _mon chéri_ ", he whispered softly, however, as the alarms were turned off and he chuckled softly when Yami murmured something incoherent. The blankets were shifted as his lover tried to cocoon himself a little while also pressing himself more into their spooning position and Atemu let him for a moment while he wrapped his arms tighter around the pale man's slender frame.

"Good morning", was the other soft murmur and slowly, the older male lifted his head from his pillow while blinking rose-red eyes open. As he leaned his head atop his lover's shoulder, Atemu smiled as he gazed down at the sleepy face while Yami tried to hide a yawn and the tanned man chuckled softly at the sight. He allowed for his lover to shift again, just so he could plant a soft kiss to warm pale lips.

"Shower first?", Yami whispered after separating his lips from tanned ones and he smiled lovingly as Atemu agreed. Not that they could object, as their whole day was already planned to the minute, but the older male did enjoy pressing the naked wet body of the pale man against his own frame while the warm water cascaded down upon them. The warmth helped to wake them both up so they were ready for another one of Ishizu's lovely breakfasts prior to them finishing up packing their suitcases. E-mails were checked one last time, schedules were secured within a briefcase as well as Malik's precious gift to Ryou, before everything was hauled into the car.

"Thank you for letting us stay, Ishizu, and good luck with the museum", Yami said softly and the black-haired woman smiled kindly while shaking his hand.

"You're welcome and thank you. I hope you enjoyed your stay here and will come back soon with Atemu for another visit. I promise we'll schedule some more sightseeing when you do", she said and the pale man nodded with a grin, before he turned to the car and got in alongside Malik who would come with them to the airport as well. He could hear his lover thanking the tanned woman for her generosity too while at the same time Mahado sat down behind the wheel. Moments later, he was followed by Atemu while the tall brunet kissed his daughter softly prior to handing her to his wife.

"Have a safe trip, all of you", Ishizu said with a warm smile while she closed the door to her husband's seat. They all nodded in promise, yet, Yami couldn't help but feel excited again. He had briefly been able to get Atemu to take some more medication, although he hoped it would work this time. Especially because he gave it a little earlier than just an hour before their flight would depart, but he was sure they would forget while trying to get through security and passport control.

"It's a little busy", Malik commented softly as soon as they arrived in the departure hall and he gently grasped the handle of Yami's cabin luggage a little tighter just to make sure it wouldn't get stolen... His gift for his lover was inside of it, after all and that thought nearly made his knuckles go white with desperation. Mahado was the lucky one, however, as he was able to look over everyone's heads and they managed to get to a small coffee shop for a last drink; minus Atemu. Gently, both Malik and Yami tapped their glasses of soda against one another in a way to wish them both good luck with the rest of their internship, as it would still last a good few months, and they could use all the best wishes they could get.

"Message me when you've arrived safe and sound, all right?", the beach-blond male asked while both Mahado and him brought their visitors to security.

"I promise. Good luck with the museum, Malik, and we'll chat again on Skype", Yami answered, because it was sort of tradition to message each other after a long travel. Ryou had established it in case of emergencies, but now it had evolved in giving everyone an all clear upon arrival to take away unnecessary worries. At the promise, however, both men gave each other a gentle hug in goodbye, before the crimson-eyed male accepted his passport from his lover.

"See you again soon, Atemu", Mahado said and the tanned man smiled kindly towards his taller friend.

"Yes, we will. Good luck with the other companies and if there is another hacking-attempt, I'll let you know about it. Especially because I might need your help again", Atemu promised and the brunet male smiled in return with a nod, before he waved the couple goodbye while they stood in line together. Both men looked back once to see their companions leaving as soon as they had gone through security, before Atemu walked his lover towards the gate where they took a seat in the designated business-class area behind the large window through which they could see the aeroplanes and the buses driving around the perimeters.

"At least one good thing will come out of this flight", Atemu commented softly while they were surrounded by other people and Yami leaned forward to hear the tanned man better while he looked at his lover questioningly. "When we are in Berlin, I can call you by your nickname again in public", were the next gentle words and the pale man couldn't help but smile while he nodded.

"It is definitely something I'm looking forward to", Yami whispered in return and he received a loving smile in return, before his phone buzzed softly after he momentarily used the airport's internet access. Rose-red eyes gleamed with slight worry while the pale man looked at the black device, but at the small smile, Atemu visibly relaxed. Of course he knew they had packed everything, because Yami had checked the entire cabin three times, but the tanned man hadn't been able to help himself and be worried for a small moment.

"Just an e-mail from Pegasus", were the pale man's soft words to which Atemu frowned slightly.

"You are receiving e-mails from Pegasus on your phone?", he asked and crimson eyes turned to him while Yami laughed softly.

"No need to be jealous, Até. As I told you last Wednesday, I merely linked your e-mail account to our phones because with the recent hacking, you are overwhelmed in them and this is easier to work with than having to open the laptop all the time", the pale man explained and the tanned man frowned slightly as he tried to recall that conversation. He remembered, however, as it was his lover's request to do so to make sorting through everything easier. This way, Seto didn't have to worry about an e-mail account that was not his own while he was still making sure the company was once again back in business and the tanned man had to admit his inbox did look a lot clearer. Yami had always printed the e-mails that needed to be looked at immediately, especially if they were to be fitted into his schedule, but it was nice to share that part of his work-life with his lover as well.

"Let me guess, it's about Halloween?", was Atemu's question, however, considering Pegasus wouldn't send an e-mail concerning the hacking, but again, the pale man smiled while giving his elbow a slight nudge.

"No, it's actually an e-mail to request if you need more help in regards to the hacking. Pegasus knows that Seto can handle himself, but he is also offering a team of experts just in case because he says you need to overcome this adversity with the grace that belongs to Sennen Corporation. Rivalry or not", was the gentle answer and there was a slight surprise visible in rose-red eyes, before the tanned man was able to cover it up. Especially because there really was no rivalry between the three companies as Seto was focused on all the Kaiba lands together with the ultimate gaming-technology which Atemu sold in his stores while the tanned man also had a financial business aspect to keep him busy. Pegasus, on the other hand, had given all of his time to one card game and _Toon World_ which had flourished remarkably well.

"Here. This way you can reply without having to dictate what you'd like for me to write", Yami chuckled while he handed his phone to his lover so the latter could send an answer in return. The tanned man accepted the black device with a kind smile, although he was finished rather quickly with the e-mail as he merely had to explain everything was currently taken care of. The company was getting back on track and most departments were able to function as they used to do, but once Atemu would need the help Pegasus offered him, he would definitely contact him again.

"Done?", Yami asked as he accepted his phone from his lover and as Atemu nodded, he turned the device off because the flight attendants were calling them to the desk. They were to board the bus towards the aeroplane first, which the tanned man survived so far as even the asphalt road towards the aircraft was a bumpy one and Yami grasped his luggage tightly while also hanging onto his seat when the driver had to go over another pothole.

"Best drivers in town", the tanned male muttered darkly while giving a snort at the same time they exited the vehicle as quickly as possible so they could get into the safety of the aeroplane. Or at least, Yami's safety, as Atemu was already dreading the four hour flight and he continued to keep his fingers crossed for no turbulence on their way towards Berlin. He really wasn't looking forward to being sick again and he declined the offered drink from the flight attendant prior to watching her help the other passengers as they got inside as well. The small chaos was luckily over very soon and rose-red eyes glanced towards Yami as the latter covered the tanned hand with his own pale one when the aeroplane was getting ready for take-off. He gave a small smile in return and took a deep breath to relax which worked while Yami's fingers took his mind off the happenings slightly. They gently caressed the top of his hand or linked with his own digits lovingly which Atemu tried to focus on as much as possible.

"It will be all right, Até. At least this flight will only be four hours and once we are in Berlin, you can teach me some German just for the fun of it", Yami offered and the tanned man smiled slightly while he linked their fingers again to squeeze the offered hand lovingly.

"Everyone in Germany speaks near-perfect English, _mon chéri_ , so you don't have to worry about not getting around at all. _But_ , I can teach you some of the language now if you want?", Atemu asked and Yami nodded while the aeroplane straightened itself. The flight attendants came to life as well as soon as the aircraft appeared to be stable and they methodically went around the cabin to offer food and drinks to everyone, while the pilot kept them updated at the same time the tanned man tried his best to teach his lover some of the new language he would hear.

"Personally, I think writing is the most difficult part of their language, as they use capital-letters for some words, but not all of them... It's confusing, but that is the part you really don't have to worry about. If you get used to their speech, it's actually easy to follow", Atemu said, although Yami felt like his head was swimming while his lover tried to explain everything and he was glad the tanned man took pity on him. "I'll teach you some little things. Just like everyone, Germans appreciate it if you try to speak their language. They will help you out if necessary and they will wait patiently for you to get it right if they see you're trying very hard. Don't worry though, as I'll be with you most of the time", Atemu said softly and the younger male nodded as he knew that would be the case. Not only would he probably get severely lost if he would go out on his own, he'd rather be with his lover to support him than leave him in an office all alone.

Yet, he paid attention to his lover as much as possible until he really didn't understand any more. They were offered some late lunch and as he ate his own, because his lover had declined, Yami watched the tanned man sort through some of the files he had taken with him in the briefcase. It made him smile to hear Atemu mutter darkly through his teeth, although he seemed to be doing fine... better even than during their flight to Miami. Yami didn't comment on it, however, just in case that would set Atemu in a different state of mind and he liked to prevent that. It also helped their flight went without trouble and both their descent as well as their landing were quite smooth.

"How do you feel?", he asked as they were driving towards the gate and Atemu frowned slightly in confusion as he hadn't been bothered by the flight as much as he had thought he would be.

"Good, actually. Definitely better than when we arrived in Egypt, although I have to admit... maybe even better than with most of my flights. Maybe it worked this time", the tanned man offered and Yami smiled while he got up from his chair as soon as the aeroplane was parked.

"That sounds hopeful, Até. Will you try the medication again for our flight towards London?", he asked softly while a flight attendant helped them with their luggage and he felt relieved as Atemu agreed. It was definitely a great sight to see his lover not being sick or completely unbalanced because of their travel and Yami hoped the next two results would be just as good so that he knew what to give the tanned man for every flight in the near future.

Retrieving their main luggage, however, was a complete chaos and the pale man sighed softly as that would probably take the fun out of their future-flights without a doubt. Everyone was rushing around the automated machine, as if they had to catch the first taxi towards their destination, and Yami was glad his lover didn't do the same. Both men waited for their luggage to arrive, although he nearly had to fight for his suitcase because someone had theirs mixed up with his. Atemu merely chuckled as his lover snorted with an angry hiss, prior to them dragging their luggage after themselves towards the exit.

"Next time, we'll have a short flight with only our small suitcases that are allowed inside the cabin. That way we'll be in and out without any trouble", the tanned man promised softly while he was pulling both their suitcases at the same time Yami was watching over their smaller one as well as his briefcase.

"That would be a change of atmosphere", Yami muttered, before he gave a slight smile and another snort. "Especially because nobody would try to kidnap my pyjamas next time", were his joking words and Atemu laughed, before he leaned towards the pale ear slightly.

"You don't need those, _mon chéri_. Trust me", he whispered rather huskily and Yami couldn't help but blush while smiling at the prospect of having his lover all to himself that night. They would go out for a meal and then there would be no work, no phone, no e-mails and no one else to bother them. Somehow, he was looking forward to that and the pale man smiled as his lover took him to a woman waiting for them with a sign in her hands. It read Atemu's last name and as they greeted her, she showed them their ride. It was a luxurious limousine with both the back doors carrying an inscription of _Hotel de Rome_ and Yami gazed around the large vehicle at the same time he tried not to be too impressed. Yet, the leather seats were very comfortable and the pale man reclined in them as he let his muscles relax after the chaos in the baggage retrieval hall.

" _Danke schön_ ", he heard Atemu say to their female driver and Yami congratulated himself slightly as his mangled mind was able to translate that to 'thank you'. He welcomed his lover at his side, however, as the small conversation ended and the tanned man smiled while their chauffeur closed the door and settled down behind the wheel to get the car in motion.

"Please tell me this won't be our ride for the entire week? Charles might get jealous", the younger male commented in a soft whisper when the limousine left the curb and Atemu chuckled softly prior to shaking his head in a negative answer.

"No, not the entire week. By booking the room at this hotel, they offered for someone to pick us up at the airport. It came in very handy as our own driver won't be available until tomorrow. We will sleep in and afterwards, we'll go to the sister company so I can give you a small private tour prior to dealing with a few video conferences with the other CEO that have no live either... Much like who I used to be", the tanned man explained, although his last words were followed by a sigh and a roll of his eyes. Yet, pale lips curled in a slightly sad smile in answer, prior to Yami linking their fingers together again.

"It's too bad we can't enjoy our Sunday off the way we'd like, but I did book ourselves a little free time as I was hoping you'd show me the parks you visited all those months ago", the younger male replied and Atemu smiled in return at his lover's offer as he was hoping he could do the same as well. The parks in question were quite beautiful and he would definitely need the peace they could offer him while Yami was at his side.

"Gladly", he whispered, prior to them falling in a comfortable silence as the limousine entered the highway for their small thirty-minute-drive to their hotel. He merely stared out the window to see cars passing him by and Atemu gently pointed at things that he couldn't see in New York. His current home was a lot busier and often a chaos, but everything in Berlin was different. The buildings looked older and the official ones had decorations upon them that made them look even grander than they already were. It was amazing and he couldn't wait to see the hotel itself. Nor could he wait to explore a little more of this new world with his lover, if only for a small moment and Yami smiled lovingly while he glanced at the tanned man seated beside him. He was excited because he would finally experience more of what his lover had already done for so long and it created a wonderful thrill as he was about to share that aspect with Atemu while he hoped he could be there for his lover. To stand at his side, no matter what.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you all very much for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. Let me know what you all think and yes, I did try to edit this chapter to the best of my abilities, but if you spot a mistake you absolutely can't live with: let me know too.**

 **I want to wish everyone a lovely Christmas and I hope that it will be joyful. See you all again soon, byebye!**


	58. With All My Heart

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of Blind Date and the first of a few I'm really struggling with. A big thank you to _Jofisk, my Guest_ and _Pharaohs Girl18_ for reviewing the previous chapter and I hope this one will be just as much to your liking as the previous one. **

**Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – part 58**

/\/\/\/\/\

While his lover was speaking with the bellboy, the pale man had taken the liberty to walk into their new accommodations provided by the hotel with their suitcases, after they had been brought up by the hired staff. Yami couldn't help but smile slightly, while he was deeply impressed by his surroundings, as he left their luggage inside the foyer where a door led to a toilet with dark grey walls of exquisite stones. The pale man didn't linger, however, and he gently opened the door towards the next room which was a sitting area that could also be used as an office, for there was also a desk against the wall.

His shoes nearly didn't make a sound as he walked over the off-white carpet which had been laid out throughout the entire hotel room, except the second toilet and bathroom. Occasional red rugs underneath the sofa, comfortable chairs or the bed decorated the place as well as the same-coloured curtains in front of the large windows. The bedroom itself was of a decent size, with a spacious bathroom which was accessible through the walk-in closet. Again, the dark grey stones returned to laid out the interior at the same time turquoise coloured towels were waiting to be used.

As he walked back, Yami noticed the door opposite of their bed leading towards a small balcony which stretched across the entire outer wall from their bedroom towards their sitting area. It was just unfortunate their sunny weather had been replaced by dark clouds and pouring rain, which was why the pale man left the balcony untouched prior to walking back into the foyer where Atemu had finished paying the bellboy for his services. As Yami arrived, rose-red eyes turned to him while the older male tilted his head slightly as a small frown marred his lover's brow.

"Até... This hotel room is almost the same size as my apartment... It must have cost you a fortune", were the soft words while Yami glanced at his lover, but he wasn't relieved when he saw the small curl of tanned lips. Sure, he had always known Atemu was paying for everything... but it was currently a nearly painful slap in his face and it was a very harsh reality. One he had overlooked without meaning to and slight guilt gripped the pale man while he stared at his beloved.

"You really don't need to worry about that, although I do wonder if you like the room?", Atemu asked softly, before he realised that was possibly the wrongest answer and definitely not a question he should have allowed to pass his lips as Yami continued to stare at him with a worry-filled gaze.

"How can I not worry, Até? The room is lovely, but it almost seems to be too much. You're not trying to show off, are you?", the pale man asked in return and as he did, his lover stepped forward slightly to caress his cheek lovingly. Rose-red eyes were warmer than before and Yami took a deep breath to calm himself as he could read reassurance deep within the irises he loved so much.

"No, _mon chéri_ , I am not showing off. Not to you or anyone else. When I come to Germany, I always try to book this room whenever it is available, as it is a very comfortable one and the services of this hotel suits me. Yes, the price is not cheap, but the quality I gain back for it is very much appreciated. The same accounts for the size of this room as living in something akin to a small apartment helped me stay sane for the many weeks I would stay here", Atemu explained gently and he smiled as the realisation of his words hit his lover. "Yami, my love... I would never show off my riches in regards to trying to impress anyone; least of all you. Unless you're kidnapped, for then I'll call the air-force and the army to find you", the tanned man continued and both men couldn't help but chuckle softly which lightened the mood surrounding them.

Yami couldn't help but smile either, even though he felt even more guilty than before. "Embarrassingly enough, Até, it's a relief to know. Merely because I wouldn't want for you to try and spend money to impress anyone. Except when the need asks for it, obviously. If _you_ are kidnapped and they demand all your riches in exchange for your life, please give it to them in that case?", the pale man asked in return and he smiled when his lover kissed his brow tenderly.

"I promise, _mon chéri,_ and there is no need to be guilty. Or embarrassed", Atemu prompted softly and he caressed the pale cheek again while shoulders sagged as Yami sighed softly.

"Well, part of me is feeling guilty, Até. I'm sorry I reacted this way and for asking silly questions, but... Seeing this exquisite room just slapped me in the face with the fact I have not paid for anything in regards to our travel. I have done nothing but rely solely on you and I... I don't want you or anyone else to think that I'm comfortable with that, because I don't want to appear as if I'm mooching off of you", the pale man admitted while he glanced away from his lover at the same time he leaned his head into the gentle caress.

"Let me reassure you that there is no need to feel guilty at all, Yami. You are not 'mooching' and if anything, you are my intern. I asked you to come with me, which means that as a good boss, I'd pay for you and as a good lover, I'd make sure there is no need for you to worry about a thing. You do a lot for me, _mon chéri_ , so please, let me do something in return?", Atemu asked carefully, as he didn't want to say the wrong thing again, but he smiled in relief when crimson eyes locked with his own once more.

"What you offer me in return, Até, is far more than I will ever be able to give you", Yami countered with a soft nibble on the lips as he still wasn't sure what to think of it. He didn't want for anyone to think bad of their relationship, but if his lover didn't think he was mooching... could he accept the things offered to him?

" _Mon chéri_ , you worry about monetary value, but you shouldn't. What you give me in feelings, emotions, trust, love and peace is worth more than any price attached to our current trip. Being with you... means I am not doing this alone and nothing can beat that feeling. It is something I am eternally grateful for and it is therefore I don't want anything else from you, but your time with me", Atemu answered and Yami couldn't help but smile as he felt a new warmth brewing inside his being. Gently, he embraced the tanned man as he felt reassured and wanted to make sure his lover knew this.

"Thank you, Até, for those kind words and I'll try not to think of this again. I know I did it before when we were looking for a place for me and I'm sorry you had to reassure me again, but it is greatly appreciated. You are the best", the pale man whispered and he smiled as tanned arms wrapped around his slender frame as well while Atemu sighed softly in his ear.

"Anything for you, my love, because I don't want you to worry. Not when you give me the peace of mind I treasure so", was the soft answer and Yami gently pulled away to kiss his lover's lips tenderly. He would give the tanned man all the peace in the world if necessary to make sure others wouldn't look bad at them for being a couple. He would make sure nobody would ever accuse him of taking advantage of his beloved; including himself. It was time he accepted that minor difference between them and with that thought, Yami felt he was able to look differently at the hotel room they would occupy for the upcoming week. Especially because his lover had explained how it had helped him remain sane... sort of.

"Were your schedules always busy when you were abroad?", Yami asked softly while he led both his lover and all of their luggage into the bedroom where he started to unpack them gently. Atemu's laptop, as well as Ryou's gift and their valuables were placed inside the safe by the tanned man, while the younger one arranged their walk-in closet.

"Truthfully, I made them busy", Atemu admitted while he made sure the wrapped gift couldn't be damaged prior to closing the safe-door. "It was my own fault for driving myself insane, but there were moments where I tried to take it a little more easy. Yet, there are always long meetings scheduled while I visit stores and try to see what I can implement back at home. True, we have regular contact concerning their way of work, as our style of work are not always working well in other countries, but I also like to see the differences first-hand. Plus, there were always business dinners planned between the office and myself as well as interested offices or businesses I am familiar with. I honestly admit I am glad we didn't do that for this week", the tanned man continued while he helped Yami with arranging their suits in the closet and the pale man smiled warmly while nodding.

"It is just very unfortunate these entire two weeks have been taken up by meetings either way. It would have been fun to visit the park with you and to see you work. Even after we get back in New York, will we have time for ourselves, or will you have to meet other offices?", Yami asked while emptying his toiletry bag inside the bathroom where Atemu joined him with his own.

"There may be a few offices that wish to see me personally, even though we have already spoken with each other via a video-call. What matters most right now is that I will deal with almost every office out there present time, while I hope you'll manage my phone calls once more? You did an excellent job with them, so I'd like to ask you to continue?", the tanned man asked and pale lips curled in a smile while his lover nodded in acceptance.

"If that is the way I can help you, Até, then I will certainly do so", was the kind answer and Atemu purred softly as he touched his lips to his lover's brow. "Although, perhaps we can discuss this while having dinner? It's nearly time, plus, I still have to tell everyone I arrived safe and sound", Yami continued and rose-red eyes checked his watch, before the tanned man chuckled softly.

"Yes, let's go downstairs. I already reserved a table when I booked the room a few weeks ago, but I'd still like to be on time. While you contact your friends and family, I'll take a quick look at my e-mails in case Seto has some news. Unless you don't want me to?", the tanned man asked while they pocketed their wallets and key-cards.

"Not at all, although if there is news, I hope you'll share it with me. Especially if there are any cancellations regarding your schedule", Yami offered and he gently held his lover's hand while they rode the elevator to the ground floor. As he did, Atemu nuzzled him lovingly.

"I will, _mon chéri_. In fact, I'd like for you to think about it, but I could share my business account with you for the aforementioned reason. Although I don't want for you to think I'll treat you as a secretary. You are my intern and I will teach you what it is you came for, but perhaps for the time being I could give you more insight in this part of my life... especially as you are watching over my schedule like a hawk and keeping me sane", the tanned man offered, while he glanced at Yami curiously. Crimson eyes returned the gaze, prior to his lover tilting his head slightly.

"Truly, I wouldn't mind, Até. Aside from it giving me more insight in your work and what you have to deal with all day long, it would also help in keeping your schedule clean. Obviously I'll leave all the answering to you, but just like the paperwork in your files, I can organise the e-mails by importance? I'd like to help you, Até, it teaches me organising skills as well as confidence which are different than the ones I learn when working at the store. As long as I will not cross any privacy-infused laws, I'm okay with being your secretary for a while _if_ you will still help me out with my assignments", Yami countered gently, as his already existing task had to be finished, no matter he was a little ahead of schedule.

Exiting the elevator, Atemu squeezed his lover's hand gently. "Of course I will, _mon chéri_. When we get back in New York, I promise to look at your assignments and how they are developing. Especially now that you have spoken with Malik and will speak to Ryou next week. I'm very curious to read the changes you have been able to implement", the tanned man said and Yami nodded as he hoped he had done them right. Thanks to Malik, he had been given a few more tips and tricks in regards to the mock-up for the store he was currently writing about. Details and laws had been looked at with his friend, while there had also been some new calculations in regards to his fictional budget and Yami was really grateful for the given help. It was a lot of work as well as a lot of fun and he would use the time Atemu was away to make the other man proud of his essay.

"This way, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu whispered softly as Yami had been daydreaming a little and the pale man smiled sheepishly prior to following his lover passed the occupied tables. It was busy and cosy at the same time in the marvellous looking restaurant which had beautiful, round wooden tables with comfortable seats all around the floor, while there were also long-stretched golden-yellow sofa's to sit down upon and enjoy the Italian cuisine. One of the walls was a closed niche, with a glass-wooden door showing off the different bottles of wine which everyone could taste, and all the tables were decorated with white, blooming flowers.

"It's beautiful here", Yami commented softly, prior to thanking the waiter for showing them to their table. He also couldn't help and blush when Atemu pulled his chair back as usual. Especially as some people were staring at them a little, but crimson eyes glanced at the tanned male lovingly while the chair was pushed towards the table gently after he sat down.

"It certainly is, _mon chéri_. Although... I doubt they are as good as Alfredo", Atemu whispered softly with a chuckle and Yami followed him in his mirth as he was reminded of their trip to that restaurant only two weeks ago. They had been chased by paparazzi and even though he hadn't quite noticed it at the time, the pale man sighed in relief as that currently wasn't the case. Here, his lover was just a businessman like any other and Yami hoped that wouldn't change as soon as they'd get back home for even though he did not have a lot of experience with the paparazzi, he currently enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere.

"Never", he agreed in a whisper as well, prior to accepting the menu from the waitress and requesting a soft drink. As she went away, he turned his phone on and accessed the internet together with his lover before gently touching the tanned hand while they waited for all the messages to load.

"Até, to get back on the topic of managing your e-mail, is there anything I should know beforehand?", the pale man asked and he smiled as tanned fingers laced with his own in return while Atemu leaned forward slightly to give him his full attention.

"To be fair, it's as you said, and won't be as different from you organising my files. I'd appreciate it if you could give the most important ones a red flag. When you need to flag them is the same as with my files, you'll know when you read the subject and yes, you are also allowed to read the e-mail. There is no need for you to worry about privacy in this regard, because this is between us. Just like the previous stacks of paperwork", Atemu answered and Yami chuckled softly while nodding, before both men turned their attention on their menus while leaving their phones be for a moment longer.

"That's good to know, Até", the pale man merely replied gently and he couldn't help but blush when his lover winked at him. It made him smile while he turned the pages, before discussing an entrée with Atemu which they could share between them. He also chose a main course of lasagne and had finished picking it out just in time as the waitress returned with their drinks. The smile upon pale lips continued to curl when the tanned man ordered something nice as well and as she left, Yami touched his lover's hand once more. "I'm also really glad you're feeling better", he whispered and rose-red eyes gleamed warmly as Atemu nodded.

"Yes, very much so and I will definitely try these medications again next week prior to leaving for London. If I can feel this good at least ninety percent of our future travels, I'm in", the tanned man answered with a chuckle and Yami laughed as well, before both men picked up their phones to check their missed message and, in the pale man's case, to text everyone he had arrived in Berlin without trouble. Afterwards, he downloaded the application for Atemu's e-mail account, as it was a different one he normally used, and was made a personal assistant so he could share in the available options.

"It's actually quite all right, Até", Yami commented softly as they both looked at the accounts while sharing their entrée, although the tanned man couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Thank you, I do try to keep it clean. As of right now, you and I are the only ones looking at this e-mail account for I learned my lesson last time I was away concerning Vivian. Kisara is once again dealing with Seto's paperwork, so I can proudly say I have been keeping track of my own things once again", Atemu said, although he didn't sound like it at all and Yami tilted his head slightly with a small smile.

"Até, there is absolutely no shame in sometimes relying on people to help you... You taught me that. Plus, you'll still help me out and need to answer all of these people in your spare time. All I will hopefully be able to do is sort through things priority-wise", was the kind answer and Atemu returned the small smile with one of his own.

"Which you will do wonderfully, _mon chéri_ ", the tanned man answered, before he explained some of the workings in regards to the application and that, once they would get back upstairs, they'd also install it on Yami's computer for easier access. "I don't want you to stare at the screen of your phone all the time. True, a laptop is not much better, but still a little bit. Also, you don't have to sit on top of it. Work on your own assignments and your schedule will still be pretty much the same while we are here. You will still visit stores, even though it will be without me", Atemu continued while they were finally allowed to enjoy their main course. The meal was absolutely delicious, as would be expected from a five star hotel.

"But... who will take me if you won't accompany me?", Yami asked in surprise, while he couldn't think of someone better than his lover to show him the ins and outs. Atemu, however, merely smiled warmly.

"One of the managers who has a position much like Jack's. He or she will know everything to teach you in regards to your assignments and this person will also show you the differences between a store in New York and Berlin", Atemu commented in return, although he could notice the slight nervousness in his lover's gleaming eyes. Yet, even Yami had to admit there wouldn't be another possibility and a part of him was also excited. What would this new person be able to teach him, after all? Would it be very different than what Atemu had shown him so far?

"Very well", was his agreeing answer, prior to both men chuckling softly for the silliness of it. "Although you can bet I'll be comparing and will definitely do my best", Yami admitted, which made Atemu laugh even more with mirth.

"From you, I wouldn't expect anything less", he replied with pride evident in his voice and the pale man could feel his cheeks heat up slightly as he was figured out easily. Yet, that also made him feel good and his lips curled in a new, loving smile while enjoying dinner with his lover. Their dessert consisted of freshly made brownies, with a dark red sauce as well as walnuts and Yami vowed he would try making them at home as they were absolutely the best of their entire evening. What felt better was leaning against his lover in the elevator, though, while they were completely alone and holding hands.

"Thank you for dinner, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu whispered softly while nuzzling the pale man and Yami smiled as it had taken a bit to persuade his lover it was all right to let him pay. Not because of his earlier anxiety, but because he had felt like it and it had felt good too.

"You're welcome, Até", he whispered softly and it was just heavenly to find the hallway towards their room empty as well, which meant he could shamelessly lean against the tanned man some more. Once inside, however, he had to let go as his lover had a need and Yami chuckled softly while he entered the sitting area which would ultimately lead towards their new bedroom. As he did, however, his phone buzzed softly and he took it from his pocket gently to see the recently installed application showing him Atemu had an e-mail. Wanting to try the new account, just in case it would be bombarded as well one of these days, Yami opened the message and smiled as it was from Pegasus.

" _Mon chéri,_ it's evening and after dinner. No more work", Atemu objected slightly when he returned from the second toilet in the foyer without his jacket, but he tilted his head when his lover turned to him with a small, guilty smile on his lips.

"Yes, I know, but the phone buzzed and I wanted to try my new toy to get accustomed to it. The e-mail you received is from Pegasus regarding the Halloween party he's hosting... which reminds me that we haven't been able to discuss it yet since our flight to Egypt. You have been so busy and I simply forgot about it", Yami answered while he turned the application off as he faced the tanned man. He watched how a straight spine tensed ever so slightly, before Atemu tilted his head to the side to indicate it wasn't important.

"Very true, _mon chéri_ , but my earlier opinion still stands. There is no need to attend this party as it will be a waste of our time", was the answer which made Yami's crimson eyes reflect with curiosity.

"May I ask why? I mean... Pegasus sounded very excited when he told me of the party when we attended his dinner and I believe he would be a good host for this party too. Aside from that, Seto called the dinner a waste of time, so why did we attend that one?", the pale man asked gently and Atemu sighed softly as he caressed the pale cheek affectionately.

"Because that was a formal dinner and one I was unofficially forced to attend. It _was_ a waste of time for there were no other suitable companies present to form good contracts with and that was something both Seto and I had been looking for... Halloween is quite an informal party with free foods as well as drinks and that equation will never be able to draw in the business partners I need", were the soft words and Yami sighed softly while nibbling his lip.

"Won't that just be a reason to enjoy yourself? Até... especially when the hacking is over, you should be able to relax a little and have some fun. Won't a party like this be able to just close a bad time and move forward again?", was the gentle question in return and Yami watched as his lover tilted his head ever so slightly.

"I'd rather relax and have fun with you at home than at a party Pegasus' hosts", Atemu countered, which received him curiously raised eyebrows and he sighed softly with a small smile. "No, the party won't be hosted terribly as Pegasus is already planning this for pretty much the entire year, but once we're there, we won't be alone. There may be bothersome questions in regards to the hacking and I don't want for us to deal with that on a party that is still a waste of time", the tanned man continued, although he sighed mentally while he watched how his lover was processing his answer and tilting his head one way or the other as if he was measuring the given reasons for their worth.

"We can always celebrate Halloween in New York, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu said softly as he continued to gently caress his lover's cheek, but a soft disagreeing sound escaped Yami's lips at the same time the pale shoulders rose slightly in question.

"That wouldn't be the same, would it be? I'm sorry... It's just a little hard to grasp you wanted to show me what you did at a formal dinner and you wanted for me to meet people, but you're not willing to do so with an informal party", the pale man answered gently while he leaned his head into the affectionate touch and he watched how his lover's shoulders sagged slightly. Gently, he returned the caress while a teasing smile curled his lips slowly: "You're not hiding something from me, are you? Something akin to an embarrassing moment in regards to being chased by characters from Toon World?", was his question and he joined Atemu when the latter chuckled softly, even though it sounded as if his lover felt relieved.

"No, _mon chéri_ , I am not hiding anything from you...", the tanned man answered prior to kissing Yami's brow lovingly. "You really want to go?", he asked and he smiled when crimson eyes gleamed hopefully.

"Yes, Até, I do. Even though that means I have to force you through a two-hour flight to Miami, I just want to enjoy this evening with you. I want to enjoy our time off with you elsewhere and not at home. Especially not because I currently live in an apartment where nobody will come by for 'trick or treating' and I don't want to go to Domino for obvious reasons either", Yami answered and he closed his eyes in content when his forehead was kissed again. "Plus... If the evening does turn out really bad, you can say 'I told you so', which is quite a good opportunity", the pale man continued with a small smile while his face was gently peppered with kisses and he chuckled softly as he received a teasing one against the corner of his lips.

"Well, that persuades me entirely", Atemu countered teasingly and both men laughed softly, before Yami returned the sweet kisses against the tanned lips tenderly.

"Very well", the older man whispered as they broke apart and he smiled lovingly while caressing the pale cheeks fondly, "We'll go to the party and if the weather is pleasant, we'll have a lovely walk along the beach before we'll hide away in our cabin until the next morning", he continued and Yami chuckled softly prior to embracing his lover as tightly as he could.

"Thank you, Até, and I promise I'll make it worth your time. It will be a good party", the pale man promised and he felt how strong arms tightened around his frame in return as he nuzzled the broad shoulder and placed small kisses against the side of his lover's neck.

"We'll see, _mon chéri_ , we'll see... Especially as we currently have no costume to wear", Atemu answered in return and he felt how his lover pulled away from him slightly to tilt his head and hum softly in thought.

"Well... after visiting Ishizu's museum, I thought I could go as Pharaoh, but you can wear that costume if you want and I'll think of something else. Especially because the bust proves you'd make a very good Pharaoh", Yami offered and he smiled when rose-red eyes gleamed hotly at him, before Atemu tilted his head as well.

"If we can find something nice to wear, I'd really like for us to go as a couple. We'll think of something, _mon chéri_ ", the tanned man answered and he kissed the pale lips again prior to releasing his lover so he could open the door leading from their sitting area towards the bedroom. Especially as they really should be heading to bed after this stressful day, although he couldn't help but smile when Yami hummed softly once more.

"We could go as pirates? Still... you would look really good in something regal...", the pale man whispered as he turned to his lover who walked back to his side and glanced at him in question of his sanity. At least, that's what it looked like to Yami and the younger male nibbled his lip, before he chuckled softly. "I'm sorry... I'm just really excited right now and I want to imagine you- Até! What are you doing?!", he called out suddenly as he was picked up off the floor bridal style. Clinging to the tanned man, Yami laughed softly as his lover carried him towards the bedroom.

"I'm making sure we're going to bed, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu replied with a soft chuckle of his own, although he allowed for Yami to turn off the lights in the previous room prior to turning them on in their bedroom. The giant bed was a welcome sight for them both and the pale man kissed his lover softly on the lips as he figured he could leave the options of different costumes for a later date.

"Can I get out of these clothes first before we go to sleep?", he asked as he pulled away only an inch, before he felt how a blush rose to his cheeks when Atemu rumbled softly.

"Yes, you may... and I will help you gladly", the tanned man answered, prior to setting Yami down atop the bed. He didn't release him entirely, however, as he wished to kiss him first and pale lips whispered a soft moan as the younger male tried to pull his lover onto the bed as well. Atemu only did so after discarding his shoes, before he broke their kiss and settled down behind the man he loved to let his lips touch upon the slender neck he knew was his lover's favourite spot.

Gently, Yami leaned against the broad chest offered to him as he tilted his head to the side to give Atemu the space he needed to kiss him as tenderly as he currently did and crimson eyes closed in bliss at the same time pale hands grasped tanned ones while they slid his jacket from his shoulders slowly. Especially for their dinner tonight they had both dressed up prior to their flight to Berlin, but the younger male regretted it right now as it would take forever to get out of the three piece suit. Even so, he loved the touches as well as the slowness of them and he let his jacket fall to the floor so he could grasp Atemu's warm hands once more.

"Até", he whispered lovingly as his tie was removed and he wished he could do the same to his lover, but the latter wouldn't let him turn around. It was why he grasped tanned hands tighter as they undid the first button while those velvet lips were still kissing his neck.

" _Mon chéri_ ", the older male merely whispered back with a teasing smile on his lips, before he tugged on the collar gently with his teeth to move it aside and give him more room to work with. The shudder against his frame as he licked the soft skin teasingly was a pleasant one and made him undo the second button as he wished to kiss more. He wished to suckle upon the pale shoulder to mark it as his own and he chuckled softly as his hands were grasped tighter by pale ones when he slowly undid his lover of his vest.

Slowly, he moved the button through the hole while making sure he could caress Yami's frame with his hands to elicit another soft moan and to feel a new shudder pass the strong spine. It made them both smile as Atemu felt his excitement grow, which prompted for him to tease his lover just a little more. He shouldn't have argued with his beloved, after all... He should have known Yami wished to go to the party ever since he first mentioned it. It wouldn't be a waste of time with the man he loved and Atemu smiled as he hoped they would dance again.

His thoughts were broken as a stray hand squeezed his knee, which held his lover's hips between his thighs, and Atemu groaned softly in the pale ear as he slid Yami's vest from his slender frame. With only the dress shirt and a tank top covering his lover's body, the tanned man let his hands feel and caress while his lips continued to be busy with the pale neck. Buttons were opened slowly by him in order to lower his kisses and Yami moaned softly as teeth nibbled on his skin teasingly. His hand tightened its hold upon Atemu's knee as lips sucked on his shoulder and he groaned as he curled his toes in pleasure.

"Até...", the pale man whispered with a breathless moan and he smiled when his lover purred in his ear softly, prior to a finger tilted his head so they could kiss. Rose-red eyes were gleaming with a warmth Yami knew he could drown in and he smiled in their kiss before they let their tongues touch gently. "May I undress you now?", he whispered as they broke apart, but the teasing grin easily told him he would be denied that wish and he moaned softly as his lover's warm hands continued to caress him with need.

"No", was the whisper joined with the teasing grin, before Atemu leaned in for a new kiss while his hands found another button to open up. They went down ever so slowly and were only stopped by the white top from touching his lover's pale skin, but he wouldn't give up as they shared the passionate touch between their lips slowly. He cherished these touches and it was why he planted butterfly kisses against his lover's jawline when they parted for air. "Although I do want to apologise for arguing with you, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu whispered as he reached the pale ear again and at the slight movement, he glanced at his lover while crimson eyes looked back at him.

"Até... There is no need... I was as much a participant of what we just discussed and we have had more little arguments in the past. It's all right, no need to apologise, really", Yami whispered in return while he loosened one hand that was still stroking and grasping his lover's, so he could cup Atemu's face and ease those warm, wet lips towards his own. "It's part of who we are and of being together. It's healthy", he whispered, before smiling as his attempt at a kiss was accepted. He happily parted his lips to deepen their touch and he shuddered as those warm hands continued to try and draw him closer to the heating body behind him.

"Arguing is good, it gives us insight on what the other thinks... although there is something I do not need to argue about", Yami continued softly as they broke apart, but their lips continued to brush together gently while he wriggled himself free from Atemu's knees to face the man he loved. Rose-red eyes gleamed in curiosity as the tanned man sat back which prompted his lover to settle down upon his lap while pale hands started to play with the clothes he wore.

"And that would be?", Atemu asked as he opened another button ever so slowly so he could caress the covered ribs with his thumbs before he reached the next to last one.

"You are the man I love and you are a handsome man who gives the best kisses in the world", Yami answered while he felt his cheeks heat up with a burning blush at the same time he played with his lover's vest so he could get rid of it. He smiled when Atemu chuckled and pulled him in for another kiss after undoing the last button and the languid touch was most wanted while the pale man leaned against the firm body of his lover to feel more of it and to enjoy it thoroughly.

"I see", Atemu whispered with a smile as he helped his lover out of the dress shirt prior to losing his vest himself. "And would you have material to compare your statement with, _mon chéri?_ ", he continued with a teasing glint in his rose-red eyes while he could feel how hands were eager to touch skin as Yami stroked his body through his clothes. He was the same, after all, as he pulled the hem of his lover's top from his trousers to slither his hands against the trembling spine at last.

"Do you want me to get some?", Yami whispered with a shuddering breath, but a possessive gleam was next as Atemu pulled him closer and the pale man adored the touch while he squeezed the broad shoulders as he rolled his hips in delight.

"Certainly not... I won't you let go", the older male rumbled as he cupped the flushed face and pulled it down for another kiss to show how much he loved Yami. How much he cherished him and wished for him, which was returned just as eagerly as pale hands moved into his hair to massage his scalp in pleasure.

"Good... Because I don't want you to", was the answer, followed by another kiss while Atemu agreed with his whole heart. He wished to convey that as he tenderly stroked his lover's skin and Yami moaned softly in their kiss prior to breaking away. He was trembling and blushing as he let his hands slide from his lover's hair and down the front of his throat towards the first button. At another caress from tanned hands, however, he gently rolled his hips with a nibble of his lip, but he smiled as it made his lover shudder in pleasure.

" _Mon chéri_ ", Atemu merely whispered as he tried to pull his lover closer again, but pale hands were dead-set on unbuttoning his dress shirt while his own were riding up the white top his lover wore as much as possible. Instead of kissing the lips, he leaned forward to touch upon the slowly revealed chest and it made Yami roll his hips again to grind them against his groin. Hands had to release him to squeeze his shirt instead while Atemu flicked out his tongue to tease his lover with a grin on his lips.

"Até... clothes", Yami whispered, before he moaned again when his lover uncovered one of his nipples to lick, kiss and suckle it tenderly. It made him shudder like it always did and the pale man rolled his hips again to show Atemu what the touch did to his body. That he loved it and that he treasured it, but he wanted to please his lover too and he gently pulled the dress shirt from the tanned man's trousers to try and achieve that goal.

Yami gasped as lips travelled towards his other nipple and he shuddered as hot hair was blown across his wet skin after a tongue had made it so. He kissed the top of his lover's head while he continued to tug on Atemu's shirt, but as he did, he revealed tanned skin which he caressed with his fingers lovingly. Anything to touch him and to return the tender touches that made him feel loved. Anything to make sure this man felt as loved as he did, although Yami couldn't suppress the smile when his lover shuddered at the new touch. It made Atemu pull away ever so slightly so their tops could be removed and he heaved a breath as they kissed at the same time hands caressed wanted skin.

Every inch was touched upon as fingers stroked their way up and down while lips touched passionately to convey feelings that couldn't be said with words. Desires and love that was mutual, accompanied by moans and gasps for air while Yami rolled his hips again as he squeezed the broad shoulders. They both shuddered as Atemu found his way again toward the nipples he had been kissing and he continued to suckle upon them, before he rose his lips to the pulsating vein in his lover's neck. As he did, there was another roll against his growing flesh and he trembled in return with a groan leaving his lips to show Yami this was more than wanted. That this touch was heaven and made his blood boil in pleasure, which the pale man answered by a moan from his own throat.

Breath shuddered again as fingers found their way towards buttons and zippers to loosen them in order to gain more of the touch they both longed for. Slowly, hands slid clothes from hips down to knees and off the bed as lips found each other again to kiss passionately. "Stay like this", Atemu whispered as he felt his lover shift and he grasped the slender hips gently to make sure Yami would stay seated upon his lap. Rolling his hips to give meaning to his request, the move was answered by another one from his lover, prior to crimson eyes staring into rose-red ones.

"Here?", Yami whispered, although he gasped with a moan when Atemu pushed their groins together once more while squeezing his backside tenderly.

"Yes, here... I'll help you", Atemu answered just as softly in return as his lover had spoken and he could see how a bright blush started to colour more than just Yami's cheeks. It spread towards his ears as well, although his lover nodded in agreement which made the tanned man smile, prior to kissing the pale lips affectionately.

"Lube", was the younger man's whisper as he shifted ever so slightly when they broke apart for air and Atemu only let him go for that. It made Yami smile, even though his blush remained when his lover seated him upon his lap again. The colour mostly vanished, however, as they kissed once more while tanned fingers caressed his back and a soft moan escaped the pale male as he trembled in delight. Especially because they finally had time for each other again and he kissed Atemu once more to emphasise that for them both. The tanned man was his to kiss, to caress, to hold and to make love to and he shuddered as hands pulled him closer as their kiss deepened.

Opening the bottle slowly, Yami nibbled his lip as they shared the lube between them and four hands were gentle as they warmed the liquid while more kisses were shared. Still, the pale man couldn't help himself as he trembled while he used his lover for support at the same time Atemu wet his entrance before he pushed a finger inside. Both men moaned while Yami's wet hands squeezed the broad shoulders at the same time pale lips busied themselves with his lover's neck while he pushed down upon the finger gently spreading his muscles. He shuddered as it felt different, but good and he rolled his hips slightly to gain more of the feeling while hot breath ghosted against his shoulder prior to Atemu kissing that part of his body.

Steadying his lover, the tanned man moaned softly as a wet hand slithered down his front to touch upon his penis and he trembled with delight as he prepared his lover with his fingers. Eagerly, he added some more lube and warmed it, before he pushed his finger back in which was answered by the same needy roll he had received earlier. When he prompted for Yami to lift his hips again, he inserted a second finger to help him prepare the tight muscle and Atemu enjoyed the moan as he continued to kiss the shoulder closest to his lips.

" _Mon chéri_ , slowly _",_ he whispered tenderly and Yami nodded as he understood the implication, but this new touch was exciting and thrilling. It made him shudder while rolling his hips to feel those gentle fingers inside of him at the same time he prepared his lover's flesh. He only wished he would do this right, but that thought almost fled him as Atemu continued to spread and tease him.

" _Até_ ", he ground out with a groan and the tanned man chuckled softly while his third finger joined the other two. He was glad his lover listened to him and went a little slower in the process, even though he was eager and trembling in anticipation for their joining as well. He loved this man and cherished him, which he wanted to show him as much as possible and it was why Atemu kissed his lover on the lips when they were both satisfied.

Lying down upon his back slowly so he could give his lover all the reigns, Atemu also planted his feet into the mattress in order to steady them both. He held onto the slender hips gently with one hand, while the other helped the pale man guide the tanned penis through his entrance. Shudders, gasps and trembles raked their bodies as always while his lover's flesh slid inside and slowly, Yami settled down to grow accustomed to the feeling. He caressed Atemu's chest lovingly and played with the nipples while he felt the thick penis sheathed inside of him deeper than before and the pale man smiled as he enjoyed the feeling.

Slowly, he rose his hips to feel the penetration again and he blushed as it turned him on even more. It made him tremble as Atemu rolled his hips slightly to brush against his prostate and the pale man moaned while he closed his eyes in bliss. Yet, he wanted to look at his lover and crimson irises gleamed as they caught rose-red ones staring at him, prior to nodding that he was all right. That he was enjoying himself probably way too much, but this new position was even more thrilling than before.

"Good", Atemu merely whispered in relief, before he shuddered when Yami pulled away from him, only to sit back down again as slowly as he wanted. It was a teasing agony, but the tanned man loved it as the rhythm would change on occasion and he moaned with a quick roll of his own hips when his lover had found a pace to his liking.

"Até", Yami moaned back with a smile on his lips as he rose up again, but he shuddered at the roll from his lover as it brought the flesh deeper into him again. It felt amazing, perhaps not as good as when Atemu was in control, but definitely superb and Yami repeated his pace while they both moaned in pleasure. The pushes and pulls grew quicker as their muscles tightened and the tanned man groaned as he fastened his hold upon his lover's hips to make sure he would hit the desired prostate to make Yami cry out with want.

Coils curled inside their abdomen as skin met skin and the pale man gasped for air while he quickened the pace again. He was close, very close and he felt relieved when Atemu's quick snaps became more eager and needy as well. One brush, one sheathing deep inside him made him gasp and moan loud as the coil snapped and Yami felt how his muscles trembled as they became rigid with his orgasm. Atemu groaned as he let go while his hips jerked uncontrollably to get inside his lover as deep as he could, before he could settle down somewhat with his whole body shuddering in pleasure.

Chests heaved as both men gasped for breath, prior to Atemu drawing Yami against his chest while the pale body shuddered from the same waves of pleasure the tanned man felt coursing through his frame as well. It made his blood boil and it made his flesh pulsate deep within his lover, prior to it slipping out of the pale body as he rolled his hips so they would both be comfortable as they rested in each other's embrace. Sweet murmurs of love escaped Yami's lips while he kissed the side of his lover's neck in between his gasps for air, but it made Atemu smile while he held onto the younger male as tightly as he could.

"Até... that was... amazing", the pale man couldn't help but whisper as his body still tingled all over and he smiled while another moan escaped his throat, because he was with the man he loved and he felt cherished.

"That is was, _mon chéri_... That it certainly was", Atemu replied as he closed his eyes in bliss and he returned the sweet murmurs with his own while he continued to hold Yami as their afterglow coursed through their veins. He was forgiven, he was loved and he was with the man he cherished. They were together, they were growing and it was all right to sometimes disagree. It was all right to agree too and the realisation made Atemu kiss his lover tenderly. Pale lips were soft against his own as if they understood and returned the feeling, which made him glow with warmth.

"I love you, _mon chéri",_ the tanned man whispered fondly as he stroked sweaty blond bangs from his lover's brown so he could gaze into the warm crimson eyes he could drown in.

"I love you too, Até. With all my heart", Yami returned just as softly and Atemu nodded with a loving smile as he couldn't agree more.

"With all my heart".

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you all so much for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. Let me know what you all think and yes, this is one lemon that will eventually lead up to Yami and Atemu actually swapping places. Not only does Yami have to grow into his confidence, Atemu has to learn how to let go. You'll understand when we'll get there. See you all in the next chapter, byebye!**


	59. Brandenburger Tor

**Hi Everyone! My sincere apologies for posting this one four weeks after the last chapter, but to be truthful: I am unconsciously taking a small break from writing and this chapter bothered me with being difficult. Hence why this chapter might be considered a mess, but I grew sick and tired of Berlin after researching it and finding barely _anything_ of interest I wish to share with you. **

**London, on the other hand, will have a complete chapter in and of itself, so rest assured: Atemu and Yami will spend a day out again as if they are tourists like they were in Egypt. Although I do admit that BD is not the first of priorities to write currently while I am struggling to make it so again. I am running behind in months drastically, I realise this, but my head is just spinning from all the other ideas I have and I am trying to sort through them while also taking a small break from fanfiction (as you all have noticed I am sure).**

 **Anyway, enough of my complaining and although I was highly tempted, Malik won't make a surprise appearance... I am very sorry (but I might write a scene like that just for the fun of it and post it in my Hundred Words-file while still making the Monarchshipping evident. Who knows, I might accept the challenge).**

 **Also, I'd really like to extend my sincere gratitude towards _Jofisk_ and _my Guest_ for reviewing the previous chapter. I am truly sorry you had to wait so long for this, but hopefully you'll be able to enjoy it either way. **

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Chapter 59**

/\/\/\/\/\

Thoroughly cleaned up, somewhat dressed and very content, Yami snuggled up to his lover underneath the exquisite soft covers. It was chillier than in Egypt, but that made their contact even more valuable and a grateful murmur escaped pale lips prior to them kissing the bare chest their owner was nuzzling fondly ever since both men had finally left the shower. A happy sigh was the answer to the soft touches while Atemu pulled his lover closer to his frame prior to caressing Yami's tri-coloured hair with affection.

"Thank you, Até", the pale man whispered softly as he lifted his head from the broad chest it had been resting upon to stare into warm rose-red eyes that gleamed with satisfaction. He couldn't help but feel the same while his fingers continued to stroke tanned skin tenderly at the same time his lover's free hand cupped his cheeks. "Thank you for joining me to the party, for forgiving me as I started the argument and for giving me this wonderful evening. Thank you for loving me", Yami continued softly, prior to shifting his body so he could lean down and capture his lover's lips in a languid kiss.

"There truly was nothing to forgive, _mon chéri_. It is as you said, healthy, and it shows us what the other thinks. Although I am glad we were able to come to an agreement and you're right... This year will be very different, as I will be with you and I will love you. Thank you for having me in return", Atemu whispered in answer gently when they parted and Yami smiled as his blond bangs were caressed out of his face, before tanned fingers drew him back in for another kiss.

"Always Até, as I love you very much", Yami whispered when they broke apart again and he smiled like his lover did, before he snuggled up to the other man once more with a peaceful sigh leaving his lips. "Always", he murmured while a gentle hand continued to caress his hair soothingly and crimson eyes closed in content as the pale man felt himself relax.

"Indeed always, _mon chéri_ ", Atemu returned just as softly as he tightened his hold upon his lover and smiled with a soft chuckle escaping his lips as he caressed the pale skin tenderly. "Although there is one thing we don't need to argue about, my sweet", he continued as he stared at the ceiling and replayed their passionate moment inside his head.

"Our love for each other?", Yami asked softly with a sweet and sleepy smile on his lips while he enjoyed the sound of his lover's beating heart. It was a wonderful sound and it made him sigh in content once more.

" _That,_ as well as the fact that our previous position is one I'd like to try again", Atemu declared while his lips continued to curl in a teasing smile. "And again... and again", he continued with a chuckle at the same time pale cheeks lit up with a feverish blush. Still, Yami laughed softly with an embarrassed sound escaping his lips while he cuddled up to his lover as close as he could.

"You'd like that, don't you?", he asked, prior to a yawn escaping him which prompted for Atemu to grasp the pale body tighter. "So would I", Yami commented with a sleepy chuckle and the tanned man rumbled softly in appreciation as he felt a peaceful feeling wash over him slowly.

"We'll dream of it, _mon chéri_. Sleep well", Atemu said kindly as his eyes fell close and Yami nodded as he hoped he would. Watching his lover as he rode him to bliss had been a wonderful sight the pale man would happily remember as he slept the night away.

"Good night, Até", he whispered in return, to which he received another gentle caress while their breaths slowly evened out and sleep claimed them. It was too bad he couldn't remember his dream when he woke up, but Yami didn't really mind as his reality was far more pleasant. They had shifted and turned in their sleep, which resulted in Atemu spooning up against him and the pale man sighed as he drifted between waking and sleeping peacefully.

Luckily, they would have the morning off, as it was Sunday and only idiotic business people back at home had wanted a meeting with his lover in regards to the hacking. The thought alone made Yami's mood turn sour, even though he was glad Atemu could rest for a little while. Still, his lover worked hard and wanted the best for his corporation. He had given out statements to say everything was getting back in order, but there were still demands from other companies to have clarity and Yami sighed again as he tried to set it aside. He really wanted to enjoy this morning, especially because this would really be their only one as his lover had had to reschedule his appointments with the office in Berlin in order to make space for the ones coming in after the hacking.

Aside from that, Yami could feel his nerves growing ever so slightly as he would also be out and about to visit stores with a manager to see the inner workings in a different country. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like and if he'd see many differences, while his nerves were hoping he'd do well because he didn't want to let Atemu down in a strange country. Nor did he want to get lost and the pale man sighed again as he pushed the images away of him being lost in Berlin. He couldn't speak the language, after all, and even though his lover had said most people could understand him... what if they couldn't?

Taken from his musings when tanned arms tightened around him, Yami felt his lips curl up in a smile while Atemu stretched behind him with a deep intake of breath. "Good morning", he whispered softly as the naked, warm body was pressed a little bit more against his own at the same time his lover yawned.

"Good morning", the tanned man returned just as softly while he snuggled up to Yami just a little more for it was quite comfortable to hold him and Atemu smiled as he received an approving hum in return. "Did you sleep well?", he questioned, before he pressed his lips against pale skin affectionately.

"Yes, I did, although it was nice to wake up like this as well. Knowing we have the morning to ourselves and it was quite nice to listen to you still sleeping behind me. Did you sleep well?", Yami asked in return while his body wanted to stretch and he yawned, before he blinked his eyes open ever so slightly. Unsatisfied with the sight, he closed them again while grasping the warm hands pressed up against his body and he laced their fingers gently with a soft sigh of content.

"I slept well, _mon chéri_ , and I am very glad we can enjoy this morning together. Our only one for now, up until next week Saturday and Sunday... which I don't want to think about just yet. First, I will kiss you", Atemu answered softly, prior to shifting so he could lean up on his elbow and in return, Yami turned onto his back while opening his eyes again to stare at the man he loved. Lips touched against his fondly to kiss him languidly and the pale man couldn't help himself as he moaned softly in appreciation. His hands easily found their way into the thick tri-coloured hair of his lover where they massaged his scalp at the same time his body enjoyed their shifted position. He loved the hands gliding across his frame with a gently caress until one cupped his face tenderly and Yami smiled as they broke apart.

"I definitely don't want to think about anything work-related when you kiss me like that", he mused teasingly and Atemu chuckled at his lover while rubbing his nose against a pale one fondly. "I'd like to think of you only", Yami continued, before he captured the tanned lips in another kiss again and his mind couldn't help itself as it offered him the delight of knowing he was allowed to show any appropriate amount of public love again too. They were allowed to link their arms once more and he could lean against his lover again to feel connected and the pale man did just that after they had finally gotten dressed while the clock had already passed noon. Atemu making love to him in the morning was a gift Yami hadn't denied himself, nor his lover, and he couldn't get rid of the smile curling his lips while tanned fingers were laced with his own lovingly.

As they reached the lobby, they could already hear the soft melody of Italian music spilling forth from the restaurant. Upon entering, the buffet smelled wonderful while people were enjoying their meals and Yami couldn't help himself as he looked around the beautiful room prior to being brought to their table. It was wonderful to be with the other man as they ordered their lunch which would hopefully last Atemu through the meetings until dinner, but the pale man didn't want to think about that just while he held his lover's hand atop the table after kissing the knuckles gently.

"Thank you", he merely whispered while rose-red eyes stared at him and Yami smiled as the soft kiss was returned with as much love as he had tried to give it.

"It is truly wonderful to touch you again like this in public. To love you again the way you should be without either one of us ending up in jail. I am glad you will join me to the company this afternoon after lunch, although I do wish to show you something first _if_ the weather clears up", Atemu said and Yami nibbled his lip slightly before he chuckled softly.

"And what would that be? Haven't you shown me enough already?", he whispered softly while a flush crept upon his cheeks and both men laughed while rose-red eyes gleamed hotly. His lover had shown him plenty too and Atemu rumbled, before they both accepted their ordered drinks.

"Perhaps, but I do hope to show you a little bit of Berlin aside from all that I have to offer", the tanned man whispered in return and he couldn't help himself as he felt both excited to once more have what he had to let go of in Egypt, while he tried to contain all of that as well in order to remain appropriate in public. Yami seemed to catch onto that too, however, and Atemu smiled as he caressed the top of his lover's hand with his thumb tenderly. "About fifteen minutes from here there is the Brandenburger Gate and it's quite impressive. I'd like to show you before we go to the company", the older male continued gently and he watched how crimson eyes lit up with curiosity before his lover nodded.

"When we were in Egypt, I looked up some of the things we could do in between meetings. It's said to be one of the things someone must see while they were in Berlin, so I'd really like to see it with you. It's unfortunate we won't be able to visit the park that lies beyond it", Yami answered softly while shrugging ever so slightly to get rid of the unwanted feelings that accompanied his words of disappointment. Catching the notion, however, Atemu smiled while squeezing his lover's hand gently.

"We will visit it this week, I promise. Even if the rain continues to pour down", the tanned man promised and his lover chuckled softly while his pale cheeks flushed again. Yet, there was a warm gleam in his crimson eyes which Atemu loved and Yami smirked while tilting his head.

"As long as we'll share an umbrella, I'm all in", the pale man said and they chuckled softly as they enjoyed their morning and their late lunch, before Yami hummed to gather his lover's attention prior to heading outside. "Will you tell me what the company is like?", he asked softly with genuine interest, as that would be the place where he'd have to leave Atemu behind nearly every day and he'd like to know the 'prison' beforehand. Luckily, it had stopped raining after they had finished eating and clad in their warm coats Yami had packed, both men left the hotel with their arms linked.

"Well, it's smaller than Sennen Corporation, because this office only deals with all the stores in Germany. Yes, there are quite a few, but not as much as back home. The building has a few separate floors which deal with different things. One is for manufacturing, the other is for emergency help, there is a service desk for franchisers while there is also one for customers and clients. We, however, won't be dealing with them today as we'll only be stuck in the conference room for a while and you know the schedule for that one", Atemu said softly and Yami nodded as he did know indeed. It would be the room from which his lover had to defend his company again, much like he had done the entire week and the pale man wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

Still, the fresh air was able to halt his train of thought as the brisk wind was chilly and Yami leaned against his lover a little more to share the warmth between their bodies. The surrounding buildings were a mixture between classical and modern design, with sometimes a baroque-like influence, but everything fit in the neighbourhood as if it was one and Yami smiled while Atemu recited information from his phone in regards to what they were about to see.

"Currently, we're walking on a street that is called ' _Unter den Linden_ ', which literally means 'Under the Linden', as the boulevard is lined with Linden-trees. It used to be the way leading directly to the royal city palace of the Prussian monarchs and the gate used to be the monumental entry of this street", the tanned man said while he wished he could pull his lover closer against his frame, but as he couldn't, he leaned his head a little closer to Yami's while he scrolled a little further through the given information at the same time they strolled further along the boulevard.

"As it is, the gate's neoclassical design is based upon the gateway to the Acropolis in Athens called the _Propylaea_ , in Greece and it is consistent with Berlin's history of architectural classicism, baroque and neo-palladian. Once, Berlin was a small walled city within a star fort which held many gates of the _Customs Wall_ built in 1730 and the Brandenburger Gate was commissioned by Frederick William II to represent peace. It was built between 1788 and 1791 to replace the earlier and simpler guardhouses flanking the original gate of the aforementioned wall", Atemu continued, before they both looked up at the Greek-inspired building standing before them.

It was a massive structure with beautiful carvings upon the thick columns as well as the square 'altar' which held the Quadriga atop the roof. "It's beautiful", Yami whispered as he glanced at the chariot drawn by four horses as well as the lady within it. She was holding a lance decorated with a Prussian Eagle as well as an Iron Cross and the latter was circled by a wreath of oak leafs.

"It is, isn't it? The lady in the chariot is the goddess Victoria of victory. She was once taken off the gate by Napoleon as he had won, but restored to her position by general Ernst von Pfuel after the Prussian occupation of Paris in 1814. Aside from that, the gate also survived World War II and it was one of the damaged structures still standing in 1945. After Germany's surrender and the end of the war, the governments of both East and West Berlin restored the gate in a joint effort", Atemu read while he looked back at his phone and he could feel how Yami leaned against him some more to look at the information as well.

"Both vehicles and pedestrians were allowed to travel freely through the gate, which was then located in East Berlin, until the Berlin Wall was built in 1961. The Gate was closed and nobody was allowed to go from one side to the other. Even though there were demonstrations, the gate remained closed until the 22nd of December 1989, which is after the revolutions as well as the fall of the Berlin Wall earlier in November. Afterwards, the gate symbolized freedom and after the opening in December, the remainder of the wall was demolished the following year", the tanned man continued, before they both looked back up to admire the grand structure.

"That's quite a history... it's beautiful Até", Yami murmured softly while his eyes roamed over the carvings upon the thick columns and the altar once more, before they glanced at the goddess poised on top. Atemu smiled with a nod of his head and he pecked the side of his lover's cheek softly, prior to taking him a little closer so they could see the different stones inside the pavement that marked where the wall had once stood. It left Yami with a certain impression that continued to stay with him even when he was seated in the back of the limousine with his lover on their way towards the company. It made him want to hold Atemu, as so many people hadn't been able to when the gates had been built, but he had to make do with a warm smile prior to his lover helping him out of his seat.

The company itself was just as beautiful as the rest of the city, as it was infused with both modern and artistic styles to fit into the neighbourhood and crimson eyes took everything in before Yami glanced around the beautiful interior design the moment he walked through the large front doors Atemu opened for them.

Large grey tiles made up the floor inside the lobby where the walls behind the silvery-grey desk were covered in smooth wood. It jumped towards the eye, as the remaining walls were of a simple white colour and Yami couldn't help but like the design. Plants were situated in each corner while they also brightened up the waiting area where comfortable chairs were waiting above a dark, black rug with silver lining.

Just like Atemu had been able to open up the front door, he also could with every other door they met on their way towards the conference room, and the pale man looked around with awe while he followed his lover through the long hallways. The conference room itself consisted of a black carpet and dark wooden tables situated in a large rectangle with an open space in the middle. Comfortable black chairs were currently free and as Yami was ushered in a seat, Atemu ensured everything was working on his end for the upcoming video call. There was nobody else in the entire building, which made it oddly silent while the pale man watch as his lover managed himself quite well with the equipment. It definitely showed Atemu had done this numerous times before, but it was still impressive to see the tanned man work the way he did.

Everything was done in an orderly fashion and because Yami was allowed to sit in on their meetings, he was finally able to see his lover truly at work. How he was a strong leader who was able to say what he wanted in exactly the right way and Yami admired his lover while they went in and out of meetings. He experienced all his lover had to do first-hand, except for a few private appointments, but that was all right. It gave him time to handle the phone calls as well as his lover's e-mail account while he also worked on his essay, which the pale man really wanted to because he learned so much more from not only his lover, but from a German manager as well while he visited several stores around the city the next several days.

It was on one of those days that Yami was away with a manager to learn new things, that Atemu sighed softly as he was on his own in the conference room after a simple meeting which had been like many others this past week. They would almost leave to England once more and with everything calming down concerning the hacking, the tanned man felt a sense of relief washing over him. Some companies had even cancelled their meetings with him because Atemu had been open towards them with updates on both their personal files as well as the fact no other hacking had occurred ever since. It gave him more time while being in England to investigate his options as he had been really busy with the sister-company as well and it would definitely give him more time with his lover. Now that every file had been accurately saved and after showing his lover how work was like in a German corporation, they were almost ready to leave and to enjoy each other once more through less busy times.

Fortunately, German companies were not much different from in his own, which was why he had allowed for Yami to go to the stores and see what happened there with his own eyes. Of course he would have loved it to come along now that things had calmed down, but he couldn't right now and gently, Atemu accepted the incoming video-call which revealed Seto on the large screen. "Good morning", the tanned man said while ice-blue eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"Morning... or rather, afternoon for you. Where is Yami?", the tall brunet asked while he glanced around the screen, but Atemu sighed softly while giving a tiny smile.

"Yami is visiting the stores with a manager for his essay, which gives us a little time to talk... even though I feel like I am betraying him, but I wanted to tell you we'll be attending the Halloween party hosted by Pegasus in about three weeks time", the tanned man informed and he watched how Seto frowned at the same time his gleaming eyes turned hard with confusion.

"Why would you attend the party? There is absolutely no need to give into that old man's request, so cancel before it's too late!", the other man exclaimed as if he was ordering someone around, but Atemu was not offended. He knew where the feeling stemmed from, but slowly, he shook his head. Aside from the fact he would need his lover to get him through the evening, he would also need Seto. Especially if everyone would come and ask uncomfortable questions he wasn't looking forward to.

"I can't cancel, Seto, as I have agreed to go with Yami. He really wanted to go and to be fairly honest, I couldn't say no. I tried to say it wasn't a party worthy of our time, but he wants to see more of my world he's unfamiliar with... and there was nothing I could think of to change his mind without ending it into a big fight. This party is not worth it to lose the man I love just because I don't want to attend", Atemu answered and he sighed softly while the tall brunet stared at him from the other side of the screen.

"You're really going?", Seto asked, as if he couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't, not even when the smaller man nodded slowly, but he turned in his seat either way. "Kisara! Change of plans! Tell Pegasus we're coming to his ridiculous party and that he's ordered to make it a grand feast!", he barked while turning his head away from the screen, although that made rose-red eyes gleam with worry.

"You don't have to invite Kisara over, Seto and truly, I am only asking for you to come as I am expecting uncomfortable questions in regards to the hacking", Atemu said rather quickly, but ice-blue irises returned to him nonetheless.

"If you're going, I'm going too. This is not as simple as _just_ a party, Atemu, and you know that. Even though I think it is ridiculous you're giving in to your lover's wishes, there is also a part of me that understands. That said, I will still support you, no matter it is at some blasted party or not. I just hope you know what you're doing", Seto answered in return and Atemu took a deep breath as he stared at the screen while Kisara was chatting in the background. He sincerely hoped so too, but as the white-haired woman neared with her questions as to why her husband had changed his mind, Seto turned the screen off without saying goodbye. Being left in the silence, the tanned man could barely rid himself of his companion's last words while taking another deep breath to calm his overworked mind.

He had to halt his thoughts, however, when there was a soft knock against the door and as he turned towards it with a soft call for the other person to come in, he smiled when Yami entered the conference room. "Is it all right to come in or do you have another meeting in five seconds?", the pale man asked with a worried gleam in his eyes which only warmed Atemu from the inside. Quickly, he extended his hand for his lover to take as he walked in at the same time tanned lips curled upwards reassuringly and crimson eyes gleamed as Yami accepted the offered gesture.

"Tell you what... I just finished my last video-call and now I have the remainder of the afternoon off. But you already know that", Atemu purred with a knowing smirk on his lips and Yami chuckled softly with a nod, before he was gently pulled atop his lover's lap.

"Yes... yes, I do, but maybe someone had called in while I had been to the store with the other manager. Do realise I am very happy no one did. You need some time off", the pale man answered in return while he smiled warmly and rose-red irises gleamed lovingly in return while pale fingers were playing with Atemu's burgundy tie.

"Do I?", was the soft question and tanned lips curled in a smile when Yami nodded. "Well, then perhaps you would like to accompany me to Berlin's Radio Tower for a look across the city at 679 feet while dining in their restaurant?", Atemu continued to ask and he laughed when surprise and confusion settled upon his lover's face.

"What? When did you book that?", Yami asked in surprise while he started to smile as he was slowly placed on top of his feet so the tanned man could rise from his seat as well. Tanned lips kissed his brow tenderly afterwards, before Atemu smiled warmly.

"The moment you were in the shower feeling very happy with the fact the original appointment for this afternoon was cancelled. It was why I joined you a little later than I had really intended to", the older male answered softly and he kissed Yami's brow again while pale lips curled in a warm smile at the same time gentle fingers linked with his own.

"Silly... But I'd love to join you any time for dinner, especially since that is one of the only times someone is willing to share you with me this week apparently and I want to make the most out of them whenever we can, Até. So yes, a hundred times yes, I'd like to have dinner with you", was the kind answer while Yami smiled lovingly and tanned lips returned the happy expression, before Atemu logged himself out of the system. Afterwards, they made their way down the long hallways and through the lobby towards their driver waiting for them where Yami thanked his lover when the latter held the door of the limousine open for him.

It only took a moment longer for Atemu to join him, as the latter discussed their trip from the company towards the hotel with the young woman as well as her driving them both towards the Radio Tower when they had freshen up. Yami smiled as his lover did take his seat at last, prior to lacing their fingers together with a loving gleam in his crimson eyes. "At what time did you book the table?", he asked softly, considering it was currently three o'clock, though Atemu's reassuring smile made his own a little brighter.

"At six, which means we will have plenty of time to freshen up and for you to tell me about your day. What have you seen? Anything useful for your essay and the mock-up store or something you'd like to take back home?", the tanned man asked in return and Yami tilted his head with a slight hum, although he continued to smile as well.

"There truly wasn't anything I've seen that was much different from the stores back in New York or even my grandfather's to be fairly honest. Some of the board games were different and there were a few I didn't know which are apparently quite popular here in Germany, but the computer games are the same where ever I go", Yami answered, which had his lover chuckle softly, before he continued: "As for the manager leading me around today, he was different from the woman who has accompanied me the other two days, as I've spend Tuesday working on my essay mostly, but I found her more pleasant than him. Of course, I'd still prefer you over either one of them, but mrs. Höffner was very kind".

"What was different, if I may ask?", Atemu questioned with a small frown and he listened to the small hum of his lover once more while Yami seemed to look for words.

"You're not going to fire them if I speak bad, right?", the pale man asked at first, although he chuckled with relief when his lover shook his head.

"No, _mon chéri_ , I will not fire them. They are good employees, but you are an intern and I'd like to know what the difference was in case there will be other interns. All I will do is tell the company that mrs. Höffner is a better teacher than her colleague if you believe she is", Atemu answered gently and he watched the gears at work in his lover's mind while crimson eyes gleamed slightly at the same time.

"Well, I'm not sure about the fact if she's 'better', but she was more pleasant to speak with and yes, she was able to explain certain things easier than her colleague whenever I had a question. Her way of answering wasn't degrading either, just informative and to the point, whereas mr. Wagner didn't seem to be certain of his answers. As if he hadn't been employed in his position for that long yet, while mrs. Höffner was quite fluent and she actually knew the stores we were visiting. She was far more prepared than her colleague was and that made a huge difference for me", was the eventual answer and Atemu nodded slowly while smiling proudly as he listened to his lover's choice of words. Well-chosen ones that would have done extremely well inside a conference room and the tanned man tightened his hold upon the hand holding his own gently.

"Well said, _mon chéri_ , and I will transfer this information towards the right department when I'll see them tomorrow for our last day of meeting up and analysing certain differences. You'll be at the hotel, won't you?", Atemu asked softly and Yami nodded while he started to recognise the street leading towards their current accommodations.

"Yes, I'd like to work some more on my essay prior to having a chat with Ryou concerning our meeting point as well as the exact time so I can figure out which route to take in advance. As much as I don't want to get lost in Berlin, I also don't want to strand in the middle of nowhere while visiting London", the pale man chuckled softly and his lover joined him in his mirth, prior to helping him out of the limousine which parked in front of their hotel like usual. It was still a magnificent building and Yami couldn't help but stare at it once more as a part of him still couldn't believe the brick was able to hide the luxury he was allowed to share with his lover.

He had come to understand why Atemu had chosen the room they currently occupied as well, as he had spend nearly a whole day inside of it last Tuesday and would do so again tomorrow. It was different than doing the same thing back at home, which was odd, as he had more than enough hours in his bedroom studying for his exams before... Yet, it still felt different, even though Yami couldn't put his finger on the reason as to why. Of course it didn't matter, although it made him a little homesick sometimes. Not to Domino, but to the apartment in New York where Atemu would work at the dining table at the same time he'd be standing in the kitchen or would be slaving away at his own desk. Although a part of him didn't want to go back, as that would mean the end to this little bubble of a corporation knowing they were lovers and them being all right with it.

"What are you thinking about?", Atemu whispered softly in his ear as he closed the door and Yami turned to his lover with his train of thoughts broken, prior to smiling reassuringly.

"Nothing, really. Just that I'm happy, currently, and that my earlier thought of today was drifting back to Halloween and us not yet having a costume", the pale man answered, which received him raised eyebrows in partial confusion, before his lover sighed softly in return. "We can't go naked, Até", Yami stated as he heard the gentle exhale of breath and Atemu chuckled while leading his beloved further into their hotel room.

"No, we can't, because I will not let anyone else see you _that_ way. Possessively speaking, you are my treasure and my lover, which means I will protect you from any kind of leering eyes. We will find something, _mon chéri_ , I promise", was the gentle answer while tanned hands settled themselves upon slender hips and Yami smiled as he stared at his lover at the same time his fingers played with the burgundy tie once more to gently loosen it.

"Very true and nobody else will look at you like that ever again either if I can have a say in it, Até. For now, you're mine to love and to care for", Yami answered and Atemu purred softly, prior to pressing his lips against pale ones to convey his feelings for the other man in a languid kiss. Breaking apart, he let their noses touch softly as well, while crimson eyes gleamed at him warmly at the same time his lover smiled. "Now, we should really discuss costumes", were the soft words while fingers worked on buttons and Atemu chuckled while he pulled Yami just a little closer.

"Later, I promise", he vowed once more and his beloved rumbled softly in approval, before sharing another kiss with him. Later sounded much better, after a delightful shower and those masterful hands holding him tight. Later, after a wonderful dinner with the man he loved and Yami smiled as the loving embrace around his body heated his skin while Atemu continued to kiss him. He returned the touches and the gestures; anything to be with his lover right now to make him feel at home.

/\/\/\/\/\

Closing his black umbrella gently, Yami sighed as he stepped into the spacious shopping mall to finally hide from the rain once more. It hadn't relented ever since both Atemu and him had arrived in London and even though he didn't mind rain, it would be nice if some of the weather could clear up soon. He wanted to take walks with his lover through the massive city, instead of being holed up in a hotel room with little fresh air. It made him miss home even more while he still had fun in between working on his essay as well as Atemu's schedule. The cinema had been a really nice outing last night with his beloved and he hoped to do so again when they'd be back in New York, although his skin still tingled from their experimental outing in bed last night as well. Riding Atemu to bliss was definitely the best sight he'd ever see in his whole life.

"Yami?! Up here!", came the gentle call of his name suddenly and the mentioned male looked up to the second floor of the shopping mall where Ryou was waving at him from the balcony. The sight alone made Yami grin with excitement, as he had much to tell his friend about what he had seen these past two and a half weeks, which was why he made his way passed the differently sized shops clustered together in order to get to the second floor as well. Greeting the other man with a gentle embrace, he felt just as glad to see Ryou as he had with Malik and he enjoyed that feeling as he received a tight embrace in return, prior to both men sitting down at the round bistro table.

"I'm so glad you were able to find it! How have you been? Is London and its rain suiting you?", Ryou asked with a grin on his lip, before Yami held up his hands to calm the white-haired man down. True, he was glad to have survived the Underground, but once one got used to its layout, it was actually very simple to use.

"Easy, Ryou, we have all afternoon to talk about me and the pouring rain. There is something I have to give you first, as I promised Malik this would get to you safe and sound", Yami said while he opened the bag he had taken with him to give his friend the delicately wrapped gift he had been holding onto ever since leaving Egypt. He could barely believe that was already a week-and-a-half ago, especially because time had seemed to fly by and he was glad he could finally give Ryou what the other man deserved.

"What- What's this? A gift from Malik?", the white-haired man asked softly while accepting the offered box and he caressed it gently after setting it down atop the table. Yami merely nodded in answer with a smile curling his lips, before he laid his hand atop Ryou's gently.

"Don't worry, there is nothing embarrassing inside, but you are allowed to wait with opening it until you get home. Malik just wanted to give you something so you would think of him. Especially because the two of you will remain separated for a few more months and he had found these beautiful things to gift to you. He thinks of you, every day and it doesn't matter you speak through Skype or not. He's also very glad you're nearly in the same time-zone, which makes communicating easier", the pale man said softly in reassurance and he could see Ryou contemplating on opening the gift or not. Yet, curiosity won over any other emotion apparently as his friend let his fingers work on the wrappings gently.

"He's a real gentleman when he tries and I miss him very much as well. There are times I don't want to think about the fact I still have to wait until the end of February to see him and it's barely October. So much more time has to pass, but yes, we think about each other all day... I'm sorry... I shouldn't sound so mushy", Ryou muttered while he kept his gaze low and focused upon the rectangle box in front of him. He was stroking the lid ever so gently while Yami couldn't help himself and smiled knowingly.

"Mushy or not, it's the truth and yes... whenever I'm not with Atemu, he's on my mind as well. Today I am wondering if his meeting will be all right and if visiting the corporation he has plans with will go smoothly. What will he see and experience? That's just having an interest in your boyfriend, Ryou, and there's nothing wrong with that", the pale man said and brown eyes gleamed with gratitude, before the white-haired male nodded. As he did, he slowly lifted the lid and gasped as he saw the presents inside.

Yami was glad the gifts had been strapped down as much as possible and that the blue velvet pillow had survived the travel, while Ryou stroked the glass pyramid with the grey scarab on the bottom gently. The younger male smiled broadly at the silver cartouche, prior to touching the scroll of papyrus that had also survived the travel. Then, he gently picked up the lined paper which Yami presumed was the letter Malik had said he had added into the box and for a moment, Ryou read the words. What seemed to be midway, however, he folded everything back up and closed the lid with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you, Yami, for taking this to London for me and I'll text Malik it arrived safely, but I'll read the rest later. I won't keep it dry otherwise", the white-haired man admitted and crimson eyes gleamed in understanding while Yami nodded in answer.

"We can also leave it at this and have lunch tomorrow, if you want?", he asked, just to be sure, but at his question Ryou shook his head with a new smile on his lips.

"No, there is no need to reschedule, Yami. We haven't seen each other in a long time either and I want to hear all of your stories. Besides, I'll have all the time in the world tonight, so tell me, did you like Egypt? How was Berlin? Was it any good?", Ryou asked, although Yami wasn't sure what to answer to that question at first. It was why he told of what he had seen and learned in Egypt, but had Berlin been good? The week had been packed with meetings which had left little else to do than solely be with his lover in the evenings aside from one of their lasts days until they'd flown to London. Plus... there had been their argument and if he thought back on it... he still felt guilty. But would Ryou want to hear that? Should he tell?

He decided not to, because this was his day out with Ryou _and_ because there was nothing wrong anymore between either his lover or him. They had spend their days wonderfully after reconciling and even their flight to London had gone really well. Yes, Atemu continued to be in meetings and he continued to set aside them having to choose outfits, but that made their imagination run wild and Yami chuckled softly as he did speak of that certain aspect to Ryou. It made the white-haired man laugh while they were strolling through a semi-dry London, considering the streets were still wet while people were rushing by. Yet, it had stopped raining at last and both men were very grateful it had.

"What would you like to see as a costume though? What if he makes you go as a fairy?", Ryou teased which made Yami nibble his lip uncomfortably, before he tilted his head sideways.

"Not sure, but Atemu is a gentleman and I'm sure he wouldn't pick out anything too embarrassing. I mean, he has never embarrassed me before, not once and the truth is, I am a little afraid I'll be attracting the shame, because I just might attract the uncomfortable questions. It doesn't matter I want to go really bad, and nothing can change my mind, but the thought rears it's ugly head sometimes. Although, after seeing all the things in Egypt, I would like to go as a Pharaoh or have Atemu go as one, really. Especially after Malik showed me that secret room at his sister's museum. Then again, I'd be happy with about anything, even Peter Pan", Yami admitted, knowing full well he probably made no sense at all considering Ryou didn't know about the argument or the hacking too much, but nothing could change his mind anymore. They both deserved to have some fun after getting home and cleaning up the remaining mess the hacking had caused.

"You would look good in tights", Ryou chuckled with a grin and Yami couldn't help but join his friend's mirth while he gently shoved elbowed the white-haired man.

"I would not!", he countered, which only made the other male laugh louder.

"Someone will definitely disagree on that, so I'd prepare for tights if I were you", Ryou teased and Yami rolled his eyes slightly while he could feel the blush coming up. At the same time, he gently crossed his fingers behind his back... Just to be absolutely sure there wouldn't be any tights involved.

"Fine, fine! I'll prepare myself mentally for anything! Especially as I have no idea how this party will be like. Atemu hasn't gone to it in years, so he doesn't have any reference and I have only been to the formal dinner party. I'm pretty sure it won't be like that, but then again, who knows? Pegasus can organise about anything, really and he might even hold some fashion show... Which would only add to the shame and embarrassment truly", Yami mused while they turned a corner to walk down another long lane.

"Yes, rich people can do about anything they want, but I am positive you'll have fun. Besides, you did very well on the formal dinner, right? I don't see you doing anything wrong at the party and the way you describe it, it might even be less formal than the dinner", Ryou offered with a small smile which got brighter as Yami stopped at a chocolate shop with curiosity written all over his face.

Pushing his friend inside, the white-haired man couldn't help but laugh, even though he couldn't buy anything for his lover. Yami's facial expression was enough, however, and he watched with a smile on his lips while the crimson-eyed male complained about pink heart-shaped boxes only. "... I mean, Atemu has a sweet tooth, but I am not going to gift him something pink. Red, yes, because that is his favourite colour, but no pink...", were the muttered words which made Ryou chuckle while Yami picked out a decorative blue and green box. The bow was scrutinised a little, but clearly deemed well enough, prior to him paying for his chosen product.

"You shouldn't have pushed me inside, Ryou... Now you had to watch me buy something for Atemu", Yami apologised as they walked back outside and towards the Piccadilly station. In answer, the pale man received a shove from his friend which made him laugh sheepishly.

"No need to apologise, Yami! Of course you want to buy gifts for the man you love and yes, I know you feel guilty because Malik isn't here, but you don't need to. The both of us decided to spend our internship apart from each other and even though you are with me right now, doesn't mean you can't think of Atemu and buy him a gift. I'll be with Malik again soon as well and then my wallet will feel it big time", Ryou said confidently and Yami stared at his smaller friend while his lips curled in a slight smile. He had apparently been like an open book, especially because he had tried to not enter the store while the white-haired male had been pushing him. He did feel a little guilty, no matter it had been his friends choice to spend these months apart and crimson eyes warmed up while Ryou straightened his back a little more.

"You bet your wallet will feel it, Ryou, but I can guarantee it will be a good kind of pain. Don't you think?", Yami mused while they stepped upon the escalators leading down towards their wanted platform where they waited with the other commuters for their ride. It was busy enough with locals and tourists, but they were able to get a seat, even though Yami only had to go one stop.

"Definitely and I can't wait for February to roll around, although I am having fun with my internship and learning a whole lot more than at school. Still, when everything is done, I want to try and get a job at the restaurant I was intern at last year. It suited me far more. How about you? Are you still going to take over your grandfather's store?", Ryou asked as the subway got on its way and Yami nodded while clinging to his seat because it swayed so much. He was spoiled rotten with all the drivers, but he really hated public transport as they always brought back the accident he'd had months ago.

"Yes, I still want that very much, although there are aspect to Atemu's work I am also currently interested in. I can't really delve into the subject for privacy reasons, but I do enjoy that part of my internship a lot as well because it brings me closer to Atemu and his work. The Kame Game shop, however, has always been my dream and I will try my best to live it", Yami answered with a grin, before he got up off his seat as the subway-train neared the next stop. "It was great seeing you again, Ryou and thank you for today. Enjoy your evening", the pale man wished his friend and he received a gentle hug as the white-haired man got off his seat as well to say goodbye.

"Yes, it was a really good day, today and thank you so much for bringing Malik's gift to me. Enjoy your evening as well Yami and we'll chat soon!", Ryou called after his friend as the latter had to leave the compartment and he received an enthusiastic wave in return.

"Yes, we will! Bye Ryou!", Yami called back while he continued to wave and both grinned while they continued to do so until they were out of sight. Crimson eyes proceeded to watch the back of the train for a moment longer as well, before the pale man made his way out of the station and tried to orientate himself. It wasn't that hard, although it was raining again and he unfolded his umbrella as soon as he stepped outside. Crossing the street and taking taking the second right, he walked it down all the way to the hotel on the other side of the street. It was a little hard to miss, considering it was quite a nice building, but Yami had to admit he preferred the interior design of the hotel in Berlin.

Well, above all he would prefer the apartment back in New York, but the room in Berlin had been spacier and somehow, it made him realise how much more worth it was after spending a few days and nights cooped up in their current hotel. It made him unable to believe Atemu had willingly lock himself up in his office in the past, but with the room they had available right now, the office was nearly a better and spacier option. It had definitely made his lover grumble the photos had looked better than the end result and Yami couldn't help but smile as this hotel would never be booked again. Although Yami had to admit the bed was made from a cloud in heaven and he loved spending time with his lover on it. The thought alone made him blush while he rode the elevator to their floor, considering he felt extremely guilty to the hotel staff, but hopefully they'd be forgiven for loving each other as much as they did.

Yet, merely spending time together and cuddling was enough too and the pale man smiled while he thought back upon their morning. Meetings hadn't piled up for once, as there had been a few companies cancelling everything out of their own accord, and it had left them with quite a window of opportunity neither man had denied themselves. Yami could still feel the strong arms around his frame as they had lazily snoozed their morning away and it made his smile linger as the memory resurfaced at the same time he opened the door to their room with his key-card.

The room itself was painted with white colours and was an open floor-plan while trying to seclude the bedroom area as much as possible. The bathroom, however, was located in the small hallway where he currently stepped into, which was why the curtains had been closed well into mid-morning. He wouldn't let anyone else see the handsome body of his boyfriend, after all and Yami grinned while he wandered into the living area where his beloved was seated on the sofa with his laptop while muttering things softly. As he leaned against the wall slightly while watching his beloved, rose-red eyes turned towards the pale man prior to Atemu placing his laptop aside.

" _Mon chéri_ ", was the soft greeting and Yami smiled while he moved away from the wall and towards his lover who rose from the sofa gently.

"Até", he murmured, before his smiled broadened as the strong arms wrapped around his body in a gentle embrace. "If you need to finish work first, you know you can do so. I'll wait", Yami continued in the same soft voice as before, but he closed his eyes in bliss as he received a soft kiss to his brow.

"Yes, I will need to finish this small piece of work, but it can wait until after I greeted you properly. How was your day out?", Atemu asked at the same time Yami sat them down on the sofa while he placed his bag with chocolates atop the coffee table. He looked at the laptop pointedly and even though the tanned man muttered softly under his breath once more, Atemu did finish his work while he felt pale fingers carding through his hair.

"Finish it, Até, so that we may go out for dinner and spend our evening together. After all, there are no meetings tonight, thank god, and I'd like to know how your day was as well. My day was really good and I did enjoy spending it with Ryou very much. Plus, I got something for you", Yami answered, although he didn't get the bag off the table. Especially not when rose-red eyes gleamed in curiosity while they glanced from the bag to him and back towards the screen again. It merely prompted the pale man to continue carding through his lover's hair while softly kissing the tanned cheek with affection.

" _Mon chéri_ , you are distracting me", Atemu whispered teasingly with a chuckle, which was returned by a soft purr while Yami pulled back and merely smiled lovingly. The tanned man sighed softly in regret, before he let his fingers do their work as quickly as possible, especially as his lover moved to sit closer to his side and Atemu rumbled softly at the tender display of wanting to be near him. "Did something happen while you were out with Ryou?", he couldn't help but ask while Yami laid his head atop his lover's broad shoulder.

"No... but I was once again faced with the fact I am very glad I can be with you. Ryou and Malik are separated from one another and it doesn't matter it was their own choice as they wanted to follow different internships, but it still sucks. Which is why I am very glad I can be with you and I have suddenly come to realise I wasn't appreciating that enough. Which is why I'd like to sit here with you while you finish your work... is that all right?", Yami asked while he sorted through his feelings. He knew he was damn lucky and that alone brought a smile to his lips at the same time he sighed in relief when Atemu pulled him a little closer.

"You can stay right where you are, _mon chéri._ I wouldn't want it any other way", the tanned man answered in return and he smiled while leaning back against the sofa. With his lover at his side he continued to read the last of his sorted reports for that day and Atemu relished the fact he could feel Yami leaning against him comfortably. A pale hand laid on his lower arm gently and would occasionally caress it, but other than that, the pale man was simply present without distracting him. It was enjoyable and it was why he couldn't wait to get back to New York, because there was a home he'd wished to have these feelings in. Not an hotel room far away, although the feeling was new to Atemu, as he had never really had a 'home' to return to before. Still, embraced the emotions with both hands while knowing everything would be all right if he did and he kissed Yami tenderly on his brow, prior to shifting the screen of his laptop to a website with outfits.

"I promised", he whispered softly afterwards and pale lips curled themselves in a smile while they took their time to just be together in a loving cuddle for the remainder of their evening.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you all for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review! Both Atemu and Yami are starting to feel homesick and Yami was feeling guilty again, but that makes for a good mood to have extra loving cuddles. See you all in the next chapter with London as its main character lol ;)**

 **Last note: _Brandenburger Tor_ is the official German name for the Brandenburg Gate (as I am sure you have guessed by now). I found it fitting for the title.**


	60. London

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of Blind Date. A big thank you to _Pharaohs Girl18_ and _Jofisk_ for reviewing the previous chapter and I'm really glad you enjoyed it so much. Hopefully this one will do as well as I have enjoyed it big time to research and write for it (and I do hope everything will still make sense). **

**Please enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Blind Date – Part 60**

/\/\/\/\/\

Snuggling a little deeper underneath the blankets and against the warm frame of his lover, Yami smiled in his half-sleep. This was perfect, after all, for he had Atemu's arms wrapped around him as well as the sleeping man's soft breath against his neck. Not even the sirens going off in the distance could turn his mood sour and Yami purred as he allowed himself to just feel. He felt the heavenly mattress and the warm blankets, he felt the gentle embrace while there was a warmth brewing inside of him. This was his, all his and the pale man was glad he could claim this moment as such. This entire day would be theirs too, as there would be no meetings or other distractions, for Atemu wouldn't have to visit companies nor would he have to look at game stores located around London. Today they'd go sight-seeing and even though they'd go with an hop-on-hop-off bus, he was looking forward to spending the day with his lover.

The excitement only grew as he felt his lover's arm tighten around him when Atemu stretched his muscles upon waking and Yami couldn't help himself as he joined in on the yawn he could hear behind him. The tanned man muttered softly, however, while snuggling closer to him as well and pale lips curled in a loving smile while the younger male continued to enjoy himself. "Good morning Até", was his soft greeting, no matter the fact his lover tried to pretend it was still the middle of the night and Yami chuckled as there was another mutter followed by a yawn.

"Good morning, _mon chéri_ ", was the returned whisper afterwards and slowly, the pale man blinked his eyes open and stretched his own muscles blissfully. "You make me lazy... Please continue to do so", Atemu continued to whisper, although he grunted in disagreement when Yami turned around in his embrace. As his lover did, however, the tanned man pressed his face against the clothed chest, because he didn't want to be fully awake just yet. The pale man merely chuckled at his lover's antics, before he carded through the thick tri-coloured hair to get some of the tangles out gently.

"Gladly, if we can spend our mornings like this. Although you're not lazy, Até. You've worked real hard these past few weeks and from today up until Sunday evening, there is finally some time to rest. You need that too, for Monday morning the meetings at the company will start again. We'll have Jack inform us about the stores he has been overseeing and when you are in a meeting with the other managers, I'll ask him a thousand questions about the store I have to return to on Tuesday", Yami said while he felt a peace wash over him the more he busied himself with his lover's hair.

"Ssh, _mon chéri_ , not yet. It's Friday and today, we'll have it to ourselves. I don't want to think about the horror tomorrow will bring, but I'd like to think of Sunday. Yes, we must leave the house for groceries, but afterwards we can cuddle while the washing machine works its way through our clothes. All of that can wait, however, because I have you to myself right now and I am enjoying it a lot", Atemu replied lovingly while he nuzzled Yami's chest gently and the soft chuckle he received in return lightened his spirit some more. There was no work he had to think of today, unless Seto would call with an emergency, but the tanned man kept his fingers crossed that wouldn't happen. Not again, as he had just gone through that and Yami deserved the attention today as well as the rest of the year and beyond that.

Atemu had to laugh, however, as his lover's stomach rumbled softly in disagreement while Yami blushed and busied himself just a little more with the thick tri-coloured hair. "What would you like for breakfast, _mon chéri?_ ", the tanned man asked while the pale man remained silent and he gently pulled his face away from the embarrassed beating of his lover's heart so that he could look at Yami and smile reassuringly. As he did, the pale man lowered himself a little more underneath the blankets so they were face-to-face and both men continued to smile while staring at each other.

"What I'd like is something that can be delivered to our room, so we can enjoy it on our bed without making it too dirty. That way, we can continue to enjoy ourselves before we head out into London", Yami answered, before he scooted a little closer so his lips could brush his lover's gently.

"That sounds like a plan, _mon chéri_. You still don't mind for us to head out with a bus? I can still call the taxi-company for a chauffeur to drive us around London if you want?", Atemu asked softly while he pulled the pale man as close to him as possible. Crimson eyes gleamed as he did so, prior to Yami shaking his head gently.

"No, Até, I don't mind. I'll be with you to give me courage to believe this bus won't get into an accident and the previous taxi-driver didn't look like he knew a lot about London, which is why I want to go with the buses. There is an audio option on each and every one of them and I'd like to actually learn something while we go sight-seeing. Plus, even though it's probably chilly, I'd like to sit on top with you when it's dry", was the kind answer and Atemu smirked, before he leaned in to touch his lover's lips gently with his own. Pale fingers buried themselves in his hair to pull him closer and firmer against his lover, while his hands tightened their own hold upon the slender frame beside him as they shared their first kiss of that day. Softly, languidly and eagerly they conveyed their feelings for one another prior to breaking apart and Yami smiled while he caressed his lover's face.

"Breakfast it is", Atemu murmured and the pale man hummed softly while his stomach rumbled again in agreement. Chuckles escaped tanned lips and even though they both regret releasing the other, Yami used the opportunity to head towards the bathroom while Atemu phoned downstairs for their breakfast to be delivered as quickly as possible. Crimson eyes gleamed when the pale man returned to see his lover still on the phone and he crawled upon the bed in order to embrace the man he loved from behind. He gently wrapped his arms around the strong frame while kissing his lover's neck tenderly and Yami smiled while Atemu tilted his head away to give him more space to work with. Not that anything could happen, but he wanted to show the tanned male how much he was loved and appreciated.

"Yes, take your time as I realise we order in very late. Thank you very much, however, for all that you can do", Atemu said softly, prior to ending the conversation and Yami sighed softly while nuzzling his lover.

"We really have to start making up our minds concerning the room service. I don't want you to be scolded at, because we both know we should have just gone downstairs", the pale man whispered softly, but he smiled while Atemu took one of his hands up to his lips and kissed it softly.

"People can change their mind and don't you dare worry about it. The lady on the phone was very understanding and I told them there was no need to hurry. Yet, perhaps next time we visit any kind of hotel, we can book the room service in advance", the tanned man consented and Yami smiled prior to gently nibbling on his lover's ear.

"We should be proper guests", was his reply, before chuckling as Atemu turned in his embrace and pushed him down onto the mattress again. The tanned man laughed softly while his hands caressed his lover's abdomen and he tilted his head with his lips pursed slightly.

"Proper?", he asked teasingly and he could see the crimson eyes widening as soon as his fingers found the ticklish spots. Yami cried out in an attempt to stop his lover, before he started to laugh uncontrollably while trying to get away from the tanned man. He kicked the sheets and tried to fight Atemu off prior to the tanned man pinning him to the bed. Only when he begged was he given a moment to gasp for breath and Yami felt like jelly while he tried to recover. His lover's deep laugh made him tremble slightly, but he was glad the other man leaned their foreheads together instead of a new round of tickles.

"No more, Até, please?", Yami couldn't help but ask while he slowly got his breathing under control and he smiled while the tanned man kissed his cheek softly.

"Very well, _mon chéri_. We will continue this back at home", was the promise and Atemu laughed as his lover smacked him slightly, before pressing their lips together in a sweet morning kiss. Afterwards, he helped his lover from the bed and as he had given a time frame for the staff to bring their order in, they enjoyed the warm stream of the shower together. Anything to be close, even though that meant they wouldn't have breakfast on bed. Neither man minded, however and Yami glanced at his dressed lover while the other went to the door when there were gentle knocks. Atemu looked really handsome in his casual outfit and the pale man's crimson eyes gleamed in appreciation while he greeted the maid coming into their room. They wished her a good day after Atemu tipped her well for the excellent services and only after she was gone, did Yami touch his lover's behind gently.

"Até, I really like these jeans on you", he whispered in the tanned ear gently, before he moved to the dining table and sat down. Rose-red eyes were warm and gleamed with a slight glare for his teasing touch at the same time tanned lips were pulled up in a daring smirk.

"Then perhaps it is a good thing you can look at them all day", Atemu teased in return and Yami chuckled while he served them both their breakfast from the cart. Everything was still piping hot as well as delicious and for a moment, the soft sounds of cutlery were the only things heard prior to both men checking the map of London and all of the stops the bus would drive by. With a red pencil, Yami marked the places they wanted to see while Atemu marked the stops with a black pencil at the same time. Until he pecked his lover's cheek gently.

" _Mon chéri,_ if we wish to see the changing of the guards, we'll have to leave. It will be in about forty-five minutes and it's a bit of a walk", Atemu said gently and crimson eyes glanced at the clock prior to Yami closing everything he had on hands. Their wallets and the map were stored in the shoulder bag he would carry with him as well as bottles of water and a small snack. Shoes were tied as quickly as possible and only then did Atemu grab one of the key-cards on the dining table. The other one had been stored inside a wallet for safety reasons, while their bus tickets were digitally stored on their phones.

"All done... you know the way?", Yami asked softly and he chuckled when Atemu kissed him reassuringly.

"I do, _mon chéri_ ", was the gentle answer and the pale man gasped softly when a warm hand touched his bum at the same time tanned lips curled in a loving smirk. Yami couldn't help but blush and chuckle at the same time, before he grasped his lover's arm and gently hooked his own around it.

"Later, Até, later", he whispered teasingly and the tanned man laughed softly while kissing his cheek again lovingly. It was a small promise, if they were still up for it after crossing through London all day, but Yami was looking forward to this outing with his lover. He followed the tanned man into the lobby, where Atemu ordered room service for the next morning, prior to them hitting the streets. Crossing the one running in front of the hotel, they went all the way down towards Green Park where they walked underneath the green, reddish-brown and yellow leaves. Autumn was already showing its beautiful colours occasionally and Yami smiled while he walked aside his lover with their arms linked lovingly.

Buckingham Palace was surrounded by a massive gate to ward off unwanted guests, but the pale man couldn't help himself as he wished to see passed the bars. It was already extremely busy with other tourists who wished to see the change of the guards as well, but somehow, they could still secure a nice spot. Behind him, in the middle of the curved road was an enormous statue with a golden figurine on top and he watched how Atemu took out the paperwork they had printed out in advance a few days ago.

"That is the Queen Victoria Memorial and it depicts the late Queen Victoria who we can't see currently as she is seated on the other side", Atemu said while they gazed at the marble construction. Yet, his eyes returned towards the piece of paper he held in his hands so he could continue to read: "The top figurine is made from gilded bronze and is known as the _Winged Victory_. She stands atop a globe and holds a victor's palm in her hand. The other bronze figurines are the personifications of _Constancy_ , who is holding a compass with its needle pointing true North, and _Courage_ , who is holding a club. The eagles, of which we can currently see one, are representing the empire". At this, Atemu stopped reading to glance at the statue once more, before they could hear music approaching from behind the marble memorial. The road had been closed off entirely and as they tried to glance over everyone's head, both men could see riders with their horses.

As they marched across the road, the band played an unknown piece of music, yet it was difficult for the short men to see them aside from the overly large black hats. Only when the band rounded the corner around the statue completely did they become visible and the red jackets were suddenly hard to miss. Around them, cameras and phones flashed to take everything in and even the pale man had to admit he took a few photos of the happenings in front of him. The large gates had opened up at last and Yami grinned as he felt excitement brimming in his being when he could spot the new group of guards behind the marching band.

While the music continued to play, the band led the new guards through the gates of Buckingham palace where the trained men showed off their marching skills. The drill was tough and crimson eyes gleamed in awe while they took everything in they could see. Each and every step was thought out as well as perfected by years of training and Yami enjoyed the sight while the new guards took their positions. Everyone knew exactly what to do and the change was seamlessly while the band was allowed to play one more song upon the palace ground prior to them leading the old guard to their resting place. "To have this job must be an honour", Yami commented while the crowd was slowly dispersing to take photos of the new guard while the road was cleaned up to give traffic a chance to move around and about again. Atemu nodded in agreement while he followed his lover towards the marble statue where the pale man took some more photos as it was truly beautiful. Yet, Atemu couldn't help but tilt his head slightly as he stared at the gleaming figurine with wings.

"Either they don't have pigeons in this country or they clean that statue every hour", he commented softly which earned him a chuckle from his lover and he couldn't help but laugh either as he had seen plenty of pigeons in the last few days.

"It's probably important enough to have someone cleaning it periodically", Yami agreed, although he was sure it wasn't every hour. Yet, the exaggeration made him laugh and he pecked his lover's cheek softly while they linked their arms together once more. "But you're right, it is very clean", he agreed while Atemu hummed with a serious expression on his face moments before he chuckled again. As he did, he also took the map from his lover's shoulder bag to check their next route and he pursed his lips slightly while tracing the bus lines.

"Personally, I think it would be a wise idea to walk down this road and take the bus from stop number nine which will take us to number twelve for The Eye. Last night, I checked how long it would take for us to get from the Palace to Cleopatra's Needle, but it would be at least half an hour. If we also want to get on the Eye, cross the Tower Bridge and visit the Tower of London, we might get in trouble", Atemu surmised gently, but Yami merely squeezed his arm gently and then allowed for his finger to trace the red outlined route.

"Which is why I think it's a great idea if we hop on at stop nine and hop off at number twelve. If we follow the red route, we will see Cleopatra's needle and we can also view it at the end if we get out of the bus at stop seventeen. I completely agree with your idea of taking the bus, Até, so please... lead the way", the pale man answered and Atemu chuckled softly while they turned to the road they had to follow, pretty much like most of the tourists, but that didn't matter. The sun was out and although their coats protected them from the chilly breeze, it was an amazing day so far which they only appreciated. Especially as the chill meant he could lean a little more against his lover and Yami smiled happily while enjoying their day out at the same time he tried not to freak out at the idea of him getting on a bus willingly.

Yet, it was exactly what he did and it was well worth it to view London from the top of the bus, even though it made him feel as if he didn't have enough eyes to see. It was busy and he couldn't help but hold onto his lover while they swerved around the massive city, but the sights were amazing as they passed the Big Ben under construction only to see the Thames rushing passed by as they crossed a bridge. There was a live tour guide on the bus and she was able to tell them of a lot of cultural things while they passed majestically build houses and shops. Everything looked just that little bit more extravagant compared to New York and more of that was given away as they viewed the city from within one of the pods attached to the massive Ferris wheel. As it rose, it gave a perfect view of the Big Ben once more with behind it the Westminster Abby while on the other side they could see the Shard and the Tower Bridge as well as the Tower of London.

"We won't be visiting the Shard", Atemu said while they glanced at the uneven, pyramid-shaped building completely covered in glass at the same time he was holding their printed version of information. "Because we would only go there for the viewing opportunity, which we already got from The Eye, but it's a ninety-five-storey skyscraper which homes hotels and offices. It stands at 1,016 feet high (roughly 310 metres) and with that it's the tallest building in the entire United Kingdom", the tanned man continued reading out loud and Yami hummed softly as he let his eyes roam across the odd shaped building.

"It looks amazing, but I'm glad I'm not the window cleaner for that building. Plus, I'm glad we opted to take the Ferris wheel on this beautiful day, Até. It's much more fun", Yami said and he smiled broadly when his lover linked their arms together again with a soft kiss against his temple. It felt great to have the tanned man at his side and to be more open about their love to the outside world. Yes, they were still considerate to the surrounding public, but it was something he would miss once they'd be back at the office in New York. Then again, cooking for his lover and waiting for him to come home would weigh up to that easily and he was glad all the happenings in Berlin were behind them now. They were in love, showing it and he wished for the entire world to know. The thoughts made him chuckle softly prior to pointing out the Tower Bridge upon their map as that would be their next stop.

The bus first took them on a trip across town first, however, and he gazed at Cleopatra's Needle prior to them passing a few churches as well as the Bank of England. They did not have a live tour guide on their second trip, but there was an audio option which they both listened to half-heartedly because there was a lot to see. It did help them keep track of when they had to exit the bus and as they crossed the London Bridge they could see The Shard again which meant they had to get down and 'hop off' at the next stop.

"If we go back that way, we'll see the lunch room we wanted to visit", Yami said as he orientated himself a little, but as the street looked the same as on Google Maps last night, it was easy and they moved back to a very busy off-the-counter diner. Men and women were working as quickly as possible while creating freshly-made sandwiches while others were managing the counters for hot foods or roasted meats. It was well worth waiting in line for as they both left the building with special-made carton boxes filled to the brim with rice, curry and good chunks of well-made chicken.

"Well, I do admit this has been quite the 'new-experience'-year for me. First, you show me how to use a drive-through and then I order Chinese online. Currently, I'm eating my food while making my way over to the Tower Bridge and oddly enough, I love it", Atemu said while he mixed his rice with the curry sauce at the same time Yami was laughing at him slightly.

"You're welcome, Até. Plus, I don't think you've ever worn your jeans this much either and for such a long period of time", the pale man commented while taking a bite and as they reached a square with other lunch rooms, they sat down on a bench to make eating easier. Aside from that, their feet were loving the slight pause and Atemu couldn't help but chuckle in return while he glanced at the trousers he wore.

"Very true, and even though I still prefer my other clothes, these are quite comfortable", the tanned man admitted and Yami smiled while they enjoyed their meal. "Plus, they help with blending in while I am a tourist for the first time ever. A three-piece suit is not very convincing in that regard", Atemu continued and he laughed while his lover chuckled softly.

"You can add that to your list of 'new experiences' too if you want. It's one for me for sure, I've never been overseas before and you are spoiling me with visiting three countries in a row, but I love it. Yes, I can't wait to be home again and live a normal life once more, but this is good as well. It's been a fantastic trip, Até", Yami admitted, because the good things outweighed the bad ones big time and it was the one thing he wanted to focus on. Atemu nodded in agreement with a smile on his lips, prior to rising from his seat to deposit his empty carton box as well as his lover's.

"Definitely and I will take you with me every time I can, Yami, if you want. I know it has sometimes been a little boring for you, considering I have been in and out of meetings you couldn't participate in, but you have given me peace of mind at the end of the day. It's something I'd like to treasure, which is why I hope you'll think about my offer", the tanned man said, although he smiled while a pale hand laced their fingers tenderly.

"There is no need to think about it as I will definitely go with you again next time _if_ the opportunity allows for me to do so. Gladly even", Yami answered and he leaned against his lover while they walked down the street with their arms linked. He would love it to go with Atemu again, even if they wouldn't go sight-seeing, because at that time... he hoped to be ready to tackle his lover's work better than he currently did so he was a far more worthy companion than he was right now. He would learn, Yami promised himself he would, while they watched the many shops as well as the cars driving passed by them on their way towards the Tower Bridge.

It was an enormous building and simply oozed the old feeling of it having lived a hundred-and-twenty-five years. Yes, it had been modernised and repaired many times, but it still stood strong which gave both men an exciting feeling as they walked across to visit the North Tower and start their tour. It displayed the entire history of the bridge, all the way from it being build and of it surviving two wars. They climbed the Victorian staircase instead of taking the lift towards the high-level walkway which had a floor made of glass. Looking down was rather thrilling and Atemu couldn't help himself as he continued to gaze at the horizon instead of the traffic rushing across the street below them. The view was stunning either way while the sun was out with an occasional cloud and the Thames gleamed in the offered light brilliantly.

"Let's go, Até", Yami whispered to the tanned man's relief and as they were briefly alone in the mere moment prior to descending the stairs in the South Tower, he received a small kiss to his cheek. "Thank you", were the soft-spoken words and Atemu smiled at the same time he laced their fingers together once more even though they had to walk behind one another to get down. Yami didn't mind, however, before they were overwhelmed in the information of the Engine Rooms where steam engines, coal burners and accumulators were set on display. Photos and texts of previous workers were standing around as well to give a complete insight as to how the Bridge had been kept in motion for all these years. At the end, however, they had to walk across again as they had arrived at the Bridge the wrong way, but it was quite all right to get some fresh air once more on their way towards the Tower of London.

Luckily, it was only a ten minutes walk, even with their small stop at the coffee shop at the end of the bridge for a drink and Yami smiled as he warmed his hands with the cup. The chilly breeze continued to sweep through their hair, although it was always better than a heatwave while visiting a busy city like London and the other plus side were the less tourists than during a nice summer vacation. Which was why visiting the Tower of London with a Yeoman Warder tour guide was more fun as well, considering they could understand the man as there were few people interrupting him and the spaces they had to stand in were less crowded while they walked around the entire premises.

They walked from what had once been a Menagerie, to the Bloody Tower where people had been tortured, to the prison and the Ravens all the way to the final show of the Royal Crown Jewels. They were absolutely magnificent to see and Yami grinned as he took everything in while their guide told them of stories and facts. It was a brilliant man who had so many to speak of that he had garnered a few more visitors to listen to what he had to say and Atemu couldn't help but appreciate that. Especially as the Yeoman told of stories he couldn't find on the internet and he smiled as Yami joined him at his side again after gazing at a specific crown in a glass cabinet. After the tour had concluded, they walked around on their own for a little while as well, prior to visiting the gift shop and Yami bought another souvenir for his family which consisted of a miniature Tower with on one side a guard and with one of the black Ravens on the other side, while he bought a small red double-decker bus for his brother. For himself, he bought a key-chain, just like he had done while being in Egypt as well as Berlin. Those were safely stored in the safe, however, and this one would be too until they'd depart tomorrow and get home.

"Would your father like a double-decker bus for himself?", Yami asked softly as he gazed at the available souvenirs and Atemu tilted his head slightly while humming softly. In truth, they had bought something for his father as well from the other places they had visited, even though Akunamkanon had been in Egypt and Berlin before. Still, the older man had never been to London and rose-red eyes gleamed warmly as their owner picked up a tin in the shape of bus which contained short-bread cookies.

"My sweet tooth is given to me by my father, so I'm sure he'll like these and if he hides this from the nurse on duty, he'll be able to fit in new snacks afterwards", Atemu answered with a small grin and Yami chuckled softly while he took the tin from his lover's hands in order to pay for everything in one go.

"Sounds like a plan, Até. Do you want to buy anything for yourself too?", he asked softly as he stood in line with the other tourists, but Atemu shook his head slowly with a warm smile as his lover pointed at one of the other key-chains he had looking at previously.

"Not particularly. I already have a key-chain and that one means more to me than anything else", the tanned man answered and Yami blushed slightly, before he focused his attention upon the man behind the till. Still, the comment made him smile broadly and as he reunited with his lover, the warmth inside his being only intensified. Walking away from the gift shop and through the exit, both men checked the time prior to Atemu unlocking the screen on his phone for Google Maps. "As it is, we can go to the bus stop atop the hill _or_ we can walk towards Cleopatra's Needle, but that will take about three quarters of an hour. It's currently half four and we made reservations at the restaurant for half six... Do you wish to walk?", was the soft question, but Atemu chuckled sheepishly while his lover stared at him and possibly questioned his sanity.

"No, Até, my feet don't want to walk anymore than is absolutely necessary. Although I do like to see Cleopatra's Needle, I'd prefer for us to get most of our belongings back at the hotel before we head out for dinner. Would that be all right?", Yami asked in return and he smiled when his lover rose his shoulders casually.

"I don't see why it wouldn't be. I can also call a taxi to take us back to the hotel after we have visited the Needle", Atemu offered gently while he locked his phone again. He watched how Yami nibbled his lip slightly, before the pale man folded the map with bus-routes.

"You know... If you want to go and see The Needle, I'm all for it, but we can also return to the hotel to freshen up and get our souvenirs in the safe. Plus, this will be our last night eating out in London and even though we didn't pick the most expensive one, I'd like to dress up. Or would you like to go in jeans?", Yami asked with a slight tilt of his head, but he smiled when Atemu kissed his temple softly in answer.

"You have great ideas, _mon chéri_. Let me call our transport back to the hotel", the tanned man promised and crimson eyes gleamed while Yami waited for his lover to arrange everything. Today had already been wonderful and he could miss the Needle, considering there was one very close to his home in New York as well, which was why missing this one didn't feel bad and when his lover returned, the pale man linked their arms while they walked towards where Atemu had promised for them to be waiting.

The ride back to the hotel was not entirely uneventful, however, as it was rather busy and there were constructions, but they did arrive safe and sound with less hurting feet than twenty minutes earlier that day. Plus, the pale man felt rather happy as he had been able to pay the driver and as they stepped into the empty elevator, he kissed the slightly pouting lips gently. " _Mon chéri_ ", were the softly returned words, before Atemu smiled in understanding, although he couldn't kiss his lover again while people got into the elevator as well. Instead, he laced his fingers with the pale hand prior to raising it against his lips for a loving touch and he smiled as his lover blushed with flattery.

Once in their room, and with the door closed behind him, did the tanned man pull his lover against his frame to give him a proper kiss and Yami murmured a soft moan, before he parted from his lover. "No need to console me, _mon chéri._ Although kissing you is always a good option", Atemu whispered and their lips brushed slightly as he wouldn't pull away more than necessary. At his words, the pale man smiled lovingly and softly pecked his lips again.

"You just seemed a little sad because I paid the driver, but I know you understand as to why. You have given me a wonderful outing, Até and money can't pay you back for that, but I do want to help in carrying the financial bill. Even if it's just a little", Yami said and he smiled as his lover nodded slowly in understanding. "As for kissing me, you'll have to wait a little. It's perhaps just a twenty minute walk towards the restaurant, it still means we only have an hour or so to ourselves. Let's freshen up and rest our feet before they have to carry our weight again", Yami whispered, although he was quite comfortable with leaning against the wall and his lover at the same time.

"Very well", Atemu said just as softly, before he slowly released his beloved to find something else to wear for the evening. Neither man, however, could deny themselves the sight of their beloved changing into clean clothes and Yami gently traced his lover's spine with his fingers when he could. The chuckle, as well as the shudder, made his own excitement rise and he gasped softly as Atemu turned to grasp him gently. "Tease", were the soft words and the pale man laughed softly while he let his palms touch upon his lover's bare chest.

"Just a little", he whispered in return and he sighed softly in their tender kiss which they took their time for as they enjoyed their privacy for the moment. Still, Atemu couldn't help the loving trembles while his lover helped him do the buttons of his dress shirt as the pale fingers would gently stroke his body on occasion, but he loved the tender touches either way. They filled his being with a pleasant warmth which continued to burn even as they left the hotel to make their way down the dark streets. Their arms were linked once more with Yami leaning against his lover and it was this way they entered _Leicester Square Kitchen_ to have a taste of the Mexican cuisine they served.

The restaurant itself was quite beautiful and there were a lot of people which made it lively while both men were appointed to their seats. Again, Yami couldn't help but blush while Atemu pulled his seat away from the table to help him sit down, but the pale man liked it this way. He wished to be flattered like this for the rest of his life, because his lover tried his best and it was why he gently touched his lover's hand atop the table, even though it made reading the menu a little more difficult.

"Até... I know we should enjoy our last evening in London, but I do wish to talk about next week... We can tune back to us afterwards", Yami offered and rose-red eyes looked up at him curiously at the same time tanned lips mimicked the warm smile send his way.

"I'll listen, _mon chéri_ ", he merely promised and that broadened his lover's smile, while Yami forgot about his menu slightly.

"Well, it's just that upcoming Monday we'll start back at work at the office and afterwards I'll head back to the store, but next week Saturday I'd like to visit Domino City. There are the souvenirs that need delivering and stories I need to tell. Will you come with me or will you take that opportunity to try for a stealthy trip to the office so we can enjoy our Sunday together?", was the teasing question and Atemu chuckled softly, before he tilted his head with a hum.

"Well, there are some last details in regards to Halloween I still have to take care of, so I might attempt that. Plus, I think that it would be a wise idea if you would head to Domino City on your own. Not because I want to try and hide from your grandfather, but because it would give you all the time in the world to be with them without any unnecessary interferences. Thanksgiving might already become a war _if_ I am allowed to be pessimistic", the tanned man answered truthfully and Yami sighed softly while having to agree with his lover. If he'd go alone, he would avoid a potential unhappy day with his grandfather, even though the elder was trying. He had even wished them both safe travels prior to them actually leaving for Egypt, but sometimes... He couldn't help but be wary of Sugoroku trying to accept Atemu as his lover, especially because it was already taking an enormous amount of time.

"Yes, Até, you're allowed to be pessimistic. That will only make it better", Yami responded with a hopeful smile and the tanned man laughed softly while squeezing his lover's hand reassuringly.

"Hopefully, _mon chéri,_ and I promise to try and reign myself in", Atemu offered and both men laughed prior to them focusing back upon their menu as they really needed to order something if they wanted to eat. As they did, the waitress walked by to deliver them their previously ordered drinks and promised them to return later when they had made up their minds.

"We can share the nachos if you want, Até... which reminds me... How much of your work will I still share with you after we get home?", Yami asked while he looked up from his menu again and Atemu did the same while tilting his head slightly.

"Nachos sound fine and a little off-topic: I'd like to order the crispy tiger prawns. As for us sharing my work, that depends on if you still want to after these hectic weeks and if it's still possible with you also juggling the store as well as both of your essays for college. I know you are ahead of schedule in regards to both of them, but I also like for that trend to continue. Aside from all of that, when I am back at the office, there is the attempt of me keeping Vivian as my secretary until I have truly found a new _and_ capable one to replace her. For you to be answering my phones, will require for you to be away from the store and I am not very fond of that idea, no matter how much I _need_ a new secretary...", Atemu surmised, before he sighed softly.

"Your skills and peace in keeping my schedule organised as well as your duties with my paperwork are unlike I have ever been allowed to experience unless I do it myself, but I'd like for you to develop those skills in the area you are looking for during your internship at the company. Although I do admit I'd like for us to still spend time together and perhaps, if you would be willing, we can organise files during our time cuddling on the sofa", the tanned man continued while he could see his lover thinking about what he had said, but he had been honest. If Yami would start working as his secretary, his skills would be wasted and Atemu would never let that happen.

"Even though deep down I'll miss it... I think you're right. Not because I can't juggle a lot of work, but I do want to learn how to manage my grandfather's shop and I can't really do that from behind a desk. But yes, if my own work is finished, I'd love to help you out with your files. I still want to know about your days at the office and about the problems, because I do learn from them too, Até. Albeit it differently from my preferred hands-on mentality", Yami said truthfully prior to the waitress returning and he quickly tapped his menu to order the crispy duck with the added salad and dressing while Atemu couldn't help but smile proudly as he viewed his lover whom was trying to make the right choice. It warmed his heart to know the pale man still wanted to be with him in regards to his work while there was also another important subject on his mind and that felt good.

"Although if Vivian messes up, I'm going to stand behind that desk until you've found a new person. Doesn't matter if it will cost me a few weeks", Yami muttered rather darkly and the tanned man laughed as he nodded in agreement.

"Very well, _mon chéri_. If she messes up, I'll dial 911 and ask for you, I promise", Atemu said with a chuckle and they both laughed softly in mirth, prior to forgetting the conversation so they could tune in on having enjoyed their day and they both were glad to admit they had. The sun had been out, they had been able to walk side by side like a true couple and Atemu smiled as he could see that particular part made his lover happy. It was definitely going to be a change once they'd be back home and deep down he couldn't help but wonder if he wanted it to be different. He had loved that aspect as well from being abroad, especially after Egypt and as they enjoyed their meal, the tanned man remembered the time after the Ribbon-girl had kissed his lover. They had agreed to keep their relationship a secret for a little longer, but he suddenly felt like bursting after having been able to show his love for Yami these past two weeks. Would his lover be open for revealing it to the world?

At the thought, Atemu gently grasped his lover's hands and stroked the top while smiling lovingly. Maybe not yet... maybe if the paparazzi wouldn't hunt them on their arrival back home... Maybe one day and all of a sudden, the tanned man couldn't wait for that moment to come and he hoped it would be soon.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you all so much for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. Also, if you'd like to follow the bus route Atemu and Yami have taken through London, please type in 'big bus tours London' via google and select Tour Routes & Maps from the corresponding website (bigbustours). Upon the page, you can scroll down until you see a map with different bus lines, take the red one. After visiting Buckingham Palace, our couple hop on at stop #9 and off at #12 for the Eye of London (the Ferris wheel). Then, they hop back on at #12 and back off at #15.**

 **At #15, they have a small detour into one of the streets to visit _Absolutely Starving_ for their lunch. Now, as to the Tower Bridge: when you get off at #15, you actually arrive at the Southern Tower. This is why Atemu and Yami had to cross the bridge twice: once to get to the Northern Tower and start their tour properly and the second time because the Tower of London is on the other side. **

**As for them not visiting Cleopatra's Needle, Yami is right: the one in Central Park which he visited with Atemu a couple of chapters back is akin to a twin in regards to the one in London. Hence why I made them skip it. Which should include their entire day.**

 **Also, important note #2:** **I am capping Blind Date at this chapter as a 'complete' story, but obviously it is not. Yet, with sixty chapers in, it was becoming quite large and that's why I am opting to make a second 'file' or 'book' so to speak with all the other things that will come to pass in the future. Especially because this chapter (oddly enough) feels like a midway part in this story. They have come to know each other, Yami is learning more about Atemu's work and they have started living together. Future chapters will still explore this, but in a different way than them wooing each other at the start of their relationship (lol).**

 **Therefore I'd like to ask you to keep a look out for a new alert for upcoming chapters in a new 'file'/'book'. Thank you all so much for joining me up until now and I'll see you all again in chapter 61, byebye!**


End file.
